Entre Irmãos
by Pervas Place
Summary: HIATUS! Bella, uma enfermeira, conhece Edward. Um rosto que a atormentou por anos. Mas não era o mesmo homem. Ela se apaixona, mas logo depois, seu irmão gêmeo retorna a cidade. Como pode um mesmo rosto trazer tantos sentimentos conflitantes?Temas adultos/ Lemons
1. Prólogo

_**Twilight não nos pertence, mas os gêmeos são totalmente nossos!

* * *

**_

**Essa fic é de autoria minha em parceria com a Titinha, era uma idéia antiga. Em uma conversa de MSN ela se tornou palpável. Tudo o que tem aqui saiu de nossas mentes pervas. Se você não está acostumada com loucuras: Atenção! Não leia essa fic! Ahhahaaha. Espero que gostem, posso até não ser escritora... mas minha mente e os e-mails com a Titinhuda... viajam.**

**Obrigada Titinha, por se unir a mim para tornarmos esses desejos visíveis. Nossos gêmeos existem! Obrigado a Juliana que corrige nossos erros e me critica da forma certa. Amo demais!

* * *

**

**Autoras: **Irene Maceió (Nêni) & Patrícia Silva (Titinha)

**Beta: **Juliana Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward, mas outros personagens da saga Twilight e pessoas reais também.

**Genero:** Drama, Romance e Muitos Lemons.

**Censura: **NC-18

**Sinopse:**_ O que acontece quando você vive uma vida perfeita?_ Isabella Swan tinha imaginado isso quando encontrou Edward Cullen. Médico, lindo e apaixonado. Mas seu passado sempre a perseguia estando com ele, principalmente porque ela, enfermeira, nunca disse que trabalhou no louco circo de corridas em Paris, conhecendo um piloto que a conquistou com seu encanto e veneno, ao qual entregou sua virtude.

Após anos de separação e segredo, o passado de Isabella volta a assombrá-la. No dia do jantar especial junto a família do seu novo namorado, ela reencontra o piloto lindo que a encantou com seus olhos verdes e perigosos e que possui o mesmo rosto do novo amor da sua vida. O pior disso tudo: Ele parece disposto a retomar o que deixaram para trás.

Como pode um mesmo rosto trazer tantos sentimentos conflitantes?

* * *

**PRÓLOGO:**

**BELLA POV  
**  
Assim que cheguei a residência do meu perfeito namorado, pensei que estivesse sofrendo algum tipo de distúrbio do sono, mas daqueles que nos remete a algum pesadelo profundo, como se estivéssemos dentro de uma realidade paralela. Exatamente, só pensei. Mas a verdade estava gritando na minha frente, sem qualquer tempo ou espaço para uma reação que não fosse a minha paralisia momentânea. Fiquei estática, muda e temerosa.** Era ele!** E eu não conseguia sequer ter um pensamento racional.  
_  
Onde foi que eu errei? _Ainda pensei, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Oh, Deus, isso. Reação. Preciso reagir, piscar, falar. Mas como ter coerência se meu passado, trancado e escondido, resolveu surgir claramente na minha frente. Todos estavam esperando, calados. Meu primeiro pensamento coerente foi:_ Sou tímida, eles vão entender..._ Mas não. Eu não iria enganá-los por muito tempo e Edward me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu já não tinha esse tipo de comportamento na frente das pessoas. Preciso falar... preciso reagir...

Escutei um pigarro... uma voz. Sim, estavam falando comigo.

"Bella? Tudo bem?" Meu namorado. Sim, era ele.

"Oi". Minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

"Que bom, pensei que tivesse doente. Quero lhe apresentar melhor a minha família, mas o mais importante é que agora, ela está completa. Meu irmão acabou de chegar da Europa e vai se juntar a nós, por isso que hoje estou tão feliz. Quero que você o conheça".  
_  
Não. Por favor não.

* * *

_

**EDWARD POV**

Hoje eu estava muito feliz e todos percebiam a minha volta. Depois de tanto tempo consegui convencer Isabella a conhecer minha família._ Minha Bella_. Estávamos reunidos na grande sala de estar de Dona Esme, minha mãe e companheira, que estava radiando felicidade. A muito tempo ela não conseguia fazer com que essa família grande e muito ocupada conseguisse se reunir além das festividades natalinas e comemorações de aniversários. Para Bella, eu tinha dito que seria um simples jantar com todos, para serem apresentados formalmente a minha namorada. Mas todos na casa sabiam que não era somente isso, principalmente quando, na noite perfeita, a família estaria REALMENTE completa.

Abri a porta. Ela estava linda, perfeita. Eu estava imensamente agradecido aos céus por, finalmente, conhecer uma pessoa que me completasse como ela. A puxei para a entrada da sala. Ela estancou. Toda minha família se aproximou como forma de acolhimento e simpatia a Bella, inclusive a pessoa mais arisca que eu conheço na face terra. Ele também estava próximo, com um olhar preso na minha menina. Um olhar que eu reconhecia bem, afinal éramos idênticos. Éramos irmãos. Éramos gêmeos.

Comecei a ficar preocupado com a Isabella, pois ela não falava. Muda, estática. Fiquei olhando para ela. O que houve? Escutei um pigarro, meu cunhado. Resolvi falar com ela.

"Bella? Tudo bem?"

"Oi". Sua voz não pareceu mais que um sussurro.

Resolvi falar com ela, pois a sua terrível timidez pode ter voltado com força total com tantas pessoas presentes.

"Que bom, pensei que tivesse doente. Quero lhe apresentar melhor a minha família, mas o mais importante é que agora, ela está completa. Meu irmão acabou de chegar da Europa e vai se juntar a nós, por isso que hoje estou tão feliz. Quero que você o conheça".

Olhei para o lado, para seguir o discurso._ Não!

* * *

_

**ROBERT POV**

Eu sempre odiei essas reuniões de família. Mas como resolvi voltar, pois já tinha mais de 2 anos que eu sequer aparecia para o natal, eu tinha que enfrentar o circo. Talvez eu esteja sendo muito duro com eles, mas aprendi que meu espírito livre e arisco me impossibilitavam de ficar muito tempo em um local. E todos sabiam disso.  
Fazia tempo que eu não encontrava a todos. Bateu uma onda de nostalgia e mamãe, como sempre a chamei, estava radiante, afinal ela reuniu a todos, inclusive eu. E isso estava evidente em seu semblante. Sorri, pois pelo menos um motivo eu tinha como justificativa de estar de volta a essa cidade. Mas hoje no dia da minha volta, o famoso jantar em família teria mais um participante, na verdade A participante. Todos conheceriam Isabella, namorada do meu irmão gêmeo. Esse nome me trouxe doces e eróticas lembranças...

Meu irmão abriu a porta no momento que a campainha tocou. E lá estava ela. _Porra_. ELA! Simplesmente não acreditei, eu tinha que estar sofrendo alucinações. Não podia, não deveria...

Percebi que ela ficou tão paralisada quanto eu, com seus olhos fixos e perdidos em algum lugar... sim, perdidos no passado. Não escutei nada, preso em sua presença. Tudo o que eu vivi a muito tempo atrás voltou rapidamente e meu corpo reagiu _na hora_. Duro. A única coisa que me fez voltar a realidade foi o olhar irado do meu irmão em minha direção.


	2. Nem tudo o que reluz é felicidade

_'Cause you can't jump the track_  
_We're like cars on a cable_  
_And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table_  
_No one can find the rewind button, girl_  
_So cradle your head in your hands_  
_And breathe, just breathe_  
_Woah breathe, just breathe_

_Porque você não pode sair dos trilhos_  
_Somos como carros num cabo_  
_E a vida é como uma ampulheta colada à mesa_  
_Ninguém consegue achar o botão de "voltar", garota_  
_Então coloque a mão na sua consciência_  
_E respire, apenas respire_  
_Oh... respire, apenas respire_

_**Breath **__**– Anna Nalick**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**CAPÍTULO 1 – NEM TUDO QUE RELUZ É FELICIDADE**

**BELLA POV - 2 anos atrás**

Paris, a cidade da luz, a cidade do romance. Nunca imaginei que a minha profissão de enfermeira me direcionasse para um local tão glamoroso. Assim que me formei, minha primeira inclinação foi ir para a África, salvar crianças subnutridas e remendar rebeldes que lutavam por uma causa perdida. Mas com um chamado insano e também a insistência da minha mãe, eu me candidatei a prestar socorro a pessoas dentro de um universo completamente diferente da minha personalidade e sonho de acadêmica. Eu estava à disposição da equipe médica que seguia o disputadíssimo também muito conhecido, Rally Paris-Dakar.

Minha mente vagava sobre o porquê eu escolher exatamente esse caminho. Eu não combinava com isso. Apesar de a corrida acontecer em lugares semi-áridos em alguns países com pouquíssimos recursos, ou lugarejos que só tinha essa corrida como único evento importante acontecendo, as pessoas que eu estava à disposição para eventuais acidentes eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, extremamente importantes e com muito dinheiro. Eu não entendia nada de corridas, muito menos sobre essas pessoas milionárias que gastavam recursos ilimitados em uma disputa enlouquecida que no final valeria somente alguma publicidade, um caneco dourado e comemorações em grandes hotéis e casas noturnas. Mas enfim, não era o meu trabalho entender o que eles pensam.

Hoje tinha sido o último dia. Ainda bem. Pouco trabalho a fazer, somente algumas suturas em alguns daqueles loucos. Eu era extremamente tímida, pouco conversava com a equipe, mas sabia que era extremamente competente. Apesar de ter somente 23 anos, eu sabia impor minha presença profissional. Mas somente isto. Segundo a minha mãe, o fato de trabalhar junto ao glamour das corridas tiraria um pouco essa seriedade e timidez da minha vida. Eu nunca acreditei muito nisso. Mas o pior foi ouvir de Rosalie, uma das minhas poucas amigas, quando a informei sobre o meu novo emprego: "Isso amiga, lá só vai ter homens lindos... você pode arrumar um namorado... ou talvez ache sua vida sexual por lá". Eu nunca namorei e esse típico comentário de Rosalie me enfurecia, principalmente quando ela queria tirar sarro da minha inibição e virgindade. Mas como eu esperava, nada aconteceu. _Novamente_. Pois esse era o segundo ano que eu participava como membro efetivo da equipe de socorros e não tinha conhecido ninguém.

Retirada dos meus devaneios por um Mike berrando transtornado, me posicionei tensa com medo de um ataque de loucura. Ele era engraçado e eu já tinha percebido seu interesse por mim, mas aquele comportamento dele me fez agradecer aos céus por nunca ter sucumbido ao seu charme.

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA! PRECISAMOS CONVERSAR!"

Ainda em pânico, aguardei a sua aproximação. Ele poderia estar com alguma doença contagiosa.

"Isabella... nossa ainda bem que te achei. Acabou não é mesmo? Agora só ano que vem".

"Sim, Mike, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não... quer dizer, na verdade sim... o que você vai fazer hoje?"

Calculei minha resposta. Como hoje era o último dia, ele provavelmente estaria tentando me chamar pra sair de novo.

"Não sei bem Mike. Na verdade acho que vou ao teatro com minha colega de quarto".

Precisava ligar desesperadamente para Jéssica, caso ele ligasse para confirmar, eu não queria sair com Mike como o último recurso da temporada.

"Poxa Isabella, eu vim te chamar para um lugar legal. Hoje toda a equipe médica foi chamada para participar do cocktail de despedida das equipes, até alguns pilotos vão. É como uma despedida e isso nunca aconteceu. Vamos, vai ser legal! E acho até que a Jéssica também foi convidada".

_Acabaram-se minhas desculpas_. Mike era enfermeiro como eu, mas era alucinado pelos eventos que cercavam as corridas. E ele sabia que isso nunca tinha acontecido, pois estava há mais tempo nos circuitos que eu. Jéssica, minha companheira de quarto nos dois anos, era da equipe de publicidade e se ela também estava indo à festa, deveria ser legal. Bufei. Não tinha mais alternativas mesmo.

"Tudo bem Mike, eu vou. Onde vai ser? Me dê o endereço".

"Que bom Isabella, pensei que ia recusar. Não vou te dar o endereço porque senão você vai sumir. Posso passar no seu hotel as 8 da noite e aproveito e pego a Jéssica também se ela quiser".

O fato de Jéssica entrar na equação me deixou mais relaxada. Até fiquei mais animada, pois nunca tinha curtido a noite em Paris. Poderia sim ser uma noite produtiva e até divertida.

"Tudo bem Mike, vou agora para o hotel e me arrumar. Me pega as 8 então?"

"Estarei lá _madame"_.

Sorri e fui caminhando pelo cockpit*. Como sempre, ganhei alguns assovios e palavras grosseiras de homens sem cérebro. Mas o mais intrigante foi o estranho elogio distante que ouvi: _"Pra mim deve ser uma gatinha selvagem". _Não entendi o comentário, mas preferi não checar de onde vieram essas palavras porque minha curiosidade poderia ser entendida de outra maneira.

_*Cockpit: Local de espera onde ficam os pilotos._

Cheguei ao hotel e encontrei uma Jéssica já eufórica pela noite de despedidas, sorri me contagiando por sua alegria. Contei pra ela sobre a carona e ela deu saltos de felicidade. Paris estava muito quente naquela época e por conta disso optei por um vestido preto, tubinho, bem básico. Jéssica torceu o nariz para a minha roupa, pois ela estava elegantemente vestida. Ignorei seus lamentos para eu trocar por uma roupa mais extravagante. Se nem Rosalie me convencia depois de tantos anos, não seria Jéssica que conseguiria com tão pouco tempo. Calcei um scarpin preto com saltos altos e soltei os meus longos cabelos chocolate. Eu pouco usava-os soltos. Sempre com coques, ou no máximo rabo de cavalo. Mas como a noite poderia esfriar, eu aproveitaria um pouco seu comprimento, já que ele batia quase na cintura. Peguei um sobretudo do guarda-roupa da Jéssica e já estava pronta. Ela insistiu em me maquiar e até aceitei, afinal, a noite de hoje não se repetiria tão cedo.

Encontramos Mike na recepção do hotel e partimos para o local. A cidade estava iluminada como se estivesse decorada para um grande evento. O local era um famoso bar em Paris, mas não era qualquer bar. Ali se reuniam grandes personalidades. Não que eu os reconhecesse. Eu sabia disso pela quantidade de gritinhos de Jéssica e pela quantidade de fotógrafos e pessoas rodeando os ilustres personagens.

Sentamos em uma mesa que Mike tinha reservado, mas assim que ele sentou uma ruiva puxou-o pra uma conversa. Jéssica ficou vermelho púrpura na minha frente. Não entendi. Em que parte da história eu perdi o súbito interesse dela? Tomada pela fúria assassina no seu olhar, ela se levantou e agarrou Mike, dando um beijo em sua boca. Mas não era um beijinho simples, e sim um daqueles de arrancar o rosto da pessoa. A ação de Jéssica chamou a atenção de várias pessoas que começaram a olhar espantadas com o seu surto amoroso, já que a mesma era extremamente séria no trabalho. Diante de tanta atenção eu comecei a ficar vermelha. _Mas que ótimo, meus amigos se agarram e eu que fico com vergonha?_ Resolvi levantar e passear pelo lugar para não ficar tão próxima do show que os dois estavam dando. Algumas pessoas até gargalhavam pelo comportamento de ambos, que já estavam na fase 2 desses beijos. A fase "em busca de ar". Fiquei até com uma pitada de inveja. Eu nunca tinha beijado assim, olhei para o casal novamente que me ignorava e fui em direção ao balcão de bebidas.

A área de pedidos de bebidas estava lotada. Retirei meu casaco, pois já estava com calor diante da aglomeração de pessoas. Ajeitei o vestido e arrumei o cabelo. Eu sempre tinha que pensar um pouco para não parecer mais desajeitada do que sou, principalmente por causa do salto em que me equilibrava.

"Garçom, por favor. Uma mimosa*".

_*Mimosa: Suco de laranja com Champagne._

Fiz o pedido, mas acho que ele me ignorou. Será que ele não conhecia a bebida? Por Deus, estava em Paris, todo mundo se encontra aqui, então todos conhecem essa bebida. Chamei novamente por ele. Eu estava um pouco pressionada no balcão, pois muitas pessoas bebiam e conversavam em volta dele. _Mas que droga, esse povo não se afasta não? _Senti um arrepio na nuca, mas eu não poderia estar com frio, afinal, havia tantas pessoas em volta. Suspirei. Essa poderia enfim ser a minha deixa, uma vez que em todos os lugares que eu ia pedia sempre a mesma bebida. Rosalie sempre zombava do meu pedido. Falava que era bebida de menininha inocente com medo de lobo mau. O garçom se voltou pra minha direção com um olhar interrogativo. Acho que agora ele estava me dando atenção. Olhando nos seus olhos, comecei a refletir que Rosalie poderia ter razão. _Faça algo diferente essa noite. Por Deus... isso é Paris!_

"Boa noite. Uma tequila ouro, por favor." _Já que estou no inferno mesmo..._

O garçom concordou e foi buscar a bebida. Senti novamente o arrepio na nuca, mas agora mais próximo da minha orelha. Estremeci. Assim que o copo parou na minha frente, lambi o sal, bebi a dose e chupei o limão. Isso, agora sim eu estava fazendo algo diferente.

"Uau... eu sabia que era a gatinha selvagem que eu tinha imaginado".

Meu corpo se arrepiou por inteiro. Aquele calor que eu estava sentido eu sabia que não era devido a bebida. _Deus, que voz! _Estava congelada no lugar, mas forcei meu corpo a se virar para o dono daquela voz poderosa. Ainda sob o impacto da tremedeira momentânea que eu senti, virei e praticamente bati em seus ombros. Levantei o olhar. _Péssima idéia! Não... idéia perfeita!_ Fui surpreendida pelo par de olhos verde-esmeralda mais profundo e sexy que já vi em toda minha vida. Novo arrepio. _Deus do céu, onde eu estava mesmo? _Eu fiquei sem ar por um segundo, pois parei de respirar, hipnotizada pelo poder dos seus olhos. Como um ímã potente, meu olhar desceu e correu para os seus ombros que estavam muito próximos de mim. Ele era alto e lindo. Desci mais o olhar e percebi que ele estava com calça jeans, blusa branca e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Lindo.

Assim que levantei o olhar, percebi um meio sorriso dele com um olhar levemente irônico e talvez convencido. Mas ele podia, o cara era um Apolo.

"Desculpe?" Assim que respondi, meu corpo me entregou. Minha timidez foi no auge, pois nesse momento percebi o calor em meu rosto, devia estar tão vermelha como um tomate. Eu sabia que não deveria encará-lo dessa maneira. _Oh Deus!_ Esses olhos continuam a me encarar.

"Eu disse: Você é exatamente o que eu imaginei que seria".

Continuei encarando o estranho lindo. _Aquela voz!_ Ele era perfeito. Um cabelo cheio, meio bagunçado, de uma cor castanha beirando o bronze. Seus cabelos apontavam em varias direções, típico de alguém que passa muito a mão. Ou quando é muito puxado. Era um cabelo de sexo. O formato do seu rosto, anguloso, bem desenhado. E seus olhos. Nunca vi nada igual na minha vida.

"Você está falando comigo?" Consegui responder, ainda trêmula.

"Lógico gatinha. Eu te reconheceria em qualquer lugar".

"Acho que se enganou, eu nunca estive aqui". Ele não poderia ter me reconhecido mesmo. Eu era tão comum. _E porque eu tive a sensação de ter ouvido isso em algum lugar?..._

"Impossível gatinha. Tenho certeza que é você".

"Não mesmo. Me desculpe." Disse e me virei para o balcão. _Senhor, o homem é lindo demais!_ Ele não poderia querer nada comigo. Chamei o garçom e pedi mais uma dose. Senti novamente um arrepio na nuca, mas dessa vez veio junto com um ar quente. Ele suspirou e bem alto. Aquilo mexeu comigo. Será que ele me procurava mesmo? Virei a bebida novamente e voltei meu corpo para o lugar onde o estranho estava. Vazio.

Corri os olhos pelo local. Rapidamente o encontrei e observá-lo de longe era ainda melhor. Seu corpo atlético desfilava pelo local. Mas nada inocente. Ele parecia um predador pronto para atacar uma presa. Ele olhou para trás e seus olhos encontram os meus. Lindo. Novamente parei de respirar. No momento que ia esboçar um sorriso, duas meninas que reconheci sendo da equipe de apoio aos pilotos se aproximaram dele, começaram a rir e se esfregar nele. Baixei o olhar. _Mas que droga! Nem nessa hora eu ganho! _Olhei novamente em sua direção e ele fixou o olhar na minha direção também, fechando levemente as pálpebras, mas estava começando a se entreter com as devassas mirins, pois o vi gargalhar.

_Bella faça alguma coisa!_ Minha consciência gritou. Eu não podia deixar duas pirralhas tirarem de mim essa vantagem. Era de mim que ele estava a fim, não era? Era atrás de mim que ele estava. Como num surto impar, resolvi tomar uma atitude. Meu olhar decidido deve ter sido poderoso, pois na mesma hora ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Fui em sua direção e assim que me aproximei dele, empurrei levemente as meninas e puxei sua mão, o rebocando do lugar. Ele prontamente deixou as meninas no meio de um assunto sem importância e me seguiu sem fazer qualquer pergunta. Me senti poderosa. Ele realmente estava atrás de mim.

Assim que saímos da aglomeração e falatório do lugar, ele inverteu as coisas e começou a me conduzir. Chegamos à área de estacionamento dos veículos dos clientes do bar. Toda a minha atitude e poder foi embora no mesmo instante. Comecei a ficar nervosa. Eu só podia estar louca. Ainda me puxando pelas mãos, vi que ele pegou algo no bolso. Chave do carro. _Oh Deus, pra onde eu vou? _Estava trêmula, mas adicionei isso como sendo efeito do frio. Tentei pelo menos. Nunca tive qualquer comportamento desse tipo em todos os meus anos de faculdade. E agora, na primeira saída na noite de Paris, eu estou com um estranho, que não sabia nem o nome.

Chegamos ao seu carro e ele gentilmente abriu a porta do carona para mim. Aquele mesmo sorriso brincou em seus lábios. De repente, quando me virei para entrar no carro, fui agarrada por dois braços fortes. "Não tão rápido gatinha, não senti seu gosto ainda."Em um movimento certeiro ele me girou e de repente seus lábios estavam nos meus. _Wow. O que era aquilo?_ Eu imaginei um beijo violento vindo dele, mas não estava preparada para o que me alcançou. Sua língua rodeou meus lábios e ele chupou meu lábio inferior em sua boca. Sua língua traçou pedindo entrada. E eu dei. Ele soprou seu hálito quente e uma mistura de menta e álcool me invadiu de uma maneira sexy e brutal. O meu único pensamento em linha reta foi: _Estou perdida!_ E o seguinte: _Realmente_ estou fazendo algo novo. Nossas línguas dançaram em um ritmo perfeito, se conhecendo e se provocando. Eu me sentia como ele falou... Selvagem. Da mesma maneira que ele começou, ele se afastou me soltando e me deixando completamente desequilibrada. Ele me alcançou novamente e me segurou.

"É uma pena, mas se você quiser podemos continuar isso aqui mesmo".

Agora eu sabia. De vermelho eu deveria estar no mais escuro púrpura já visto. Ele andou ao redor do carro e eu rapidamente me sentei, precisando de um porto seguro. Um abrigo para pensar seriamente. Minhas opções estavam diminuindo a cada segundo. E a cada respiração, novas perguntas surgiam em minha cabeça. Onde estamos indo? O que ele quer fazer? Eu quero fazer isso? _Oh sim_, você quer totalmente. Mentir pra si mesma não dá certo Bellita. _Argh_. Odeio quando você me chama de Bellita!

_Você percebeu que você está brigando consigo mesma, certo? _

"Pra onde você está indo?" eu perguntei.

"Pra onde quer que você queira".

Aquelas palavras me trouxeram uma coragem que eu não tinha há muito tempo. Ele realmente me queria. Respirei profundamente antes de encarar os olhos verdes do meu deus particular. Engatei o cinto de segurança e levantei o olhar. Encarei seus olhos poderosos que emanavam sexo em tempo integral. Sorri, tentando ser sexy. Passei a língua nos lábios para tomar mais coragem para o que eu ia dizer nesse exato momento.

"Para o meu hotel".

Ele deu o sorriso mais gostoso e safado que eu vi desde que o conheci. Conheci? Deus, nem o nome dele eu sabia! Mas pra que perguntar? Eu não estava tendo pensamentos coerentes desde que me encontrei com esse homem. "Onde fica?" Ele perguntou. Dei o endereço, mal sussurrando as palavras. A distância para o meu hotel era pequena, mas ele com um Mercedes tão potente fez o percurso em pouquíssimo tempo. _Lógico Bella! Você nem reparou... Ele é um dos pilotos!_ Esse pensamento caiu como uma bomba sobre mim. Sabia que aquele jeito despojado deveria me demonstrar quem ele era. Mas isso não era hora de pensar. Era hora de agir. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos na porta do hotel e o meu estranho lindo já entregava as chaves para o manobrista e abria a minha porta. O porteiro me reconheceu na hora. "Boa noite, Srta. Isabella". _Argh!_ que cara mais intrometido. Eu nada sabia sobre meu acompanhante e agora, além de saber onde eu estava ele sabia o meu nome.

Fui conduzida por ele pelo hall de entrada diretamente para o elevador. Senti aquele olhar interrogativo e sugestivo para mim de novo. "10º andar", murmurei novamente. Eu não conseguia falar nem qual era o meu andar. Assim que as portas se fecharam ele me jogou na lateral do elevador, sem encostar seu corpo em mim. Arfei. Com as palmas das mãos na parede, próximo a minha cabeça, ele lentamente se aproximou e sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemi.

"Gatinha, qual o seu quarto?"

"Er... 1008".

Com o seu quadril, ele se aproximou do meu corpo. Ele era quente. Senti o roçar da sua ereção próxima da minha barriga. _Isso não está acontecendo! _Lentamente, como um predador, ele abaixou um pouco seu corpo e veio subindo, arrastando sua virilha pela minha coxa e passando na minha virilha, subindo levemente meu vestido_. Deus isso é demais!_ Arqueei o corpo e joguei a cabeça para trás. Literalmente me molhei. Minha calcinha, que já estava levemente úmida somente pelo beijo, pingou apenas com esse movimento. Como por encanto, a porta do elevador se abriu. Eu ainda estava zonza. Com um sorriso nos lábios ele me puxou. Fiquei me perguntando por que ele não tinha me atacado. Mas o meu último pensamento coerente foi que ele deveria estar preocupado com as câmeras de segurança do hotel. Me comovi. _Ele_ se preocupou comigo.

Chegamos à porta do quarto e tremulamente destranquei-a. Assim que entramos, tudo o que eu tinha feito, vivido e imaginado nos meus 23 anos de vida tinha se apagado. Esqueci, inclusive, que eu _ainda _era virgem. Aquele homem era a perdição em pessoa.

Como se estivesse dominado por uma fera dentro do seu corpo, ele me jogou na porta do quarto. Gemi. Suas mãos, antes duvidosas, estavam possessivas, passeando por todo o meu corpo. Todos os meus sentidos estavam nas ações do meu lindo estranho. Eu não pensava em mais nada. Simplesmente queria mais. Tomada por uma fúria repentina, comecei a imitar seus movimentos, sentindo seu corpo. Ele também gemeu. Me senti poderosa. Levantei levemente sua blusa, para sentir sua pele. Arranhei. Como recompensa ele passeou pelas minhas coxas e subiu meu vestido. Subiu tanto que chegou próxima a minha calcinha. "Isso gatinha... se mostre". Tão próximo da minha intimidade, outro onda de excitação veio abaixo. Nunca tinha reagido a qualquer homem desse jeito. Nem em sonhos. Eu queria mais. Como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, meu estranho subiu suas mãos e cobriu meus seios. Começou a dançar com os polegares no bico dos mamilos, que endureceram ainda mais. Arfei. Assim que meu olhar encontrou com o dele, percebi_. Eu seria dele!_

Tomado por um escuro desejo que começou no seu olhar, ele subiu mais suas mãos e num instante rasgou meu vestido. Eu nem me importei. Eu o queria! Insanamente eu o queria. Ele segurou meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás, me beijou de forma possessiva e violenta. Sua língua duelava com a minha. _Senhor! Eu necessito..._ Minhas mãos cravaram nos seus ombros. Ainda dominando meu corpo, com a outra mão segurou minhas nádegas me arrastando pelo quarto, quebrando alguns objetos perdidos pelo caminho. Ele rosnava com qualquer movimento que eu fizesse, eu era dele.

Ele me jogou sutilmente na cama, apesar de toda movimentação. De pé, rapidamente ele se livrou das roupas, ficando somente de boxer preta na minha frente. Quando olhei sua ereção, me assustei. Ele era imenso. Nunca tinha visto um na minha frente, mas tenho certeza que aquele era enorme. Como se percebesse meu olhar, ele se arrastou pela cama e ficou de lado próximo ao meu corpo. Senti sua respiração na minha nuca. Meu corpo desfaleceu somente com a proximidade.

"Não se preocupe. Você é a gatinha selvagem mais sexy que eu conheci na vida". Assim que ele falou suas mãos vieram pelas minhas coxas. Gemi novamente. Seus dedos se aproximaram da minha intimidade e tive sensações que nunca tive antes. _Porra, eu ia morrer._ Assim que seus dedos encostaram na minha umidade, joguei minha cabeça para trás. "Você está tão molhada para mim. Eu quero você gatinha." Nada nesse mundo descreveria o que eu senti. Eu precisava desse homem junto a mim, preenchendo o vazio agora evidente em meu corpo.

Virando o meu corpo, eu me estranhei. Sentei sobre ele e olhei diretamente nos seus olhos. Seu olhar escureceu ainda mais. Minhas mãos arranharam aquele abdômen perfeito chegando próximo da sua boxer. Ele agarrou minhas mãos e sorriu. "Calma minha linda. Ainda temos tempo". Arrancando meu sutiã, nem vi onde a peça parou. Novamente começou a brincar com meus seios enquanto eu gemia. Me virando novamente, retirou minha calcinha e na mesma hora enfiou um dedo dentro da minha intimidade. "Nossa gatinha. Que delícia. Você é muito apertada". Ele se aproximou da minha virilha e inconscientemente abri as pernas facilitando a sua aproximação. Eu queria muito ele, o mais próximo possível.

"Eu quero sentir seu sabor, quero sentir você na minha língua". No mesmo instante, ele afundou sua boca na minha vagina. Dei um grito, isso era muito bom. Sua língua brincava com meus lábios, sugando-os. Senti-o sugando meu clitóris enquanto suas mãos abriam ainda mais minhas pernas. Com uma mão ele abriu os lábios e enfiou ainda mais a sua língua, alcançando a minha entrada. Arqueei pelo prazer. Ondas de tremor percorreram meu corpo. Nunca tinha feito isso na vida. Como se pressentisse meu desespero, sua língua começou a se movimentar mais rápido e seus braços cercaram minhas pernas. Tomada por um súbito choque, senti que meu corpo tinha vida própria, sacudindo levemente com ondas de espasmos de uma ponta a outra. Um novo choque, mais forte, mais intenso. Dei um grito. Eu tinha tido um _orgasmo_.

Ainda não tinha me recuperado do meu primeiro clímax e sua língua, exigente, sugava todo o liquido que escorria da minha entrada. Aquilo era erótico demais, comecei a ficar excitada novamente. Como se percebesse meu estado, meu estranho se levantou e retirou sua ultima peça. Novamente reparei seu tamanho. Cuidadosamente ele subiu sobre o meu corpo e, apoiando seu corpo sobre os braços, ele se aproximou dos meus lábios. O beijo foi intenso, mas de certa forma lento. Como se estivesse me preparando. Rebolando lentamente, senti sua ereção roçando na minha virilha. Gemi. Eu ainda queria muito mais. "Você quer me sentir agora, gatinha? Você quer meu pau dentro de você?" Arqueei o corpo. Aquelas coisas estavam mexendo com minha sanidade. Ele falava sujo. Isso me excitou ainda mais.

"Sim, por favor." Eu só o queria. _Logo_.

Ele se afastou. Uma onda de pânico me tomou. Onde ele estava indo? Foi quando o vi pegar sua calça abandonada no chão, enfiar a mão em um dos bolsos pegando um preservativo. Alívio e pânico se misturaram em mim. Ele não foi embora, mas isso ia mesmo acontecer. Enquanto ele virava para buscar a proteção percebi, no pequeno momento de lucidez da minha mente, que ele possuía uma grande tatuagem nas costas. Parecia dois dragões na versão sexy de ying e yang. Olhando ainda para seu corpo perfeito enquanto ele se dirigia a mim com um sorriso lindo no rosto, reparei que tinha outra no braço, com algumas palavras escritas, parecia chinês.

"Agora gatinha. Abre mais as pernas pra mim, eu quero me afundar em você". Sem aviso, seu membro começou a entrar na minha apertada intimidade. Era mesmo imenso. Arqueei o corpo, me preparando para a invasão. Eu _queria_. Segurando uma perna, seu corpo ficou um pouco de lado para facilitar a penetração. "Nossa gatinha, tão quente, tão apertada". Ele se movimentou mais forçando a entrada. Uma dor começou a me alcançar. Assim que ele alcançou a barreira da minha virgindade meu mundo parou. E ele também. Com um olhar diretamente nos meus olhos ele se ajeitou e, num só ímpeto, me penetrou. Eu dei um grito, pois na hora senti mais dor. Com o corpo paralisado junto ao meu, meu estranho alisou meu cabelo, minhas bochechas e minha nuca. Meu corpo se acostumou com o seu tamanho. Comecei a me mover para saber se ainda sentiria dor. Percebendo que eu já estava refeita do choque, meu estranho pegou novamente minha perna e começou a rebolar lentamente, retirando seu membro bem devagar. A dor, que antes dominava meu corpo, começou a ser substituída por ondas de prazer. Meu corpo tremeu.

"Agora gatinha, vem pra mim. Rebola comigo". Seu chamado acendeu novamente meu desejo e começamos lentamente nossos movimentos. "Isso. Vai... mexe gatinha". Desorientado, meu corpo respondia ao seu chamado. Quando eu percebi, estávamos em um ritmo mais frenético, com estocadas profundas. Eu já nem me lembrava que eu era virgem. Eu só o queria dentro de mim. Cada vez mais. Agarrei suas costas, arranhando, segurando sua pele. Eu não agüentaria por muito tempo.

"Goza pra mim, minha linda".

Suas palavras me dominavam. Comecei a me mover mais rápido, mais profundo. Eu o queria todo. "É isso? Mais forte que você quer?" Ele começou a ir mais forte e mais frenético, eu delirava e arranhava suas costas, meus gritos pedindo mais, eu nem me reconhecia. Como um aviso, senti meus espasmos chegando, pois meu corpo todo tremeu. O dele também, pois o senti trêmulo sobre mim. Em poucos segundos senti meu clímax chegar pela segunda vez. Gritei.

Com poucas estocadas depois, meu estranho gemeu de novo. "Isso. Minha... só minha". E seu orgasmo chegou forte e intenso. Seu líquido preencheu o preservativo. Me senti viva. Completa e aliviada.

Ele desabou sobre meu corpo. Seus braços fortes e possessivos o jogaram um pouco para o lado, mas sem me soltar. Sorri. Nunca pensei que a minha primeira vez seria _tão_ perfeita. Ele se posicionou em meu corpo me abraçando de conchinha. Respirando em meu cabelo. Seus braços rodearam minha cintura e suas pernas subiram sobre a minha.

Ele riu e me abraçou forte. A sonolência começou a me tomar, mas antes que a inconsciência me dominasse, eu juro que escutei. _A melhor de todas..._

_

* * *

**Nota da Autora Irene (uiiii): **Meninassssssssssss, o que vcs acharam? Podem soltar o verbo que eu e a Titinha estamos prontas pra tod... kkkkkkkkkkkk Review!!!  
_


	3. As cinzas nem sempre viram Fênix

And

To whom do I owe the biggest apology?

No one's been crueler than I've been to me.

I'm sorry to myself.

My apologies begin here before everybody else.

I'm sorry to myself.

For treating me worse than I would anybody else.

_E_

_Para quem devo meu maior pedido de desculpas?_

_Ninguém foi mais cruel comigo que eu mesma_

_Peço desculpas a mim_

_Sou a primeira pessoa a quem peço perdão_

_Peço desculpas a mim_

_Por me tratar pior que eu trataria qualquer outra pessoa_

_**Sorry To Myself - Alanis Morrisete**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Twilight não nos pertence, mas os gêmeos são totalmente nossos!_

**CAPÍTULO 2 – AS CINZAS NEM SEMPRE VIRAM FÊNIX**

**BELLA POV**** – 3 meses atrás**

Minha vida estava completamente cinza. Assim como o clima que transbordava pela janela do apartamento vazio em Londres. Desde que eu me mudei para cá, jamais apreciei a paisagem do local. Mas isso não importava, aqui não era meu lar. Fazia um ano que eu morava aqui e não conhecia nem meu vizinho do lado. A correria da minha profissão tomava todo o meu tempo, principalmente depois de ter assumido a direção do pronto socorro infantil. Eu não era apegada a crianças, mas vê-las sofrer era desumano. E por conta disso eu dedicava muito mais horas dentro do hospital do que fora.

Mas isso era antes. Essa dedicação exagerada em cuidar da vida dos outros era uma válvula de escape para camuflar minhas próprias feridas. Em Londres ninguém me conhecia e eu era feliz com isso. Pelo menos eu achava que sim...

Tudo mudou quando eu recebi uma carta de Rosalie. Na verdade, eu recebi, no último mês, 59 cartas, 40 e-mails e 20 telefonemas. Fora as ameaças de uma visita _informal _onde ela cruzaria o continente para _chutar o meu traseiro,_ como ela mesma avisou. Ela vinha sonhando comigo todos os dias, em uma versão bem mais dramática da suicida do filme _Constantine_ e isso a preocupava todos os dias. Eu nunca entendi Rosalie. Principalmente sua excessiva proteção comigo. Eu a adorava, claro, pois eu não tinha irmãos, mas o que eu não compreendia era como uma mulher linda, poderosa e independente tenha ficado tão íntima e amiga de uma pessoa desajeitada e sem graça como eu. Éramos completamente o oposto uma da outra. Sorri da lembrança do seu comentário sobre nossas diferenças: _Por isso somos tão ligadas Bellinha. Os opostos se atraem. _Rosalie definitivamente era a única amiga que eu tinha de verdade. E isso me fez suspirar com a minha falha mortal.

Assim que mudei para Londres, há um ano, Rosalie me avisou do seu casamento com o seu namorado perfeito e advogado Emmett. Era assim que ela o chamava, o que eu achava lindo. Eles pareciam realmente perfeitos um para o outro. Eu adorava Emmett e ele com certeza a faria muito feliz. Mas como uma péssima amiga, eu não fui. E apesar dela não tocar mais no assunto, sei o quanto a magoava o fato de eu não ter ido. _Só que eu não podia..._

Tendo essa falha para me assombrar Rosalie começou a apelar falando do futuro da nossa amizade, para que finalmente eu fosse embora da Inglaterra e voltasse para os Estados Unidos depois dos seus pesadelos terríveis. E isso era sufocante. Como eu largaria a chefia do PS em um respeitado hospital de uma grande cidade? Esse sempre foi o meu maior argumento, mas ela sempre rebatia. Falava, por horas, que o que mais tinha nos Estados Unidos era crianças a beira da morte, pessoas baleadas e hospitais equipados para lidar com isso. Nossa conversa sempre terminava com uma pitada de irritação tanto minha quanto dela. Mas o que fez mudar completamente minha decisão foi ela ter jogado na minha cara que eu nunca a amei de verdade.

"Isso é um absurdo".

Acabei repetindo o que falei para ela no dia da ligação. Ela falou, aproveitando meu momento de fraqueza diante do seu golpe baixo, que seu sogro era diretor geral do maior hospital da cidade de Forks, em Washington. E que ele precisava urgentemente de uma enfermeira chefe para o seu PS. Tentei argumentar todas as possibilidades possíveis da minha recusa, mas foi nesse momento que ela ameaçou vir me buscar. E diante disso, hoje eu me encontrava observando a paisagem da minha janela, do meu apartamento vazio em Londres, pois todas as minhas coisas já tinham sido enviadas para o outro lado do Atlântico.

Olhei o relógio, já estava na hora de partir. Faltava pouco menos de 3 horas para o sufocante vôo de 11 horas até o estado de Washington. Eu poderia ler um livro, pois tinha tempo que eu não fazia isso. Peguei meus últimos pertences, inclusive o aglomerado de cartas e papéis na minha porta. Eu poderia olhá-los dentro do avião. Deus do céu, quase dois anos sem passar tantas horas dentro do avião. Eu queria me recusar a lembrar, mas minha memória foi brutal. Era desgastante!

Desci o prédio e deixei a chave com o simpático porteiro, que sempre me cumprimentava, mas eu nunca soube seu nome. Na verdade eu me recusava a ter relacionamentos profundos com outras pessoas. Dificilmente eu perguntava o nome de alguém. Até mesmo dos pacientes. Como eram crianças na maioria das vezes, eu os chamava de querido ou querida. Era até uma forma carinhosa de abrir um espaço com o seu emocional, já que o físico estava mal. Mas eu sempre me mantive distante.

O táxi que eu havia chamado já me esperava na portaria. Acenei para o simpático senhor, que me desejou 'boa viagem' acenando de volta. A corrida foi rápida assim como o meu check-in e embarque. Afinal, todos os vôos são iguais.

Acomodada na poltrona, percebi que faria a viagem sozinha, pois não tinha passageiros ao meu lado. Fiquei imensamente feliz, já que eu não precisaria travar uma batalha por uma conversa com uma pessoa estranha, pois todos sempre tentam parecer mais íntimos do que a liberdade que você jamais dará. Era sempre assim.

Recordei nesse momento dos papéis e cartas que eu peguei na minha soleira. Era o início da minha distração. Com dois dias eu já havia trocado o endereço de todas as minhas correspondências para a casa de Rose, enquanto eu não achava um apartamento, mas sempre chegam algumas que já estavam postadas. Fui olhando uma a uma, conferindo que a maioria eram contas já quitadas, congratulações de médicos ou de empresas, ofertas de crédito imediato e um envelope. Estranhei o brilhante papel, pois eu nunca recebi esse tipo de documento, senão com certeza teria lembrado. Era dourado com círculos de alianças em volta. Achei até bonito. Quem manda um envelope brilhante para uma pessoa desconhecida as vésperas de sua mudança?

Abri lentamente com receio de estragar a embalagem. Era bobagem, lógico, mas minhas habilidades motoras não eram as melhores fora de um pronto socorro e Rosalie sempre zombava disso. Falava que eu tinha dupla personalidade, pois como poderia uma pessoa tão apta a tombos e cortes, ser uma exímia enfermeira?

Ainda com receio de um corte acidental nos dedos, abri lentamente e retirei um lindo papel em branco com letras douradas e com as palavras acima. JÉSSICA & MICHAEL.

Estanquei. O que era aquilo? Quando corri os olhos meu mundo definitivamente parou. Os jovens estavam convidando para seu enlace matrimonial que ocorreria em 15 dias. Mas isso era normal em um convite de casamento, o que definitivamente me fez cair dentro de um precipício de dolorosas e amargas lembranças foi a dedicatória final.

"_Para todos celebrarem a mais perfeita noite de Paris."_

Isso não estava acontecendo. Como um toque de mágica, todos os cadeados e travas da minha memória foram abertos somente com a leitura daquela frase. E o pior. As lembranças me levaram não para a noite perfeita de Paris, pois essa eu já tinha apagado da minha mente. O que veio como um tsunami poderoso foi o dia seguinte.

_Acordei feliz. Na verdade achei que estava dentro de um sonho feliz. Meu estranho. As coisas que fizemos ontem povoaram a minha mente e meu corpo reagiu na hora, já que me senti levemente úmida. Como por Deus, em menos de 24 horas minha vida mudou tanto? Todas as lamentações de uma vida comum e sem graça tinham evaporado com o poder dos olhos verdes. Ele representava tudo o que existia de perigoso, sexy, livre e maravilhoso na cama. Como pode existir homem mais perfeito? Não tinha sido um sonho? Afinal, ele me fez sentir tantas coisas, mas eu nem sabia seu nome. Abri os olhos. Percebi que ainda estava sonolenta e com um ligeiro ardor no ventre. Sorri ainda mais. Realmente não existe sensação mais maravilhosa do que ser possuída por um homem que sabe te levar nas alturas. E indo contra todas as expectativas naturais eu gozei na minha primeira vez, duas vezes para ser mais exata. Estiquei-me na cama e percebi que estava enrolada em um lençol. Revivendo a noite de ontem, me senti protegida com o gesto possessivo do meu estranho. No final da nossa maravilhosa noite de amor ele me agarrou por trás e me fez sentir amada, querida. Isso era o paraíso. _

_Passei a mão inconscientemente pela cama. Vazia. Onde ele estaria? Rolei mais um pouco o corpo, esperando encontrá-lo mais distante já que nem todos conseguem ficar abraçados a noite toda. Rosalie sempre falava que isso era coisa de livros. Ficar grudada em outra pessoa a noite toda era fábula. Vazia. Meus sentidos despertaram um pouco mais. Levantei minhas costas, tentando ouvir mais algum som pelo quarto, ou mesmo do banheiro. Nada. Aquilo estava estranho, será que ele dormiu no banheiro?_

_Forcei meu corpo a levantar. Estava dolorida e com os cabelos revoltos. Me embrulhei no lençol, pois mesmo que tenha aparecido nua e disponível ontem, minha timidez me impedia de ser tão despudorada. De pé, me lembrei de Jéssica. Senhor! Eu dividi a cama com um estranho e o quarto nem era só meu. Será que ela viu? Um pânico me invadiu e rapidamente olhei sua cama. Arrumada e vazia. Suspirei aliviada. Seria no mínimo constrangedor estar transando com um homem estranho e sua colega de quarto entrar e assistir a cena. Nem nas épocas loucas de faculdade, quando eu dividia um quarto com Rosalie, ela tinha feito isso comigo. Corei violentamente me recordando que tinha quebrado todas as regras. Minha amiga ficaria feliz por mim._

_Meu olhar baixou e percebi minhas roupas. Meu vestido. Na verdade parte dele, pois no calor do momento, e QUE MOMENTO!, meu estranho rasgou meu vestido na ânsia de me possuir. Me senti poderosa, pois mesmo virgem eu consegui despertar os desejos de um homem lindo. Olhando ao redor, reparei nos meus sapatos, calcinha e sutiã espalhados pelo quarto denunciando a tórrida noite de amor. Reparei, inclusive, no jarro de flores do quarto e nos três porta-retratos que ficavam sobre a mesinha enfeitando o local, jogados ao chão. Corei novamente. Durante a necessidade de irmos para a cama rapidamente, acabamos derrubando tudo. _

_Enquanto analisava a cena da mais perfeita noite da minha vida, reparei que não tinha nenhum vestígio de roupa do meu estranho. Franzi o cenho. Será que ele já estaria vestido no banheiro?_

_Senti uma pequena onda de pânico me tomar. Eu estava com o cabelo bagunçado, com a maquiagem certamente borrada por todo o meu rosto e enrolada sob um lençol. E ele? Perfeitamente arrumado e lindo de morrer. Ele perceberia o quanto eu era comum. _

_Acelerei meus passos e me aproximei da porta do banheiro, temerosa de encontrá-lo nesse estado. Percebi, no entanto, que ela estava entreaberta. Ele não estava lá! Onde ele estava?_

Sacudida por uma mão, fui forçada a retornar a realidade. Uma gentil comissária me ofereceu comida, o que neguei rapidamente. Eu não estava com fome. Minhas lembranças dolorosas me impediam de utilizar qualquer sentido do meu corpo. Só sentia dor. Ainda me olhando, percebi seu olhar preocupado. Provavelmente ela deve ter visto a dor nos meus olhos. Dei um sorriso tímido e pedi uma almofada e cobertas, queria dormir. Sabia que era mentira, pois estava completamente sem sono, mas para afastar qualquer sentimento de piedade ou preocupação por parte de uma pessoa estranha, resolvi repor minha mascara e enganá-la.

Ela também sorriu e me entregou os itens. Recostei novamente na poltrona. Sabia que agora que minhas memórias tinham retornado, elas voltariam exatamente do ponto onde eu tinha parado, como um filme tatuado na sua pele, que diante de qualquer interrupção seu corpo dá pausa, mas retorna exatamente continuando de onde estava. Fechei os olhos e esperei. Eu teria que enfrentar minhas recordações de qualquer maneira...

_Girei meu corpo a procura de um telefone. Ele poderia estar no lobby do hotel pedindo nosso café da manhã. Mas seria no mínino desnecessário, já que poderia pedi-lo no próprio quarto. Pensei em perguntar por ele na recepção, mas isso soaria ridículo. Como eu poderia identificá-lo se não sabia nem seu nome. Tentando encontrar uma resposta coerente, busquei alguma informação sobre os móveis do quarto. Nada. Ele então tinha saído. Deve estar querendo me preparar uma surpresa. Com esse pensamento corri para o banho, eu tinha que estar linda._

_Passado mais de uma hora, percebi que estava faminta. Eu já estava arrumada há mais de 20 minutos e nem sinal do meu estranho. Resolvi ligar e pedir algo para o café da manhã, mas percebi que já passava das onze horas e o café já tinha sido recolhido. Meu estômago se contorceu, mas não pareceu fome. Estranhei minha reação, mas deixei de lado. Jéssica. Acabei de recordar da minha companheira de quarto. Eu tinha que saber o que houve com ela! Mike! Quem diria, eles dois. Nunca imaginei em nenhuma realidade paralela esse casal. Mas hoje eu não questionaria o destino, pois ele me trouxe à pessoa mais perfeita em Paris._

_Novamente olhei o relógio. 11h30 da manhã. Em poucos minutos serviriam o almoço. Meu estômago se contorceu de novo. Todas as vezes que isso acontecia na minha infância, era como um aviso do meu corpo para a queda. Era estranho, na verdade, mas minha mãe dizia que era a forma do meu anjinho me proteger. Sorri com essa lembrança. Precisava ligar para minha mãe. Rosalie! Precisava ligar para ela!_

_Corri para o telefone e disquei para ela. Caixa postal. Aposto que deve estar nos braços do Emmett, seu príncipe encantado, ou, como ela o chamava, advogado perfeito. Eles estavam juntos há algum tempo e o casamento não tardaria a vir. Tentei de novo, caixa postal. Nunca gostei de deixar recados._

_Nova reação do estômago, mas agora associei à fome. Eu realmente estava faminta. Percebi que enquanto pensava na minha amiga e tentava localizá-la, já era meio-dia. Rapidamente ajeitei o quarto. Não era necessário arrumar, mas eu nunca deixaria vestígios de coisas espalhadas para as camareiras fofocarem._

_Desci para o almoço ainda com pensamentos no meu perfeito estranho. E me preocupei. Onde ele estaria? Por que não me acordou? Será que aconteceu algo? Antes de qualquer resposta para as minhas intermináveis dúvidas, o cheiro de comida invadiu meu cérebro. Perfeito. Meu estômago deu um forte espasmo súbito. Estranho. Não era o roncar normal de um corpo faminto. Como por instinto, comecei a olhar para os lados, com receio de algo vir voando pela minha cabeça. Isso seria bem típico de mim, pois tudo relacionado a acidentes era atraído para algum lugar do meu corpo._

_Ao olhar para o hall de entrada identifiquei o manobrista. Sim, o mesmo que tinha pegado as chaves do meu estranho. Instantaneamente minha ansiedade foi embora, mas a dor no meu estômago não. Na verdade, achei que tinha aumentado. Resolvi ignorar. Com passos decididos, quase correndo, fui até o funcionário do hotel. Assim que ele me viu, sorriu. Ele me reconhecera de ontem à noite, seria ainda mais fácil. Assim que cheguei perto seu olhar baixou em sinal de respeito. Isso foi bom, mas um pouco constrangedor. Será que em meu rosto estava evidente a tórrida noite de amor de ontem?_

"_Bom dia Sr... er... Chaves"._

"_Bom dia, senhorita"._

"_Você se lembra de mim, sim?"_

"_Lógico senhora. A senhora chegou ontem com o cavalheiro que me deu a melhor gorjeta do mês"._

"_Sério? Que bom"._

_Não me recordava do meu estranho ter dado gorjeta. E desde quando as pessoas dão gorjetas na entrada? Meu estômago torceu de tal forma que cheguei a sentir uma pontada na cabeça. Pensei com dificuldade na pergunta que iria fazer para ele._

"_E você, bem, o viu por aqui hoje?"_

"_Claro senhora. Foi bem cedo, assim que iniciei meu turno"._

"_Que horas foi isso?"_

"_Por volta das 6 horas da manhã"._

_Nova dor ainda mais forte. Fiquei um pouco zonza, pois meu cérebro também doía neste momento._

"_E ele falou algo com você?"_

"_Na verdade ele foi extremamente simpático comigo, o que é difícil nessa cidade. Sorridente, me pediu o seu carro. Assim que eu cheguei, ele estava cantarolando uma música que eu conhecia. Cantei junto e ele fez dupla comigo. Me agradeceu e deu a gorjeta. Quando eu disse até mais tarde, ele falou. 'Não amigo, me deseje boa viagem. Daqui a 1 hora estou embarcando para Roma'..._

_..._

_Escuro, muito escuro. Vozes. Sirenes. Dor... muita dor._

_..._

_Vazio. Frio. Dor. Essas eram as palavras que martelavam na minha mente. Barulho. Dor. _

_Não saberia identificar onde estava. Só sentia um profundo vazio. Eu estava morta. Estava? Tentei abrir meus olhos. Nada. Mas para que mesmo? Toda a minha vida foi sugada com uma simples conversa. Sim. Mas de quem? Como um rolo compressor, todo o motivo da minha dor estava de volta. ELE TINHA IDO EMBORA..._

_Como em uma fogueira em noite de dia das bruxas, todas as minhas memórias felizes se apagaram. Só ficou a dor. Tentei abrir os olhos novamente. Consegui. Comecei a enxergar um novo mundo. Um mundo cinza..._

Voltei à realidade. Ainda estava no avião. Estranhamente aquelas lembranças não me trouxeram lágrimas. Há muito tempo eu não chorava, pois todas as minhas emoções ficaram em Paris. Entretanto, de forma absurda, recordei o que aconteceu no momento que eu apaguei, pois Jéssica me contou. Eu desmaiei e fui hospitalizada. Passei 3 dias desacordada, como se estivesse em coma. Quando acordei, eu já não sorria e não conversava com ninguém. Na verdade, nunca contei pra ninguém o que aconteceu em Paris...

O aviso de preparar para o pouso soou, me fazendo sair definitivamente das minhas amargas lembranças. Eu agora tinha uma nova vida e precisava me inteirar dela, pois um novo recomeço aparecia na minha frente. Não que eu quisesse, pois estava confortável na minha vida e rotina em Londres.

Após meu desastre amoroso e minha queda emocional, nunca mais voltei àquela maldita cidade. Em pouco tempo consegui me estabelecer em Londres e apaguei qualquer vestígio da minha estadia lá. Nem Jéssica ou Mike sabiam onde eu estava. Isso até hoje...

O pouso foi tranqüilo e enquanto me encaminhava para fora da aeronave tive uma sensação estranha, como se algo fosse acontecer. Aquele friozinho na barriga que há muito tempo eu não sentia, visto que minha vida era uma rotina metódica. Hospital, casa, hospital. Essa emoção só poderia ser o nervosismo de estar em um lugar novo, em busca de um emprego novo. Tanto tempo sem novidades faz isso com você. Te deixa despreparada. Pensei em Rosalie novamente, ela sim estaria feliz em me encontrar. Isso era minha sensação feliz após tanto tempo na escuridão.

Procurei minha bagagem e fui em direção aos táxis. Fiquei frustrada por não ter a recepção da minha amiga, mas eu tive que entender. Afinal ela estava com projetos de clientes para finalizar e seu tempo estava apertado. Mas me pediu que ligasse assim que chegasse a Forks, para que ela falasse com seu sogro.

Sorri verdadeiramente com a lembrança da minha amiga. Tão próxima a mim, mesmo eu estando em outro continente. Comecei a acreditar que essa "aventura" dela seria uma coisa boa, pois agora ela estaria próxima. Eu não estaria mais sozinha.

No caminho para Forks tentei ligar para Rosalie. Caixa postal. Me aborreci com isso. Como eu iria falar com um diretor de hospital sem uma apresentação formal? Rosalie era insana demais. Ela se esqueceu de mim? Como ela me retira do meu apartamento, do meu emprego, da minha vida e sequer me dá satisfação? Gemi frustrada. Mal cheguei ao país e já estava em apuros por causa dela.

Antes de imaginar qualquer loucura que eu poderia fazer com a minha quase ex melhor amiga, meu celular vibrou. Eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Rosalie.

"_Amiga, mil perdões. Estou presa aqui e quando você receber essa mensagem, não poderei atender. Vá direto para o Hospital Geral de Forks. Só existe esse. Procure Dr. Carlisle Cullen, diretor do hospital. Ele já a aguarda. Mandei toda a sua ficha profissional para ele. Ele ficou impressionado. Você já esta praticamente empregada. Te amo"._

Sorri e esqueci toda a irritação que eu tive momentos atrás. Assim era e sempre será a minha relação com Rosalie. Ela sempre se metia em tudo, organizava as coisas e ainda achava que ficava faltando algo. Sem contar que ela pensava que eu era sua Barbie particular. Meu sorriso aumentou, mesmo a contragosto. Definitivamente era muito melhor estar perto dela novamente.

Chegando a cidade de Forks, suspirei. O taxista me informou que era a cidade mais chuvosa do país. Percebi também que, além do clima chuvoso que já aparecia na janela do carro, aqui era tudo muito verde. Verde até demais. Mas as pessoas ao redor das lojas e passeando nas calçadas tinham um semblante feliz. Gostavam do lugar, foi minha conclusão. De repente, aqui poderia ser mesmo um lar para mim.

Poucos minutos depois o taxista chegou ao hospital. Era imenso, mas também bonito. Clássico, para ser mais exata. Não tinha a aparência daqueles hospitais modernos da Europa, ou de algumas grandes cidades americanas. Mas eu gostei do lugar, parecia aconchegante. Peguei minha mala, paguei o taxista e fui em direção a recepção. Assim que cheguei à entrada, uma simpática mulher que tinha a aparência de ter minha idade, sorriu e se encaminhou na minha direção.

"Srta. Swan, suponho?"

"Sim?" Respondi com uma pergunta.

"Desculpe, sou Ângela Weber, assistente sênior da ala de enfermagem do PS. Dr. Cullen já a aguarda ansioso. Ele falou que quando chegasse uma jovem com uma mala, levasse até ele imediatamente. E vou te confessar, se você for a nova Chefe dos Enfermeiros do PS, vou ficar extremamente agradecida, pois simpatizei com você".

A única reação ao estranho, mas afetuoso monólogo da minha suposta colega de enfermagem foi sorrir. Novamente. Desde que eu coloquei os pés nesse país, eu tinha conseguido sorrir sinceramente mais vezes do que todo o tempo que passei em Londres. Suspirei feliz.

"Tudo bem Ângela, sou eu mesma, mas, por favor, me chame de Bella. Gosto assim".

"Combina com você, Bella".

"Não, por favor, não é uma auto-afirmação de beleza, longe disso. É só o diminutivo de Isabella. Como serei chamada de Isabella o tempo todo, gostaria de me apresentar informalmente a você, já que estranhamente simpatizei com você também".

Ela sorriu. Fiquei tensa no começo, mas depois relaxei. Estranho me sentir tão bem depois de tanto tempo...

Ângela me levou através de amplos corredores. A aparência clássica que existia do lado de fora era completamente diferente do que eu via dentro do hospital. Aparelhos modernos, salas bem equipadas e equipes competentes. Reconheci vagamente, inclusive, alguns profissionais que sempre estampavam os periódicos médicos. Definitivamente esse não era um hospital de cidade pequena.

Minha condutora parou em frente a uma grande porta em que estava escrita o nome que Rosalie me informou. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Apesar de já ter ouvido falar dele em muitos congressos e revistas especializadas, não me recordava de ter visto seu rosto em nenhuma delas. A porta se abriu e um médico excepcionalmente jovem apareceu sentado de lado atendendo ao telefone. Ao perceber nossa conversa ele encerrou a ligação. Assim que ele virou para nossa direção, sorrindo amistosamente, um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas. De onde eu conhecia esse sorriso?

"Srta. Swan, que prazer recebê-la. Eu já estava a sua espera".

"Er... obrigada Dr. Cullen. E desculpe interromper sua ligação e chegar assim com malas e tudo mais".

"Imagina. E posso chamar você de Isabella? Aqui sou simplesmente Carlisle. Nem meus pacientes me chamam assim. É um título dispensável. Sente-se, por favor. E Ângela? Avise todos que já irei ao PS apresentar a Isabella".

Minha nova amiga quase saiu saltitante pelo corredor. Sentei em frente ao atencioso médico e me senti mais confortável. Ele parecia um velho amigo com gestos amistosos. Mas a estranha sensação de que o conhecia não me abandonava. Como, se eu nunca o vi?

"Dr... que dizer Carlisle. Pode me chamar de Bella também. É mais prático".

"Que ótimo então. Sem formalidades. E também serei direto e franco com você Srta. Bella. Estou desesperado neste hospital. Há duas semanas estou sem chefia de enfermagem no PS. Quando eu ia começar as entrevistas em busca de uma pessoa para a vaga, minha nora me informou sobre o seu retorno para a América. Ela também me disse que você estaria em busca de recolocação profissional e me passou todos os seus contatos profissionais. E posso afirmar, estou impressionado que com tão tenra idade você tenha tanta experiência. Enfim, o objetivo do meu discurso é: Gostaria de trabalhar conosco no hospital Srta. Bella?"

Uau. Com um pequeno discurso passei de assustada a admirada. Como Rosalie conseguiu isso tudo? E mais, como eu tinha ficado tão famosa e profissionalmente impecável assim, para arrancar um elogio de tão renomado médico? Fora que eu fiquei hipnotizada pelos olhos do meu futuro chefe. Mas não de forma sexual, longe disso. Possuía uma extrema dedicação e amor, que transbordava para todos. De forma impulsiva, como há muito tempo não acontecia, concordei levemente com a cabeça.

"Claro Dr... quer dizer... Carlisle. Adoraria".

"Perfeito Srta. Bella. Vamos conhecer alguns dos seus futuros colegas?"

Assenti novamente, maravilhada com o rumo da minha vida. Eu estava me sentido em casa pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Durante todo o tempo que trabalhei em Londres, nunca tinha sentido o estranho, mas aconchegante sentimento de felicidade que dominava meu interior. Suspirei novamente. Eu definitivamente começaria uma nova vida na América.

Assim que chegamos ao corredor do hospital senti novamente o arrepio na nuca. Estranho, pois apesar da chuva não estava muito frio. Olhei em direção ao aglomerado de pessoas que estavam próximos ao PS e estanquei. Impossível. Minha mente deveria estar pregando um susto na minha felicidade_. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo..._

_

* * *

_

**Meninasssss... o que acharam do nosso drama? Eu estava conversando com umas meninas e todas acham a mesma coisa. Toda mulher é sonhadora... e quando se refere a nossa primeira vez... sempre existem altas expectativas... me deu até pena da Bella. Esse capítulo foi praticamente todo escrito pela Titinha, eu sou péssima em drama e ela mandou muito bem... Obrigado Titinha, obrigado tabém a nossa beta Juliana que é gêmea e está nos ajudando com os personagens e tudo mais.**

**_respondendo a algumas reviews..._**

**_Thais Diniz: _**_Acho que nessa fic temos uma dupla inveja da Bella... hahaaha_

_**Dyana camila: **Eu tbm fico na duvida sabe... mas tenho uma queda por cafageste... achoq fico com o Rob.. kkk_

_**Zatari: **Vc não perde por esperar... todas as quartas estaremos aqui"_

_**Regina Swan Cullen: **Essa escolha vai ser da Bella... mas coitada... a indecisão deve ser terrivel!_

_**Cris Turner: **Ela "ainda" não pegou os dois... mas quando pegar... táparei_

_**Beth Wanderley: **O terror nãooooo... será muitooooo boa... hahahaaha eu e a Titinha juntas somos uma arma de destruição em massa e umas movimentadoras do gmail kkkkk_

_**Beka Assis:** É uma mistura boa né? Digamos que... perfeita!_

_Bjus meninas... até a próxima quarta feira... será POV Ed.... mas com reviews... td fica mais bonito!  
_


	4. O passado visto por um espelho

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_

_To be the man I have to be_

_I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Bom, eu não sei se estou preparado,_

_Para ser o homem que tenho que ser_

_Vou respirar fundo, trazê-la para o meu lado_

_Paralisados pelo deslumbramento, acabamos de criar vida_

_De braços bem abertos_

_Sob o sol_

_Bem-vindo à este lugar_

_Eu te mostrarei tudo_

_De braços bem abertos_

_Agora tudo mudou_

_Eu te mostrarei o amor_

_Eu te mostrarei tudo_

_De braços bem abertos_

_De braços bem abertos_

_**With Arms Wide Open - Creed**_

_**

* * *

**_**CAPÍTULO 3 – O PASSADO VISTO POR UM ESPELHO**

**POV Edward – 3 meses atrás **

Novamente mais um dia. Meu corpo pedia mais cama, mas meu cérebro sabia o quanto isso era impossível. Ansiava pelos famosos 5 minutos a mais, mas eu não podia sucumbir aos desejos do sono. Eu tinha que levantar. Abri os olhos e a claridade me cegou momentaneamente, pois mesmo com a chuva torrencial nessa manhã de Forks, a parede de vidro do meu quarto denunciava que um novo dia já estava me chamando.

Hoje não era meu plantão. O que era parcialmente bom, assim eu poderia resolver algumas pendências pessoais que já estava adiando há muito tempo. E com o percentual ainda mais complicado de Dona Esme me cobrando a cada dia. Mas o que me estressava era enfrentar um dia corrido sem trabalhos no hospital, escutando os problemas de adultos confusos ou encarando mulheres sem atrativos se jogando em você um dia inteiro nessa cidade pequena. Por essa razão eu me tornei pediatra. As crianças são inofensivas. E elas só vêm até você quando realmente precisam. Nesse momento me lembrei: Era só pensar na minha mãe que eu me lembrava dele. O meu perfeitamente irresponsável, e querido, irmão gêmeo. Nada. Hoje, ou melhor, essa madrugada, ele não ligou. Isso era raro de acontecer, a não ser que ele estivesse muito bêbado, ou com uma mulher muito interessante para os seus padrões.

Revirei na cama e pulei para acordar. Baguncei ainda mais o meu cabelo arrepiado, que minha mãe detestava. Isso era a única coisa que mais me aproximava do meu saudoso irmão. No resto, éramos completamente diferentes. Quer dizer, completamente não, com exceção também das tatuagens nas costas e no braço que possuíamos. A primeira delas, que fizemos na adolescência, inspirava o espírito rebelde do meu irmão e o caráter forte que eu tinha. Um desenho de dragão nas costas como representação de um laço de duas metades. Eu adorava esse símbolo, por mais que todos falassem que era mais a cara do meu irmão do que a minha. Mas era exatamente por isso, eu me sentia ligado a ele. A segunda tatuagem, que na verdade eu fiz e foi copiado pelo meu irmão, foi a grafia do nome da minha mãe no meu antebraço esquerdo. Não representava ousadia. Para mim, representava força. Era uma tatuagem perfeita, em chinês.

**埃斯梅**

Poucas coisas tornavam eu e meu irmão semelhantes além da aparência física, mas sempre fomos muito ligados. Isso não quer dizer que eu seja o certinho e meu irmão o lobo mau. Longe disso. Eu tive minha cota de problemas e rebeldias infanto-juvenis tanto ou até mais que ele. Eu sempre o defendi. Quando éramos crianças e até a fase de "pegar as menininhas", eu sempre fui o mais forte, o mais determinado e até criativo para a baderna. Eu e Rob costumávamos namorar a mesma menina sem ela perceber, confundindo-a com sinais duplos. Logo depois entregávamos tudo, fazendo-as terminar conosco. Até que algumas gostaram da idéia de dois pelo preço de um e certa bagunça se formou. Lembrar disso me fez sorrir. Éramos inseparáveis. Até o dia da sua partida...

Antigamente, para fugir da monotonia dessa cidade, eu tinha um passatempo favorito quando criança: infernizar a vizinhança. Isso me rendeu, além de machucados e muitas repreensões dos meus pais, desconfianças quando me formei, o que quase prejudicou minha vida profissional. Quando adolescente o foco era outro, já usando assim meu "poder" de persuasão. Eu sabia que tinha presença, o que no caso do Rob ele dava outro nome. _Sexy e bonito, isso que eu sou_, dizia ele. Eu concordava, mas não utilizava isso para seduzir mulheres. Elas já se jogavam naturalmente. No caso do meu irmão, ele usa isso até hoje, para todos os fins. Eu tinha um pensamento diferente. Por saber que as mulheres seriam seduzidas pelo meu charme natural, eu precisava de um desafio maior para querer uma mulher. Elas precisariam usar um poder de fogo e uma cota de sensualidade que poucas tinham. Isso sim me dava prazer. E com isso percebemos que nossos estilos eram muito diferentes pra se cruzarem.

Eu sempre fui sexualmente mais qualitativo que meu irmão. E ele sabia disso. Poucas mulheres compartilharam nosso sexo. Ele tivera as dele, e eu as minhas. Mas ele sempre se aborrecia quando eu o lembrava das poucas meninas que dormiram com ele e o chamaram de Edward. Por mais que isso tivesse acontecido há algum tempo, era algo que o enfurecia e eu ria. Sabia que eu era bom, mas eu não precisava testar isso com todas, ao contrário do meu irmão. Acho que inclusive, após esses incidentes de inferioridade ante a mim, desencadeou o que eu chamo de "momento promíscuo" do Robert. Ele conseguiu, em pouquíssimo tempo, levar todas as mulheres sexualmente ativas da cidade para a cama. Isso, lógico, me dificultou na busca perfeita do meu prazer. Ou talvez não. Eu gostava de degustar o corpo feminino. Dar e sentir prazer de forma intensa, buscando o êxtase total. Robert não. Uma rapidinha prazerosa no fundo do seu carro já valia à pena. Por isso definitivamente as mulheres daqui não mereciam o prazer que eu daria a elas.

Com minha já habitual preguiça matinal, desci as escadas e encontrei uma Esme sorridente. Minha mãe era mais como o sol da manhã. Ela iluminava meu dia. Hoje com os meus 28 anos, eu ansiava encontrar uma mulher tão forte quanto ela. Espelhando seu sorriso, fui descendo as escadas e me preparando mentalmente para mais um dia sem novidades em Forks. Com o meu sorriso torto, que já era um hábito, me aproximei da minha mãe e lhe dei um beijo nos cabelos, sentindo seu suave perfume. Minha mãe me abraçou forte, o que me fez sentir um aperto no peito. Todas as vezes que ela sentia a necessidade de compartilhar a sua dor pela distância e falta de comunicação do seu filho rebelde, ela me abraçava mais forte pela manhã, como forma de diminuir sua saudade. Ela demonstrava pra mim, que a minha presença a lembrava sempre dele.

"Bom dia mãe. Onde está Carlisle?" Por força do hábito e pelo trabalho em conjunto, eu raramente o chamava de pai.

"No hospital, meu filho. Ele está ansioso com os problemas de lá".

"E você hein, Dona Esme. Não tem clientes para atender hoje?"

"Sabe muito bem que você vai me ajudar, não é mocinho? Nem adianta fugir da mamãe, Ed".

Argh. Eu ODIAVA esse apelido. Enquanto Robert fazia questão de ser chamado pelo seu, Rob, eu ansiava para que esquecessem essa mania de infância de me chamarem no diminutivo. Meu nome era Edward. Ponto.

"Mãe!"

"Eu sei, filho. Na verdade falei de propósito. Sei o quanto você odeia esse apelido, assim como o Robert..."

Ela parou e eu fechei os olhos. Sabia nesse momento que não tinha mais como fugir da sua pergunta.

"Edward. Me diga a verdade, por favor. Seu irmão ligou?"

Eu podia mentir. Na verdade eu era um exímio mentiroso quando eu queria. Conseguia disfarçar minhas emoções e opiniões com uma facilidade assombrosa. Mas era minha mãe. E ela ansiava por isso.

"Não mãe. Ele não ligou, mas deve estar envolvido com algum projeto novo".

Tentei amenizar, mas na verdade, fui um fracasso. Minha voz entregou também a minha preocupação com o paradeiro dele. Afinal, onde ele estaria? E por demônios, por que ele não ligou? Sabia que eu enfrentaria esse tipo de pergunta, principalmente da nossa mãe.

"Filho, não tente diminuir a minha preocupação porque você também não sabe dele, não é? Onde por Deus, eu errei para ter um filho assim tão ausente e irresponsável".

Eu sabia. Lágrimas rolaram pelos olhos da minha mãe. Não havia mais necessidade de falar nada, pois eu compartilhava o mesmo sentimento. Eu o amava muito. Mas também me magoava o comportamento dele. Eu sabia os seus motivos para sua partida e rebeldia, mas não concordava. E ele sabia disso. Levantei e envolvi os ombros da minha mãe em um abraço confortável. Sentia por sua dor, mas eu já havia gastado todos os meus argumentos com ele e não houve rendição. Sendo assim, era só esperar que a consciência e a consideração retornassem até ele. Enquanto isso eu ficava ouvindo suas vazias conversas, por mais que eu soubesse que o que ele mais queria estava aqui. Amor.

Pensei sobre o que fazer para animar minha mãe. Eu era bom com mulheres, e isso a incluía. Desde pequeno eu conquistava todos os meus desejos junto a ela. Até mais que Rob ou meus outros irmãos. Mesmo Alice, que era a única menina da casa, ou até Emmett, o mais velho e de respeitável caráter. Eu tinha minha autoconfiança muito forte por conta disso. Sabia que quando eu queria algo, dificilmente eu não conseguia.

Tomado pelos pensamentos sobre minha família, assustei-me com o barulho de um carro na garagem. Dificilmente alguém chegava assim tão cedo nessa casa. Éramos uma família unida e nos preocupávamos sempre uns com os outros, mas todos tinham sua própria vida, e isso incluía períodos de ausência. Em alguns momentos durante o ano, só nos reunimos para aniversários. Minha mãe dizia que tinha sorte de que cada um tivesse nascido em um mês diferente do outro, assim ela tinha como nos reunir pelo menos uma vez em cada mês. Ela agradecia também o fato de ninguém fazer aniversario em dezembro, pois ela já tinha o motivo que amava. Natal.

Minha mãe era decoradora, assim como Alice, minha irmã caçula. Achava linda a parceria delas, mas isso também rendia sonoras gargalhadas de todos. Principalmente quando Dona Esme tentava mudar a opinião da teimosa Alice, que quando cismava, empacava mais que mula, e quando não conseguia usava o artifício mais baixo do mundo. O poder de ser mãe. Isso era no mínimo engraçado quando o embate das duas era na frente de todos. Eu sempre cruzava os braços e sorria porque era uma cena hilária, pra dizer o mínimo. Com os pensamentos focados na baixinha, eis que surge como um furacão, a própria, pela porta. Apesar do tamanho mínimo, ela conseguia chamar mais atenção do que eu e Rob junto quando queria.

"Bom dia família".

"Bom dia, pirralha. Apareceram baratas na sua casa?" Duas coisas que Alice odiava. Ser chamada de pirralha e baratas.

"Bom dia pra você também Ed".

Porra. De novo o apelido, elas faziam de propósito, sempre. Entretanto mereci, pois a provoquei primeiro.

"O que houve mamãe? Você está assim por causa do Rob de novo? Já faz anos que ele se comporta assim, então não se preocupe, ele vai aparecer. Afinal, quem consegue ficar muito tempo sem o colo da mamãe? Veja eu, ainda é cedo para a maioria dos mortais, mas eu precisava de colinho. Faz um cafuné em mim, hein?"

Por isso eu adorava minha irmã. Ela percebeu com sua sutileza, o incômodo e triste desabafo da manhã e clamava pelo melhor papel que Dona Esme representava. De mãe. Como um passe de mágica, senti a tensão abandonar seu corpo nos meus braços até ela sorrir de encontro ao meu peito. Sim, Alice conseguiu. Tomada por uma alegria repentina, ela me largou e abriu os braços para sua amada filha, que óbvio, correu para os seus braços. Tive que sorrir porque era uma cena bonita.

Ainda observando o abraço e sussurros das duas, resolvi tomar meu café da manhã. Eu tinha hábitos alimentares saudáveis, o que rendia um corpo legal. Claro que isso era um atrativo maior ainda, além de ser alto, pois eu tinha 1,90cm. A minha experiência me dizia que quanto mais você cuidasse do seu corpo, melhor você estaria. Principalmente durante o sexo. Eu poderia passar horas junto a uma mulher sem me cansar. A rotina de plantão não me deixava freqüentar academias regulares devido aos loucos horários que eu tinha. Isso sem contar as emergências. Crianças tendem a se machucar nas horas mais difíceis ou impróprias. Eu já tive que deixar uma mulher deliciosa me esperando por conta de um paciente. Mas essa era minha vida e todos entendiam. Por causa disso comecei a ter aulas de judô e natação para me dar ainda mais vigor físico.

Degustando a farta mesa que minha mãe tinha arrumado para o café, vi que as duas mulheres da minha vida resolveram se juntar a mim. Alice definitivamente conseguiu mudar o humor dela. Ambas estavam sorridentes. Cada uma sentou-se em uma cadeira do meu lado e me deram um beijo em conjunto na bochecha. Essa era a minha família.

"Então Edward. Hoje não está de plantão?"

Com a boca cheia, simplesmente neguei com a cabeça. Eu poderia pedir, já que ela estava por aqui, uma ajuda para me livrar das tarefas impostas pela minha mãe.

"Não filha. Seu irmão hoje vai me ajudar. Não é, filho?"

Ainda mastigando, concordei. Droga, perdi a oportunidade de ter um dia realmente livre.

"Sabe, irmão. Eu fico imaginando. Quando vamos conhecer uma namorada sua. Ontem estava conversando com o Jazz e fizemos uma aposta. Ele falou que você seria o eterno solteirão e eu disse que você encontraria a mulher misteriosa que você tanto procura. Apostamos que esse mês você daria uma resposta para o nosso dilema".

Bufei. Isso sim era um assunto que me incomodava. Mas que porra, virei motivo de piada agora? Eu era feliz assim, não queria problemas desse tipo. Jazz, meu cunhado e músico, adorava tirar sarro de mim por não ter uma mulher disponível para eu assediar nessa cidade e nem na próxima. Tudo por culpa do meu irmão. Eu corria das mulheres que se jogavam para mim, principalmente aquelas que queriam testar se éramos iguais também na cama. Todas as vezes que eu queria companhia feminina eu tinha que ir para longe. Isso nunca me incomodou. Mas o fato de virar motivo de aposta da minha irmã e seu noivo era demais.

"Alice, minha tampinha de garrafa favorita. Vocês falam de mim durante o sexo, ou isso é assunto após o orgasmo? Fico me perguntando. Ou Jazz é muito monótono, ou ele não tem muito assunto".

Peguei pesado e tinha consciência disso. E como reação ao meu comentário eu apanhei das duas. Alice ostentava um vermelho profundo que continha vergonha e raiva. Eu só não apreciei seu semblante porque os tapas das duas tinham doído. Com uma fúria assassina nascida no seu olhar, percebi que sua resposta seria ainda mais pesada. Engoli devagar esperando o retorno.

"Edward, meu querido irmão. Sua sorte é que o Rob mudou de continente, porque senão você teria que se tornar celibatário ou iria procurar uma cidade para clinicar onde só tivesse crianças e homens. Mas nesse caso você viraria homossexual, não é?"

Sabia que sua resposta seria dura e perigosa. Alice odiava ficar por baixo nos pequenos embates familiares, mas tocar no nome do Rob, minutos depois que minha mãe tinha se recuperado, tinha sido pior. Ao desviar para ela com meu olhar furioso, percebi que seu comentário tinha afetado ela também. Alice esqueceu, durante sua réplica, que nossa mãe estava na mesa. Com um suspiro resignado, minha mãe se levantou. Ao chegar à pia da cozinha, ela comentou.

"Crianças, não gosto desse tipo de comentário dentro de casa, principalmente citando uma pessoa que não está aqui nem para se defender. Gostaria que se desculpassem enquanto eu levo esse material até meu quarto".

Abaixei a cabeça. Ela estava certa. Não havia necessidade de alimentar a dor pela distância que meu irmão impôs a essa família. O corte já era profundo e grande e qualquer comentário desse tipo só fazia aumentar ainda mais a ferida, como se colocássemos o dedo para abri-la ainda mais. Não precisávamos disso.

"Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção".

"Tudo bem Alice. A sorte é que mamãe vai ligar para Carlisle e vai desabafar. Com a sutileza dele, ela vai se acalmar. Aguarde um instante aqui, que tenho certeza que daqui a pouco ela volta renovada".

"Puxa vida. Estou muito arrependida, Edward. Me corta o coração ver mamãe assim. Mas também, Robert não deveria fazer isso com ela. Maldição, será que esse irresponsável deixou o coração e seus sentimentos aqui quando foi embora?"

Ultimamente todos faziam a mesma pergunta porque a vida dele estava cada vez mais perdida e isso me abalava tanto ou até mais que o restante da família. Era um tipo de comentário que não precisava de respostas. A personalidade do Rob sempre foi de aventuras e sem apego. Mas já tinha mais de dois anos que ele não aparecia nem para o Natal. Entretanto, sua distância sempre foi longa, desde que ele foi embora. Ele ficava muitos períodos sem aparecer em casa, ou ligar para a nossa mãe. A única coisa que ele sempre fazia era me ligar. Sempre. Mesmo que fosse para me perguntar como estava o tempo em Forks. Ele sabia qual era, lógico. Mas para não entrar em algum assunto mais profundo, ou fazer perguntas que sei que o machucaria, suas ligações se limitavam a contar suas aventuras ou fazer comentários sarcásticos sobre nossa vida. Assim era nosso contato.

Suspirando, resolvi mudar de assunto. Meu dia mal tinha começando e meu humor já estava péssimo. Olhando para minha baixinha, vi que seu semblante era de derrota. Não era assim que eu pretendia começar minha manhã.

"Então, quando vocês vão casar? Essa casa precisa de uma festa, já que temos duas decoradoras e uma publicitária na família".

"Ah Edward. Ainda não sei se estou pronta para casar, sabe? Eu amo o Jazz, mas adoro meu espaço, meu apartamento. Eu ainda não me vi brincando de casinha igual ao Emmett e a Rose".

Falar em casamento sempre nos lembrava do meu irmão mais velho e sua esposa, Rosalie. Ela era perfeita para ele, assim como o inverso. Emmett era um excelente advogado. Suas causas eram sempre as mais difíceis, mas ele sempre ganhava. Por esse motivo, suas visitas eram mais esporádicas do que as de Alice. Ele sempre estava preso com algum cliente, ou no tribunal. Sem contar que ele morava em Seattle, enquanto Alice mora em Port Angeles. Rosalie, por sua vez, era a publicitária da família. Essa carreira combinava com ela. Ela tinha o poder de conquistar qualquer um com seus argumentos e Emmett sabia disso. Ele era completamente dedicado e apaixonado pela esposa. Eu acreditava que se um dia eu fosse me casar, gostaria de ter um relacionamento tão unido e apaixonante como o que os dois tinham. Às vezes dava vontade de tomar insulina com o romance muito açucarado que os dois demonstravam.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer com isso, baixinha. Eu penso igual. Os dois, assim como nossos pais, foram feitos em pares e a fôrma foi quebrada".

"Nossa, Edward. Isso soou até romântico agora. Parece até comercial de sites de relacionamento".

Eu ri. Na verdade ela estava certa. Nunca fui romântico e esse tipo de comentário não me pertencia. Eu não estava em busca de nenhuma mulher para ser minha alma gêmea, que era como meu irmão se referia à sua esposa. Sempre me senti fechado para o 'bichinho' do amor. Piorava o fato de que as mulheres só me viam como satisfação dos seus desejos sexuais. Não que eu reclamasse, mas definitivamente não era o motivo para uma aliança.

"É verdade. Mas falando em Rose e Emmett, alguma novidade sobre eles?"

"Nada na verdade. O que eu sei é o de sempre. Ela está agarrada com os seus diversos projetos e Emmett tinha uma audiência hoje de um desfalque empresarial. A última vez que falei com ela, estava tentando trazer sua amiga de volta para a América".

"Hum... sei".

Balancei a cabeça concordando. Realmente Rosalie era assim. Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar dessa amiga dela até um mês atrás, quando no almoço surpresa preparado pela Alice em uma agradável folga na agenda de todos, ela citou que tinha sonhado com essa amiga e jurava que iria trazê-la de volta. Coitada dessa mulher. Eu sabia que quando a Rosalie cismava, era pior que minha mãe e Alice juntas. Eu a conhecia há pouco mais de 4 anos, mas já tinha visto coisas impossíveis acontecerem só porque Rose queria. Definitivamente fiquei com pena da amiga dela.

"E você sabe se ela conseguiu?"

"Bom, na verdade não. Mas você sabe como é Rosálie, né?"

"Sim, sei".

Estava me preparando para levantar quando minha mãe retornou para a cozinha. Ela estava estranhamente feliz. Franzi o cenho, pois esse tipo de mudança drástica não era típico dela. Será que Robert tinha lhe telefonado?

"O que foi mãe?" Perguntei calmamente. Alice também estava estática, já que também tinha percebido o semblante dela.

"Ah meninos, estou tão feliz por seu pai. Acabei de conversar com ele. Sabem né, pra desabafar. Ele me contou algumas novidades e estou muito feliz. Sua carga horária vai diminuir, o que eu achei ótimo".

"Como assim, mãe? Não entendi". Alice perguntou tão confusa quanto eu.

"Crianças, vocês precisam se comunicar mais. Vocês não sabem? Edward, você trabalha com seu pai! Vejam só, ele acredita que conseguiu uma substituta para a Sra. Brandon na chefia da enfermaria do PS, parece que ela vai ser entrevistada hoje".

"Não sabia mamãe. Que ótima noticia!" Alice quase saltitava.

"Nem eu mãe. Apesar de trabalhar no hospital, isso não quer dizer que saiba de tudo. Tenho meus pequenos que já tomam muito o meu tempo".

"Tudo bem crianças. Na verdade, Carlisle recebeu a recomendação e as experiências da nova chefe de enfermagem há uma semana e acredito que por falta de tempo mesmo ele não contou".

"Nova? Então é mulher?" Alice perguntou já olhando pra mim.

"O quê?" Não entendi o olhar dela.

"Sim e o melhor... quem a indicou foi Rosalie! Não é o máximo? É exatamente o que precisamos fazer, unir as pessoas".

"Como assim, mãe? Que história é essa de que quem indicou foi a Rosalie? Ela é publicitária". Definitivamente eu estava confuso.

"Edward bobinho. Mamãe esta falando da amiga dela. Não é?"

"Sim, isso mesmo. Você não sabia, Edward? A amiga da Rose é uma enfermeira experiente que trabalha há muitos anos nos hospitais da Europa. Nos últimos 2 anos ela esteve à frente do PS do hospital infantil de Londres. Apesar de aqui não ter um PS específico para crianças, Carlisle acha que consegue convencê-la a ficar".

Fiquei mudo. Em que momento eu perdi essa novidade? A amiga da Rosalie era enfermeira?! Minha mãe e minha irmã sabiam muito mais sobre essas coisas do que eu. E ela chegaria hoje? Franzi o cenho, ainda surpreso com a notícia. Onde eu estava com a cabeça que não sabia desses detalhes tão importantes? As duas continuavam a conversar animadamente na cozinha, mas eu estava um pouco aéreo agora. Uma enfermeira! Mulher! Agora eu entendi o olhar da Alice sobre mim. Sorri. A novidade realmente era muito boa. Essa noticia pode ser muito mais interessante do que minha mãe pensa. _E muito mais prazerosa..._

"Edward!"

"Filho!"

"O quê? O que houve?" Balancei a cabeça, confuso. Elas falavam comigo?

"Filho, acho que é seu bip que está gritando lá em cima".

Corri as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Minha distração tinha sido grande com a novidade, mas eu precisava voltar as minhas obrigações. Alguém precisava de mim. Assim que peguei o pequeno aparelho percebi que era um pouco sério. Alguém se acidentou e estava na emergência. Minhas crianças. Já me arrumando rapidamente eu comecei, mentalmente, a tentar adivinhar quem tinha aprontado dessa vez. Eu conhecia principalmente os mais levados. Apesar de ser pediatra e ter meu tempo quase todo tomado em diagnósticos e consultas, eu fazia questão de ser chamado todas as vezes que um dos meus pacientes dava entrada no hospital. Era minha obrigação cuidar deles, sempre.

Voei pelas escadas jogando um beijo para as duas. Elas sabiam, pelo exemplo do meu pai, que os pacientes não tinham horário. Eles vinham sempre em primeiro lugar. Lutar pela vida e dedicar-se a cuidar das pessoas eram os princípios do meu pai que eu herdei. Eu não tinha qualquer problema quanto a isso. Eu tinha orgulho da minha profissão, assim como ele. Tanta dedicação, inclusive, tinha tirado no último mês muitas folgas do meu pai, pois com a aposentadoria da antiga enfermeira chefe, o setor de enfermagem do PS ficou sob sua responsabilidade, apesar de Carlisle não ser enfermeiro. Tínhamos um grande quadro de funcionários, todos dedicados e profissionais, mas meu pai zelava pela excelência. Acelerei pelas ruas quase sem movimento de Forks, chegando ao hospital rapidamente.

Assim que estacionei, entrei rapidamente me dirigindo à minha sala. Uma das enfermeiras me disse que meu pai estava em reunião entrevistando a nova enfermeira chefe.

Como um aviso, eu senti um estranho formigamento na nuca, me forçando a olhar para trás, onde ficava a sala do meu pai. A curiosidade me corroía, mas eu precisava ser profissional primeiro. Entretanto, rendido e antes de entrar na emergência para olhar a criança que me trouxera ao hospital sem estar trabalhando, olhei para o lado e lá estava.

_Os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida..._

_

* * *

_**Olá lindas e amadas leitoras.**  
**Aí está mais um capítulo da nossa amada FIC !!**  
**E vamos combinar...QUE EDWARD é esse? =O**  
**Estou adorando escrever essa FIC junto com a Nenizinhaaa**

**Resposta para alguns comentários:**

**Cris Tuner:** A idéia dos gêmeos é mara mesmo..... ESTAMOS ADORANDO ESCREVER tb... espero que goste!  
**Regina Swan Cullen:** A história é longa amor... tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda... nos acompanhe... vc vai amar!  
**Dani:** OMG, nós, eu e a Nêni, tb queremos muitoooo... rs  
**Bruninha****: **Puxa, obrigada mesmo pelo carinho... eu e a Nêni, e todos os e-mails rsrs, agradecemos mesmo !  
**Laysa:** obrigada mesmo flor! pelo apoio!  
**Zatari: **oi lindona... obrigada mesmo por nos acompanhar... essa fic está perfeita... vc vai amar!  
**Julia Lisboa: **NÓS adoramos a idéia tb... mas cada uma tem sua preferência... kkkkkk  
**Cristiely:** Amor....os posts SERÃO semanais... toda QUARTA-FEIRA ! se prepare..rss  
**Dyana Camila:** Ai está o Edward... OMG vc vai ficar ainda mais em dúvida... rsrs O PROXIMO CAPÍTULO vai matar sua curiosidade... AGUARDE ! \o/  
**Claire:** venha mesmo... está linda a nossa FIC !  
**Kat e Jana:** AMO VC'S DEMAIS... nem preciso dizer né?... beijocas mil !  
**Beth: **PUXAAA... obrigada pelos elogios... me sentindo aki como escritora agora... kkkkkk... escrevo pra vc's mesmo, viu?  
**Carol: **muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho... estamos fazendo o melhor pra vc's!  
**Natfurlan: **oiiii... que bom que gostou... quanto ao casal... hum... prefiro que vc leia depois e nos diga linda !!! =)

**Agradecimento especial a nossa beta JULIANA... BEIJOCA LINDA !**

**Bom....o capitulo 4 está no forno...PRONTINHO...**  
**COM ISSO.....SE TIVERMOS 10 REVIEWS iremos postar rapidinhoooo**  
**eu e a Nenizinha merecemos? =)**

**Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho !!**

**titinha**


	5. Sentimentos só existem quando se vive

_I__ never understood before_

_I never knew what love was for_

_My heart was broke my head was sore_

_What a feeling_

_Tied up in ancient history_

_I didn't believe in destiny_

_I look up you're standing next to me_

_What a feeling_

_Eu nunca compreendi antes_

_Eu nunca soube para que servia o amor_

_Meu coração estava partido, minha cabeça estava doendo_

_Que sensação!_

_Preso ao passado_

_Eu não acreditava em destino_

_Eu levanto os olhos e você está parada ao meu lado_

_Que sensação!_

_**Brighter than Sunshine – Aqualung**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 4 – SENTIMENTOS SÓ EXISTEM QUANDO SE VIVE. OU SÃO AS LEMBRANÇAS?**

**Bella POV – 3 meses atrás...**

_Assim que chegamos ao corredor do hospital senti novamente o arrepio na nuca. Estranho, pois apesar da chuva, não estava muito frio. Olhei em direção ao aglomerado de pessoas que estavam próximos ao PS e estanquei. Impossível. Minha mente deveria estar pregando um susto na minha felicidade. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo..._

Meu mundo parou. Ou eu estava dormindo achando que estava tendo um sonho feliz e, de repente, me encontro em um pesadelo? Ainda estou no avião revivendo amargas lembranças? Deus, o que foi que eu fiz para merecer essa punição.

Era ele, tenho certeza. Foi rápido, segundos até. Mas eu reconheceria esse rosto em qualquer lugar no mundo, não importa o tempo que tenha passado. Eu não acreditei no que eu vi. Meu corpo tinha que reagir. Mas pensando bem... ele estava de branco. Espera um momento! Ele era médico? Céus... ou melhor, inferno. O que aconteceu com minha vida?

Atordoada, acho que fiquei travada no mesmo lugar. Ouvi um barulho. Vozes. Sim. Dr. Carlisle.

"Bella? Tudo bem?"

Assenti. Incapaz de proferir qualquer som. Precisava sumir, eu queria desaparecer...

"Bom, acho que agora não é um bom momento. Toda a equipe está com muitos pacientes. Até meu filho foi chamado. Enfim... se você quiser o apresento a você quando você vier efetivamente. Você está bem mesmo?"

"A-acho que sim". Não conseguia raciocinar ainda...

"Então, como eu ia dizendo. Vou te dar uma semana de férias ok? Sei que você tem que procurar uma casa e tudo mais. Depois te apresento à equipe".

"Tudo bem".

"Qualquer coisa me procure, está bem?"

"Sim Dr... quer dizer, Carlisle. Mas você disse seu filho. Ele trabalha aqui?"

"Ah sim, Bella. Meu filho é pediatra. Você não o viu? Todos dizem que se parece comigo"

"Não reparei". Ainda estava confusa. Tinha que sair dali.

"Você vai conhecê-lo, tenho certeza. Vá organizar sua vida e qualquer coisa me procure".

Saí do hospital ainda em estado de choque. Como era possível? Isso não era real. Eu devia estar ainda em transe. Mas recordando a figura que vi passar rapidamente para a emergência, reparei que além da incrível semelhança tinha algo diferente. O que seria? Um pouco de... Preocupação? Disciplina?

Sacudi minha cabeça. Com certeza eu estava louca. Saí do hospital e fui direto a uma revendedora de automóveis. Precisava me locomover melhor nessa pequena cidade. Apaixonei-me por uma picape antiga, meio desbotada. Era perfeita. Com ela nas mãos, fui direto à única imobiliária local. A gentil senhora me informou que só havia uma casa disponível nas proximidades do hospital. Concordei em visitá-la.

Não foi difícil encontrar a rua. Rua John Kennedy. A casa era modesta, mas linda. Eu senti que estava em casa, pela primeira vez em anos. Eu nem me lembrava mais do meu incidente de mais cedo. Eu ficaria aqui. Tenho certeza que minhas emoções ainda estavam afloradas pelas memórias. Eu seria feliz próximo de minha amiga.

Liguei para Rose. Rimos, conversamos e combinamos de ela me entregar todo o meu mobiliário. Rosalie também pediu muitas desculpas pela ausência, explicando estar sem tempo essas semanas, mas que viria passar um final de semana comigo, junto com Emmett. Sorri. Eu definitivamente me sentia em casa agora.

A semana passou rápido. Hoje já era domingo e senti necessidade de me enturmar com algumas pessoas. Estranhei a princípio essa vontade, mas acredito que era devido ao meu novo posto no hospital. Afinal, todos iriam me conhecer mesmo. Não custava nada adiantar...

Entrei no pequeno armazém no final da minha rua. Aconchegante. Em Londres não existia esse tipo de estabelecimento. Lá era tudo frio e impessoal. Aqui não. Muitas pessoas conversavam com um senhor que imaginei ser o dono. Quando percebi que eles falavam do hospital, furtivamente me aproximei para ouvir.

"E então Mônica. O que tinha seu filho?"

"Ele aprontou. Lógico. Mas nada de grave. Ainda bem que o lindo e maravilhoso, Dr. Edward, resolveu rapidamente".

Várias suspiraram nesse momento. Franzi o cenho. De quem elas estavam falando?

"Aquilo é um pedaço de mau caminho. Pena que não dá confiança pra ninguém nessa cidade." Uma segunda mulher comentou.

Vários suspiros novamente.

"Pena isso" Outra falava. "Agora, se fosse o _outro irmão..._"

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Várias gargalharam e os objetos que estavam na minha mão caíram sem controle. EU NÃO ACREDITEI NO QUE EU OUVI... _Agora eu entendia o mistério..._

**POV Edward**

_**Relembrando o último capítulo...**_

_Como um aviso, eu senti um estranho formigamento na nuca, me forçando a olhar para trás, onde ficava a sala do meu pai. A curiosidade me corroía, mas eu precisava ser profissional primeiro. Entretanto, rendido e antes de entrar na emergência para olhar a criança que me trouxera ao hospital sem estar trabalhando, olhei para o lado e lá estava._

_Os olhos mais lindos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida..._

No momento em que a vi, senti um baque. Ela era linda. Meu corpo reagiu à forte presença da linda enfermeira. Esse olhar causou coisas em meu corpo que eu não imaginava sentir, e por alguns segundos esqueci-me de onde eu estava, mas logo fui interrompido por uma voz.

"Graças a Deus que o senhor chegou, Dr. Cullen, o paciente está lhe aguardando na emergência. Parece que a criança achou um frasco de shampoo e tomou. A mãe está em pânico".

Olhei para trás novamente e ela tinha sumido. Deve ter sido fruto da minha imaginação. Eu preciso transar urgentemente. A minha pequena abstinência sexual deve estar me deixando louco. _Concentre-se_. O paciente.

Esses eram casos normais na área em que eu trabalhava. Crianças pequenas são muito curiosas, por isso dizemos que todo cuidado e atenção ainda é pouco. E não podemos culpar sempre os pais, às vezes em um piscar de olhos as crianças fazem coisas que até Deus duvida. Eu era uma prova disso. Junto com meu irmão gêmeo aprontei horrores em Forks. Mas graças a Deus nada que tenha prejudicado muito minha mãe.

Me lembro de um dia Robert me dizer que teve uma incrível idéia. Em frente a nossa casa tínhamos uma grande árvore, de vez em quando a escalávamos. Ele disse que se fizéssemos um banco nos mais altos galhos poderíamos visualizar toda a vizinhança sempre que quiséssemos. A idéia parecia incrível para uma criança de 11 anos. E logo nos pegamos projetando em nosso quintal. E depois de muitos planos, escalamos a árvore com uma tábua de madeira, um martelo e quatro pregos grandes. Foi uma cena inesquecível. Pois tínhamos certeza que seria a invenção do ano. Cada um pregou dois pregos de cada lado em dois galhos que eram paralelos. Tentamos fazer o mais alinhado possível. E posicionamos a tábua de madeira em cima desses pregos. Um olhou para o outro e como ele era o autor da grande idéia disse que teria que ser eu a testar o banco. Eu, totalmente confiante de nossa invenção, me sentei e na mesma hora caí com tábua e tudo. Me segurei em outro galho maior que tinha em baixo e fiquei pendurado a uns 5 metros de altura. Rob rapidamente desceu pelos galhos e depois de muito esforço, conseguiu me erguer. Passamos 15 minutos rindo um da cara do outro. E depois juramos nunca contar a nossos pais, mas nossa vizinha fofoqueira não. Quase a árvore foi cortada, mas depois de um castigo de uma semana e mil juramentos de que jamais faríamos isso novamente, Esme deixou a pobre da árvore viver.

Com essa lembrança, fui encontrar uma mãe a beira de um ataque de pânico. Não era a primeira vez que eu atendia uma criança que tomou essa mesma substância. E passar uma calma instantânea aos pais também era o meu trabalho.

"Olá, o que temos aqui? Tudo bem, Gabriel?" Falei com a criança, eles se sentiam mais seguros quando falávamos diretamente com eles.

"Eu tomei o shampoo da mamãe!" Ele falou animadamente. Me pareceu que ele mesmo não estava sentindo nada demais. Era mais o pânico da mãe.

"Foi? Mas você não pode fazer isso. Assim você preocupa sua mamãe, você prejudica seu corpinho. E agora eu vou dar um remédio pra você. Mas vai ficar tudo bem, tá bom?" Ele sorriu.

"Tudo bem". Só foi necessária uma lavagem e indicações para a criança ficar em observação. E como não tinha nenhum outro paciente, eu iria voltar pra casa e ajudar Esme. Esses dias estavam calmos demais no hospital. Isso era uma coisa boa, mas havia dias que eram entediantes, por mais que acontecessem pequenas emergências. Eu conhecia a todos e isso já estava um pouco monótono. E foi quando lembrei novamente. _Quem_ seria ela? Seria a nova enfermeira? Ela estava com meu pai! Eu tinha que ter certeza.

Mas eu não podia sair perguntando. Essas enfermeiras fofoqueiras só queriam uma munição pra causar um disse-me-disse no hospital. Isso era Forks. Então o que eu faria? Andaria por ai como quem não quer nada? Olharia os registros do hospital? Meu pai me mataria. _Meu pai! _Ele perceberia na hora meu súbito interesse, mas Carlisle era um homem discreto. Jamais se intrometeria em meus assuntos.

Batendo em sua porta e ouvindo um "entre", fui recebido por meu sorridente pai. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa animada e era raro encontrá-lo de cara fechada. As enfermeiras tinham certa dificuldade de separar as coisas e ele chegou a ser conhecido como o "Arrasa Corações" do hospital. "Você por aqui hoje? Não era sua folga?"

"Mais uma criança resolveu beber shampoo. Tive que vir acalmar a mãe". Disse rindo. Ele sabia muito bem o que eu sempre passava. Meu pai era um dos médicos mais experientes de Forks. Ele cuidou de meus amigos quando éramos crianças. "Agora estava indo para casa. Mas... resolvi vir lhe fazer uma visita". Soou estranho até para mim, eu nunca ficava passeando pelo hospital. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, meu filho. Está tudo tranqüilo como quase sempre". Ele disse se curvando sobre a mesa e me dando um olhar de quem sabia de tudo. "E você agora pode me falar a verdadeira razão para vir visitar seu velho pai no seu dia de folga". Ele sabia de tudo. _Merda_.

"Eu vim fazer uma pergunta. Não é nada demais". Ok, agora eu estava divagando. "Eu vi uma moça nos corredores do hospital e fiquei curioso. Eu queria saber se ela trabalha aqui". _Eu estava conseguindo disfarçar?_ Eu parecia um caçador espreitando a próxima vítima.

"Hum... eu creio que estamos falando de Bella. Ela é a nova enfermeira chefe do hospital. É a única funcionária nova que temos, então..." Ele me olhou de novo com um sorriso sínico. "Por que o súbito interesse?" _Ele tinha que perguntar?_

"Não é nada. Apenas a vi com você Carlisle, e não a reconheci. Pareceu assustada a principio. Mas de repente, quando me virei para olhar novamente, ela tinha sumido. Só fiquei preocupado".

"Eu também percebi. Ela ficou meio travada no corredor mesmo. Deve ser o ambiente novo e tudo mais. Ela ainda não começou a trabalhar. Hoje ela veio só fazer uma entrevista e conhecer o hospital. Mas já a contratei. Os seus antecedentes são muito bons. Ela tem uma experiência fantástica". Experiência fantástica... _anotado!_

"Que bom, o senhor estava mesmo precisando de ajuda. E se ela preenche os requisitos, eu fico mais feliz ainda". Assunto encerrado Edward, já sabe que poderá vê-la novamente. "Agora eu já vou." Eu disse me levantando. "Eu avisei a mamãe que eu não demorava a retornar já que ela quer me seqüestrar hoje." Estendi a mão e apertei a mão dele. "Até mais tarde, pai".

O caminho para casa foi gasto com pensamentos em torno dessa nova pessoa. _Bella_. O nome se encaixava perfeitamente naqueles olhos. Linda. Eu já fazia planos de me aproximar dela. Se ela era uma profissional tão boa como meu pai disse, ela poderia se encaixar muito bem em nosso hospital. Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma chance de me aproximar sem parecer um tarado perseguidor. Há muito tempo que não aparecia alguém realmente interessante em Forks. E ela era _realmente _interessante. Eu nunca fiquei assim por causa de uma mulher que nem sequer tinha saído ou falado. Estava precisando me divertir um pouco. Ou tirar uma folga do trabalho. Não! Folga não. Eu precisava vê-la. _Meu corpo concordou..._

Retornando para casa almocei e conversei com minha mãe. Ela já não precisava mais de mim, o que respirei com alívio. Mas o assunto Rob voltou a emergir. O que me lembrava que ele não tinha me ligado hoje. Saindo desse assunto tenso eu contei pra ela sobre ter visto a nova enfermeira que o papai contratou. Ela me contou sobre o quanto Rosalie a recomendou e o quanto ela a elogiou. Como se precisasse de mais motivos para eu querer conhecê-la. Eu estava fascinado por aquela mulher.

A semana passou voando com tantos compromissos e pacientes no hospital. Eu percebi também que ansiava em ver a nova enfermeira. Ás vezes ficava em estado de excitação só pela lembrança. _Porra_, eu tinha que me controlar. Quando eu percebi, já era domingo. O dia amanheceu lindo. Um dia de sol em Forks era um dia memorável. Então eu resolvi dar uma corrida e nadar um pouco. Era algo que tirava minha ansiedade. Depois disso almocei e fui assistir a um filme. Fazia tempo que eu não via nada. Apesar de que sempre preferi filmes clássicos. Adormeci no sofá e quando acordei eram 5h30 da manhã. Meu coração acelerou. Era segunda-feira. Eu iria vê-la no hospital.

Fui ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro no máximo. O spray morno sempre me ajudava a relaxar. Eu já imaginava como seria sua voz. Alguém tão delicado deveria ter uma voz doce, imaginei-a dizendo o meu nome e seus lábios se movendo. Ela deveria ser linda quando gozava. Esses pensamentos me deixaram excitado. Eu não poderia passar o dia assim.

Meu membro já pulsava. Toquei meu eixo, indo lentamente pra frente e pra trás. Mais pensamentos sobre Bella vieram. Estava duro e pronto para uma sessão de prazer solitário. Pensei sobre seus olhos e sua boca carnuda. Aumentei o ritmo. _Isso_. Visualizei-a lambendo meu pau, subindo e descendo, chupando e engolindo todo o meu comprimento. _Aaahhh. Sim! Perfeito..._ Boca perfeita. Eu queria aquela boca e aquele olhar... _Sim, Bella. Assim..._ Mais pensamentos, um mais sujo do que o outro. Imaginei-a sugando, ansiando pelo meu líquido. Seus olhos, pedindo isso... _sim... eu daria tudo..._ Eu precisava mesmo de sexo. Encostei meu corpo na parede, acelerando ainda mais. Fechei os olhos, fazendo minha fantasia mais real. Eu estava pronto pra explodir em alguns minutos. Só de imaginar aqueles olhos me olhando e aquela boca gemendo meu nome, eu gozei fortemente. Eu precisava realizar essa _pequena fantasia..._

Voltei à realidade e lembrei que a veria em poucos minutos. _Porra,_ meu membro saltou ansioso novamente. Eu não acreditava que eu, Edward Cullen, estava nervoso e excitado assim. Eu sempre conseguia o que eu queria. Não havia o que temer. Mas algo em seu olhar não estava se encaixando. Lembrando bem daquele momento, ela parecia estar com raiva de mim. Será que ela me conhecia? Será que ela conhecia o Rob? Não. Não era possível. Meu pai disse que ela morou os últimos anos em Londres e Rob definitivamente não passou por lá. Eu já estava ficando paranóico. Querendo saber o significado por trás de um simples olhar. Hoje tudo isso mudaria. Eu iria conhecê-la. Eu iria escutar sua voz.

Fui dirigindo ao hospital. No caminho ouvi meu celular tocar. Era cedo, deveria ser do hospital. Ao olhar na tela do aparelho, me espantei e atendi. "Já era hora, pensei que tinha sumido no mundo de vez." Meu errático gêmeo Rob. Dois dias sem me ligar. Isso geralmente não acontecia. Eu só não pensei muito sobre isso porque meus pensamentos estiveram 'meio nublados' esses dias.

"_Muitas novidades em Forks desde a última vez que eu te liguei?"_ Ele falou em um tom de gozação. E hoje eu iria surpreendê-lo. Eu queria poder falar pra alguém o que estava acontecendo comigo. Mas seria muito infantil. Ainda assim eu poderia mencionar.

"Forks está... mais interessante sim." Porque estava. Ela tornou tudo mais interessante. Mas mesmo com essa conversa amena de dois irmãos que se amam, eu lembrei que meu irmão não podia continuar assim. Ele precisava parar com essa displicência. "Mas nós continuamos com saudades de você, Rob." Era a pura verdade. Minha mãe não esquecia uma manhã, mesmo quando ela não mencionava em palavras, o seu olhar dizia tudo. Eu sabia também que tocar nesse assunto em particular era complicado para ele.

"_Interessante? Quem é ela?"_ Como eu disse... displicente, e devo acrescentar, evasivo. _ "Eu talvez a conheça..." Não. Não. Não_. Essa era só minha.

"Sem chance Rob. Ela não é pro seu bico! E ela morava em Londres durante esses anos. Pelo que sei, não esteve em sua rota." _De onde veio isso? _Eu estava sendo possessivo sobre alguém que eu sequer troquei cumprimentos.

"_Londres? Interessante... adoro o sotaque inglês."_ Ele estava gozando com a minha cara. Eu nem precisava pensar sobre isso. Que merda. Eu estava mesmo sendo um babaca óbvio. Eu precisava dar um tempo.

"Hum... não mude de assunto. Quando você vai ligar pra mamãe? Ela sente sua falta. Tudo bem ignorar o resto da família, mas nossa mãe... não faz sentido". Eu não podia deixá-lo esquecer disso.

"Em breve. Eu acabei de sair de uma janela de um banheiro, estou pegando minhas coisas e indo para Barcelona." Eu nem queria imaginar o motivo dele ter saído por uma janela de um banheiro. Mas eu sabia o que seria, sempre. _Mulheres_. E eu também sabia que mais uma vez ele estava fugindo. Eu bufei alto. Ele sabia que nunca me enganava. _"Eu sei... eu sei... eu prometo."_ Sendo assim, eu acreditava. Ele não conseguia mentir para mim.

"Tudo bem. Cuidado. Se proteja, não quero uma cópia defeituosa andando por aí, pode prejudicar minha imagem." Rob tinha mania de me chamar de cópia dele. E eu tinha desistido de lutar contra todos os apelidos que ele colocava em mim. Contanto que ele não me chamasse de Ed, tudo bem. Eu ouvi o click do telefone e o fechei.

Saber que ele tinha me prometido me deixou extasiado. Minha mãe ficaria feliz. Eu estava feliz. Hoje já estava sendo um bom dia. Cheguei ao hospital. Já na entrada avistei Ângela. Ela era uma enfermeira dedicada. Logo cedo se casou com um grande amigo nosso da escola, Ben. Eles formavam um casal perfeito. Ben também era um homem calmo e amigo. Ângela sorriu me desejando um bom dia. E pra completar, me informou que eu iria conhecer a nova enfermeira em breve, pois hoje ela seria apresentada aos outros médicos e enfermeiros do hospital. Eu sorri e acelerei meus passos. Eu ia fazer logo a ronda. Ver meus pacientes, atender as emergências e me concentrar.

Como sempre, estava tudo tranqüilo. Então me sentei em minha sala revisando as fichas de alguns pacientes. Quando bateram na porta, eu estava absorto em uma papelada sem fim. Mas levantei o rosto e novamente fui surpreendido por ela. Ângela a estava levando para apresentá-la a todos. "Dr. Cullen, essa é a nova enfermeira chefe do Hospital. Isabella Swan". _Bella_, ela falou baixinho para Ângela, ainda sem olhar para mim. "Bella, é como ela gosta de ser chamada. Hoje é o primeiro dia dela por aqui." Disse ela animada. Parecia que ela _também _já gostava de Bella.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella." Dizer seu nome em voz alta mexeu com algo dentro de mim. Ela estava parecendo nervosa. "Fico feliz de termos encontrado alguém como você para preencher a vaga." Ótimo, mais óbvio impossível. Agora só faltava você babar na mão dela.

Ela só acenou com a cabeça em concordância e parecia estar ansiosa pra sair da minha sala. Estranho. Será que ela não gostou de mim? Eu fiquei tão ansioso para conhecê-la... A recíproca não foi verdadeira. "Se existir algo em que eu possa ajudá-la. Estarei em minha sala." Pronto. Ofereci minha atenção. Eu não podia ficar paparicando ela e ela me rejeitando. Esse era um sentimento novo. Eu nunca tinha sido rejeitado. Na verdade as mulheres se jogavam em mim. Eu nunca precisei lutar pela atenção de nenhuma delas. Mas agora, eu vi que toda atitude teria que vir de mim.

Mais nervoso. Se isso era possível. Eu parecia mesmo um adolescente. Eu nem sequer ouvi sua voz de verdade. Eu só a ouvi levemente falar seu nome para Ângela. Nada estava saindo como eu tinha pensado. Nada. Eu estava realmente naufragando. Elas saíram da minha sala deixando um silêncio irritante para trás e uma tonelada de pensamentos que perturbavam mais que qualquer outra coisa. Eu tinha que chegar até ela. Eu tinha que ouvir sua voz. Eu tinha que descobrir o por quê de ela não gostar de mim. Sim. Isso era o que eu mais precisava no momento. Será que ela ouviu alguma coisa negativa de mim? Será que Rose queimou meu filme pra ela?

Rose era a esposa do meu irmão mais velho. Eu e ela não tínhamos nada um contra o outro, ou pelo menos eu achava isso. Mas nós nunca nos demos muito bem, nunca fomos de conversar. Ela tinha uma personalidade forte e era muito dominadora. Nunca foi muito meu estilo de mulher. Talvez, por causa disso, ela tenha passado uma imagem negativa minha para Bella. Droga. Comecei mal! Eu tinha que ter um plano B ou desistir. Pensei muito nisso. Eu nem sabia muito como insistir por alguém. Eu nunca fiz isso na vida. Será que valia a pena?

Eu teria tempo para pensar, afinal, ela trabalharia aqui diariamente e não ia fugir. Espero que não. Eu tinha que me concentrar no trabalho e em minha vida. O dia passou muito lentamente. Eu estava a ponto de gritar e correr pelo hospital como um homem das cavernas. Muitos pensamentos sobre o comportamento da nova enfermeira me deixaram ansioso. Demais até. Eu sempre reclamei sobre a monotonia da cidade e agora uma mulher tinha mexido com minha rotina e ela nem sabia. Finalmente chegou a hora de ir para casa. Peguei minha maleta e retirei meu jaleco. Tinha sido um dia muito longo dentro da minha cabeça. Hoje eu teria que correr 50 km pra compensar meu stress. Indo em direção ao meu carro, ouvi um murmúrio de _droga_ seguido de um barulho de um motor sendo ligado, mas falhando. Eu segui os sons e encontrei uma picape antiga tentando ser ligada. Surpresa dizer que era Bella que estava nela. E ela estava bem irritada.

Bati no vidro. Ela pareceu assustada quando me viu, depois um pouco surpresa. Passaram alguns instantes antes de ela estender a mão e abrir o vidro. "Não está ligando." Ela disse simplesmente. Pareceu um desabafo. Me deu vontade de rir, mas me contive. Eu queria tanto falar com ela. E agora eu estava aqui em uma situação na qual ela precisaria de mim.

"Você já verificou se é a bateria?" Assim que as palavras saíram, eu pensei: Ela é mulher, nem deve saber o que é um radiador. Ela me olhou como se eu fosse um E.T. e depois para o painel do carro.

"Eu comprei esse carro há 3 dias. Ele foi revisado. Não é possível que a bateria já tenha falhado." Mulheres... os vendedores de carros adoram isso. Ela virou a chave mais uma vez, mas dessa vez o carro deu menos sinal ainda de vida. Eu podia ajudá-la a consertar o carro. Eu e meu irmão sempre fomos muito curiosos com respeito a automóveis. Sempre foi uma paixão nossa. Mas a opção de dar uma carona a ela era bem mais tentadora. Eu poderia até saber onde ela morava. Seria muita sorte para uma noite só.

"Nós podemos pedir que algum mecânico venha ver. E eu posso te deixar em sua casa." Eu estava rindo por dentro. "Ou se você tiver seguro, eles mesmos mandam buscar o carro aqui, você nem precisaria se preocupar." Ela pareceu tensa. Será que ela estava com medo de mim? Eu não via razão para essa reação dela. "Se você quiser, é claro. Eu posso ficar aqui com você e esperar o guincho." Ela olhou para mim novamente. Era como se ela estivesse me questionando sobre algo. O que seria? Eu não poderia ser um cavalheiro? Na verdade, eu não estava fazendo nada demais. Qualquer pessoa que visse uma mulher em apuros ofereceria ajuda.

Ela olhou para o relógio e bufou. Será que alguém a aguardava em casa? Comecei a ficar mais ansioso. Eu não sabia nada sobre ela. "Eu não quero incomodar." Ela parecia derrotada.

"Não seria um incômodo. Eu estava indo pra casa." Patético. Eu era patético. "E daqui a pouco anoitece e vai ficar muito mais frio. É bem melhor você ir para casa, ou pra onde quer que você queira ir agora." Eu estava implorando por informações.

"Tudo bem, obrigada." A voz dela era mais linda do que eu tinha imaginado e eu tive que me concentrar pra não ficar duro na frente dela, pois eu já imaginava aquela voz gemendo meu nome novamente. Foco Cullen. "Eu estou indo pra casa." Ela pegou a bolsa no banco do passageiro e abriu a porta. Foi quando fui atingido por seu perfume. _Putaquepariu_. Ela estava fazendo isso mais difícil pra mim. _Que cheiro era esse?_

Eu me virei rapidamente, algo me dizia que ela não se sentiria confortável ao ver minha ereção agora. Ela simplesmente pensaria que eu era um maníaco. Coloquei minha maleta ao meu lado pra disfarçar e seguimos em silêncio até o meu carro. Ela deu um suspiro e prendeu o ar quando paramos. Olhei pra ela curioso. Acho que ela gostou do meu carro. Eu mesmo o adorava. Um Volvo prata. Eu achava que era a minha cara.

Apressei-me e abri a porta para ela. Essa viagem não seria nada fácil. Eu tinha que me controlar perto dela. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_ Eu estava ficando louco, só pode. Dei a volta e uma rápida olhada em mim. Fiquei aliviado de ver que estava tudo tranqüilo. Entrei no carro e mais uma vez fui agredido pelo seu cheiro. Parecia que estava concentrado dentro do carro. Era algo como frésias e morangos, mas totalmente sensual. Tive que me concentrar em dobro. Liguei o carro e me virei para ela. Ela era linda. "Para onde vamos?" Eu estava eufórico por dentro. Ela estava dentro do meu carro. Ela tinha um cheiro perfeito e era linda. Eu a queria. _Muito._

Assim que ela me disse o nome da rua eu congelei. Eu não conseguia pensar.

"Onde?" Eu precisava que ela repetisse, eu não poderia estar escutando direito.

"Rua John Kennedy, não é muito longe daqui." Eu acho que a assustei novamente com minha estupidez. Eu dei um sorriso, olhei pra ela.

"Eu sei onde fica Bella." Mais uma vez, dizer o nome dela era algo prazeroso. "É a rua onde eu moro." Ela virou seu rosto pra mim rapidamente. Ela também ficou surpresa.

"Sério? Quer dizer, eu não conheço ninguém ainda aqui." Ela disse nervosa. "Eu nunca imaginei..." Ela parou. A curiosidade me corroía. E assim que a olhei, seu rosto estava no mais lindo tom de rosa.

"Nós moramos nessa rua desde que nasci. É um bom lugar".

"Sim, eu gostei assim que vi. Foi amor à primeira vista. É calmo".

"Se você quiser, eu te pego antes de ir para o trabalho amanhã." Meu Deus. Será que ela percebeu meu desespero? Eu não conseguia me conter mais. "Quer dizer, o seu carro vai estar no conserto e nós moramos na mesma rua. Não custa nada." Era até lógico.

"Hum, se não for um incômodo." Ela disse tão baixo que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir.

"Será um _prazer_. E não é nada demais, eu já disse." Era demais sim. Era perfeito que eu estaria deixando e ainda a pegando pela manhã para ir ao trabalho. Eu já não podia ver a hora de acordar e ir até a casa dela buscá-la. E então, ela sorriu. E eu pensei que ela não poderia ser mais linda. Engano meu. Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

"Hum, tudo bem".

Bella me indicou onde morava e fiquei muito surpreso ao ver que era 3 casas depois da minha. Eu fiquei tão envolvido pensando nela preso dentro de casa que nem sequer teria tido a chance de encontrá-la se ela tivesse saído. Eu era patético.

Parando o carro em frente a sua casa, mais um momento de silêncio. Eu tinha tantas perguntas, mas iria assustá-la se começasse a soltar tudo em uma noite. Por hoje estava bom. Eu tive mais avanços do que eu imaginei pela manhã. "Boa noite Dr. Cullen. Obrigada pela carona." Ela disse olhando para frente. Ela era tão tímida. Isso era tão charmoso que tomou cada fiasco de força que eu tinha para não agarrá-la ali mesmo.

"Boa noite, Bella. E pode me chamar de Edward, por favor." Eu estava louco pra ela dizer meu nome.

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu quase pedi pra ela repetir. Eu queria ouvi-la dizer uma e outra vez meu nome. Ela abriu a porta do carro e quando ela estava se levantando eu disse.

"Estarei aqui as oito." Ela parou e assentiu com a cabeça.

_Você será minha, Isabella Swan..._

_

* * *

_

**Olá amadas \o/**

**Ai está o capítulo 4. Espero que gostem tanto quanto nós amamos escrever...**  
**Meninas, a partir de agora a FIC vai ganhando mais emoção... rsrs, como dizem no Orkut, eu e a Nêni somos as "Spoiler Girls", então vou deixar um aqui tb: Se preparem, pois se vocês gostaram do capítulo 3, e agora do 4. Aguarde que o 5 é pura emoção... É POV ROB \o/**

**Vou responder alguns comentários:**

**Regina Swan: **Oi minha linda. Estou feliz qu vc esteja gostando. E que bom que vc entendeu. Quanto ao fato do Rob abandonar a Bella... vamos explicar mais pra frente... e espero que vc entenda as razoes dele...hehehe...

**Xarol:** Olá sumida. Pensei que tinha abandonado nossa FIC. Mas agora estou mega feliz sabendo que estamos agradando mesmo. Já temos praticamente até o capitulo 9 pronto a historia está cada vez mais... diferente...rsrs. Essa idéia dos gêmeos foi da Nêni... eu só a ajudo com o texto mesmo. Espero ver vc sempre por aqui viu? Um grande beijo flor.

**Nauara:** Obrigada mesmo flor. Aqui está o capitulo 4. Espero que continue gostando, assim como nós estamos amando escrever... apareça sempre aqui.

**Rafaela:** Vc está mesmo sumida flor. Não tenho te visto nos tpc... Mas obrigada mesmo pelos elogios. De verdade. Nos dedicamos as fics por amor mesmo, e é gratificante quando percebemos que estamos agradando tanto...e vc já mora no meu coração flor... um super beijo.

**Bruna B:** Ai está flor, o esperado capitulo 4. Está uma delicia, deixe seu review contando o que achou. beijo.

**Cris:** Realmente é uma loucura....rsrsrs...aguarde as novas emoções.

**Thais:** MINHA LINDA AMIGA.... vc sempre vai morar no meu coração. Fico sempre feliz quando vejo seus comentários. Te amo.

**Julia Lisboa:** Oi linda. Ai está mais um capitulo. Espero que goste tb. =)

**Dyana:** Oi linda. Ai está mais um capitulo. Ainda não é o POV ROB, mas tb está lindo. E se prepare: o capitulo 5 é todinho POV ROB. Beijo.

**Natfurlan:** Oi linda. Vc vai se apaixonar ainda mais por esses gêmeos.... a historia está só esquetando....

**Bem minhas lindas. Espero que gostem. Na próxima quarta-feira terá mais um capitulo e será POV ROBRT.**  
**OMG**  
**ELE TB É PERFEITO !!!!**

**Deixem reviews... adoramos saber o que vocês estão achando da FIC. **

**UM BIG BEIJO**

**titinha**


	6. Tudo ao mesmo tempo agora

_You..._

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed_

_Were the words to transpire_

_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could jst taste it (taste it)_

_But it's not forever_

_But it's Just tonight_

_Oh, __we´re still the greatest (the greatest, the greatest)_

_Você_

_Seu sexo está em chamas_

_Consumidas_

_Foram as palavras para transpirar_

_Quente como uma febre_

_Ossos ruidosos_

_Eu poderia só provar (provar)_

_Mas não é para sempre_

_Mas é só por essa noite_

_Oh__, ainda assim somos os melhores (os melhores, os melhores)_

**_Sex On Fire (Sexo em Chamas) -Kings Of Leon_**

**_

* * *

_Capítulo 5 – TUDO AO MESMO TEMPO AGORA**

**POV Rob – 3 meses atrás**

Entrando no pub mais badalado de Roma eu me dirigi ao bar. Eu precisava de uma bebida. Hoje seria uma noite _daquelas_.

"Um whisky com gelo." Pedi a garçonete. Ela me olhou com um olhar sacana.

"O que você quiser." Ah! Essas mulheres. Quando eu encontraria uma pela qual valeria a pena me esforçar? Todas praticamente se jogavam sobre mim e, definitivamente, esse jogo já estava ficando chato. Essa cidade já estava me cansando. Se eu quisesse era só pegar.

Eu andava por todos os lugares procurando algo novo e que me excitasse. Eu odiava rotina e tranqüilidade. Eu fui feito para viver o inesperado. Para fazer meu caminho diferente de qualquer outro já percorrido. E hoje eu estava com uma ansiedade estranha. Como se algo tivesse que acontecer. E nada poderia acontecer se eu não fosse atrás. E aqui estava eu. Procurando mais uma para o meu instinto predador.

Olhando para o lado vi uma mulher sentada de costas com cabelos ondulados e escuros. Isso me lembrou uma noite maravilhosa. Nada se comparava àquilo. Uma mulher delicada, tímida, apertada. Marcada por mim. _Puta merda_. Nem gostava de lembrar. O efeito era instantâneo.

Curioso, me aproximei. Eu não repetia minhas parceiras, mas para aquela eu quase abri uma exceção. _Quase._ Agora aqui, eu poderia ter o mesmo em outra pessoa. Ou podia tentar... Não custava nada procurar.

"Molto bella." Eu disse, e com isso ela se virou. Não foram os mesmos olhos chocolates misteriosos que me fitaram. Mas era uma piscina azul, cheia de desejos na superfície. E agora eles espelhavam o meu. Era minha última noite em Roma. Eu tinha que fechar com _chave_ _de ouro_. E essa era mesmo uma boa _fechadura_.

"Obrigada, digo o mesmo." E mais um ponto para Rob!

"Eu tenho outras coisas para elogiar, mas eu prefiro fazer isso em um lugar onde eu possa apreciar melhor." Sorri meu sorriso torto. "E pode ser aonde você quiser." Me aproximei do seu ouvido e falei vagarosamente. "E do jeito que você quiser." Ela olhou para a amiga ao seu lado.

"Volto logo." E se levantou. "Siga-me." E com isso ela puxou minha mão e me guiou para a parte de trás do pub. Assim que chegamos a um corredor ela me levou até a sala da gerência e abriu.

"Você é gerente daqui, ou algo do tipo?" Ela sorriu.

"Meu irmão é o gerente." Definitivamente era loucura. "Mas com o tanto de gente que temos hoje no pub, ele jamais vai ter tempo de voltar aqui, não se preocupe".

"Eu não estou." Eu disse me aproximando dela. "Nem um pouco." Eu me abaixei e toquei nossos lábios, passando a língua no seu lábio inferior. "Minha preocupação está centrada bem aqui." Peguei a mão dela e levei ao meu membro, que já estava pulsando de desejo.

"É, é mesmo uma _grande_ preocupação." Eu ri. "Mas eu posso tentar amenizar".

"E como você faria isso?" Eu falei com os lábios colados nos dela, olhando em seus olhos. Ela se afastou um pouco.

"Observe." E foi se abaixando enquanto suas mãos habilmente abriam minhas calças. Ela me tocou por cima da boxer, eu gemi. Eu estava muito duro. Essa mulher sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu adoro mulheres que têm confiança no que fazem. Isso era sexy.

Ela abaixou minha boxer e meu membro saltou livre. Ela o tocou com as duas mãos enquanto olhava para mim de joelhos. Era uma cena para se guardar na memória. Uma bela mulher, ajoelhada e com meu membro nas mãos. Muito bom. Ela colocou a língua pra fora e lambeu a ponta. Ssshhh. Essa porra era boa demais. Arqueei meu corpo buscando mais contato. Ela começou a passar a língua pelo comprimento todo, bem lentamente. Eu era ansioso demais para suportar esse joguinho. Precisava de mais pressão. "Me coloca na boca _agora_".

"Sim senhor." Ela me colocou até que eu senti o fundo de sua garganta. Ela girava a língua pelo meu pau e chupava em um ritmo frenético.

"Perfeito." Continuei a olhar pra ela. Ela levantou o olhar novamente e eu a encarei. Dentro dos seus olhos eu via tudo o que ela queria fazer comigo agora. Seria muito divertido. Com uma mão, conduzi sua cabeça, fazendo um ritmo perfeito. Gemi. Era bom demais.

Eu adorava essa leitura que era feita com o olhar. Eu sempre reconhecia o que uma mulher queria olhando em seus olhos. Eles eram como uma porta de entrada para elas. Eram como um guia. E eu seguia esse guia. Pois o bom de dar prazer a uma mulher era saber que você estava fazendo isso. Eu adorava. _Prazer_. Era a minha busca diária.

Ela abaixou uma das mãos para minhas bolas, tocando em lugares que estavam me deixando louco. Ela acelerou o ritmo indo e vindo com sua boca e eu já sentia que eu estava perto. Estendi minha mão e puxei seus cabelos. Ela levou isso como um incentivo e começou a me chupar. "Porra, eu não vou agüentar mais." Ela não hesitou. Ela queria isso tanto quanto eu. Eu não me segurei. E me senti jorrar em sua boca. Forte. Ela tomou tudo. Até a última gota. Deu um beijo na ponta e se apoiou em minha cintura para se levantar.

"Eu acho que a preocupação diminuiu." Ela disse divertida.

"Não por muito tempo." Eu a beijei, sentindo meu gosto em sua boca. Ela tinha uma boca macia e gostosa. Enquanto nos beijávamos senti suas mãos passando por mim. Uma subiu aos meus cabelos e a outra veio para frente, para a barra da minha camisa. Ela segurou a ponta e começou a subir. Eu levantei os braços e quebrei o beijo para que ela a retirasse. Mas eu tinha outras idéias. Me afastei dela e a olhei de cima a baixo. Ela era gostosa. Muito gostosa.

"Tire a roupa pra mim." Ela não perdeu tempo e foi retirando a blusa rapidamente. Ela começou a desafivelar o cinto e eu falei, "O que você quer?" Eu me sentia generoso hoje. Eu daria o que ela quisesse. E eu também tinha dito isso a ela antes de trazê-la aqui. Minha palavra ainda valia alguma coisa. Ela levantou a cabeça lentamente, um meio sorriso em seus lábios.

"Eu poderia querer várias coisas." Ela falou e foi abaixando o olhar pelo meu corpo. "Mas no momento, nada vence o desejo de ter você dentro de mim." Ela soltou a calça e a empurrou com a calcinha ficando completamente nua na minha frente. "Repetidamente".

"Então você terá." Dei um passo em sua direção, tocando meu membro que já estava preparado para uma segunda rodada. Ele não me decepcionava. Abaixei-me até minha calça e retirei um preservativo de um dos bolsos. Rasguei a embalagem e rolei-o por meu pau. Ela deu um passo para trás, encostando-se à mesa e se apoiando, subiu, abrindo as pernas.

Quando eu via uma mulher assim, disposta e ansiosa por mim, eu sempre lembrava o que me disseram há um tempo. Eu era um presente de Deus para as mulheres.

Ela me olhou com expectativa. Eu me aproximei e firmei minhas mãos em seus joelhos. Ela se adiantou e pegou meu pau em sua mão e o bombeou lentamente, me aproximei mais e ela passou a ponta na sua fenda molhada para cima e para baixo. Joguei a cabeça para trás e gemi. Caralho. Era bom demais. E então ela me posicionou na sua entrada. Eu olhei em seus olhos e com um movimento brusco pra frente, penetrei-a totalmente. Ela gritou de surpresa. Seus olhos cresceram. Mas logo escureceram com a luxúria. E eu lentamente me retirei dela e a penetrei forte novamente.

Logo estabelecemos um ritmo para as estocadas e para seus gemidos, que eram abafados pelo som estridente que vinha de fora da sala. Ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros e em cada batida ela me apertava. Eu tenho certeza que ela estava deixando marcas de suas unhas. E eu não poderia me importar menos.

Quando seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e seus movimentos mais frenéticos, eu sabia o que estava por vir. Eu também estava perto. "Goza gostosa, goza no meu pau." Ela começou a tremer e me apertar, o que fez meu orgasmo mais uma vez me alcançar. "Porra." E com uma última estocada eu jorrei forte na camisinha.

Eu fiquei parado ali abraçado com ela até minha respiração voltar ao normal. Foi quando ouvimos. Alguém tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada, então começou a gritar "QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?" Ela enrijeceu e levantou o rosto com um olhar apavorado e balbuciou 'é o meu irmão'.

Ainda com a camisinha em mim, eu me puxei e vesti minha calça o mais rápido do que eu pensava ser possível. "SOU EU JOSH!" Eu olhei para ela. Tinha que haver uma saída. Apanhar de um irmão enfurecido na minha última noite em Roma era sacanagem.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ, TRANCADA? ABRE ESSA PORTA!"

Ela me olhou em pânico. "E-EU TIVE PROBLEMAS FEMININOS! TIVE QUE CORRER PARA CÁ! POR FAVOR, ME DÁ UM TEMPO!" Ela apontou para uma porta ao lado e eu corri e a abri. Era um banheiro. Olhei pra ela confuso. Ela continuava a apontar para dentro. "EU ESTOU SAINDO" Ela disse e logo avistei um basculante. Era no alto da parede, mas corri e alcancei, fiquei pendurado e a garota veio por trás e me apoiou. E eu caí pra fora do banheiro. Era um beco escuro, mas era incrivelmente mais seguro que aquela sala agora.

Assim que eu me levantei e bati a sujeira da minha roupa, pensei. Edward morreria de rir quando eu contasse isso a ele. Já até imaginava. Lembrei da camisinha, abri minha calça e a retirei, lançando-a no beco deserto. Fechei a calça e arrumei minha camisa. O som do pub ecoava abafado. E eu segui no rumo do meu hotel. Eram só algumas quadras de distância. Olhei no relógio, 2h da manhã. Seriam 8h em Forks. Retirei o telefone do bolso. No segundo toque ouvi. _"Já era hora, pensei que tinha sumido no mundo de vez"._

Eu ri, meu irmão sempre era dramático quando eu passava mais de dois dias sem ligar pra ele. "Você não se livraria tão cedo de mim, cópia". Sempre era assim, ele preocupado e eu zombando da preocupação dele. Era desnecessário. Eu sabia me virar muito bem sozinho. "Muitas novidades em Forks desde a última vez que eu te liguei?" Era raro isso acontecer de qualquer jeito. Aquela cidadezinha nunca tinha nada de interessante mesmo.

"_Forks está... mais interessante sim." _Eu notei seu tom. Tinha mulher na parada. Edward não achava nada interessante há um tempo naquela cidade. E para ele usar essa palavra, tinha que ser mulher. E claro, carne nova, ou melhor, boceta nova. _"Mas nós continuamos com saudades de você, Rob." _Eu andava pelas ruas e pensava em como seria estar indo para casa nesse momento. Sacudi a cabeça. Eu não podia pensar nisso agora.

Eu pensei em como responder a isso. Eu também tinha saudades da minha família, mas eu não queria falar sobre isso. "Interessante? Quem é ela?" Eu poderia até mesmo conhecê-la, minha memória nunca falhava. Eu me lembrava de todas que eu estive. Algumas mulheres muito mais do que as outras. Uma mais ainda do que todas juntas. Mas, me desfiz do pensamento, mais uma vez. Apesar de tudo, eu tinha certeza que ela era nova para o meu irmão, para ele se mostrar tão empolgado. "Eu talvez a conheça..."

"_Sem chance Rob. Ela não é pro seu bico!"_ Ele disse me cortando. _"E ela morava em Londres durante esses anos. Pelo que sei, não esteve em sua rota."_ Ele estava meio inseguro. Era incrível como nós nos conhecíamos. Ele já sabia do que eu estava falando e eu já sabia o que ele estava pensando.

"Londres? Interessante... adoro o sotaque inglês." Soltei uma risada. Ele sabia que eu só estava implicando com ele. Eu e Edward não precisávamos disputar ninguém. Tínhamos gostos completamente diferentes, e foi-se o tempo em que nós compartilhávamos as mesmas mulheres...

"_Hum... não mude de assunto. Quando você vai ligar pra mamãe? Ela sente sua falta. Tudo bem ignorar o resto da família, mas nossa mãe... não faz sentido."_ Ouvi a súplica em sua voz. Eu também sentia isso. Mas eu tinha medo de amolecer ao falar com ela. Eu tinha medo de esquecer meus motivos. Não agora. Não a 3 horas de embarcar para Barcelona. Eu tinha que curtir um pouco mais minha vida.

"Em breve. Eu acabei de sair de uma janela de um banheiro, estou pegando minhas coisas e indo para Barcelona." Eu entrei no hotel, peguei minha chave e me dirigi à porta do elevador. Edward sabia das loucuras que eu aprontava, ele devia imaginar o motivo pelo qual eu saí por uma janela. Ouvi-o bufando do outro lado da linha. "Eu sei... eu sei... eu prometo." Minha palavra ainda valia. Eu não mentia para Edward, na verdade nunca conseguimos mentir um para o outro. Era foda. Eu tentei algumas vezes. O elevador chegou e as portas se abriram.

"_Tudo bem. Cuidado. Se proteja, não quero uma cópia defeituosa andando por aí, pode prejudicar minha imagem."_ Eu ri e desliguei o telefone. Ele sabia que eu era tudo, menos descuidado com minha saúde. Mas ele insistia com esse excesso de proteção. Às vezes me sentia como o irmão caçula. Mas era porque ele tinha um espírito velho, eu imaginava.

Entrei em meu quarto e reuni meus poucos pertences, sentei um pouco na cama e pensei nas palavras de meu irmão. Eu prometi ligar pra minha mãe quase dois anos depois de ter ouvido sua voz. Era uma dura promessa. Eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer a partir disso. Mas eu não podia quebrar uma promessa feita a ele. Olhando no relógio percebi que tinha perdido mais de uma hora nesses devaneios.

Levantei-me rapidamente, tomei um banho e me dirigi para fora do hotel, pegando um táxi rumo ao aeroporto. Assim que embarquei e me sentei na poltrona confortável, eu não consegui mais segurar. As lembranças da mulher que eu mais amava e respeitava no mundo me machucavam como punhais. Era muito doloroso pensar no quanto de sofrimento eu causei a alguém que nunca mereceu nada de ruim. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais bondosa que eu conhecia e não merecia esse meu comportamento... mas eu não podia. Não agora.

Embarquei apressado, não me esquecendo de mandar todo o meu charme irresistível para as comissárias do vôo. Sei que pode parecer exibicionismo, mas eu sabia que era gostoso e irresistível. Elas me mostravam isso o tempo todo. Lembrei inclusive que fazia tempos que não transava em um avião. Eu precisava relembrar isso algum dia...

Chegando a Barcelona eu saí do aeroporto e ao sentir o vento frio do inverno eu respirei fundo, enchi meus pulmões e soltei lentamente. Essas lembranças me corroeriam aos poucos até que eu cedesse e ligasse para ela. Minha mãe realmente não merecia isso, e eu sabia que era inevitável. Mas como sempre... eu curtiria o que eu pudesse enquanto estivesse inteiro.

E Barcelona era perfeita para a _despedida_ momentânea da minha falsa liberdade. Pensei sobre o que faria nesse momento. A temporada de corridas já tinha acabado, por isso decidir vir a Barcelona. Aliás, não tinha voltado a Paris há quase dois anos. Adorava a adrenalina do rally, mas minha mente sempre vagueava pela luxuriosa noite quando conheci a linda morena de olhos castanhos. A linda mulher que me fez quase ficar e repetir a dose de prazer que senti. _Quase._

O que eu poderia fazer nesse momento? Caius tinha me informado que essa época era a melhor oportunidade para buscar coisas interessantes na cidade, pois existia festivais e estudantes intercambistas loucas por novidade. Sorri diante desse pensamento. Como diria meu amado irmão, eu sempre pensava com a cabeça de baixo. Isso era a mais pura verdade. E lógico, pensando no meu prazer. Adorava vê-las gemer para mim, mas eu precisava gozar. Sempre. E de preferência, primeiro que elas.

Buscando com um olhar levemente aborrecido, topei com uma linda mulher parada fumando próximo a um café. Ela era estonteante. Lindas curvas, seios volumosos e sorriso sacana. Seu olhar encontrou o meu. Sorri de volta. Com um leve aceno com a cabeça ela se virou e saiu caminhando em direção a uma pequena construção girando levemente seu corpo para trás, como se fosse se certificar que eu a seguia. Amado senhor, isso era perfeito. Eu mal tinha aterrissado na cidade e já tinha conseguido o meu primeiro orgasmo. Elas eram assim. A facilidade com que eu conseguia sexo era mesmo assustadora, mas eu adorava. E meu pau também.

Caminhando em direção ao edifício, sorri com a lembrança dos comentários do meu irmão. Ele sempre dizia que eu era um homem egoísta, que só pensava no meu próprio prazer. Lógico, porra. Eu não tenho culpa se elas praticamente abriam as pernas quando eu as olhava, já iria satisfazer a vontade delas, que era foder comigo.

Assim que entrei no pequeno espaço, percebi que a morena gostosa estava sentada em uma cadeira com as pernas abertas. Porra. Sem calcinha. Essas eram as melhores, sem muitas preliminares. Instintivamente passei a mão no bolso da calça para verificar se tinha meu companheiro perfeito, o preservativo.

"Não quero saber seu nome gostoso, mas eu tenho um pedido".

Sua voz rouca e sensual mexeu comigo. Na hora meu pau também se animou, pois enquanto ela falava lambia seus lábios e abria ainda mais suas pernas. Olhei interrogativamente pra ela, colocando as mãos nos bolsos esperando sua solicitação. Antes de falar qualquer coisa, percebi que seu olhar caiu na minha já evidente ereção. Isso mesmo gostosa, prontinho pra você.

"Quero sentir dor. Quero que você goze na minha boca, mas puxe meu cabelo e me dê tapas no rosto a ponto de eu gemer de dor. Você pode fazer isso?"

Sorri. Nem precisei responder. Eu já tinha transando com um número elevado de mulheres e esse tipo de pedido era muito mais usual do que se pensava. Se os homens em geral soubessem o que suas mulheres desejam na cama, não precisariam recorrer a prostitutas. Pensando melhor não. A falta desse conhecimento deixava os homens mandar a demanda de mulheres sedentas para minha apreciação.

Abri minha calça e alcancei meu membro. Segurei fortemente por cima da boxer me aproximando da boca da mulher. Ela lambia e olhava para o meu pau com fome. Assim que cheguei a sua boca, pressionei minha mão fortemente nos seus cabelos, puxando rudemente para trás, de forma que percebi que a forçaria no limite. Era assim que ela queria, eu faria.

"Quero que me chupe agora. Vou gozar fortemente na sua boca safada".

Com um brilho malicioso no olhar ela agarrou-me e retirou meu membro, engolindo ferozmente. Suas chupadas e lambidas eram fenomenais. Tomando pelo desejo, assim que ela me largou para tomar ar, dei-lhe um tapa forte no rosto. "Mais forte." Ela gemeu e descontrolada engoliu tudo e chupou com maestria. Era um boquete rude, mas gostoso. Rapidamente senti que meus espasmos estavam chegando e que eu não tardaria a gozar. Com mais algumas estocadas, joguei todo o meu líquido na sua boca. Segurei ainda mais forte seu cabelo, não deixando que ela perdesse nada.

Assim que meu corpo se acalmou ela levantou. Como se percebesse algo, ela começou a se ajeitar, mas com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Antes mesmo de qualquer reação que eu tivesse, percebi que vinham vozes próximas da entrada. Olhei para ela sem entender. Com uma leve sacudida de ombros ela se virou e disse já saindo pela porta.

"Essa obra é do meu marido e os peões já estão voltando. Eu queria um oral com você e foi perfeito, estranho. Meu marido não faz essas coisas comigo. Adorei".

_Estranho_. Essa palavra mexeu comigo. Me arrumei rapidamente e saí por uma porta lateral que ela me conduziu. Assim que cheguei à rua novamente, nem olhei para trás. Eu sempre seguia o curso e nunca me repetia. Mas, por que aquilo tinha mesmo mexido comigo?

Eu não precisava pensar muito, eu sabia. Todas as mulheres com quem eu tinha saído nos últimos anos eram assim, completas desconhecidas e nem o nome delas eu sabia e nunca me importei, exceto por uma. Ela, que tinha me entregado seu prazer e sua virtude. Dela eu sabia o nome, mas eu era um completo estranho para ela.

Recordei aquela noite com um sorriso nos lábios. Eu havia desejado seu corpo antes mesmo dela me ver. Ela tinha uma aparência séria e tímida, mas sabia que todas as mulheres contidas em público eram um furacão na cama. E novamente eu acertei. Quando eu senti seu cheiro inebriante sabia que ela seria minha, e lógico, ela não me decepcionou. Aquela noite eu jamais me esquecerei. Porra, ela era muito gostosa.

Atravessei um pequeno quarteirão e cheguei à casa do meu amigo. Sabia que ele chegaria talvez em dois meses, mas ele tinha me cedido o espaço por um tempo. Caius era muito parecido comigo, tinha até participado de algumas festas bem picantes que eu tinha indicado. Ele também era um bom amigo e sempre me dava boas dicas da Europa em geral. Isso até o momento em que ele conheceu a Jane. Eu já tinha transado com ela, é claro. Eu não a conhecia, encontrei com ela em um cassino em Ibiza e transamos loucamente dentro de uma banheira de hidromassagem. Mas quando meu amigo a conheceu, meses depois, casualmente em uma festinha de amigos em comum, todas as suas farras com bebidas, jogos e muitas mulheres tinha acabado. E eu tinha perdido um amigo.

Assim que entrei, percebi que muita coisa tinha mudado. Lógico, tudo por uma porra de uma boceta. Jane já tinha transformado a casa toda, com decoração bastante feminina. Suspirei derrotado. Não poderia trazer ninguém pra cá desse jeito. As mulheres ficariam emocionadas e teriam a tendência a achar que eu estava traindo minha suposta mulher ou que era um filhinho da mamãe.

Eu corri os olhos pela casa e me lembrei da conversa que tive em Roma com meu irmão novamente. Ele sempre pedia para ligar para a mamãe. Sabia que ela sentia minha falta, mas minha covardia me impedia de cumprir minha promessa. Peguei no telefone. Cheguei a discar o número da famosa residência Cullen, mas não deixei completar a chamada, como às vezes eu fazia. Eu ainda não estava pronto pra falar...

Sem que eu me tocasse os dias passaram rapidamente na cidade. Tudo aqui convidava a sexo, festas, dinheiro, e mais sexo.

Eu tinha perdido as contas de quantos dias já estava na cidade. Minhas aventuras sexuais estavam sendo contabilizadas de forma assustadora. Era assim que contava os dias, pois eu nunca me repetia. Às vezes me assustava com a facilidade que eu conhecia mulheres e as levava pra cama. As espanholas eram as melhores, claro. Se eu continuasse nesse ritmo, Barcelona seria minha nova Forks na Europa.

Hoje eu acordei desejando algo diferente, mas estava inquieto. Já fazia dois dias que não falava com Edward e ele parecia cada vez mais empolgado. Só poderia ser o assunto interessante que ele havia mencionado meses atrás. Sorri com isso. Meu irmão feliz me fazia feliz, por mais que eu estivesse longe. Ele nunca me dava detalhes de nada e eu nem poderia cobrar, pois sempre que ligava eu era evasivo e distante também. E sempre contava histórias vazias de escapadas sexuais. Ele sempre me ouvia, mas percebi que não me contava muita coisa, principalmente depois que ele percebeu que quebrei a promessa de ligar para mamãe.

Suspirei e olhei para o relógio. Já era quase 7 da noite. Eu tinha que encontrar algo interessante pra fazer hoje. Minha noite não poderia ficar sendo tragada por lembranças amargas sobre minha família. Eu precisava relaxar...

Entrei em um famoso bar, que cheirava a charuto e luxúria. Esse sim era um ambiente perfeito. Respirei profundamente, desejando que todo o cheiro inebriante do local me dominasse. Ajeitei meus cabelos e corri os olhos pelo local. O bar já estava lotado. Assim que avistei um belo par de coxas, busquei a dona do material. Sim, gostosa e com cara pedindo sexo. Com certeza espanhola. Antes de me aproximar percebi que ela estava acompanhada de uma amiga. Opa. Próxima demais. Parecia que elas sussurravam uma no ouvido da outra, mas com uma proximidade no mínimo... erótica. Meu pau sacudiu com o movimento delas. Porra.

_Essa noite seria interessante..._

_

* * *

_

**N.A.: ****Olá AMADAS!**

**Nem preciso comentar né? Esse capítulo mexeu com a minha sanidade e da Nenizinha... rsrs. Esse Robert acabou com a gente. Não sei se eu queria ser a primeira ou a segunda... hahaha.**

**Bom amores aí está o outro gêmeo pra quem pediu muito. E como somos "spoiler girls" mesmo, já vou adiantando que o próximo capitulo é POV EDWARD. E mais, amamos a FIC, mas eu e a Nêni já elegemos o capítulo 6 como um dos melhores mesmo. Ou seja, tudo perfeito.**

**Estamos adorando os comentários de vocês. Principalmente por perceber que tivemos uma idéia bem legal pra escrever, mas que está sendo compartilhada por várias leitoras. Tudo começou com uma conversa de MSN entre eu e a Nêni, e agora nossos gêmeos estão nascendo... é tudo lindo.**

**Segue algumas respostas das reviews.**

**Bruna: **OI MINHA FLOR. Os PERDIDOS SEMPRE SÃO ATUALIZADOS NO ORKUT, e TAMBÉM POSTAMOS AQUI. EU SÓ NÃO ATUALIZEI ASSIM QUE POSTEI PORQUE EU FIQUEI UM POUCO ENROLADA NA HORA.. .rsrs... mas sempre tentamos facilitar ok? Pode deixar que vou tentar ser mais rapidinho ;) e que bom que você está amando... é tudo por vocês flor! Bj

**Cris: **OIIII OBRIGADA POR "upar" AQUI NO FFNET. E QUE BOM QUE VOCE ESTÁ ADORANDO AMOR... SE PREPARE PARA O CAPÍTULO 6 =)

**Claire: **A PARTE DO PRÓLOGO JÁ ESTÁ CHEGANDO... hehehe, é ainda mais "tensa" do que parece! VOCÊ VAI FICAR MAIS APAIXONADA AINDA ;)

**Dani Ming: **ATENDENDO A SEU PEDIDO.... aííí está O POV ROB \o/ Espero que goste!

**Natfurlan:** ATUALMENTE NEM EU OU A NÊNI sabemos mais o que esperar desses Gêmeos. O CAPITULO 5 TIROU NOSSA SANIDADE E O 6... OMG.. VC VAI VER...rsrs. BEIJO!

**Façam as autoras mais felizes... deixem aqui seus reviews !**

**MIL BEIJOCAS !**

**titinha  
**


	7. Quem busca felicidade Sempre Encontra o

_I d__on't want to close my eyes_

_I don't wan__t to fall asleep  
'Cause I miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I still miss you, baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda perderia você, baby  
E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos_

_**I don**__**'t want to miss a thing – Aerosmith**___

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 6 – QUEM BUSCA FELICIDADE SEMPRE ENCONTRA O PRAZER**

**POV Bella ****– 3 meses atrás**

No momento em que saí do carro foi como se eu estivesse em um universo paralelo. Meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria porque minha mente estava completamente absorvida pelo homem que acabou de se despedir de mim. _Que loucura..._

Eu cheguei até a porta e olhei para trás, ele estava esperando até eu entrar em casa. Muito doce. Não era realmente necessário. Pelo que eu soube esse bairro nunca teve um assalto sequer. Mas ainda assim era doce da parte dele.

Assim que ele me disse que morava na mesma rua que eu minha cabeça deu mil voltas. Era realmente muita coincidência. O destino estava brincando comigo. Como poderia ser? Ele tinha o mesmo rosto. A partir da conversa que escutei naquela mercearia eu entendi na hora o que era o tal mistério. O meu estranho de Paris tinha um irmão gêmeo. Se eu o encontrasse algum dia, ele se lembraria da total idiota que lhe entregou sua virgindade e que depois ele abandonou como se isso não valesse nada. Eu não podia passar por isso. Nunca mais. Eu não queira encontrá-lo novamente. Tanto tempo tentando esquecer aquele sentimento, e agora ele estava sendo esfregado na minha cara. E da pior forma possível. Na forma do seu irmão. Com um _plus_ para minha confusão mental, eu aceitei a carona dele novamente. Do seu _irmão gêmeo_. Como se todas as outras coisas não tivessem sido estranhas o suficiente: ele ter me trazido à minha casa, morar na mesma rua e ter um rosto _tão_ familiar.

Mas algo era diferente em Edward. Ele era respeitador. Ele parecia ser um homem de família. Na verdade... eu nem sei se ele tem uma namorada e estou tendo devaneios a respeito dele, como se em um futuro louco eu poderia estar.... _não!_ Definitivamente não! Só se eu fosse masoquista. Entrei e ouvi o carro arrancar da frente da minha casa. Ele estaria a 3 casas de distância. _Oh meu Deus_. Eu não conseguiria parar de pensar nisso. Eu teria que tomar um remédio para conseguir dormir depois de tanta informação confusa adquirida. Eu iria de carona e trabalharia no mesmo hospital com o rosto que me assombrou durante dois anos. E descobri que estava ansiosa por isso._ Me crucifiquem!_

Isso me fez lembrar o meu carro, assim que acordasse teria que ligar para o rapaz de quem o comprei para que ele desse uma olhada no carro. Esse horário a loja já estava fechada. Tomara que não seja nada grave. Eu preciso do carro o mais rápido possível. Eu não posso continuar com essa loucura.

Mas... ele morava a 3 casas de distância. _Eu já disse isso?_ Como no mundo eu poderia evitá-lo? Ele trabalhava no mesmo hospital. Nós nos veríamos de uma maneira _ou _outra, ou de uma maneira _e _de outra.

Tomei um banho frio e me deitei na minha cama congelando. Essa cidade conseguia ser a mais fria que eu já tinha morado. A umidade também não ajudava muito. Deitada e totalmente coberta eu deixei minha mente vagar. A voz dele não saía da minha cabeça. Frases se confundiam. Até a voz era igual. Mas as palavras ditas eram completamente diferentes. Ele era diferente. Eu sentia isso. Eu senti uma segurança e uma atração tão forte que não pude dizer não a nada do que ele me pediu. Eu era mesmo uma bobona. Se ele tivesse me pedido mais, eu teria dado.

Adormeci um tempo depois e acordei com meu despertador gritando ao meu lado. Assim que abri os olhos minha respiração travou. Em uma hora eu estaria presa dentro de um carro com o homem mais atraente do universo. Um deles, quero dizer. Mas ele era atraente demais. O que eu vestiria? O que eu falaria quando ele chegasse? Eu nem mesmo sei como ser sociável. _Santo Deus! Se controle, Isabella._ Ele vai achar que eu sou uma caipira com a variedade de diálogos que eu consigo levar.

Resolvi vestir uma das minhas calças branca de cós baixo e uma blusa de botões também branca, mas ela tinha um cintinho que ficava bem na cintura e modelava meu corpo. Ser enfermeira era assim. Meu guarda roupa acabava sendo completamente monocromático. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e dei uma olhada no espelho. Nada mal Bella. Desci e fiz um café rápido, engolindo tudo apressadamente. Quase passo mal. Mas eu não queria fazê-lo esperar por mim.

Ouvi uma leve buzina e gelei. Ele estava aqui. Corri para a porta e assim que cheguei lá me lembrei da minha bolsa. Voltei correndo e a peguei. Continuei correndo até chegar à porta e abri-la. Completamente ofegante o avistei. Se fosse possível, eu fiquei mais ofegante ainda. Esse homem era de tirar o fôlego. Ele estava sorrindo para mim. Sim. Como se fosse a manhã mais linda de todo o ano. Ele parecia feliz e tranqüilo enquanto eu estava respirando pesado e deveria estar com o rosto mais vermelho que um tomate. "Bom dia, Bella." _Que voz_. Ele parecia dizer meu nome lentamente, como se tivesse curtindo isso.

"Bom dia, Dr. Edward." Eu não podia querer ser tão íntima. Apesar de ter dito o nome dele na noite anterior, parecia inapropriado nesse momento.

"Me chame de Edward, Bella." Ele disse calmamente, ainda me olhando sentar e puxar o cinto de segurança. "Dormiu bem?"

Ok, sou só eu, ou ele quer mesmo saber como eu dormi? O que eu diria? Que passei a noite pensando nele? Na voz dele? No dia que teríamos, tão próximos um do outro? Acho que não. "Muito bem." Soou mentiroso até para mim. Eu não dormi quase nada, minhas olheiras deviam estar gritando na minha cara. Eu tinha que mudar o foco de mim. "E você? Dormiu bem?"

Eu pensei tê-lo escutado dizer_'você nem imagina...'_, mas logo depois ele falou um _'sim'_ e sorriu novamente. Eu não estava olhando, mas eu senti em sua voz. Era estranhamente confortável estar ali com ele. Eu nem o conhecia, mas era como se fosse natural estarmos ali. Ele me perguntou se eu tinha gostado do hospital e se era como onde eu trabalhava antes e começamos uma conversa tranqüila e natural até chegar ao hospital. Eu nem sequer percebi o tempo passar e me encontrei torcendo para que o momento se prolongasse para podermos nos conhecer melhor. Eu estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber tudo sobre ele.

Nos despedimos ao entrar, com a promessa de que eu o esperaria para voltarmos juntos, e senti o olhar dele me seguir até que entrei em minha sala. Era estranhamente prazeroso ter esse conhecimento. Eu podia estar louca, mas era como se ele sentisse o mesmo que eu. A atração, a curiosidade e o conforto. Fechei a porta e me apoiei atrás dela. Sorrindo como uma boba. Eu o veria novamente em exatamente seis horas. E eu mal podia esperar por isso.

O dia se passou tranquilamente. Conheci algumas outras pessoas que eu ainda não tinha visto. Todos eram sorridentes e pareciam felizes com a minha presença e, se fosse possível, eu fiquei ainda mais feliz. Ângela me acompanhou e me apresentou aos pacientes internados. Era como se todos se conhecessem há anos. E percebi mais uma vez que estava agora em uma cidade pequena. Aqui todos se conheciam. Mas não me sentia mal por isso. Na verdade, eu me senti ansiosa para conhecer todos também.

Eu liguei para a loja em que comprei o carro e eles mandaram um guincho para resgatá-lo. Mais tarde eles me avisaram que uma peça de alguma parte estava danificada e que eles teriam que mandar buscar fora, pois não a tinham no estoque. Talvez levasse dias para ela chegar. E isso não foi uma notícia ruim, no geral. Eu teria mais dias de conversas tranqüilas e confortáveis com Edward. Suspirando, fui almoçar. Encontrei-o no refeitório sentado junto a Carlisle e Ângela. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, mas eles acenaram me chamando para me juntar a eles.

Chegando a mesa, Ângela me apontou a cadeira ao seu lado para eu sentar. Caminhei lentamente, me sentindo queimada pelo olhar analítico de Edward. Espero que ninguém tenha notado. Poderia ser estranho. Sentei-me e fiquei olhando para minha bandeja, sem coragem de encarar aqueles olhos verdes que me fitavam. E pior, na frente do meu chefe Carlisle.

"Como vai o primeiro plantão de trabalho, Bella?" Levantei meu rosto, Ângela sempre parecia ter o dom de me tirar dos meus devaneios.

"Muito bom." Eu disse sorrindo. "Adorei a equipe, o ambiente. Resumindo, estou encantada." Falei e virei para Edward, que estava com aquele sorriso torto me olhando. Ele parecia não ter vergonha nenhuma de ter sido pego me secando. Isso era constrangedor. Eu, como sempre, devia estar com as bochechas rosadas. "Como vai você, Dr. Carlisle? Não o vi na minha ronda hoje." Carlisle estava animado por algum motivo. Na verdade, sempre que eu o vi ele estava dessa maneira.

"Muito bem, Bella. Você já conheceu o meu filho Edward?" _Para tudo!_ Eu sabia que eu tinha achado algo parecido neles dois. Mas saber disso me fez engasgar com o suco que eu estava tomando. Como eu não percebi? Ângela bateu de leve nas minhas costas

"Desculpem-me." Só eu mesma. "Já o conheci sim Dr., ele me ajudou ontem com meu carro".

"Ah foi?" Ele falou divertido. "Bom saber." E ele deu um sorriso para Edward e eles se olharam como se houvesse alguma piada interna, mas que só divertiu ao Dr. Carlisle. Edward estava com o rosto neutro pela primeira vez desde que o conheci.

"Sim pai, Bella não conseguia ligar o carro. Eu dei uma carona a ela." Ele sorriu novamente. "Sabia que ela mora na mesma rua que nós?"

"Sério, Bella? Que bom. Você vai adorar conhecer minha esposa. Ela adora Rose, com certeza irá adorar conhecer você também." Eu somente acenei com a cabeça. Odiava ser o centro de qualquer conversa e também não estava acostumada com visitas à casa de outras pessoas. Há anos que eu morava em cidades onde eu não conhecia ninguém. Depois disso comemos em um silencio mais confortável. E eu disse que precisava me retirar para terminar algumas revisões de medicações dos pacientes. E assim que levantei Edward me lembrou que me esperaria para irmos juntos pra casa. Eu quase morri. Parecia tão íntimo. Carlisle piscou para mim e Ângela acenou um 'até logo' enquanto eu corria desajeitadamente até minha sala.

A tarde passou rapidamente enquanto eu fazia meu trabalho. E quando chegou a hora de ir embora, arrumei minha mesa, peguei minhas coisas e me dirigi para fora, sendo surpreendida por um Edward postado em minha porta com sua maleta na mão e o jaleco no ombro. Tão casual que me deixou sem ar. Ele estava me esperando. Tão lindo.

Cumprimentei-o e o segui até seu carro. Ele abriu a porta do Volvo para mim e me esperou entrar. Um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Me fez lembrar um passeio de dois anos atrás, com exceção de que, quando fui entrar no carro fui invadida por um beijo avassalador. Mas eu não queria pensar _nisso_ nunca mais. Edward entrou no carro e nos dirigimos para fora do estacionamento do hospital. Começamos a conversar novamente e descobrimos muitas coisas em comum. Tivemos a infância na mesma época, então nossos filmes e desenhos favoritos eram os mesmos. Era engraçado relembrar coisas bobas. Mas foi muito bom fazer isso com ele. Depois de dizer que meu filme favorito quando criança era _The Goonies_*****, ele me prometeu que um dia assistiríamos juntos. Morremos de rir ao relembrar que choramos em _E.T. - O Extraterrestre_****** quando o E.T. tem que voltar para casa e abandonar o garotinho. Foi muito engraçado. Nos percebemos sendo fãs de Spielberg.

_*****__**The Goonies**_ _é um filme de __1985__, produzido por __Steven Spielberg__, escrito por __Chris Columbus__ e __Steven Spielberg__, e dirigido por __Richard Donner__. Na época, teve um extremo sucesso. Conta com a participação de __Cyndi Lauper__, cantando a música-tema do filme "__The Goonies 'R' Good Enough__"._

_******__**E.T. – O Extraterrestre**_ _é um filme __estadunidense__ de __1982__, dos gêneros __ficção científica__ e __drama__, dirigido por __Steven Spielberg__. É considerado um dos maiores sucessos de bilheteria de toda a história do cinema, sendo o primeiro filme a ultrapassar a marca 700 milhões de dólares._

A promessa não passou batida por mim. Eu já fazia planos de pipocas e refrigerantes deitados no sofá. Sentia-me uma adolescente ao lado dele.

Essa semana passou com Edward me buscando e me deixando em casa. Cada vez mais próximos. Dr. Carlisle só almoçou conosco mais uma vez, pois segundo Edward, ele sempre procurava almoçar em casa com a esposa. Eles pareciam todos muito ligados, mas eu não tinha sequer coragem de perguntar sobre seu irmão gêmeo, que ele nunca comentou comigo.

E um dia finalmente marcamos de assistir ao filme, Edward tinha folga e eu também, então não precisaríamos acordar cedo. Marcamos de assistir em minha casa e eu disse que faria o jantar. Há muito tempo que não cozinhava para mais de uma pessoa. Eu e ele formamos uma amizade fácil. Eu adorava conversar com ele em qualquer momento. Ele se tornou a pessoa com quem mais eu falava. Até esqueci que minha amiga Rose não aparecia há mais de uma semana. Ela tinha seus motivos. Sempre soube que ela era muito ocupada.

A noite em que seria o filme foi como voltar a infância literalmente. Eu lembrava com clareza das minhas partes favoritas. Preparei uma lasanha e deixei a pipoca pronta para ser feita assim que jantássemos. Olhei para minha casa. Era a primeira vez que outra pessoa a veria. Será que ele gostaria daqui? Eu realmente estava nervosa. Juntei almofadas nos sofás e me sentei batendo os joelhos de ansiedade e, como sempre, ele chegou na hora marcada. Mas eu não estava preparada para a visão que me aguardava do outro lado da porta.

Edward estava em roupas casuais e trouxe uma caixa de Donuts***** para nós. Ele estava vestindo uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans gasta. E ele era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Somente quando ele disse 'olá' que eu me toquei que deveria estar babando descaradamente. Eu era patética. Eu o chamei para entrar e agradeci pelos Donuts. Eu adorava. Ele sabia disso.

_*__**Donut**__ ou __**doughnut**__ é um pequeno __bolo__ em forma de __rosca__ (mais precisamente de __toro__), oriundo dos __EUA__. Consiste numa massa açucarada frita, que pode ser coberta com diversos tipos de coberturas doces coloridas, como por exemplo __chocolate__._

Ele parou logo na entrada, analisando a casa. Será que ele gostou? "É exatamente como eu pensei que seria." Essa frase mexeu comigo. Suas palavras me lembraram novamente o que eu prometi nunca lembrar enquanto estivesse com ele.

"Hum... e como você achou que seria?" Perguntei, tentando entender o que ele estava pensando.

"Bonita, clara e elegante... como você." Ele disse simplesmente. Como se essa frase dele não mexesse comigo. Mas mexeu. _Ele me achava bonita_. Esse deus grego me achava bonita. Eu devo ter me perdido em pensamentos novamente porque ele tocou meu braço, chamando minha atenção e perguntou onde poderia colocar a caixa de Donuts. Eu apontei para a mesa e fechei a porta, percebi então que minhas mãos estavam suando. Eu estava muito nervosa.

"Você está com fome? Eu fiz lasanha".

"Hum... pelo cheiro parece deliciosa".

"Espero que esteja. Eu não cozinho para ninguém há anos." Simplesmente admiti ser uma fracassada. _Argh_,Bella. "Quer dizer, eu moro sozinha há anos." Cala a boca!

Sentamos-nos e comemos enquanto _humm's_ saíam da boca de Edward. Era profundamente difícil me concentrar com aqueles sons. Assim que terminamos me levantei e programei a pipoca, mostrando a Edward onde era o DVD. Ele programou o filme enquanto eu pegava o refrigerante e a pipoca. Fui em direção a sala e coloquei tudo na mesa de centro, desliguei as luzes e me sentei ao lado dele no sofá. Em algum instante, nossos braços se tocaram e uma corrente elétrica passou por nós. Ele também sentiu, pois puxou a mão com a surpresa.

O filme começou e o que era pra ser uma noite completamente inocente foi a noite mais cheia de tensão que eu já tinha vivido. Era como se algo nele me atraísse como um ímã e eu tive que me concentrar em todos os momentos para não me aproximar e abraçá-lo. Ele estava tão próximo que eu podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. E esse calor me deixou completamente molhada no local que eu tentava ignorar que existia há muito tempo. O filme era perfeito. Fui surpreendida quando me vi rindo feito boba do Gordo. Eu era fascinada com os personagens desse filme. Me aconcheguei mais ao sofá e percebi que Edward me observava em alguns momentos. Eu sentia a respiração dele bater levemente em meu rosto. Era muito tentador. Mas eu não podia agir dessa maneira.

Assim que os meninos no filme entraram no túnel subterrâneo eu já me preparei. Eu sempre assisti a esse filme sozinha. Eu era apaixonada pelo Mikey (Sean Astin). E quando a Andy (Kerri Green) beija-o pensando que era seu namorado, eu virei meu rosto para o lado para ver se Edward estava prestando atenção. Ele me olhou na mesma hora e nossos narizes se tocaram. Prendi minha respiração. Ele me olhava profundamente. Era como se o olhar dele me queimasse por dentro. Lentamente. Eu queria tanto. Senti-o se aproximar bem devagar, e como se eu fosse atraída pela mesma força eu também me aproximei. Sua respiração batia em meu rosto e seu cheiro era inebriante. Nossos lábios se tocaram levemente e foi como se eu nunca tivesse sido beijada. Porque seus lábios eram a coisa mais macia que eu já tinha sentido. Ele me deu um beijo casto e eu senti meu corpo amolecendo com esse simples toque. Não tinha mais como controlar.

Eu abri minha boca e senti-o tocando meus lábios com sua língua. Foi tão leve que parecia fazer cócegas. Ele foi lento e tranqüilo, como se quisesse apreciar cada segundo daquilo. Eu estava ofegante e eu nem sequer tinha beijado-o de verdade.

A língua dele entrou em minha boca lentamente e ela estava quente e macia. Eu levantei minha mão e toquei sua nuca, senti-o se arrepiar ao meu toque. Era surreal. Ele queria isso tanto quanto eu, eu não podia acreditar. Nós nos beijamos delicadamente. Era como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo. Pedindo permissão. Edward foi paciente e muito carinhoso. Ele me abraçou e senti meus mamilos endurecidos tocarem seu peito firme. Meu corpo todo tremeu e senti-o sorrindo enquanto me beijava. Eu não encontrava forças em mim para parar. Parecia que nunca seria o suficiente. Minha outra mão alcançou seu cabelo e eu o puxava até minha boca cada vez mais. Mas Edward me surpreendeu, mesmo ofegante ele não tentou nada muito ousado. Se contentando em me beijar e abraçar. Foi a coisa mais doce que ele poderia ter feito. Eu não estava preparada para nada além disso agora.

Em um momento nos separamos por busca de ar e nos encaramos. Os olhos dele estavam escuros. Era como se ele estivesse queimando por dentro. Esse calor passava por seu olhar. Era demais para mim. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, até que ele estendeu a mão e pegou a minha, levantando-a até seus lábios e dando um beijo. "Seu gosto é ainda melhor que seu cheiro." Ele sorriu e eu olhei para baixo. Ele colocou uma das mãos em meu queixo e o levantou. "Eu estava ansioso por isso Bella".

"Eu também." Eu tive que admitir. Estava escrito na minha cara.

Olhamos pra frente e nos surpreendemos quando somente os créditos do filme passavam na tela. Eu não consegui acreditar que passamos mais de uma hora nos beijando. Parecia ter passado tão rápido. Edward se levantou e eu o segui. Ele agradeceu pelo jantar e eu pelos Donuts. Ele beijou minha mão mais uma vez e me deu um selinho, se despedindo de mim.

Fechei a porta e andei suspirando pela casa. Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida. Ele era incrível. Eu tinha medo de acordar e perceber que era um sonho. Ele disse que amanhã me levaria para almoçar e eu mal podia esperar...

**POV Edward **

Beijar Bella foi tudo o que eu imaginava e muito mais. Ela tinha os lábios mais macios e o gosto mais doce que eu já tinha provado. Foi tudo tão louco que eu nem sequer percebi o tempo passar. E quando eu percebi uma mão dela estava em minha nuca e a outra em meus cabelos e eu nunca me senti tão consumido em um único beijo.

Assim que paramos eu olhei para ela e seus olhos espelhavam o mesmo que os meus, um desejo e um bem querer sem tamanho. Eu passei essa semana toda com ela e por ela. Eu nem sequer almocei em casa uma vez para poder vê-la no horário de almoço. E mesmo sendo errado eu torci todos os dias para a peça do carro dela não chegar para eu poder buscá-la e deixá-la todos os dias. Eu era um ser muito egoísta. Eu tinha que reconhecer.

Eu queria fazer coisas que não seriam corretas. Não agora. Eu precisava sair dali sem ela achar que eu estava fugindo. Na verdade, eu não queria sair. Mas eu não podia ficar. Eu não tinha tanto autocontrole assim. E Bella merecia que eu fizesse tudo certo com ela. E ela seria minha, muito em breve, sem precisar apressar as coisas.

Sem mais resistir, me levantei e ela me acompanhou até a porta. Agradeci pelo jantar. Eu nunca imaginei que ela cozinhava tão bem, a lasanha estava perfeita. Eu peguei sua mão e a trouxe até meus lábios. A pele dela era tão branca e tão linda. E o cheiro dela era inebriante. Nunca senti nada igual. Era só dela. Assim que a olhei, meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria, me curvei e beijei seus lábios uma última vez essa noite. Foi um beijo lento e cuidadoso. Eu queria me lembrar da sensação dos lábios dela nos meus.

Saí pela rua sorrindo como um bobo. Assim que entrei em casa vi minha mãe sorrindo. "Boa noite mãe." Eu disse mais alegre que o normal.

"Boa noite, Eddie." Ok. Nem isso tiraria meu bom humor.

Subi as escadas praticamente voando. Eu estava me acostumando às sessões pós-Bella em meu quarto. Eu tinha passado uma semana ótima, mas difícil. Nunca alguém tinha me atraído tanto quanto essa mulher. Era magnético. Era inevitável. E hoje, conhecer seu gosto e sentir seu toque não tinha facilitado em nada esse desejo louco que eu sentia por ela.

Chegando ao meu quarto retirei minha camisa, abri a gaveta ao lado da minha cama e retirei o tubo de lubrificante. Eu olhei pra baixo para o meu pau endurecido e gemi. Eu estava tão ferrado. Isso era doentio, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Eu não o controlava mais. Deitei na cama. Imagens dela vibraram nas minhas pálpebras enquanto eu enchia minha mão com o lubrificante e viajava até meu pau.

Comecei a me acariciar, torcendo a ponta e voltando para baixo. Imaginando que a minha mão era a dela. Meu pau cresceu e pulsou com cada toque. Eu me permiti gemer e já sentia meus espasmos chegando. Ela tinha esse poder e eu estava adorando isso. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados e continuei a me perder nas minhas memórias dessa noite. Bella me beijando, tocando meu pescoço, suas mãos puxando meus cabelos. Seus lábios, seu gosto. _Sim. Perfeita._ Minha mão acelerou os movimentos com a lembrança da sensação e do som que ela fazia. Eu queria esse som pra mim. Ela gemendo pra mim._ Isso. _Acariciei e provoquei meu pau, meus quadris saíram da cama e eu o empurrei em minha mão grosseiramente. Eu podia sentir meu orgasmo se formando enquanto meus pensamentos iam mais uma vez à sala da sua casa. Bella era uma mulher sensual. Sua simplicidade era como algo afrodisíaco. Eu a desejava demais. Quando suas bochechas coraram, eu não queria nada menos que me agarrar a ela e tomá-la em todos os lugares da sua casa.

Minha voz ecoava no silêncio do meu quarto. As emoções e sensações estavam se construindo, ameaçando explodir. Então, muitos pensamentos atravessaram minha mente. As coisas que tínhamos feito, as coisas que eu ainda queria fazer. Eu queria prová-la, para ver se ela era tão deliciosa quanto em meus sonhos. Porra, eu estava tão perto. Eu aumentei o meu ritmo, puxando meu pau com cursos longos, e eu finalmente jorrei em minha mão.

Fiquei parado de olhos fechados esperando minha respiração se acalmar. Eu não via a hora de transformar minhas fantasias em realidade.

O resto da semana passou em uma rotina perfeita. Eu pegava Bella pela manhã em sua casa. Nos beijávamos no estacionamento até ficarmos sem ar e depois de nos recuperarmos e rirmos um do outro entrávamos para trabalhar. Almoçávamos juntos e eu a levava para casa.

A cada dia tínhamos um novo avanço. Ela sempre me chamava para descer, e sendo o ser egoísta que eu já disse que sou, eu descia. E nunca passávamos de dois metros da porta porque assim que entrávamos eu a puxava para mim, a beijava loucamente até que tivéssemos que parar de respirar. No começo eu me limitava a abraçá-la. Depois minhas mãos passeavam por seus lados e ela não me parou. No dia seguinte eu não resisti e toquei seus seios, ela gemeu me incentivando. Na quinta-feira nós caímos no sofá e nos emaranhamos em toques e gemidos. Eu a toquei por cima da calça até que ela arqueou as costas e gemeu meu nome quando chegou ao clímax. Foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já vi. E ela estava completamente vestida. Era humanamente impossível resistir a essa mulher.

Ela era sexy de tantas maneiras que eu nem conseguia ter um pensamento coerente quando estava perto dela. Eu me sentia dominado por ela. E ela nem imaginava. Na sexta-feira eu estava particularmente ansioso para nossa maratona após o trabalho, principalmente porque Bella me disse que Rosalie passaria o sábado com ela. Então eu não a teria por um dia inteiro. Eu precisava de minha dose diária de Bella agora e não sabia como seria. Então eu queria uma dose _extra_ hoje. Eu precisava de mais dela.

Assim que ela abriu a porta da sua sala e me viu, seus olhos brilharam. Eu já esperava por ela. Ela como sempre andou ao meu lado sorrindo até o carro. Meus dedos queimavam para tocá-la. Ninguém sabia de nossa relação sem-nome. Nem eu sabia bem o que éramos. Mas eu sabia bem o que eu queria ser. Eu queria ser o único para Bella. Eu queria ser o único a tocá-la. O único que ela chamaria o nome quando chegasse. O único que ela queria também. Eu nunca quis tanto isso. Eu nunca quis tanto alguém.

Chegamos ao carro e abri a porta para ela. Ela me olhou e logo se sentou e eu fechei a porta. Corri para o lado do motorista e entrei rapidamente. Ansioso. Mais uma vez fui surpreendido pelo seu cheiro. Tudo em Bella era tão apelativo. Eu fiquei duro imediatamente e torci para que ela não visse meu estado. Eu não precisava assustá-la.

Chegamos à casa de Bella e eu corri para abrir a porta para ela. Ela riu da minha prontidão. Assim que ela abriu a porta eu a peguei, empurrei contra a parede da sua sala e comecei a beijá-la. Ela gemeu em meus lábios e soltou a bolsa sem ao menos olhar. Ouvi a batida da porta e percebi que eu nem sequer a deixei fechá-la tamanho era o meu desespero. Ela começou a puxar minha camisa, me aproximando dela, eu tinha certeza que ela podia sentir minha ereção em seu estômago. Ela sabia o que ela causava em mim. _E ela gostava_.

Ela começou a tirar a camisa da minha calça e tentava desabotoar os botões. Eu não acreditava que a doce e inocente Bella estava tomando a frente. E era ainda mais excitante sendo assim, vendo-a tão necessitada como eu. "Você não sabe o que você faz comigo." Eu falei para deixá-la ciente do _problema_. Ela gemeu alto e o som foi direto para o meu pau, já duro como uma rocha. Impaciente ela largou minha camisa aberta e me puxou até o sofá me empurrando nele. Eu caí sentado e Bella sentou em meu colo. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo. E eu nunca a tinha visto tão dominadora. Eu adorei esse novo lado dela.

"Bella." Foi como um aviso. Ela não podia começar algo que ela não poderia terminar. Eu não suportaria. Ela não parou. Ela me beijou e eu me entreguei a minha nova Bella. Ela puxou meus cabelos e expôs meu pescoço para ela. Ela o chupou com veemência e eu nem me importei se poderia ficar marcado. Eu estava dominado por ela. Ela voltou à minha boca e eu não resisti, mas eu pediria a ela. "Bella, eu posso te tocar?" Eu queria tocá-la, senti-la em minhas mãos. Ela me olhou e corou. Como ela fazia isso? Transformava-se de uma tigresa em uma inocente moça ruborizada? Ela me deixava louco. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e eu não me contive mais. Eu passei minhas mãos por dentro de sua blusa. Uma das minhas mãos soltou seus botões e eu vi seu sutiã de renda branca. Percebi que o sutiã de Bella não era acolchoado. Puta merda. "Linda demais." Eu disse e me aproximei de seus seios vendo sua pele arrepiada, seus mamilos endurecidos. Agradeci a Deus pelos sutiãs de renda.

Estendi as mãos, hipnotizado. Os seios de Bella cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos e com meus dedos eu rodeei seus mamilos. Ela gemeu e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Eu apertei seus mamilos e ela gemeu meu nome. Ouvi-la dizer meu nome nesse atual estado de excitação, não tinha como explicar. Isso me deixava ainda mais louco. Minhas mãos foram descendo e comecei a soltar o botão de sua calça. Eu olhei para ela esperando alguma restrição, mas não veio. Assim que desci seu zíper ela se levantou e eu puxei sua calça até seus pés. Ela a chutou e subiu novamente em cima de mim. Eu estava muito perdido. Bella estava com uma calcinha de renda branca que combinava com seu sutiã. Ela era perfeita. Exatamente como eu imaginei que seria. Assim que ela sentou em meu colo, ela se pressionou contra a minha virilha e nós dois gememos juntos. Ela começou a cavalgar em cima de mim e eu rolei meus olhos de prazer.

Puxei minhas mãos para sua cintura e as desci para a barra de sua calcinha, eu desci meus dedos por seus lados. Bella fechou os olhos, ansiosa para sentir o que eu queria dar a ela. Uma de minhas mãos desceu sua virilha e eu toquei a renda encharcada. "Porra." Escapou de meus lábios. Ela estava molhada assim por mim. Afastei a renda com meus dedos e toquei a pele quente e molhada. Era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo. Bella era depilada. _Oh meu Deus_. Ela estava lisinha e molhada. "Perfeita." Eu estava sendo incoerente. Nada seguia em linha reta na minha cabeça. Eu passei meus dedos entre seus grandes lábios e senti seu corpo tremer levemente. Eu passei meus dedos mais algumas vezes, me deliciando na sensação de sua pele úmida. Minha outra mão desceu e Bella jogou a cabeça em meu ombro. Entregue. Ela gemia incoerências e falava meu nome.

Com uma das mãos eu continuei a tocar seu clitóris, beliscando e acariciando, e com a outra eu inseri um dedo dentro dela. Deus! Não acreditei. Ela era apertada, mas porra, ela era muito gostosa também. Levantei meu rosto. Bella era virgem? Eu era mesmo um inconseqüente. "Bella, você está muito apertada." Eu não conseguia parar. Eu era um filho da puta egoísta.

"Não pare, por favor." Ela falou tão baixo que se ela não estivesse falando tão perto eu não teria escutado. Eu realmente não pararia. Ela só me incentivou ainda mais. Meu dedo entrava e saía dela e com os meus movimentos ela o apertava em cada estocada. Eu acho que eu não caberia dentro dela. Seria doloroso demais.

"Bella, goza pra mim. Eu preciso ver você." Ela falou algo que eu não entendi. Senti seu corpo tremer e ela me abraçou forte. Minhas mãos continuavam as ministrações nela. E cada vez eu sentia seu corpo contrair mais em minhas mãos. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e meu nome saiu de seus lábios. E eu nunca ouvi algo tão excitante. Meu nome saindo de sua boca enquanto ela gozava era o som mais perfeito do mundo. Ela chegou ao clímax em minhas mãos e logo sua cabeça caiu novamente em meu ombro e ela ofegou.

"Meu Deus." Eu ri. Não foi exatamente ele que fez isso a ela.

Eu puxei meus dedos de dentro dela e os trouxe aos seus lábios. Ela lambeu a ponta dos meus dedos. Eu peguei seu rosto com minhas mãos e trouxe seus lábios aos meus, tentando transmitir nesse beijo toda a profundidade dos meus sentimentos. Comecei lento, mostrando o carinho que eu sentia por ela. Acelerei um pouco mostrando a ansiedade que eu tinha de conhecê-la ainda mais e de estar com ela em todos os momentos. Quando vi estávamos em um beijo frenético que dizia tudo o que não poderíamos dizer em palavras. Eu... eu estava... _apaixonado_ por ela?

Quebrei o beijo rapidamente e olhei em seus olhos. Bella me olhava com a mesma profundidade. Mas eu não queria falar nada que estragasse esse momento. Era muito cedo. Dei um beijo em seu nariz, depois em sua bochecha. Foi quando senti as mãos de Bella indo em direção a minha ereção. Toquei levemente seu braço e balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Hoje é tudo só para você." E era mesmo, não era mentira. "Não se preocupe".

"Mas eu quero." Ela falou, mas eu não podia ser assim _tão_ egoísta.

"Outro dia. Ver você gozando Bella..." Fechei meus olhos quando a emoção ficou demais. Suspirei e abri os olhos. "Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em toda a minha vida." Bella olhou pra minha boca e corou. Ela era adorável. Peguei-a em meus braços e nos levantei. Ela pisou no chão e tentou se equilibrar em seus pés.

"É melhor eu ir agora, amanhã você terá um dia todo com sua amiga Rose. Eu não quero te deixar mais cansada." Nós sorrimos e ela pegou minha mão nas suas.

Seguimos para a porta e cada passo era doloroso com tamanha ereção entre minhas pernas. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com Bella _ainda_. Ela deu um passo próximo a mim e me empurrou contra a porta. Eu agarrei as costas de suas coxas e a levantei para que ela pudesse sentir a minha ereção com seus quadris. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta da minha cintura e eu toquei sua face para beijá-la com tudo o que eu tinha, na esperança de transmitir a profundidade da minha emoção. Virei-nos, pressionando suas costas contra a parede. Enquanto eu lambia e mordiscava a sua boca, passei uma das minhas mãos em seu peito e apertei seus seios ao longo de seu sutiã.

"Em breve." Eu falei com uma voz soprosa. Aproximei meus lábios de seu ouvido e disse. "E eu mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você." Senti o corpo de Bella amolecer contra o meu e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Me afastei um pouco e ela se soltou de mim, ficando de pé. Não pude mais olhar para ela, senão eu não sairia daquela casa antes de me afundar em sua boceta apertada. A boceta de Bella. Meu Deus. Tão apertada. Foco.

"Amanhã..." Ela começou. "Eu quero te ver amanhã".

Me virei. Bella nunca tinha me pedido nada assim. Hoje foi um dia muito diferente. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz. "Mas... e Rose?"

"Ela não irá dormir aqui Edward." Ela falou com um tom brincalhão. E minha respiração travou. _Rose não estaria dormindo aqui, mas ela queria que eu..._

"Amanhã." Eu disse em tom definitivo e me virei para a rua calma.

Depois de uma _sessão pós-Bella e_u tomei banho e dormi. Só de pensar que depois de duas semanas intensas com ela, eu teria um dia inteiro sem vê-la, eu fiquei inquieto. Era como se ela fosse uma droga pra mim. Eu precisava de doses diárias de seu sorriso e suas bochechas coradas. Desci para tomar café e como sempre, aos sábados, Alice veio tomar café conosco. Ela e minha mãe davam risadinhas e se entreolhavam. Parecia coisa de criança. Mas eu as conhecia bem. Estava acostumado.

"Bom dia família." Minha mãe me olhou e na mesma hora seu sorriso caiu. Ela pensou a mesma coisa que eu agora. Uma família incompleta. Será que ela nunca esqueceria? Ela era mãe. Mães nunca esquecem seus filhos. Eu sabia disso porque eu lidava com muitas delas no hospital diariamente. "Bom dia, anãzinha!" Mudei o foco da conversa.

"Hum, pelo que me consta... você teve uma boa noite." Alice falou e piscou para mim. "Um passarinho me disse que você tem andado muito feliz ultimamente. Quem seria essa causadora de tamanha felicidade irmãozinho?" Ela falava como se meu pai não tivesse dito a minha mãe e minha mãe não tivesse contado tudo a ela. Ai... ai...

"Isso mesmo Edward. Quando conheceremos essa moça?" Minha mãe disse com um olhar curioso. "Eu não o via tão ansioso e feliz há muito tempo. Ela deve ser incrível, hein?" Mamãe balançou as sobrancelhas. Foi hilário e caímos na risada.

"Hum, eu acho que ainda é muito cedo. Ela não está acostumada com famílias tão intrometidas." Eu falei pausadamente a última palavra. "Eu tenho que prepará-la melhor para ela não fugir desesperada assim que conhecer vocês." Bella morreria de vergonha quando minha mãe e Alice a fizessem contar cada detalhe desde que nos conhecemos. Eu podia até ver. Eu conhecia as duas e sei que elas a assustariam. Elas bufaram enquanto eu me sentei e comecei a comer meu café da manhã.

O dia passou tão lentamente que eu tive tempo para pensar em tudo o que aconteceria. Eu não poderia tomar Bella como eu queria hoje. Ela não estava preparada. E por Deus, será que algo já entrou nela? Eu nunca vi ninguém tão estreita. Meu dedo foi comprimido em sua entrada. Se ela fez algo assim, foi há muito tempo. O que me levava a pensar que Bella não era o tipo de mulher que se envolvia assim com as pessoas. E isso me deixou mais excitado. Ela demonstrava querer isso comigo. Eu nunca pensei que passaria o dia em uma ansiedade ridícula.

Hoje seria uma noite diferente. Mas eu não faria nada que eu pudesse me arrepender. E também tinham tantas coisas que poderiam vir antes da penetração... sim. Seria perfeito.

Assim que anoiteceu, eu tomei outro banho, acho que o quinto depois do almoço. Eu precisava esfriar a cabeça. Vesti uma bermuda de brim bege e uma camisa preta. Coloquei meus chinelos e desci para a sala. Sentei no sofá e meu pai estava assistindo ao Discovery Chanel. Passava algo sobre grandes felinos. Eu parei e comecei a assistir com ele pra passar o tempo até que Bella me ligasse. O documentário mostrava a dança rítmica dos leões na hora da caça, seu andar silencioso e sua incansável paciência. Eu me lembrei dos comentários de Alice sobre a diferença das minhas atitudes com as de Rob em relação às mulheres. Ela me considerava um caçador, a espreita, escolhendo as melhores presas. Já meu irmão era um predador, não escolhia nada, ele pegava todas as vítimas. Eu sempre ria com esse comentário, mas era, sem dúvida, a descrição mais exata sobre nós dois. Enquanto sorria me recordando sobre os comentários da minha irmã, senti meu celular vibrar. Era uma mensagem de texto de Bella. Apertei no botão para visualizar.

_**Bifes e batatas fritas. Ainda estão quentinhos. **_

_**Saudades de você. Senti sua falta o dia todo.**_

Com palavras simples Bella me fez sorrir. Eu podia imaginá-la na cozinha de avental escrevendo a mensagem. Eu queria ser mais rápido. Com um aceno me despedi de meu pai, que só me olhou e sorriu com aquela cara de sabe-tudo. Andei pela calçada sem ver nada ao meu redor. Eu queria vê-la agora. Assim que subi a escada da entrada da casa dela a porta se abriu e Bella apareceu na porta completamente linda e casual.

Ela vestia um vestido de viscose florido de alças que batia no meio de suas coxas. Eu ainda não tinha visto Bella de vestido. E acrescentei à minha lista de coisas que eu pediria para ela usar sempre. Ela acenou para eu entrar e, como um ritual, eu agarrei-a na porta e a pressionei contra a parede. Ela gemeu em meus lábios e logo depois disse que o jantar esfriaria e se afastou de mim. _O jantar que se foda_. Mas Bella não pensava assim.

Ela andou até a cozinha e nos sentamos para comer. Era fácil para ela me olhar tão alegre. Ela não tinha um pau duro entre as pernas. Comemos em silêncio e assim que terminei olhei para ela. Peguei meu prato e levantei. "Vou te ajudar com esses." E fui em direção ao balcão da pia.

"Não, não precisa." Mas eu já estava lavando.

"E como foi com Rose? Vocês se divertiram?" Para mim um dia divertido com Rose estava difícil de imaginar. Mas Bella a amava, e eu faria tudo para agradá-la.

"Sim, nós tínhamos um monte de assuntos para colocar em dia." Ela disse e corou. Hum...

"Você falou para ela sobre mim?" Bella acenou. Eu sorri.

"Bella." Ela me olhou timidamente. "O que eu sou para você?" Eu precisava saber. Eu não queria pressioná-la, mas eu precisava saber onde estávamos. Eu não era uma criança. Eu era um homem. Coisas indefinidas não se encaixavam em minha personalidade. Eu sempre estive no controle da minha vida.

"Eu não sei?" Ela disse e parecia mais uma pergunta. Eu também não tinha definido nossa relação. Eu só sabia que foram duas semanas muito intensas. "Mas eu gosto muito." Ela disse baixinho. Ainda não era a hora para uma só palavra nos definir. Eu queria dizer ao mundo que Bella era minha, mas eu preferia tê-la só para mim por um tempo. E ela parecia estar bem com isso, afinal, ela ainda estava se firmando em Forks. Isso era uma cidade minúscula. Ela teria que estar preparada para ser o centro dos falatórios por bastante tempo. E eu não queria que ela passasse por isso agora.

"Eu também." Eu terminei de secar os pratos e senti Bella se aproximando de mim, me virei para ela. Enxuguei minhas mãos no pano de prato e o joguei em cima do balcão. Bella me olhava de uma forma que me aqueceu completamente.

Estendi minhas mãos e toquei seu rosto, lentamente. Meus dedos traçaram todos os contornos de seu rosto, memorizando seus traços. Eu não cansava de pensar no quanto ela era perfeita. Ela curvou seu rosto em direção a minha mão, aceitando meu toque. Dei um passo em sua direção. Meu coração acelerou um pouco. Sempre que eu me aproximava dela ele batia mais forte. Eu segurei seu rosto e abaixei o meu de encontro ao dela. Nossos narizes se tocaram e senti sua respiração errática em meu rosto. Eu toquei nossos lábios levemente, ela abriu sua boca e eu passei minha língua em seu lábio inferior, puxando-o entre os meus e dando uma leve mordida. O coração de Bella batia tão forte quanto o meu. Eu conseguia sentir.

Eu tomei-a em meu colo e a levei para o sofá. Bella nunca tinha me chamado ao seu quarto e eu nunca seria invasivo dessa maneira. Eu me sentei no sofá com Bella em meu colo, nossos lábios dançando juntos como uma sinfonia perfeita.

Ela se ajustou de pernas abertas em cima de mim, seu sexo quente foi pressionado sobre a minha coxa. Eu queria nada mais que me afundar dentro dela. "Edward." Bella me chamou com a voz tremendo, olhei para seu rosto corado. "Eu posso..." Ela parou, ainda acumulando coragem para falar o que ela queria. "Eu posso ver você?" Eu fiquei parado olhando para ela. Eu estava completamente despreparado para esse pedido. Bella queria me ver. E eu nunca negaria nada do que ela me pedisse. Nesse momento percebi que apesar de todo o meu controle, eu estava em suas mãos. Ela deveria saber disso.

"Bella." Eu disse para ela me olhar. "Você pode fazer o que quiser comigo. Você não percebe?" Eu perguntei, ela tinha que saber. Por mais que as palavras ainda não tivessem sido ditas, a verdade era óbvia. Eu estava perdido nela. Ela abaixou a cabeça, olhando para minha ereção muito presente.

Suas mãozinhas seguiram o zíper de minha bermuda e eu gemi. Eu estava muito necessitado de atenção e cada toque me fazia tremer. Ela abriu o zíper e puxou a bermuda para baixo, levantei meus quadris para facilitar. Ela puxou minha boxer junto e de repente minha ereção saltou livre diante de nós. Bella prendeu a respiração e me olhou quando seus olhos aumentaram de tamanho. Eu sabia que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu. _Será que eu caberia dentro dela?_ Ela soltou a respiração lentamente e suas mãos agarraram meu membro. Eu podia senti-lo pulsando em seus dedos.

Ela então levantou o olhar e o prendeu com o meu o tempo todo, enquanto suas mãos subiam e desciam. Uma de suas mãos ficou em cima e seu dedão rodeou a cabeça, colhendo o pré-gozo que ali estava. Eu gemi e segurei forte em seu quadril. Ela estava me deixando louco. Suas mãos macias ficaram perfeitas ao redor do meu pau. Ela subiu e desceu as mãos, aumentando o aperto a cada passada. Eu gemia com cada toque dela. Suas mãos eram macias e delicadas e a sensação delas passando em mim era demais. Ela aumentou mais o ritmo, pressionando meu pau e meus espasmos aumentavam cada vez mais. Porra, ela era melhor que nos meus delírios. Eu não me importei em controlar meus gemidos e cada vez que eu chamava seu nome eu me aproximava mais do clímax.

Eu quebrei nosso olhar e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, fechando os olhos e pressionando os lábios na sua pele para não dizer nada embaraçoso. E com mais algumas investidas dela em mim eu gozei forte em sua mão. "Porra... porra... porraaaa." Era só o que eu conseguia rugir baixinho em seu ombro. Eu sentia a sua pulsação acelerada em seu pescoço e nós dois ficamos parados alguns instantes. Eu olhei para baixo, meu gozo espalhado pelas mãos de Bella que ainda estava ao meu redor. Ela movia lentamente seus dedos e era como se correntes elétricas passassem pelo meu pau, me fazendo tremer levemente. Nossas respirações se acalmaram. "Eu acho que isso nunca foi tão intenso." Eu gemi ainda ofegante.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer." Ela disse, mais para si mesma do que para mim. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos. Eu daria tudo para ser um leitor de mentes agora. Mas eu sabia que Bella precisava de mim nesse momento, eu sentia seu sexo pulsando em minha coxa. Eu também queria senti-la, mas eu queria muito mais que tocá-la. Eu delirava de prazer quando eu sentia a rendição de uma mulher e percebi que eu necessitava dar ainda mais prazer para ela. Eu tinha que saboreá-la. _Minha Bella._

"Bella".

"Humm." Ela respondeu meio incoerente.

"Eu posso te provar? Por favor?" Foi como isso mesmo, uma súplica. Eu precisava desesperadamente dela. Dar prazer a ela e senti-la em minha língua.

Ela ficou um momento calada até que senti sua cabeça balançando positivamente. Eu não pude mais me segurar. Eu levantei-a um pouco em meu colo, mas ela me parou. "Não Edward." Minha cabeça disparou em sua direção. Eu fiquei completamente confuso. "Não, não é isso." Ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu envergonhada. "Aqui não." Ela se levantou de cima de mim, estendeu a mão para eu segurar, eu me levantei do sofá. Ela caminhou comigo até a porta de seu quarto e a abriu. E era tudo exatamente como eu imaginava que seria. Como Bella. Lindo e elegante. Uma cama grande no centro do quarto, cortinas amarelas de tule. A luz estava fracamente presente pela iluminação de fora do quarto, um abajur estava ligado em um dos lados da cama. O momento todo parecia surreal na minha cabeça. Eu devia estar com um sorriso de bobo maior que o mundo.

Bella me guiou até sua cama e se virou para mim com o rosto corado. Ela começou a deslizar as alças de seu vestido pelos ombros, ainda me olhando. A inocência em seu olhar me dizia que era a primeira vez que ela se entregava a alguém dessa maneira. Era a primeira vez que ela mostrava esse lado dela. E eu estava adorando, meu pau também. Mesmo fazendo apenas poucos minutos que eu tinha chegado ao clímax, ele já dava sinal de vida novamente. O vestido dela deslizou por seus seios e se eu achava que Bella era linda, eu tinha que acrescentar os seios mais perfeitos a ela também. Seus mamilos rosados estavam intumescidos de desejo e ela estava corando mais ainda enquanto eu os encarava faminto. Ela puxou um pouco e o vestido caiu completamente dela, deixando-a somente em uma calcinha de renda azul.

Sua pele pálida brilhava na meia luz, a cor da calcinha ressaltava sua beleza. E se fosse possível, eu fiquei ainda mais duro com a visão diante de mim. E sem perceber eu dei um passo em direção a ela. Minhas mãos se estenderam desejosas de tocar em sua pele. De senti-la. Eu toquei seus seios e senti-a tremer ao meu toque. Mesmo estando um pouco frio, não era essa a causa do tremor. Pelo menos não era o que seu olhar dizia. Uma das minhas mãos desceu e brincou com o elástico da sua calcinha, os músculos de seu abdômen enrijeceram levemente. A outra mão desceu ao outro lado e puxei a calcinha dela para baixo, enquanto me curvava em frente a ela. Tomei um mamilo em minha boca e ela gemeu meu nome. O gosto de sua pele era inebriante. Minha língua rodeou um mamilo e então o soltei e fiz o mesmo ao outro mamilo. Quando ela começou a ficar ofegante eu me abaixei um pouco mais, descendo mais sua calcinha e a soltando. Observei o minúsculo tecido cair no chão entre seus pés. Bella levantou um dos pés e a tirou completamente, ficando totalmente nua na minha frente.

Quando eu olhei para baixo, soltei um rugido que saiu do fundo do meu peito. _Caralho._ Bella era gostosa demais. Seu sexo era depilado, seus lábios eram rosados. Ela parecia tão inocente e tão fatal, duas coisas completamente opostas e refletidas na mesma mulher. Eu me ajoelhei diante dela e dei um beijo casto em seu sexo. Ela ofegou e se desequilibrou um pouco, eu a segurei em seus quadris para ela não cair. Dando um passo para trás, Bella se sentou em sua cama, ficando exposta para mim. Eu imaginei tanto Bella assim, mas vê-la era muito mais do que eu tinha sonhado. Ela era mais perfeita do que eu podia imaginar.

Como um homem faminto que eu era me aproximei ainda segurando seus quadris. Eu olhei para Bella que estava me olhando com expectativa e completamente envergonhada. "Perfeita, Bella." Ela fechou os olhos como se aquelas palavras a queimassem. Como se meu olhar a invadisse. Me curvei sobre ela e senti o cheiro de sua excitação. Tão doce. Mais próximo ainda da sua entrada, abri um pouco suas pernas e soprei sobre seus lábios. Ela soltou um leve gemido. Minha língua saltou e passou entre seus grandes lábios. Ela estava tão molhada. Saboreei seus sucos. Eu já não sabia o que era mais gostoso em Bella, seu cheiro ou seu gosto. Meu pau decidiu que era um empate, e eu fiquei bem com isso. Ela era deliciosa. Levei um dedo a sua entrada e o encharquei em sua excitação. Ela me olhava atentamente. Eu levei meus dedos a sua boca. "Prove como você é deliciosa, nada se compara ao seu sabor." Ela lançou a língua vagarosamente pra fora e lambeu meu dedo, rodeando sua língua ao redor dele. Era a visão do paraíso. Ela me lambeu e chupou até que não havia mais nada em meu dedo. Eu tirei meus dedos de sua boca e voltei minha atenção a sua boceta.

Seus sucos escorriam de sua fenda. Eu passei minha língua por toda a extensão de seus lábios e chupei levemente seu clitóris inchado. Bella gemia incontrolavelmente acima de mim, seu corpo tremia. Continuei meus movimentos em sua fenda e trouxe um dedo a sua entrada. Ela travou assim que me sentiu a penetrando, mas quanto mais eu me movia dentro dela, mais ela amolecia em minhas mãos. Resolvi colocar outro dedo. Bella xingou baixinho, meus dedos entraram com esforço, ela era muito apertada, mas ela estava tão molhada que eu duvidava que ela sentiria alguma dor.

Os gemidos dela intensificaram e eu percebi que ela estava perto. Meus dedos entraram e saíram em um ritmo mais frenético enquanto minha língua passeava por seus lábios. Uma de suas mãos foi ao meu cabelo o empurrando mais pra perto dela, como se ela quisesse que eu fosse mais profundo ainda. E eu pressionei mais meus dedos nela, sentindo-a pulsar. Sua outra mão agarrou a colcha da cama, tentando se equilibrar. Eu estava respirando tão forte que meus pulmões estavam queimando. Ela gemia tão forte que pareciam gritos e seus quadris subiam à minha procura. Eu a chupei com mais veemência e senti seu corpo convulsionar em meus dedos. Bella deu um grito alto e um _ohhhh _saiu de sua boca. Eu dei algumas lambidas fortes até que senti seu corpo enrijecer e ela cair na cama em seu orgasmo. "Oh Deus, Oh Deus." Bella repetia baixinho. E eu sorri para a visão dela satisfeita caída diante de mim.

Eu dei um ultimo beijo em seu sexo antes de me levantar e me sentar ao lado dela na cama, ela se virou e me abraçou enquanto sua respiração se acalmava. Eu queria fazê-la gozar mais vezes, mas eram muitos avanços para uma noite. Eu me mexi quando senti que ela estava adormecendo, ela me puxou de volta. "Você..." Ela falou baixinho, sem me olhar. "Você pode dormir aqui comigo?"

_Babaca sortudo você, hein Cullen?_

"Claro Bella, eu só preciso tomar um banho." Eu não sei se ela se sentiria confortável tomando banho comigo. "Você quer me acompanhar?" Seu rosto sacudiu positivamente em meu peito e eu sorri vitorioso. Ela não se sentia mais tão envergonhada comigo. E em breve eu queria que ela não sentisse vergonha alguma. Pois ela era perfeita e seria só minha. Somente minha.

Bella me acompanhou ao banheiro e retirei minha camisa, entrando no Box. Eu lavei seus cabelos e fiquei encantado com os sons que saíam de sua boca enquanto eu fazia isso. Nos secamos e eu pedi que ela não se vestisse. Deitei na cama, Bella em meus braços. Mesmo com tantas coisas acontecendo, sua respiração me acalmou até que eu adormeci.

Acordei ao lado de Bella que dormia calmamente. Seus lábios estavam levemente abertos. Observei-a um tempo, até que eu comecei a pensar em tudo. O que fizemos e o que ainda gostaria de fazer. Mas tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. Eu queria curtir cada momento ao lado dela. E ficou claro pra mim que ela era a única mulher que eu desejava agora. Em breve eu conversaria com ela sobre isso. Eu adorava tê-la só para mim, mas eu também queria que todos soubessem que ela era só minha. _Minha menina._

Ainda sob o efeito da noite perfeita, senti Bella se mover. Sorri com o seu movimento, pois ela parecia uma gatinha manhosa. Só tinha duas semanas que a conhecia e estava fascinado por ela. Desejava-a ardentemente. Queria inclusive tomá-la nos braços e afundar meu pênis nela nesse momento, mas Bella não era igual às outras. Eu teria paciência. Ela seria definitivamente minha.

Afaguei seus cabelos e ela acordou. Olhamos para o relógio e percebemos que já estávamos em cima do horário. Beijei levemente seus lábios e pulei da cama. Ela me lançou um olhar suplicante, fazendo inclusive um biquinho tentador que fez minha mente vagar ao prazer que aquela boca me daria. Eu quase não resisti, mas tinha meus compromissos. Infelizmente.

"Doçura. Tenho plantão agora. Não faça esse biquinho".

Ela sorriu percebendo que foi vencida. Corri até em casa e dei graças aos céus por não ter ninguém naquele horário. A quantidade de perguntas da minha mãe me atrasaria no mínino uma hora. Me arrumei e parei novamente na porta da sua casa. Ela estava maravilhosa. Seguimos em direção ao hospital.

Os dias seguintes transcorreram de forma perfeita, mas também um pouco difíceis pra mim. Cada dia eu derrubava uma barreira a mais de Bella. Sempre nos explorando e mutuamente nos tocando, eu a fazia chegar ao clímax todas às vezes. Ela também. O melhor momento foi durante uma sessão de cinema na sua casa quando ela me tomou em sua boca. Porra. Era ainda melhor que todas as minhas últimas fantasias. A suavidade de seus lábios com a luxúria de sua necessidade fez loucuras no meu pau. Eu fiquei incoerente e sem palavras quando a vi, sentada no vão entre minhas pernas, me chupando. Aquilo era erótico demais. Ela olhava nos meus olhos e sugava com maestria, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar de menina sexy. Afagando seus cabelos e movimentando meus quadris para ajudá-la no oral, gozei fortemente, ainda mais extasiado quando percebi que ela tinha engolido tudo. Gemi de prazer só com a sensação de ter meu líquido dentro da sua boca. Ela era perfeita. Mas por que os dias também eram difíceis? Ainda não tínhamos tido penetração.

Percebi que Bella tinha muitos receios. Ela não se entregava totalmente. Parecia que tinha uma parede invisível que era difícil atravessar, mas eu era persistente. Cada dia mais nossa intimidade aumentava e de certa forma, eu estava adorando conhecer o corpo dela. Descobri durante esse tempo como ela gostava de ser tocada, em que partes do corpo seu gemido era mais profundo e o melhor, eu aprendi a ter ainda mais prazer com os orgasmos dela nos meus dedos e na minha boca. Isso sim era uma delícia.

Hoje, quando acordei na minha cama, percebi o quanto os dias passaram depressa. Muito rápido até. Como um passe de mágica o tempo tinha corrido e eu nem tinha me dado conta. Olhei para o relógio e para o calendário mais uma vez. Sim, exatamente nesta data fazia dois meses que eu tinha visto Isabella pela primeira vez. Meu coração deu um salto no peito. O sentimento bateu fortemente em mim. Entendi nesse exato momento que eu definitivamente a amava. Eu sabia que ela seria minha, mas a facilidade de afirmar esse sentimento era ainda mais libertadora. Suspirei extasiado.

Nunca imaginei que eu encontraria uma mulher perfeita pra mim. E Bella era assim. Minha menina-mulher. E eu a queria de todas as formas. Ontem nos entregamos às caricias mais ousadas e ela suspirando me chamou de amor. Aquilo mexeu comigo. E agora confirmei que também a amava, profundamente. Eu precisava senti-la ainda mais próxima. Eu precisava dela.

Hoje ela estava de plantão. Eu não. Eu queria que esse dia fosse perfeito. Peguei meu celular e lembrei-me do meu irmão. Ele não tinha ligado ontem. Bufei com isso. O tempo poderia correr solto e Rob ainda assim não mudava. A minha felicidade era absoluta, mas jamais esqueceria esse sentimento de impotência ante a irresponsabilidade dele. Éramos irmãos, porra. Ele tinha família.

Sacudindo esses pensamentos resolvi mandar uma mensagem de texto para a minha Bella. Eu a queria hoje. Eu queria tudo. Eu sempre fui decidido e seguro de mim mesmo. Ela não fugiria hoje.

_**Bom dia, minha linda. Hoje é um dia especial pra mim. Há dois meses você entrou no meu mundo. Minha menina. Eu quero partilhar esse dia com você e quero me entregar de corpo e alma. E quero você. De todas as formas. Sempre seu. E.C.**_

Nem pensei no que ela diria. Eu precisava mostrar pra ela o quanto a amava. Mas ela precisaria se entregar à mim. Em poucos segundos chegou sua resposta e fez meu dia ficar ainda mais perfeito.

_**Bom dia, meu amor. Mal posso esperar. Já estou ansiosa. Você já é perfeito. Sempre sua. I.S.**_

Ainda não tínhamos falado de amor. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha fortes sentimentos por mim. E hoje, após consumir esse tesão avassalador por ela, tomá-la em meus braços fazendo-a minha, eu iria confessar todo o meu amor por ela. Definitivamente o dia seria perfeito.

O dia se arrastou lentamente. Eu comprei flores, encomendei o jantar, preparei meu corpo. Sim, porque eu estava em um estado de excitação constante. Só de imaginar me enterrando dentro dela eu ficava duro. Ela tinha esse poder sobre mim. Mas eu tinha como foco sempre o prazer dela. Eu queria que ela gozasse ainda mais profundamente em meus braços. Ela se tornaria minha mulher.

Ao cair da noite preparei tudo na minha mente. Eu faria tudo o que fosse preciso para tornar a noite maravilhosa. Ela merecia, assim como eu. Eu queria que nosso relacionamento mudasse de patamar e isso eu faria acontecer essa noite. Minha família sempre desejava um jantar com ela enquanto eu esquivava. Sabia que ainda era cedo demais. Mamãe e Alice eram as piores, já que sempre mencionavam que quase toda a família já a conhecia, incluindo meu pai, Emmett e Rosalie, naturalmente. Eu sempre dizia que tudo seria com o tempo, pois não éramos mais adolescentes e tínhamos a agenda lotada, o que em parte era verdade. Mas meu maior receio era que apesar da insistência nas apresentações formais, eu ainda não tinha verbalizado meu amor por Bella, assim como ainda não tínhamos um compromisso seguro. Ou seja, eu relutava, tanto por ela quanto por mim.

Apesar de estar preparado, me senti um adolescente quando cheguei a sua porta. Eu estava um pouco nervoso com isso, mas era simplesmente porque nunca tinha vivido essa experiência. Como se pressentisse minha presença, Isabella abriu a porta. Ela estava linda. Um vestidinho sem alças, azul marinho, que afinava sua cintura e sandálias de tiras delicadas. Extremamente sexy.

"Boa noite." Ela disse corando. Sempre. Eu amava essa reação dela.

"Noite perfeita, minha linda, assim como você".

"O que temos para comer?"

"Quer saber agora, ou..." Ela sorriu ruborizando, percebendo o duplo sentido na minha resposta. Só em perceber que ela tinha tanta necessidade quanto eu, meu pau endureceu na hora.

Fui entrando na sua cozinha para colocar todas as vasilhas que continham nosso jantar, mas nesse momento entendi que estava com outra fome. Meu membro clamava por libertação, isso seria difícil. Ao virar em sua direção, Bella me avaliava de cima abaixo, com um olhar tão faminto quanto eu. Deus, eu não ia agüentar muito tempo. Ela era sexy como o inferno. Eu não resistiria.

Como um caçador, fui cercando Bella na parede da cozinha, me aproximando lentamente. Assim que ela encostou-se à parede, rocei meu corpo nela, sentindo através dos seus gemidos que ela também me queria. Sem palavras, só murmuros. Capturei seus lábios sedentos e foi como brasa nos queimando. Eu não conseguia me controlar mais.

"Minha doce e linda menina. Eu quero você".

"Sim... Edward. Sim." Ela nem terminou de falar, eu já a peguei pelas nádegas carregando-a rumo ao seu quarto. Ela enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura e me sugava com beijos arrasadores. Ela dava pequenos espasmos, roçando sua virilha em mim. Eu precisava me controlar, mas porra, estava difícil. Seu sexo pulsava junto ao meu. Coloquei-a deitada lentamente sobre a cama e abri suas pernas. Caralho, ela já estava sem calcinha. Gemi.

"Gostou?" Ela disse bem safada, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Ah Bella, você não sabe o quanto. Você já está pronta pra mim, linda? Porque hoje eu vou me afundar em você." Enquanto eu falava, retirava lentamente minha camisa. "Vou te dar tanto prazer, que você vai suplicar." Retirei minha calça. "Vai pensar que está em outra dimensão, Bella." Retirei meu sapato, ficando somente de boxer. "Hoje você será somente minha Bella. Minha linda e doce mulher".

Aproximei-me do seu corpo delicioso enquanto ela ainda arfava com minhas palavras. Minha voz saiu rouca de desejo, mas eu não pude me controlar. Eu precisava estar dentro dela. Retirei seu vestido lentamente, saboreando cada parte exposta. Às vezes eu lambia, outras vezes dava pequenas mordidas. Bella se mexia e sussurrava palavras sem sentido enquanto seu corpo ficava à minha disposição. Assim que ela ficou nua, meu membro já dolorido ficou ainda mais duro, se isso fosse possível. Caí de boca no seu sexo molhado. Suguei aquele mel delicioso que escorria pra mim. Possessivo, segurei suas pernas, impedindo que ela saísse. Aquilo era meu. Eu queria tudo. Quando vi que seus espasmos estavam chegando, fiquei egoísta. Eu já tinha feito Bella gozar tantas vezes na minha boca. Eu agora queria no meu pau. Afastei a boca de sua entrada e ela gemeu de frustração.

"Por que? Eu quero..." Ela choramingou. "Vem Edward... eu não consigo. Por favor".

"Isso, minha menina. Pede. Eu vou fazer você gozar pra mim. Mas não na minha boca." Retirei minha boxer e meu membro saltou ansioso. Como todas as vezes, o olhar de Bella se fixou nele. Uma mistura de fascinação e temor. Eu sabia que era imenso, mas do jeito que ela estava molhada tenho certeza que ela não sentiria. Eu era egoísta. Eu queria isso. Peguei um preservativo e o envolvi. Mas sem quebrar o contato visual com ela. Seu olhar, de pura malícia, completava a visão do seu corpo que tremia de tesão. Porra, ela definitivamente era perfeita.

Cheguei próximo à sua entrada e dancei com a ponta no seu sexo molhado. Bella gemia e rebolava pra mim. "Agora diz de novo, minha linda." Voltei a dar voltas em torno da sua entrada. Eu já não agüentava mais, mas um prazer mórbido me motivava a ouvir sua súplica. "O que você quer Isabella? Fala. Eu estou aqui".

"Por favor... Edward. Eu quero... eu preciso".

Gemi. "Isso, minha linda. Fala. Diz que você quer meu pau dentro de você." Eu não estava mais agüentando...

"Sim. Porra... Sim Edward. Eu quero seu pau dentro de mim... Agora".

Ela nem tinha terminado de falar e eu já tinha começado a invadir sua boceta. Deus do céu, ela era muito apertada. Senti um pouco de dificuldade no começo, parecia que ela era mesmo virgem. Mas não tive nenhuma barreira me impedindo. Quando menos esperei, eu estava todo dentro dela. Uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta do meu corpo. Um frenesi passou por mim, e também por Bella, pois nossos olhos se encontraram nesse momento mágico. Ela era tão quente. Comecei um vai e vem gostoso, sentindo pela primeira vez como era fazer amor de verdade com ela. Minha mulher. Porra, isso era bom demais. Suspendi o corpo, encaixando ainda mais nossos corpos. Nossa sincronia era perfeita. Bella gemia e rebolava incontrolavelmente. Isso me excitava demais. Eu precisava me controlar. Ela tinha que gozar primeiro.

"Por favor... mais forte. Eu quero mais..." Caralho. Ela quer me matar. Comecei a aumentar o ritmo das estocadas, chegando a levantar seus quadris, fazendo ela praticamente gritar pra mim.

"Assim, minha linda? Mais forte? Isso... que você... quer? Ahhhh".

Seu corpo começou a tremer em minhas mãos e eu já estava em um ritmo que beirava violento. Olhei pra ela e seu êxtase estava cada vez mais próximo. Ela estava adorando. Com mais alguns movimentos fortes e profundos, senti Bella gozar. _Puta que pariu._ Era o orgasmo mais sexy que eu tinha visto. Eu não me segurei. Enchi o preservativo com meu prazer. Ainda com espasmos pelo corpo, permaneci dentro dela. Meu pau demorou a diminuir tamanha a intensidade do meu clímax. Desabei sobre seu corpo.

"Isso foi... uau." Sorri no seu pescoço. Ela mal sabia o efeito que tinha sobre mim. Assim que me retirei de dentro dela, joguei a camisinha em algum canto e a abracei levemente por trás.

"Isso tudo foi você, minha linda. Meu amor." Bella suspirou e puxou meu braço na sua cintura. Senti que ela suspirava feliz. Ainda não tinha terminado com ela, mas precisava deixá-la descansar um pouco. Em poucos segundos, Bella ressonava. Levantei lentamente com medo de acordá-la. Eu comeria algo na cozinha. Estava faminto. Assim que retirei meu braço e levantei, ela virou o corpo rapidamente em minha direção, com um olhar assustado. Beirava o pânico. Franzi o cenho. O que ela esperava? Que eu fosse embora?

"Calma, minha linda, eu não terminei com você ainda. Eu já volto. Está com fome?"

Bella abaixou o olhar, ruborizando. Assentiu com a cabeça murmurando alguma coisa que eu não entendi. Cheguei próximo do seu rosto, levantando seu queixo. Eu queria olhar nos seus olhos, eu queria que ela percebesse a profundidade dos meus sentimentos.

"Minha Isabella. Eu nunca senti nada parecido por alguém antes como o que eu sinto por você. Meus pensamentos, meus sonhos e meu corpo clamam por você. Nunca vou te deixar, a não ser que você queira. Eu te amo, Isabella. Quero ficar com você".

Seu olhar, antes atento, estava completamente inundado de lágrimas. Ela sorriu abertamente e pulou da cama no meu colo. Tive alguma dificuldade em segurá-la, mas consegui.

"Ah Edward. Eu também. Eu sonho, penso e desejo você todos os dias, desde que o conheci. Eu também... te amo".

Carregando Bella no colo novamente, fui em direção a cozinha. "Acho que nosso jantar esfriou." Sorri. Essa nova rotina com Bella seria fácil demais. Eu já me imaginava jantando com ela todos os dias, fazendo amor com ela durante a noite e de dia. Comemos o jantar, que estava delicioso e corremos para o quarto novamente. A noite foi pequena para o nosso amor.

Conforme imaginei, minha rotina com Bella foi rapidamente adaptada de acordo com meus pensamentos. Na verdade, na versão mais erótica das minhas fantasias, é claro. Eu e Bella tínhamos poucas folgas nos dias que seguiram a nossa primeira vez, devido as férias de alguns funcionários, mas todo o tempo disponível que tínhamos passávamos fazendo amor. Isso não se limitava somente a sua cama. Seu sofá, meu carro. Tudo dava asas a nossa imaginação.

Apesar da rotina perfeita, minha mãe insistia na reunião de família. Tinha tempo que não juntávamos todos. Minha convivência com Bella tinha afastado meus pensamentos sobre a distância do meu irmão, mas não me fez esquecê-lo. Percebi que ainda não tinha falado sobre ele com ela. Alias, tínhamos falado pouco sobre nossas famílias. Eu tinha que corrigir esse detalhe, mas nossa ansiedade sexual não permitia muitos assuntos. Sorri com a lembrança. Bella estava me saindo uma ninfomaníaca. Eu estava adorando é claro.

Divagando na minha sala, tive um choque ao perceber minha mãe entrando. Estava quase na hora da minha saída e eu não esperava a visita repentina dela.

"O que faz aqui mamãe? Aconteceu algo?" Franzi o cenho. Normalmente minha mãe não vinha até aqui.

"Sim, Edward. Acabei de ver sua namorada agora e ela ainda nem me conhece, isso é um absurdo." Sorri. Os exageros de Alice tinham que estar na genética.

"Mãe, calma. Eu..." Antes de terminar de falar, minha mãe levantou a mão me silenciando. Abri e fechei a boca com a frase interrompida. Ela sugou o ar. Meu Deus, o assunto era sério agora.

"Não quero saber, Edward. Quero que você leve sua namorada amanhã para um jantar na nossa casa. Já comuniquei toda a família. Sem desculpas. Ou baterei na porta dela e perguntarei se ela não tem vergonha de dormir com meu filho, sendo minha vizinha, sem ao menos me cumprimentar. Ela, com certeza, não gostará disso".

Suspirei derrotado. "Sim, mãe. Vou falar com ela agora." Ela tinha razão. Não tínhamos mais motivos de esconder nosso relacionamento. Aliás, todos no hospital já sabiam.

"Acho bom mesmo. Vou sair para comprar algumas coisas com seu pai. Não esqueça o jantar. Marque com ela às 19 horas. Já pedi pro seu pai não colocar nenhum dos três de plantão amanhã a noite. Quero toda a família reunida".

Com todo esse discurso da minha mãe, eu não tinha mesmo escapatória. Ela saiu batendo a porta. Saí do meu consultório à procura de Bella. Eu sabia que ela entrava agora no plantão enquanto eu teria que voltar daqui a 8 horas. Era melhor falar logo sobre o assunto. Encontrei-a no refeitório conversando com Ângela.

Meu olhar em sua direção chamou sua atenção. Percebi que ela suspirava. Assim que me aproximei, Ângela se afastou nos dando um pouco de privacidade. Isso seria difícil...

"Já estou sabendo, Edward. Jantar amanhã, não é mesmo?"

"Como soube?"

"Rosalie. Ela acabou de me ligar. Não tem jeito." Ela deu de ombros. "Sua mãe tem mesmo razão, Edward. Na verdade, eu já encontrei-a em diversos lugares, isso está mesmo ficando ridículo".

Eu queria abraçá-la. O assunto 'família' ainda não tinha sido abordado por nós. Percebi que ela estava um pouco temerosa. Não, bastante envergonhada na verdade. Mas todos na cidade já a conheciam, minha mãe e Alice não eram as piores pessoas. Percebendo meu pesar, ela se aproximou de mim e sussurrou próxima aos meus lábios.

"Não se preocupe. De verdade. Estarei lá amanhã. Não vou fugir. Te amo".

"Também te amo, minha linda. Eu queria..." Ela me silenciou com um dedo nos lábios. "Eu sei meu amor, eu também, mas eu tenho plantão agora e você vai voltar daqui a poucas horas. Que tal depois do jantar, hum?" Sorri e mordisquei seu dedo. "Sim. O que você quiser".

Sorrindo ela se afastou de mim e foi em direção ao PS. Suspirei e fui em direção ao estacionamento. Entrei no carro e rumei para casa.

Poucas horas depois o relógio me despertou. Sabia que teria um plantão agora, mas meu corpo sempre reclamava. O que me motivava eram minhas crianças e Bella. Às vezes, nem sempre nessa ordem. Corri para o banho e voltei para o hospital. O dia estava agitado, com muitos atendimentos logo no início. Ainda iria atender a segunda criança do dia quando meu celular tocou. Não acreditei quando vi quem era! Essa não era a hora que ele costumava me ligar. Atendi no segundo toque.

"Rob, tudo bem?" A preocupação correu pelo meu corpo. Ele estava fugindo da sua rotina de ligação. Alguma coisa aconteceu...

"_Tudo, cópia, estou chegando por aí em 11h, meu vôo sai em meia hora."_ Fiquei mudo. Como assim? Ele estava vindo? Hoje? Ainda não eram 7 horas da manhã. Então ele chegaria para o jantar...

"_Essa é a hora que você fala: 'Que bom irmãozinho, eu estarei te esperando'!"_ Rob sempre fazia graça com tudo. Às vezes ele não tinha limites.

"Vamos estar te esperando. Essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar nesse momento. Estou feliz por isso, Rob. Obrigado por me ligar." Dei ênfase no "vamos" para ele entender que a família toda ficaria feliz. Minha mãe ia surtar com a notícia.

"_Não é nada demais, mas você sabe que o tempo que passarei ai é por vocês. Então, não me venha com mais pressões do que o necessário"._

"Pode deixar, tudo será tranqüilo. Seja o tempo que for, estou feliz." Disse isso e escutei o telefone sendo desligado. Porra, parecia um conto de fadas. Eu realmente estava feliz. Minha mãe gritaria de felicidade.

Peguei no telefone de novo e liguei para ela.

"Bom dia, mãe. Adivinha quem acabou de me ligar dizendo que está voltando..." Nem terminei de falar. Seus gritos de felicidade ecoavam pela vizinhança, com certeza. Ainda bem que eu sabia que ela tinha coração forte.

_O dia não poderia ficar mais perfeito..._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota de uma das autoras (Irene): **__Meninas, espero que tenham gostado do nosso big capitulo com a primeira vez dos dois Ed e Bella (cofcof)_

_Foi muitoooo legal escrever. Eu e a Titinhuda estamos enlouquecendo com os gêmeos. O próximo capítulo é POV Rob_

_Imaginem a coisa toda_

_Haahahaha_

_Bjus a todas e obrigada pelas reviews!_


	8. Nem todos os prazeres são eternos

Get your sexy on

You ready?

Hum...Yes

I'm bringing sexy back

You motherfuckers watch how I attack

If that's your girl better watch your back

Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

_Fica bem sexy_

_Você está pronta?_

_Hum... Sim_

_Eu vou trazer a sensualidade de volta  
Esses filhos da puta vão ver como eu ataco  
Se a garota for sua é bom tomar cuidado  
Pois ela está queimando por mim e isso é fato_

_**SexyBack - Justin Timberlake**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 7 – NEM TODOS OS PRAZERES SÃO ETERNOS**

**Rob POV **

Olhando as duas assim de perto eu não conseguia decidir qual comer primeiro.

"O que você está pensando? Compartilha com a gente..." Uma delas falou. Ela tem atitude. Decisão tomada. Puxei-a e a virei de costas para mim, ela entendendo já foi apoiando suas mãos na cama enquanto a outra beijava meu pescoço por trás de mim.

Nessas horas que eu pensava como era bom viver a vida. Ser livre. E ter um pênis. Ah! Como era bom ter um pênis. Pois nesse momento eu ia me enfiar em uma espanhola. Pensando nisso eu fiquei mais duro do que eu já estava. E elas eram tudo o que eu estava precisando nesse momento. Eu precisava relaxar, e relaxar pra mim significava gozar sem sentido a noite toda. E quando percebi que minha sede de prazer seria intensa hoje eu decidi que teria que ter reforços... duas serviriam!

Afundei-me nela rapidamente. Ela já estava molhada e pronta pra mim. Bom, muito bom! A outra beijava meu pescoço e subia em direção a minha boca, nem sempre eu beijava, mas resolvi abrir uma exceção, hoje eu queria _tudo_ e _nada_. Quando ela começou a apertar meu pau com sua boceta, eu sabia o que estava por vir. Não tão rápido, _mi amiga._ Me retirei dela e puxei a que estava pendurada em mim, com rapidez joguei-a na cama e me enfiei nela.

"Regra número um da noite: Ninguém vai gozar _antes_ de mim." A outra bufou. Eu digo a outra porque nem sequer sabia seus nomes, só de elas estarem comigo aqui bastava. E dizendo isso comecei a me movimentar na outra boceta quente que estava à minha disposição. Quando eu estava estressado assim a coisa se prolongava, não eram todas que agüentavam. Por isso mais uma vez era bom ter as duas aqui. Com movimentos fortes eu comecei a sentir meu orgasmo se formando. A Espanhola número 1 me beijava e me tocava deitada ao nosso lado enquanto a Espanhola número 2 gemia de prazer abaixo de mim. Eu me afastei do beijo e elas começaram a se beijar na minha frente. _Porra_. Não havia nada mais erótico do que duas mulheres bonitas se beijando, e só essa visão foi o suficiente para deixar meu orgasmo em ponto de bala. "Vou gozar." As duas se viraram e começaram a me beijar em sincronia, uma em minha boca outra em meu pescoço. Com mais algumas estocadas fortes eu gozei no preservativo. Meu orgasmo veio forte, como se me lavasse por dentro. Mas a inquietação continuava e eu tinha ainda duas mulheres pra satisfazer. Saindo de dentro dela, retirei o preservativo e o joguei pelo quarto.

"Agora é a vez de vocês." As duas gemeram e me olharam com cara de safadas. _Puta que o pariu_. Eu tinha um grande trabalho à frente. Deitei-me entre elas e puxei uma próxima a mim. Afundei minha língua em sua boceta enquanto minha mão tocava a outra ao meu lado. Os gemidos enchiam o quarto e tiraram minha cabeça _levemente_ de onde eu não queria estar nesse momento. Quando eu senti que ela começou a ficar muito agitada em minha língua, concentrei meus esforços, eu adorava sentir o gosto quando elas gozavam. Era afrodisíaca essa porra! Ela começou a ter espasmos e se segurar na borda da cama, a outra gemia incontrolavelmente ao nosso lado. Enfiei dois dedos nela e chupei seu clitóris. Foi o suficiente. Ela tremeu e gozou em meus dedos e minha língua. _Uma já foi_. Pensei comigo mesmo.

Virei meu corpo para a outra, que agora me olhava com expectativa, senti meu pau duro outra vez. Também precisaria de uma nova ajuda. "Venha cá." Disse para a que tinha acabado de satisfazer. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela veio. A outra ficou de joelhos e eu deitei na cama a beijando por baixo enquanto a espanhola satisfeita me chupava. Que sensação fodidamente fantástica. Ela era uma profissional. Chupava meu pau com maestria e tocava minhas bolas com uma técnica perfeita. _Caralho._ O segundo seria um pouco mais rápido. Uma rebolava em minha cara e a outra me lambia e me engolia. Era uma cena incrivelmente erótica. Eu chupei, esfreguei meus dedos dentro dela e senti-a gozar enquanto seus gritos continuavam. Se afastando ela baixou em mim e me beijou. Um beijo selvagem e imoral. Era como um agradecimento. _De nada, baby_.

Enquanto ela me beijava, me concentrei na minha parte inferior, que estava sendo muito bem tratada. E quando meu corpo deu leves tremidas, ela acelerou os movimentos, tocando e chupando. Eu não ia durar muito tempo, então curti cada segundo daquilo. E no momento que eu não segurei mais eu vim forte em sua boca e ela recebeu tudo. Lambendo e tomando tudo de mim. Uma verdadeira mulher _tem_ que saber engolir.

Depois disso éramos três corpos em uma cama. O sono quase me alcançou antes de todos os pensamentos que eu tentei reprimir voltarem pra mim. Agora eu não tinha só a inquietação me consumindo. _Era foda_. Minha noite fugaz não adiantou de muita coisa. A porra do pensamento continuava me perturbando. Era hora de tomar uma decisão e eu sabia muito bem o que iria fazer. Levantei sorrateiramente sem acordar as duas e saí pela porta sem um segundo olhar. Eu não podia olhar pra trás. Fui até a casa de Caius e peguei minhas coisas. Eu tinha tomado a porra da decisão desde que percebi que estava inquieto. Desci e fui direto ao aeroporto. Assim que olhei os horários de vôos lembrei-me de um detalhe. Ninguém sabia de minha decisão. _Isso _pode esperar.

Comprei um bilhete para o próximo vôo e fui direto para o embarque, antes de entrar no avião pensei: É agora ou nunca. Disquei o único numero que eu vinha discando há dois anos e, como de costume, ele atendeu no segundo toque. _"Rob, tudo bem?"_ Como sempre preocupado. Apesar de não ser o horário habitual das minhas ligações e já fazer 3 dias que eu não ligava. Isso era difícil pra porra. Mas meu irmão não me decepcionaria com o seu grau de nervosismo. Edward tinha que relaxar mais, qualquer dia ele poderia explodir.

"Tudo, cópia, estou chegando por aí em 11h, meu vôo sai em meia hora." Silêncio. Peguei-o de surpresa. Mas isso era o que ele me pedia por todo esse tempo, não era? Ele deveria estar feliz e não calado, porra.

"Essa é a hora que você fala 'Que bom irmãozinho, eu estarei te esperando!"

"_Vamos estar te esperando. Essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar nesse momento. Estou feliz por isso Rob. Obrigado por me ligar"._

"Não é nada demais, mas você sabe que o tempo que passarei ai é por vocês. Então, não me venha com mais pressões do que o necessário". Ele esperou antes de responder.

"_Pode deixar, tudo será tranqüilo. Seja o tempo que for, estou feliz."_ E com isso nos despedimos e desligamos. Ele realmente me conhecia. Se fosse minha mãe estaria ainda me prendendo no telefone me fazendo jurar nunca mais ir embora.

Respirei fundo e me dirigi ao avião. Realmente... _era agora ou nunca!_

Antes mesmo que meu avião pousasse percebi que já estávamos próximo do continente. Era fácil identificar que a América estava próxima. Como reação a essa proximidade, uma euforia estranha tomou conta de mim. _Faz tanto tempo_.

Forks era a cidade pequena e úmida que eu tinha crescido. Eu e minha família montamos nossa história nessa minúscula cidade. O lugar que eu tentei jurar a mim mesmo que nunca mais voltaria. Tanta dor e tantas lembranças ruins, tudo sufocado durante esses anos. Quando decidi sobre o meu retorno, ligando para Edward, eu já não pensava mais o por quê saí de lá. Tudo estava esmagado dentro do meu peito. Nunca me esforcei em pensar sobre os motivos da minha saída.

Assim que anunciaram que chegamos, meu coração apertou e tudo o que eu estava tentando esconder e sufocar voltou como um bombardeio. Por que isso? Eu superei. Eu esqueci por tanto tempo. Eu me afundei em todas as bocetas que eu desejei. Eu tive cada mulher que eu quis. Por que justo _ela_? Dentro de mim, quando eu pensava sobre isso, nas poucas vezes da minha vida, eu dizia 'já tive melhores', ou 'ela nem valia tanto a pena assim'. E a quem mesmo eu estava tentando enganar... só a mim mesmo.

Com um suspiro exasperado, puxei minha bolsa e me dirigi pra fora do avião. Fui recebido por um ar frio. Realmente estava em casa. Isso pode ser bom. É a minha chance de provar a mim mesmo que eu sou uma nova pessoa. Um homem livre... espírito livre. Rob Cullen não se prende. E não é uma cidadezinha perdida no meio do nada que vai me aterrorizar.

Esmagando esses pensamentos, lembrei de minha mãe. Mamãe Esme. Ela foi tudo o que se pode esperar e sonhar em ter em sua mãe. Era nossa amiga, nossa confidente e nossa companheira. Ela nos ensinou desde cedo que sempre teríamos uns aos outros. Éramos verdadeiramente uma família unida.

Meu irmão gêmeo, Edward, só tinha a aparência idêntica à minha. Ele não era nada parecido comigo por dentro. Ele não tinha esqueletos no armário. Edward aprendeu com meus erros e nunca se entregou a nenhuma mulher. Ele se afundou nos estudos e agora no trabalho. Ele era tudo o que uma mãe poderia querer. Ele sempre nos orgulhou. Ele sempre foi o homem ao qual eu devo muito. Seu apoio sempre foi trivial em minha vida e, mesmo distante um do outro, nossa amizade permanecia intacta. Sempre que eu parava em uma cidade eu tinha uma missão. Ele sabia de todos os meus passos e de todas as minhas aventuras. Algumas ele não sabia na verdade. Mas foi escolha dele. Pobre Edward. Não conhece os maiores prazeres da vida.

Meu irmão mais velho, Emmet, se amarrou cedo. Por causa da sua paixão por Rosalie, de cara eles se afundaram nesse relacionamento. Eu diria que ele teve uma grande sorte. Ou então um azar da porra. Porque nem chegou a curtir os melhores anos da juventude livre. Mas como estava durando, eu ficava feliz por ele. Cada um sabia o que queria fazer de sua vida e ele decidiu por ser o homem da Rosalie. Sim, porque aquela mulher o dominava, o que era engraçado porque Emmet era enorme, mas uma massinha de modelar nas mãos de Rose.

Minha irmã Alice, que deveria me odiar nesse momento. Eu não tinha entrado em contato com ela uma vez sequer após minha partida. Alice era uma pequena mandona. Ela se sentia como se tivesse que controlar o universo de todos. Mas o meu ela não controlava. Isso era uma frustração na vida da baixinha. Mas o que ela nunca percebeu era que ninguém tinha controle sobre mim. O que me lembra...

Meu pai. Papai Carlisle. Ele era o que se sentia contrariado comigo de certo modo. Segundo ele, eu tinha tudo para dar certo, mas escolhi viver uma vida devassa, essas foram suas duras palavras de repreensão assim que parti. Mas sabia que não era profundo, pois ele também me amava incondicionalmente. Quando fui embora, papai me abraçou fortemente e senti suas lágrimas no meu ombro. Ele era justo e duro quando precisávamos, mas tinha um coração de ouro. Meu pai também era médico no hospital de Forks. Agora ele e Edward trabalhavam juntos. Eles também eram grandes amigos. Nossa família realmente foi o que me fez atravessar o oceano e enfrentar meus fantasmas. Eles valiam a pena e a saudade já tinha consumido todas as minhas forças.

Saindo da sala de desembarque, não demorou muito para encontrá-los. Mamãe acenava animada e Edward estava logo ao lado dela com um grande sorriso no rosto. Meu coração inchou, não mais com o temor da dor, mas com a felicidade de ver ali as únicas pessoas que realmente importavam em minha vida. Na verdade, as únicas que se importavam comigo.

"Pensei que nunca mais ia chegar." Mamãe disse, vindo rapidamente em minha direção.

"Foram somente 5 minutos de atraso mamãe. Não deu nem pra perceberem que tínhamos atrasado." Falei, sorrindo em seu cabelo. Sentindo o cheiro dela, o cheiro de casa. Abracei-a forte enquanto olhava para a cara de felicidade do meu irmão. Ele parecia envolto dentro de uma bolha de felicidade. Sorri com isso. Eu estava mesmo com saudades de casa.

"**Como você está radiante, cópia! O bichinho do amor te mordeu?****" **Falei irônico.

"Hoje à noite mamãe está oferecendo um jantar de boas vindas a você e também para que todos conheçam meu 'bichinho do amor'." Ele disse no mesmo tom.

"Wowww, vocês ainda não a conheceram?" Virei pra mamãe. "E a mais famosa Inquisição Espanhola? Acabou?" Eu disse zombando de minha mãe. Ela sempre nos fazia passar os maiores constrangimentos em nossa juventude, ela queria saber de tudo, conhecer todos os nossos amigos e conhecer qualquer menina que ao menos tivéssemos tocado a mão. Ela riu em reconhecimento. Eu sabia que não foi por causa dela ou por falta de vontade que ela não a tinha conhecido ainda.

"Edward a tem mantido para si há um tempo. Somente seu pai a conhece do hospital, apesar dela morar a metros da nossa casa. Seu irmão nem se deu ao trabalho de levá-la em casa. Por esse motivo, seremos surpreendidos por conhecê-la essa noite. Ahhh pensando nisso," ela disse pegando nossas mãos como ela costumava fazer quando éramos pequenos. "Temos que correr, ainda não tem nem metade dos preparativos prontos. E tenho muita coisa pra fazer e o senhor tem muita coisa pra me falar Robert." Urgh. Odeio quando me chamam pelo meu nome inteiro, e mamãe adorava fazer isso.

"Mamãe..." fui interrompido por um olhar que me disse que era melhor não discutir.

"Bem vindo de volta Rob." Edward disse finalmente enquanto andávamos até o carro. Minha mãe lembrou-se de algo e olhou ao redor e depois para mim.

"Cadê suas coisas? Não pegamos suas malas." O olhar de confusão em seu rosto me disse que minha cópia não passou a informação completa. Ela não sabia que eu estava de passagem. Ela pensou que eu estava de volta para ficar. Essa compreensão trouxe o aperto que eu tentei não sentir desde o momento que me lembrei da minha família.

"Depois conversamos. Teremos um tempo para isso." Eu disse, sem parar de andar. Seguimos até o carro e assim que entramos, meu irmão assumiu a direção.

"E quanto _tempo_ seria esse _tal_ tempo que teremos?" A mágoa explícita em sua voz.

"Não vamos pensar nisso. O importante é que minha cópia está de volta e veio nos ver." Edward disse, dando uma piscadela para mim pelo retrovisor. Meu olhar para ele transmitia tudo o que eu queria dizer: _Agora você fala... por que não contou a verdade pra mamãe? Deu a ela falsas esperanças dessa maneira_.

Entretanto, apesar de mandar esse olhar acusatório para meu irmão, eu mesmo queria saber o por que eu não contei a ela sobre meus planos de voltar a Forks. Por que eu não queria que mamãe insistisse que eu ficasse? Por que eu tinha medo que se ela insistisse, eu estaria de volta, mesmo isso talvez acabando comigo?

Qualquer que fosse a resposta, eu simplesmente errei por falta de ação. E minha mãe não merecia isso de qualquer forma. Eu sempre fazia o que me dava vontade. E na hora que me dava vontade. Era difícil isso ser negado a mim, pois desde que percebi que um olhar meu com um sorriso torto deixava as mulheres sem ação, eu tinha usado e abusado da minha persuasão. Desde que eu percebi que meu cabelo bagunçado fazia suas mãos se aproximarem de mim, eu tinha deixado de penteá-los. Ok, essas eram as _outras_ mulheres, minha mãe não era persuadida por isso. Ela inclusive me mandava pentear meu cabelo sempre que tinha uma chance. Apesar de que um sorriso meu com olhos suplicantes quase sempre a fazia ceder aos meus pedidos. Senti o sorriso voltar com facilidade ao meu rosto. Eu definitivamente estava em casa. E não era tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Meus pensamentos estavam focados na minha família. Tentando nos tirar desse clima anterior, perguntei. "E o papai? Não está com saudades de mim?".

"Ele também está de plantão. E se você tivesse nos avisado antes de entrar no avião, que estava vindo, ele poderia ter transferido seu plantão e estaria aqui conosco nesse momento." Disse meu irmão, uma pitada de mágoa em sua voz. _Mas que porra!_ Eu seria culpado de tudo agora? Eles não me queriam aqui? Aqui estou eu.

Foi difícil tomar a decisão de vir. Na última conversa que tive com meu irmão antes da ligação informando que viria, fiquei balançado, mas não decidido. Após uma noite com duas espanholas, uma garrafa de whisky e uma boa chupada, eu acabei percebendo que só aquilo não estava me satisfazendo mais. Sentia falta da família.

O problema da volta também tinha outro fato importante: Forks não oferecia a variedade com a qual eu estava acostumado. Na verdade, era uma raridade uma boceta que eu não tenha me enfiado naquela cidade. Bons tempos... mas aposto que nada mudou. Estava com medo de cair na mesmice e acabar comendo uma figurinha repetida. _Argh!_ Jamais. Era uma chance pra cada, nada mais que isso.

O silêncio não durou muito e quando percebemos estávamos em uma conversa animada sobre os lugares pelos quais passei e as lembranças de coisas que nunca esqueceria. E logo Forks entrou em meu campo de visão. Verde, muito verde. Era essa a impressão inicial que se tinha da cidade. E realmente, nada mudou. Estávamos nos dirigindo por ruas iguais às que existiam quando fui embora. Mas não faz tanto tempo assim, me lembrei. Engraçado. Eu sentia como se fosse uma vida toda. Esses anos realmente me consumiram.

Entrando em nossa rua eu fui tomado pelo sentimento do quanto eu senti falta de algo familiar. Algo que me trouxesse lembranças de um tempo bom. Minha casa era um tempo bom. Suspirei, sentindo o ar gelado e aconchegante enchendo meus pulmões. Estava finalmente em casa.

Descemos e fomos direto pra dentro, mas antes dei uma olhada ao redor. Minha mãe tinha reformado a casa. _Claro, dona Esme não para_, lembrei. O interior da casa também já não era como quando eu saí. Novos sofás, novas cores. Mas estranhamente familiar e confortável. Fiquei parado na entrada, não tendo a ação de dar o próximo passo. Minha mãe, sentindo minha hesitação, falou, "Seu quarto ainda é no mesmo lugar. Tem toalhas limpas em cima de sua cama. Tome um banho, você deve estar cansado depois de um vôo tão longo".

Segui com passos duros ao que antes era o meu quarto. Há tanto tempo não passava mais de 3 noites na mesma cama. Na verdade, às vezes dormia na mesma cama, mas não com a mesma pessoa. Pensar nisso novamente me fez ponderar sobre quais seriam as surpresas que Forks poderia me oferecer. Talvez depois do jantar com minha família e a namorada do meu irmão eu poderia dar umas voltas para o reconhecimento do local. Abrindo a porta do meu quarto, mais um momento de hesitação. Eu estou virando um maricas mesmo. Um quarto me faz travar.

Tudo estava exatamente igual a quando eu virei as costas e parti. Minha cama, meu computador e até a porra da cortina azul que mamãe insistiu em colocar. Meu quarto. Minha casa. Minha família. Passei dois anos chamando somente meus carros e meus pertences de meus. Aqui eu tinha tanto.

Largando minhas coisas assim que entrei, puxei a toalha e fui ao banheiro. Um banho era realmente o que eu estava precisando. Um banho, uma cerveja e um cigarro. Puta merda. Mamãe Esme não vai me deixar fumar em casa! Argh. Vou limpar meus pulmões e acabar com meus nervos.

Ligando o chuveiro e sentindo a água espirrar morna em mim, relaxei. Deixei a água ir me tocando aos poucos enquanto processava tudo o que ia acontecer daqui pra frente. Seria uma vida nova e totalmente diferente. E ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia tudo o que ia acontecer porque um dia essa já foi minha vida. Mas agora tudo é diferente, já não sou o eterno otimista. Agora eu realmente sei a realidade da vida**. ****O que eu viveria aqui nessa nova visita, pelo prazo que fosse, seria para curtir minha família e tentar guardar cada lembrança e cada pedaço de cada um deles comigo.**Isso tudo para conseguir sobreviver mais uns anos longe novamente. Aqui era a hora de abastecer. E com esse pensamento, finalmente saí do banho. Enxuguei-me e coloquei um jeans gasto e uma camiseta branca. Olhando ao redor do quarto, resolvi descer e ajudar mamãe no que ela estivesse precisando. Em se tratando da pessoa que eu conhecia, ela devia estar preparando uma festa exagerada enquanto nos dizia que era apenas um jantarzinho.

Desci e encontrei-a com um vaso de rosas indo em direção à grande mesa de jantar. Esme era detalhista ao extremo e o olhar que ela me deu fez-me sentir um pouco inapropriado.

"Robert, você deveria estar descansando." Sorri. Ela estava preocupada e não chateada. Típico.

"Quero curtir minha mãe, posso?" Sua expressão mudou automaticamente. Ela era fácil de lidar. "Onde posso ajudá-la, Dona Esme?"

"Robert, você não precisa me ajudar, sente-se. E não me chame de 'dona', faz-me sentir velha. Você quer comer alguma coisa antes do jantar?" Ri novamente. Minha mãe sempre nos tratou como bebês, não importando quantas meninas tenhamos transformado em mulheres.

"Rob pra você mamãe. E não, na verdade comi um pouco antes de descer do avião. Vou esperar pelo seu banquete no jantar. Espero que a garota já saiba de seus exageros. Senão é capaz da menina ter um ataque e morrer quando entrar aqui e pensar que você já está é fazendo uma festa de casamento, do jeito que está ficando." Ri da minha própria piada, mas de repente pensei nessa pobre moça que hoje cairia nas mãos ágeis de Esme Cullen.

"Não exagere, esse _jantarzinho_ é também para recebermos _você_ de volta. Serão duas comemorações. Tinha que ser especial. Você é meu filho _pródigo_." Ok, pode ter sido um pouco dramático. Mas ela conseguiu me fazer sentir pior sobre isso. Eu sabia agora porque eu não tinha ligado para ela antes. Ela teria me feito voltar antes de tudo.

Sem querer contrariá-la e sem mais argumentos, me sentei em uma das cadeiras para vê-la andar de lá para cá arrumando coisas que já estavam prontas. "Mãe, está tudo perfeito. Não precisa ficar alisando tudo".

"Eu sou perfeccionista, meu filho. Por que acha que você e seu irmão são tão bonitos? Eu fiz com cuidado!" E deu uma piscadinha pra mim.

"Ok, vejo que está tudo sob controle aqui. Cadê o Eddie?" Edward odiava esse apelido fresco. E eu adorava chamá-lo assim.

"Ele foi buscar Alice e Jazz. Em alguns minutos estarão por aqui. Vá se arrumar e vê se penteia esse cabelo. Parece que você acabou de ser violentado!" Ela disse com uma expressão divertida.

"Eu estou pronto, o jantar é em casa, não há necessidade de ficar me arrumando".

"Robert Masen Cullen." _Ih,_ quando ela fala meu nome completo é porque tenho que levá-la a sério.

"Seu irmão irá apresentar à família a moça pela qual ele quer causar uma boa impressão. Eu não quero que Isabella pense que somos desleixados nessa família. Coloque um sapato e uma camisa que não pareça que você é um carregador de bananas da feira." _Isabella. _Melhor não pensar no que o nome me lembrava. Fazia tempo que eu não escutava esse nome.

"Minha camisa não é tão ruim assim, Dona Esme." Eu disse brincando e subindo as escadas. Ela bufou alto.

Assim que troquei de roupa e saí no corredor do segundo andar para descer as escadas, dei de cara com meu pai. Ele prontamente sorriu e me puxou para um abraço "Bem vindo de volta, filho. Sentimos sua falta." Abracei-o feliz, sentindo a emoção de estar em casa. Assim que nos afastamos ouvi minha mãe dizendo que Edward tinha chegado. Ouvi o barulho da porta abrindo e escutei várias vozes no piso inferior. Pelo jeito não apenas Edward tinha chegado com Alice e Jasper. Ouvi claramente as vozes de trovão do meu irmão perguntando por mim e a voz de Rosalie gritando que estava sentindo falta da família. Sorri. Definitivamente eu amava essa família.

Assim que cheguei ao andar de baixo, senti vários braços me buscando. Na verdade, era a baixinha da minha irmã e o abraço de urso do meu irmão mais velho. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Eu cheguei a ficar zonzo com tanta atenção. Cumprimentei meus dois cunhados, Jasper e Rosálie, que sorriam ante a demonstração de carinho exagerada de Alice e Emmett. Ainda bem que a noite não seria somente para mim, pois eu não agüentaria toda essa atenção e as milhões de perguntas que tenho certeza que me fariam. Isso era chato pra caralho.

Eu sempre odiei essas reuniões de família. Talvez eu estivesse sendo muito duro com eles, mas aprendi que meu espírito livre e arisco me impossibilitavam de ficar muito tempo em um local. E todos sabiam disso.

Fazia tempo que eu não encontrava todos. Bateu uma onda de nostalgia e mamãe estava radiante, afinal ela reuniu a todos, inclusive eu. E isso estava evidente em seu semblante. Sorri, pois pelo menos um motivo eu tinha como justificativa de estar de volta a essa cidade. Mas hoje, no dia da minha volta, o famoso jantar em família teria mais um participante, na verdade A participante. Todos conheceriam Isabella, namorada do meu irmão gêmeo. Esse nome me trouxe doces e eróticas lembranças novamente...

Meu irmão abriu a porta no momento que a campainha tocou. E lá estava ela. _Porra._ **ELA**! Simplesmente não acreditei, eu tinha que estar sofrendo alucinações. Não podia, não deveria...

Percebi que ela ficou tão paralisada quanto eu, com seus olhos fixos e perdidos em algum lugar... sim, perdidos no passado. Não escutei nada, preso em sua presença. Tudo o que eu vivi há muito tempo atrás voltou rapidamente e meu corpo reagiu _na hora_. Duro. A única coisa que me fez voltar à realidade foi o olhar irado do meu irmão em minha direção.

Tentei me recompor rapidamente. Não meu corpo todo, mas esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido. Nunca uma mulher me deixou duro só de simplesmente olhar para ela. Exatamente como a primeira vez quando a encontrei. O pior disso tudo era que eu tinha consciência que isso era errado. Até para alguém como eu, ela agora era a namorada do meu irmão _gêmeo_. Pensar nisso me fez imaginar se ela sabia que eu era o irmão dele, pois acredito que não seria possível ela me esquecer. Pior do que isso, eu comecei a imaginar que Edward também não sabia sobre o passado dela, comigo. Não me recordo dele ter comentado sobre isso. A única coisa que me lembro era que ela tinha vindo de Londres.

Porra, definitivamente isso não poderia ficar pior. Sem olhar para ela diretamente, as lembranças sobre a perfeita noite que a fiz mulher eram visíveis na minha memória. Lógico que ela também não deve ter esquecido. _Dizem que a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece_. Argh, pensamento errado. Assim eu nunca me recuperaria. E eu tinha que me recompor. Eu tinha que afundar isso no fundo da minha cabeça agora. Afinal, eu nunca repetia e ELA agora era parte da minha família. Era a mulher que meu irmão escolheu. Eu tinha que me comportar.

"Isabella, essa é minha família." Edward disse sem me dar um segundo olhar.

Não olhando em minha direção, Isabella finalmente sorriu e disse baixinho "É um prazer conhecê-los".

Todos sorriram quando ouviram a voz musical dela. A ansiedade na casa era quase palpável enquanto eu ainda tentava me recuperar do choque. Senti todos se movimentarem em direção à garota do meu irmão. Isso. Foco. Garota do meu irmão.

"Imagina, o prazer é todo nosso." Esme foi dizendo e puxando-a em direção à sala. "Fique a vontade. Estávamos todos ansiosos para lhe conhecer".

_Essa com certeza seria uma noite daquelas..._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota de uma das autoras (A Irene, baby): **__Meninas, e ai, gostaram? Esse foi o primeiro capítulo que eu escrevi da fic, quando começamos não tínhamos pensado em desenvolver tanto Bella e Ed... mas ai esse que iria ser o terceiro... virou o sétimo capítulo. Espero que gostem... por ser meu primeiro é o meu bebê. Agradeço a Titinhuda pela parceria e a Ju pela correção de nossos erros... hahahahaha_

**Respondendo a Reviews**:

Beth Wanderley: Menina... o Rob será uma incógnita por bastante tempo... nem tenta descobrir tudo agora. Hhahahaha

Dyana Camila: Continua uma ansiedade pra Bella nesse jantar... posso dizer que no próximo TUDO acontece mesmo! Ela explica hahahaa

Xarol: Sua absurdamente curiosa. Ai está mais de Rob pra você. Morri de rir quando escrevi a parte das espanholas. Minha mente ta pervertida menina... deve ser o que eu ando lendo oh... ahahahahaha Adoroooo vc Xarolzita!

**Jana, Rafa, Carula e Thais:** Obrigadaaaaaa pelas reviews

Amoooo vcs!


	9. Minha Vida é Uma Montanha Russa

You can be a sweet dream  
Or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love is too good to be true

My guilty pleasure  
I ain't going no where  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my

You can be a sweet dream  
Or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way, I don't wanna wake up from you

_Você pode ser um sonho doce, _

_Ou um lindo pesadelo  
De qualquer maneira, eu não quero acordar de você  
Doce sonho, _

_Ou um lindo pesadelo  
Alguém me belisque,  
Seu amor é bom demais para ser verdade._

_Meu prazer culpado, _

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum  
Baby, enquanto você estiver aqui  
Eu estarei flutuando no ar _

_Porque você é meu_

_Você pode ser meu doce sonho, _

_Ou um lindo pesadelo  
De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você._

**S****weet Dreams – Beyoncé**

**

* * *

**

_Twilight não nos pertence, mas os gêmeos Edward e Rob sim!_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 – MINHA VIDA É UMA MONTANHA RUSSA**

**Bella POV**

Os últimos meses da minha vida tinham alterado completamente o rumo de toda a minha história. Na verdade eu percebi que tinha começado a viver somente quando eu me mudei para Forks. Mais do que isso, a quantidade de emoções que passaram por mim poderiam descrever o que sentimos em uma montanha russa. Receio, surpresa, medo, prazer. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo começou após meu envolvimento com Edward, é claro. Ele sim era uma avalanche de sensações. Aquele homem mexia com minha sanidade. Nosso relacionamento começou devagar, com pequenos momentos cheios de detalhes e erotismo simples. Ele sabia conduzir uma mulher. Principalmente ao prazer. Ainda tenho vivo na minha memória a primeira vez que ele me fez gozar. Deus, ele era perfeito. Eu tinha espasmos de luxúria só de olhar para seu rosto, seu olhar de sexo, _suas tatuagens..._

Isso também me incomodava a princípio. Ambas eram extremamente sexys. Até a do seu braço, que descobri ser algo inocente, o nome da sua mãe em chinês, mexia com meu imaginário. Na verdade ainda tenho um pouco de receio ao me recordar que ele possuía as mesmas tatuagens que seu irmão gêmeo. Nunca perguntei para Edward sobre seu irmão. Eu sabia somente que ele era um itinerante irresponsável e ausente. A única pessoa com quem ele entrava em contato era Edward. Eu dava graças a Deus que nunca o tinha visto atender essas ligações.

Sei que é errado o que estou fazendo. Eu precisava contar para Edward sobre o meu passado. Mas eu não conseguia. Isso estava além das minhas forças. Essa parte da minha vida foi arrancada de mim. Eu não tinha qualquer lembrança feliz sobre aquela maldita noite. E, claro, não desejava que ninguém soubesse. Nem mesmo Rosalie sabia desse detalhe da minha vida. Apesar de tudo isso, sabia que ele tinha um pouco de gosto pela adrenalina e Forks definitivamente não oferecia nada disso. Conforme ouvia pela cidade, desde que ele tinha ido embora, há quase 4 anos, nunca mais voltara. Somente em raríssimas visitas. Mas minhas orações eram sempre destinadas ao causador do meu sofrimento e dolorosa amnésia. Eu sempre pedia aos céus que ele nunca voltasse...

Minhas recordações agora me fazem sorrir do susto que eu tive quando vi Edward pela primeira vez. Acho que quase desmaiei, na verdade. Mas sua persistência e atitude me fizeram fraquejar. A minha ínfima experiência com o sexo oposto agora era completamente alimentada e dominada pela experiência e desejo sexual de Edward. Ele era um excelente amante e professor. Eu gozava todas as vezes que me encontrava com ele. Por conta disso, o fogo corria pelo meu corpo todas as vezes que eu me aproximava de Edward. Eu já me sentia uma ninfa do sexo. Já tive diversos sonhos eróticos até com aquela sala dele...

Suspirei de prazer ao recordar quando deixei-o gozar na minha boca. Antes dele, eu achava o ato em si um pouco nojento. Mas estar submissa a ele, chupando aquele membro gostoso, com a cara de prazer que ele fazia, me estimulando com suas reboladas sexuais e as mãos quentes no meu cabelo, tinha dissipado qualquer receio sobre isso. Agora eu achava maravilhoso o seu sabor. Se eu pudesse beberia dele todos os dias. E sobreviveria só disso... afinal, o sêmen também dá energia.

Hoje eu sabia, estaria totalmente dispersa no meu plantão. Ainda bem que o hospital estava vazio. Ontem tinha sido a noite mais perfeita de todas, desde que eu o conheci. Na verdade o dia todo tinha sido perfeito. Tudo começou com a sua mensagem, que só de ler tinha ensopado minha calcinha. Mesmo que ele tenha mandado por mensagem de celular, pareceu que eu tinha escutado sua voz de comando no meu ouvido. E a noite de ontem então. Completamente sem comentários. Não só pelo sexo, não. Esse eu tinha certeza que seria surreal. O que me deixou extasiada foi sua atitude ante o meu pequeno pavor.

Sei que ele não tinha entendido. No momento que ele se levantou sorrateiramente, eu senti uma pontada de dor. Viajei momentaneamente ao meu passado cruel. Mas ao perceber que na verdade sua atitude tinha sido de preocupação e logo depois ele se declarou daquela forma pra mim, tinha elevado aquela noite à mais perfeita da minha vida na minha lista.

Percebi Ângela se aproximando. Ela tinha se tornando uma grande amiga e torcia pelo meu relacionamento com Edward. Eu ainda amava Rosalie, mas nesses dois meses que eu já morava em Forks ela só tinha vindo me visitar duas vezes. Lógico que ela sempre me ligava, mas eu sentia sua falta.

"Que cara de felicidade é essa Bella. Seu sorriso está aparecendo lá na recepção". Gargalhei. Adorava a amizade simples e descomplicada com a Angie. Era assim que eu a chamava agora.

"Angie. Só você mesmo pra me fazer sorrir". Eu fiquei igual a um tomate. Certas coisas nunca mudam.

"Sei Bellinha. Nem quero saber, já que Dr. Edward apresenta os mesmos sintomas de alegria excessiva a essa hora da manhã." Sorri e pisquei para ela. Lógico que ela entenderia. Na verdade todos no hospital já sabiam sobre o nosso relacionamento. Mas depois da noite de ontem estávamos mais ligados do que nunca.

"Vamos, sua investigadora. Precisamos fazer a ronda antes do café da manhã. Os médicos virão visitar seus pacientes e acredito que teremos mais algumas altas hoje." Puxei-a pelo braço e seguimos no corredor do P.S.

Logo após esse comentário da Angie vi que todos os funcionários sorriam mais para mim. Até Dr. Carlisle estava com um sorriso estampado, além do seu normal, é claro. Descobri definitivamente que felicidade atrai felicidade. Encontrei Edward duas vezes pelos corredores e em ambas ele fez questão de vir falar comigo, me tocando levemente. Nossos corpos eram atraídos, não tinha mais jeito.

Os dias passaram com uma velocidade espantosa. Como uma cidade pequena tinha tantos atendimentos? Apesar de que atendíamos algumas outras pequenas cidades próximas e também a pequena aldeia ao lado de Forks.

Eu ansiava visitar minha amiga Rosalie, que já estava me cobrando insistentemente, mas a rotina do hospital me sugava. Esse período tinha vários profissionais em férias e a carga de trabalho tinha aumentado no mínimo 4 vezes mais.

Rosalie sempre brigava comigo pela minha falta de tempo. Mas eu sabia o por que. Depois da sua última visita, que ela tinha passado o dia todo comigo, me colocando a par de toda a sua vida desde o casamento, eu não tive tempo de conversas prolongadas com ela. Não tivemos nem a chance de conversar sobre meu relacionamento com o seu cunhado. Eu sabia que ela não era muito fã dele. Na verdade seu comentário no dia tinha sido pior: _Melhor ele do que o idiota do seu irmão gêmeo. _Ela sabia da fama de mulherengo de ambos na cidade, mas eu sabia que Edward era diferente. O que mais a irritou na última visita foi que eu tinha mencionado esse detalhe importante somente quando Emmett já buzinava chamando por ela. Seu olhar mortal quase me fez ter medo. Mas ela me garantiu que na próxima vez teria que contar tudo pra ela. Ao vivo, é claro, pois ela queira ver meus olhos. Rosalie me conhecia como ninguém.

Apesar desses contratempos e com o excesso de trabalho, eu estava na fase mais feliz da minha montanha russa. Eu tinha um trabalho que adorava exercer, um homem maravilhoso que eu amava e era correspondida, amigas solidárias, pacientes tranqüilos. Na verdade, eu achava que já vivia no paraíso. O melhor de tudo era que mesmo com essa rotina excessiva, eu e Edward vivíamos em combustão instantânea. Depois da primeira noite de amor parecia que tinham sido abertas as comportas de uma barragem de tão avassalador que era o nosso desejo sexual. Parecíamos dois ninfomaníacos. Tudo bem que esse era o apelido que Edward tinha me dado, mas ele não ficava atrás. Seu membro parecia estar em constante estado de excitação. Eu adorava.

A última vez tinha sido dentro do seu carro. Foi a rapidinha mais fantástica dos últimos tempos. Sentando em cima dele, eu tinha chegado ao ápice somente com a pressão do seu pênis dentro de mim. Suas fortes mãos agarradas à minha bunda me fazendo subir e descer rapidamente me levaram a loucura.

Contabilizando minhas dívidas durante o intervalo no meu turno, percebi que eu e Edward faríamos um mês de namoro amanhã. Eu contava assim, mas Edward contava do dia que tinha me conhecido. Ou seja, faríamos 3 meses. Eu adorava quando ele falava que já naquela época ele sabia que eu seria dele. Ele realmente era confiante.

Notei um par de olhos na minha direção. Assim que avistei quem era percebi que era a minha sogra. _Argh._ Que nome horrível, não combinava com ela. Ela era linda. Dei um meio sorriso, constrangida com a situação. Ela também esboçou um pequeno sorriso e se dirigiu à ala dos consultórios. Ela deve ter vindo atrás do Dr. Carlisle. Não era a primeira vez que nos esbarrávamos. Porque além da cidade ser minúscula, eu ainda trabalhava com seu marido, dormia com seu filho e era sua vizinha. Deus do céu, ela devia me odiar, tanta proximidade e nunca a cumprimentei. Percebi que nunca tinha me preocupado com a família de Edward e sabia pelos poucos comentários nos corredores do hospital que ela era extremamente apegada aos filhos, seus pares e marido. Na verdade sabia muito pouco sobre eles. Ou melhor, só não sabia sobre a mãe dele e a sua irmã mais nova, já que conhecia todos os demais. Infelizmente até o gêmeo, se fosse contabilizar também.

Suspirei com esses pensamentos. _Muito bem, Isabella. Excelente jeito de começar um relacionamento. Você mora a 3 casas da sua sogra e sequer foi visitá-la algum dia._ Não sei como ela ainda não tinha batido na minha porta. Na verdade, eu tinha a impressão que isso aconteceria em um futuro muito próximo, visto que Edward passava muitas noites, não, todas as noites comigo. Odiava essa coisa de formalidade, pois sempre que aconteciam essas reuniões familiares a nova integrante do grupo social virava a entrevistada da rodada. De fato o meu maior receio era que eles não me aprovassem como namorada de Edward.

Absorta nos meus pensamentos, eu percebi que meu celular vibrava. Rosalie.

"Bom dia amiga, a que devo a honra dessa ligação de uma pessoa tão importante? Qual o assunto urgente agora?"

"_Bom dia, Bellinha. Não posso ter saudades da minha amiga não? Só porque agora virou a nova tarada do sexo, esqueceu de sua amiga?"_ Corei violentamente. Minhas peripécias sexuais eram a nova piada de Rosalie.

"Rose! Assim você quer me matar de vergonha?" Ela riu do outro lado.

"_Não tem ninguém aqui, Bella, se você está corando aí a culpa é sua mesmo. Fico feliz de ter te enviado aqueles vídeos quando você estava na Europa. Aposto que você já colocou todos em prática."_

"Não me lembre disso. Ainda tenho pesadelos com as loucuras que vi em um deles." Nem imaginem o que era na fita mesmo, mas o bom foi que eu aprendi sobre _engolir_.

"Tudo bem então, também estou com saudades." Eu não conseguia ficar aborrecida com ela, não tinha jeito.

"_Na verdade amiga, como a nossa conexão está mais forte devido à proximidade, eu tenho um assunto urgente mesmo, você acertou."_ Ela gargalhou. Argh. Comentários maliciosos sobre novos segredos que ela descobriu no passado do Edward estavam ficando sem graça.

"Rose se você vai soltar novas piadas sobre o Edward..." Ela nem me deixou respirar.

"_Puxa Bella, eu achava que você pensava o melhor de mim, não sou mais criança sabia?_" Eu já podia ver o biquinho e o olhar ferido da minha amiga. _Eu e minha boca grande._

"Desculpe amiga, acho que estou nervosa. Acabei de ver a Sra. Esme".

"_Eita porra. O negócio é pior do que eu pensava então"._

"O que foi Rose?" Fiquei preocupada. Será que aconteceu algo grave?

"_Bellinha, minha linda. Prepare-se. A visita da dona Esme não é nada sociável. Ela foi pessoalmente intimar seu namorado a levá-la para um jantar em família. E isso sem direito a desculpas"._

"Como é? Não entendi." Minha cabeça deu voltas agora.

"_Bella, esse relacionamento de vocês ainda não passou pelo crivo da matriarca da família. Você não tem noção das lamúrias dela em relação a isso. Eu sei exatamente o que é, pois ela liga para Emmett sempre e fica mais de uma hora só com queixas sobre Edward desde que ele passou a dormir na sua casa"._

"Eu imagino Rose, na verdade não sei como ela não bateu lá em casa ainda. Estava até pensando sobre isso agora." Ela riu com o meu comentário.

"_Na verdade, Bella, ela já teve essa idéia várias vezes. Sorte sua que eu, Jasper e Emmett sempre a convencíamos do contrário. Vocês não são crianças, mas ela não pensa assim. Exceto pela sua cunhadinha, Alice. Essa se não tivesse tão ocupada com um projeto de uma casa espetacular, já estava por aí mesmo. Você nos deve, Bella. Prometemos várias visitas em troca do silêncio dela." _Dessa vez ela gargalhou de verdade.

"Isso não teve graça, Rose. E quem é Jasper? Como você já soube desse jantar?"

"_Teve graça sim e você sabe disso. Jasper é o noivo da Alice, sua cunhada. Ele é músico e também um amor de pessoa. Como eu disse, é um jantar de família. TODOS foram convocados. Aliás, ainda vai faltar o inútil do Robert, mas mesmo assim..."_

Minha cabeça deu um nó agora. _Robert._ Eu ainda não tinha ouvido o nome dele. Não acreditei nisso. Todos esses anos e essa ferida na minha vida ainda não tinha nome. Nem mesmo Edward tinha falado sobre ele. Mas eu também não fazia o menos esforço em perguntar. Eu sempre o chamava de estranho para manter a barreira da minha terrível lembrança. Senti meu corpo travando e recordando detalhes da minha dor novamente. Sacudi minha cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos terríveis. Eu não quero lembrar sobre isso nunca mais. Essa proximidade excessiva com sua família me deixou tensa. Eu amava Edward incondicionalmente, mas ainda não estava preparada para enfrentar meus fantasmas.

"_Bella? Ta aí, ou desmaiou de medo das feras?"_

"O que?" Percebi que tinha perdido parte da conversa. Meu corpo ainda dava pequenos espasmos da novidade sobre o nome do gêmeo.

"_Eu estava dizendo sobre a família dos nossos rapazes, mas deixa pra lá. Olha amiga, eu queria muito chegar mais cedo para te arrumar. Mas estou cheia de clientes e Emmett vai ter uma reunião importante também, então vamos chegar em cima do horário, já que o jantar vai ser amanhã. Entretanto, vou te dar uma dica. Seja você mesma, amiga. Coloque as roupas que sejam você mesma. Mas eu indico aquele vestido azul sem alças..."_

"Sem chances, esse eu usei na sedução do Edward. Não quero alimentar as fantasias eróticas do meu namorado durante o jantar com a família dele." Ela gargalhou novamente.

"_Deus do céu, Bella. Isso está ficando interessante. Amanhã vou dormir por aí e não terei clientes no dia seguinte. Você vai ter que me contar todos os detalhes, sua tarada"._

"Tudo bem amiga, eu vou te contar tudo. Pode deixar que também sei ficar apresentável para a minha nova família." Tentei soar normal para Rosalie.

"_Eu sei, Bella, eu te ensinei vários truques esses anos."_ Revirei os olhos com a modéstia de Rose. "_Então já sabe. Jantar amanhã na casa grande dos Cullens, às 19 horas, mesmo se você estiver morrendo"._

"Já entendi, Rose".

"_E nem pense em se atrasar, ou pior ainda, inventar um plantão. Não se esqueça que seu sogro também é seu chefe."_ Suspirei resignada. Não tinha mesmo como fugir._ "Te amo, adoraria conversar mais, só que estou cheia de coisas para adiantar se eu quiser chegar aí no horário. Beijos"._

"Também te amo, amiga." Antes de desligar percebi a aproximação de Ângela.

"Aconteceu algo, Bella? Está com uma cara um pouco assustada." Sacudi minha cabeça enquanto eu organizava minha mente. Eu estava mesmo assustada com o rumo da conversa com Rosalie, mas definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com o jantar...

"Só estou um pouco nervosa Angie, eu acho".

"Por quê?"

"Minha sogra convocou um jantar para me apresentar formalmente para a família. Eu ainda não estou preparada".

Angie sorriu de forma acolhedora. Ela era a única pessoa que eu confiaria esse segredo. Mesmo que parcialmente. Eu a deixaria acreditar que meu recente nervosismo viria do jantar na residência dos Cullens. Ninguém saberia sobre o meu passado nessa cidade e nem nessa vida. E claro, eu não queria me mostrar fraca perante Edward.

"Não fique assim amiga, ela é um amor, você vai ver".

Eu não estava muito certa disso, mas minha mente ainda era assombrada com os pensamentos sobre o _outro.._. entretanto, antes de responder notei a aproximação de Edward. Seu olhar me dizia que Rose tinha razão. Sua mãe tinha mesmo exigido minha presença.

"Vou olhar o Sr. Daniels agora, Bella. Depois nos falamos".

Eu amava essas pequenas coisas em Ângela. Sutilmente ela havia deixado eu e Edward a sós. Sorri em direção à Edward para demonstrar confiança. Ele não precisava saber dos meus temores e fantasmas agora.

"Já estou sabendo, Edward. Jantar amanhã, não é mesmo?"

"Como soube?" Seu cenho franziu.

"Rosalie. Ela acabou de me ligar. Não tem jeito." Eu dei de ombros. "Sua mãe tem mesmo razão, Edward. Na verdade eu já encontrei-a em diversos lugares, isso está mesmo ficando ridículo".

Percebi que não consegui disfarçar meu nervosismo. Eu estava muito tensa mesmo. Edward lançou seu corpo em minha direção como se fosse me abraçar. Eu tinha que mostrar pra ele que estava preparada para esse jantar. Mesmo que ele pensasse que estava assim somente por isso. Não poderia ser assim tão difícil. Tentando ser sexy, aproximei meu corpo do dele, mas sem encostar propriamente, quase o beijando. Quer dizer, essa era a intenção, mas Edward era muito mais alto.

"Não se preocupe. De verdade. Estarei lá amanhã. Não vou fugir. Eu te amo".

"Também te amo, minha linda. Eu queria..." Dessa vez eu o silenciei com um dedo nos lábios.

"Eu sei meu amor, eu também, mas eu tenho plantão agora e você vai voltar daqui a poucas horas. Que tal depois do jantar, hum?" Edward sorriu e mordiscou meu dedo. Um calor atravessou meu corpo e a chama do desejo nos percorreu. Ele, com seu jeito protetor e carinhoso, tinha conseguido me fazer relaxar... ou melhor, esquecer meus fantasmas.

"Sim. O que você quiser." _Essa voz de sexo ainda seria minha morte!_

Sorrindo, me afastei dele com muita dificuldade e fui em direção ao P.S. Se eu ficasse mais um segundo pulava no colo dele e faríamos sexo ali mesmo.

O restante do plantão passou bastante confuso. Eu estava extremamente ocupada com os pacientes e praticamente não vi Edward. Aliás, o vi poucas vezes depois que ele voltou para o seu plantão matinal e percebi o quanto ele estava disperso e até um pouco feliz. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, definitivamente isso era importante para ele.

No final da manhã fui para casa. Meu plantão tinha terminado e sabia que o de Edward também acabaria poucas horas depois. Eu não ficaria esperando por ele, até porque éramos vizinhos e não havia a necessidade de esperar que ele me acompanhasse até a sua casa. Aproveitei a tarde toda para dormir um pouco, pois eu queria estar bem disposta para o jantar com a família do meu perfeito namorado.

Acordei levemente sobressaltada. E completamente perdida. Demorei em recordar para definir qual o tempo e lugar eu me encontrava, pois tive a estranha sensação que algo estava errado. Estava enganada, minha pequena confusão na verdade só poderia ser nervosismo, pois eu sabia sim onde estava e percebi que teria um pouco mais de uma hora para me arrumar e me dirigir para a casa da família que eu estava evitando há 3 meses inteiros.

Comecei a refletir sobre o estranho evento. Eu não me sentia confortável em comparecer nesse jantar, praticamente obrigada, e muito menos com parte da família do meu enterrado passado, mas eu tinha que enfrentar meus medos. Definitivamente eu teria que encarar a minha realidade. E incluindo nesse futuro assustador, mas cada vez mais concreto, eu precisava seguir com mais um detalhe muito importante: eu teria que abordar sobre o outro irmão. Robert. Eu não podia mais fingir que ele não existia. Lógico que eu nunca contaria sobre aquela terrível noite e acredito que em um futuro encontro alternativo, onde o meu pesadelo principal criava vida e voltava para me assombrar, nem ele deveria recordar sobre mim. Sim, era isso. Eu tinha que enfrentar meus fantasmas.

Fiz pequenas anotações mentais sobre como abordar o tema. Eu deveria fazer uma pergunta direta sobre o filho perdido? Ou seria melhor abordar o assunto somente com Edward? Há quanto tempo ele está sumido e sem dar notícias? Eu precisava me inteirar do assunto, uma vez que eu aceitei participar dessa família, pois tenho certeza que o filho e irmão distante deveria ser assunto de família.

Ainda absorta em pensamentos, me recordei que jamais entrei em detalhes sobre as conversas com os Cullens com minha amiga Rosalie. Ela sim me ajudaria com essas informações tão importantes. Fui até minha bolsa pegar meu celular para ligar para ela, mas percebi que o aparelho estava descarregado. Droga. Nem nessa hora eu conseguia ajuda para ficar mais segura com meu passado.

Respirei fundo e olhei para o espelho. Eu estava razoavelmente pronta. Claro que nunca ficaria deslumbrante como Rosalie, mas acho que eu estava bem arrumada. Optei por uma saia risca de giz justa até o joelho com uma blusa branca com um bom corte e scarpin de salto alto. Há muito tempo eu não usava esse sapato...

Olhei para o relógio. Faltava somente 10 minutos para as 19 horas. Com a pequena distância de 3 casas, eu chegaria no horário.

Ainda olhando o espelho, visualizei meu reflexo e percebi que meus olhos brilhavam. Eu realmente estava apaixonada. Minha frase favorita atualmente era: É i_sso que acontece quando você vive uma vida perfeita?_ Você encontra o homem perfeito, que faz coisas com seu corpo que te leva a prazeres incríveis. Dedicado, lindo e aparentemente apaixonado. Sim, minha vida não poderia estar mais perfeita. Essa noite valeria a pena.

Calmamente saí para a rua e me dirigi até a residência dos Cullens. Mesmo à distância ela era imponente. E agora, visualizando melhor, percebi que a construção era a mais linda e com certeza a maior de toda a cidade. Era branca com paredes de vidros. Edward havia comentado que seu quarto tinha uma parede assim. Eu morria de curiosidade por saber como era. Hoje poderia ser uma noite para conferir...

Já na porta de entrada da casa, respirei fundo novamente para tentar afastar todo o meu nervosismo. Apertei a campanhia e a porta se abriu. Assim que cheguei à residência do meu perfeito namorado, pensei que estivesse sofrendo algum tipo de distúrbio do sono, mas daqueles que nos remetem a algum pesadelo profundo, como se estivéssemos dentro de uma realidade paralela. Exatamente, só pensei. Mas a verdade estava gritando na minha frente, sem qualquer tempo ou espaço para uma reação que não fosse a minha paralisia momentânea. Fiquei estática, muda e temerosa.** Era ele!** E eu não conseguia sequer ter um pensamento racional.

_Onde foi que eu errei?_ Ainda pensei, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Oh, Deus, isso. Reação. Preciso reagir, piscar, falar. Mas como ter coerência se meu passado, trancado e escondido, resolveu surgir claramente na minha frente? Todos estavam esperando, calados. Meu primeiro pensamento coerente foi:_ Sou tímida, eles vão entender…_ Mas não. Eu não iria enganá-los por muito tempo e Edward me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu já não tinha esse tipo de comportamento na frente das pessoas. Preciso falar... preciso reagir...

Escutei um pigarro... uma voz. Sim, estavam falando comigo.

"Bella? Tudo bem?" Meu namorado.

"Oi." Minha voz saiu em um sussurro.

"Que bom, pensei que estivesse doente. Quero lhe apresentar melhor a minha família, mas o mais importante é que agora, ela está completa. Meu irmão acabou de chegar da Europa e vai se juntar a nós, é por isso que hoje estou tão feliz. Quero que você o conheça".

_Não. Por favor, não._ Ele não ia fazer isso comigo. Eu não queria ser apresentada para _ele_. Percebi que Edward olhava diretamente para o irmão. Deus, O IRMÃO. Eu não estava acreditando ainda. Como eu consegui sobreviver todos esses anos sem encarar meu passado? E agora, como eu suportaria tamanha dor? Eu tinha vislumbres das pessoas ao redor, mas na verdade eu só percebia a presença deles. Era estranho, eu sei, mas via o tempo todo as pessoas em volta. Entretanto, somente enxergava os dois na minha frente, como se meu cérebro tentasse processar o que era realidade e o que era fantasia. Mas não era, tudo o que acontecia na minha frente era real. Com algum esforço e sem olhar para o gêmeo do passado, a realidade retornou até mim. Edward ainda me olhava, com um olhar que misturava surpresa e talvez... raiva? Sorri tentando amenizar.

"Isabella, essa é minha família".

"É um prazer conhecê-los". Tentei ser simpática.

"Imagina, o prazer é todo nosso." Minha sogra, já sorridente. "Fique a vontade. Estávamos todos ansiosos para lhe conhecer".

"Bella! Vem aqui amiga... que saudades".

Rosalie. Ela era meu porto seguro nesse momento. Sorri mais abertamente, entrando nos braços estendidos da minha amiga. Toda a tensão do momento ficou levemente esquecida. Meus olhos ficaram rasos d'água, pois somente ela tinha o poder de me tirar desse pesadelo nesse momento.

"Bellinha. Como você está linda. Nem é mais aquela coisa magrela da faculdade hein?" Sorri com o comentário do Emmett, enquanto me voltava para ele no seu abraço de urso.

"Emmett. Isso não são modos! A nossa convidada vai estranhar." Minha sogra fez uma cara de poucos amigos. Cumprimentei Carlisle que também tinha um sorriso no rosto. "Esme, a Bella já está acostumada com o Emmett, não é amiga?"

"Sim, Rosalie. Sim. Bom pessoal, obrigado, er... pelo jantar?" Saiu como uma pergunta e todos sorriram. Momentaneamente me senti em casa, mas a presença do estranho... Robert... _porra isso seria difícil,_ ainda me incomodava e muito. Ele parecia um tigre à espreita, pronto para devorar o primeiro que ficasse a sua frente. E Edward? Estava visivelmente tenso. Olhei em sua direção e sorri. Ele retribuiu timidamente. Levei minha mão em sua direção e ele abriu mais o sorriso e fechou sua mão sobre a minha. Me senti mais segura ainda.

"Que lindo isso. Nunca pensei em ver uma cena assim, e com o Edward. E a propósito, sou Alice, a irmã mais nova e torturada desses três monstros." Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim. Ainda segurando a mão do meu amor, estendi a outra para ela e sorri. Ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

"E esse aqui é meu noivo, Isabella. Jasper." Cumprimentei também o seu par, sorrindo tentando ser simpática. Ele também era bonito, assim como todos na família.

"Robert fala alguma coisa... você sempre foi o comentarista irônico dos jantares dessa família." Congelei. Nem me lembro quem falou isso, mas pressenti que eu ainda não tinha me preparado para ouvir a sua voz. E, teoricamente, ainda não tínhamos sido apresentados. _Porra_. Esse dia estava entrando para a história...

"Hum... o que vocês querem que eu diga? Afinal, dou graças a Deus que não sou o centro das atenções nesse dia... e... bem... a propósito... seja... hum… _bem vinda_ _Isabella_".

Realmente eu não estava preparada. Eu tremi ligeiramente. _Aquela voz._ Esse som me assombrou por dois anos. Nós nunca trocamos mais que duas ou três palavras naquela época e agora eu escuto ele falar uma frase inteira! E meu nome? Ele falando meu nome... me pareceu que ele deu ênfase ao final. Ou foi impressão minha?

"Sim... obrigada." Eu disse murmurando sem olhar em sua direção.

"Vamos para a sala de jantar então?" Meu Edward. Perfeito até na hora de me salvar. Apertei sua mão em consentimento e todos seguiram para a mesa.

Olhei rapidamente para Robert. Ele sustentava um sorriso meio torto, encantador. O mesmo que havia me seduzido há anos atrás. Mas isso foi no passado mesmo. Ainda dolorida pelas lembranças percebi que a sua presença não era tão dilacerante como eu pensei que seria quando o encontrasse. Ou pior, no íntimo esperava que eu até fosse sucumbir a um desejo por ele. Afinal, ele continuava lindo demais. Mas não. Eu já tinha Edward. Que era mais perfeito ainda. E isso até me fez sorrir. A presença forte e poderosa do meu namorado e a nossa história durante esses três meses me fez ficar mais corajosa. Eu suportei. Eu superei e acho que posso até afirmar que esqueci o quanto tinha sido marcante a minha história com Robert. Na verdade, cheguei à conclusão que eu estava na frente do meu passado e do meu futuro. Ambos com o mesmo rosto, mas com histórias completamente diferentes.

"Isabella. Sente aqui perto de mim... quero conhecer minha nora. Afinal todos nessa família já te conhecem... menos eu!"

Congelei. Será que perceberam minha tensão junto ao Robert?

"Que isso, mãe. Ela não conhecia a Alice, Jazz e o Robert... ainda." Edward falou ainda segurando minha mão.

Ainda congelada, assenti pausadamente.

"Sem drama, mãe".

"Sim, deixa ela perto de mim então".

"Parem vocês dois. Você quer sentar perto de quem, minha cunhada querida?"

Olhei em direção a Alice ainda pasma com a pequena disputa entre Edward e minha sogra. Olhei para cada um e me aproximei dela. "Amor... bom, você vai se incomodar se eu conversar um pouco com ela?"

"Sim... isso. Já ganhou vários pontos comigo. Sente na outra ponta filho".

Concordei e sorri com a brincadeira. Edward me olhou amuado e eu joguei um beijinho pra ele. Todos riram com a cara de Edward. Menos seu irmão gêmeo. Este sustentava um olhar entre eu e Edward. Resolvi ignorar.

"Por que a carinha de abandono, irmão? Todos sabemos que você vai pular para a cama dela mais tarde mesmo." Abri os olhos assustada com o comentário de Alice.

"Pare com isso, filha. Vai constranger Isabella na frente de todos." Meu chefe olhou sério para ela. Alguns sorriram com o comentário, mas eu não. Eu fiquei da cor do tomate. Eu poderia me misturar com a salada que ninguém iria me achar.

"Ainda fica colorida quando fica com vergonha, Bella? Eu tinha esquecido o quanto você fica engraçada".

"Emmett!" Três vozes femininas ao mesmo tempo.

"Afinal... é Isabella ou Bella?" Minha cunhada olhava em minha direção.

"Bom. Meu nome é Isabella. Mas prefiro Bella".

"Combina com você." Olhei em direção ao dono do comentário. Robert. Ele olhava com o rosto um pouco de lado, com olhos penetrantes, sentado na cadeira que estava virada do lado contrário. Suas pernas estavam abertas em volta da cadeira e com os braços apoiados em cima do encosto. Uma cena bem clichê. E bem sedutora na verdade. _Ele estava flertando comigo?_

"Concordo, irmão. Por isso que eu a peguei pra mim".

Opa, sinal vermelho. Pareceu uma pequena disputa de poder? Eles estavam se encarando, mas eu fiquei com a sensação de estarem disputando um duelo interior.

"Também acho minha amiga linda. Ela tem os cabelos castanhos mais lindos que já vi. E os olhos? Super expressivos. Ainda bem que sou heterossexual Edward, senão jamais você teria conhecido a Bella, assim como você não teria me conhecido, marido".

Rosalie. Sempre ela pra me salvar. Todos riram com o comentário dela e a pequena tensão do momento desapareceu. Todos se ajeitaram em volta da mesa e Esme começou a nos servir com o jantar.

O restante da noite seguiu sem maiores acontecimentos. Na verdade, passei a maior parte do tempo respondendo a perguntas de Esme e Alice. Elas eram pessoas formidáveis, mas engraçadas também. A semelhança era incrível, e o melhor era quando a mãe não conseguia estar certa sobre algo. Eu sempre ria com isso, principalmente o biquinho que Alice fazia. Era idêntico ao de Edward quando fazia pirraça.

Pensando sobre os irmãos, novamente olhei para Robert. Ele estava calado. Olhava em direção ao irmão constantemente apesar de estar em um assunto que parecia divertido. Claro, somente para Emmett e Jasper. Fiquei pensando sobre o que ele achava disso tudo. Será que ele se recordava de todos os detalhes daquela noite? Eu sempre o imaginei um caixeiro viajante, perdido no mundo, sem família ou até mesmo sem amor. Principalmente depois do que ele fez comigo, me abandonando sem qualquer explicação.

Mas por que, afinal? O que motivava Robert a se comportar como um perfeito cretino e sedutor, não deixando ninguém se aproximar dele se ele tinha uma família tão amorosa e aparentemente unida? Todas essas perguntas flutuavam na minha mente, apesar de estar sendo engolida pela família. Será que ele ficaria na cidade? Será que afinal eu teria que conviver com ele? E, claro, a principal pergunta de todas na minha mente. Como eu contaria para Edward sobre seu irmão?

Direcionei o olhar para o meu namorado. Lindo. Edward estava com uma calça cáqui de corte reto, mas que acentuava o contorno do seu corpo maravilhosamente malhado e uma camisa branca com a manga dobrada até o cotovelo, evidenciando sua tatuagem. Gostoso. Quando descobri que ele nadava, corria, lutava, enfim, praticava exercícios constantemente, visualizei um corpo perfeito, o que definitivamente era mesmo. A disposição física de Edward aparecia sempre na hora do sexo. Ele tinha fôlego para muitas horas de tortura e prazer e por muitas vezes fazíamos sexo em pé, com ele me sustentando no colo. Era perfeito.

Percebi que mesmo concentrado no assunto com seu pai, já que ele franzia o cenho e cruzava os braços enquanto seu pai falava, senti seu olhar em mim. Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso. Seu olhar tirava a minha roupa, o que me deixou úmida. Deus do céu, esse homem abalava minhas estruturas.

Voltei a olhar em volta das pessoas, com vergonha de alguém perceber o que Edward tinha feito com minha libido e o que encontro? Outro par de olhos verdes em minha direção. Ao contrário de Edward, Robert estava mais despojado, com uma calça jeans mais surrada e uma camiseta branca. Totalmente sedutor. Mas o pior de tudo foi que senti que ele percebeu a troca de olhares entre eu e Edward. E seu olhar também era de malícia. Oh meu Deus, eu preciso sair imediatamente daqui. Eu vou pirar literalmente.

Como se saísse de um transe, senti um par de mãos em meus braços. Era Rosalie me chamando para ir ao toalete. Assenti e saí correndo daquele martírio.

"Nossa amiga, Edward está literalmente tirando sua roupa com os olhos. Acho bom vocês irem embora, hein?" Puta merda, ela também viu.

"Você percebeu, Rosalie? Esse homem ainda me mata." Aff, será que _alguém mais_ viu isso?

"Não sou grande fã dele, Bella, mas acho que ele gosta mesmo de você. Espero que ele não te magoe. Mas como eu disse, melhor ele do que o Robert, que inclusive estava te olhando demais".

Parei no meu do caminho. "O que você disse?"

"É isso mesmo, Bella. Eu vi o olhar dele de predador para o seu lado. Você não percebeu o clima? Edward e Robert já dividiram mulheres na adolescência, mas há muito tempo que eles não brincam esses joguinhos. Edward definitivamente ficou puto com o olhar de tarado do irmão para o seu lado. Esse moleque não cresce mesmo, acha que pode tentar seduzir a namorada do irmão depois de ficar mais de dois anos sumido. Só mesmo a Esme pra aturá-lo".

Uau. Isso eu nunca soube. Então Edward já brincou de dividir a namorada com o irmão? Será então que ele se importaria se eu contasse que perdi a virgindade com Robert?

Então eu tinha esperanças...

"Bella? Meu Deus, você já era distraída, mas de uns tempos pra cá você está excepcionalmente ausente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada amiga. Cansaço somente. Eu ando trabalhando muito mesmo. Já recomendei para o Dr. Carlisle que aumentasse o quadro de funcionários. Aquela aldeia próxima do hospital tem muitas crianças com problemas".

"Tá bom... vou fingir que acredito nessa desculpa, viu mocinha. Amanhã você estará de plantão?" Neguei com a cabeça. "Edward vai estar?" Assenti. "Então amanhã vou passar o dia com você e quero saber todos os detalhes sórdidos entre você e o gêmeo do bem".

Eu ri com seu comentário. Fomos ao banheiro e retornamos à sala. Nesse momento estavam todos reunidos, rindo de algum comentário hilário de Emmett. Eles todos unidos era bonito mesmo de se ver. Alice estava apoiada entre os gêmeos. Meu peito deu uma pontada com a cena. Como podem ser tão parecidos fisicamente, mas tão diferentes que você consegue identificar rapidamente quem é quem? Como descrever a sensação tão distinta de estar perto dos dois, como se fossem completos estranhos? E o pior. Como definir o sentimento que eu tinha sobre ter transado com os dois? Meu Deus, _não quero_ pensar sobre isso...

Edward olhou pra mim com ternura. Eu instintivamente bocejei e depois sorri, pois o cansaço já se abatia sobre mim. Eu estava louca para agarrar meu namorado e dormir abraçada após ter feito amor com ele. Sim, nós sempre fazíamos sexo, mas muitas vezes com muito amor. Nossa relação já estava sólida, principalmente depois de hoje. Eu o visualizava no meu futuro.

Após calorosas despedidas, menos com Robert, é claro, que correu para o seu quarto, fomos em direção à nossa casa. Fiquei feliz com esse pensamento. Eu já imaginava Edward convivendo comigo. Eu o queria para mim.

"Está calada. Gostou da noite?"

"Sim, amor. Foi perfeita. A sua família é maravilhosa".

"Você ficou muito nervosa." Não era uma pergunta.

"Eu sei, Edward. Mas não estou acostumada com muitas pessoas clamando minha atenção. Me desculpe".

"Nada disso, minha linda. Você esteve perfeita. Sempre. Fiquei com um tesão louco só de olhar pra você. Essa roupa é extremamente sexy".

Meu corpo acendeu somente com o seu comentário. Eu já estava pronta para ele.

"Sério? Ficou então? Não está mais?"

"Isabella. Não faça isso. Quero me afundar em você nesse momento. Você não perde por esperar".

Praticamente corremos pra casa. _A nossa noite estava apenas começando..._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: **__Meninasssss... O que acharam? Ansiosas pro próximo? Vamos deixar reviews!_

_O jantar foi como vcs esperavam? Agora oh... o próximo... cofcof... é POV Rob e POV Ed..._

_Quarta isso pega fogo? Uiiii_

_**Obrigado a todas pelas Reviews...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Relembrando: **__Devido ao feriado e a viagem de muitas das tradutoras e betas, estaremos dando uma pausa nas atividades, somente segunda retornaremos. As fics Sexo e Outros Hábitos e Love Net foram adiadas para a semana que vem. Tentaremos compensar... quem sabe postando dois de uma vez? Depende do carinho (leia-se: reviews)_

**Welcome to Perva's Place****, Baby!**


	10. O seu desejo pode virar seu pesadelo

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

_Sem mudanças, eu posso mudar  
Eu posso mudar, eu posso mudar  
Mas estou aqui em minha forma  
Estou aqui no meu molde  
Mas sou um milhão de pessoas diferentes  
De um dia para o outro  
Não posso mudar minha forma não, não, não_

_Bem, eu nunca rezei  
Mas hoje estou de joelhos, sim  
Preciso ouvir alguns sons que  
Identifiquem a dor em mim, sim  
Vou deixar a melodia brilhar  
Vou deixá-la limpar minha mente  
Me sinto livre agora  
Mas as ondas do ar estão limpas  
E não há ninguém cantando para mim agora  
__**  
"Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 9 – O SEU DESEJO PODE VIRAR SEU PESADELO**

**POV Robert**

Essa noite definitivamente merecia lugar de honra nas minhas lembranças. Nunca vivi tantos conflitos emocionais em um único dia. Desde que pisei nesse maldito lugar chuvoso e sem atrativos eu sentia uma onda de emoções que julguei ser nostalgia. Nada disso, meu subconsciente estava me avisando que eu estaria voltando para um pesadelo.

Assim que percebi que o casal perfeito partiria para uma rodada de sexo sem limites, corri para o meu quarto. Eu não ficaria mais um minuto compartilhando daquele circo. _Isabella_. Como eu poderia imaginar que a doce e selvagem mulher de Paris de dois anos atrás seria a nova namorada do meu irmão. Isso não estava certo. O pior da noite foi perceber que minha ereção não diminuía com nenhum assunto monótono, era o contrário. Toda vez que eu direcionava minha vista para alguma parte dela, meu corpo reagia.

Durante o jantar me vi relembrando várias vezes aquela noite perfeita. Porra, ela era e ainda é gostosa demais. Seus gemidos e seu jeito de gozar eram alucinantes e isso ainda estava gravado na minha memória. Aquela noite eu quase fiquei com ela, o que era praticamente um prêmio. Eu só não fiquei porque eu tinha que viajar. E claro, tinha uma italiana ninfomaníaca me esperando. Mas apesar de tudo, nunca esqueci Isabella. Primeiro porque ela era das poucas mulheres que eu sabia o nome, o que é um ponto fundamental, já que eu nunca perguntava isso. E segundo, eu tinha sido seu primeiro.

Pode parecer um pensamento machista, mas todo homem se lembra das virgens que pegou. Não tem como esquecer a sensação de furar a passagem. E ela tinha concedido essa honra a mim. Eu nunca me perguntei sobre o _por quê_ na verdade. Não até hoje. Ficar durante um tempo em um mesmo ambiente com uma mulher que você transou primeiro e depois fingiu que não a conhece tinha movimentado meu cérebro. Por que afinal Isabella tinha me entregado sua _virgindade_?

Bella. Seu nome dançava na minha língua. Bella e saborosa, na verdade. Meu irmão era um filho da puta sortudo. Agora, mais de dois anos depois e com uma experiência que ela deve ter adquirido em Londres, ela devia ser uma deusa do sexo. _Porra, isso não está ajudando, Robert_.[

Eu estou enlouquecendo de verdade, conversando comigo mesmo e falando meu nome completo.

Sorri ao me recordar quando a elogiei. Estava sentado tentando distrair meu pau para que ele não ficasse mais evidente do que já estava quando ouvi sua voz suave e rouca dizendo que preferia ser chamada de Bella. Porra, não resisti. Eu tive que comentar que combinava com ela. Na mesma hora que seu rosto assumiu uma coloração vermelha, meu amigo inseparável saltou nervoso pedindo para se afundar dentro dela. O olhar constantemente raivoso do meu irmão ficou ainda mais perigoso quando ele me afirmou que ela era sua. Novamente, filho da puta sortudo. Essa era uma posse definitiva mesmo.

Durante o jantar fiquei tentando ter pensamentos que não me recordassem o corpo e o sexo com ela. Foi extremamente difícil. Puta merda! Eu tinha que pensar em algo pra me distrair. Tentei pensar em coisas menos sexys... futebol... bolas, minhas bolas em Bella... _porra..._ isso não estava ajudando. Eu me concentrava ao máximo tentando distrair a minha mente, olhando para todas as direções, exceto ela. Mas quando eu percebia que ela me olhava, ou quando eu escutava suas pequenas gargalhadas, ou até mesmo quando eu via o olhar de desejo trocado entre os dois, minha situação era muito pior. Meu irmão com certeza a estava olhando do jeito que tira a roupa, pois de longe percebi que ela ficou excitada. Assim que eu olhei pra ela fiquei duro. _De novo_. Com isso não resisti e olhei cobiçando-a também.

Sei que era foda essa situação. Na verdade, eu estava extremamente surpreso com toda essa história. Apesar de todo o pesadelo de conviver com uma cena praticamente hipotética, o reencontro com ela, tinha uma coisa que não saía da minha cabeça. Edward me apresentou para ela, logo, ele não sabia sobre nós. O que será que Bella falou para meu irmão quando ela o conheceu? É fato que somos muito diferentes no que se refere à nossa personalidade e até mesmo no trato com mulheres, mas é inegável a nossa semelhança. Qualquer pessoa que conheça um sempre vai ver o outro como igual. Hum... isso é muito interessante. Por que ela não disse nada?

Novamente os pensamentos me levaram para a noite com ela. Desde que a vi pela primeira vez socorrendo os pilotos e navegadores das corridas em Paris, eu a tinha desejado. Porra, meu pau ficava animado somente com a visão dela de branco, mesmo a distância. Eu fiquei louco quando a vi, pela primeira vez naqueles dois anos de provas, no bar comemorando. Era demais tê-la tão perto. Seu cheiro era inebriante. Apesar de ela ter me descartado a princípio, eu não tinha desistido dela. Mas quando vi seu olhar cheio de desejo e também com um pouco de ciúmes das ninfetas do circuito, eu sabia que ela seria minha aquela noite.

_Ahhhh... Isabella._ Somente com os pensamentos das cenas vividas há mais de dois anos meu corpo deu sinal de vida. Na verdade meu _amigo_ voltou com força total por causa da noite em família. Definitivamente eu precisava me aliviar. Coloquei a mão no meu pau e apertei. _Isso_. Há muito tempo eu não precisava fazer esse serviço sozinho porque eu sempre conseguia alguém para me satisfazer, nem que fosse uma deliciosa sessão de sexo oral. Mas as lembranças da noite com Isabella estavam acabando com minha resistência. _Desculpa cópia, mas vou bater uma punheta em homenagem a ela._

Comecei a lembrar de todos os detalhes ao mesmo tempo em que retirava minhas roupas. Assim que fiquei nu, eu já recordava do momento que entramos no seu quarto. Porra, ela era mesmo uma gata selvagem. Seus beijos e suas carícias me levaram à loucura. Com essas memórias comecei a friccionar meu membro. _Aahhhh... que delícia_. Ela era divina, com seus movimentos ao mesmo tempo frenéticos e delicados. Sem perceber, minhas mãos começaram um vai-vem. _Gostosa. Isso._ Eu precisar gozar. Minha respiração ofegante e meu punho sem controle me deixaram em um ponto sem volta. Me encostei na parede e fechei os olhos. Minha libertação estava se aproximando, principalmente com a lembrança do gosto do seu mel. Era uma delícia. Foi o orgasmo mais gostoso que já provei. Com mais alguns movimentos, meu clímax chegou e soltei um urro. Porra, eu precisava foder uma boceta.

Fui em direção ao banheiro do meu quarto. Definitivamente tinha muito tempo que eu não me masturbava e com isso eu tinha esquecido o quanto podia ficar todo melado. Eu já estava acostumado com as mulheres engolindo meu líquido. Eu precisava de um banho urgente.

Durante minha ducha, comecei a divagar novamente sobre minha situação com minha família. Quanto tempo eu agüentaria essa cidadezinha sem atrativos? Eu estava acostumado com a vida e o glamour da Europa, com todas aquelas mulheres livres e modernas que faziam sexo sem cobranças, o que definitivamente eu não encontraria aqui. Na verdade, acredito que nem novidades eu teria. A única novidade na cidade deveria ser Isabella. Que, pensando bem, não era coisa nova nem pra mim.

Edward. O que ele pensaria quando soubesse que eu tinha fodido com sua namorada antes dele? No mínimo, ficaria puto. Ou me ignoraria por um tempo. Será que ele terminaria com ela? Bom, acho que não, já que faz tanto tempo que estive com Isabella. E ela? Praticamente me ignorou a noite toda. Será que ela resolveu me riscar das suas lembranças? Difícil porque eu sei que sou bom e até mesmo inesquecível. Mas por que aquele olhar tão frio durante toda a noite?

Esses pensamentos freudianos e profundos já estavam me dando dor de cabeça, mas não posso negar que tudo era, no mínimo, interessante. Como Isabella lidaria com uma situação em que teria que conviver com nós dois por algum tempo? Eu poderia testá-la, até mesmo pra saber se meu irmão estaria investindo na mulher certa. Na verdade, eu poderia fazer duas coisas pelo preço de uma. Ficaria um tempo com minha família e me aproximaria de Bella pra saber se ela era tão perfeita assim para o meu irmão. Até porque, não tinha como negar que Edward estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por ela. E eu não podia deixar uma mulher fazer minha cópia sofrer. Era isso que eu faria. Mesmo contra meus instintos sexuais, eu ficaria um tempo em Forks.

Com essa afirmação em mente, resolvi me deitar. Os próximos dias seriam dedicados à minha missão. Eu reencontraria e entenderia a gata selvagem que agora _pertencia_ ao meu irmão. Antes que a consciência me levasse, ainda tive um último pensamento: Edward era um filho da puta sortudo.

**POV Edward**

Definitivamente, essa noite tinha sido a mais difícil na minha vida. Desde o momento que recebi a confirmação da volta do meu irmão gêmeo até o momento que Isabella entrou pela sala de estar, eu pensava que estava no meu paraíso particular. Família completa, amor da minha vida, reunião de todos. Parecia que eu tinha chegado ao clímax da vida. Ledo engano. Nunca nutri um sentimento de revolta contra meu irmão, mas no momento que percebi que Rob olhava cobiçoso para Bella, meu lado machista e irracional falou mais alto.

Sei que já dividimos mulheres e que trocávamos as namoradas quando adolescentes. Na verdade, eu sabia que Bella chamava a atenção, eu via a luxúria dos outros médicos e enfermeiros em cima dela no hospital, mas isso não me deixava puto, pelo contrário, eu tinha um orgulho imenso dela ser minha. Mas eu sei por que da minha irritação. Eu estava um pouco possessivo em relação à Bella e eu sabia do charme irresistível do Rob. Porra, Bella foi difícil de conquistar pra caralho. Ele não tinha esse direito.

Com o decorrer da noite, fui ficando mais aliviado. Na verdade, fiquei um pouco mais tranqüilo ao perceber que Bella sequer o olhou. Apesar de todo o seu nervosismo, que era gritante desde o momento da sua chegada na casa, ela se saiu muito bem. Até mesmo na pequena disputa entre eu e minha mãe. Ela foi maravilhosa a noite toda. Agora, abraçado com minha pequena irmã e escutando as últimas piadas do Emmett, eu já imaginava as loucuras que faria com Bella. Essa noite eu seria ainda mais possessivo com ela. O sentimento de competição e território estava aflorado no meu corpo e na minha mente. Eu precisava estar dentro dela. Eu queria marcá-la como minha.

Assim que Bella saiu do banheiro, olhei em sua direção. Ela estava linda. Seu pequeno bocejo foi um aviso. Ela estava pedindo para ir pra casa. Sim, casa. Sem querer, minha mente vagou para esse futuro. Uma casa de verdade pra nós dois. A rotina com Bella era perfeita e cada vez mais eu me sentia atraído por ela. Uma moradia em conjunto só facilitaria ainda mais. Eu estava apaixonado por ela e queria estar perto dela em todos os raríssimos momentos livres que tínhamos.

Após nos despedirmos de quase todos, menos de Rob que estranhamente correu para o seu quarto, fomos em direção a nossa casa. Afinal, a casa de Bella já parecia minha mesmo, com tantas coisas que eu tinha por lá. Sem perceber, eu fui mesmo demarcando meu território. Bella era minha e eu mostraria isso a ela esta noite. Eu a queria desesperadamente. Como ela estava muito quieta, resolvi puxar assunto, mas meu pau estava ansioso. Nunca pensei que a casa dos Cullen fosse tão distante...

"Está calada. Gostou da noite?"

"Sim amor. Foi perfeita. A sua família é maravilhosa".

"Você ficou muito nervosa". Isso não era uma pergunta.

"Eu sei Edward. Mas não estou acostumada com muitas pessoas clamando minha atenção. Me desculpe".

"Nada disso, minha linda. Você esteve perfeita. Sempre. Fiquei com um tesão louco só de olhar pra você. Essa roupa é extremamente sexy".

Eu sei que estava sendo um pouco precipitado. Mas meu tesão estava mesmo nas alturas. Eu já estava pronto pra ela.

"Sério. Ficou então? Não está mais?"

_Putaquepariu_. Existe mulher mais perfeita?

"Isabella. Não faça isso. Quero me afundar em você nesse momento. Você não perde por esperar".

Seu gemido em concordância fez meu membro praticamente saltar de felicidade. Eu vi que estávamos quase correndo para casa. Assim que entramos no apartamento, joguei Bella na parede da sala. Eu estava duro e precisava dela urgentemente. Quase em desespero, arranquei as roupas do seu corpo. Ela estava ofegante e ansiosa, já que minhas roupas saíram do meu corpo sem eu perceber. Essa noite seria diferente. Bella precisava saber que era minha. Puxei suas mãos para cima da sua cabeça e a imprensei ainda mais na parede.

"Quem te dar prazer Isabella?"

"Hum?"

"Quem te faz gozar alucinadamente?"

"Você... só você".

"Esse corpo me pertence Isabella." Segurei-a pelas nádegas e rocei meu membro na sua entrada. "Seus orgasmos agora são meus." Novamente joguei-a na parede. "Tudo o que se refere ao seu prazer... sou eu que vou te dar... entendeu Isabella?"

"Sim... oh... sim".

"Tudo é meu, Isabella... tudo".

"Por favor, Edward".

Sem demora me enterrei dentro dela. Porra, ela estava molhada e pronta pra mim. Ainda de pé, fiquei parado alguns segundos com meu pau latejando dentro dela. Essa mulher era incrível. Eu já pertencia a ela, ela tinha que me pertencer. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos, que deliravam de prazer e comecei a me movimentar, com uma certa violência, mas eu não quis saber. Segurando ela nos braços, eu sentia que ela arfava e gemia cada vez mais, eu estava sendo possessivo, mas eu a queria. Somente pra mim.

Nosso orgasmo veio quase junto. Foi rápido e intenso. Eu urrei de prazer, ainda em pé, segurando meu anjo. Bella gritou meu nome durante seu clímax. Eu amava isso. Mesmo com meu orgasmo eu tinha o prazer de vê-la gozando. Assim que ela gozou, começou a respirar com dificuldade, com a cabeça nos meus ombros. Eu permaneci dentro dela... ainda não estava satisfeito.

"Deus Ed... o que foi isso?"

"Não foi bom?"

"Você está doido? Foi... perfeito... eu...".

"Eu?"

"Eu te amo, Edward".

Senti uma onda de felicidade intensa crescendo dentro de mim. Isabella era a mulher da minha vida. _Ela me amava_. Meu sentimento de posse aumentou ainda mais. Fui carregando-a para o "nosso" quarto enquanto a enchia de beijos. Essa noite seria pequena...

Assim que a deitei, olhei dentro dos seus olhos. Vi que ela falava a verdade dizendo que me amava. Seus olhos brilhavam. Sorri. Deus, ela era perfeita. Perfeita pra mim.

"O que foi Edward?"

"Eu estou te admirando".

"Eu nem sou assim tão bonita...".

"Você é perfeita, Bella. Linda, inteligente e minha, eu nunca me canso de você".

"Acho bom mesmo, viu? Eu estou viciada em você... eu te amo tanto...".

"Isabella, entenda uma coisa: Eu te amo. MUITO. Quero você pra mim e estarei aqui enquanto você me quiser... eu sou seu... totalmente seu, assim como você é minha... como será agora, amanhã e sempre".

"Ah Edward... eu não mereço tanto...".

"Sim, minha linda, você merece... tudo".

Olhei em seus olhos pra demonstrar todo o meu amor por ela. Eles estavam úmidos. Comecei a beijá-la lentamente, distribuindo beijinhos por todo seu rosto. Eu queria o nosso momento. Tudo nela me convidava a ter contato. Jamais a faria sofrer. Mas assim que eu me aproximei mais do seu corpo, Bella enlaçou suas pernas em volta da minha cintura. Porra, meu pau reagiu na hora.

"Isabella".

"Sim?"

"Quero você agora".

Nem esperei ela responder. Seu gemido foi a minha permissão. Me afundei nela novamente, mas dessa vez lentamente. Entrei nela bem devagar, olhando dentro dos seus olhos. Comecei a me movimentar. Nossos corpos se chocavam, mas não deixávamos de nos encarar. Porra, era perfeito. "Isso, Edward... assim... eu..." Aumentei o ritmo. Eu também era viciado nessa mulher. Suspendi suas mãos acima da sua cabeça e estoquei mais forte. Isabella gritou pedindo mais e logo depois gozou lindamente, chamando por mim. Segundo depois foi a minha vez. _Bella_. Meu prazer sempre seria dela.

Assim que nos recuperamos, ficamos conversando trivialidades. Eu não queria tocar no assunto do jantar enquanto eu não conversasse com Rob. Eu queria entender o sentimento de posse e raiva que eu senti durante o jantar. Nunca tive esse tipo de problema, principalmente com meu irmão. Durante a noite, eu e Bella fizemos amor mais duas vezes até ela desmaiar de sono e cansaço.

Eu não consegui dormir. Ficava revivendo todos os meus momentos com Isabella, desde a primeira vez que a vi. Ela sempre foi diferente de todas as mulheres que passaram na minha vida, e eu posso afirmar isso com certeza absoluta, pois eu tinha conhecido muitas. Hoje eu tinha certeza que ela me amava, mas eu sempre tinha a sensação que algo estava faltando. No início, foi tão difícil. Eu tinha adorado todo o jogo de sedução, mas eu sempre tinha a sensação que Bella fugiria. Na verdade, eu estava com medo. Eu nunca tinha me entregado tanto para uma mulher e agora, ela era dona do meu coração. _Pare com isso Edward. Ela te ama_.

Olhei seu pequeno corpo enroscado no meu. Sorri com isso. Bella também estava viciada em mim. Até o seu jeito de dormir era possessivo. Por mais que ela se mexesse durante a noite, seus braços ou suas pernas estavam me abraçando. Eu adorava isso.

Relembrei o jantar. Aquilo sim foi um momento difícil. Eu não estava preparado para o encontro dela com meu irmão gêmeo. Eu sabia do charme irresistível do meu irmão, mas porra, ele tinha que comê-la com os olhos? Eu fiquei puto pra caralho. Tentei disfarçar, mas eu o conhecia demais, assim como ele me conhecia. E isso estava me consumindo. Eu amo meu irmão. _Demais._ E jamais aconteceu algo que nos distanciasse, pelo contrário. Tudo nos aproximava. Mesmo durante a sua louca viagem e momento "sou sozinho no mundo", estávamos ligados. Sempre nos falávamos. E mulheres? Nunca foi um problema entre nós. Então eu não podia ter sentido aquele sentimento horrível. Eu me sentia péssimo agora. _Meu_ irmão. Somente eu entendia seus fantasmas. Afinal, mesmo que ele não me contasse tudo o que acontecia realmente, eu sabia. E lógico, ele tinha consciência que nunca conseguiria esconder nada de mim.

Olhei novamente para a minha mulher. _Minha._ Ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto ressonava tranquilamente. Eu tinha consciência que Bella estava realmente me amando, mas eu tinha tanto medo de perdê-la. Ela nunca me contou sua história totalmente e eu sentia um estranho sentimento de que algo não se encaixava. Bella parecia arredia a relacionamentos. Nunca me falou sobre namorados ou relacionamentos. Eu tenho certeza que não teve muitos parceiros, mas sei que ela não era virgem. Esse pensamento me deixou irritado. Eu não tinha o direito de ter ciúmes do passado dela, mas saber que ela pertenceu a outro me despertou sentimentos de posse. Ela era minha.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das 4 horas da manhã. Minha cunhada, Rose, viria passar o dia com meu amor. Eu não morria de amores por ela, principalmente porque ela nos afastou do nosso irmão, fazendo Emmett morar muito longe, além de ter um temperamento difícil e mandão. Mas eu teria que agradecer imensamente a ela. Na verdade, agora Rose era minha fada madrinha por ter trazido a mulher da minha vida para Forks.

A partir de agora eu teria que refazer minha agenda. Engraçado pensar assim, mas a minha rotina pré-estabelecida sofreria uma nova mudança. Antes eu só pensava em trabalho. Depois encaixei Bella na minha vida e agora, Robert. Eu precisava tornar sua estadia aqui interessante. Eu precisava recuperar o sentimento de família que ele parecia ter perdido. Por isso mesmo eu me corroía nesse momento, pelo meu ciúme sem motivo na hora do jantar. Isabella é uma linda mulher. Seria óbvio que Rob a olharia com cobiça. Afinal, todos a olhavam mesmo. Após o despertar sexual dela comigo, ela tinha ficado ainda mais sensual e consciente do seu corpo. Eu estava fazendo isso com ela, então eu não poderia nutrir esse sentimento em relação ao meu irmão. _Certo?_

Enquanto eu pensava sobre isso, Bella se remexeu ao meu lado. "Edward... hum". Sorri, pois percebi que ela estava sonhando comigo. Minha menina era perfeita. Eu era definitivamente um homem de sorte. Tinha uma família maravilhosa e uma mulher que eu sempre sonhei. Olhei novamente para Bella e ela acariciava meu braço, mais precisamente na minha tatuagem. Lembrei quando ela disse que eu emanava sexo quando olhava para as tatuagens. Toda a vez que ela via o desenho, que na verdade era somente o nome da minha mãe, no hospital, ela falava que ficava excitada_. Porra_, ela acabava comigo quando falava isso. Mas nunca conversei com ela sobre minhas histórias junto com meu irmão gêmeo. Na verdade, nunca entrei em detalhes sobre meu passado com ela. A única vez que citei Robert para ela, falando inclusive que ele tinha uma tatuagem igual, senti-a tensa. Eu não entendi na hora, ficando inclusive confuso com sua reação, mas horas depois escutei uma conversa de algumas enfermeiras, falando que eu tinha ficado mais alegre depois de Bella. Eu era muito frio e distante desde a partida do meu irmão. Claro que elas deveriam ter falado sobre isso com Bella. Então ela tinha preocupação por mim também, ela não perguntava para não me fazer sofrer.

Decidi o que eu faria. Eu juntaria os dois na minha rotina. Sei que eu não poderia afastá-la dele, afinal, agora Bella também era da minha família. _Família._ Meu peito encheu com isso. Nunca pensei em me casar, ou ter filhos, mas Bella despertou isso em mim. Lógico que era muito cedo, a gente tinha tanto o que curtir, mas eu sentia que ela tinha sido feita pra mim. Era com ela que eu envelheceria...

Voltando à minha rotina. Era isso. Eu passaria meu tempo livre com os dois. Eu sentia que Rob precisava de ajuda, seu olhar não me enganava e Bella poderia me ajudar. Eu queria mostrar pra ele que uma única mulher poderia ser mais interessante do que várias sem nomes ou sem histórias. Eu queria mostrar para o meu irmão o quanto eu estava feliz e completo. Eu tinha que convencê-lo a ficar conosco.

Com o dia livre, eu conversaria com minha cópia. Sorri novamente, porra, como eu estava com saudades daquele irresponsável. Com a visita de Rose, eu passaria o dia com meu irmão. Do jeito que eu o conheço, ele deveria estar jogado na cama, sem ter desfeito as malas, resmungando enquanto dormia. Mamãe entraria no seu quarto e o acordaria com um beijo na testa e um "bom dia, preguiçoso". Sim, eu estava com muitas saudades dele.

Olhei novamente o relógio, já passava das 5 da manhã. Minha menina se enroscou no meu corpo novamente, mas seu sexo estava úmido, roçando na minha coxa_. Putaquepariu_, ela estava molhada. Meu pau reagiu de imediato. Tentei me controlar, ela esta dormindo tão lindamente, mas era difícil. Comecei a alisar suas costas, tentando distrair minha mente, mas seu corpo retraiu ainda mais fazendo com que ela pressionasse sua entrada ainda mais na minha coxa. Porra, assim eu não ia agüentar mesmo.

Deslizei meu corpo mais para baixo, fazendo Bella gemer. Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ela ainda dormia. Deitei-a de costas e abri suas pernas, ouvindo novamente gemidos. Parecia que ela estava sonhando. _Então minha linda, vou realizar seus desejos..._

Aproximei minha boca na sua umidade. Passei a língua bem devagar em volta dos seus lábios internos e lambi seu clitóris, Bella arfou. Continuei a brincar, lambendo bem devagar, fazendo ela se remexer ainda mais. Adorava as reações dela. Escutei seus gemidos e percebi que estavam ficando mais altos, assim que ela começou a me chamar. Meu pau já estava latejando, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha fascinação pelo seu gosto. Eu adorava beber dela.

"Hum... que delícia amor".

"Acordou?"

"Não sei bem... que tal você me provar que sim?"

Existe convite melhor? Levantei meu corpo e me encaixei nela. Fechei os olhos com a sensação de estar novamente dentro daquele corpo perfeito. "E agora?" Comecei a rebolar bem lentamente. "Hum... não sei ainda. Talvez mais forte?" Deus, que mulher perfeita. Eu queria me acabar mesmo dentro dela. Comecei a estocar mais forte, entrando e saindo com vigor.

"Isabella, nunca me provoque".

"Sim... ahh... isso".

"Fala, Isabella. Assim?" Mais forte. "Assim que você quer?"

"Sim... Deus... eu... Edward... eu vou...".

Nossos corpos se chocavam com força e senti os tremores do seu orgasmo. Bella gritou meu nome mais uma vez. Eu ainda estava louco de tesão e continuei a entrar e sair dela. Suspendi um pouco seus quadris, forçando ainda mais. Bella revirava os olhos, ainda gozando. A visão da minha mulher gozando enquanto eu entrava ainda mais forte nela, me derrubou. Eu gritei de prazer quando meu clímax chegou. Ambos caímos na cama, exaustos e ofegantes.

"Assim vou querer sonhar todo dia".

"Estava sonhando o que, Bella?" Ela corou. Mesmo depois do sexo maravilhoso e selvagem que acabamos de fazer e das coisas que ela me dizia, minha menina ainda tinha a capacidade de ficar corada. Eu sorri e cruzei os braços esperando sua resposta.

"Edward... eu... fico sem jeito".

"Fala amor... agora a pouco você estava bem... desinibida".

"Droga... sabe que eu tenho vergonha." Eu sorri e ela começou a sorrir também. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim, afagando seus cabelos. "Não precisa amor, seu corpo fala por você." Bella subiu seu rosto em minha direção e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Você é perfeito, sabia? Nunca me abandone, por favor".

"Só quando você quiser, Bella. Só quando você quiser..."

Nós nos abraçamos e ficamos juntinhos esperando o dia clarear. Eu estava organizando na minha cabeça o meu dia. Mas eu não podia ficar muito tempo longe de Bella.

"Amor, a Rose vem mesmo aqui?"

"Sim, Edward. Por quê?"

"Você não vai se importar se eu... bem... for embora, né?" Era castigo demais um dia inteiro com a Rosalie.

"Hum, lógico que não, na verdade, acho que ela vai querer um momento de meninas. E seu irmão..."

"Sim, Bella. Esse é o motivo. Eu queria passar o dia com o Rob. Tanto tempo sem ele aqui...".

"Lógico, Edward. Mesmo se a Rose não viesse aqui, eu mandaria você pra casa hoje. Afinal, você tem sua família".

"Está me expulsando?" Sorri com sua cara de assustada.

"Claro que não, amor. Que idéia. Acabei de conhecer sua família. E a tempos vocês não se reúnem. Não é justo... por favor, não pense isso de mim, Edward".

"Estou brincando com você, minha linda." Comecei a beijá-la nos cabelos, olhos, bochechas. "É que estou pensando em ir agora... queria acordar aquele cretino".

"Humhum".

"Tudo bem?" Continuei a distribuir beijinhos por seu rosto, pescoço e ombros.

"Se você continuar assim, acho que não vou deixar não." Comecei a rir e olhei em seus olhos. "Eu te amo, Isabella".

"Eu muito mais, Edward".

Dei um longo beijo nela e me levantei da cama. Tomei uma ducha rápida, me arrumei e fui ao quarto me despedir. Bella estava radiante, nua sob os lençóis. _Foco, Edward_. Desse jeito eu não sairia daquela cama...

"Posso te ligar mais tarde? A gente podia sair".

"Claro, Edward, sempre".

"Ou se a Rose for embora primeiro você me avisa. Não quero deixar você sozinha".

"Tudo bem".

"Até mais, minha menina." Dei mais um beijo e corri do quarto senão meu corpo não resistiria. Assim que cheguei à rua percebi que o dia estava amanhecendo. Devia ser umas 6 horas da manhã. Sorri ao recordar que eu pegaria meu irmão ainda dormindo. Esse era o momento que eu poderia aproveitar a volta de Rob e desfazer a tensão que eu mesmo provoquei. Eu faria com que ele ficasse o máximo de tempo possível com a família.

Entrei em casa, que ainda estava silenciosa. Todos deveriam estar dormindo ainda. Subi as escadas rapidamente indo na direção do quarto dele. Como previsto, sua porta estava destrancada. Assim que entrei, vi o quanto eu conhecia meu irmão. Ele estava jogado sobre a cama, em cima de todas as almofadas e resmungando sobre frio ou chuva. Comecei a rir. Eu me senti na minha adolescência novamente. Me aproximei ainda mais analisando as feições do Rob. Ele parecia mais velho e cansado. Eu tinha certeza que essa distância jamais curaria suas feridas, mas ele nunca me ouviu. Nunca fui a favor da sua partida, mas eu fui o único que o apoiei. O sofrimento da família era enorme e visível, mas na época eu fui irredutível. Robert precisava do apoio de alguém e, como sempre, eu estava lá por ele.

Como acordá-lo de forma a mostrar que a noite de ontem foi importante? Que ele era importante e que eu o queria aqui comigo, com a família. Eu precisava do meu irmão por perto, então eu queria desfazer a má impressão de ontem à noite. Eu amava Isabella, tenho certeza que ele entenderia isso e até me ajudaria se fosse o caso. Como sempre foi na nossa vida.

Pensando nas minhas opções, me recordei de um dia bem engraçado. Eu e Rob tínhamos chegado bêbados em casa e Alice, apavorada, não conseguia nos acordar. Então ela teve a idéia brilhante de jogar água na gente. Foi instantâneo, até porque estava frio pra caralho. Corremos atrás da tampinha depois, jogando-a na piscina, mas com certeza o 'banho' na cama foi inesquecível.

Corri até seu banheiro e peguei o copo que estava sobre a pia. Enchi com água gelada e me aproximei lentamente da cama. Robert tinha virado de costas, deixando todo o seu rosto para minha armadilha. Como uma criança travessa, comecei a sorrir, já antecipando a reação dele. Mirei exatamente no meio dos seus olhos, derramando uma quantidade pequena, mas bem gelada.

"Ai... socorro... estou me afogando".

Gargalhei e derramei o restante a água.

"PORRA... CARALHO ALICE, EU VOU TE MATAR".

"Sou eu, cópia".

"Está maluco, porra? Que me matar afogado?"

"Com um copo de água?"

Rob olhou de um lado para o outro, sacudiu os cabelos e me encarou. Primeiro puto, depois surpreso e do nada começou a gargalhar. Contagiado pela sua risada eu também comecei a gargalhar.

"Cara, eu pensei que fosse a Alice. Lembra que ela já fez essa porra?"

"Na verdade, me inspirei nela".

Ainda rindo, olhamos um para o outro. Sei que não sou um emotivo, mas meus olhos encheram d'água. Eu estava com saudades desses nossos momentos.

"Seu puto, quase me matou de susto. Vem me dar um abraço, está aí quase chorando mesmo".

"Olha quem fala, nem teve a coragem de revidar, Rob, está ficando mole".

"Nunca, cópia. Você foi e sempre será meu porto seguro".

"Cara, sem parecer meio gay, mas porra, eu estava com saudades de você".

"Eu também, Edward. Cara, eu também".

Nos abraçamos forte como há muito tempo não acontecia. Na verdade, a última vez que isso aconteceu foi na sua partida. Mas agora seria diferente.

"Edward... irmão, sobre ontem à noite eu queria te falar uma coisa".

"Eu não quero saber de nada, Rob. Esquece. Agora estou muito feliz, sabe. Encontrei a mulher da minha vida. Ela me faz tão feliz. Nunca me senti completo com mulher nenhuma, na verdade penso até em casar com ela".

"Sério? Quer dizer... ficar pra sempre?"

"Sim. E Isabella é uma mulher linda, eu sabia que você, sendo quem é, ficaria de olho grande nela, mas não me importo. Sei que ela é minha e que me ama. Estou muito feliz".

"Mas, Edward, eu queria te contar que..."

"Já disse, cópia. Não importa. Nada importa. Eu quero aquela mulher pra mim, nunca fui tão feliz assim. Desde que você foi embora, minha vida ficou mais amarga, sabe? Aí Isabella apareceu. E me faz feliz. Me sinto vivo. E agora minha felicidade está completa. Você está aqui".

Robert ficou pensativo, olhou para baixo e mexeu os cabelos. Vi que isso era uma mania que ele não havia perdido, ou seja, ele ainda estava incomodado com a situação do jantar. Eu precisava mudar isso.

"Quero passar o dia com você, cópia. Relembrar os velhos tempos, hein? Só eu e você".

"E a sua Isabella?".

"Rose vai passar o dia com ela, afinal, elas se conhecem há muito tempo".

"Sério? Como assim, Edward?"

"Você não sabe? Elas são amigas desde a faculdade. Na verdade, Emmett já a conhecia há muito tempo. Isabella estava trabalhando em um hospital em Londres há algum tempo e Rosalie a convenceu a voltar para a América. Mundo pequeno não é mesmo?"

"Sim, muito pequeno." Antes de eu responder, escutei uma gargalhada. Mamãe Esme irradiava felicidade na porta do quarto.

"Que lindo! Quanto tempo eu não tinha essa visão da perfeição".

"Isso que eu sempre digo pra todas as mulheres, mamãe".

"Menos, Rob".

"Mães não mentem".

"Meninos, vêm aqui abraçar a mamãe".

Ambos olhamos para ela e sorrimos. Ela já chorava de felicidade e, como se tivéssemos ensaiado, a pegamos no colo e corremos para a cama, jogando-a. Sua gargalhada ecoava pela casa. Deitamos um de cada lado a abraçando fortemente.

"Que saudades dessa família assim. Unida. Até mesmo nas brincadeiras do banho na cama, não é Ed?"

"Mãe, não me chame assim!"

"E você Robert? Bateu nele?"

"Mamãe, sacanagem né? Rob, por favor".

"Cadê Isabella, Edward?"

"Ficou em casa. Rosalie vai passar o dia com ela. Eu e Rob temos muito que colocar em dia".

"Tudo bem. Acho melhor acordar o resto da casa antes que vocês resolvam colocar toda a roupa de cama da casa boiando por aí".

Nós três levantamos e fomos em direção à cozinha. Somente com esses pequenos minutos juntos, percebi o quanto minha família era importante. O dia com certeza seria perfeito. Assim que me sentei na mesa, Rob sentou na minha frente e segurou meu braço. Olhando nos meus olhos percebi que ele queria dizer muitas coisas, mas tínhamos tempo. Eu o faria ficar em casa.

"Obrigado, irmão. Estou feliz em estar aqui e saber que você está feliz".

"Temos todo o tempo do mundo agora".

"Um dia, Edward. Um dia quero te deixar orgulhoso e mais feliz. Te prometo." Sorri apertando sua mão e com toda a família como platéia, com todos emocionados. Até mesmo Emmett.

E assim começou o primeiro dia da fase mais feliz da minha vida.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas... o que acharam? A nossa amiga Titinha se inspitrou muitoooo pra escrever esse capítulo. O próximo fui eu que escrevi. É POV Bella e nossa... é uma loucura. Será que merecemos reviews? Ah sim... eu estou amando escrever a amizade dos gemeos... é muito importante para o andamento da fic. Espero que vcs estejam gostando! \o/ Titinhuda e eu agradecemos a todo carinho que estamos recebendo... estamos nos divertindo escrevendo isso!_

**Perva's Place**


	11. Uma dança que pode ser conduzida a três

Look into my eyes  
You will see what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart , you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can´t help it, there´s nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

_Olhe dentro dos meus olhos  
Você verá o que você significa para mim.  
Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma  
E quando você me encontrar lá, não vai procurar mais nada.  
_  
_Não me diga que não vale a pena tentar,  
Você não pode me dizer que não vale a pena morrer.  
Você sabe que é verdade,  
Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você._

_Olhe dentro do seu coração, você vai encontrar,  
Não existe nada lá para esconder.  
Me aceite como sou, fique com minha vida,  
Eu poderia largar tudo, eu a sacrificaria._

_Não me diga que não vale a pena lutar,  
Eu não consigo evitar - não há nada que eu queira mais que isso.  
Você sabe que é verdade,  
Tudo que eu faço, eu faço por você_

_._

**(Everything I Do) I Do It For You – Brian Adams**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10 – UMA DANÇA QUE PODE SER CONDUZIDA A TRÊS**

**Bella POV**

Minha mente dava voltas e mais voltas sobre o confuso jantar de família. Na verdade, eu tinha muitos pensamentos sobre como conduzir a minha rotina após aquela noite. Mas a descrição mais complexa com certeza era: O que eu poderia falar sobre as semanas seguintes ao jantar?

Estranhas...

Estranhas não... _diferentes_.

Edward continuava o mesmo comigo, não, na verdade, ele estava mais sedutor. Ele pareceu desconfiado e extremamente possessivo após o jantar, o que obviamente se refletiu no maravilhoso sexo daquela noite, mas agora era como se ele tivesse esquecido completamente o assunto. Robert... bem... esse me surpreendeu. Durante o jantar ele insistiu naquele olhar arrasa corações, mas poucas vezes me olhava, e quando o fazia, mesmo de vez em quando, sorria, mas nunca realmente se aproximou ou conversou comigo. Ele não falou nada sobre o que aconteceu entre nós e eu fiquei muito agradecida com isso. Na verdade... às vezes parecia que ele nem se lembrava de mim. Tirando o olhar de cobiça que eu me recordava muito bem, eu tinha delírios de que tudo era uma confusão da minha cabeça.

Após sairmos do jantar, Edward me acompanhou até em casa e passou toda a noite comigo. Ele realmente me tirou toda a _tensão _das horas anteriores. Ele parecia um mestre nisso. Não tinha como contestar. Ele fazia o meu corpo implorar por ele só com um olhar.

Na manhã seguinte, acordamos cedo e Edward resolveu voltar pra casa e passar um tempo com o irmão, já que Rose passaria o dia comigo. Eu não entendia a implicância dos dois, mas não parecia ser nada além de guerra de egos. Egos ENORMES. Ele se despediu com doces beijos e me prometeu que ligaria mais tarde, e que eu também poderia ligar caso Rose saísse mais cedo.

Rose chegou por volta das 10h da manhã, o que foi bom. Eu reorganizei minha casa. Entre o Hospital e Edward, não estava sobrando muito tempo pra nada. Eu também tive um pouco de tempo para pensar sobre a confusão que estava minha mente neste momento da minha vida. Eu estava simplesmente namorando o irmão gêmeo do cara que me tirou a virgindade e me deixou sem dizer seu nome ou um adeus. E eu tinha sofrido horrores com isso. Não tinha contado pra ninguém. E agora eu estava feliz com o outro. Isso poderia parecer meio doentio para algumas pessoas. O que será que Edward pensaria se soubesse? Eu nem imaginava.

Como seria nossa convivência, caso seu irmão ficasse por perto assim? Será que Robert contaria?

Deus! Eu tentei tanto esconder meu passado. E agora ele é esfregado na minha cara. Eu queria tanto esquecer essa história e pensar que Edward foi meu primeiro. Ele sim merecia o título. Mas já me disseram que a vida não é justa e nem tudo é como a gente quer. Pois é... eu sou prova disso. Esses três meses foram tão perfeitos. Edward me ensinou a confiar nele, me provou que eu poderia ser feliz com alguém sem sofrer. Mas agora, com a volta do Rob, as coisas estavam meio confusas.

Antes que eu me aprofundasse nesses pensamentos conflitantes e sem respostas, a campainha tocou. Será que Rose entenderia se eu contasse a ela tudo? Sobre o Robert e sobre toda a confusão da minha vida? Acho que _ainda _não era o momento.

Abri a porta para uma Rose sorridente. Era tão bom tê-la por perto. Mesmo com nosso tempo limitado.

"Bom dia, amiga da onça." Ela disse.

"Até parece que sou eu, Rose. Insistiu tanto em me ter por perto e agora eu tenho que implorar por um tempo em sua agenda!"

Rose foi entrando e largando a bolsa na mesa de centro. Ela se jogou no sofá e me olhou com expectativa. "E aí? O que achou da família?"

"Legal..."

"Bella, esse _legal_ não me convenceu! Me conta, TUDO!"

"Nada, Rose. Eu realmente amei a família. Esme é um amor, Carlisle é uma pessoa maravilhosa... não conheci bem o resto..."

"E o Rob? É confuso, não é? Os dois são idênticos!"

"Eu não acho... acho-os tão diferentes. Eu nunca confundiria." Sorri. Nunca mesmo.

"Claro, amiga. Tendo um deles entre suas pernas todas as noites, tem que conhecer os detalhes já!" Ela caiu na risada, e eu? Corei como um tomate.

"Rose, por que tudo tem uma conotação sexual pra você?" Dei uma risada, em anos eu nunca me acostumei com a forma dela de falar assim... abertamente. "Mas não é bem isso, Rose. O olhar, a postura... tudo é diferente nos dois".

"Bellinha, amiga, eu vou te falar. Eu sempre os confundia antes. O Rob não era assim _tão_ diferente do Edward. Eles eram unha e carne." Ela parou como se lembrasse. "O Rob não se vestia assim tão largado. Ele e Edward tinham a mesma postura confiante e, claro, eles sempre foram muito safados." Ela piscou pra mim. "Ok, ok... seu gêmeo agora é do bem. Eu confesso que estou surpresa. Todo mundo fala de como ele adora você. Eu estou feliz por você acima de tudo. Você sabe, não é?"

"Eu sei, Rose. Ele..." Suspirei. "É maravilhoso".

"Ihhhh amiga. Credo, está caidinha!"

"Hahaha. Nem vem, Rose. Agüentei meses de suspiros seus falando do Emmett: 'ah, ele é lindo', 'ah, ele é enorme' e outras coisas que eu nem gosto de lembrar sem ficar roxa de vergonha".

"Sim, mas me conta TUDO. Você ainda não me contou como rolou... como foi, amiga. Essas coisas a gente compartilha com as _best's_".

"Hum... o que?" Eu me fingi de desentendida... para não dizer o contrário. Ela me deu um olhar que dizia 'bota a porra toda pra fora, eu sei que você sabe o que estou falando'. Bufei. "Foi perfeito. Ele é perfeito".

"Bellaaaaaaaa, isso não é informação útil!"

"Ele foi carinhoso, atencioso. Ele esperou o momento certo, Rose. Ele não forçou nada. Ai... perfeito é a palavra mesmo. Não sei como descrever. Mas eu senti que era totalmente certo." Suspirei. "Eu estou feliz. Ele tem me feito feliz. Eu até tenho medo disso. Dizem que quando a gente está muito feliz, algo acontece".

"Ihhh. Para com isso. Deixa de agourar a própria felicidade. Quem inventou essa merda era um puta de um sem noção, feio e virgem." Tive que rir. Rose era sempre Rose.

"Tudo bem, vamos deixar nossos homens de lado." Adorei como soou. Eu tinha um homem comigo agora. "E vamos sair! Estou pensando em ir a Port Angeles para comprarmos algumas coisas. Hoje é nosso dia livre e você vai conhecer um Sex Shop, Bella!"

"Epa epa epaaaaaa. Eu não combinei nada disso com você, garota. Eu nunca vou entrar em um negócio desses." Ela era insana!

"Aiai... você vai perceber como é bom. E lá ninguém nem conhece a gente. Podemos fazer o que quisermos. Depois podemos escolher algumas lingeries, pois eu aposto que você tem usado conjuntinhos de algodão como sempre. Isso me mata, Bella. Você é _ativa_ agora!" Como eu disse... tudo tinha a ver com sexo pra ela. Bufei.

"Nem arranje desculpas. Pegue sua bolsa e estou te esperando no carro".

Era raro Rose perder uma discussão. E pra não prolongar o inevitável, peguei minha bolsa e entrei no carro dela. Bati a porta bem forte. E olhei irritada pra frente.

Ao longo da estrada ela ligou o rádio e estava tocando _Three Little Birds_ do Bob Marley. Nós adorávamos essa música. Ela começou com o versinho.

_Don't worry about a thing,_ - Não se preocupe com nada

_'Cause every little thing - _Porque cada pequena coisa

_Gonna be all right -_ Vai ficar bem

_Saying , don't worry about a thing - _Dizendo, não se preocupe com nada

_'Cause every little thing - _Porque cada pequena coisa

_Gonna be all right - _Vai ficar bem

_Rise up this morning - _Levantar esta manhã

_Smile with the rising sun - _Sorrir com o sol nascente

_Three little birds - _Três pequenos pássaros

_It's by my doorstep - _Pela minha porta

_Singing sweet songs - _Cantando músicas doces

_Of melodies pure and true - _De melodias puras e verdadeiras

Rose se virou pra mim e eu sabia e cantei junto.

_Sayin',"This is my message to you"_ - Dizendo, "Esta é a minha mensagem para você"

Assim, fomos cantando e quando vi estávamos sorrindo e conversando sobre várias coisas normais. Hospital, a sua vida de casada, a família dos nossos parceiros. Ela me falou mais um pouco sobre a dinâmica da família. Alice parecia ser muito engraçada. Eu gostei dela de cara. Ela me contou algumas histórias engraçadas sobre eles. Pareciam ser a família perfeita. Eu ainda não entendia o por quê do Robert ter saído de Forks e o que realmente ele fazia.

Tinha algo que não encaixava, mas como ninguém comentava, eu não perguntava. Eu procurava me manter o mais distante possível _dele_ em si.

Chegamos em Port Angeles e tinha uma rua de pequenas lojinhas, uma ao lado da outra. Rose estacionou de frente a uma loja de lingerie, mas nós fomos em direção a umas lojas abaixo dessa. Ela me olhou sorridente, como se estivéssemos fazendo uma coisa muito divertida. Meu corpo estava tenso só de imaginar o que eu veria nesse lugar.

Comparando aos presentes absurdos que a Rose já me enviou, a coisa era pavorosa. Ela me enviou um vibrador colorido, vídeos assustadores e até uma calcinha vibratória. Quando isso aconteceu, eu pedi, por favor, que ela parasse. Já pensou o que o pessoal dos correios estaria pensando de mim?

Respirando fundo entramos pela portinha, um sino tocou e a atendente nos recebeu com um sorriso. Era bem surreal e eu nem conseguia acreditar que ela me arrastou para algo assim. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, eu sabia que eu estava curiosa... aquela calcinha tinha feito coisas maravilhosas para mim. Mas ela nunca saberia que eu cheguei a testar seus presentes. Nunca.

Ela foi entrando e apontando objetos que eu nunca imaginei existirem. Após um quase desmaio, ela me chamou para vermos uns óleos corporais. Isso me pareceu menos terrível. Rose separou alguns óleos, umas 10 calcinhas comestíveis (segundo ela, Emmet adorava a de morango), e umas bolinhas. Ela me disse que era pra eu pedir a Edward para colocá-las dentro de mim na hora H e a coisa toda explodia, sendo uma sensação sem igual. Após alguns sorrisos desesperados e vários 'por favor, vamos embora', saímos da loja com as sacolinhas cheias de itens que eu nunca imaginei carregar. Mas eu também tive que admitir que, pelas aquisições, tudo parecia ser muito bom. Corri e deixamos as sacolas no carro antes de fazermos qualquer outra coisa.

Entramos na loja de lingerie e tinha uma atendente e uma moça sentada no balcão. Ambas sorriram e a vendedora nos apresentou algumas das peças da suposta nova coleção. Eu nunca imaginei que tinha 'moda' de lingerie. E, segundo ela, o branco e o azul bebê eram as cores da estação. Rose me ajudou a separar e escolher. Apesar de eu retirar várias coisas que pareciam mais fios de tecido do que uma calcinha. Não existia possibilidade de eu usar algo como aquilo.

Assim que separamos algumas para e mim e para ela, a vendedora nos trouxe alguns acessórios, como ligas e laços. Quando estava esticando uma liga, sem saber como colocaria aquilo, a porta da loja se abriu e ouvimos uma voz como que de sinos. "Hum... meu irmão adoraria isso, Bella".

Meu rosto virou e imediatamente deixei a peça cair no chão. Alice estava com um sorriso enorme e Rose correu e a abraçou. Ela se soltou de Rose e veio em minha direção me abraçar como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Não precisa ficar assim. Eu também quero a opinião de vocês. Agora que você é _da família_, temos que aprender a fazer compras juntas." Ela se virou para Rose. "E você hein... não me chama pra isso? Você sabe como eu adoro sair com você para compras!"

"Nem vem, Alice, nossas agendas não se cruzam há meses. Você anda mais ocupada que eu".

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas como eu precisava escolher um novo tecido para umas amostras de sofás que estou testando, resolvi vir a Port Angeles. E quando eu vi o seu carro aqui em frente, eu não resisti." Ela começou a saltitar pela loja pegando algumas peças e olhando. "Eu, como disse, faço amanhã 3 anos que estou com Jasper. Eu quero a ajuda de vocês." Ela puxou um corpete vermelho todo de renda. "O que vocês acham?"

E assim passamos mais meia hora entre calcinhas e conversas. Assim que saímos Alice nos chamou para almoçar, pois já era quase quatro horas da tarde e nós não tínhamos comido nada. Ela era muito legal, mas a energia dela dava canseira só de olhar. Enquanto conversávamos e comíamos, ela respondia a e-mails no seu _Blackberry_. Parecia que ela não conseguia parar. Mas me senti estranhamente confortável ao seu lado. Não era como se fosse amiga há anos somente de Rose, mas dela também. E também percebi o quanto as duas se davam bem. Foi uma tarde muito agradável.

Às cinco horas nos encaminhamos de volta para Forks. Passar um dia inteiro sem ver Edward era difícil pra mim. Estávamos em uma rotina tão grudenta. Dormíamos juntos, trabalhávamos próximos e morávamos na mesma quadra. Eu estava dependente da sua presença e só de pensar que eu também teria que dividir sua atenção com seu irmão, já me doía por dentro.

Rose me deixou em minha casa, me fazendo jurar que não demoraríamos mais dois meses para sairmos novamente. Eu e minhas compras nos jogamos no sofá. Eu estava exausta. A manhã de faxina e a tarde de compras sugaram minhas forças.

Edward me ligou logo após eu chegar. Ele disse que teve um pressentimento de que eu estaria em casa. Ele me chamou para jantar com ele e Rob. Pelo seu tom, ele estava ansioso e feliz. Eu não queria estragar essa felicidade, então aceitei.

Corri para o quarto e comecei a procurar uma roupa. Mas a todo momento tentando desviar o pensamento de que eu estaria com os dois a noite _toda_. Se eu pensasse nisso agora, eu surtaria de vez.

Resolvi optar pelo básico. Uma calça jeans, uma camisa preta e um saltinho preto. Eu não sabia bem aonde eles me levariam. _Eles_. Não posso pensar nisso agora! Ok.

As oito em ponto, eu ouvi um carro parar na minha porta e com um mantra interno de 'não pense nisso e não surte', caminhei até eles. Edward saiu do volante e deu a volta no carro. Rob saiu do banco da frente e passou para o banco de trás enquanto Edward abria a porta da frente pra mim. Eu queria dizer que não precisava, mas foi tudo muito rápido e quando eu vi, estava sentada ao lado de Edward enquanto ele dirigia. Trocamos um 'boa noite' e continuamos em um silêncio um pouco constrangedor até que Edward pegou minha mão, deu um beijo e perguntou se eu gostaria de comer em um restaurante na estrada que eles costumavam comer quando eram adolescentes. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e dei um sorriso pra ele.

Por mais louca que a situação fosse, conhecer mais dele e de tudo o que ele gostava me deixava alegre. Eu me sentia mais _parte _da vida dele.

Ele e Rob trocaram alguns comentários, Rob perguntou a ele sobre alguns amigos que moravam em Forks e ele foi respondendo. Algumas vezes eles riam sozinhos, como se tivessem alguma piada interna. Eu me mantive reta e calada por todo o caminho, mas a mão de Edward sempre estava na minha, só soltando quando ele precisava passar a marcha. O toque dele foi me acalmando aos poucos, mas não retirou toda a tensão.

Ao chegarmos ao restaurante eu fiquei impressionada, eu nunca imaginei que encontraria um lugar daquele no meio do nada. Mas parecia ser um lugar conhecido, pois havia alguns carros parados na frente.

Edward abriu a porta do carro pra mim e, segurando minha mão de um lado e conversando com o irmão no outro, entramos.

O jantar foi tranqüilo. Rob e Edward sempre conversavam, não deixando o assunto acabar. Até me contaram histórias sobre algumas coisas da adolescência deles. Em todas deu pra perceber que um nunca estava sem o outro. Eles deviam ser muito unidos antes da partida do Rob. O que eu percebi era que eles não chegaram a comentar em nenhum momento o por quê da partida dele. Ninguém falava sobre isso.

_O que será que aconteceu?_ Poderia ser um segredo obscuro, ou uma dor muita grande. O pior de tudo era que todos também evitavam o assunto. E como eu nunca perguntaria, o que eu mais queria agora era esquecer esse outro gêmeo porque o que eu tinha conquistado na minha vida, Edward e meu trabalho em Forks, já estava bom demais.

Eu sempre ficava tensa quando pensava nele. Hoje, eu tenho plena convicção, não era nada de sexual. Era um medo de que ele acabasse com meu relacionamento com o irmão. Eu ficava desconfiada... Rob nunca falou nada comigo, mas seus olhos o traíam, em alguns momentos, tenho certeza.

"Bella." Ouvi meu nome e olhei perdida, retirada à força dos meus pensamentos.

"Hum?" Eles dois me olhavam curiosos.

"Já vamos, amor. O que você estava pensando aí tão concentrada?" Olhei pro Rob e era como se ele soubesse que eu estava pensando em algo relacionado a ele porque ele deu _aquele _sorriso. Aquele de sabe-tudo. Odiava esse sorriso da cara dele. Odiava mesmo? Argh.

"Sim, vamos, _Ma Chérie_." Rob disse _ainda _rindo. Travei na hora. Agora ele fez de propósito, tenho certeza. Ele falou em francês... para lembrar... Paris.

Edward olhou divertido pra ele. Parecia que ele tinha achado engraçado. Meu Deus. Eu vou morrer do coração até o final da noite.

Fomos andando vagarosamente até o carro. Eles ainda conversando e rindo. Rob reclamou de como sentia falta do carro dele e mais uma vez me lembrei dele correndo naquele dia. Mais uma vez ele se dirigiu ao banco traseiro e eu o parei.

"Pode ir na frente. Vocês dois têm muito pra conversar." Ele ia retrucar, mas eu o parei. "Sério. Eu não me importo nem um pouco." Eu também não queria voltar por uma hora com a sensação de que ele estava me olhando por detrás do banco. Só de pensar nisso, sentia arrepios na espinha.

Eles se sentaram e Edward não comentou nada. Acho que ele queria muito continuar a conversa deles. E engraçado que eu não sentia ciúmes do Robert. Eu sentia como meu gêmeo estava feliz com a presença do irmão. Eu queria que ele ficasse feliz. Mesmo que isso me deixasse desconfortável.

No caminho, Rob começou a instigar Edward, dizendo que ele estava dirigindo como uma menina, nem chegando perto do limite de velocidade.

"Não venha com isso. Estamos com Bella no carro. Ela não deve gostar disso".

"Ah cópia. Aposto que ela pode gostar de um pouco de adrenalina. Não é cunhadinha?"

_Oh meu Deus_. Tudo o que ele falava só confirmava que ele usaria a noite pra me provocar. Continuei calada.

"E você também... melhor mesmo não acelerar. Deve estar enferrujado. Nem deve mais saber como dar um 360. Eu me lembro de nós dois aqui nessa mesma estrada fazendo bem mais do que isso. Mas é, maninho... não vamos arriscar fazer barbeiragem na frente da Bella".

Nossa! Ele era um provocador. Eu vi a expressão de Edward mudar. Ele queria provar ao irmão que não estava 'enferrujado'. Isso deve ser coisa de homem mesmo. Senti a testosterona no ar.

"Vamos ver quem está enferrujado." Edward olhou pelo retrovisor. "Bella, amor. Coloca o cinto." Eu olhei em seus olhos. Uma excitação diferente passava em seu olhar. Ele ia fazer isso. E eu estava... ansiosa pra ver? Sim, eu estava ansiosa pra ver o meu homem sair dos seus próprios limites.

Coloquei o cinto e vi Rob sorrindo. Ele também queria ver isso.

Edward acelerou e se manteve firme na pista, chegando a uma estrada de areia ele virou rapidamente. Meu coração acelerou mais ainda. Ele sabia onde estávamos indo? Não importava. Ele continuou e Rob se agitou no banco. "Eu não acredito que você lembra esse caminho!" Eles já tinham vindo antes aqui. Fiquei mais aliviada "Será que ainda tem aquele campo?" Campo... ele estava procurando um local aberto pra fazer a manobra.

Edward continuava com aquele olhar. Eu podia vê-lo pelo retrovisor. De vez em quando ele me olhava também. E eu me sentia ainda mais excitada. Nunca pensei que uma 'acelerada' pudesse fazer isso comigo. Eu realmente não estava me reconhecendo. Eu nunca teria aceitado isso em outros tempos.

Ele chegou ao campo e o farol iluminou grande parte do local. Ele era bem aberto e havia algumas montanhas que podíamos avistar de longe. A vista, mesmo sendo noite, era linda. Ele acelerou o carro e assim que chegou ao meio puxou o freio de mão, ao mesmo tempo em que girou o volante pro outro lado. O carro girou em um eixo e ele e Rob riram alto. Eu comecei a rir e soltei um grito. Que coisa louca.

Rob levantou a mão e ele bateu. "Eu disse que não estava enferrujado!" Ele sorriu para o irmão. "Está tudo bem aí, amor?" Ele girou o rosto pra mim. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e eu tinha certeza que além de corada o meu rosto continuava com aquele sorriso excitado. "Você gostou?"_ Ele ainda tinha dúvidas?_

"Foi bem... diferente." Eu disse e mais pareceu uma pergunta. Olhei ao redor novamente "Esse lugar é lindo. Eu nunca imaginei encontrar um local assim." Robert abriu a porta e Ed fez sinal para eu descer também. Ele deixou o farol do carro aceso e tudo parecia meio surreal. Estava um pouco frio, mas não muito. O vento batia em meu rosto fazendo meu cabelo arrepiar um pouco.

"Vem cá." Edward me chamou. Eles estavam sentados no capô do carro e olhavam ao redor. Mais adiante havia a floresta e dava para ouvir o som de uma cachoeira próxima daqui. Durante o dia devia ser fantástico e fiz uma nota mental de pedir a ele para me trazer aqui outra vez.

"Faz muito tempo." Robert falou baixinho.

"Sim, parece que foi em outra vida, na verdade." Ele sorriu e bateu no ombro do Rob. "Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia tão feliz. Você fez muita falta." Ele me abraçou forte com o outro braço. "E minha menina também está completando essa felicidade." E deu um beijo no meu cabelo. Suspirou. O ar quente tocou em meu rosto e eu sorri novamente.

"Eu fico feliz, cópia. Eu fico feliz de voltar e ver que tudo está em seu lugar. Não me parece que eu fiz tanta falta assim nesses anos." Eu senti que ele estava rindo, mas também senti que ele pensava aquilo.

"Rob, está assim porque _você voltou_. Nossa felicidade só é completa com você aqui. Você pode não entender assim agora." Abaixou um pouco a voz. "Mas todos me olhavam como se eu não fosse uma pessoa completa. Como se ao me olhar eles sentissem falta de algo. Sentissem falta de você. Eu lembrava a todos de sua ausência. Teve uma época que eu até evitava participar das atividades em família para não ser um constante lembrete de que você foi embora." Ele parou olhando pro chão. Ainda com um dos braços enrolados em meu ombro. Me puxou um pouco e eu me aproximei e fiquei em frente a ele sentada em seu colo. Era tão íntimo e tão bom.

Rob devolveu o tapinha nas costas de Edward. "Mas isso vai passar. A vida continua. Não é, Bella?" Endureci quando escutei meu nome. "Vocês tem que ver que eu tenho minha própria vida. Você tem sua própria vida agora. Eu amo nossa família. Mas nem sempre a proximidade significa alguma coisa. Mesmo longe eu nunca deixei de pensar em vocês. Eu só precisava de um tempo".

"E você teve o tempo que queria?"

"Eu não sei. Tudo o que eu tenho feito não é tão planejado. Eu cheguei aqui a menos de 48 horas e ainda estou digerindo as sensações. Mas eu sei dizer que estar aqui me faz sentir melhor do que eu lembrava." Ele deu um passo à frente, chutou uma pedra e olhou para uma direção diferente. "Será que ainda tem aquela clareira perto da cachoeira?"

"Acho que as coisas aqui não mudaram assim." Edward falou e o senti sorrindo. "Podemos vir aqui outra hora pra passear um pouco. O que acham?" Eu sorri, parecia que ele tinha lido meus pensamentos. Ele sempre adivinhava o que eu queria. Nem tudo. Ok.

"Sim, podemos acampar como nos velhos tempos." Rob riu e voltou a sentar no capô. "Quando a gente fugia da dona Esme." Edward também riu e eu fiquei imaginando eles dois aprontando e vindo para a floresta se esconder. Era tão engraçado imaginar.

"Lembra quando aquele policial nos levou até em casa e fez a mamãe jurar que nunca mais nos deixaria dirigir nessas estradas?" Eles dois riram alto. "E depois você tentou explicar a ela que você estava com dor de barriga e precisava chegar rápido em casa." Eles riram mais ainda, até eu entrei na onda de risos. "Foi a desculpa mais ridícula do mundo! E o pior é que ela ainda fez você ir ao hospital fazer exames pra ver se realmente estava com alguma infecção estomacal. O papai na hora percebeu que você estava mentindo e nós resolvemos fugir com o carro pra ela não o confiscar".

"Nem me fale. Quando eu vi o que eu teria que passar para provar que não estava mentindo, fiquei verde e o papai ficou puto com a gente".

"Ainda bem que a mamãe estava acostumada com nossos sumiços. Mas aquela foi uma semana longa".

"É. Acho que nunca contamos com a memória perfeita da dona Esme. Ela não conseguia esquecer nada."

Foi bom estar entre eles. Eles ficavam a vontade entre si. Eles se amavam de uma maneira tão fraternal que era lindo de se ver. Eu sentia o amor dos dois. E aos poucos eu via o sentimento de rancor que eu tinha pelo 'meu antigo estranho' diminuir. Tinha momentos em que eu não me lembrava dele como aquele homem, e sim como o irmão amado do meu amor.

Naquela noite nós três conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Quando o céu começou a clarear parecia que o cansaço não nos alcançava. Depois de pegar um cobertor na mala e trancar o carro, caminhamos até uma lateral. Entramos em uma trilha curta e logo o som da cachoeira ficou mais próximo.

Assim que a mata fechou um pouco avistei uma parte mais colorida. Tinha muitas flores e plantas e no centro uma clareira. A cachoeira ficava ao lado. Era incrivelmente lindo. Parecia aqueles lugares que vemos em filmes. E eu sorri como uma boba.

Eles dois esticaram o cobertor e nos deitamos todos juntos no chão. Edward ao lado do Rob e eu no canto, abraçada com ele. Falamos mais um pouco. Contei sobre minha faculdade e sobre minha decisão de mudar de país. Eles dois pareciam incrivelmente curiosos quanto à minha história. Mas não tinha nada de tão legal quanto às deles.

Dormi calmamente e tive um sono tranqüilo. Acordei algumas horas depois com o som da floresta. Eu pensava que tinha sido um sonho. Mas se tornou bem real quando olhei para o lado e vi dois rostos idênticos lado a lado. Eles dois estavam com o semblante tranqüilo. Eles eram tão lindos e tão iguais desse jeito. Calados e parados. Mas eram as personalidades únicas e distintas que os faziam tão diferentes pra mim. Eu nunca os confundiria.

O cenário era tão perfeito. A cachoeira logo à frente, as flores e plantas ao redor. Dois homens lindos deitados ao meu lado. Era tudo o que eu nunca imaginei que seria. Eu pensei, no momento em que o vi retornar, que isso seria a minha ruína. Mas Rob não era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. Ele era uma boa pessoa. Algo aconteceu com ele para fazê-lo esse homem que foge de compromissos. E agora os vendo tão de perto, eu via que ele fazia bem a Edward. E eu queria o bem dele.

Sem perceber que eu o estava encarando, ele piscou e abriu os olhos. Olhando diretamente pra mim. Meu rosto estava encostado por cima do peito do Edward. Eu tenho certeza que meu olhar ficou assustado porque ele sorriu.

Ele me pegou olhando pra ele! Jesus Cristo!

Ele olhou ao redor. Acho que não era só eu que pensou que tinha sido um sonho. Assim que ele se moveu, senti Edward despertando também. Ele envolveu seus braços ao meu redor e beijou minha cabeça. Levantei o rosto e sorri pra ele. Ele me devolveu um sorriso lindo.

"Bom dia, amor." Ele falou baixinho.

"Bom dia pra você também, maninho". Robert disse em zombaria.

"É mais lindo do que eu pensava." Eu olhei mais uma vez ao redor. "Esse lugar é perfeito. Como vocês o encontraram?"

"Nós sempre gostamos de fazer trilha quando fazia sol." Robert respondeu. Ele deitou a cabeça em seu braço e ficou olhando pro céu. "Forks não faz muito sol. Você deve saber. Então quando faz, é uma festa. Pegávamos nossa mochila e saíamos andando".

"Sim." Edward completou "E em uma dessas encontramos o campo. Depois disso começamos a vir de carro para _brincar_." Ele falou sorrindo. Eles deveriam ter aprontado horrores nesse lugar. Me fez pensar se eles traziam mulheres pra cá. Não sei se seria conveniente perguntar. Mas a curiosidade me corroeu.

"Vocês..." Olhei para Edward, "traziam... pessoas pra cá?" Ele me olhou firme.

"Não. Esse era o nosso local de fuga, amor." Ele olhou pro Rob que ainda olhava pra cima. "Nós considerávamos isso a nossa fortaleza. Ninguém sabia onde estávamos e era como se esse lugar nos pertencesse. A trilha de chão até aqui foi marcada por nós mesmos. Ela não existia. Na verdade, acho que você é a única pessoa, além de nós dois, que veio aqui." Meu sorriso voltou e ele se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha.

"Eu gostei daqui. Podemos voltar mais vezes?"

"Claro. Será um prazer." Ele falou calmamente. "Podemos trazer uma barraca também. Ás vezes aqui faz muito frio. Mas eu também sinto falta".

Nos levantamos, batemos o cobertor e retornamos ao carro. Deixamos Robert na casa dos pais deles e voltamos até minha casa. Eu estava relaxada e desperta, então tomamos um banho juntos e nos sentamos no sofá assistindo TV. Já tinha passado da hora do almoço e como estávamos preguiçosos íamos pedir alguma coisa, mas a mãe de Edward ligou nos chamando para ir à casa deles. Ele me explicou que aos domingos eles sempre almoçavam tarde. Principalmente quando seu pai não estava de plantão. Ou seja, esse final de semana era da família.

Almoçamos todos juntos na grande mesa dos Cullen e a tensão _daquele_ jantar estava esquecida. Na verdade, nem parecia que tinha sido há dois dias. Foi tão natural estar ali com eles. Era uma família tão bonita. Tão carinhosa. A gente via o amor que eles tinham um pelo outro. E eu percebi o quanto isso era diferente da minha família e o quanto isso me fez falta a vida toda.

Meus pais não tiveram mais filhos e eu me sentia muito só com minha mãe. Meu pai geralmente passava o dia fora no trabalho e minha mãe me deu muito amor, mas toda a nossa renda vinha do meu pai. Tudo o que ele juntou foi para investir na minha educação. Por isso eu era grata a ele, mas uma família grande e unida é bem diferente.

Após o almoço, Edward me levou para conhecer seu quarto. Eu subi as escadas com meu coração batendo forte. Por três meses ele passou indo à minha casa e só agora eu conheceria o quarto dele. Assim que subimos e passamos pelo corredor ele abriu a última porta a direita. Eu suspirei. Era tão lindo. A lateral era toda de vidro e dava para o quintal da casa que era rodeado de árvores. Tinha uma estante cheia de DVD's e CD's. Ele era mesmo tão fã de cinema e música como eu. Tudo era bem claro e branco. E a cama. A cama dele era uma king size que ficava no centro do quarto, a cabeceira também era toda de vidro. Era como se estivéssemos em um aquário. Tinha uma cortina branca que rodeava as paredes, caso ele quisesse privacidade. Mas a vista era tão linda que se fosse eu, nunca a fecharia.

"É lindo." Eu disse e ele sorriu.

"Eu tive sorte de escolher esse antes do Rob. Mas ele nem fez muita questão também. Eu que sou mais fascinado pela vista." Ele sorriu e me puxou para entrar. Eu sentei na ponta da cama e ele foi mexer em uns CD's. Colocou uma música instrumental. Era uma música linda e tranqüila. "E eu sempre gosto de escutar música aqui. Parece que a acústica também melhora com o vidro." Ele falou com um tom de voz bastante sugestivo. Mas eu _nunca_ teria coragem de fazer isso aqui. Só de pensar que a família toda estava no mesmo teto, eu gelava. E só de imaginar que o Rob estaria pensando que estávamos fazendo isso aqui, meu estômago girava.

"Humhum..." Foi o que respondi.

Logo depois ouvimos alguém bater na porta. A mãe dele estava avisando que deixou comida na geladeira e que ela e o Dr. Carlisle iriam sair. Nos despedimos dela e percebi que se eles foram embora, o Rob deveria estar sozinho na casa. Isso me causou ainda mais desconforto.

"Espero que o Rob encontre alguém para aquietá-lo por aqui." Me assustei. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava pensando nele, Edward também estava. "Eu não gosto de pensar que ele vai ficar nessa de pular de galho em galho pra sempre, sabe?"

"Humhum..." Ótimo. Agora minha comunicação era através de rangidos. Mas eu fui pega de surpresa. Eu não imaginei como seria ele com outra pessoa perto de nós. _Seria estranho?_

"Mas pensamos nisso depois. Você quer fazer alguma coisa? Podemos assistir a um filme. Eu estou meio cansado pra dirigir novamente hoje."

"Podemos só ficar aqui? Escutando música e ficando quietinhos? Amanhã a gente volta ao hospital e eu quero estar descansada. Hoje eu quero só ficar abraçada com você." Ele sorriu, se aproximou e deitou na cama comigo. Ficamos assim por um tempo. Ele me abraçou e logo cochilamos novamente. Quando acordei estava tudo escuro. Ao redor dava pra ver algumas luzes acesas no quintal da casa. Robert estava sentado à beira da piscina com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Ele estava olhando pra trás da casa. A vista me apertou o peito. Ele realmente ficaria muito sozinho por aqui. Eu não poderia ser tão egoísta ao ponto de querer que ele ficasse sozinho pra sempre. Eu nem sentia nada por ele. Mas era estranho mesmo assim.

Logo depois senti o abraço de Edward me apertar e me aconcheguei novamente a ele. Eu não sabia se era certo passar a noite aqui. Eu nem tinha trazido roupa para ir ao trabalho pela manhã. "Edward." Eu falei baixinho e beijei sua mão. Ele se mexeu e acordou. "Amor, eu acho que já vou. Já está tarde e teremos que ir ao trabalho cedo. Tudo bem?"

"Não vá. Fique aqui comigo." Era tão bonitinho vê-lo falando sonolento assim. Dava vontade de ceder e me abraçar novamente com ele.

"Não dá, amor. Eu nem trouxe roupa pra ficar aqui. E sair de manhã com a mesma roupa é demais. Melhor eu ir agora. Você me pega pela manhã pra irmos juntos?"

"Eu vou com você".

"Não precisa, amor. Eu moro a três casas de distância e você está caindo de sono. Pode deixar. Eu vou ficar bem".

"Hum... eu não gosto de você andando sozinha, Bella".

"Mas estarei aqui ao lado, amor. Volta a dormir. Está tudo bem." Dei um beijo em sua boca. Suspirei seu cheiro maravilhoso e levantei da cama.

Olhei novamente pra fora e Robert não estava mais lá. Ele deve ter ido dormir.

Quando desci as escadas e estava prestes a abrir a porta da frente, uma voz me parou. "Eu não tinha idéia, Bella." Eu congelei no local. Eu não sabia se me virava. Será que eu queria ter essa conversa? Me virei lentamente e Robert estava parado próximo a entrada da cozinha. Ele me olhou calmamente e começou. "Eu nunca imaginei te encontrar outra vez." Aquilo ainda não estava fazendo sentido pra mim. Ele me abandonou sem nem um adeus.

"Não se preocupe, nunca irei contar pra ninguém. É nosso segredo." Eu continuei parada e sem reação. Não conseguia falar nada. "Eu vejo como você faz bem ao meu irmão. Ele gosta muito de você. Eu jamais atrapalharia a felicidade dele. Só quero que você saiba disso".

Eu balancei a cabeça mostrando que eu entendi. Mas ainda estava repetindo as frases dele nos meus pensamentos. '_Eu jamais atrapalharia a felicidade dele_.' Eu me senti estranhamente confortável com isso. Mas eu não sabia se era mesmo o melhor esconder isso de Edward. Parecia uma traição. Mas isso aconteceu há tanto tempo. Eu pensei que Robert nem lembraria, que tinha sido marcante somente pra mim.

"Eu não sei como ele reagiria se soubesse." Eu falei bem baixo. Só ele escutaria. "Mas eu tenho medo de continuar escondendo isso dele".

"Bella, isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Eu não quero ficar _entre _vocês dois. Ele está feliz. Vocês estão felizes. Isso é o que importa".

"Obrigada. Eu não imaginei que você lembraria." Eu corei. Eu nunca imaginei mesmo que ele lembraria.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu uma risada. "Eu nunca esqueço um rosto, Bella. E um nome sequer. O seu eu sempre lembrava..." Ele falou bem baixo e parou. Eu não queria saber como ele se lembrava de mim. Ele se lembrava de uma menina boba que entregou sua virgindade a um desconhecido. Eu deveria acabar com isso aqui.

"Boa noite." Eu disse e me virei. Senti seu olhar queimando em minha direção, mas eu não pude me atrever a olhar. Saí em disparada pela rua e corri até minha casa como se alguém me perseguisse. Mas o que me perseguia era só minha consciência e não importava o quanto eu corresse, ela continuaria martelando em mim. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Deitei em minha cama e não consegui dormir. Rolei para um lado e para o outro e nunca parava de pensar nas palavras que ele disse._ Pare com isso!_ Tentei dizer para meus pensamentos. Eu estava enlouquecendo e quando eu finalmente achei que dormiria um pouco, o despertador começou a gritar me fazendo saltar da cama em um pulo.

Corri pro banheiro pra ver se um banho gelado ajudava e quando passei pelo espelho levei um susto com minha situação. Ainda com a roupa de ontem, meu cabelo estava uma bagunça só. Como minha mente. Eu também estava com olheiras profundas. _Deus! Eu estou um bagaço!_

Tomei um banho rápido e procurei uma roupa sóbria que disfarçasse meu semblante. _Pena que eu não podia usar um véu na cara_. Corri pro banheiro e fiz uma maquiagem básica pra melhorar a situação. Desci e tomei três copos de café e fiquei na porta aguardando Edward. Ele nunca se atrasava.

Não passou um minuto e eu o vi descendo a rua com seu carro. Ele me cumprimentou com um beijo e dirigiu segurando minha mão até o hospital. Como sempre, nos abraçamos e beijamos e fomos para mais um dia de trabalho. Eu andei de um lado pro outro. Se eu parasse, cairia de sono. A sorte foi o pequeno cochilo a tarde na casa dele. Isso me fez lembrar novamente da conversa que tirou o resto do meu sono. Maldito pensamento.

O dia passou lentamente, quando acabou meu plantão, Edward não estava me esperando. Achei estranho e fui até sua sala. Bati e ouvi-o dizer para eu entrar. Fui surpreendida por Robert sentado em sua mesa enquanto ele se esticava em sua cadeira e eles conversavam. "Oi amor, desculpa não ter te avisado." Ele foi se levantando. "Rob apareceu aqui pra ver o papai e o pessoal e eu me perdi no tempo. Já quer ir pra casa?"

"Não, tudo bem." Me virei para o outro. "Oi Robert. Tudo bom?" Ele deu uma balançada na cabeça e eu percebi que poderia fazer isso. Eu podia ser amiga dele.

"Me chama de Rob, Bella".

"É, amor, ele tem essa mania de não gostar de ser chamado pelo próprio nome".

"Eu entendo. É terrível. Eu não gosto que me chamem de Isabella também." Todos rimos e Edward fechou a porta e me sentou em seu colo na sua cadeira. Conversamos mais um pouco. Ele sempre me tocando. Fazendo carinho em meu cabelo, tocando minha mão. Parecia inconsciente dos gestos. Mas era bom.

Depois de um tempo nos levantamos e fomos saindo. Percebi que Robert estava com um carro novo. Mas foi Edward que comentou. "Bem que você falou. É uma máquina e tanto".

"Sim, eu não consigo ficar sem um carro. Eu me sinto incompleto." Ele sorriu. "Podíamos testar os limites dele hoje a noite. O que acha?"

"Não sei." Ele me olhou. "Ontem eu não fiquei com a Bella".

"Não, amor." Eu o cortei. "Estou com um sono terrível. Você pode sair com ele e depois ir pra minha casa. Não tem problema." Eu podia abrir mão dele por um momento, mas não pela noite toda. Seu irmão estava empolgado com a perspectiva de 'testar' seu Aston Martin nas estradas de Forks. "Mas se comportem e não façam nada muito perigoso." Tá bom. Agora eu parecia mãe deles.

Eles riram e se despediram de mim. Edward se aproximou e me deu um leve beijo, me entregando a chave do seu carro antes de entrar no novo carro do irmão. Quando estava dirigindo para casa algo me bateu. Ele não estaria comprando um carro _se_ ele não estivesse pensando em ficar por aqui. Será que isso seria bom? Por quanto tempo conseguiríamos manter nosso segredo? E até quando isso não afetaria meu relacionamento com seu irmão?

Com muitas perguntas e sem tempo de pensar em nenhuma resposta, tirei a roupa e me joguei na cama. Eu estava tão cansada que em dois segundos capotei em um sono pesado.

Fui acordada com algo quente passando em minha barriga. Minha mente estava com dificuldades de acordar...

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas... amei a amizade dos gemeos e o que o Rob falou pra Bella... capitulo que vem muita coisa boa e louca acontece... e eu estou ansiosa pra vcs lerem. Espero que estejam gostando. Eu e Titinhuda amamos escrever essa fic. Quero agradecer a Ju que beta e dá conselhos otimos, e a todas as pervetes. Será que merecemos reviews? Bjus e até quarta!_

**Perva's Place is love!**_  
_


	12. Nada importa, só você

Lately I have desperately pondered,

Spent my nights awake and I wonder

What I could have done in another way

To make you stay

Reason will not lead to solution

I will end up lost in confusion

I don't care if you really care

As long as you don't go

_Ultimamente eu tenho pensado desesperadamente,_

_Passei minhas noites acordada e sonhando_

_O que eu poderia ter feito de outra maneira_

_Para te fazer ficar_

_Uma justificativa não vai levar a uma solução_

_Eu vou acabar perdida numa confusão_

_Eu não me importo se você realmente se importa_

_Com tanto que você não se vá_

**Love Fool - The Cardigans**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11 - Nada importa, só você.**

_Fui acordada com algo quente passando em minha barriga. Minha mente estava com dificuldades de acordar..._

Senti mãos subindo e descendo meus lados enquanto arrastava beijos em meu estômago. Meu corpo já respondia ao seu toque e eu fui surpreendida com seus olhos verdes assim que abri os meus. Ele me olhava faminto. Gemi em reflexo ao desejo que emanava dele. Ele continuou a arrastar seu rosto em minha pele e a barba dele causava uma sensação incrível. Ele foi abaixando seu rosto até ficar no nível da minha calcinha e parou.

"Calcinha nova. Isso tudo era pra mim?"

"Tudo sempre é pra você." Eu sussurrei, fechando os olhos com a antecipação do que eu sabia que ele faria comigo. "Você gostou?"

"Eu adorei, mas pena..." Ele começou a puxá-la pra baixo, "que ela vai ter que sair".

"Uma pena..." Falei baixinho, sentindo minha umidade aumentar entre minhas pernas.

Ele afundou seu rosto em meus lábios e lentamente passou a língua por entre eles. Meu corpo tremia e meus quadris se moviam ao encontro dele, mesmo eu tentando me controlar para não apressar as coisas. Ele foi paciente, mais que eu. Ele levou seu tempo me tocando e me beijando. Foi tão bom. Assim que meu corpo tremeu, ele se levantou e entrou em mim. Nós dois gememos de satisfação e com poucas estocadas eu gozei forte e gritei seu nome.

Ele começou em um ritmo forte me fazendo construir outro orgasmo, até que ele caiu em cima de mim chamando meu nome enquanto me enchia com seu clímax.

Eu poderia fazer isso com ele pelo resto da minha vida, que eu não me cansaria. O efeito de seu toque sobre mim nunca diminuía. Adormeci com seu corpo sobre o meu e ainda _dentro _de mim. E foi maravilhoso.

Acordei com seus beijos passando por meus seios e suas mãos tocando meus cabelos. Eu lembrei que não tínhamos tomado banho antes de dormir.

"Amor, vamos tomar um banho?"

"Humhum..." Ele respondeu sem tirar a boca de um dos meus seios. Sua ereção pressionando minha coxa. Era tão difícil não ceder. Mas poderíamos continuar isso lá.

Me afastei antes que não resistisse e fui puxando Edward para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e esperei até a água esquentar, ele continuava abraçado atrás de mim distribuindo beijos por meu pescoço. "Estamos ansiosos hoje?" Perguntei sorrindo quando entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

"Estamos famintos." Ele respondeu em minha pele. Puxei o sabonete e o passei por meu corpo, deixando a água escorrer por mim. Ele encostou-se à parede do chuveiro e ficou me encarando. De alguma maneira, nesse pouco tempo, eu me sentia confortável sob seu olhar, mas ele ainda me queimava por dentro. "Linda." Ele falou e eu sorri.

Assim que terminei de me lavar o puxei pela mão e comecei a passar o sabão por seu corpo. Ele ficou ali parado me encarando enquanto uma mão minha passava o sabonete e a outra espalhava a espuma por seu corpo.

Mesmo parecendo um gesto simples, acendia todos os nervos do meu corpo e eu estava muito excitada. Nesse mesmo clima eu continuei fazendo isso lentamente e pacientemente enquanto lavava todo o seu corpo. Passei por seus lados ignorando a sua ereção e senti-o suspirar forte quando fui direto as suas pernas. "Bella, você está me matando aqui." Olhei para cima quase encarando seu membro e sorri pra ele.

"O que, amor? Não estou te lavando direito?"

Ele fechou os olhos e cerrou o maxilar. Nenhuma palavra mais saiu de sua boca.

Continuei a lavar suas pernas e subi para seus quadris e minhas duas mãos se encontraram em sua dura ereção. Vi-o estendendo as mãos para segurar em meus lados. Ele continuou com os olhos fechados. Passei mais sabão ali e soltei o sabonete. Comecei a esfregar com ambas as mãos lentamente, para cima e para baixo, às vezes levando uma das mãos aos seus testículos e acariciando. Ele suspirava e gemia, tentando não fazer nenhum som.

Eu continuei o ritmo e a água foi escorrendo e o lavando, tirando toda espuma. Olhei seu rosto. Sua expressão estava tão tensa. Ele devia estar se concentrando em tudo o que eu estava fazendo. Ele não estava me vendo.

Abaixei ainda com as mãos nele e o levei em minha boca. Ouvi-o chamar meu nome, mas continuei. Passei minha língua por todo o seu membro e voltei ao topo, assim que o coloquei em minha boca e chupei um pouco ele tentou me afastar, mas eu segurei e continuei até que senti seu líquido quente em minha boca. Tomei tudo dele e continuei o acariciando com minha língua até que ele se acalmou. Assim que abri os olhos e levantei, ele estava me olhando. Seu olhar estava cheio de admiração. "Foi perfeito, amor".

"E você delicioso." Era tão bom ter essa liberdade com ele. Eu podia falar o que eu sentia sem me achar imoral ou inconveniente. Eu sentia que era certo.

Ele me beijou forte e deu um passo me fazendo andar para trás até encontrar a parede. Ele me levantou e eu prendi as pernas em torno dele e logo senti sua ereção me pressionando novamente. Abri meus olhos surpresa e ele estava sorrindo. "Você me deixa assim." Ele disse entre beijos.

Fizemos amor até que ambos chegamos ao ápice e nos banhamos novamente. Logo que chegamos ao quarto meu despertador tocou. Percebi que ele tinha me acordado muito cedo. Ele tinha chegado naquela hora? "Você não dormiu?" Eu perguntei.

"Um pouco, mas eu fiquei sentindo seu cheiro... Foi mais forte do que meu sono." Ele disse sorrindo torto pra mim. Ele era tão lindo.

"Temos que ir trabalhar em uma hora. Vamos nos vestir e você dá um cochilo. Eu te acordo quando chegar a hora."

"Não precisa, amor. Eu tomei esse banho e fiquei magicamente desperto." Ele piscou e andou até mim. Eu sorri e ele me beijou. Parecia que estávamos há meses sem se tocar. E na verdade fazia só um dia. Nossos corpos já estavam viciados um no outro.

Ele soltou minha toalha e me pegou no colo, me levando pra cama. Beijou cada parte do meu corpo começando pelo meu tornozelo e terminando na minha boca. Quando eu já estava implorando, ele entrou em mim lentamente, sentindo _cada_ centímetro do meu corpo. Quando ele, enfim, colou nossos corpos, parou e me olhou. Nossos olhares sempre diziam tudo o que precisávamos saber sem precisarmos dizer uma palavra. Ele me amava tanto, que meu coração se fortalecia.

"Eu te amo." Ele começou a mover pra dentro e pra fora de mim, sem quebrar nosso olhar. "Eu te amo tanto." E ele me beijou. "Tanto." Não tinha ansiedade. Só um carinho e um desejo que nos consumiam em cada movimento. Era como se ele nunca conseguisse chegar fundo o suficiente dentro de mim. Minhas mãos apertavam suas nádegas tentando fazê-lo ir mais fundo em cada estocada. Meus quadris se pressionavam nele e minhas pernas prendiam as suas. Quando eu ia gritar em meu orgasmo, sua boca me alcançou e abafou o grito. Sua língua entrou em minha boca e eu a chupei com puro desejo. Seu gosto era maravilhoso, assim como seu cheiro. Logo depois ele gozou dentro de mim, senti seu líquido escorrendo por entre as minhas pernas. Era tão gostoso estar com ele assim que eu até me esquecia do mundo lá fora.

E por falar em mundo lá fora, eu esqueci que tínhamos que ir trabalhar. Olhando o relógio na cabeceira da cama, percebi que tínhamos 5 minutos para nos arrumar e sair de casa. Empurrei-o rapidamente e ele começou a rir de mim. Eu sem querer me assustei com o horário. "Desculpa. Temos que ir. Não podemos nos atrasar."

Eu fui até o banheiro e me lavei rapidamente. Puxei a primeira calça branca e a primeira blusa que achei. Ele levantou, foi ao banheiro e já saiu vestido e despenteado e parecendo mais lindo que aquele médico cirurgião plástico de Grey's Anatomy. Eu acho que até babei um pouco porque ele chegou e tocou minha boca, antes de lamber e me dar um beijo.

Corremos para o carro e ele falava para eu não me preocupar. O problema é que eu não queria nunca que falassem que eu poderia estar fazendo-o se atrasar. Eu sei que todos sabiam que o Dr. Edward Cullen _nunca _se atrasa.

Meu desespero foi realmente em vão porque como o hospital era próximo, não levamos nem 5 minutos na velocidade que ele dirigiu. Ninguém percebeu nosso leve atraso. Eu não o vi o dia todo e logo no meio da tarde, meu celular vibrou com uma mensagem.

_**Amor, você quer sair comigo e o Rob hoje?**_

_**Eu queria passar um tempo com as duas pessoas mais importantes pra mim.**_

Eu li e reli a mensagem pensando o quanto ele queria estar com o irmão. Eu via que inconscientemente, Edward queria repor todo o tempo perdido entre os dois. E ele não queria deixar o irmão sozinho também. Ele queria fazer com que Rob se sentisse bem em Forks. Eu também já não o considerava uma ameaça. Ele era uma pessoa divertida. Com certeza, se aquele episódio nunca tivesse ocorrido, seríamos bons amigos. Ele era tão leal ao irmão, que era impossível não ver bondade nele.

_**Claro. O que faremos? Preciso ir em casa me arrumar.**_

Eu sabia que se fôssemos sair, teria que ser cedo. Edward não dormiu quase nada a noite passada e amanhã ainda teríamos que vir trabalhar.

_**Meu pai nos deu folga de um dia. Estamos indo acampar.**_

_**Passamos em casa e pegamos o que for necessário.**_

Levei um grande susto ao ler essas frases. Ele tinha pedido ao pai para que saíssemos de folga no meio da semana. Não parecia certo. Eu nunca pedia folga no trabalho. Parecia desleixo. Mas segundo suas palavras, já não tinha muito que contestar. Iríamos acampar. Eu nunca tinha acampado. Eu não fazia a menor idéia do que levar.

Ao final do nosso turno, ele já estava em frente ao PS me aguardando para irmos pra casa. Seu sorriso estava fácil e lindo. Parecia uma criança quando ganha a bicicleta que pediu ao Papai Noel no Natal. Eu sorri e ele estendeu a mão para que eu pegasse. Todos por aqui já sabiam do nosso relacionamento. Não tinha mais de quem esconder.

Ele foi me explicando que Rob já tinha passado na loja dos Newton e comprado as barracas e os sacos de dormir. Passamos em casa e peguei uma muda de roupa e alguns itens de higiene pessoal. Perguntei sobre a comida e ele disse que seu irmão também já tinha providenciado tudo. Como não confiava tanto assim em homem escolhendo comida, trouxe algumas coisas para lancharmos.

Pensei que iríamos no carro do Rob, mas o Volvo era mais para 'acampamentos', segundo Edward. Alguns minutos depois saímos de casa e paramos em frente à casa dos Cullen. Rob saiu com várias sacolas. Edward desceu e alcançou o irmão retirando as sacolas de suas mãos. Rob voltou pra dentro da casa e trouxe um saco maior que devia ser o da barraca. Eles conseguiram colocar tudo no porta-malas. Ele também preparou uma frasqueira cheia de sucos e bebidas, e uma cesta com sanduíches. Fiquei impressionada com a preparação. Ao entrar no carro ele foi logo anunciando.

"Alguns planos mudaram. Mas antes, vi no noticiário que amanhã fará um lindo dia de sol em Forks." Todos sorrimos.

Edward ligou o carro e no caminho ele virou. "Você disse 'mudança de planos'?"

"Ah isso..." Ele parou. "Como amanhã será o dia mais quente do ano em Forks, muitos montanhistas se equiparam e não tinha mais barracas de casal. Eu tive que comprar uma barraca enorme. Dá até pra fazer uma sala nela." Ele falou empolgando.

Opa. Teríamos que dormir _todos juntos_ novamente? Isso não ia prestar.

"Ah, eu até imagino que barraca é. Eu já tinha paquerado ela nos Newton, mas achava muito grande e eu também nunca mais tive com quem acampar. Minha cópia estava ausente." Percebi que Edward não via maldade nisso. Então eu não ia me preocupar demais. Eu estava tentando ser amiga do Rob por ele. Tudo era por ele.

Rob estava com um sorriso maior que o rosto. "E tem mais uma surpresa..." Ai meu Deus do céu... "Eu comprei um violão. Lembra dos nossos acampamentos? Vamos fazer um luau!"

Eita. Surpresa deveria ser um eufemismo. Ele toca violão. Nunca teria imaginado isso. Se bem que pelo que me lembro... ele era bom com os dedos mesmo. Parei.

"Ah, cara. Que legal, Rob! Há muito tempo que não tocamos".

"Você toca violão também, Edward?" Era muita surpresa para uma noite só.

"Sim, e piano também." Ele falou naturalmente e virou para Rob. "E a fogueira? Trouxe um isqueiro... alguma coisa?"

"Sim, cópia. A dona Esme não se esquece de nada. Ela quase me fez trazer um vaso sanitário pra não termos que usar uma moita." E eles dois começaram a rir. Eu quase morro de vergonha. Conversa de homem é horrível. "Desculpa, Bella." E tocou o meu ombro.

Não estando preparada para ele cuidando de mim, só balancei a cabeça.

Eles continuaram conversando. De vez em quando me perguntavam algo, mas minha mente estava na grande barraca abrigando nós três. Eu não conseguia evitar.

Chegando ao campo, eles estacionaram na entrada da trilha. Estava quase anoitecendo então precisávamos arrumar tudo logo ou teríamos dificuldade no escuro. Rob e Edward agiram em conjunto e montaram a grande barraca. Ela era realmente espaçosa. Dava uns dois colchões de casal e um espaço para colocarmos nossas sacolas na outra extremidade. Eles trouxeram dois colchões de ar de casal e três sacos de dormir. Mesmo o dia de amanhã prometendo um calor, ainda estava frio. Assim que terminaram de montar a barraca, a fogueira foi acesa.

Anoiteceu rapidamente, deu tempo de dar mais uma olhada no visual do local. Era tão lindo aqui. Ajudei a estender os sacos de dormir por cima dos colchões de ar. Seria interessante dormir assim. Eu me sentia meio adolescente. Nunca tinha feito um acampamento, mas sempre tive vontade. Arrumei nossas mochilas em um dos cantos da barraca e vi que os dois já tinham estendido um cobertor ao redor da fogueira e Rob já tinha pegado o violão. Eu me sentei ao lado de Edward e ele me abraçou. Eu nem tinha percebido que estava com frio até sentir o calor do seu corpo. O toque dele era mágico.

Rob começou a dedilhar o violão e tocar alguma música que eu ainda não tinha entendido qual era. Quando ele começou a cantar eu quase morri. Essa música era linda. _Take me Away_ do Lifehouse. E a voz dele. Eu nunca imaginei que ele cantasse tão bem.

Eu fiquei ali, olhando a fogueira e o ouvindo tocar com Edward me abraçando nesse lugar tão lindo. Eu procurei um motivo pra reclamar da minha vida, qualquer coisa, como antes de vir para Forks. Na verdade eu ainda pensei que relutei em vir, e seguir o conselho de Rose. Graças a Deus que ela me convenceu.

Logo depois ele me surpreendeu mais ainda tocando uma música do The Cranberries. Quando ele terminou, Edward pegou o violão dele e resolveu começar a tocar. Ele falou pra eu pegar uma bebida para me aquecer.

Eu não bebia há anos. Eu não sabia se seria uma boa idéia. Eu nunca fiquei bêbada. Mas acho que uma só não faria mal. Eu cheguei à geladeirinha e tinha Keep Cooler***** de vários sabores. Eu já tinha provado o de morango e resolvi tomar de outro sabor. Abri um de pêssego e comecei a tomar. Era delicioso. Nem parecia que tinha álcool.

_*Bebida de vinho com suco _

Sentei de volta ao meu lugar quando Edward começou a tocar uma música, a introdução era grande e eu continuei escutando. Ele tocava muito bem e era tão sexy vê-lo tocando que eu quase arranquei o violão da mão dele e me sentei no seu colo. _Quase_. Depois que ele começou a cantar me lembrei do nome da música. _Hotel Califórnia_. Eu sempre escutava essa música quando queria ficar tranqüila. Ela era gostosa demais de escutar. Ele tinha uma voz tão bonita quanto à do Rob e eu me perguntei quantas surpresas esses dois ainda escondiam. Eu quase não sabia nada sobre o homem por quem eu estava _perdidamente_ apaixonada.

Eu olhei para Robert e ele tinha um olhar perdido na fogueira. Era incrível como o meu pensamento sobre ele era baseado em uma primeira impressão horrível. O mesmo homem que me abandonou e me fez sentir-me horrível por _muito tempo_ era um homem adorável, amigo e companheiro. Não parecia se tratar da mesma pessoa olhando desse ângulo agora. Ele estava tranqüilo, com um semblante tão lindo. Parecia um anjo. Não parecia que ele poderia causar a dor que ele me causou.

Assim se seguiu um tempo, eu bebendo um Keep Cooler atrás do outro. Edward tocando e Rob olhando hipnotizado pra fogueira. Eu já estava mais que aquecida com tanto vinho. E eu nem percebia como meus dedos e meus lábios estavam dormentes até que terminando uma música eu tentei falar. "Amorrrr..." Eu estava arrastando as palavras com muita força pra elas saírem. Acho que estava com sono. "Eu quero deitar no seu coloooo." _Ops_. Acho que também falei alto porque Rob olhou e começou a rir. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estava... bêbada? Era assim que a gente fica bêbada? E aí então eu percebi e comecei a rir.

Robert pegou o violão de volta e mandou Edward cuidar de mim. Eu não conseguia parar de rir, até que ele me abraçou e eu comecei a beijá-lo. Ele não me parou e parecia que minha vontade só crescia. Então eu envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e dei um beijo mais forte nele. Eu ouvia o violão tocando no fundo, mas não conseguia achar coerência em meus pensamentos para me parar. Ele me abraçou forte e começou a beijar meu rosto até chegar ao meu ouvido. "Está alta já, amor?"

Alta? O que ele estava falando? Ele me abraçou e eu curvei minha cabeça em seu colo. E ele começou a passar a mão em meus cabelos e cantar junto com Robert. "Vocês são tão lindos assimmm... cantando desse... jeeeitooo." Ele sorriu e continuou a cantar. Ele não estava se importando muito com meu atual estado e parecia que meu filtro tinha sumido porque tudo o que eu pensava eu falava.

Eles dois resolveram parar de tocar depois de um tempo e Edward me carregou no colo até a barraca. Ele estava me colocando no saco do meio. "Ainda bemmm que é o do meiooo. Eu vou ficar maissss quennnntinhaaa." Eu só ouvia as risadinhas dos dois. Ele me deu um beijo de boa noite e eu segurei o pescoço dele. "Me beija maissss, amorrr." Eu fiz biquinho. _Por que ele estava parando o beijo assim?_

"Calma. Eu vou arrumar a barraca, trocar de roupa e volto pra deitar com você".

"Mas eu vou ficar com frioooooooo." Eu o senti fechando o saco em cima de mim, me isolando um pouco do frio. E um corpo se movendo do meu lado direito. Me virei e o abracei. "Me abraçaaa." Ele enrijeceu e começou a sorrir.

"Eu posso, maninho?" Ele falou sorrindo.

"Ah... se ela se lembrar disso amanhã... nós dois vamos apanhar." Ouvi o outro falando. Eu não estava entendendo nada. Mas estava satisfeita com o calor desse abraço. Ele me segurou levemente e ficou passando a mão por meu braço, pra aquecer. Meus olhos começaram a pesar e eu senti meu corpo ser levemente puxado pro outro lado, mas eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e nem abrir os olhos. Estava tudo tão distante...

"Bella um dia vai me matar..." Ouvi um alguém dizer, mas não entendi o por que do comentário. Ouvi outra risada e senti dois braços fortes me envolvendo. Estava tão confortável, tão quentinho que adormeci de vez.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas parecia que minha cabeça pesava uma tonelada. Nossa... eu nunca senti uma dor de cabeça tão forte. Eu forcei meus olhos a se abrirem e percebi onde estava. Partes da noite passada vieram a mim e eu comecei a sentir mais dor de cabeça ainda.

Eu fiquei bêbada... ou alta, segundo Edward. Eu falei que os _dois_ eram bonitos, na frente do Rob! Eu... OMG. Eu queria dormir entre os dois pra _me_ aquecer! Vou lá fora cavar um buraco pra me enterrar. Oh não! Que dor de cabeça!

Fiz um movimento tentando me levantar, mas não estava tendo forças, um braço estava por cima de mim e uma perna cobria a minha. Eu me virei e vi o rosto de Edward próximo ao meu e com meus movimentos ele abriu os olhos. "Bom dia, amor." Nossa... parecia que ele tinha gritado dentro da minha cabeça. Tampei os ouvidos com a mão. "Vou procurar um remédio pra você." Ele se virou e levantou do colchão. Andou até o outro lado e cutucou o irmão. "Rob. Rob." Senti a perna sair de cima de mim. Oh meu Deus. Tenta lembrar tudo, Bella. Não. Não fiz nada macabro assim. "Onde estão os remédios?"

"O quê?"

"Remédios, Rob. A mamãe sempre manda uma caixinha de remédios e primeiros socorros".

"Ah... Dentro daquele último bolso da minha mochila." Ele andou até ela e tirou o remédio e me trouxe com um copo d'água. Eu segurei meus cabelos que pareciam estar para todos os lados e engoli o remédio. Voltei a deitar minha cabeça no colchão e esperei a dor passar. Cochilei novamente e acordei com um cheiro bom. Era canela e café.

Meu estômago roncou. Eu estava faminta. Levantei, passei as mãos para acalmar meus cabelos e fui até minha mochila no canto da barraca. Peguei meus itens de higiene pessoal e resolvi fechar o zíper da barraca para trocar de roupa. Coloquei a cabeça pra fora sem olhar direito e falei para ninguém entrar. Eu precisava parecer mais apresentável.

Depois de lutar para a escova entrar em meus cabelos embolados e trocar de roupa, saí da barraca. Passamos um dia agradável com conversas e lembranças boas. Eu estava amando conhecer cada parte deles. Eles também me levaram para conhecer alguns lugares favoritos deles ali por perto.

Eu nunca imaginei que Forks poderia guardar tantos lugares lindos. Parecia um sonho. As montanhas eram cercadas por pedras e a água que corria por elas era cristalina. Depois de vários suspiros e expressões maravilhadas, eles disseram que me levariam em outro momento para a Primeira Praia. Segundo eles, era uma praia linda e quase deserta que ficava próxima à reserva.

Eu já conhecia algumas pessoas da reserva por causa do hospital. Algumas enfermeiras eram de lá e muitos pacientes que atendíamos também eram de lá. Rob contou que eles foram proibidos por um tempo de ir à reserva, pois resolveram tentar fazer drifting***** na praia e foram pegos por um dos líderes de lá e proibidos de voltar.

_*__Drifting__: manobras com carros._

Depois de uns anos eles fizeram amizade com outro líder de lá e acabaram fazendo um 'tratado de paz' prometendo não fazer mais nada de perigoso nas proximidades da reserva.

Eles tinham muitas histórias engraçadas e fiquei encantada com a paciência que a Dona Esme criou esses meninos. Fiquei imaginando como ela deveria ir à loucura com esses dois. E ela ainda era mãe de Emmett, que não devia ter sido uma criança fácil... Ele não era um adulto fácil. E Alice? Uma bola de energia. Meu Deus, essa mulher deveria ganhar uma medalha de honra ao mérito.

Voltamos para casa muito animados. Cantando alto todas as músicas do _Jack Johnson_ na estrada. Claro, a única desafinada era eu. Existia alguma coisa que eles não fizessem muito bem?

Passamos a quarta-feira tranqüila, trabalhamos e dormimos cedo após o trabalho. Na quinta-feira, logo pela manhã, Edward me pediu para dormirmos aquela noite na sua casa. Ele me prometeu que não teria nenhum problema para sua família e que ele estava com saudades de dormir em sua cama. Após o trabalho fomos direto para lá. Tomamos um banho em seu banheiro, nos arrumamos e jantamos com a família dele.

Alice deu uma passada por lá e conversamos todos sentados no sofá. Eu me sentia parte daquela família e me perguntei como eu agüentei todos esses anos sem ter alguém comigo. Acho que depois desses meses intensos eu não conseguiria ficar sozinha novamente.

Alice deu uns olhares furtivos entre mim, Edward e Rob, mas acho que era por nossa interação e a forma que estávamos confortáveis uns com os outros.

Ela fez alguns comentários irônicos para Robert, sobre ele não estar saindo pra conhecer ninguém. Ele disse que ele conhecia todo mundo e nem teria graça e que ele estava aqui para descansar. Eu, na verdade, também achava estranho, mas não comentava. Eu estava adorando a nossa proximidade. Edward junto com ele era bem mais divertido.

Após todos se despedirem lançamos 'boa noite' e Edward me arrastou para o seu quarto. Eu não tive coragem de olhar na direção do Rob. Ainda não ficava confortável com ele sabendo _exatamente_ o que faríamos. Chegando ao quarto, esqueci do todos os outros pensamentos e fui hipnotizada pelo olhar de desejo de Edward. E sem perceber fomos tirando nossas roupas ainda se encarando. Meu corpo tremia de antecipação.

Ele deu um passo à frente e foi tão sagaz, que dei dois passos pra trás, sentindo minha perna tocar na cama atrás de mim. Era tão diferente fazermos isso aqui, no quarto dele. Rodeados de paredes de vidro, pela primeira vez.

Ele me apoiou e me deitou na cama, lentamente se ajoelhando diante de mim. Ele beijou meus joelhos, deixando rastros do calor de seus lábios sobre a minha pele. Ele se aproximou de meu centro com uma de suas mãos e me encarava enquanto me penetrou com dois dedos.

Nossos olhos não se soltavam. E eu adorava olhar para os dele e mostrar tudo o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Mostrar o quanto eu estava entregue a ele. Ele acrescentou um terceiro dedo e eu fechei os olhos tentando me controlar ao máximo para não gritar. Esse show era só pra _ele_. Assim o senti enfiar e tirar os dedos de mim enquanto eu mordia meus lábios e puxava os lençóis com as mãos. Eu ainda sentia seus olhos em mim, estudando e apreciando as minhas reações, mas eu não podia perder o controle aqui.

"Bella, olha pra mim." Eu já sabia o que estava por vir. Um prazer incomparável se formava em meu baixo ventre.

Abri meus olhos e o encarei, meus lábios foram um pouco mais massacrados por meus dentes. Ele continuou a mover seus dedos e senti quando ele os curvou dentro de mim, tocando em um lugar que eu nunca tinha sentido. A onda de prazer levou meu corpo a subir, me fazendo sentar e seus dedos irem mais fundo. Ele mudou a direção do movimento e prendi meus punhos em seus cabelos enquanto gemia.

Ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo porque ele esperava minha respiração acalmar e tocava de novo no mesmo ponto. "É bom?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso safado.

"Humhummm..." Eu fiquei tensa esperando por seu movimento, e quando ele se moveu, ele tocou várias vezes no mesmo ponto me fazendo praticamente esfregar meus seios em seu rosto. Ele tomou um mamilo em sua boca e mordeu de leve, soltando-o rapidamente.

"Fala, Bella, o que estou fazendo com você?" Ele se afastou e olhou novamente em minha direção. Ele gostava de ver em meus olhos.

"Está-está... me... deixando doida".

Ele deu uma risada baixa "Eu, Bella?"

"Você..."

"Então fala meu nome".

"Edward..." Ele moveu os dedos. "Edwaaardd..." Ele os moveu novamente.

"Fala, Bella".

"Edwarddd... eu vou..." E com isso senti o prazer ultrapassar meu corpo. Meu corpo convulsionava em seus dedos. Eu não conseguia para de tremer e joguei meu corpo de volta na cama sem conseguir me controlar.

Ele subiu na cama e se aproximou do meu rosto. "Vire-se." Ele ordenou. Eu estava muito incoerente pra pensar e me virei de costas para ele. Ele pegou meus quadris e os levantou. "Empina ela pra mim, Bella." Eu abri um pouco mais as pernas e empinei minha bunda pra ele. Eu estava tão exposta, mas me sentia tão desejada. "Você é muito gostosa." Senti ele se aproximando novamente de mim. "Eu nunca mais vou conseguir deitar nessa cama sem me lembrar de você assim, de quatro pra mim." Eu gemi incoerências quando senti seu membro tocar a minha entrada encharcada, mas ao invés de me penetrar ele o esfregava entre meus lábios, me fazendo amolecer com a sensação louca que eu estava tendo.

"Por favor..." Eu implorei.

"Por favor o que, Bella?"

"Eu quero você dentro de mim..." E ele entrou, em uma só estocada. Nessa posição ele conseguia ir ainda mais fundo. Eu me levantei nos meus cotovelos e foi a primeira vez que olhei ao redor, as cortinas ainda estavam abertas. Ele segurava meus quadris e entrava em mim com tanta força que eu não conseguia pedir para ele parar. "As... cortinasss..." Foi o que consegui dizer.

"Todos estão dormindo" Senti suas mãos alcançarem meus cabelos e os puxando firmemente. Era tão grotesco e tão sexy que eu urrava, meu corpo já dava sinais de um orgasmo iminente. Ele percebeu e segurou forte em meus quadris, estabelecendo um ritmo firme e rápido. "Vem comigo, Bella." E meu corpo todo tremeu novamente e senti em segundos seu gozo escorrer forte dentro de mim. Era uma sensação tão poderosa. Ele me segurou por um momento e quando ele me soltou eu caí como uma boneca de pano na cama. Exausta.

Não foi preciso dizer uma palavra depois disso. Foi tão perfeito. Duas novas experiências em um único momento. Ele era tão experiente. Ele conhecia tanto o meu corpo.

Depois de um momento ele me pegou no colo e me levou para sua banheira que estava pela metade já. A água morna me relaxou. Ele deitou comigo e me ajudou a me lavar. Depois me ajudou a sair e me enxugou. Deitamos na cama ainda sem roupas, com ele me abraçando. Eu adormeci pensando que ele era mais do que eu merecia.

Na sexta feira almoçamos juntos no hospital, ele me perguntou o que eu estava pensando em fazer no final de semana, seus pais viajariam para o Alaska para visitar uma parte da família deles.

Ele tinha dito que estava preocupado com Rob, pois o irmão estava mais quieto, não fazia menção de sair para conhecer ninguém. Nós também não tínhamos nenhuma 'possível Sra. Robert' para apresentar pra ele. E eu me sentia estranhamente possessiva com isso. Eu não conseguia entender o por quê, mas eu preferia que ele ficasse conosco a sair pra 'caçar mulheres' por aí. Talvez com o tempo isso mudasse. Era tudo muito novo. Ele estava de volta há pouco tempo. E nesse pouco tempo eu já tinha mudado completamente meus sentimentos por ele. Ele era muito legal.

Edward me convenceu a sairmos para um bar hoje à noite. Ele possivelmente sairia dessa calmaria. Aceitei, em Londres havia muitos pubs e eu nunca saí pra nenhum, eu estava vivendo todas as experiências dos 'jovens' ao lado de Edward.

Fomos pra casa, deitei e dormi um pouco, tínhamos marcado de sair somente às 22h. Acordei com meu despertador e estendi minha mão para o seu lado na cama e senti um bilhete, o puxei.

_Amor,_

_Fui me arrumar em casa. Não quis te acordar._

_22h estaremos aqui. Te amo._

_E.C._

Hoje seria uma noite mais casual, então resolvi colocar uma das lingeries que a Rose me ajudou a escolher. Era uma preta toda de renda e com fitas de cetim amarrando a calcinha. Era uma graça. Coloquei uma calça jeans escura e colada, que acho que nunca tinha usado. Uma camisa preta e um salto preto. Às vezes usar branco todo dia me fazia querer usar tudo escuro. Hoje era o dia. Passei uma maquiagem leve e Escape*****.

_*Perfume da Calvin Klein. Eu adoro._

Às 22h em ponto eles estavam na minha porta. Saí lentamente, me acostumando com os saltos. Bastava os micos pagos no acampamento.

Novamente Rob saiu para eu entrar na frente, mas dessa vez ele, e não Edward, abriu a porta para mim. Eu tive a leve impressão de que ele me cheirou, mas não tive certeza. Ele me deu boa noite e encenou um cavalheirismo antigo acenando o braço para eu entrar no carro.

A viagem até o bar foi tranqüila, depois de me cumprimentar com um beijo, Edward ligou o som e fomos escutando música até lá. Era como um pub, pequeno, música alta e a fumaça saía pelas frestas. Rob passou e abriu a porta pra mim, estendendo a mão para eu pegá-la. Um sorriso tonto nos lábios. Eu ri e peguei sua mão. Edward nos esperava em frente ao carro e pegou minha outra mão, beijou e me deu um selinho nos lábios. Entramos no bar, Rob na minha direita e Edward a minha esquerda. Estava quase lotado. Olhamos ao redor e avistamos uma mesa livre e nos encaminhamos para lá.

Não demos nem 3 passos pra eu perceber os olhares curiosos em nossa direção. Muitos homens olhavam pra mim e para eles. As mulheres tinham um sorriso no rosto. _Será que todos se conheciam?_ Eu comecei a me sentir retraída. Eu não gostava de atrair tanta atenção.

Nos sentamos e eles pediram whisky com gelo e eu não sabia bem o que pedir. Principalmente por tudo o que aconteceu com uns simples Keep Cooler na semana passada. "Que tal uma tequila?" Claro, o Robert tinha que estragar o momento me lembrando novamente _aquela_ noite. Eu já tinha percebido seu jeito sarcástico natural, mas não estava preparada para isso com todo o clima que tinha no bar. Acho que corei. Muito.

"Não, muito pesada pra ela." Edward o olhou com um olhar sério. "Você quer beber, amor?" Ele tocou minha mão.

"Pode ser uma mimosa?" Perguntei baixinho, só pra ele ouvir.

"Claro, amor." Ele se virou pra atendente. "Lauren, nós vamos querer os dois whiskys com gelo e uma mimosa".

A tal Lauren me olhou dos pés a cabeça e se virou novamente para ele. "Só isso, Edward? Posso ajudar com mais alguma coisa?" Ela olhou para os dois irmãos, sorrindo.

"Só isso, se precisar a gente te chama." O próprio Robert respondeu com uma cara de tédio, sem olhar pra ela. Eu estava rindo por dentro. Assim que ela saiu, ele soltou um comentário como 'nenhuma novidade e nada que valha a pena tentar novamente' bufando.

Eles avistaram alguns amigos e alguns vieram nos cumprimentar. Um deles, um rapaz moreno chamado Tyler, quis sentar e chamou Robert para uma festa que eles estariam fazendo amanhã na casa de alguém chamado Eric. Robert disse que veria se dava uma passada por lá, mas novamente o olhar de tédio se filtrou em seu rosto. Bebemos um pouco, ele deu uma saída da mesa e conversou com um casal que estava encostado no balcão.

Assim que ele saiu Edward beijou meu rosto e falou em meu ouvido. "Você está linda. Muito linda." Eu sorri e agradeci. A voz dele, sozinha, fazia coisas incríveis com meu corpo.

Logo vimos um rapaz moreno, de cabelos longos indo até Robert. Ele sorriu e o abraçou, depois de conversarem um pouco ele acenou em nossa direção. Os dois caminharam de volta a nossa mesa e Edward foi se levantando. "Jacob, que bom te ver." Ele soltou a mão do rapaz e me apresentou. "Essa é minha namorada, Bella." Ele sorriu pra mim. "Amor, esse é um dos líderes da reserva, que falamos pra você."

"Olá, Bella." Ele sorriu, simpático.

"Olá, Jacob".

"Ele vai se sentar um pouco conosco." Robert falou e eles foram se sentando à mesa. Ele foi contando para Jacob sobre as várias corridas que ele participou na Europa e disse que se sentia aliviado de estar fazendo isso longe da reserva, como prometeu. Todos riram. Depois eles contaram ao Jacob que nós acampamos próximo a reserva essa semana e então ele nos convidou a ir à Primeira Praia no próximo final de semana, eles estariam tendo um festival da tribo. Jacob nos falou que poderíamos ir cedo para aproveitar a praia e depois ficaríamos para o festival. Eu achei uma boa idéia. E eles confirmaram que todos nós iríamos.

Depois de uma hora, nos despedimos e fomos para casa. Como os pais de Edward não estavam em casa, aceitei dormir lá novamente.

Tomamos banho e nos deitamos abraçadinhos. Pela manhã eu acordei com a forte claridade do quarto. Edward adorava dormir com essas cortinas abertas, por isso ele nunca se atrasava. Esse clarão na cara. Argh. Ele ainda estava dormindo então tentei ficar paradinha para não acordá-lo. Ele me envolveu mais uma vez com seus braços e senti sua ereção matinal em minhas costas. Não consegui resistir, esfreguei minha bunda de encontro ao seu membro rígido e ele gemeu um pouquinho. Então eu esperei e esfreguei de novo. Senti-o me puxando de encontro a ele e seu membro encaixou na minha entrada traseira. Epa. Sinal vermelho. Me puxei de volta, mas seu braço foi para o meu quadril e me puxava de encontro a ele que gemia o meu nome.

"Amor, acorda." Eu falei, tentando fazer ele parar.

"Estou bem acordado, não está sentindo?" Ele moveu seu quadril e seu membro bateu novamente no mesmo lugar. _Ai Cristo_.

"Amor, assim não"

.

"Assim não, o que?"

Como eu falaria _isso_? Me girei até ficar de frente a ele, ele abriu seus olhos e me encarou. Ele era tão lindo quando acordava. Em algum momento do dia ele não era lindo?

"Eu ainda não sei se eu quero desse _outro_ jeito".

Ele balançou a cabeça e eu juro que senti suas bochechas ficando rosadas. "Você já-"

"Não. Nunca!" Falei rapidamente. Nunca ele me perguntou se eu tive outros parceiros antes dele. Isso me fez perceber que ele sabia que alguém tinha vindo antes dele. Mas eu não estava preparada pra conversar sobre isso. Nós estávamos bem demais pra estragar tudo assim.

Ele me abraçou, seu queixo se encaixou no meu pescoço. Ele deu um suspiro forte. "Um dia a gente pode... tentar?"

Eu sabia que ele queria. Acho que sempre me falaram que todo homem sempre queria isso. E eu queria que ele fosse o meu primeiro em tudo, pra tentar preencher a falta de ele ter sido a minha primeira vez. "Sim, mas não agora." Senti sua cabeça balançando demonstrando que ele entendeu.

Ele me beijou no pescoço e desceu pros meus seios, arrastando a barba que crescia me deixando toda arrepiada. Ele se afastou e olhou para os meus seios, deu um sorriso. "São tão lindos." Eu sorri. Parecia bobo. "Você é tão linda."

"Você também. Muito." Nossa manhã não foi sobre _sexo_, foi sobre _amor_ e _adoração_. Ele beijou e admirou meu corpo enquanto dizia que me amava. Eu me sentia tão bonita perto dele, como nunca me senti em toda a minha vida.

Descemos quase 10 da manhã pra tomar café e Rob estava só de calção jogado no sofá assistindo Pica-Pau. Era hilário, pra não dizer cômico.

"Boa tarde, cópia amassada. Oi, Bella".

"Bom dia" Respondi sorrindo. Eu estava tão feliz.

"Porra Rob, você fez uma bagunça na cozinha." Edward disse e Rob só rolou os olhos.

"Deixa de frescura. Eu só tomei café".

"E vocês dois parem de brigar. Hoje é sábado." Eles me olharam ao mesmo tempo. "Sim, em algumas culturas o sábado é um dia santo. Um dia de descanso." E então os dois começaram a rir de mim. Aff.

"Bella, eu vou te dar um desconto porque você acabou de acordar, mas não me vem com esse negócio de santo." Robert falou depois de parar de rir.

"Vamos dar um mergulho na piscina depois de tomar café?" Meu gêmeo me perguntou.

"Sim, tenho que ir lá em casa pegar uma roupa de banho".

Tomamos café e fomos andando até minha casa pegar um biquíni. Eu tinha aquela coisa em casa, mas nunca tinha usado. Mais uma primeira vez com Edward. Primeira vez que usaria um biquíni.

Voltamos e Rob já estava tomando uma cerveja na beira da piscina, de calção. A vista não era nem um pouco ruim. Nós chegamos e eu fiquei parada, esperando Edward tirar a roupa dele pra depois tirar a minha. Eu ia morrer de vergonha, mas já tinha aceitado. "Sem brincadeira de molhar hein, maninho".

"Rob, acho bom você se curar desses traumas de infância." Ele falou rindo. E eu comecei a rir também. Esses dois... e suas histórias. "Vem, amor." Ele me chamou de dentro da piscina. Eu sentia o olhar de Robert em mim e eu tive que andar vagarosamente até a piscina com medo de cair de nervoso. Edward não tirava o olho de mim. Mais uma vez eu era o centro da atenção dos dois. Que horror. Ele ficou me carregando na água até que me levou para a beirada próximo onde Robert estava. Ficamos conversando. Eu no colo dele e Rob na cadeira debaixo do guarda-sol. Lembramos de alguns filmes da nossa juventude e decidimos fazer uma noite de cinema novamente. Preferi que fosse em minha casa, eu me sentia mais confortável.

A noite chegou e eu preparei tudo para eles. Alguns sanduíches, pipoca e refrigerante.

O filme estava pronto só para dar o PLAY. Eu estava com uma ansiedade estranha e tive que cantar na minha mente que tudo ficaria bem, até que me acalmei um pouco. Eles chegaram na hora marcada, ambos de bermuda e camiseta. Edward me deu um beijo e os dois se sentaram no sofá. Fui pegar a pipoca e quando voltei, eles se afastaram para eu sentar no meio, entre eles.

Começamos a assistir ao filme. Segundas Intenções, eu adorava, mas sempre chorava no final. O pote de pipocas estava no meu colo, Edward estava com o braço em meu ombro. Tudo pareceria perfeito, se não fosse a tensão que estava se construindo. Após o beijo entre a Selma Blair e a Sarah Michelle as coisas ficaram estranhas. Eu acho que meu rosto não poderia ter ficado em mais tons de vermelho. Mas era estranho como era excitante estar assistindo isso com eles dois. Eu sabia que os homens tinham uma tara por mulheres se beijando. Mas eu nunca pensei que assistir a um filme tão _insinuante_ com eles seria assim.

A cada cena eu me ajustava mais ao sofá, pressionando as minhas pernas juntas e me focando em não pensar o que eu estava _quase_ pensando. As insinuações entre a Kathryn e o Sebastian só cresciam e acrescentando a cena em que ela fica se esfregando em cima dele enquanto eles têm uma conversa completamente insinuante, eu estava prestes a entrar em combustão espontânea. Como eu não me lembrava dessas cenas?

Foi quando eu senti.

Edward me virou pra ele e assim que sua língua entrou na minha boca e um gemido saiu dela eu tive certeza.

_Hoje eu estava perdida..._

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: **Ok ok... gostaram? Eu e Titinhuda estamos tendo planos malignos para o 12... kkkk... então quem tem coração fraco: Não leia o 12!_

_Semana que vem voltaremos com mais e quero agradecer as reviews! Muito obrigado mesmo... isso me alegra muito para escrever. Espero que as fics brasileiras sejam mais assistidas._

_Eu estou amando escrever para vocês!_

**Aperte o botão e deixe um oi!**


	13. Meus pecados estão em Forks

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I feel my heart implode_

_And I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode_

Porque eu quero agora

Eu quero agora

Dê-me seu coração e sua alma

E eu estou desabando

Eu estou me libertando

Última chance para perder o controle

E eu quero você agora

Eu quero você agora

Eu sinto meu coração implodir

E eu estou me libertando

Escapando agora

Sentindo minha fé se corroer

**Hysteria - Muse**

**

* * *

**

Twilight não nos pertence, mas as cópias Edward e Rob sim

* * *

**Hoje resolvi fazer uma nota antes do capítulo.**

**Eu estava escrevendo a continuação do capítulo da semana passada quando recebi um telefonema da Titinha. E realmente pensamos que seria bom que vcs lessem a visão do Rob de tudo o que aconteceu.**

**Então está aqui. Hoje vcs vão saber o que ele viu e o que ele pensou sobre os capitulos passados. A Titinha começou e eu o terminei, nem dá pra ver quem escreveu o que. E _sim_... o da semana que ve está pronto e _sim_... ele está perfeito!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 – MEUS PECADOS ESTÃO EM FORKS**

**POV ROBERT**

Eu nunca imaginei que poderia determinar meu inferno pessoal. Ou melhor, a porra da minha vida estava condicionada no divisor que era essa maldita cidade na minha fodida vida. Eu fui embora para me libertar, já que eu não fazia a menor questão de passar por essas ruas monótonas e sem novidades porque eu sabia que a vida aqui era medida em um tempo diferente. Lento demais. Vazio demais. Lembranças demais. Então, por que mesmo eu voltei para esse caralho?

'Porque, no fundo, você sabia que tinha que voltar, Rob'. Minha consciência gritou pra mim. Já fazia muito tempo desde que eu fui embora. Muito tempo sem porto seguro, sem laços, sem problemas. Meus fantasmas há muito tinham parado de me incomodar, mas a saudade absurda da minha família atrelada à falta de coragem de encará-los depois da longa separação tinha mexido comigo. Enfim, eu tinha resolvido voltar. E, lógico, como meu lugar favorito para amaldiçoar, Forks novamente se tornou o lugar dos meus piores pesadelos. Pra que fantasmas antigos se eu podia acrescentar novos à minha coleção? E a nova aquisição se chamava Isabella Swan. A doce e gostosa namorada proibida do meu irmão gêmeo.

Desde o 'simples' jantar daquela noite. Ou melhor, desde o dia seguinte, eu tentava não pensar mais nela. Quer dizer, eu tentava não pensar nela _próximo_ ao meu irmão. Mas era extremamente difícil. Bella era sexy pra caralho. E o pior que era inconsciente, eu via isso. Eu conheci mulheres o suficiente pra saber o quão sujo elas podem jogar com seu _sex appeal_. O quanto de poder elas possuem quando têm a consciência da sua sedução. E Bella não era assim. Seu lado tímido e reservado, assim como a pouca malícia e roupas confortáveis, mostrava que ela pouco sabia sobre sua feminilidade. E isso era ainda pior. E meu pau sabia ainda mais.

Nunca mais tentei conversar com Edward sobre a noite do jantar. No dia seguinte, quando ele me acordou com a água no meu rosto, eu tentei pedir desculpas. Eu tentei explicar que foi uma coisa irracional, ou que estava há muito tempo sem sexo, qualquer coisa. Mas ele me perdoou. E nunca mais tocou no assunto. Mas jamais passou pela minha cabeça contar sobre o meu passado com _ela_. Eu não achei justo compartilhar um segredo que não era somente meu.

Mas como não sucumbir às memórias quando você fica cara a cara com seu passado? Era isso que Edward estava fazendo comigo o tempo todo. Desde o primeiro dia quando ele me levou para jantar com ele e Bella. Eu tentei negar, não queria parecer uma 'sobra' no meio do casal, mas foi impossível. Edward tinha me convencido da pior forma possível: Com os argumentos da mamãe.

Eu tentava não olhar para ela. Eu tentava distrair minha mente com as nossas histórias dos tempos inocentes. Eu conversava com meu gêmeo o tempo todo. Mas no meio do jantar, quando vimos Bella tão distraída, eu não resisti. Eu tinha que ser irônico. Quando a chamei de _Ma Chérie _foi como se todo o seu corpo se retraísse. Sei que peguei pesado, mas, porra, eu tinha que dividir meus demônios com alguém!

O melhor foi instigar meu irmão a voltar para as nossas raízes. A nossa vida louca, antes da minha partida. Eu amava velocidade, assim como Edward. Nós aprontávamos muito quando éramos mais jovens. Era isso que eu sentia mais falta. E depois ver que, além do prazer e satisfação de fazer isso comigo, meu irmão estava realmente feliz estando com ela agora, resolvi não interferir. Mesmo que meus comentários soassem como uma forma de implicar com o nosso segredo, eu decidi que nunca faria nada que magoasse meu irmão. E percebi que Bella agia dessa forma. Ela fazia tudo por ele. Dedicava-se somente a ele. Então eu decidi: Nunca mais. Eu tinha que eliminar qualquer ponta de excitação do meu corpo. Isabella, definitivamente, veio para ser a alma gêmea do meu irmão.

A noite na clareira foi o divisor de águas nesse estranho sentimento. Em pouco tempo, senti que Bella compartilhava conosco algo muito maior que qualquer outra pessoa tenha tido. Até mesmo a nossa família. Eu e Edward tínhamos nossos segredos. Mas Isabella tinha o poder de derrubar muros. Era assim com o Edward, estava evidente no relacionamento deles. E me incomodou que estivesse me afetando também. _Caralho, isso era só o que me faltava_, ficar sentimental também. Ainda me recordo do amanhecer claramente. Aquela clareira era perfeita. E acordar com os expressivos e profundos olhos chocolates de Bella, foi no mínimo... perturbador. Eu não estava acostumado a isso. Eu nunca mais tinha acordado ao lado de uma mulher. Há muito tempo, desde a minha fuga, que eu não tinha esse tipo de intimidade com alguém. E isso me assustou, mas mesmo assim, sorri. Afinal, era extremamente divertido fazer Bella corar.

'E agora, Rob?' Era a pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça. Depois de seduzir e tirar a virgindade do amor da vida do seu irmão gêmeo, que é a pessoa que você mais ama na vida, e agora reencontrá-la, desejar afundar seu pênis na boceta dela novamente, e agora, ficar igual a um maricas, analisando os sentimentos alheios, com medo do que essa porra de cidade vá fazer com o inferno que é sua vida? E o melhor de tudo: Sem foder com ninguém em dois longos dias. Isso sim era o meu inferno particular.

Suspirei e me dirigi à piscina. Eu nunca fui um cara de analisar sentimentos, ou me preocupar com o que pensam de mim. Eu sabia o poder que eu tinha sobre as mulheres. Eu sabia que era um cara que não veio ao mundo a passeio. Mas, de repente, me senti estranho. Eu precisava fazer algo para minha vida mudar.

Com uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos, olhei para o quarto do Edward. Dava pra ver claramente os dois dormindo juntos, abraçados. Aquela cena me comoveu. Eu amava demais meu irmão. Decidi que precisava conversar com Bella. Mesmo sem continuar a minha observação, vi que ela se levantou e começou a sair do quarto. Era o momento perfeito.

Fui silenciosamente até a escada e escutei seus passos indecisos. Antes de ela abrir a porta resolvi falar, afinal, era a minha única chance.

"Eu não tinha idéia, Bella." Ela congelou no local, como se não esperasse por isso. Mas eu precisava continuar. _Por Edward_. "Eu nunca imaginei te encontrar outra vez." Era verdade, porra. Como, por ironia do macabro destino, eu encontraria a virgem de Paris? Com Edward? Tentando parecer calmo, continuei o monólogo. Bella ficou estática, muda. "Não se preocupe, nunca contarei a ninguém. É nosso segredo." Queria falar pra ela que o meu maior desejo era a felicidade do meu irmão. "Eu vejo como você faz bem ao meu irmão. Ele gosta muito de você. Eu jamais atrapalharia a felicidade dele. Só quero que você saiba disso".

Bella balançou a cabeça concordando lentamente. Porra, quem gostaria de ter essa conversa? Eu menos ainda. E ela não dizia nada...

"Eu não sei como ele reagiria se soubesse." Ela sussurrou. Sobressaltei com suas palavras e com seu tom de voz. "Mas eu tenho medo de continuar escondendo isso dele".

"Bella, isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Eu não quero ficar _entre_ vocês dois. Ele está feliz. Vocês estão felizes. Isso é o que importa".

"Obrigada. Eu não imaginei que você lembraria." Como ela poderia falar isso? Meu pau pulsou por ela assim que a vi, no dia do jantar. E ainda hoje era difícil, mesmo com minha determinação em não desejá-la. Balancei a cabeça e dei uma risada. "Eu nunca esqueço um rosto, Bella. E um nome sequer. O seu eu sempre lembrava..."

Instintivamente minha mente me levou ao passado, assim como meu pau inchou. Porra, isso não ia dar certo. Eu tinha que acabar com isso. Eu olhava para Bella, mas me lembrava daquela noite, do seu fogo, da sua entrega...

"Boa noite." De repente ela se virou e murmurou sua despedida, correndo para sua casa. Meus olhos queimavam com sua visão. Assim como minha culpa. _Eu não poderia..._

Depois da porta ser fechada meu sentimento de culpa aumentou. Eu devia isso a Edward. Eu jamais teria esse tipo de sentimento, ou seja lá o que fosse, em relação a Isabella. Sim, eu a chamaria de Isabella. Sem intimidades.

Fui para meu quarto dormir um pouco. Aplacar esse estranho turbilhão de emoções que eu não estava acostumado.

Acordei lentamente. O dia já estava correndo, mas com o tempo nublado e cinza de Forks não dava para precisar que horas seriam. Não escutei nenhum barulho, mas isso era comum agora nessa casa, com todos adultos. Eu me lembrava muito bem quando éramos crianças e corríamos pela casa deixando mamãe e papai loucos. Sorri com a lembrança. Eu e Edward éramos sempre os mais bagunceiros, na verdade. Mas em uma família onde todos estavam acostumados a ter privilégios, mas trabalhavam duramente por suas profissões, era claro que não estaria ninguém aqui.

Levantei lentamente. Olhei pela janela e decidi que não havia saída. Eu precisava me acostumar a este lugar novamente. Ainda não tinha decidido quanto tempo eu ficaria. Mas, eu ficaria. E decidi, resolvi tomar a primeira providencia para a minha permanência aqui. Eu tinha que comprar um carro.

Suspirando, me estiquei em frente à janela. Observei que arranquei um suspiro da ajudante de mamãe no jardim. Bom, eu não tinha perdido o jeito então. Meu corpo seminu e minha cara irônica foram o suficiente para a mulher me olhar com desejo. Tão fácil.

Desci as escadas e encontrei mamãe Esme sorridente na cozinha. Acho que nunca a tinha visto assim. A minha novidade iria matá-la de satisfação. Eu tinha certeza.

"Bom dia, minha linda mamãe".

"Bom dia, Rob. Tão cedo fora da cama. O que houve?"

"Cedo?"

"Sim, ainda não são 10 horas da manhã, filho".

"Pensei que em Forks a vida começava antes das 8 da manhã, mamãe".

"Sim, para seu pai e irmão, que vivem naquele hospital. Mas você, meu bebê, eu preferia que ficasse descansando mais".

"Bebê? Já sou grandinho!"

"Eu sei, Rob. Mas pra mim você sempre será meu bebê".

"Mãe!"

"Desculpe. Mas eu vi um lindo sorriso e uma cara de quem ia me contar uma novidade. Estou errada?"

"Nunca está, dona Esme. Tenho novidades sim".

"E qual seria? Não vai me dizer que..." Não deixei nem ela terminar, pois seus olhos já estavam rasos d'água. E não queria infringir mais dor à minha família.

"Vou comprar um carro".

"Como?"

"Estou indo a Seattle agora, mamãe. Vou comprar um carro para circular por aqui. Não estou prometendo nada, mas..." Eu não tinha falado sobre minhas intenções, mas minha mãe entendeu. Seus braços agarraram minha cintura, como se fosse um sonho. Afaguei os sedosos cabelos da minha mãe. "Ah, Rob. Como me deixa feliz com essa notícia. Eu... eu..." Sorri e a suspendi com meus braços, dando um longo beijo na sua bochecha. "Não diga nada, mamãe. Deixe-me ir e adquirir logo algo para me locomover por aqui".

"Sim, sim. E volte para o almoço".

"Hum... na verdade, eu tenho outros planos".

"E quais seriam? Já vai atrás de mulher, Robert?"

"Mãe. Me chame de Rob, por favor. E não, nada de mulheres, pelo menos por hora." Voltei a sorrir. "Vou passar no hospital, visitar o papai e Edward".

"Que maravilha. Então vou me entregar aos prazeres do meu jardim".

Com uma maçã na boca, fui em direção ao meu quarto me arrumar. Sabe Deus que horas eu chegaria com meu novo brinquedo...

Depois de 4 horas em Seattle, eu estava sorrindo como um menino feliz. Meu novo 'amor' era perfeito. O Aston Martin era igual ao meu carro anterior, mas com mais acessórios. Era esplêndido. Eu dirigia a uma velocidade alucinante para os padrões da pequena cidade, mas eu nem ligava. A adrenalina fluía pelo meu corpo, como há muito tempo eu não sentia. Eu necessitava dessa liberdade.

Assim que cheguei ao hospital, percebi vários olhares e suspiros. Minha jaqueta de couro e meu cabelo rebelde chamavam a atenção do público feminino, mas também acho que o gêmeo rebelde causava confusão na cabeça das pessoas. Meu irmão era tão comportado. 'Não que um dia você não tenha sido assim...'

_De onde vinha a merda desses pensamentos? Argh._

Fui até o consultório do meu pai. Conversamos um pouco, ele ficou feliz em me ver. Contei pra ele sobre o carro e eu posso jurar que vi seus olhos brilharem um pouco mais com essa notícia. Não devia mesmo ter sido uma má decisão. Saí e fui em direção ao escritório do Edward, torcendo para não encontrar Isabella pelo caminho, eu não precisava de uma imagem dela vestida de enfermeira uma hora dessas. Malditas fantasias.

Bati e fui recebido por um grande sorriso da minha cópia, que parecia estar ocupado, mas pediu para que eu entrasse.

"Eaê, cópia? Fingindo que trabalha?"

"E você? Fingindo que se importa?"

"Eddie, não magoa o meu coração, eu vim aqui pra te visitar irmãozinho".

"Ok, leseiras a parte. Estou feliz por você ter vindo. A que devo a honra?"

"Eu vim te mostrar meu carro novo. Achei que você gostaria de ver".

"O quê? Sério? Então você-"

"Não faça suposições... eu precisava de um carro, comprei um carro. É isso." Como se ele não me conhecesse bem.

"Tudo bem." Ele falou calmamente. "Está quase no meu horário de sair. Você pode aguardar. Eu preciso rever esses papéis e já vou lá com você".

"Sem problemas. Muito trabalho por aqui? O que você vai fazer hoje?"

"Nada. Eu só ia pra casa com Bella. Na verdade, ainda não falei com ela hoje. O dia passou voando." Ele falava como se fosse algo simples... ir pra casa _com_ Bella... se fosse eu... parei.

"Hum... eu queria testar o carro. Ainda não deu tempo de dar umas voltas reais com ele".

"Eu nem sequer perguntei. Qual foi o carro que você comprou?"

"Um Aston Martin preto. Você precisa ver o motor daquela máquina. É uma loucura. Acho que estou apaixonado".

"Um Aston, Rob? Deve ser perfeito!"

E com isso conversamos um tempo sobre a potência e comparamos o Aston ao Volvo dele. Claro, não tinha comparação. Mas jamais diminuiria o seu carro. Afinal, era um estilo diferente. O dele era esportivo, o meu era um carro executivo.

E quando percebemos, alguém estava batendo à porta e esse alguém era Isabella. E para o bem da minha sanidade, ela estava com uma roupa branca simples e sem aqueles jalecos de enfermeira. Deus ainda se lembrava de mim.

"Oi, amor, desculpa não ter te avisado." Edward foi logo dizendo. "Rob apareceu aqui pra ver o papai e o pessoal e eu me perdi no tempo. Já quer ir pra casa?"

"Não, tudo bem." Ela se virou para mim. "Oi, Robert. Tudo bom?" Balancei minha cabeça e fiz uma leve careta, eu não gostava de ser chamado assim.

"Me chama de Rob, Bella".

"É, amor, ele tem essa mania de não gostar de ser chamado pelo próprio nome".

"Eu entendo. É terrível. Eu não gosto que me chamem de Isabella também." Nesse momento eu percebi, eu estava evitando chamá-la por seu apelido, mas eu sabia que isso não ajudaria em nada. Eu era um babaca.

Conversamos sobre algumas coisas e depois saímos em direção ao estacionamento. Quando Edward viu o carro, percebi que ele ficou com o mesmo sentimento que eu. Paixão. Esse carro conquistava mesmo. Eu o chamei para dar uma volta e ele quase recusou, mas Bella insistiu que ele fosse comigo, pois ela não tinha dormido bem na noite passada. Será que eu a perturbei com o que eu falei? Será que ela ficou sem dormir por _minha_ causa?

Pelo menos eu ainda podia fazê-la passar uma noite sem sono. Eu ri internamente de mim mesmo. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais patético.

Saímos rumo a estrada e Edward logo pediu para tomar a direção. Andamos sem rumo e testamos os limites do meu novo bebê. Eu tinha que admitir que ele era perfeito e lembrei que por esses anos nos quais eu fiquei fora nunca deixei ninguém tocar nos meus carros. Isso me causava ciúmes, mas com Edward era diferente. Tudo o que era meu sempre foi dele também, _sempre_ foi assim. Mas agora nem tudo era meu e dele.

Quando já estávamos cansados de rodar e o sono nos pegou, resolvemos voltar para casa, mas ele me pediu que eu o deixasse na casa da Bella. Assim eu fiz e com um sono maldito eu me joguei na cama quando cheguei em casa e desliguei automaticamente.

Quase na hora do almoço eu acordei com um toque incessante no celular. Era Edward.

"Puta que o pariu. Me diz que é importante!" Respondi rudemente.

"Bom dia pra você também, cópia".

"Fala antes que eu caia no sono de novo." Avisei.

"Vamos acampar hoje? O que acha? Eu acordei pensando nisso hoje e como o dia está ensolarado, acredito que seja um momento perfeito".

"Acampar? Ensolarado? Depois eu falo com você".

Desligamos e quando eu estava quase cochilando novamente eu vi um vulto entrar pelo meu quarto. Dona Esme qualquer dia me mataria de susto.

"Vamos, filho. Edward me ligou e falou que vocês vão acampar. Vou arrumar suas coisas, já que eu sei que você não fará isso".

"Mãe, eu só quero dormir." Falei quase chorando, me senti um meninão pela maneira que a minha voz soou.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro e quando eu não suportei mais, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Eu não sei como, mas ela tinha minhas coisas e as do Edward devidamente arrumadas logo que eu saí, acho que também devo ter cochilado no banheiro.

Após o almoço ela me mandou aos Newton, onde eu encontrei quase tudo o que precisávamos. Eu digo quase porque fui informado que não tinha mais barracas de casal, somente tamanho família. Acho que não dormiríamos separados depois de tudo. Um pensamento sobre isso foi o bastante para me fazer me ajustar. Eu tinha que me controlar.

Quando voltei para casa a tarde, logo vi que minha mãe tinha preparado os lanches e o tempo passou tão depressa que alguns momentos depois Edward me ligou dizendo que eles já estavam a caminho.

Assim que guardamos tudo no carro dele, dei uma ultima olhada no Aston. _Calma filho, amanhã estou de volta_.

Eu passei o dia tentando não pensar no que implicava um acampamento com ela. Mas nesse momento toda a animação que eu não queria ter estava à flor da pele. Se eu não me concentrasse, era capaz de eu pular de alegria. Era ridículo, eu sei.

Assim que falei sobre a novidade da barraca eu senti Bella mudar, mas minha concentração estava em curtir Forks e passar bons momentos com o meu irmão. Eu sinceramente culpava a falta de sexo por essa fixação infantil que eu tinha por Bella. Com certeza uma boa foda ajudava, mas eu estava sem vontade de procurar por uma agora.

Ao chegarmos ao acampamento, montamos a barraca, arrumamos nossas coisas e acendemos a fogueira antes de anoitecer.

Eu percebia a diferença de estar com alguém que te conhecia. Por essas viagens eu sempre tive dificuldades de fazer grandes amizades porque parecia que ninguém entendia o que eu realmente queria. Meu irmão entendia tudo sem eu sequer falar. Ele muitas vezes espelhava minhas ações e sempre me olhava como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Ainda bem que era como '_se soubesse'_, pois alguns dos meus pensamentos ele não gostaria de compartilhar.

Depois de tudo pronto, sentei na beira da fogueira, curtindo o calor, e comecei a dedilhar o violão. Eu amava tocar e esse lugar me lembrava de músicas calmas e gostosas, era como se ele tivesse uma trilha sonora. Logo me lembrei de _Lifehouse, _pois era uma banda que eu gostava de escutar pra me acalmar. Comecei a tocar uma das minhas favoritas e deixei a música fluir.

Toquei mais algumas músicas e depois meu irmão me pediu para continuar e passei o violão para ele. Ele tocou _Hotel Califórnia_ enquanto Bella estava ao seu lado.

Comecei a pensar em tudo o que me trouxe até aqui. Este momento. Uma paz, uma ansiedade, uma sensação estranha que eu não tinha há muito tempo. Uma sensação de esperança. Esperança de que tudo ficaria no lugar certo. Que eu não precisaria correr o mundo para provar nada a ninguém e nem a mim mesmo. Eu olhava para a fogueira enquanto eu pensava no quanto era bom ter uma família por perto, era como se você estivesse sufocado e de repente voltasse a respirar. E eu queria poder dizer que essa sensação não passaria, mas eu tinha medo das manhãs em que eu acordaria com meus pesadelos, com meus demônios me perseguindo.

Lembrei, então, de que eles não me alcançaram em Forks. Eu não tinha tido nenhum daqueles sonhos desde que cheguei. Será que era por que eu estava em casa? Será que havia outra razão?

Foi então que fui interrompido por uma Bella bêbada. "Amorrrr..." Ela falou cantarolando para o Edward. "Eu quero deitar no seu coloooo." Imediatamente eu comecei a rir, era hilário ela falando desse jeito e ela se jogou no colo dele, que acabou passando o violão para mim.

"Vai cuidar da sua namorada bêbada, maninho." Eu falei ironicamente, rindo pra ele.

Ele começou a falar algo no ouvido dela e quando eu os vi se beijando, desviei o olhar e continuei a tocar o violão. Logo Edward me acompanhou cantando.

"Vocês são tão lindos assimmm... cantando desse... jeeeitooo." Eu sorri e continuei a tocar. Bella era muito divertida. Como alguém ficava bêbada tomando Keep Cooler? Ela realmente não era a mesma menina que eu conheci tomando tequila em Paris. Onde estava a gatinha selvagem daquela noite?

Eu acho que parei de tocar sem perceber e senti Edward batendo no meu ombro, me chamando para irmos deitar. Ele carregou Bella até o colchão e a colocou no meio. "Ainda bemmm que é o do meiooo. Eu vou ficar maissss quennnntinhaaa".

Ela não ajudava mesmo. Eu aqui tentando não ser um filho da puta safado e ela fazendo esse tipo de insinuações. Mas, logo depois, ela o puxou para um beijo e eu me aproximei da lateral do colchão, tentando visualizar o lado que eu dormiria. Assim que ele a soltou ela reclamou e ele disse que voltava logo.

Eu deitei no colchão e ia puxando o saco de dormir quando Bella se moveu. "Me abraçaaa."

_Putaquepariu._

Essa mulher não tinha mesmo noção do perigo e ela devia estar muito bêbada para estar me propondo isso, o que parecia hilário também. Comecei a rir 5 segundos depois e resolvi levar na brincadeira.

"Eu posso, maninho?" Eu disse sorrindo para ele.

"Ah... se ela se lembrar disso amanhã... nós dois vamos apanhar." Com mais risadas eu a alcancei com meus braços e a cerquei. Ela estava um pouco gelada e seu corpo tremeu um pouco com meu toque o que fez outra parte do meu corpo tremer.

Assim que meu irmão deitou no colchão, ele a puxou para ele e pensei mais uma vez no quanto ele era sortudo. Ele tinha _tudo isso_ para ele.

"Bella um dia vai me matar..." Ele disse baixinho quando eu fechei os olhos.

A _nós dois,_ irmão. A nós dois.

Fui acordado com alguém me cutucando. "Rob. Rob." Movi meu corpo, sentindo um corpo quente ao meu lado. Eu estava por cima dela, sem perceber. "Onde estão os remédios?" Será que ninguém dorme até tarde em Forks? Será que ninguém pode me deixar dormir também?

"O quê?"

"Remédios, Rob. A mamãe sempre manda uma caixinha de remédios e primeiros socorros".

"Ah... Dentro daquele último bolso da minha mochila." E fechei os olhos novamente, mas logo me levantei pela lembrança de ajudar Edward a fazer o café.

Passamos um dia agradável e andamos por alguns dos nossos lugares favoritos. Bella parecia uma criança quando ganha o que pediu do Papai Noel. Os olhos dela brilhavam. Era encantador. E como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, logo me vi na casa da minha mãe em Forks.

Agradeci aos céus que não fui acordado por ninguém na quarta-feira e, quase à uma da tarde, eu abri meus olhos para um novo dia.

O céu ainda estava brilhando com o sol, o que me deixou sorrindo novamente ao lembrar do nosso dia na floresta. Foi muito bom. Eu tinha esquecido como era me divertir sem sexo. Era bem diferente, mas eu não poderia dizer que não era prazeroso.

Quando estava anoitecendo Alice foi à nossa casa e, como a pentelha que ela era, ela me fez 700 perguntas e me olhou com um olhar de quem está querendo ler minha mente. "O que você está aprontando?"

"_De menor_, você pode, por favor, ir cuidar da sua vida? Você não tem nada pra fazer não?"

"Rob, maninho do meu coração. Eu sinto que algo vai acontecer e você sabe que você nunca conseguiu me enganar".

"Lá vem a vidente. Alice tudo sabe, tudo vê." Falei ironicamente, mas um frio percorreu o meu corpo pela possibilidade de ela perceber o que estava acontecendo comigo, antes mesmo de eu conseguir entender.

Alguns minutos depois, Edward e Bella chegaram na casa. Eles subiram para tomar banho, mas logo apareceram para o jantar. Bella e eu trocamos algumas palavras e depois Edward nos contou sobre alguém da reserva que apareceu no hospital. Assim que estávamos relembrando o que aconteceu ontem no acampamento, eu senti o olhar de Alice em nossas direções. Tentei ignorar.

Após o jantar, vi quando Edward praticamente arrastou Bella para o quarto e ela não se virou quando disse boa noite.

Mais uma noite em Forks. Mais uma noite sem sexo. E mais uma noite tão perto e tão longe de Bella. _O quê? Por que eu estava pensando nisso agora?_

Quando vi Alice vindo em minha direção novamente, peguei uma cerveja e fui novamente para a piscina. Eu queria ficar sozinho. Se eu fosse pro meu quarto eu temia ouvir algo no corredor.

Por que mesmo que eu não pegava meu novo bebê e saía para caçar? Uma noite como essa deveria ser fácil demais para conseguir alguém para matar o que estava me matando. Mas, por que eu não fazia isso?

Ah, claro... porque eu sou um babaca masoquista.

Eu tomei minha cerveja e o tempo passou e logo a garrafa secou. Assim que eu me virei, fui atingido por uma imagem que nunca mais sairia da minha cabeça.

Bella estava de quatro, nua na cama, enquanto meu irmão a tomava violentamente por trás. E se eu fechasse os olhos, poderia imaginar que ele era eu e que eu a tomava daquela forma enquanto ela gritava meu nome.

Um sentimento de culpa se apoderou de mim e, enquanto a minha mão coçava para me tocar, eu corri em direção a chave do meu carro e saí de casa.

Acelerando o máximo que pude, saí sem rumo pela cidade. Minhas mãos apertavam firmemente o volante enquanto uma dor dilacerante tomava meu peito.

Eu era o pior traidor que existia. Eu estava traindo a mim mesmo, traindo a quem nunca me decepcionou. E por que eu não ia _embora_? Por que eu _continuava_ aqui? O que isso poderia trazer de _bom _para mim?

Eu não tinha respostas e logo encontrei um bar aberto. Estacionei o carro e saí pela rua, rumo à porta da frente. Logo que entrei, vi de longe a Lauren. Meu corpo travou e deu meia volta. Eu odiava aquela vadia.

Bem na entrada eu olhei e vi uma loira morango. Ela sorriu para mim e acenou. Essa era a oportunidade que eu precisava, era o que meu corpo ansiava, mas, por que eu estava andando em direção ao carro sem olhar para trás?

Sem um segundo olhar, voltei para casa, me joguei em minha cama e fechei meus olhos, puxando o travesseiro para a minha cara.

_Eu quero esquecer_. Foi meu último pensamento antes de adormecer.

Quase à tarde eu recebi uma mensagem do meu irmão dizendo que nós iríamos a um bar hoje a noite. E como Forks era um ovo, eu podia imaginar para onde iríamos. Mas eu também via o esforço do meu irmão para me fazer companhia. Ele só tinha boas intenções.

Em nome da nossa amizade eu respondi que iria.

Ele chegou cedo em casa e logo estávamos prontos para a noite. Eu não conseguia sentir nenhuma excitação por estar indo a um bar por aqui, mas poderia ser bom reencontrar alguns amigos. Eu conhecia essa cidade o bastante para saber que as sexta-feira aqui eram sempre da mesma forma. Todos se encontravam no bar do Teddy.

Assim que fomos pegar Bella meu sangue gelou. Ela saiu de sua casa em uma calça que deveria ser ilegal, andando como uma gatinha manhosa. Era demais. Edward acenou para eu abrir a porta para ela e eu não resisti e a cheirei levemente. _Porra_. Que cheiro bom.

O bar foi tudo o que eu esperava, mas ainda não foi ruim. Eu encontrei alguns conhecidos e Jacob nos convidou para o festival de La Push. Só de imaginar Bella em um biquíni, meu pau se contorcia em minhas calças, mas eu percebi que ela se animou, então, quem era eu para ir contra isso?

Logo que cheguei em casa, fui tomado por um cansaço e me joguei na cama. Acho que meu corpo estava desacostumando a sair de casa. Eu estava virando um nerd? Não, isso nunca.

Acordei quase 8 horas. Eu sei... até eu estava surpreso. Mas deve ser pelo horário que eu estava dormindo. Eu devia estar me acostumando ao fuso horário de Forks.

Desci e fiz um café rápido e sentei para assistir televisão. Encontrei um canal que estava passando Pica-Pau e comecei a assistir. Eu tinha esquecido como aquele desenho era engraçado. Eu nunca vi um bicho tão mau como o Pica-Pau. Esse desenho deveria ser proibido para crianças.

Edward e Bella desceram, Edward como sempre estava reclamão. Ele nos chamou para tomar banho de piscina e foram buscar um biquíni na casa da Bella.

Sabendo qual seria meu futuro assim que eu a visse naquele traje, subi ao meu banheiro e bati uma só para relaxar, me limpei e vesti um calção. Eu não estava a fim de tomar banho, mas queria curtir o sol e a _vista_, então me sentei numa espreguiçadeira e os aguardei.

Assim que eles voltaram eu agradeci muito por meu tempo no banheiro porque sem ele eu não acho que teria conseguido resistir a isso.

Essa mulher era perfeita. Fazia-me pensar até que, se eu a tivesse, talvez eu também iria querer ficar com ela mais e mais, e ficar _só_ com ela.

O que eu estava pensando? Eu queria namorar? E Bella? Eu estava insano.

A voz do meu irmão me fez voltar à Terra e abrandou toda a confusão da minha mente. Mesmo esse desejo sendo quase irresistível, eu sabia que nunca faria isso com ele.

Assim, consegui passar pela manhã toda sem pensar _nela_ novamente.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama quando ouvi uma batida na minha porta.

"Entra".

Logo Edward entrou e se sentou. "Rob, você vai na festa do Tyler hoje a noite?"

"Não, eu estou meio cansado de festas, irmãozinho. E estou sem saco pra lidar com essas meninas de Forks agora".

"Hum... eu estou indo assistir um filme na casa da Bella mais tarde, se você quiser..." Ele falou tranquilamente.

Eu fiz uma pausa antes de responder. "Eu não estou atrapalhando vocês? Assistir a um filme agora seria o ideal, mas eu não quero incomodar".

"Sai fora, Rob. Se eu estou te chamando, é porque não há problema".

"Ok, mas avisa a Bella." Até agora, por mais que estivesse com essa convivência direta, dizer esse nome ainda causava um frio no meu estômago. E automaticamente, a culpa me remoía. Eu não sei o por que, mas eu não conseguia me afastar. Era como se fosse um ímã e eu queria estar perto, mesmo sendo errado, mesmo me fazendo mal.

Eu sempre fui um cara livre e a culpa era algo que raramente eu sentia. Mas eu amava meu irmão e eu nunca pensei que teria esse tipo de sentimento por alguém que pertencesse a ele. Na verdade, depois de tudo, eu nunca pensei que teria sentimentos por nenhuma outra mulher. As mulheres sempre foram muito descartáveis para mim.

Eu tinha que falar... essa porra desse sentimento estava me assustando pra caralho!

Assim que ele saiu do meu quarto eu revirei na minha cama. O que eu estava fazendo? Por que eu não reagia? Por que eu não saía e pegava logo alguém por aqui? Sim... isso devia ser a falta de sexo. Isso estava subindo a minha cabeça... bem... era mais como _descendo_. Porra.

Mas eu realmente não estava com vontade. Eu, Rob, não estava com vontade de ir à caça. Eu não sabia o que fazer comigo. Será que eu estava doente?

Esses pensamentos me atormentaram até que ouvi outra batida na porta. "Porra, Rob, ainda deitado? Está doente, maninho?"

Me levantei, tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma bermuda e uma camisa branca. Edward ficou jogando no celular enquanto eu terminei. Eu me aproximei da porta. "Vamos, senão eu vou te deixar." Falei. Ele deu um sorriso e guardou o celular no bolso.

Chegando a casa de Bella, fomos recebidos por sua beleza impecável. Ela estava com uma calça de ioga e uma camisa, mas por incrível que pareça... era sexy. Nós nos sentamos e quando o filme começou eu quase soltei um gemido de frustração. Essa noite eu estava sendo castigado por todos os meus pecados. Eu me lembrava de cada cena desse filme. Quando eu era adolescente eu o assisti umas 4 vezes. Mas nunca na presença de uma mulher que era intocável para mim.

Bella se sentou entre nós dois e eu sentia seu cheiro próximo a mim. E tinha alguns momentos, nos quais eu tinha que me concentrar para não me curvar e aspirar seu cheiro. _Muito bom._

Eu cruzei minhas pernas e me foquei em não respirar pesadamente. Mas eu estava imaginando Bella fazendo o que a Kathryn fazia ao Sebastian, que seria eu. Eu ainda me lembrava do seu corpo. Eu fechei meus olhos tentando apagar a imagem e quando eu abri, dei de cara com meu irmão. Ele a beijava enquanto me olhava.

_O quê?Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo aqui?  
_

_

* * *

_

**Até a semana que vem... Quarta vai ser demais... Merecemos review?**

**Perva's Place**


	14. Tudo pelo prazer dela

_She_

_May be the beauty or the beast._

_May be the famine or the feast._

_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell._

_She may be the mirror of my dreams._

_A smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her Shell_

Ela

Pode ser a bela ou a fera

Pode ser a fome ou a abundância

Pode transformar cada dia em um paraíso ou em um inferno

Ela pode ser o espelho de todos os meus sonhos

Um sorriso refletido em um rio

Ela pode não ser o que ela parece

Dentro da sua concha

**She – Elvis Costello**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13 - TUDO PELO PRAZER DELA**

**Edward POV**

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. A cada segundo meu corpo se projetava na direção dela. O efeito do filme, assim como as reações da Bella às cenas que se seguiam, estavam mexendo com a minha imaginação.

Minha menina estava excitada. Isso estava evidente. Suas bochechas coradas, seus olhos fixos e brilhantes e o movimento de fricção das suas pernas denunciavam sua excitação de uma forma assustadoramente sexy. Ela estava muito sedutora, mesmo inconscientemente. Eu já tinha visto o filme que ela tinha escolhido, mas nunca pensei que assisti-lo ao lado dela deixaria meu pau ansioso. Todas as cenas eram levemente eróticas, mas sem serem muito explícitas. Entretanto, no momento que as atrizes se beijaram, eu suspirei sem querer. Todo homem sonha com isso de alguma forma, mas ao olhar para o lado e ver Bella _excitada _com isso, mexeu comigo por dentro. Profundamente.

Eu sempre tenho prazer em dar prazer. E com _ela_ era ainda mais especial, mas desde que me aproximei de Bella, descobri também o poder de desabrochar uma mulher para o sexo. Eu amava todas as suas reações, assim como o seu gosto, seus gemidos e, principalmente, seus orgasmos. E perceber que algo fora dos 'padrões' usuais estimulara sexualmente Bella, me deu motivos para sonhar com algo mais.

Minha vida sexual sempre foi muito intensa. A minha vida toda. As experiências eram dignas de um exemplar proibido de contos eróticos. Mas depois de Bella, eu tinha sossegado. Bem, tinha _escolhido_ a minha mulher, mas isso não tinha diminuído a minha libido. Pelo contrário, eu sempre olhava pra ela e pensava em sexo. Entretanto, tudo o que eu vivi, ou grande parte, eu tinha compartilhado com ele. Sim, o meu irmão gêmeo, que nesse momento, estava ao lado da minha menina.

Sei que estive possessivo e ciumento em relação à minha Bella junto ao Rob. Na verdade, eu ainda não tinha esquecido o que aconteceu naquele jantar. E exatamente por isso meus pensamentos me traíam. Sim, eu sabia que Rob também a desejava. Seu olhar, seus gestos e até mesmos seus comentários, mesmo os mais simples, eram carregados de duplo sentido. Isso eu sempre percebi. Somente ela que não via isso.

Esse momento. Sim, exatamente esse momento era algo que, de certa forma, eu jamais teria planejado. Sou um ser dominador e tenho consciência disso, afinal, Bella já se entregara de corpo e alma para os prazeres do sexo comigo. Ela sempre estava pronta e acessível. Outra coisa era o fato de que compartilhar mulheres com Rob já não fazia mais parte da nossa vida sexual há muito tempo. Então, o que tinha nesse momento que era tão erótico?

Sem um segundo ou terceiro pensamento, deixei meu corpo agir por vontade própria. Aproximei-me ainda mais de Bella e beijei seus lábios. Eu senti sua surpresa, mas também sua entrega. Ela também queria isso. Muito. Logo ela abriu a boca e minha língua deslizou pela sua. Um gemido fodidamente sexy saiu dela e meu pau quase cantou de excitação.

Ao abrir meus olhos, vi Rob. Ele estava com um olhar ansioso, observando minhas reações e sentindo a excitação de Bella. O ar já estava pesado, com odor de sexo por toda a sala. Nós já tínhamos feito isso antes, mas eu nunca senti o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento. Eles dois eram as pessoas que eu mais amava. Minha mulher e minha cópia. Nesse momento, com toda a luxúria do ambiente, eu não me importava, eu queria levar Bella a um prazer que eu e Rob sabíamos muito bem dar. E meu olhar o deixou saber disso.

_Eu o autorizei a tocá-la._

**Robert POV**

Apesar de toda a excitação do momento, eu ainda lancei um olhar confuso pra ele, mas para minha extrema surpresa, ele assentiu. _Será que eu estava tendo uma alucinação?_ Ele estava permitindo que eu tocasse em Bella? Era isso?

Eu ainda hesitei, querendo ter a certeza de que eu não estava louco. Eu e ele fizemos isso outras vezes, mas nunca foi com alguém que ele amasse. Eu estava vivendo um conflito tão grande nos últimos dias... Sem acreditar que isso seria possível, parecia que eu tinha caído dentro de um sonho erótico inacessível. Porra, Edward a amava e há muito tempo não compartilhávamos mulheres. Eu tinha que ser sincero... _isso_ era o que eu mais queria _agora_.

Sem pensar em mais nada, eu me aproximei lentamente levando uma de minhas mãos aos seios de Bella. Eles cabiam perfeitamente nela. No mesmo instante, a respiração dela travou e eu a olhei de relance. Bella olhou para Edward, que sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, e ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. _Porra._ Esse gemido desceu para o meu pau e eu não consegui mais lembrar o por que das minhas dúvidas, minhas inseguranças e até mesmo meu pudor, que na verdade eu nunca tive. Aproximei meu rosto de seu cabelo e respirei fundo. Sim, eu amava esse cheiro que saia dela_. Puta que pariu_, era perfeito.

Meu corpo agiu por vontade própria e minha mão desceu por sua blusa para encontrar seu sutiã e, quando encontrei sua pele lisa, senti seu corpo responder ao meu toque.

Eu continuei a tocá-la até que vi meu irmão puxar a calça dela e descer até ficar com o rosto entre seus joelhos. Assim que ele retirou a sua calça, vislumbrei a sua minúscula calcinha. "Puta que pariu." Eu tive que soltar. Bella era gostosa pra caralho. Quer dizer, mais gostosa do que há dois anos. Em algum momento ela se assustou quando ele a tocou, mas logo ela relaxou e seus gemidos só aumentavam. Tudo era erótico e estimulante. Os seus sons, os seus seios, sua pele. Meu pau crescia absurdamente.

Eu beijei seu rosto e seu pescoço e então eu tive alguns segundos desfrutando daquela sensação. Eu quis isso durante a semana toda e não parecia ser real. Mas eu não queria vocalizar nada, eu tinha medo de meu cérebro desligar e eu falar algo que fosse me arrepender depois. Eu tinha medo de meu irmão saber do nosso passado. Eu acredito que ela não queria que Edward soubesse disso assim. No momento dela, se Bella quisesse, ela poderia falar. Mas não aqui, _não agora_.

**Edward POV**

Bella estava jogada no sofá enquanto eu a beijava, e era a visão mais convidativa possível. Olhei novamente para meu irmão que tinha um olhar conflituoso. Ele estava lutando uma batalha interna, a qual eu não estava querendo enfrentar. Eu só queria continuar. Entendia seu receio. Nunca mais compartilhamos mulheres, mas nada disso importava nesse momento. Eu _precisava _levar Bella a um prazer inigualável.

A palpável tensão sexual na sala agora se transformara em gemidos de respirações cortadas. Não dava pra identificar de onde vinham os sons, mas eles aumentavam ainda mais minha excitação e vontade.

Quando meu rosto desceu para o pescoço de Bella, vi uma das mãos de Rob ir para seus seios. Ela abriu os olhos e sua respiração travou. Levantei meus olhos aos seus e dei um leve sorriso. '_Só prazer, Bella'_. Seus olhos se encheram de luxúria e ela os fechou com um gemido alto.

Nesse momento eu perdi todo o resto de razão que me restou. Bella se entregou. A nós dois.

Minhas mãos passaram de seu rosto para sua calça e ela levantou um pouco o quadril, me permitindo tirá-la. As mãos de Rob continuaram em seus seios e vi seu rosto se aproximar do dela. Ele o afundou em seus cabelos, sem nenhuma palavra. Ele ainda estava se controlando.

Puxei as calças de Bella e vi a lingerie de renda minúscula que ela usava. "Porra, Bella." Eu não sabia que tinha dito isso em voz alta até que o olhar do Rob seguiu o meu e ele soltou um palavrão. Bella era linda demais. E azul era definitivamente a cor mais sexy que poderia haver.

Minhas mãos foram para sua calcinha e eu senti a renda encharcada. "Tão molhada..." Meu cérebro não estava mais funcionando corretamente. Todo o meu sangue estava concentrado no meu pau, que latejava de desejo, e eu praticamente arranquei a calcinha de Bella, que veio facilmente em minhas mãos. No mesmo momento me retirei do sofá e me posicionei em frente a ela, de joelhos entre suas pernas e a puxei pra mim.

Olhei pra cima e vi quando Rob desceu sua mão por dentro da blusa de Bella e tocou em seu sutiã. Ela estava de olhos fechados e leves gemidos saíam de seus doces lábios, quando ele se aproximou de seu rosto.

Meus olhos se fecharam e eu concentrei todos os meus pensamentos no corpo dela. E ele estava diante de mim, a minha disposição.

Abaixei meu rosto e suspirei. Tão doce. O cheiro dela me chamava e minha língua pastou em seus lábios enquanto minhas mãos fixaram seus joelhos. O corpo dela deu um salto assim que eu a toquei e logo amoleceu no sofá. E minha língua continuou por toda a sua virilha, lábios e clitóris. Vagarosamente eu subia e descia por ela.

"Oh meu Deus." Ouvi Bella dizer baixinho. Isso me fez aumentar a intensidade, eu estava com fome de senti-la. Eu queria fazê-la gozar. Abri um pouco mais seus joelhos e acelerei os movimentos da minha língua dentro dela. Assim que seu corpo parou de tremer, soltei um joelho e levei minha mão até sua entrada e a penetrei com dois dedos.

Ela estava tão molhada que eles entraram facilmente e seus gemidos viraram urros. Vi quando Rob levantou sua blusa e a tirou. O olhar que Bella me deu era de entrega e de um prazer indescritível. Ela suspirava e gemia o tempo todo. Assim que ele a deixou somente de sutiã, escutei o seu gemido de prazer e isso me excitou também, já que as formas da minha menina eram enlouquecedoras, mas eu estava muito concentrado no que eu estava fazendo com ela para me importar.

Chupei seu clitóris levemente e continuei a movimentar meus dedos dentro dela. Olhei novamente para cima e vi o olhar do meu irmão. Ele me pedia para ir em frente. E eu acenei e voltei para Bella. Senti seu corpo tremer e percebi que ela estava perto. Rob tirou seu sutiã e o jogou.

Minha língua passou mais firme algumas vezes e uma das mãos de Bella foi para os meus cabelos quando ela gozou. Eu esperava seus gritos, seus gemidos. Mas estes foram abafados pela boca de Rob, que a beijava neste momento. Não senti ciúmes, pelo contrário. Eu estava ainda mais excitado com o que poderíamos fazer para o prazer dela.

**Robert POV**

Eu não acreditava. Mas eu queria. Porra, os últimos anos, em que vivi intensamente toda a minha sexualidade, não tinham me preparado para isso. Bella, extremamente sexy, amor da vida do meu irmão gêmeo. Ambos fodidamente excitados. E eu? Muito duro com tudo isso.

Eu ainda estava receoso. E muito. Por mais que tivéssemos dividido mulheres, eu não sabia o que fazer, onde eu podia tocar. Mas os gemidos de prazer de Bella e o olhar de pura luxúria do meu irmão me incentivavam. Edward estava levando sua mulher a um novo patamar do prazer.

Ainda passeando pelos seios de Bella, comecei a retirar sua blusa. Lentamente. Edward já tinha se posicionado em frente à sua encharcada boceta, que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Ela exalava sexo.

A visão era a mais perfeita possível. Bella estava se entregando aos prazeres do que nós poderiamos dar a ela. Era perfeito. Tudo estava erótico demais e meu pau estava tão duro que eu poderia explodir em agonia, mas isso não me incomodava. Porra nenhuma, me incomodava sim. Mas o prazer que eu estava sentindo estava fora dos meus limites. Agora eu entendia o que Edward falava sobre sentir prazer junto a _uma_ mulher.

Quando retirei seu sutiã, gemi de prazer em ver que seus mamilos estavam duros de tanto tesão. Joguei a peça para o lado enquanto Edward lambia e sugava a molhada boceta dela. O que eu via era delicioso. Bella gemia, descontroladamente, enquanto meu gêmeo sugava, lambia e se deliciava com aquele mel, que eu sabia muito bem, era maravilhoso. Fiquei sedento para sentir o sabor dela. Novamente. Sem pensar mais, ataquei os lábios de Bella, beijando, chupando sua língua, sufocando seus gritos. Porra, eu estava adorando isso. Me entreguei de verdade nesse momento. Eu precisava realmente sentir. Eu precisava me libertar desse desejo.

**Edward POV**

Eu dei um leve beijo sobre sua boceta e olhei-a novamente. Nesse momento ela soltou os lábios do meu irmão e me olhou. Era puro delírio. Ali eu tive certeza de que ela ainda queria mais. E eu queria lhe dar. Tudo era muito perfeito e eu estava tremendamente alucinado com o prazer que eu daria a ela.

Assim que me levantei ela se estendeu também e começou a levantar minha camisa e eu me apressei e a retirei, jogando-a pela sala. Ela foi para minha bermuda e eu a ajudei jogando-a em meus pés. Com um movimento rápido ela retirou minha boxer, sentando-se no sofá novamente e começou a me tocar. Sua mão estava quente e foi perfeito. Eu precisava dela e ela sabia disso. As suas mãos, delicadas e suaves, faziam maravilhas com meu corpo, com o meu desejo.

Rob retirou sua camisa e eu fiquei observando, fixamente, quando ele se aproximou e começou a beijar o pescoço de Bella. A mão dela se movimentava firmemente, mas bem devagar em mim, como uma pequena tortura erótica, mas ao mesmo tempo inocente e eu me controlava para não gozar só de sentir como Bella estava excitada. Ela sempre se transformava quando ela estava assim, eram reações que eu nunca esquecia. Minha menina virava um furacão do prazer.

"Vem cá, amor." Eu estendi minha mão e ela a pegou. Eu a levantei do sofá lentamente, apreciando a beleza de Bella, que ofegava, baixinho, repleta de tesão. Olhei para Rob e ele se levantou, retirando sua calça e boxer. Meu irmão também estava extremamente excitado, pois seu olhar agora varria o corpo de Bella, sedento, assim como eu. Peguei a mão de Bella e levei ao meu pau. O calor das suas mãos, o toque forte e preciso, me deixou ainda mais duro. Se é que isso era possível. Eu gemi com a visão da sua delicada mão acariciando lentamente meu membro, que pulsava desesperado. Como um observador faminto, Rob fez o mesmo com a outra mão dela. Assim que ele sentiu a mão dela em volta do seu membro, ele gemeu profundamente, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Bella, percebendo o que estávamos fazendo, fechou os olhos e cantarolou baixinho. Era a coisa mais linda. Ela estava ainda mais excitada e eu percebia pelo seu rubor, que tomou todo seu rosto. A cena que acontecia na sala parecia uma pintura erótica, pois ambos estávamos ofegando com o toque delicioso de Bella em torno de nossos membros. Eu e Rob estávamos extasiados e sedentos.

Abaixei meu rosto e beijei seu pescoço. "Linda... perfeita..." Murmurei em seu ouvido. Porque ela era. Ela era perfeita.

Eu não queria assustá-la. Tudo tem sido intenso no nosso relacionamento, mas esse ápice jamais tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Nunca imaginei Bella entregue, solta. Eu estava ansioso pela libertação do meu orgasmo, pois tudo em Bella me deixava com vontade de gozar, mas mesmo assim eu queria que fosse lento. Devagar. Sem pressa, só prazer.

Apesar disso, tudo pareceu acontecer naturalmente, fomos guiados pelo desejo. Os meus gemidos e do Rob se intensificaram e eu sabia que eu estava perto. "Porra... Bella... eu..." eu não consegui terminar e Bella acelerou os movimentos em meu pau. Rob estava incrivelmente calado, eu não conseguia imaginar o que o levaria a ficar assim. Ele sempre foi bem desinibido com sexo, assim como eu. Na verdade, eu sentia uma pequena preocupação de Rob ser 'agressivo', pois eu o conhecia bem. Mas acho que poderia ser o fato de eu estar _deixando-o_ fazer isso com a mulher que eu amava.

Minha menina era perfeita. Eu não consegui me controlar por muito tempo. Seus movimentos firmes fizeram meu clímax chegar rapidamente. Assim que meu orgasmo me alcançou, eu esperei minha respiração acalmar. "Faz o Rob gozar, amor. Eu sei que você sabe fazer isso como ninguém." Bella fechou os olhos fortemente e continuou a tocar o Rob, que também fechou os olhos e só sentia o que Bella estava fazendo com ele. Eu me aproximei dela por trás e levei minhas mãos aos seus seios, ela deixou sua cabeça cair em meu peito e eu observei Rob xingar antes de gozar nas mãos de Bella. Ela amoleceu sobre mim e eu a segurei.

"Eu não disse? Perfeita." Falei em seu ouvido. Olhei Rob, que tinha a mesma determinação em seus olhos. "Sua vez, amor".

Eu a peguei no colo e a levei para sua cama, senti Rob me seguindo enquanto eu a levei e coloquei no centro da cama. "Bella, hoje nós vamos te mostrar como você pode ir ao limite do prazer." Falei vagarosamente. Eu e Rob fizemos isso muitas vezes, mas dessa vez eu tinha uma vontade súbita de vê-la gozar e gritar a noite inteira, até que ela sucumbisse ao cansaço. Mas somente pelo prazer dela. E devagar, sem assustá-la.

"Eu posso..." Rob falou baixinho enquanto olhava para o corpo de Bella estendido na cama. Seus olhos estavam sedentos. Eu sentia o quanto ele queria prová-la. Eu o olhei e assenti. Aproximei-me da lateral da cama e subi, me colocando ao lado de Bella. Eu a beijei lentamente, abrindo sua boca e passeando com a minha língua em seus lábios, enquanto ele rastejou entre suas pernas e a provou. "Fodidamente doce". Ele falou com uma voz rouca de desejo. Sim, eu _sei_ disso.

"Edward." Bella chamou, murmurando, e eu levantei o rosto para ver sua reação ao prazer que meu irmão estava lhe dando, mas Bella não deixou. Suas mãos vieram ao meu cabelo e me puxaram para um beijo selvagem. Ela enfiou sua língua na minha boca e a movimentou ferozmente. Fazendo-me puxá-la mais pra mim, como se não pudesse ter o suficiente de seus lábios. Ela quebrou o beijo rapidamente e disse, "Oh meu Deus".

"Bella, amor, goza pra gente." Ela arqueou suas costas, levei minhas mãos aos seus seios e me aproximei, tomando um mamilo em minha boca. Assim que eu dei leves mordiscadas, Bella gritou e puxou fortemente meus cabelos. Eu sabia que ela tinha gozado e um sorriso dançou em meu rosto. "Um já foi, amor".

Eu vi Rob se aproximar da minha menina. Rastejando próximo ao corpo dela. Ele veio dar um beijo na boca de Bella. Eu a virei de lado, de forma que ela ficou de frente pra ele enquanto eu a acariciava por trás. Enquanto ele a beijava, peguei uma coxa de Bella e a levantei, me encaixando diretamente dentro dela. "Tão molhada, tão gostosa..." Meu pau escorregou dentro da sua boceta, que estava lindamente encharcada. Eu suspirei com a sensação. Porra, ela estava ainda mais gostosa. Bella estava descontrolada. Ela gemia na boca de Rob e rebolava pra mim enquanto eu estocava profundamente dentro dela. Minhas mãos brincavam em seus mamilos e uma mão do Rob desceu para acariciar seu clitóris.

Fiquei ainda mais excitado quando ela começou a gemer incoerências, então eu acelerei meus movimentos, estocando ainda mais forte e profundo, assim como Rob, que gemia e acariciava ainda mais seus lábios internos e clitóris enquanto sugava sua boca. Sem pudor, minha menina largou a boca do Rob e, segurando seus cabelos fortemente, começou a gemer alto. "Eu acho que eu... de novo..."

"Sim, Bella." Rob finalmente disse. "Goza pra gente".

E com algumas estocadas eu a senti apertar em torno do meu pau. Ela gritou e seu corpo todo tremeu. Continuei dentro dela e com mais algumas estocadas, eu vim forte, despejando meu orgasmo. Meus olhos se fecharam e eu vi estrelas. A emoção do momento era surreal. Rob, que se acariciava, veio logo em seguida e nós três caímos cansados na cama.

Assim que nossas respirações se acalmaram, eu continuava abraçado com Bella e ainda sentia seu coração acelerado. Ela começou a se movimentar vagarosamente, em um rebolado sensual. Senti que Bella queria mais e imediatamente meu corpo também quis. Porra, ela era perfeita. Eu sempre soube disso. Meu pau rapidamente ficou duro, ainda dentro dela e como eu esperava, Bella gemeu. Mas dessa vez eu tive um súbito desejo... Eu a queria de quatro, como ela ficou no meu quarto. Era uma posição que me enlouquecia. Fora a vista, a entrega era tão evidente assim.

Toquei o quadril de Bella. "Você quer mais, amor?" Falei e comecei a virar seu corpo. Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e eu vi. Não havia depravação, não havia segundas intenções, não havia nada em seu rosto, exceto prazer e desejo. Olhei para Rob, que já estava de olhos abertos e desejando mais. Conforme eu fui me retirando de seu interior, ela reclamou e eu sorri. Fui direcionado o corpo dela para que ficasse na posição que eu queria. Rob já estava excitado novamente, pois ao colocar Bella de quatro, ele sabia muito bem o que fazer nessa posição. "Você já se sentiu assim antes, Bella? Totalmente consumida dessa forma?" Ela falou algo baixinho. "O que, amor? Eu não te escutei".

"Não. Eu NUNCA senti nada assim antes." Sorri. Sua voz saiu necessitada. Rouca de desejo. Era isso que eu queria. Tudo para ela.

Eu nunca fui um homem tímido na cama, eu sempre falei o que sentia, queria e gostava. Meu irmão era da mesma forma, ou, em algumas vezes, ainda mais desinibido, por isso eu ainda não estava entendendo o que estava segurando-o. Ele queria isso. Era visível em seu olhar.

Assim que Bella ficou na posição, Rob se moveu até ela. "Amor, você quer saber o quão bom isso pode ser? Fala pra gente".

Ela abaixou a cabeça e senti um tremor passar por seu corpo. Sorri novamente. "Sim".

Isso não me surpreendeu, o corpo dela pedia por isso, só faltava ela falar.

"Então eu vou dizer o que vamos fazer. Eu vou te tomar nessa posição enquanto você chupa o Rob." Eu falei lentamente enquanto a tocava, ela estava molhada e pronta. Mas como eu sempre fiz, eu não avançaria sem saber se era exatamente isso que ela queria. "Você quer isso, Bella? Ser tomada por sua boceta linda e sua boca?"

Bella cantarolou em resposta. "Hum rum".

Eu me posicionei em sua entrada, e levei uma de minhas mãos para seu clitóris. Eu vi quando Rob se posicionou em sua frente e ela lentamente o segurou e o colocou na boca. Ele deu um gemido baixo no mesmo momento em que eu a penetrei. "Porra. Porra." Eu xinguei quando eu senti. Essa posição a fazia ficar ainda mais apertada e ela bombeava meu pau dentro dela. E se eu já estava excitado, agora eu me sentia a beira da loucura. Acelerei meus movimentos, deslizando facilmente dentro dela. O prazer se construiu rapidamente e logo me vi tentando me controlar para não gozar. Acelerei meus toques em seu clitóris e ouvi quando seus gemidos tornaram-se abafados.

Olhei para meu irmão, que tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos nos cabelos de Bella. Essa era a cena que eu pensei que nunca veria, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma cena que acalmou meu coração nesse momento. As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida, entregues, sentindo um prazer que com certeza jamais tinha sido experimentado. Apertei os quadris de Bella. Eu queria mais. Eu queria tudo. Era estranho como isso parecia tão certo. Era como se tudo estivesse no lugar.

E assim tudo aconteceu. Foi alucinante. Senti Bella apertar meu pau quando seus gemidos aumentaram. Eu estocava fortemente, já vendo estrelas enquanto meu clímax chegava. Por um breve momento, vi quando Rob se jogou pra frente xingando com urros e olhos fechados, agarrado aos cabelos dela e senti meu orgasmo me ultrapassar. Bella gozou tanto que nossos líquidos escorriam. Era perfeito. Me joguei na cama, ao lado de Bella assim que ela desabou, totalmente cansada. _Totalmente consumida_.

Apoiei a cabeça no meu braço enquanto observava a recuperação de Bella. Seu corpo, suado e trêmulo, ainda era uma visão tentadora. Eu a abracei de frente e dei um leve sorriso enquanto ela ofegava e tinha os olhos brilhantes e satisfeitos. Acariciei seu rosto e tirei uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída sobre ele. Seus olhos lentamente se fecharam assim que seu braço me abraçou e eu dei um leve suspiro. Eu amava demais essa mulher.

Assim que minha cabeça caiu no travesseiro, um ligeiro medo me ultrapassou. Será que isso estragaria tudo? O que aconteceria depois? Como Bella lidaria com isso? Eu não queria olhar para meu irmão, que ainda ofegava ao meu lado e que estranhamente tinha se contido. Eu não entendia, mas não estava preparado para isso agora.

Com o cansaço e o prazer passando por mim, eu liguei o _foda-se_ e fechei meus olhos, deixando meu corpo descansar, afinal, amanhã seria um longo dia e a nossa vida com certeza não seria mais a mesma. E a nossa relação precisava ser como sempre foi. Perfeita.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Hummm... gostaram? Foi uma semana de idas e vindas nos emails pra sair isso... estávamos com um medo e uma ansiedade fora do normal para esse momento... gostaram? Obrigado por tantas reviews... continuem deixando... é bom saber a opnião de vcs... e é bom ver uma fic brasileira sendo comentada... pensavam que só as americanas ganhavam review. É nóis! E o 14 quarta que vem... *cof cof* a manhã seguinte...  
_

_**Nota da Titinha:** Olá amadas... e ai? conseguiram sobreviver ao final desse capitulo?_  
_OMG_  
_Foi... tenso e maravilhoso escreve-lo. Eu e a Nenizinha estamos adorando todos os comentarios de vcs. E agora, depois de tanta polemica e suposições, ai está o 'menage'... mas se preparem que a coisa só esquenta agora..._

_beijocas e obrigada a todas por tantos reviews..._


	15. Manhã Gloriosa

**Atenção: **Esse capítulo contém sexo gráfico, menage e outras coisas… então se você é contra isso **NÃO LEIA!**

* * *

Twilight é da tia Steph e os gêmeos são nossos!

* * *

_What's the story morning glory?_

_Well_

_Need a little time to wake up, wake up_

_Well_

_What's the story morning glory?_

_Well_

Qual é a história da manhã gloriosa?

Bem

Você precisa de um pouco de tempo para acordar

Bem

Qual é a história da manhã gloriosa?

Bem

**Morning Glory ****– Oasis**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – MANHÃ GLORIOSA**

**POV Rob**

Eu ainda não estava absorvendo todos os meus sentidos. Inconscientemente fiquei de olhos fechados, apesar de estar acordado porque, no momento em que acordei e percebi onde eu estava, congelei. _Eu fiz isso!_

Revivi todos os momentos da noite passada. Tentei encontrar qualquer argumento que explicasse a última noite. Desejo? Luxúria? Irracionalidade? Rapidamente meu irmão veio aos meus pensamentos. Será que ele acordaria e sentiria ódio por eu estar aqui? O que tinha acontecido para Edward me permitir fazer isso?

Na verdade, eu tinha infinitas dúvidas e isso me angustiava demais. Eu sempre fui desinibido e sexualmente _muito_ ativo, mas porra, ele tinha começado tudo isso e ainda assim era muito confuso. Bella era a alma gêmea dele. Ele sempre fazia questão de falar sobre seus sentimentos enquanto conversávamos quando eu estava distante. E eu ainda me lembrava do jeito extremamente possessivo que ele tinha com ela, pois o jantar ainda queimava na minha cabeça. Então eu não entendia bem o que levou Edward a fazer o que fez na noite passada. Mas eu sabia que isso mudaria _tudo_.

Eu não sei como eu conseguiria conter esse desejo fodido que eu tinha por Bella. E senti-la novamente na noite passada foi como abrir uma porteira e soltar tudo o que estava sendo reprimido dentro de mim.

Agora, ainda de olhos fechados, eu tinha concluído que todas as minhas ânsias e questionamentos desde que eu retornei a essa maldita cidade se resumiam exatamente a ela desde que a reencontrei. O desejo louco de tê-la novamente. A inveja desmedida do filho da puta sortudo do meu irmão. Eu quis _tanto_ isso por todos esses dias, que era doloroso me conter e esconder algo que praticamente estava ditando minhas ações.

Mesmo relutante, com medo do que viria a seguir, eu abri meus olhos e a vi. A imagem da perfeição.

Ela estava com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro. Os braços do meu irmão a cercavam por trás, de forma possessiva, e minha perna estava por cima da dela. Seu peito subia e descia levemente e seus mamilos rosados brilhavam para mim. Subi meu olhar e vi seus lábios. Vermelhos e inchados de tantos beijos selvagens que eu e meu irmão demos nela há algumas horas atrás. Ela era a imagem da devastação. Ela era a imagem que ficaria nos meus sonhos mais eróticos para sempre.

Mais uma vez eu lembrei a quem ela pertencia. _Meu irmão_, meu melhor amigo, minha cópia.

Eu sentia uma dor imensa e um buraco se abrindo no meu peito ao pensar que eu estava desejando algo que era dele. Eu não tinha esse direito. Mas se ele não me quisesse aqui, eu partiria. Eu tinha voltado mais por ele mesmo. E, se ele quisesse, eu faria isso. Doeria pra caralho. Mas eu agüentei quase dois anos sem sequer aparecer nesse inferno de cidade, então eu sobreviveria. Afinal, já aconteceu coisa pior comigo. Meus fantasmas, mesmo que trancados e pouco lembrados, ainda existiam. E eu era tudo, menos um traidor.

Bella abriu os olhos assustada e eles vieram direto ao meu olhar. Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso, eu não sabia como ela reagiria. Sorri levemente, mas como um covarde, eu fechei os olhos. Eu não queria falar, nem mesmo com o meu silêncio. Eu precisava saber o que meu irmão faria. Afinal, hoje, ou melhor, agora, era tudo diferente. Mas a imagem de Bella, dominada e gozando loucamente, estava estampada na minha retina.

Desde o primeiro momento em que eu a vi, naquelas pistas de Paris, mesmo com seu ar inocente, eu sabia que ela era isso. Essa _gatinha selvagem_ na cama. Ela se transformava e eu adorava.

Porra. Lá vou eu pensar nisso novamente. Preciso me controlar, afinal, eu não sabia como agir. _Puta que pariu,_ pela primeira vez na vida eu ficava sem saber o que fazer em uma situação.

De repente Edward se moveu e apertou seus braços ao redor dela de maneira protetora. Ele gemeu seu nome mesmo no sono. Ele a amava. E eu estava fodendo tudo. Eu estava me colocando _entre_ eles.

Não. _Ele_ me colocou entre eles. Mas o que será que ele estava pensando?

Eu não sabia o que aconteceria, mas assim que Bella me olhou, eu só implorava que ela não se arrependesse disso. Eu nem queria pensar na possibilidade de ela me repudiar depois de tudo. Apesar de estar de olhos fechados, eu 'sentia' o seu olhar avaliador. Ela estava pensando, assim como eu, no que isso se transformaria. Tudo tinha sido de uma forma eroticamente perfeita. Parecia que nos completávamos. Os três. Mas isso não era o certo e, o pior, o desejo ainda me consumia por dentro porque, só o fato de me sentir na sua boca não tinha sido o suficiente. Eu queria mais, mas isso não era certo.

_Porra Edward, o que você fez?_ Eu estava desejando foder a gostosa mulher do meu irmão de uma forma que jamais sonhei. E o pior. Ela não era novidade para mim, afinal, eu tinha o que ninguém poderia ter, nem mesmo Edward: a sua virgindade. E isso ainda era uma sombra sobre nós. Depois de toda a entrega da noite passada, ainda não estava tudo coerente. O que devo fazer, meu Deus?

Novamente senti meu irmão se mexer. E agora, mesmo de olhos fechados, senti-o acordado. Eu tinha receio em tomar qualquer atitude que denunciasse minha confusão. Mas, mesmo com minhas dúvidas e conflitos internos, eu sabia: tudo seria diferente agora. Restava esperar qual a decisão que ele tomaria. Afinal, Edward sempre esteve na condução de tudo. Até mesmo no que dizia respeito a sexo. Inclusive a três.

_O que mais poderia acontecer?_

**POV Edward**

Eu estava tão confortável. Minha Bella estava em meus braços e mesmo de olhos fechados, eu a abracei e chamei seu nome. Aspirei seu cheiro. Era tão bom. Eu estava irremediavelmente amando demais essa mulher. Nesse momento eu a senti ficar tensa em meus braços e foi quando as lembranças da noite passada chegaram até mim.

Eu _sabia_ que tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem a noite mudaria a dinâmica do nosso relacionamento. Mas eu _queria _mostrar a ela todas as formas de prazer. E eu _sabia_ que aquilo seria muito bom para ela. Vê-la gemendo e gozando a noite toda, foi _muito mais_ do que eu imaginei. Foi além da perfeição.

Meu corpo todo respondeu ao sentimento de satisfação pelo que aconteceu. E eu abri meus olhos. Bella estava abraçada comigo de costas, enquanto meu irmão estava de frente para mim. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, mas eu senti que ele já tinha acordado. Logo percebi que ele estava esperando por uma atitude minha. Eu sorri, apesar de não entender muito esse comportamento tímido do meu irmão, e suspirei mais uma vez o cabelo de Bella. Eu nunca me cansaria de sentir seu cheiro. Dei um beijo em seu rosto e a senti amolecer em meus braços.

Eu ainda não compreendia o que aconteceu com meu irmão _sem_ vergonha. Será que esse tempo afastado tinha libertado algo além dos seus fantasmas? O que fazia meu gêmeo ficar tão diferente do que eu estava acostumado? Apesar de tudo isso, eu entendia que ele ainda estava processando toda a situação. Eu fiz tudo isso acontecer e eu não deixaria que minhas ações estragassem nossa amizade.

Senti uma leve tensão no ar, com certeza, resultado da nossa aventura sexual. Certamente Bella jamais tinha vivido algo tão intenso. Eu não olhei mais para Rob porque sempre ficava maravilhado com o corpo de Bella junto ao meu e isso mexia com o meu racional. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente nos meus braços. E quando eu comecei a pensar no que fazer com ela novamente daqui por diante o estômago de Bella rugiu.

Eu não consegui segurar, comecei a rir. Pareceu tão natural. Rob me acompanhou e então percebi o que precisava ser feito. O café da manhã.

Bella enfiou o rosto no travesseiro para esconder sua vergonha diante do inevitável: a fome matinal.

Ainda sorrindo, senti Bella se movendo como se fosse levantar, mas eu a segurei. "Não, minha linda, pode descansar. Eu e Rob faremos seu café." Eu olhei para ele, que agora tinha os olhos abertos e sorridentes, e pisquei. Ele sorriu e foi se levantando junto comigo. Eu dei um último beijo em Bella antes de levantar, ela tinha suas bochechas coradas e um olhar preguiçoso. Procurei ao redor por minha cueca. Lembrei que minhas roupas tinham ficado na sala e fui andando até lá, com Rob me seguindo lentamente. Ambos totalmente nus.

Enquanto caminhava até a sala de Bella, minha mente me lembrava sobre a noite passada. Sobre compartilhar Bella. _Não. _Eu não queria pensar ou avaliar o que essa minha decisão acarretaria. Principalmente no nosso relacionamento. Eu só pensava em Bella e no prazer que ela sentiu. E durante toda a noite era o meu nome que ela gemia. Era eu, Edward, que ela chamava. Pode parecer orgulho masculino, mas eu sentia uma grande satisfação por isso. Mesmo que fossemos tão parecidos. Eu e Rob.

Então, eu tive um último pensamento: a melhor coisa era não discutirmos o assunto. Eu não sei se seria bom que a gente conversasse sobre isso. Pelo menos não por agora. Talvez tornasse as coisas estranhas e confusas. Eu não sei se isso aconteceria novamente. Foi algo que aconteceu naturalmente. Foi tão espontâneo...

Encontrei minha boxer e a vesti, olhei para trás e Rob já estava vestido. "Mãos a obra, maninho." Falei sorrindo.

Ele deu uma risada e disse. "Eu faço as panquecas. É a única coisa que eu aprendi a fazer sozinho".

"Há! Nem imagino, mas vou arriscar. Porque eu só sei fazer ovos mexidos. Então teremos algo melhor para o café que pão com queijo".

"Que vergonha, cópia. Mamãe Esme está precisando te preparar para ser um dono de casa um dia".

"Sai daí convencido. Eu trabalho muito. Não tenho tempo pra ficar em casa brincando de cozinheiro. E Bella cozinha muito bem".

"Eu acredito." Foi só o que ele disse.

Eu já estava familiarizado com a cozinha de Bella. Às vezes eu me sentia mais confortável aqui que em minha própria casa. Era tudo tão 'ela'. Tão organizado e tão elegante.

Eu e Rob fizemos tudo tranquilamente. Eu separei os materiais que ele pediu e nós dois nos movemos ao redor da cozinha como sempre, em harmonia. Mesmo em silêncio, estávamos tranqüilos. Eu sentia Rob ainda um pouco tenso, mas cheguei à conclusão que tudo devia ao fato de ser _Ela_. Bella. Lógico que ele ficaria assim. Eu me comportei como um homem das cavernas possessivo quando ele chegou naquela noite. E agora, eu tinha o deixado gozar na boca da minha menina. Mas não tinha importância. Eu não precisava conversar com ele sobre a noite de ontem. Tenho certeza que ele entenderia o meu propósito: Tudo pelo prazer dela.

Mas, e Bella? Será que ela entenderia? Quais seriam seus pensamentos? Eu estava preparado para qualquer objeção ou reclamação vindo dela. Mas ela foi tão... perfeita. Bella tinha se entregado de uma forma eroticamente maravilhosa. Eu suspirei somente com as lembranças dos seus gemidos e olhar de luxúria de ontem. Minha menina era um furacão de mulher.

Alguns minutos depois escutamos o chuveiro sendo ligado. Bella estava no banho. Tentei conter meu pau de se meter nos meus pensamentos, afinal, estávamos em um momento inocente e família, mas foi difícil. Imaginá-la nua, molhada e... Pronto. Eu estava duro.

Continuei mexendo os ovos e assim me concentrei e acalmei meu corpo. Logo Bella apareceu linda e cheirosa com uma camisa e um shortinho. Ao encontrar seu olhar, ela estava acanhada, como sempre. Suas bochechas ardiam com a coloração que eu mais amava. Como se esperasse o que fazer, vi pelo canto dos olhos que ela saltava o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, esperando por nós. Sorri com a cena. Rob também a olhou, avaliando sua roupa, inocente e sensual ao mesmo tempo. Pedi para que ela se sentasse enquanto terminávamos o que estávamos fazendo e organizei tudo na mesa para ela.

"Hum... panquecas. Que delícia." Ela falou sorrindo.

"Especialidade da casa." Rob disse presunçoso.

"Única especialidade, não é maninho?"

"Parem os dois. Vamos tomar café? Estou faminta." _Nossa._ Bella mandona era muito excitante. Olhei para ela e acenei. Nós três sentamos enquanto tomávamos café. Depois de um tempo Bella pegou uma panqueca, passou mel e a levou aos lábios. Era quase hipnotizante. E eu nem conseguia comer mais nada. Só olhava para ela.

Assim que ela deu a primeira mordida, ela gemeu enquanto comia. _Puta que pariu._ Ela queria me matar. Ela continuou desligada da situação. Depois levou um dedo melado de mel à boca e lambeu, com os olhos fechados, gemendo com o sabor e rodeando a língua pelos dedos.

_Doce Jesus._

Eu olhei para Rob e percebi que ele estava da mesma forma que eu. Louco de desejo. Apreciando a cena fodidamente erótica que ela estava fazendo. Porra, ela nos mataria de tesão.

"Bella".

"Hum?" Ela me olhou. O entendimento chegou a ela somente com a minha voz, rouca de desejo e meu olhar de necessidade. Eu estava pulsando por ela de novo. Meu pau era comandado pelas ações e sentimentos que ela exalava. Seus olhos brilharam, mas ao invés de corar como sempre fazia, ela deu um sorriso cínico e continuou a lamber os dedos, agora com mais força e semicerrando os olhos.

"Foda-se." Eu disse e me levantei da mesa em direção a ela, que estava do outro lado. O olhar dela me seguiu e foi como se eu ficasse possuído e perdesse o controle do meu corpo. Eu só sei que cheguei a ela e a levantei, com um braço afastei o que quer que fosse que tinha em cima da mesa ouvindo o tilintar de talheres e copos. "Sua provocadora." Eu disse quando eu a beijei.

Ela sorriu nos meus lábios e foi tão natural. Ela era mais do que eu merecia. Isso era um fato.

"Vamos ver se estava tão gostoso assim." Eu falei quando peguei sua mão e a trouxe a meus lábios, lambendo seus dedos. "Fodidamente perfeito."

Eu a peguei e levantei sobre a mesa, sentando-a de frente pra mim. "Mas eu acho que tem partes que são mais saborosas. Não é Rob?" Eu disse, incluindo meu excitado irmão.

**POV Rob**

_Puta que pariu._ Ele ia fazer isso comigo mesmo? Eu estava cheio de conflitos e angústia na mente. Eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito desde a hora que levantamos. E a cena que se desenrolava na minha frente? Era de matar qualquer mortal. Bella ansiando ser tocada, lambendo seus dedos com uma entrega sem limites e olhando, completamente tarada, para Edward. _Eu juro_. Eu ficaria de espectador. Eu me contentaria em somente assistir. Mas não. Meu irmão tinha que mexer com a porra do meu desejo de foder com ela. De novo.

O clima pesado da manhã, ou pelo menos para a minha consciência e pudor que tinha aparecido sobre mim, foi completamente dissipado pelo comportamento do meu gêmeo. Por isso eu o amava. Edward tinha gargalhado na cama com o barulho do estômago de Bella, tornando o momento bem menos tenso. Ele era assim: autoconfiante e determinado. E exalava poder. Por isso ele era meu ídolo.

Mas, por que eu não conseguia me soltar? Ser o Rob que todos conheciam: Livre, desinibido e sem vergonha? 'Você sabe Rob', minha consciência falou comigo. Apesar de toda a entrega de ontem e da confiança que Edward tinha depositado em mim, eu sentia que o estava traindo. Não por ontem. Mas pelo segredo. Eu não estava confortável com isso e era óbvio que ele percebia a minha tensão.

Tudo o que eu refletia enquanto me focava em fazer a única coisa que sabia fazer na cozinha foi totalmente apagado no instante da chegada de Bella, cheirando ao seu doce perfume, com uma blusa e um shortinho do pecado. Não me controlei: meu corpo reagiu. Meu olhar varreu o pequeno, mas delicioso, corpo de Bella. Meu pau, ansioso, não me deixava esquecer.

Tentei parecer natural, mesmo incomodado com a minha ereção evidente nas minhas calças. Eu teria que me libertar antes de sair dessa casa. Mas, por que reclamar? Mesmo admirando e sonhando com Bella, eu me controlava. Tentava, pelo menos. Meus olhos, fascinados, acompanhavam o desempenho dela. Do meu gêmeo. Deles.

É claro que tudo tem que ficar mais difícil e ao mesmo tempo, insanamente sexual nessa porra. Eu desejava que a língua de Bella trocasse de lugar, saindo dos seus dedos e rodeasse meu pau. Que já estava latejando. E então Edward tem que me incluir nessa delícia. No café da manhã mais erótico da minha vida. _Foda-se_, eu também quero. Agora.

**POV Edward**

Eu não esperei por sua resposta, mas escutei seu gemido. Rob estava praticamente se jogando sobre a mesa, somente como espectador.

"Porra. Com certeza." Ele falou extasiado.

Eu puxei a barra de sua camisa e ela levantou os braços quase sem quebrar o olhar. Eu a levantei calmamente, quando percebi que ela estava sem sutiã. Seus mamilos estavam duros e mais rosados do que nunca. Eu joguei sua camisa no chão e vi seus cabelos caindo selvagemente por seus ombros. Minha menina era sexy demais. "Vamos provar você agora. Toda. Será o nosso café da manhã".

Rob se levantou da sua cadeira e foi para o outro lado da mesa. Apoiando Bella a deitar-se sobre ela. Ela se espalhou enquanto eu abaixei seus shorts junto com sua calcinha, deixando-a totalmente exposta para nós.

"Me passa o mel, Edward." Rob disse e eu sorri para o pensamento do que ele estava querendo fazer. Seria perfeito. Estendi o frasco de mel e ele o apertou, fazendo desenhos com o mel pelo corpo de Bella. Eu vi o corpo dela tremer e seus pêlos se arrepiarem. O corpo dela praticamente pedia por mais.

"Será que com molho fica mais gostoso?" Perguntei enquanto a olhava. Bella soltou um gemido que me descontrolou ainda mais. "Me dá agora, Rob, eu quero passar um pouco também." Me afastei do meio de suas pernas e passei mel de seu umbigo até sua entrada. "O caminho do paraíso." Eu suspirei seu cheiro, que estava me deixando incoerente.

Eu deixei o frasco de mel na mesa e me abaixei até ela, lambendo seu umbigo, rodeando-o com minha língua. Ela soltou um leve gemido e eu levantei meu olhar para o rosto dela. "Isso, amor, mostra pra gente se você estiver gostando. Esses seus gemidos me deixam louco." Ela lambeu os lábios e fechou os olhos e eu vi Rob se estender pelo lado dela até seu rosto.

Abaixei meu olhar e voltei a sua barriga, lambendo todo o mel de seu corpo, descendo meu caminho até o seu centro, onde eu parei e suspirei novamente. Bom. Fodidamente bom.

Lambi seus grandes lábios retirando todo o mel. Ela era doce por natureza, então eu estava tentando retirá-lo o mais rápido possível para chegar ao seu perfeito gosto. Ela começou a se contorcer e eu segurei seus quadris com minhas mãos. Os gemidos de Bella eram ainda contidos. "Amor, eu não estou escutando. Você quer que a gente pare?"

"Oh Deus, por favor, não parem." Ela disse e eu vi que Rob estava agora em seus seios, chupando um mamilo enquanto tocava o outro. Eu vi quando ele mordiscou seu mamilo e ela arqueou as costas com um alto gemido.

Puxei a cadeira e me sentei diante do meu banquete. _O melhor café da manhã de todos_.

Desci meu rosto novamente e suguei seu clitóris, seu corpo tremeu em minhas mãos. "Oh meu Deus." Bella falou pausadamente. "Eu vou..." Eu aumentei a intensidade dos meus toques e inseri um dedo dentro dela e a senti ter espasmos ao redor dele. Bella era gostosa demais e seu clímax deixou meu pau ainda mais ansioso. Porra, ela era perfeita, até gozando. Eu dei mais algumas lambidas e em seguida dei um leve beijo em seu clitóris.

Ela estava satisfeita. Nós dois ainda não. Meu pau estava quase pra explodir de tão duro. Mas lembrei de algo. Eu ainda não tinha deixado Rob realmente ficar com a Bella. Ela era tão minha, eu não sei como isso seria. Será que ela aceitaria? Será que eu não me importaria também?

_Ela aceitou tudo até aqui_, eu lembrei.

Sim, mas até agora ele só a beijou e tocou. Ele não entrou nela. Será que eu teria que pedir? Ou será que ela deixaria naturalmente?

Eu estava confuso, mas sabia que tinha chegado essa hora. Eu tinha nos conduzido a isso e eu não poderia desistir agora. Ela ainda podia ir mais além. Pensei em algumas possibilidades e imaginei tudo o que poderíamos fazer. Eu me levantei, puxei Bella pelas pernas a trazendo para mim. Hoje o jogo seria invertido. Mas ela faria _se_ ela quisesse.

"Amor." Ela me olhou. Rob se afastou ficando de pé do lado contrário da mesa. "Hoje nós vamos inverter o jogo." Eu disse e a peguei no colo levando-a de volta ao quarto. Acenei com a cabeça para Rob, que tinha um olhar confuso nos olhos.

Eu a coloquei de pé ao lado da cama dela e girei nossos corpos. Sentei na cama e, com um olhar interrogativo, comecei a falar com a minha menina. "Você quer isso?" Eu perguntei olhando fixamente nos seus olhos. Eu só iria até onde ela permitisse. "Você quer ser tomada pelo Rob enquanto me tem em sua boca?"

Eu sei que era uma pergunta difícil. Ela poderia pensar que eu estava fazendo jogos com suas escolhas, mas eu jamais faria esse tipo de coisa com ela. Eu esperava que ela soubesse: tudo era pelo prazer dela, jamais ultrapassaria o seu próprio limite. Eu tinha consciência do quanto Bella gostava de sentir prazer, mas fiquei preocupado de estar forçando tudo. Impondo algo que ela não quisesse, então, por via das dúvidas, eu deixei claro. "Nós só vamos até onde você quiser ir minha Bella. _Você_ é o nosso limite".

Ela olhou para mim, minhas mãos instintivamente foram para meu membro e eu me acariciei por cima da minha boxer, tentando trazer algum alívio. Eu estava tão duro que chegava a doer. Eu queria me libertar, mas tudo seria no tempo dela. Bella conduziria tudo agora. Seu olhar foi de mim para o Rob e ela lentamente curvou seu corpo até mim e me deu um beijo. Ela inseriu a língua em minha boca e fez tudo da maneira mais sexy possível. Ela beijou meu rosto e seus beijos desceram por meu pescoço e por meu peito enquanto ela se inclinava em sua cintura.

Suas mãos se aproximaram da minha boxer e ela retirou as minhas mãos. Ela puxou minha boxer para baixo e eu levantei meus quadris para ajudá-la. Ela a soltou enquanto minha boxer deslizava por minhas pernas. Suas mãos voltaram para minha ereção e ela me olhou. Seus olhos estavam escuros de desejo e me disseram o que eu precisava saber.

Quando seu rosto se abaixou sobre mim e sua boca me rodeou eu olhei para Rob. Seus olhos, antes confusos, agora eram de puro deleite. Ainda de roupa pude perceber o quanto ele queria isso também. Então, por que não? Eu já não tinha levado essa história até aqui? Eu queria saber também o que eu sentiria. Eu estava fazendo algo completamente novo e insanamente delicioso. Eu não conseguia mais parar. Rob me olhou e logo se virou de costas e voltou para a sala.

_O que aconteceu? Ele estava desistindo? Ele não queria isso?_

Bella continuou me beijando e eu não consegui mais me lembrar do meu irmão. Eu fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar por minha menina. Ela me lambia e sugava e era tudo o que eu precisava neste momento. Sua língua, maravilhosa, brincava com meu pau. Meu líquido já começava a sair de tanto tesão que eu sentia. Bella conduzia com maestria, mostrando o quanto ela já estava ansiosa e eu, desesperado, a segurava com uma das mãos pelos cabelos, forçando ainda mais o nosso contato.

Poucos segundos depois eu ouvi os passos do Rob voltando ao quarto e abri um pouco meus olhos. Ele já estava completamente nu, trazendo um preservativo em sua mão e abrindo o pacote com os dentes. Totalmente concentrado. Porra... eu quase esqueci disso.

Eu fechei meus olhos novamente quando senti os dentes de Bella raspando minha ereção. Um tremor leve passou por todo o meu corpo e eu levei minhas duas mãos aos seus cabelos, puxando-os levemente. Rob se posicionou por trás de Bella, segurando-a em seus quadris. O corpo dela congelou rapidamente e relaxou em seguida.

Ele levou sua mão ao centro dela e a tocou, preparando-a para o que aconteceria. O cheiro dela invadiu minhas narinas, me fazendo ainda mais duro, se isso fosse possível.

Como ela conseguia ser assim? Perfeita? Eu escovei os cabelos do rosto de Bella e olhei para baixo, vendo o trabalho fenomenal que ela fazia em mim. Ela gemeu ao redor do meu pau e eu estremeci novamente, quase gozando na boca dela. "Porra, Bella. Isso é perfeito demais".

Ela soltou minha ereção com um estalo e começou a me bombear com as mãos enquanto me olhava como a Bella de meus sonhos mais devassos. Ela tinha um olhar sexy no rosto e soltou um leve gemido quando Rob entrou nela, que, de onde eu podia ver, tinha sido lentamente. Minha menina, assim como Rob, fechou os olhos rapidamente. Porra. Meu corpo todo tremeu com a cena. Rob por trás dela, segurando seus quadris enquanto ela segurava meu pau, totalmente dominada. Eu tinha que ter o controle da situação novamente.

"Não, Bella, olha pra mim. Me diz. Isso é bom? Você está gostando?"

Ela abriu os olhos e os fechou rapidamente. "Fala, amor. Quero saber o que você está sentindo".

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e acenou que sim, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Meu gêmeo estocava devagar, mas gemia descontrolado. Eu tentava não sentir ciúmes do que era meu, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia um prazer absurdo em perceber a quantidade de prazer que ela devia estar sentido. 'Isso Edward, tudo era por ela'. Eu não precisava desse sentimento agora.

Bella continuou me olhando, delirando com os movimentos, tanto das suas mãos quanto dos seus quadris enquanto Rob se movia dentro e fora dela. Ela gemeu e trouxe seus lábios aos meus novamente, beijando seu caminho por meu pescoço e descendo por meu peito, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde tocava, até que ela chegou à minha ereção.

Ela colocou a língua pra fora e a passou por toda extensão do meu pau, balançando a ponta de sua língua na minha cabeça. Eu gemi e estremeci. Eu não duraria muito assim. Eu me concentrei somente nela, no que ela fazia pra mim e eu senti meu orgasmo cada vez mais perto.

Rob aumentou a velocidade e Bella apertou uma de suas mãos em minha coxa enquanto a outra bombeava minha ereção e sua língua dançava por ela. Ela também estava chegando.

"Bella, amor. Vem comigo. Eu não posso agüentar mais."

"Sim, Bella. Nem eu. Eu estou perto." Rob disse e todos nós estávamos frenéticos. Meus urros de prazer estavam incontroláveis, Bella gemia ao redor do meu pau e meu irmão soltava fortes lufadas de ar.

"Eu vou gozar." Avisei e Bella me segurou forte em sua boca e me sugou, me fazendo liberar fortemente em sua boca. Foi a sensação mais fantástica do mundo. Ela fazia isso perfeitamente.

Ela soltou minha ereção e gemeu incoerências enquanto seu corpo tremia. Logo vi Rob dizendo que estava gozando e ela se apoiou em mim enquanto me olhava nos olhos.

_Eu te amo_, eu disse com meu olhar.

_Eu te amo_, seu olhar me disse.

Eu a puxei em minha direção, fazendo-a cair por cima de mim na cama. Seu corpo mole como um mashmallow. Eu amava mesmo essa mulher. Suas reações. Eu estava louco.

Rob pediu licença e foi até o banheiro, nos deixando a sós, retornando vagarosamente minutos depois. Eu abraçava fortemente minha Bella, suspirando e tentando encontrar coerência nos meus sentimentos. Será que agora eu tinha estragado alguma coisa? Eu precisava ter certeza que ela ainda me amava cada vez mais. Entretanto, essa seria uma conversa minha e dela. Eu sabia o que meu irmão sentia e, lógico, vi o quanto ele se controlava. Rob não estava querendo nada além do que eu permitia. Mas mesmo assim era estranho. Eu nunca tive uma mulher que amasse tão loucamente como Bella, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, despertava tantas emoções e libertava tantos sonhos eróticos em mim. Eu não tinha qualquer pudor em chegar a um prazer assim. Eu só me preocupava com os sentimentos dela porque meu irmão sabia dos meus sentimentos e jamais se colocaria entre nós dois. Tudo o que tinha acontecido tinha sido prazer. Somente sexo. Mas, para minha imensa surpresa, Rob sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama e colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos, quieto. O que ele estaria pensando? Será que havia arrependimento em sua mente? Eu não entendia...

Tentando quebrar qualquer clima tenso que surgisse, resolvi falar com a razão da minha vida agora. "Que café gostoso, não foi?" Eu falei olhando para o rosto da minha Bella.

"Hum rum." Ela disse, novamente corando e suspirou. "Agora deixem que eu arrume a cozinha. Afinal, vocês prepararam o café. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer".

Eu sorri, acariciando seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos, contemplando sua beleza. Bella era a minha alma gêmea. "A cozinha pode esperar amor. Descanse".

Ela sorriu e me abraçou. Senti seu cheiro ainda mais forte, praticamente grudando nos meus poros. Ainda de olhos abertos vi que Rob se levantou e nos olhou. Meu irmão fixou um semblante de satisfação, mas ao mesmo tempo de cumplicidade. Ele estava nos deixando a sós nesse momento. Comecei a acariciar os cabelos de Bella enquanto Rob sacudia meus cabelos com uma de suas mãos, como uma forma muda de despedida. Depois se virou e saiu do quarto, entrando no banho.

Sem querer me preocupar com qualquer coisa nesse momento, eu relaxei na cama enquanto pensei que poderíamos fazer isso. Os três ficariam bem. Os três poderiam curtir.

Fechei os olhos por uns segundos e suspirei. _O melhor café da manhã do século._

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **_Meninas, eu amei escrever isso... ficou td tão claro na minha mente... ahahahaha... então... eu sei que vcs estão confusas... mas eu juro que no capítulo que vem eu agradarei a gregos e troianos... pq vai ser perfeito. Quarta todas aqui? __**Merecemos uma reviewzinhazinhazinha?**__ Seja legal e aperte o botão!_

_Outra coisa: Eu amo que vcs gostem da fic a ponto de colocá-la no alerta ou nos favoritos... mas o engraçado é que geralmente não são essas mesmas pessoas que deixam review. Se vc pode clicar pra favoritos... vc pode deixar um oi pras autoras né? Bjus!_


	16. Desejos a flor da pele

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a pervete **Carol Maeve**, por ser a Team Edward, mais Team Edward do mundo._

_E já sabem né? Twilight não é nosso, mas esses dois... ai Jesus... todinhos meus e da Titinha!_

* * *

_You're running with me_

_Don't touch the ground_

_We're restless hearted_

_Not the chained and bound_

Voce está correndo comigo

Não toque o chão

Nós temos o coração livre

E não preso e acorrentado

**Slave to love - Bryan Ferry**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – DESEJOS A FLOR DA PELE**

**Bella POV**

Às vezes acontecem coisas que não entendemos. Às vezes tomamos atitudes que nunca imaginamos. Às vezes não queremos magoar uma pessoa e simplesmente a magoamos. E, às vezes, queremos que tudo dê certo e simplesmente estragamos tudo.

Isso era como percebia minhas ações agora. Eu era totalmente apaixonada e feliz com meu namorado, mas eu simplesmente fodi com o irmão dele na sua frente. E para piorar meu estado de culpa, eu tinha gostado disso.

Eu imaginava que poderia estar tendo um sonho louco. Daqueles dignos da imaginação fértil e tarada da minha amiga Rosalie. Eu achava que sonhara que tinha acabado de ser tomada por meu namorado e seu irmão gêmeo. Eles me faziam gozar uma vez atrás da outra. Eu sentia meu corpo sucumbir no cansaço depois de tanto prazer.

Mas, lógico que não foi um sonho... isso realmente aconteceu. Como pude fazer isso? Como poderia não fazer isso? Será que eles pensariam mal de mim agora? O que vou fazer? Com que cara eu vou olhar para eles?

Muitas perguntas.

Na manhã seguinte tinha sido ainda pior porque eu tinha certeza que Edward terminaria comigo. Ou pior, que me trataria como uma qualquer. E quando um dos corpos se moveu por cima de mim eu abri meus olhos completamente assustada. Percebi que ainda estava completamente nua enquanto eles estavam em cada lado do meu corpo. E encontrei um olhar em direção ao meu. Rob.

Eu olhei-o, completamente confusa. Depois percebi que ele me olhava com carinho. _Carinho!_ Rob podia ser um homem carinhoso! Não pude deixar de me lembrar da minha primeira vez com ele. Ele não foi nada parecido com o que ele agiu ontem a noite. Comedido e calado. Eu nunca imaginei isso acontecendo, mas não podia negar que eu sentia que ele ainda me desejava desde que ele chegou. Era um sentimento que ele tentava esconder, mas em breves momentos o seu olhar o entregava.

Ainda deitados, vi que ele lançou um pequeno sorriso e depois fechou os olhos. Eu estava com tantos pensamentos que eu não conseguia formular nada em minha cabeça. Eu não sabia como eu iria me levantar completamente nua. Com que cara eu olharia para Edward? Será que ele ainda iria me querer?

Pensei em como ele reagiu na noite passada e tudo o que eu podia lembrar era de muito prazer e muito desejo. Edward começou isso. Ele me beijou e iniciou toda essa loucura. Eu estava tão excitada que não consegui falar uma palavra coerente e tomar uma atitude para pará-lo. Naquele momento, o que aconteceu era tudo o que eu queria. Foi a coisa mais louca e mais perfeita que já tinha me acontecido. Mas, e agora?

Só de pensar em perder Edward meu coração se apertava. Esses meses foram tão perfeitos, eu o amava tanto. Ele era como o príncipe dos meus sonhos. Ele era tudo o que eu poderia querer, mas nunca imaginei que eu desejaria algo como o que aconteceu na noite passada.

_Só prazer. Só desejo. Muita luxúria._

Mas é claro que minha tortura sexual e mental tinha que me trazer mais problemas. Eu estava querendo guardar os momentos de ontem na minha memória. E só. Mas eu tinha me transformado. Tudo o que eu tinha vivido na noite anterior voltou com força total no café da manhã. E ainda mais forte e mais erótico.

_Que tipo de pessoa eu tinha me tornado?_

E claro, não é só isso. Nem toda a luxúria do mundo explicaria o nó que eu fiz na minha vida. O irmão do meu namorado tinha sido o cara que tirou minha virgindade e simplesmente me abandonou em Paris há mais de dois anos atrás. Ele era o cara que eu tinha odiado. O cara que tinha me ferido profundamente.

_O que eu fiz?_

Eu perdi a chance de contar a Edward a verdade sem machucá-lo. Agora, de qualquer forma, se ele soubesse, ele ficaria magoado. Como, por Deus, eu me livraria da culpa de enganá-lo desse jeito? Não tinha forma de fazer isso sem ferir Edward. Ele tinha confiado em mim. Tinha me mostrado que ele me entregaria a um prazer sem limites, mas também sem reservas. E era isso que mais me machucava. Eu era uma covarde. Então, como um alívio para os meus tormentos, eu poderia dar a ele algo que valesse como uma primeira vez. Algo que só ele teria.

Sim. Eu poderia compensar isso. Mas como eu faria?

Eu levantei da cama e fui em direção a cozinha, começando a limpá-la enquanto Edward dava um cochilo. Rob tinha nos deixado há um tempo, segundo Edward, para nos dar privacidade. Sinceramente não sabia o que pensar. Eu não imaginava o que poderia acontecer a partir de agora.

_Eu fui compartilhada! Oh meu Deus!_

Apesar da dor de estar enganando meu namorado, as imagens de ontem a noite e de hoje pela manhã não saíam da minha cabeça. Eles eram perfeitos. Lindos. E definitivamente sabiam como dar prazer a uma mulher. E, mesmo sendo tímida ao extremo, toda a minha sensatez foi para bem longe de mim porque eu não parava de pensar em cenas eróticas. E isso fez lembrar-me de algo. Algo que eu me envergonharia de dizer que sabia porque eu jurei que nunca assisti.

Em um dos vídeos que Rose me enviou como instrução sexual tinha uma cena na qual uma mulher chegava diante do homem e se masturbava com seu vibrador, de joelhos afastados enquanto o olhava. Ela dizia para ele onde ela o queria. Era justamente onde _nunca_ ninguém esteve em mim. E era justamente a prova de amor que eu daria ao meu namorado.

Um desejo súbito tomou conta de mim ao imaginar como deveria ser preenchida de uma maneira tão completa. Mas como eu faria isso? Eu nunca nem disse a Edward sobre os brinquedos que eu tinha... O que ele pensaria de mim?

_Bellita, minha filha, estamos falando do mesmo homem que te observou enquanto o seu irmão a tomava diante dele?_

Ok. Minha voz mental tinha um ponto muito forte. E eu conhecia meu namorado o suficiente para saber que não existia inibição na cama para ele. Edward sempre me deixava ser como eu quisesse e sempre reagia muito bem aos meus desejos.

Eu era uma mulher de _muita_ sorte.

Mesmo toda essa loucura tendo acontecido e ter ficado um pouco confusa quanto ao segredo que eu guardava, de uma coisa eu sempre teria certeza: Edward era o homem a quem eu amava. Ele era o homem da minha vida.

Terminei de limpar a cozinha e andei até o quarto, onde ele estava esparramado completamente nu em minha cama. Ele dormia tranquilamente enquanto sua respiração estava calma e uniforme. Ele parecia um anjo. Um anjo letal. Eu não podia fazer isso de qualquer jeito, então fui direto ao banheiro sem fazer muito barulho. Tomei um banho e fui até minha gaveta de lingerie. Hoje seria o momento perfeito para usar as coisas que Rose me fez comprar no outro dia. E esperava profundamente que ele gostasse de renda branca.

Me vesti, me penteei e ele ainda não tinha acordado. Resolvi preparar tudo. Rose tinha me dado alguns óleos que 'esquentavam' as coisas e eu precisava da minha [i]_arma de ataque_. Meu vibrador. Ninguém nunca tinha o visto em ação. Seriam várias "primeiras vezes" em um dia só.

Eu não sei de onde vinha tanta confiança e tanta atitude. Esse homem estava mexendo com a minha cabeça e me transformando em uma ninfomaníaca. O que não era algo ruim. Nem um pouco.

Tomei várias respirações e repensei meus planos. Eu tinha uma probabilidade de parecer ridícula e louca. Mas eu _tinha_ que fazer isso. Eu _tinha _que me dar para ele. Eu _tinha _que senti-lo em mim. Eu _tinha_ que ser marcada por ele.

Deixei o óleo na cabeceira da cama e peguei meu vibrador firmemente em minhas mãos e caminhei até a borda da cama. Eu não sabia bem o que fazer, mas lembrava bem as cenas no vídeo e como ela fez, e parecia ser uma coisa sexy.

_Será que eu conseguiria ser sexy?_

Olhei firmemente em seu rosto, tranqüilo. Coloquei meus joelhos sobre a cama e senti-o se mover levemente. Eu soltei um suspiro forte e ele abriu os olhos, olhando em minha direção. Seus olhos verdes me encararam e toda a dúvida que poderia haver sobre isso se foi. Isso era tão certo. Ele era tão meu.

Seu olhar ficou confuso enquanto descia por meu corpo e eu vi seu membro começar a vir à tona. Foi tão rápido que parecia que ele já estava assim quando acordou. Eu acho que Edward definitivamente gostava de renda branca.

Seus olhos continuaram me percorrendo enquanto um sorriso perverso crescia em seus lábios. Ele estava agora focado no objeto em minha mão direita. Eu fiquei levemente tensa, aguardando sua reação. Nada poderia ter sido mais perfeito. Seu membro duro e seu sorriso não diminuíram e o gemido que saiu dos seus lábios me disse o que eu precisava saber.

Minha mão livre veio para o meu lado enquanto eu me acariciava lentamente. Lentamente arrastei os dedos de forma cuidadosa da minha cintura até o bojo do meu sutiã. Minhas unhas pinçaram meu mamilo já endurecido e eu pisquei com o prazer que eu senti com meu próprio toque.

Os olhos de Edward escureceram e seu rosto ficou um pouco... selvagem? Sim. Completamente selvagem. Se eu dissesse sinceramente, parecia que ele se jogaria em mim a qualquer segundo.

"Gosta do que vê?" Eu perguntei. Ele então ergueu o olhar para o meu e só balançou a cabeça, depois disse. "Muito".

"E isso é _só_ pra você." Eu falei sedutoramente. "Dr. Cullen".

Ele suspirou pesadamente à menção do 'doutor'.

Bom.

Minha mão desceu por minha barriga e passou por meu umbigo, chegando à beira da minha calcinha minúscula. Eu brinquei um pouco com ela e escorreguei meus dedos para dentro. Bem lentamente enquanto o olhar de Edward me queimava. Meu corpo parecia pegar fogo realmente.

Eu passei um dedo por meus grandes lábios e busquei um pouco da umidade que escorria de mim, espalhando-a por minha entrada. Eu tremi levemente e quase fechei os olhos. Mas logo abri para não perder nenhuma parte do show. Edward estava digno de um espetáculo para se sentar e apreciar. Seus cabelos estavam uma loucura, seu pênis estava ereto e enorme diante de mim enquanto seu peito subia e descia pesadamente. O desejo dele era tão forte que me fazia tremer.

"Você gosta disso?" Lembrei de suas palavras para mim nessa manhã, mais cedo. Ele disse isso enquanto me encarava e foi a coisa mais erótica da minha vida. Eu queria retribuir a provocação. "Que eu me toque enquanto você me olha?"

"Você não sabe o quanto." Ele me disse com sua voz rouca, o que me fez praticamente ensopar minha calcinha.

Eu deixei o vibrador na cama e minha outra mão veio para meu lado. Levantei da cama lentamente, sem quebrar o nosso olhar. Passei os dedos pelo elástico da calcinha e comecei a balançá-los de um lado para o outro e levando-a cada vez mais para baixo.

Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para a cara excitada de Edward. Ele parecia estar começando a sentir dor, então sua mão foi para o seu membro e ele começou a se acariciar.

"Não. Pare." Eu disse firmemente quando eu parei o que estava fazendo. "A única a se tocar aqui serei eu. Você só observa".

Ele piscou e me olhou frustrado. "Você quer me matar?"

"Não, a única a te dar prazer hoje serei _eu_."

"_Só_ você faz isso comigo Bella." Ele disse enquanto sua mão começou a afrouxar e sair lentamente do meu objeto de adoração.

Meus movimentos recomeçaram e minha calcinha lentamente desceu por meu corpo. Quando eu cheguei ao meio da minha coxa eu a soltei e balancei os quadris fazendo-a cair vagarosamente por mim indo ao chão nos meus pés.

Eu sorri para ele sugestivamente e continuei calada enquanto pegava o vibrador novamente da cama e o ligava. O som inundou o silêncio do quarto e eu vi Edward piscar algumas vezes, como se não estivesse acreditando no que estava vendo.

Espera... Ele estava gostando, não estava?

_É tarde para pensar nisso Bellita. Prossiga_.

Aproximei o vibrador da minha barriga e olhei fortemente nos olhos de Edward em busca de qualquer coisa negativa. Eu estava começando a ficar nervosa. Mas quando desci um pouco mais o vibrador e ele soltou um 'porra' baixinho eu percebi que meu nervosismo era, mais uma vez, inútil.

A vibração vinda do objeto fez meu corpo palpitar e eu sentia minha vagina molhar ainda mais com tanto desejo. Desci-o mais um pouco e encontrei meus grandes lábios, que o receberam de bom grado. Ele deslizou e encontrou meu clitóris e eu soltei um gemido, que estava sendo reprimido desde que eu comecei a fazer isso.

Assim que eu senti meu ventre se preparar para o que eu faria, o nome de Edward saiu docemente de meus lábios, uma e outra vez.

"Estou aqui amor. Eu quero te dar prazer também." Ele falou angustiado.

"Eu sei. E você me dará." Desci o vibrador pela minha entrada e circulei-a com ele. "Oh meu Deus." Eu falei exasperada.

"Bella, me deixe te tocar. Por favor, amor." Ele implorou.

Meu corpo começou a se curvar para a frente e eu me apoiei com uma mão na lateral da cama. Nunca quebrando o seu olhar. "Eu quero você agora." Eu disse e ele começou a se levantar. "Em todos os lugares do meu corpo." Eu disse e seu corpo parou na hora, absorvendo tudo o que 'todos os lugares' significava. Edward estava tão duro e varria seu olhar lascivo por meu corpo, aumentando ainda mais meu desejo. Meus joelhos se apoiaram na cama novamente e minha outra mão continuava segurando firmemente o vibrador dentro de mim. Eu estava pronta para ele. Em muitos sentidos.

Ele me olhou mais uma vez quando o entendimento alcançou seu olhar. Ele deu um sorriso torto mortal e continuou a se aproximar de mim. "Com todo o prazer Srta. Swan".

Ele chegou com seu rosto perto do meu rosto e me cheirou. "Eu te amo tanto".

"Eu também Edward. Eu... eu quero tanto você." E ele me beijou. Não foi um beijo qualquer. Mas um beijo de deixar como eu estava: De quatro.

Ele chegou ao meu lado e aproximou sua mão da mão que segurava o vibrador. Ele retirou a minha e o segurou, parando-o dentro de mim. Eu soltei um gemido alto e deixei minha cabeça cair pela necessidade que eu estava sentindo. Enquanto sua mão movimentava o vibrador, com movimentos lentos e torturantes, a outra tocava meus seios e eu sentia meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo.

Mas eu não queria gozar _sem_ ele dentro de mim.

"Edward. Eu quero você. Agora." Ele retirou o vibrador e o desligou, fazendo meu corpo quase chorar pela falta.

"Eu sei. E você vai ter." Ele olhou ao redor do quarto e viu o óleo lubrificante ao lado da minha cama. Senti seu corpo sair do meu lado e o vi pegar o frasco e abrir. Edward suspirou o cheiro de morango e voltou para perto de mim, ficando aos pés da cama.

"Você tem certeza que quer desse jeito, amor-"

"Sim." Eu disse rapidamente, sem deixá-lo finalizar a última letra.

"Você sabe que isso provavelmente vai doer?"

"Sim." Eu disse e levantei meu rosto, para ele ver a certeza que eu sabia que tinha em meus olhos. Ele acenou e sorriu chegando por trás de mim cuidadosamente.

"Use o vibrador." Foi só o que eu disse. Eu queria a fantasia completa.

"Como desejar, minha Bella." Senti seus dedos passarem por minha entrada e mergulharem em minha umidade. Ele os retirou e os levou para a entrada de trás. Eu nem sequer temi, eu sabia que ele faria tudo pelo meu prazer. Eu confiava nele.

Ele me penetrou com um dedo e foi uma sensação diferente e nova. Continuei atenta, querendo segurar qualquer desconforto, para não deixá-lo preocupado com a possível dor. Mas seu dedo saiu e entrou novamente, me fazendo arquear as costas com um prazer desconhecido. "Porra, Bella, você é mais apertada aqui atrás. Puta merda".

Seu dedo se retirou e ele voltou com dois dedos, mas agora lambuzados com o óleo. Eles deslizaram lentamente por mim e eu suspirei alto quando ouvi-o ligar novamente o vibrador.

Edward aproximou bem lentamente o vibrador da minha entrada enquanto retirava seus dedos, que entravam e saiam vagarosamente de dentro do meu presente para ele, substituindo-os por sua dura ereção. Ele se posicionou em minha entrada e eu já ofegava pela antecipação, pois ele roçava, como um pedido mudo pra eu reconsiderar. Diziam que doía mais do que pela frente, então eu já imaginava.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, e senti sua cabeça deslizando para dentro de mim.

"Sim. Sim. Sim." Eu disse de maneira confiante, sentindo uma dor nascendo, mas um prazer correndo pelo vibrador e um desejo louco de tê-lo em mim.

Ele se moveu lentamente e aos poucos ele chegou até a metade e voltou, facilitando a sua entrada. Era uma dor forte, mas eu também sentia meu orgasmo quase explodindo dentro de mim. Ele foi e voltou mais uma vez e entrou mais um pouco.

"Edward, eu vou gozar." Eu disse e ele deslizou mais, chegando a encostar seu quadril em meu traseiro. Ele voltou mais uma vez e bateu dentro de mim, então meu corpo explodiu e eu gritei. Eu gritei muito alto. Edward parou por um momento e segurou o meu quadril com sua mão livre.

"Porra. Eu posso sentir você gozando desse jeito. Você está muito apertada, eu não vou durar muito".

Eu sentia os espasmos passarem pelo meu corpo e ele retomou suas suaves estocadas enquanto a dor ficava na mesma linha que o prazer, de uma maneira que eu não sabia mais quem eu era. O vibrador continuava a sair e entrar de minha vagina enquanto Edward me tomava por trás.

Eu nunca imaginei me sentir assim. Era tão profundo. Eu não conseguia pensar, eu não conseguia falar. Eu só sentia. Ele em mim, suas mãos, seu pênis maravilhoso e sua respiração em minhas costas. Quando menos esperava meu corpo começou a tremer novamente enquanto sentia um novo orgasmo passar por mim. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ter um orgasmo assim. Um orgasmo múltiplo.

Sim... Assim que um orgasmo se acalmava outro me tomava e eu sentia meu corpo se derreter em minha cama e tentava me manter erguida, mas caí de ombros, ficando ainda mais exposta para ele.

Afundei meu rosto em minha cama e mordi o lençol para segurar o escândalo que eu estava fazendo. Edward aumentou o ritmo e eu percebi que ele estava se aproximando de seu alívio. E eu não queria que isso acabasse. Era como beber de uma fonte onde preferia me afogar a parar. Eu queria me afogar em Edward.

"Eu estou chegando." Ele disse e eu senti seu gozo vir como jatos dentro de mim. Eu ainda estava no limiar da dor e do prazer quando ele diminuiu o ritmo e segurou meus quadris até que paramos e tentávamos acalmar nossas respirações.

Ele se abaixou e beijou minhas costas enquanto seu membro saia cuidadosamente de dentro de mim e percebi que o vibrador já estava desligado e fora de mim.

Joguei-me totalmente na cama e o vi se dirigindo ao banheiro. Edward voltou com uma toalha e me limpou enquanto sussurrava que me amava, que eu era perfeita e que tinha sido maravilhoso.

Eu queria ter forças para dizer o mesmo, mas eu ainda estava tomada pelo cansaço. Eu sentia meu corpo latejar e uma leve dor ainda presente. Edward me carregou no colo e tirou meu sutiã ao chegar ao banheiro, me colocando debaixo do chuveiro quente. A água passava pelo meu corpo e relaxava os músculos doloridos, me trazendo alívio. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele me lavava.

Existia homem mais perfeito que o meu?

Ele me secou, me deitou na cama e se deitou ao meu lado. Passamos a tarde deitados, nos braços um do outro e conversando. De vez em quando ele parava e dizia que me amava, quando não era eu quem fazia isso. Eu sei que não precisava de mais provas, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso por uma tarde toda não foi cansativo. Foi _prazeroso_, como tudo que vinha dele.

Edward me perguntou de onde tinha vindo a idéia de fazer o que eu fiz. Ele nunca imaginou que eu pudesse ser tão audaciosa. Eu fiquei vermelha como um pimentão ao confessar que eu tinha assistido a um dos filmes que Rose tinha me dado. Ele riu e me deu um beijo. Depois suspirou.

"Eu fico feliz de ter sido o primeiro."

"Você sempre vai ser meu primeiro, amor. Meu primeiro homem de verdade. Meu primeiro namorado. Está querendo colecionar minhas 'primeiras vezes', é?"

"Eu quero todas." Ele disse e me abraçou possessivamente. Fazendo-me lembrar novamente de _uma_ que ele não conseguiu ser. Sem perceber, uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

"Desculpa, amor. Perdoe-me. Eu não queria te fazer sentir-se mal. Eu amo você. E agradeço por tudo o que você tem me dado. Eu não queria dizer o que eu disse. Foi possessivo e-"

"Não. Desculpe-me você".

"Para com isso, minha Bella. Você não precisa se desculpar por nada. Você não fez nada de errado." _Fiz sim_. "Você é perfeita."

E as lágrimas continuaram a descer. "Obrigada por me amar." Eu falei entre soluços.

"Bella, não chore, amor. Eu é que agradeço todos os dias por ter você."

Edward continuou me abraçando enquanto a culpa me remoía e machucava. Eu pensei que fazer isso a amenizaria. Mas, na verdade, eu estava errada. Tudo o que eu fiz, por mais que tenha sido uma prova de amor, me fez sentir como uma falsa. Eu estava dando algo a ele para compensar uma traição. Isso nunca compensaria meu segredo.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei apagar isso do meu coração. Quando o quarto escureceu, ele ainda estava comigo. Ele ainda me amava. Isso bastaria por enquanto. Pois eu percebi que não conseguiria manter esse segredo por mais tempo antes que ele chegasse até meus ossos e me corroesse.

A segunda amanheceu um belo dia, a dor pela culpa se filtrava quando eu via o olhar de amor de Edward em mim. Fomos ao trabalho, almoçamos juntos e voltamos para casa, como todos os dias normais. Assim que chegamos, ele me deixou em minha porta e disse que iria a sua casa pegar mais roupas e falar com sua família, já que ele não voltava lá desde sábado. Dona Esme deveria estar me odiando por roubar seu filho.

Quando ele mencionou sua casa, meu corpo tencionou ao pensar em Rob. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que aconteceria entre nós agora. Mas Edward agia tão naturalmente que parecia que _nada_ tinha acontecido.

Lembrei de comentários da Rose sobre como eles eram antes do Rob partir e imaginei que eles já tinham feito isso mais vezes. Um ciúme me consumiu ao pensar em outra mulher os tomando da maneira que eu tinha tomado. Eu queria apagar todos esses pensamentos assim que eles apareceram e eu tive péssimos momentos até que Edward entrou por minha porta tranquilamente e se dirigiu ao meu quarto.

Dormimos abraçados após sussurrarmos nosso amor um ao outro novamente. Eu poderia me acostumar com isso. Eu poderia viver assim _para sempre_.

A semana foi corrida e normal. Na verdade, estávamos tão cheios de trabalho, que tudo passou rápido demais. Todos os dias nós saíamos juntos e ele me deixava em casa para passar na sua. E tudo sem a presença de Rob. Eu tentava tirar qualquer pensamento sobre o segredo que ainda mantinha do meu amor, mas este sempre voltava. E lógico que eu reprimia. Até que quinta-feira, Edward me disse que dormiríamos em sua casa. Dona Esme estava preparando um jantar especial e queria seus filhos presentes. No fundo eu percebia que ela sentia falta do Edward entre eles, e aceitei.

Chegando lá cumprimentamos a todos e logo chegou Alice, Jasper e Emmet. Rose ficou presa no trabalho e não conseguiria chegar a tempo para o jantar.

Eu imaginei que o clima entre nós três seria estranho, mas Rob nos recebeu com um sorriso e tirou algumas brincadeiras com Edward, o que acabou com a tensão. Eu sorri para ele e nos sentamos os três no sofá enquanto Alice estava no colo de Jasper na poltrona e o Dr. Carlisle estava encostado no balcão conversando com Emmett enquanto Dona Esme dava voltas da cozinha para a mesa acertando os últimos detalhes do jantar.

A conversa era confortável e nos vimos em uma roda de risadas e provocações, assim que parei de rir, olhei ao redor e Alice e Jasper tinham um olhar atento em nós três.

Fiquei sem graça na hora, devo ter ficado da cor de um tomate porque me senti como se todos soubessem o que tínhamos feito. O que era impossível, pois ninguém tinha sequer comentado o assunto. Lembrei-me de minha mãe quando ela falava que o nosso pecado nos persegue e que não há nada em oculto que não venha a ser revelado em alguma hora. Eu achava que isso era tolice de mãe, mas o meu pecado realmente me perseguia. Rob era o meu pecado. Ele foi minha queda. Ele era o meu demônio particular enquanto Edward era o meu anjo da guarda.

Assim que eu pensava que o clima não poderia melhorar, fomos chamados para nos sentar a mesa e jantamos todos juntos e tranqüilos. Por fora. Porque Edward sentou de um lado enquanto Rob sentou do outro, fazendo eu me sentir mais uma vez compartilhada. Eles compartilhavam minha presença, minha atenção.

Eu não me senti assim em minha casa naquela noite, foi um sentimento diferente. Mas algo sobre todos estarem perto fazia eu me sentir uma péssima pessoa.

Terminando o jantar Alice, Jasper e Emmett se despediram enquanto, mais uma vez, Edward me arrastou para o seu quarto.

Desde a noite em que eu me masturbei em sua frente e me entreguei para ele, ele estava mais intenso do que nunca comigo. Deixando-me saber o tempo todo o que eu fazia com ele. Eu adorava isso.

Ao chegarmos ao quarto ele me agarrou e me puxou para ele, descendo suas mãos e prendendo minhas coxas em sua cintura. Não foi um beijo _romântico_, como a maioria dos nossos beijos. Foi um beijo _selvagem_, avassalador. Ele enfiou sua língua em minha boca e puxou a minha para a dele, sua respiração batendo em meu rosto e me fazendo perder os sentidos.

Amoleci em seus braços quando senti a parede por trás de nós.

"Eu te quero agora." Ele falou em meu ouvido e deu uma mordida em meu lóbulo, me fazendo estremecer.

"Eu estou ao seu dispor, Dr. Cullen." Desde a noite em minha casa, quando eu percebi que ele tinha gostado de ser chamado assim por mim, resolvi usar isso mais vezes.

Ele foi rápido e tirou suas calças em um piscar de olhos e quando vi, ele tentava tirar a minha, que logo seguiu a sua. Assim que minha calça caiu no chão e minhas pernas se prenderam ao redor da sua cintura novamente, ele entrou em mim. Forte e poderoso.

Ter Edward _dentro_ de mim era algo que eu nunca me cansaria e, enquanto nós gemíamos e sussurrávamos no ouvido um do outro o quanto aquilo era bom, eu olhei para a cortina. Novamente aberta.

"As cortinas Edward".

"Hum... as cortinas..."

Ele me segurou contra ele e andou até o outro lado do quarto, pressionando meu corpo agora contra o vidro.

"Eu sempre sonhei em fazer isso aqui, desde que eu olhei essa vista pela primeira vez." Ele falou olhando em meus olhos.

Algo sobre realizar uma fantasia dele me deixou mais excitada e algo sobre alguém nos ver começou a fazer um líquido escorrer por entre minhas pernas ainda mais. Eu já tinha escutado minhas amigas falando de fantasias sobre exibicionismo e a última pessoa na terra que eu imaginaria que gostaria disso seria _eu_. Eu realmente não conhecia esse meu lado. E tudo isso estava sendo descoberto ao lado de Edward. Ele aflorava toda essa sexualidade em mim.

Ele entrou e saiu de mim de maneira desesperada, mas ao mesmo tempo me senti poderosa. De repente senti sua mão, que segurava minha nádega, correr para minha entrada de trás. Solucei pela antecipação, pois como ele poderia me agüentar somente com um braço e me dando tanto prazer? Gemi no seu ouvido enquanto ele estocava. Seu dedo entrou, sendo acompanhado por outro. Rebolei ainda mais. "Isso, minha Bella, eu sei que você gosta." Edward me levava à loucura. Desde aquele dia, ele sempre me queria por inteira. Completamente consumida. Como tudo era extremamente excitante, meu ápice não demorou a chegar. Apertei minhas pernas ainda mais em torno do seu corpo e com um movimento mais profundo, ele me fez gozar e morder seu ombro para abafar o grito que saiu de meus lábios. Sua boca foi ao meu pescoço enquanto urros saíam e assim eu o senti jorrar em meu ventre. Enchendo-me mais ainda.

"Eu te amo." Ele suspirou em minha pele, e mais um arrepio gostoso me tomou.

"Eu também. Eu também."

Ao abrir os olhos para a super claridade que era o quarto do Edward, eu sorri. Eu sorri _mesmo_ com o clarão na minha cara. Hoje era sexta feira e como não estava com muito movimento no hospital essa semana, provavelmente não teríamos nenhum serviço no hospital, o que nos permitia chegar um pouco mais tarde.

Descemos para tomar café e não vimos ninguém. Dr. Carlisle já tinha saído e a Dona Esme já tinha ido ao seu escritório. Rob provavelmente ainda estava dormindo. Tivemos um dia calmo e almoçamos tranqüilamente. Resolvi ligar para o hospital e me certificar sobre os nossos horários. Minha surpresa maior foi quando minha assistente, Ângela, me informou que tínhamos ganhado o restante do dia de folga, pelo Dr. Carlisle, devido aos intensos plantões da semana. Dei um gemido de satisfação, que fez meu namorado sorrir. Assim que o incluí no assunto, ele me agarrou e me deu um beijo fofo, falando que poderíamos fazer 'muitas coisas', com um olhar malicioso. _Deus, ele não cansa nunca?_

Saí de perto dele, recebendo um tapinha na minha bunda. Quando estávamos voltando aos nossos afazeres o celular do Edward tocou. Ele olhou o número e atendeu sorrindo.

"Fala cópia".

Ele ouviu o que Rob estava falando. Mordi os lábios, curiosa. O assunto parecia ser bem animado, pois eu ouvia a voz alta e alegre do seu irmão pelo aparelho. Antes do assunto terminar o sorriso de Edward aumentou, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça, em uma afirmação muda.

"Sim, pode deixar que vou falar com ela agora." Ele me olhou e piscou. Estremeci. "Sim, sim. Será perfeito."

Perfeito? Hum?

"Se cuida."

Ele desligou o telefone e me olhou, bem animado. "Amanhã temos o festival em La Push." Ok, disso eu sabia, pois ainda me lembrava do amigo deles, Jacob, falando sobre isso de forma bastante animada há algum tempo atrás. Suspirei. Um tempo onde a vida não era tão complexa, pelo menos na minha cabeça. Ainda me olhando, Edward continuou.

"Rob acabou de me lembrar que sempre tem uma festa na fogueira um dia antes abrindo o festival. Então devemos levar um saco de dormir para a praia e amanhã passaremos o dia lá. O que acha, não é perfeito?"

"Sim. Com certeza." Respondi, demonstrando uma segurança que eu não tinha. Na verdade, eu não tinha certeza do que esse luau me reservaria.

* * *

**Nota da Irene** (Aquela pessoa que adora falar no final dos capítulos...): E ai? Gostaram da "compensação"? Eu e a Titinha estamos aqui matutando sobre o futuro desses dois... desses três... talvez de quatro... parei... Mas o importante é lembrar que TUDO tem um fundamente sabe?

Agradecimento especial a Titinhuda, minha confidente e companheira de "gêmeos" por me ajudar todos os dias... Gente.. ela escreve no trabalho... imagina ela lendo lemons no trabalho? hahahaahaha

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh... eu não poderia deixar de agradecer as minhas super ultra pervetes upadoras pelas 3000 reviews... eu nunca tinha visto isso... eu quase chorei de emoção no meu trabalho hj. Vcs são as melhores leitoras do mundo. Agradecimentos especiais: Rafa, Kat, Maevita, Cah, Laróca, Jana, Dzuda, Thaiszuda, Setuda, Lou, e muitas outras... mas o sono não deixa a cabeçca funcionar direito.

Ah... nada ainda de Sexo e Outros Hábitos essa semana... mas ainda estamos esperando a autora postar. *cruza os dedos*

_**Vcs amam isso aqui? Amam as fics? Deixe uma review para as pobres autoras! hahaahahah**_


	17. Deixe a vida me levar

_Esse capítulo é dedicado a pervete **Rafa Seixas**, por ser a Team Rob, mais cheia de debates internos e externos do mundo._

_Twilight é da SM, mas as brincadeiras de dedinhos são nossas mesmo. Ah e as aulas de natação dadas por gêmeos... *cof cof*  
_

_

* * *

I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_I'd risk my life_

_To feel your body next to mine_

_Cause I can't go on_

_Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Oh, I'd give my all for your love tonight_

Eu daria tudo de mim para ter

Só mais uma noite com você

Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir

Seu corpo junto ao meu

Porque não consigo deixar de

Viver na lembrança de nossa canção

Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

Oh, eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

**My All – Mariah Carey**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16 – DEIXE A VIDA ME LEVAR**

**Rob POV**

Fazia muito tempo que eu não encontrava meus amigos da aldeia para conversarmos. E com esses anos todos que estive longe, com certeza teríamos muito assunto pela frente. Eu já tinha arrumado minhas coisas, mesmo que meu irmão decidisse não ir, ou levar Bella. Com certeza eu iria.

Liguei para Edward, que parecia ter acabado de acordar, apesar de ser sexta-feira. Franzi o cenho. Será que ele não estava de plantão? Eu tinha levantado muito cedo, o que agora era um hábito que eu tinha adquirido novamente, e fui para a praia de La Push e não os vi saindo. Eu adorava aquele visual. As minhas noitadas sem limites tinham sido substituídas por manhãs chuvosas. Mas nada se comparava às praias daquele lugar. Eu tinha uma história ali.

Com poucos argumentos, fui avisando sobre o festival na reserva e o luau que aconteceria hoje a noite. Conforme eu dizia sobre o evento na aldeia, reconheci, pela voz, que Edward também considerou uma boa idéia passarmos a noite na praia. E só o pensamento de dormir com Bella próxima a mim novamente, o barulho das ondas ao nosso redor e o céu estrelado diante de nós... porra, eu fiquei duro como uma rocha.

Não tínhamos tido nenhuma conversa após a manhã de domingo. Nem mesmo eu com minha cópia. Mas depois do erótico café da manhã, em que Bella foi o nosso prato principal, eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela de quatro na minha frente, comigo dentro dela enquanto chupava meu irmão. _Puta que pariu,_ por que Edward fez isso comigo? Eu tentei a semana toda tirar isso da minha cabeça. Na verdade, enquanto eu estava sentado no chão do quarto, ou tomando banho, eu fiquei pensando sobre a cena sexualmente explícita, tanto da sessão cinema como do dia seguinte. Revivendo as cenas repetidas vezes, como uma sessão exclusiva de filme erótico. E meu pau subia todas as vezes com a lembrança. Entretanto, o que me consumia de verdade era outra coisa. Era algo mais profundo.

_Por que eu estava pensando sobre relacionamentos?_ A minha mente não conseguia voltar à minha brilhante e desinteressada relação com o sexo. O meu pesadelo atual era sobre ter alguém só pra mim e há quanto tempo eu não sentia essa "vontade" de ficar com uma mulher só.

Tê-la comigo de várias formas e por vários dias. De descobrir o que uma mulher gosta e fazê-la ter mais prazer que qualquer outra pessoa possa dar. Isso era exatamente o que Edward fazia por Bella. Meu irmão sempre disse que seu prazer era satisfazer as mulheres. Era por isso que eu estava vivendo um pesadelo. Era insano pensar sobre isso e eu me sentia um traidor. Sim, porque eu desejava ardentemente que essa mulher fosse Bella. A namorada do meu irmão gêmeo. Meu melhor amigo.

A semana passou sem qualquer contato entre nós. E isso foi extremamente bom pra mim, pois eu precisava pensar ou não pensar. _Porra._ Eu sempre fodia com a minha vida e com todos à minha volta. Exatamente por isso eu me afastei. Eu tenho esse mal de estragar tudo. Nem mesmo Edward poderia me salvar do meu inferno atual. Isso sim é que é ser um cara amaldiçoado. Eu, Robert Cullen, não tinha nem superado meus fantasmas passados e, ainda assim, tinha acrescentado mais ingredientes à minha história de horror. Eu agradeci aos céus pela quantidade de gente doente nessa minúscula cidade durante essa semana, fazendo os dois trabalhar bastante. Pode parecer egoísmo, mas eu fiquei feliz pela dor dos outros, pois assim eu evitava o encontro. Mas, para minha eterna condenação, Mamãe Esme teve a brilhante idéia de uma reunião de família. _Puta que pariu,_ eu tinha quer ser mais torturado ainda?

O dia do jantar foi ontem, quinta-feira. Durante as conversas em minha casa, tínhamos agido normalmente. Ou melhor, Edward e Bella agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu tentei seguir o mesmo exemplo, afinal, estávamos com a nossa família. Mas, porra, era difícil pra caralho. Meu corpo era irremediavelmente atraído para perto dela. Eu sentia aquele perfume maravilhoso de morangos de longe e queria estar cada vez mais perto. Na sala, ela sentou entre nós. Mesmo tentando ser imperceptível, aspirei mais profundamente seu cheiro. Lógico que meu pau se manifestou. E, para o meu desespero, senti um olhar mais reflexivo em minha direção. Minha irmãzinha nanica e semi-vidente, Alice, estava concentrada em nos observar. Deus, será que ela percebeu algo?

Tentei de todas as maneiras não pensar no assunto, mas sempre me lembrava de Bella. Seu cheiro, seu sorriso e seus orgasmos. Eu me controlava o tempo todo, trazendo histórias engraçadas para distrair a família e, principalmente, o olhar penetrante da minha irmã caçula. Sei que eu estava sendo um hipócrita, falando besteiras e soltando as mesmas piadinhas de sempre. Mas, na verdade, não era somente Bella que me atraía afinal. Eu queria um pouco disso também. Encontros familiares. Estar afastado tanto tempo de todos, de repente, me pareceu tão errado. Minha família era perfeita e eu tinha sido um covarde e ausente. Então, por que não aproveitar? Mesmo que isso me traga a tortura de ficar próximo do meu último sonho erótico realizado.

O jantar começou e novamente me sentia atraído para perto dela. O pior de tudo é que não era de forma sexual._ Porra, Rob, você está ficando um babaca_. Mas era verdade. Bella era, de fato, uma mulher maravilhosa e extremamente simpática. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente na nossa família. Suspirei levemente para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

_Rob, ela é a mulher do seu irmão!_

Terminado o jantar, senti a tensão sexual rolar entre eles. Era quase palpável. E eu estava igual a um cachorrinho ansiando por algo. Qualquer coisa que eu sentisse que poderia continuar entre eles. Mesmo a contragosto, vi quando Edward praticamente arrastou Bella para o seu quarto. Meu corpo pulsou de antecipação. Era até engraçado pensar assim. Em nenhum momento eu tinha um sentimento de posse em relação à Bella. Eles pareciam tão perfeitos. Ela parecia ter sido feita pra ele de verdade. Como uma metade. Mas o meu corpo tinha um desejo um pouco além. Eu queria fazer parte disso também.

_Porra, Rob, você está enlouquecendo ficando nessa maldita cidade._

Ainda de relance, depois das despedidas dos meus irmãos e do meu cunhado, escutei as últimas risadinhas maliciosas dos dois. Isso me deixou em estado de excitação. O pior era o sentimento egoísta que eu nutria nesse instante. Na verdade, até pensei em talvez dar uma passada no quarto do meu irmão. Mas seria muita ousadia da minha parte. Ele não tinha me falado nada, então talvez isso significasse que foi uma coisa de momento mesmo. Eu tinha que parar de pensar em foder com Bella.

E com esses pensamentos fui me deitar cedo e usar fones de ouvidos com músicas altas. Eu não precisava de mais estímulo para saber o que eles faziam no quarto, afinal, eu ainda me lembrava de como era a visão dos dois fazendo sexo no quarto do Edward. E, definitivamente, eu já estava ficando até com calos nas mãos de tanta satisfação solitária. Por isso eu tinha acordado quase de madrugada e amanhecido em La Push. Eu precisava de distrações.

Após a ligação com meu gêmeo, comecei a procurar meus amigos da reserva. O lugar, apesar dos anos, não tinha mudado nada, o que pra mim era maravilhoso. Era difícil hoje em dia as comunidades preservarem seus ambientes. Mas a natureza daqui não era assim, na verdade, a impressão que tinha era que o tempo parou por aqui. Acho que por isso eu me sentia tão feliz e livre. Eu tive momentos alegres e saudosos do meu passado aqui.

Conforme a tarde foi passando, a tribo foi se preparando para o festival. Eu até ajudei a arrumar algumas coisas. Por mais que a festividade fosse por todo o final de semana, hoje teríamos o luau na praia, coisa que tinha virado tradição. O evento era muito bom, com todos brincando e tocando músicas. E para isso eu tinha chamado Edward e Bella. Minha família, na verdade, as mulheres da minha família, não gostavam de vir para o luau. Alice e Rosalie sempre reclamavam do frio e do desconforto, pois ficávamos em volta de uma fogueira perto da praia. Mas eu sabia que Bella não era igual a elas. A pedido de Edward, ela viria.

Novamente me peguei pensando sobre o que aconteceu entre nós. Sobre eu e Bella em Paris. Eu fui um canalha e ela me perdoou. Mas isso não diminuía a culpa que eu sentia. O pior de tudo isso era o que eu fazia com meu irmão agora. Eu estava traindo-o. Edward me confiou a sua companheira, que era evidente que ele amava loucamente, para dar prazer sem culpa enquanto eu guardava esse segredo dele. Isso _não_ estava certo. De repente, comecei a refletir sobre a possibilidade de contar tudo. Minha angústia e meus pensamentos reflexivos desde que voltei a essa maldita cidade sempre me remetiam à lembrança do segredo entre eu e Bella. Acho que por isso seria até libertador _se_ eu contasse. Mas, é claro, eu conversaria com Bella sobre isso. Precisávamos ser honestos com Edward. Ele _merecia_ isso.

A noite chegou e junto com ela todas as pessoas que adoravam estar aqui. Algumas mulheres de Forks com as quais eu já tinha transado, é claro, também. Mas nenhuma delas me excitou. Jéssica estava magra demais, Lauren peituda demais e algumas outras, que eu nem me recordava dos nomes, estavam se oferecendo demais. Ou seja, nenhuma novidade. Até mesmo Leah, que somente Edward sabia, não estava me deixando de pau duro. E essa era quente, me fez gozar loucamente há alguns anos. 'Rob, essa agora é a namorada do Jake'. Mas não, nenhuma estava me fazendo ter ereção.

_Merda_, que cidade corta tesão do caralho.

Remexi nervosamente meu cabelo 'de sexo' e ouvi alguns suspiros por perto. Sorri pra mim mesmo. Eu sabia o efeito que tinha nas mulheres e não me cansava de me exibir, mas não adiantava nada esse charme se eu não foderia com elas. Droga. Fui em direção à casa de Jake para tomar um banho, já que eu estava suado, de bermuda e sem camisa. Conforme ia me distanciando, eu ainda ouvia de algumas: 'eu adoraria lamber essa tatuagem' ou ' Rob continua um tesão'. E pior, 'Foda-se, Tyler, eu dava pra ele aqui no meio de todos. Vai ser gostoso assim na minha cama'. Mesmo a contragosto, sorri novamente. Elas nem mudavam as fantasias delas. Porra de mulheres sem imaginação.

Quando retornei da casa de Jake, eu senti. O inconfundível cheiro de morangos. Meu pau também sentiu. Tentei me ajeitar para não parecer um adolescente hormonal e idiota e fui em busca do perfume. Ao chegar perto da garagem, lá estava ela.

_Não, Rob, estava Bella, a mulher do seu irmão e SEU irmão gêmeo Edward!_

Bufei e me aproximei deles, que estavam conversando com o chefe da tribo, Billy Black, pai de Jacob. Ela estava linda. Não, na verdade, Bella estava gostosa pra caralho. As roupas que ela estava, com certeza, foram influência do meu irmão cretino e insaciável. Tudo para foder com o meu cérebro também, claro. Ela estava usando uma mini saia e meia-calças. Eu poderia jurar que aquela meia era do tipo que ia até as coxas. Ou seja, total facilidade para um sexo na praia à noite.

Edward, seu tarado filho da puta.

"Olá, cópia".

"E aí, Rob? Billy estava me contando que você ajudou na organização. O que houve com você? Resolveu trabalhar?"

Eu ri. "Que nada, maninho. Fiz tudo isso para exibir meu corpo gostoso para as taradas da cidade." Assim que falei, Edward, Billy e Bella varreram o local com os olhos. Sem modéstia, todas as mulheres da cidade olhavam para mim. Quer dizer, para o nosso grupo.

"Sei, Rob. Você estava longe, amigão. Nem tanto. Edward que estava atraindo a libido feminina e estava aqui alimentando a masturbação delas." Dessa vez foi Billy quem falou. "Lógico, até a Isabella chegar e roubá-lo de todas".

"Só Bella, por favor." Meu demônio pessoal o corrigiu.

"Mesmo problema com nomes inteiros, igual ao Rob? Foi difícil me acostumar a chamar esse moleque pelo apelido, mas no seu caso, fica fácil. Combina com você".

Bella assumiu uma coloração extremamente excitante enquanto nós três ríamos. Era fácil conversar com aquele velho safado, que era o pai de Jake. No passado, quando nós três aprontávamos, Billy sempre nos salvava. Hoje percebo que passei tempo demais longe dessa cidade e dos meus amigos. Como sempre, Edward tinha razão, eu não precisava fugir.

"Vai ficar de vez agora, moleque?"

Ainda estava distraído com meus pensamentos quando Billy me questionou. Olhei confuso pela pergunta, alternando olhares entre eles. Mas o olhar mais penetrante foi da minha cópia. Estava claro que essa era a pergunta que ele queria me fazer, mas não tinha coragem. Edward desejava que eu ficasse e reconstruísse minha vida. Eu sei disso, apesar dele nunca falar. Eu tinha vergonha de admitir, mas eu não era forte o suficiente. E disso ele sabia.

"E perder a oportunidade de começar a dar prazer para as mulheres em outro continente? Jamais, velho. Depois de destroçar as mulheres da Europa, estou pensando em dar orgasmo às mulheres da America Latina. Pensei em começar pelo Brasil".

Assim que terminei de falar, vi a merda que eu tinha dito. Edward e Billy me chamavam de safado e riam sem parar, mas foi o olhar de Bella que me destruiu. Porra, eu tinha essa facilidade de estragar tudo mesmo. Em poucos segundos, vi toda a dor passar pelos seus olhos. Eu era um idiota sem coração. Suspirei ao perceber que ela se afastava e rumava em direção a casa. Mesmo de longe, vi que seus olhos estavam rasos d'água.

_Puta que pariu, Rob, você nunca faz nada direito nessa vida!_

A noite avançou enquanto todos se aproximavam ainda mais da fogueira acessa. Não tinha mais nenhuma iluminação, deixando somente o calor das chamas clareando o ambiente. Antigamente eu e Edward aproveitávamos para tirar sarro das mulheres durante esses momentos. E elas nunca sabiam quem era, pois sempre mentíamos para todas, já que somos realmente parecidos. Era uma brincadeira erótica, mas inocente. Eu e Edward um dia apostamos que faríamos isso junto para ver a reação delas. Foi aqui que surgiu a idéia de compartilhar as mulheres quando éramos mais jovens. E poucas tiveram essa oportunidade. Até a chegada de Bella.

Eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de pedir desculpas para ela depois do meu discurso babaca e machista. Enquanto eu conversava com todos os meus amigos de infância e escapava de alguns ataques femininos, Edward levava Bella para conversar com todos, inclusive com alguns pacientes, pelo que percebi. Mas o que mais me frustrava era o fato de que ela desviava de mim o tempo todo. Toda vez que me aproximava, ela escapulia sorrateiramente, não permitindo que eu ficasse no mesmo grupo de amigos que eles. Eu merecia isso.

Apesar dos meus demônios internos, o luau estava divino. O ambiente era agradável, mesmo com o frio do lugar. Todos estavam relaxados e conversando animadamente. Um grupo de meninos começou a cantar próximo da fogueira fazendo todos se sentarem em volta. Eu estava analisando com quem sentar, com medo de ficar próximo de alguma mulher sem muito atrativo, quando percebi Edward me chamando. Olhei questionando, afinal, eles não estavam no meio do grupo principal e sim um pouco afastados. Depois da merda que eu tinha dito e até mesmo depois do jantar de ontem, eu imaginei que Edward e Bella me afastariam um pouco do convívio deles. Principalmente _ela_. Mas, como sempre, eu estava errado. E, lógico, eu percebi que sempre era perdoado pelos meus atos. Agora não só pelo meu irmão amado. Eu tinha o perdão de Bella também.

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção a eles, sorri com o absurdo da situação. Eu estava escondendo um segredo meu de Edward, que era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, algo do meu passado com a sua namorada, que hoje era a mulher da sua vida. E que ele não escondia de ninguém, assim como não tinha medo de dar prazer para ela de forma livre e desinibida, com o seu irmão gêmeo. Porra, isso estava fodendo a minha mente. Eu precisava dar um jeito nisso. Assim que me aproximei, fiquei um pouco acanhado, não sabendo onde sentar, já que Bella estava ao lado de Edward.

"Senta do meu lado, cópia, Bella já sentará aqui na minha frente mesmo, ela está reclamando do frio".

"Mas está frio, amor".

"Por isso eu trouxe esse cobertor Bella".

"Sei".

Eu ri. Sabia que a idéia do cobertor, assim como a mini-saia de Bella, não tinha nada de protetor. Logo começamos a falar amenidades, enquanto em volta escurecia ainda mais. Algum tempo depois, vi Bella se ajeitando na frente de Edward enquanto ele varria o corpo dela com um olhar guloso.

Porra, até eu estava absorvendo o cheiro e as formas de Bella com os meus sentidos. Ela emanava sexo, principalmente porque minha memória era excepcional. Jamais me esqueceria de como ela era quente e apertada.

Assim que ela se ajeitou, percebi que Edward sussurrava no seu ouvido e dava pequenas mordidas, arrancando leves gemidos da sua boca. Eu estava ficando duro com a cena. Eu não era adepto de _voyeur_, mas o que eles estavam fazendo era digno de uma masturbação. Parecia que tinham entrando em uma bolha, pois eles não se importavam com ninguém em volta. Na verdade, nem eu. No começo, eu ainda me preocupava com alguém nos ver. Mas como estavam todos entretidos e a claridade era baixa, eu mesmo parei de me preocupar.

Edward pegou o cobertor e ajeitou na frente deles. Puta que pariu, meu irmão iria foder com sua namorada na minha frente mesmo? Eu enlouqueci de tesão, ficando duro na hora. Os gemidos e sussurros deles já estavam me matando, mas sentir, bem próximo, o que eles estavam fazendo era demais para minha sanidade. Eu precisava me levantar daqui. Segurei meu cabelo arrepiado com as duas mãos, bagunçando-o ainda mais de frustração.

Eu escutei Edward sussurrando algo no ouvido de Bella que a fez travar um pouco. _O que será que ele falou?_ Mas em pouquíssimo tempo eu descobri. A pequena mãozinha de Bella começou a passar pela minha coxa, subindo até meu latejante pau. PORRA. Eles queriam me matar, só pode!

Pela minha visão periférica, e também distorcida, já que Bella alisava meu pau com sua mão quente, senti que Edward estava deixando Bella com mais tesão ainda. Ela gemia feito louca apertando os lábios para não fazer muito barulho. As mãos dele passeavam pelo bico endurecido dos seios dela enquanto sua língua passeava pelo lóbulo da orelha, nuca e pescoço. Eu gemi de frustração quando vi sua mão descendo pelo corpo arrepiado dela. A brincadeira estava gostosa, mas eu precisava tocar nela também. Na verdade, eu precisava me libertar.

"Ei, Rob. Lembra do luau da nossa formatura?" Fui retirado a pontapés do meu sofrimento. Edward falou comigo de forma sussurrante. Eu ainda estava tentando não gozar na minha calça e lá vem ele com perguntas.

"O que foi, cópia? Qual luau?"

"Você não lembra o que queríamos fazer? Aqui mesmo, em público?"

_Puta que pariu!_ Eu não consegui me controlar e dei uma risadinha muito safada. Edward era um cretino e se lembrava da porra toda mesmo. Lógico que eu me lembrava.

"Nunca me esqueço das nossas idéias, Edward".

"Então?"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntou uma Bella rouca de tesão e completamente confusa. Ah, mas logo ela iria descobrir...

"Calma, delícia, logo você vai descobrir." Edward falou um pouco mais alto, mas somente para eu escutar. Eu não conseguia mais falar nada, já levando uma das minhas mãos para as coxas de Bella. Tínhamos que ser discretos, senão alguém poderia nos ver. A claridade da fogueira era muito menor, tornando o ambiente mais escuro e absolutamente perfeito para o que iríamos aprontar.

Gemendo baixinho, Bella deitou a cabeça no ombro do meu gêmeo e ao mesmo tempo, ela abriu as pernas. "Isso, minha menina, relaxe pra nós." Minha mão ansiosa chegou próximo da sua virilha e senti a mão de Edward também passeando pelas suas coxas. Bella se contorcia e choramingava baixinho. Sua mão ainda alisava meu pau, que ficava ainda mais duro, se é que era possível. "Agora, fique quietinha, amor, pra ninguém ver o quanto você vai gozar pra gente." Edward a estimulava com palavras, mas até eu sentia o quanto ela estava excitada.

Ajeitei-me ainda mais próximo para facilitar a brincadeira. Edward, com sua mente tarada, me fez recordar um dos nossos sonhos eróticos. Fazer uma mulher gozar na frente de todos. Eu fiquei com ainda mais tesão sabendo que faríamos isso, principalmente com ela.

Um dos meus longos dedos afastou a calcinha dela. Porra, nesse momento eu percebi. Eu estava certo o tempo todo. Bella veio preparada para o sexo. A meia calça dela vinha somente até as coxas mesmo. Controlei um gemido com os dentes, mas era difícil pra caralho. Enquanto eu segurava a calcinha, percebi um dedo de Edward rodeando os lábios molhados da sua boceta. A sensação era angustiante. Não podíamos ver nada. Só sentir.

Com minha mão habilidosa, fui puxando sua calcinha até a metade de suas pernas. Bella ajudou com o tortuoso movimento rebolando vagarosamente e subindo seus quadris. Assim que sua virilha ficou exposta, Edward gemeu no ouvido dela. Falando coisas ainda mais excitantes. Minha mão correu para o seu centro. Bella escorria de tão molhada que estava.

Ambas as mãos, minha e de meu irmão, brincavam com sua entrada. Hora eu passeava em volta e Edward beliscava seu clitóris, ou eu varria seus lábios inchados e Edward espalhava seu líquido ainda mais pela virilha. Bella se contorcia, quase exigindo que a fizéssemos gozar. Com um consentimento mudo, nós sincronizamos os movimentos, cada um fazendo um dedo entrar na sua molhada boceta. Juntos. Bella chegou a morder o pescoço do meu irmão nessa hora, mas ele nem se importou. Eu me remexia de tanto tesão.

Eu e Edward fazíamos movimentos lentos, simulando uma penetração vagarosa. Mas em pouco tempo, nós dois perdemos o controle. Bella era gostosa demais e estava molhada pra caralho. Nossos dedos escorregavam dentro dela. Eu mesmo estava perdendo a razão somente com seus ruídos, já que sua deliciosa mão tinha me abandonado. Começamos a aumentar o ritmo, até que ficamos um pouco agressivos. Ela não percebeu de tão descontrolada que estava. Em poucos segundos, sentimos ela se contorcer. E seu clímax inundou nossa mão. Eu fiquei extasiado, mas não satisfeito. Não tínhamos combinado nada, mas eu e Edward, famintos, levamos nossas mãos, ao mesmo tempo, a boca.

"Puta que pariu, amor, você tem um gosto fodidamente maravilhoso." Edward expressou exatamente o que eu pensava. Era sexy e excitante a cara que ela fazia enquanto lambíamos nossos dedos com seu orgasmo.

"Vocês querem me matar".

"Só de prazer amor... só de prazer".

Bella e Edward começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente na minha frente. Eu sabia o que aconteceria, mas dessa vez eu não ficaria. Na verdade, eu não podia. O que já tínhamos feito era perigoso, imagina dar razão ao meu descontrole e fazer com que todos em volta percebessem?

Levantei num pulo e, mesmo com o frio que fazia, meu corpo estava quente. Eu precisava me libertar da dureza em que me encontrava. Caminhando em direção à mata, procurei um lugar para que eu partisse, novamente, para uma punheta solitária. Essa porra de cidade tinha mudado completamente meus hábitos sexuais e isso me irritava _muito_. Mas agora não era hora de pensar, e sim agir. Eu estava dolorido de tanto tesão.

Assim que cheguei perto de um tronco retorcido e quebrado, eu me encostei e abri minha calça. Minha ereção saltava de tão dura. Comecei os movimentos, gemendo baixinho e cerrando os olhos, ansiando por uma libertação. Mas a minha surpresa maior foi sentir uma mão em volta do meu pau.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo querido".

"Leah? É você? E o Jake?"

"Cala a boca, Rob. Ou você vai gozar sozinho".

Fechei meus olhos e senti a mão quente dela acariciando meu pau. _Foda-se_. Eu estava fazendo sacanagem com a mulher do meu gêmeo e desejando-a o tempo todo. Qual o problema de um oral com a namorada do meu amigo?

Leah sabia dar uma chupada como ninguém. Sua cabeça começou a descer para o meu membro que pulsava desesperado. Sem muita cerimônia, desceu seu corpo. Eu estava nervoso e fui logo agarrando seus cabelos e a puxando para mais perto.

"Se vai me ajudar porra, chupa logo, Leah. Quero jogar meu líquido nessa boquinha quente que você tem".

"Oh Rob, sim, goza na minha boca vai".

Leah engoliu meu pau com maestria. Ela sugava e lambia desesperada, assim como eu a estocava sem controle. Eu segurei sua cabeça, forçando ainda mais o movimento. Tudo era selvagem e até um pouco agressivo, mas eu não quis saber. Eu precisava me aliviar.

Com chupadas maravilhosas meu corpo começou a tremer. "Sim, vadia. Isso." Porra, que boca gostosa do caralho. Eu ia gozar muito dentro dela. Com algumas estocadas, senti meu clímax chegar. E com muito prazer, vi que Leah engoliu tudo, lambendo os lábios sem perder uma única gota.

Sem dizer qualquer palavra, ela se levantou e se ajeitou. Com um olhar maroto, me deu um selinho e foi em direção à floresta. Antes de sumir, ela virou e falou: "Ótimo saber que voltou, Rob." Sorri meu melhor sorriso e assenti. Afinal, ainda tinha alguém para me ajudar.

Voltei para a fogueira que já estava quase apagada. Ao longe vi Jake conversando com Leah e ambos acenavam para mim. 'Desculpe amigo, mas eu precisava de uma ajudinha' foi o meu pensamento. Mas eu estava fodido mesmo, esse, com certeza, foi o menor dos meus pecados.

Fui em direção a casa e todos já estavam se preparando para dormir. Eu procurei um lugar sossegado e que me deixasse dormir um pouco, afinal, o final de semana estava apenas começando.

Amanheci com tapas e empurrões. Essa era a parte ruim de dormir em uma reserva cheia de índios selvagens que se comportavam iguais a lobos. Porra, ninguém sabe chamar não?

"Levanta seu maricas, tá cansado?"

Ainda resmungando, comecei a fugir do comportamento infantil dos meus amigos. Eles podiam se empolgar e atingir algum órgão vital. Tipo o meu pau, por exemplo.

Olhei em volta e vi que além do pessoal da reserva, meus irmãos e cunhados também já tinham chegado. Inclusive Jasper e Emmett, que faziam parte da minha surra matinal.

"Até vocês, porra? Sou da família, caralho!"

"Parem meninos, não batam no Rob".

"Cala a boca anã, ele é preguiçoso".

"Emmett, larga o Rob!"

Sorri. Minha cunhada gostosa era demais mesmo. Só ela pra mandar nesse homem imenso.

"Baby, só mais um pouquinho? Ele nem está soltando fogo pelas narinas ainda!"

Ela bufou, mas logo sorriu para ele. Esses dois eram uma piada e eu que me fodia. Logo depois eles se afastaram de mim, gargalhando. Mas meu sono já tinha ido para a casa do caralho e eu consegui acordar em um humor péssimo. Malditos moleques grandes!

A manhã na reserva foi uma "volta à adolescência". Comemos besteiras, brincamos de bola e até consegui ter conversas com o restante do pessoal da tribo que eu ainda não tinha visto. Jake e Leah pareciam um casal em lua-de-mel, com beijinhos trocados e olhares amorosos, mas eu não conseguia achar em mim forças para sentir culpa pelo que aconteceu. Eu não provoquei nada daquilo. Acho que meu pau tinha um ímã para a safadeza.

Todos sentimos o sol intensificar e quando estávamos tirando a roupa para dar um mergulho, Bella disse que não iria. Eu a olhei ao mesmo tempo que Edward.

"Por que não, princesa?" Ele perguntou a ela.

"Eu não sei nadar." Ela disse e olhou para baixo quando corou.

"Ah, cunhadinha. Eu e o Ed aqui somos ótimos professores. Não é maninho?"

"É, Robert." Ele riu e eu bufei, eu sempre o chamava pelo apelido. "Isso mesmo, amor. Hoje o mar não está muito agitado. A gente pode ir para além das ondas, que é bem calmo e iremos te ensinar".

Ela ficou um pouco hesitante, alternando olhares entre nós. Eu não ficaria esperando ela tomar uma decisão, então quando eu ameacei carregá-la para a água, ela prontamente se ergueu e nos seguiu, sorrindo envergonhada. Meu irmão me olhou agradecido como um pedido mudo para não forçá-la e isso foi quase um tapa na cara.

_Se ele soubesse..._

Nós seguramos a mão de Bella enquanto passávamos pela água. Essa parte da praia não era funda, então todos estavam quase no meio. A minha mini-irmã nos olhou fixamente de novo e piscou pra mim. Eu só dei um sorriso irônico pra ela, pois eu imaginava o que a mente criativa dela estava pensando. Mas jamais entregaria meu jogo assim, até porque o segredo não era somente meu.

Rosalie, a minha cunhada gostosa e intocável, estava muito entretida com seu marido enquanto ele a carregava no colo, ambos rindo e brincando, então ela não teve nenhuma reação ao nosso suposto 'afastamento'. Fiquei até feliz. Já bastava a nanica ficar nos olhando o tempo todo. Isso dava nos nervos.

"Mais ali." Eu apontei para frente, onde eu via a água mais tranqüila. Nos movemos até lá e a Bella apertava minha mão tão forte, que eu acho que o sangue parou de circular por ela. "Fica tranqüila, Bella, não vamos deixar você nem por um segundo." Eu disse, ainda olhando ao redor.

"Amor, nós vamos te colocar na superfície e você faz os movimentos que nós falarmos. Na verdade, é mais simples do que você imagina. É algo natural".

"Sim." Eu disse dessa vez olhando para ele.

Nós a pegamos no colo, ela deitada de peito para baixo, sua bunda de frente para nós. O biquíni azul de Bella era simples, mas eroticamente perfeito. Ele realçava sua pele branca e suas cordas finas não deixavam muito para a imaginação. Meus dedos se envolveram por baixo de sua cintura e as mãos do meu irmão a seguravam do outro lado.

"Agora você vai bater as pernas para cima e para baixo, nós vamos te abaixar um pouco na água para você sentir como seu corpo flutua." Meu irmão falou de maneira quase profissional, eu, na verdade, nem pensava mais em ensiná-la a nadar, pois os seus sumários trajes levavam a minha imaginação para outra coisa. Eu queria vê-la gozar aqui. Mas esse detalhe eu não contaria.

Quando a abaixamos um pouco e a água começou a cercá-la eu vi seus pelos se eriçarem e imaginei o bico dos seus seios nesse momento.

Ah, se eu pudesse tocá-los sem ter que pedir...

Coloquei seus braços para frente e abri-os com as palmas abertas, como se pedisse passagem na água. Eu imaginava meu pau pedindo passagem dentro dela... _Porra, Rob, você está enlouquecendo com isso!_

E nesse momento eu percebi. Meu irmão era muito bom em dominar seu corpo e sua mente, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo. Quando Bella começou a se mover em nossas mãos, ele levou uma de suas mãos para mais baixo do corpo dela.

"Isso, minha linda. Perfeito".

Eu vi quando a mão dele se aproximou da calcinha de Bella e ele a afastou com um dedo e inseriu outro nela. "Você está se sentindo flutuar?"

Bella acalmou seus movimentos e soltou um gemido. Ele continuava a olhar para ela e eu continuava louco pensando se eu poderia brincar também. Assim que ele continuou com a aula, o dedo dele saía e entrava dela, os gemidos dela se intensificaram e eu não suportei mais e movi uma mão para seu seio, que estava com o bico duro como eu imaginei. Perfeito.

Quando Bella estava parando sua 'simulação de nado', meu irmão a instigou.

"Não, amor. Nós não vamos sair daqui até que você tenha aprendido direitinho. Abra as pernas pra mim".

E ela abriu. Ele continuou a tocá-la em baixo e eu em seus seios, mas meu desejo só crescia ao vê-la enlouquecida em nossos braços. "Ela está quase nadando sozinha, cópia." Eu falei divertido.

"Sim. Como você se sente, amor? Sabendo que todo mundo nessa praia pode te ver, mas não tem idéia do que está acontecendo com você?"

"Oh meu Deus. Não fala assim. Eu vou gozar." Bella falou algo coerente pela primeira vez e sua doce voz foi diretamente para o sul do meu corpo, fazendo uma mão minha continuar a segurá-la em cima e a outra desceu para comprovar o que meu irmão estava sentindo embaixo dela.

Meu dedo tocou o dele e eu inseri um meu com ele e ela começou a tremer ao redor do nosso dedo enquanto ela mordia o lábio contendo seu grito de prazer. Ela era perfeita gozando.

"Porra, Bella, eu estou sentindo você gozar no nosso dedo." Não me controlei e falei.

"Perfeito, amor. Você se sente mais segura na água agora?"

"Hum rum." Bella falou enquanto seu corpo acalmava e nós a equilibramos de pé.

Meu irmão me olhou e me deu um sorriso companheiro. Mais uma vez ele compartilhou um orgasmo dela comigo. Nós retornamos para o meio dos outros depois de um pequeno momento para 'esfriar' nosso corpo e o mini-ser foi logo perguntando o que estávamos fazendo tão isolados. Edward a agarrou pela cintura e começou a falar, um pouco irritado.

"Não que seja da sua conta, mas Bella não sabia nadar e eu chamei Rob pra ensinarmos a ela".

"Hum... ah tá. E você conseguiu, Bella?"

Bella corou mais uma vez enquanto assentia, mas dessa vez o olhar curioso veio de Rosalie que a puxou para longe de nós chegando na areia, levando-a para onde estavam nossas coisas. O que será que ela tinha percebido? Eu fiquei um pouco incomodado e olhei para minha cópia, já que nos arriscamos demais. Este deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, mas eu sabia que no fundo Edward também deve ter ficado apreensivo. E como eu estava convivendo de novo com os meninos da reserva eu relembrei um de seus provérbios, algo que Jake sempre dizia: _Deu capim na palheta_. Ou, como eu diria: Fodeu!

Nós fingimos não nos importar e continuamos parados próximo da beira do mar com meus irmãos e Jasper, que estava abraçado por trás de Alice enquanto ela falava sem parar. Depois de um tempo saímos e comemos todos os itens que nossa mãe arrumou para o nosso dia na praia.

As pessoas da reserva encheram a praia à tarde e tudo ficou mais animado. De um lado as pessoas estavam sentadas e conversavam em grandes grupos e do outro os meninos estavam armando uma rede de vôlei e começando a organizar um time.

Bella e a Rose já conversavam animadas com Alice e parecia que nenhum dano tinha sido causado. Eu chamei Edward para nos juntarmos aos meninos e Emmet também quis, pois tinha muito tempo que não brincávamos de nada. Como os times já estavam completos chamamos as meninas também. Aí poderíamos fazer um time só com nossa família. Mas, é claro, isso seria um sonho impossível.

"Jamais. Minhas unhas não suportam essas bolas violentas." Alice disse primeiro.

"Cruz credo." Disse Rose. "Quero aproveitar meu dia de folga pra descansar e não me matar nessas areias".

"Eu vou." Disse Bella animada. "Eu jogava vôlei na escola. Espero que eu ainda me lembre de como é".

"Se sua coordenação continuar a mesma, Bellinha, o seu time está em maus lençóis." Emmet gritou atrás de nós.

"Eu serei do seu time, seu idiota." Bella disse com uma falsa irritação enquanto nos seguia. Jasper se juntou a nós e formamos um time de 5 pessoas. Poderíamos ficar assim.

Jake tinha formado um time com seus amigos. Leah estava sentada ao lado da quadra para contar os pontos. Ela me deu um sorriso, mas nada que pudessem perceber, eu só pisquei pra ela. Afinal, ela me ajudou no meu orgasmo na noite passada.

Jake começou o jogo e Embry ficou perto da rede, sempre jogando a bola em cima de Bella. Ela pulava e ele sorria pra ela. Logo depois, todos os outros meninos sempre lançavam a bola para ela e eu e os meninos tentávamos protegê-la. Mas continuou assim o jogo todo.

Eu me aproximei da rede para tentar receber os ataques e conduzir a bola para longe de Bella, meu irmão fez o mesmo, indo para o outro lado do campo. Quando Quil bateu a próxima bola, Embry novamente a jogou na direção de Bella, que estava no meio do campo, eu olhei para a direção da bola e percebi a diversão dos meninos. Quando Bella pulava, seu biquíni subia, mostrando parte do seu seio por baixo.

Uma irritação subiu em mim e eu olhei para o meu irmão que percebeu a mesma coisa. As mãos dele se fecharam em punhos e ele deu um olhar mortal ao outro time. Jake não estava se tocando da situação e nem sequer percebeu nossos olhares ou o sorriso de satisfação do time dele. Ele estava concentrado no jogo.

Emmet sacou a bola que voou para o campo deles, que logo a receberam e a jogaram para cima de Bella novamente. Assim que ela pulou, seu biquíni subiu um pouco mais, fazendo todos eles suspirarem do outro lado. Eu rosnei de volta para eles. Antes que eu coordenasse meus pensamentos, vi o movimento do meu gêmeo que, em um segundo, jogou-a no ombro e carregou-a como um homem das cavernas. Bella não teve nem reação, mas logo começou a se debater e pedir para ele colocá-la no chão.

Eu olhei para os meninos e bufei ao ver o sorriso de satisfação em seus rostos.

"Fim do show." Eu disse e saí em direção às nossas coisas, onde Rosalie e Alice me olhavam atônitas enquanto tentavam entender a cena toda. Eu acho que estava verde de raiva, pois não pude me controlar. Rapidamente um pensamento me surpreendeu: Eu estava com ciúmes de Bella. _Puta merda._ Já não bastava toda a situação, agora eu estava com ciuminho de uma mulher. E _dela_! A mulher do meu irmão. Eu estava fodido mesmo.

Olhei novamente para as meninas e elas ainda estavam esperando uma resposta minha. Eu não sabia o que responder. Afinal, o que eu diria? 'Estou fodendo a Bella também e ninguém pode ver?'. Mas, para o meu alívio, Emmet veio por trás e bateu no meu braço me chamando a atenção.

"O que foi aquilo, Rob? O que aconteceu? Nós íamos ganhar daqueles caras!"

"Não sei, Emmet, pergunte a Edward." Sacudi os ombros, tentando ser indiferente.

Jasper, sempre discreto, passou por nós e apenas sorriu pra mim um sorriso sabe-tudo, indo em direção a Alice e beijando-a. Olhei ao redor e vi que Bella estava discutindo com meu irmão um pouco longe de onde estávamos. Ela estava extremamente irritada.

É, parece que a festa _acabou_.

**Bella POV**

Eu estava sendo carregada nos ombros do meu namorado quando comecei a gritar.

"Coloque-me no chão, agora".

Ele continuava dando uivos raivosos e meu coração estava para pular da minha boca.

"Você está louco?"

"Você me deixa assim".

"Eu não fiz nada".

"Você não precisa fazer nada".

Bufei de raiva agora e ele me colocou no chão. Percebi que estávamos perto dos carros e longe da praia. Olhei para ele atordoada.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Bella, eles estavam olhando pra você!"

_O quê?_

"Eu não sei do que você está falando".

"Eu não consigo ver isso, Bella. Eles estavam te secando na areia. Eu não consegui me controlar".

"Você está sendo paranóico. Não há razão para eles estarem 'me secando'."

"Você não se vê claramente? Aqueles meninos estavam... Argh... Eu quero esquecer isso." Ele disse frustrado. Olhei ao redor e vi que o jogo tinha parado, os meninos de La Push tinham sumido e Emmet, Jasper e Rob agora estavam arrumando as coisas para irmos embora.

"Eu acho que é melhor nós irmos. Eu não quero mais olhar para aqueles moleques." Ele falou em tom definitivo. Eu estava tão confusa e tão envergonhada da cena toda que também achava melhor irmos embora. O sol já estava baixando e logo escureceria. Seria melhor pegarmos a estrada agora.

"Sim, tudo bem." Eu não podia negar o fogo que se acendeu em mim ao me lembrar da cena possessiva dele comigo. Mas eu não podia encorajá-lo a ser assim. Essas coisas poderiam ocorrer entre nós, mas os outros não poderiam perceber.

Nós nos juntamos ao grupo, que ficou incrivelmente silencioso com a nossa presença. Rose me olhou e piscou para mim. Ela tinha me puxado mais cedo e me interrogado. Ela queria saber como eu tinha ficado tão próxima do Rob de repente.

Eu contei meias verdades, já que sou uma péssima mentirosa. Eu disse a ela que ele era muito próximo de Edward e nós acabamos sendo amigos, mas só. Ela sempre confiou em mim, o que me deixou mais uma vez me sentindo culpada. Era a segunda pessoa que eu amava e tinha que esconder alguma coisa. Isso não estava certo e eu só piorava a situação.

_Que merda._

Cada um pegou seu carro e fomos para a casa. Robert ainda ficou na reserva, dizendo que iria aproveitar o restinho da tarde tomando um banho de mar. Os casais se despediram e rumaram para suas casas. Eu não sabia quando veria Rosalie e Alice novamente, mas, na verdade, eu estava até aliviada. Eu não precisaria mais ficar mentindo.

A viagem de volta foi igualmente silenciosa, somente o som de Jason Mraz preenchia o carro. _I'm Yours_ era linda, mas quando me concentrei... a letra me impressionou. Eu estava distraída com a letra, cantarolando, quando Edward trouxe sua mão à minha coxa, como se também quisesse que eu entendesse, e começou a cantar.

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_we just one big family, and_

_It's your god-forsaken right to be loved, love, loved, love, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Ouça a música do momento, pessoas dançam e cantam

Somos apenas uma grande família

É seu direito divino de ser amado amar amado amar amado

Então eu não hesitarei mais, não mais

Isso não pode esperar, tenho certeza

Não há necessidade de complicar, nosso tempo é curto

Este é nosso destino, eu sou seu

Ele enfatizou a última frase virando o rosto e cantando pra mim. Um arrepio correu por meu corpo ao tomar conhecimento da profundidade dessa revelação. Eu me sentia da mesma forma. Ele era meu destino. Eu era dele.

Eu sorri levemente para ele e fomos direto para sua casa. Amanhã era domingo e passaríamos o dia na cama, para mais uma folga, graças a Deus. Eu estava sentindo na pele o que tinha sido o dia no mar e a tentativa de jogar vôlei. Eu não fazia nada disso há muito tempo, então meu corpo estava destruído e cansado. Passamos por Esme e Carlisle, que estavam sentados na sala assistindo a um filme. Nós os cumprimentamos e eles se assustaram ao nos ver.

"Já estão de volta? Nós não os esperávamos até amanhã a tarde".

"Sim, ficamos um pouco cansados, mas todos também vieram embora".

"Puxa, Emmet e Alice foram para suas casas?"

"Sim, mãe, afinal, praia cansa. Eu e Bella vamos descansar um pouco".

"Você está bem, Bella? Parece zonza".

"Sim, dona Esme, só estou cansada mesmo".

"Ok, crianças, descansem".

Assentimos e, após nos despedir, Edward foi subindo as escadas me puxando, já que eu estava exausta. Conforme eu alcançava os degraus, comecei a relembrar sobre tudo o que aconteceu na reserva. As duas vezes que os dois me fizeram gozar em público, principalmente. Eu enlouqueci com aquilo. Edward e suas idéias insanas de me dar prazer praticamente me deixaram nas nuvens. Mas também com muita culpa. E o momento na praia então? Nunca mais eu iria me esquecer do orgasmo que tive enquanto aprendia a nadar. E lógico, meu medo irracional de alguém ter visto tudo.

Eu pensei que a minha história a três tinha acabado naquela noite do cinema na minha casa. Ou talvez como uma 'sobremesa', no dia seguinte. Não estava na minha cabeça que ele deixasse isso acontecer novamente. Sim, porque era Edward que permitia e isso aumentava ainda mais a minha dor. Eu não podia negar que tudo era maravilhosamente prazeroso, mas tudo terminava com uma pontada de traição e mentira. Afinal, Edward não sabia de toda a minha história, principalmente com seu irmão. Eu me constrangia toda a vez que Rob me tocava, ou até quando eu fazia isso.

Na hora da fogueira, enquanto eu me contorcia com as suas carícias, Edward me incentivou a passar a mão em seu irmão para saber se ele estava excitado com os nossos carinhos. Nessa hora eu me retesei novamente. Eu estava com pensamentos desconexos e antagônicos. Durante a brincadeira descobri que era um sonho erótico da juventude deles. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria ser participante dessa loucura, senti que não era o certo. _Eu era uma falsa_.

Eu e Edward chegamos ao seu quarto e corremos para o banheiro, igual a duas crianças. Ainda tinha uma tonelada de areia no meu biquíni e queria tirá-la imediatamente. Nós tomamos banho juntos enquanto ele me abraçava e ajudava a retirar toda a areia do meu corpo. Ele era tão atencioso. Tão romântico. Tão diferente do seu irmão.

Enquanto me secava, me recordei do comentário cruel que Rob fez sobre destruir as mulheres do velho continente. Senti que ele falou aquilo como mecanismo de defesa, mas doeu muito em mim. Eu voltei, amargamente, para o meu doloroso passado, mesmo sem querer. Eu recuperei as minhas memórias antigas e cinzas. Por esse motivo eu tinha corrido até o banheiro com os olhos rasos d'água.

Não que isso me afetasse mais. Na verdade, eu ficava intrigada com o comportamento dele, tentando ser insensível e arisco, mas no fundo eu sentia que algo muito doloroso existia no passado de Rob. Acho que por isso, afinal, eu o perdoava. E claro, eu _tinha_ Edward agora. Entretanto, minha maior dor foi saber que ele ainda pensava assim e, pior, que Edward tinha gargalhado com o comentário. Será que eu fora motivo de piada também há mais de dois anos atrás? Eu corri justamente para não saber. Doeria-me demais descobrir que Edward tinha aprovado o comportamento cruel e insensível do seu gêmeo.

"Você percebeu?"

"O quê?" Eu disse saindo dos meus pensamentos.

"Nós vencemos nossa primeira briga. E você sabe o que dizem?"

Eu pensei um instante e balancei a cabeça negativamente. Ele continuou. "Dizem que fazer amor depois de uma briga é a melhor coisa que tem. Mas eu posso dizer?"

Eu o olhei e sorri. Eu estava com o corpo dolorido do dia na praia, mas eu faria qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, disso eu tinha certeza. "Eu me contento em passar a noite com você em meus braços. Só de ter você comigo eu me sinto extremamente satisfeito".

Suspirando de cansaço, Edward me deu um beijo casto, dizendo que me amava. Sorri com isso. Meu corpo acendia toda vez que ele se declarava. Deitamos juntos e adormecemos abraçados na sua cama. Entretanto, poucas horas depois fomos acordados pelo celular do Edward que gritava em algum lugar que eu não conseguia identificar.

"Droga." Ele bufou se levantando, imediatamente senti falta do calor do corpo dele junto ao meu. "Alô... o quê?... Ok, tudo bem. Estareí ai em 15 minutos." Edward desligou apressado e já se arrumando.

Eu ainda estava zonza de sono. "O que houve, amor?"

"Meu paciente está passando mal. Eu deixei-o estável quinta à noite quando saí, mas, apesar de estar monitorando por telefone, parece que há algo errado. Preciso verificar o que houve. Sinto muito, amor".

"Tudo bem. Vou sentir sua falta".

Edward terminou de se arrumar rapidamente e, me dando um rápido beijo, saiu do quarto. Eu entendia, afinal, vivia há anos dentro de hospitais e os médicos sempre precisavam estar a postos para qualquer surpresa.

Alguns minutos depois caí em um sono pesado, sendo acordada pelo barulho da porta se abrindo bem devagar. Abri os olhos lentamente e percebi alguém entrando. Ainda estava escuro, denunciando que o dia estava longe, já que o quarto do meu namorado praticamente não tinha paredes. Tentei ficar coerente com o movimento da pessoa que se aproximava da cama. Quando meus olhos se focaram eu percebi que não era Edward. Rob estava parado bem ao lado da cama, totalmente silencioso. Com duas esmeraldas escuras, senti que ele varreu meu corpo com os olhos e me encarou.

Eu soltei um suspiro e abaixei os olhos, nervosa, ao perceber que tinha dormido nua e agora estava exposta para ele. Isso _não_ podia acontecer.

* * *

_**Nota das duas autoras (tudo misturado): **_Ok... nem vou comentar sobre esse final para não aumentar minha fama de "spoiler girl"... mas sobre o Rob... ele é sempre Rob gente...

Eu adorei o momento Jake corno. Enfim...

Estávamos conversando (Irene e Titinha) e lembramos de "curiosidades" sobre a fic... então aqui vão algumas:

*sabia que o numero do quarto do hotel onde a Bella perdeu a virgindade para o Rob, no primeiro capitulo é o numero da casa da mãe da Titinha?

*sabia que a associação com o filme Constantine do segundo capitulo, foi uma homenagem ao irmão da Titinha que adora o filme?

*sabia que a Titinha e a Irene não conseguem mais escrever os capitulos sozinhas, sem uma perguntar pra outra? sempre?

*sabia que a primeira pessoa a ler todos os capitulos é a mãe da Titinha, que adora e sempre dá opnião em tudo?

*sabia que apesar de a Titinhar ser a perva mor, a Irene está arrasando nos lemons? e ela nos dramas *dá pra acreditar*?

*sabia que a Titinha (Rio de Janeiro) e a Irene (Manaus) se falam mais por telefone do que com sua própria familia?...huahauhauhaua

*E sabia que a maioria das loucuras da infancia do Rob e Ed são partes da infancia da Irene?

_Bem_

aqui foram algumas... espero que tenham gostado de tudo e obrigado sempre a nossa beta Ju e a nossa leitora Tati que eu *sonolenta* esqueci de citar no capitulo passado (um sacrilégio).

**Deixa uma reviewzinha pra gente? Quarta tem mais!**


	18. No jogo da conquista quem perde é você

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

Eu quero te beijar

Mas se eu te beijar, talvez eu te esqueça baby

É complicado e estúpido

Ter a minha bunda flechada pelo cupido sexy

Acho que ele quer jogar, quer jogar

Eu amo jogo, eu amo jogo

Me segure e me ame

Só quero te tocar por um minuto

Talvez três segundos sejam suficientes

Para o meu coração acabar com isso

**Love Game – Lady Gaga**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17 – NO JOGO DA CONQUISTA QUEM PERDE É VOCÊ**

**Rob POV**

Assim que voltei de La Push me joguei no sofá. Eu não tinha vontade sequer de subir as escadas para ir ao meu quarto. A casa estava silenciosa demonstrando que todos deveriam estar dormindo. Passei o resto da tarde nadando e conversando com meus amigos na reserva, até que escureceu e todos começaram a se dispersar. O festival era um momento de união das pessoas da tribo com a cidade. Eles celebravam a natureza e a reverenciavam, passando o dia na praia, confraternizando e comendo os frutos do mar e da floresta.

Avistei Jake de longe e, ao invés da simpatia e cumplicidade que sentia por ele, nesse momento eu estava sentindo pena. Todos percebiam que ele era louco pela Leah e depois do que aconteceu ontem na mata, onde recebi uma 'ajudinha' da sua namorada, eu podia ver que ele não estava sendo tão correspondido quanto queria. Coitado, Jacob era tão legal.

Eu só acenei para ele de longe e resolvi ir para casa. Despedi-me de todos os outros moradores e pisquei um pouco para as meninas, que suspiraram atrás de mim. O festival já tinha sugado todas as minhas energias e La Push já tinha dado tudo o que poderia por um final de semana.

Entrei no meu carro depois de cobrir o assento e dirigi rapidamente com os vidros abertos sentindo o vento frio bater na minha cara e bagunçar meus cabelos. Todas as lembranças do que aconteceu durante nossa temporada na reserva varriam a minha mente. E o pior de tudo é que eu não me sentia confortável com essa situação. Porra, eu estava sendo um cretino de verdade com meu irmão. O pior era as imagens da minha cunhada encravadas na minha memória e, ao mesmo tempo, a dor apunhalava algo que eu não usava com outras pessoas fazia tempo. Meu coração.

Agora, aqui nesse sofá, depois do meu longo passeio reflexivo pela cidade mais chuvosa do planeta, ouvi a porta de um quarto no andar de cima ser aberta. Fiquei esperando quem seria a pessoa que desceria para a cozinha. Não era comum ter sonâmbulos em casa. Isso era o que eu lembrava, mas fazia tanto tempo que não ficava acordado em casa, refletindo. De repente, vi meu irmão descer as escadas, sem fazer nenhum barulho. Acredito que com medo de acordar alguém. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda eram 4 horas da manhã.

"Cópia." Eu falei ao vê-lo surgir nas escadas.

"Porra, Rob, vai assustar outro!"

"Desculpa, eu estava cochilando aqui e ouvi você. O que aconteceu para acordar uma hora dessas? Alguma criança cortou o dedo na cidade?" Perguntei irônico. Lógico que deveria ser uma emergência médica.

"Fui chamado no hospital, um paciente meu piorou". Edward ficou me olhando intensamente. Essa porra me incomodou. Suspirando por eu não questioná-lo sobre seu olhar, ele continuou.

"Eu queria conversar sobre isso depois com você. Há muito tempo não falamos sobre coisas sérias, não é mesmo?" Ele sorriu e eu suspirei. Enquanto eu permanecia mudo, ele completou.

"Mas agora não, pode dormir."

"Tudo bem."

Ele saiu ligeiramente e deixou um silêncio gritante na sala. Meu irmão me conhecia bem pra caralho e isso às vezes até assustava. Mesmo eu ficando mudo e ignorando qualquer assunto mais profundo. Edward percebia que além dos meus conflitos constantes sobre ficar em Forks, ele, com seu poder de persuasão serena, com certeza iria querer me envolver com os seus pacientes novamente para que eu me apegasse mais ainda a essa cidade.

Porra, ele era esperto.

Sua insistência para minha permanência aqui me fazia tanto querer ficar, como sumir. Eu estava vivendo dentro de um furacão de emoções e tenho certeza que Edward percebia isso. Por isso todo o seu cuidado comigo. Isso era o que mais me deixava puto e confuso. Eu não estava sendo totalmente honesto com a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Na verdade, a única pessoa que conhecia todos os meus segredos. E o que eu faço em troca? Estava me metendo no seu terreno e tendo essa porra de desejo imoral pela Bella. Isso era a coisa mais ridícula que já tinha acontecido na minha vida.

Isso tinha que acabar. Eu tinha que contar pra ele. Esse era o único segredo que eu escondia do meu gêmeo. Edward sempre soube de tudo o que eu fazia, com detalhes. Eu sempre ligava para ele, em todos os momentos. Mesmo que eu não falasse exatamente como me sentia, falando sobre banalidades e assuntos ilógicos. Mesmo sem Edward querer. Eu adorava, principalmente, contar minhas "escapulidas" para ele logo após elas acontecerem.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que eu saí daquele hotel em Paris. Na verdade, as minhas memórias estavam ainda mais vívidas depois do reencontro com Bella em Forks. Não, naquele dia ela era Isabella. A gatinha selvagem de Paris. Assim que saí do hotel, eu disquei seu número e ele logo atendeu. Será que Edward se lembrava?

Bella.

Isso me lembrou que essa era uma das poucas chances que eu teria para falar com ela. Com certeza Bella estava dormindo com ele no seu quarto. Afinal, eles nunca se desgrudavam mesmo. O dia com certeza não tardaria a aparecer e não dava pra saber que horas Edward voltaria, mas médicos são imprevisíveis e nessa casa tinha dois. Já era dificil decidir sobre ter essa conversa com ela, assim como estava quase impossível encontrá-la sozinha. Então eu precisava aproveitar enquanto a minha decisão estivesse tão viva em minha mente. Eu tinha que conversar com Bella. Subi as escadas silenciosamente e soltei um suspiro forte enquanto girava a maçaneta.

_Que ela esteja vestida. Que ela esteja vestida_. Minha mente implorava, pois só assim eu conseguiria ter uma 'conversa' de verdade com ela. Eu não precisava de estímulos para que minha razão desse lugar ao meu tesão. Eu prendi a respiração novamente assim que a avistei na cama. Quase não acreditei quando vi. _Mente maldita_. Traidora!

Bella estava nua, um lençol se enrolava em uma das suas pernas e seu seio estava com o bico tão rosado que minha boca encheu de água. Porra, Bella não ajudava mesmo. Eu, Rob, o irmão gêmeo do mal, que tenta ser legal e compreensivo, querendo ser civilizado e ela querendo me foder.

Não Rob, _você _quer fodê-la.

Como eu pensei exatamente: Mente maldita do caralho.

Não pensei muito no que estava fazendo, meu corpo automaticamente foi atraído ao dela e de repente eu estava parado ao lado da cama. Ela estava com os olhos levemente abertos e confusos pela sonolência enquanto tentava entender o que eu estava fazendo parado aqui.

Seu olhar desceu pelo meu corpo e logo avistou o que deveria ser a ereção do ano, presa nas minhas calças. Sua respiração travou e seu olhar agora desceu e correu por seu próprio corpo. Bella não sabia que estava nua porque, logo que ela se olhou, seu corpo se encheu de uma coloração rosa que não ajudou em _nada_ no meu auto-controle.

"Porra." Eu soltei e logo ela sentou na cama como se um alarme soasse. Suas mãos foram para seus seios e meu olhar agora percorreu o quarto. Ela tentava se ajeitar e cobrir-se com o lençol, mas todo o seu corpo já tinha sido exposto e perversamente gravado na minha mente. Eu estava no quarto do meu irmão, olhando para a namorada dele nua e querendo fazer muito mais do que olhar. Eu era um pervertido.

Virei meu rosto para o lado e comecei a falar enquanto dava passos para trás. "Bella, me desculpe... eu queria..." Eu quase tropecei e virei de costas, indo em direção à porta. "Porra... eu... me desculpe."

Meu pau quase chorou enquanto descia as escadas e rumava para o meu carro. Ele era meu melhor amigo nas horas de fuga. Bella estava me fazendo dirigir mais nesses meses do que eu tinha dirigido nesses anos de estrada. Até mesmo quando eu competia. Nas provas de Rally. Em Paris, com Bella.

_Porra, Rob, isso não está ajudando!_

A parte importante da minha fuga consistia na história da minha vida, onde dirigir sempre me acalmava. Isso era o meu alívio, ou escape para todos os meus problemas desde que eu me lembrava. E eu precisava sair daqui. Agora.

Uma coisa era ser permitido a fazer isso. Outra coisa era fazer sem que meu irmão soubesse. Porra, eu não traio minha família. Ela era a única coisa que me segurou nesse mundo por esses anos. Principalmente Edward. Meu irmão gêmeo.

Arranquei o carro da garagem e voei rumo a qualquer lugar, sem uma direção definida. O carro corria muito e eu já nem prestava atenção para onde estava me dirigindo. Acho que eu já tinha passado em cada rua de Forks por mais de duas vezes, somente nesta fuga insana. Virando uma esquina eu percebi luzes azuis e vermelhas brilharem. _Só podia ser brincadeira_. Olhei o relógio, reflexivamente, para saber que horas seriam. Já eram quase 6 da manhã. O sol brilhava no canto e quase fiquei cego ao encostar o carro e tentar ver quem era o cara que andava em minha direção. Puta merda.

Charlie.

Não, por favor. Não agora.

Ele veio na direção da minha janela e fez sinal para que eu baixasse o vidro. Meu vidro desceu enquanto todo o meu sangue escorria do meu rosto. Isso não estava acontecendo. Eu devia estar sendo testado até o limite da minha sanidade, ou antecipando a penitência de todos os meus pecados na terra. Mesmo sem olhar, eu sentia sua presença. Quando ele ia me perguntar algo, sua voz travou. Percebi que Charlie cancelou a garganta e tentou novamente. Preciosos segundos se passaram.

"Rob?"

Meu rosto continuava olhando meus joelhos enquanto eu tentava unir forças para encará-lo.

"Charlie." Foi só o que eu disse, ainda sem olhar em seu rosto.

"Eu... eu estou mais do que surpreso meu rapaz. Há quanto tempo não o vejo."

"Sim, me desculpe pelo excesso de velocidade. Eu... eu estava voltando para casa."

Ele parecia que estava vendo um fantasma. O sentimento era mútuo.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar passar. Você está de volta?"

"Talvez." Eu disse e comecei a ligar o carro, finalizando a conversa. Isso não nos levaria a _nada_.

"Vá com cuidado." Foi o que ele disse enquanto meu carro se movia novamente. Eu não sabia e não sentia nada. Parecia que meu corpo estava atordoado e dormente. Jamais imaginei que meu retorno seria tão difícil. Comecei a senti meu rosto úmido e minha vista estava ficando nublada. Mesmo sem querer, levei uma mão aos meus olhos e senti que muitas lágrimas começaram a rolar de meus olhos. De repente senti um soluço sair do meu peito e descobri que eu estava chorando copiosamente. _Porra._ Esse sentimento poderia ficar pior?

Passei pela frente da rua que mais me doía e não tive coragem de olhar para o lado. Eu jurava que essa ferida tinha sido curada e esquecida, mas essa merda nunca sairia da minha mente. Mesmo que eu imaginasse que sim. Meus fantasmas estavam bem trancados.

Foda-se.

Parei o carro na garagem da minha casa e baixei meu banco para trás e me deitei, fechando fortemente meus olhos para controlar minhas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Aqui era o lugar mais seguro do mundo.

Acordei com uma batida no vidro e vi o rosto preocupado de minha mãe do lado de fora. A claridade quase me cegou enquanto eu tentava me focar.

"Rob, vamos pra dentro." Minha mãe disse calmamente. Abri minha porta e saí do carro, ela ainda me olhando, mas sem dizer uma palavra.

Estava subindo as escadas lentamente quando ela falou "Vou preparar seu café." Eu só balancei a cabeça, concordando. Ainda estava sem forças para conversar. Não olhei para o fundo do corredor e meus olhos ainda ardiam do choro.

Comecei a tirar minhas roupas enquanto andava em meu quarto. Segui para o banheiro e liguei o chuveiro, esperando até ter certeza de que a água estava quente. Coloquei-me debaixo dele e deixei a água me lavar e minha mente ficar focada. Fechei os olhos e encostei as mãos na parede, deixando o calor me aquecer. Tudo era muito doloroso, mas eu superaria. Mais uma vez. Enclausurei as lembranças que me remoeram há algumas horas. Isso não aconteceria novamente. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo.

Bella era um pensamento mais 'seguro'. Se tudo o que já aconteceu na minha vida envolvendo a mulher do meu irmão fosse considerado um território sem problemas. Porra, eu poderia dizer que tudo na minha vida era com muitas emoções. Isso sim poderia ser irônico de pensar. Revisei sobre tudo que _deveria _ter sido dito, mas ainda achava melhor que isso não acontecesse em um quarto. Era melhor para o meu controle e sanidade. Eu tinha que esperá-la acordar.

Meia hora de banho e muitas decisões tomadas, me vesti e desci para enfrentar minha mãe.

"Bom dia, dona Esme."

"Bom dia, meu filho." Ela estava sentada na mesa. Tudo cheirava muito bem e meu estômago lembrou que eu não comia há muito tempo. Por isso eu amava minha mãe. Ela cuidava da gente, mesmo sem sabermos que precisávamos ser cuidados. Sentei-me de frente para ela e peguei uma rabanada, suspirando e fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto.

"Rob."

"Hum?" Olhei pra ela levantando a sobrancelha, já que eu tinha abocanhado um grande pedaço da delícia que eu estava comendo.

"Eu sei que você não gosta de conversar sobre essas coisas..." Puta merda, de boca cheia e uma fome do cão, eu não conseguiria fugir tão fácil disso. "mas eu acho que tenho o direito de saber algumas coisas."

"Ok."

"Você pretende ficar."

"Eu não sei." Fui sincero. Meu coração e minha mente estavam uma confusão.

"Você pensa em retomar seu trabalho?"

"Mãe..." Parei medindo minhas palavras. "Faz muito tempo... eu nem sei se consigo mais."

"Meu filho, você sempre amou o que fazia." Sim, eu amei, muito. "Você não acha que já chegou o momento de você superar? Nós sentimos sua falta. Foi tempo demais."

Suspirei alto enquanto mastigava. Minha mãe sempre era direta e firme. "Eu sei. Eu também senti falta de tudo. Prometo que vou tentar."

"Era só o que eu precisava ouvir."

Passamos alguns momentos tranqüilos, ela sequer beliscou a comida, mas eu devorei quase tudo. Mamãe me fez lembrar sobre uma das minhas antigas paixões. E a que eu mais evitava pensar, já que sempre me trazia de volta ao passado que queria apagar. Eu e meu irmão sempre a compartilhamos, mas de maneiras muito diferentes. Era engraçado pensar nisso dessa forma.

Mas fazia dois longos anos que eu sequer li uma revista médica. Como eu poderia retomar tudo isso? Como eu poderia voltar a GWU* e continuar de onde parei? Ridículo, balancei a cabeça para retirar os pensamentos e as ilusões de que tudo poderia ser como era. Não poderia. Não mesmo.

_*A _**_Universidade George Washington_**_, (The George Washington University, GW, ou GWU) é uma instituição privada, fundada pelo __Congresso americano__ em __1821__ e uma das líderes mundiais em __educação__ e __pesquisa__. Localizada em __Washington, D.C.__ nos __Estados Unidos__, seu campus principal encontra-se a quatro quarteirões da __Casa Branca__ e ocupa uma área de 17 hectares, sendo rodeada pelas sedes do __Banco Mundial__, __Fundo Monetário Internacional__ (FMI), __Organização dos Estados Americanos__ (OEA), __Cruz Vermelha__ além de diversos ministérios dos EUA, __Embaixadas__ e __Institutos__ de Pesquisa de Idéias. Superando a marca de 1 bilhão de dólares em 2007, a Universidade é uma das instituições de ensino que mais recebem doações no mundo e mais investem em Pesquisa & Desenvolvimento, segundo o ranking da U.S. News & World Report. Encontra-se ainda entre as 10 universidades mais ativas políticamente, que possuem maior consciência social e as instalações mais modernas, segundo o ranking da Princeton Review._

As pesquisas deveriam ter avançado muito de onde parei e apesar de ainda receber pela patente do tratamento de pré-leucemia*, isso talvez significasse que eu ainda era 'avançado', senão alguém teria encontrado um tratamento melhor. Apesar de inicialmente não querer trabalhar com crianças como meu irmão, me deixei levar pelas pesquisas e acabei chegando perto da área dele, mas nunca foi meu objetivo. A cura ou um tratamento menos agressivo ao câncer era o que eu buscava.

_*__Pré-leucemia__ é o estudo avançado das células tronco que contém o gene mutante que irá causar a leucemia. Então, o estudo adiantado dessas células ajuda no tratamento e cura na maioria dos casos. Isso é mais fácil de acontecer quando o paciente é criança, pois ele tem mais chances de se tratar. _

"O que aconteceu para o seu irmão madrugar?"

"Ele foi chamado no hospital."

"Ah sim, me assustei ao ver Bella descer sozinha essa manhã. Só assim para aqueles dois se soltarem." Ela riu. "Bem, agora que você está com um semblante melhor e devidamente alimentado, eu posso sair. Seu pai foi na frente. Hoje vamos almoçar na casa da Alice. Então, se você precisar, tem comida na geladeira." Só balancei a cabeça e continuei comendo, milhões de pensamentos ao mesmo tempo passando por minha cabeça. Minha mãe deu a volta na mesa e plantou um beijo em meus cabelos.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

Terminei de tomar o meu café e levantei para cumprir meus planos, que agora estavam parecendo acertados. Sem minha família aqui e Edward no hospital. Esse era o momento.

Abri a porta da frente e olhei ao redor, como se eu pudesse ser seguido. Com poucos passos, eu já estava em frente à casa de Bella. Enquanto me aproximava eu ouvia, cada vez mais alto, uma música vindo de dentro.

_Ooooh ooh, this is my shit, this is my shit_

Ooooh ooh, essa é a minha merda, essa é a minha merda

Eu não consegui segurar a gargalhada que se formou ao imaginar Bella escutando uma música dessas. Não combinava com sua personalidade. Assim que cheguei a sua porta e ia tocar a campainha eu ouvi no fundo a voz de Bella ofegante.

_Let me hear you say this shit is bananas_

_B-A-N-A-N-A-S_

_(This shit is bananas)_

_(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)_

Deixe-me ouvir você dizer que essa merda é "bananas" (legal)

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

Essa merda é "bananas"

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

A música estava muito animada com a voz de Bella ao longe, mas meu dedo apertou a campainha e a voz dela sumiu do fundo. Eu a ouvi correr para a porta e senti o fluxo do vento quando ela a puxou, totalmente exasperada.

Minha respiração travou.

O que eu ia mesmo falar? Caralho. Mente maldita. Olhos malditos.

Bella estava com o seu cabelo preso em um coque bagunçado, uma camiseta muito pequena quase sem cobrir seus rosados seios, um micro short e com a porra de um espanador na mão direita. _A porra de um espanador._ A porra da fantasia mais clichê já pensada por um homem e a porra da coisa mais erótica que eu poderia ter visto. _Puta que pariu_. Eu ia morrer!

O peito dela subia e descia enquanto sua respiração saía com fortes rajadas pelo seu esforço. Seus olhos cresceram quando me viram e seu sorriso, antes brilhante, foi se desmanchando aos poucos enquanto se transformava em surpresa.

Mesmo sabendo por _quem_ ela esperava e o que ela poderia estar pensando sobre o que estava do outro lado da porta, meu corpo traidor não se segurou como pela manhã, dando um passo em direção a ela, com os olhos arregalados e sem conseguir falar uma palavra.

Eu senti a respiração dela travar quando eu fiquei a centímetros de seu rosto, minha mão indo para puxar seus cabelos.

_Pare Rob._

_Foda-se._

_Você não pode fazer isso._

_Foda-se._

Ela soltou um longo suspiro e o doce cheiro de sua respiração foi o que terminou de nublar meus pensamentos quando meus lábios chegaram aos dela e eu comecei a devorar sua boca. Seu corpo travou e eu, mesmo assim, não consegui parar, o gosto dela era inebriante pra caralho.

Bella soltou mais um suspiro, quando minha língua deslizou por seus lábios e ela a recebeu, uma de minhas mãos ainda em seus cabelos enquanto eu puxava o seu rosto mais para o meu, como se fosse humanamente possível. A porta bateu atrás de nós e eu levei minha outra mão para a sua bunda e a levantei em meu corpo, minha ereção querendo furar minha calça de tão rígida que estava. Bella amoleceu nos meus braços quando os seus envolveram meu pescoço e suas mãos indo para meus cabelos e os puxando ferozmente.

Eu a queria _aqui_ e _agora_.

Seu centro aquecia minha calça e eu a pressionei contra o sofá, ainda em meu colo, fazendo-a bater em minha ereção. Isso _não _seria gentil. Bella gemeu e eu a apoiei no sofá. Uma de minhas mãos foi para sua boceta, pressionando seu clitóris enquanto ela desmanchava no encosto do sofá.

Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Um desejo louco estava dominando meu corpo e me corroendo por todos esses dias. Eu era um bastardo ganancioso. Naquele instante nada vinha a minha mente sobre o que teria feito eu vir à sua casa. Eu nem sequer lembrava uma frase que eu tinha planejado falar.

O que era mesmo?

Eu não conseguia achar coerência em nada. Só sabia que Bella tinha um beijo fodidamente gostoso e os gemidos dela eram excitantes demais. Alucinante demais. Insano demais. De repente, um gemido virou um soluço e, assustado, abri rapidamente meus olhos para ver grossas lágrimas descerem de seu rosto enquanto ela me empurrava freneticamente, tentando me afastar.

Puta que pariu. Eu sou um filho da puta traidor.

_O que eu fiz?_

Dei um passo para trás enquanto as conseqüências das minhas tensões e todo o remorso do meu erro me esmagavam. Isso não podia ter acontecido. Nós fizemos isso. Eu fiz isso com ela. Sem qualquer pudor, ou sem esperar sua aceitação, eu ataquei-a como um homem das cavernas tarado. Ainda confuso com minha reação, vi quando Bella colocou as mãos no rosto e o desespero tomava ainda mais suas feições.

"Bella... eu-" Sua mão me parou.

"Não... meu Deus... eu não... Meu Deus... isso não podia-"

"Não podia, foi culpa minha." Eu falei em uma respiração. "Foi MINHA culpa. Não se culpe por isso." Ela andou até o sofá e sentou na beirada. Não esperei seus argumentos, eu precisava falar. "Eu te ataquei Bella. Não tinha esse direito. Vim até aqui pra conversar com você. Eu juro que essa _não_ era a minha intenção... mas aí..." Parei ainda atordoado com minhas ações. "Desculpe-me, por favor. Mas agora nós temos que admitir que precisamos conversar."

Bella continuou sentada enquanto lágrimas desciam do seu rosto e nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca. "Bella." Eu comecei, então tinha que acabar com isso. "Nós precisamos contar pra ele." Ela tampou o rosto novamente com as mãos e chorou copiosamente.

"Eu sei."

"Eu não consigo mais. Eu nunca escondi nada dele."

"Nada?" Ela levantou o rosto assustada.

"Nada _nada_."

"Então ele..."

"Sim."

Mais lágrimas. "Desculpe-me, Bella. Eu e ele sempre fomos confidentes e isso tudo," apontei o dedo entre nós, "não deveria ter acontecido. Mas saiu do meu controle. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Não sei por que eu aceitei isso. A culpa foi minha."

"Pare, Rob." Ela falou decidida e eu me calei. "Pare de tentar dizer que a culpa é sua. Eu permiti. EU. Eu deixei que tudo acontecesse sem falar nada. Ninguém é mais culpado que eu."

"Bella-"

"Como nós vamos contar? Como? Ele nunca imaginou isso. Edward nunca sequer me perguntou sobre você. Como, Rob? Ele vai me deixar!"

"Ele te ama."

"Mas ele não é idiota, Rob. Ele vai saber que nós permitimos que tudo isso acontecesse e não falamos para ele que nos conhecíamos de antes. Ele não vai me perdoar. Eu vou morrer sem ele."

"Ele não vai."

"Como você pode dizer isso? Você imagina como vai ser? Ele vai se sentir duplamente traído, por mim e por você. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Eu só sei que esse segredo está me deixando louco."

"Eu sei."

Nós ficamos em silêncio. Eu procurava uma solução na minha cabeça, pois sabia que teríamos que contar toda a verdade. Mas era difícil imaginar uma maneira para que isso não o machucasse demais e fizesse todos saírem sem ressentimentos. Entre nós três. O que eu poderia fazer? Porra, minha vida estava sempre envolvida em situações que me exigiam demais, sugando todas as minhas forças. Por isso eu fugia. Nunca conseguia entender o por que de tanta dor.

"Rob?"

"Hum." Eu me aproximei lentamente do sofá e sentei do outro lado.

"Por que você me deixou naquele dia? Por que não se despediu? Deixou um bilhete."

Ela me pegou de surpresa. Definitivamente esse não era um assunto que eu estava preparado para falar. Eu não sabia o que responder. Diante do meu silêncio, Bella me olhou mais intensamente e suspirando continuou a falar, com a voz embargada.

"Eu não entendo. Você tinha sido tão atencioso... e de repente eu acordo sozinha. Você sabe que foi-"

"Sua primeira vez." Ela se virou para mim alarmada. "É claro que eu sabia, Bella. Por isso tentei fazer de tudo para que você gostasse e que fosse especial, pelo menos naquele momento."

"Desculpe, Rob, mas o que você fez, foi horrível. Nem uma palavra. Nada. Eu passei muito tempo pensando sobre isso. Eu procurei razões para ter sido abandonada-"

"Você não deu nenhuma razão, Bella. Aquilo era quem eu era. Eu... eu era um babaca. Eu fugia. Fugia de tudo o que eu gostava. De tudo que pudesse me prender. Vínculos, nomes... tudo. Eu não queria saber."

"Você acabou comigo naquele dia... e durante muito tempo depois, Rob."

"Me desculpe."

"Eu fiquei anos pensando que tinha algo de errado comigo. Você imagina o que é viver com isso?"

_Sim, Bella, eu sei. Eu ainda me pergunto a mesma coisa._

"Eu sinto muito."

"Você só sabe dizer isso? Sinto muito? Me desculpe? É minha culpa?"

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Eu não quero que você me diga nada, Rob. Mas ainda tento entender. Como o homem que me abandonou sem um adeus agora me persegue? Agora me olha como se eu fosse a deusa dele? Que agora, esse homem, que não tinha um nome, me compartilha com o irmão? Que agora parece estar sempre por perto? Sendo atencioso e sempre parecendo interessado? O que mudou?"

"Nada mudou."

"Como 'nada mudou'?"

"Eu não sei. Porra, eu estou em uma confusão do caralho, Bella! Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui. Nem agora e nem nessa porra de cidade. Eu já teria fugido desde a primeira noite em que te vi, mas essa cidade é amaldiçoada." Ela soltou uma risada falsa. "Sério, não consigo fugir. Eu me sinto preso aqui. Mas também não quero mais ficar longe da minha família e se eu admitir, mesmo que pra mim mesmo, que não posso ter isso com você aqui, eu terei que ir embora. Novamente. Você entende? Eu vou ter que passar anos sem vê-los. E não quero mais fugir. Eu quero resolver minha vida."

"Eu não quero te separar de ninguém, Rob. Eu... eu também não sei o que eu sinto. Eu amo seu irmão, mais do que tudo."

"Isso está escrito na sua cara, Bella. Você não precisa me dizer."

"Mas então, como isso-" ela apontou entre nós, "está acontecendo? Por que essa confusão?"

"Eu não comecei isso."

"Você quer parar?" Ela me perguntou. Porra, ela sabia bem em que assunto poderia apertar para me deixar mudo. Suspirei forte e puxei meus cabelos em frustração.

"Eu penso nisso o dia todo, Bella. Não vou negar nada pra você, mas eu tento não pensar. Isso eu posso dizer."

"Eu nunca imaginei algo assim acontecendo."

"Isso não deveria estar tão errado, Bella."

"Como não?"

Aproximei-me dela mais uma vez e segurei em sua mão. Por algum motivo, eu queria que Bella soubesse que eu não a queria só para sexo. Ela era uma mulher especial demais.

"Isso tudo que aconteceu entre nós três jamais seria errado _se_ nós não tivéssemos esse segredo. Nós três queríamos isso e foi com consentimento mútuo. O único erro é a omissão de fatos." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Sério, Bella. Eu jamais pensaria mal de você por isso. Nossos desejos são algo que nós não devemos afogar e esquecer, meu irmão é alguém que entende isso, por isso ele está deixando tudo isso acontecer. Para o seu prazer."

"Isso tudo é tão novo e tão confuso pra mim. Eu não sei como reagir."

"Tudo bem, Bella, nós só temos que pensar melhor em como tudo será esclarecido. Já deu para perceber que esse segredo já chegou longe demais."

"Tudo bem. Mas não hoje. Ele vai chegar cansado. Ele mal dormiu. E prometo que vou pensar sobre isso. Obrigada, Rob, por me explicar tudo."

Ela sorriu um lindo sorriso para mim. Eu peguei a mão dela e trouxe aos meus lábios, dando um suspiro tranqüilo, quando então a porta da frente foi aberta e meu irmão entrou. Meus lábios ainda estavam conectados com sua mão e Bella ainda me olhava quando ele chegou.

Inconscientemente, Bella deu um salto do sofá e nós três continuamos em silêncio, cada vez mais difícil de pensar no que falar, pelo menos no meu caso. A tensão na sala era quase física. O olhar de meu irmão estava escuro e ele nos analisava sem dizer uma palavra.

A minha respiração começou a ficar mais tensa, com uma nuvem de ansiedade na sala que crescia ainda mais, até que senti o clima mudar. Eu conhecia Edward como ninguém, mas eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando nesse exato momento. Lentamente eu afastei a mão de Bella até que eu a soltei e o olhei.

Porra. _Como tudo ficou tão fodido?  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: (como quase sempre... afff... que menina que gosta de falar... )** enfim... espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Hahahahah Eu sei... somos loucas e adoramos ver o circo pegar fogo. Alguns segredos foram revelados nesse capitulo, mas alguns foram só instigados. O importante é vcs saberem o lado do Rob... ele não é o cara mal que muitas imaginavam. Ah... a música que a Bella estava escutando é Hollaback Girl da Gwen Stefani. Adoro essa música... é tão... meninas e bananas... hahahaah._

_Mais coisas boas: _

_1- Próximo capítulo POV Ed... uiiiiii_

_2- Teremos uma cena extra postada nesse fds... ela não segue onde a história está agora, ela se passa um pouco antes, por isso virou extra... espero que vcs gostem. Eu e a Tititnha estamos nos divertindo com ela._

_3- Como eu amo vcs, se vcs deixarem bastante reviews... eu coloco um spoiler do capítulo 18 no final da cena extra. ahahaaahahahahaha. _

_Então? O que acharam: Odiaram? Amaram? Querem ver sangue? Querem ver a vitamina c escorrendo dos lemons? Ou a dura verdade? A Opnião de vcs é super importente. Amamos vcs. Até quarta que vem._

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh... ia esquecendo: Domingo é niver da nossa super tradutora Ju, e estamos deixando reviews de presente pra ela em Mr. Horrible, quem puder ajudar é super bem vindo. E estamos concorrendo com a fic **Entre Irmãos** em várias categorias no site Twi Contest. Quem puder, vota na gente. O link está no meu perfil. _

_Bjus  
_

_**Titinha e Irene**_


	19. CENA EXTRA 01 – Os pensamentos são meus

_ROBERT em Roma, em algum momento antes da sua visita ao badalado pub do capítulo 4._

**CENA EXTRA 01 – Os pensamentos são meus, mas as ações eram delas.**

**POV ROB**

Eu tinha a vida que pedi a Deus. Na verdade sabia que tudo o que eu queira, conseguia somente com meu olhar safado e meu sorriso torto. Quando era um pouco mais difícil, eu passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. Isso sim era fácil.

Mas o que mais me animava na minha temporada na Europa era as amigas que conquistei. Sei que posso ser um cretino insensível, mas eu sabia que estava no mundo para dar prazer às mulheres e ponto, sem explicações ou relacionamentos. Mas, porra, eu tinha amigas também. Quero dizer, amigas especiais. Eu nunca me envolvia emocionalmente com ninguém, mas quando a solidão aparecia, ou quando eu precisava de alguma distração, sem ser exatamente algo que me fizesse pensar, eu tinha uma ajuda. As minhas loucas amigas de Roma.

Poucas vezes recorria a elas. Não quis dizer sexo, pois na verdade, eu só tinha saído uma vez com cada uma, o que era a minha regra há muito tempo, mas tinha sido algo tão livre e desimpedido. Eu tinha adorado a pequena ligação que foi conquistada entre nós, que não me importei quando a linda Patty descobriu meu telefone. Quero dizer, Titinha. Pois somente eu a chamava de Patty, mas seu apelido mais famoso era esse. Titinha. Sim, eu tinha esse jeito desinteressado e arisco, não dava meu nome a ninguém e nem mesmo perguntava o delas, mas as meninas tinham ganhado minha confiança. Isso porque Patty e sua amiga inseparável, Irene, sempre me chamavam para as festas mais badaladas de Roma. _Sem_ qualquer compromisso. E não seria eu que rejeitaria o convite, certo?

Segundo minhas louquinhas, a melhor diversão era o que elas me contavam depois da minha chegada nas festas. Sempre tinha uma tarada, uma incubada, ou falsa puritana da alta sociedade que se escondia com máscaras perfeitas, mas que acabava gozando nos meus braços, ou melhor, no meu pau. Isso tudo era armado sempre pela Patty e pela Nêni enquanto elas riam, ou pior ainda, filmavam algo comprometedor. Sim, eu não sou nenhum santo, e não tenho culpa de nada. Eu sempre me divertia. Mas havia as festinhas mais "inocentes". Quer dizer, nada que vinha da cabeça delas era infantil, entretanto, tinha algumas badalações que não eram de cunho vingativo ou escandaloso. Mas sempre eram extremamente sensuais. Isso que eu adorava nelas.

Aliás, eu já estava em Roma há alguns dias. Não que isso me preocupasse porque a Europa parecia meu quintal, mas normalmente não ficava muito tempo em uma mesma cidade. Elas sempre me cansavam. Eu digo isso das cidades e das mulheres mesmo. A última festa que as meninas tinham me levado, foi ótima. Eu quase, disse _quase_, dei uma segunda oportunidade de um orgasmo para as duas pela festa maravilhosa que organizaram. Mas eu tinha encontrado uma loira bem assanhada que tinha me feito esquecer esse detalhe. Mas tudo bem, não houve danos. Entretanto, tinha muito tempo sem notícias delas e daqui a pouco eu já estaria partindo para Barcelona e ficaria difícil encontrá-las. Bufei. Eu queria uma diversão simples.

Assim que acordei da minha única noite sem sexo nas minhas últimas semanas, sim, porque eu tinha gozado loucamente durante o dia e não estava com disposição para continuação, lembrei que precisava fazer o check-out, pois eu sempre ficava em hotéis por poucos dias. Levantei-me rapidamente e ajeitei minha mochila, assim como corri para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida.

Enquanto eu estava com a toalha em volta do meu pescoço e andando nu pelo quarto, ouvi meu celular tocando. Sorri. Essa era a música que eu tinha escolhido para quando elas me ligassem. 'Boys, Boys, Boys' da _Gaga._

"Olá".

"_Oi gostosão. Que saudades de você_".

"Patty. Porra, vocês sumiram!"

"_Quem? Nós?_" Ela riu "_Espera um pouco que vou colocar no viva-voz_".

"Como?"

"_Meu lindo. Pra Nênizinha escutar a conversa. Dãh_".

Eu ri. Nem parecia que elas eram mulheres importantes nas áreas que atuavam. Sempre se comportavam como meninas comigo. E claro que eu adorava.

"_Meu amor, quanto tempo! Estávamos loucas de saudades. Adivinha onde estamos?"_

"Hum, não faço a menor idéia, Nêni".

"_Estamos passando em frente à praia que você conheceu a Patty. Ela tava falando que foi o melhor orgasmo da vida dela. Aí nos lembramos de ligar pra você"._

"Essa praia é uma loucura mesmo." Inconscientemente alisei meu pau. Porra, a voz da Nêni era gostosa pra caralho no telefone. "Só por isso vocês me ligaram?"

"_Lógico que não bobinho. Acha mesmo que nós perderíamos a oportunidade de escutar essa voz de sexo sem oferecer nada em troca?"_

"Hum... desse jeito vou até gemer".

"_Ai sim... isso... eu só não vou me masturbar agora porque estamos na rua, eu estou na direção e a Nêni não sabe dirigir"._

"Patty, Patty. Não brinca com fogo." Eu já estava rindo. Eu adorava essas duas.

"_Então lindo homem sexy mais gostoso de toda a Europa. Tá a fim de ir a uma festinha?"_

"Hum... posso pensar Patty?" Falei quase gemendo.

"_Falando assim você vai poder ficar até amanhã pensando. Desde que continue gemendo no telefone_".

"Nêni, delícia. Eu ainda não me esqueci da sua boquinha".

"_Ai, senhor amado. Pode parando com isso porque estou de calça branca e chegar ao encontro com meu noivo toda ensopada não vai dar certo. Afinal, eu viro uma cachoeira com você"._

"Hum... eu lembro".

"_Porra, Rob, para de gemer... ai senhor... a Nêni já está aqui revirando os olhos."_ Patty nem conseguiu brigar comigo. A sua voz saiu quase como um lamento. As duas já deviam estar bem molhadinhas mesmo. Eu adorava esse joguinho com elas. Às vezes, conseguiam até me deixar de pau duro nessas brincadeiras.

"E se eu me masturbar aqui, lembrando de vocês duas e falando, eu vou ganhar o convite da festinha?"

"_DEUS! Rob... se você falar de novo o que fez com essa língua maravilhosa naquela praia eu vou bater esse carro. É serio tá? Senhor amado. Não faz isso. A Nêni nem consegue falar, e olha que isso é raro."_ A Patty falava rindo, mas eu sentia que ela já estava se contorcendo.

"Tudo bem... tô sendo dispensado" Eu fingi estar amuado.

"_Não, amor. Longe disso. Na verdade, estou te ligando porque eu e a Nêni estamos organizando a festa de aniversário de uma grande amiga nossa. A Juliana. Ela é do Brasil e está nos visitando aqui na Europa. Vai ter vários amigos e amigas novas. Você vai adorar."_

"Hum... festinha com a sociedade?"

"_Rob delícia. Lógico que não. Nesse caso vai ser somente amigos de verdade. Mas nada que te impeça de aproveitar da melhor maneira"._

"Quando vai ser, Nêni?"

"_Amanhã à noite. No apartamento da Avenida Central. Aquele dos meus pais, Rob. Você ainda lembra dele?"_

"Aquele que tem muitos quartos?"

"_Esse mesmo."_ Ambas riram.

"Vocês pensam em tudo mesmo".

"_Imagina... somos inocentes. Mas então? Posso confirmar? É festa privativa. Só entra as pessoas confirmadas"._

"Com certeza minhas louquinhas".

"_Então até amanhã, delícia. E não precisa levar presente. Acho que você já serve como o propósito. E nem precisa embrulhar"._

"Eu sou o presente da amiga?" Tentei soar indignado, mas na verdade já estava imaginando o que essas loucas estavam aprontando. Porra, eu adorava desafios.

"_Ainda não, Rob. Mas a Ju é mega tímida e quase não fala. E tem algum tempo que ela não faz nada com ninguém. Na verdade, não queremos forçar nada, mas tenho certeza que assim que ela te ver, ou vai querer dar pra você na hora, ou na pior das hipóteses, vai se masturbar loucamente pensando em você."_

"Porra, vocês são loucas mesmo." Eu ri.

"_Eu? Nada querido. Já te disse. Eu acredito que você **é** um presente para a humanidade. Tem que ser apreciado por todas. Imagina se eu iria privar minhas amigas de você?_

"Tudo bem... hum... já me convenceram ok? Me aguardem amanhã".

"_Perfeito!_" Ambas gritaram. _"Amanhã às 22 horas está bom?"_

"Sim. Até amanhã então."

"_Com certeza."_ E assim desligaram o telefone.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo quando cheguei ao saguão do hotel. Me aproximei da recepcionista e pedi pra encerrar a conta. A menina, coitada, chegou a engasgar quando me viu. Foi até divertido flertar com ela. Assim que assinei tudo peguei em sua mão e depositei um beijo.

Eu também sei ser solidário.

O restante do dia passou rapidamente e quando vi, já estava dentro da biblioteca da cidade. Não que me importasse muito com livros atualmente, mas eu tinha visto uma morena de parar o trânsito e jamais desperdiçaria essa oportunidade. E nem meu pau, lógico. Depois de algumas horas de sedução e chupadas, eu saí aliviado de lá. A propósito, ela era a bibliotecária.

Assim que saí liguei para o meu gêmeo. Como sempre, eu precisava falar com ele. Sobre tudo. Olhei para o relógio e calculei mentalmente o horário em Washington. Ele já estava acordado com certeza. O telefone não completou nem dois toques e Edward já estava atendendo.

Como ele era ansioso!

"Fala, cópia".

"_Porra, Rob. Três dias sem notícias?_"

"Também estava com saudades, maninho".

"_Você sabe que nossa mãe fica perguntando, Rob_".

"Calma, cara. Meu limite é de 3 dias, esqueceu? Tenho que te contar uma novidade que tinha esquecido. Eu até tô fazendo amizades por aqui".

"_Com as mulheres?_" Meu irmão soou admirado e sorriu.

"O que você acha? Lógico!"

"_Então já transou com elas_." Não era uma pergunta.

"Maninho. Tirando mamãe, Alice e a gostosa da nossa cunhada, infelizmente, o mundo é vasto e com muitas possibilidades."

"_Eu sei_".

"Então, vou a uma festinha amanhã com elas. Depois te ligo contando tudo".

"_Rob... quando você vai tomar jeito?_" Não foi uma advertência aberta, mas senti que a conversa iria se tornar séria nesse momento.

"Quando eu trocar de continente." Sorri. "Tenho que ir, maninho".

"_Cuidado ai, cópia. Sem defeitos, por favor_".

"Pode deixar. Mande beijos pra todos".

Assim que desliguei o telefone com meu gêmeo, eu suspirei. Por que Edward sempre me lembrava da realidade da vida? Eu só queria aproveitar o dom que eu tinha. Seu recado subentendido de defeitos era para eu não me meter em problemas. Porra, ele parecia meu irmão mais velho.

Depois disso, decidi que precisava tomar um drink em algum lugar relaxante. Encontrei um pequeno bar que me pareceu bem aconchegante. Depois de algumas doses, com o álcool rodando na minha mente, fui me hospedar no hotel em frente. Afinal eu tinha que descansar para a festa de amanhã.

Acordei sentindo aquele estranho gosto de guarda-chuva na boca, depois que a gente bebe muito. Mas não me importei. Pisquei meus olhos para acordar mais, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto. Mais uma noite sem sexo. Isso tinha que mudar. Ontem tinha sido somente pra relaxar, mas hoje seria diferente. Passando a mão pelo meu dorso, olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das três horas da tarde. Puta merda, eu dormi pra caralho.

Levantei devagar e rumei para o banheiro. Precisava me ajeitar para a festa das minhas louquinhas. Assim que saí do hotel fui em direção a uma loja de aluguel de roupas. Por mais que a festa fosse informal, eu sabia que tinha que ir de terno e também o quanto elas tinham tesão em me ver tão sério. Mesmo que a princípio o tesão começasse pelas roupas.

Poucas horas depois, eu já estava pronto. Já era nove horas da noite e meu cabelo úmido e minhas roupas clássicas denunciavam que eu iria realmente para algo mais sóbrio, mas só na aparência. Eu já imaginava o que essas meninas estariam aprontando com essa amiga. Com muito prazer no meio, é claro.

Eu não tinha o hábito de chegar no horário em nenhum lugar. Nem mesmo na época em que corria, eu tinha responsabilidades e sempre me atrasava para os treinos, o que deixava os patrocinadores loucos. Isso era hilário na época. Mas nas festas das minhas meninas, eu chegava quase sempre próximo da hora marcada. E claro, não podia esquecer, minha linda Patty no seu círculo de amigos mais íntimos, era conhecida como Titinha. Assim eu tinha que chamá-la. Isso eu não podia esquecer.

Assim que cheguei à portaria, o segurança já abria a porta pra mim. As meninas devem ter dado minha descrição para entrar tão facilmente. Aquele era um dos prédios mais seguros de toda a Itália. Passei pelas pessoas no saguão e me dirigi ao elevador. Em poucos segundos eu já estava tocando a campainha. Me ajeitei tentando parecer casual. Ouvi múrmuros do outro lado da porta, um pouco antes dela ser aberta. Quando encontrei os pares dos olhos das minhas anfitriãs, meu sorriso se abriu. Eu estava mesmo com saudades delas.

"Estou atrasado?"

"Nunca, meu amor. Que saudades de você".

"Entra, Rob, queremos te apresentar algumas amigas".

Por que de repente senti como se estivesse entrando em um delicioso jogo erótico? Por mais que eu adorasse qualquer clima de sedução, percebi que as minhas adoráveis amigas tinham preparado algo muito maior do que uma simples festinha. Na verdade senti que eu era o _prato principal_. Isso porque, ao correr os olhos pelo local, que era uma ampla sala bem iluminada e com muitos móveis luxuosos, eu só tinha visto mulheres. E não eram poucas.

Olhei novamente para Nêni e alternando para Titinha. Elas sustentavam um sorriso inocente, mas que pra mim soou irônico. Levantei uma sobrancelha esperando as suas observações sarcásticas, pois estava claro que era algo armado por elas. Mas nada saiu. Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo e me aproximei lentamente de Titinha, sussurrando no seu ouvido.

"Minha delícia. O que significa isso?"

"O que foi meu sexy lindo?"

"Titinha, só tem mulher aqui, ou os homens ficaram invisíveis pra mim?"

"Jura? Você já reparou isso? Pensei que você fosse demorar a perceber esse fato _insignificante._" Porra, agora ela tava de sacanagem, né? Aproximei meu corpo ainda mais e direcionei o olhar para seus lindos orbes castanho e para sua boca carnuda, correndo também a língua pelos meus lábios. Ela gemeu e fechou os olhos. Eu não deixaria elas me dominarem assim.

"Hum... você está mesmo disposta a fazer esse joguinho, meu amor? Você sabe que eu sempre ganho. Ou você já esqueceu o que eu fiz pra você se render pra mim naquela praia, hein?"

Nem precisei de mais argumentos. Ela já respirava com dificuldade, assim como Nênizinha, minha Diva da Amazônia, que estava com os olhos arregalados e totalmente na expectativa. Lógico que eu era o presente. Isso estava mais do que evidente.

"Então, quem é a Juliana?" Falei mais alto do que meu habitual. Todas as mulheres do salão olharam em minha direção. Caralho, eu me senti completamente sem roupa nesse momento. Meu íntimo joguinho com as duas tinha sido observado com vívido interesse por todas as presentes. E no olhar delas estava muito óbvio que eu era a presa neste local. Tudo era fodidamente erótico.

"Acho que antes dela você poderia conhecer as demais, não é mesmo? A propósito, sou a Débora, mas no seu caso somente D. E eu sou D só pra você." Olhei atentamente a maravilhosa mulher na minha frente. Uma loira determinada e bem atrevida. Sorri lentamente meu sorriso torto. Em poucos segundos me senti rodeado por tantas mulheres, todas lindas e ao mesmo tempo únicas. Eram de vários estilos, mas com a mesma expressão. A excitação. Agora eu entendia o por que elas serem amigas das minhas louquinhas. Estava evidente demais.

"Eu sou a Rafa pra você. Fiquei sabendo que você pilota carros de corrida. Eu adoro adrenalina sabia? Eu tenho uma moto e adoro montar nela." Outra mais atirada. Minha nossa, isso sim ia ser uma noite inesquecível. Ainda me organizando com tantas informações e erotismos, mais uma morena linda veio falar comigo.

"Eu sou a Kat, prazer."

"O prazer vem depois, Kat."

"O que isso," ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, "por favor, eu estou aqui só pra olhar e curtir."

"O prazer pode vir pelo olhar. Não te disseram?"

Ela gemeu e foi um pouco cambaleante até onde estava a Rafa e as duas ficaram conversando baixinho e rindo. A Kat parecia ser um pouco mais séria que as outras, mas não deixava de ser interessante. Eu adorava as certinhas também. Era perfeito o quanto elas faziam coisas ditas como 'erradas'.

Corri o olhar pela sala novamente e percebi que eram onze mulheres ao todo. Isso contando com as perversas anfitriãs. Todas estavam próximas, mas percebi que três estavam um pouco mais distantes, uma delas, com certeza, era a aniversariante, pois além de uma coloração vermelha, todas tinham a mesma característica. Uma timidez excessiva que escondia um furacão quando despertado.

"Que ótimo. Estou extremamente excitado em conhecer tantas mulheres maravilhosas ao mesmo tempo. Mas porque as três estão destacadas lá atrás?"

"Olhe só, meu lindo. Elas são assim mesmo, viu? Tímidas demais. Mas também, quem não fica sem fala diante de um homem assim, Jesus. Eu chego já tô me pinicando toda de nervoso aqui. E desculpe meu falatório, mas eu não consigo me controlar mesmo. Olhe só, chego até ter tremedeira." Eu ri diante do mini discurso da linda que agora falava comigo. "E a propósito, me chamo Lariza, mas pra você é Lari mesmo".

"Você não é daqui." Não foi uma pergunta, já que o sotaque era forte e delicioso.

"Quem, eu? Não mesmo. Sou do Brasil, assim como a maioria de nós. Sou da Bahia, meu rei".

"Hum... onde tem os molhos e as mulheres mais picantes do mundo?" Soprei no seu ouvido, mas alto o suficiente para as outras ouvirem.

"Sim." Ela suspirou junto com as demais. Titinha começou a rir.

"Vamos então começar as apresentações logo." Ela virou pra mim e me puxou pelo braço. Meio sem jeito, ajeitei meu cabelo bagunçado para tentar dar um ar mais arrumado.

"Puta merda, ele tem um _cabelo de sexo_. Olha só que delícia. Dá vontade de puxar até gozar".

Virei rapidamente para quem falou, levantando uma sobrancelha, curioso. E minha surpresa foi encontrar o olhar indecente da maravilhosa D. "Hum, cabelo de sexo? Gostei disso." Ela, a Rafa, a Kat e mais uma morena que estava próxima conversavam com minha diva amazonense. Totalmente focadas em mim. Voltei o corpo novamente e passei minha virilha muito próxima das duas primeiras que me foram apresentadas, que reagiram com gemidos enquanto a Nêni ria. Me posicionei em frente a morena que eu não conhecia e sorri meu melhor sorriso. Estendi a mão e puxei a dela, que diante do meu cavalheirismo, exibiu um maravilhoso sorriso.

"E você..."

"Eu? Sou Carol Maeve. Amiga de longa data das meninas e da Rafa".

"Hum... sabia que você tem um cheiro maravilhoso?"

"Ai Pai amado. Não sou a favor de homens cretinos, mas por você eu faço até uma exceção".

"Que ótimo então. Eu conto com isso." Pisquei pra ela, inocente.

Todas riram e projetaram o corpo próximo a mim. Eu sabia ser sedutor ao extremo, mas lidar com onze mulheres ao mesmo tempo era o clímax do meu desempenho. Nunca tive que seduzir e excitar tantas mulheres juntas e sabia que poderia estar fodido no final, mas na verdade eu estava adorando o joguinho. E todas as reações delas, como olhares, sussurros e gemidos, vinham direto para meu pau. Eu já tinha tantas idéias na mente.

Fui retirado rapidamente do meu devaneio pelo puxão no braço feito pela Titinha. Uma música começou a tocar e todas estavam dançando sensualmente, o que fez meu amigo acordar. _Puta que pariu,_ além do olhar de cobiça de todas eu tinha que presenciar elas se movendo em minha direção? E desse jeito, de forma tão erótica? Porra, eu não ia agüentar por muito tempo. Meu amigo estava ficando ansioso.

"Você está vendo a reação que você causa, amor? Estão todas te devorando com olhos".

"Titinha, você é uma safada mesmo sabia?"

"Sim, eu sei querido".

Eu e ela trocamos olhares e rimos. Era muito fácil falar com as meninas, que nada me cobravam. Era uma amizade simples e sem amarras. Uma delas, que eu ainda não conhecia, estava ao telefone próxima à janela. Titinha ia diretamente na sua direção, como quem iria mostrar um novo brinquedo. Eu adoro ser objeto sexual, mas aqui o clima era excessivamente perigoso. O que tantas mulheres juntas poderiam fazer com o meu corpo? Eu tinha medo de pensar. Mas meu pau não. Toda vez que eu pensava em sacanagem, com qualquer uma delas, ele crescia ainda mais. _Daqui a pouco vou ter que tirar a roupa_. Só esse pensamento me fez sorrir. Eu era um pervertido mesmo.

"Puta merda, vai ser gostoso assim lá em casa." Sei que sua intenção era falar baixinho, mas eu ouvi seu comentário. Sorri com o pensamento que ela poderia estar tendo agora.

"Thaís amiga. Essa delícia de homem é o Rob. Meu amigo e da Nêni".

"Senhor amado. Normalmente eu sou uma pessoa tímida, mas você... ai... senhor, fiquei com calor demais agora".

"Você não sabe o prazer que estou sentindo nesse momento em imaginar o que você está pensando sobre mim... e sentindo também. Thaís... ou você também tem algum apelido, igual as demais?"

Minha voz saiu rouca, de um jeito bem erótico. Não foi minha intenção inicial, mas o propósito serviu. Thaís olhava pra minha boca e lambia os lábios.

"Não... eu... quer dizer... na verdade meu nome já é curtinho... então..."

"Então?"

"Não vejo necessidade de apelidos... eu acho".

"Hum... Thaís... linda como o nome". Aproximei meu corpo o suficiente para que ficássemos quase nos tocando. "Você também é do Brasil?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Er... sim... eu... eu sou de Natal, conhece?"

"Praias lindas. Já imaginou fazer um amor gostoso naquelas dunas, Thaís? Somente com o céu por testemunha?"

"Oh... eu... sim... não... Oh Deus".

Sorrindo, depositei um beijo no seu ouvido, com um pequeno sopro. Meu movimento a fez gemer profundamente e projetar o corpo para frente, sacudida pela excitação evidente. Eu amava essas provocações, já que era um safado incorrigível, mas ainda não tinha conhecido todas. E lógico que eu precisava guardar o melhor para a aniversariante agora.

Dessa vez quem puxou a Titinha fui eu. Ainda faltavam as três delícias no canto. Cada uma mais gostosa que a outra. E mais tímida também.

Paralelamente, enquanto me dirigia para as últimas meninas, vi que a Nêni estava caminhando junto com a morena Rafaela em direção ao banheiro. Ambas não tiravam os olhos de mim, mas minha diva já tinha usufruído do meu corpinho. E como. A outra linda morena excitante me fez lembrar sobre a adrenalina que ela, minha motoqueira, tinha falado. Eu adorava corridas e vida selvagem com o fogo da emoção correndo pelo corpo, talvez tanto quanto ela. Será que a Rafa já tinha feito sexo sobre uma moto? Tentei controlar meu corpo, afinal eu podia perguntar depois, pois vi em seus olhos um desejo incontrolável também. Pai do céu, como eu amo minhas amigas.

Assim que me aproximei das três, todas exibiam uma cor vermelha extremamente erótica. Sim, eu adoro as tímidas também. Todas eram branquinhas, com cabelos castanhos, mas eram diferentes entre si. Projetei meu corpo para a primeira. Ela era baixinha, mas parecia ser a mais nova também. E linda como as demais.

"Olá... como você se chama?"

"Eu? Er... sou a Ca... Camila".

"Também tem algum apelido carinhoso amor?"

Todas suspiraram próximas a mim. Titinha sutilmente saiu de perto, provavelmente com receio de deixá-las ainda mais tímidas. Sorri com seu comportamento. Vi que todas, mesmo com um jeito safado e exibindo um olhar que com certeza seria minha morte, elas eram unidas. Como uma família. Eu sentia um pouco falta disso. Ao voltar para a minha nova baixinha, vi que ela estava fixamente com seu olhar em direção a minha boca. Me aproximei dela e quase colando os lábios junto aos seus, falando novamente.

"Não fique assim... você fica ainda mais adorável e tentadora sabia?"

"Hã? Oh... Meu Deus... eu não consigo...".

"Calma... respira".

"Você é gostoso demais. Eu... eu tenho sim".

"O que?"

"Um apelido".

"E qual seria linda Camila?"

"Cah... as meninas me chamam de Cah".

"Hum Cah... mais fácil na hora de chamar você... adorei." Desviei meus lábios e depositei um beijo lento e erótico na sua mandíbula. Escutei o bater frenético do seu coração e seu gemido no meu ouvido. Ainda próximo dela, levantei os olhos para a próxima. Outra morena, ou melhor, branquinha, com os cabelos pretos e baixinha, mas com um olhar preso ao meu corpo. Essa tinha um pouco mais de coragem.

Rocei lentamente meu corpo na Camila, que ficou um pouco desequilibrada e sentou no sofá. A próxima menina levantou os olhos lentamente pra mim, completamente corada. Ela foi pega em flagrante me secando. Eu abri meu sorriso mais sacana e me aproximei.

"Admirando a paisagem?"

"Hum?"

"Você. Estava me observando. Adoro quando vocês não escondem o que estão pensando".

"Eu? Meu Deus. Que vergonha."

"Porque meu bem? Sabe meu nome?"

"Quem aqui não sabe?"

"Eu não sei o seu".

"Me... me perdoe. Estou tão nervosa".

"Você é a aniversariante?"

"Não... eu sou só a amiga... dela e... vim aqui para a festa... eu acho".

"Suponho que seja ela?" Olhei em direção a última que tinha o olhar queimando em minha direção, mas que exibia as bochechas coradas mais gostosas que já tinha visto.

"Sim" ela abaixou os olhos. "Ela é a Juliana".

"E você como se chama?"

"Sou a Illem".

"Nome diferente. Assim como seu sotaque. Parece com o da Titinha".

"Sim, sou da mesma cidade que ela".

"O Rio de Janeiro só tem mulheres maravilhosas mesmo." Aproximei meu corpo. "Acredito que o calor da cidade deve circular por seus poros também. Eu estou certo?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela começou a respirar mais fortemente. Eu não queria fazer mal a nenhuma delas, mas a brincadeira também estava acabando com a minha sanidade. Porra, meu pau latejava de tanto tesão. E agora seria a vez da aniversariante. Não quero nem pensar no que eu faria com ela agora.

"Illem, amor. Se importa se eu falar com a Juliana um pouco?" Rocei meus lábios no seu ouvido. "Prometo que já volto para falar com você." Cheirei seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido baixo. "Você vai ver".

"Sim... er... lógico... Meu Deus".

Ajeitei meu corpo tranquilamente como um predador e fui em direção a aniversariante. Era evidente a excitação dela, mas também o seu receio. Não queria magoá-la, mas tinha certeza que as meninas falaram o quanto eu era gentil, mas também perigoso. E esse desconhecimento sobre mim era o que estava tremulando em seu olhar. Eu via que ela me queria a provocando também. Mas como um presente para ela eu seria um pouco mais especial, lógico.

Ela era bem branquinha, com cabelos castanhos cortados na altura dos ombros. Seus olhos eram castanhos também, mas de uma vivacidade ímpar. Juliana tinha o jeito de que mais observava do que falava. Isso mexeu com a minha imaginação. O quanto ela já estava reparando em mim? Será que ela já estava tendo pensamentos eróticos comigo?

"Oi. Meus sinceros parabéns." Falei com o meu melhor sorriso.

"Hum... obrigada".

Porra, que voz de sexo do caralho. A voz da Juliana, extremamente rouca, vibrou direto no meu pau. Cheguei a ficar incomodado e com uma vontade gigante de ajeitá-lo, mas isso poderia esperar um pouco.

"Que voz gostosa que você tem Juliana, sabia que é extremamente excitante para um homem conversar com alguém assim?"

"Sério? Não precisa me elogiar por ser meu aniversário".

"Arredia?"

"Contida".

"E linda também." Sussurrei mais próximo dela. Sem resistir, percebi que ela controlava um gemido cerrando os lábios. Eu iria derrubar sua barreira defensiva. "E com esses olhos maravilhosos e essa boca... hum... já estou imaginando." Colei meu corpo próximo dela e simulei um movimento sensual. Minha virilha roçou próxima a sua barriga, já que eu era muito mais alto. Juliana suspirou.

"Eu posso pedir uma coisa?" Gemi próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo sua pulsação acelerar. "Posso dançar com você Ju?"

"Hã? O... o que você pediu?"

"Dançar... juntinho... com meu corpo bem próximo ao seu. Posso?"

Ela não conseguiu responder, pois eu já estava praticamente colado nela. Juliana soltava respirações curtas devido a minha proximidade. Me abaixei um pouco e subi com meu corpo, tocando levemente minhas pernas e meu ansioso membro por suas coxas, virilha e barriga. Abri seus braços lentamente, roçando meus polegares pelos seus cotovelos, fazendo todo o pêlo do seu corpo eriçar. Ela começou a gemer bem baixinho e mordia os lábios de forma tentadora. Porra, eu já estava louco para beijá-la, mas a provocação era a minha arma. Sempre.

"Você não me respondeu Ju. Eu posso?"

"Sim... eu... acho".

"Que bom. Sinto que hoje será uma noite especial não acha?"

"Oh Deus... eu... eu preciso... por favor".

"De que linda Ju?"

"De uma noite especial".

Não a deixei responder. Meu corpo colou nela e senti Juliana trêmula nos meus braços. Desci novamente meu corpo agora no ritmo da música e subi, me arrastando, em todos os seus contornos. Eu queria deixar uma lembrança gostosa para ela.

"Agora Ju, relaxe. Esse aniversário será o melhor de toda a sua vida." Sussurrei no seu ouvido, capturando um pedacinho com meus lábios. Suguei lentamente, fazendo minha doce presa tombar a cabeça no meu peito. Eu estava a levando no seu limite, mas eu queria mais. Sim, sou guloso.

Comecei a passear com os lábios por sua nuca, chegando a sua mandíbula. Rodeei com a língua seu queixo, me abaixando lentamente e subindo, fazendo Juliana arfar. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, vi que a sua excitação estava no auge. Com certeza o doce líquido da sua boceta já estava escorrendo para mim. Eu queria tudo. Me aproximei lentamente com os meus lábios tocando inocentemente nos dela. Eu também sabia ser cruel. Ela tinha que pedir.

"Então Ju. Posso fazer o que eu quiser para torná-la tão especial?"

"Oh.. sim... o que você... você quiser".

Nem a deixei responder. Com a força da minha excitação, que também estava no auge, roubei seus lábios em um beijo arrebatador. Eu pressionava meu corpo para forçar ainda mais o contato e tanto eu quanto Juliana gemíamos. Passei minha língua por sua boca deliciosa, arrancando mais um gemido dela. Nosso beijo foi ficando cada vez mais profundo. Eu não queria parar, mas precisava respirar. Soltei os lábios dela, mas não a deixei. Ainda preso ao seu corpo, comecei a rebolar lentamente, fazendo-a arfar e gemer mais descontroladamente. Nem eu estava agüentando. Porra, isso estava indo longe demais. Eu queria muito mais.

"Ju... por favor... eu quero mais do que isso. Você também?"

"Meu Deus do céu... eu não vou agüentar... você é muito..."

"Vou te provar Juliana, que serei exatamente o que você quiser".

"Por favor... sim... esse será o melhor presente de aniversario que já ganhei".

Sorri e capturei seus lábios novamente, agora em um beijo mais inocente. Meu pau latejava, mas agora eu podia me controlar mais. Entretanto, Juliana não sabia o que a aguardava.

"Sim linda. Esse será o seu melhor aniversário. Eu prometo".

Lentamente a arrastei para um lugar que eu conhecia nesse apartamento muito bem. Eu já nem me importava que as demais estivessem olhando.

Afinal a noite seria _muito _longa...

* * *

**Nota da Titinha:**Olá amores. Então, espero que tenham gostado. Eu adorei escrever essa CENA EXTRA.  
Ela nasceu em DOIS DIAS GENTE \o/  
Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu fiquei úmida pensando o "quê" o Rob fez comigo na praia... OMG...  
AINDA TENHO VONTADE DE ARRANCAR MINHA CALCINHA AQUI... rsrsrs.

Essa CENA EXTRA é somente uma parte do que foi a vida do ROB na Europa. Ele é adoravelmente cretino e perversamente sedutor. Eu me perderia fácil nos braços deles. *abana*.  
=O

Bom, esse "algo a mais" da história do Rob é na verdade um presente especial para a nossa linda beta Juliana (nossa super beta) que faz aniversário neste domingo.  
Como eu e a Neni queríamos dar algo inesquecível, nada mais justo do que uma 'noite' com o Rob... certo?...  
kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ela não teve a "oportunidade" de betar essa cena *hahaah* então perdoem os eventuais erros.

E _claro_ que homenageamos também algumas das nossas leitoras lindas. Mas me perdoem, DE VERDADE, que não podemos colocar todas aqui. Rob é um incansável no sexo, mas ele já ficou nervoso com 11. Imagina com todas?...rssss.

Agora é sério. Se eu pudesse faria essa homenagem para todas. Sei o quanto vocês estão gostando da nossa fic, pois lemos todas as reviews e isso é muito motivador, mas só citei as que eu e a Neni temos mais contato, e que de alguma forma, são extremamente envolvidas e nos ajudam muito com a história. Tem gente que até está ficando maluca (Rafa) com raiva do Rob (Maevita) que é minha beta em outra fic mas é louca pelo Rob tb (Thais) e outras reações ainda piores...rsrsrs...  
Eu amo todas vocês de verdade, mas citar pessoas reais para mim é um desafio. Fiquei com receio de não agradar a todas.

Muito obrigado novamente por todo o carinho de vocês. De verdade. Vocês não imaginam o trabalhão que dá escrever essa FIC. Eu a e Neni conversamos tanto sobre os gêmeos, sobre vocês, sobre o que escrever... enfim... tudo para trazer o melhor.

Espero que tenham gostado do nosso presentinho... e esperem o próximo capítulo.  
Eu estou escrevendo junto com a Neni e está... OMG... OMG... *não quero nem pensar aqui*

Beijocas em todas.  
**  
**

**Nota da Irene: **Mais uma vez, Parabéns Ju! Tudo de bom pra vc e saiba que nós te amamos e valorizamos muito sua amizade.

Ou tra coisa: Hj teremos a estréia de uma nova fic. Fiquem atentas, ela só será postada no fffnet e se houver bastante leitoras =) Aguardem!

**Perva´s Place é Amizade!**


	20. Tudo nessa vida tem motivos

There was a time I used to pray

_I have always kept my faith in love_

_It's the greatest thing from the man above_

_The game I used to play_

_I've always put my cards upon the table_

_Let never be said that I'd be unstable_

Houve uma época em que eu costumava rezar

Eu sempre mantive minha fé no amor

É a grande coisa do homem lá em cima

O jogo que eu costumava jogar

Eu sempre coloquei minhas cartas na mesa

Nunca poderiam dizer que eu fui instável

**Just My Imagination – The Cramberries**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 18 – TUDO NESSA VIDA TEM MOTIVOS**

**EDWARD POV**

Eu me vi do lado de fora da sala na qual Daniel estava hospitalizado. Estava sufocado por um sentimento que explodia dentro do meu peito. Ele teria os cuidados necessários. Meu reflexo brilhava para mim pelo vidro e um grande sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto ao ver algo que eu nunca mais tinha pensado ser possível.

Meu irmão tinha voltado, mas eu ainda ficava na expectativa de que ele poderia nos deixar do dia para a noite. E sempre sem qualquer aviso ou despedidas. Esse era um sentimento inquietante. Enquanto Rob esteve longe eu sempre me sentia incompleto, com medo de que algo acontecesse a ele e eu não pudesse ajudá-lo, com receio de que ele acordasse e se arrependesse de todos esses anos de isolamento, mas que não tivesse alguém para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Porra, eu nunca deixaria ele se quebrar. _Novamente._

Eu sempre queria estar lá para ele, como ele não me permitiu estar desde _aquele_ dia.

Apesar de eu ser sempre o mais forte de nós dois, ele foi o exemplo que busquei seguir. Às vezes eu era o mais maduro e o mais obstinado, ou talvez o mais sensível também, mas Rob tinha uma personalidade ímpar e eu amava o jeito independente do meu irmão. Eu até gostava, mesmo a contragosto, dos seus comentários irônicos e muitas vezes indesejáveis. Mas eu sabia que seu coração era de ouro e sua inteligência era admirável. Isso era algo que ele estava escondendo de todos, tanto seu coração, como seu conhecimento.

Parei de me concentrar no meu reflexo e olhei novamente para o garoto no quarto, suspirando forte. Ele agora podia fazer parte disso comigo novamente. Por isso eu estava sorrindo incontrolavelmente. Esse era o meu maior desejo nesse momento.

Daniel tinha todos os pré-requisitos que Rob listou para suas pesquisas e eu já tinha conferido isso várias vezes, por meses, mas essa noite, quando eu passei por Rob na sala, minha mente se iluminou e eu busquei nos pontos certos.

Ele poderia fazer isso. Ele saberia como ajudar Daniel de uma maneira que eu jamais conseguiria.

Meu pequeno paciente tinha apenas nove anos e sofria de uma anemia crônica há algum tempo. Ele era um menino inteligente, mas me doía vê-lo desse jeito. Eu o acompanhava sempre, mas nunca ficou tão sério e debilitado. Então resolvi examinar suas células-tronco, e justamente as pré-leucêmicas. Lá estava.

Reli os estudos, me foquei e fiz alguns exames adicionais para me certificar que eu estaria fazendo a escolha certa. Ele era apto ao tratamento. Rob jamais seria capaz de me negar isso. Ele amava o que fazia. Não era possível que ele não balançaria. Ele tinha voltado e não estava fazendo nada demais. O que custava?

Um sorriso cresceu pelo meu rosto novamente diante dos meus pensamentos. Eu me sentia como uma criança que desvenda um segredo enquanto descobria que tudo se encaixava e meu plano era realmente perfeito. Eu estava tão radiante que todos me olhavam curiosos, afinal, tínhamos virado a madrugada de sábado para domingo em um hospital. Mas eu não conseguia achar cansaço em meu corpo. Eu só achava euforia. Eu juntaria todos os pontos que me traziam angústia.

De repente eu pensei em Bella, minha fonte de alegria particular. Ela era tão perfeita e completava meu mundo. Meu ciclo estava completo agora.

Novamente me peguei pensando sobre o meu relacionamento com ela. Eu posso ter sido um pouco egoísta ao usá-la para ajudar meu irmão, mas eu também era desinibido o bastante para assumir ter feito isso para o meu prazer. E o _meu_ prazer era dar prazer a _ela_.

Vê-la se contorcendo nos meus braços. Vê-la implorando por mais, se isso fosse possível, e levá-la ao orgasmo em apenas alguns segundos. Tudo isso era o que mais eu adorava. Suspirei com a lembrança dos seus gemidos. Porra, minha menina era perfeita. E com a ajuda do Rob, nós atravessamos barreiras que poderiam ser interpretadas de forma errônea. Mas eu não pensava assim. Nós tínhamos conquistado confiança nessa relação. Sei que meu irmão jamais me trairia. Ele entendia meus desejos.

Lembro-me de uma coisa que Rob sempre dizia. Nós dois conseguíamos tudo muito mais rápido _juntos_.

Eu sabia que agora meu irmão tinha o coração fechado, apesar de ele nunca mais falar sobre isso. Mas seu olhar e seu jeito sempre o denunciaram. Às vezes eu me preocupava com isso. Na verdade, eu tinha muitas noites de insônia com os sentimentos dele. Rob nunca foi muito bom em esconder as coisas de mim. Nem mesmo por telefone. Claro que isso de alguns anos pra cá, pois antes ele era livre e aventureiro. Mas eu sabia que os sentimentos ainda estavam lá, só que escondidos do mundo. O medo e o sofrimento eram algo que o fizeram ser mais parecido com o que _eu_ era.

Eu nunca fui um mulherengo indomável como ele se tornou, mas meu coração nunca tinha se fixado em nada além de minha família e meu trabalho. Rob não. Ele, com seu jeito selvagem e sem limites, amou com tanta intensidade e entrega que, infelizmente, depois da queda ficou como todos o viam agora. Acabado. Vazio.

Sofri por ele e senti toda a sua dor quando tudo aconteceu. Somente eu entendia o que aconteceu. Ninguém soube da verdade. Mas passou. O tempo sempre ajudava em qualquer momento. E agora eu queria que ele voltasse à vida, como era antes. Mas eu sabia que Rob precisava de mais do que isso. Ele precisava de uma força.

Saí do hospital exultante de felicidade. Eu precisava conversar com as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Corri para o meu carro e avancei pela pequena cidade de Forks, o dia estava nublado, mas lindo. Eu via as montanhas ao meu redor e as árvores passando por mim. Respirei forte o ar gelado e puro. Fechei brevemente os olhos, deixando a sensação de satisfação tomar meu corpo.

Eu tinha que comemorar. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha tanta coisa boa acontecendo de uma vez só. Passei na loja de conveniência e fui em direção aos vinhos. Mas ao invés disso eu puxei duas garrafas de champanhe. Paguei e corri novamente para o meu carro. Liguei o som alto e fui cantando, totalmente leve, até chegar em casa. Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus.

Nada.

Será que ela tinha voltado para casa? Cadê o Rob?

Corri para fora e dei passos largos para a casa dela. Sorri ao chegar e segurei o saco com as duas garrafas ao meu lado. Ao invés de bater, eu abri a porta de uma vez e nunca ficava surpreso ao encontrá-la aberta, pois Bella sempre esperava por mim. O que me deixou levemente intrigado, fazendo meu olhar escurecer, foi ver o que acontecia na minha frente.

Bella e Rob se olhavam carinhosamente. Ele beijava sua mão.

_O que estava acontecendo?_

A minha surpresa foi rapidamente abafada pela minha alegria. Meu coração estava tão leve, tão feliz, que a única reação que tive foi ir em direção a eles. Meus passos foram fortes e nenhuma palavra foi dita. Cheguei perto de Bella e a tomei em meus braços, abraçando-a forte e afundando meu rosto na sua nuca. Ela era perfeita. Estendi a sacola com as garrafas para Rob e sorri para ele por cima do ombro de Bella.

Suspirei o cheiro aconchegante dela e disse, "Eu te amo."

Ela respondeu ao abraço firmemente. "Hoje temos muito a comemorar." Falei extremamente feliz. Ambos ainda me olhavam um pouco confusos, principalmente Rob. Levantei uma sobrancelha ao meu irmão, que ainda segurava a sacola em sua mão e me olhava com expectativa. "Sim, cópia. Eu estou feliz hoje. Levante-se. Abra uma garrafa."

Ele olhou para a sacola, sacudiu os ombros e foi em direção ao balcão da cozinha, colocando-a em cima e retirando uma garrafa. Nesse momento percebi o que minha menina estava vestindo. _Puta que pariu__,_ ela estava assim mesmo? Meu corpo reagiu automaticamente. Fiquei duro somente com a visão do corpo seminu dela. Bella afastou o rosto para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos. "Posso saber o que aconteceu de tão bom nesse plantão?"

Controlando o ímpeto de arrancar suas roupas, me afastei um pouco e abri um grande sorriso para ela. "Muitas coisas... entre elas..." Olhei para meu irmão, que tirava o lacre da garrafa. "Encontrei um paciente que se encaixa em suas pesquisas."

"O quê?" Ele parou e me olhou mais confuso ainda.

"O tratamento, Rob, de pré-leucemia."

"Agora sou eu que estou confusa." Disse Bella.

"Uma longa história, amor. Acho que nunca falamos sobre isso."

"Faz muito tempo, eu não sei mais se posso."

"Pode sim, eu revisei tudo. Você só precisa retomar de onde parou. Ele tem todos os pré-requisitos para o tratamento. Eu cuido dele há anos, Rob, mas só agora eu percebi o que estava acontecendo. E você pode ajudá-lo."

Ele ficou pensativo, suspirou, mas logo vi um começo de um sorriso leve se formando em seu rosto. Eu sabia que isso ia funcionar. Eu o conhecia melhor do que ninguém.

"Não é cedo para bebermos?" Bella olhava apreensiva para o champanhe.

"Para se comemorar não tem hora. E hoje eu quero isso. Estar com vocês."

"Ok, maninho. Mas depois conversamos melhor sobre isso tudo. Eu acho que pode ser prematuro, mas tentarei ajudar no que puder. Eu acho."

Bella ainda estava calada e pensativa. Eu cheguei até ela e a abracei, pois meu corpo ainda ansiava pela minha menina, puxando-a para o sofá. "Vem, vou te contar algo sobre o Rob. Ou melhor, Rob vai contar algo sobre ele." Eu precisava de distrações, já que minha mente varria o corpo dela colado junto ao meu.

"Mas falar sobre o quê?"

"Rob, sem delongas. O Rob é médico, não sei se te falei, amor."

Os olhos de Bella se ampliaram deixando ela ainda mais atraente e suspirou. "Como assim? Ele não era piloto?"

"Também." Rob falou rindo, mas senti uma tensão no seu olhar.

"Nada, amor. Piloto era a diversão dele. Rob estudou medicina comigo, mas se especializou em outra área."

"Sério, Rob?" Bella falou ainda surpresa, mas um pouco rápido. O que ela estava pensando? "Meus Deus, eu nunca imaginaria isso. Que área você se especializou?"

"Oncologia." Ele disse tranqüilamente. "Mas eu fiquei mais focado nas pesquisas."

"Hum. Tudo bem. Mas então o que aconteceu?"

Rob se mexeu desconfortavelmente e eu senti a sua tensão em tocar exatamente nesse ponto. Ele ficou mudo por poucos segundos, mas eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Ele fingia procurar algo e pegou as taças na prateleira atrás dele para se distrair. "Hum... eu resolvi dar... hum... um tempo, relaxar. Essa vida é muito cansativa e chata".

"Hum." Foi só o que Bella respondeu fazendo um biquinho adorável. Resolvi aproveitar a deixa.

"Mas o importante é que esse tempo agora está quase chegando ao fim."

"Eu não decidi nada ainda, cópia. Pare de cantar vitória." Ele se aproximou de nós e nos serviu uma taça para cada um. O champanhe borbulhou e nós todos ficamos em um silêncio confortável. Logo depois Rob começou a me fazer perguntas sobre Daniel e eu fui lhe contando tudo. Bella ficou ainda mais surpresa ao saber que ele foi o autor do tratamento de pré-leucemia. Tinha muita coisa que ela nunca imaginou sobre o meu irmão, mas não era minha história para eu contar. Ele tinha que falar o que estivesse confortável em compartilhar. Eu não queria invadir o espaço dele, nem deixá-lo constrangido com sua história. O seu caminho de volta seria lento, mas eu estava com esperanças que aconteceria.

Eu contei a ele sobre os exames e os resultados, Bella escutou tudo atentamente. Como enfermeira, ela deveria estar por dentro do que estávamos falando, pois não parecia confusa e sim atenta.

O tempo e o assunto foram modificando rapidamente a medida que íamos bebendo. Sei que o álcool logo cedo e principalmente em jejum não era recomendado nem para quem tinha hábito com isso, mas eu não queria nem saber. Eu precisava relaxar. Mas a visão da minha menina era viciante. Quanto mais eu bebia, mais eu tinha pensamentos sexuais com Bella. Eu estava vivendo uma vida perfeita.

Lógico que a quantidade de bebida afetaria nossa conversa e nosso discernimento. Mas o melhor sempre seria Bella. Suas reações eram sempre imprevisíveis. Se com algo mais fraco ela era despojada e hilária, uma garrafa e meia de champanhe depois ela estaria sorridente, falante e desinibida. Eu amava tudo nela.

"Ei ei ei." Bella falou balançando as mãos para o ar para chamar a nossa atenção. Eu e Rob rimos de sua animação. "O que vocês acham de a gente brincar de verdade ou desafio?"

Eu e Rob nos olhamos novamente e ele não sorriu e sim bufou. "Melhor só desafio." Ele falou depois.

"Medo da verdade, cópia?" Eu o cutuquei. Nós dois já estávamos um pouco afetados pelo álcool, pois vi um brilho nos seus olhos e seu pequeno sorriso apareceu ainda mais solto. Eu já estava completamente relaxado.

Ele me olhou estreitando seus olhos e depois riu forçadamente. "Não, mas eu _adoro_ um desafio."

"Só desafio não tem graça." Bella fez biquinho e cruzou os braços sobre o peito como uma criança de 10 anos depois de receber um [i]_não_[/i]. Eu tive que sorrir da sua reação. Mas os bicos dos seus seios tinham ficado ainda mais evidentes. Dei um suspiro mais alto e Rob me olhou mais atentamente. Porra_,_ eu não estava mais me controlando.

"A gente vai usar uma garrafa?" Eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando, tentando distrair minha mente.

"Sim sim sim." Bella gritou enquanto tentou se estender até a garrafa seca ao meu lado. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima de mim, tentando se equilibrar com as mãos. Fechei os olhos e passeei com os dedos pelos seus seios que endureceram ao meu toque. Instintivamente ela começou a me apalpar e eu a segurei para evitar que ela se machucasse.

"Calma, amor. Eu pego pra você."

Estendi a mão para pegar a garrafa e a dei a Bella. Ela me olhou com um sorriso maroto alternando para meu gêmeo. "O que foi?" Eu perguntei francamente curioso.

"Nada, às vezes eu olho pra vocês dois e fico impressionada como duas pessoas tão parecidas podem ser tããão diferentes. Eu gosto disso. Deve ser fascinante."

Eu sorri para ela. "O que você que dizer com isso? Que somos confusos além de semelhantes?"

"Hummm... não é isso. É só interessante conviver com gêmeos. É tãoo... tãooo..."

"Nós não somos assim tão parecidos." Rob bufou claramente afetado pelo álcool. Eu sorri novamente, matando mais um pouco do champanhe pela garrafa.

"Tão o que, Bella?" Passei a garrafa para meu gêmeo, que bebeu o restante.

"Eu tenho perguntas para vocês." Bella disse em um salto ficando com as bochechas coradas. "Sempre quis saber. Vocês já trocaram de namorada e ela não percebeu?"

Rob riu. "Já começou a brincadeira? Pensei que tinha que girar a merda da garrafa."

Eu comecei a rir também. Meu irmão não deixava nada passar. "Já, amor. Mas se ela percebeu, ela guardou isso pra ela." Falei em uma corrida. "Vai girar a garrafa?"

"Mais uma, mais uma." Ela disse animada. Minha outra namorada disse. Sim, porque minha Bella não era assim _mesmo_. Com seus pulinhos, seus seios saltaram aos meus olhos. Inconscientemente olhei para Rob. Vi que seu olhar também estava preso ao movimento do corpo de Bella. O álcool já brincava com meus neurônios, mas a sexualidade de Bella estava ainda mais aflorada com essa versão atrevida. Ela bateu com dois dedos na boca e lambeu os lábios antes de falar.

"Qual é a fantasia mais louca que vocês já realizaram _juntos_."

_Puta que pariu_. Definitivamente por essa eu não esperava.

O álcool nublava meus pensamentos, mas eu tive um vislumbre de toda a minha vida sexual. Lógico que ela estava falando disso. Não era? Eu olhei surpreso para Rob, que me devolveu o mesmo olhar. Isso estava passando dos limites, mas eu queria isso. As pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Assim que virei para Bella, suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Mesmo com a alteração do álcool, ela conseguia ficar tímida. Eu amava essa mulher.

"Basta dizer que foram _todas_ com você." Eu disse, afirmando sobre as minhas. Como eu sabia sobre a vida sexual do meu irmão, eu tinha consciência do que ele pensava também.

"Faltou uma, cópia." Rob soltou, rapidamente piscando para mim. Ele estava completamente alterado pelo álcool, já que sua cabeça pendeu para um lado rapidamente. _Caralho_. Não agora. Não com tanto álcool envolvido. Não quando eu estou tão feliz que iria querer _na hora_. Eu sabia que meus muros estariam frágeis, sem o controle da mente. Mas meu corpo traidor pensou exatamente o contrário. Eu fiquei extremamente duro somente com sua afirmação.

Bella se virou para ele e perguntou num sussurro baixo. A curiosidade e a timidez evidente em seu tom. "Qual seria?"

Eu estava mudo pela antecipação e sabia exatamente qual era a resposta. Estávamos todos tão próximos. Eu e Bella sentados no sofá e Rob no chão a nossa frente. O ar começou a pesar com uma tensão sexual ainda mais inexplicável. Meu irmão me olhou novamente, me perguntando se ele poderia falar. Fechei meus olhos e senti meu corpo vibrar. Isso não estava acontecendo. Eu não estava mais controlando meu corpo.

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e toquei a mão de Bella ao meu lado. Sentindo seu corpo tremer ao meu toque e ela se mexer no sofá.

"Nós sempre nos perguntamos," ele coçou a garganta desconfortavelmente, "como seria... você sabe... nós dois ao mesmo tempo..."

Bella ficou calada por um tempo, ainda processando as informações enquanto meu corpo reagia ao simples pensamento de tudo isso acontecer. Eu nunca tinha imaginado isso. _Nossa_ maior fantasia.

Ela balançou a cabeça como se tivesse compreendido. O silêncio continuou por segundos que pareceram horas, quando ela apertou minha mão de volta e eu a senti acariciá-la levemente. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, como reação aos seus pensamentos. Por Deus, ela estaria pensando o quê?

"Hum, então _essa _é a maior?" Minha menina estava em expectativa. Eu podia sentir.

"Sim, pelo que eu e Edward sempre conversamos antes, sim. Nunca fomos santos, Bella. Acho que você já sabe disso. Mas, por quê? Você imagina algo mais louco que isso?"

Bella corou mais ainda e se concentrou em minha mão na sua. Seus dedos corriam por minha pele, trazendo calafrios ao meu corpo. "Não é isso. Eu só... queria saber."

Eu já não conseguia esconder minha ereção, que doía em meu colo. O olhar de Bella foi de minha mão para onde meu pau gritava e ela suspirou. Forte. Puta que pariu, poderia ficar ainda pior? O que foi esse suspiro? Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Meus desejos mais profundos estavam dominando meu corpo e minha imaginação. Eu não tinha coragem de olhar para Rob agora.

Seu olhar subiu ao meu e eu sorri sem graça. "Desculpa. Acho que deve ser o álcool amor. Mas só de pensar em algo assim eu..." Sua mão trouxe a minha aos seus lábios e ela a beijou. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou em minha mão. Sua respiração enviou uma euforia por meu corpo e eu fiquei mais duro ainda. Se isso fosse possível. Eu já estava dolorido como o inferno.

Bella me olhou por cima de minha mão e falou baixinho. "Eu queria poder realizar todas as suas fantasias."

Caralho. Porra. Merda.

Por Deus, ela não falou o que eu acho que ela falou. Não, por favor, eu não ouvi isso. Minha mente ainda tentava assimilar o que sua afirmação representava nesse momento. Bella, Jesus amado. Não. Fala. Isso. Assim.

Antes de responder, olhei para meu gêmeo que tinha seus olhos escurecidos pelas palavras de Bella. Tentei controlar meus batimentos cardíacos, já que minha respiração vinha forte e entrecortada. Fechei brevemente meus olhos, tentando achar uma frase coerente para responder.

"Bella, você não imagina o que me causa ouvir você falar isso assim." Falei num sussurro.

"Mostre-me." Ela disse baixinho.

Meu irmão suspirou na nossa frente e eu o olhei novamente. Ele tinha fechado seus olhos e respirava com dificuldade também. Ambos estávamos estarrecidos e sem palavras. Acho que nem ele acreditava no que mostrar isso implicava. Ela queria? Era isso mesmo? Eu não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Sem mais desculpas a puxei para mim e a beijei, com força e dominado pelo desejo. Seus lábios ainda estavam doces do champanhe. Ela estava entregue em meus braços quando a puxei ainda mais para mim. "Bella." Eu me afastei, tentando me controlar. "Você quer mesmo isso?"

"É seu desejo, não é?"

"Por Deus, Bella, não diga isso... eu..."

"Sim, Edward. Eu quero fazer tudo o que tiver ao meu alcance para merecer você".

Não consegui mais me conter. Isso era fora de qualquer parede ou realidade que eu pudesse trazer à minha vida agora. Eu não conseguia achar forças para resistir. Mas por quê? Eu jamais tinha chegado aos patamares agora alcançados.

Puxei Bella para meu colo, roçando sua virilha de encontro ao meu membro, que saltava de tanta excitação. Nossas respirações estavam pesadas, pois buscávamos o ar o tempo todo. Abri meus olhos e encontrei meu gêmeo, que me olhava, desesperado. Então era isso? Eu faria algo assim com Bella?

Levantei um pouco cambaleante com ela nos meus braços e suas pernas me rodeando. Bella ficou um pouco tensa ao perceber que eu tinha levantado e caminhava em direção ao quarto.

"Mas o que...?"

"Calma linda. Aqui não."

"Por Deus... eu nunca... quer dizer..."

"Amor, você tem certeza? Eu preciso saber..."

"Tudo por você, Edward".

Quando me dei conta já estávamos no quarto. Depositei seu corpo lentamente sobre a cama. Bella respirava com dificuldade. Nesse momento não me preocupei com Rob, pois o senti vindo atrás de mim. Todos nós estávamos em expectativa. Mas sabia exatamente o que eu queria.

Como por encanto, meus sonhos eróticos mais sombrios vieram à tona. Varri o corpo de Bella com os olhos, sentindo Rob ao meu lado fazendo o mesmo. Ambos estávamos de pé, próximos da cama. Sorrindo, ela levantou seus quadris, rebolando lentamente olhando para nós dois. Eu e Rob rosnamos com o movimento. Circulei a cama ficando onde estava a cabeça de Bella. Aproximei-me, suspendendo seu corpo fazendo ela se sentar. Subi sua blusinha que escondia pouco do seu dorso. Rob fazia o mesmo com o seu short minúsculo. Bella gemia alto, balançando sua cabeça para frente e para trás.

Assim que ficou nua, ela se deitou novamente. Como um pedido mudo, ficou observando nossas roupas, que nesse momento estavam sufocantes. Novamente, eu e meu gêmeo, sincronizados, começamos a nos despir. Bella gemeu mais alto.

"Porra, essa é a cena mais sexy que já vi na minha vida".

Poucas vezes tinha ouvido minha menina xingar, mas isso pareceu ligar meu lado selvagem. Retirei todas as peças, deixando meu membro livre e palpitando de ansiedade. Rob também estava completamente nu. Puxei Bella pelos braços, virando seu corpo para mim. Sua boceta estava completamente ensopada. "Tão linda." Murmurei.

"Porra... eu... quero".

Levantei os olhos e vi o desespero do meu irmão através de suas palavras. Ele estava tão ansioso como eu. Com um consentimento mudo, o deixei vagar novamente pelo corpo da minha pequena atrevida. Nesse momento desci minha boca para seu centro. Ela ainda estava mais doce do que o normal. Chupei seu clitóris, rodeando com a língua seus lábios inchados enquanto via Rob sugando os seios de Bella. Nós estávamos no limite. Meu pau ansiava por contato com ela. Sem pensar me posicionei em sua entrada, para sentir o seu calor. Rob aproximou seu corpo, se colocando na boca de Bella. Seus gemidos aumentaram, transformando-se em palavras incoerentes.

Eu não conseguia ser gentil. Precisava aplacar um pouco a necessidade de estar dentro dela. Isso ia funcionar. Novamente sincronizamos nossos movimentos. De uma só vez me enterrei dentro dela. "Caralho, Bella." Eu gemia descontrolado junto com Rob. Bella sugava meu irmão com desespero, assim como eu estocava forte e profundo. Sentando sobre minhas pernas, puxei os quadris dela, entrando mais profundamente. Eu tinha que me libertar e não seria lento.

Rob começou a acariciar os cabelos dela, enquanto gemia. "Caralho, Bella. Deus, que boca... eu não vou me controlar." Eu já estava no meu limite, mas eu tinha que trazê-la. "Vem amor, goza comigo. Mostre-me o quanto você quer meu pau em você".

Rob gritou jogando seu clímax dentro da garganta dela. Eu fechei meus olhos. Eu tinha que esperar. Sem perceber, vi que Bella suspendeu seu corpo, aumentando nosso atrito. Eu não tinha forças, gemia e entrava mais profundo. De repente senti Bella tremer. "Sim, Edward. Porra. Mais forte... eu... Deus... eu vou".

"Caralho, amor. Isso. Vai. Goza no meu pau. Por favor".

Ambos gozamos juntos. Eu urrei com a sensação de preenchê-la. Bella gritava meu nome. Meu peito inflava com isso. Fechei meus olhos, absorvendo a sensação. Por Deus, eu amava insanamente essa mulher.

Abri meus olhos e percebi que meu desejo não tinha acabado. Bella suspirava alto, com o olhar coberto de luxúria sobre meus ombros. Ao virar, percebi o que ela via. Isso porque Rob nos olhava com uma toalha úmida nas mãos e segurando seu membro, o acariciando. Senti um arrepio na espinha, vindo direto para meu pau. Cristo, eu tinha acabado de gozar, mas já estava ficando duro de novo.

Saí lentamente de dentro dela. Meu corpo ainda dava espasmos com o que aconteceria. Peguei a toalha das mãos dele e comecei a limpá-la. Bella gemia e rebolava, dificultando a tarefa. Em pouco tempo, a limpeza já tinha acabado. Meus dedos rodeavam sua entrada novamente sentindo o quanto ela já estava escorrendo de novo. Rob estava observando, esperando meu comando.

"Amor... vire-se".

"Como?"

"Fique de lado. Assim será mais fácil".

Bella arregalou os olhos, mas nada disse. Ela começou a virar, ficando de frente pra mim, mas a detive. "Nada disso. Aqui, somente eu." Meu lado possessivo falou mais alto. Por que eu não sei. Mas eu queria que fosse assim. Só _meu_.

Fui ao criado mudo, onde Bella guardava o lubrificante. Peguei o vidro e me virei para a cama.

Bella ficou de costas pra mim. Ela de lado parecia que estava dormindo, exceto pela respiração entrecortada. Rob deitou-se próximo a ela, já com um preservativo. Eu nem pensava nisso, mas não havia problemas, afinal era tudo meu. Aconcheguei meu corpo, lambendo a nuca dela, enquanto Rob passeava com as mãos pelos seios da minha menina. Bella gemia e soltava pequenas maldições, fazendo meu pau ainda mais ansioso.

"Agora, amor. Relaxe. Se for demais..." Falei, passando lubrificante por toda a minha extensão.

"Sim... por favor".

"O quê?"

"Eu quero, Edward. Vocês. Dentro de mim, por favor".

Tomado pelo desejo, meu olhar encontrou o da minha cópia. Ambos levantamos as pernas de Bella. Eu sabia que isso não seria fácil, pois nunca tínhamos feito isso. Juntos. Poderíamos machucá-la. Lentamente me aproximei da sua entrada de trás. Primeiro rebolei meu corpo, buscando o seu líquido que descia abundante. Eu gemi com o contato do meu pau com a sua boceta molhada, mas agora eu queria mais. Fechei os olhos, apreciando somente a sensação.

"Por Deus, Edward. Faça. Eu não agüento mais".

Fui tomado por um desejo ainda maior. Abri os olhos e vi que Rob sugava os seios dela enquanto fortes gemidos saíam de sua boca. Bella rebolava e jogava sua cabeça para trás. Desesperada por contato. Lentamente, comecei a penetrá-la por trás.

"Porra, Bella. Você está ainda mais apertada".

Fui entrando, abrindo passagem. Tinha que ser lento, mas ela não cooperava. Ainda rebolando, Bella forçou o contato, arrancando meus gemidos de desespero. "Deus, Bella, devagar".

Assim que senti que estava todo lá dentro, abri meus olhos. Rob estava sugando-a, mas me olhava com desespero. Ele também queria isso. Fiquei parado, mas ela não ajudava. Caralho, ela queria me matar. Segurei seus quadris para ajudar na tarefa. Com pequenos lamentos, Bella levantou sua perna, o que facilitou, pois nem eu ou meu gêmeo estávamos coerentes. Senti Rob penetrando-a também. Puta que pariu, eu não acreditava que isso estivesse acontecendo.

Meu irmão segurou sua perna erguida e lentamente foi se acomodando. A sensação era indescritível. Nossos corpos estavam conectados de uma forma assustadora, mas também erótica demais. Rob gemia e rebolava devagar. Meu corpo reagia, forçando o mesmo movimento, mas eu tinha que esperar.

Quando eu menos esperava, ele estava todo dentro. Isso era incrível. Estávamos os três ligados. Nós dois nos seguramos em Bella. Ambos começamos o movimento mais antigo e mais perfeito. Eu precisava me libertar.

Com suaves movimentos começamos a sair e entrar do corpo da minha pequena. Bella era muito apertada. Comecei a acariciar os seios dela, mas minha necessidade era maior. Como por reflexo, segurei os ombros dela, assim como Rob forçou seus quadris. Bella gemia e se contorcia. O prazer que ela estava sentindo vinha em ondas, que tanto eu quanto meu irmão sentíamos durante o contato. Eu e ele estávamos separados por uma fina pele e eu podia senti-lo pulsar dentro dela. De repente estávamos os três fazendo tudo mais rápido e mais profundo. Nada precisava ser dito. Somente os nossos urros eram ouvidos.

"Deus... o que... porra... eu não agüento".

"Bella... quer... Deus... sua boceta".

Eu gemi e a puxei. "Amor... estamos quase... caralho. Eu preciso..."

Bella começou a tremer. Eu sabia, seu orgasmo estava vindo. Tanto eu quanto Rob aumentamos ainda mais nossos movimentos. Estávamos quase agressivos, mas eu não tinha controle e nem ele. Tudo agora era instinto. De repente aconteceu. Seu clímax foi tão poderoso, que veio em ondas. Eu sentia tudo. Minha visão ficou embaçada pela sensação. Minha fricção ficou ainda maior.

"Bella. Caralho, que boceta. Eu vou gozar. Aaahhh..."

Senti Rob alcançando seu orgasmo. Bella começou a tremer novamente. "Jesus, Bella. Você vai me matar." Ela estava gozando _de novo_. Meu corpo não agüentou. Meu clímax veio forte e poderoso.

"Sim amor. Isso, porra. Ahhhh..."

Eu não consegui parar, pois Bella ainda se contorcia. "Deus Edward... vou morrer." Fui parando lentamente e senti que Rob já tinha se retirado dela. Meu corpo tombou com o esforço. Uma sensação de prazer corria meu corpo e estranhamente puxei Bella somente para mim. Mas ao fazer isso, senti os braços do meu gêmeo fazer o mesmo. Rob se retraiu e retirou. Fiquei incomodado com a sensação, mas sacudi a cabeça. Isso era um absurdo depois de tudo o que fizemos.

Bella ainda respirava com dificuldade. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto Rob rodeava seus quadris e seus seios. Novamente a estranha sensação. Minha menina começou a se arrepiar com os nossos toques. Eu queria saber o que ela estava sentido.

"Amor. Você está bem?"

"Sim".

"Tá sentindo alguma coisa?"

Dessa vez foi Rob quem perguntou. Franzi o cenho. Eu também estava muito preocupado com ela. Será que sua resposta monossilábica era algo? Nós a ferimos?

"Bella, amor. Fala alguma coisa. Está sentindo dor?"

"Bem... um pouco... mas não sei".

"Como assim?"

"Posso me recuperar, meninos?"

Sorri com sua resposta. Abracei seu corpo suado de forma mais possessiva, trazendo o calor da sua pele de encontro a minha. Enterrei meu rosto nos seus cabelos úmidos, para ter certeza que ela ainda estava ali. Que tudo era real.

"Edward. Eu amo você".

Nunca essa frase mexeu comigo como agora. Minha menina se declarou suspirando, com um sorriso na voz. Mas tudo era diferente e definitivamente eu não sabia o que pensar agora. Rob se mexeu um pouco e levantou parcialmente seu corpo. Levantei um pouco minha cabeça para encontrar seus olhos. Mas o que me espantou foi o que vi. Rob acariciava lentamente o rosto de Bella, admirando-a e depositando um beijo em seus lábios. Um desejo possessivo se instalou em mim. O que seria isso, afinal?

Sentindo meu olhar, Rob se levantou fixando seus olhos nos meus. Com um pequeno sorriso, mas sem falar nada, ele se levantou.

O cansaço começou a me dominar, pois eu ainda não tinha dormido nada. Apertei Bella nos meus braços, entrelaçando minhas pernas nas suas. Entretanto, antes de fechar os olhos, um pensamento me dominou, me deixando em expectativa.

_O que vai acontecer de agora em diante?_

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Hohoho. A tão esperada DP... então? Gostaram? O que acham que irá acontecer daqui por diante? O Ed está... está... com ciumes do Rob? Mas foi ele que incentivou... enfim. Espero que vcs tenham curtido junto com a gente.

Ahhhh... estou viajando nessa madrugada para encontrar minha amiga _Titinha_. Conversaremos horrores sobre Entre Irmãos, e tramaremos loucuras. Vou conhecer a _Jane_, a dona do mafioso, vou descobrir os segredos dela. Hahahahahaahahah

Bem, então até quarta que vem. E se vc tiver gostado um tantinho assim *i* deixa uma review pra gente? Vota na gente no link do _Twi Contest_ no meu perfil? Quem sabe EI não ganha né? hohoho

_Outra coisa:_ Eu fui entrevistada ha um tempo atrás por uma super _PFDL amiga_ Glau e ela postou a entrevista essa semana. Quem quiser saber um pouco sobre mim pode ler. E comentem tá? hohohoho

http :/ tangiveis. blogspot. com/2010/08/fanfiction -entrevista-com-irene-maceic .html (tirem os espaços)

Ai cara... eu sempre lembro de mais coisas: Quero mandar um super beijo para minha amigae e primeira parceira de fic Zah. Significa muito ter vc ainda por aqui e vc nos lendo. *\o/*

Bjus


	21. Minha vida dividida em fases

_You're aching, you're breaking_

_And I can see the pain in your eyes_

_Says, everybody's changing_

_And I don't know why_

Você está sofrendo, você está estourando

E eu posso ver a dor em seus olhos

Diz que todo mundo está mudando

E eu não sei por quê

**Everybody's Changing - Keane**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19 – MINHA VIDA DIVIDIDA EM FASES**

**BELLA POV**

Definitivamente eu estava fodida. Em todos os sentidos da palavra. Nunca, em toda a minha vida pensei em algo próximo do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu não merecia nada disso. Meu despertar havia sido há pouco tempo, depois de tanto tempo dormindo, esgotada, mas me neguei a fazer qualquer movimento, engolida pelos meus pensamentos.

Como uma pessoa como eu é levada por caminhos tão desconhecidos? Desde que minha vida foi invadida por _Edward_ tudo mudava o tempo todo. As sensações mais diferentes e absurdas vinham em doses cavalares no nosso relacionamento. Eu não conseguia achar coerência quando estava com ele. Parecia que tudo era tão certo e perfeitamente real.

Mas eu era hipócrita. Não estava sendo eu mesma. Desde o começo eu havia mentido e enganado e isso estava pesando absurdamente no meu coração agora. A minha afirmação era compartilhada por Rob, que sabia exatamente o que era isso.

Tanto eu quanto ele compartilhávamos o mesmo sentimento. Da traição. Como tornar tudo claro e honesto, principalmente no que diz respeito ao prazer sem limites? O que Edward fazia questão de me mostrar era que eu podia fazer o que quisesse. Mas como se eu não me entregava de corpo e alma? Eu estava escondendo meu maior segredo dele.

Assim que Rob se movimentou para sair da cama, eu o olhei desesperada. 'Por favor, não vá'. Foi o meu pedido mudo. Eu tinha medo que Edward descobrisse qualquer coisa e, como nunca fui boa em mentiras, sabia que estava cada vez mais perto da verdade. O álcool tinha piorado minha situação definitivamente. Mas o que mais me preocupava agora era a informação que eu tinha jogado, mesmo sem querer. Tornando mais próximo ainda a sombra da verdade.

Edward não percebeu, mas eu me deixei levar pelas minhas lembranças. Caramba, ele jamais me falou que Rob era piloto profissional! Essa era uma informação que eu sabia e não que me foi dita. Vi a tensão no olhar do gêmeo. Ele sabia que Edward jamais falava sobre sua vida depois da mudança. Todas as conversas ficavam concentradas na vida deles aqui de Forks. E eu, idiota, falei demais.

Como um pedido de desculpas para o meu desespero, Rob acariciou meus cabelos e, sorrindo, depositou um singelo beijo nos meus lábios antes de sair. Eu não estava preparada para enfrentar nada nesse momento sobre os nossos problemas, principalmente sozinha. E pelo comportamento dele, Rob também não. Eram tantas variáveis e pontos a serem discutidos. Estávamos presos ao nosso passado.

Novamente me peguei pensando sobre o que tinha acabado de ocorrer. Eu tinha sido totalmente compartilhada pelos dois. De forma literal. Meu corpo ainda ardia pelos múltiplos orgasmos, mas também pela queimação. Todos os meus órgãos pareciam geléia dentro de mim. Suspirei realizada com o que houve. Poucas mulheres tiveram essa experiência, com certeza. Nada estava no lugar, mas era uma sensação ímpar. Sentir dois membros, imensos, dentro de mim, tinha sido a coisa mais alucinante que tinha acontecido comigo, até agora. Mas e depois? Como eu e Edward viveríamos? Como conviver também com esse muro que eu mesmo construí?

Suspirei novamente e senti Edward dormindo, me agarrando possessivamente. Sorri com seu gesto. Ele sempre estava tão agarrado a mim, mesmo inconsciente. Tudo aconteceu de forma tão espontânea e liberada. Mas será que foi o correto? Sei que incentivei tudo no começo, deixando claro para o meu amor que eu faria tudo por ele e não estava mentindo. Mas eu não deveria contar primeiro o que exatamente corroía meu coração nesse momento? Ou me libertar do meu passado antes de dar esse passo no abismo?

Neste momento me lembrei da conversa com Rob antes da chegada de Edward. O assunto era exatamente sobre isso, o ápice do prazer que podemos ter. Ele havia dito que fizemos exatamente o que nosso desejo queria. E com consentimento mútuo de todos. O único erro era a _omissão_ dos fatos. Sim, depois de toda luxúria que nos consumira por horas, eu agora estava definhando com o meu maior peso. A culpa. Como por Deus eu tinha deixado as coisas fluírem até aqui? Eu precisava me libertar.

Respirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos, sentindo a maciez do corpo do homem da minha vida. Edward foi tão... _perfeito_. Eu poderia colocar a culpa no champanhe, ou na minha falta de pudor em afirmar que eu queria fazer aquilo por ele. Mas, novamente, outro pensamento me assaltou, principalmente as questões que Rob colocou sobre tudo. Na verdade isso estava rodeando minha cabeça há algum tempo... Eu também queria, não é? Pode parecer um completo absurdo, mas desde que eles começaram a me provocar, eu sonhava secretamente com isso. Ter dois homens lindos, desejando e tomando meu corpo por inteiro. Por Deus, era louco demais. Mas não pensei que fosse acontecer. Nem em um bilhão de anos.

Definitivamente nada era normal nesse relacionamento a três. Sim, porque eu não sentia absolutamente nenhum sentimento em relação a Rob. Romanticamente, quero dizer, afinal, eu amava Edward. Agora eu tinha certeza. Mas sentia algo pelo gêmeo do meu passado e não conseguia definir o que era. Um sentimento estranho era a definição mais próxima da realidade. Poderia ser referente ao nosso passado, já que eu fui _marcada_ por ele? Ou eu imaginava isso depois da nossa conversa? O seu sofrimento por algo muito doloroso era quase palpável. Sua dor era ainda mais visível quando se estava tão perto de sua personalidade arisca. Eu queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ninguém merecia sofrer e ficar com esse vazio no olhar.

Minha cabeça dava voltas. O que afinal tinha acontecido a ele? O que fez Rob largar uma carreira tão bem sucedida e uma vida leve e saudável, ao lado da sua família? Tantas coisas importantes. E ainda por cima abandonar seu irmão que ele mais amava? Isso não era normal. Deve ter sido algo muito terrível.

Será que foi por _amor_?

Essa pergunta martelava na minha mente. Mas o que? Ninguém comentava nada. Um simples abandono de amor juvenil não poderia causar esse estrago. Nem mesmo a família deles falava sobre o assunto. Eu sentia que todos tratavam Rob como cristal, a ponto de quebrar a qualquer instante. Principalmente Edward. Tudo era ao redor de seu gêmeo. Será que foi um paciente? Ou alguém morreu? Por Deus, que não seja isso. Ele não merecia.

Comecei a me remexer um pouco e Edward suspirou nos meus cabelos apertando ainda mais o abraço. Sorri novamente, agora com os olhos pesados. O cansaço começou a me dominar. Antes que a escuridão do sono me tragasse, eu pensei em como arrumar toda essa bagunça. Sim, porque nada disso estava certo.

'Vou mudar de fase de novo'.

Acordei muito tempo depois. Meu corpo ainda estava dolorido pelo esforço sobre humano da manhã de domingo. Percebi que já era tarde da noite. Minha mente estava nebulosa, mas senti meu corpo mais leve. Edward não me abraçava mais. Abri meus olhos lentamente à procura do seu corpo, do seu cheiro. Assim que meu olhar varreu na direção contrária onde estava deitada, percebi que ele estava ali, sentado aos meus pés me observando profundamente.

Edward parecia uma estátua perfeita esculpida na minha cama. Sua respiração era tranqüila e profunda, mas seus olhos esmeraldas falavam palavras mudas. A força que emanava dele era tão magnética que meu olhar ficou preso ao seu. Eu não merecia tanto amor e tanta beleza. Eu estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele e tudo na minha vida hoje girava em sua função. A dor que eu sentia dentro de mim era imensa só em imaginar um afastamento, mesmo que fosse temporário. Suspirei lentamente tentando levantar.

"Fique. Está tão linda..." Murmurou.

"Senti sua falta".

"Ainda estou aqui. Jamais vou te deixar, lembra? A menos que queira".

"Nunca, Edward." Meu olhar encheu de lágrimas.

"Meu amor. Você está sentindo alguma dor? Quer que eu faça algo?"

"Ah, Edward... eu estou... não sei." Seu sorriso se abriu um pouco e ele passou lentamente uma mão pelas minhas pernas.

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan".

"Edward... eu também" Minhas lágrimas, agora abundantes, nublaram minha visão. "Eu te amo muito".

"Então... por quê? O que houve para você estar chorando, amor".

"Não sei. Eu estava com medo".

"De mim?" Ele sorriu novamente.

"Não. Eu acordei e me vi sozinha. Eu... achei..."

"Eu já disse, amor. Nunca vou deixá-la. Nem de amá-la. Você faz parte do meu sistema agora, Bella. Você é minha alma _gêmea_".

Levantei meu corpo e me joguei nos braços dele. Assustado com minha reação, Edward tremeu levemente, mas sorriu nos meus cabelos, afagando-o carinhosamente. Ele era tão perfeito, por Deus!

"Eu quero você por toda a vida, Edward".

"Oh, amor. Eu também. Eu também".

Nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce. Cheio de promessas. Sim, ele me amava. Então ele entenderia. Agora eu só precisava encontrar um jeito...

De repente me senti flutuar. Edward me suspendeu em um abraço e me levantou. Quando dei por mim já estávamos no banheiro, com Edward ligando a água aquecida da banheira. Eu nunca tinha usado aquela construção. Nossa vida corrida nos levava a banhos rápidos e sexo selvagem, ou até mesmo em atenção e clímax nos lugares certos, mas banho de banheira definitivamente era algo novo. Como tudo o que acontecia ao seu lado.

Suspirando, me deixei conduzir por ele. Edward gemia e sussurrava palavras doces e gentis pra mim. Fui acalmando meu coração da pesada dor da mentira. Eu tinha que me estabilizar para contar toda a verdade. Meu amor não merecia.

Estava mergulhada na água quente quando o senti entrando também.

"Agora vou cuidar ainda mais de você, minha menina".

"Hum".

"Nada vai nos separar, Bella. Confia em mim?"

"Sempre".

"Sim, porque eu confio em você, amor".

Novamente suas palavras me atingiram como punhais. Edward confiava em mim! Tentando controlar novas lágrimas, senti suas mãos passeando por meu corpo. Ele estava me banhando, retirando todo o suor e cansaço do meu corpo. Suspirei com os movimentos. Eu não tinha forças para falar absolutamente nada. Mas eu precisava.

O banho foi lento, carinhoso e gentil. Edward retirou toda a dor do meu corpo. Tanto física quanto mental. Eu nunca me senti tão amada em toda a minha vida. Meu vício perfeito tinha feito maravilhas com suas mãos. Eu me sentia totalmente renovada.

"O que tinha na água?"

"Hum." Retirei um Edward pensativo da sua bolha. Franzi meu cenho.

"O que houve, Edward?"

"O que, amor?"

"Está tão calado".

"Estive pensando".

"Sobre?"

"Então... estamos juntos há mais de três meses, amor. E nunca fizemos programas de namorados, sabe? Jantar em um restaurante lindo. Sair pra dançar com freqüência. Nossa vida corrida e minha agenda apertada me fizeram ser tão... tão monótono".

"Como é, Dr. Cullen?"

"É verdade, amor. Eu não faço..." Calei-o com um beijo simples. Como por Deus ele fala que nossa vida é monótona?

"Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen. Em que momento na sua vida você acha que nosso relacionamento é monótono? Você me fez coisas que..."

"Não, Bella. EU não fiz isso. **Eu **quero ser um namorado mais presente. Levando sua namorada para os lugares e a exibindo para o mundo".

"Edward..."

"Pare, Bella. Eu sei o que eu fiz. E vou mudar tudo agora. Quero fazer programas de casal com você, amor. Eu preciso".

"Tudo bem... eu acho".

"Você me perdoa, Bella?"

"Por que, amor?"

"Por te amar tanto e ficar cego? Em não ver o quanto eu te privei de tudo?"

"Você não me privou de nada".

"Sim... e agora chega. Amanhã vamos jantar fora."

"Tudo bem. E o Rob?"

"Eu e você Bella. Só eu e você".

Antes de coordenar qualquer pensamento, fui sobressaltada por um beijo possessivo. Eu amava demais esse homem. Seus lábios e suas carícias dominaram o meu ser. Todo o resto foi esquecido e novamente me vi sendo levada no colo de novo. E agora de volta a minha cama, ou melhor, nossa cama. Eu nunca me cansava de Edward.

A segunda-feira chegou tão rápido quanto se fora. O plantão tinha sido tão cansativo. Eu e Edward praticamente não nos vimos, já que o time de vôlei da escola secundária local resolveu se meter em uma briga com outros alunos durante um campeonato. Resultado do tumulto: várias escoriações e hematomas no meu plantão.

A noite tinha sido perfeita. Como Edward prometera, fomos a um restaurante lindo e aconchegante em Seattle. Na verdade era italiano. Minha surpresa maior foi ver o meu nome no estabelecimento, entretanto, tenho certeza que não foi coincidência após ver o sorriso no rosto dele quando eu percebi. O lugar se chamava Bella's Massas.

A noite foi tranqüila e conversamos sobre nossos gostos, sobre os pacientes e sobre nosso futuro. O que eu percebi durante toda a noite foi que em nenhum momento Edward falou sobre seu gêmeo. A princípio fiquei confusa com a mudança, pois já estava muito acostumada com sua presença inquieta entre nós, mas agora via que realmente eu sentia falta disso. Nossos momentos românticos.

O que me surpreendeu foi o retorno pra casa. Edward estava impossível. Suas mãos frenéticas e possessivas passeavam pelo meu corpo mesmo com ele na direção do automóvel. Eu tentava brigar com ele, dizendo que reduziríamos à metade o quadro de plantonistas do hospital se acontecesse um acidente, mas não tinha jeito. Ele sorria como uma criança travessa e aumentava suas investidas. Mas secretamente eu estava adorando tudo.

Em casa tinha sido pior. Meu perfeito namorado estava exigente e até agressivo. Parecia querer me marcar como sua o tempo todo. Essa mudança estava me deixando completamente ensopada. Nunca Edward tinha se comportado assim, como um homem das cavernas. Mas a sensação era sempre maravilhosa. E a noite longa e prazerosa.

Essa rotina foi se estendendo até a quinta-feira de manhã. Todas as noites, Edward me levava a algum local novo e na volta tínhamos uma noite de sexo incrível. Tudo o que ele estava fazendo eu estava adorando, mas em alguns momentos sentia Edward muito calado, como se refletisse sobre algo. Eu tentava não pensar muito, principalmente porque ainda tinha o caso de Daniel. Edward nunca mais tocou no assunto do seu paciente mais difícil. E na verdade, eu me sentia incomodada por perguntar, pois traria Rob a nossa conversa, cujo assunto ele simplesmente não falava mais.

Hoje amanheci sozinha em casa, já que Edward estava de plantão e eu só entraria a noite. Estava esparramada na cama, com preguiça de levantar, principalmente depois do sexo selvagem com Edward. Ele tinha me tomado agressivamente na cozinha, onde derrubamos vários mantimentos e panelas. Eu tinha gritado de prazer, mas isso estava começando a me deixar um pouco inquieta, pois a mudança dele não foi sutil, mas sim de forma brusca. Desde o domingo quando ficamos os três, eu ainda não tinha tido uma noite de sexo tranqüilo com Edward.

Fechei os olhos lembrando novamente sobre o meu passado e minha história terrível. Eu precisava encontrar Rob para me ajudar, pois jamais conseguiria isso sozinha. E, pensando melhor agora, afinal onde ele estaria? Normalmente era fácil vê-lo circulando pela cidadezinha, com o seu olhar de _sou-todo-sexo-o-tempo-todo,_ mas, para meu espanto, eu não o tinha visto. Sei que estava tomada de serviço, mas isso era estranho. O que eu perdi?

Tentando criar coragem para levantar e fazer algo realmente útil, escutei a campainha da porta.

_Tomara que não seja Rob!_

Olhei rapidamente para o meu corpo nu e decidi que não ficaria exposta novamente. Corri para meu guarda-roupa procurando a roupa mais fechada que eu encontrasse. "Já estou indo".

Tentando controlar minha respiração, fui lentamente para a porta, com medo de abri-la. A última vez me mostrou que ficar sozinha no mesmo ambiente que Rob não tinha um histórico muito bom, mas minha surpresa maior foi encontrar exatamente a última pessoa que me visitaria.

"Olá, Bella. Posso entrar?"

"Alice?"

"Sim. Surpresa? Eu queria fazer uma visita e Edward me falou que você estava em casa sozinha. Se importa?"

"O quê? Meu Deus, claro que não, Alice. Entre".

"Podemos ter uma conversa de garotas?"

"Er... claro." Por que eu sentia que o assunto me incomodaria? Abri passagem para uma Alice sorridente, mas que me deu um pequeno calafrio. Eu não estava preparada para lidar com sua família antes de resolver meus próprios problemas.

"Então, Bella... Como estão as coisas?"

"Tudo bem. Um pouco cansada, sabe. Os plantões estão puxados, parece que as pessoas estão mais doentes." Ela riu.

"Vim fazer uma visitinha pra mamãe. Mas não tem ninguém em casa".

"Hum. Seu pai deve estar no hospital e Edward também. Apesar de morar perto, quase nunca vou lá, Alice".

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu moro perto, mas mamãe e papai sempre brigam por não estarmos sempre aqui. Só que nossa vida é corrida."

"Hum... Alice? Nem Rob está em casa?" Demorou uns segundos. Mas percebi que ela me avaliava antes de responder.

"Rob está na minha casa, Bella".

"Sério?" Me surpreendi.

"Sim. Acho que ele não tinha muitas opções sexuais aqui em Forks, afinal, ele já pegou todas mesmo".

Meu rosto corou. "Ah, claro." Foi a minha resposta. Puta merda, era isso então? Por isso ele sumiu?

"Desculpe, tirando você. Não é mesmo?"

"Como?"

"Você é a única que ele não tem chance, afinal, você é a mulher do Ed".

"Lógico né, Alice." Respondi rapidamente. "Mas é absurdo isso".

"É. Eu sei, mas... o que é absurdo mesmo?"

"Rob não ficar aqui por causa de mulher. Ele podia namorar alguém da cidade e se estabelecer de novo".

"Bella tem muita coisa sobre o Rob que você _não_ sabe. Aliás, tem coisas que ninguém sabe, nem mesmo nossa família. A única pessoa que sabe exatamente sobre tudo dele é Edward. Eles são como _um_ só. Sabem tudo um do outro".

Assenti lentamente juntando-me à minha pequena cunhada no sofá. Que comentário mais confuso! Eu não tinha entendido tudo, mas percebi que segredos e Rob andavam lado a lado nessa família. Alice parecia uma fada de tão elétrica, ou até mesmo um beija-flor, que nunca fica quieto, mas hoje, ela estava mais pensativa do que o normal.

"Ele não tem vindo aqui, Bella?"

"O quê?" Fui tirada aos tropeços dos meus pensamentos pela pergunta.

"Meu irmão."

"Quem? Edward?" Perguntei sem entender e ela rolou os olhos.

"Bella, estamos falando de quem? Robert!"

"Ah... não... não o vejo desde domingo... e..." travei.

"E?"

"Acho que Edward o pressionou de alguma forma." Minha voz saiu em um sussurro. Eu não queria admitir, mas algo me dizia que o sumiço do gêmeo do meu namorado tinha algo a haver com nossa experiência de domingo. Mas, como falar isso com Edward? Ou qualquer outra pessoa? Ninguém entenderia...

Alice olhava pra mim de forma contemplativa. Suspirando e fechando os olhos percebi que ela falaria seu real motivo da visita repentina.

"Bella... eu vim aqui porque estou preocupada".

"O que houve, Alice?"

"Diz pra mim, por favor, que você e Robert não têm absolutamente nada a ver um com outro?"

"O que, Alice?" Gritei tensa. Porra, de onde ela tirou isso_? Meu Deus, estou tão ferrada!_

"Eu... bem estive com ele nos últimos dois dias, Bella. E algumas coisas estão fora do lugar. Rob não saiu atrás de ninguém, apesar do quanto sei que ele é sexualmente ativo. Ao contrário... ele tem ficado muito tempo no banheiro..." Ela corou. "Mas aí, ontem, ele dormindo... falou o seu nome... sorrindo".

"E o que tem isso?" Eu não conseguia diminuir a minha voz. Preciso me controlar.

"Bella..."

"Não, Alice. Só porque ele sumiu de Forks, vive no banheiro e fala meu nome dormindo, quer dizer que existe algo?"

"Olha... eu senti algo em La Push".

"E o que isso quer dizer?"

"Vocês... quero dizer... vocês três... não sei."

"Ah, Alice! Fala sério. Você está louca? Imagina Edward ouvindo isso?"

"Bella... Robert se comportou igual a um... namorado".

"Como assim?"

"Eu vi, Bella. Tudo o que aconteceu. Eu posso não ser vidente, mas estava na minha cara. E ele explodiu de ciúmes por causas dos meninos da reserva. Eu vi tudo".

"Nem eu entendi o que houve lá, Alice. Edward se comportou igual a um homem das cavernas".

"Os meninos estava te secando Bella".

"E daí? Isso não é motivo".

"Para Edward, sim. Mas para Robert, não".

"Alice..." Fechei os olhos para me concentrar. "Isso tudo é um absurdo. Gostaria imensamente que você não ficasse falando isso. Edward está estressado sobre um paciente que não consegue ajudar... mas que, na verdade, Rob poderia ajudar. Ou seja, acho que tudo é a irresponsabilidade do gêmeo do mal".

"Gêmeo do mal?" Alice levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu ri. "Desculpe... eu brinco assim com ele." Suspirei. "Alice. Eu amo a sua família como se fosse a minha. Mas essa história... de... segredos e suposições sobre Rob, não é bom. Muito menos pra mim".

"Eu sei..." Ela suspirou. "Mas eu queria entender... eu sei o que houve com ele, mas Rob não sabe... ninguém soube o que aconteceu de verdade, somente Edward".

Minha respiração travou. "Como-?"

"Não é minha história pra contar, Bella. Eu só vou te lembrar da conseqüência, que você já viu, pois é claro como o dia. Robert não é ligado a nada e nem a ninguém. Tenho medo de que algo assim aconteça de novo..."

"Nada vai acontecer, Alice. Eu amo Edward. Muito".

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu sinto o amor de vocês. _Mas_ também tenho a sensação de que uma coisa grande está por vir. E estou assustada. Mas, me perdoe? Eu não quis te culpar ou te pressionar por nada, tá? Eu só... amo demais minha família".

"Eu sei, Alice. Eu entendo".

"Não vou te incomodar mais, cunhada. Prometo. Podemos marcar um dia de compras de garotas de novo? Rosalie anda tão ocupada..."

"Claro".

"E novamente... obrigada".

"Por quê?"

"Por fazer meu irmão feliz. E por não me colocar pra fora da sua casa a pontapés por me intrometer na sua vida." Ela abriu o primeiro sorriso genuíno. Sorri de volta aliviada.

"Eu que sou uma pessoa feliz agora, Alice".

"Ok." Ela se levantou. "Vou embora, pois sei que essa vida louca de vocês sem horários me diz que ainda vai trabalhar, certo?"

"Sim, tenho plantão em 6 horas." Levantei olhando para o relógio e também acompanhando Alice até a porta. "Obrigada pela visita".

"Tchau, Bella".

"Tchau, Alice". Após nos abraçarmos fechei a porta. Meus olhos nublaram rapidamente pela quantidade absurda de lágrimas. Escorei ainda na porta, balançando meu corpo, para tentar me acalmar. Meu Deus, isso não estava acontecendo, eu tinha que reagir. Como ela descobriu isso? Será que mais alguém tinha reparado?

'Oh Deus. O que eu faço?'

Fiquei por muito tempo ainda remoendo minhas lembranças e minhas ações. Nada estava correto. Agora parecia que o mundo ia me engolir por causa dos meus erros. Eu precisava encontrar Rob para conversarmos. Eu estava com medo de perder o _único_ homem que me amou de verdade. Alice poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões e falar com Edward, ou levantar o assunto com Rob. Em qualquer uma das hipóteses o desfecho seria horrível.

Meu corpo começou sentir o formigamento normal de uma pessoa que fica estática por muito tempo, mas não consegui me mexer. Eu ainda olhava para o meu passado. Revivi amargamente as minhas decisões. Eu precisava mudar meu destino.

Saí lentamente do meu estado de estupor chegando a uma conclusão definitivamente dolorosa. _Eu precisava contar para Edward..._

Fui em direção ao banheiro, com o corpo dolorido de ficar tanto tempo abaixada, mas nada mais importava. Minha cabeça estava uma confusão! Entretanto, eu havia decidido que não esperaria mais por Rob, principalmente após a visita de Alice. Eu precisava enfrentar meus problemas de frente. E como hoje Edward sempre ficava um pouco mais, resolvi que usaria um lugar mais reservado, mas com segurança para minha revelação. Eu conversaria com ele no seu consultório. Sei que estava sendo covarde, mas não estava preparada para enfrentar a sua fúria na minha casa. Aqui ainda era meu refúgio seguro.

'Será que ele entenderia?' Minha mente gritava o tempo todo. 'Ele me ama'. Eu mesma respondia. Edward escutaria meus argumentos e com certeza explodiria e até gritaria comigo, mas com certeza me perdoaria. Ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém os ferimentos que seu irmão podia causar em alguém. E eu era uma dessas pessoas.

Arrumei-me mecanicamente e fui em direção ao hospital. Minhas idéias rodeavam constantemente minha cabeça, mas eu já estava decidida. Assim que cheguei, entretanto, fui pega por uma avalanche de problemas para resolver. Que droga, todas na cidade resolveram ficar doentes hoje?

As horas voaram e quando percebi já passava das duas da manhã e ainda não tinha visto Edward. No entanto, eu sabia que ele ainda estava no hospital, já que seu carro permanecia no estacionamento. Quando o meu número de pacientes tinha estabilizado para três internações, resolvi procurá-lo. Eu estava tensa e com tanto medo! Mas nada disso me impediria de fazer o que tinha que ser feito. Libertar minha mente dos meus pesadelos.

Cheguei à entrada do seu consultório e ouvi um barulho. Óbvio que ele estava lá. Mas a visão do que tive ao abrir a porta acabou com qualquer argumento. Edward estava desolado, chorando igual a uma criança. A minha primeira reação foi de dor. Depois de desespero. Meu Deus, o que houve?

"Edward".

"Bella... oh Deus. Ainda bem que está aqui. Por favor, me abrace?"

Edward estava tão perdido. Cortou o meu coração vê-lo tão desamparado. O motivo já não importava, mas ele precisava de mim. A minha intenção de resolver meus problemas foi esquecida. Eu tinha que retirar essa dor dos seus olhos.

"Amor..."

Embalei seu corpo com meu abraço. Edward estava jogado na sua cadeira, completamente perdido. Eu queria perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas não tive coragem. Algo me dizia que ele precisava somente disso. Carinho.

Suas mãos começaram a correr por minhas costas, me arrepiando por inteira. Qualquer toque dele me acendia. Eu não queria estragar o momento, mas com poucas carícias, eu já estava úmida. Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos, pois eu me mantive de pé, entre suas pernas, gemendo baixinho. Meu corpo reagia a ele. Isso não era hora de pensar nisso, Jesus. Edward estava sofrendo...

"Faça amor comigo, Bella. Por favor".

Olhei assustada para Edward. Era isso mesmo? Nunca o vi assim, pedindo por mim. Ele sempre foi possessivo e dominante e essa postura tímida e suplicante não era normal. O que será que tinha acontecido? Percebendo minha hesitação, ele suspirou e me apertou fortemente.

"Daniel está morrendo, Bella". Eu travei. "É tudo culpa minha." Comecei a me mover para olhar em seus olhos, mas Edward me segurou forte. "Não, por favor, já está sendo difícil demais amor. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... eu preciso do Rob. Mas..."

"Edward".

"Por favor. Faça amor comigo, aqui. Mostre-me que ainda há esperança".

Sem discussão, meu corpo respondeu aos seus sussurros e seu pedido. As mãos habilidosas do meu médico varreram meu corpo, retirando com urgência minhas pesadas roupas. Eu investia nele, tentando fazer o mesmo. Estávamos em transe, sem proferir quaisquer palavras e onde nada mais importava. Assim que me viu de lingerie, Edward gemeu e afundou os dedos na minha virilha, abrindo lentamente meus lábios internos. Joguei a cabeça para trás, segurando os lábios para não gemer muito alto.

Tudo foi lento e perfeito. Suas mãos buscavam minha entrada enquanto ele me fazia deitar na sua mesa. Vi que fiquei completamente exposta para ele. Ainda sentado, Edward aproximou sua cadeira para mim, retirando minha calcinha lentamente e abrindo minhas pernas, segurando-as, afundando sua língua macia no meu clitóris, me fazendo ir ao céu.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella. Você está tão molhada, amor. Como eu te amo".

"Oh Edward. Sim."

"Goza na minha boca, Bella. Mostre-me que eu te deixo assim".

Com movimentos perfeitos, Edward me sugou e lambeu com paixão. Seus dedos separavam meus lábios internos ainda mais, ajudando a sua língua penetrar mais profundamente. Em pouco tempo, meu corpo convulsionou em espasmos me fazendo chegar ao clímax. Eu estava no céu. Ainda não tinha me recuperado e Edward subiu seu corpo e, num único movimento, entrou em mim. Esse homem ainda me mataria.

Ao contrário das ultimas noites, Edward estava carinhoso e gentil. E excessivamente devagar. Suas estocadas estavam quase em câmera lenta, me fazendo rebolar em busca de contato. Eu precisava de mais.

"Edward, por favor".

"O que, Bella? Fale... Gemi com sua voz de comando. Porra, meu namorado era perfeito.

"Eu preciso... mais forte".

"Isso, Bella?" Edward me apertou e entrou forte. "Assim que você quer?"

"Sim, porra. Isso".

Nossos movimentos, antes graciosos, tinham se transformados em furiosos e selvagens. Ambos gemíamos e suávamos, mas eu queria mais. Vários papéis caíram da sua mesa, mas não demos importância agora. Eu precisava dele dentro de mim. Com estocadas profundas, senti meu orgasmo me alcançando. "Eu... vou".

"Sim, amor. Vem. Goza de novo pra mim".

Mordendo seu braço para não gritar, gozei de forma desesperada. Edward continuou com o ritmo forte, mas poucos segundos depois, gemendo nos meus cabelos, me encheu com seu líquido. Ainda respirando forte, ele me agarrou e afundou seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Sorri com o gesto. Eu me senti a mulher mais amada do mundo.

"Obrigado, amor".

"Sempre estarei aqui por você, Edward".

Ficamos curtindo um ao outro enquanto nos acalmávamos. Os sons do hospital foram voltando para a nossa realidade. E a minha perspectiva também. Tudo o que havia planejado para esse momento foi apagado da minha mente diante do sofrimento de Edward. Eu precisava esperar por ele agora. Hoje não era um bom dia para fazê-lo sofrer ainda mais. Essa conversa teria que ser adiada. Começamos a nos ajeitar, já que o frio do hospital começou a arrepiar meu corpo.

"Bella?"

"Oi, amor".

"Desculpe-me, por tudo".

"O que foi?"

"Eu tenho agido como um completo imbecil. Mas essa história do Daniel..."

"Edward. Eu entendo".

"Vou atrás do Rob".

"Ele está na casa de Alice." Edward virou o rosto, surpreso pela minha resposta espontânea. Travei.

"Como sabe?"

"Alice foi lá em casa hoje. Ela disse que falou com você".

"Bom, mas não me avisou que iria lá. Só perguntou como você estava e se estava de plantão".

"É mesmo?"

"Sobre o que conversaram?"

"Nada de mais, Edward. Coisa de garotas."

"E o que Rob tem a ver com conversa de garotas?"

Não consegui me controlar. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha e desespero. Sua pergunta era simples, mas eu senti o tom de voz dele mudar. "Ela disse que está preocupada com ele. Só isso".

"Hum... Tudo bem então. Eu vou lá".

"Onde?"

"Falar com ele, na casa da Alice. Precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas também".

"Ah tudo bem. Eu acho. Mas não agora, né?"

Será que ele percebeu a minha voz trêmula? Eu estava com medo da Alice falar algo com Edward sobre suas suposições, ou qualquer coisa que estivesse passando pela cabeça dela. Sentia que ela não havia me contado tudo o que pensava de verdade. Olhando-me profundamente, Edward sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez.

"Nem se eu quisesse, Bella. Eu estou morto. E agora mais ainda depois de você. Vou descansar um pouco e irei pela manhã".

"Eu?"

"Sim, amor. Depois de você vir aqui e me mostrar que ainda confia em mim. E que me ama".

Edward me abraçou de novo e meus olhos encheram d'água. Eu estava virando uma idiota chorona, mas não conseguia me controlar.

"Vou pra casa. Aliás. Não. Posso dormir na sua, amor? Eu não queria encontrar com minha mãe, pois tenho certeza que ela vai me perguntar dele. Assim vou direto para Seattle, na casa da Alice".

"Sim. Tudo bem."

"Bom, melhor sairmos daqui, não é? Afinal, ficar te olhando só me faz ter mais desejo de entrar em você de novo".

"Dr. Cullen... concentre-se!" Fingi brigar com ele. Ambos sorrimos.

"Vamos, amor. Estou podre de sono aqui".

Saímos do seu consultório e rumamos cada um para seu lugar. Meu plantão novamente me deixou ocupada, distraindo minha mente de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Eu amava demais o meu trabalho para deixar as coisas me afetarem. Acho que era por isso que Rose falava que eu parecia ter dupla personalidade. Eu conseguia ser a Bella, desajeitada, sem-graça e indecisa, mas quando eu entrava para assumir minha função, eu assumia a personalidade forte e decidida da enfermeira-chefe Srª Swan. Que sempre lutava por seus pacientes.

Quando percebi já tinha ultrapassado além do meu plantão de 12 horas. Na verdade, eu estava tomada de tantas coisas pendentes que, quando vi, já era praticamente meio dia. Não tinha ligado para Edward, ou não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Resolvi esquecer, afinal, notícia ruim chega rápido.

Ajeitei minhas coisas e conversei com alguns plantonistas. Minha rotina no hospital me tomava tanto tempo, mas eu adorava. Mesmo com os meus debates internos, eu estava extremamente feliz. Como nunca pensei ser possível.

Já passava das três da tarde quando realmente cheguei em casa. Eu estava faminta! Depois do maravilhoso sexo com meu namorado no seu consultório, eu só tinha feito um pequeno lanche nos primeiros raios do dia. Quer dizer, nas primeiras nuvens, já que sol em Forks era quase impossível. Fui direto para a cozinha, procurando algo para comer, mas me lembrei que há muito tempo eu não fazia compras. Eu já estava tão habituada a comer na casa de Edward, ou jantar fora, que não me preocupava com alguma coisa. Meu estômago protestou. Bufei. Jamais bateria na casa dele e pediria comida à Esme. Isso seria demais. Voltei para a sala e buscava a chave do meu carro quando alguém bateu na porta. Sorri, pois com certeza seria meu namorado de volta. Assim que abri a porta, a visão de quem estava parado me deixou sem ar.

"Rob?"

Ele não respondeu. Aliás, aquele não era o Rob. Meu Deus, seu olhar era de uma pessoa que estava sofrendo muito. Ele não conseguia falar nada, mas nem precisava. Eu fui atravessada pela sua dor.

"Entre".

"Me desculpe... eu..."

"Por favor?"

"Obrigado Bella".

Seu andar se arrastava. Ele estava acabado. Nem parecia aquele homem sexy e poderoso que eu conhecia. Nem mesmo o cretino de Paris. Esse Rob eu _jamais_ tinha visto. E estava me matando. Eu estava perdida. Como eu iria ajudá-lo?

Assim que ele sentou no sofá, vi que ainda estava grudada na porta. Seu suspiro profundo me retirou da minha tensão. Eu não sabia como agir, nem o que falar. Esses momentos de abandono e confusão eu já tinha vivido com Edward há pouco tempo e com ele era mais fácil. Eu o conhecia como ninguém. Ou parecia, mas eu não sabia como agir com Rob. Em expectativa, me encaminhei para o sofá sentando ao seu lado.

"Rob..."

"Bella... me perdoe... mas eu não consigo mais..."

"O que houve, Rob?... Você está assim... eu...".

"Eu estou sufocando. Essa cidade..." Seu olhar vidrado me prendeu. Eu já estava quase chorando com sua dor. "Bella... eu tento ser algo que não sou... mas tenho algo que me prende... algo que sinto..."

"Rob... eu quero aj-".

"Meu Deus! Dói tanto, Bella. Tanto. Mas eu não consigo mais..." Segurei sua mão enquanto ele fechava os olhos lentamente. "Mas eu não consigo mais esconder, Bella... dói." Seus olhos encheram d'água. "Eu preciso me abrir... com você. Eu preciso que você me entenda... me ajude".

"Tudo bem, Rob. Pode contar comigo. Eu posso te ajudar... me conte o que houve".

"Eu não consigo mais, Bella..."

"Rob..."

Nesse momento ele desabou. Jesus, eu já tinha visto Edward chorar, mas o desespero dele era imenso, quase como um ferimento físico. Comecei a sentir meu corpo tremendo e com a força emocional da sua dor, passei a chorar também. Seu rosto estava manchado de lágrimas e cansaço e parecia que ele nem tinha dormido. Eu precisava fazer algo.

Meu corpo se projetou ao seu. Rob me agarrou e me abraçou tão forte que parecia que ele ia cair. Suas lágrimas se transformaram em soluços enquanto meus cabelos e meu ombro ficavam úmidos. Meu Deus, _quem _fez isso com ele? O que será que tinha acontecido?

Meu choro foi junto com ele. Tanta dor estava envolvida. Comecei a ser tocada por seu sentimento, envolvida pelos meus próprios problemas. Nós estávamos acabados e doloridos. Ambos tomados por um sofrimento que transbordou de uma vez.

Aos poucos nossas lágrimas foram cessando. Em pouco tempo estávamos somente fungando. De repente, me vi com vontade de falar algo, para compensar.

"Rob. Eu..." Fui interrompida por um alto som vindo do meu estômago. Não, na verdade, de nós dois. Olhei pra ele assustada, assim como seu olhar se prendeu no meu. Do nada começamos a gargalhar.

"Perdoe-me, Bella. Eu não como nada há três dias." Eu ainda estava rindo. Comecei a limpar minhas lágrimas.

"Tudo bem, eu também estou faminta. Mas, me desculpe, não tenho nada aqui para comer. Eu já estava saindo para comprar algo pra mim, quando... quando..."

"Entendi. Bem o que acha de roubarmos algo da casa da mamãe?"

"Não Rob... eu..."

"Ah Bella, qual o problema? Minha mãe não vai se importar de alimentar dois famintos chorões."

"Hum... acho que sim. Tudo bem." Me levantei. "Sua mãe não está em casa?"

"Não a vi. Mas acredito que ela está em algum trabalho grande com Alice, elas fecharam um projeto esses dias. Vamos logo." Dito isso, ele se levantou e enxugou seu rosto com ambas as mãos. "Venha, Bella!" Ele saiu me puxando para fora. Mal deu tempo de fechar minha casa e quando vi já estávamos dentro da casa dele. A cozinha lá era imensa, fruto da dedicação de Esme aos filhos. Suspirei com a possibilidade de ter uma casa assim. Eu já sonhava com a possibilidade de casar e me dedicar à minha família assim como Esme. Ter uma vida ao lado de um amor verdadeiro. Ao lado de Edward.

"Bella? Ei?" Me assustei por ter sido arrancada dos meus sonhos. Sorri em sua direção. Vi que ele olhava os armários e a geladeira.

"Oi, Rob."

"Então, mamãe Esme não deixou nada pronto. Você sabe cozinhar?"

"Lógico".

"Ótimo então." Ele disse sentando na grande mesa de jantar. "Pode começar e sinta-se a vontade".

Dei um sorriso para ele. Fui em direção a geladeira e comecei a retirar tudo o que eu achava rápido e fácil de fazer. "Alguma preferência, senhor?" Brinquei com ele. Meu estômago estava tenso de tanta fome.

Por alguns minutos conversamos amenidades, mas a tensão sobre o problema de Rob ainda pairava no ar. Eu não tinha esquecido o quanto de sofrimento tinha no seu rosto. Na verdade, vi um arroxeado em volta dos seus olhos, indicando que ele, realmente, não estava dormindo direito. Suspirei com a possibilidade de ser algo irremediável. Minhas dúvidas quanto ao que houve e o que o fazia ser o que era hoje me dominaram novamente. E se fosse algo sem reparo? E se eu não pudesse ajudá-lo de verdade? Resolvi puxar algum assunto. Ou melhor, minha cunhada como assunto.

"Rob..."

"Sim?"

"Sabia que Alice veio me ver ontem?"

"Sério?"

"Bom... ela falou algo sobre... bem... La Push."

"E o que ela disse, Bella?"

"Na verdade, não foi o que ela disse e sim o que ficou subentendido... eu estou com medo... temos que contar para Edward".

"O que ela falou?"

"Ela está desconfiada sobre... nós... quer dizer, eu e você. Será que ela disse algo para ele?"

Olhei para Rob, que tinha um olhar penetrante. Não dava para imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Eu estava confusa com tanta informação nas últimas 24 horas. Afinal, qual era o segredo que esse homem tinha que o fazia ser tão diferente do seu gêmeo? O que Rob viveu para se tornar essa pessoa tão arisca e, ao mesmo tempo, tão vulnerável? E Edward, onde estava? Meu Deus, eu tinha acabado de lembrar que ele tinha ido atrás de Rob. E se eles se encontraram? Quer dizer, se Alice falou algo?

"Rob? O que você acha?"

"Sim".

De repente a porta da frente se abriu em um estrondo. Fiquei assustada com a violência do movimento, mas eu estava tão ocupada com o macarrão no fogo e com medo de me queimar que nem deu tempo de virar para conferir. Minha respiração travou ao sentir uma eletricidade no ar. Lentamente fui girando o corpo, para ter certeza que meu corpo não me enganava. Eu estava certa. Edward estava parado com um olhar tão furioso. Eu nunca o tinha visto daquela maneira.

"Rob, eu e você lá em cima. _Agora_." E ele subiu as escadas sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Eu sei... eu sei... *se protegendo das pedras* mas semana que vem TUDO será explicado. Tim tim por tim tim!

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu e Titinha estamos ralando para deixar tudo certinho como planejamos. Falar nisso... fui ao Rio e a encontrei nesse fds... conversamos horas sobre EI... sobre tudo e encontramos várias coisas legais para os próximos capitulos... foi muito legal. Querem nos ver? Oh a foto ai... tirem os espaços e ela aparece: (Eu sou a de preto e a Titinha a de cinza)

_http:/ images. orkut. com/ orkut /photos /_ -cqajl5OICMClYlC9kef5hVaXp . jpg_

Outra coisaaaaa... quero agradecer as leitoras do ffnet... principalmente a _Sonia_... que tem surtado e ta louca para tirar a vaga de "louca" da _Rafa_... kkkkkkkkkkkk

Amamos escrever para vcs.

Eu to com fic nova por aqui.** Anatomy of a Human**. Ela é o POV Ed da fic "Only Human", que algumas já leram, pois está toda traduzida no ffnet. Espero que gostem e se puder... deixem reviews... hohohohoh

Até quarta...


	22. Simplesmente dor

_And so it's_

_The shorter story_

_No love, no glory_

_No hero in her sky_

E então é isso

A história mais curta

Sem amor, sem glória

Sem herói no seu céu

**The Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 20 - SIMPLESMENTE DOR**

**POV EDWARD**

Nada nesse momento fazia sentido. Meu corpo não respondia a nenhum comando do meu cérebro. Eu estava a ponto de explodir a qualquer instante.

Daniel estava morrendo e _eu_ não poderia fazer nada. Todos os meus esforços e estudos viraram cinzas desde a sua última crise e eu estava de mãos atadas, pois não tinha competência para ajudá-lo. Eu mesmo sonhei com a possibilidade de que ele agüentaria mais um pouco. Sempre tinha a sensação que estava muito perto e isso era meu motivo principal para continuar a lutar por sua vida, principalmente quando meu gêmeo voltou.

Meu desespero, entretanto, estava pior. Eu não conseguia entender por que nada tinha sido como planejei. A vida poderia ser muito mais simples se as pessoas vivessem tudo o que gostariam. Apertei meus olhos para que o fluxo de pensamentos que vinha na minha cabeça não me abalasse. Não havia necessidade de impor mais dor e mais desculpas para tudo.

Assim que cheguei à casa de Bella, sorri. Apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo atualmente, ela sempre seria meu porto seguro agora. Nunca imaginei que minha vida fosse completamente alterada após a chegada da minha linda mulher. Sim, porque eu estava cada vez mais convencido que era com Bella que passaria o resto dos meus dias. Antes de toda a loucura dos últimos dois dias, eu já estava convencido sobre o próximo passo no nosso relacionamento. Eu pediria Bella em casamento. Tornaria meu amor em algo ainda mais especial, fazendo-a minha de verdade.

Ainda me recordo da conversa na casa da minha mãe, quando ela e Alice me falaram sobre a chegada de Bella, substituindo a enfermeira aposentada. Alice, com seu irritante dom da premonição, ficou me observando quando tocaram no assunto da nova enfermeira. Tentei fingir que eu não tinha ficado mexido com o fato de chegar uma nova mulher a Forks, a cidade sem atrativos femininos. Agora, meses depois, eu nem consigo me lembrar mais de como era minha vida sem ela.

Bella era mesmo minha alma gêmea. Depois de tudo o que já vivemos, intensamente, eu não conseguia imaginar como nunca a conheci antes. Ela fazia parte do meu círculo social inclusive. Quer dizer, não que eu e Rose fôssemos socialmente próximos, mas, mesmo assim, ela era importante na vida do meu irmão e da minha cunhada. E, pensando bem, Emmett sempre falava da amiga desajeitada, mas engraçada, de Rose, desde os tempos de faculdade. Nesse momento me lembrei da vez que estávamos em casa, todos nós, e Emmett tinha comentado que a amiga dele estava fazendo enfermagem, mas era a pessoa mais desastrada do mundo. Alice tinha um bico na cara perguntando por que os olhos dele brilhavam quando falava dessa amiga. Mas, o pior foi Rob. A primeira coisa que ele comentou foi 'compartilha ela com os irmãos, Emm'. Na hora Rob ganhou um tapa de Alice e um soco do irmão porque, lógico que sabíamos que meu gêmeo falava de algo sexual. Na hora me limitei a rir, mas hoje, vejo que o seu inocente pedido na época, se tornou _real_.

Suspirei com o rumo dos meus pensamentos no mesmo instante que chegava ao quarto de Bella. Olhei em volta e tudo estava perfeitamente inocente e normal, mas não pude frear a onda de imagens que surgiu. Ela tinha arrumado tudo, deixando o quarto com o seu cheiro sexy e inocente, mas qualquer pessoa que tenha vivido a experiência que tivemos, não tem como apagar as imagens rapidamente. Bella tinha realizado uma fantasia antiga _nossa_. E isso não era algo simples. Eu e Rob, além de enormes, tínhamos, o que eu poderia dizer, disposição sexual para derrubar uma mulher, sozinhos, imagina os dois juntos?

Ambos éramos diferentes em nossos gostos e nossa vida sexual. Depois da farra da adolescência e de todas as festinhas nada inocentes que já tínhamos participado, decidimos que o melhor era cada um seguir seu rumo, sexualmente falando. Isso muito antes de toda a reviravolta na vida do meu gêmeo. Porém, Rob e eu sempre lembrávamos do nosso desejo sobre ter uma mulher entre nós, mas nunca fomos longe demais com essa idéia, primeiro porque não é qualquer uma que agüentaria e segundo porque não saberíamos o que fazer depois de tudo.

Agora _esse_ era o problema. Eu sou adulto e consciente que usei Bella o tempo todo. As brincadeiras sexuais que estávamos fazendo no começo eram por nós três. Para Bella sentir mais prazer, que eu sabia que Rob me ajudaria e jamais falaria algo ou me julgaria, afinal, era minha escolha. Por Rob, já que sabia a dor que era para ele estar nessa cidade e eu, egoísta, o queria comigo, mesmo que compartilhando minha namorada. E no fim, por mim. Tudo tinha dois pesos nessa história. Claro que comecei por prazer. Eu amava os sons que ela fazia e ficava louco com seus orgasmos, e Rob sabia fazer as coisas também. Mas, depois, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, comecei a usá-la de verdade, pois Bella era cheia de energia e amor inocente, que eu amava. É por isso que entrei de cabeça nessa situação confusa. Eu ainda não aceitava o fato de que quase tinha perdido meu gêmeo para o seu amargo passado. Me sentia culpado sempre que olhava seus olhos. Eu via tanta dor no começo, mas ultimamente eu enxergava somente vazio. Rob estava ficando _sem vida_.

Deitei na cama e minha mente não parava de trabalhar freneticamente. Tudo deveria ser mais simples. Eu forçava o limite dos dois, para que nossa vida fosse mais leve e sem o pesadelo do passado, mas era minha vida que estava confusa agora. Nada fazia sentido.

Nunca me importei com qualquer mulher que tivéssemos dividido. Na verdade, Rob já tinha ficado com muitas mulheres que eu tive na minha cama. Tudo bem que nenhuma da forma que compartilhamos Bella, mas eu não ligava a mínima. Até a noite de domingo. Eu tentava parar de pensar em como era errado esse rumo de pensamento, mas não conseguia. Até porque era absurdo, eu tinha permitido e incentivado. Mas depois de ver a intimidade e o carinho de Rob com Bella, pela _primeira vez_ fiquei com medo.

Olhar meu gêmeo acariciar e beijar Bella depois de algo tão profundo não deveria mexer comigo, mas infelizmente, mexeu. Eu conhecia Rob sob todos os aspectos e sabia que naquele gesto tinha algo mais. Ele nunca me escondeu nada da sua vida, nem mesmo suas escapadas sexuais com todos os detalhes sórdidos. Só que seu olhar me transmitiu uma força e uma história que eu desconhecia. Isso mexeu com toda a minha perspectiva.

_O que estava acontecendo, afinal? O que houve para Rob ficar assim, tão próximo além de sexo?_ Esses foram meus primeiros pensamentos após acordar nos braços da minha Bella naquele domingo. Minha cabeça martelava com a quantidade de coisas que vinha, mas eu não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Até que me lembrei de antes, do momento que cheguei pela manhã.

Eu estava tão feliz com a possibilidade de cura do Daniel que nem tinha percebido o clima entre eles. Rob estava com um olhar de dor, mas igual aquele de quatro anos atrás. O momento tinha se perdido com a minha notícia e com a minha exuberância, mas antes do álcool nos consumir e nos levar para o final, os olhares de ambos estavam presos na intimidade que também tinham compartilhado _sem _mim.

Não me preocupava com traição, na verdade. Sabia que Bella me amava intensamente e seus sentimentos eram puros e transparentes. E mesmo que ela não os demonstrasse, seus sonhos contariam o resto. Rob era o meu dilema. Meu irmão estava morto para qualquer sentimento romântico e eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Até a aproximação de Bella.

Ela era tão perfeita. Linda, romântica, sensível e amorosa. Parecia discurso de um adolescente hormonal descobrindo o sexo, mas era tudo verdade. Bella irradiava vida e todos a sua volta viam isso. Desde que ela tinha começado a trabalhar no hospital, o ambiente na nossa área estava mais leve e eu creditava isso ao amor que ela tinha pela profissão, no começo. Mas não, era algo dela. Bella trazia à tona o melhor de todas as pessoas, mesmo com um gesto simples, como um sorriso. Por isso eu a usei. Rob também precisava voltar a viver.

Agora isso estava me matando aos poucos. Eu queria tanto que Rob voltasse a ser como antes que não me preparei para o pior. Meu gêmeo estava se envolvendo com Bella também.

'Não, não, não'.

Eu me recusava a admitir isso em voz alta, mas era impossível. Os sinais estavam presentes e eu não conseguia enxergar. Não tinha pensado na possibilidade de Rob se apaixonar por minha menina. Eu conhecia todos os seus fantasmas e vivi toda a sua dor, como se fosse minha. Nunca acreditei que ele poderia desenvolver esse sentimento _novamente_ depois de tudo o que passou, mas ele era humano e completamente quebrado. Essa possibilidade poderia acontecer também, afinal, minha Bella tinha me resgatado de uma vida vazia.

Rob não ficou com ninguém desde a chegada dela. No jantar que eles se conheceram, eu senti o olhar de cobiça dele. Durante o tempo todo, Rob era comedido e controlado, o que definitivamente não fazia parte da sua personalidade. Nada do que ele falava lembrava o canastrão que eu conhecia. Ele se controlava o tempo todo perto de Bella, até mesmo quando eu comecei a permitir que ele também a tocasse. Era exatamente nesse ponto que eu deveria ter percebido. _Rob estava mudando por causa de Bella._

Fechei meus olhos para todo esse tormento. Nunca imaginei viver um conflito desse tipo. Era tudo minha culpa, Rob se envolveu com Bella por minha causa. O meu objetivo com esse comportamento egoísta, de ter tudo ao meu redor e do meu jeito, agora me afetava diretamente. Eu não queria mais compartilhar Bella com ele.

Enquanto a admirava, completamente consumida e cansada, tracei meus próximos passos. Eu queria reviver nossos momentos únicos. Desde a chegada do meu gêmeo, nossos programas eram sempre a três. Nunca tinha levado minha menina para lugares românticos ou passeios inocentes. Meu vigor sexual e meu desejo incontrolável só me conduziam para um único lugar. Eu tinha que mudar isso. Meu maior medo era que Bella pensasse que eu não fosse o suficiente para ela.

Minha cabeça doía tanto. Nunca pensei que eu seria covarde e que a insegurança me dominasse, mas era assim que eu estava me sentindo esses dias. Eu tinha sido um completo imbecil e homens das cavernas com meu amor nesse período. Alternava passeios românticos com sexo violento com Bella o tempo todo. Eu não estava raciocinando direito e jamais admitiria isso para ela, mas fiquei com medo dela entrar em um processo de escolha entre eu e Rob.

Como uma sutileza estranha, meu gêmeo se afastou, tornando meus receios mais amenos. Rob ficou afastado essa semana, mas essa dor estranha ainda gritava no meu peito. Nunca pensei que nutriria essa competição absurda pelo amor da minha menina, principalmente com meu irmão. Ele deve ter percebido isso nos meus olhos também. Puta merda, eu enlouqueceria com tanta coisa na cabeça. Depois de tudo o que vivemos, eu não estava preparado para novos problemas. Muito menos para o tipo que machuca a alma de alguém. Rob era um exemplo físico e próximo do quanto decisões erradas poderiam mudar o rumo da nossa história. Eu não estava preparado para isso também.

Olhei para o relógio. Já passava das cinco da manhã. Meu debate interno tinha me levado todo o sono, mas eu estava decidido. Bella tinha visto meu lado fragilizado no consultório e eu tinha que mudar isso de qualquer maneira. Eu tinha decidido procurar por meu gêmeo. Nós tínhamos que conversar.

Falei para Bella que precisava da ajuda de Rob no que se referia a Daniel, mas estava mentindo. A doença do meu paciente mexia com mais feridas nele do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar e eu sabia disso. Meu irmão ainda não estava preparado para lidar com toda a carga de emoções que viria com a abertura de suas pesquisas e sabia disso. Eu estava forçando seus limites. Mas não, o meu motivo era outro. Eu queria conversar com ele. Eu pediria seu perdão por ser tão egoísta e mandão. E queria ouvir de sua boca que eu estava errado e não precisava ter medo de nada. Rob não queria Bella para ele.

Levantei da cama, consciente que não dormiria mais. Resolvi procurar logo Rob e tirar esse peso da minha cabeça. Tudo era tão confuso. Fui em direção ao banheiro arrancando as roupas no processo. Lembrei com um sorriso que muitas das minhas coisas já estavam na casa da minha menina. Suspirei com esse pensamento. _Nossa casa._

Há algum tempo já estava pensando em pedir Bella em casamento. Minha mãe e minha irmã enlouqueceriam com a possibilidade de fazer mais um casamento, depois da festa inesquecível que foi o de Rose e Emmet. Já no chuveiro, recordei que Bella não veio ao casamento. Sim, tenho certeza que ela não tinha vindo, pois me lembraria dela imediatamente. Por que Bella não veio ao casamento da melhor amiga? Sabia que ela estava na Europa há algum tempo, segundo informações da própria Rosalie, mas não consegui entender o motivo da sua ausência. Eu perguntaria depois.

Saí do chuveiro e caminhei até o armário para pegar uma roupa confortável para vestir. Meu estômago roncou e fui em direção à cozinha buscar algo pra comer. Nada. Eu e Bella precisávamos colocar alguma coisa nesses armários para emergências como essa, pois já tinha algum tempo que não comia nada e definitivamente ir para Seattle com a barriga vazia não seria muito bom.

Bella não tinha o hábito de cozinhar. Nossa vida corrida e com poucas folgas tinha nos forçado a viver em restaurantes e na casa da minha família. Eu sonhava com uma casa igual a minha. Minha mãe era maravilhosa e adorava cozinhar pra gente, desde pequenos. Eu e meus irmãos éramos viciados na comida da minha mãe. Não que eu quisesse transformá-la em dona de casa para meu prazer, mas seria ainda mais perfeito se tivéssemos uma vida simples e feliz como meus pais.

Entrei na grande mansão e percebi que não tinha ninguém. Meu pai certamente estaria no hospital e minha mãe na casa de Alice ou de Emmett. Apesar de morarmos próximos, minha mãe fazia questão de visitá-los o tempo todo. Eu achava isso um pouco de exagero da mamãe Esme, mas ela sentia-se feliz com isso.

Busquei nos armários e geladeira algo rápido e fácil. Em quinze minutos eu tinha feito um super sanduíche e uma vitamina. Meu estômago roncava de tanta fome e parecia que eu levaria menos tempo comendo do que fazendo meu lanche. Enquanto mastigava minha obra-prima da culinária recordei sobre a noite passada com Bella. Tinha sido tão perfeito. Minha menina se encaixava em mim como se fôssemos parte de um mesmo corpo. Nunca me senti assim com ninguém.

Revivi todos os momentos e pelo jeito meu pau também. Não conseguia pensar em Bella sem ter uma ereção instantânea. Ela tinha o dom de me deixar louco, assim como desesperado. Eu tinha tanto desejo por Bella que chegava a doer. Eu amava demais minha menina.

Lembrei também da nossa pequena conversa sobre a visita de Alice. Minha baixinha tinha ligado ontem me perguntando sobre Bella. Na hora eu tinha achado normal minha irmã ligando para saber sobre ela, mas depois que Bella me contou que Alice a tinha visitado, fiquei confuso. Por que Alice tinha ido até a casa dela? E por que senti um estranho sentimento de que Bella tinha mais coisas pra acrescentar à estranha visita de Alice? Sacudi a cabeça com isso. Se fosse algo grande eu descobriria logo, afinal, Bella não escondia as coisas por muito tempo, seus sonhos falariam por ela.

Encostado no balcão da cozinha, me lembrei que Bella tinha falado sobre Rob timidamente. Ela e Alice conversaram sobre meu gêmeo. Fechei os olhos para isso. Tinha forçado uma convivência entre eles e também forcei Bella a não falar sobre ele. Eu era tão injusto. Meus medos tinham mexido com todos em minha volta e eu precisava consertar isso. Em Seattle, colocaria todos os meus receios para meu irmão e entenderia o que ele estava escondendo de mim. Nós resolveríamos as coisas como sempre.

Levantei os olhos e vi que já era mais de sete da manhã. Se eu dirigisse rapidamente e conversasse rápido com meu irmão, estaria de volta assim que Bella acordasse depois do seu plantão. Eu sabia que minha menina sempre chegava cansada e dormia até que seu estômago a despertasse. E nesse momento eu queria estar ao lado dela. Parecia loucura, mas eu estava insanamente sentindo a sua falta. Todo meu corpo chamava por Bella o tempo inteiro e eu jamais a deixaria.

Corri em direção ao carro, querendo resolver isso logo. Quando me dei conta já estava na estrada principal. O vento gelado da manhã chuvosa de Forks era algo calmante, mas não estava ajudando neste momento. Minhas pálpebras estavam pesadas devido ao cansaço.

Com uma velocidade absurda cheguei à cidade em uma hora e alguma coisa. Seattle era uma cidade fria e sem atrativos para mim. Eu adorava Forks e seu clima ameno, mas minha irmãzinha tinha preferido se mudar para esse lugar estranho. Na época eu não tinha dito nada, mas me preocupava com o bem estar de Alice. A única parte realmente boa de ela morar por aqui, foi o fato de ela encontrar seu 'príncipe encantado' nessa cidade. Tudo bem que Jazz não se enquadrava no estereótipo de príncipe, mas eu adorava meu cunhado.

Eu tinha uma relação diferente com cada cunhado. Com Rosalie, eu era formal. Quase a tratava como estranha, por mais que tentasse uma aproximação. Nunca me preocupei em agradá-la e o sentimento era mútuo. Na verdade, a única coisa importante para mim era que ela fazia meu irmão Emm feliz. Isso era o que mais importava. Isso até a chegada de Bella. Nunca fui mais grato à insistência de Rose em trazer minha menina pra cá. Eu ainda tinha que recompensá-la por tanto amor na minha vida. Rosalie podia ser uma megera, mas era uma que tinha uma amiga perfeita.

Jasper era outra história. Meu cunhado era um músico maravilhoso. Ele tocava em uma banda e fazia relativo sucesso. Eu achava que ele não estourava nas paradas musicais por um único motivo: seu amor incondicional por minha irmã. Nós tínhamos algumas histórias loucas, mas claro, sem a consciência da minha maninha. Na verdade, Jazz já tinha tirado meu gêmeo e eu de algumas roubadas. Nada de criminoso, é claro, mas sempre envolvendo mulheres. Por tudo isso eu adorava meu cunhado. Ele cuidava da minha baixinha como ninguém. Sem contar que somente Jasper para agüentar o temperamento quase incansável de Alice. Aquela parecia estar ligada na potência máxima o tempo todo.

Cheguei à garagem do prédio dela e vi que o carro do Rob não estava ali. Alice tinha um apartamento na parte cara da cidade, o que nos possibilitava visitá-la cada um com um carro e ainda ter vagas. Seu apartamento tinha vaga para quatro carros. Só havia o carro de Jasper e o porche canário dela. Nenhum sinal da minha mãe, ou do meu irmão. Onde será que ele estaria agora?

Avisei que eu estava subindo e Jasper me recebeu.

"Oi, cara. Eu vim ver o Rob. Ele saiu?"

Jasper me olhou com um olhar curioso e sério ao mesmo tempo. "Ele saiu há pouco tempo. Ele foi falar com a Bella."

_Como assim?_

"O quê?"

"Cara, você está horrível. Você dormiu hoje? Descanse um pouco."

Minha visão estava embaçada e meu corpo pesou e eu simplesmente aceitei, me jogando no sofá. Tudo estava nublado e Jasper falou alguma coisa sobre ir comprar alguma coisa, mas eu não consegui entender. Caí no sono ali mesmo e pareceram ser segundos porque acordei com o barulho da porta e saltei desperto, percebendo onde eu estava e o que eu tinha ido fazer ali.

Jasper fez sinal para eu me sentar, mas minha cabeça ainda estava agitada, meu sono completamente esquecido. "O que aconteceu? O Rob saiu pra fazer o que?" Eu perguntei confuso.

"Calma, cara. Você dormiu algumas horas no sofá".

"Alice não estava em casa? Vi o seu carro".

"Edward. Você está confuso pelo sono. Desperte primeiro".

Ajeitei-me no sofá. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava do meio-dia. Meu corpo ainda pedia mais descanso pelas noites mal dormidas do hospital e pelo excesso de pensamentos confusos. Jasper me olhava, esperando minha coerência voltar.

"E então, Jazz? O que você disse sobre meu irmão?"

"Eu realmente não sei, Edward. Mas o que está acontecendo entre vocês é algo que está deixando minha baixinha preocupada. Então é algo que também me preocupa."

"O quê? Eu não entendo. Ele disse o que ia falar com Bella? E o que você está falando de algo que está acontecendo _entre _nós?"

"Edward." Ele falou calmamente. "Eu não gosto de me meter na vida de ninguém, você sabe. Mas tudo que afeta minha pequena, me afeta também. E desde LaPush ela está assim. Dizendo que algo vai acontecer e que vocês três estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Eu só quero que você saiba que estou aqui para o que você precisar. Rob está meio perdido, eu não entendo o que se passa com ele. Ele passou esses dias aqui sem dar uma palavra, como se estivesse se escondendo de algo. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele sumiria novamente, mas então ele amanheceu atordoado, aparentemente sem dormir nada e disse que precisava falar com a _sua_ namorada."

Ele parou um instante, me dando tempo para absorver tudo. "Eu não sei..." Eu gaguejei e minha cabeça não conseguia formular um pensamento coerente. Levantei do sofá e comecei a ir em direção a porta. "Eu preciso falar com ele. Eu já vou indo." Virei em direção à Jazz com um rosto mascarado de tranqüilidade. "Bom dia, cunhado, quer dizer... Você pode, por favor, não falar nada a Alice sobre isso? Eu não quero que ela fique preocupada com besteiras".

"Edward, você sabe que ninguém consegue esconder nada dela. Mas da minha boca nada sairá. Vá com calma. O caminho é _longo_." Não sei se ele se referia a todos os quilômetros que eu percorreria até chegar a Forks novamente, ou ao meu problema. Mas espero que fosse a estrada porque o problema teria que ser resolvido hoje. _Hoje_.

Assim que cheguei ao meu carro, senti novamente o cansaço, juntamente com todo o peso emocional da situação. Por conta disso não forcei o acelerador e ponderei meus pensamentos e planejei o que eu faria.

Eu falaria com o Rob, perguntaria o que estava acontecendo. Será que ele estava se sentindo culpado por estar entre nós? Será que ele estava mesmo desenvolvendo sentimentos por ela? Isso era improvável em minha mente, mas ao mesmo tempo tão próximo.

Balancei a cabeça, expulsando esse pensamento e me despertando de quase dormir ao volante. E assim cheguei a Forks novamente quase duas horas depois. Entrei em nossa rua e passei pela minha casa, avistando o carro do Rob parado em frente à casa de Bella.

O que Rob estava fazendo lá? Já não fazia horas que ele tinha saído de Seattle? Há quanto tempo ele estava lá?

Então era verdade. Ele tinha vindo falar com a _minha_ Bella. Um medo e um ciúme irracional apertaram meu peito. Eu quase me senti sufocado. Era como se uma faca estivesse querendo rasgar meu peito e eu sentisse a lâmina entrar vagarosamente em minha carne. Ele não podia fazer isso comigo. Dei várias respirações fortes antes de sair do carro. Eu não poderia enlouquecer desse jeito. Eu ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Com passos pesados, ponderei sobre bater na porta, ou entrar direto. Bati, e depois bati novamente. Meu coração saltava em meu peito e minhas mãos tremiam. _Eu queria ver_?

Abri a porta e a encontrei sem trancas, o que era comum. Bella dificilmente fechava a porta com chaves quando estava em casa. Meus passos batiam no chão e retumbavam em meu ouvido com o silêncio dentro da sala. Não ouvia nada.

Mas que porra... a casa estava vazia?

Eu dei uma volta e me convenci que eles não estavam aqui. Então... eles só poderiam estar na casa de minha mãe.

_Mas, por quê?_

Saí rapidamente, batendo a porta atrás de mim e dando passos largos até o grande jardim. Nunca alcancei a entrada tão rapidamente. Subi os três degraus da frente quando ouvi alguns sussurros vindos de dentro. Pareciam que estavam compartilhando algum segredo. Isso doeu dentro de mim. Eles estavam sozinhos?

Minha possessividade estava no auge. Eu sabia que eles estavam sozinhos, então abri a porta com um estrondo colocando toda a minha raiva ali, quando os vi. Bella na cozinha, natural, enquanto Rob a olhava com admiração. Era a porra da cena mais fodida da minha vida. Rob não olhava para nenhuma mulher dessa forma, a não ser as mulheres que ele amava, eu conhecia esse lado dele. Meu lado egoísta gritou por dentro e a vontade de arrancá-la de lá era gritante, mas ao mesmo tempo eu me sentia traído. O que estava acontecendo entre eles?

Não conseguia olhar diretamente para Bella, mas pelo canto dos olhos, vi seu semblante apavorado. Eles tinham mesmo um segredo e eu estava excluído. Meu olhar deveria estar assassino, pois vi o reflexo dele nos olhos dos dois. Rob teria que me explicar, pois eu não conseguia sequer olhá-la para ler suas reações. Passei rapidamente, prendendo a respiração enquanto dizia abruptamente. "Rob, eu e você. Lá em cima. _Agora_."

Subi as escadas enquanto eu sentia todo o clima do momento me matar. Eu não suportaria tanta dor. Entrei no meu quarto, mas não consegui me sentar. Fiquei andando em círculos, com as mãos em punhos e correndo pelo meu cabelo. Eu não sabia o que falar. Meus ouvidos estavam em expectativa pela chegada do Rob.

Ouvi os passos pesados e lentos do meu gêmeo. Os minutos se arrastavam e meu corpo sofria espasmos pela conversa difícil. Mas eu teria que saber. Era como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Muito devagar Rob abriu a porta e seu olhar estava no chão. Sofri com a cena. Meu irmão, apesar de tantos ferimentos na sua alma, era sempre confiante e altivo. Esse não era o Rob pós Forks. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo mesmo.

"Rob... droga. Eu preciso saber".

"Edward... me perdoe".

"O que você fez, Rob? O que existe entre... vocês?"

Seu olhar se levantou para mim. Ele havia entendido minha pergunta. Era sobre Bella que eu queria saber. Mas a dor que vinha junto com seu olhar atravessou meu peito junto. Então eu estava certo?

"Edward... me perdoe... eu..." Rob começou a chorar. Minha visão também já estava embaçada e meu peito ardia por suas palavras. Porra, isso não estava acontecendo.

"Fala, Rob! O que houve?"

"Eu e Bella... nós..."

"Porra, Rob! O que você está dizendo?" Corri as mãos pela cabeça. Nada fazia sentido.

"Eu já te contei isso." _Puta que o pariu_. Do que ele estava falando? "Você se lembra de quando eu estava em Paris... e eu te liguei enquanto ia para o aeroporto?" Ele me olhou com olhos suplicantes. "Você se lembra do que eu te falei?"

Minha mente se esforçou para entender o que ele estava me falando. Será que ele entendeu que eu estava perguntando sobre ele e Bella? Eu queria saber sobre seus sentimentos com a minha menina.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu te contei naquele dia, Edward. Você tem que se lembrar".

Paris. Mais de dois anos atrás. Eu me recordava de poucas coisas, mas ele me disse que estava indo para o aeroporto. E que tinha acabado de ficar com uma menina maravilhosa. NÃO! Meu estômago revirou com a lembrança.

**Flash Back On**

"_Ed, maninho. Até você ia balançar. A menina era uma gatinha selvagem."_

"_Rob, todas as mulheres são animais pra você?"_

"_Cópia. A menina era uma flor, que desabrochou comigo. Entendeu? E ela quase... eu estou falando sério... quase me fez querer ficar com ela mais uma noite... e por um dia inteiro... e porra. Nem quero pensar senão perco meu vôo"._

"_Você deflorou uma menina e a abandonou?" Eu falei pasmo. Meu irmão não mudava._

"_Isabella."_

"_O quê?"_

"_O nome dela era Isabella. Eu ouvi o porteiro falando"._

**Flash Back Off**

Era isso que ele estava me dizendo? Ele tinha tirado a virgindade de Isabella, _minha _Bella, em Paris, há dois anos? Meus olhos arderam, eu comecei a ver tudo vermelho. Como ele pôde esconder isso de mim? Eu não estava acreditando nisso. Porra, como ela nunca me contou?

Como uma avalanche minha mente foi preenchida por um turbilhão de pensamentos. Dor. Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? Mas então, tudo ficou claro. Agora eu entendia tudo. Eu era o resto. Nada da nossa história era real. Bella não me amava. Mais coisas vieram e comecei a tremer. E se ela só se aproximou de mim por pensar que eu era Rob? E se na verdade ela sempre quisesse ter ficado com ele e não eu?

Minhas lágrimas escorriam e eu fiquei parado e tremendo por alguns segundos enquanto a minha vida desmoronava em minha cabeça. Eu não significava nada para nenhum dos dois. Eu fui traído.

Pelo meu irmão. Pela minha Bella.

_Puta que pariu._

Ela nunca foi minha de verdade. _Isabella_. Eu nunca deveria ter aberto meu coração pra ela. Eu estava enlouquecendo, não podia estar no meu juízo normal. Isso tudo era uma fantasia da minha cabeça. Será que eu estava em um pesadelo? Será que a qualquer momento eu acordaria disso tudo?

Levantei meus olhos e vi meu irmão aos prantos enquanto repetia "me perdoa" baixinho. Nesse momento, vi que era a minha vida, ou o que restou dela. A névoa do conto de fadas acabou. Meu olhar endurecido varreu o rosto do meu gêmeo.

"Eu acho que já passou o momento do perdão, Robert. Já passou da hora da verdade. EU não consigo nem olhar pra vocês." Fechei meus olhos e virei meu corpo, ainda sem conseguir pensar no que fazer. Mas eu estava me sentindo sufocado. Eu precisava sair daqui. _Agora._

Rob tentou me segurar, eu empurrei suas mãos, ainda sem olhar para ele. Desci as escadas correndo e vi Bella assustada sentada no canto do sofá. Quando seus olhos encontraram os meus ela se levantou e eu estendi minha mão a parando. Desviei meu olhar. Doía demais olhar para ela.

"Não. Nunca mais. Se afaste de mim. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Bella?" Eu perguntei acusadoramente, retornando meu olhar raivoso.

"Me perdoa. Eu tive medo de te contar-"

"Nada justifica, Bella. Você teve tempo de sobra pra me dizer que você o queria. Mas você me enganou. Você brincou comigo. Só faltava você me chamar pelo nome dele. Porque a aparência eu já tinha, não era? Era por isso que você ficava estranha quando ele aparecia. Você ficava com medo de nunca mais poder estar com ele. Porque eu estava _entre_ vocês. Mas eu, idiota, ainda te ajudei, não foi? Eu o convidei a tocá-la. E você deve ter ficado agradecida a mim, não?"

"Pare com isso. Isso nunca aconteceu".

"Bella, não precisa mentir. A verdade foi descoberta. Seu amorzinho contou tudo. O caso de vocês é antigo, não é?"

"Não, Edward, por favor. Eu tive medo de que você fosse ele, mas eu percebi que você era irmão dele. Mas não foi por isso que eu me aproximei de você. Eu juro. Você era diferente."

"Sim. Eu era um idiota. Um idiota que você gostava de brincar. Foi bom pra você como foi pra mim, amor?" Eu não controlava meu ódio. Minhas palavras saíam carregadas de raiva e rancor.

"Cala a boca".

"O que foi? Ele foi melhor que eu, Bella? Me fala".

"Pare, Edward. Pare".

"Você que pediu, amor." Me preparei para sair e escutei seu choro forte. Não conseguia nem olhar para trás. De frente para a rua, parei na porta para soltar minha ultima facada. Sim, porque eu precisava ferir.

"Edward... não... vá".

"Lembra que eu disse que iria embora quando você quisesse? Eu estou atendendo seu pedido. _Isabella"_.

Eu saí da casa batendo a porta atrás de mim. Nada fazia sentido dentro da minha cabeça. Entrei no meu carro enquanto tudo era absorvido aos poucos. Porra, isso não podia estar acontecendo. O que eu faria? Como eu sobreviveria sem meu coração?

Lágrimas incontroláveis desciam dos meus olhos. Essas perguntas martelavam o tempo todo, mas eu já tinha resposta para algumas. Eu estava morto por dentro. Já não tinha um coração e sim um buraco no meu peito porque eu tinha acabado de deixá-lo na sala da minha casa. Nas mãos dela. _Isabella_.

Acelerei meu carro, arrancando para fora daquele lugar. Meu peito rasgava de tanta dor, mas eu não ia sucumbir. Eu corri pelas ruas ainda sem rumo, mas a única coisa que eu pensei é que eu precisava sair daqui. Sair dessa cidade. Deixar o campo livre para o _casalzinho_.

Nesse momento eu desabei, ainda dirigindo. Meus soluços eram altos e desesperados.

"PORRAA!" Gritei e dei um soco no volante. Eu não merecia isso.

Sempre evitei compromissos, mas nunca, jamais, brinquei com os sentimentos de ninguém. Eu me sentia um fraco, um boneco. O meu ódio apertava meu peito e eu só tinha vontade de gritar. Eu abri as janelas, o vento frio cortava minha pele enquanto as lágrimas molhavam meu rosto.

'Patético, Edward. Você entregou tudo de bandeja para eles. Talvez você ganhe algum prêmio de caridade. Sim, você é tão bonzinho que deu o seu único amor para o seu irmão. Que lindo'.

Minha mente trabalhava freneticamente com o sofrimento que varria meu corpo. Meu peito doía tanto. Como fui tão idiota? Por que me deixei enganar por seus olhos doces e mentirosos? Ela era tão perfeita em suas simulações.

Tudo voltava em ondas gigantescas e me sufocava absurdamente. As lembranças de todo o nosso relacionamento vinham sem freio. Todas as histórias mal contadas e pudor nas atitudes. Ela era uma completa dissimulada. Como pude me enganar tão fácil? Sabia que seu recato ao me conhecer não era normal. Isabella fingia tão bem. Acreditei realmente que era importante para ela. _Puta que pariu,_ o que eu fiz para ser tão castigado assim?

Não conseguia nem pensar em seu nome. Tudo doía. Jamais imaginei que sofreria uma perda tão grande. Desde o primeiro dia, naquele hospital, ela evitava me olhar, ou não conversava comigo. Lógico, tudo por causa do Rob. Seu olhar triste e calmo era, na verdade, a dor do abandono por parte dele. Relembrava constantemente sobre a forma que meu irmão me falou sobre ela. Na época, eu tinha ficado com muita pena da inocente mulher que ele tinha tirado a virgindade. Agora, eu desejava ardentemente que ela sofresse tudo de novo.

Será que eles estão juntos há muito tempo? Era claro como água agora, que o reencontro deles tinha acontecido no jantar filho da puta que ela tinha ganhado. Minha família tinha feito honras para a mulher que arrancou meu coração. Eu não conseguia me lembrar dos momentos que não estávamos juntos. Sempre nós três. Comecei a sentir nojo da possibilidade deles estarem se divertindo as minhas custas. Como poderia saber se eles não ficavam juntos quando eu estava de plantão? Ou pior, quando eu dormia, durante nossas aventuras? Meu estômago revirou novamente e dessa vez não consegui segurar. A ânsia de vômito foi tão intensa diante da cena que desenrolou na minha mente que precisei parar o carro. _Eu estava tão fodido_.

Olhei em volta, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Não reconheci de imediato o local, mas era semelhante aos arredores de Seattle. Eu estava rodando há tantas horas que não tinha noção do horário, mas presumi que a noite já avançava devido à escuridão. Não sabia nem para onde ir. A casa da minha irmã não deveria ser longe, mas eu jamais iria parecer fraco para mais uma pessoa. Eu não sentia a necessidade de ser ainda mais humilhado. A vergonha estava marcada na minha face. Fui traído pelo meu próprio sangue e por _ela._

Talvez eu devesse sair do país e deixar o caminho livre para eles, afinal. Agora ambos estariam rindo da minha cara, da minha inocência. Nunca pensei que o peso da traição seria tão doloroso, mas eles jamais veriam o meu sofrimento. Forks era um lugar morto pra mim.

Chegava a ser irônico meus pensamentos agora. Eu, Dr. Edward Cullen, renomado pediatra e cirurgião, enganado e traído pelo irmão gêmeo e por sua _suposta_ namorada. Eu era um babaca. Implorei tantas vezes para ele voltar, pensando que isso nos faria felizes. Mas, na verdade, eu estava assumindo a minha porção de caridade mundial. Sofrer para a felicidade do resto.

Fechei a porta do carro, querendo seguir meu rumo com alguma distração. Eu tinha que esquecer. Eu precisava arrancá-los do buraco que ficou. A única coisa que eu queria agora era beber.

Entrei dirigindo por uma rua que eu não conhecia. Prédios velhos, mas com alguns carros muitos novos. Não sabia se estava na periferia da cidade, mas com certeza não era próximo da casa da minha irmã. Jamais havia estado por aqui.

Uma placa luminosa no fim da rua piscou para mim e eu soltei um suspiro. _Bordel da Jane_.

_Que clichê, Edward_.

Mas isso era o tipo de distração que eu precisava, nada no mundo era importante mesmo. Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e passei pelos seguranças. Todos eles de paletó e seriamente posicionados.

Olhei o lugar sem muito interesse, mas certamente a casa não era o que parecia. Assim que fui revistado e entrei, vi o que parecia ser uma recepção. Uma linda loira estava sentada atrás de um balcão sorrindo para mim.

"Boa noite, senhor. O que o trás ao Bordel da Jane?"

Eu não queria muita conversa e nem amigos, então pedi uma sala com uma dançarina. E, claro, uma dose tripla de whisky. Sem gelo.

Ela me acompanhou pelo longo corredor, uma iluminação furta cor dava uma sensação de estar em um local proibido. A música de fundo era sexy. Meu rosto totalmente composto não mostrou nenhum fio de sofrimento. Eu já fui fraco demais por hoje.

Ela abriu uma porta ao meu lado esquerdo e sorriu pra mim.

"Divirta-se." E me deixou sozinho. Dei passos ágeis para dentro, ouvindo a música um pouco mais alta. A sala era rodeada de sofás e tinha um pequeno palco com o chão iluminado no centro. Os sofás circulavam o pequeno palco e as paredes eram alcochoadas. Um ambiente feito para o pecado. E eu queria mais do que pecar. Eu queria foder o mundo hoje.

Eu estava tão louco que nem sequer percebi o pequeno corpo de costas para mim no canto da sala. Uma peruca rosa clara e um conjunto roxo que mal cobria seu corpo. Ela era linda.

A música continuou e ela se movimentava sensualmente no mesmo ritmo.

"Não se vire." Eu disse e me sentei em um dos lados do sofá. Minha bebida estava na cabeceira. Eu a peguei e dei um longo gole, sentindo o whisky queimar.

"Como quiser." Eu escutei.

A parte de cima de seu biquíni tinha uma franja leve que balançava ao redor de seu corpo. Eu senti meus dedos coçarem para tocá-la, mas eu não podia descumprir as regras. _Sem toques na sala de dança_.

"Qual seu nome?"

"Angel."

"Combina com você. Aproxime-se." Eu disse, ainda com meus olhos fixos no seu corpo. "Sem se virar." Eu tinha a sensação de que se eu visse outro rosto, eu não iria mais querer ficar aqui. Eu não podia arriscar acabar com a única distração que tinha. Novamente dei mais um longo gole, fazendo meus olhos arderem com o líquido.

Ela empinou sua bunda para mim e deu passos leves como de bailarina para trás, até que ela estava quase esfregando a bunda na minha cara. "Pare aí." Eu disse e ela parou. "Abaixe-se pra mim." Ela se apoiou no pequeno palco do centro e se expôs ainda mais. Sua postura era elegante e meu pau deu sinal de vida ao imaginar Bella nessa posição, dançando pra mim. Eu me esqueci de todas as merdas da vida e me concentrei no pequeno corpo em minha frente. "Você é gostosa demais."

"Obrigada".

"Dance mais. Me faça esquecer a porra do mundo".

"Como quiser." Ela trouxe suas mãos aos seus lados e começou a se acariciar, seus movimentos eram leves e sensuais e eu fiquei hipnotizado por sua beleza. Muito Bom.

Ela fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça e seu rosto apareceu de perfil, e eu tive a leve impressão de que esse rosto era familiar. _Eu devo estar muito louco e bêbado_.

"Angel, se eu te pedisse pra tirar a roupa, você a tiraria para mim?"

"Desculpe, eu só danço."

"Mas eu pagaria bem." Eu tentei incentivá-la, afinal, precisava me distrair.

"Desculpe, senhor."

"Não me chame de senhor." _Porra._ Ela estava estragando tudo.

"Desculpe."

"Pare de se desculpar." Eu disse abruptamente em um tom que a fez saltar e novamente seu perfil apareceu. Eu a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, quando seu braço se puxou.

"Não toque em mim." Ela disse quase gritando e se afastou, virando seu corpo em minha direção. Seu olhar encontrou o meu e refletiu a mesma surpresa.

_Puta que pariu. Isso poderia ficar mais fodido?_

_

* * *

_

_**NOTA DA IRENE: **Oi meninas *se esquiva das pedras* não nos matem por favor para podermos terminar de escrever a fic. E vcs nos entenderão. Eu e a Titinha quase morremos escrevendo esse capítulo. Foi tenso e complicado. Não queríamos que vcs odiassem nenhum personagem, mas tem coisas que PRECISAM acontecer para ter um bom final. Queremos saber a opnião de vocês. O que acharam?_

_Bordel da Jane_® - Todos os direitos reservados. Eu me refiro a nossa rainha do mafioso... a _Jane Herman_ que escreve _Entre a Nobreza e o Crime (link nos meus favoritos)_. Espero que goste da pequena homenagem. kkkk

_Ahhh... queremos agradecer a todas que votaram no Twi Contest, vencemos como melhor **fic Drama** e melhor **personagem alternativo (Rob)**. Obrigado a todasss, ficamos super felizes. _

_E como segunda, dia 30, foi meu aniversário, minha parceira Titinha e as nossas super leitoras e nossa beta fizeram um vídeo para a nossa fic. O link está no meu perfil como "trailer da fic"... assistam. Ficou perfeito... o Rob e o Ed conversando no vídeo... ficou perfeito. **Obrigadoooooo meninas. Melhor presente de todos!**_


	23. De volta para a escuridão

_Capítulo especial para a nossa super linda perva: **Thaís.**_

_Nós te amamos!_

_

* * *

_

_We've come too far to leave it all behind_

_How could we end it all this way?_

_When tomorrow comes and we'll both regret the things we said today_

_A love like ours is love that's hard to find_

_How could we let it slip away?_

Chegamos longe para deixar tudo para trás Como podemos terminar tudo deste modo?

Quando amanhã chegar nos arrependeremos das coisas

Das coisas que dissemos hoje

Um amor como o nosso é difícil de se encontrar

Como podemos deixá-lo adormecer?

**If You Leave Me Now - Chicago**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 21 – DE VOLTA PARA A ESCURIDÃO**

**BELLA POV**

"_Lembra que eu disse que iria embora quando você quisesse? Eu estou atendendo seu pedido. __**Isabella**__". _

Essa frase não saía da minha cabeça. Suas últimas palavras junto com o som da sua voz foram frias e sem perdão. Pareceram horas desde o momento em que Edward tinha saído pela porta sem olhar para trás. Meu corpo convulsionava de tanta dor que eu sentia. Ele não tinha dado a chance de me explicar.

As palavras martelavam na minha mente como pregos enferrujados. Causava um sofrimento tão profundo que minhas lágrimas desciam livremente pelo meu rosto. Deus, o que eu tinha feito da minha vida? Edward falou palavras cruéis, que cortaram meu coração. Parecia que eu estava sangrando por dentro, mas ele estava certo quanto a uma coisa: Eu tive tempo de sobra para contar toda a verdade. Mas, apesar de estar errada, nunca imaginei que poderia conhecer esse lado sombrio e vingativo dele. Não tive a chance nem de me explicar. O que será que aconteceu no segundo andar? O que Rob falou para ele?

Minhas pernas bambearam e me vi escorregando pela parede da sala. Eu mal me movi desde que ele tinha saído. Meu choro descontrolado estava mais contido, mas as lágrimas vinham com vida própria. Eu era incapaz de pará-las.

Como saindo de um transe hipnótico, escutei um barulho na escada. Rob estava descendo. Meu corpo não respondia a nenhum comando, mas meus olhos, mesmo vazios e doloridos, ainda tinham alguma força. Acompanhei o passo lento e arrastado dele. Comecei a tremer de dor e raiva. O que ele tinha feito, meu Deus? O que passava na cabeça do Rob em estragar a minha vida? Destruir de novo a minha felicidade?

Levantei meu corpo com muita dificuldade e, ainda trêmula, fui em sua direção. Rob estava de cabeça baixa, mas se retesou à minha aproximação. Sem pensar levantei a mão em sua direção e dei-lhe um sonoro tapa. Como se esperasse minha reação, Rob levantou o rosto e me olhou, sem qualquer vida nos seus olhos, mas não me importei. Eu estava tão ferida que precisava machucar.

A agressão foi tão forte que até minha mão estava dolorida, meu choro, que já estava contido, voltou com força total. "Por que, porra?" Eu precisava saber. Nada. Rob não falava nada.

"O que você fez, Robert? Não precisava destruir a minha vida uma vez não?"

"Bella... me perdoe".

"Seu idiota. É só isso que você tem pra me dizer?"

"Porra, Bella. O que você quer que eu diga?... Eu... sempre estrago tudo a minha volta..." O final das suas palavras saiu num sussurro. Eu não queria saber da sua dor. Eu precisava curar a minha.

"FALA, ROBERT!"

"Parece que vocês dois adoram o meu nome agora".

"O quê?"

"Ambos me chamaram pelo meu nome completo".

"O que você fez lá em cima, Robert? O que... Deus... você quer me destruir de novo?" EU não conseguia terminar de falar. Minha voz falhou miseravelmente. Meu Deus, eu tinha perdido Edward para sempre? Minha vida estava acabada. Rob tiraria a luz dos meus olhos pela segunda vez?

"Bella? Por favor..." Seus braços vieram me abraçar, mas eu desejava ardentemente seu sofrimento agora. Desvencilhei-me dele com o pouco de força que eu ainda tinha. Porra, isso não é possível. "Solte-me, seu mostro. Você não tem coração!"

"Porra, mulher. Deixa eu me explicar... eu não-".

"O QUÊ?"

"Isabella!"

"Você... não me chame... assim". Entrei em choque com isso. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente de novo. _Ele_ me chamou assim. Meu nome, dito com tanto rancor, foi a última coisa que eu ouvi. Perdi o equilíbrio do meu corpo e minha vista escureceu. Meu último pensamento antes da completa inconsciência foi pedir para nunca mais voltar.

...

...

Acordei com um leve zumbido na minha cabeça. Todo o meu corpo doía, como se eu tivesse levado uma surra. Minha mente se recusava a me trazer de volta à realidade. Eu devia estar em um pesadelo. Suspirei sem abrir meus olhos ainda. Senti uma pessoa próxima a mim. Mas não senti a eletricidade familiar. Edward não estava aqui para me trazer de volta à vida.

"Sei que está acordada, Bella".

A voz de Rob me lembrou o por que de estar desacordada e, novamente, meu olhos encheram d'água, mesmo fechados. Nada fazia sentido.

"Me perdoe, Bella. Eu não tive culpa. Ele... Edward... de alguma forma, já sabia".

Lentamente abri meus olhos. A sensação de vazio era a mesma de dois anos atrás, em Paris. Mas agora era infinitamente pior. Sim, porque o homem que tinha causado tanto sofrimento ao meu coração, agora estava parado na minha frente, tão vazio quanto eu.

"Como assim?"

"Não sei, Bella. Eu juro".

"Conte-me tudo... por favor".

Rob piscou e lágrimas também desceram dos seus olhos. A dor estava gritando no seu rosto, mas eu precisava entender. Eu tinha que ter ido lá em cima também. Edward precisava ouvir a minha versão da história. Ele me tratou como uma prostituta barata e desprezível. Edward, naquele instante, foi ainda mais cruel que Rob.

Fixei o olhar em sua direção e percebi que estava deitada no sofá enquanto ele sentava na mesinha de centro da sala. A nossa proximidade era tanta que mais um pouco ele me beijava. Me retesei com esse pensamento, inclusive com a possibilidade de uma volta repentina de Edward. Eu não daria uma segunda chance para novas acusações.

"Ele não vai voltar, Bella".

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu o magoei. Como sempre, eu estrago tudo a minha volta".

"O que houve lá em cima, por favor?"

"Eu não sei ainda... está tudo tão confuso na minha mente". Rob suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Ele estava tão nervoso, me fazendo perguntas". Fechei os olhos diante da cena que eu imaginava. "Ele começou a me perguntar que precisava saber... a princípio, fiquei confuso com sua pergunta..."

Mas do que ele estava falando? Balancei minimamente minha cabeça tentando entender. O que Edward queria dizer com isso?

"Eu também fiquei assim, Bella. Mas aí..." Rob respirou profundamente antes de continuar. "Ele perguntou o que eu fiz. E o que existia... entre nós".

MEU DEUS! Então ele sabia! Mas como? Minha mão voou para minha boca tentando dissipar o horror. Ele escutou a nossa conversa então? Ou seria... Alice?

"O- O que você... você disse?"

"Tudo, Bella. Eu não precisava esconder nada, não é verdade?"

"Mas, Rob... o que ele perguntou? Deus... ele sabia? Como?"

"Juro, Bella." Rob segurou minha mão, o que me fez sentar no sofá. Eu queria evitar qualquer contato. E se Edward voltasse? "Ele... perguntou o que houve... Tinha tanto rancor no seu olhar... fiquei com medo... não sei".

Rob começou a chorar desesperadamente. O que tinha acontecido com as nossas vidas? Como tudo poderia parecer tão perfeito a menos de 24 horas atrás e agora eu sentia como se estivesse no inferno? Deus eu não _merecia_ mesmo ser feliz.

"Ele me odeia, Bella! Porra, ele me odeia! O que eu fiz..." Rob começou a tremer freneticamente. Seu corpo dava espasmos tão grandes que parecia entrar em colapso. Apesar de arrasada, meu lado profissional começou a gritar. E se algo acontecesse com o Rob aqui? Nós estávamos sozinhos.

"Minha... vida... nunca... valeu... nada... mesmo". Rob falava e soluçava. Seu corpo tremia sem parar. Novamente a sua dor remeteu a minha. Estávamos acabados por um segredo guardado no passado e que voltou para nos destruir. O pior de tudo era o acúmulo de coisas ruins que assaltava meu peito. Eu sofria a dor do abandono pela _segunda_ vez. E, novamente, a culpa era dele. Robert!

"Calma... controle-se... por favor". Mesmo remoendo minhas lembranças, eu não queria que ele passasse mal. "Rob... acalme-se..."

"Pra quê, Bella? Me diz? Eu magoei meu irmão! Eu te destrui duas vezes! Eu não sirvo pra nada, porra! Pra que eu tenho que me controlar? Pra que eu tenho que viver?"

Rob me dirigiu o olhar e me assustei. Antes, estava vazio, sem vida, mas desta vez era pior. Como enfermeira, eu já tinha visto esse semblante em outras pessoas que achavam que não tinham opção. Ele tinha desistido de viver!

"NÃO! Pare com isso, agora!" Por Deus, o que fazer? Rob queria se matar? Onde estavam as pessoas dessa família? Meu coração estava tão descontrolado que parecia que sairia pela boca. Eu não pensei direito e pulei no seu colo, desesperada. Rob se assustou com meu movimento, perdendo o equilíbrio e nos derrubando no chão.

"Pare com isso. Isso é ridículo, Rob!"

"Não, Bella... eu não tenho mais por que... viver".

"Pare... meu Deus... Rob... por favor... por Edward. Por mim!"

Eu já estava gritando. Meus olhos nublaram pelas lágrimas enquanto eu sacudia seus ombros. Rob soluçava tanto que estava sem ar. Meu Deus, onde estavam as pessoas?

"Rob... olhe pra mim! Olhe, droga!"

Mesmo chorando ele me olhou. A sua energia estava tão esgotada quanto a minha. Apesar de todo o sofrimento que ele me fez passar, e agora, por duas vezes, eu jamais o deixaria desse jeito. Primeiro por Edward, que eu sabia o quanto seu gêmeo era importante. E segundo por mim, afinal, Rob fazia parte da minha história.

"Rob... você é maravilhoso. Não importa o que houve hoje. Agora. Tudo vai se ajeitar e-"

"Não... Bella... eu n-"

"Espera. Vai sim, Rob. Olhe pra mim. Eu superei. Eu sofri tanto por você... e superei." Engoli o choro pelas lembranças. "Só eu sei o que passei, Rob. Minha vida tinha ficado cinza, vazia... eu achei que não existia mais esperança... mas quando vim pra cá... encontrei seu irmão... e então..."

"Mas eu acabei com sua vida de novo, Bella... eu não..."

"Nada disso, Rob. Pare. Eu superei e vou superar de novo. Não desista, por favor. Por mim... você é importante pra mim... para Edward".

Falar o nome dele ainda doía em meu peito. "Por favor, Rob. Sua família te ama. Edward te ama. Não desista... por favor".

Seus olhos piscaram e lentamente voltaram à vida. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"Porra, Bella. Você é especial mesmo, sabia?"

"O quê?"

"Eu fodi com sua vida. Duas vezes! E você ainda se preocupa comigo? Meu Deus eu sou um babaca."

"Nada disso. Você também é especial".

"Bella. Obrigado. Edward tinha razão quando falava que você era única. Perdoe-me por tudo. Eu estraguei sua felicidade".

"Rob, eu também tive culpa. Não fiquei assim".

"Oh, linda. Obrigado. Só você mesmo pra me ajudar, Bella".

Rob me abraçou. Pela primeira vez hoje eu senti que fazia algo de bom para alguém. Eu já não me importava por tanto contato físico com ele. A felicidade arrancada do meu peito não tinha acabado com a chama da esperança de fazer alguém feliz, mesmo que não fosse eu.

Eu recostei minha cabeça no colo dele. Nós estávamos acabados e cansados, mas a pequena vitória fluía no meu corpo, arrancando um mínimo sorriso. Mesmo sem saber a profundidade dos problemas que Rob tinha, eu ficava feliz por ajudá-lo um pouco.

"Acho melhor levantarmos, Bella. Imagina o que a minha família vai pensar se nos encontrar assim? Caídos um por cima do outro no chão?"

Olhei nossa posição e comecei a rir. Foi um sorriso tímido, pois meu rosto ainda doía de tanto chorar. Eu me preparava para levantar e escutei a porta se abrir. Antes que pudesse esconder qualquer interpretação errada da nossa posição, vi dois pares de olhos que jamais pensaria encontrar nesse momento. Minha melhor amiga e minha cunhada, totalmente paralisadas diante da cena.

"Oh Deus... eu não acredito. Rob e... Bella?"

Assustada, me levantei rapidamente. Não, isso tinha que piorar mesmo? Alice e Rosalie tinham entrado tão de repente que não houve tempo de nos levantarmos. E, como estávamos, ambas tinham o direito de pensar o que quisessem. Porra, eu não acreditava que eu me enfiava cada vez mais em problemas.

"Alice... calma. Não é nada d-"

"Cala a boca, Robert. Não diga que não é nada que eu estou pensando. Eu estou vendo! E você... sua... sua...".

"ALICE!"

Eu não conseguia falar nada. Meu corpo tremia descontrolado.

"O QUE FOI, ROB? VAI DEFENDER ESSA_ZINHA_?"

"Fique calma, Alice. Com certeza isso tem uma explicação, não é mesmo Bella?"

Por Deus, o olhar frio de Rose me assustou. Eu estava vivendo dentro de um pesadelo, era a única explicação. Onde estava a minha amiga amorosa e solidária? O que tinha acontecido afinal?

"Não está acontecendo nada, porra. Eu passei mal aqui em casa e-"

"SEI... E ISSO JUSTIFICA A MULHER DO SEU IRMÃO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ?"

"Você não sabe de nada, Alice".

"ENTÃO EXPLICA".

"Eu estou com problemas, porra. A Bella estava me ajudando".

"E onde meu irmão está, Isabella?"

Olhei para as duas. Eu não conseguia falar nada. Minhas lágrimas voltaram com força total, me impedindo de falar o que eu sentia. Abracei meu corpo, inconscientemente querendo me proteger. Desde quando eu tinha acabado tanto assim com minha vida?

"Bells, o que houve... você está muito estranha."

"Rose... eu não sei... Alice me perdoe... eu...". Eu não tinha coerência no meu raciocínio.

"O que você fez? Onde está meu irmão?"

"Ele foi embora, Alice." Mal Rob tinha acabado de falar, Alice deu um grito. Eu fechei os olhos esperando o pior.

"O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM A EDWARD? DEUS... eu sabia." Sua voz foi diminuindo à medida que ela se aproximava. Seus olhos tinham muita dor, semelhante aos de Rob. Será que ela também tinha algum sofrimento escondido? Quantas dores essa família tinha no passado, afinal? Eu ficava analisando todos, mas não sabia o que aconteceria na minha vida agora. Sem esperar, Alice avançou em mim e me deu um tapa. Forte e certeiro.

"Eu sabia. Você estava escondendo _isso._" Ela apontou entre eu e Rob. "Você nunca pertencerá a essa família!"

"Calma, Alice. Rosalie, tire a Bella daqui." Eu via tudo em câmera lenta. Assim que recebi o tapa, Rob agarrou Alice, impedindo-a de se aproximar e me agredir novamente. Eu merecia seu rancor, mas não precisava ser físico. O estado de estupor cobria meu corpo, impedindo qualquer reação minha.

"Vamos, Bella, vou levá-la pra casa. Vem".

Rose me abraçou e me arrastou para a porta. Alice gritava com seu irmão e comigo, mas as palavras saíam soltas. Eu nunca imaginei que viveria uma situação dessas. Antes de sair pela porta, olhei sobre os ombros e vi Rob agarrado à sua irmã. Como se sentisse meu olhar, ela se virou para mim e com ódio no olhar falou novamente comigo.

"Você nunca estará à altura dessa família, Isabella. Você não merece meu irmão. Você é um-"

Rob a impediu de continuar, tapando sua boca com a mão enquanto falava pra ela se acalmar. Eu tremi novamente diante das possibilidades de palavras que ela tinha pensado. Todas me tratando como uma prostituta. Igual seu irmão. Igual a Edward.

Rose foi me levando silenciosa para minha casa. Eu não via mais aquele imóvel como lar. O carro de Rob estava estacionado na minha porta, retornando todos os últimos acontecimentos na minha memória. Deus, o que estava acontecendo? O que eu fiz para merecer tanto castigo?

Assim que entramos em casa, o perfume de Edward penetrou nas minhas narinas. Eu nunca mais sentiria esse cheiro novamente. Eu sabia que tanta perfeição não era destinada a mim. Suspirei pesadamente, salvando para minha lembrança a última vez que sentiria o seu maravilhoso perfume. Pelo menos, eu teria minha memória para me fazer companhia.

"Bella. Pelo amor de Deus, o que está acontecendo?"

Percebi que já estava sentada no sofá com Rosalie na minha frente. Meus olhos fecharam instantaneamente diante do inevitável. Eu tinha que contar tudo para a minha melhor amiga. Será que Rose entenderia meu sofrimento? Eu já tinha perdido Edward afinal, nada poderia ser pior do que já tinha acontecido.

"Rose... eu... Meu Deus... não sei por onde começar!"

Meu choro vinha automático. As lembranças estavam tão fortes agora. Tudo vinha em ondas poderosas no meu cérebro. Toda a dor e toda a mágoa pelas coisas que passei nos últimos dois anos, incluindo minha falsa felicidade, meu segredo e a cruel descoberta de Edward, estavam saltando aos meus olhos. Eu precisava me libertar.

"Fale devagar, Bella. O que houve? Por que você estava deitada no colo do Rob? O que a Alice quis dizer com algo entre vocês dois? Explique-me, Bella."

Assenti levemente tentando coordenar meus pensamentos. Ela tinha razão. Eu devia isso a ela. Toda a verdade que escondi por anos de todos precisava ser colocada para fora.

"Rose... tudo começou há mais de dois anos. Em Paris."

"Como assim, Bella?"

"Espere... deixe-me terminar. Eu só vou conseguir falar se você não me interromper. É doloroso demais, Rose".

"Tudo bem. Sou toda ouvidos".

Novamente me libertei do meu passado. Contei para Rose toda a minha história com Rob. Não omiti nenhum detalhe. Falei sobre o pub, abri a verdade sobre fazer algo diferente e arrastar um homem estranho para o meu quarto de hotel e perder a virgindade com ele. Contei sobre meus sonhos inocentes e idiotas sobre amor perfeito e tudo o que senti depois, no dia seguinte. Essas foram as piores lembranças. Reviver tudo era extremante difícil.

Expliquei muito comovida, os meus motivos por não ter vindo ao seu casamento e meu total afastamento. Não conseguia ver ninguém. Eu estava tão machucada pela atitude do Rob por ter me abandonado que não conseguia me recuperar do trauma. Mas, como sempre foi em toda a minha vida, Rose me convenceu a voltar para os Estados Unidos. Minha relutância em abandonar o velho mundo não tinha explicação na verdade. Hoje eu entendia isso.

Voltei ao meu passado recente. Minha vida com Edward. As lembranças ardiam em meu peito, mas eu precisava desabafar. Agora que eu tinha começado, nada me parava. Contei para ela o meu pavor ao encontrá-lo, achando que eram meus pesadelos voltando para me assombrar. Detalhei sua insistência em me seduzir, até me conquistar. Não consegui descrever detalhes do sexo incrível, mas dei uma boa descrição do que Edward me fazia sentir. Até que cheguei no dia do cinema a três.

"Rose... não me condene. Não faça pré-julgamentos, por favor?"

"Eu estou ouvindo, Bella".

"Estávamos os três assistindo _Segundas Intenções_ e, de repente... eu... nós...".

"Como assim? Os três?"

"Oh Deus, Rose. Não... quer dizer... eu não sei explicar... Edward começou, mas eu... aceitei... e gostei... não sei".

"Continue".

"Foi intenso. Eu não sei explicar com detalhes, mas foi a coisa mais erótica que já aconteceu na minha vida".

"E depois?"

"O quê?"

"Você permitiu, Bella? As coisas continuaram?"

"Sim... eu... sim... no dia seguinte, eu fui o café da manhã deles. E em La Push..."

"Por Deus... Alice estava certa então?"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Sobre vocês... sobre você, Edward... e... Robert?"

"Sim e não... Deus... eu não sei como explicar, Rose".

"Então explique, Bella! Eu não consigo entender. O que houve com a minha amiga?"

Assustada era, no mínino, a palavra para me descrever neste instante. O tom de voz de Rose denunciava que ela estava com muita raiva. Mas eu não estava contando tudo? Abrindo meu coração para ela, contando todos os meus segredos e os meus fantasmas?

"Rose... eu não entendo".

"O que, Bella? Eu que não estou entendendo nada. Onde está a Isabella que conheci na faculdade?"

"Aqui... eu..."

"Não, Bella. Essa não é você. O que você andou fazendo? E o pior de tudo. Não me contou nada, nem pediu minha opinião! Você está em uma cidade minúscula e transa com os irmãos mais cretinos que conheço? E acha que eu não posso fazer pré-julgamentos? Já pensou se toda a cidade... não... se UMA pessoa da cidade descobre essa putaria de vocês?"

"Rose... espera..."

"NÃO, ISABELLA. Eu não conheço você. Essa não é minha amiga. Você me exclui dos seus problemas, pois eu tenho minhas mágoas. Não me acompanhou no dia mais importante da minha vida, mesmo sabendo que eu não tinha família. Você se trancou no seu mundinho particular, apesar de eu sempre estar lá por você. E agora, depois de tudo, inclusive se divertir com os dois homens mais disputados da área, quer que eu entenda?"

"Por Deus Rose... espere... me deixe..."

"Não, Isabella. Eu NÃO DEIXO. Você se tornou uma pessoa completamente diferente. Eu vim aqui com Alice, pois estava com medo das coisas que ela andava comentando. O tempo todo eu te defendi, pois eu conhecia uma linda menina tímida que eu amava como família, mas não, eu chego aqui e vejo você nos braços de um enquanto namora outro... eu não acreditei..."

"Rosalie, por favor...".

"Não... eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Tudo o que eu você falou não justifica suas atitudes e, por favor, não peça compreensão, ou ajuda, pois se você as quisesse, já teria me procurado há muito tempo. Antes dessa _coisa_ doentia entre vocês. Meu Deus, o que Emmett vai pensar..."

"Não, Rose, eu não posso..."

"E você acha que Alice não vai contar nada? E Esme? Carlisle? Você não pensou no resto da família, Isabella?"

"Alice não sabe de nada!"

"MAS ELA VIU O QUE HOUVE HOJE!"

"Rose, não conte nada... eu não posso..."

"Você não está em condições de me pedir nada! Mas, eu não vou falar nada, não por você... mas porque tenho vergonha de falar... e por respeito a essa família que me ama e me considera uma pessoa importante..."

"Rosalie!"

"Adeus, Isabella. Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui!"

"Rosalie, NÃO! POR FAVOR!"

Assim que ela saiu pela porta, sem olhar para trás, meu corpo tombou no chão. Eu me agarrei ao meu tronco, abraçando a mim mesma. Meus olhos ardiam de tanta dor. As coisas poderiam mesmo ser piores do que antes. DEUS, o que está acontecendo na minha vida? Rosalie entendeu tudo errado! Eu jamais a abandonei. Eu estava dolorida e traumatizada por meu passado. Eu a amava como minha família.

"EU PERDI TUDO. MEU DEUS!"

Comecei a gritar descontrolada e socar o chão. Não sabia o que fazer. E agora? O que vai acontecer? Não tem mais nada para tirarem de mim? Já não sofri o suficiente por uma vida? Existia algo mais para ser arrancado do meu peito?

Tudo doía. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir. _Eu preciso de ajuda._ As lágrimas já não vinham mais, devido a tanto sofrimento.

Meu telefone começou a tocar. A princípio, eu não pensei em atender, afinal, eu não precisava de mais estímulos para me empurrar para o precipício. Mas depois eu considerei a idéia de ser Edward. _Sim_. Ele era o único que poderia me resgatar nesse momento.

'Edward'

Corri até o telefone, louca de desespero. Ele me perdoou. Edward me quer de volta.

Atendi ao telefone, sem olhar o identificador de chamadas. Mas, para meu espanto e completa surpresa, foi outra voz que ouvi do outro lado da linha.

_O que seria afinal?  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: **Quero declarar que isso tudo foi escrito pela Titinha. Eu não tenho tanta força no drama. kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Espero que vcs estejam vivas... pq eu juro q o 22 e o 23 valem muito a pena. _

_Bem... eu sou conhecida internacionalmente como spoiler girl e não poderia ser diferente por aqui tbm. Então... spoiler do capítulo 22 que será postado na quarta que vem:_

_"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ela disse secamente._

_"E eu não vou sair daqui antes de você falar. Entendeu?"_

_"Eu vou chamar os seguranças."_

_"Não brinca comigo."_

_"O que você quer que eu diga?"_

_"Eu quero uma explicação."_

_"Me perdoe Edward, mas eu não posso."_

_"Não pode o que?"_

_"Eu não consigo falar sobre isso. Eu estou há anos tentando esquecer, e quando eu estou quase me recuperando... você aparece."_

_"O que aconteceu? Só me diga isso." Comecei a ter um sentimento estranho. No meio de tanto ódio, uma pena e um pesar pelo que teria acontecido com ela me doeram. Além de uma curiosidade mórbida por algo do passado da minha família._

_Ela se apoiou no palco atrás dela e se sentou, as franjas caindo ao seu redor. Ela era tão linda, não fazia sentido nenhum ela estar aqui agora._

_"Muita coisa aconteceu. O tempo passou e nós... quer dizer... eu precisava sobreviver." Uma lágrima se formou e escorreu por seu rosto. Meu corpo automaticamente se moveu, minha mão foi ao seu rosto para enxugá-la. Ela se esquivou. "Desculpe, tem câmeras nessa sala e você não pode me tocar. Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso acontecer." Ela falou baixinho._

_**Bjus e se vc tiver coração *drama* deixa uma review!**  
_


	24. Todo mundo machuca

_Sometimes everything is wrong_

_Now it's time to sing along_

_When your day is night alone (Hold on, hold on)_

_If you feel like letting go (Hold on)_

_If you think you've had too much of this life_

_To hang on_

Às vezes tudo está errado,

Agora é hora de cantar sozinho.

Quando seu dia é uma noite solitária (agüente firme, agüente firme)

Se você tiver vontade de desistir (agüente firme)

Se você achar que teve demais desta vida,

Para prosseguir...

**Every Body Hurts - R.E.M.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 22 – TODO MUNDO MACHUCA**

**EDWARD POV**

Meu cérebro tinha parado de funcionar. Eu não conseguia pensar com coerência neste momento. Nada fazia sentido. O que ela estava fazendo aqui? Por quê?

"Edward?"

"Kristen? Mas que porra..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu disse em um tom acusatório.

"Olha quem fala." Ela disse rolando os olhos. "Eu nunca imaginaria que o Senhor Perfeito e Gostosão estaria em um lugar como esse, pagando para uma mulher dançar pra ele. O que houve Edward?" Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

"Por que você só responde com outras perguntas? Você ouviu o que eu te perguntei?" Eu falei. "O. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Aqui. Porra?"

"Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida."

"Ah, Kristen, não se engane, eu _não_ vou sair daqui sem uma explicação."

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços em cima do peito. "O que você quer saber, afinal? Por que a minha ficou tão fodida que eu tive que virar dançarina, ou por que eu não te deixei me tocar? Eu não sou uma prostituta! Eu só danço. Não tem nada demais nisso."

"Nada faz sentido. Por que você fugiu? Desapareceu? _Seu pai_ sabe o que você está fazendo da sua vida?"

"Meu pai não precisa saber." Ela me disse ameaçadoramente. "Eu não falo com ele desde... desde que eu saí de Forks."

Eu me sentei no sofá, meu coração ainda acelerado do susto e da súbita raiva que eu sentia por ela. Eu a odiei por tanto tempo que era até difícil ouvir sua voz. Quando você pensa que tudo está muito fodido, ainda pode piorar.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Eu perguntei, tentando me acalmar, meu coração apertado. "Por que você _o_ largou daquela maneira?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Ela disse secamente.

"E eu não vou sair daqui até você falar. Entendeu?"

"Eu vou chamar os seguranças."

"Não brinca comigo."

"O que você quer que eu diga?"

"Eu quero uma explicação."

"Perdoe-me Edward, mas eu _não posso_."

"Não pode o que?"

"Eu não consigo falar sobre isso. Eu estou há anos tentando esquecer e, quando eu estou quase me recuperando... você aparece."

"O que aconteceu? Só me diga _isso_." Comecei a ter um sentimento estranho. No meio de tanto ódio, uma pena e um pesar pelo que teria acontecido com ela me doeram. Além de uma curiosidade mórbida por algo do passado da minha família.

Ela se apoiou no palco atrás dela e se sentou, as franjas caindo ao seu redor. Ela era tão linda, não fazia sentido nenhum ela estar aqui agora.

"Muita coisa aconteceu. O tempo passou e _nós_... quer dizer... _eu_ precisava sobreviver." Uma lágrima se formou e escorreu por seu rosto. Meu corpo automaticamente se moveu, minha mão foi ao seu rosto para enxugá-la. Ela se esquivou. "Desculpe, tem câmeras nessa sala e você não pode me tocar. Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso acontecer." Ela falou baixinho.

"Tudo bem, mas isso não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Não estou aqui pra te julgar. Eu só quero entender." Eu não conseguia parar de pensar e tentar encaixar as peças. Mas nada acontecia. "Por que você o deixou? Por que você veio para Seattle sem avisar ninguém? Foi... pra isso?" Eu perguntei apontando para onde estávamos.

"Era _muita_ coisa para administrar, Edward. Eu conhecia seu irmão. Se eu não o deixasse... _ele me deixaria._ E isso seria a minha morte. Eu não conseguiria viver com a rejeição dele." Ela parou, mas antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa ela disse. "Foi o melhor para ele-"

"COMO FOI O MELHOR? ISSO QUASE O MATOU!" Eu gritei, minhas mãos tremiam tentando controlar meu ódio. "Você sabe como ele ficou?" Eu disse acusadoramente enquanto via as lágrimas rolarem livremente por seu rosto, ela não conseguia olhar para mim.

"Ele não se recuperou disso assim. Ele _desapareceu_. Você o destruiu! E com as piores acusações que você pode usar. Ele me disse tudo, mas o pior foi o que ele assumiu como culpa dele, já que no final Rob simplesmente me disse que você o deixou."

Ela não falava nada, o que me fazia ficar mais nervoso, pois ela aceitava a acusação. Ela sabia o que tinha feito? Ela sabia que tinha roubado a alma de um homem e separado uma família? Ela acabou com quatro anos de sua vida. Ela quase fez _meu_ irmão se acabar. "Você pelo menos pode me dar respostas que façam _algum _sentido?"

Eu só pensava em Rob, por mais que ele tivesse fodido com a minha vida, ele ainda era a pessoa que eu amava e sentia falta. Ele ainda era meu irmão. Até hoje todos pensavam que somente a separação dela tinha acabado com o espírito livre do meu irmão. Isso me fez remoer e sofrer, pois ele sempre me dizia tudo, mas tinha me impedido de contar para alguém. Eu sempre lutava por ele sabendo que sua vida tinha que seguir.

Depois de alguns momentos calada e soluçando ela levantou seu rosto até encontrar o meu. A dor que eu vi ali me ultrapassou e quase me fez encolher. E agora era visível. O mesmo olhar que vi em Rob _naquele _dia se refletiu nela. Isso _também_ tinha acabado com ela. Mas por quê?

"Rob e eu sempre falamos sobre tudo... você sabe?" Ela começou a falar calmamente. A música ambiente e a minha respiração eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia escutar. "E sempre que falávamos do futuro-" ela soluçou. "Rob era um _espírito livre_... ele sempre foi. A liberdade e a família eram tudo pra ele." Eu queria falar _'Você também era tudo pra ele',_ mas eu não consegui. "Quando ele estava na faculdade, fazendo a especialização, ele chegou um dia quase louco e disse que nunca, nunca teria um filho. Que ele odiava crianças. Que elas faziam o dia dele um martírio e ele nunca entenderia o por que de você ter escolhido ser pediatra." Ela me olhou novamente, como se esperasse que eu entendesse. "Um dia eu percebi que algo mudou em mim. Meus seios incharam, meu período atrasou..."

_Oh não... não podia ser..._

"Eu entrei em pânico. Ele não suportaria isso, eu sabia que Rob terminaria comigo! Meu pai me mataria. Eu seria humilhada na frente de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia e ainda seria deixada para criar meu filho, sozinha e diante dos olhos de todas aquelas pessoas..." Eu estava paralisado. "Foi uma decisão rápida e lógica. Aquela cidade é cruel, Edward. Você sabe disso. Eu seria mãe solteira de um homem sem amarras. Lembrei que tinha uma poupança para a faculdade. Eu consegui viver com ela por um tempo. Mas um filho não é assim tão barato... não é fácil viver sozinha. Eu... eu tive que..." Eu soltei um longo suspiro, ainda absorvendo as informações. "Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia emprego. Afinal, eu só tenho o ensino médio. Não ajudava muito. E então, em uma noite eu tive que tomar essa decisão. Não foi _tão_ difícil quanto deixar Rob, mas foi muito doloroso. Então desde aquela noite, eu tenho duas caras..." Ela deu uma risada falsa. "Eu sou duas pessoas diferentes. Mas tudo vai melhorar." Ela me olhou com olhos suplicantes "Por favor, não conte a ele! Ele não pode saber! Ele não me perdoaria! Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas não conte".

Mas Kristen não falou sobre as coisas que disse no dia que ela se separou dele. Eu sabia exatamente as palavras duras e sem perdão que ela usou. Por que ela fez aquilo? Minha mente estava uma confusão do caralho. Mas eu só pensava em uma coisa. _Eu era tio. Eu tinha um sobrinho. E onde esse bebê estava agora?_

"Mas o que não faz sentido é vê-lo aqui, Edward. O que aconteceu? Você nunca me pareceu uma pessoa que gostasse _desse_ mundo." Ela me tirou de meu estupor com uma cutucada em minha ferida. O que eu diria pra ela? Que o homem ao qual ela abandonou tirou o amor da minha vida? Mas eu não podia acrescentar dor a ela. Eu estava tomado por um pesar que me fazia quase abraçá-la e escondê-la comigo. Eu fiquei imaginando como ela tinha conseguido passar todos esses anos, sozinha, com um bebe. Eu sabia muito bem do que uma criança precisava e sabia que até lares estruturados passavam por dificuldades para lidar com isso.

"Eu estava de cabeça quente. Eu imaginei que poderia ser uma boa idéia..." Isso foi uma mentira limpa. Quase uma verdade. "Eu quero ver a criança." Fui simples e direto, cruzando os braços no meu peito, sem dar chances para discussão expressando exatamente o que eu queria.

"Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse. E eu quero ver meu sobrinho. É menino ou menina? Eu quero saber tudo."

Um olhar de pânico cruzou sua feição. Ela ficou tão pálida que eu pensei que ela fosse desmaiar. Ela não queria me mostrar? Ela não queria que eu o conhecesse?

"Edward, ele é minha vida. Por favor, não o tire de mim." Eu mais uma vez entendi seu sofrimento. Ela não tinha medo de mostrá-lo a mim, e sim que eu o tirasse dela. Kristen era uma mãe agora. Uma mãe de verdade.

Eu a conhecia desde que ela usava fraldas. Ela era a filha do chefe de polícia de Forks, então todos sabiam quem ela era. Logo que fomos crescendo, ela se aproximou muito de Alice, as duas eram inseparáveis. Ela dormia em nossa casa praticamente toda semana. Quando ela foi crescendo, eu e Rob sempre a olhávamos, mas eu nunca cheguei a vocalizar, ela estava ficando linda. E sempre foi uma menina adorável, mas sempre calma e quieta, ao contrário de Alice. Quando Kristen fez 18 anos, Rob, no mesmo dia, chegou comigo e disse que a pediria em namoro. Não fez nenhum sentido pra mim, ele nunca tinha falado sobre os sentimentos dele por ela. Ele me disse que sempre foi apaixonado por ela, mas que ela disse que seu pai só a permitiria namorar quando ela fizesse 18 anos, então ele esperou. E quando o dia chegou, ele estava na porta do chefe Stewart pedindo a permissão para namorá-la. Charlie quase morreu. Ele guardava Kristen como um tesouro. Desde que a mãe dela os tinha abandonado quando ela tinha somente oito anos ele assumiu o papel de pai e mãe.

Mas Rob fez tudo como pedia o figurino, e ele não teve escolha senão aceitar. Não de bom grado, pois ele conhecia as histórias sobre nós dois, sobre como gostávamos de 'brincar' com as meninas da cidade. Nesse tempo nós já estávamos no meio do nosso curso na faculdade. E Rob centrou-se totalmente nos estudos e o tempo que restava, ele estava com ela.

Eu quase não o via no começo fora das aulas. Ele sempre estava com ela. A adoração que ele tinha por Kristen era quase palpável. Era como um homem que é cego e volta a enxergar. Ele ficava olhando para ela o tempo todo. Apaixonado.

Eu sentia uma pontada de inveja do sentimento que ele tinha por ela, depois de alguns anos eu cheguei a pensar que eu nunca sentiria aquilo por ninguém. Eu admirava a força que ele teve de assumir aquilo. E mesmo com o cansaço que a faculdade nos trazia, ele sempre se esforçava para agradá-la. Nós estudávamos fora da cidade e ele vinha quase todo dia só para vê-la e depois voltar para nosso apartamento. Ele chegava tão esgotado que nem conseguia dizer uma palavra. Só se jogava na cama e dormia.

No meio do curso ele decidiu que queria ser oncologista. Ele começou a fazer pesquisas e se aprofundar no assunto. Eu sabia o que eu queria fazer, mas não queria me precipitar até acabar minha residência. Ele não, ele estudava sem parar e tinha horas que eu mesmo ficava puto e a gente acabava discutindo por eu querer ter momentos de diversão com Rob e ele nunca poder. Quando não estava estudando, ele estava com ela.

Mas a mãe de Kristen reapareceu. Ela chegou à cidade e todo mundo se assustou com a notícia. Kristen ainda tinha muita mágoa da mãe, mas Charlie, apesar de todo o rancor também, não conseguia esconder que ainda a amava.

Ela ficou um tempo na casa de uma amiga, em Forks, e tentou se reaproximar da filha. Em uma cidade pequena, todos acompanhavam a história da filha abandonada que reencontra a mãe. Parecia uma novela, com a minha família participando junto. Alice e Rob estavam sempre presentes durante as longas brigas das duas. Um tempo depois veio a bomba. E toda a cidade viveu o drama em conjunto. Sua mãe estava com câncer. E era um câncer raro. Ela tinha voltado porque sabia que morreria e queria se redimir com a família.

Foi uma situação fodida de se ver. Meu irmão quase trancou a faculdade para ajudar a namorada, que estava inconsolável. Por mais que ela estivesse magoada pela mãe tê-la abandonado, ela ainda queria poder ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Aos poucos elas estavam se aproximando.

Rob até colocou na cabeça que poderia ajudá-la e chegou a levá-la várias vezes para fazer exames e ser acompanhada junto com seus professores. Ele, na verdade, ficou fascinado pela doença dela. Passava o dia pesquisando e criando teorias de como aquilo tinha se formado e como ele poderia ser tratado.

Eu não entendia muito da área, mas mesmo assim eu sabia que ela era um caso perdido. Todos os professores e médicos aos quais ele a levou, disseram isso. Mas Kristen o incentivava, e ele continuou tentando, ajudando-a, até que um dia ela morreu.

Foi terrível. Ele ficou tão deprimido que eu via a hora dele desabar e não se levantar, mas Kristen se transformou em uma pessoa fria e sem emoções. Da noite para o dia. Nós olhávamos para ela e não conseguíamos mais ver sua alma.

Apesar de toda a mudança que vimos, Rob acreditava que poderia ajudá-la, confiando que seu amor por ela superaria tudo. Então, um dia, eu estava no meu plantão e Rob me ligou.

**Flash Back on**

"_Cópia, hoje é o dia."_

"_O dia de que? Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei ainda um pouco zonzo de ter passado a noite no plantão._

"_Eu já planejei tudo e queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. Eu vou pedir a Kristen em casamento." Eu saltei de surpresa._

"_Sério? Mas você já vinha pensando nisso? Você tem certeza?"_

"_Edward, claro que eu tenho certeza. Eu a amo há muito tempo. Eu não consigo mais me ver sem ela. Você entende?" Como eu entenderia? Eu não passei mais de um mês com uma mulher desde... desde nunca._

"_Hum... ok. Desculpa. Eu não estava preparado para essa notícia. Mas já que você tem certeza, eu estou feliz por você. Minha cópia está virando um homem de verdade. Que momento lindo." Eu zombei, mas também me sentia assim. Meu irmão tinha realmente encontrado o amor de sua vida e teve a coragem de tomar o próximo passo. Eu sempre imaginei que deveria ser uma decisão difícil, principalmente para o homem._

"_Obrigado, maninho. Eu estou saindo de Seattle agora. Eu acabei de comprar o anel. Pena que não vou conseguir mostrá-lo a você antes de ele estar no dedo dela." E ele deu uma risada, que me fez sorrir também._

"_Muito confiante, hein?"_

"_Claro, por que eu não estaria?"_

**Flash Back off**

Voltei à realidade quando Kristen se mexeu impaciente diante de mim. Eu então respondi.

"Eu nunca, jamais, tiraria um filho de uma mãe. Parece até que você não me conhece mais." Falei magoado. "Eu quero conhecê-lo. Ele também é _minha_ família."

"Dê-me 15 minutos. Espere-me na entrada do bordel. Eu preciso me trocar e avisar que estou saindo." Ela disse se levantando e se virando. Eu não conseguia acreditar. Tanta coisa mudou de um dia pro outro.

Eu descobri que Bella e Rob já tinham ficado. Eu fugi dos meus problemas, algo que era marca oficial de Rob e não minha. Eu estava em uma boate de Strip Tease. Ah! Eu estava infectado por Rob. Eu precisava sair daqui. Eu precisava de algo normal de novo.

Eu saí da sala, passei pelo corredor e pela recepção, em seguida me encostei na parede em frente ao clube. Logo Kristen apareceu, sem peruca, uma calça e uma camiseta. Ela não tinha mudado muito. Eu sempre achei-a bonita, mas ela era namorada do Rob. Jamais a olharia com outros olhos. Eu respeitava meu irmão, mas a recíproca não era verdadeira...

"É perto, vamos andando." Ela disse.

"Não, estou de carro." Apertei o alarme, mostrando o carro parado logo em frente, abri a porta para ela.

Era tão estranho. Para alguém de fora pareceria uma novela. Uma troca. Rob pegou minha Bella e eu encontrei Kristen. Mas não foi intencional e eu não era tão baixo a ponto de criar uma vingança tão ridícula. Só queria ajudá-la. Meu sobrinho era mais importante nesse momento, e eu queria conhecê-lo.

Eu cruzei para o outro lado do Volvo e entrei. "Diga para onde vamos... como é o nome dele?" De repente eu estava mais curioso e muito ansioso para encontrá-lo.

"Masen" Ela disse com um sorriso. _Masen?_

Masen era o nome de nosso avô. Ele era o pai de Carlisle. Será que era uma coincidência? Robert sempre foi fascinado por nosso avô e sempre disse que queria ser como ele quando crescesse. Mas seus planos mudaram muito.

Ela me quebrou de meus pensamentos com uma voz suave. "Masen era o nome que o Rob disse que preferia se chamar. Você sabe... ele odeia o nome Robert. Ninguém sabe o por que, mas ele odeia." Eu senti seu sorriso em sua voz quando ela falou de Rob. Será que ela ainda gostava dele? Mas se passaram quatro anos. Não, não podia ser. "Ele é a cara de vocês dois, na verdade. Eu _nunca_ conseguiria esquecer, pois desde que ele nasceu cada vez mais se parece com o Rob... Ele é uma criança adorável." Ela falou com adoração e só aumentou a necessidade de chegar até onde ele estivesse.

Chegando a um prédio simples ela pediu pra eu encostar. Eu fiquei tenso. Essa rua era muito perigosa. Essa situação não poderia continuar, eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudar.

Nós dois subimos até um apartamento simples. A situação do prédio não é das melhores. Comecei a me sentir mal por ter odiado tanto a Kristen por ter deixado meu irmão. Eu nunca sequer imaginei essa opção. Ninguém imaginou. Todos ficaram magoados. Afinal, a minha família também a amava e ela deixou a todos.

Esme se sentia como se tivesse perdido dois filhos, o quarto de Kristen virou um depósito e o do Rob ficou intocado. Ninguém, além da faxineira, entrava lá.

Alice se sentiu traída. Ela acompanhava toda a dor da amiga, lutou suas batalhas e a envolveu quando perdeu a mãe, no final, Alice não conseguia acreditar que sua melhor amiga magoou sua família, fez seu irmão sumir e nem sequer teve a consideração de falar algo para ela. O que Alice faria se soubesse que sua melhor amiga de anos atrás morava na mesma cidade?

Kristen abriu a porta e eu fiquei ainda mais tenso. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo, fiquei com um desejo louco de correr pelo apartamento e retirar meu sobrinho de lá e nunca mais deixá-lo voltar.

"Não é assim muito bom. Mas eu consigo sobreviver." Ela suspirou, provavelmente sentindo meu olhar. "Masen adora olhar pela janela de manhã. Ele passa tempos rindo dos carros passando." Ela sorriu, o que me fez sorrir também. "Vamos, mas não faça barulho, ele está dormindo." Ao passar por um corredor estreito entramos em um quarto. No canto do cômodo, em uma cama de casal, estava uma criança deitada de costas enquanto dormia. "Pode se aproximar, mas devagar." Ela disse cuidadosamente.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Ao me aproximar, tufos de cabelos castanhos avermelhados ficaram visíveis. Uma pele clara e mãozinhas pequenas se encolhiam em seu rosto. Era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Eu nunca amei nada tão _automaticamente_. Eu estava apaixonado por aquele pequeno ser. E então sorri, um sorriso fácil. Nada _daquela_ dor estava aqui agora. Eu estava muito feliz. Eu tinha um sobrinho e ele era lindo.

Olhei para Kristen, que tinha aquele olhar maternal estampado em seu rosto. Ela balançou a cabeça como se assentisse. Eu podia tocar em Masen. Estendi a mão e me aproximei do bebê. Logo senti o cheiro bom e aconchegante dele. Eu olhei-o por alguns instantes, meus olhos lacrimejaram e me virei para Kristen novamente. Meu primeiro pensamento foi tirá-los daqui. Eu queria levá-los para que nunca mais se afastassem da nossa família. Era um sentimento louco, mas eu não conseguia controlar. Eu não conseguia sequer suportar a dor de imaginar meu sobrinho _sozinho _em um apartamento desses. Esse não era o lugar para um _Cullen_ crescer. Kristen não poderia negar esse direito a ele. Eu me sentei na beirada da cama lentamente e fiquei olhando-o. Eu estava hipnotizado pela beleza da criança.

Minha mente já visualizava Esme enlouquecendo com ele no colo, seu único neto. Alice paparicando o bebê e experimentando roupas nele. Eu conseguia imaginar a alegria que essa criança traria a todos. Foram anos sem isso. Muito tempo sem a convivência em família. Eu pensei em Rob nesse momento. O que meu irmão pensaria? Não importa. Não queria pensar nele agora. Eu faria o que estivesse ao meu alcance por meu sobrinho. Ele terá tudo o que é dele por direito e _muito mais_.

Olhei para Kristen, ela mudou de roupa e eu nem sequer percebi que ela tinha saído do quarto. "Vamos voltar para Forks." Eu disse de repente. Ela ficou tensa e eu continuei. "Essa criança merece ter tudo, Kristen. Ele terá uma família completa. Você nunca deveria ter negado isso a ele. Nós o amaremos e cuidaremos dele _e _de você. Todos juntos."

Kristen foi dormir naquela noite com a promessa de que iríamos para Forks pela manhã. Ela estava relutante no início, mas eu consegui convencê-la que tudo daria certo e minha família ficaria super feliz com a notícia. Foi quando eu me lembrei de ligar para minha mãe, eu não podia pegar todos de surpresa.

"Filho? Meu Deus, aconteceu alguma coisa? Que horas são?"

"Calma, mãe, eu encontrei um presente pra você em Seattle, mas não queria chegar de surpresa e matá-la do coração." Eu sorri só de imaginá-la ao ver Masen.

"Não brinque comigo, Edward. Eu me assustei." Eu pude ouvir meu pai resmungando no fundo e perguntando o que eu queria.

"Mãe, eu encontrei a Kristen." Eu a ouvi suspirar forte com o susto e depois de alguns segundos ela respondeu.

"Oh meu Deus. Ela está bem?"

"Está. Eu quero levá-la de volta pra casa." Eu disse ainda surpreso em como seria vê-la novamente lá. "Mas tem mais uma coisa, Dona Esme."

"Você percebe que é madrugada e você está querendo fazer suspense pelo telefone?" Ela disse de brincadeira.

"Mãe." Eu disse calmamente. "Kristen tem um filho." Silêncio na linha. "E é do Rob." Finalizei.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Minha mãe gritou. Meu pai apareceu no fundo perguntando se ela estava bem enquanto eu a ouvi começar a falar para ele: 'nós temos um neto' uma vez atrás da outra. Logo depois ela respirou e eu sorri novamente. "Um neto? Um menino? Quantos anos? Por que vocês ainda não vieram para cá?-"

Eu a cortei antes que ela saísse do controle. "Mãe, calma. Nós não fomos ainda porque é madrugada, pela manhã sairemos daqui. E sim, é um menino e ele tem 3 anos. O nome dele é Masen."

"Masen? Ahhhhhhhhhh." Minha mãe gritou novamente. Meu pai falava para ela se acalmar enquanto eu ria de sua felicidade. "Carlisle, o nome dele é Masen. _Masen_. Dá pra acreditar que nós temos um neto?" Ela falou com meu pai. "Mas, Edward. O que você está fazendo em Seattle?"

Droga. Eu não queria pensar nisso agora. "Quando eu chegar em casa nós conversamos, mãe. Mas agora me deixa dormir, que eu vou pegar a estrada logo cedo."

"Tudo bem. Eu não vou conseguir dormir pensando nisso. Um neto. Meu Deus." Ela deu uma risada. "Eu te amo, meu filho. Dirija com cuidado e diga a Kristen que ela fez muita falta."

"Tudo bem. Boa noite." Me lembrei de algo. "Mãe."

"Oi."

"Não fale nada para o Rob ainda. Eu não sei como a Kristen vai querer lidar com a situação. Eu vou deixá-la decidir." Minha mãe ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

"Tudo bem. Como você achar melhor. Mas isso não será segredo por muito tempo. Moramos todos na mesma casa. Você sabe."

"Eu sei. Boa noite."

Desliguei o telefone e não pude evitar. Pensei no meu irmão. O que ele pensaria de ter um filho? Nunca conversamos muito sobre isso, eu só o conhecia bem para saber que ele não era muito chegado em crianças. Mas um filho era diferente. Era algo que veio de você. Não era possível que ele não amasse Masen assim que o visse. Como eu. Mas e se ele não o quisesse?

_Eu queria._

Eu cuidaria dessa criança de qualquer maneira. Meu sobrinho teria tudo o que nunca teve. Eu faria de tudo por ele. Até o assumiria como filho, dependendo do que Kristen decidisse, claro. Eu não poderia passar por cima da decisão dela.

Deitei minha cabeça no sofá-cama improvisado na sala do apartamento dela e adormeci. Fui acordado algumas horas depois por um cutucão.

Eu não queria abrir os olhos, pois eu sentia a claridade gritante. Mas o dedinho persistiu. Eu então resolvi abrir um olho. Meu olho tentou focar e entender quem estava me perturbando.

Olhos verdes curiosos me encaravam.

"Oi. Quem é você?" A voz me perguntou. Meus olhos então se abriram com a percepção de que esse era Masen. Meu sobrinho.

"Oi." Eu respondi ainda desnorteado. "Eu sou..." Pensei no que falar. "Edward. E você?"

"Eu sou Masen. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Passei uma mão no meu rosto para despertar e me apoiei para sentar no sofá. "Eu vim buscar você e sua mãe. Nós vamos passear. Você gosta de passear?"

"Sim, eu gosto."

"Então, cadê sua mãe? Ela já acordou?"

"Não. Ela ainda está dormindo." Ele disse baixinho com um olhar assustado. "Vamos acordar ela? Para irmos passear logo?"

Eu sorri para a ansiedade dele. Observei seu lindo rosto e vi ainda mais traços de Rob nele. O formato do rosto, o cabelo, os olhos. Era um mini-Rob. Ou um mini-eu.

"Ela deve descansar um pouco, pequeno. Você quer tomar café?"

"Hum. Quero, mas a mamãe que sabe fazer o que eu gosto."

Eu estava fascinado, olhando para ele como um bobo.

"Masen, não perturbe seu tio." A voz de Kristen veio de trás de mim. Virei-me e a vi, ainda com seu pijama, cabelos amassados e uma cara de sono.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Ela disse. "Vamos tomar café pequenino? Cadê o beijo da mamãe?" Ela falou e Masen correu para os braços dela, que o abraçou enquanto ele dava vários beijos em seu rosto.

"Hum. Que coisa mais gostosa. Esses beijos merecem um super café." Ela disse sorrindo e piscou para mim. "Não é, tio Edward?"

"Claro." Eu disse sorrindo. Ela o deixou no chão e ele correu para a mesinha da cozinha, puxou uma cadeira e a escalou.

"Vem, tio. Senta comigo." Ele me chamou. Uma emoção maravilhosa correu pelo meu corpo. _Um sobrinho_. Eu não conseguia acreditar ainda. Fui até ele, sorrindo, e me sentei.

"Quer que eu saia para comprar alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei, de repente preocupado se ela tinha algo decente para comer.

"Não precisa." Ela disse sem graça. "Eu passei ontem à tarde na feira e temos frutas, cereais e pão. Você quer algo em especial?"

"Não. Cereal está ótimo." Eu disse.

"Mãe, vamos comer rápido para irmos passear." Ela me olhou assustada. Eu balancei a cabeça explicando que eu não tinha falado nada.

"Sim. Mas antes eu tenho que falar com o Sr. Burns. Eu deixei um aluguel adiantado, então acho que vai ficar tudo bem deixarmos minhas coisas aqui por enquanto." Ela me explicou.

"Tudo bem. Você quer que eu ajude a guardar algumas coisas?" Eu estava ansioso para levá-los para Forks. Minha mãe, com certeza, já estava planejando o quarto de Masen.

"Hum, talvez alguns brinquedos. Mas vamos tomar café primeiro e depois resolvemos tudo."

O semblante dela estava bem mais leve do que o que vi ontem à noite. Ela não parecia mais tão relutante. Com certeza, Kristen passou algum tempo pensando em tudo. A minha decisão era a melhor oportunidade para a redenção.

Assim que acabamos de tomar café, ela me pediu para ajudar Masen a guardar seus brinquedos favoritos enquanto ela ia falar com o senhorio do prédio. Alguns brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo quarto e outros ele tinha escondido debaixo da cama, ele me explicava o que era cada um, o tempo todo. Eu estava tão maravilhado com essa pequena tarefa que não parava de sorrir. Eu amava crianças e estava muito interessado em tudo o que ele falava. Era impossível não se apaixonar por ele. Ele era... encantador.

Depois de ensacarmos seus brinquedos, nos sentamos no sofá e assistimos desenhos, até que Kristen voltou. Ela deu banho em Masen e se arrumou. Pegou uma mala de mão e juntou algumas roupas para ela e para ele. Mas percebi que ela não estava levando muita coisa.

"Quando chegarmos em Forks podemos comprar mais roupas para o Masen." Eu disse.

"Hum..." Ela suspirou. "Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia morarmos lá, Edward. Seu irmão vai me odiar quando souber o que eu fiz." Ela disse tristemente.

Eu não queria dizer para ela o que eu realmente pensava sobre meu irmão. "Kristen, não pense nisso. Pense na felicidade que você trará aos meus pais, ao seu pai..." Ela parou de respirar. "Ou se você preferir, nós só vamos a minha casa. Você é quem sabe. Mas eu tenho certeza que o melhor é você voltar de vez. Ficar conosco e nos deixar cuidar de vocês."

"Eu sei. Mas eu sou grandinha, Edward. Eu não quero ser sustentada por ninguém."

"Então conseguiremos um emprego para você. E você pode ficar por perto."

"Você... você é bem insistente." Ela sorriu, se dando por vencida.

Arrumamos tudo no meu carro enquanto Masen saltava de um lado para o outro no banco traseiro.

"Masen, não pule no banco do seu tio!" Kristen o alertou.

"Deixe-o brincar. Ele está feliz." Eu disse sorrindo.

"Já estou até vendo. Vocês vão estragar o menino." Ela bufou, também sorrindo.

Nós entramos no carro e tivemos um passeio tranqüilo até Forks. Masen estava fascinado com as árvores e montanhas e não parava de nos assustar quando ele via algo que gostava. Eu sorri o tempo todo, tanto que em alguns momentos eu _quase _esqueci a razão de eu ter ido parar em Seattle. Kristen não me perguntou mais sobre isso, ficando alguns momentos em silêncio. Depois de um tempo ela começou a me perguntar sobre meus pais e depois sobre Alice. Ela pareceu triste enquanto eu descrevia tudo o que aconteceu nesses anos.

"Emmett se casou com Rosalie?" Ela disse surpresa.

"Sim. Faz quase dois anos."

Kristen e Rose também não eram 'melhores amigas'. Elas tinham personalidades completamente diferentes. Mas, na época, Rose e Emmett moravam na faculdade, eles só vinham para casa nos feriados, então era difícil para elas criarem fortes vínculos como o que ela desenvolveu com Alice.

Chegando próximo à cidade, eu a senti ficando mais nervosa. O assunto morreu tornando o ambiente tenso, já que Masen tinha cochilado no carro. Kristen apertava a maçaneta do lado do banco como se ela fosse cair. Estendi minha mão e toquei a sua, que ela apoiava na perna.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Não precisa ficar com medo."

"Desculpe, Edward. Isso é muito assustador. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que me espera."

"Uma avó enlouquecida. Se prepare para isso." Eu adverti sorrindo.

Estacionei em frente a minha casa e ela olhou impressionada. "Nossa. Como mudou." Ela suspirou. "Mas, mesmo assim, ainda parece a mesma."

"Sim. Esme não consegue passar um ano sem reformar a casa. Eu mesmo quase não a reconheci depois da ultima reforma." Ela riu.

"Edward." Seu tom mudou. "Eles estão me esperando?"

"Meus pais? Sim."

"Só eles?" Ela perguntou baixinho.

"Sim, só eles."

"Ok." Ela destravou o cinto e eu saí do carro. Não quis olhar para minha rua. Se o carro _dele _estivesse na frente da casa _dela_ seria meu fim. Eu cairia novamente. Abri a porta de trás e peguei Masen no colo.

"Nossa. Como você cresceu depois do passeio!" Ele deu um grande sorriso para mim, sonolento. "Está pronto para conhecer seu vovô e sua vovó?" Ele me olhou curioso e depois sorriu.

"Eu tenho vovô e vovó?"

"Sim. E mais: Você tem dois avôs e um monte de tios. Eles estão loucos para conhecer você. Quer conhecê-los?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, animado. "Sim. Sim. Vamos mãe!" Ele gritou, agora completamente desperto. Abri a porta para ela, que se levantou vagarosamente, como se unisse todas as forças que podia para fazer isso.

_Eu te entendo. Eu também não pensei que voltaria tão cedo até aqui_. Eu quis dizer.

Nós andamos até a porta, quando mal pisamos no degrau da entrada, ela se abriu.

"Olá." A voz alta da minha mãe nos recebeu. Ela olhou para a criança em meus braços e automaticamente seus olhos começaram a descer lágrimas copiosas. "Mas que criança linda! Vamos entrando." Ela disse, vindo em minha direção e tomando Masen dos meus braços. "Tudo bom com você?" Ela perguntou para ele.

"Por que você está chorando?" Ele perguntou para ela, franzindo o cenho, como eu e meu irmão.

"Desculpe. Eu estou chorando de alegria. Eu estava ansiosa para ver você." Ela disse e se virou para Kristen. "E você." Kristen ainda estava calada, mas assentiu com a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso.

"Sejam bem vindos." Carlisle disse. E veio dar um abraço em Kristen.

"Ela é sua vovó, Masen." Eu disse. "E esse é seu vovô." Falei apontando para Carlisle, que também parecia encantado.

Masen olhou para os dois e sorriu. Ele parecia feliz, mas ainda confuso com tantos acontecimentos.

"Venham, eu não tive tempo de arrumar tudo. Mas deixaremos vocês no quarto do Edward por enquanto. Pois ele tem mais espaço. Eu fiz o que pude nessas poucas horas que vocês me deram, mas tudo estará pronto em pouco tempo." Minha mãe falou animada.

"Eu estava com saudade de você." Kristen assumiu.

"Eu também." Minha mãe falou e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. "Eu sou uma boba, eu sei". Ela riu abertamente. "Vocês já tomaram café? Eu preparei tudo. O almoço também já está encaminhado. Edward, meu filho, leve Kristen até seu quarto. Seu pai ajudará a carregar as coisas."

Nós levamos a mala e a sacola de brinquedos de Masen para cima e eu não estava preparado para a cena que se seguiu. Meu quarto tinha sido transformado. Onde antes tinha uma grande poltrona agora tinha uma pequena cama, toda coberta com lençóis infantis. Minha cama estava mais para o lado e várias roupas de criança estavam dobradas nela. Assim como uma grande cesta de brinquedos.

Kristen suspirou e me olhou assustada.

"Você não sabe o que sua mãe é capaz de conseguir com um só telefonema." Meu pai disse atrás de nós.

Nós entramos e Masen olhou maravilhado para o quarto. "É tudo pra você garotão." Eu disse e o incentivei a ir até a cesta de brinquedos. Ele começou a abrir as caixas. Kristen não conseguia falar nada. Ela só andou até o lado da cama, colocou sua bolsa na lateral e se virou para mim.

"Eu não queria tirá-lo do seu quarto."

"Que isso. Eu vou ficar no quarto aqui ao lado. Não é tão diferente." _E não tem o cheiro dela preso até nos lençóis_. "E aqui vocês vão ter mais espaço até a mamãe arrumar tudo. O que não vai levar muito tempo, como você pode ver." Eu disse brincando.

"Eu nunca vou deixar de me impressionar com ela." Ela disse.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês se organizando e se acostumando, vou tomar um banho e nos encontramos lá em baixo para o almoço. Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Tudo bem." Ela disse. Meu pai se despediu e saiu pela porta. Eu me virei para acompanhá-lo quando ela me chamou. "Edward?"

"Hum?"

"O Rob está aqui?" Meu peito doeu mais uma vez.

"Eu realmente não sei, Kristen, mas nós vamos resolver tudo. Tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Eu saí e fechei a porta atrás de mim e vi a porta do quarto dele fechada no fundo do corredor. Desviei o olhar e desci as escadas, encontrando meus pais na cozinha.

"Olá, vovó Esme." Ela se virou sorrindo.

"Você viu como ele se parece com vocês? Eu acho que ele é a criança mais linda que eu já vi na vida." Ela disse impressionada.

"Poxa. Então eu e meu irmão perdemos o título?" Eu disse com uma falsa tristeza, sentando no balcão da cozinha, arrancando um olhar mais avaliador de minha mãe.

"Nem comece. Onde eles estão?"

"Ela vai descansar um pouco e Masen está enlouquecendo com os brinquedos novos."

"Que bom que ele gostou." Meu pai falou, sentado ao meu lado no balcão da cozinha.

"Mãe, pai. Temos que conversar sobre Rob." Eu falei e o clima de alegria diminuiu. "Eu não sei como ele vai reagir. Mas eu não queria que ele magoasse meu sobrinho-"

"Ele não faria isso!" Esme afirmou.

"Ele vai ficar magoado, mãe. Depois de tudo, descobrir que ela foi embora porque estava grávida. É demais, vocês não acham?"

"Temos que conversar com ele então. Antes de ele encontrar com os dois." Meu pai ponderou.

"Eu acho que está na hora de toda essa história ser esclarecida. Eu não agüento mais tanto mistério e rancor em volta de tudo. Afinal, Kristen foi embora porque estava grávida. Eu não entendo isso, mas vamos fingir que aceito. Mas foi por isso que seu irmão fugiu daqui também?" Minha mãe me perguntou.

"Mãe, a senhora sabe que se fosse minha história, eu contaria. Mas é a vida dele. Ele deve contar. O negócio todo é que já passou muito tempo. Ele deve ter conseguido pensar nisso tudo e esquecer. Ele até voltou para Forks." _E até já conseguiu se envolver com a minha Bella_. Acrescentei mentalmente. "Mas eu queria que vocês falassem com ele antes. Explicassem o motivo de a Kristen ter saído."

"Como assim? Não estou entendo nada, Edward. Por que você ainda não falou com ele?"

"É uma longa história."

"É sua história?" Minha mãe perguntou, me olhando complacente. Meu pai estava absorto em pensamentos, mas eu sentia seu olhar em minha direção também. Mas que porra, o que tinha acontecido desde que saí dessa casa ontem?

"Sim, também. Mas eu não sei se quero falar com ele agora, mãe."

Nesse momento a porta da entrada se abriu e Rob apareceu. Meu corpo congelou com o encontro. Eu não esperava encontrá-lo tão rapidamente depois de tudo. Tentei não observá-lo por muito tempo, mas foi impossível. Ele parecia ter saído do inferno de tão transtornado e cansado que estava.

"Rob." Minha mãe exclamou. "Que bom que você chegou. Temos que conversar." Ele me olhou, com um semblante vazio, procurando por pistas do que seria, mas meu olhar se desviou do dele.

"Sim." Rob disse. "O que seria?"

"É sobre a Kristen."

Eu não pude deixar de olhar para ele, curioso por qual seria sua reação. Eu acho que já o tinha visto de muitas maneiras, mas não tão pálido. Todo o sangue foi drenado do seu rosto e eu quase dei um passo até ele, até me lembrar do que tinha acontecido e me segurar no meu lugar.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, tão baixo que eu quase não escutei.

"Edward a encontrou." Meu pai foi direto. Nesse momento ele me olhou novamente, como se me acusasse de algo.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?" Ele disse em um tom magoado.

"Não julgue o seu irmão. Ele tem um bom motivo para tê-la trazido para casa." Minha mãe disse.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou assustado. "Para casa? Esta casa?" Rob perguntou para minha mãe e se virou para mim. "Essa é sua vingança? Você vai mesmo jogar desse jeito?"

"Pare de acusar. Escute o que temos a dizer." Meu pai falou em um tom de comando.

"Eu sabia. Vocês sentiam mais falta dela do que de mim, não é? Vocês a amam mais do que a mim. É isso? Pra que voltar, não é mesmo?"

"Não aja como uma criança, Robert!" Minha mãe o repreendeu. Ele se virou para sair e eu não acreditei que eu teria que falar com ele.

Porra. Que merda. Eu sou um idiota mesmo.

"Rob." Eu o chamei da porta, ele continuou andando, percebi então que o carro dele não estava na frente da nossa casa, e sim na _dela_. Puta que pariu. Ciúme doentio do caralho. "ROBERT!" Eu chamei mais alto e ele se virou.

"O que foi? Você não queria acabar comigo? Então está ai: Você ganhou! Eu não quero mais participar disso."

"Do que você está falando? Eu sou o único que deveria estar puto aqui. Você não acha?"

"Ah, claro maninho. Você é dramático _mesmo_. Pra que você a trouxe pra cá?"

"Eu precisei fazer isso."

"Quer saber... fica com ela. Eu já tenho a Bella mesmo, não é?" Ele jogou seu veneno. Meu coração parou por um segundo. Mas para piorar as coisas, eu não consegui segurar.

"É uma troca justa, cópia." Falei maliciosamente. Seus olhos cresceram e eu vi uma dor tão forte ali que eu tive que desviar o olhar. Ele virou as costas e me deixou parado na porta de casa enquanto eu o via entrar na casa dela.

_O que eu estava fazendo? Porra de coração masoquista!_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Irene: **Gostaram das revelações? Espero que tenha sido esclarecedor... e para melhorar tudo o próximo é POV Rob... meu capítulo favorito... Revelações e loucuras _a La Rob_...

Eu quero mandar um beijo para todas as meninas que participam o GAPVEI (Grupo de Apoio a Pervas Viciadas em Entre Irmãos) e as que já estão internadas no CRPVEI (Clínica de Reabilitação para Pervas Viciadas em Entre Irmão) que foi fundada pela Lari e tem o apoio da Rafa.

Eu e a Titinha amamos vcs e é um prazer escrever isso aqui. Quem sabe EI não vira livro e usamos os nomes de vcs nos personagens como homenagem?

Bjus a todas e até quarta-feira

=)


	25. De olhos bem fechados

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment,  
And the moment's gone.  
All my dreams,  
Pass before my eyes, a curiousity.  
Dust in the wind,  
All they are is dust in the wind._

Eu fecho meus olhos,

Apenas por um momento

E o momento desaparece.  
Todos os meus sonhos,

Passam na frente dos meus olhos, curiosamente  
Poeira no vento,  
Tudo o que eles são é poeira no vento.

**Dust In The Wind - ****Scorpions**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 23 – DE OLHOS BEM FECHADOS**

**ROB POV**

_Vazio_. Era assim que eu me sentia todas as vezes que me recordava das palavras cruéis, mas necessárias do meu gêmeo.

_"Eu acho que já passou o momento do perdão, Robert"._

Eu era um filho da puta cretino. Com todas as letras e com todas as minhas falhas. Desde que fui embora dessa cidade desgraçada, eu só sabia foder com a vida dos outros. E o ato final da desgraça que é minha vida veio em dose cavalar. Destruir o romance do milênio.

Nunca pensei, em todos os meus anos perdidos e sem rumo, que ao voltar a essa cidade e participar do primeiro jantar em família, eu entraria para essa confusão do caralho e, lógico, eu tinha que fazer também as coisas piores do que são. Depois de tirar a virgindade de Bella, sumir da sua vida, aparecer anos depois e continuar a atormentá-la, eu tinha que fazer cara de cachorro sem dono para Edward, ficar entre os dois e participar de uma putaria contínua que era essa relação a três. E claro, com toda a dose extra-grande de canalhice que existe em mim, esconder todo o meu passado com Bella. Definitivamente, eu merecia o ódio do meu irmão.

Eu não estava respirando. Desde que cheguei à casa de Bella, mesmo sem comer nada durante a manhã, enquanto corria de carro por várias ruas sem sentido, eu tinha tomado uma decisão. Contar tudo pra ela. A minha vida, as minhas escolhas e meus fantasmas. Já fazia tanto tempo...

Minha mente se recusava a lembrar qualquer coisa relacionada ao meu passado. Doía tanto que me feria fisicamente. Ninguém nesse mundo sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo. Somente meu gêmeo. Entretanto, mesmo ele, não entendia minhas escolhas e isso era difícil de aceitar até para mim. E depois de me esconder na casa da baixinha, eu tinha passado a última noite em claro, colocando minha mente em ordem. Eu precisava compartilhar.

Nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém. Todos me achavam somente um riquinho metido que resolveu usar a vadiagem e o excesso de beleza para o seu prazer. E era exatamente isso que eu queria até pouco tempo atrás. Mas agora, tudo estava diferente. Eu queria ser alguém de novo.

Mas, como qualquer capítulo da minha amaldiçoada vida, eu tinha que estragar tudo novamente. Jamais considerei a hipótese de Alice perceber algo. Eu estava tão concentrado em Bella, analisando se eu poderia ter alguém pra mim, assim como ela era para Edward, que me desliguei do mundo. Ficar analisando sua performance na cozinha tinha ruído todas as minhas defesas. E então, a confissão...

_Como, por Deus, ele soube? O que Alice tinha dito?_

Eu não conseguia formular nenhuma coerência, então somente pedia perdão. Nada de diferente saía da minha cabeça e dos meus lábios. Somente meu pedido impossível de mostrar o quanto eu estava arrependido. Mas nada disso foi suficiente. Ele _simplesmente_ me deixou.

Eu deveria me acostumar a isso.

Minhas mãos ainda formigavam com a sensação de ser incapaz de segurá-lo. Lágrimas desciam livremente dos meus olhos, mesmo momentos depois de ter ouvido sua voz no andar térreo e na saída. Eu não conseguia me mexer, apesar de saber que deveria descer e ajudar Bella. Ela estava enfrentando a ira de Edward sozinha.

Minha vida sem sentido tinha que sempre destruir alguém? E agora, também, Edward! O que eu fiz nessa história foi acabar com todos em minha volta. Porra, eu tinha que dar um fim nisso de _qualquer_ jeito. Resolvi descer as escadas para ver a destruição potente que ele tinha deixado. Sim, porque por mais que meu gêmeo a ame incondicionalmente, ele sabe usar palavras amargas como ninguém. Eu tinha acabado de sentir isso na pele.

Ainda na escada percebi o quanto meu irmão a quebrou. Ela estava jogada no canto da sala, completamente arrasada. Porra, eu era mesmo um destruidor de pessoas. Seu olhar estava tão vazio quanto o meu. Eu estava totalmente sem coragem de olhá-la diretamente, tamanho era a porra do meu arrependimento. Eu tinha destruído sua vida pela segunda vez.

Meu corpo se retesou ao sentir sua aproximação, mas não me esquivei. Sabia que o mínimo que eu merecia seria isso. Uma grande bofetada dela. "Por que, porra?" Ela gritava na minha cara. O que eu responderia, caralho? Que eu só sabia foder com a vida dos outros e principalmente com a dela? Seus olhos imploravam por uma explicação que eu não podia dar. Somente poderia pedir o seu perdão agora.

"O que você fez, Robert? Não precisava destruir a minha vida _uma vez_ não?"

"Bella... me perdoe".

"Seu idiota. É só isso que você tem para me dizer?"

"Porra, Bella. O que você quer que eu diga?... Eu... sempre estrago tudo a minha volta..." Eu não conseguia terminar a minha frase. Era tudo tão fodido. Nada que eu fizesse consertaria a minha vida agora. Ou a destruição poderosa que causei. Nada me resta na vida mesmo.

"FALA, ROBERT!"

"Parece que vocês dois adoram o meu nome agora." Grunhi com suas palavras. Ambos estavam me chamando pelo meu nome completo agora. Porra, eu não estava gostando disso.

"O quê?"

"Ambos me chamaram pelo meu nome completo".

"O que você fez lá em cima, Robert? O que... Deus... você quer me destruir de novo?" Sua voz saiu tão desesperada. Eu sabia o quanto a tinha ferido, mas vê-la assim, por Deus, doeu pra caralho em mim.

"Bella? Por favor..." Tentei abraçá-la, buscando algum conforto, tanto pra mim quanto pra ela. Afinal a dor era nossa. Há tanto tempo que ninguém me consolava também. Porra, o que eu tinha feito da minha vida, afinal? Bella não aceitou meu apoio. Enxotou-me como o monstro que eu sou. "Solte-me, seu monstro. Você não tem coração!" Nos seus olhos parecia que ela desejava mais dor que eu já sentia. Definitivamente eu merecia seu rancor.

"Porra, mulher. Deixa eu me explicar... eu não-".

"O QUÊ?"

"Isabella!"

"Você... não me chame... assim". Caralho, o que Edward fez? Como um passe de mágica, senti Bella deslizar para o chão, quase batendo a cabeça na mesinha da sala. Meu Deus, eu me foderia de verdade se algo acontecesse a essa mulher!

Enquanto eu a colocava no sofá, minha mente começou a se destruir. Eu precisava contar para Bella o que tinha acontecido lá em cima. Mas e depois? O que mais eu faria da minha fodida vida sem sentido? A única pessoa que me amava e me aceitava incondicionalmente tinha acabado de sair pela porta me odiando. Pra que viver, afinal?

Em poucos minutos Bella acordou. Eu já estava funcionando no automático, respondendo as suas incessantes perguntas sobre o que houve lá em cima. Por que ela quer saber? Nada vai mudar mesmo. Meus olhos, incontroláveis, não paravam, devido a tanta dor que saía do meu corpo. Eu precisava tanto dar um fim a minha existência fodida e sem rumo.

"Ele me odeia, Bella! Porra, ele me odeia! O que eu fiz..." Comecei a tremer freneticamente. Eu não queria ter voltado a essa maldita cidade, porra. Eu não quero mais ser um peso morto pra ninguém.

"Minha... vida... nunca... valeu... nada... mesmo". Eu não conseguia nem falar, tamanha era minha dor. Pra que porra? Quais os motivos que tenho para continuar a minha vida tão fodida? Nem meu gêmeo queria saber de mim nesse momento. Ninguém sentiria minha falta mesmo. Eu não conseguia mais pensar.

"Calma... controle-se... por favor." O que ela estava fazendo? Não era Bella que tinha que me consolar nesta merda. Meu corpo tremia tanto que não fazia sentido. "Rob... acalme-se..."

"Pra quê, Bella? Me diz? Eu magoei meu irmão! Eu te destrui _duas_ vezes! Eu não sirvo pra nada, porra! Pra que eu tenho que me controlar? Pra que eu tenho que viver?"

E nesse momento decidi. Eu não faria falta pra ninguém no mundo. Eu era um desconhecido, um vagabundo. Eu não tinha nem que ter voltado. Eu poderia pegar meu carro e bater. Um acidente seria menos doloroso... pelo menos para minha família...

"NÃO! Pare com isso, agora!" Eu não ouvia sua voz direito, afinal minha mente trabalhava com tantas possibilidades. Porra, era tudo tão injusto! Eu tinha que fazer algo limpo, mas nada de despedidas. A última pessoa que se despediu de mim, arrancou meu coração. Deus, o que fazer? De repente, senti Bella jogando seu corpo sobre mim. Eu estava tão distraído que não consegui segurar o impacto e ambos caímos no chão.

"Pare com isso. Isso é ridículo, Rob!"

"Não, Bella... eu não tenho mais por que... viver".

"Pare... meu Deus... Rob... por favor... por Edward. Por mim!"

Comecei a chorar de novo. Deus, eu estava pensando em me matar! E Bella preocupada comigo, com Edward? Pensando em mim? Eu não merecia o amor de ninguém nesse mundo e ela lutando comigo? Por minha vida? O que eu fiz da vida, afinal? Eu era tão inútil. "Rob... olhe pra mim! Olhe droga!"

Mesmo chorando muito eu a olhei. Nós dois parecíamos esmagados pela dor. E apesar de todo o sofrimento que a fiz passar, ela se preocupava verdadeiramente comigo. Bella me mostrava como eu era importante para ela mesmo debaixo dos seus lindos olhos castanhos marcados pelo sofrimento. Eu não merecia nada disso.

"Rob... você é maravilhoso. Não importa o que houve hoje. Agora. Tudo vai se ajeitar e-"

"Não... Bella... eu n-"

"Espera. Vai sim, Rob. Olhe pra mim. Eu superei. Eu sofri tanto por você... e superei." Eu não parava de chorar, apesar de suas palavras acalmarem meu coração. "Só eu sei o que passei, Rob. Minha vida tinha ficado cinza, vazia... eu achei que não existia mais esperança... mas quando vim pra cá... encontrei seu irmão... e então..." Eu não queria saber.

"Mas eu acabei com sua vida de novo, Bella... eu não..."

"Nada disso, Rob. Pare. Eu superei e vou superar de novo. Não desista, por favor. Por mim... você é importante para mim... para Edward".

Eu via sua dificuldade em falar do meu gêmeo. "Por favor, Rob. Sua família te ama. Edward te ama. Não desista... por favor".

Meus olhos a viram de outra forma. Ela estava certa. Eu tinha a minha família. E hoje, eu também tinha Bella. Mesmo com todos os nossos problemas, ela se preocupava comigo. Não resisti e dei um pequeno sorriso. Definitivamente ela era uma mulher única e especial.

"Porra, Bella. Você é especial mesmo, sabia?"

"O quê?"

"Eu fodi com sua vida. Duas vezes! E você ainda se preocupa comigo? Meu Deus, eu sou um babaca."

"Nada disso. Você também é especial".

"Bella. Obrigado. Edward tinha razão quando falava que você era única. Perdoe-me por tudo. Eu estraguei sua felicidade".

"Rob, eu também tive culpa. Não fique assim".

"Oh, linda. Obrigado. Só você mesmo pra me ajudar, Bella".

Eu a abracei ternamente. Não me importando mais em ter um contato físico com ela. Mesmo depois de tudo o seu cheiro de morangos invadia meu sistema. Ela era tão cheirosa. Eu estava há tanto tempo sem estar perto de uma mulher que meu corpo começou a reagir. Principalmente por se tratar de Bella. Isso era injusto, eu não poderia ter esse tipo de pensamentos com ela. Mas, caralho, as minhas últimas lembranças dela não eram nada inocentes. Assim que Bella recostou a cabeça no meu ombro, resolvi falar algo, afinal, meu pau não tinha consciência.

"Acho melhor levantarmos, Bella. Imagina o que a minha família vai pensar se nos encontrar assim? Caídos um por cima do outro no chão?"

Bella olhou nossa posição e começou a rir. Eu não estava assim tão divertido, pois meu corpo não me obedecia. Minha mente gritava comigo, já que eu era mesmo um idiota. Ela era tão especial e eu estava pensando essas coisas. 'Isso, Rob, acabe com tudo de uma vez'. Minha mente gritava, mas nunca mais eu faria isso. A vida já tinha me dado muitas oportunidades de me foder de vez e agora eu tinha a chance de me redimir. Não poderia fazer isso com ela. Quando nos preparávamos para levantar, com Bella apoiando sua pequena mão no meu peito, escutei a porta se abrir. Antes que pudesse ter qualquer pensamento que justificasse nossa posição, vislumbrei os olhos irados da minha pequena irmã e da minha cunhada. Puta que pariu, tinha como ser mais fodido que isso?

"Oh Deus... eu não acredito. Rob e... Bella?"

Bella se levantou tão rápido que quase caiu de novo. Seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que o normal, denunciando uma culpa que não existia. Não da parte dela pelo menos. Isso era hora das duas aparecem por aqui? Eu não tinha processado a entrada delas, mas comecei a me defender.

"Alice... calma. Não é nada d-"

"Cala a boca, Robert. Não diga que não é nada que eu estou pensando. Eu estou vendo! E você... sua... sua...".

"ALICE!" Ela estava descontrolada. Meus olhos percorriam a sala, com medo de um ataque da minha irmã. Bella tremia o tempo todo sem conseguir reagir.

"O QUE FOI, ROB? VAI DEFENDER ESSA_ZINHA_?" Eu não sabia o que dizer. Como explicar algo que não tinha acontecido, não naquele momento? Chocado com a situação, escutei a voz gélida da minha cunhada em direção a Bella.

"Fique calma, Alice. Com certeza isso tem uma explicação, não é mesmo, Bella?"

Eu precisava defendê-la, isso era o mais justo no momento.

"Não está acontecendo nada, porra. Eu passei mal aqui em casa e-" Alice começou a se aproximar e gritar comigo, ignorando Bella.

"SEI... E ISSO JUSTIFICA A MULHER DO SEU IRMÃO EM CIMA DE VOCÊ?"

"Você não sabe de nada, Alice".

"ENTÃO EXPLICA".

"Eu estou com problemas, porra. Bella estava me ajudando".

"E onde meu irmão está, Isabella?"

Nesse instante, todos, inclusive eu, olhamos para Bella. Ela estava destroçada e novamente o sentimento de culpa correu meu coração. A linda menina que eu tinha roubado a virgindade e destruído os sonhos românticos, tinha acabado de me salvar e agora estava tensa e completamente perdida. Ela chorava ainda mais, com os olhos cobertos de lágrimas e o corpo soluçando. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Bells, o que houve... você está muito estranha."

"Rose... eu não sei... Alice me perdoe... eu..." Eu tinha que ajudá-la.

"O que você fez? Onde está meu irmão?"

"Ele foi embora, Alice." Eu respondi o que ela queria. Edward tinha ido embora e tudo foi culpa minha. No fundo eu sempre soube que acabaria dessa forma. Alice deu um grito de dor e se aproximou ainda mais. Por Deus, ela estava descontrolada. Há muito tempo eu não via minha irmã assim. E eu sabia exatamente a última vez que ela esteve assim...

"O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM A EDWARD? DEUS... eu sabia." A voz da minha irmã perdeu todo o som, sendo transformada em gemidos de dor. Ainda hipnotizado pelo comportamento dela, não percebi que sua distância estava muito pequena, assim como não pude controlá-la na sua agressão. Bella nem se mexeu.

"Eu sabia. Você estava escondendo _isso._" Ela apontou entre eu e Bella. "Você nunca pertencerá a essa família!"

Eu precisava fazer algo agora. Minha irmã já tinha passado dos limites da sanidade. "Calma, Alice. Rosalie, tire Bella daqui".

Eu agarrei Alice que tremia tanto fazendo meu corpo sacudir. Eu não só tinha destroçado meu irmão e Bella, como trazia dor também para minha irmã. Minha estadia aqui tinha que acabar, eu precisava sair e espairecer de alguma forma. Rosalie arrastou Bella para fora, o que me fez suspirar de alívio. Agora era só conter a baixinha. No momento em que eu ia sentá-la, Alice agarrou meus ombros como se fosse fugir, fixando o olhar em Bella novamente.

"Você nunca estará à altura dessa família, Isabella. Você não merece meu irmão. Você é um-"

Porra, mas que merda! Ela não ia falar o que eu estava pensando, ia? Tapei sua boca com minhas mãos, impedindo-a de continuar falando qualquer merda sobre Bella. Caralho, estou muito fodido mesmo.

"Alice não fale nada que vá se arrepender depois. Fique calma".

Aliviado, observei que Rosalie já tinha saído da sala rebocando Bella nos seus braços. Alice chorava tanto que me doía por dentro. Por que ela estava assim afinal?

"Por que, Rob... o que você fez?"

"Calma, baixinha. Você não está raciocinando direito. Não aconteceu nada aqui. Eu estava m-"

"Mas ela estava em cima de você, Rob! Eu vi! E também vi o que eu aconteceu em La Push!"

"Do que você está falando?"

"Vocês dois... os três... eu não sei... você estava igual a um namorado ciumento... e vi vocês na água... oh Deus".

"Alice! Você não viu nada!" Comecei a me preocupar. Será que tínhamos dado pistas demais para as pessoas? "Só estávamos ensinando Bella a nadar!"

"Tão próximo daquele jeito?"

"Que jeito, porra? Se fosse você, Jasper teria crise de ciúmes?"

"Eu sou sua irmã!"

"E Bella é MULHER DO EDWARD, CARALHO".

"ISSO NÃO ESTÁ CERTO... Meu Deus... onde está Edward?"

"Eu já disse que ele foi embora, porra!" Eu não queria explicar nada pra ela, afinal ainda era confuso pra mim.

"Por quê? O que vocês fizeram? Vai esconder isso de mim também?"

"Eu não estou escondendo nada Alice. Não sei _do que_ você está falando."

"De tudo, Rob! Desde o seu sumiço, você e Edward escondem as coisas de mim! Estou farta disso. Somos uma família!".

Eu não queria falar nada. E desde quando a conversa tinha ido para o meu sumiço? Ela estava louca? Onde estava a sua mente que não dizia nada coerente? Tentei trazer alguma razão para sua cabecinha.

"Irmã... você está confusa. Nada aconteceu... quer dizer... eu não estou legal, ok? Na verdade estava precisando viajar de novo e vi Edward e Bella brigando aí eu-"

"EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA, ROBERT! Vai fugir de novo? Igual há quatro anos quando _ela _nos deixou? E não adianta me olhar com essa cara de quem não está entendendo nada eu-"

"CALA A BOCA!" Isso não estava acontecendo. Porra, eu queria sumir!

"Por que? Não dói em você não? Em mim ainda sangra, Robert! Eu era a sua melhor amiga! Ela também me abandonou... mas, por que? O que você fez a _ela_?"

"JÁ DISSE... CALA A PORRA DA BOCA." _Não. Não. Não_. Eu não queria ouvir sobre esse assunto. Minhas memórias estavam sepultadas sobre isso. Maldita cidade do caralho! Para que voltei?

Comecei a caminhar em direção a porta. Eu tinha que sair dessa casa.

"Aonde você vai, Robert? Eu não acabei de f-"

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ, ALICE! Eu não preciso de você falando merda pra mim. Faço o que eu quiser da minha vida!"

"Robert... espere..."

"Adeus, Alice." Saí batendo a porta da sala. Puta que pariu, eu não precisava desenterrar nada do meu passado, já que o presente estava fodido o suficiente. Quem ela pensa que é pra falar sobre algo da minha vida? Eu não tinha dado essa liberdade pra ninguém, porra.

Corri até a porta da casa de Bella e arranquei com meu carro. Fui em direção a Port Angeles, querendo chegar logo a algum lugar e poder encher a cara. Cheguei à rua principal da cidade e depois virei em um beco que eu conhecia muito bem. Eu já tinha vindo a um bar aqui uma vez e sabia que era o que eu precisava.

Entrei e fui direto ao bar, me sentei e pedi 3 doses de tequila. Assim que eu virei a primeira, percebi a mulher que estava ao meu lado. Eu a olhei rapidamente.

Ela era loira, extremamente bonita, cabelo curto e tinha um olhar dominador. Meu sangue gelou ao perceber a força que vinha dela. A linda mulher se ofereceu para me acompanhar na bebida e eu só balancei a cabeça para que ela se aproximasse.

Acompanhei seus passos e a vi sentando ao meu lado enquanto o barman a servia. Ela virou a tequila tão habilmente quanto eu e em seguida virou o rosto e sorriu para mim. "Noite difícil?" me perguntou.

"Uma vida difícil." Eu disse e uma risada sarcástica saiu dos meus lábios. Nós continuamos a beber, mas ela logo parou e passou para tônica, mas eu não queria me lembrar do que me trouxe até aqui, então continuei bebendo.

"Você quer mais?" Ela me perguntou, eu balancei a cabeça. "Você precisa se sentir melhor?"

"Sim." Eu disse. "Mas acho que não é possível."

"Eu posso fazê-lo se sentir melhor do que alguma vez já esteve." Ela me disse e não sei por que razão, mas acreditei nela. Sua voz era firme e sedutora e eu me entreguei.

"Leve-me a algum lugar, me faça esquecer."

A loira me levou até meu carro, perguntando se podia guiar porque eu não estava em condições de dirigir. Assenti rapidamente. Entramos no carro e eu estranhamente relaxei. Ela dirigiu pela cidade, até que pegou uma estrada. Meus olhos se fecharam por um instante, mas quando abriam parecia ter se passado muito tempo. Eu percebi que ela virou em uma estrada de terra e eu tentei manter meus olhos atentos e não consegui.

"Você gosta de se assustar?" Ela me perguntou.

"Algumas vezes a vida _é_ assustadora" Eu respondi.

Eu senti o carro descendo um morro, ainda no meio da floresta, com ela começando a diminuir a velocidade. No mesmo instante, parou o carro e foi até o meu lado, abrindo a porta para mim. "Para sentir de verdade você precisa fechar os olhos. Eu guio e você me acompanha." Fechei meus olhos de bom grado, já que mal conseguia mantê-los abertos. Ela pegou um pedaço de tecido e rodeou meu rosto, me vendando. Eu levantei minha mão até a venda, mas ela me parou. "Sem isso nada vai acontecer."

Então eu me deixei ser guiado. Ela me ajudou a sair do carro e me guiou. Eu ouvia meus passos amassarem as folhagens da mata. Comecei a ouvir sussurros, vozes que vinham de algum lugar, bem baixinho, mas não conseguia decifrar o que elas falavam. Dei mais alguns passos e ouvi uma música suave, era baixa e envolvente.

A loira me alertou para um degrau e subi lentamente, tentando ter uma noção do que eu fazia e onde estava. Mas ela era tão determinada que não havia necessidade de perguntas. Uma porta foi aberta e senti a presença de outras pessoas, mas não sabia a quantidade. Ouvia suas vozes em gemidos e sussurros e percebi que algumas estavam implorando por prazer, outras estavam trêmulas como se chegassem ao orgasmo. Eu me arrepiei com o clima de luxúria que o ambiente estava envolvido.

Ela me sentou em uma poltrona e instruiu em meu ouvido. "Sem perguntas, sem hesitação." Eu queria dizer que estava com aquela sensação na barriga, aquela que faz você querer coisas, fazer loucuras, mas ela não me permitiu falar.

Deixei-me ser levado. Senti minhas roupas sendo retiradas por várias mãos... calça, camisa, cueca... tudo estava fora de mim em alguns segundos e senti o ar frio batendo em meu corpo. Depois disso percebi que todas pararam e seus olhos eram como mãos, subindo e descendo por meu corpo.

"Você pode guardar um segredo?" Eu ouvi uma voz me dizer, mas eu não tinha sido autorizado a falar.

"Tudo bem. Diga-me." Ela me incentivou.

"Sim, eu posso guardar um segredo."

"O segredo é que quando estou aqui nesse lugar, eu percebo que não estou só. Eu ouço vozes."

"Que vozes são essas?" Perguntei, sentindo um arrepio passar por mim.

"Vozes que não conheço, mas se eu tento vê-las... elas desaparecem."

"Você está escutando essas vozes agora?" Eu precisava saber.

"Sim. Isso assusta você?"

"Acho que não." De repente, comecei a me sentir muito exposto e quis saber quantas pessoas havia na sala, mas não queria que elas desaparecessem.

A música começou a tocar mais alto. Estava tão alto que não dava mais para perceber se tinha alguém perto de mim.

Ela falou no meu ouvido. "Relaxe e curta."

A música era constante, um ritmo que me movia e machucava mais que qualquer outra coisa. Mais que as mãos que de repente estavam em mim, lábios em meu pescoço, mãos no meu peito, coxas, rosto. Vozes em meu ouvido, falando baixinho... se afastando.

Minha excitação me ultrapassou, eu estava quase descontrolado quando senti duas mãos segurarem meus braços e me amarrarem à poltrona, quase ao ponto do desconforto. O que percebi que era parte do jogo. Era quase como se tivesse sido planejado para eu estar aqui.

Senti lábios descendo até minha ereção e gentilmente me tomando em sua boca, enquanto outro par de lábios veio ao meu ouvido. "Bem devagar e bem gostoso." Esses lábios se arrastaram por minha bochecha até chegar a minha boca.

Ela abriu a boca e eu abri a minha e nossas línguas começaram a se mover, como se estivéssemos querendo cada vez mais... mas não era depressa, era devagar... bem gostoso e bem devagar. E a outra chupava meu pau e fazia barulhos de quem tinha fome e estava comendo, ou como se tomasse um sorvete delicioso. Sei lá o que ela estava sentindo, mas posso garantir que eu me sentia dez vezes melhor do que ela.

Entrei num sonho, não sei por quanto tempo, enquanto aquilo acontecia, e era como se nada de mal jamais fosse acontecer comigo. Tudo desaparecera e de repente não me importei de nunca mais ver Bella, Edward, _ela_, ou qualquer pessoa... nunca mais. Essa sensação deliciosa de ser querido, necessitado e especial, como se eu fosse um tesouro... era só o que eu queria sentir, sempre.

Acho que havia pelo menos quatro mulheres na sala, não tenho certeza. Mas seus sussurros chegavam até mim e eu podia perceber que elas se davam prazer enquanto as outras estavam comigo.

Comecei a sentir a iminência do meu orgasmo e quando eu interrompi o beijo para falar ela me parou. "Não, deixe fluir. Sinta."

Eu não consegui mais segurar, ela continuou a me beijar e outra beijava e chupava minha orelha, gemendo para mim. A mulher que me chupava engoliu tudo ferozmente, como se necessitasse daquilo. Ela me lambeu e me tomou em sua boca até que eu joguei minha cabeça para trás em entrega.

Não sei como, mas sua boca foi substituída por outras mãos que me acariciaram e me tocaram até que eu fiquei duro novamente.

Eu ia morrer nessa poltrona. _Puta que pariu._

Dessa vez, as mãos saíram e um preservativo rolou por minha extensão. Um corpo se aconchegou por cima de mim e se encaixou. Ela desceu lentamente por minha ereção, me fazendo sentir cada pedaço de sua boceta. Perfeito.

A pessoa que chupava minha orelha começou a me beijar, junto com a que já me beijava, eu sentia suas línguas rolarem por meus lábios e eu não conseguia segurar os gemidos enquanto a outra pegava um ritmo suave em cima de mim. Ela se manobrava para cima e para baixo, claramente sendo apoiada por outra pessoa, em alguns momentos ela parava e eu a ouvi gemer fodidamente alto, como se a outra beijasse seus seios. Algumas vezes eu sentia uma mão vir até onde estávamos ligados e a incentivar. Ela veio ao redor do meu pau e eu vi estrelas brilharem. Ela me apertou e eu queria gritar um obrigado, mas eu não estava autorizado a falar. E eu não queria que o jogo acabasse tão cedo.

Ela saiu e outra pessoa tomou seu lugar, mas dessa vez, se sentando de frente pra mim, seus seios batiam em meu peito e ela estava um pouco mais que ansiosa, pois seu ritmo era mais rápido que a outra. As meninas que me beijavam foram para trás de mim e suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo e tocavam meu pescoço e meus braços. Depois senti uma se apoiar por trás de mim enquanto gemia. Eu queria ver o que elas faziam entre si, mas eu não podia retirar a porra da venda. Então eu só imaginei.

Eu imaginei uma apoiada atrás de mim, de pernas abertas enquanto a outra descia nela e a chupava. Eu imaginei a linda mulher de seios fartos que cavalgava em cima de mim, enquanto a outra vinha pelo seu lado e chupava seus seios. A cena era demais na minha cabeça e, unindo isso à sensação do que realmente estava acontecendo, fez meu próximo orgasmo se aproximar.

Toda e qualquer fantasia que alguém pudesse ter nas horas tardias da noite, com exceção de animais, foram realizadas em mim, comigo e para mim. Era como se eu tivesse sido engolido por um sonho, perfeito em todas as maneiras. Minha única responsabilidade era manter minha cegueira e permitir a cada uma que viesse e ficasse comigo. O que eu fiz.

Eu permiti que elas me tomassem, me amarrassem e fizessem tudo. Tentando fazer o sentimento durar mais, tentando fazer com que a dor desaparecesse para sempre.

Os corpos delas tornavam-se imagens que eu podia ouvir, vê-las através dos sons que faziam... tudo se tornara muito sensível. Eu podia ouvi-las excitando-se ao ponto de pequenas convulsões, milhares de pequeninas ondas de luz correrem através delas. Todas reagiam com um estranho prazer e assombro... como se matassem a sede quando alguém alcançava o clímax. Mesmo eu, sentado perto delas como se estivesse numa vitrine, senti prazer nos sons ao redor de meus pés.

Eu caí no sono, ainda amarrado. Meu corpo estava exausto de tantos orgasmos. Minha cabeça tombou e meus olhos se fecharam. No meio de tudo isso eu senti minhas mãos serem desamarradas, mas não me importei em tirar a venda, eu só queria dormir.

Meus sonhos foram confusos. _Eu via meu coração sendo tirado do meu peito e a mulher que destruiu minha vida abraçando-o como se fosse um bebê. Eu olhava em seus olhos e implorava para que ela o devolvesse ao meu corpo e ela olhava para mim e jurava que ela cuidaria bem dele._

Abri meus olhos assustado para perceber a luz que vinha de uma janela. _Quem tinha tirado minha venda? _Eu não sei, só sabia que a sala agora estava vazia.

O ambiente no qual eu passei a noite mais louca da minha vida era uma grande sala. As paredes tinham sido pintadas de um azul escuro e as molduras das janelas eram de um amarelo beirando o bronze. Se eu não soubesse que estava no meio da floresta eu imaginaria que era a sala de um castelo. Mas isso não era possível.

Tentei focar minha visão e entender o que tinha acontecido, mas não havia rastros ao meu redor do que aconteceu. Não havia ninguém. Eu estava sozinho.

Assim que me movi para me levantar, senti a dor por ter estado amarrado. Olhei para meus punhos e a marca ainda estava lá. Vermelha e inchada. Procurei por minha roupa e a vesti.

Dei um passo pela casa quando ouvi o leve som de uma água sendo derramada, me virei para a direção do som e ele vinha de uma porta logo atrás de mim. Lentamente me virei, indo até lá. Toquei na maçaneta e a girei lentamente. Meu corpo todo estremeceu ao ver a mesma loira que me trouxe até aqui.

Ela estava deitada, completamente nua, dentro de uma banheira antiga. Ela olhava para a água que saía da torneira e brincava com ela. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas nos lados da banheira e ela mantinha o olhar fixo em seus pés.

"Eu-" Tentei começar, mas uma de suas mãos levantou me parando. Eu continuei a olhar para ela, seu corpo magro e bonito era encantador.

Sentei-me no chão ao lado dela e fiquei observando seu rosto.

_O que aconteceu na noite passada? Por que você me escolheu? Por que vocês fizeram isso? _Todas essas perguntas rondavam minha mente, mas uma das frases que eu disse a ela um pouco antes de tudo me fez parar. 'Leve-me a algum lugar, me faça esquecer'.

Eu pedi. Ela fez. E _puta merda_, foi tudo o que eu precisava.

Mas agora eu tinha que sair daqui. Eu precisava enfrentar, de uma vez por todas, todos os meus problemas. Eu não agüentava mais viver fugindo. Foi muito tempo. Foi todo o sofrimento que eu poderia suportar. Agora eu queria acabar com isso.

Levantei-me lentamente e disse. "Você precisa que eu te leve a algum lugar?"

Seu olhar não encontrou o meu. "Eu estou onde eu deveria estar."

Eu não quis mais ficar tentando descobrir coisas que não eram necessárias. Virei-me e saí do banheiro, passei pela sala e encontrei a porta da frente. Abri-a e vi meu carro parado quase na entrada. Olhei ao redor e procurei por minha chave, que estava na mesa ao lado da poltrona na qual eu estava antes.

Peguei-a e dei largos passos até meu carro, aliviado de não acordar e perceber que tudo tinha desaparecido e eu estava preso nesse lugar.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Quem era louco o suficiente para permitir que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse?

Quando acelerei o carro e dirigi pela estrada, um pensamento me assaltou. 'Onde Edward tinha ido? Será que aconteceu algo com ele?'.

Ainda dirigindo, olhei para o relógio. Puta merda, já tinha passado quase um dia, minha mente trabalhava freneticamente para o que poderia ter acontecido. Será que Edward tinha voltado pra casa? Como foi o encontro dele com Bella?

Meu carro estava deslizando na estrada enquanto eu refletia sobre toda a loucura que eu tinha vivido. Jamais imaginei que pudesse existir algo dessa magnitude. Mesmo com a dor ainda atravessada no meu peito, eu estava mais leve. Pode parecer muita sacanagem, mas o sexo me fazia muito melhor. Era minha válvula de escape.

Mesmo que fosse errado, parei o carro na porta de Bella. Eu queria saber como ela estava, afinal, todo o seu sofrimento era por minha causa. Ponderei se iria até lá ou não. Mas depois de toda a cena de Alice, achei melhor ir até a casa dos meus pais primeiro.

Ao abrir a porta, me assustei com a cena que se desenrolava. Meus pais e meu irmão, conversando, como se fôssemos muito normais. Edward tinha perdoado tudo, então?

Ainda olhando para todos, senti o olhar avaliador do meu gêmeo. Não, ele _não_ me perdoou. O que ele tinha feito, afinal? Eu estava muito cansado, mas esse não era o momento para discutir sobre nada, pois como percebi, meus pais estavam cegos sobre a nossa briga.

"Rob." Minha mãe exclamou. "Que bom que você chegou. Temos que conversar." O que seria afinal? Será que ele... _contou_?

"Sim." Eu disse. "O que seria?"

"É sobre a Kristen."

Minha mente parou nesse instante. Isso não estava acontecendo! Em que momento eu tinha voltado ao passado e caído nos meus piores pesadelos? Senti todo o meu sangue congelar somente com suas palavras. Onde tinha ido parar a sanidade dessa família. _Não. Não. Não_. Isso era tão injusto comigo. _Eu não merecia..._

"O quê?" Eu não estava acreditando ainda. Porra, isso tinha que ser um pesadelo. Puta merda...

"Edward a encontrou." Meu pai falou diretamente. 'O QUE?... NÃO, ISSO NÃO'. Minha mente gritava desesperadamente.

"Por que você fez isso comigo?" Eu não conseguia olhar para ele sem acusá-lo. Ele SABIA da minha dor. Edward conhecia meu passado. PORRA, isso não podia estar acontecendo agora.

"Não julgue o seu irmão. Ele tem um bom motivo para tê-la trazido para casa." Minha mãe nos disse, mas eu não estava processando mais nada. Eu precisava sair dali. Mas... o que...

"O quê?" Perguntei assustado. "Para casa? Esta casa?" Então era _isso_! Assim que ele queria se vingar de mim? "Essa é sua vingança? Você vai mesmo jogar desse jeito?"

"Pare de acusar. Escute o que temos a dizer." Meu pai falou entre nós, mas eu não conseguia parar. Tudo doía nesse momento.

"Eu sabia. Vocês sentiam mais falta _dela_ do que de _mim_, não é? Vocês a amam mais do que a mim. É isso?"

"Não aja como uma criança, Robert!" Minha mãe falou comigo, mas eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Eu precisava sumir daqui. Minha cabeça doía tanto que parecia que ia explodir. Virei meu corpo para sair desse lugar. Dessa cidade.

"Rob." Edward me chamou. Eu não queria ouvir. PORRA, nunca imaginei que Edward fosse jogar tão baixo. Nada disso era real. Não podia ser. Caminhei sem rumo para fora e escutei meu gêmeo me chamando de novo. "ROB!" Com ódio no olhar, me virei para ele. Eu tinha que falar.

"O que foi? Você não queria acabar comigo? Então aí está: Você ganhou! Eu não quero mais participar disso".

"Do que você está falando? Eu sou o único que deveria estar puto aqui."

"Ah, claro maninho. Você deveria _mesmo_. Pra que você a trouxe pra cá?"

"Eu precisei fazer isso."

"Quer saber... fica com ela. Eu já tenho a Bella mesmo, não é?" Eu estava magoado, então eu destilei meu veneno. Isso não era certo, e a culpa começava a aparecer no meu coração, mas eu já tinha falado. Agora era muito tarde.

"É uma troca justa, cópia." Ele disse para mim. NÃO. PORRA... isso não. Ele estava com_... ela_? Meu olhar deve ter refletido minha dor, pois o vi fraquejar rapidamente. Mas não dessa vez. Eu precisava sair da sua presença. Virei meu corpo em direção contrária ao seu olhar. Eu estava mais uma vez na merda. Era assim que eu me sentia.

"_Eu precisei fazer isso." _A frase dele ainda soava na minha cabeça.

Precisou o caralho! Ele queria era foder com o resto que sobrou da minha vida.

Eu também não deixei barato. Eu tinha acabado de desejar que eles estivessem bem, mas depois da sua apunhalada... joguei meu rancor nele. Não era justo, nem para ele e nem para mim, mas eu não consegui segurar, tive que falar. Eu sabia que me arrependeria dessa merda mais tarde, mas, foda-se.

_... Eu já tenho a Bella..._

Nada tinha acontecido entre eu e ela sem ele no meio. Ou _quase_ nada. Só um monte de sentimentos confusos, alguns enganos que a minha falta de sexo causava, mas o que poderia ainda ser considerado uma sacanagem era não termos contado antes.

Desde o início eu queria falar. Desde o primeiro dia, mas não era só minha história. Era dela também. Ela queria achar o momento certo, mas não existe momento certo para contar o nosso tipo de verdade. Cedo ou tarde daria na mesma merda.

Puta que pariu! Maldita noite em Paris!

Eu não lamentava _mesmo_ ter ficado com ela. Foi bom demais. Mas o que eu lamentava era que isso tivesse me afastado da minha cópia e tivesse feito com que ele quisesse me magoar em troca.

_Aquele_ nome era proibido entre nós dois. E eu jurei nunca mais proferi-lo desde _aquele_ dia. Com esses pensamentos na minha cabeça, percebi que estava parado na porta dela. Isabella. Eu não queria estar lá, mas meu corpo me levou.

Qual era o problema, afinal? Ele não tinha trazido Kristen de volta mesmo?

E nesse instante, bati em sua porta. _Eu precisava muito de ajuda..._

_

* * *

_

_Hoohohoh... Conseguimos fazer um capítulo beirando todas as tensões, não? Gostaram da cena da floresta? Eu tenho que confessar... ela foi totalmente inspirada em uma cena do livro "O Diário Secreto de Laura Palmer". Quem ainda não leu... é um diário real de uma menina de 15 anos que foi encontrada morta nos EUA perto do ano 1990. Eu me arrepio ao me lembrar de algumas coisas que ela escreve nesse diário. OMG._

_Estamos super inspiradas por aqui e possivelmente teremos uma cena extra super importante, ela está sendo escrita pela Titinha. E também será postada fora do cronograma, em um domingo. Acho que no outro._

_Dê sua opinião... ela nos ajuda a ver se estamos no caminho certo._

_Beijos e mais Beijos..._

_**Irene e Titinha**_


	26. De volta ao começo

_I know sometimes when you see yourself, that you see yourself_

_Someone not good enough_

_I know there's times when you feel like, you can do nothing right_

_And the insecurity takes a hope_

_Of scars origin all your soul_

_You can see what's inside_

_Open up your eyes_

Eu sei que as vezes quando você se vê, Que você se vê

Alguém que não é bom o bastante

Sei que há momentos em que você se sente como se você não pudesse fazer nada direito

E a insegurança toma a esperança

De cicatrizes origina toda sua alma

Você pode ver o que tem dentro

Abra seus olhos

_**Until You Love You – Pussycat Dolls**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPÍTULO 24 – DE VOLTA AO COMEÇO**

**BELLA POV**

"Mãe?"

"_Isabella! Ainda bem que você está em casa. Eu... eu-"._

"Calma mãe, o que houve?"

Sua voz estava tão quebrada. O que tinha acontecido? Mesmo com toda a dor física e emocional que eu sentia nesse momento, nada me deixava mais desesperada do que meus pais sofrendo. Algo muito sério devia ter acontecido para minha mãe estar assim.

"_Filha... Deus... Seu pai, eu não sei como... ai, Bella, me ajude!"_

"Mamãe, calma, por favor. O que aconteceu?"

"_Seu pai, Bella, está aqui no hospital..."_

"O QUÊ?"

"_Bom, ele não está bem... quer dizer, ele está bem, ou melhor, está vivo, mas sofreu uma parada cardíaca..."_

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Meu corpo tinha entrado no automático. Meu pai. O único homem que _me _amava incondicionalmente e que sempre confiou em mim. Eu precisava ir até ele nesse momento.

"Mãe! Eu estou indo para aí. Onde vocês estão?"

"_No Hospital Memorial de Phoenix... venha logo, filha... eu... nós precisamos de você aqui"._

"Quando você menos perceber estarei do seu lado, mãe".

"_Mas, Bella, e seu trabalho? Eu não q-"_

"Não se preocupe, mãe. Vocês sempre virão em primeiro lugar na minha vida. Agora _mais_ do que nunca..."

Após uma pequena despedida eu já estava frenética arrumando minha mala e ligando para uma Companhia Área. Eu falava tremendo ao telefone, marcando um assento no primeiro vôo disponível. Mesmo com a distância de Forks até o Aeroporto de Seattle, eu tinha certeza que conseguiria chegar a tempo, já que as estradas até a cidade já eram mais do que conhecidas por mim.

Corri com uma pequena bagagem até meu carro e tentei não olhar para a casa deles. Meu peito gritava de dor, mas eu tinha que ser forte. Meu pai precisava de mim. O carro de Rob já tinha saído da frente da minha casa, com o indicativo de que ele não estava nas redondezas. A noite já começava a cair, mas não me importei. Eu tinha que ir.

Durante o trajeto tentei não pensar na quantidade de coisas que tinha me acontecido somente nessa tarde. Eu tinha perdido tudo que construí nessa cidade. Minha vida tinha dado uma reviravolta tão grande que parecia que estava vivendo dentro dos meus piores pesadelos. Eu sempre tive medo que Edward descobrisse tudo, por isso tinha medo de contar, mas nunca imaginei que seria dessa forma e, pior, que fosse abandonada e tratada como uma prostituta por ele e por sua irmã.

Somente com a lembrança das palavras amargas de ambos comecei a chorar. Eu pensava que já tinha posto toda dor para fora, mas era impossível. Tudo era doloroso demais, mas eu tinha que me firmar, já que estava voltando para meus pais. Durante algum tempo, eu e minha mãe pouco nos falávamos, nos restringindo a e-mails e telefonemas curtos. Mas ela e meu pai, que era muito fechado e pouco conversava, entendiam minha profissão excruciante e que tomava todo o meu tempo livre. Mesmo assim, um pequeno remorso se formou em meus pensamentos. Se algo acontecesse com meu pai nesse momento, eu sentiria uma dor ainda maior do que essa que estava enfrentando agora.

Meu pai, com seus poucos rendimentos, conseguiu me dar uma vida digna e feliz. Quando decidi ser enfermeira, ele não foi contra e minha mãe adorou. Ela falava que eu ficaria linda de branco, mas meu pai dizia que eu tinha que seguir meus sonhos. E foi o que aconteceu, me tornando uma profissional séria e competente, mas sem o glamour que minha mãe via na profissão. Depois que minha mãe conheceu Rosalie, todo e qualquer projeto relacionado a uma filha sexy e exuberante tinha sido dirigido para minha linda amiga.

Doeu ainda mais pensar em Rose. Na hora que ela me acusava de ser uma amiga ingrata e promíscua, eu não concordava com ela, mas agora, mesmo com toda dor, eu via que ela tinha razão. Eu não fui digna da sua amizade. Eu deveria ter contato tudo pra ela desde o início.

Com os pensamentos perdidos, quase passei da entrada do Aeroporto na rodovia. Olhei para o relógio e vi que ainda tinha trinta minutos para o embarque. Suspirei com a possibilidade de abandonar Forks, mas isso era necessário, não só pelo meu pai, mas também pelos meus problemas.

Pensei no meu trabalho, afinal, eu não era irresponsável. Jamais abandonaria minha profissão, mas agora eu não queria enfrentar este problema. Mesmo que de forma triste, foi uma boa coisa essa viagem repentina, pois eu tinha a desculpa perfeita para me afastar. Entretanto eu não queria avisar Dr. Carlisle que, mesmo sendo meu chefe, era meu _ex_-sogro. Eu pensava com quem falar sobre minha ausência.

Estacionei e corri para a área de check in. Os vôos estavam no horário, o que foi de grande alívio. Conversei rapidamente com as comissárias e quando vi já estava no avião. Desde que saí da Europa, há pouco mais de quatro meses atrás, eu não viajava, tamanho era meu compromisso com meu trabalho. Fechei os olhos para minhas lembranças. Eu não queria reviver toda a minha dor, assim como na última viagem.

Adormeci no vôo, mesmo sem querer. Acordei com o solavanco da aterrissagem completamente desorientada. Eu estava acabada com as brigas e desentendimentos da minha vida em Forks, mas eu precisava assumir a minha máscara de pessoa bem resolvida. Meus pais não precisavam saber o que tinha acontecido comigo.

Antes de pegar um táxi, lembrei que precisava avisar alguém do meu sumiço. 'Pense, Isabella, pense!' Com quem eu falaria sobre meu problema, mas sem deixar pistas da minha dor? Minha cabeça doía pelo cansaço e pelos sentimentos confusos. 'Sim... Ângela!'

Quase sorri ao relembrar minha amorosa assistente. Ângela era tão boa e amiga. Sim, é com ela que eu falaria. Remexi em minha bolsa, mas meu telefone celular estava descarregado. Pensei por um momento sobre os plantões do hospital e rezava para que Ângela estivesse na área reservada para nós. Fui até os telefones públicos e liguei para o telefone próximo a ela. Após o segundo toque, alguém atendeu.

"_Hospital Central de Forks"._

"Por favor, eu posso falar com a Enfermeira Ângela?"

"_É ela mesma"._

"Oi, Ângela. Sou eu, Bella".

"_Oi, Bella. O que houve?"_

"Bem... eu..." O que dizer, meu Deus?

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você e Dr. Edward estarão de plantão somente amanhã"._

"É sobre isso... Angie." Meu olhos inundaram só de ouvir seu nome novamente.

"_Mas o q-"_ Já cortei seu assunto, pois não suportaria novas notícias.

"Ângela... eu não irei ao plantão... m-"

"_O que aconteceu, Bella? Estou ficando preocupada"._

"Espera, amiga. Não aconteceu nada... quer dizer... nada comigo" Engoli meu choro. "Mas meu pai... quer dizer... desculpe, Ângela, mas não posso trabalhar amanhã... eu-"

"_Calma, amiga, fale devagar. O que houve com seu pai?"_

"Meu pai sofreu uma parada cardíaca... mas eu não sei ainda... Oh Deus, Angie... eu preciso ir".

"_Acalme-se, amiga, vai dar tudo certo. Onde ele está?"_

"Em Phoenix. Na verdade, já estou aqui... não me lembrei de ligar antes... mas agora... você pode avisar pra mim... não sei quando volto".

"_Claro, amiga, eu te cubro por aqui, mas, por favor, mande notícias"._

"Sim... Angie... sim." Novas lágrimas. "Muito obrigada... por tudo".

"_Bella. Você é muito importante para esse hospital e para mim. Conte sempre comigo, viu? Sou sua amiga"._

"Angie... eu precisava ouvir isso mesmo... estou tão..."

"_Não fiquei assim, ok? Estarei aqui sempre que precisar. Vá com calma, cuide do seu pai e quando der, volte para nós, tudo bem? Estaremos aqui te esperando"._

"Obrigada de novo".

"_Não precisa agradecer, Bella. Você é uma pessoa especial e única. Pode sempre contar comigo"._

Após uma despedida emocionada, desliguei o telefone, ainda com as palavras de Ângela na minha cabeça. _Uma pessoa especial e única._ Foram suas palavras. Exatamente as mesmas que Rob usou para me descrever.

Uma cachoeira de lágrimas desceu pelos meus olhos novamente. Nem quando Rob me abandonou em Paris eu tinha chorado tanto quanto agora. Por que Edward nem sequer me escutou? Sei que estava errada escondendo esse segredo por tanto tempo, mas foi ele que começou tudo. O sexo a três foi idéia dele, afinal.

Caminhei a passos lentos até um táxi. O bondoso senhor me pareceu familiar, pois seus olhos buscavam os meus o tempo todo. Eu limpava meu rosto tentando apagar as marcas das lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

"Você está bem, minha jovem?"

"Eu?... er... sim. Pode me levar ao Hospital Memorial, por favor?"

"Alguém doente?"

"Sim... sim, senhor... meu pai".

"Oh... lógico. E a propósito, sou Aro. E você?"

Dei um leve sorriso para o simpático motorista. Ele parecia está próximo dos cinqüenta anos, mas me passou uma confiança como se fôssemos velhos amigos. "Sou Bella... quer dizer, Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella".

"Muito prazer, Isabella. Irei o mais rápido que puder, ok?"

"Oh sim... por favor. Eu preciso ver meu pai logo".

Entrei no táxi e recostei a cabeça no vão do banco traseiro. O motorista colocou uma música baixinha, mas que me fez relaxar um pouco. Tinha passado poucas horas desde os inúmeros acontecimentos que me trouxeram até aqui. A doença repentina do meu pai, o ódio e incompreensão de Edward, as iras de Alice e Rose e, o pior, minha completa solidão, já que todos, no final, me abandonaram. Eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha.

Comecei a reviver meus últimos momentos novamente, mas agora pensando no meu pai. De certa forma era bom estar de volta para os braços de minha família. Não era o motivo correto, afinal meu pai estava em uma cama de hospital. Eu não estava feliz com isso, fui negligente e ausente com meus pais nos últimos anos enquanto estive na Europa. E, desde que tinha voltado para a América, eu ainda não os tinha visitado. Minha mãe compreendia, é claro, pois minha profissão era mesmo extenuante, mas meu pai era quem eu sempre sentia mais falta. Principalmente agora.

Eu percebi o quanto realmente o amava e precisava dele, afinal tudo o que sou hoje, foi do grande esforço do meu pai. Nós não tínhamos a melhor comunicação de pai e filha, pois ambos éramos extremamente fechados e contidos nos sentimentos. Mas, mesmo assim, eu me sentia profundamente ligada a ele. E agora, com a possibilidade de uma perda permanente, senti que esse foi o momento perfeito para uma reaproximação.

"Estamos chegando, senhorita Isabella".

"O quê?"

"O Hospital. Estamos na esquina".

Fui arrancada aos tropeços dos meus pensamentos e olhei em direção a cidade que eu havia abandonado há muito tempo. Phoenix não tinha mudado muito e, mesmo com meu sofrimento, não pude deixar de sorrir diante da beleza daqui. Minha mãe a adorava, dizendo que o sol de Phoenix fazia milagres para sua pele alva. Eu sempre ria dos seus comentários, pois meu pai odiava esse sol todo.

"Chegamos".

"Obrigada, senhor... er..."

"Aro".

"Oh, sinto muito".

"Tudo bem. Cuide de seu pai, jovem. Eu sei o que é estar sozinho, sem a companhia dos filhos. Não o deixe sem contato".

Olhei em sua direção, com suas palavras batendo forte na minha consciência. Meu pai. Eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho agora. Assenti e paguei a corrida, forçando meus passos para a recepção do hospital.

Olhei em volta e percebi algumas semelhanças com o Hospital de Forks. Não tinha nem doze horas do meu último plantão e eu já sentia falta do meu trabalho. Mas o que fazer diante de tantas coisas? Jamais teria coragem de enfrentar a ira de todos. Se Alice, que nem vivia na cidade, tivera uma reação violenta, o que será que as outras pessoas da cidade fariam se descobrissem? Meu corpo tremeu somente com esse pensamento. Minha reputação poderia estar acabada neste instante.

Continuei procurando em volta e vi uma movimentação próxima à lanchonete. Eu conhecia este hospital como ninguém, já que vivi alguns dos meus dias de infância por aqui, com meus pequenos ferimentos da minha tão conhecida falta de equilíbrio.

Fui lentamente em direção a local e meus olhos inundaram com a visão. Minha mãe estava chorosa nos braços de uma enfermeira idosa. "Por Deus... não..."

Minha mãe ouviu minha voz e olhou em minha direção. Ela estava tão acabada. "FILHA! MEU DEUS... que bom que chegou".

"Mãe... mamãe." Corri ao seu encontro com as pernas bambas pela emoção. Meu corpo estava em frangalhos e minha mente entorpecida, mas a visão de minha mãe tinha me restaurado parte do que eu era. Eu sentia tanto a sua falta.

Nos abraçamos tão forte. Minha mãe chorava compulsivamente. "Bella, filha!" Eu a afagava nos meus braços, sendo também engolida pelas lembranças. Minha família precisava de mim e eu não estava aqui.

"Mãe... calma... estou aqui".

"Bella... seu pai. Ele está muito mal..." Seu choro aumentou. "Oh Deus, eu não sei o que fazer com ele".

"Mãe, me conte o que houve".

"Estávamos em casa ontem e, de repente... eu não quero..."

"Mãe... calma".

"Oh Bella". Minha mãe olhou nos meus olhos e afagou meu rosto. "Seu pai... Phil... ele sente tanto a sua falta... eu acho".

"Mãe... por favor".

"Bom, estávamos em casa e ele sentiu uma dor forte no peito... e aí... eu não consigo..."

"MÃE!"

"Bella... ele segurou em mim, filha... e antes de desmaiar de dor, disse que te amava tanto... que sentia a sua falta... e..."

"O que, mãe?"

"Que não morreria antes de te ver filha".

"NÃOOOO!"

Meu pai.

"Onde ele está, mamãe?"

"Ele não está consciente, filha... ele..."

"EU QUERO VÊ-LO, AGORA".

Saí de seus braços e fui em direção ao primeiro médico que vi. Eu estava tão assustada com tudo. Nada disso estava certo, eu não podia perder meu pai. Comecei a escutar gritos até perceber que era eu que gritava. Eu tinha que vê-lo. Aos poucos minha mente foi escurecendo e meu corpo foi caindo. Tudo era tão confuso...

...

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

O som batia na minha cabeça, mas eu estava incapaz de abrir meus olhos. Estava muito confusa e dolorida e sem idéia de onde me encontrava. Aos poucos minhas lembranças foram voltando. Sim, eu estava no hospital, provavelmente onde meu pai também estava e, para piorar, ainda tinha muitos problemas. Lentamente abri meus olhos para encarar a minha realidade e com muita surpresa, percebi que não estava sozinha.

"Oi".

Permaneci muda, tentando acordar de verdade porque eu só poderia estar sonhando.

"Não... você não está sonhado, Bella".

"Aprendeu a ler pensamentos?"

"Eu sempre soube ler você... amiga".

Eu sorri. E lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não acreditei que depois de tantas coisas acontecendo na minha vida eu poderia ter meu primeiro momento de felicidade. Eu não estava mais sozinha.

"Rosalie!"

"Oi, Bella... você está bem?"

"Eu... não... sim... não sei. Mas c- como?"

"Como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Isso... quer dizer... Oh Deus, eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Rose".

"Eu também".

Minha amiga estava comigo! Comecei a rir abertamente enquanto Rose se aproximava da minha cama e me abraçava. Eu estava ligada a algumas máquinas me deixando um pouco incômoda com tudo, mas estava tendo meu primeiro momento de felicidade depois de tanto tempo. Achava que tinha perdido minha capacidade de sentir esse sentimento de alegria. Mas não. Eu ainda tinha minha amiga.

"Mas como você me achou?... Ou, o que você está f-"

"Shhhhh... fique calma que te explico tudo".

"Ah, Rose. Meu Deus, quanto tempo... quer dizer... eu estou confusa eu acho..."

Ela riu. "Calma... você teve um colapso nervoso depois de tanto tempo sem dormir e comer. O médico que te socorreu me explicou. Você esteve desacordada... ou melhor, dormindo, há mais de doze horas".

"Eu não entendo".

"O que eu faço aqui?"

"Sim... quer dizer, não... você me odeia, Rose." Sussurrei o final com medo da verdade.

Rose suspirou e me olhou chorosa. "Ah, Bella... eu não te odeio, mas eu estou aqui porque eu sou sua pessoa de contato lembra?"

"O quê?"

"Bella, bobinha." Ela sentou na cama e cruzou os braços. "Lembra quando estávamos na faculdade e após sua primeira bebedeira, você ouviu umas broncas do seu pai?" Assenti confusa. "E que tínhamos feito um pacto que uma seria o contato da outra para caso acontecesse de novo? Então... você passou mal e me chamaram".

"Mas minha mãe está aqui... e meu pai..."

"Sua mãe estava desnorteada, Bella".

"E como ela está? E meu pai? Oh Deus... eu preciso..." Tentei me levantar, mas fui impedida pelos fios que me prendiam. Rosalie me segurou, impedindo meus movimentos. Gemi com as dores e fechei os olhos bem fortemente. "Calma, Bella. Eles estão bem".

"Mas eu preciso vê-los, Rose!"

"Deixa eu te dizer. Seu pai acordou há poucas horas e perguntou por você. Eu já estava aqui e disse a ele que você teve um colapso devido a pressão no trabalho, mas que agora estava dormindo. Sua mãe também está descansando, depois de perguntar por você. Juro que assim que conversarmos eu te levo até eles".

"Hum... eu... obrigada." Voltei a deitar na cama buscando seus olhos.

"Não precisa me agradecer. Somos uma família".

"Mas... eu não entendo... você..."

"Bella... eu preciso lhe dizer... eu..." Minhas mãos buscaram a sua.

"Rose... perdoe-me".

"Não... por favor, me deixa falar tudo Bella".

"Rose, nada disso. Eu preciso m-"

Ela me cortou com _aquele_ olhar. Minha amiga era uma excelente profissional, não era à toa. Além de linda, Rosalie tinha o poder de nos calar somente com o seu olhar. Eu e Emmett sabíamos disso.

"Bella... eu nem sei por onde começar".

Eu assenti esperando o seu momento. Ela saiu da cama e começou a dar passos longos em todo o quarto. Em alguns momentos, sentia a necessidade de interromper seus pensamentos, afirmando que eu precisava do seu perdão. Tudo o que tínhamos conversado antes tinha sido duro, mas ela estava certa. Eu a considerava minha família e a excluí da minha vida.

"Bella... eu estou tão arrependida" Rosalie me olhou com olhos cheios d'água. "Eu fiquei tão... tão confusa com tudo. Eu não pensei..." Comecei a chorar também. "Rose... perdoe-me... eu..."

"Não, Bella... sou eu sabe?... sou tão horrível... perdoe-me..."

"Por quê? Sou eu, Rose! Eu menti e não c-"

"Nada disso, amiga... oh, Bella, eu sou tão idiota... eu não pensei no quanto você deve ter sofrido... e eu fui egoísta e estúpida. Você é e sempre foi a minha família".

"Mas Rose... você disse q-"

"Bella. Eu sei o que eu disse. E gostaria imensamente de retirar tudo o que falei para você ontem. Você não imagina como senti uma dor horrível por ter dito aquelas coisas na sua casa. Eu me senti tão baixa... e..."

"Rose... eu não..."

"Oh, Bella. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Perdoe-me. Fiquei refletindo em casa e imaginei quanta dor você deve ter sentido para não ir nem no meu casamento. Eu devia ter sabido. Quando comecei a ter pesadelos com você, sabia que não estava bem, mas demorei a perceber..."

"Nada disso, Rose. Era a minha dor, mas eu não podia ter faltado ao seu casamento... fui horrível..."

"Bella." Ela segurou minha mão. "Quando eu disse que os considerava muito, sempre foi porque me sentia sozinha, Bella. Perdi meus pais ainda garotinha e vivi em lares adotivos por muito tempo. Nunca tive essa ligação forte e única." Ambas chorávamos muito. Minha amiga deve ter sofrido tanto.

"Eu recuperei alguma coisa quando conheci seus pais e você, amiga. Senti-me tão amada e tão importante. Mas ainda faltava algo, sabe? Alguém pra mim. E logo depois veio Emmett. Nunca me senti tão completa. E quando eu vi o quanto Alice estava sofrendo, pensei na sua família e na dor de fazer uma família sofrer. Mas não pensei em você, Bella. Perdoe-me, fui cruel e egoísta, justamente eu, que sempre a incentivei a seguir seus instintos e desejos. Eu não tenho que questionar suas escolhas. Sempre serei sua família para lhe apoiar em tudo. Se você ainda me quiser, é claro".

Balancei a cabeça concordando desesperada, com medo de que estivesse em um sonho. Eu chorava tanto. Rose nunca havia me contado sua dor de estar sozinha no mundo. Sempre a invejei por ser decidida e competente. Nunca imaginei que ela tinha essas lembranças amargas.

"Por que nunca me contou isso, Rose?"

"Eu não precisava de piedade." Ela sorriu tristemente. "Ou, assim eu imaginava... mas pensar que minhas memórias tristes quase me fizeram perder a minha melhor amiga... eu sinto muito, Bella".

"Rose, me perdoe por tudo também." Minha linda amiga correu até a cama e me abraçou tão forte. Não me importei com os fios repuxando minha carne, tamanha era a minha felicidade. Ela começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu rosto, exatamente quando como queria me consolar de algo triste. Eu a amava tanto.

Ainda chorando, começamos a rir. Na verdade, começamos a gargalhar. Por Deus, nunca imaginei que recuperaria parte da minha felicidade tão rapidamente.

"Bom, eu acho..." Rosalie tentava falar enquanto limpava suas lágrimas. "Que precisamos te soltar, né? Acho que depois de tantos choros e abraços, você deve estar bem dolorida, hein?"

"Sim... sim... eu preciso sair daqui." Tentei sacudir meus braços, em vão.

"Vou chamar um médico, espere!"

Rose saiu correndo do quarto enquanto eu analisava minhas últimas horas. Nada fazia sentido agora, precisava ver meus pais e resolver minha vida profissional, mas ter o apoio de Rose fazia as coisas serem mais brandas e talvez mais fáceis.

Ela voltou com um médico loiro e muito bonito. Sua beleza era comum, se comparada com Edward. Somente sua lembrança fez meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas eu tinha que refrear minha mente. Eu precisava seguir minha vida.

"Está se sentindo melhor, Sra. Swan?"

"Senhorita, por favor".

"Hum sim... está melhor? Sua amiga me disse que você está bem agora".

"Sim... obrigada, doutor...?"

"James. Chame-me de James, por favor".

Sorri para ele enquanto observava Rosalie o admirando. O médico James estava finalizando meu prontuário e minha amiga analisava seus contornos físicos descaradamente. Eu tentava não rir diante da cena, mas foi impossível. Acabei soltando uma gargalhada.

"Vejo que está muito melhor, Srta".

"Bella... quero dizer, Isabella".

"Combina com você".

Meu rosto corou violentamente, como sempre, enquanto Rose revirava os olhos para minha timidez. Era lógico que o médico flertava comigo, mas eu não estava com disposição para esses joguinhos agora. Voltei para minha posição defensiva e fiquei calada durante o restante do tempo.

"Está com alta, Srta. Isabella. Você nos deu um grande susto ao cair nos meus braços chorando. Espero que esteja melhor e bem descansada agora".

"Sim, doutor. Muito obrigada... e meu pai?"

"Ahhh... Sr. Swan? Ele está a dois quarto do seu. Está acordado agora. Gostaria de visitá-lo?"

"Sim. Por favor".

"Claro. Deixe-me soltá-la e após trocar de roupa poderá ir até lá. Seu pai fala muito de você por aqui".

"Sério?"

"Sim. Ele diz que sua filha já freqüentou muito este hospital." Ele sorriu com as lembranças, fazendo-me sorrir também. "E que isso a incentivou a ser a enfermeira competente que é hoje." Fechei os olhos. Meu pai me elogiava para todos por aqui, isso me fez tão feliz. "E se por acaso a senhora... quero dizer, a senhorita, quiser trabalhar conosco, teremos uma vaga para você".

"Muito obrigada".

"Não precisa me agradecer e sim ao seu pai. Ele é o melhor 'relações publicas' que já conheci". Ele disse soltando a última agulha. "Prontinho. Pode se trocar e foi um prazer conhecê-la".

"Obrigada." Eu não conseguia deixar de ficar vermelha e sem graça com seus elogios.

O doutor James saiu do quarto e uma Rosalie saltitante veio sentar ao meu lado.

"Lindo, não é? Eu amo meu marido, mas faz sempre bem para o ego e para os olhos ver algo tão bonito".

"Não enche, Rose".

"Ei, qual o problema? Tudo bem que o _Dr. Edward_ é muito mais bonito e tudo mais, m-"

"Não, Rose..." Eu não podia fraquejar, não agora que veria meu pai.

"Por que eu sinto que tem algo mais que está faltando?"

"Ele me deixou, Rose. Não estamos mais juntos".

"Como é? Não estão mais juntos?"

"Não".

"Conte-me isso".

"Por favor, Rose. Deixe-me falar com meu pai primeiro. Se contar tudo pra você agora, vou chorar de novo e quero estar bem para conversar com ele antes de desabar. Espere um pouco que te conto tudo".

"Tudo bem, mocinha. Mas você não vai escapar de mim de novo".

"Ok".

Troquei de roupa e fui em direção ao quarto do meu pai. Assim que abri a porta, sorri diante da cena. Meu pai lendo seu jornal, sentado na cama, enquanto minha mãe falava ao telefone com alguém que ela conhecia. Eles pareciam tão reais, mas ao mesmo tempo, um sonho. Uma onda de felicidade invadiu o meu sistema. Eu poderia resgatar parte da minha vida voltando pra casa.

"Vai ficar aí na porta, mocinha?"

"Oi, pai".

"Como você está? Fiquei preocupado com sua saúde." Revirei os olhos enquanto caminhava para perto da cama. Meu pai parecia cansado, mas uma centelha de felicidade pairava nos seus olhos. Ele também estava feliz por eu estar aqui.

"Eu que te pergunto, rapaz. O que você anda fazendo, hein? Quer nos assustar?" Minha mãe sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, nos deixando a sós. Nunca tínhamos muito assunto quando morava com eles. Meu pai sempre foi muito fechado, apesar de ter certeza do seu amor por mim.

"Eu sei que não sou o senhor saúde, mas estou velho, poxa. Tenho direito a ficar doente e freqüentar hospitais também".

"Não desse jeito, né?"

"Eu sou intenso, tudo bem?"

"Eu sei".

Começamos a rir. Eu adorava meu pai, mas esses momentos eram tão raros. Ele trabalhava muito e não tinha muito tempo pra mim.

"O que houve com você, Isabella?"

"Eu não estava muito bem... eu tinha virado no plan-"

"Não foi isso que perguntei".

"O que quer saber?"

"Você está feliz? Essa era a vida que você queria? Não estou vendo a alegria nos seus olhos, filha. Quer contar o que houve?"

"Não há nada para contar".

"Tem certeza? Nada fica imune ao seu velho pai. Você sabe disso".

Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Meu pai me conhecia tão bem. Mesmo com a distância ele tinha percebido que nada estava bom na minha vida. Mas jamais admitiria o que andava fazendo, até porque, meu pai, ou qualquer pai não aceitaria uma filha com dois homens, isso pra dizer o mínimo.

"Só estou muito cansada, pai. E preocupada com você".

"Já estou ótimo, como pode ver".

"PAI!"

"Filha, nunca fui bom em demonstrar meus sentimentos. Mas a proximidade da morte me fez rever meus conceitos. A primeira pessoa que lembrei foi você. Eu precisava ver a minha garotinha." Comecei a chorar de novo. "Mas ao vê-la agora, parada e completamente assustada, vi que estava certo, eu tinha que encontrá-la".

"Ahhh, pai... eu te amo tanto." Pulei em seu colo e fui afagada por seus braços, nunca me senti tão próxima dele. "Perdoe-me pela minha ausência, pai... eu..."

"Não, filha... nada disso. Sem arrependimentos, ok? E eu também te amo muito".

"Senti tanto a sua falta".

"Eu também, filha. Eu também".

Fui embalada por meu pai por um tempo. Era tão bom estra nos seus braços, mesmo depois de anos de afastamento. Eu corrigiria a minha falha a partir de agora. Na verdade, eu comecei a pensar na possibilidade de aceitar a oferta que o jovem médico tinha me dado. Poderia ser uma coisa boa, abandonar tudo e todos em Forks, mas só o pensamento de jamais ver Edward novamente doeu no meu peito. Eu não suportaria tanta dor.

"Que cena linda. Posso me juntar também?"

"Sempre tem espaço pra você no meu pobre coração, Rose..." Olhei para trás e vi minha amiga parada na porta. "Venha e abrace seu velho também".

Rosalie quase pulou na cama, arrancando gargalhadas de todos. Minha mãe se juntou a nós e ficamos relembrando algumas situações engraçadas envolvendo minha amiga e eu. Em pouco tempo o mesmo jovem médico veio falar conosco e dar alta para meu pai, fazendo infinitas recomendações.

Peguei uma cadeira de rodas para levar meu pai, que sentou sobre protestos dizendo que não era velho e nem alejado. Eu, Rose e minha mãe ríamos bastante com suas reclamações. Meu velho pai estava de volta.

Assim que chegamos em casa o acomodamos e minha mãe foi fazer algumas compras, já que ficaríamos aqui. Na verdade, eu não tinha decidido quanto tempo ficaria em Phoenix, mesmo que fizesse pouco tempo após nosso rompimento. Eu não me sentia a vontade em voltar, principalmente agora que tinha uma proposta em outro lugar. Pode ser um aviso do meu destino, talvez, já que eu tinha bagunçado toda a minha vida.

Eu e Rose espiamos meu pai e o vimos roncar. Saímos sorrindo e com passos leves entramos no meu antigo quarto, que sempre ocupávamos nas épocas das férias da faculdade. Rosalie sentou na cama enquanto me dirigi para a janela, olhando o sol se pôr.

"Vou embora amanhã, Bella".

"Tudo bem".

"Quer conversar?"

"Sobre o que? Minha vida está uma bagunça que nem eu me entendo".

"Por que não me conta o resto, hein? Prometo ficar quietinha e não falar nada".

Suspirei e caminhei em direção à cama. "Não há nada pra falar, Rose. Ele simplesmente me deixou." Assim que sentei minha amiga pegou minhas mãos. "Ele não admitiu que eu e Rob tivéssemos tido a noite de Paris... e... bem... você sabe..."

"Bella, eu não entendo. Por que ele não aceitou? Mas você não disse que ele começou tudo na sua casa? Foi isso que entendi. Por mais que você tenha aceitado e tudo mais, não foi ele que começou?"

"Sim".

"E?"

"Ahhh, Rose... é tudo tão confuso sabe... eu não sei como ele descobriu primeiro... mas suas palavras foram tão cruéis e... ele não quer ver minha cara nunca mais, Rose... dói tanto, sabe..."

"Conte-me amiga, conte-me exatamente o que houve".

E assim comecei. Contei o resto que faltava para ela entender a história toda. Falei sobre meus temores, sobre o paciente de Edward, sobre sua possessividade após nosso sexo a três e todo o resto. Eu não entendia como me lembrava de tudo, nos míninos detalhes, mas foi bom me libertar. Eu me sentia tão sufocada com tudo, sem saber o que fazer ou pensar. Falei inclusive sobre o que houve após a saída de Edward e minha conversa com Rob e a nuvem negra que vi em seus olhos. Por isso que estava em cima dele. Rose era uma ouvinte maravilhosa, me deixando livre para falar e só me interrompendo quando não entendia algo, devido aos meus soluços.

"E foi assim que vocês me encontraram com o Rob, deitados no chão".

"Mas, o que houve para ele ser tão canalha assim?"

"Não sei, Rose, mas na verdade isso nem é tão importante agora. Eu não vou voltar".

"Como é?"

"Sim, Rose. Todos me odeiam. Alice me acha uma prostituta, Edward não quer nem ver meu rosto e Rob... bem... ele já tem seus próprios problemas".

"Tudo bem e você vai desistir de tudo o que construiu?"

"Que irá desmoronar assim que a cidade souber de tudo".

"Ninguém vai contar nada".

"Mas e Alice e t-"

"Bella. Preste atenção. Trabalhar em um hospital é sua vida. Você construiu uma carreira lá. Todos te amam. E Alice não vai contar nada. Nem que eu tenha que arrancar a língua dela." Olhei assustada para Rose. "Força de expressão né, Bella?" Sorri. "Então, como eu ia dizendo, nada e nem ninguém saberá do que houve, afinal, todos têm segredos. Por isso tenho certeza que você vai ser a enfermeira competente que sempre foi e vai ser ainda mais importante para aquela cidade."

"Mas, Rose... eu não... E Edward?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele não me quer".

"Pode parar com isso. Nunca vi aquele idiota do meu cunhado com os quatro pneus arriados por uma mulher como o vi por você. Acorde mulher! Edward te ama!"

"Mas ele falou coisas horríveis pra mim".

"Orgulho de macho ferido".

"O quê?"

"Bella. Ouça uma coisa da sua amiga que te ama. Edward vai voltar e se arrepender das coisas que disse pra você. E mais, vai voltar ainda mais manso. Mas se tudo o que eu disser for mentira, você não está disposta a lutar por ele? Você não disse pra mim que o amava com toda a força?"

"Sim... eu disse... mas e-"

"Nada de _mas_, Bella. Você viveu a experiência mais fodidamente erótica na vida de qualquer pessoa. Você fez sexo com dois dos homens mais lindos do país. E isso com o apoio do _seu_ namorado. Isso a torna uma arma de destruição erótica, Bella. Ele não tem nenhum argumento para te tratar assim e mais, você já o conhece como ninguém. Seduza-o de novo. Faça as coisas para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais. Ele vai voltar. Escreva isso".

"Eu não sei fazer isso..."

"Pode ir parando. Sabe sim. Tudo pode ser erótico, Bella. Já sonhei em transar com Emmett em cima da mesa do tribunal. E com platéia. Imagina quantas coisas sexuais tem dentro de um hospital?"

"Rose!"

"Bella, agora é sério. Você pode ficar aqui e remoer a sua vida enquanto espera por um príncipe que não existe, ou corre atrás do homem que te fez a mulher mais feliz enquanto esteve com ele. Se quiser votos, eu escolho a segunda opção, _sempre_".

"Acho que você está certa".

"Eu tenho certeza!"

"Rose... eu não sei o que faria sem você, amiga".

"Burradas, lógico!"

Ambas gargalhamos e deitamos na cama. Eu parecia tão leve. Ela estava certa. Edward me amava, então eu lutaria por ele novamente. Ele poderia estar sentido e magoado com tudo, mas depois de estarmos com a cabeça mais tranqüila e conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu, as coisas ficariam resolvidas. Nada de segredos, ou desentendimentos. Nós seriamos um casal novamente.

A noite foi absurdamente tranqüila. Tive sonhos lindos com Edward, imaginando nós dois casados e com filhos. As crianças seriam lindas, se puxassem ao pai, lógico.

Acordei tarde. Eu sabia pela quantidade de sol que entrava pela fresta da janela. Levantei meu corpo e percebi que estava sozinha no quarto. Rose deve ter ido muito cedo. Olhei em volta e achei um pequeno bilhete.

_Oi minha amiga,_

_Tive que levantar e ir embora cedo, pois tinha clientes para atender após o almoço._

_Mas, por favor, não esqueça do que eu te disse. Volte para Forks e lute por seu amor._

_Da sua quase irmã que te ama muito,_

_Rosalie._

_P.S.: E não demore muito, pois você fala o nome de Edward nos sonhos, mais do que eu gostaria... rsrsrs_

Sorri com seu bilhete. Rose me conhecia como ninguém. Pulei para o banheiro cantarolando, sentindo-me estranhamente mais _forte_. Tudo o que conversamos durante a noite me fez ver os problemas de forma diferente. Eu tinha que lutar pela minha felicidade.

Meu pai estava muito melhor. Apesar das suas constantes reclamações sobre sua dieta, eu na verdade via o quanto ele estava feliz com minha mãe cuidando dele. E ela também. Quando eu me casasse, queria ter uma vida assim, como a deles.

Comecei a planejar meu retorno. Primeiro na minha cabeça e também fisicamente. Liguei para solicitar um vôo, que seria somente na manhã seguinte, afinal eu queria ficar mais um pouco com meus pais. Avisei ao Hospital sobre minha ausência, o que foi muito bom, já que descobri que Ângela ficou com meus plantões pelos próximos dias. Ela era mesmo uma boa amiga.

A noite chegou assim que terminei todos os preparativos. Minha cabeça já estava em ordem, com tudo o que eu tinha que fazer para me organizar. Passei o dia em companhia dos meus pais, o que tinha sido maravilhoso, pois fazia tempo que não tinha momentos de ócio e fazendo coisas simples. Revivi vários momentos da minha infância.

Quando fui me deitar, meu pai veio se despedir de mim, igual como fazia quando eu era uma garotinha. Cobrindo-me e dando um beijo na minha testa. Sorri com seu gesto, assim como me emocionei também. Mesmo que meu pai tenha sofrido, a doença o fez muito mais emotivo, realmente, mesmo que isso não viesse em palavras. Eu já começava a sucumbir para o sono, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

"Entre".

"Desculpe-me, filha. Posso me deitar com você?"

"Lógico, mãe. Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Quero ficar um pouco com minha garotinha, antes dela ir embora".

"Ah, mãe. Venha, deite aqui." Afastei meu corpo para que ela deitasse ao meu lado. "Obrigada por tudo". Aconcheguei-me ao seu abraço fechando os olhos.

"Saiba que te amamos, filha. E sempre estaremos aqui por você".

"Obrigada, mãe. Eu também amo muito vocês".

"Volte sempre que quiser, ok?"

"Sim... eu voltarei".

Fui engolida pelo sono, embalada pela música de ninar e pelos dedos nos meus cabelos. Nunca me senti mais amada em minha vida.

O dia seguinte foi corrido. Acordei muito cedo e fui de táxi para o aeroporto após calorosas despedidas. Eu não estava tão dolorida como quando eu tinha chegado aqui, mas, à medida que Seattle se aproximava, meu coração parecia que sairia pela minha boca.

Meu carro estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia largado. Fui com ele lentamente com medo do que encontraria quando chegasse, mas ao mesmo tempo me forçava a ser forte. Eu venceria. Edward me amava e voltaria para mim.

Assim que virei a rua eu vi o carro parado na minha porta. Eu não queria acreditar, mas minha mente não conseguia parar de pensar nessa hipótese.

_Será que ele estava na minha casa?_

_

* * *

**Nota da Titinha:**  
_

_Olá amores._  
_Sei que muitas estão confusas e pirando com a nossa história, principalmente as decisões do nosso malvado sedutor Rob do capitulo anterior. Gente, ele está sufocando toda a sua dor e seus sentimentos a mais de quatro anos... trazendo tudo a tona agora e durante esse tempo ele usou o sexo para se distrair e esquecer. Pode ser que muitas de vocês não compreendam exatamente como é isso, já que Rob é mesmo confuso...mas tentamos dar sentimentos mais próximos possíveis da realidade humana, e garanto que isso é bem real._  
_Esse capitulo POV BELLA é mais fofinho e light, pois conta um pouco a vida de Bella fora de Forks e principalmente a volta da sua amiga para seu convívio. Nós não seriamos loucas de deixar a Bella tão sozinha né?...rsrs_  
_Outro detalhe que eu queria dizer: Sei que parece loucura, mas, na história, estamos a menos de dois dias da descoberta do segredo e da briga horrivel entre os tres, então não condenem, coitados, as suas decisões...rsrsrs... cada um lida com sua dor do seu jeito..._

_Mas, o mais importante de tudo: _  
_Eu e Nêni estamos adorando toda essa comoção em torno da nossa fic meninas, sério. Temos leitoras fieis e algumas que não concordam com as atitudes do trio, mas quando leio seus comentários, felizes, chateados ou indignados com algum deles, fico extremamente feliz, já que vocês os tratam como se fossem reais..._  
_Muito obrigado mesmo... as reações de todas são muito esperadas e adoramos quando conseguimos colocar a duvida na cabeça de vocês..._

_Ou seja... nos façam sempre felizes... nunca nos abandonem._

_=)_


	27. Difícil lembrar, impossível esquecer

_Lay beside me_

_Tell me what they've done_

_Speak the words I wanna hear_

_To make my demons run_

_The door is locked now_

_But it's opened if you're true_

_If you can understand the me_

_Then I can understand the you_

Deite ao meu lado,

Diga-me o que eles fizeram

Diga as palavras que eu quero ouvir,

Para fazer meus demônios fugirem

A porta está trancada agora,

Mas ela abrirá se você for verdadeiro

Se você consegue me entender,

Então eu consigo entender você

_**The Unforgiven II – Metálica**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CAPITULO 25 – DIFÍCIL LEMBRAR, IMPOSSÍVEL ESQUECER**

**ROB POV**

Primeiro bati levemente. Eu ainda não entendia o que estava fazendo aqui. Mas, caralho, para onde eu iria agora? Jamais voltaria para aquela casa de novo. Meus pais e meu gêmeo conseguiram tirar da minha vida a única coisa que eu chamava de lar nesse mundo. Isso era tão injusto.

Nova batida. Nada.

Bella tinha ido embora? Puta que pariu, onde ela estaria agora? Ela tinha me ajudado tanto, me resgatando da minha dor e o que eu faço? Abandono-a totalmente.

Mesmo sem pensar, girei a maçaneta da sua porta. Bella tinha a mania de deixar tudo aberto e diante das circunstâncias, esperava que ela tivesse deixado sua casa sem trancas_. Click'_. Eu estava certo.

Sua casa ainda conservava seu delicioso perfume. Aspirei o ar profundamente, fechando os olhos. Onde ela teria ido? Será que Bella conseguiria trabalhar depois de tudo? Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e descendo pelo rosto, tentando afastar meu cansaço e sem saber exatamente o que pensar e o que eu estava fazendo ali dentro, mas, por que não? Eu não tinha mais casa e nem ninguém.

Fui em direção ao seu quarto e percebi que tinha muitas gavetas abertas, assim como o seu armário, que estava bagunçado e faltando algumas peças de roupas. Bella tinha fugido? Por Deus, espero que ela esteja bem.

Peguei meu celular, mas vi que a bateria tinha descarregado. Eu tinha o telefone dela, mas nunca precisei ligar, não até agora. Será que Edward sabia que ela estava fora? Eu vi no seu olhar o ódio e o ciúme o corroendo por ter falado de Bella quando sai de lá, mas ele deveria acreditar que ela estivesse aqui. E se... ela desistiu também?

Não. Isso estava fora de questão. Bella era cheia de vida e nunca pensaria em algo estúpido assim como eu. Afinal, eu era o derrotado e com a vida sem sentido. Bella era a mocinha linda que tinha me resgatado do meu próprio filme de terror.

Fechei os olhos, pressionando o meio do meu nariz com os dedos. Onde será que ela tinha ido? Eu vi durante todo o tsunami de problemas e agressões o quanto ela ficou devastada. E novamente a abandonei. Será que ela entenderia minha dor? Por isso eu precisava de ajuda. Eu queria contar pra ela.

Caminhei pelo quarto, sentindo minha cabeça rodar. Eu me sentia tão sozinho. Lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos, o que era a porra de um vício que agora eu tinha. Nada me fazia parar de chorar.

Eu precisava me libertar do meu passado para seguir com meu futuro. Era essa a mensagem que Bella tinha me dito. Será que ela fez exatamente isso? Foi embora largando tudo e todos, inclusive o amor da sua vida? O que Edward tinha dito para ela, afinal, que a fez ir embora assim tão loucamente? Tantas perguntas e tanto sofrimento. Nossa vida tinha sido marcada por agressões e desentendimento, tudo por causa de uma omissão. Eu me sentia tão culpado por tudo, mas isso não era hora de lamentar. Eu tinha que seguir com minha vida também.

Mas... o que fazer agora? Eu não tinha problemas com dinheiro, mas vivi por muito tempo, uma vida sem sentido. E agora não sabia o que fazer daqui pra frente. Estava claro como o dia que eu teria que enfrentar meus problemas, principalmente _aquele_ que Edward me trouxe. Mas eu era um fraco. Eu não queria sentir mais dor.

Retirei minha camisa e meus sapatos, ficando somente de calças jeans. Definitivamente eu precisava de um banho, mas agora estava tão cansado que queria dormir. O melhor seria se eu pudesse esquecer, mas era praticamente impossível. Depois do que eles tinham me dito, estava impossível controlar minha mente. O pior de tudo era que eu estava na borda das minhas lembranças mais dolorosas. Joguei meu pesado corpo na cama de Bella, tentando conter o carrossel de emoções que vinham nos meus olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes, como se isso afastasse tudo, mas eu não podia mais segurar e nem resistir. Com os olhos entupidos por lágrimas novamente, sucumbi às lembranças que tentei por muito tempo esquecer...

**Flashback on**

_Meu coração estava quase para sair da minha boca. A caixinha azul queimava no meu bolso enquanto eu andava pelas ruas de Forks. Kristen tinha me dito que estaria na casa do pai dela essa noite e lá seria o local perfeito, pois foi onde a pedi em namoro. Agora estaríamos subindo mais um degrau. Ela seria minha noiva._

_Depois de termos passado por tantas coisas juntos eu não tinha dúvidas. Eu a queria para o resto da minha vida. E queria que o resto da minha vida começasse logo. Hoje, de preferência._

_Bati, sinalizando que eu entraria. Ela não tinha me ligado o dia todo e quando falei com ela senti uma coisa estranha. Algo como uma distância entre nós. E isso só aumentou minha ansiedade pelo que viria._

_Ela estava sentada no sofá com os braços abraçando os joelhos olhando para o vazio. Corri até ela e a abracei._

"_Kristen, amor. O que houve?" Seu rosto se levantou lentamente e ela me olhou._

_Era o mesmo olhar que ela me deu há poucas semanas atrás, no dia em que sua mãe morreu no meu plantão. Um olhar sem vida, um olhar magoado. O que aconteceu?_

"_Baby, conversa comigo." Toda a alegria que eu carregava se transformou em preocupação. Ontem estava tudo bem, eu continuava repetindo na minha cabeça._

"_Nada não, Rob. Nada aconteceu."_

"_Por que você está assim?"_

"_Porque eu acho que acabou, Rob." O QUÊ?_

"_Acabou o que?"_

"_Nós."_

"_Kristen, isso não faz sentido, não estou entendendo. Nós estávamos bem."_

"_Ah claro. Sempre está tudo bem pra você. Sempre está tudo perfeito. Me diz, Rob, quando minha mãe morreu nas suas mãos, estava tudo bem?"_

_Por que ela estava falando isso?_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso? Você sabe que eu fiz o que eu podia por ela. Você não pode dizer o contrário. Você esteve comigo em cada passo, Kristen. Eu não entendo o por que de você falar algo como isso agora."_

"_Ah, Rob. Eu fiquei todo esse tempo remoendo isso. Eu não queria magoar os _seus_ sentimentos. Afinal, você se acha 'o médico espetacular', não seria eu, uma mera estudante, que falaria o contrário, não é?"_

_Meu coração doeu com seu comentário. Estudei muito para ser o que eu era, mas nunca me senti melhor do que ninguém. Tentei repensar em algum momento, ou em alguma frase que eu pudesse ter falado para deixá-la desse jeito. Mas não conseguia lembrar de nada. Também não conseguia pensar direito por causa da dor que fazia meus pensamentos remoer dentro de mim._

"_Por que você está falando isso?" Como um dia poderia ir do céu ao inferno em apenas uma frase?_

"_Porque eu cansei, Rob. Cansei de tudo isso. Cansei de negar que você matou minha mãe. E cansei de esconder que acho você um médico medíocre. Ah! Como? 'Eu tenho um tratamento patenteado em meu nome, eu sou demais'. Demais NADA. Você é medíocre!"_

"_Para com isso, Kristen. Eu não estou te reconhecendo!" Eu tentei segurá-la enquanto ela parecia querer sair. "Aonde você vai?"_

"_Me larga, Rob!" Ela gritou. Eu me assustei e dei um passo para trás. "Quer saber? Eu estou cansada dessa vidinha, dessa cidadezinha e dessa brincadeira de casinha entre nós dois. Faz um favor pra mim? Vai embora daqui e finge que eu nunca existi pra você!"_

"_Você está louca? O que aconteceu, porra?" Eu falei descontrolado._

"_Olha ai... o verdadeiro Rob aparecendo. Estava na hora."_

"_Kristen. Para com isso. Eu nunca fiz mal pra você." Eu estava quase louco. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo._

"_Pra _mim_ não, não é? Mas e para os outros? Eu tenho ódio de você. Sai daqui!" Ela falou irritada, como se me enxotasse da casa dela. Ela nunca agiu assim antes comigo, foi completamente inesperado. Eu via as mãos dela tremerem._

_A dor ficou tão grande que eu senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Ela me olhou por um segundo e por um instante pude ver algum tipo de hesitação e pena nos olhos dela. Isso me deixou ainda pior. Ela virou o rosto, como se não quisesse mais me olhar e pegou uma mala que estava atrás do sofá._

_Que porra é essa?_

"_Quer saber? Eu é que vou. E se você puder fazer o favor: Não me siga, ok? Eu já tenho problemas demais."_

"_Kris-tem." Falei engasgado. "Que isso? Você não pode fazer isso comigo. Você disse que me amava. Eu te amo. Por que você quer me magoar?"_

"_Quem está falando de amor aqui, Rob?" E ela saiu, entrou no Rabbit preto e acelerou pelas ruas, fazendo a poeira levantar do asfalto e meu corpo despencar no chão._

_Na mesma porta onde eu ganhei o amor da minha vida, foi onde eu o perdi. Sem entender nada e sem querer que o pai dela me encontrasse naquela situação, entrei no meu carro e peguei meu celular._

"_E aí, noivinho..." Veio a voz alegre do meu gêmeo do outro lado da linha. Meu coração parou e minha respiração ficou forte de repente. Meus soluços quebraram meu peito. "Rob?"_

"_Ela me deixou." Foi só o que eu consegui dizer entre minhas respirações entrecortadas. Ele parou por um instante._

"_O quê? Onde você está?"_

"_No inferno." Olhei para o lado e vi meu jaleco e meu estetoscópio no banco do passageiro. As palavras dela me ultrapassaram novamente: 'cansei de esconder que acho você um médico medíocre...'_

_Ela nunca comentou nada sobre a morte da mãe dela. Pensei que Kristen entendia que eu tinha feito tudo ao meu alcance para salvá-la. Logo após o seu falecimento e o avanço nos estudos que eu tinha feito a partir do câncer da Sra. Stewart, consegui criar um novo tratamento. Mas ele era para pessoas que estavam em um estágio menos avançado da doença. Eu expliquei tudo para Kristen._

_Nada fazia sentido e ao mesmo tempo tudo se encaixava. Ela tinha ficado dias sem falar após a morte da mãe. Eu pensava que era o luto e no fim era o ódio que ela sentia por mim. O que fazia menos sentido ainda era que ela tinha melhorado. Eu ainda conseguia ver o brilho nos olhos dela pelas manhãs, depois de fazermos amor. Ela sempre dizia que era a melhor maneira de começar o dia. Comigo dentro dela._

_Hoje não tinha sido diferente. Não até agora._

_Como ela podia me odiar?_

_Mas eu senti... ela me odiava. Ela nem sequer conseguiu olhar pra mim._

_Andei pela cidade e tudo parecia tão sufocante. Eu chorava como um maníaco e meus urros de dor eram tão altos que fechei o vidro e liguei o som para não escutarem minha desgraça._

_Meu celular não parava de tocar. Eu sabia que era Edward. Ele estava em Seattle hoje, participando de uma conferência de pediatria. Ele me ligou quando saiu de casa depois do almoço. Eu já o imaginava querendo pegar a estrada e vir me encontrar. Sempre era assim. Nós sempre nos apoiamos. Mas sentia uma vergonha tão fodida que eu não queria ver ninguém._

_Passei três vezes pela frente da minha casa até decidir. Eu tinha que sair daqui._

_Fui direto para a estrada, acelerei o máximo que pude. Cheguei ao aeroporto pouco tempo depois. Meu rosto estava melhor, mas meu peito ainda doía. E doía mais por passar o tempo e ela não me ligar, me tirando desse pesadelo. Esperei alguns minutos, ansiando que Kristen me ligasse e dissesse que era uma maldita mentira. Mas não era._

'_Aceita Rob. Você não é só um médico medíocre. Você _é_ um homem medíocre'._

_A maldita caixinha azul ainda queimava no meu bolso, mas agora também incomodava. Era mais doloroso ainda senti-la aqui. Enfiei a mão no local onde ela estava e nem sequer olhei para a caixa da Tyffany's. Ela voou pela janela em um segundo, mas nada melhorou. Entrei no Aeroporto, completamente sem rumo._

_As frases dela ainda me atormentavam. Ela odiava Forks, ou a mim em Forks? Eu não conseguiria viver aqui sem ela._

_Essa mulher levou com ela a minha vida._

_Foda-se._

"_Para onde, senhor?" _

"_Para o próximo vôo."_

_Fui parar na Holanda na manhã seguinte deixando meu carro abandonado no estacionamento e meu celular e carteira no bolso. Assim que desci do avião, várias chamadas e mensagens chegaram. Principalmente de Edward, algumas de Alice, duas dos meus pais e nenhuma dela. Eu decidi que tentaria esquecer até a dor e a vergonha passar. Ou até que ela me ligasse._

_Mas eu queria falar com ela realmente? Não sei. Nesse momento de dor e incertezas, liguei para a única pessoa que eu conseguiria falar._

"_Porra, Rob. Onde você está? Eu voltei pra casa e não te encontrei mais!"_

"_Eu não vou voltar."_

"_Como assim? Onde você está? Me deixa ir aí e falar com você."_

"_Eu estou longe. Edward, não quero ver ninguém agora."_

"_Conte-me o que aconteceu."_

_E eu contei tudo. Palavra por palavra. Inclusive todas as dores que senti com suas palavras dolorosas. Eu mesmo não acreditava que ela tinha feito isso comigo. Meu gêmeo me escutou calado, dando a liberdade para eu me abrir. "Nada disso faz sentido." Foi a única coisa que ele disse._

"_Bem vindo ao meu mundo, maninho." Eu falei pesaroso. No fundo eu estava tão magoado que só conseguia falar com sarcasmo. "Mas deixe-a. Ela não sabe o que perdeu, não é? O bom é que resolvi me dar férias."_

"_Quando você volta?" Voltar? Eu queria voltar para um mundo sem ela? Um lugar onde tudo era dela?Onde eu me lembraria do seu rosto me dizendo que eu era _medíocre._.._

"_Não me pergunte isso. Vou esperar tudo passar."_

_Os meus dias se seguiram com a mesma história. Edward me ligava todas as manhãs e eu contava para ele sobre todos os lugares e pessoas que conheci. Mas o vazio se instalou no meu peito e senti que precisava fazer algo a mais. Foi quando conheci a vida européia. Mulheres que não queriam saber meu nome, assim como não se incomodavam com o seu, só queriam prazer. E um prazer que me fazia esquecer por algum tempo a merda que eu vivia._

_Isso era quase viciante. Eu tampava minha dor com conquistas de uma noite e rostos desconhecidos. Nenhum era o dela e nenhum me fazia querer ficar. Depois de algum tempo a dor foi sendo enterrada. Continuei rodando até que conheci alguns pilotos, me enturmei e fui chamado para participar de uma corrida. Depois de uma veio outra e outra... E o tempo foi passando._

_Quando começava a gostar da cidade, ou as mulheres começavam a ficar cansativas, eu viajava. Não queria me apegar a nada. Nenhum lugar era meu. Eu acreditei que o meu lugar era com ela, mas ela não me queria._

_Eu não perguntei mais por ela e Edward nunca me falou nada. Foi a nossa regra muda. Desde a noite em que ela me deixou eu nunca mais falei no seu nome. Era como se fosse algo proibido, mas, na verdade, eu sabia que se falasse ou pensasse eu voltaria a sentir aquela dor. A dor que eu sufocava no fundo do meu peito e jurava todas as noites que amanheceria sem ela. Mas nada mudava._

_Nunca mudou. Nunca esqueci e nunca deixou de doer me lembrar do motivo pelo qual tudo aconteceu. Ela nunca voltou e nunca entrou em contato com ninguém._

**Flashback off**

Meu corpo tremia tanto. Eu não conseguia mais me segurar, afinal, era tão doloroso tudo isso. Uma dor fodida ultrapassava meu peito e uma confusão ainda tomava minha mente. Por quê? O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Eu a amei, eu cuidei dela, eu lutei por ela. Ela **acabou** comigo.

Eu não conseguia sequer pensar no nome dela. Porra. Essas lembranças que sempre sufoquei doíam demais. Como tantas coisas podem acontecer ao mesmo tempo? Edward descobrir o segredo, Bella ir embora, Kristen aparecer... tanta coisa...

Não entendia o por que de ela ter voltado. Depois de tantos anos completamente desaparecida. Sem qualquer notícia. Ela não odiava Forks? Ela não me odiava? Será que ela achou que eu não estaria aqui? O que será que Edward fez para convencê-la a voltar?

Mas que porra. Tudo era muito confuso na minha cabeça. Edward fez isso de propósito? Não. Isso não poderia ser verdade. Eu o _conhecia_. Ele não seria tão frio. Edward sabia o que eu tinha sofrido, me acompanhando por todos esses anos, sabendo da minha dor e no que me transformei por causa dela. O que fiz para merecer isso? Já não havia sofrido o suficiente? Afinal, eu não era medíocre o suficiente? Ela tinha que voltar e me jogar isso na cara de novo?

Porra, eu precisava pensar. Não adiantava ficar remoendo as coisas desse jeito. Eu esclareceria as coisas, provaria que eu não estava com Bella e perguntaria a ele sobre Kristen. Puta merda, isso doía. _Kristen._ Somente seu nome fazia meu peito doer pra caralho. Eu não queria vê-la. Não podia ser tão masoquista.

Tão perto...

Mas seria tão doloroso...

Eu tentava esquecer, mas a porra das lembranças pulavam na minha cara.

**Flashback on**

_Estava dormindo quando senti sua mão descer pelo meu corpo e arrepiar por onde passava._

"_Kristen?"_

"_Fala meu nome de novo. Eu adoro quando você fala meu nome com essa voz de sexo."_

"_Kristennnn." Eu disse novamente sorrindo, mas gemi quando ela encontrou minha ereção._

"_Adoro acordar com você assim."_

"_Então você adora acordar todos os dias." Ela falou e riu._

"_Eu amo você, pequena."_

"_Eu também te amo, gostosão. Pra sempre."_

_Ela aprendeu tudo comigo, a maneira como eu gostava de falar sujo e como eu adorava fazer amor quando acordava. Tudo o que eu queria e desejava, Kristen aprendeu e treinou dia após dia. Se especializando em mim. Em cada parte de mim._

_No começo, quando nosso relacionamento passou a ser intimo, ela sempre me perguntava tudo. Querendo saber como era a melhor forma de alcançar o nosso prazer e eu ensinei. E agora ela era profissional. Quando ela subiu em meu colo e me cavalgou, eu olhei em seus olhos e jurei a mim mesmo que não abriria mão dela por ninguém. _

_Ela era tão minha._

_Seus olhos me encararam com adoração enquanto ela tomava tudo de mim. Eu amava essa mulher._

**Flashback off**

Eu queria tanto esquecer. Mas, caralho, depois de testar tantos corpos, cheguei à conclusão que na verdade sempre busquei alguém que poderia se aproximar daquele que havia sido projetado para mim. Ela era pequena, delicada e fogosa.

Ela era tudo o que eu queria e eu a amava tanto a ponto de doer. Sim, antes de ela me destruir por dentro e arrancar meu coração. Tentei mais uma vez raciocinar sobre os motivos de tudo. Por que ele disse que precisou trazê-la pra cá? _Seria bom tê-lo deixado explicar Rob..._

Eu não queria sentir tudo isso de novo, mas agora a antiga dor se uniu à nova e estava mais difícil de suportar. A dor de ser abandonado era terrível. Agora tinha acontecido _duas vezes_. Meu irmão também não quis me escutar, mas eu sabia que isso aconteceria... porra... e se eu desaparecesse? O que eles fariam?

Adormeci mesmo sem querer e acordei no meio da madrugada, assustado. Tentei me recordar de onde estava. Comecei a lembrar lentamente e assim que meus olhos se abriram e foquei minha visão, porra, não era mentira e nem um pesadelo, afinal... tudo o que tinha acontecido era verdade. O que eu poderia fazer da minha vida? Às vezes era melhor não ter acordado.

Cadê Bella?

Já fazia duas noites que eu não a via. Será que ela estava bem? Eu não conseguia unir forças para me levantar e procurar um carregador para meu celular ou sequer me importar com o ronco desesperado do meu estômago.

Eu sentia tanto medo de levantar dessa cama e enfrentar a realidade da minha vida. Eu também tinha receio de sair por aquela porta e vê-la feliz e sorridente _sem mim_ enquanto eu tinha passado todos esses anos fodido e tentando esquecê-la. Porra!

Não sabia exatamente que horas eram, mas eu resolvi esperar Bella aparecer. Eu precisava saber se ela estava bem, já que a culpa de tudo que ela estava passando era minha e eu também precisava de alguém que não me odiasse para conversar.

O engraçado é que ela _deveria_ me odiar. Mas ela não me odiava. Bella era tão rara.

Esperei mais algum tempo, perdido em pensamentos e evitando o máximo que pude as lembranças. Eu procurava respostas, motivos. Mas não conseguia encontrar, já que, na verdade, nunca entendi. Passei um tempo da minha vida procurando por isso e depois percebi que eu não deveria ficar me culpando, que o problema poderia ser com ela e não comigo. Isso ajudou em alguns momentos, mas em outros nem sequer chegou perto de ser convincente.

De novo comecei a me questionar: O que eu poderia ter feito para ela fazer aquilo comigo? Eu sei que antes dela eu _galinhei _um pouco com todo mundo, mas não fiz nada parecido com ninguém e meu coração foi _somente _dela.

Sem ter mais como escapar, me levantei e procurei algo para comer, me recordando que Bella, há exatos dois dias, fazia o mesmo. E estava comigo. Que foi onde tudo começou. Sua cozinha ainda estava impecável. Ao abrir sua geladeira descobri uma lasanha congelada escondida. Suspirei aliviado por não ter que cozinhar. Comi sem vontade, mais para calar meu corpo que gritava por comida. Enquanto mastigava, olhei ao redor da casa de Bella e era incrível como eu não me sentia um intruso aqui. Eu me sentia seguro, mas eu precisava que ela aparecesse logo antes que eu pegasse o abajur redondo dela e começasse a chamar de _Wilson_. Seria foda.

Não conseguia mais parar de ficar ansioso, então me joguei no sofá e esperei. Ela não apareceu. Puta merda. Onde essa mulher se meteu? Eu não queria sair daqui. Meu corpo novamente ansiou por descanso e me vi arrastando para o quarto dela novamente. Ainda não tinha amanhecido e provavelmente Bella estaria de volta em pouco tempo.

Uma sonolência absurda tomou conta do meu corpo me tragando para a inconsciência novamente. Antes que eu apagasse, desejei ardentemente que não tivesse meus atuais pesadelos.

Acordei lentamente e senti meu estômago revirar de novo. Estava em um estado semi-vegetativo na casa de Bella. Fui até sua sala e constatei que ela não havia chegado ainda. Que merda, algo terrível deve ter acontecido. Olhei no relógio e percebi que passava do horário do almoço. Será que Bella estaria no hospital? Suspirei com a possibilidade de ligar para lá e perguntar sobre a namorada do meu gêmeo. Ou ex, ou o que seja. 'Caralho!'

Depois de muito refletir resolvi ligar. O telefone na casa dela não deve ser muito utilizado, pois vi que tinha algumas marcas de poeira. Coitada, ela devia trabalhar tanto que nem tinha tempo de fazer ligações para os parentes. Uma voz melodiosa atendeu do outro lado, me fazendo engasgar um pouco. De maneira informal perguntei pela Srta. Swan, afinal eu poderia ser um paciente dela. Minha surpresa foi a resposta. Bella estava de licença temporária para fazer companhia ao pai doente.

"O que vou fazer agora?"

Bella poderia demorar alguns dias até voltar pra casa. Isso se voltasse, afinal, ela não tinha parentes aqui e como as únicas pessoas que eram importantes para ela tinham lhe virado as costas, qual era a melhor opção do que se afastar dessa maldita cidade? No fundo Bella se comportou igual a mim. Fugindo da dor.

Eu não sei de onde veio, mas uma vontade louca de ir tomar satisfações com minha família nasceu em mim. Olhei para meu corpo. Dois dias desse mesmo jeito e completamente perdido. Bufando para meu estado deplorável, entrei no banheiro arrancando minha calça e tomando um banho demorado, vestindo a mesma roupa que eu estava. Olhei novamente no relógio. Já passava das quatro horas da tarde.

Dei várias respirações tentando criar coragem para o que eu enfrentaria e segui para fora da casa. Para a vida real. Andei pela calçada com passos pesados cada vez mais confuso sobre o que eu queria e o que achava que encontraria lá.

Entrei lentamente na casa dos meus pais, dando um suspiro aliviado ao ver minha mãe sentada com meu pai no sofá. E mais ninguém a vista. Eles estavam em uma conversa que parecia ser divertida, pois eles sorriam. Como era possível que no meio desse inferno todo, eles ainda achassem algo _divertido_?

"Oi, meu filho." Meu pai falou calmamente. "Sente aqui conosco."

Olhei cautelosamente ao redor e constatei que estávamos realmente sozinhos nesse andar. Sentei-me na poltrona de frente para eles cruzando os braços e fiquei calado, esperando que começassem seu discurso.

"Você não devia ter saído daquele jeito ontem, filho." Minha mãe começou e quando eu ia interromper com minha defesa, ela me parou com um dedo. "Hoje você _vai_ escutar, Robert. Eu não vou deixar as coisas piores do que estão." Ela disse, parecendo bem mais séria. "Primeiro: Eu nunca amaria ninguém mais do que eu amo você. Porque eu o amo de uma maneira única e especial, assim como a cada um dos seus irmãos e estou incluindo a Kristen também." Bufei, balançando a cabeça. "Eu sei que ela o fez sofrer. Vocês nunca falaram nada sobre o que aconteceu, mas nós sabemos que ela magoou você. Porém, isso não diminuiu o amor que sentimos por ela também. Segundo: Seu irmão não fez nada com a intenção de te machucar. Ele inclusive queria conversar com você antes de todos saberem que ela tinha voltado."

Mesmo com todo o meu rancor por ela estar aqui, o pesar apareceu. Um sentimento de arrependimento por eu pensar tão mal sobre ele tomou meu corpo. Mas, mesmo assim ainda era complicado e completamente confuso. Eu não entendia por que ela estava dentro da _nossa_ casa. O que havia acontecido, afinal, para ela ter voltado?

"E terceiro: Eu quero que você escute calmamente, não se altere, porque isso é muito mais sério." Ela falou e parou, como se esperasse uma resposta minha. "A Kristen vai ficar aqui e ela trouxe algo com ela que lhe pertence. E todos nós vamos apoiá-la."

Eu estava sem entender. O que eles estavam falando?

"Rob, a Kristen tem um filho. E é seu."

Meus pensamentos se calaram, assim como minha mãe. Eu só repetia a última frase na minha cabeça. Um filho. Um filho _meu_. Como assim?

Olhei exasperado para minha mãe, com uma emoção estranha no peito. Eu formulei várias frases para falar, mas nada saía, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir qualquer som. Meu pai me olhou compassivo, esperando eu me acalmar. O inferno é que isso não fazia sentido. Mas que porra era essa agora?

"Como assim mãe? Como um filho meu? Vocês estão loucos."

"Você deve conversar com ela, meu filho. Ela está lá em cima com ele."

"Mãe." Falei, ponderando mais uma vez o que falar, mas sentindo uma fúria crescendo dentro de mim. "Ela me deixou há muito tempo atrás e dizendo que me odiava. Eu não estou entendendo. Um filho meu? Isso já faz-"

"Quase quatro anos filho. E Masen tem três anos agora."

"O QUÊ?"

Minha mãe me olhava emocionada e meu pai ansioso. Um filho. Como assim um filho? Não fazia sentido. Ela me odiava e o nome era Masen. Mas como pode ser possível? Ela escolheu o nome do meu avô para a criança. Ela ainda se lembrava? Mas, por quê?

Meus olhos começaram a inundar de lágrimas, mas agora de dor e agonia. O que ela estava pensando, colocando o nome do meu avô? Meu peito apertou tanto com os pensamentos de um filho que chegava a doer e me retirar o ar.

"Masen? Esse é o nome dele?" Uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto. Meus pais somente assentiram para mim, fazendo minha cabeça girar. Fechei os olhos e apoiei meus cotovelos nos joelhos segurando minha cabeça.

Eu nunca, jamais, pensei em ter um filho. Isso estava fora da minha ambição de vida. Nunca quis procriar e Kristen sabia disso e essa vontade eu compartilhei com ela por decidir, inclusive, não me especializar em pediatria na época, diferente do meu gêmeo. Eu não era o cara das crianças. Algumas vezes cheguei a dizer que eu não as suportava. Mas, ao imaginar agora algo que era parte minha, eu o quis no mesmo instante. Eu queria meu filho.

"Você precisa vê-lo." Minha mãe disse com adoração me retirando dos meus devaneios. "Ele é tão parecido com você quando era criança. Mas só que mais bonito." Ela disse e piscou.

Um Rob melhorado. Eu não conseguia acreditar ainda. Um Rob com partes da Kristen. Espera um instante... Ela sabia que estava grávida quando me deixou?

Uma ansiedade misturada com uma fúria repentina se apoderou de mim e eu me levantei da poltrona num salto. "Eu quero vê-los. Preciso falar com ela." Eu tinha que entender que porra era essa _agora_. Mas algo não se encaixava. Por que ela não me disse? Por que ela não me procurou para ajudar a criá-lo? Para ele ter um pai?

Não escutei mais nada, tomado pela fúria. Subi as escadas rapidamente. Não tive muito tempo para pensar porque enquanto eu estava parado no corredor, Edward abriu a porta do seu quarto e saiu. Sua respiração travou quando ele me viu, fechando a porta atrás de si, protetoramente, enquanto cerrava seus olhos em minha direção. Senti uma raiva imediata por ele tentar proteger algo que era _meu_. Que porra!

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, tentando soar indiferente, cruzando os braços.

"Eu vim ver _meu_ filho. E você?"

"Não antes de conversamos, Rob".

"Não tenho nada para falar com você, Edward. Quero ver meu filho primeiro".

"Ele está dormindo, Rob, e a Kristen está no banho".

"Está dando banho nela também? Que tocante".

"Não começa, Rob. Nós precisamos mesmo conversar." Ele falou e apontou para a porta do meu quarto. Tentei raciocinar sobre isso, mas não conseguia, eu estava uma confusão do caralho agora. Meu coração martelava no meu peito e eu podia escutá-lo, esperando que meu gêmeo não pudesse.

Entramos no meu quarto em silêncio e me sentei à beira da cama, sem olhar diretamente para ele. Eu não queria que ele visse minha dor agora. Edward suspirou, mas continuou de pé.

"Acredite em mim. Eu não queria estar aqui agora também." Ele disse e senti a dor em suas palavras. "Mas quando eu encontrei a Kristen e ela me disse sobre Masen, eu fiquei louco. Eu tive que trazê-los comigo. Não foi para me vingar de você, como você provavelmente está pensando." Ele deu uma risada falsa. "O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Rob."

Coloquei as mãos na minha cabeça e fechei os olhos. Eu não estava com saco para ter discussões idiotas enquanto o meu filho estava do outro lado do corredor e eu sequer o conhecia.

Ele continuou. "Kristen realmente errou em ter saído daqui sem contar isso a você. Eu não apoio o que ela fez, mas Masen não tem culpa disso." E lá estava. O tom de adoração novamente, como o da minha mãe.

"Edward." Eu disse em um tom quase controlado. "Eu só quero conhecê-lo. Ele é meu filho. Eu não vou maltratá-lo. Parece até que você não me conhece mais."

"É... é exatamente como me sinto."

"Cara. Eu te pedi desculpas. Eu não tinha a intenção de te esconder aquilo, mas a situação estava tão complicada que acabou passando o tempo. Se você não quer me perdoar por isso, pelo menos não culpe a Bella. Ela-"

"Eu não quero saber." Ele me cortou friamente.

"Tudo bem. Então, a Kristen sabia que estava grávida de mim quando foi embora daquela maneira?"

"Olha, Rob. Eu não sei de nada, tá legal? Vocês dois têm que conversar, mas a única coisa que eu vou te falar é que o meu sobrinho não merece o rancor que você tem pela mãe dele. Entendeu? Ele não merece."

Eu não conseguia entender o cuidado que ele estava tendo, como se eu fosse machucar meu próprio filho. Isso já estava me dando nos nervos.

"Sinceramente, _maninho_. Você não tem nada com isso. Ele é meu filho. _Meu_. Então deixe que _eu_ lide com a situação."

"Ele não é só seu, Rob."

"O quê?" Falei com raiva.

"Ele é nossa família. Então é minha responsabilidade também."

"Quer saber... Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Eu _só_ quero ver _meu_ filho." E me levantei, mas ele puxou meu braço, me olhando severamente.

"Eu te avisei. Se você o magoar..."

"O quê? Edward, você está louco? Eu não vou fazer nada disso. E dá para largar meu braço?"

Ele me soltou e eu saí. Louco de ansiedade. Confuso pra caralho. Com ódio _dela_ por ter me escondido isso. E ao mesmo tempo apaixonado pela idéia de que eu era pai.

Bati na porta. Ouvi a voz dela no fundo dizendo que eu podia entrar.

Eu congelei.

Eu não podia.

Mas eu queria vê-lo.

Ela estava ali. Do outro lado da porta. Com meu filho.

Sem que eu pudesse perceber meu corpo andou no sentido contrário do corredor e eu desci as escadas rumo ao lado de fora da casa. A voz dela ressoava nos meus ouvidos de uma forma tão dolorosa que eu quase não consegui controlar meu corpo. Eu queria correr, então voltei para meu abrigo temporário.

Bati a porta atrás de mim como se alguém me perseguisse. Encostei atrás dela e desabei, escorregando até o chão, com muitas lágrimas. Eu estava virando um fraco. Um covarde e medíocre, como ela mesma tinha me acusado. Ela fazia isso comigo.

"PORRA!" Gritei para a sala. "AAHHHH". Socando o chão.

Levantei cambaleante e me joguei no sofá. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá, estático, olhando o teto enquanto eu tentava entender os meus sentimentos confusos quando escutei um barulho vindo da porta e congelei.

Bella piscou algumas vezes e eu me levantei, não percebendo o quanto eu estava ansioso para vê-la, me fazendo correr até ela. Tirei a mala de sua mão e a abracei. Forte.

"Rob. O que aconteceu?" Ela falou sem fôlego. "Você está me sufocando." Ela disse parecendo sorrir.

"Desculpe." Eu disse e me afastei. "Eu estava te esperando. Como está seu pai?"

Ela me olhou confusa antes de responder. "Ele está bem. Como você soube?" Fiquei sem graça de dizer que eu quase a persegui. Comecei a fugir do seu olhar questionador, mas ao mesmo tempo compassivo. Mas, depois de ter ficado todos esses dias aqui, acabei confessando tudo. Sorrindo a primeira vez depois de dias na escuridão.

Eu a puxei para o sofá para nossa conversa e ela se sentou, começando a parecer preocupada, com seus lindos olhos castanhos. Ela parecia um anjo. Meu anjo particular nesse momento.

"Bella, eu não quero te encher com os meus problemas. Você já tem os seus. Desculpe-me."

"Não, Rob. Pode me contar e confiar em mim. Meus problemas podem esperar. O que aconteceu na minha ausência? Nem fiquei tanto tempo assim longe."

Eu não queria falar sobre meu irmão. Eu sabia que a magoaria saber que ele voltou e estava com outra mulher. Ou melhor, com _A mulher_. Assim como ele me magoou com toda essa história de deixá-la lá em casa. Tentei me concentrar somente em contar de uma maneira que ele não fosse mencionado. Ou tentaria, pelo menos

"Aconteceu tanta coisa, mas eu me mantive aqui na sua casa. Eu... me desculpe novamente".

"Pare de se desculpar, Rob. Você pode ficar aqui quando quiser."

"Por que você é tão boa comigo, Bella?" Falei de repente buscando seus olhos.

"Eu não sei." Ela disse baixinho, olhando para as mãos. "Mas às vezes eu sinto que algo aconteceu com você e eu sinto que deveria te ajudar. Só não sei como. Conte-me." Ela segurou minha mão, me fazendo começar. Suspirei e fechei levemente meus olhos.

"Eu vou te explicar do começo." Ela balançou a cabeça, me incentivando. "É uma longa história, mas acho que é necessário para você entender. Eu tinha uma namorada, há uns anos atrás. Nós ficamos juntos por muito tempo. Acho que é seguro e estranho dizer, mas ela foi o amor da minha vida. E eu achava que eu era o dela. Mas tudo mudou."

Depois disso, foi como uma avalanche. Todas as minhas memórias vieram como fotografias escondidas na minha mente. Contei para ela sobre a história da mãe da Kristen e como eu tentei ajudar e sobre como ela morreu. Contei sobre as semanas que ela ficou estranha, mas depois voltou ao normal. Ou pelo menos, o que eu achava normal dela.

"E então eu decidi que era hora de darmos mais um passo. Eu estava formado, tinha meu próprio dinheiro. Tinha a patente de um tratamento que estava sendo muito usado. Aquele que Edward queria usar no Daniel, sabe? Tudo estava nos eixos. Tudo parecia ir para esse sentido."

Dei uma pausa, pois agora vinha a parte mais dolorosa. Bella ainda parecia pasma com tudo, pois parecia que ela nunca tinha imaginado que eu pudesse ter sentido isso por alguém, mas não quis perguntar. "Mas ela não..." e aí eu desabei. Contei para ela sobre o pior dia da minha vida. As minhas piores lembranças. Coisas que só Edward sabia. O incrível foi que eu não senti vergonha de Bella. Algumas lágrimas rolaram do seu rosto enquanto eu descrevia tudo. Ela apertou minha mão, mostrando sua amizade.

"E agora, depois de todos esses anos... ela está de volta. Na minha casa. Na casa dos meus pais. E eu não sei o que fazer. Eu me sinto um babaca, sabe? Eu passei esses anos me escondendo e sofrendo e ela volta como se nada tivesse acontecido." Disse com a voz cheia de mágoa, fechando meus olhos novamente, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer.

"Mas os seus pais a chamaram? Por que ela voltou?"

"Bella, ela trouxe um filho meu com ela." E então não segurei mais. Chorei como uma criança. Esses dias eu estava chorando tanto. Parece que estava me libertando de tudo o que eu segurei a minha vida toda.

"Um filho seu? Meu Deus, Rob!" Ela falou surpresa.

"Imagina, Bella. Todos esses anos ela tinha um filho meu e nunca me disse. Nunca. Ela nem sequer ligou, ou mandou uma carta. E agora para eu conhecê-lo eu tenho que enfrentá-la. Mas eu não sei se consigo. Só de ouvir a voz dela eu fraquejei. Corri como o covarde e medíocre que sou. Mas estou com tanto ódio. Tanta raiva. Parece que meu peito vai explodir. Parece que eu vou explodir. Isso é tão injusto..."

"Rob. Eu sei que você está confuso. Fique calmo. E você não é nenhum fraco ou medíocre, pelo amor de Deus. Mas... você não vai lutar pelo seu filho? Por mais que tenha se passado todo esse tempo, ele não tem culpa."

"Eu sei, Bella. O Ed-" Parei de falar ao ver a dor voltar aos seus olhos. "Todos estão repetindo isso. Eu não estou culpando-o e até quero conhecê-lo. Eu nunca pensei em ter um filho, Bella. Eu não sei se soa patético dizer, mas parece que ele faz ser real novamente tudo o que eu vivi, sabe? Eu passei esses anos tentando esquecer como se tudo fosse um pesadelo, mas quando eu soube da existência do Masen, eu comecei a querer isso. Querer meu filho. Mas eu não a quero, Bella. Ela me magoou e me destruiu. Ela disse que me odiava. Mesmo ainda não fazendo um completo sentido para mim."

"Você tem que ir até ele, Rob. Eu acho que muito tempo já foi perdido. Você não acha? Perdido sem você o conhecer. Perdido com você sofrendo e tentando esquecer. Perdido com esses ressentimentos. Você tem que parar agora com isso. Eu não estou falando para você perdoá-la e não estou tentando diminuir o que você está sentindo." Ela me olhou séria. "Eu estou dizendo que a vida continua. Sou uma prova disso e você é um homem forte. Não pode deixar que uma pessoa te apague. Um filho é um presente, Rob." Ela me disse mais suavemente, me fazendo sorrir um pouco ao imaginar. Mas eu ainda não conseguia formular uma imagem dele na minha cabeça. Eu precisava vê-lo. Ainda hoje, de preferência.

"Você tem razão."

"Eu sei." Ela disse soltando minha mão. "Só não sei o que você está esperando que ainda não entrou naquela casa e foi conhecer essa criança. Até eu estou me mordendo de curiosidade." Me movi para levantar enquanto Bella mastigava seu lábio, ainda confusa com mais alguma coisa.

"Mas eu ainda não entendo. Eles não te disseram por que ela voltou depois de todos esses anos?"

Balancei minha cabeça com medo da sua reação. "Edward a trouxe." Fiz uma pausa esperando que ela digerisse a informação. "Eu ainda não sei por quê. Eu não quero te chatear, mas ele parece estar protegendo-a. Isso está me matando, Bella. Ele disse que não é uma vingança." Não tive coragem de olhar para ela, por isso direcionei o olhar para o chão. "Eu sinto muito por tudo."

"Não." Ela disse limpando uma lágrima de seu rosto, pelo que pude perceber pela minha visão periférica. "Não sinta. Está tudo bem. Vai logo e se quiser voltar, eu estarei por aqui. Apenas darei uma passada agora no hospital para avisar que voltei e pegar meu cronograma de plantões. Só vim em casa para trocar de roupa."

"Tudo bem. Eu espero você para sairmos juntos." E ter mais um tempo para me acalmar também depois de toda essa recordação dolorida, completei mentalmente.

Bella se levantou e foi até o seu quarto e 15 minutos depois estava de volta, toda de branco e composta.

"Você vai trabalhar?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Não, mas eu passei uns dias um pouco ausente e se precisarem de mim quero estar preparada." Ela disse piscando um dos olhos enquanto cruzava seus braços. Sorri de leve por sua responsabilidade e compromisso com seu trabalho. Ela era mesmo única.

"Vamos, então?" Ela me puxou para a saída.

"Sim." Acenei e abri a porta para ela. Parecia que Bella estava mais forte também. O que tinha acontecido com seus pais para ela ter retornado assim? Ela não perguntou por meu gêmeo, nenhuma vez, me deixando relaxado e com vontade de me libertar dos meus fantasmas. Mesmo que isso me deixasse mais leve por não ter que encarar perguntas que eu não sabia a resposta, eu estava curioso sobre como ela lidou com sua própria dor.

Descemos a escada da entrada juntos e com um silêncio confortável. "Boa sorte, Rob." Ela disse se virando e me abraçou, como se fosse me dar força e coragem no seu gesto. E nesse momento, foi quando eu os vi. Através dos cabelos de Bella.

Edward e _ela_. Entrando no carro dele. Sem meu filho.

Eles me olharam também ao mesmo tempo e meu corpo congelou.

_É... totalmente foda isso tudo._

_

* * *

_

**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas... mais uma semana louca por aqui não é? O que eu posso dizer... nós somos más. *hohohoh*

O bom é que posso avisar que o 26, que virá na próxima quarta, muda muita coisa... e eu acho *cof cof* que é pra muito melhor.

Espero vcs.

Ah... _Titinha_, minha parceiruda louca, escreveu uma cena extra muito esclarecedora... e tenho certeza de que vocês irão amar... mas ela só será postada se a fic chegar a 4100 reviews até domingo. Ai no domingo mesmo a gente posta.

O que acham? Aceitam o desafio? A cena extra é um POV de um novo personagem *bate o dedo no rosto e pensa* quem será? =O

Eu amei escrever esse POV Rob pq eu era louca pra escrever os flash backs

e eu amei a conversa do Rob com a Bella... vcs não acham que agora deu pra ver que a relação deles é só de amizade?

ahahaha

*suspeita*

Mas enfim... o final é que nos deixa intrigados certo? Mas isso td será bem esclarecido na quarta que vem... POV Edward.

**\o/**

amamos isso aqui

merecemos as reviewzinhas?


	28. CENA EXTRA 2  Reencontrando os Cullen's

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam  
Quando tudo é feito para não durar  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

_**Íris - Goo Goo Dolls**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CENA EXTRA 2 - Reencontrando os Cullen's**

**KRISTEN POV**

_*O último dia antes do encontro com Edward na boate até o retorno a Forks*_

Eu estava tão cansada. Minha vida era uma rotina maravilhosa, até o momento em que eu precisava sair do meu santuário. Meu bebê estava cada vez mais lindo e cada vez mais parecido com ele. _Rob._ Hoje eu já não sentia tanta dor ao relembrar tudo o que abandonei, mas olhar Masen todos os dias sempre me fazia pensar no que tinha acontecido na minha vida.

O dia começava cedo no meu pequeno apartamento. Meu filho era uma criança tão viva que chegava a lembrar muito sua tia e minha amiga, Alice. Como uma criança poderia ter tantos traços de pessoas diferentes de uma mesma família?

Abri meus olhos no mesmo instante que meu filhote pulava em meu colo. Ele tinha seu pequeno berço, mas na maioria das vezes eu o colocava para dormir comigo. Seu corpinho sempre me aconchegava, me trazendo mais felicidade do que eu poderia imaginar. Logo cedo ele já tinha energia e não era uma criança preguiçosa. Sorri de encontro a sua alegria, que parecia saltar junto com seus pulos.

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Bom dia!"

"Bom dia, amor!"

"Você vai me dar meu café, mamãe?"

"Lógico, meu bem!"

"E vai ficar para o almoço?"

"Hum..." Fingi que pensava um pouco, colocando um dedo no meu queixo, batucando. "Acho que sim!"

"Obaaaa". Ele disse rolando nas cobertas, bagunçando nossa cama.

Eu sorri com ele. Seus pedidos eram sempre tão simples. Meu lindo bebê não me dava trabalho nenhum. Tudo bem que ele ainda não tinha enfrentado a fase da escola, onde as crianças conviviam entre si e faziam perguntas impossíveis de responder. Mas ele tinha sempre uma dúvida que me deixava angustiada...

"Mamãe, e hoje, vai jantar comigo?"

Eu sempre tinha dificuldade em responder essa pergunta. Não podia explicar para ele o que fazia para ganhar a vida. Meu trabalho no bordel era tarde da noite, mas muitas vezes eu precisava sair antes que Masen dormisse para ensaiar com as meninas. Isso era tão difícil.

"Não sei, meu lindo. Posso ver isso depois?"

Seus olhinhos tristes quebravam meu coração. Ele assentia com minha resposta, mas eu queria tirar essa pequena dor dos seus olhos. Meu filho não merecia sofrer nem um milésimo do que eu já tinha passado.

Comecei a fazer cosquinhas nele, arrancando sonoras gargalhadas. Muitas vezes seus sorrisos me recordavam Robert. Ou até mesmo Edward. Eles eram tão parecidos... assim como meu filho.

"Vamos logo tomar o nosso maravilhoso café".

"Como só a mamãe sabe fazer." Ele completava a frase.

"Sim, só a mamãe sabe." Eu disse sorridente.

Desde que saí de Forks eu soube que seria um tiro no escuro. Minha atitude foi espontânea e até mesmo infantil, mesmo que depois eu realmente não soubesse o que fazer. No momento em que descobri que estava grávida, no banheiro do meu pai com um palito na mão, eu tinha que pensar rapidamente.

Eu não posso dizer que tudo foi terrível e triste porque estaria ignorando toda a alegria que Masen me proporcionava. Mas todos os dias eu pensava em como seria se Rob soubesse e o amasse como eu o amo.

Balancei minha cabeça para afastar sonhos impossíveis da minha mente. A vida não era um conto de fadas e nunca foi. Eu estava longe de ser a princesa que _ele_ dizia que eu era. Por muito tempo acreditei que poderia ser, mas depois de todos os meses com minha mãe, desde o dia que eu descobri que ela estava de volta, até sua morte, comecei a acreditar que minha vida não era perfeita.

Rob me fez acreditar que era, por algum tempo. Lembrar do seu nome era tão doloroso, mas ao mesmo tempo eram algumas das minhas lembranças boas. Porém eu me sentia sozinha por muitas vezes, chorando copiosamente sobre as minhas escolhas. Até a chegada do meu lindo filho.

Quando Masen nasceu, parte dessa solidão e saudade se amenizou. Eu passei a me dedicar completamente a ele. Tudo o que imaginei que poderia dar ao meu filho, eu fiz. Parte da minha consciência gritava que era assim que devia ser, mesmo que não fosse o correto, ou justo. Mas, para minha infelicidade, eu não era uma pessoa muito sábia. O dinheiro acabou e muita coisa aconteceu.

Eu gostava de pensar que algo muito bom estava prestes a acontecer. Isso no começo da minha nova vida. Infelizmente nada veio. Quando eu dancei para alguém pela primeira vez no bordel, eu chorei um dia inteiro. Foi horrível e me senti um lixo. Uma prostituta. Entretanto, eu não tinha escolhas, precisava do dinheiro que vinha muito mais do que se eu fosse simplesmente uma garçonete. Eu tinha que ser forte. Depois de tudo que pensei, acabei voltando e tentei de novo e de novo. Até que eu descobri o segredo. O sucesso nesse negócio era fingir que eu estava dançando pra ele. Ele adorava esse tipo de coisas. Eu me lembro de Rob assumir várias fantasias para mim.

Fui com meu lindo filho para a cozinha e me diverti um pouco mais com ele. Eu tinha planejado fazer compras hoje, fazendo um pequeno passeio com meu filho. Mas ele adorava ficar em casa.

Sorri pra ele dizendo que iria tomar banho. "Sim, mamãe. Posso ver desenho?"

"Claro, pequeno".

"Mamãe, vamos passear?"

"Vou pensar no seu caso." Pisquei e sorri para ele.

Masen sorriu e foi correndo até a sala com uma velocidade impressionante, apesar da sua idade. Hoje eu não tinha aberto a janela para ele ficar observando os carros, como ele gostava também, pois fiquei com medo dele sozinho no beiral, sem minha companhia. No banheiro voltei os pensamentos para a minha vida com seu pai. Algumas vezes eu reprimia essas lembranças, mas certos dias era muito difícil e eu recordava a minha antiga vida como se fosse de outra pessoa.

Por mais que eu fosse inexperiente, Rob sempre me ensinou tudo o que gostava e me deu a liberdade de fazer o que eu desejava, quando quisesse. Mas essa opção era desnecessária. Eu sempre o queria. Não conseguia desenfrear meu desejo por ele e a cada dia eu me esforçava para ser tudo o que ele desejava. Mesmo que eu fosse tão nova e tão ingênua.

Rob sempre foi o mulherengo e cretino da cidade. Além de lindo, era extremamente rico. Ou seja, o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher em qualquer idade. Quando conheci Alice, ainda no primário, eu ficava fascinada pela beleza dos gêmeos. Emmett também era bonito, mas Edward e Robert, mesmo crianças, eram ímãs para mulheres e problemas.

Minha paixonite foi me acompanhando por toda a minha adolescência. Eu sabia que era bonita e chamava a atenção na escola, mas eles nunca me viram com outros olhos. Digo _eles_ porque Edward era fisicamente idêntico ao Rob, mas ele me assustava. Era incrível como os dois eram muito diferentes. Apesar das semelhanças em outros aspectos. Isso me irritava às vezes, entretanto, eu entendia, afinal, tínhamos quase cinco anos de diferença. Isso até meus quinze anos.

Nunca desejei um baile, mas quando Alice me convenceu dizendo que falaria para Rob ser meu príncipe, percebi que estava muito ferrada. Minha melhor amiga tinha descoberto meu segredo. Eu sei que não era nenhuma santa, pois me insinuava sutilmente para ele. Mas tê-lo em meus braços, como o amor da minha vida, mesmo que fosse só no baile, tinha me despertado como mulher.

Desse dia em diante foi como um passe de mágica pra mim. Eu mesma não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Rob ficava me espiando, sempre protetor comigo e com Alice e espantava todo e qualquer menino que tentava me namorar. No começo até gostava, mas depois começou a me irritar. Até que no meu aniversário de 16 anos, aconteceu meu dia especial. Eu passei pelo 'teste de sedução' do Rob.

Estava encostada na escada, de shortinho e blusa, apesar do frio de Forks. Eu tinha acabado de chegar de uma corrida, pois adorava sentir-me livre. Era muito cedo e estava esperando dar a hora para acordar Alice para irmos para a escola. Foi quando o vi. Subindo os degraus, bêbado e com cara de sexo.

Meu pai amado, ele tinha o poder de acabar com minha sanidade.

"Sabia que você está linda?"

"O quê?" Eu disse, totalmente confusa com sua aproximação.

Eu não consegui me mexer. Rob estava tão perto. Apesar da sua altura ficamos no mesmo nível, pois ele estava dois degraus abaixo, com sua virilha próxima. Muito próxima de mim. Seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu, com seus lábios roçando minha bochecha, indo até meu ouvido. Sei que ele jamais faria qualquer coisa comigo, mas eu fiquei com minhas coxas se contraindo e parecia que tinha feito xixi nas calças.

"Dois anos Kristen. Só faltam dois anos".

Arfei, sem conseguir responder. Com um sorriso lindo, ele depositou um beijo molhado no meu pescoço e continuou subindo. Jamais vou esquecer aquela sensação. Ele era o poder em pessoa. Depois desse dia esperei. Dois longos anos até eu completar dezoito.

"Mamãe!"

Fui retirada as pressas das minhas memórias com o chamado de Masen. _O que ele estava aprontando?_ Saí enrolada da toalha com medo de acontecer algo com meu pequeno, quando a vi, parada na porta. Gemi, pois quando Sophie aparecia cedo era meu tormento.

"Oi Kristen. Perdoe-me o horário".

"Tudo bem." Cruzei os braços esperando sua desculpa.

"Hoje não poderei vir. Tenho um problema para resolver." Sophie não conseguia fixar seu olhar nos meus. Eu sabia que era mentira.

"Estou te atrapalhando não é mesmo? Não precisa mentir pra mim".

"Não é nada disso... eu..." Ela baixou os olhos. O que me fez suspirar.

"Tudo bem, eu me viro." Eu disse a cortando.

"Sinto muito".

Dei o silêncio e as costas para ela mostrando minha indignação. Droga, era mais fácil ela falar que não queria ficar com Masen. Eu pagava pouco pra ela, mas em vez de reclamar, ficava inventando desculpas para faltar.

Aprendi desde cedo a reconhecer uma mentira. Isso durante o convívio com os gêmeos, com o passar dos anos foi ficando ainda mais fácil. Ambos se comunicavam pelo olhar e segredos nunca ficavam sem ser visualizados. De novo me peguei pensando nele.

Rob era um homem experiente, mas eu nunca me senti menos do que desejada. Ele sempre tinha uma forma única de me olhar. Ele me fazia sentir-me sentir especial. Amada. Sexy e poderosa.

E também sabia quando eu estava mentindo.

Por isso virei meu rosto _naquele_ dia. Ele veria a verdade. Rob saberia que eu estava enlouquecendo e mentindo. Ele nunca foi medíocre, mas sabia que Rob não me deixaria ir sem um argumento. E aquele foi o único que eu sabia que o faria parar.

Fui para meu quarto enquanto ouvia Sophie conversando e se despedindo de Masen. Aquilo me machucou, pois eu tinha que deixá-lo sozinho esta noite novamente. Foram poucas vezes, mas sempre me angustiava. Desejei sair daquele emprego pela milésima vez, mas não podia. Era tudo pelo meu menino. Saí do quarto arrumada e encontrei Masen na sala assistindo desenho. Sentei ao lado dele e me aconcheguei. Cheirei seu cabelo e aspirei seu doce aroma. O cheiro do céu.

"Mamãe, o que é uma família?" Masen me perguntou de repente. Meu coração saltou dolorosamente em meu peito. Meus lábios congelaram em seu cabelo enquanto eu ponderava a resposta.

"Família somos eu e você." Falei incerta, mas sorri. Ele era minha família agora. "Quando você ama alguém e você o quer bem... Eu amo você. Você me ama?" Tentei desviar o assunto.

"Amo." Ele disse alegre, mas depois piscou parecendo confuso. "Eu vi no desenho que era outra coisa".

Suspirei.

"No desenho a família tinha mais pessoas. Tinha tanta gente. Papai, mamãe, vovó, vovô. Por que nós não temos isso na nossa família, mamãe?"

"Porque eles estão muito longe, filho, mas um dia você vai conhecê-los".

"Ah bom." Ele tinha se contentado com minha mentira. Puxei-o para outro assunto.

"Vamos tomar um banho, pequenino?"

"Ah, mamãe... só mais um _poquinho_..." Sorri das suas palavras cortadas e seu biquinho lindo. Nem tudo ele falava tão corretamente ainda.

"Puxa vida... pensei que você queria passear com a mamãe".

"Tá bom".

Sorri novamente com sua aceitação. Desenhos e brinquedos era seu vício, mas eu precisava cansar Masen em algum parque para ele ter um sono pesado essa noite. Fui com ele para o banheiro, arrancando suas gargalhadas com minhas brincadeiras.

O dia foi tão corrido como cansativo. Eu e Masen almoçamos na rua, com ele correndo e brincando o tempo todo. Olhava o relógio a todo instante, ansiando para que o mesmo parasse, ou fosse mais lento. Mas nada era do jeito que eu gostaria mesmo...

Cheguei à minha casa em cima da hora. Estava quase anoitecendo e Masen já tombava no meu colo. Eu o deixaria dormir sem ninguém, mesmo que isso arrancasse lágrimas dos meus olhos. Era muito difícil fazê-lo passar por esse sofrimento, mas era necessário. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Deitei Masen na minha cama por ser mais espaçosa, depois de dar um longo banho quente. Seus olhinhos fechavam a todo instante, mesmo enquanto eu o observava. Ainda assim ele parecia lutar contra o sono. Eu tinha meus olhos inundados pelas minhas lágrimas, mas não havia jeito para trazer comida pra casa. Principalmente com meus poucos conhecimentos e nenhuma profissão.

Saí sorrateiramente, mesmo trabalhando muito perto. Deixei a porta trancada, não saí sem antes falar com minha vizinha idosa, para me ligar se ouvisse qualquer coisa. Eu sabia que era errado e que podia ser presa por abandono de incapaz, mas essa era minha vida e meu filho. Deus via o quanto era difícil para mim.

O Bordel da Jane ficava a três quadras do meu pequeno apartamento. Apesar da pouca distância, meu coração doía por ele. Era sempre muito difícil. Rolei os olhos para o segurança Dimitri, que sempre ria da minha aproximação esbaforida.

"Boa noite, madame".

"Sem essa, Dimitri".

"Hoje está vazio".

"Não sei se fico feliz ou não com isso".

Dei uma batida no seu ombro enquanto passava pela portaria. A noite já começava a cair. Cheguei ao meu pequeno espaço, que dividia com Victória, outra sobrevivente. Ela chegou aqui depois de apanhar do seu antigo cafetão.

"E então, Kiki... como está meu lindo bebê?"

"Cada dia mais esperto, Vick... não sei mais o que faço com ele." Ela era uma das únicas que sabiam meu nome verdadeiro por aqui. Afinal eu tinha outra identidade no bordel.

"Por quê?" Ela me perguntou. Suspirei e comecei a me arrumar rapidamente. A qualquer momento Jane poderia entrar e nos chamar.

"Acredita que hoje ele me perguntou sobre família?"

"Como assim?"

"Ele viu algo em um desenho... ou seja..."

"Vick! Sua vez!" Fui interrompida pela voz grossa de Jane. Eu tinha que acabar de me arrumar, pois a próxima seria eu.

"Já vou, amiga." Ela disse arrumando seus cabelos ruivos e ajeitando seus seios dentro do top minúsculo. "Tudo bem, Vick, depois nos falamos." Respondi sorrindo para minha amiga.

Voltei a olhar no espelho, suspirando pesadamente. Realcei ainda mais minha maquiagem deixando meu olhar um pouco fatal. Meu cabelo preto estava mais curto, para facilitar minha vida corrida e também o uso da peruca. Eu era uma das poucas meninas que ainda as usava, mas era necessário. Pelo menos para mim. Assim que fiquei pronta, Carmem, a auxiliar da minha chefe, apareceu respirando pesado.

"Angel... vamos. Temos um homem lindo pedindo uma sala exclusiva com dançarina!"

"Como?"

"Vamos, menina. Não pense. Faça o último número que combinamos. Ande".

Ainda tentava assimilar suas palavras quando ela me jogou na sala vip. Fui em direção ao lado oposto da porta, ficando de costas. Essa era a pior parte. Meus trajes sempre os confundiam e eu odiava isso. Sempre desejava dançar no meio do palco, pois era mais seguro para os ataques dos tarados. A sala vip rendia mais, entretanto era a mais estressante. Eu sempre tinha problemas aqui.

Meu corpo estava perfeito. Eu tinha um bumbum empinado, pernas delgadas e seios na medida. Sabia que mesmo sendo de baixa estatura chamava a atenção. Mas nada disso me deixava feliz. Eu não tinha desejos sexuais desde que abandonei minha antiga vida e meu amor verdadeiro. Era como se tivesse deixado tudo com ele. Meu amor. Meu desejo. Minha antiga vida. A nova vida era ser uma mãe durante o dia e dançarina durante a noite. Só.

Hoje estava vestida com um conjunto roxo que mal cobria meu corpo e minha peruca era rosa clara. Todo meu corpo se retesou quando ouvi a voz de Jane. O cheiro potente do perfume do homem que a acompanhava entrou antes que ela falasse.

"Divirta-se." Foi a única coisa que Jane falou. O homem deu passos rápidos para dentro do ambiente me deixando um pouco nervosa. Respirei profundamente fechando os olhos, deixando a personagem entrar em mim.

A música começou e iniciei os movimentos sensuais, lentamente. Esse número foi muito ensaiado e eu o sabia de cor. Ainda de costas aumentei o ritmo, rebolando um pouco mais. Fiz menção de virar, mas ouvi sua voz profunda.

"Não se vire." Fechei os olhos, imaginando estar louca, pois tive a sensação que conhecia esse tom. "Como quiser".

Meus movimentos eram ritmados, mas frios. Sempre tentava pensar em algo que me fizesse esquecer onde estava, mas aqui, a sós, era muito difícil.

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Angel." Respondi mecanicamente. Sempre.

"Combina com você. Aproxime-se." Fui dançando sem me virar. "Sem se virar." Eu sabia que ele não desejava ver meu rosto. Outro homem sofrendo por mulher, como a maioria dos que vinham aqui. Por que a sensação de que eu conhecia esse tom não me deixava?

Empinei minha bunda e com alguns passos praticamente encostei-me em seu rosto. "Pare aí". Fiquei tensa com seu pedido. "Abaixe-se para mim".

Meus movimentos eram mecânicos, mas parecia que ele estava gostando, pois senti sua respiração pesada. Apoiei-me no palco do centro, me expondo ainda mais. "Você é gostosa demais".

"Obrigada".

"Dance mais. Faça-me esquecer a porra do mundo".

"Como quiser." Trouxe minhas mãos para meu corpo e comecei a me acariciar, com movimentos leves e sensuais.

"Angel, se eu te pedisse para tirar a roupa, você a tiraria para mim?"

"Desculpe, eu só danço." Como ele ousa?

"Mas eu pagaria bem." Ele era mesmo insistente. Como todos os outros.

"Desculpe, senhor." Por Deus, ele não sabia das regras?

"Não me chame de senhor." Ele estava mesmo estressado. Isso não estava me soando bem.

"Desculpe."

"Pare de se desculpar." Ele disse abruptamente em um tom que me fez saltar de susto, expondo meu perfil. Sei que foi contra _suas_ regras, mas a sua irritação tinha sido estranha. O que tinha tudo para ser um show de dança ficou ainda pior quando o homem segurou meu braço e seu movimento de me tocar me estressou. O agressivo homem me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, me fazendo repuxar meu braço com raiva. Eu odiava quando me tocavam.

"Não toque em mim." Eu disse quase gritando e me afastando, virando todo o meu corpo, afinal, ele também tinha quebrado as regras. Mas toda a minha ira dissipou no momento que meu olhar encontrou o dono da voz. Isso não podia ser pior.

"Edward?" Eu tinha que estar sofrendo alucinações.

"Kristen? Mas que porra..." Deus, isso não era possível.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward disse em um tom acusatório.

"Olha quem fala." Disse rolando os olhos e soltando meu veneno. "Eu nunca imaginaria que o Senhor Perfeito e Gostosão estaria em um lugar como esse, pagando para uma mulher dançar pra ele. O que houve, Edward?" Sorri maliciosamente, tentando desviar o assunto. Mas meu coração batendo a mil por hora. Esse rosto...

"Por que você só responde com outras perguntas? Você ouviu o que eu te perguntei?" Ele repetiu irritado "O. Que. Você. Está. Fazendo. Aqui. Porra?"

"Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida".

"Ah, Kristen, não se engane, eu _não_ vou sair daqui sem uma explicação."

Isso não podia ser verdade. O que mais poderia acontecer agora? Bufei e cruzei meus braços sobre meus seios "O que você quer saber, afinal? Por que a minha vida ficou tão fodida que eu tive que virar dançarina, ou por que eu não te deixei me tocar? Eu não sou uma prostituta! Eu só danço. Não tem nada demais nisso".

"Nada faz sentido. Por que você fugiu? Desapareceu? _Seu pai_ sabe o que você está fazendo da sua vida?"

"Meu pai não precisa saber." Ele não _podia_ contar ao meu pai. Ainda mais agora. "Eu não falo com ele desde... desde que saí de Forks".

Observei seu movimento de sentar no sofá, ainda atordoada com tudo e respirando com dificuldade. Nunca imaginei encontrar com ele aqui. Ou dar de cara com qualquer Cullen. Depois de dois anos vivendo essa vida, eu estava em um mundo onde todo o meu passado tinha sido apagado. _Ou_ afogado dentro do meu peito.

"Por que você fez aquilo?" Edward me questionou, me sobressaltando. "Por que você _o_ largou daquela maneira?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Eu disse secamente. Eu não queria falar sobre isso com ele, muito menos aqui.

"E eu não vou sair daqui até você falar. Entendeu?"

"Eu vou chamar os seguranças." Jesus Cristo, isso não podia ser pior.

"Não brinca comigo."

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Eu precisava me livrar dele de alguma forma.

"Eu quero uma explicação."

"Perdoe-me Edward, mas eu _não posso_." Deixa eu me refazer, pedi mentalmente.

"Não pode o que?"

"Eu não consigo falar sobre isso. Eu estou há anos tentando esquecer e, quando eu estou quase me recuperando... você aparece." E com esse rosto, é mais difícil ainda. Dói demais.

"O que aconteceu? Só me diga _isso_." Olhei para Edward que parecia tão... _dolorido._ Desde que vim para Seattle eu tentava formular um plano de me aproximar do meu pai. Sabia que não era o certo, muito menos depois de todo esse tempo distante e sem ele saber que já era avô. Mas eu sentia que devia fazer isso, pelo menos por Masen. Comecei a ter um sentimento estranho. Será que valeria mesmo a pena contar a minha história para ele? Eu me sentia _tão_ sozinha.

Apoiei-me no palco e sentei. De repente senti a necessidade de compartilhar. Era tanta dor que eu guardava dentro de mim. E Edward não parecia me odiar tanto quanto eu achava que os Cullen me odiariam. Eu deveria parecer uma irresponsável para eles, sumindo sem avisar, mas eu precisava. Pelo menos foi o que pensei naquela época.

"Muita coisa aconteceu. O tempo passou e _nós_... quer dizer... _eu_ precisava sobreviver." Uma lágrima se formou e escorreu por meu rosto. Edward aproximou a mão para enxugá-la, mas me retesei. Aqui não podíamos ter contato. "Desculpe, tem câmeras nessa sala e você não pode me tocar. Aqui não é o melhor lugar para isso acontecer." Falei baixinho.

"Tudo bem, mas isso não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Não estou aqui pra te julgar. Eu só quero entender."

Minha mente trabalhava freneticamente para minhas respostas. O que dizer pra ele, afinal? Ele contaria ao Rob? Eu não poderia.

"Por que você o deixou? Por que você veio para Seattle sem avisar ninguém? Foi... pra _isso_?" Ele perguntou apontando para o palco. Isso me doeu um pouco, afinal Edward me conhecia. Nunca imaginei ser o que eu era. O que me trouxe até aqui foram muitas portas fechadas e a necessidade de dar ao meu filho uma vida.

"Era _muita_ coisa para administrar, Edward. Eu conhecia seu irmão. Se eu não o deixasse... _ele me deixaria._ E isso seria a minha morte. Eu não conseguiria viver com a rejeição dele." Eu tinha que explicar minha decisão, afinal, eu tinha certeza das minhas escolhas, mesmo que doesse. "Foi o melhor para ele-"

"COMO FOI O MELHOR? ISSO QUASE O MATOU!" Edward gritou, me deixando apavorada. Como assim? O que tinha acontecido com Rob? Eu não estava entendendo nada. "Você sabe como ele ficou?" Ele disse acusadoramente enquanto meus olhos enchiam de lágrimas há muito tempo represadas em mim. Abaixei o olhar com medo do que ele me diria agora.

"Ele não se recuperou disso assim. Ele _desapareceu_. Você o destruiu! E com as piores acusações que você poderia usar. Ele me disse tudo, mas o pior foi o que ele assumiu como culpa dele, já que no final Rob simplesmente me disse que você o deixou."

Por Deus, isso não estava acontecendo. O que ele quis dizer que isso o destruiu? Que eu o destruí? Eu era uma menina naquela época. Eu mal tinha completado vinte anos e Rob era tão vivo e independente. E lindo e perfeito. Durante toda a minha vida refreei minha dor por amá-lo desde muito nova. Mesmo sabendo que era um sentimento errado. Principalmente por ser pobre. E ele rico _e_ lindo.

"Você pelo menos pode me dar respostas que façam algum sentido?"

Minhas escolhas o tinham afetado tanto quanto a mim? Só eu sei o que tive que abrir mão naquela época, eu jamais me deixaria ser humilhada por ele, ou pela maldita cidade. Eu não estava mais escutando Edward no momento. Lágrimas e soluços romperam minha fachada tão fortemente construída. Eu tinha certeza que um encontro com um Cullen seria minha morte, mas saber que minhas decisões tinha mexido com _ele_ também, que o tinham feito achar que tinha culpa, foi pior. Eu realmente o deixei. Para ele viver a própria vida. Eu estava fadada ao fracasso e com um filho na frente. Sem mãe. O que eu podia fazer?

E ele acreditou, então? Aquelas foram as piores mentiras que alguém poderia contar. Ele não podia ter acreditado em mim.

EU tentava me controlar, mas era tão difícil. Meu corpo tremia com a força do meu choro silencioso. Nada mais importava agora. Eu precisava me libertar da minha dor. Depois de algum tempo, levantei meu rosto, mesmo soluçando. Eu sabia que minha máscara tinha caído, o que assustou Edward também. Era muito difícil admitir uma verdade reprimida. Eu tinha sido covarde e fugi. Suspirei para contar a minha breve história.

"Rob e eu sempre falamos sobre tudo... você sabe?" Comecei a falar calmamente. A música ambiente não me atrapalhava e eu praticamente chorava em silêncio, com lágrimas copiosas descendo por meu rosto. "E sempre que falávamos do futuro-" Solucei, com dor. "Rob era um _espírito livre_... ele sempre foi. A liberdade e a família eram tudo pra ele." Quis dizer para Edward que Rob nunca assumiu um compromisso sério comigo. "Quando ele estava na faculdade, fazendo a especialização, ele chegou um dia quase louco e disse que nunca, nunca teria um filho. Que ele odiava crianças. Que elas faziam o dia dele um martírio e ele nunca entenderia o por que de você ter escolhido ser pediatra." Olhei para ele, me preparando para dar a próxima notícia. "Um dia eu percebi que algo mudou em mim. Meus seios incharam, meu período atrasou..."

Suspirei diante do olhar assustado de Edward. Agora eu tinha que contar tudo.

"Eu entrei em pânico. Ele não suportaria isso, eu sabia que Rob terminaria comigo! Meu pai me mataria. Eu seria humilhada na frente de todas as pessoas que eu conhecia e ainda seria deixada para criar meu filho, sozinha e diante dos olhos de todas aquelas pessoas..." Era tão doloroso. "Foi uma decisão rápida e lógica. Aquela cidade é cruel, Edward. Você sabe disso. Eu seria mãe solteira de um homem sem amarras. Lembrei que tinha uma poupança para a faculdade. Eu consegui viver com ela por um tempo. Mas um filho não é assim tão barato... não é fácil viver sozinha. Eu... eu tive que..." Queria dizer que não estava atrás do dinheiro deles. Eu não era oportunista. "Eu tive que fazer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia emprego. Afinal, eu só tenho o ensino médio. Não ajudava muito. E então, em uma noite eu tive que tomar essa decisão. Não foi _tão_ difícil quanto deixar Rob, mas foi muito doloroso. Então desde aquela noite, eu tenho duas caras..." Dei uma risada forçada. "Eu sou duas pessoas diferentes. Mas tudo vai melhorar." Mas e Rob? Eu não queria que ele soubesse. "Por favor, não conte a ele! Ele não pode saber! Ele não me perdoaria! Eu faço qualquer coisa que você quiser, mas não conte".

Enquanto Edward processava o que eu tinha acabado de contar, minha mente correu para o meu passado. Foi uma decisão impensada e imatura. Mas eu só tinha vinte anos e estava sem mãe. Meu pai, apesar de dizer que me amava, sempre me deixava sozinha. Eu sabia que era muito bonita, mas não tinha dinheiro. A cidade me condenaria para o resto da vida. Seria a mulher que deu o golpe da barriga para o solteiro mais galinha do país. Edward ainda parecia profundamente abalado com minhas novidades. Mas e ele? O que o tinha trazido aqui, afinal?

"Mas o que não faz sentido é vê-lo aqui, Edward. O que aconteceu? Você nunca me pareceu uma pessoa que gostasse _desse_ mundo."

Edward vacilou um pouco com minha pergunta. Algo me dizia que era uma dor tão profunda quanto a minha. Como estariam todos agora? Os gêmeos já estavam próximos dos trinta. Alice. O que será que tinha acontecido com ela?

"Eu estava de cabeça quente. Eu imaginei que poderia ser uma boa idéia..." Não me pareceu o real motivo, mas resolvi não interferir. Afinal cada um sabe das suas próprias feridas e eu tinha que lidar com as minhas, que estavam sendo abertas aqui. "Eu quero ver a criança". Assustei-me com sua voz de comando. NÃO. Ele queria meu filho?

"Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse. E eu quero ver meu sobrinho. É menino ou menina? Eu quero saber tudo." E se eles o tirassem de mim? Seria muito fácil, afinal Emmett era advogado e eu era... quase uma prostituta baixa e sem dinheiro. Pânico tomou conta do meu ser. Eu tinha agido certo contando tudo?

"Edward, ele é minha vida. Por favor, não o tire de mim."

_Não. Não. Não_. Ele não seria assim tão insensível. Eu o conhecia desde nova, assim como ele. Isso não aconteceria. Por favor. Masen era o centro do meu universo agora. Edward ficou me olhando parecendo refletir através de mim. Remexi nervosamente minhas mãos, sentindo o peso de estar aguardando uma condenação. Nesse momento pensei em meu filho que estava sozinho, me esperando. Eu precisava sumir novamente. Jamais perderia a guarda dele para sua família. Eu morreria sem meu filho. Tudo no meu mundo era Masen agora. Nem se durante toda a minha vida fosse ficar sem rever o único homem que amei, ou ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa, eu abriria mão do meu bebê.

'O que será que ele está pensando?' Comecei a me perguntar. Comecei a remexer meu corpo mais rápido, vendo se Edward acordava do seu sonho.

"Eu nunca, jamais, tiraria um filho de uma mãe. Parece até que você não me conhece mais." Me assustei com seu discurso. "Eu quero conhecê-lo. Ele também é _minha_ família."

Família. Mais uma vez essa palavra aparecendo no meu dia. Masen queria essa família também. E eu tinha negado isso a ele.

"Dê-me 15 minutos. Espere-me na entrada do bordel. Eu preciso me trocar e avisar que estou saindo." Eu precisava sair daqui rápido. Meu filho precisava de mim e encontrar Edward me fez reviver meus melhores e piores pesadelos. Saí rapidamente da sala para conversar com Jane.

Minha empregadora estava sentada na sua sala e tamborilava seus dedos quando entrei. Jane sempre foi compreensiva comigo, mesmo sem eu pedir. Ela e Victoria eram as únicas que sabiam do meu filho.

"Vai com ele não é? Até eu iria".

Sobressaltei com suas palavras. "Não é n-nada disso q-que está pensado".

"Sabe que isso soou ainda pior do que já é." Ela levantou uma sombracelha com um olhar irônico.

"Oh Meu Deus, Jane." Fechei os olhos e encostei-me no portal da porta. "Ele faz parte do meu passado... e... bem, ele pediu... Masen..."

"Tudo bem, Angel. Mas eu iria mesmo assim. E avise-o que se ele quiser estarei por aqui".

Sorri para ela. Jane era sempre tão discreta, conduzindo o bordel com elegância e firmeza. Nunca a vi se interessar por um cliente, mas sendo Edward, eu entendia suas palavras. Eu mesma sucumbi para sua aparência. Mas na versão mais cretina. _Rob._

Demorei bem menos tempo do que imaginei. Meus pensamentos estavam confusos, assim como o medo corria meu corpo. Pela manhã, após tantas outras coisas, desejei secretamente que minha vida tivesse algum sentido além desse bairro. Eu odiava a idéia do meu menino sozinho, mas era o máximo que eu conseguia atualmente.

Saí pela portaria um pouco cedo, fora do normal, o que arrancou um olhar cético e desconfiado de Dimitri. Sorri para ele o tranqüilizando, pois a vida noturna poderia ser ingrata e violenta. Edward estava encostado na parede do outro lado do clube. Aproximei-me chamando-o para minha casa.

"É perto, vamos andando." Disse virando meu corpo para minha casa.

"Não, estou de carro." Edward já estava com o alarme disparado. Sorri para sua gentileza, apesar de fazer algum tempo que não andava com um homem dentro de um carro. Principalmente do estilo Cullen. Chamativo e caro.

Assim que ele entrou, me direcionou um olhar de ternura e curiosidade. "Diga para onde vamos... como é o nome dele?" Sorri para sua pergunta. Ele se assustaria com o nome que meu bebê tinha.

"Masen." Fiquei muda esperando-o absorver a informação. Edward olhava vidrado para frente, perdido em pensamentos, o que me fez sorrir novamente. Tentando tranqüilizá-lo resolvi completar.

"Masen era o nome que Rob disse que preferia se chamar. Você sabe... ele odeia o nome Robert. Ninguém sabe o por que, mas ele odeia." Sorri ao falar sobre ele. Há muito tempo não compartilhava minhas lembranças felizes com alguém. "Ele é a cara de vocês dois, na verdade. Eu _nunca_ conseguiria esquecer, pois desde que ele nasceu cada vez mais se parece com o Rob... Ele é uma criança adorável." Terminei quase às lágrimas, amando meu filho ainda mais. Terminei de indicar o meu lar. Ou o que eu considerava atualmente.

Meu prédio não era do padrão de vida deles. Fiquei um pouco nervosa com os olhares observadores de Edward. Tudo voltava em ondas cavalares para meu ser. A minha decisão de abandonar Robert pesava como nunca, principalmente neste momento. E se eu estivesse errada no meu julgamento? Ele não tiraria minha única razão de viver, ou sim? Minha cabeça martelava freneticamente com tantas dúvidas.

Novamente fiquei envergonhada pelo estado do prédio e do apartamento ao abrir a porta.

"Não é assim muito bom. Mas eu consigo sobreviver." Suspirei ainda atordoada. "Masen adora olhar pela janela de manhã. Ele passa o tempo todo rindo dos carros passando." Abri um sorriso pensando no meu filho, fazendo Edward sorrir também. "Vamos, mas não faça barulho, ele está dormindo." Ao passar pelo corredor estreito entramos no meu quarto. No canto, na minha cama, estava a criança mais linda do planeta deitada de costas enquanto dormia. "Pode se aproximar, mas devagar." Eu disse cuidadosamente.

Meu bebê estava tão lindo com as mãozinhas encolhidas próximo ao rosto. Meu amor irradiava só de olhá-lo. Sua respiração estava tranqüila demonstrando que ele estava calmo. Minha vida não podia ser do jeito que eu sonhava, mas a felicidade me encontrava toda vez que voltava pra casa e encontrava Masen.

Edward me olhou como se pedisse permissão. Seu olhar me dizia que ele já estava apaixonado. Assenti, deixando que ele tocasse em Masen. Eu mesma tinha essa necessidade o tempo todo. Edward virou o olhar para mim como se quisesse me dizer algo. Meu corpo tremeu com o pensamento do que ele estaria pensando. Edward correu os olhos por todo o meu quarto o avaliando e suspirando. Novamente voltou o olhar para Masen enquanto sentava na beirada da cama. Saí sorrateiramente para o banheiro para trocar essa roupa por uma mais confortável.

Eu pensava em tantas coisas. Como será que Rob reagiria se visse nosso filho? Teria esse semblante apaixonado de Edward? Ou o rejeitaria como eu sempre imaginei ao fugir? Tantas dúvidas e nenhuma solução. E o resto da família? Ou... Alice? Como todos estariam e reagiriam sobre a notícia de Masen?

Voltei para o quarto, silenciosamente observando Edward ainda sentado na cama olhando apaixonado para meu filho. Eu estava imaginando o que ele poderia estar pensando. E isso foi comprovado com seu primeiro comentário.

"Vamos voltar para Forks." Fiquei tensa em confirmar essa verdade. Ele queria me levar de volta ao meu inferno pessoal. "Essa criança merece ter tudo, Kristen. Ele terá uma família _completa_. Você nunca deveria ter negado isso a ele. Nós o amaremos e cuidaremos dele _e _de você. Todos juntos." Eu neguei isso a ele. Era tão triste repensar minhas ações. Será que um dia _ele _me perdoaria?

Não sabia o que dizer, mas concordei a princípio, pois precisava ficar sozinha. Eu estava tão assustada. Edward tinha aparecido na minha vida tão de repente que eu nem sequer medi as conseqüências desse encontro. Mas como seria isso, afinal? Foram longos e penosos quatro anos de distância. Nunca esqueci a dor que senti aquele dia. Parecia uma ferida que nunca seria curada.

E Rob? Por Deus, claro que ele saberia. Os gêmeos sabiam tudo um do outro. Apesar de todos os meus conflitos e lembranças dolorosas, também percebi que era a oportunidade de eu acabar com os 'e se' que ficavam martelando na minha cabeça. Sem contar a saudade que eu tinha do meu pai... Esme... Alice... _dele_. De acordar com ele todas as manhãs. Isso tinha sido minha maior dificuldade no começo. Dormir sozinha. Acordar sem seu calor me rodeando.

Meu filho supriu um pouco disso. Tomou grande parte do meu tempo, ou todo, na verdade. Mas não apagou nem um pouco o sentimento que eu tinha por ele. Todos os dias eu sentia como se em meu peito tivesse um buraco. Um espaço que era só do Rob e nunca ninguém mais ocuparia. Masen veio para isso. Lembrar-me todos os dias a quem meu corpo pertencia. Eu o via e essa mensagem era dita para mim. Entretanto, jamais nutri esperanças de uma volta, ainda mais agora depois que soube o que causei ao pedir para ir embora.

Prometi a Edward que pensaria sobre Forks, mesmo que a idéia ainda me aterrorizasse no fundo, desde o momento que o reencontrei sabia que ele não me deixaria aqui. Senti isso no momento em que ele soube sobre o sobrinho. E conhecendo os Cullen como eu conhecia... ele jamais aceitaria não como resposta.

Voltei a pensar em Rob e meu corpo tremeu. Será que ele já estava casado? Onde eles estariam? O mais estranho foi Edward não falar sobre ele além do que aconteceu quando o deixei. Será que Edward não queria que eu soubesse que o homem do meu passado tinha uma vida muito boa sem mim enquanto eu estava nessa situação?

Arrumei o sofá-cama para ele na sala. Estávamos em um silencio confortável. Era o melhor que eu poderia fazer, mas ele também disse que não se importava, o que na verdade eu desconfiei que ele estivesse com medo de que eu fugisse na madrugada. Não que o pensamento não tivesse me ocorrido. O medo de enfrentar a realidade dos meus atos e a minha covardia em reencontrar meu passado estava comendo meus ossos.

Assim que o deixei, entrei no quarto e meu bebê tinha virado em minha direção. Sorri, com lágrimas nos olhos. Então seria assim? Depois de tanto tempo sozinha e assustada, um cavaleiro branco viria resgatar a princesa perdida? O que seria da minha vida de agora em diante? Todos os meus atos impensados viraram meus pesadelos reais. Fiquei sozinha, exatamente como desejei, na última vez que o vi.

Escutei Edward ligando para sua mãe. Sua conversa estava baixa, mas eu sentia a felicidade irradiar da sua voz ao falar do meu filho. Suspirei aliviada por não ser Rob a primeira pessoa que ele contaria. Eu não estava preparada para esse confronto ainda. Mas o que tinha acontecido a Edward, afinal? Ele não era o tipo de cara que sofreria por alguém. Nem mesmo Rob, na verdade. Diferente de mim. Eu estava assustada e confusa, mas no final o discurso dessa noite de Edward era o certo. Eu não precisava enfrentar isso sozinha. Eu tinha uma família para me ajudar. Eu mesmo estava pensando em voltar para me aproximar do meu pai, mesmo após esses anos. Fui estúpida nas minhas escolhas, mas quem não erra? Nunca fui perfeita e atualmente estava cansada de estar assim. Sem ninguém para me levantar.

Eu quase não consegui dormir naquela noite. Tentei não me mexer muito e acordar Masen. Se ele acordasse, Edward não conseguiria dormir. Eu conhecia meu pequeno curioso.

Acordei com sons de vozes abafadas e fiquei confusa. Com o tempo minha consciência foi voltando e lembrei de tudo. Masen. Ele tinha acordado. Ouvi baixinho, assim que comecei a me levantar. _"Eu vim buscar você e sua mãe. Nós vamos passear. Você gosta de passear?"_

_"Sim, eu gosto."_ Masen respondeu. Meu sorriso quase machucou meu rosto. Eu estava feliz por meu filho ter mais alguém para chamar de família. Ontem mesmo ele estava ansioso por isso. Apesar de não ser exatamente uma pessoa religiosa, agradeci secretamente a Deus por realizar o sonho do meu filho. Minha curiosidade começou a me corroer. Deveria ser interessante ver os dois juntos. Masen era praticamente uma miniatura do Edward. Ou do Rob.

_"Então, cadê sua mãe? Ela já acordou?"_ Droga. Será que fiz algum barulho?

_"Não. Ela ainda está dormindo. Vamos acordar ela? Para irmos passear logo?"_ Sorri mais uma vez para a ansiedade de Masen. Ele era sempre tão imediatista...

_"Ela deve descansar um pouco, pequeno. Você quer tomar café?"_

_"Hum. Quero, mas a mamãe que sabe fazer o que eu gosto."_

Resolvi interromper. Ele correria para me acordar de qualquer jeito. Eu o ensinei a comer somente quando eu fazia seu café da manhã. Era o nosso momento juntos e eu valorizava cada segundo ao lado dele.

"Masen, não perturbe seu tio." Foi quando eu entrei na sala e vi os dois juntos. Meu coração saltou. Era uma imagem linda. Edward sentado no sofá e Masen em frente a ele com um olhar divertido.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Eu respondi. "Vamos tomar café, pequenino? Cadê o beijo da mamãe?" Ele sempre era exagerado. Correu na minha direção e começou a me dar beijinhos.

"Hum. Que coisa mais gostosa. Esses beijos merecem um super café." Eu disse e pisquei para Edward, que tinha a cara de bobo e apaixonado pelo sobrinho. Amor irradiava dele, fiquei tão feliz. Ele estava fascinado. "Não é, tio Edward?" Seu rosto ficou mais surpreso ao chamá-lo de tio. Fiquei ainda mais feliz por sua expressão. Será que seria tão fácil para eles me perdoarem como foi com Edward? Será que era tudo paranóia da minha cabeça?

"Claro." Ele disse sorrindo. Masen correu para a mesa e puxou sua cadeira, me surpreendendo quando ele bateu na cadeira ao seu lado e chamou Edward.

"Vem, tio. Senta comigo." Meu filho disse, trazendo um Edward sorridente e feliz. Ontem ele ostentava um semblante triste e vazio. Masen também o tinha salvado, assim como acontecia comigo todos os dias. E sem cerimônias ele sentou.

"Quer que eu saia para comprar alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou me assustando. Eu podia ser pobre, mas alimentava bem meu filho. Era para isso que eu tinha aquele emprego vergonhoso.

"Não precisa." Disse sem graça. "Eu passei ontem à tarde na feira e temos frutas, cereais e pão. Você quer algo em especial?"

"Não. Cereal está ótimo." Edward disse, confirmando que ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito que me lembrava, só comia as mesmas coisas.

"Mãe, vamos comer rápido para irmos passear." Olhei assustada para Edward, com receio do que mais ele sabia para essa pressa toda. Edward negou com a cabeça, para meu alívio.

"Sim. Mas antes eu tenho que falar com o Sr. Burns. Eu deixei um aluguel adiantado, então acho que vai ficar tudo bem deixarmos minhas coisas aqui por enquanto." Resolvi deixar claro que eu era independente, mesmo que eles me fizessem ficar em Forks. Eu não era uma marionete.

"Tudo bem. Você quer que eu ajude a guardar algumas coisas?" Edward pareceu ansioso, o que me deixou um pouco preocupada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz com essa proximidade com meu filho. Fazia muito tempo que eu cuidava de tudo sozinha, eu queria as coisas diferentes agora.

"Hum, talvez alguns brinquedos. Mas vamos tomar café primeiro e depois resolvemos tudo." O que aconteceria agora? Fiquei remoendo minha vida durante toda a noite, mas não cheguei a nenhuma decisão. Tudo tinha sido muito difícil, afinal, eu usei minha melhor arma para me defender. O ataque. Com uma mãe ausente, aprendi que as pessoas poderiam ser cruéis quando queriam. Ela era assim também. Mas jamais seria igual a ela. Eu me tornaria uma mãe melhor para meu filho.

Acabamos de tomar café e chamei Edward para ajudar Masen com seus brinquedos enquanto fui falar com o senhorio do prédio. Nas escadas refleti novamente nas coisas que tinha dito para Rob naquela tarde há mais de quatro anos atrás. Eu o chamei de medíocre e dizia que não o amava. Fui cruel e fria, assim como minha mãe na hora da morte.

"Menina Stewart?"

Virei assustada para o Sr. Laurent, meu senhorio. "Bom dia, senhor".

"Está me procurando?" Olhou com cobiça, o que já me irritava.

"Sim. Estou vindo avisar que ficarei uns dias fora, mas queria pedir ao senhor para avisar o Sr. Burns que vou voltar." Ele cruzou os braços, ainda me avaliando.

"Sei, e o pequenino?"

"Vai comigo, lógico." Eu disse num estalo. Que pergunta idiota era essa?

"Cuidado criança. Sei que é meiga e responsável, mas essa sua vida..." Cerrei os olhos, com raiva e o cortei.

"Sei cuidar de mim e meu filho, senhor Laurent." Eu disse desafiadoramente.

"Tenho visto meninas como você p-"

"Obrigada, senhor, mas como disse, não preciso dos seus conselhos." Dei as costas e subi para meu apartamento. Esse velho tarado sempre me olhou desse jeito, o que me dava nojo. Quem ele pensava que era, me dando conselhos sobre minha vida, se ele vivia atrás dessas mesmas meninas?

Bufando, fui até o apartamento da minha simpática vizinha, a senhora Sue, para agradecer e me despedir. Ela era de origem indígena, mas parecia mesmo ser minha avó, devido a tanto cuidado.

"Bom dia, criança. Estou ouvido muito barulho hoje no seu apartamento." Ela disse ao me aproximar da sua porta abrindo-a rapidamente. Era impressionante sua percepção da minha aproximação.

"Bom dia, Sue. Sabe que ainda me assusto com seu jeito de sempre saber que estou chegando".

"Sinto o cheiro das pessoas boas, menina." Ela disse sorrindo, o que me fez sorrir. "Quer entrar?"

"Não, meu bem, tenho que ir".

"Tem visitas e está feliz." Ela disse me avaliando como sempre.

"Sim para as duas coisas, como sempre." Cruzei os braços e apoiei meu corpo no batente da porta, o que era meu hábito. "Ainda me pergunto, Sue, como você faz isso?"

"Você é importante pra mim, como uma filha." Sorri.

"E você como minha mãe, mesmo que eu more aqui há menos de um ano".

"Vai embora, certo?" Ela disse pesarosa.

"Uma pequena viagem somente." Nem eu sabia o que seria da minha vida ainda.

"Kristen, meu bem. Tenho visto, ao longo desses meses, o quanto de tristeza e solidão você carrega dentro desse coração. E hoje, percebi que você está recebendo a oportunidade de construir sua vida novamente. Não desperdice _isso_, vá para onde seu coração te chama e seja feliz".

Normalmente eu não era uma pessoa emotiva, ou chorona. Há muito tempo aprendi que fraqueza não me levava a nada, assim como confiar em qualquer um. Mas as palavras de Sue passaram profundamente por todo meu corpo arrancando algumas lágrimas minhas. Mas agora era de felicidade. Sim eu _precisava_ ser feliz.

"Muito obrigada, Sue, por tudo." Falei abraçando-a forte. "Sentirei muito a sua falta".

"Eu também. E diga a Masen que mandei muitos beijos".

"Ok, eu falo".

Novamente nos abraçamos, com Sue afagando meus cabelos, me fazendo fechar os olhos com seu carinho. Muito tempo se passou sem eu sentir isso, ser amada. Ela era a única pessoa que eu confiava, apesar de nunca ter lhe contado sobre minha vida. Sue parecia que via mesmo através de mim.

Limpei meus olhos e os dela e sorrimos. Virei de costas e com as mãos nos bolsos fui para meu apartamento. Assim que entrei assisti a sintonia dos dois. Parecia que tudo estava arrumado e ambos assistiam televisão distraídos. Eram muitos semelhantes.

Chamei Masen para o banho, deixando Edward na sala. Foi rápido, principalmente pela ansiedade dele. Eu sacudia minha cabeça pela festa que meu filho fazia para a novidade. Nem em sonhos acabaria com sua felicidade, mesmo que fosse temporária.

Rapidamente fui para o quarto e separei as melhores roupas de Masen. Eu sabia o quanto eles tinha classe e se arrumavam bem, eu não levaria as coisas mais velhas ou destruídas para ter qualquer tipo de sentimento de perda, ou mesmo demonstrar que não estava cuidando de Masen direito. Assim que cheguei à sala, Edward estava me avaliando.

"Quando chegarmos em Forks podemos comprar mais roupas para Masen." Ele disse.

"Hum..." Suspirei, isso seria difícil. "Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia morarmos lá, Edward. Seu irmão vai me odiar quando souber o que eu fiz." Eu tinha que mostrar que era forte e sobrevivente. Principalmente porque não sabia nada sobre _ele._

"Kristen, não pense nisso. Pense na felicidade que você trará aos meus pais, ao seu pai..." Suspendi a respiração quando ele citou meu pai. "Ou se você preferir, nós só vamos à minha casa. Você é quem sabe. Mas eu tenho certeza que o melhor é você voltar de vez. Ficar conosco e nos deixar cuidar de vocês".

"Eu sei. Mas eu sou grandinha, Edward. Eu não quero ser sustentada por ninguém." Eu disse meio arrogante. Eu tinha que mostrar meu valor.

"Então conseguiremos um emprego para você. E você pode ficar por perto." Por Deus, ele sempre pensava em tudo?

"Você... você é bem insistente." A família toda de Edward já tinha planejado minha vida inteira? Sorri, dando por vencida.

Edward simplesmente sorriu e fomos em direção ao seu carro, ajeitando tudo enquanto Masen saltava de um lado para o outro no banco traseiro.

"Masen, não pule no banco do seu tio!" Tentei dar um pouco de pulso ao meu filho, o que Edward pensaria?

"Deixe-o brincar. Ele está feliz." Ele disse feliz como se não se importasse.

"Já estou até vendo. Vocês vão estragar o menino." Bufei, mas tive que sorrir com seu comentário. Acho que meu filho seria mais mimado do que eu já fazia.

O caminho de Seattle até Forks não era muito longo, mas tinha bastante verde. Até demais. Os muitos anos sem passar por aqui tinham apagado da minha memória todas as árvores e montanhas do lugar, completamente diferente de onde sempre vivíamos, ou seja, nas grandes cidades. Masen estava radiante, rindo e apontando para todas as novidades que ele via. Eu sempre sorria com ele.

A principio pensei sobre minha vida, distraída com a paisagem. Tudo mudou no meu mundo, mas a cidade parecia a mesma. Conforme fomos nos aproximando, uma vertigem começou a me dominar. E se Rob estivesse em casa?

Para me distrair, comecei a perguntar sobre seus pais. Edward rapidamente detalhou os trabalhos do hospital e os projetos de Esme. Fiquei fascinada por sua dedicação e compaixão. Totalmente diferente da minha mãe. Não resisti e perguntei sobre minha ex melhor amiga. Ela não deveria nem se lembrar de mim, já que eu a abandonei. Afinal, quem eu queria enganar? Eles eram importantes na minha vida, mas a recíproca não devia ser tão verdadeira. Para afastar esses pensamentos continuei a questionar agora sobre Emmet, qual foi minha surpresa, ao saber que ele se casou com a Miss Perfeição.

"Emmett se casou com Rosalie?" Perguntei para confirmar, totalmente surpresa.

"Sim. Faz quase dois anos."

Deixei a novidade me dominar. Rosalie era uma loira linda, mas totalmente arrogante, pelo menos pra mim. Eles começaram a namorar logo que Emmett começou a faculdade. Eu não era muito próxima dele, principalmente pela diferença de idade, mas eu ainda recordava de uma conversa com Alice quando eu ainda nem sonhava em ter algo com Rob, me falando sobre uma amiga deles da faculdade e Rob tinha ficado interessado. Pedindo para 'compartilhar a amiga com ele'. Fiquei ainda com mais raiva de Rose por isso.

O centro da cidade entrou no caminho. O carro estava silencioso, já que Masen estava dormindo, o que piorou minha tensão. Eu estava mesmo voltando para a cidade que fugi? Será que eu não tinha enlouquecido? Nada estava decidido na minha cabeça ainda e Edward me convenceu facilmente a voltar para o meu passado. Segurei na maçaneta da porta, como um sonho figurado de fuga. Será que daria tempo de sair?

Senti a mão de Edward sobre a minha, que eu apoiava na perna, tentando me acalmar.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Não precisa ficar com medo." Pisquei e resolvi me abrir.

"Desculpe, Edward. Isso é muito assustador. Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que me espera." Deus, era tão difícil.

"Uma avó enlouquecida. Prepare-se para isso." Edward tentou me distrair. Ele não tinha conseguido, mas aprendi com os anos a disfarçar minha angústia.

Já estávamos na estrada que nos levava a residência dos Cullen, um caminho que eu fiz muitas vezes. Uma dor atravessou meu peito, mas isso tinha que ficar guardado. Eu não queria nada deles. Rapidamente Edward chegou à frente da casa e meu olhar varreu a frente da mansão, totalmente impressionada. "Nossa. Como mudou." Suspirei com mais lembranças. "Mas, mesmo assim, ainda parece a mesma."

"Sim. Esme não consegue passar um ano sem reformar a casa. Eu mesmo quase não a reconheci depois da última reforma." Tive que sorrir, afinal, essa era Esme mesmo. Mas outra coisa me angustiava, será que todos, sem exceção, estariam aqui?

"Edward." Eu tinha que ser direta. "Eles estão me esperando?"

"Meus pais? Sim." Eu tinha que ter certeza.

"Só eles?" Perguntei com muito medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Sim, só eles."

"Ok." Alívio passou por mim. Eu não nutria sentimentos de retorno do amor perdido. Mas enfrentá-los de uma só vez seria demais para o meu coração despedaçado. Edward correu para pegar meu bebê, que já estava desperto e olhava admirado para a grande mansão. Sorri para sua fascinação. Eu também ficava desse jeito sempre que vinha a essa casa nos meus anos de amizade com Alice e depois com... _ele._

Edward e Masen pareciam conectados. "Nossa. Como você cresceu depois do passeio!" Masen sorriu ainda sonolento, mas curioso. "Está pronto para conhecer seu vovô e sua vovó?" Meu filho olhou curioso e depois sorriu. Será que ele entenderia?

"Eu tenho vovô e vovó?"

"Sim. E mais: você tem dois avôs e um monte de tios. Eles estão loucos para conhecer você. Quer conhecê-los?"

Eu ainda estava com medo da reação de Masen diante de tanta novidade, mas sua resposta foi a melhor possível. "Sim. Sim. Vamos, mãe!" Ele gritou agora completamente desperto. Edward foi gentil abrindo a porta do carro para mim, que nesse momento percebi que ainda estava presa no banco observando tudo. Eu queria mesmo voltar? Olhei para Edward que parecia estar no mesmo conflito, ou eu não sabia mais ler as pessoas?

Nós andamos até a porta, mas eu estava morrendo de medo do que estava do outro lado e quando mal pisamos no degrau da entrada, ela se abriu.

"Olá." Jesus amado. Esme. Eu não estava acreditando, mas depois de quatro anos, ela estava idêntica ao meu passado. Ela olhou para meu bebê no colo de Edward e automaticamente seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. "Mas que criança linda! Vamos entrando." Ela disse, tomando Masen dos braços de Edward, extremamente emocionada. "Tudo bom com você?" Ela perguntou para ele. Eu já estava segurando minhas lágrimas.

"Por que você está chorando?" Ele perguntou para ela, franzindo o cenho, exatamente como os gêmeos. Igual ao próprio pai. Suspirei ainda com os olhos rasos d'água. "Desculpe. Eu estou chorando de alegria. Eu estava ansiosa para ver você." Ela disse e se virou para mim. Era agora minha hora, eu não sabia o que dizer. "E você." Permaneci calada, mas assenti com a cabeça e dei um leve sorriso, para não chorar pela emoção.

"Sejam bem vindos." Carlisle interrompeu, para meu grande alivio. Até vir e me dar um abraço, o que me deixou sem reação, tornando o momento constrangedor para mim. Eles me perdoariam assim facilmente? E tudo o que tinha acontecido com Rob, segundo Edward? Foi só um amor juvenil, então?

"Ela é sua vovó, Masen." Edward continuou, ignorando minha confusão. "E esse é seu vovô." Disse apontando para Carlisle, que também parecia encantado.

Masen olhou para os dois e sorriu. Meu bebê estava tão confuso com tantas informações. O que eu diria agora?

"Venham, eu não tive tempo de arrumar tudo. Mas deixaremos vocês no quarto do Edward por enquanto. Pois ele tem mais espaço. Eu fiz o que pude nessas poucas horas que vocês me deram, mas tudo estará pronto em pouco tempo." Esme disse animada, fazendo meu coração acelerar de saudades dessa família, mesmo que eu achasse exagero.

"Eu estava com saudade de você." Assumi envergonhada.

"Eu também." Esme falou e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. "Eu sou uma boba, eu sei". Ela riu abertamente, me deixando totalmente a vontade e feliz. "Vocês já tomaram café? Eu preparei tudo. O almoço também já está encaminhado. Edward, meu filho, leve Kristen até seu quarto. Seu pai ajudará a carregar as coisas."

Eu ainda não estava acreditando que tinha sido tão fácil. Todos estavam solícitos e complacentes, mesmo depois de quatro anos. Nem parecia que estive fora por tanto tempo. Eu estava tão leve e feliz. Minha mãe poderia estar errada, afinal?

Eu e Edward subimos com as coisas enquanto eu tentava me lembrar como era o segundo andar. Eu não estava preparada para ficar tanto tempo, mas sorri com o meu retorno à casa deles após essa distância. Chegamos ao segundo quarto, que supostamente era o de Edward, mas me assustei com aquilo. Esme definitivamente era assustadora e persuasiva tanto quanto seu filho. O quarto tinha uma pequena cama, toda coberta com lençóis infantis. A cama que devia ser de Edward estava afastada para um canto e várias roupas de criança estavam dobradas nela. Assim como uma grande cesta de brinquedos estava no chão para a distração de Masen. Por Deus, isso era assustador. Suspirei derrotada com tantos presentes em menos de dez minutos na casa.

"Você não sabe o que sua mãe é capaz de conseguir com um só telefonema." Carlisle disse sobre meus ombros.

Nós entramos e Masen olhou maravilhado para o quarto, como se estivesse em um parque de diversão. "É tudo pra você, garotão." Edward disse, levando-o até a cesta de brinquedos. Ele começou a abrir as caixas, feliz da vida. Eu não sabia o que falar, tamanho era meu nervosismo. Era exatamente esse tipo de coisa que me fez fugir daqui. O excesso de presentes ostentando a riqueza deles, com coisas que jamais poderia dar ao meu filho. Andei do lado da cama, colocando minha bolsa na lateral, e com pensamentos conflitantes me virei para falar com Edward.

"Eu não queria tirá-lo do seu quarto." Resolvi protestar.

"Que isso. Eu vou ficar no quarto aqui ao lado. Não é tão diferente." Ele parou como se quisesse dizer algo mais. "E aqui vocês vão ter mais espaço até a mamãe arrumar tudo. O que não vai levar muito tempo, como você pode ver." Ele disse tentando me animar mais.

"Eu nunca vou deixar de me impressionar com ela." Eu disse a verdade. Era mesmo impressionante sua capacidade de dominar as coisas. Tal como Alice.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês se organizando e se acostumando, vou tomar um banho e nos encontramos lá em baixo para o almoço. Tudo bem?"

"Sim. Tudo bem." Respondi, mas ainda estava nervosa. Quando todos me veriam, afinal? Essa calmaria e felicidade continuariam? E quando Rob soubesse, eu tinha que me preparar para isso. "Edward?"

"Hum?"

"O Rob está aqui?" Eu disse num sussurro.

"Eu realmente não sei, Kristen, mas nós vamos resolver tudo. Está bem?"

"Tudo bem." Respondi enquanto ele fechava a porta. Definitivamente estava confusa. Virei meu corpo lentamente observando a grande parede de vidro do quarto de Edward. Ele não tinha me dito nada sobre seu gêmeo, o que me deixava em dúvida se ele estava aqui ou não.

"Mamãe! Olha quanta coisa!"

"Sim, meu amor, você está gostando?"

"Sim! Sim! Sim!" Meu bebê correu até meus braços. "Que bom que nossa familia agora tá muitoooo maior." Masen abriu os braços para dar mais importância ao seu pensamento. Abracei-o forte, tentando não acordar desse momento feliz.

"Isso mesmo, bebê, muito maior".

Enquanto sentava para brincar um pouco com ele, minha mente corria para o último dia que conversei com minha mãe. Nunca fomos ligadas, mas sua doença tinha me sugado. Eu estava tão triste que nada podia salvá-la, mesmo com a competência e dedicação de Rob. Ela já tinha vindo a Forks para morrer. Seus últimos suspiros foram lentos, mas decisivos na minha vida.

"_Filha... está me ouvido?"_

"_Sim, estou aqui"._

"_Você o ama?"_

"_Sim, mamãe. Muito"._

"_Sabe... que ele é livre... aventureiro... rico"._

"_Sim"._

"_Você não tem nem vinte anos, filha... cuidado..."_

"_Mas ele me ama, mãe"._

"_Mas vocês são de mundos diferentes... não espere um conto de fadas, filha. Filhos e compromissos transformam paixões avassaladoras em tristezas profundas... melhor viver com algo que foi lindo no passado... do que sobreviver com mágoas e amarras forçadas"._

"_O que você está dizendo?"_

"_Não o prenda, Kristen. Nunca. Meu casamento com seu pai não deu certo por isso. Eu o prendi. Deixe o Rob vir a você. Te amar e te querer para ele. E, por favor, nunca engravide. Nem você nem ele estão preparados para isso... e se acontecer, saia daqui. Essa cidade é cruel demais para meninas sonhadoras como eu... ou você..."_

Depois disso, ela entrou em coma até morrer. E não pude me despedir de verdade. Isso me matou por dentro porque no fundo ela estava certa. Rob estava ao meu lado, fazendo amor comigo todos os dias, dizendo que me amava. Mas nunca disse que queria algo sério, afinal, eu era muito nova e mais uma para sua coleção. E também tinha seu horror a crianças. E quando menos esperei, minha menstruação atrasou...

_Como tudo ficou tão errado?_

_**

* * *

Nota da Titinha:  
**_

_Olá amores, tudo bom?_

_Ufa... quantas revelações, não é mesmo? _

_Inicialmente não contaríamos nada na versão da Kristen, afinal, por mais que ela agora seja importante no desenvolvimento da história, nosso pilar de pontos de vista vai se visto somente pelos três personagens centrais da Fic.: Rob X Bella X Edward. Mas depois desse capitulo 25, com tantas coisas bombásticas e reveladoras do passado de Rob, eu e Nenizinha sentimos a necessidade de mostrar o lado dela nessa história toda._

_Afinal não queremos que ninguém odeie ninguém... *tudo bem que eu não teria deixado o Rob... afinal... Vai ser gostoso assim lá em casa...ahahaha*_

_Novamente, como já dissemos em várias ocasiões: Aqui não existe o certo ou errado. Não estamos justificando as escolhas dela, afinal cada um sabe da sua vida e da sua dor. Mas todos somos humanos e erramos... e queremos mostrar que nossos personagens são espelhos dessas decisões... você é vitima de suas escolhas, então tem que lidar com as conseqüências que virão._

_Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, carinhos, elogios e críticas. Eu e Nenizinha lemos todas as reviews e ups do Orkut. É extremamente gratificante o quanto o nosso sonho de escrever uma fic nada convencional tem conquistado tanta gente. Polêmicas a parte, estamos adorando mexer com a emoção e imaginação de vocês. Nós piramos com tudo... e ficamos felizes em enlouquecer vocês também...rsrsrsrs_

_E para encerrar... _

_Quero agradecer novamente as nossas lindas que nos acompanham nas postagens, seja aqui ou no orkut, mesmo as que "defendem" ou "criticam" os nossos gêmeos e suas atitudes... e continuam upando e comentando para nossa alegria..._

_Quero pedir também, para todas que aqui estão... deixem uma reviewzinha pelo menos, para sabermos o que acharam da nossa linda e confusa Kristen... rs_

_beijocas e obrigada !_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Beta:**_

_Acho que a Titinha já disse tudo aí em cima... eu me surpreendo a cada cap. que as meninas mandam pra eu betar, essa história realmente mexe com a gente! Assim como eu, tenho certeza que várias pessoas surtam e ficam com os "debates internos" dias e dias tentando descobrir o que virá a seguir... né, Rafa? hehehehe_

_Enfim, o atraso no post desse cap. foi culpa minha, desculpem! Eu me enrolei e só consegui betar agora pouco... _

_Deixem reviews com suas opiniões sobre essa fic fantástica!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju Martinhao**_

**Ah, na quarta o cap. será em POV Edward! Aguardem!**


	29. Queimando na chuva

_I don't think you know what pain is_

_I don't think you've gone that way_

_I could bring you so much pleasure_

_I'll come to you when you say_

_I know you want me_

_I'm not gonna hurt you_

_I'm not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes_

Eu não acho que você saiba o que é a dor

Eu não acho que foi dessa forma

Te darei muito prazer

Irei até você quando disser

Eu sei que você me quer

Não quero te ferir

Não vou te ferir, apenas feche os olhos

**Erotica - Madonna**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 26 – QUEIMANDO NA CHUVA**

**EDWARD POV**

Algumas pessoas dizem que entendem o que é se sentir confuso. Eu só posso rir delas. Minha vida estava louca. Confusa era 'eufemismo'. Não conseguia descrever qualquer sentimento real neste momento. Eu tinha acabado de passar por tantos altos e baixos que nem sabia exatamente o que meu coração sentia.

Tristeza por ter sido traído.

Mágoa por ter sido trocado.

Felicidade por ter encontrado meu sobrinho.

Medo de ficar sozinho.

Tanta coisa.

E nada.

Havia momentos em que eu controlava tanto meus sentimentos que era como se eu estivesse anestesiado. Como determinadas situações poderiam te levar do céu ao inferno? Ou talvez te resgatar da uma vida sem rumo? Mas nada se compara à dor do momento. Por isso me foquei no que realmente estava acontecendo.

Meu irmão tinha acabado de virar as costas para mim e eu ainda não conseguia me mover.

_Eu já tenho a Bella mesmo, não é? _

Essa maldita frase martelaria em meu ouvido para sempre. Não poderia ser verdade. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Já não bastava todo o sofrimento que me causou, me fazendo parar naquele bordel? Ou talvez essa fosse a minha redenção. Se ele ao menos tivesse nos escutado. Será que Rob não percebeu que para eu me dirigir a ele, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas, o assunto _tinha_ que ser sério?

Eu me humilhei para ele. E ele pensa isso... Que sou tão baixo a ponto de me vingar dessa maneira. Eu **nunca** faria isso. Por mais que momentaneamente isso tenha passado pela minha cabeça. Mas pensar e agir são duas coisas muito diferentes.

Eu e Kristen não tínhamos intimidade. Ela era _só_ o grande amor da vida do meu irmão e mãe do meu sobrinho.

Ainda ardia na minha mente a dor nos olhos dele assim que falei que aceitava a troca. Porra. Eu sou um babaca mesmo. Como pude jogar Kristen no meio de uma bagunça dessas como se ela fosse um objeto de troca... E ainda menti...

Adicionei um novo sentimento à minha lista confusa. _Vergonha_.

Depois de vê-lo subir a escada da frente da casa dela eu acordei. Controlei todos os sentimentos dentro de mim e me recompus, olhando para a casa dos meus pais, onde eles estariam aguardando meu retorno. Sem ele.

Abaixei meu rosto ao passar pela cozinha, para eles não verem meu constrangimento e pedi licença, subindo as escadas e indo direto para o quarto, que ainda era dele. Joguei meu corpo na cama e percebi o quanto estava segurando porque, no momento que fiquei sozinho, desabei. Chorar não era o suficiente. Eu queria gritar e quebrar coisas. Parecia que minha necessidade era bater em algo para ver se a dor física amenizaria a dor no meu peito.

_Isso não vai funcionar. Por que você não se rende e simplesmente aceita? _

Não. Eu não quero aceitar nada. Eu quero esquecer.

Tentei voltar a minha máscara de falsidade, fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho, me recompondo. Pelo menos a água quente poderia me relaxar um pouco. Eu precisava sentir uma dormência, mesmo que momentânea. Assim que terminei, bati na porta do meu antigo quarto.

"Pode entrar." Ouvi a voz de dentro. Abri a porta lentamente, para não assustar Masen caso ele estivesse dormindo.

"Licença." Disse baixinho. Entrei sem fazer qualquer barulho vendo Masen deitado ao seu lado e ela o admirando, sentada no canto. Fui para a outra ponta da cama e ao sentar, suspirei. Resolvi contar a ela que Rob estava aqui. "Kristen, o Rob veio aqui hoje."

"Desculpe-me, mas eu ouvi um pouco. Vocês estavam na cozinha, né?" Ela disse. Meu sangue gelou. "Não tem problema. Eu teria que lidar com isso algum dia. Não se preocupe comigo, Edward."

"Desculpe por aquilo. Ele ainda não sabe do Masen. Mas acho que ele vai voltar. Ele quer saber a razão de você estar aqui, mas não quer dar o braço a torcer. Você sabe."

"Eu sei. Eu o magoei demais e acho que fui além da barreira do perdão. Agora não posso lamentar." Ela falou sem tirar os olhos do meu sobrinho. Meus pensamentos correram para uma solução, mesmo que ilógica agora, mas Kristen poderia ter razão. De certa forma, consegui enxergar algum sentimento nos olhos do Rob no momento em que eu a citei. Ele ainda sentia alguma coisa, mas podia ser apenas raiva. Tentei mudar o rumo dos meus pensamentos, lembrando de Charlie.

"Eu estava pensando sobre seu pai. Você não acha que seria bom falar para ele que você está aqui?"

"Ele deve me odiar _também_, Edward."

"Não, Kristen. Ele não te odeia, ele sente sua falta. Não tem muito tempo que ele teve uma alta na pressão e eu o vi no hospital e falei com ele. Ele me perguntou sobre você e disse que ainda esperava você voltar todos os dias." Falei baixinho quando percebi uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto. "Ele é seu pai. Ele te ama."

"Eu não sei o que falar para ele." Seus olhos inundaram de lágrimas. "Quando comecei a trabalhar em Seattle, eu já estava querendo... mas... não sei... não tenho coragem".

"Kristen... olha..."

"Edward. Eu vou falar o quê? Que a sua filha é vista quase como prostituta?" Ela disse me cortando e chorando em silêncio. Eu não sabia o que dizer, mas resolvi ajudar.

"Fale a verdade. De qualquer forma, tudo o que aconteceu só pode ser consertado com a verdade. A mentira já estragou tudo por muito tempo." Essa era a realidade da minha vida. Uma única mentira tinha acabado com todas as verdades que eu acreditava.

_Não pense nisso agora._

"Eu preciso de um telefone." Ela disse suavemente. Puxei meu celular do meu bolso e saí do quarto para dar a ela alguma privacidade. Fiz sinal que estaria no quarto ao lado esperando por ela. Tentei não pensar sobre o assunto. A situação deveria ser foda, entrar em contato com o pai depois de mais de quatro anos.

Algum tempo depois ela bateu na minha porta. Seus olhos vermelhos, mas seu semblante bem mais tranqüilo. "Oi." Ela falou sem jeito, encostando-se ao batente da porta e cruzando os braços. "Ele está em Port Angeles, em um Congresso de Segurança. Mas disse que volta pra casa em dois dias. Na verdade, nem sei como falei sobre minha volta." Resolvi seguir com ela para o meu antigo quarto. Já estava com saudades de Masen.

"Vocês vão se acertar, Kristen".

"Não sei, eu magoei muito as pessoas. Não sou digna do perdão de ninguém." Abri a porta para ela e sentamos na cama.

"As pessoas erram e, mesmo assim, todos têm direito a perdoar e esquecer." Não consegui olhar em seus olhos, com medo dela ver a mentira nas minhas palavras. Quem sou eu para dizer isso. A quem eu estava enganando?

"Não me parece que você está tão certo disso, Edward." Ela me disse com uma sombracelha levantada e olhando pra mim fixamente.

"Minha vida é diferente da sua e... meus problemas também são outros".

"Mas envolve perdão e passar a borracha no passado, não é? Veja por mim, Edward. Ninguém tem um exemplo melhor do que o meu".

"Eu acho que vou para o meu quarto." Eu não precisava ter esse tipo de conversa agora. Nem ela, com toda a sua dor, me resgataria.

"Eu q-" Fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta.

"Entre". Ambos dissemos.

Minha mãe apareceu, com metade do corpo apoiado na porta e os olhos vidrados e temerosos. O que tinha acontecido, afinal?

"O que houve, mãe?"

"Perdoe-me, Kristen. Mas... eu, bem, não consegui resistir e... bem..."

"Mãe, você está me deixando preocupado." O que houve?

"Desculpe." Um sorriso acolhedor apareceu no rosto da minha mãe. "Kristen, bom. Eu não resisti e contei para toda a família. Eu sei que você pode não estar preparada ainda, mas... bom... eu quero ver minha família unida".

"Tudo bem, dona Esme." Kristen respondeu sorrindo.

"Só Esme, querida".

"Oh... desculpe".

"Então..." Minha mãe estava muito tensa. "Enquanto você estava aqui no quarto, eu... bem... liguei para os meninos... Emmett e... Alice".

Rapidamente me virei para o olhar de Kristen. Ela precisava passar por toda a família ainda. Nesse momento me senti culpado. Será que ela entenderia toda a nossa angústia? E, afinal, por que minha mãe estava tão nervosa?

"Eu queria um jantar amanhã, mas... Alice, bem... ela está aqui... tudo bem?"

Ainda olhando para ela, vi todas as emoções passarem por seus olhos. Culpa, vergonha e saudade. Acho que no fundo Kristen estava tão desamparada quanto eu. Ou até mais, para enfrentar tantas coisas por tanto tempo e sozinha. Nesse momento Masen acordou e atordoado ficou olhando para meu quarto, a parede de vidro e tantos brinquedos. Sorri para a imagem, ele era a nossa cópia mesmo.

"Tudo bem." Voltei à realidade com as palavras dela. "Eu acho." Ela olhou para mim e Masen. "Acordou, amor?"

"Tio Edward?" Sorri ainda mais. "Você está aqui!" Ele sentou e veio em minha direção. Como não se apaixonar por ele? "Oi, vovó".

"Oh Deus, que lindo! Lembra de mim?" Vi as lágrimas no rosto da minha mãe enquanto ela se abraçava emocionada. Masen balançou a cabeça concordando e olhando para mim. "Tem algumas pessoas que querem te ver, bebê."

"Quem é, vovó?"

"Você também quer vê-los?"

"Sim." Seu sorriso era contagiante.

Minha mãe sorriu e fechou a porta enquanto eu ainda estava sentado na cama, esperando minha irmã. O que será que ela diria depois de tanto tempo? Antigamente elas eram muito amigas, mas a distância e o tempo sempre fazem as coisas mudarem bastante.

Jasper colocou a cabeça lentamente para dentro e Alice estava atrás dele, curiosamente ela estava quieta. Eu levantei e peguei Masen no colo. Kristen permaneceu sentada de cabeça baixa. Os olhos dos dois estavam presos na criança em meus braços. Jasper abriu ainda mais a porta, deixando ambos bem visíveis. Masen me olhou e depois olhou para eles. Voltou a me olhar novamente, como se me perguntasse quem eles eram.

"Esse é o seu tio Jasper e sua tia Alice." Eu disse para ele, que sorriu para os dois, fazendo-os sorrir também. Alice se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. "Oi, Masen." Apesar do carinho em sua voz, vi que seu olhar estava para trás de mim, em Kristen.

"Tio Jasper, vamos lá para baixo com a vovó?" Eu falei e pisquei para ele. Jasper balançou a cabeça concordando e nós dois descemos as escadas, Masen em meu colo. Eu sabia que elas tinham muito para conversar e eu esperava que minha irmã fosse sensata o bastante para escutar. Kristen tinha errado, mas tinha sofrido muito.

Ficamos bastante tempo na sala, Jasper fazendo perguntas bobas para Masen e ele encantado com o novo tio. Meu pai se juntou a nós no sofá e logo depois minha mãe, que estava na cozinha, também ficou um pouco. O clima estava tranqüilo e feliz ao redor da criança. Eu percebi que ele veio na hora certa. Meu sobrinho veio trazer conforto em um momento que eu pensava que nada poderia me fazer sorrir. Minha mãe não tocou mais no nome do meu irmão e eu fiquei aliviado com seu silêncio.

Kristen e Alice desceram bastante tempo depois, quando Esme avisou que o jantar estava quase pronto. As duas estavam com os olhos vermelhos, mas suas mãos se apertavam, uma confortando a outra. Como sempre foi.

Durante a noite, ficamos ao redor da mesa, conversando. Eu via o quanto Alice tinha ficado feliz com o retorno de Kristen. Esta então, até gargalhava com a conversa entre as duas. Minha mãe disse que Emmett viria somente amanhã à noite porque Rosalie estava em Phoenix resolvendo um problema pessoal. Eu não entendi direito, afinal, ela não tinha clientes e nem família por lá. Mas era até bom, afinal era muita coisa para Kristen administrar.

Um sentimento passou por mim. Eu me perguntei se toda essa confusão se acertaria. Durante muito tempo Kristen foi a peça que faltou, pois ela também levou meu irmão. Agora que os dois voltaram parecia que estava tudo fora do lugar. Será que em algum momento estaríamos todos juntos novamente? Será que eu, em algum momento, aceitaria Bella como minha... _cunhada_?

Não.

Nunca.

Meu estômago revirou.

Tentando esquecer isso, me concentrei na alegria que meu sobrinho trouxe ao meu coração. Brinquei com ele até perceber que o sono estava dominando seu corpo. Logo pedi para Kristen para deixar-me levá-lo para cima. Subi com ele nos meus braços, sorrindo bobamente para a semelhança que ele tinha com nossa familia. Assim que entrei no quarto, outros pensamentos tentavam me assaltar. Enquanto o deitava na minha cama, me forcei a não pensar sobre a última vez que a tive aqui. Porra. Ela tinha o meu coração e meu corpo em seu controle.

Suspirei e fui para o quarto ao lado.

Mais uma noite sem ela. Mais uma noite nessa angústia.

Acordei em poucas horas com meu bip gritando. Ainda atordoado, busquei o relógio e vi que não eram três horas da manhã. Sacudi o rosto tentando clarear a mente. Hospital. Alguém precisava de mim.

Rapidamente me ajeitei e saí na casa vazia. Não tinha passado nem dois dias inteiros desde a minha separação de Bella e eu estava indo para o hospital. Mas, e se ela estivesse lá? Não, não, não. Sou um bom profissional e isso não vai me abalar.

Ao sair na rua escura de Forks, vi o que minha mente tentava apagar. O carro de Rob ainda estava parado na porta dela. Eles estavam juntos esse tempo todo mesmo? O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

'Para de se lamentar Edward' Tentei me punir. 'Isso já estava acontecendo há muito tempo, caralho. Eles se conhecem antes de você'. Uma lágrima resolveu descer. Porra, eu tinha que ser forte.

Pra que ficar remoendo isso se nem eu entendia? Como pude ser tão cego e não perceber o que acontecia a minha volta? Ou eu estava enganado? Eram tantas perguntas na minha cabeça e todas as vezes que pensava, tudo doía.

Cheguei ao hospital mais rápido do que imaginei. Estava uma confusão. Infelizmente uma família de seis pessoas, sendo três crianças, tinha se envolvido em um trágico acidente. Graças a Deus ninguém tinha morrido, mas os pais e uma delas estavam gravemente feridos. Todo o hospital estava agitado, pois era raro acontecer algo do tipo em Forks. Eu praticamente não operava mais, me dedicando a atendimentos mais simples. Com exceção de Daniel. Mas agora entendia o por que de ter sido acionado. Precisávamos de todos.

A adrenalina da emergência tomou meu ser. Eu sabia que era errado, mas foi bom ter acontecido algo que me trouxesse outros pensamentos que não fosse Bella. E afinal, onde ela estaria? Eu já tinha encontrado com todos os médicos e enfermeiras disponíveis, menos ela. Passei por Ângela duas vezes, mas não tive coragem de perguntar. Como eu faria isso?

Quando você está envolvido em algo tão precioso como uma vida humana, todas as outras coisas deixam de ser importante. Parecia loucura, mas nunca me senti tão feliz por ajudar tanto. Nada veio a minha mente, somente a importância de salvar alguém. Meus sentimentos confusos foram totalmente esquecidos durante as muitas horas ali dentro. Esse era meu ideal e estava muito feliz por ser quem eu era. Eu agradecia sempre por ajudar tantas pessoas.

Saí do centro cirúrgico e passei as mãos pelo rosto. Estava fisicamente esgotado. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das três horas da tarde. Pode parecer estranho, mas não tinha percebido que estava trabalhando há mais de doze horas.

Passei por Daniel, mesmo sabendo que seu quadro não teria mudanças. Ele estava do mesmo jeito que o deixei há poucos dias atrás. Suspirando com minha impotência, sem querer pensei em Rob. Ele poderia me ajudar se quisesse. A única pessoa que o salvaria seria meu irmão. E esse estava com Bella. Porra. Isso não era o tipo de pensamentos que eu queria.

Fui atrás do meu pai para apagar as lembranças da minha mente, mas ele já tinha saído. Corri para o meu carro, querendo chegar em casa e descansar um pouco. Não adiantava ficar me martirizando pra salvar meu gêmeo se ele mesmo não queria. Ou talvez eu pudesse...

"PORRA... ESQUECE, EDWARD".

Soquei meu volante e uma dor física passou por mim. Eu estava esgotado, precisava descansar. Não precisei ficar olhando para a casa dela, já que o carro dele ainda estava lá. Estacionei o meu carro de qualquer jeito e entrei na sala, vendo meu pai, tão cansado quanto eu, conversando com minha mãe. Sorri para eles e subi as escadas, me trancando no quarto. Lágrimas insistentes teimavam em descer novamente, mas o cansaço viria alguma hora. Resolvi distrair minha mente, vendo minha nova alegria. Meu sobrinho. Saí do quarto e ouvi mais vozes no andar de baixo, mas poderia ser o sono chegando. Bati na porta e ouvi a voz baixinha de Kristen. "Entre".

"Olá." Entrei e vi Masen dormindo igual a um anjo.

"Oi, Edward. Nossa você parece cansado." Kristen ficou me avaliando.

"Acabei de chegar de um plantão pesado. Doze horas".

"Bem, Masen está dormindo... e eu estava indo tomar banho".

"Desculpe-me, Kristen. Eu só vim vê-lo... e..."

"Pode vir aqui sempre, Edward, afinal, estou no seu quarto".

"Nada disso. Aqui agora é o quarto de vocês, ou pelo menos, até minha mãe resolver tudo... eu acho".

Nós dois sorrimos, sabendo que era bem provável que Dona Esme poderia montar uma casa em um mês. Ou talvez menos.

"Bom... sua mãe veio me avisar que seu irmão Emmett e Rosalie só virão amanhã a tarde. Então nada de jantar em família hoje. Acho que ele tinha que encerrar um caso e ela tinha uns clientes, ou algo assim... sua mãe está com seu pai, mas disse que vai sair e só volta bem mais tarde". Concordei. "E Alice virá de novo." Ela sorriu, o que me fez sorrir também. "Obrigada, Edward".

"Não precisa me agradecer, Kristen".

"Você se tornou meu anjo da guarda".

"Por favor, nunca fui um anjo." Eu ri da sua risada.

"Nisso temos que concordar, Edward." Ela parou de sorrir e abaixou os olhos. "Meu pai chega amanhã cedo... e..."

"Sem problemas, quer que eu te leve lá?"

"Eu... acho que sim".

"Combinado então. Vou deixar você tomar banho".

Ela assentiu enquanto olhava para Masen novamente. Agora eu entendia como ela sobreviveu. Meu sobrinho me deixava em paz e me fazia acreditar que tudo poderia melhorar. E eu só o conhecia há três dias.

Assim que saí do quarto, dei de cara com meu gêmeo, parado no corredor, tomado pela fúria. Eu não acreditava que ele poderia estar aqui. E desse jeito. Esse era o momento para conversar com ele e contar sobre tudo, afinal. Cerrei meus olhos em sua direção.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, tentando me controlar, cruzando os braços.

"Eu vim ver _meu_ filho. E você?"

"Não antes de conversamos, Rob." Então ele já sabia.

"Não tenho nada para falar com você, Edward. Quero ver meu filho primeiro".

"Ele está dormindo, Rob, e a Kristen está no banho".

"Está dando banho nela também? Que tocante".

"Não começa, Rob. Nós precisamos mesmo conversar." Falei com raiva, por ele estar achando que eu tivesse algo com Kristen. ELE estava na casa da Bella todos esses dias. Eu me sentia o traído daqui. Apontei para seu quarto o retirando da porta, com medo de Masen acordar e ficar assustado. Tudo o que meu sobrinho não merecia era presenciar uma briga entre eu e Rob.

Entramos no quarto em silêncio e enquanto Rob sentava na cama, permaneci em pé. Eram tantas coisas a dizer. Estávamos em uma confusão do caralho, envolvendo as duas mulheres mais importantes das nossas vidas. Ou não, ou o que quer que seja. PORRA. Como falar sobre isso? Eu tinha que me focar no assunto principal, que era meu sobrinho. Suspirei para reunir um pouco de coragem e não brigar com ele.

"Acredite em mim. Eu não queria estar aqui agora também." Eu disse e senti dor ao dizer essas palavras. "Mas quando encontrei Kristen e ela me disse sobre Masen, eu fiquei louco. Eu tive que trazê-los comigo. Não foi para me vingar de você, como você provavelmente está pensando." Não consegui me segurar e sorri sarcástico. "O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Rob."

Rob colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechei os olhos. Doía muito falar sobre isso. Principalmente sabendo que ele estava com ela. Isabella. Suspirei e comecei a andar pelo quarto, tentando afastar a dor do meu peito.

"Kristen realmente errou em ter saído daqui sem contar isso a você. Eu não apoio o que ela fez, mas Masen não tem culpa disso." Só de falar do meu sobrinho, uma ternura inundou o meu coração. Meu sobrinho tinha me resgatado de uma decepção amarga. Pelo menos, enquanto eu estava com ele, acreditava que tudo daria certo.

"Edward." Ele me trouxe para o presente, com sua voz endurecida. "Eu só quero conhecê-lo. Ele é meu filho. Eu não vou maltratá-lo. Parece até que você não me conhece mais." Suas palavras me atormentaram.

"É... é exatamente como me sinto."

"Cara. Eu te pedi desculpas. Eu não tinha a intenção de te esconder aquilo, mas a situação estava tão complicada que acabou passando o tempo. Se você não quer me perdoar por isso, pelo menos não culpe a Bella. Ela-"

"Eu não quero saber." Eu não precisava saber de nada disso. Eu não queria.

"Tudo bem. Então, Kristen sabia que estava grávida de mim quando foi embora daquela maneira?"

"Olha, Rob. Eu não sei de nada, tá legal? Vocês dois têm que conversar, mas a única coisa que vou te falar é que o meu sobrinho não merece o rancor que você tem pela mãe dele. Entendeu? Ele não merece."

Eu precisava defender Masen da fúria que Rob poderia ter quanto a Kristen. Mágoas antigas poderiam afetar seriamente meu sobrinho, caso ele percebesse. Ele só tinha três anos. E só eu sei o que Rob tinha passado nesses quatro anos. Vazio, amargo e sem propósito. Eu acompanhei toda a sua dor.

"Sinceramente, _maninho_. Você não tem nada com isso. Ele é meu filho. _Meu_. Então deixe que _eu_ lide com a situação." Isso não daria certo. Rob tinha que ficar tranqüilo.

"Ele não é só seu, Rob."

"O quê?" Ele falou com raiva. Rob tinha que absorver tudo antes de vê-lo. Todos poderiam se ferir.

"Ele é nossa família. Então é minha responsabilidade também."

"Quer saber... Eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Eu _só_ quero ver _meu_ filho." Ele se levantou, me deixando com medo do que faria. Puxei seu braço, olhando para ele severamente. Ele tinha que entender meu ponto.

"Eu te avisei. Se você o magoar..."

"O quê? Edward, você está louco? Eu não vou fazer nada disso. E dá para largar meu braço?"

Eu o soltei e fiquei observando-o sair. Porra, eu estava confuso pra caralho, mas tive medo do que poderia acontecer. Rob saiu e deixou a porta aberta. Fiquei espiando o que poderia acontecer. Ele bateu na porta onde os dois estavam e congelou. Acredito que ela tenha ouvido e o chamado para entrar. De repente, um medo passou pelo corpo dele, me arrepiando também. Rob desceu as escadas correndo, saindo de casa. Suspirei aliviado. Ele agora teria seu tempo para absorver tudo.

Pensei em bater no meu antigo quarto, mas me senti covarde. Eu não estava preparado para lidar com esse tipo de sentimento. De perdas e amores. Eu precisava dormir e tentar esquecer. Tranquei o quarto e deixei minha inconsciência me dominar.

Acordei meio zonzo no dia seguinte, suspirando e vi que já passava das sete horas da manhã. Por mais que não precisasse, eu tinha que passar no hospital para ver todas as pessoas do acidente, assim com verificar meus pacientes ocasionais, e Daniel. Mas lembrei que Kristen tinha me pedido para levá-la ao pai dela. Eu poderia deixar meu carro com ela, afinal, ela não tinha nenhum no momento e a casa de Charlie era uma boa caminhada até aqui.

Fui tomar banho e me arrumar. Minha mãe cantarolava no andar de baixo, me fazendo sorrir. Todos nessa casa pareciam mais felizes. Menos eu. A minha vida ainda estava uma bagunça do caralho, mesmo eu tentando me mostrar forte, coisa que eu não era. A quem eu queria enganar? Minha vida estava sem rumo porque estava sem ela.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma fruta, beijando minha mãe. Ela estava ao telefone com Alice, dizendo que ficaria em casa hoje. Com certeza iria se preparar para o jantar, agora com todos os membros da família, já que Emmett e Rose viriam conhecer Masen também.

Fui em direção ao meu antigo quarto, batendo levemente.

"Entre." Abri bem devagar

"Bom dia." Meus olhos automaticamente viravam em direção a Masen, que estava dormindo.

"Sabe que não tem que bater no próprio quarto, não é?" Ela disse e cruzou os braços.

"Nada disso. Agora é seu quarto. E então? Está pronta?"

"Será que alguém poderia cuidar do Masen um pouquinho? Ele ainda está dormindo, mas eu queria resolver logo isso."

"Claro. Minha mãe tirou o dia para ficar em casa hoje, para fazer o jantar de família." Olhei no relógio. "Você pode ficar com meu carro. Eu só preciso que você me deixe no hospital." Ela me olhou apreensiva.

"Eu não quero incomodar." Balancei a cabeça em negativa. "Vou conversar com meu pai e ainda não falei para ele sobre Masen. Eu acho que não é um assunto para se falar por telefone. Eu também não contei para ele onde eu estava, mas disse que iria lá para conversarmos."

"Olha. Vou ao hospital porque preciso dar uma olhada em alguns pacientes. Você vai conversar com o seu pai e se não for me buscar eu posso voltar com meu pai." Eu tentei convencê-la. Não seria confortável para ela sair andando por Forks assim. Todos sabiam quem ela era e como ela tinha desaparecido.

"Tudo bem. Mas pode deixar que eu vou buscá-lo no seu horário. Me dá mais dez minutos, então?"

Concordei e desci. Enquanto eu esperava, falei com minha mãe sobre Masen. Ela ficou feliz pela Kristen ir conversar com o pai. Esme amava Kristen e também sentia muito por Charlie. Ele era sozinho e ficou ainda mais isolado com o desaparecimento da filha. Lembro da sua vontade em colocar cartazes de 'procura-se', mas todos disseram que ela foi por livre e espontânea vontade. Ele não conseguia aceitar. Foi uma situação difícil para todos, mas para ele também foi terrível. Ser abandonado pela mulher. Ela morre. A filha que ele criou com tanto cuidado desaparece. Definitivamente, um inferno fodido.

Ela desceu e fomos juntos para o carro. Eu percebia que ela estava nervosa, mas não conseguia falar nada. Então eu também respeitei seu silêncio, já que se Kristen desejasse conversar, eu estaria aqui. Não éramos exatamente amigos, mas sabia que transmitia confiança. Assim que chegamos à calçada, fui abrir a porta do carro para ela, mas meu olhar foi puxado para o lado. E eu vi. Meu coração parou por um segundo e todo meu sangue escorreu do rosto. Imaginar _e_ ver são duas coisas completamente diferentes.

Agora eu vi.

Eles dois estavam abraçados carinhosamente. Rob olhou na minha direção. Pânico nos olhos quando viu Kristen. Ela estava congelada ao meu lado. Eu fui um babaca de não ter contado logo sobre a situação. Mas nem eu acreditava de verdade, então não queria falar sobre isso.

"Kristen." Comecei, mas ela me parou com um 'não' discreto e entrou no carro. Eu fechei a porta sem olhar para o outro lado e saímos.

Tentei novamente. Eu precisava falar para ela.

"Kristen... e-"

"Não precisa me explicar nada, Edward. Eu sabia que ele não ficaria esse tempo todo sem arranjar outra pessoa. Eu estava preparada para isso." Ela disse me cortando, mas sua voz a traiu com um soluço. "Desculpe." Novamente ela tentou, mas tampou os olhos com as mãos e chorou baixinho. "Eu não..." Ela parou. Minha mão instintivamente foi para seu ombro.

"Tudo bem. Eu _sei _o que você está sentindo." Falei tranqüilamente, mas meu peito sentia a mesma dor. Minha Bella, nos braços dele. Meu estômago revirava, mas a minha máscara de pessoa forte não caiu. Eu precisava resistir e superar. Fugir nunca mais. Eu não era _ele_.

Continuei dirigindo em silêncio e parei na parte de trás do hospital por um tempo, até ela se recompor. "Eu saio em quatro horas. Se você preferir, peça para minha mãe avisar e eu vou com meu pai. Tudo bem?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

Saí do carro e a vi passando para o lado do condutor. Percebi então que nunca tinha visto uma mulher dirigindo meu carro, nem mesmo Bella tinha feito isso. Mas Kristen precisava desse momento com seu pai.

Entrei no hospital e reparei que tinha uma recepcionista nova, mas que eu a conhecia de algum lugar. Com certeza era de Forks. Como era o nome dela mesmo?

"Olá, Edward. Tudo bom?" Ela disse toda sedutora. De onde eu a conhecia? Percebendo minha confusão, ela se inclinou no balcão, mostrando um pouco seus seios.

"Não lembra de mim? Sou eu, Bia".

Assenti, recordando. Ela estava muito mais bonita, lógico, mas na época, seu caso amoroso era com Rob, e não comigo. Eles tiveram um pequeno romance, antes do meu gêmeo assumir sua paixão platônica por Kristen. Mas como todas as mulheres de Forks, eu não tinha interesse.

"Tudo bom, Bia. Bem vinda".

"Não vou trabalhar aqui muito tempo, o que é uma pena. E um prazer revê-lo, Edward." Ela disse suspirando. Sorri sem graça e me afastei, sacudindo a cabeça tentando me afastar de mais um arroubo feminino. Fui direto ao meu consultório. Chamei a enfermeira de plantão e pedi que ela me passasse o resumo do que tinha acontecido durante minha ausência. Peguei todos os prontuários e fiz algumas visitas. Quando estava voltando, vi Bella conversando com Ângela. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca, mesmo que tenha visto ambas somente de perfil. Sem querer escutei parte da conversa delas.

"Mas como ele está agora?"

"Ele está bem melhor. Você precisava ver o rosto dele quando eu saí. Ele estava radiante. Não é algo como isso que vai abalá-lo".

_Ela estava falando do Rob?_

Meu peito doeu novamente e desejei não ter que encontrar com ela nunca mais. Assim seria impossível de esquecê-la, principalmente enquanto ela falava do Rob e sorrindo feliz. Isso seria minha morte.

Corri para meu consultório e decidi não sair dele hoje até que eu fosse embora. Meu trabalho me consumiu, tomando meu tempo e minha mente. Analisei os prontuários das operações, passei as receitas e esperei até dar o horário que Kristen viria me buscar. Após um tempo, já estava no horário de partir e eu estava com medo de sofrer ainda mais. Então praticamente voei para fora, mas parecia ser minha sina. Bella estava indo na mesma direção que eu. Seu rosto se virou e ela me viu e não tive como recuar. Porra. Mas que situação do caralho.

Tentei não olhar para ela, mas falhei. Bella estava com uma blusa de botão branca e uma calça branca. Eu achava tão lindo quando ela estava assim.

Que merda, Edward. Ela agora é do seu irmão. Você não é um _traidor _como ele.

Nesse momento ela tropeçou nos pés e quase caiu olhando para frente, mas logo se recompôs. Meu corpo quase foi em sua direção instintivamente. Segui seu olhar e vi Kristen logo à frente, encostada no meu carro conversando com Ângela. Ben chegou por trás e buzinou e Ângela a abraçou e entrou no carro dele.

Percebi então o que ela tinha visto. Kristen me esperando. Kristen no _meu_ carro me esperando.

Puta que pariu. Isso não estava acontecendo.

Por mais que tudo tivesse acontecido, eu não queria que ela pensasse que eu faria algo assim. Arrumar outra mulher tão facilmente. Na verdade, não sei se conseguiria olhar para outra mulher, do mesmo jeito. Meus pensamentos estavam poluídos por ela. Pelo cheiro dela. Pela imagem do seu rosto. Pelo som de sua voz. Eu sei. Eu sou um babaca.

Fiquei acompanhando Bella pelo canto do meu olho. Ela se distanciando e entrando em sua caminhonete. Cheguei ao meu carro e olhei para Kristen enquanto ela estendia a chave para mim. "Olá."

"Olá. Pontual, hein?" Falei.

Ela assentiu e entramos no carro em silêncio, já que meus pensamentos não saíam do olhar de Bella. Ela pareceu... _triste_? Será que ela ficou com ciúmes? Eu não consegui parar de tentar decifrar isso até que Kristen me tirou de meus devaneios.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

"Hum? Sim. Sim."

Eu devia estar com cara de louco, mas me recompus.

"Como foi com seu pai?"

"Tudo bem." Ela disse com uma pitada de um sorriso na voz. "Ele vai hoje a noite à sua casa conhecer Masen. Ele está louco para vê-lo."

"Que bom que deu tudo certo."

"É..." Ela disse voltando a ficar triste.

"Ainda é cedo. Tudo vai se ajeitar com o tempo. É só ter calma. O importante é que Masen está feliz, você está bem e agora não existem mais segredos."

"Eu sei."

E assim caímos em silêncio novamente até chegarmos em casa. Para minha surpresa, o carro de Rob não estava parado na frente da casa dela. Então ele tinha saído. Mas para onde? Ela estava falando sobre ele no hospital. Ele estava bem. Quer dizer, será que ele tinha ido embora? Por Deus, era muito dificil ficar sem saber. Por quatro anos eu soube até sobre os pensamentos dele e agora, ficava me esgueirando ouvindo conversa alheia e imaginando o que estava acontecendo. Isso era tão dificil. Mas que porra.

Essa seria uma das horas mais difíceis do meu dia. Voltar para casa. Eu e ela sempre voltávamos juntos do trabalho. Sempre estávamos agarrados até a hora de dormir. Sempre.

Nunca mais.

Suspirei ao desligar o carro e baixei minha cabeça ao volante, segurando-o forte.

"Você está bem _mesmo_?" Ouvi novamente a voz preocupada da Kristen e lembrei que ela estava no carro.

Porra. Ela pensaria que eu era um lunático.

"Sim. Desculpe. Foi um dia difícil no trabalho." Menti ridiculamente e saí dando a volta no carro para abrir sua porta, mas ela saiu antes. Assim que abrimos a porta vi o rosto da minha mãe. Ela estava cautelosa. Sorriu e fez Kristen sentar.

"Oi. Tudo bom, crianças? Como foi com seu pai, Kristen?"

Kristen começou a contar para ela tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto eu me dirigi ao banheiro. O assunto seria longo, depois de tanto tempo afastados. Tomei uma ducha rápida e voltei. Antes de descer olhei no meu quarto e vi meu pai brincando com Masen, que distraído não me viu. Desci as escadas sorrindo, tamanha era minha felicidade por meu sobrinho. Assim que cheguei à sala ouvi Kristen dizendo que seu pai passaria aqui para conhecer Masen e que eles ficariam um tempo com ele no dia seguinte.

"Rob veio aqui." Minha mãe falou rapidamente e sorriu sem graça. Kristen enrijeceu no sofá, sem falar nada. "Eu e Carlisle conversamos com ele sobre Masen. Ele ficou um tempo com o menino lá em cima. Ele disse que volta depois."

Eu não conseguia imaginar a cena. Como será que ele reagiu ao saber da criança?

"Está tudo bem?" Kristen perguntou, mas seu rosto estava cheio de dúvidas. Com certeza querendo perguntar: O que ele disse? O que ele fez? Como Masen reagiu?

"Sim, minha filha. Está tudo bem. Ele ainda está confuso. Foi uma notícia inesperada. Mas ele saiu daqui bem mais tranqüilo depois de passar um tempo com Masen. Ah Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie estão vindo jantar conosco. Vou acrescentar o seu pai à mesa. Bella vem, Edward?"

Oh meu Deus. Por favor. Faça essa dor que surge cada vez que o nome dela é dito parar.

"Hum? Não sei, mãe. Ela ficou no hospital." Eu menti descaradamente e subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto. Porra. Senti o olhar da minha mãe me queimando, mas eu não queria falar. Não agora. Era muito cedo. Eu queria fingir que nada tinha acontecido até eu me convencer dessa mentira. Fui ver Masen com meu pai.

"Olá filho. Pode ficar com ele? Tenho que fazer umas ligações".

"Claro".

Meu pai deu uma tapa no meu ombro. A porta estava aberta, então dei uma leve batida e entrei. "Olá?" Falei contente ao vê-lo cercado de brinquedos na maior bagunça que meu quarto já viu. "Como está o meu sobrinho favorito?"

"Oi, tio. O senhor sabia que meu pai é sua cópia?" Ele falou de repente. Meu sorriso morreu, mas logo voltei a sorrir para não deixá-lo triste. _Cópia._

"Sério?" Falei com uma falsa surpresa. "E você gostou dele?"

"Sim. Ele é legal. Me disse que amanhã vem me ver de novo. Agora tenho uma mamãe, um papai, um vovô, uma vovó, um tio-" Ele contou nos dedinhos.

"Nananinanão." Interrompi, ainda emocionado. "Você tem dois vovôs e muitos tios. Mas eu sou o mais legal." Falei presunçoso.

"Mais vovôs e mais tios?" Ele falou com os olhos arregalados.

"Sim. Sua família é grande." Eu o abracei e puxei para o meu colo. Uma batida leve na porta me fez girar.

"Filho." Era meu pai.

"Sim?"

"Estão te chamando no hospital. Daniel não está estável... na verdade ele p-".

"Estou indo agora. Pode ficar com ele?" Disse apontando para meu sobrinho.

Meu pai assentiu, o que me fez sair correndo. Desci as escadas tão rápido que parecia que eu iria voar. Minha mãe e Kristen estavam na sala, mas elas tinham entendido minha urgência. Assim que entrei no carro, instintivamente meus olhos correram para a casa de Bella, por mais que minha mente estivesse presa ao meu paciente. Nem seu carro e de meu irmão estavam na porta. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

Cheguei ao hospital e todo o aparato estava pronto. Por mais que eu não quisesse, sabia que na próxima crise do Daniel, eu teria que transferi-lo. A única pessoa que poderia cuidar do meu menino seria meu gêmeo irresponsável que não queria assumir essa criança. Ou seja, todos os meus esforços também tinham se esgotado. O helicóptero estava no alto do prédio, nos esperando. Momentaneamente me lembrei do jantar que minha mãe estava preparando e que fatalmente não daria tempo de chegar. Será que Rob iria?

Todo o restante do tempo passou como um borrão. Fui recebido por toda a equipe de Portland que já me aguardava. Daniel precisava do seu tratamento intensivo, o que me deixava angustiado. Eu não conseguia ajudá-lo.

Eu e minha equipe ficamos horas até estabilizá-lo. Por um milagre todos os nossos esforços foram recompensados, já que Daniel respondeu muito bem aos medicamentos. Tinha sido nossa vitória pessoal.

Olhei para o relógio e vi que já passava das dez da noite. Com certeza já tinha perdido o jantar em família, mas fiquei temporariamente feliz. Daniel estava em boas mãos agora.

O helicóptero retornou e nos levou para Forks. E antes que pudesse pensar, eu já estava no meu carro indo para casa, novamente. No caminho, voltei a pensar no que tinha acontecido na minha vida. Eu precisava resolver todos os meus problemas. Principalmente com meu gêmeo.

Entrei na rua e novamente olhei para a casa dela. Já passava das onze da noite e somente sua caminhonete estava na garagem. Onde estaria meu irmão? Será que eles brigaram? Afastei esses pensamentos da minha cabeça. Nada disso me traria Bella de volta. Assim que estacionei, reparei que os carros de Emmett e Alice também ficaram na garagem. Eles tinham dormido aqui, afinal. Sem fazer muito barulho fui em direção ao meu quarto e desmaiei de sono.

Acordei com o despertador e me levantei sem vontade para me arrumar para o plantão. Olhei atraves da vidraça do meu quarto confirmando que o tempo estava horrível. Um céu escuro. Claro, Forks sempre Forks.

Era muito cedo. Não deveria ser ainda oito horas da manhã. Tomei banho e me arrumei. Desci e vi Kristen e minha mãe conversando calmamente na mesa do café enquanto comiam. Ela já estava se sentindo mais a vontade por aqui e por isso fiquei aliviado. Eu não queria imaginar como seria perder meu sobrinho agora, caso ela resolvesse desaparecer de novo. Ele estava sendo um abrigo para meu sofrimento. Não posso dizer que eu o estava usando, mas ele realmente me fazia bem. Eu amava crianças e ainda mais ele, que era sangue do meu sangue.

Dei um beijo nas duas me despedindo. Saí de casa e vi que o carro de Bella já não estava na garagem, ela já tinha ido trabalhar. E novamente o carro de Rob não estava. Onde será que ele se meteu? Pensar em Bella fez meu peito apertar, eu sempre a levava para o trabalho. Nós nos agarrávamos no estacionamento do hospital antes de entrarmos para trabalhar. Felizes e satisfeitos. Agora estava aqui, sozinho e arrasado.

Cheguei ao hospital e entrei para meu consultório, vários prontuários na minha mesa.

Pensei em Daniel e tudo o que tinha acontecido. Lembrei de minha tentativa falha de fazer meu irmão ficar em Forks e ainda me ajudar com meu paciente. Mas depois de tudo, seus pais estavam pensando em vender tudo e se mudar para Portland. Eu queria muito poder ajudar, mas não podia e isso doía demais em mim

Ângela bateu na porta me trazendo para a realidade e eu a deixei entrar.

"Bom dia, Dr. Cullen. Estou atrapalhando?"

"Não, Ângela, e eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Edward. Você estudou comigo desde o pré-escolar. Pelo amor de Deus."

"Hum. Eu vim deixar esses resultados de exames e dizer que estou feliz que a Kristen voltou e o pai da Bella está melhor." Ela disse com um sorriso aliviado. "Eu imagino que o senhor também." Ela não conseguia deixar as formalidades, mesmo em anos. Mas o que ela falou no final?

"O pai da Bella? O que houve com ele?" Falei rápido e a vi empalidecer.

"Desculpe, doutor. Ela não disse ao senhor?" Balancei minha cabeça negativamente. "Hum... eu não queria ser intrometida. É que o pai dela teve um ataque cardíaco e ela até passou esses dias fora. E como não o vi... direito, quer dizer... sinto muito. Eu estou me sentindo horrível. Eu não deveria ter falado nada." Ela disse cada vez mais sem jeito.

"Não, Ângela. Tudo bem. Eu e ela... bem." Parei, não querendo expor nossa situação. "Mas o pai dela está melhor?" Não conseguia parar de ficar preocupado com ela. Como será que ela estava depois disso?

"Está sim, senhor. Ela já até voltou a trabalhar. Graças a Deus porque nós precisávamos muito dela. Depois do acidente e com essas mudanças climáticas, estamos com o P.S. cheio." Ela coçou a garganta e pediu licença, me deixando a sós com meus pensamentos.

Minha vontade era de ir até _ela _e perguntar se estava tudo bem mesmo. Mas que porra. Eu não podia fazer isso.

Passei o resto do dia carrancudo. Sem poder ir até Bella e falar. Todos esses dias me fizeram pensar muito, ao mesmo tempo tentava entender tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que eu tinha começado toda aquela confusão entre nós três, mas nunca imaginei que algo tinha acontecido entre eles antes de tudo. E porra... ele tinha tirado a virgindade dela. Isso era tão... _errado_. Pelo menos para mim. Eu queria ser tudo pra ela. O primeiro em toda a sua vida. Se eu pudesse tê-la novamente... ela seria só minha. Jamais deixaria alguém tocá-la novamente. Só de pensar nos dois juntos meus ossos doíam. Meu peito afundava. Caralho.

Eu também não deveria ter falado aquelas coisas no auge da raiva. Ela errou sim, mas eu nunca tinha tratado uma mulher daquela forma.

Isso era tão errado.

Como pediria desculpas? Eu não podia. Não. Ela me magoou. Eu não podia ser tão fraco assim, deixar tudo ir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas eu sentia tanta falta dela. E ainda mais falta do meu irmão. As duas pessoas que eu mais amava.

Não consegui sair para almoçar. Eu não queria ter que voltar em casa e também não queria encontrá-la no refeitório. Sentia que se eu a visse, iria querer perguntar como ela estava. Eu não resistiria de nenhuma forma.

Saí do consultório só para visitar alguns pacientes que estavam internados, mas não tinha nenhum caso grave. Fiz alguns atendimentos. Pedi para minha assistente pegar um sanduíche para mim na lanchonete e foi com o que eu passei o resto do dia. Meu estômago não estava nada bem.

Os trovões começaram a rasgar os céus no final da tarde. Fiquei puto de ter que sair na chuva, entretanto eu tinha que ir embora, já que o tempo não demonstrava que isso acabaria tão cedo.

Peguei minha maleta e tirei meu jaleco para tentar me proteger quando corri para o estacionamento. Ouvi o barulho de uma caminhonete tentando ser ligada. Não podia ser.

Virei meu rosto e a vi. Os vidros de sua Chevy estavam embaçados e ela estava com uma cara de impaciência ao tentar novamente ligar o carro. Se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de carro. Ainda não entendia o por que de continuar andando nisso.

Dei mais um passo na direção do Volvo, mas minha consciência gritou comigo, me empurrando para ela. Dei passos pesados até o lado de seu vidro, meu peito batendo forte com o pensamento de falar com ela novamente.

Ao andar até ela lembranças me tomaram. A primeira vez que nos falamos foi nesse mesmo lugar. O carro dela não pegava e eu dei uma carona a ela. Isso me assustou porque era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo novamente.

Bati duas vezes no vidro e seu rosto virou, com ela me olhando assustada. A chuva caía tão forte que eu já estava completamente molhado, então abaixei o jaleco que antes tentava me proteger. Ela ficou me olhando por um tempo, até que eu falei.

"Posso ajudar?" Eu disse tentando soar frio. Eu não queria que ela visse a necessidade que eu tinha por ela nesse exato momento. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, sempre teimosa.

Seu rosto se virou novamente e ela girou a chave mais uma vez. Nada.

"Deixe de ser teimosa." Tentei soar sarcástico, mas acho que não consegui.

Ela abaixou o vidro com esforço e falou. "Não precisa. Eu estou quase conseguindo. Obrigada."

Minha língua coçava para chamá-la de Bella, mas eu não conseguia me permitir fazer isso. Só de dizer seu nome, meu corpo me trairia. E essa não era uma boa hora para isso acontecer, totalmente molhado e com as roupas colando em meu corpo. "Você tem que tentar aquecê-lo um pouco antes de dar a partida." Tentei soar profissional, já que esse tipo de carro precisava aquecer antes de ligar. O problema era o frio de Forks, eles não funcionavam facilmente aqui.

Ela me olhou com o rosto confuso, parecendo muito nervosa. O que será que ela estava pensando? Eu queria ajudar e só. E porra, eu estava parado na chuva _por ela_.

Percebi então que ela não tinha nenhuma noção do que eu tinha falado. Ela não sabia como aquecer o carro. "Posso te ensinar?" Falei mais baixo, agora que o seu vidro estava aberto, minha voz queimando meu peito. Seu rosto corou no mesmo instante e meu pau adorou a vista. Puta que pariu, eu amava essa cor nela.

Ela abriu a porta e quando ela ia sair para me deixar entrar, eu a parei. "Não saia, você vai se molhar." E foi quando eu a olhei. PORRA. Ela _já_ estava molhada. Sua blusa branca colada em seu corpo, quase totalmente transparente. Seu sutiã de renda branca não escondia seus mamilos e eles estavam duros do frio.

Tirei meu olhar deles e tentei não demonstrar meu estado. "Eu já me molhei. Não importa." Ela disse isso tão levemente que meu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Será que Bella sabia o que uma frase dessas poderia fazer comigo?

"Não, fique aí." Me aproximei e tentei ensiná-la como fazer. Passei meu braço por sua frente e fui até a chave, a girando enquanto ela bombeava o pedal. Em um momento, meu cotovelo tocou em seu seio, fazendo um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Eu senti seu mamilo rígido contra a minha pele e foi tudo o que consegui pensar. Virei meu rosto para pedir desculpas e meu nariz roçou seu rosto. Sua respiração bateu em mim e uma neblina de luxúria me deixou sem palavras. Eu tremi de necessidade e saudade. Eu queria tanto...

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e não consegui retirar o meu do dela. Seu peito subia e descia ofegante, como se ela estivesse sentindo o mesmo que eu. Será que ela sentia minha falta? Uma gota de chuva escorreu do seu lado e percorreu todo o seu rosto até chegar a sua boca. Lambi meus lábios, querendo tirá-la de lá.

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Eu estava aqui com ela. De frente para ela e pronto para tocá-la. O que havia de errado comigo?

Seu olhar saiu do meu e desceu até chegar a minha boca e foi tudo o que eu precisava. Aproximei-me dela e respirei seu cheiro mais uma vez, com saudades. Muitas saudades.

Seu olhar se ergueu novamente e ela parecia estar na mesma batalha interna que eu porque seu rosto se aproximou do meu no mesmo momento. Lentamente me aproximei, assim como ela. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram eu não consegui mais me conter. Lambi ferozmente sua boca até que ela a abriu, permitindo a entrada da minha língua. Seu gosto era inebriante, minhas lembranças não faziam justiça a ele. Era perfeito. Pressionei seu rosto no apoio do banco e continuei a invadindo com minha língua enquanto ela gemia e fazia meu corpo pedir mais. Sua mão subiu até o meu cabelo e começou a me puxar para ela, tentando me fazer beijá-la ainda mais forte. Eu estava faminto, ataquei sua boca sem pudor. Automaticamente, coloquei minha mão em seu joelho e a puxei para ficar de frente para mim. A chuva caindo em minhas costas e o calor de seus beijos me aquecendo.

Ela deixou seu corpo vir e senti seus joelhos ao meu redor, me abraçando. Seu centro quente me envolveu e eu já não consegui pensar em mais nada. Eu precisava dela. Agora. Nesse momento.

Suas pernas me puxaram para mais perto dela. Minhas mãos subiram para seus seios e comecei a puxar sua camisa, sentindo os botões escapando. Alcancei seu sutiã e amassei seus seios juntos, adorando a sensação de estar tocando sua pele macia outra vez. Eu gemia descontrolado em seus lábios.

Ela rebolava seu quadril em mim, me deixando mais duro do que já estava. "Porra." Falei um pouco abafado quando comecei a rebolar de volta para ela. Chupei seu lábio inferior com força, soltando-o e arrastando meu rosto até seu pescoço. Minha língua passando pelo caminho e chupando a pele de lá. Com força. Ela gemeu mais alto e uma de suas mãos foi para minha bunda, apertando com força. Mostrando que ela queria que eu continuasse. As gosta de chuva escorriam pelo seu corpo, me deixando fascinado e louco para lamber cada parte dela. E foi o que eu fiz. Lambi seu pescoço, descendo rumo aos seus seios, uma de suas mãos ainda no meu cabelo, me incentivando.

Afastei a renda molhada e vi seu mamilo rosado. _Senti sua falta_. Lambi ao redor e chupei a ponta levemente, sentindo seu corpo estremecer. Bella arfava e jogava a cabeça para trás. Fui até o outro seio e fiz a mesma coisa, alternando com chupadas fortes, fazendo-a soltar silvos de ar, agora nos meus cabelos.

Subi meu rosto até chegar a beijar sua boca novamente. Minha mão percorrendo tudo o que eu podia alcançar, tentando memorizar cada curva dela. Sua mão soltou minha bunda e a outra desceu do meu cabelo e ela tentou abrir minha calça. Um trovão estourou no céu, nos fazendo pular e eu a soltei de repente. Olhando em seus olhos.

Pisquei algumas vezes, pensando no que eu estava fazendo.

_Ela não era mais minha._

_Eu não podia fazer isso._

Dei um passo para trás e seu olhar ficou em pânico. "Edward." Ela me chamou como se tentasse me fazer explicar o que eu estava fazendo. Sua voz desceu por meus pensamentos fazendo eu me lembrar de tudo. Eu _não_ posso.

Abaixei meu olhar e percorri seu corpo mais uma vez. Sua blusa rasgada, seus seios expostos e arfantes. Sua pele ruborizada. Ela também me queria. Por que não?

Porque **não**.

Saí de lá andando pela chuva, ouvindo a batida dos meus pés nas poças de lama e me sentindo o maior idiota do mundo. _Como eu pude fazer isso?_

Corri até o volvo, com medo de não resistir, mas quem eu estava enganando? Meu corpo traidor chamava por ela. Meu duro membro doía de tanta necessidade. Entrei e bati a porta, com medo do que eu faria se olhasse para ela mais uma vez.

Eu arfava descontrolado e confuso. Mas que porra! Onde eu estou com a cabeça que só de ficar perto dela, não tinha resistido? Não consegui ser forte o suficiente. Eu precisava me controlar.

Ao entrar na rua, eu praticamente rosnei de raiva tamanha era minha dor e minha confusão. Nada era fácil, mas isso não podia ficar assim. Eu precisava me controlar. Assim que entrei na garagem, me assustei com o que vi. O carro do meu gêmeo, na nossa casa.

Fiquei completamente confuso. Afinal, onde ele tinha se metido? E por que Rob estava sumido desde ontem, depois que viu e conversou com Masen, seu filho? _Eles_ não estavam mais juntos? Tantas perguntas e muita dor.

Arrastei-me para fora completamente molhado e esgotado. Minha ereção ainda estava evidente, o que tentei ajeitar apesar da roupa apertada. Subi os degraus da varanda e ele estava lá, completamente molhado também. Quando me viu, seu semblante não estava normal e isso me assustou. O que teria acontecido? Percebendo minha interrogação, Rob abaixou os olhos e falou comigo.

"Acho que está na hora de conversar, irmão".

Definitivamente esse dia entraria para a história.

* * *

_**Nota de sei lá quem...: **__Meninas, espero que tenham gostado *pisca*. O nosso Ed está tão confuso não é? Mas a Bella também não ajuda... Será... será que isso fazia parte do plano de sedução? =O_

_E essa conversa com o Rob? Será boa ou ruim?_

_Beijos a todas_

_Parabéns para nossa pervete Rosana que fez niver na segunda e para a Bia (nossa recepcionista do P.S. de Forks) hohohohohoh. Vcs são demais meninas!  
_

_E estamos pirando aqui com os capítulos... Titinha escrevendo o POV Rob da semana que vem e Nêni escrevendo o POV Bella da outra semana. Vários telefonemas... várias dúvidas e muita coisa boa rolando. _

_Elas amam vocês, suas pervas loucas!_

_Até quarta e se puder... *cof cof* deixa uma review..._


	30. Verdades reveladas

_Understand what I've become,_

_It wasn't my design_

_And people everywhere think_

_Something better than I am,_

_But I miss you. I miss_

Entenda no que eu me tornei,

Esse não era meu projeto

E pessoas de todo lugar pensam

Alguma coisa melhor do que eu sou

Mas eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto falta

**Ode to my family - The Cranberries**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 27 – VERDADES REVELADAS**

**ROB POV**

Eu ainda estava preso e sem respirar, diante da imagem que tinha acabado de presenciar. _Caralho_. Meu irmão estava com _ela_. E eles estavam saindo de carro. Isso não estava acontecendo. Onde eu estava agora? Algo aconteceu e caí dentro de uma realidade paralela. Essa era a única explicação.

"Rob?"

"Hum?"

"Aquela era... ela?"

A realidade abateu-se sobre mim. "Sinto muito... Bella... eu... bem... sim." Eu disse baixando os olhos. Eu estava diante da casa de Bella com ela e, do outro lado, meu irmão saindo com... _Kristen_. Só de pensar no nome dela me doía.

"Tudo bem, Rob, agora é sua hora, eu acho." Sua voz saiu determinada.

"Do que você está falando, Bella?" Olhei confuso para ela.

"Você disse que não a queria, lembra? Que tudo agora era sobre seu filho? Pelo que vi, eles não estavam... com o menino".

"Bella... eu n-"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Rob! O que você está esperando? Vá conhecer seu filho!" Se eu não visse o sorriso no rosto dela, pensaria que ela tinha pirado. Porra, então seria isso? Eu veria meu filho?

"Você acha que é uma boa idéia... agora?"

"Acredito que a mamãe urso Esme deve estar sozinha com ele na casa, Rob." Ela disse piscando. "Eu só não vou até lá e mato minha curiosidade porque tenho que ir ao hospital." Bella cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio. "Obrigada por ficar ao meu lado e não me deixar sozinha aqui... quer dizer, há poucos minutos atrás".

"Bella..."

"Não, Rob. Sem desculpas. Eu vou trabalhar e nada de covardia." Bella me deu um tapa fraco nas costas. "Lembra do que falei? A vida continua, Rob. Eu sou seu exemplo... ou, melhor ainda, seu filho é o maior exemplo".

"Obrigado." Eu não entendia o que tinha acontecido com ela, mas estava grato. "Acho que não conseguiria sem você".

Bella sorriu e corou violentamente. "Depois você me conta tudo. Tenho que ir".

Dei um meio sorriso e beijei Bella no rosto. Definitivamente essa era outra mulher agora. Não restava nada da menina frágil de Paris, que provavelmente eu tinha destruído. Mas ela era uma guerreira. Bella foi em direção à sua velha caminhonete. Fiquei esperando-a sair para olhar em direção à minha casa, ou a casa dos meus pais, ou... _puta que pariu_.

Isso não podia ser tão difícil.

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto caminhava devagar para a mansão da minha infância com as mãos nos bolsos. As palavras de Bella sacudiam o meu peito agora com mais intensidade. Muito tempo foi perdido. Sim, a minha vida tinha parado por quatro longos anos. Ela estava certa em dizer que tudo era um acúmulo de ressentimentos e perdas, mas eu estava vazio. Nada me importava. _Até agora_. Meu Deus, eu tinha um filho. Masen. Eu amava o nome do meu avô.

Nunca a pequena varanda da casa pareceu tão distante, ou tão assustadora. Eu queria muito conhecê-lo. Sorri ao mesmo tempo em que meus olhos enchiam d'água. Eu era pai. Meu Deus, jamais pensei que aconteceria algo assim, mas estava emocionado pra caralho com essa novidade. Parei na porta antes de bater e sequei meus olhos com as duas mãos, totalmente nervoso e sem saber o que fazer. Ajeitei o meu bagunçado cabelo. Passei a mão pelas minhas roupas. Será que meu filho saberia que eu era seu pai?

Fechei os olhos e no momento que ia abrir, a porta saiu do meu campo de visão e minha mãe apareceu. Não consegui controlar minhas lágrimas.

"Oi, mãe".

"Filho... você demorou".

"Eu sei".

"Ele é lindo, filho..." Sua voz sonhadora não terminou a frase. Como não sentir esse amor em volta do pequeno ser que era parte de mim? Edward já tinha falado dele com tanta devoção quanto minha mãe.

"Meu... filho?"

"Mas é claro... ele está na sala, vendo televisão, vem, meu amor. Você precisa conhecê-lo".

Assenti, sem conseguir proferir qualquer palavra. Meu coração batia alto e frenético. Parecia ter uma bateria no meu peito. Minha mãe afagava minha mão, tentando me relaxar enquanto me puxava. Quanto mais próximo eu chegava, mais meu ar me faltava. Eu estava tão emocionado.

Como por encanto, apareceu uma criança sentada no tapete da sala, com o rosto grudado na TV. De perfil ele era mesmo meu filho. Não tinha como negar. Seu pequeno corpo inclinado para frente, com os joelhos dobrados em posição de Buda, os cotovelos nas coxas e as mãos no queixo. Exatamente como eu e Edward. E os cabelos? Jesus, era idêntico ao meu e ao dele, meu gêmeo. Caralho, meu filho era minha cópia.

"Masen? Olhe para a vovó!"

"Não..." minha voz saiu num sussurro, mas não tive tempo. A criança mais linda do mundo virou em minha direção. Minha garganta secou, minha respiração travou. Deus, eu estava vendo meu passado na minha frente. Meu futuro. Minha vida. Foi impossível resistir para as novas lágrimas que desciam pelo meu rosto. Ele tinha exatamente os mesmo olhos...

"Tio Ed?"

Sorri para o nome que ele falou. Chorei também. Eu não conseguia controlar minhas emoções, mas estava travado em pé na sala enquanto ele se levantava e vinha em minha direção.

"Você tá diferente, né?"

"Não, Masen, esse não é o titio Edward." Minha mãe respondeu.

Confusão passou pelos seus olhos. Masen estava muito perto de mim. Eu comecei a me abaixar para ficar na sua altura. Ele era tão lindo. Meu olhar ficou preso ao seu enquanto uma batalha de entendimento passava pelo seu rosto. Será que ele sabia?

"Então, quem é você? E por que tá chorando? Tá triste?"

Meu joelho esquerdo tocou no chão na mesma hora que minha mão direita correu pelo seu rosto. Passei com o polegar por seus olhos e subi para acariciar seus cabelos.

"Você não sabe, bebê lindo? Quem você acha que eu sou?"

"Hum." Ele botou um dedinho na boca, o que arrancou outro sorriso meu. "A cópia do tio Edward?"

Sem resistir, caí na gargalhada. Ele era tão esperto. Há muito tempo não sentia essa felicidade dentro de mim. Num impulso, levantei e peguei-o no colo, arrancando uma risada linda do meu pequeno, idêntica à minha

"Jesus, você é lindo, meu filho!"

Eu não resisti. Não sabia se podia chamá-lo assim, mas não me importei. Aproximei seu pequeno corpo do meu em um abraço apertado. Deus, isso era tão bom. Eu me sentia no céu agora. Comecei a niná-lo enquanto o apertava no meu peito e cheirava seu cabelo. Eu tinha um filho!

"Mas você não disse por que tá chorando".

Comecei a sorrir novamente com ele embalado nos braços. Seus bracinhos me abraçaram enquanto caminhava em direção ao sofá. Nesse momento o lugar estava ocupado por minha mãe, que soluçava de tanto chorar. Antes que Masen visse, ela se retirou rapidamente em direção à cozinha.

Sentei com ele no meu colo. Masen olhava curioso em minha direção.

"Por que você é igual ao tio Edward?"

"Hum... porque somos gêmeos".

"E o que é isso?"

Eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. "Quer dizer que somos a cópia um do outro. Nascemos juntos".

Ele mastigava a boca e com os olhos atentos, tentando assimilar a novidade. Devia ser muita coisa mesmo para uma criança entender. "E vocês não se confundem?"

Eu tive que gargalhar de novo. "Não, anjinho. As pessoas confundem. Eu e tio Ed não." Ele poderia aprender esse apelido. Edward não reclamaria mais.

"Ah... tá." Seus olhos percorreram meu rosto. Eu continuava a sorrir para ele. De repente, sua mãozinha correu nas minhas bochechas, retirando um pouco das lágrimas que tinham caído. Meu peito ficou sufocado de novo de emoção.

"Por que você ta chorando? Tá dodói?"

Novas lágrimas. Como meu filho podia ser mais perfeito? Abracei-o com força novamente, sentindo a sensação de tê-lo ainda mais próximo.

"Não, filho. É de alegria. Eu estou muito feliz." Soltei-o para ouvir sua resposta. Eu não queria perder nada.

"Ah..." Seus olhinhos fecharam um pouco com o meio sorriso e franzindo o nariz. "Minha mamãe também diz isso." Travei. "Mas isso é coisa de menina, né?"

Comecei a gargalhar de novo. Ele era extremamente inteligente para uma criança de três anos.

"Masen, você sabe quem eu sou?"

"A cópia do tio Ed".

Ele aprende rápido. Eu o faria chamar meu gêmeo de Ed assim de agora em diante. Futuro. Essa palavra que estava fora do meu dicionário se fixava na minha mente somente em conversar por poucos minutos com meu filho.

"Você não acha que ele pode ser outra pessoa, Masen?" Dessa vez foi minha mãe que falou, trazendo um álbum nas mãos. "Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você, lindinho da vovó".

Assim que ela sentou, ele virou o corpo em sua direção, sem sair do meu colo. Fiquei tão feliz com isso. Ele estava gostando de ficar comigo. Eu não podia acreditar em algo mais compensador. Somente se ele me chamasse de pai.

"Vou te mostrar algumas fotos, meu bem".

Eu fiquei em silêncio, esperando o que minha mãe faria. Lógico que ela mostraria algo para Masen da época que eu e Edward éramos crianças. Mas será que meu filho entenderia? Eu podia esperar se fosse muito cedo, mas ansiava secretamente ouvi-lo me chamar de pai.

"Esses aqui são titio Edward e esse moço que está com você".

Minha mãe mostrava uma foto que eu adorava. Edward e eu tínhamos no máximo cinco anos, e ambos estávamos um do lado do outro com a cara grudada na antiga vidraça da sala. Nossos rostos estavam próximos, dando para ver a nossa semelhança, assim como a do Masen.

"Eles são iguais, vovó! Dá pra confundir!" Masen olhava extasiado. Ele pegou o retrato na mão e olhou pra mim. Voltou para o retrato e olhou para minha mãe.

"Mas vovó, é igualzinho a mim também!"

Eu travei com sua resposta. Jesus, então ele entendeu mais rápido do que pensei. "Mas... se..." E agora? O que ele estava pensando?

"Fala meu bem... diz pra vovó o que você está pensando".

"Se somos iguais... e o Ed é meu tio..." Sorri para o apelido nos seus cabelos, arrancando um olhar duro da minha mãe. "Ele é... é..."

Eu não queria pressioná-lo. Juro. Mas meu coração acelerou somente com a iminência dele me chamar de pai. Era uma expectativa além da minha compreensão.

"Hum... então... ele..." Seus olhinhos estavam astutos e meu coração acelerado.

"Sim, Masen... esse moço..."

"Então... você é meu _papai_?"

Nunca em toda a minha vida eu descreveria o sentimento que passou por mim nesse instante. Eu jurava que já tivesse vivido todas as experiências humanas. Mas isso, uma criança linda, que nunca me conheceu e que eu soube da existência há vinte e quatro horas, me chamar de pai, não tinha preço.

Seu corpo estava virado na minha direção de novo. Meu peito deu uma meio parada para bater violentamente de novo. Nossos olhos se encontraram no mesmo instante que um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto dele. Meu sorriso torto apareceu, de tanto que me controlava. _Sim, sim, sim_. Eu queria gritar, mas tive receio de assustá-lo.

"Sim, filho. Eu estou tão feliz!" Era o mínimo que eu conseguia dizer com minha voz embargada.

"Obaaa... agora eu tenho um papai!"

Seus bracinhos vieram ao meu encontro de novo. Novas lágrimas caíram no meu rosto.

"Onde você estava esse tempo todo?" Porra, como responder isso pra ele? Seus olhinhos estavam curiosos.

"Ele estava trabalhando, Masen." Minha perfeita mãe me salvou.

"Mas e agora?"

"Agora estou aqui, para ficar com você".

"Que bom... quando a mamãe souber, ela vai ficar muito feliz".

Essa era a pior parte da equação confusa. A mãe do meu lindo filho era ela. _Kristen_. Como eu poderia encará-la depois de tanto tempo? Eu não estava preparado ainda. Sabia que estava sendo um covarde, mas não conseguia ser diferente. Foram muitos anos sem qualquer notícia. Percebendo minha hesitação, minha mãe pegou Masen do meu colo e colocou-o no chão, arrancando um biquinho dele. Sorri um pouco, mas ainda travado com o assunto da sua mãe.

"Vamos até a cozinha, filho?"

"O quê?" Eu não queria conversar agora.

"Masen. A vovó e o papai vão aqui na cozinha. Qualquer coisa chama".

"Tá bom." Ele disse emburrado e sentando no tapete novamente. Levantei do sofá e segui minha mãe. Eu ainda não sabia o que ela queria me contar da Kristen, mas ainda não estava preparado para nenhum assunto relacionado a ela. Era muito difícil.

"Eu preciso entender, filho".

"Sim." Respondi desconfiado e cruzando os braços.

"O que você esteve fazendo esses dias na casa da namorada do seu irmão?"

_Puta que pariu_. Só me faltava essa agora. Essa era a última pergunta que eu esperava da minha mãe. Depois do ataque de cólera de Alice, eu tinha esquecido que minha família tinha olhos e ouvidos. Ignorei completamente que eles poderiam estar vendo.

"É complicado mãe".

"Então me explica".

"Eu e Edward meio que brigamos." Comecei tentando falar o mínimo possível. "E quando cheguei aqui, vi vocês com... bem... _ela._ E não suportei".

"Ainda não entendi, Rob." O olhar da minha mãe me matava.

"Mãe. Eu nem estava com ela, tá legal? Bella não estava em casa!"

"Como não? Onde ela esteve?" Confusão passou por seus olhos.

"Em Phoenix, segundo me falou." Suspirei aliviado com a mudança de assunto. "Seu pai teve um ataque do coração".

"Sério, filho? Oh Deus, e como ele está?"

"Agora ele está bem. Eu acho. Mas ela ficou lá todos esses dias. Na verdade, Bella chegou agora de manhã. Eu pedi desculpas por ficar na casa dela e tudo mais. Ela entendeu".

"E por que você ficou lá?"

"Tem certeza que você quer saber mãe? _Ela _estava aqui!"

"Fale baixo." Eu nem tinha percebido que minha voz aumentou. "Quer que Masen escute?"

"Desculpe".

"Sabe que terá que conversar com a Kristen, não é?"

"Ela que fique com Edward e converse com ele." Era infantil, mas eu precisava destilar meu veneno.

"Você está louco? De onde tirou isso?"

"Eles saíram juntos, mãe!"

"Porque Edward foi levá-la na casa do pai dela antes de ir para o hospital!"

Vergonha passou por meu rosto. Claro que Edward não faria nada do tipo, mas, ultimamente, nossa vida era um mar de desentendimentos. Ele com certeza estaria pensando que eu e Bella estávamos juntos também, principalmente depois do abraço de minutos atrás.

"Ela foi falar com... Charlie?"

"Claro, filho. Ela precisa resgatar seu passado." Seu olhar fixou em mim. Porra, eu não estava preparado para isso.

"Mãe... eu n-"

"Robert, pelo amor de Deus! Você terá que falar com ela algum dia. Por que ficar adiando?"

"Ela adiou isso por quatro anos, mãe. Sabe o que é isso?"

"E você vai ficar assim pra sempre?"

"Não acha que eu tenho que decidir, e não ela?"

"Deus... filho..." Minha mãe suspirou. "Eu só quero a minha família unida e feliz".

"Eu sei, mamãe." Eu disse abraçando-a. "Mas nunca fui o certo aqui, lembra? Sempre fui o problemático... não tente me mudar agora." Eu tinha que distraí-la.

"Promete que vai conversar com ela?"

"Prometo que vou resolver".

"Robert!"

"Mãe... poxa, não me chame assim".

"Não me enrole, menino. Jesus, vocês sempre foram teimosos. Mas você... onde eu errei, hein? Acho que te mimei demais".

Agarrei minha mãe e dei um grande beijo estalado na sua bochecha arrancando sorrisos dela. Sabia que mamãe Esme não ficaria chateada comigo por muito tempo. Mas minha preocupação era Bella. Eu já estava a tempo demais na sua casa e Edward poderia estar mesmo pensando que eu estivesse com ela, assim como foi meu primeiro pensamento ao ver meu irmão com Kristen. Mas agora não era assim. Eu ainda a achava linda e maravilhosa. Tudo o que tinha vivido ao seu lado ficaria para sempre na minha mente. Mas depois de todo o mar de acontecimentos que vinham acontecendo na minha vida nos últimos dias, foi ela quem me apoiou incondicionalmente.

"Outra coisa, filho. Não fique pensando essa besteira de Edward e Kristen..."

"Eu não penso nada." Minha mãe também era vidente?

"Rob... como se eu não o conhecesse. Edward está no seu quarto enquanto ela está no quarto dele." Olhei para ela, confuso. "Sei que ficou pior do que parece filho." Concordei assentindo enquanto ela sorria.

"Bem, vamos lá... Edward a encontrou em Seattle e a trouxe no mesmo instante." Tremi só de imaginar que enquanto fiquei na casa de Alice uns dias eu poderia tê-la encontrado. "Lógico que eu não conseguiria ficar sem meu neto lindo por muito tempo." Virei automaticamente o rosto em direção ao meu filho. _Meu filho!_ Eu adorava o som dessa frase. "Então Edward a arrastou pra cá... o resto, bem... é história..."

"Que história?" Já que ela começou, eu queria saber.

"Eu a instalei no quarto do seu irmão, Rob." Minha mãe baixou os olhos. "Nunca entendi o motivo de vocês terem terminado, mas jamais questionei suas decisões. Só que... quando..."

"Fala, mãe".

"Quando seu irmão me falou que a encontrou e que... bem... ela tinha um filho seu... eu pirei com a notícia. Eu a queria aqui perto de nós. Perdoe-me por impô-la aqui a você".

"Então foi idéia da mamãe super protetora Esme colocá-la aqui?" Eu não conseguia ficar chateado com isso. Então não foi um ato vingativo do meu gêmeo de trazê-la para cá. Na verdade, eu já sabia que Edward nunca faria isso comigo. Mas eu o traí da pior forma. Eu escondi o meu segredo dele. Então, acho que entenderia suas ações se viessem dessa forma.

"Perdão?" Voltei à realidade com a pergunta da minha mãe.

"Só se você fizer um almoço maravilhoso pra mim." Pisquei e a levantei no colo.

"Me larga, Rob! Eu vou cair!" Minha mãe se agarrava em mim enquanto gargalhava. Meu pequeno tesouro veio correndo até a cozinha para ver o motivo da bagunça. Coloquei minha mãe no chão e levantei Masen. Sua gargalhada fácil era contagiante. Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão bom. Meu peito parecia que explodiria de felicidade.

Parecia que eu estava vivendo dentro de um conto de fadas. Minha mãe cantarolava na cozinha enquanto eu estava brincando com Masen na sala. Meu filho tinha tanta energia quanto eu ou Edward juntos quando tínhamos essa idade. Eu estava adorando ficar com ele. Estava me sentindo vivo novamente.

Todos os meus pecados e meu passado confuso tinham sido guardados na minha mente por enquanto. Como um armário trancado. Eu sabia que uma avalanche de problemas ainda estaria por vir, mas só de estar aqui com meu filho parecia que nada estava errado.

Meu pai chegou do seu plantão e começou a conversar conosco, já que minha mãe voltou a ficar comigo e meu filho na sala. Ele falou um pouco da rotina do hospital, mas o assunto principal agora na casa era sobre Masen. Há muito tempo que não tínhamos esses momentos. Era tão gratificante fazer parte da família novamente.

"Papai?"

Sorri abertamente com meu filho. Meu peito inflou somente com sua voz ao me chamar. "Sim?"

"Vamos brincar lá em cima? Eu tenho tanto brinquedo!"

"Claro!"

"Filho?" Virei em direção ao meu pai. "Quero falar com você sobre o hospital... e... as pesquisas..."

"Por favor, pai. Agora não!" Cortei-o rapidamente, desviando os olhos.

"E quando vai ser a hora então?"

"Quando eu estiver pronto. Tudo bem?" Levantei e saí da vista dos meus pais, como escudo para essa pressão. Esse assunto sempre me assustava. Eu precisava de um tempo ainda.

"Seu irmão precisa de você, Robert." Franzi o cenho para meu pai, que ainda insistia no assunto. Cruzando meus braços, resolvi encará-lo. "O menino que ele trata não está bem... receio que... bem... ele será transferido".

"Posso pensar no assunto? Prometo!"

"Tudo bem." Meu pai assentiu derrotado. "Posso subir com vocês e brincar com meu neto também?" O sorriso do meu velho apareceu. "Acho que voltei a ser criança de novo".

Minha tristeza pelo assunto das pesquisas sumiu rapidamente. Nós dois sorrimos e olhamos para Masen, que sorria em nossa direção. Peguei-o no colo e subi as escadas correndo com ele. Entrei no quarto do meu irmão e me assustei com a quantidade de coisas do meu filho. Nem parecia que esse quarto era de Edward. Minha mãe transformou tudo rapidamente.

Meu pai entrou no quarto também enquanto eu sentava no chão ao lado de Masen. O sorriso estampado tinha virado minha marca registrada.

"Parece que nascemos de novo, não é mesmo?" Meu pai me perguntou.

"Sim... é exatamente essa a sensação." Falei, observando Masen brincar com um carrinho. "Nunca imaginei... quer dizer... nunca quis, mas agora... eu não imagino..."

"Como seria sua vida sem ele." Meu pai completou meus pensamentos. Era exatamente a sensação poderosa no meu peito. Eu sempre achei que não tivesse afinidade com crianças. Sofria quando tinha que tratá-las na minha época de residência médica. Achava muito injusto quando algumas delas apareciam com doenças ou acidentes mais fortes que dos adultos. Por isso que resistia à idéia de crianças, agora eu entendia. Jamais ficaria bem se meu filho sofresse qualquer coisa que eu já tenha visto, ou tratado, dentro de um hospital.

"Papai?" Meu filho me trouxe de volta a realidade. Olhei em sua direção.

"Agora você vai casar com a mamãe?"

"O... q-" Como uma pergunta tão inocente do meu filho poderia me devastar? Eu não consegui completar meu raciocínio tamanho era minha confusão mental. Lógico que ele pensaria isso. Toda criança quer seus pais juntos. Mas tudo voltou como uma avalanche. Eu voltei a sentir toda dor de quando ela me rejeitou. Meu peito deu uma parada somente com a lembrança dolorosa. Kristen _nunca_ quis casar comigo. Eu estava preparado para dar um passo no nosso relacionamento e ela _não _quis. E agora meu filho me faz exatamente a pergunta que eu faria a ela.

"Acho que o papai está cansado, Masen".

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente ao levantar o rosto e ver o olhar preocupado do meu pai. Ele entendeu a dor que senti diante da inocente pergunta do meu filho. Não. Ela voltaria à casa dos meus pais em pouco tempo e eu não estava pronto ainda. Sabia que não conseguiria, afinal, não era forte o suficiente para enfrentar meu passado e meus fantasmas.

"Eu vou... e... bem... já volto, ok?"

"Puxa." Seu olhar triste quase me derrubou. "Jura?"

"Jamais vou te deixar, filho." Me ajoelhei e o levantei em um forte abraço. "Você vai me esperar?"

"Só se você brincar comigo!"

"Pode deixar." Afaguei-o e respirei profundamente nos seus cabelos. Seus bracinhos me rodearam tentando me abraçar. Nova onda de ternura e amor passou pelo meu corpo. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça, fazendo-o rir. Rapidamente Masen sentou no chão e voltou sua atenção para os brinquedos.

"Tenho que ir." Eu precisava pensar.

"Filho... não f-".

"Pai... por favor. É muita coisa para pensar... preciso ficar sozinho um pouco".

"Você não acha que já fugiu _demais_? Sei que é difícil pra você, eu..."

"Prometo que não vou fugir, pai. Nem _se_ eu quisesse agora." Olhei em direção ao meu filho. "Mas só quero ficar sozinho por um tempo, tá legal?" Olhei suplicante. Eram muitos sentimentos no meu peito.

"Vai voltar mesmo? Sua mãe não vai suportar uma nova ausência, Robert".

"Prometo. Confia em mim?"

"Sim." Meu velho sorriu pra mim. "Sempre confiei em você, filho. Eu conheço todos vocês. Mesmo com minha ausência excessiva, eu sei exatamente o que esperar e o potencial de cada filho. E você jamais me decepcionou".

"Pai..."

"Sem chororô." Ele riu. "Vá e reflita sobre sua vida filho. Tome a decisão que você julgar a mais acertada, mas quero que saiba que sempre estaremos aqui para apoiar o que você resolver".

Como expressar todo o amor que tinha por meu pai? Ou melhor, por minha família? Eu já tinha feito tanta burrada e mesmo assim, eles sempre me perdoavam. Eu era mesmo um cara de sorte por ter tantas pessoas maravilhosas em minha vida.

"Obrigado." Foi o máximo que consegui dizer com minha voz embargada.

Dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e saí apressado do quarto. Minha mãe não estava à vista, o que foi melhor, pois acredito que ela não me deixaria partir.

Assim que me vi dentro do carro, comecei a refletir para onde iria. Não poderia ficar na casa de Bella novamente. Seria injusto com ela e pior ainda pra mim. Tanta proximidade também com a mulher que destruiu a minha vida não poderia ser bom enquanto eu não ajustasse a minha vida. Mas também não queria fugir. _Nunca mais._

'Pense, Rob!'

Minha consciência gritava pra mim, mas nada vinha. Liguei o carro e saí em direção a qualquer lugar. Eu conhecia essa cidade minúscula como a palma da minha mão, mas nada me interessava aqui. A minha válvula de escape estava em cada esquina. Eu poderia ter sexo a qualquer hora, mas não era isso que eu precisava no momento. De repente me lembrei. Todas as vezes que eu ou Edward precisávamos conversar íamos para La Push. Eu poderia ficar na casa do velho Billy e Jake até organizar minha mente.

Rapidamente cheguei à reserva. Ao mesmo tempo em que várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça, eu não sentia nada. Foram longos quatro anos sem notícias. Como eu poderia simplesmente esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido? Minha vida mudou completamente no momento que ela falou aquelas coisas horríveis pra mim. Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse ser tão cruel comigo.

Cheguei próximo a casa dos meus amigos, mas eu ainda não queria ver ninguém_ Onde estava a linda menina meiga que eu tinha me apaixonado?_ Estacionei o carro um pouco distante e fui até a praia.

Caminhei por bastante tempo. Não medi as horas que fiquei lá, mas sei que foram muitas. Minha cabeça dava voltas e voltas com a quantidade de coisas que estava acontecendo. Todas as minhas decisões tinham sempre sido impulsivas e sem planejamento. As únicas coisas que eu sempre quis foram fazer o bem para alguém, através da pesquisa médica e _ela_. Isso era o que mais me doía. Com poucas palavras Kristen arrancou tudo do meu peito há quatro anos. Meu amor pelo meu trabalho e por ela. Nada disso importava.

E agora? Eu precisava dar rumo à minha vida novamente. Eu tinha um filho. Um sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios enquanto eu sentava de frente para o mar e observava as ondas. Quantas coisas eu poderia fazer por meu filho. Eu poderia ensiná-lo a ler. Jogar bola, dirigir, paquerar as meninas. Sorri ainda mais. Com certeza ela faria tanto sucesso quanto eu e meu irmão.

Suspirei pesadamente com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Antes de todos esses sonhos distantes eu tinha que enfrentar algumas coisas. A primeira de todas seria conversar com meu irmão. Isso já estava ficando ridículo, mas eu o entendia. O que eu e Bella fizemos foi _traição_. Eu e ela destruímos a confiança que Edward tinha em nós. Em relação a ele eu já estava me preparando. Mas o que seria mais difícil era enfrentar a mãe do meu filho. A coisa mais importante que teria que fazer nesse momento era encontrá-la e conversar. Depois de quatro anos.

Sacudi a cabeça para afastar qualquer pensamento negativo. Olhei para o céu e, além de escurecer, alguns pingos de chuva caíam em mim. A noite já estava muito perto e eu não estava com nenhuma coragem de voltar para casa realmente. Fui em direção à casa de Jake para pedir abrigo por um tempo.

Assim que cheguei à porta, dei de cara com seu pai. Billy era um cara do bem. Mesmo sendo sarcástico, é claro.

"Moleque." Sorri para ele. "Perdido por aqui?"

"Jake está?"

"Não, ele está em Seattle hoje, mas volta amanhã de manhã." Eu não queria ir pra casa.

"O que houve, Rob... você está estranho." O velho índio, mesmo brincando comigo, tinha um sexto sentido. Parecia até coisa de mulher.

"Bem... eu não estou a fim de voltar pra casa agora... e pensei... bem..."

"Se você vai me pedir pra ficar aqui..." Olhei pra ele ansioso. "O que foi, Rob? Correndo de mulher?"

Sorri para ele, tentando esconder meu segredo. De certa forma ele tinha entendido perfeitamente meu problema. Mas não do jeito que ele estava pensando.

"Hum... na verdade nem quero saber".

Billy sacudiu os ombros. "Mas e seus pais?"

"Eles sabem." Tentei esconder. "Posso ficar então, velho?"

"Sorte que minha filha não está por aqui." Soltei uma pequena gargalhada para seu comentário. "Mas eu tenho que sair. Hoje tem reunião com alguns anciões e não sei que horas vou chegar. Pode ficar aí sozinho?"

"Lógico." Seria melhor do que eu esperava. Eu ficaria sozinho. Mas antes de entrar eu tinha que ser irônico com meu velho amigo Billy, que já estava saindo.

"Ei, velho." Ele se virou sorrindo. "Só não fumem toda a maconha da reserva, viu? Vocês, quando se reúnem, só pode ser para fazer coisas proibidas. E eu ainda vou confirmar isso, já que sempre voltam doidões".

Billy riu com vontade, arrancando meu primeiro sorriso genuíno depois do encontro com meu filho. Fiquei observando-o se afastar aos poucos. Suspirei pesadamente. Mais uma noite sem rumo e sem lar.

Entrei na pequena casa dos meus amigos. Apesar do tamanho, era tudo muito aconchegante. Na minha adolescência eu vinha muito aqui, mas estava afastado há tanto tempo que nem me lembrava mais. Aproximei-me do sofá e joguei meu corpo. O cansaço estava começando a me dominar. Umas horas de cochilo não me fariam nada mal.

Eu devia estar sonhando. Não, eu estava em um sonho erótico porque senti duas mãos femininas me alisando. A sensação era gostosa, mas algo estava errado. Era tão nítido que minha ereção estava me incomodando. Ainda de olhos fechados, tentei esticar meu corpo e ajeitar meu pau. Antes de terminar, senti as mãos novamente. Porra, minha imaginação estava foda mesmo.

Eu só poderia estar sonhando. Não me lembrava de estar com nenhuma mulher. Suspirei com o contato das mãos no meu abdômen, ainda de olhos fechados. Duas unhas femininas me arranharam levemente na lateral, arrancando um gemido meu. Agora sim tinha algo errado. Eu jurava que tinha sentido a unha no meu corpo.

Antes que eu abrisse os olhos e percebesse que estava mesmo com falta de sexo para ter um sonho tão vívido, minha calça estava sendo aberta. Meu pau latejava depois de tanto estímulo. Sei que estava com muitas coisas na cabeça, mas meu 'amigo' praticamente tinha vida própria. Mesmo com sonhos tão reais.

Assim que meu membro saltou para fora, eu tive certeza. Não estava sonhando. Abri os olhos lentamente para tentar focar minha mente para onde eu estava. Porra, minha surpresa, eu dei de cara com Leah, quase de boca no meu pau.

Sua língua rodeava seus lábios, praticamente faminta. Jesus, ela só podia ser louca. Puta que pariu, eu estou na casa do Jake. Por mais tentador que fosse e, no meu caso, estava com um tesão do caralho, isso não era certo.

"Está maluca, caralho?" Tentei me soltar dela enquanto sua mão segurava a base do meu pau. Gemi novamente.

"Eu quero, Rob..." Ela ronronou. "Goza na minha boquinha vai?"

"Jesus, Leah. Você pirou, porra? Estamos na casa do Jake." Tentei me soltar e dessa vez consegui. Meu pau pulsava pela perda de contato. _Concentre-se. Rob!_

"Qual o problema? Você nunca se importou com isso." A criatura do mal falava e olhava pra baixo. Mas que porra! Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas agora era tudo diferente.

"Eu não quero, Leah. Merda!" Tentei me ajeitar, mas era difícil.

"Não é o que parece." Ela disse e apontou para o meu pau. Que ótimo, traído pelo próprio corpo.

"Quem decide sou eu e não ele, ok?" _Pense em algo horrível. Pense em algo horrível. Me obedeça, porra!_

"Rob... por favor..." De novo a voz de sexo do inferno. Fechei os olhos tentando esquecer sua boca... sua língua... suas mãos...

NÃO! Eu não podia trair a confiança de mais uma pessoa. Não agora.

"Leah, mas que inferno. Por mais que meu corpo queira, eu não vou foder você, porra. Sou amigo do JAKE!" Acabei levantando a voz.

"Fale baixo que ele está dormindo".

"Mas que caralho. É pior do que eu pensava." Só faltava meu amigo me ver fodendo com sua namorada. "Você acha isso certo, Leah? Não vou negar que adorei tudo o que já fizemos no passado. Você é muito gostosa, mas agora chega. Eu não sou mais assim".

"A gente não ia fazer nada demais... e-"

"Leah." Cortei-a antes que me arrependesse. "Agora sou outra pessoa. Eu não vou fazer isso. E você deveria ser mais legal com meu amigo. Jake te adora e você não corresponde à altura dele. Reze para ele sempre te amar e nunca descobrir isso. A perda da confiança é a pior coisa que pode acontecer entre duas pessoas".

Eu respirava profundamente enquanto observava Leah sentada no sofá, abrindo e fechando a boca sem falar nada. Olhei para o relógio e vi que já estava quase amanhecendo. Eu precisava sair daqui.

"Vou dar uma caminhada".

"Aonde você vai? Não me deixe aqui assim..."

"Mas que porra, Leah. Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Não. Vou. Foder. Você. Porra!" Afastei seu corpo de mim e saí em direção à mata. Mas que inferno isso. Eu tentando organizar minha cabeça, com várias coisas me atormentando e me aparecem mais problemas?

Respirei o ar gelado da reserva. O tempo estava muito nublado. Olhei em direção a Forks e lá estava ainda mais escuro, certamente chovendo. Levantei o rosto para a neblina, tentando acalmar meu ânimo. Principalmente o do meu amigo.

Isso estava sendo muito irônico. Eu, o cara mais filho da puta do mundo, que não se importava em fazer sexo com qualquer mulher que existisse, correndo de um oral, que certamente seria perfeito. Leah sabia fazer isso muito bem. Mas a minha consciência era outra agora. Eu queria mudar. A minha vida estava diferente, eu precisava ser melhor... _pelo meu filho_.

Continuei caminhando um pouco sem rumo. Meu corpo ainda não tinha relaxado com a experiência na casa de Jake. Eu era viciado em adrenalina. Foi assim que consegui sobreviver por um longo tempo. Eu forçava meu corpo a ter a descarga certa de endorfina para me fazer esquecer todos os meus problemas. Muitas vezes as corridas me supriam. Ou o sexo louco e sem limites que eu tinha. Mas agora, não queria mais isso. Eu precisava me concentrar na minha nova vida. Mesmo que só me restasse tentativas de dar certo.

Nesse momento lembrei-me da minha infância. Antes da minha vida sexual ser despertada, eu, meus irmãos e os meninos da reserva tínhamos um lugar perfeito para a descarga de energia da nossa idade na época. Lógico, como a maioria das coisas que aprontávamos, era uma coisa proibida. Assim foi até Jake quebrar o braço. Depois, fomos banidos daquela área para sempre.

Inconscientemente fui em direção ao lugar há muito esquecido, mas mesmo assim ainda sabia exatamente onde era. O meu corpo precisava dessa descarga de adrenalina agora. Eu saltaria do penhasco.

Depois dessa epifania da minha vida, comecei a caminhar rapidamente. Eu conhecia todo o lugar como se eu sempre vivera aqui. Meu coração bombeava muito rápido, antecipando a emoção que eu sentiria.

O caminho era distante. Jake morava mais próximo da entrada da reserva e o penhasco era na mata profunda. Alguns pingos d'água começaram a me molhar, arrancando um sorriso meu. O dia estava perfeito para um salto de queda livre. Nada poderia fazer-me me sentir mais solto e vivo do que isso.

Eu não conseguia pensar. Minhas pernas só obedeciam ao comando do meu peito, que martelava freneticamente. Tentava pensar nas coisas que precisava resolver, mas nada se mantinha na minha mente. A descarga de emoções era minha prioridade agora.

Uma parte de mim sabia que isso poderia soar idiota e completamente irresponsável. Isso me fez sorrir ainda mais. Nunca tinha sido o cara certinho, mas fazer algo que não prejudicasse a ninguém e me manteria saudável dentro da loucura que era minha vida, parecia mais do que o correto agora.

Avistei o mar, mesmo distante. O penhasco já estava perto, mesmo que estivesse no meio de muitas arvores ainda. Quase comecei a correr para chegar mais rápido, mas não era necessário. Quem eu precisaria encontrar se não fosse eu mesmo?

Mesmo cercado por densas árvores, as gotas de chuva me atingiam mais forte. O clima desse local sempre fora chuvoso e nublado, o que eu odiava. Mas hoje parecia perfeito. Eu queria lavar minha mente de todos os meus problemas.

Fui engolido pelo vento forte e pela chuva torrencial assim que me encontrei na borda do penhasco. Fechei os olhos para as lembranças da minha infância. Nunca tínhamos saltado em uma tempestade. Somente com o dia ensolarado. Antes de sermos banidos daqui, tínhamos feito uma aposta de quem teria coragem de saltar com o tempo ruim. Sorri com a vitória iminente.

Abri os olhos e visualizei o espaço vazio a minha frente. Era uma sensação do caralho. Liberdade e poder. Meu corpo dava espasmos de tanta adrenalina que corria por meus músculos e minhas veias. A sensação de estar solto e livre não tinha explicação.

Sorri e abri os braços. A chuva caía pelo meu corpo, molhando-me cada vez mais. Levantei meu rosto para a chuva, apreciando ainda mais essa loucura.

Tirei meus sapatos, para me auxiliar na natação quando eu saísse. Apoiei-me na beirada da queda com a ponta dos pés e levantei os braços para me preparar para o mergulho. Mas meu lado racional pensou primeiro. Eu precisava descer em pé, para não me machucar na queda.

Inclinei um pouco mais, me abaixando no processo. Sorri novamente para minha insanidade.

E me atirei no penhasco.

Um grito de alegria saiu do meu peito enquanto eu caía como um meteoro. O vento estava forte, tentando criar resistência para meu corpo enquanto eu gargalhava com a sensação maravilhosa de liberdade.

Rapidamente cheguei à superfície da água. Projetei meu corpo para não me machucar, mas eu não estava preparado para a temperatura do mar. A água estava extremamente gelada e longe de estar calma.

As ondas vinham como chicote. Eu não conseguia fixar meu corpo para começar a nadar. A salinidade do mar e a temperatura estavam congelando meu corpo. A descarga de adrenalina ainda corria forte, mas o medo começou a me dominar.

Meu corpo se projetava para o paredão do penhasco. Minha visão nublava cada vez mais, mas eu precisava ser forte. Meu filho precisava de mim. Eu tinha que sobreviver.

Alguns pontos pretos começaram a aparecer na minha vista. Eu não queria perder a inconsciência, mas a minha luta era quase perdida. Tentava lutar, mas era tarde demais para mim.

E tudo ficou escuro...

...

...

Meus olhos ardiam. Minha cabeça latejava e meu corpo doía. Não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas certamente não fora nada agradável. Desde quando sentir prazer causava dor?

Tentei me mexer e novamente meu corpo reclamou. Eu estava deitado na areia e a chuva caía pelo meu rosto. O que será que tinha acontecido? Eu não me lembrava como tinha vindo parar aqui. Tentei abrir os olhos e levantar meu braço. Eu estava tremendo, mas minha vista, mesmo obscura, visualizou uma pessoa próxima a mim.

"Robert?"

Grunhi com a pergunta, mas pareceu um gemido. O que tinha na minha cabeça para fazer algo estúpido assim? Mesmo que fosse libertador, jamais repetiria o processo. Mesmo que eu tivesse ganhado a aposta, claro.

"Você está bem, cara? Fale alguma coisa".

Dessa vez reconheci o dono da voz. Jake, o meu amigo. Tentei sorrir para ele para demonstrar que estava bem.

"Desculpe, cara." Minha voz saiu rouca. "E obrigado." Levantei meu corpo até quase sentar, mesmo dolorido. Eu estava uma bagunça.

"O que aconteceu? Jesus, eu estava preocupado. Fui atrás de você, já que Leah disse que saiu igual a um louco. Aí ouvi seu grito..."

"Ah... isso." Sorri para minha aventura insana. "Resolvi pular do penhasco".

"O QUÊ?" Jake quase saltou de susto.

"Eu pulei do penhasco, Jake." Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais assim que me firmei sentado. "E tenho que te dizer que ganhei a aposta".

"CARALHO. VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU, PORRA?" Jake nunca falou assim comigo antes. Fiquei assustado com seu tom de voz.

"O que foi caralho? Eu resolvi pular e-"

"Ah, CLARO. O grande e irresponsável Robert Cullen resolveu aprontar. Caralho, se você quer se matar procure outro lugar".

"Ei...você..."

"Escute aqui, Robert. Eu fiquei louco com medo de ter acontecido algo com você. Sua mãe sofreu muito com sua ausência e seu pai quase nem vem mais porque todos se lembram de você aqui. Toda a sua família se desestruturou por suas inconseqüências. Até suas pesquisas você largou. E agora quando penso que amadureceu, descobri que você não passa mesmo de um moleque".

As palavras que ele me dizia eram duros golpes no meu rosto. Nunca tinha o ouvido falar comigo nesse tom. Eu estava atordoado.

"Jake, porra... me desculpe..."

"Robert. Agora é sério. Alguém tem que colocar algum juízo na sua cabeça de merda. O que você estava pensando conseguir pulando dessa altura?" Olhei para o paredão e um calafrio percorreu meu corpo. "Será que você nunca vai crescer? As pessoas se preocupam com sua vida e seu bem estar e você tenta se matar?"

"Cara... eu... bem... me desculpe".

"Ninguém nunca te falou isso, Rob, mas eu vou. Chega de ser esse cara inconseqüente e imaturo. Está na hora de você voltar a ser o cara que sempre foi o orgulho do seu gêmeo e de toda sua família. Não é possível que com quase 30 anos na cara você seja assim, um completo imbecil. Veja se cresce, idiota".

As palavras do meu amigo pareciam mesmo como tapas na minha cara. Ninguém nunca falou assim comigo. E lógico, a porra da consciência me alcançou. Ele estava certo. Durante muito tempo eu agia como um completo irresponsável. Abaixei minha cabeça para ele, totalmente envergonhado.

"Você está certo..."

"Eu sei, Rob." Sua voz ainda estava dura.

"Desculpe-me, mesmo? Eu não... quer dizer..."

"Eu não sei o que fez você fazer essa insanidade, mas espero que tenha valido a pena".

Olhei nos olhos de Jake e vi compreensão. Apesar das suas palavras duras, ele estava me ajudando. Assenti para ele. Definitivamente eu era um idiota.

Levantei muito lentamente, sendo ajudado por Jake. A caminhada até sua casa foi um pouco dolorosa, pois meu corpo ainda estava trêmulo devido a minha queda. Com muita insistência de Leah e Billy, acabei ficando para o almoço, tomando um banho no processo.

Poucas horas depois, saí um pouco melhor, mas com o coração pesado. Minha loucura de hoje cedo me fez chegar à única conclusão possível na bagunça que eu mesmo causei. Estava decidido a mudar o rumo da minha história, mas precisava de ajuda. Eu tinha que recomeçar e sabia exatamente a quem recorrer. Edward.

Fui em direção à casa dos meus pais e constatei que não tinha nenhum carro na garagem. Observei que a caminhonete de Bella também não estava. Todos deveriam estar no trabalho e pensando no futuro.

'Assim como você deveria estar também, Rob!'

Eu estava estacionado em frente à casa, ponderando sobre como agir e o que falar. Todos os meus argumentos já tinham se extinguido com meu gêmeo e ele já tinha tentado me trazer para a realidade também. Durante todos esses anos eu fugi. E agora?

A chuva ainda castigava quando resolvi sair do carro, após estacionar na garagem. O banho que tomei em La Push há muito tinha sido varrido pela água que escorria do meu corpo. Fui em direção a varanda e fiquei sentado lá. Observando somente o vazio.

Fiquei refletindo. Será que Edward me entenderia? Como eu pediria ajuda para algo que há muito tempo eu tinha abandonado? E o principal, como falar sobre meu futuro agora? Pensamentos confusos vinham na minha cabeça. Antigamente eu era um cara do bem, ajudava as pessoas. Tinha um futuro. Depois do que Kristen fez comigo, larguei tudo.

Pensei em Bella. De todas as pessoas que eu conheci na vida, jamais imaginei que encontraria uma amiga de verdade. Mas e a relação dela com Edward? Estava claro que ela ainda o amava, mas será que ele a perdoaria? E a mim? Eu precisava tanto dele agora.

Comecei a pensar também no meu filho. Apesar de não ter muitos motivos para comemorar o inferno astral que estava vivendo, ela era o meu maior tesouro hoje e o mais importante, o meu grande motivo para recomeçar.

Fiquei desejando que Edward voltasse logo. Eu estava me sentindo tão sozinho. Nem mesmo durante a minha vida louca na Europa eu fiquei assim. Mesmo vazio e sem objetivos, eu ligava para meu irmão e conversava com ele. E hoje ele não estava mais próximo de mim como antes.

Meus olhos arderam e minhas pernas tremeram. Eu sentia tanta falta do meu irmão. Ele era meu melhor amigo e eu não lhe dei valor. Corri as mãos pelos meus cabelos molhados e fechei os olhos. 'Por favor, Edward... volte logo'.

Como se atendesse uma prece, vi o volvo de Edward entrando na rua. Eu só não sorri porque estava com medo. Precisava desesperadamente do meu gêmeo agora. Minha necessidade de tê-lo na minha vida e, como sempre, da sua ajuda em me reerguer, era a única coisa que me salvaria agora.

Edward estacionou o carro olhando-me completamente confuso. A chuva ainda caía, mas ele já estava todo molhado quando saltou do carro e com cara de cansado. Mas tinha algo a mais. Eu não olhava em direção aos seus olhos, com medo da rejeição. Ao chegar à varanda, levantei meu rosto e vi a interrogação, mas também a mágoa. Isso seria tão difícil. Baixei os olhos, como o covarde que sou.

"Acho que está na hora de conversar, irmão." Minha voz saiu quase num sussurro. Ele me olhava em expectativa, o que me matava por dentro.

"O que houve com você, Rob?" Sua voz estava rouca e profunda. Minhas lágrimas há muito tempo sufocadas saltaram aos meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Hoje eu saltei do penhasco..." Falei baixinho.

"Você fez o quê, Rob?" Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. "Diz que está mentindo." Olhei em sua direção buscando consolo. Eu estava muito nervoso.

"Sei que foi uma coisa estúpida... mas... eu pensei que seria algo bom..."

"E como foi isso? Porra, Rob, você está maluco?"

Sua voz protetora de irmão me emocionou. Pode parecer mentira, mas eu adorava quando ele me chamava atenção, principalmente quando eu estava longe. Era minha ligação com ele e com a vida que tinha deixado para trás.

"Eu... preciso de você, Edward".

Com o olhar fixo em seu rosto, vi todas as emoções passarem por meu gêmeo. Cansaço, confusão, surpresa, dúvida e alegria. Mas novamente a mágoa. Seu olhar endurecido apareceu.

"E por que acha que precisa de mim agora? Nunca quis minha ajuda".

"Agora é diferente... irmão." Suspirei e fechei os olhos. "Não quero mais ser covarde..."

Esperei que ele falasse algo, brigasse comigo ou fosse embora puto. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Ao abrir os olhos, Edward tinha um olhar fixo no meu rosto em expectativa, mas ao mesmo tempo, indescritível. Eu não conseguia entender o que ele estava pensando.

"O que você está pensando?" Não resisti.

"Quero recuperar meu gêmeo de volta, Rob. Mas eu estou muito confuso... e, caralho... nem eu sei o que dizer..." Eu também queria meu irmão de volta.

"Então, me ajuda? Eu... estou tão perdido... eu..." Novas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto. Nunca tinha chorado tanto, ou melhor, a última vez que desmanchei em lágrimas foi quando ela me abandonou. E agora eu ficava emotivo o tempo todo.

"O que você precisa então?"

"Eu... bem..." Eu tinha que falar. "Primeiro preciso do seu perdão, Edward... por favor..." Segurei seu braço, com medo dele escapar. Seu corpo se retesou e ele fechou os olhos. Meu gêmeo sabia do que eu estava falando.

"Não quero saber dela, Rob..." Sua voz quase não saiu. Eu senti a sua dor também.

"Ela não teve culpa sozinha, irmão... quer dizer... foi eu... a sua virg-"

"Pare, por favor... não quero os detalhes, Rob." Edward ainda estava de olhos fechados. Suas mãos cobriram seu rosto, me impedindo de saber o que ele estava sentindo.

"Não vim aqui para falar do passado, Edward... eu... quero o futuro... eu... eu quero meu irmão e o meu melhor amigo de volta..." Abaixei os olhos, sentindo uma emoção que era incontrolável. "Desde que a vi, eu sabia que poderia te fazer sofrer. Mas como eu disse... sou um covarde. Não sou digno de nada..." Por que ele não falava nada? "Mas as coisas foram ficando confusas. Eu tinha consciência de que precisava te contar... mas o segredo não era só meu, Edward".

Meu gêmeo começou a chorar. Nunca vi Edward tão perdido. Doía em mim ainda mais que fui eu quem causou essa confusão do caralho. Esperei que ele se acalmasse um pouco. Mesmo com o coração apertado, eu tinha que desabafar. "Eu nunca devia ter voltado".

"Não fale isso." Sua voz saiu quase em um sussurro. Edward me olhou, com um sorriso triste. "Mamãe estava a ponto de enlouquecer sem você por aqui".

"Mas destruí a sua vida... eu... não consigo fazer nada direito".

"Como pode dizer isso? Tem certeza que viu seu filho?"

Olhei em sua direção e vi um pequeno brilho em seus olhos. Edward estava tão apaixonado por Masen quanto qualquer membro da família.

"Acho que... bom... ele é a única coisa que fiz direito." Abri um sorriso. "Ele é perfeito".

"Sim... agora entende por que eu a trouxe?" Edward me disse duramente.

A pergunta me travou. O meu filho tinha como adicional a sua mãe insensível e sem coração, que tinha me abandonado e destruído a minha vida. Como eu disse, nada era direito na minha vida.

"Eu... entendo. E me desculpe por achar que você... bem... estava com ela, Edward".

"Você tem tendências a falar antes de pensar, Rob." Seu rosto estava mais tranqüilo. "Eu já estou acostumado com isso." Ele virou o olhar pra mim. Essa era a hora.

"Você me perdoa? Quer dizer..." Olhei em sua direção. Seus olhos já diziam tudo. Ele nunca guardaria mágoa de mim. Um pequeno soco no meu ombro me respondeu. Edward abaixou a cabeça sorrindo para algo que ele estava pensando.

"E... bem... Edward?"

"Sim?"

"Eu nunca estive com a Bella..."

"Já disse que não quero saber." Ele me cortou e seu olhar ficou duro de novo. "Não me importa!"

"Então, se não importa, posso contar a minha versão? Tudo o que aconteceu?"

Fiquei olhando seu rosto e a luta interna dele. Sabia que seu coração clamava por ela, mas a mágoa e o orgulho estavam fortes nele. Meu irmão era a pessoa mais cabeça dura que eu conhecia na vida. Esperei-o absorver tudo o que poderia envolver esse assunto.

"Não precisa me contar nada..."

"Eu quero... por mim..."

"Olha, Rob. Não quero saber. Na verdade, já sei que esses dias ela esteve com o pai dela, ou seja, vocês não estavam juntos... e... bem... eu acredito que vocês não tiveram nada, sem mim... ou comigo no meio..." Eu suspirei com seu entendimento, mas sabia do seu orgulho. "Mas... ela me escondeu isso, Rob! Eu sempre fui sincero... verdadeiro..."

"Mas, Edward..."

"Não, Rob... você não entende? Ela me fez perder a coisa mais importante em um relacionamento. Ela... Bella..." Meu gêmeo engasgou. "A confiança, Rob. Eu perdi a confiança nela..."

Eu entendia perfeitamente o que ele dizia. Eu fui covarde e escondi isso dele. Mas Bella também precisava contar. Apesar de participar da equação confusa, era sobre o relacionamento _deles_. Entretanto, eu sabia do amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Esse sentimento era mais forte do que qualquer coisa.

"E você nunca vai perdoá-la?"

Edward abriu e fechou a boca. Eu queria muito dizer a ele o quanto Bella era especial e tinha sido importante na minha vida ultimamente. Senti necessidade de defendê-la, pois mesmo com esse defeito que ele julgava que ela tinha, eu sabia que ele a amava e que seria para o resto da sua vida. Mas como vou ajudá-la, com ele sendo irredutível desse jeito?

"Não sei, Rob... eu... não sei o que fazer..." Ele disse quase pra si mesmo.

Não quis entrar no assunto. Pelo menos por enquanto. Bella trouxe o melhor e o pior de Edward. Sua determinação e orgulho eram marcas registradas, mas meu gêmeo tinha fortalezas que eram difíceis de derrubar quando construídas.

"Desculpe... não quero me meter na sua vida..."

"Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso por enquanto?"

"Aceito." Respondi resignado.

Seu olhar estava triste. Toda a dor que causei nele ainda estava evidente, mas sabia que meu irmão era generoso também. No fundo, sentia que ele não me culpava, apesar de ser o responsável pela bagunça. Eu queria ser importante para ele também. Queria compensar toda a dor que tinha no seu peito.

"Você não me respondeu, cópia".

Usei o apelido que tínhamos. Edward me olhou sorrindo, grato pela mudança no assunto.

"O que você quer, Robert?" Seu olhar irônico apareceu. Grunhi para ele, mas acabei sorrindo também.

"Acho que mereço isso".

"Sim... com certeza." Ele virou o corpo em minha direção. "O que você quer, afinal?"

"Eu quero a sua ajuda." Respondi um pouco tímido. "Quero voltar... para as pesquisas..."

"O QUÊ?" Ele quase gritou de surpresa. "Você está falando sério?" Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa.

"Eu acho que sim." Sorri com seu entusiasmo. "É por isso q-"

"Espere." Ele sorriu abertamente. "Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão?"

"Engraçadinho." Torci o nariz e cerrei os olhos para ele. Edward soltou uma risada forte. "Eu estou falando sério, porra".

"Mentira! Jesus, Rob... eu..." Edward sorria e balançava a cabeça. "Cara, essa é a melhor notícia que recebi depois de Masen!"

Meu irmão me agarrou em um abraço apertado, quase me sufocando. Eu sabia que ele amava a medicina e meu trabalho o ajudaria. Fiquei contagiado por sua felicidade. Assim que ele me soltou, Edward levantou rapidamente.

"Onde estão as pessoas dessa casa?" Meu gêmeo falou. Eu ainda estava atordoado com tudo e observei o lugar novamente. A chuva já tinha parado e o visual era um pouco melhor também. Parecia que depois da nossa conversa, até a cidade estava mais calma.

"Ei, Rob? Acorda!"

"Desculpe." Respondi voltando à realidade. "Cheguei aqui e não tinha ninguém... acho que todos saíram." Sacudi os ombros.

"Rob... eu..." Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. "Eu acho que você deve conversar com ela antes..."

Meu coração deu uma parada violenta, quase me deixando sem ar. Claro que Edward estava falando de Kristen.

"Eu não quero falar com ela!"

"Não estou falando sobre vocês, Rob. Não é isso. Mas é sobre Masen. Sabe que terá que conversar com ela, acertar as coisas." Suspirei com suas palavras. "Pense nisso, se você quer resgatar tudo, o melhor é começar por ela, não é? Está na hora de você enfrentar o seu passado".

"Não sei... eu não posso..."

"Pode sim!" Edward segurou meu ombro. "Meu irmão não é um covarde!" Sorri para ele. "Porra, você teve coragem até de pular da merda do penhasco... cara... só você mesmo." Edward sorriu, me deixando um pouco com meus pensamentos.

"Acho que ela está na casa do pai dela, Rob".

"Eu não quero ir até lá!"

"O pai dela deve estar lá. Vocês precisam conversar, Rob. Não quero perder meu sobrinho de vista. Ficamos muito tempo privados dele." Neguei com a cabeça.

"Robert! Você disse que não queria ser covarde! Vá lá e enfrente essa porra!"

Olhei novamente para ele. Apesar de negar, eu sabia que essa hora chegaria. Ela seria a peça mais difícil na minha nova vida e a mais importante. Para me reerguer, precisava acabar com os sentimentos que ainda estavam presos desde aquela época.

"Acho... que você tem razão." Assenti cabisbaixo.

"Agora entre, tome um banho e vá logo conversar com ela. E coloque o nome da nossa família naquela criança".

Suas últimas palavras mexeram com meu íntimo. Mas é claro! Meu filho ainda não tinha meu nome e isso eu não podia admitir. Masen era meu sangue e tinha que ser reconhecido como tal.

"Você está certo. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo".

Uma coragem absurda tomou o meu ser. Qualquer receio de encontrá-la foi substituído pelo amor ao meu filho e minha necessidade de fazê-lo parte da família de forma legal. Levantei num átimo e corri para dentro de casa. Poucos minutos depois, de banho tomado e com o corpo renovado, eu entrava no carro.

Olhei em volta e vi meu gêmeo me observando, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. Ele estava orgulhoso de mim novamente. Meu peito se encheu de alegria. Tudo estava voltando para o lugar aos poucos.

Dirigi feito um louco, tentando não pensar muito. Eu encararia o meu maior pesadelo. A rua da casa dela apareceu rapidamente, forçando meu coração a bater ainda mais rápido. Estacionei na calçada e caminhei até a porta. Toda a minha coragem estava em minhas mãos no momento que bati na porta. Fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos no bolso, pensando no que diria.

'Será que ela estava mesmo aqui?'

Minha pergunta mental foi respondida assim que abri os olhos. A figura da mulher que visitava meus pesadelos apareceu na minha frente.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**_

_Mais uma vez pedimos desculpas pelo atraso. Como eu digo: A vida real é dura e grossa. *Nossa... a vida real tem Ed no meio?*_

_Bem... voltando ao assunto... Titinha e eu estamos em uma louca vida de escravidão... Ela coitada... está até com problema de pressão... eu sou pedreira de obra... então não tenho mais vida social. *chora muito*... mas estamos escrevendooooo. Nossa fic está toda encaminhada... Resumos de capítulos prontos... Mas para ficar lindo e ainda termos vcs gostando do que escrevemos precisamos de duas coisas: 1- Tempo; 2- Inspiração._

_Já sabem... tentaremos não atrasar mais nenhum... mas se atrasar... não nos apedrejem pelamordideus!_

_Ahhh... eae? Gostaram do POV Rob de __**23**__ paginas e __**24**__ cm? *cof cof*_

_Titinha se inspirou essa semana... Próximo é POV Bellaaaaaaaa_

_Deixe seu amor ou seu ódio em reviews. Hohohoh_

_Até quarta que vem... enfim... _


	31. Eu desejo e vou ter

_Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause  
I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time._

Imagine memórias perfeitas  
Espalhadas por todo o chão  
Tento pegar o telefone porque  
Não consigo mais ir contra isso  
E eu me pergunto se você pensa em mim  
Para mim isso acontece o tempo todo

_**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 28 - EU DESEJO E VOU TER**

**BELLA POV**

Nem sempre as coisas saem como queremos e isso nos motiva a tomar decisões distintas para tudo. Esses momentos são o que chamamos de vida.

Quando estava em Phoenix e conversei com Rose, descobri uma força interior que nunca imaginei que teria. Decidi que lutaria por Edward e provaria meu amor a ele. Mas antes eu precisava saber se ele _ainda_ poderia me amar. Eu não queria só o seu corpo e sim tudo de volta. E para sempre.

Eu não estava tão dolorida como quando tinha chegado a Phoenix, mas, à medida que Seattle se aproximava, meu coração parecia que sairia pela minha boca. Meu carro estava do mesmo jeito que eu havia largado. Fui com ele lentamente, com medo do que encontraria quando chegasse, mas ao mesmo tempo me concentrava em ser forte.

Fiquei surpresa ao virar a rua e ver o carro do Rob na frente do meu portão. _Será que ele estava na minha casa?_ Imaginei que ele poderia fugir novamente depois de toda essa confusão, mas senti um pequeno orgulho por saber que Rob foi forte o suficiente para não fazer isso.

Ao entrar fiquei incrivelmente pasma, pois ele, além de parecer completamente perdido, ainda correu até mim e me abraçou muito apertado. Um abraço desesperado. Pisquei algumas vezes tentando assimilar a confusão nos seus olhos.

Oh meu Deus. Será que aconteceu _mais_ alguma coisa?

"Rob. O que aconteceu?" Falei sem fôlego. "Você está me sufocando." Eu disse quase sorrindo pela sua ansiedade e tentando melhorar seu humor alterado.

"Desculpe." Ele falou sem graça. "Eu estava te esperando. Como está seu pai?"

Fiquei assustada e confusa com sua pergunta, afinal, somente Ângela sabia da situação de saúde do meu pai. "Ele está bem. Como você soube?" Ele ficou sem graça por um momento e começou a me puxar para sentar junto a ele no sofá. Não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Bella, eu não quero te encher com os meus problemas. Você já tem os seus. Desculpe-me".

"Não, Rob. Pode me contar e confiar em mim. Meus problemas podem esperar. O que aconteceu na minha ausência? Nem fiquei tanto tempo assim longe." Apesar da minha confusão mental e meu cansaço físico, eu queria muito saber o motivo da sua aflição, que era óbvia. Seu olhar estava com desculpas quando ele falou.

"Aconteceu tanta coisa, mas eu me mantive aqui na sua casa. Eu... desculpe-me novamente".

"Pare de se desculpar, Rob. Você pode ficar aqui quando quiser."

"Por que você é tão boa comigo, Bella?" Não consegui olhar em seus olhos, assim desviei para minhas mãos, pensando no por que de tudo isso realmente. Entretanto eu sabia o que meu coração sentia.

"Eu não sei. Mas às vezes eu sinto que algo aconteceu com você e sinto que deveria te ajudar. Só não sei como. Conte-me." Segurei suas mãos e ele me contou tudo. Sobre sua antiga namorada e tudo o que ela fez com ele. A história era de partir o coração. Eu não conseguia imagina como era ser deixado desse jeito, mas pela dor que eu sentia pelo fim de meu relacionamento com Edward, eu poderia chegar perto de imaginar a dor do Rob. Era quase insuportável. Em alguns momentos, chegava a fingir para mim mesma que nada tinha acontecido para não desabar.

No início Rob contou tão calmamente como se estivesse lendo em um livro. Mas quando a sua dor foi se tornando real e o seu sofrimento foi ficando mais forte, lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos ao ver a dor aparecer em seu rosto. Ele também chorou, fazendo meu coração apertar ainda mais em cumplicidade.

"E agora, depois de todos esses anos... ela está de volta. Na minha casa. Na casa dos meus pais. E eu não sei o que fazer. Eu me sinto um babaca, sabe? Eu passei todo esse tempo me escondendo e sofrendo e ela volta como se nada tivesse acontecido." Por Deus, jamais imaginaria algo desse tipo acontecendo.

"Mas os seus pais a chamaram? Por que ela voltou?"

"Bella, ela trouxe um filho meu com ela." Rob desabou e começou a chorar mais uma vez. Parecia uma criança. Vê-lo assim era difícil, pois ele sempre pareceu ser uma pessoa forte e fria. Nunca imaginei nada assim, mas um filho? Meu Deus, parecia um absurdo. Uma história surreal.

"Um filho seu? Meu Deus, Rob!"

"Imagina, Bella. Todos esses anos ela tinha um filho meu e nunca me disse. Nunca. Ela nem sequer ligou, ou mandou uma carta. E agora para eu conhecê-lo eu tenho que enfrentá-la. Mas eu não sei se consigo. Só de ouvir a voz dela eu fraquejei. Corri como o covarde e medíocre que sou. Mas estou com tanto ódio. Tanta raiva. Parece que meu peito vai explodir. Parece que eu vou explodir. Isso é tão injusto..."

"Rob. Eu sei que você está confuso. Fique calmo. E você não é nenhum fraco ou medíocre, pelo amor de Deus. Mas... você não vai lutar pelo seu filho? Por mais que tenha se passado todo esse tempo, ele não tem culpa." Eu já imaginava a criança. Deveria ser linda.

Eu queria convencê-lo de que a criança não tinha culpa do que a mãe tinha feito. Ele tinha que lutar pelo filho e tentar recuperar o tempo perdido. Eu cresci em um lar com uma família e isso fez total diferença na minha vida. Não queria imaginar como teria sido minha vida sem meu pai. Ficamos falando sobre isso por um tempo, eu tentando convencê-lo e ele confuso e arisco. Mas com isso algumas dúvidas surgiram na minha cabeça.

"Mas eu ainda não entendo. Eles não te disseram por que ela voltou depois de todos esses anos?"

"Edward a trouxe." O quê? Onde ele a encontrou? Como? "Eu ainda não sei por quê. Eu não quero te chatear, mas ele parece estar protegendo-a. Isso está me matando, Bella. Ele disse que não é uma vingança. Eu sinto muito por tudo".

Eu não conseguia imaginar Edward causando dor ao seu gêmeo. Pelo tempo que ele passou comigo eu sentia o forte carinho que tinha pelo irmão. Mas por que ele estava fazendo isso? Uma lágrima teimou em cair, o que tentei esconder. Suas lágrimas também desciam e eu me aproximei para enxugá-las.

"Não. Não sinta. Está tudo bem. Vai logo e se quiser voltar, eu estarei por aqui. Apenas darei uma passada agora no hospital para avisar que voltei e pegar meu cronograma de plantões. Só vim em casa para trocar de roupa".

"Tudo bem. Eu espero você para sairmos juntos." Ele disse e eu me levantei indo até meu quarto, totalmente desorientada com tantas informações. O que Edward queria com isso, afinal? Por que ele estava tão íntimo assim da mulher que destruiu seu gêmeo? Era somente pela criança mesmo? Tentei afastar esses pensamentos nebulosos e tomei um banho rápido e vesti a primeira roupa branca que vi pela frente.

Quando Rob me viu, olhou confuso. "Você vai trabalhar?"

"Não, mas eu passei uns dias um pouco ausente e se precisarem de mim quero estar preparada. Vamos, então?"

"Sim." Ele acenou e abriu a porta para mim. Descemos a escada juntos e me despedi dele com um abraço, afinal queria passar confiança pra ele. "Boa sorte, Rob." Senti seu corpo congelar e eu me afastei lentamente para vê-lo em choque.

Segui seu olhar até encontrá-lo. Edward estava de costas para mim, ajudando uma mulher a entrar em seu carro, com um cuidado que doeu nos meus ossos. Ele _era _meu. Quase quis saltar neles dois antes de perceber que eu não tinha mais nenhum direito de me sentir assim.

Percebi que estava congelada enquanto eles saíam sem nos olhar e tentei voltar à realidade chamando por Rob, que estava tão perplexo e paralisado quanto eu.

"Rob?"

"Hum?"

"Aquela era... ela?"

Ele suspirou antes de falar. "Sinto muito... Bella... eu... bem... sim".

"Tudo bem, Rob, agora é sua hora, eu acho." Minha voz saiu determinada.

"Do que está falando, Bella?" Ele me olhou confuso.

"Você disse que não _a_ queria, lembra? Que tudo agora era sobre seu filho? Pelo que vi, eles não estavam... com o menino".

"Bella... eu n-"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Rob! O que você está esperando? Vá conhecer seu filho!" Eu sorri, pensando na cena de Rob com um bebê no colo. Por mais que meu coração ficasse apertado pela cena de Edward com a mulher, eu visualizava um cenário lindo. E um pouco irreal também.

"Você acha que é uma boa idéia... agora?"

"Acredito que a mamãe urso Esme deve estar sozinha com ele na casa, Rob." Eu disse piscando. "Eu só não vou lá e mato minha curiosidade porque tenho que ir ao hospital." Cruzei os braços e mordi o lábio com os meus temores internos também. "Obrigada por ficar ao meu lado e não me deixar sozinha aqui... quer dizer, há poucos minutos atrás".

"Bella..."

"Não, Rob. Sem desculpas. Eu vou trabalhar e nada de covardia". Dei um tapa fraco nas suas costas. "Lembra-se do que falei? A vida continua, Rob. Eu sou seu exemplo... ou, melhor ainda, seu filho é o maior exemplo".

"Obrigado." Ele fez uma pausa. "Acho que não conseguiria sem você".

Eu sorri sem graça. "Depois você me conta tudo. Tenho que ir." Eu tinha ficado tão hipnotizada por ver Edward novamente que não reparei na mulher que o acompanhava e que tinha deixado meu novo amigo sem vida e sem chão. Só enxerguei _ele_ e como estava lindo.

Rob me deu um meio sorriso e beijou minha cabeça e nos despedimos com um aceno, nenhum dos dois dispostos a falar mais nada. Eu queria deixar bem claro que o importante agora era que ele fosse conhecer o filho. Entrei em meu carro sentindo seus olhos em mim e segui para o hospital.

Tentei não pensar _nele _e ter um dia de trabalho normal, para repor as horas que passei fora, mas só de passar pela porta de seu consultório, imagens do dia em que fizemos amor em sua mesa saltaram em minha mente, mesmo sem permissão. Nós nos encaixávamos tão bem. Eu conhecia tanto sobre seu corpo, sobre o que ele queria e gostava que eu fizesse. Era tão perfeito.

Caminhei até o ambulatório e encontrei uma das enfermeiras, que me acompanhou e me mostrou todos os prontuários dos pacientes que eu atenderia. Visitei cada um e pouco tempo depois encontrei Ângela, que me recebeu com todo carinho.

"Bella, que bom que você voltou. Eu estava muito preocupada. Como foi em Phoenix?" Ela me perguntou.

"Bem, meu pai teve mesmo um ataque cardíaco. Mas ele já está em casa. Graças a Deus".

"Mas como ele está agora?"

"Ele está bem melhor. Você precisava ver o rosto dele quando eu saí. Ele estava radiante. Não é algo como isso que vai abalá-lo".

"Ah, que bom, Bella. Mesmo. E estou muito feliz que você já esta aqui tão bem disposta. Quando chegou?"

"Hoje, há algumas horas. Mas quis vir aqui e ver como as coisas estavam. E também para falar que estou de volta à rotina. As coisas estão ficando agitadas por aqui, não?" Disse, depois de ver os prontuários e quase todas as macas ocupadas.

"Sim. O clima louco de Forks ataca novamente." Ela zombou. "Essas mudanças estão afetando a saúde de muita gente. Mas acho que realmente vai passar no mês que vem, quando o inverno chegar de verdade." Ela me explicou. Eu estava aqui há somente alguns meses e já achava frio, se o inverno fosse pior, então eu já imaginava como seria. Esse período de transição acabava fazendo os surtos de gripe se alastrar, pois em um dia fazia sol pela manhã e logo depois chovia. Chegava a noite e o frio caía. Não tinha como não acontecer. E a população da reserva era a que mais sofria pela proximidade do mar.

Ângela me acompanhou por um tempo me atualizando em alguns pacientes e me ajudando na medicação, contando-me tudo o que tinha acontecido na minha ausência. Pelo que percebi, ela ainda não sabia sobre meu término com Edward, mas eu não tive coragem de verbalizar.

O tempo passou e ela se despediu de mim, mandando que eu fosse para casa também, dizendo que eu parecia cansada. Peguei minhas coisas e andei rumo ao estacionamento.

Chegando perto da porta eu _o_ vi. Ele saía pensativo do seu consultório. Meu corpo todo doeu para ir até ele e pegar em sua mão como fazíamos todos os dias. Mas eu não podia. Quando esse pesadelo acabaria?

Ele me viu e quase parou, mas continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu também fiz o mesmo.

Assim que passamos da porta meu estômago desabou. A _tal_ garota estava parada encostada no carro dele. Como se o esperasse. Ângela estava conversando com ela e logo Ben chegou para buscá-la. Eu tropecei e quase caí de susto. Vi o momento em que as duas se abraçaram carinhosamente e Angie se afastou, entrando no carro do marido. Percebi que ela conhecia muita gente. Então, na verdade, ela não se sentiria um peixe fora d'água como me senti quando cheguei a Forks. Como ela estava na minha direção, eu pude vê-la dessa vez. Ela era pequena, cabelos curtos e lisos e rosto delicado. Droga. Eu estava louca de ciúmes.

Tentei manter minha fachada tranqüila e caminhei até meu carro, que estava próximo, sem olhar novamente. E não pude ver se ele a beijou, a abraçou ou o que quer que ele faça ao encontrá-la agora.

Arrependi-me totalmente dessa linha de pensamentos porque as imagens que meu cérebro criavam eram muito mais dolorosas do que se eu tivesse visto de verdade. Mas que porra!

Entrei no meu carro com um sentimento de derrota e dor. Em uma semana a minha vida tinha se transformado em algo completamente inesperado. Eu não olhei na direção em que seu carro saiu, esperando apagar da minha memória a cena que se formava em minha mente.

Passei alguns minutos respirando fundo, antes de ter coragem de ligar o carro e sair. Cheguei em minha casa atordoada ao ver seu carro parado na frente da casa dele. Eles dois estavam juntos lá dentro.

_Para de pensar nisso!_

Entrei e bati a porta e soltei um grito sufocado. Não pensei que seria fácil tê-lo de volta, mas não imaginei que seria tão difícil. Agora eu tinha uma concorrência direta, mas eu tinha a vantagem sobre seu corpo, seu amor. Ela não tinha como vencer de mim.

Meu pai sempre me dizia que se você quisesse muito algo e você se esforçasse por isso... Você conseguiria.

_Eu quero Edward de volta. _

Entrei no meu quarto e olhei ao redor. Ele parecia tão grande agora. Tão solitário, mas ao invés de me jogar na cama e chorar a noite toda como eu estava fazendo nos últimos dias, fui direto ao meu guarda roupas. Eu tinha que planejar bem meus dias.

Experimentei todas as minhas roupas brancas e acabei escolhendo uma blusa de botões colada que eu poderia deixar 'um pouco' mais aberta, mostrando a renda do meu sutiã.

Eu ainda não tinha usado essa peça. Era uma das quais comprei com Rose há um tempo em Port Angeles. Um sutiã liso e ousado. Depois de constatar que era o melhor que eu poderia fazer com o que tinha, tomei um banho e sequei o cabelo, deixando-o com ondas soltas e leves.

O banho me deixou relaxada, me deitei e senti o sono vir lentamente enquanto imaginava que Edward estava em um plantão, mas que breve retornaria para mim. Era a única maneira de dormir tranqüilamente.

Acordei com o som da minha porta sendo batida. Isso não era normal. Quem seria? Meu coração acelerou somente pela esperança de ser Edward. Cobri meu corpo com uma calça de ioga simples e uma blusinha branca transparente. Eu poderia seduzi-lo aqui.

Ao abrir, não consegui esconder minha decepção em encontrar minha amiga e não Edward na porta. Mesmo assim tentei esconder minha frustração.

"ROSE. Que surpresa!"

"Pode parar a palhaçada que essa cara frustrada e essa roupinha de 'vem e me come' diz que você esperava por Edward." Ela disse e piscou. "Não vai me convidar para entrar?"

"Perdoe-me amiga é que... está muito... difícil".

"Imagino. Mas como estão?"

Minha linda amiga estava com um olhar de ternura em minha direção, o que fez lágrimas saltarem aos meus olhos. Eu não estava preparada para contar sobre tudo ainda.

"Ele não me quer mais, Rose. Ele até está com... outra".

Rose arregalou os olhos e sentou assustada no sofá. "De onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula?"

"Eu vi, Rose. Eles dois estava juntos. E o pior que era a... mãe do filho do Rob".

"Você está falando da ex-pirralha Kristen?"

"O que? Você a conhece?"

"Bella, sua bobinha". Rose disse e rolou os olhos para mim. "Claro que sim, né? Eu estou nessa família há quase oito anos. Eu via a pirralha por aqui o tempo todo, com Alice e os gêmeos. Mas seus olhos e seu coração eram completamente dominados por Rob. Ela sempre foi louca pelo gêmeo do mal." Eu ri das suas palavras falando sobre a mulher.

"Mas porque _pirralha_? Ela é assim tão nova?"

"Bella. Ela é ainda mais nova que Alice. Se não estou errada, ela ainda vai fazer vinte e quatro anos. Eu acho. E a chamo de pirralha porque ela tinha um certo ciuminho de mim na época".

"Sério? Como você sabe disso tudo, Rose? E por que você tem tanta certeza de que eles não estão juntos? Rob disse...".

"Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que você e o gêmeo do mal... continuam..."

"NÃO, ROSE." Quase me engasguei. "Lógico que não, pelo amor de Deus digo eu. Ele está tão... _perdido._ Não sei... ela destroçou o coração dele, sabia? Por isso ele era tão insensível. Você não tem idéia das coisas horríveis que ela disse pra ele quando foi embora".

"Agora quem não está entendendo sou eu. E desde quando você sabe dessas coisas?"

Suspirei e contei para Rose tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que cheguei. Não omiti nenhum detalhe, nem o fato de que Rob estava aqui em casa, o encontro dos quatro de manhã, minha visão dela com Edward no carro e meu desespero em não conseguir conquistá-lo novamente. Assim que terminei, Rose fez uma pequena careta.

"Sabe que isso está parecendo até enredo de novela, né? Só tem desencontros e falta de diálogo. Mas, quanto ao pequeno furacão Kristen. Sabia que ela estava grávida quando disse essas coisas para o Rob?"

"Como você sabe disso? E, aliás, desculpe perguntar, mas, por que está aqui?"

"Puxa, obrigada mesmo pela recepção." Minha amiga fingiu uma falsa carência, o que me fez sorrir. "Sério, Bella, você acha que um acontecimento dessa magnitude, como um neto, dona Esme não convocaria toda a família para um jantar?"

"É verdade. Nem tinha pensado nisso. Mas... ela, quer dizer, todos sabem o que houve?" Eu já estava morrendo de vergonha somente por Alice desconfiar, imagina se todos soubessem.

"Bom, acho que não, mas essa reunião não está exatamente completa. Os gêmeos não estão".

"Não? Mas... onde?"

"Bom. Parece que Rob conheceu o filho hoje de manhã e sumiu. Ninguém sabe dele e seu amado gêmeo teve uma emergência médica, segundo meu sogrinho Carlisle".

"Aaah..." Suspirei meio comovida. Quem será que ficou doente a ponto de arrancar Edward desse evento importante? E lógico, onde estaria Rob?

"Bella? Está ainda aqui?"

"Oi? Desculpe-me. Fiquei distraída. Mas eles perguntaram por mim?"

"Na verdade, perguntaram sim. E você nem imagina quem foi".

"Quem?"

"Alice." Abri os olhos e a minha boca em espanto. "Mas... por quê?"

"Como ela logo percebeu que os gêmeos não estavam, a primeira a perguntar por você foi minha cunhada. Kristen não entendeu de quem se tratava e antes que alguém respondesse a própria Alice falou 'a cara-metade do Ed'. Você pode acreditar nisso?"

"E... o-o que responderam?"

"Dona Esme falou que você deveria estar de plantão, ou chateada por seu pai. Por isso não foi. Ou seja, sua reputação está a salvo comigo." Rose disse e sorriu em minha direção.

Isso era muito estranho, comecei a pensar. Por que Alice perguntaria por mim depois de todo o escândalo que ela fez na sala dos Cullen? E o que a Kristen estaria pensando sobre mim? Será que ela sabia sobre eu e Rob? O que Edward contou a ela?

"Antes que sua cabeça frite, eu imagino que ela não saiba de nada, ouviu?" Olhei confusa fazendo Rose rolar os olhos novamente. "Bella, como eu conheço você como ninguém, sei que está pensando sobre Rob, Edward e toda a putaria que fizeram".

"Rose, por favor!"

"Ah, Bells, me poupe. Era isso mesmo que você estava pensando, ou vai mentir pra mim?" Como ela podia me conhecer tão profundamente? Bufei irritada e concordei com ela.

"Sabe que só não jogo na loteria porque não quero. Sempre acerto tudo mesmo." O seu sorriso de sabe-tudo era quase irritante. "Mas agora vamos ao que interessa. O que a senhorita vai fazer para conquistar seu príncipe encantado novamente?"

"Eu não sei, Rose. De verdade".

"Como não sabe, criança? Vocês trabalham no mesmo lugar, moram na mesma rua. Tem como cenário um dos lugares mais eróticos do mundo..." Olhei confusa para ela novamente. Do que ela estava falando, afinal?

"Bella, por Cristo. Eu estou falando do hospital, mulher! A enfermeira sexy e o médico safado. Nunca achou essas situações eróticas não?"

Corei somente com as imagens que passearam pela minha mente. Lógico que eu visualizava e me _lembrava _de várias situações eróticas e sexuais que tinha vivido com Edward. Mas nem tudo tinha coragem de falar.

"Aí está. Viu como você também já imaginou essas coisas? Sua cara de tarada não nega. Então qual é o problema?"

"Eu não sei como fazer isso, Rose!"

"Você sabe sim! Toda mulher sabe seduzir seu homem. Você o conhece como ninguém. E aí vai uma dica: amanhã vai chover em Forks, ok? Nada melhor que molhadinhos na chuva." A descarada riu. "Eu e Emmett uma vez fizemos sexo selvagem na rua e foi maravilhoso".

Sorri sem graça, mas imaginei a cena e parecia perfeito. Pena que eu achava que não teria coragem de ser atirada. Dependia da situação.

Rose eu conversamos mais um pouco sobre nossos trabalhos e outras coisas quando ela me disse que tinha que ir, pois ela dormiria na casa dos Cullen e Emmett a aguardava. Nos despedimos e ela me deu mais força ainda, dizendo que ele me amava e não tinha como negar.

Depois disso dormi meio ansiosa e um pouco mais segura que antes. Acordei com o _bip _do despertador e me levantei mais do que disposta. _Eu o veria em pouco tempo_. Meu coração já acelerava com a perspectiva. Claro, ele era masoquista. Contentava-se em vê-lo de longe e se alimentava com a imaginação.

Tomei um banho demorado, arrumei meu cabelo e passei um pouco de maquiagem, se fosse chover ela atrapalharia, mas eu tinha que arriscar. Vesti minha roupa e dei uma última olhada no espelho, constatando que eu estava muito bem. Será que ele me olharia?

Dirigi com o estômago dando cambalhotas até o hospital. Cumpri minha rotina diária visitando os pacientes e verificando as doses de remédios. Vi Ângela de longe, mas como o hospital estava cheio, ela não teve tempo de parar e conversar comigo.

Eu esperei vê-lo no almoço, mas ele não apareceu. Será que Edward foi almoçar em casa? Durante nosso namoro ele sempre almoçava comigo e nunca em casa. Era estranho não encontrá-lo nessa hora.

Passei a tarde frustrada por não conseguir ver Edward. O meu plano de sedução não poderia funcionar se ele não me visse. Mas logo a tardinha o tempo fechou ainda mais e a chuva caiu, me fazendo lembrar do que Rose falou. Mas como eu faria isso?

Todos se despediram no final do plantão e eu arrumei minhas coisas. Vi que a porta de seu consultório ainda estava fechada, mas a luz interna estava acesa. Ele ainda estava lá.

Pensei mais um pouco no que poderia fazer e quando abri a porta da saída e vi meu carro longe no estacionamento e a chuva caindo, me lembrei de nosso primeiro encontro. Perfeito. Meu carro sempre falhava em dias de chuva, isso era certo.

Andei até o meu carro, contente de sentir as gotas geladas na minha pele, imaginando tudo que eu teria que fazer. Mas e se ele não voltasse?

Abri o carro e entrei, jogando minha bolsa no banco do passageiro. O vidro embaçou um pouco, mas ainda conseguia ver o que acontecia do lado de fora. O carro dele estava parado quase que de frente ao meu e era impossível ele não ter que passar por aqui para sair.

Suspirei e olhei no retrovisor, passando as mãos nos meus cabelos molhados, só então percebendo o quanto eu estava com frio. Liguei o aquecedor do carro e continuei me olhando no espelho. _Você consegue_, repeti mentalmente.

Com o canto do meu olho eu o vi chegando e meu coração acelerou. Minhas mãos tremeram ao tentar segurar no volante. Eu não precisava tentar muito... era só ligar o carro como sempre. Ele nunca pegava de primeira. Então eu fiz. Uma vez.

Bingo!

Meu carro não me decepcionou e falhou. Tentei novamente, ainda com os olhos focados no visor, vendo de longe a forma de Edward quase do outro lado do estacionamento. Percebi quando seu corpo congelou na chuva e olhei rapidamente. Ele ainda estava parado. Será que ele me deixaria na mão?

Voltei à chave e a girei novamente, tão nervosa e concentrada no visor do carro que saltei de susto quando ele bateu no vidro do carro.

Oh meu Deus. Funcionou!

Agora que ele estava bem ao meu lado eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Comecei a achar que o plano era completamente idiota. Virei meu rosto e o olhei. Meu corpo todo se arrepiou e eu novamente me senti uma boba. Eu estava abusando de sua boa vontade. Eu tinha que sair daqui.

"Posso ajudar?" Ele disse de uma maneira nervosa. Eu sacudi a cabeça, me sentindo ridícula. Tentei ligar o carro mais uma vez, mas agora que eu queria que o carro parasse de encenação ele continuou falhando. Droga. _Agora enfrente a situação, Bella._

"Deixe de ser teimosa." Mais um arrepio passou por mim ao ouvir sua voz falando comigo. Girei a manivela e abaixei o vidro, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

"Não precisa. Eu estou quase conseguindo. Obrigada".

"Você tem que tentar aquecê-lo um pouco antes de dar a partida." Edward instruiu quase me fazendo sorrir pela maneira que ele queria me ensinar a ligar meu carro. Mas percebi que ele queria só me ajudar a sair daqui para ir embora e não seria como antes, quando ele me ofereceu carona. Ele não me queria no seu carro. Só a outra.

Olhei para ele magoada e ele falou novamente. "Posso te ensinar?" Senti seu hálito quente no meio do vento frio e meu corpo todo se aqueceu. Meu rosto começou a queimar. Já que Edward só queria me ajudar a ligar o carro para ir embora, resolvi sair para ele fazer isso, abrindo a porta, mas ele me parou.

"Não saia, você vai se molhar." Edward me olhou e no mesmo instante lembrei que eu tinha andado pela chuva e minha roupa e cabelos já estavam molhados.

"Eu já me molhei. Não importa." A frase saiu naturalmente e só percebi o que tinha falado segundos depois. Ele pareceu congelar, mas continuou.

"Não, fique aí." Ele se aproximou pelo meu lado e passou o braço por minha frente até a chave, girando-a enquanto me mandava bombear o pedal. A tensão estava forte no ar e senti seu cotovelo passear no meu seio, encostando no meu mamilo muito duro. Ele virou o rosto instintivamente e seu nariz tocou meu rosto, sua respiração lavando minha pele. Senti seu corpo tremer próximo ao meu. Meu desejo levou todo o meu controle.

Seu olhar encontrou o meu e eu não consegui desviar. Sentia saudades dos seus olhos. Verdes e profundos. Uma gota de chuva escorreu por meu rosto e ele me encarou, lambendo os lábios. _Por que ele estava fazendo isso comigo?_ Meu olhar então não resistiu e desceu aos seus lábios. Senhor amado. Eu queria tanto beijar sua boca que quase o ataquei, mas Edward também parecia estar sentindo o mesmo que eu porque seu rosto se aproximou e ele me cheirou. Ele deu um longo suspiro e parou.

Subi meus olhos aos seus para entender o que ele estava fazendo. Será que Edward ainda me desejava desse jeito? Seus olhos me disseram que sim e lentamente aproximei meu rosto do dele, ouvindo meu coração bater forte no meu peito com a necessidade. Quando nossos lábios se tocaram ele lambeu ferozmente minha boca, fazendo-me abrir a minha, deslizando sua língua. Ele pressionou seu rosto no meu enquanto nossas línguas dançavam, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto. Eu parecia estar em uma realidade paralela, pois não conseguia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Meu corpo se moveu por vontade própria, minha mão subiu aos seus cabelos macios e eu o puxei para mim, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo e senti sua mão em minha coxa.

Edward puxou minha perna para que meu corpo ficasse de frente para ele. Senti a chuva caindo por minhas pernas que automaticamente se envolveram em sua cintura, puxando-o para mim. E eu senti...

Sua ereção estava mais que dura em meu centro e eu o puxei ainda mais para perto, desejando que não houvesse barreiras entre nós. Suas mãos subiram aos meus seios, que estavam com muitas saudades de seu toque. Assim que ele tocou um dos meus seios, senti-o perder o controle e começar a suspirar ainda mais ofegante em minha boca e puxar minha blusa, tentando desabotoá-la, mas com o nosso desespero ele começou a puxá-la, rasgando.

Não consegui me importar com a roupa. Eu só queria sentir sua pele me tocando. Precisava disso. Como uma semana podia fazer isso comigo? Quando eu me tornei tão dependente dele?

Suas mãos voltaram aos meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã e ele os apertava juntos, gemendo em meus lábios. Meu controle foi para os ares e comecei a rebolar em sua ereção, sem vergonha.

"Porra." Ele disse e rebolou de volta. Seus lábios chuparam meu lábio inferior e o soltaram em um estalo, começando a percorrer o caminho para meu pescoço. Sua língua brincou com minha pele e depois o senti me chupando forte. Eu gemi mais alto pela sensação e por saber que sua marca estaria em mim mais uma vez. Uma de minhas mãos foi para sua bunda e eu a apertei, me deliciando em seu corpo. Ele parou de me chupar e começou a lamber o caminho para meus seios, minha mão nunca saindo de seu pescoço, segurando-o próximo a mim, não querendo perder o toque de seus lábios. Ansiando por mais.

Ele afastou meu sutiã e começou a me lamber, criando uma sensação maravilhosa que foi direto para meu centro. Senti minha excitação escorrer em minha calcinha e não consegui mais segurar meus gemidos. Minha cabeça tombou para trás de tanto prazer. Ele mudou para o outro seio, fazendo a mesma coisa e aumentando meu desejo por ele.

Seus lábios soltaram meu mamilo e começaram a retornar à minha boca, tomando meus lábios nos seus e chupando com vontade. Minhas mãos foram para sua calça, ansiosas para tocá-lo e senti-lo.

Um trovão fez um estrondo bem alto e ele saltou com a surpresa, me olhando profundamente nos olhos. Seu peito arfava e suas mãos soltaram meu corpo, que sentiu sua falta no mesmo momento.

Em seu olhar percebi a confusão que passava por sua mente. Ele piscou algumas vezes e eu queria puxá-lo de volta para mim, mas Edward deu um passo para trás, quase me fazendo entrar em desespero.

"Edward." Seu olhar se desviou de mim e ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, olhando todo o meu corpo e depois para longe. Logo depois ele pareceu... arrependido... culpado... Eu não conseguia entender.

Ele deu mais um passo para trás e começou a se afastar. Eu fiquei ali, olhando para ele, desesperada e com o corpo ardendo de desejo.

O que acabou de acontecer? Ele me queria! Eu vi em seu olhar.

Então, por que ele me deixou aqui desse jeito?

Vi quando ele ligou seu carro rapidamente e saiu do estacionamento, lágrimas escorrendo, sem meu consentimento, por minha face. Ele me deixou. Mais uma vez.

As gotas de chuva ainda caíam em mim e eu me encolhi no banco, agora sentindo todo o frio de Forks me atacar. Quando ia fechar a porta do carro, vi a maleta e o jaleco dele jogados no chão. Pensei em abandoná-los ali, mas não consegui e saí do carro, me molhando ainda mais e peguei seu material de trabalho.

Fiquei um tempo olhando a chuva. O que tinha acontecido, afinal? Tentei ligar o carro mais uma vez e na terceira tentativa o motor roncou alto e funcionou. Dirigi para casa tremendo de frio. O aquecedor não conseguiu fazer muito por mim com a roupa toda molhada.

Controlei meu choro e concentrei minhas forças para não desmoronar antes de entrar em casa e quando cheguei, corri para o meu quarto e retirei toda a minha roupa antes de ligar o aquecedor e ir ao banheiro procurar uma toalha.

Assim que passei pelo espelho, meus olhos foram atraídos por algo. Meus seios estavam vermelhos e marcados por sua boca, e olhando um pouco mais para cima pude ver onde ele havia me chupado.

A tristeza me deixou neste instante e eu sorri para meu reflexo. Meus olhos vermelhos brilharam com o entendimento. Edward ainda me queria. Ele me desejava e não conseguia resistir a mim. Sim, mesmo algo tendo o desconcentrado, ficou claro por sua dura ereção na minha coxa que ele me queria. Muito.

Andei até o chuveiro e o liguei, esperando a água aquecer, ainda com um sorriso travesso em meu rosto. Mas o que eu faria agora? Não podia ficar me oferecendo para ele e também não tinha como me aproximar. Eu trabalhava distante dele na maioria das vezes. Como eu chegaria perto o suficiente para testar seu desejo por mim?

Uma coisa louca passou por minha cabeça. E se eu _inocentemente _fosse até a sala dele levar a maleta e o jaleco que ele esqueceu no chão do estacionamento?

Enquanto tomava banho, planejei passo a passo para não desistir ou fraquejar como quase fiz hoje. Escolhi mentalmente minha roupa, o momento e a desculpa perfeita. Ele não tinha como fugir de mim ali, em seu consultório. No último lugar em que fizemos amor.

Dormi mais tranqüila naquela noite, me cobrindo com vários cobertores depois de tomar uma vitamina C e secar meus cabelos. Ficar doente não ajudaria em nada.

Acordei antes do despertador tocar e depois de me vestir, caprichei na maquiagem. Nada exagerado, mas algo que levantou meu olhar e deixou meus lábios mais convidativos. Segui para o trabalho com a sua maleta e seu jaleco ao meu lado, grata por tê-los encontrado.

Sorri confiante ao ver seu carro estacionado. Sempre pontual.

Entrei e comecei meu dia como sempre, só que meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas saltitantes. Consegui me conter por algumas horas e um pouco antes do almoço eu tinha terminado tudo o que precisava fazer. Fui ao meu carro e peguei a maleta, pensando que era melhor lavar o jaleco antes de entregá-lo e por querer ter mais alguma coisa dele comigo, caso esse plano não desse certo. Eu não _podia_ desistir, eu o amava e o queria de volta.

Voltei para a entrada do hospital e dei uma boa olhada no corredor antes de chegar a sua porta. Ao redor, havia alguns poucos pacientes e funcionários concentrados em planilhas e prontuários, ou seja, ninguém estava preocupado comigo. Arrumando mais uma vez meus cabelos e minha blusa, fiquei tensa para o que eu faria. Nervoso era eufemismo para a minha situação.

Uni minhas forças e bati uma vez na porta, congelando um pouco ao ouvir sua voz me mandando entrar. Abri a maçaneta lentamente e compus meu rosto com uma expressão tranqüila, completamente diferente da realidade interna.

Ele não levantou o rosto até que eu dei alguns passos para dentro. Foi a vez dele de congelar.

Seu olhar ficou em meu rosto com uma expressão muito surpresa e eu falei o que eu tinha treinado algumas vezes hoje no espelho. "Bom dia, Dr. Cullen." Falei docemente. Meu Deus, eu era uma atriz e não sabia. "O _senhor_ esqueceu sua maleta e seu jaleco ontem no estacionamento. Eu os achei e guardei para devolver".

Ele continuou sem dizer nada e vi sua garganta engolir seco. Depois de mais uma engolida ele disse. "Hum. Obrigado." Eu me aproximei para deixar a maleta e me curvei diante dele, depositando-a na cadeira em sua frente, tendo a certeza de que meu decote ficasse _bem_ visível.

"De nada. Eu acho que o senhor estava _um pouco_ apressado." Pisquei para ele e me virei dando um passo em direção a porta e me virando novamente. "Ah, eu entrego seu jaleco depois, ele estava molhado, então eu tive que lavar. Tudo bem?"

Ele continuou olhando para meus olhos, só desviando para espiar minha boca. Perfeito. "Sim".

"Outra coisa." Ele olhou novamente para a minha boca, mas não conseguiu desviar o olhar. "Quando o senhor quiser terminar o que começou lá naquele estacionamento, me procure." Girei meu corpo e abri a porta, ouvindo seu longo suspiro enquanto saí tranquilamente e caminhei pelo corredor até chegar à minha sala.

Como enfermeira chefe eu tinha uma pequena sala, mas ainda era meu abrigo. Eu bati a porta atrás de mim e dei um gritinho para tentar soltar a tensão que eu tão habilmente mascarei.

Como eu consegui dizer aquilo? Meu Deus! Eu sou louca!

Encostei-me à minha porta e fechei os olhos, lembrando de como seu olhar estava em mim. Faminto. O que começou ontem estava quase o deixando louco, eu pude ver. Mas tinha algo mais em seus olhos hoje. Ontem ele parecia mais... triste. Eu não sei por que eu senti isso, mas parecia que ele estava mais tranqüilo hoje. O que teria acontecido para deixá-lo assim?

Uma batida na porta me fez saltar de meus pensamentos.

Olhei ao redor assustada e me virei para abrir a porta, quando fui empurrada para trás e a porta foi fechada rapidamente. Minha mente tentou raciocinar quando meu corpo foi novamente pressionado na porta e seus olhos me encaravam com uma fúria que eu não conseguia distinguir.

"O que foi aquilo?" Ele perguntou e seu rosto tenso.

"O quê?" Eu ainda não conseguia raciocinar. Eu nunca imaginei que ele ficaria com raiva de mim.

"Be-Isabella." Ele disse e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Meu nome inteiro doeu em meus ouvidos. "Você está tentando me enlouquecer? É isso?" Ele falou mais forte, mas com um tom baixo que fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar e minha calcinha se ensopar. Oh Deus... _Tinha funcionado?_

Pisquei algumas vezes, parecendo confusa para ele e mais uma vez atuei. "Por que, _doutor_? O que eu fiz para enlouquecer o _senhor_?" Eu sabia como ele gostava quando eu o chamava assim.

Mais uma vez ele suspirou e me pressionou mais ainda na porta, suas mãos apertaram meu braço, quase a ponto de doer. "Esse jogo..." Ele começou. "Eu não consigo..." Mas antes que ele falasse alguma coisa que o faria se afastar, meu rosto chegou ao dele e eu o beijei. Suas mãos continuaram me apertando e ele congelou por um segundo antes de corresponder ao beijo. Sua língua forçou entrada na minha boca e ele me devorou ferozmente, com um beijo que chegava a beira da violência. E eu adorei.

Suas mãos desceram me pressionando por onde passavam, descendo por meus braços e fazendo o caminho até minha bunda. Ele a agarrou em suas mãos e me levantou para ele, me fazendo sentir o quanto esse jogo o estava afetando. Cruzei minhas pernas em sua cintura, impedindo que ele me largasse igual no estacionamento.

Rebolei lentamente em seu colo e ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior. "Hummm." Eu gemi em sua boca. Esse desejo desenfreado fez nascer uma reação que eu nunca esperava. Eu estava excitada ao ponto de quase enlouquecer.

Agarrei seu pescoço e puxei seus cabelos, ouvindo seu gemido. Isso me fez rebolar um pouco mais e ele me apoiou na porta, levando suas mãos para frente da minha calça, tentando abri-la. Quando ele conseguiu, me abaixou no chão para que conseguisse descê-la puxando-a junto com minha calcinha.

Eu não tive muito tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo porque fui logo puxada para cima novamente. Ele me segurou contra a porta enquanto soltava sua calça, respirando descontroladamente. "Porra!" Ele disse em um suspiro. "Eu quero você".

Eu tentei ver o momento em que seu membro maravilhoso saltou para fora, mas não consegui. Ele foi mais rápido e em um segundo estava se encaixando em mim, sua ereção em minha entrada. Senti a ponta quase escorregar para dentro de tão molhada que eu estava. Era quase vergonhoso. Mas só de ouvir sua confissão meu corpo todo derreteu por ele, ansiando por tudo que poderia acontecer.

Ele me segurou um segundo, com o rosto escondido em meus cabelos e de repente o senti pressionar, escorregando em minha umidade e pedindo passagem. Quando todo o seu membro entrou, eu quase gritei de prazer. Eu amava tê-lo em mim e uma semana era muito tempo sem ele. A possibilidade de nunca mais sentir isso intensificou toda a situação.

Nossos gemidos saíram juntos e minhas mãos puxaram seu rosto para o meu. Minhas pernas voltaram a se enrolar em sua cintura para ajudar na penetração. Eu estava delirando. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e pressionados enquanto se movia freneticamente. Quando nossos gemidos se intensificaram e suas estocadas ficaram mais fortes, ele segurou forte em minha bunda e virou nossos corpos, dando dois passos para frente, chegando até minha mesa e me apoiando na ponta. Eu rebolei em sua ereção e ele começou novamente a estocar forte, o barulho de cada estocada estalava no ar, misturando-se com nossos gemidos.

"Você me deixa louco." Edward confessou, um pouco antes de trazer seu rosto ao meu e me beijar, esfregando ferozmente seus lábios, me enlouquecendo, nunca olhando em meus olhos. Eu queria, mas ele nunca fazia isso.

Seu corpo se ajustou ao meu e ele puxou meus joelhos, fazendo suas estocadas tocarem em outro ponto de meu corpo, fazendo-me tremer e gemer mais forte. "Oh Deus..." Eu suspirei, já não conseguindo segurar meu orgasmo. Edward já urrava de prazer. Tirei minhas mãos de seu pescoço e as coloquei para trás, me apoiando na mesa e pressionando meu corpo mais ao seu.

Ele se curvou para cima de mim e com mais uma só estocada meu corpo inteiro tensionou quando meu orgasmo me alcançou. Forte.

Eu o senti passando por cada ponto meu e me estremecendo.

"Porra... Porra... Porra..." Ele ficou repetindo quando se apoiou em cima de mim e seu líquido quente me lavou. Seu corpo estava tremendo. Eu amava essa sensação.

Lentamente seu braço soltou minha bunda e se apoiou na mesa, suspirando forte e tentando regularizar sua respiração. Eu tentei me aproximar dele para beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou. _O quê?_

Eu congelei, ainda zonza da sensação pós-orgásmica. Ele continuou a se afastar lentamente, sem dizer uma palavra e sem olhar para mim.

_Não faça isso_.

_Por favor._

_Eu te amo._

Seu corpo me deixou com uma sensação de vazio por _dentro_ e por _fora_. Eu nunca imaginei sentir esse desespero. O que estava acontecendo?

Edward abaixou e subiu suas calças lentamente. Eu ainda estava parada, sentada na mesa e olhando para ele, esperando uma explicação. Quando ele se vestiu, virou seu corpo em direção à porta, nunca olhando para mim. "Desculpe-me. Eu não..." Ele parou com uma mão apoiada na parede e outra na maçaneta. "Eu não resisti. Mas isso não muda _nada_".

Ele abriu a porta e saiu sem mais uma palavra, me deixando mais uma vez exposta e arrasada. Parecia que estava virando uma rotina.

Minhas lágrimas não saíram, ao invés disso, um aperto se intensificou em meu peito e sentei-me à mesa, olhando ao redor. Sua última frase não parava de ser repetida em minha cabeça.

_Eu não resisti. Mas isso não muda nada._

_

* * *

_

**Nota de uma autora pronta para apanhar:** HHahahahaa. Meninas... eu imagino a cara de vocês com esse final *eu sei que eu sou má* Titinha me ligou hoje e me mandou segurar um enorme de um escudo para me proteger. Hahahaha

Bem, espero que tenham gostado das atitudes da nossa Bella e quero dizer que é melhor esperar uma semana para julgar o Ed... o POV dele vem na quarta que vem. Desculpe por eu ter repetido algumas coisas no POV Bella, mas achamos importante que vocês vissem os planos dela desde o início.

=)

Tentaremos não fazer mais isso... ahahahah e também esperamos a opinião de cada uma. O que pode acontecer daqui pra frente?


	32. Meus desejos secretos

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita

Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito

Mas eu continuo aprendendo

Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você

E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir

Que eu apenas quero que você saiba

Eu encontrei uma razão para mim

Para mudar quem eu costumava ser

Uma razão para começar de novo

E a razão é você

_**The Reason – Hoobastank**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Cap****ítulo 29 – ****Meus desejos secretos**

**E****DWARD POV**

Eu estava completamente desorientado. Ao sair do escritório dela meu peito doía tanto que não conseguia respirar.

Eu tinha sido um cretino. Eu a tratei pior do que uma prostituta.

Minha cabeça martelava tanto que eu não tinha percebido que ainda estava encostado na porta. Alguns funcionários do hospital me olhavam assustados. Minha roupa e meu rosto devem estar uma bagunça para chamar tanta atenção. Jamais quis fazer aquilo. Tudo o que fiz foi incontrolável e eu não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos, mas meu corpo me traiu. Eu a desejava ainda mais do que antes. Ela estava tão... _irresistível._

"Por que Bella? Por que você fez isso comigo?"

Eu falei sussurrando e com as mãos no rosto. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia culpá-la, pois o meu comportamento foi doentio e cruel. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Assim que senti suas paredes me apertando, seu corpo se contorcendo de prazer embaixo de mim, simplesmente não consegui me controlar. Eu a queria e muito. Não tinha como negar. Mas minha mente estava tão confusa... Eu estava... _destruído_.

Antes que meu corpo se arrastasse pela porta, senti uma mão me puxando. Olhei em volta e dei de cara com meu pai, que me olhava firme, mas também compreensivo. Simplesmente obedeci ao seu comando, me arrastando para longe dali. Eu não tinha forças nem para raciocinar.

Quando me dei conta, já estava sentado na cadeira do meu consultório. Meu pai estava de pé e de costas para mim. Eu nem tinha reparado, mas meu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas e meus olhos fitavam o vazio.

"P-pai. Eu... porra..."

"Você tem certeza que quer conversar?"

"Não sei... eu... quer dizer... pai... eu sou um monstro".

Levantei meu olhar para o meu pai. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas a curiosidade estava estampada também. Nunca pensei que fosse precisar de ajuda algum dia, mas não sabia o que fazer. Eu sempre fui a pessoa forte e decidida na família. Minha personalidade era de alguém que raramente pedia ajuda, ou que enfraquecia diante de um obstáculo. Bella destruiu tudo isso dentro de mim. Eu estava quebrado e sem rumo.

"Acho que estou meio perdido, filho. Você quer me explicar o que houve?"

Novas lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos à medida que eu pensava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Eu ainda estava sentindo toda a tensão pós-orgasmo e o cheiro dela também estava em mim. Meu membro estava latejando, sentindo a umidade de Bella e clamando por mais contato. Ou seja, eu estava uma bagunça. Como explicar minha destruição para meu pai?

"Eu... não sei o que explicar, pai..."

"Que tal começar pelo início?"

Sua voz calma se aproximou de mim. Meu pai se sentou em frente à minha mesa, mas sua presença me deixava aflito. O que eu falaria? Que tinha transado loucamente com a mulher que eu amava, mas que me sentia culpado por não confiar mais nela? Ou pior, que tinha acabado de tratar Bella do jeito que eu tratei?

"Eu e Bella... não estamos..."

"Vocês terminaram?"

"Mais ou menos, pai." Suspirei. "Eu estou tão perdido..."

"Filho. Não precisa entrar em detalhes. Estou vendo a dor em seus olhos. O que aconteceu não importa agora. Você está disposto a abrir mão da mulher da sua vida? Vejo um conflito grande em você, meu filho. Está preparado para perdê-la?"

Abri e fechei a boca sem conseguir emitir nenhum som. Como ele sabia que eu estava nesse dilema? Era tão evidente assim? Eu tinha complicado tudo com o envolvimento a três, mas não era isso que importava agora. A confiança inabalável que eu tinha nela é que estava quebrada. A minha própria auto-estima estava abalada. Eu não conseguia parar a dor da traição e da mentira, por mais que meu corpo clamasse por Bella. Mas, como eu viveria sem ela? Ou ainda, como seria trabalhar todos os dias com ela? Eu não resisti nem ao primeiro dia.

"Eu não sei ainda. Estou muito confuso, pai... Preciso ir..."

"Você não está na escola, filho. Lógico que pode ir embora. E quando quiser conversar é só me procurar, ok?"

Assenti levemente, ainda entorpecido. Limpei meu rosto com ambas as mãos antes de pegar a maldita maleta. Tremi só de imaginar que Bella ainda estava com meu jaleco. O que poderia acontecer agora?

Meu pai me deu um tapinha nas costas antes de me acompanhar para fora. Meu olhar varreu o corredor, com receio, o que eu tinha certeza que aconteceria. Um reencontro com ela.

Minha respiração engatou por um segundo, me fazendo perder o ar. Ela conversava com Ângela, de costas, mas seu corpo estava um pouco encolhido. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado, comprovando que a loucura que fizemos não foi fruto da minha imaginação. Eu tinha feito sexo com ela. Os poucos segundos que fiquei analisando foram o suficiente para ela me notar, virando o seu corpo. Ângela acenou para mim, vindo em minha direção também. Meus olhos ficaram presos em Bella. Mas o que me deixou mais intrigado foi seu rosto. Ela não parecia triste e nem magoada. E isso não fazia sentido para mim. Seus olhos pareciam de fogo, como se precisasse provar algo ou... _alguém._

Um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna enquanto desviava os olhos, observando de relance que ela entrava de novo em sua sala, no mesmo instante que Ângela chegava até a mim e sorria.

"Olá, Dr. Edward. Dr. Cullen." Ela cumprimentou a nós dois, fazendo-me lembrar que meu pai ainda permanecia ao meu lado.

"Ângela, assim me sinto ainda mais velho." Meu pai gracejou enquanto eu apenas acenei. "Sabe que Carlisle já é suficiente. Deseja falar comigo?" Fiquei parado observando a conversa dos dois. Eu não estava totalmente focado.

"Bom... na verdade com os dois." Olhei para ela, prestando atenção agora. "Amanhã é meu aniversário e Ben decidiu hoje que não vamos ter mais um jantar romântico e sim uma grande festa. Logo gostaria de convidar a todos para a bagunça lá em casa".

"Bella vai?" Foi automática a minha pergunta. Meu pai sorriu e Ângela cerrou os olhos. Quase mordi a língua para me punir. Eu tinha acabado de assumir que estava confuso e preocupado com a sua presença ao meu redor e lá estava eu querendo saber seus passos.

"Engraçado... ela me fez a mesma pergunta." Ângela cruzou os braços. "Não quero me intrometer, mas se vocês não estão bem... não quero... bem... criar uma situação dificil..."

"Não, Ângela, não tem problema nenhum." Dessa vez foi meu pai. "Eu e Esme não iremos, pois vamos passear com meu neto, mas tenho certeza que Edward e Bella irão. Não é mesmo, filho?"

"Eu não... sei..." Fiquei nervoso somente com a possibilidade de ficar com Bella em um mesmo ambiente. "Os plantões... bem..."

"Você está trabalhando muito, Edward. Assim como Bella." Meu pai disse e apertou meu ombro. "E como chefe deste hospital estou liberando os dois para ir. Logo, não tem desculpas. E Ângela, meus parabéns antecipado. Amanhã eu e Esme enviaremos um presente para vocês".

"Não precisa Dr. Cul... quer dizer... Dr. Carlisle!".

"Eu insisto. Até mais crianças." Eu ainda estava entorpecido demais para responder ao meu pai. Ângela deu de ombros e sorriu, saindo para falar com outra pessoa. E eu? Parado no mesmo lugar totalmente inerte. Como eu ficaria imune da presença dela em uma festa regada a bebidas?

Fui me arrastando até meu carro e joguei minha maleta no banco do carona. Novamente lembrei que por causa desse maldito objeto tudo isso tinha acontecido.

Eu não precisava do meu jaleco de volta. Eu tinha praticamente uma coleção deles no meu guarda-roupas, mas não parava de pensar em quando ela me devolveria. Será que ela ainda me amava? Mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje? Eu não conseguia mais entender suas reações. A única coisa que eu vi foi que ela queria me enlouquecer. Eu quase virei outra pessoa com todas as coisas que ela me fez sentir ontem e hoje. Eu nunca tinha feito isso com ninguém.

Abandoná-la depois do orgasmo mais louco da minha vida tinha sido tão doloroso como abrir uma ferida. Eu não consegui sequer olhar em seus olhos para ver o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Mas o olhar que eu recebi dela há poucos minutos dentro do hospital me deixou ainda mais confuso. O que tinha mudado em Bella? Será que ela não se arrependia do que tinha acontecido?

Tentei focar minha mente para dirigir. Eu precisava chegar em casa inteiro, já que a insanidade batia na minha vida. Lentamente me afastei do hospital e da onipresença de Bella. Eu já respirava um pouco mais tranqüilo e até conseguia pensar em outras coisas que não fossem ela. O que eu faria da minha vida agora? Não poderia me comportar como um adolescente hormonal todas as vezes que eu encontrasse com ela. Eu tinha que ser forte.

De repente lembrei-me do meu irmão. Desde ontem à tarde eu não o via. Sei que ele teria muitos assuntos pendentes e mal resolvidos com Kristen, mas eu estava precisando dele neste momento. Eu não era o cara que conversava ou lamentava a vida que tinha. Durante toda a minha vida, sempre fui a pessoa centrada e que resolvia tudo. Agora eu estava em pedaços.

Assim que entrei em casa, suspirei de uma pequena felicidade por estar só. Eu não sentia nenhuma vontade de conversar com ninguém e sim somente chorar. Derramar lágrimas de uma dor enorme e um grande buraco no meu peito, que eu sabia que era por minha culpa. Eu mesmo criei essa dor em mim. Com soluços atravessados e o corpo trêmulo, subi as escadas buscando meu quarto. Eu precisava disso agora.

Deitei na cama de Rob, que agora era minha, e comecei a chorar novamente. Lágrimas silenciosas varriam meu rosto e agora eu nem tentava impedi-las. Abracei meu corpo, tentando me consolar, ou buscar algum conforto. Nada. Eu tinha que distrair minha mente para fora dela. Eu tinha que reagir.

De repente lembrei-me da conversa com meu gêmeo novamente. Tudo o que dissemos ontem foi sincero e ao mesmo tempo intenso. Eu o amava tanto que parecia que algo de mim tinha partido com a sua ausência. Deixei minha mente vagar e recordei com detalhes tudo o que tínhamos conversado.

_Assim que saí do carro e o olhei, eu estava no meu momento de irmão protetor. Sua voz sussurrante me matou um pouco. Eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido na vida do meu gêmeo. Eu queria entender o que tanto o angustiava para vê-lo tão despedaçado. Será que e-ela...?_

_"O que houve com você, Rob?" Minha voz estava rouca e profunda. Eu estava com muito medo do que ele me diria, mas precisava ajudá-lo. Suas lágrimas sufocadas saltaram aos seus olhos, o que fez aumentar meu desespero. Quando ia me dirigir ao seu ombro para sacudi-lo, vi que ele iria me contar._

_"Hoje eu saltei do penhasco..." Falou baixinho._

_"Você fez o quê, Rob?" Aproximei-me nervoso, mas queria saber direito sobre sua estupidez. "Diz que está mentindo." Rob me olhou buscando consolo. Ele não estava mentindo._

_"Sei que foi uma coisa estúpida... mas... eu pensei que seria algo bom..."_

_"E como foi isso? Porra, Rob, você está maluco?" Foi impossível me conter, mas minha voz protetora de irmão foi mais forte. Por mais que fossemos gêmeos, sempre cuidei do meu irmão. Rob sempre foi o mais carente e mais instável entre nós. Mesmo estando quebrado e magoado, eu me preocupava intensamente com ele. E essa idiotice dele me alarmou. Por que ele agora estava fazendo isso? Ou ele era viciado em adrenalina, ou sua vida tinha perdido o sentido. E isso eu jamais poderia permitir. _

_"Eu... preciso de você, Edward"._

_Com o olhar fixo em seu rosto, tentei entender o que essas palavras significavam. Eu estava cansado e confuso pra caralho e ele me vem com isso? Então por isso ele estava aqui, me esperando? Eu tinha meu gêmeo de volta, inclusive todas as partes quebradas? Meu coração se encheu de alegria fazendo-o dar um salto. Robert finalmente voltava à vida? Mas um pensamento cruzou minha felicidade, antes mesmo de concluir meu raciocínio. Tudo voltou com uma palavra. __**Isabella**__. Mesmo que eu não quisesse fazer isso, meu rancor apareceu novamente. _

_"E por que acha que precisa de mim agora? Nunca quis minha ajuda"._

_"Agora é diferente... irmão." Rob suspirou e fechou os olhos. "Não quero mais ser covarde..."_

_Isso me desarmou. Eu não esperava que Rob, mesmo temeroso, me procurasse por ajuda. Mas era tudo tão fodido. Eu estava vidrado, com a expectativa de trazer toda a alegria do meu passado com meu gêmeo de volta. De repente fazê-lo voltar às pesquisas e ter uma vida leve e sem problemas ou traumas. Mas agora era tudo diferente. Eu tinha sido marcado pelo amor e pela dor. Nesse momento minha vida era dividida em antes e depois de Bella Swan. Percebi que Rob me olhava ansioso, esperando minha resposta. Mas o que dizer a ele se nem eu sei o que vai acontecer... ou no que me transformei?_

_"O que você está pensando?" Rob me puxou para a realidade._

_"Quero recuperar meu gêmeo de volta, Rob. Mas eu estou muito confuso... e, caralho... nem eu sei o que dizer..." Eu estava tão perdido quanto Rob. Nem eu mesmo sabia o que fazer da minha vida agora. _

_"Então, me ajuda? Eu... estou tão perdido... eu..." Meu irmão estava mesmo precisando de ajuda. Novas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto e mesmo na sua maior dor, eu tinha certeza que ele nunca tinha chorado tanto. Porra, meu gêmeo precisa mesmo de mim. _

_"O que você precisa então?"_

_"Eu... bem..." Ele estava confuso e desorientado. "Primeiro preciso do seu perdão, Edward... por favor..." Rob começou pelo pior assunto. Eu não estava preparado para essa conversa ainda. Não. Meu corpo todo se retesou e fechei os olhos. Eu não podia e nem queria falar dela agora. Não queria enfrentar meus fantasmas ainda. _

_"Não quero saber dela, Rob..." Minha voz quase não saiu. Todo o meu corpo doía somente pela lembrança dela. Eu ainda a desejava. Por muito pouco eu praticamente transo com ela no estacionamento do hospital. Eu precisava tirar Bella do meu sistema por um tempo._

_"Ela não teve culpa sozinha, irmão... quer dizer... foi eu... a sua virg-"_

_"Pare, por favor... não quero os detalhes, Rob." Meus olhos permaneceram fechados, mas a dor foi ainda maior. Eu tinha um sentimento egoísta e de posse em relação à Bella. Eu queria ser o primeiro em tudo. E só de imaginar que tinha sido meu gêmeo, e que ele sempre soube era doloroso demais. Porra, era muito doentio sentir ciúmes de um passado. Isso doía como o inferno em mim. Principalmente porque ela me escondeu isso. Ela não confiou em mim._

_"Não vim aqui para falar do passado, Edward... eu... quero o futuro... eu... eu quero meu irmão e o meu melhor amigo de volta..." Sua voz entrava na minha cabeça, fazendo-me tremer. Eu também queria muito meu gêmeo de volta. "Desde que a vi, eu sabia que poderia te fazer sofrer. Mas como eu disse... sou um covarde. Não sou digno de nada..." Deus... isso doía muito. Pare, Rob! Pare! Eu queria gritar, mas não conseguia. "Mas as coisas foram ficando confusas. Eu tinha consciência de que precisava te contar... mas o segredo não era só meu, Edward"._

_Eu comecei a chorar totalmente perdido. Nunca fui bom em ser o filho que precisa de colo, mas agora eu me sentia uma criança sozinha e sem lar. Eu queria o amor de Bella. Eu queria ter um lar, filhos e envelhecer ao lado dela. E Bella pisou no meu coração. Eu tinha um grande buraco no meu peito. Eu queria perdoar e esquecer, mas não conseguia. Tudo era forte demais e chicoteava com lembranças amargas. Parecia que nunca teria fim. Tentei me acalmar um pouco, afinal era sobre Rob e não eu. Minha dor teria quer ser cuidada outro momento. Rob estava precisando de mim agora._

_"Eu nunca devia ter voltado." Sua voz me quebrou. _

_"Não fale isso." Minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro. Eu abri meus olhos e o fitei, com um sorriso triste. "Mamãe estava a ponto de enlouquecer sem você por aqui." Tentei fazer uma piada para melhorar nossa conversa._

_"Mas destruí a sua vida... eu... não consigo fazer nada direito"._

_"Como pode dizer isso? Tem certeza que viu seu filho?" Minha pequena felicidade voltou com a menção de Masen. Rob jamais poderia dizer algo do tipo se tínhamos a criança perfeita que era seu filho na nossa família. _

_"Acho que... bom... ele é a única coisa que fiz direito." Meu gêmeo abriu um sorriso. "Ele é perfeito"._

_"Sim... agora entende por que eu a trouxe?" Eu tinha que ter certeza que ele entendia meu ponto agora. E que nunca imaginei estar com Kristen._

_Mesmo sendo duro e sincero, percebi que a pergunta o travou. A vinda do meu sobrinho tinha como parte do pacote a mulher que destruiu a vida dele. Eu sabia do potencial de destruição em massa que isso poderia causar na vida de Rob, mas eu tinha que trazê-los e isso não era opcional. ._

_"Eu... entendo. E me desculpe por achar que você... bem... estava com ela, Edward"._

_"Você tem tendências a falar antes de pensar, Rob." Acabei chamando sua atenção, do mesmo jeito como quando éramos mais novos e isso me tranqüilizou um pouco. "Eu já estou acostumado com isso." Eu o olhei e vi toda a nossa história passar na minha frente. Essa briga idiota tinha que acabar. Eu o amava e sempre estaria em qualquer lugar por ele. Meu irmão. _

_"Você me perdoa? Quer dizer..." Meu gêmeo buscou em meus olhos o que já tinha acontecido no meu coração. Lógico que eu já tinha perdoado Rob. Jamais ficaria magoado com ele e muito menos deixaria qualquer coisa interferir na nossa amizade. Nem mesmo a única mulher que tocou meu coração, mas que destruiu a minha alma. Tentando quebrar o clima tenso, dei um pequeno soco no seu ombro selando nossa trégua. Deus, só eu conseguia ser tão sentimental em relação à minha família. Qualquer um poderia ter tendências a tragédias ou fazer algo estupidamente insano comigo que eu sempre perdoaria. Mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta, principalmente para Rob. Isso poderia ser o final de uma carreira de irmão durão e justo. Sorri com os pensamentos do que poderia acontecer se minha família descobrisse meu lado quase maternal. _

_"E... bem... Edward?"_

_"Sim?"_

_"Eu nunca estive com a Bella..."_

_"Já disse que não quero saber." Acabei sendo frio e estúpido com ele, mas eu não conseguia falar mais nada. Eu tinha que desviar o assunto. "Não me importa!"_

_"Então, se não importa, posso contar a minha versão? Tudo o que aconteceu?"_

_Uma luta interna apareceu em minha mente. Meu coração saltava somente com o som do seu nome, mesmo que dito em meus sonhos. Eu nunca mais amaria outra pessoa nessa vida, mas a mágoa ainda estava forte em mim. Eu queria muito perdoá-la sim, mas meu lado traído e dolorido ainda era mais forte. Bella nunca confiou em mim o suficiente. Ela escondeu o seu passado de mim e isso era muito difícil para eu aceitar, visto todas as coisas que já tínhamos compartilhado. _

"_Não precisa me contar nada..."_

_"Eu quero... por mim..."_

_"Olha, Rob. Não quero saber. Na verdade, já sei que esses dias ela esteve com o pai dela, ou seja, vocês não estavam juntos... e... bem... eu acredito que vocês não tiveram nada, sem mim... ou comigo no meio..." Porra, era tão difícil falar sobre isso. "Mas... ela me escondeu isso, Rob! Eu sempre fui sincero... verdadeiro..."_

_"Mas, Edward..."_

_"Não, Rob... você não entende? Ela me fez perder a coisa mais importante em um relacionamento. Ela... Bella..." Eu não conseguia falar mais nada agora. "A confiança, Rob. Eu perdi a confiança nela..."_

_Minha mente me punia por todas as coisas horríveis que eu disse a Bella no momento da minha explosão. Eu estava me castigando todos os dias por tudo o que a fiz passar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre ficava imaginando que descobriria algo sobre o seu passado que ela escondia. Será que não havia outras coisas que Bella não me contava? Quem era a mulher de verdade por trás da linda enfermeira que entreguei meu coração?_

_"E você nunca vai perdoá-la?"_

_Essa pergunta não tinha resposta. O que eu diria? Meu corpo jamais a condenou, pelo contrário, ansiava por Bella o tempo todo. Minha mente girava em muitas direções, odiando-a, amando-a, recriminando-a. Mas sempre era focada em Bella. Como responder a uma pergunta tão complexa quanto essa? Nem eu sabia o que fazer ainda. _

_"Não sei, Rob... eu... não sei o que fazer..." Eu disse quase pra mim mesmo. Esse assunto estava acabando com minha sanidade e se Rob não parasse de me falar tanto sobre Bella, eu teria uma síncope e correria direto para os braços dela sem pensar. Mesmo que isso me doesse depois. _

_"Desculpe... não quero me meter na sua vida..."_

_"Tudo bem, vamos esquecer isso por enquanto?"_

_"Aceito". _

_Eu quase não ouvi sua resposta, já que minha mente nadava em lembranças de Bella. Seu sorriso, seu olhar e seu sono falante. Tudo nela me viciava e agora eu estava... sozinho. Completamente e irremediavelmente. Nada na vida tinha sentido sem Isabella e isso era a parte mais simples. O pior era ter a certeza que jamais encontraria outra pessoa com qualquer de suas qualidades. Isso se eu procurasse. Minha batalha mental era viver cada dia como se fosse mais uma vitória. Igual ao viciado se recuperando. Era assim que eu meu sentia nesse momento. _

_"Você não me respondeu, cópia." Fui trazido das minhas lamentações pelo tom de voz mais leve do meu irmão. Agora eu tinha uma nova missão a realizar. Trazer Rob de volta à vida enquanto não consertava a minha._

_"O que você quer, Robert?" Não resisti e o chamei pelo seu nome todo. Afinal, esse era o único tormento que eu fazia questão de infligir ao meu irmão. "Acho que mereço isso." Foi sua resposta._

_"Sim... com certeza." Respondi virando meu corpo em sua direção. "O que você quer, afinal?"_

_"Eu quero a sua ajuda." Ele disse quase pra si mesmo. "Quero voltar... para as pesquisas..."_

_"O QUÊ?" Quase gritei de surpresa. "Você está falando sério?" Isso era muito melhor do que eu esperava. _

_"Eu acho que sim." Minha mente estava leve somente pela tentativa. Meu gêmeo finalmente estava voltando. Eu não conseguia acreditar ainda. "É por isso q-"_

_"Espere." Eu tinha que brincar com Rob. "Quem é você e o que fez com meu irmão?"_

_"Engraçadinho." Sorri de verdade depois de muito tempo para a cara irada do meu gêmeo. Isso era muito divertido... "Eu estou falando sério, porra"._

_"Mentira! Jesus, Rob... eu..." Eu não parava de sorrir. "Cara, essa é a melhor notícia que recebi depois de Masen!_

_Eu praticamente sufoquei meu irmão de tanta felicidade. Com um abraço apertado expressei tudo o que sentia com essa notícia. Renovado, levantei rapidamente querendo contar tudo para o resto da família._

_"Onde estão as pessoas dessa casa?" Perguntei para Rob. Reparei que ele olhava ao redor atordoado. Sorri para o seu jeito. _

_"Ei, Rob? Acorda!"_

_"Desculpe." Ele disse voltando à realidade, o que me fez lembrar de Kristen. "Cheguei aqui e não tinha ninguém... acho que todos saíram." Agora eu precisava abordar o assunto com ele. _

_"Rob... eu..." Eu tive medo da sua reação. "Eu acho que você deve conversar com ela antes..."_

_Eu sabia que ele reagiria nervoso e que negaria esse contato, mas eu tinha que insistir. _

_"Eu não quero falar com ela!"_

_"Não estou falando sobre vocês, Rob. Não é isso. Mas é sobre Masen. Sabe que terá que conversar com ela, acertar as coisas." Suspirei com suas palavras. "Pense nisso, se você quer resgatar tudo, o melhor é começar por ela, não é? Está na hora de você enfrentar o seu passado"._

_"Não sei... eu não posso..."_

_"Pode sim!" Segurei em seu ombro. "Meu irmão não é um covarde!" Eu queria tanto que ele tirasse esse peso do coração. "Porra, você teve coragem até de pular da merda do penhasco... cara... só você mesmo." Sorri, vendo que ele lutava com minhas palavras, buscando forças. "Acho que ela está na casa do pai dela, Rob"._

_"Eu não quero ir até lá!"_

_"O pai dela deve estar lá. Vocês precisam conversar, Rob. Não quero perder meu sobrinho de vista. Ficamos muito tempo privados dele." Ele continuou a negar, mas eu tinha certeza que já era uma batalha perdida. Eu sabia que Rob iria. _

_"Robert! Você disse que não queria ser covarde! Vá lá e enfrente essa porra!"_

Essas palavras me trouxeram de volta ao presente. Eu tinha encorajado meu irmão a enfrentar seus fantasmas, lutando para que ele voltasse a viver e apagasse suas marcas do passado, mas eu mesmo não tive a mesma coragem. Depois dessa conversa com meu gêmeo eu estava bem mais leve e até mesmo acreditando em finais felizes, mesmo que não fosse o meu. Eu queria ter certeza que tudo daria certo no final. Mesmo que esse fim não fosse com a minha felicidade. E foi assim que pensei, até o momento que Bella entrou no meu consultório e se insinuou para mim hoje de manhã. Ela acabava com todas as minhas resistências.

Olhei ao redor do quarto e percebi que passei a noite em claro, revivendo minha conversa com Rob. Meu corpo estava cansado, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Na verdade, eu tinha medo até mesmo dos meus sonhos, pois sabia que sem a barreira da minha mente, com certeza sonharia com Bella.

Uma batida fraca na porta do quarto me retirou das minhas memórias. Suspirei pesadamente e limpei as lágrimas ressecadas do meu rosto. Eu não queria que ninguém da minha família visse o meu sofrimento, ou meus pesadelos.

"Entre".

Minha mãe apareceu com um olhar maternal e preocupado. Eu não precisava de mais pessoas com pena de mim. Levantei num átimo e sentei na cama, tentando esconder minha dor.

"Filho, como você está?"

"Estou bem".

"Não é o que parece. Seu pai me contou..."

Lógico que Carlisle contaria o que houve no hospital. Isso seria assunto na família por muito tempo, ainda mais se tratando de mim, o filho forte e decidido. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, com medo de novas lágrimas inundarem meu rosto.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso mãe".

"Eu sei que você está sofrendo por ela, filho. Converse comigo, por favor. Sua dor está me matando".

Abri os olhos e vi minha mãe com os olhos rasos d'água e se abraçando. Eu não queria que ninguém sofresse comigo, mas isso era praticamente impossível em se tratando da família Cullen. Cocei os olhos com uma mão e fui à sua direção abraçando seu pequeno corpo.

"Mamãe, não fique assim. Por favor".

"Ah, Edward. Eu sei." Minha mãe soluçou no meu ombro enquanto me apertava. "Eu sei que é por causa da Bella. Mas... ele não fez nada, filho. Rob me prometeu".

"Do que está falando, mãe?"

"Eu conversei com ele, filho, e perguntei o motivo dele estar acampado na casa da Bella. Eu tive medo de que isso acabasse com essa relação linda de vocês... ou, pior ainda, que afetasse o sentimento que une você e seu irmão. Ele me disse, Edward. Ele tinha medo da Kristen. Mas Rob me garantiu que não tinha nada... ela nem estava aí..."

Dei um pequeno sorriso triste em direção à minha mãe. Então ela percebeu o problema, mesmo que ela não tenha chegado nem perto da verdade. Segurei o queixo dela e dei um beijo na ponta do seu nariz.

"Não precisa se preocupar, dona Esme. Eu e Rob já estamos bem. Ontem mesmo conversamos e já voltamos às boas".

"Mas, e Bella? Sei pai me disse..."

"Mãe!" Eu não queria falar sobre isso. Não agora com toda a dor no meu peito. "Por favor!"

"Filho, preste atenção." Minha mãe segurou nos meus ombros, tentando focar minha atenção em suas palavras. "Eu nunca o vi mais feliz em todos esses anos como quando depois que conheceu Bella. Você parecia completo e totalmente feliz. E sei que algo aconteceu porque não vejo mais o brilho dos seus olhos. Parece que está vazio por dentro. Eu não quero ver meu menino assim".

"Mãe... eu..."

"Deixa eu terminar, por favor. Sei que tem uma festa na casa da Ângela hoje..."

"Eu não vou, mãe!"

"Você vai sim! Vai descansar um pouco e vai enfrentar isso. Ou melhor, se você tem certeza que consegue viver na mesma rua e mesmo ambiente de trabalho que ela, terá que aprender a conviver com isso em outros lugares. Meus filhos não são covardes!"

"Eu não consigo, mãe".

"Consegue sim. Se o que você quer é um fim disso, vai lá e mostra pra si mesmo o quanto é forte. Ou, quem sabe, você pode encontrar uma linda moça..." Cruzei os braços para a linha dos seus pensamentos. "Está tudo bem, então... retiro o que disse, mas você não pode fugir a vida toda, Edward. E quem sabe, talvez Bella nem vá e você precisa se distrair..."

Minha mãe tinha razão. Não adiantava ficar trancado no quarto alimentando minha dor se o culpado era eu. Tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo agora era totalmente minha responsabilidade. E meus amigos e minha família não precisavam conviver com um eremita.

"Você tem razão, mãe. Eu vou, mas tenho que descansar um pouco... eu, bem, não dormi direito".

Um novo olhar preocupado varreu o semblante da minha mãe. Sua mãozinha alisou meu rosto, tentando tirar a dor que estava aparecendo para ela.

"Filho, você sempre foi o mais forte e o mais determinado. Sempre me preocupei com o fato de que ficasse sozinho, ou que nenhuma mulher fosse boa o suficiente pra você. Mas depois de toda a dor que estou vendo no seu rosto, sei que tudo o que você está enfrentando é também parte da sua personalidade. Você sempre foi difícil e convicto nas suas verdades. Não deixe que sua vida perca sentido e que você feche seu coração para o amor somente porque as coisas não são do jeito que planejou".

Minha mãe me conhecia tão bem. Eu mesmo tinha consciência que toda a dor era minha culpa. Meu coração clamava por Bella, meu corpo doía por ela, mas o fato dela não confiar em mim é o que rasgava meu peito. Esse era o principal motivo de tanta angústia. Eu precisava superar essa necessidade de entender.

"Obrigado, mãe. Eu juro que vou melhorar".

"E vai à festa também?"

"Sim." Sorri e a abracei. "Você me convenceu, mas vou dormir um pouco".

Um forte abraço da minha mãe e um beijo estalado na minha bochecha foram o suficiente para me fazer sorrir novamente. O amor da minha família era a coisa mais importante na minha vida agora. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, olhei ao redor novamente. Eu precisava dormir um pouco. Mesmo contrariado, procurei um remédio que me fizesse apagar de verdade. Eu não queria sonhar com ela.

Assim que tomei um dos medicamentos que dava para os pacientes com longas noites de insônia, fui tomar um banho e lembranças do jogo de sedução de Bella invadiram minha mente. Ela nunca esteve mais sexy e totalmente perfeita. Eu era uma massinha de modelar em suas mãos, desde o momento que ela entrou no consultório. Sabia que estava perdido somente pelo cheiro que ela exalava ao me entregar a maleta.

Coloquei o chuveiro na água quente para afastar esses pensamentos, mas foi impossível. Minha ereção dava sinal de vida somente pela lembrança. Assim como fiquei duro somente quando ela entrou hoje de manhã. Mas a minha sanidade foi embora no momento que ela jogou sua armadilha. Lógico que eu queria terminar o que comecei no estacionamento.

"NÃO! Eu não quero pensar nisso!"

Fechei os olhos e soquei a parede para todas as sensações que atravessaram meu corpo. Eu não precisava de mais motivos para sentir dor, pois eu estava parecendo um viciado em tratamento quando se tratava de Bella. Ela era como meu ar para respirar, mas o que eu tinha feito com ela, saindo depois do nosso orgasmo, tinha sido cruel e isso me matava. Eu não queria reviver esse sentimento.

O banho me relaxou um pouco e vi que o remédio estava começando a fazer efeito. O melhor era descansar e tentar esquecer tudo o que estava vivendo agora. Fui em direção ao quarto e a sonolência me dominou. Quem sabe algumas boas horas de sono me fariam ter respostas para tantos sentimentos conflitantes.

Acordei lentamente, sentindo meu corpo dormente. Eu sabia que tinha dormido por horas, mas não fazia idéia se era tarde ou noite. O quarto de Rob não tinha parede de vidro e as cortinas que cobriam as janelas eram pesadas e escuras. Levantei lentamente, sentindo o corpo pesado. O remédio tinha me deixado um pouco grogue, mas nada que me fizesse tão lerdo. O mínimo esforço para pensar estava acabando comigo.

Cheguei à janela e vi que estava quase escurecendo. Eu não queria ir até a casa de Ângela, pois estava com medo de encontrá-la. Eu não estava preparado para um novo confronto. Meu coração estava tão quebrado pelo que fiz e, ao mesmo tempo, estava magoado pelo que ela fez. Era uma confusão do caralho.

Meu estômago roncou, me recordando que não comia nada a algum tempo. Fui em direção ao banheiro e tomei uma ducha rápida para acordar novamente. Assim que desci as escadas dei de cara com meu gêmeo, que tinha um olhar... _ansioso_?

"Rob? O que houve?"

"Ei, Edward. Tudo bem, cópia?"

"Bom, comigo tudo, e você?" Eu disse cruzando os braços e levantando uma sobrancelha para ele. "E aí, como foi com ela, Rob? Não te vejo desde ontem a tardinha. E onde estão todos?"

"Eu estava me perguntando isso agora mesmo, mas acho que papai e mamãe saíram com Masen." Ele não respondeu sobre o encontro com Kristen. Quase sorri para ele. "Bom, cópia, tenho que sair. Depois nos falamos." Rob saiu quase correndo em direção à porta.

"Ei... Robert!"

Ele nem virou, lançando um dedo médio em minha direção ao fechar a porta. O que esse cretino estava aprontando? Sorri e sacudi a cabeça. Algo me dizia que a conversa com a mãe do meu sobrinho tinha sido bem interessante. Rob não podia fugir de mim por muito tempo.

Suspirei e comi alguma coisa, já que meu estômago reclamava de fome. Mesmo que fosse a uma festa, eu precisava me alimentar. Depois de alguns minutos, fui em direção ao quarto me arrumar, mesmo lutando com o medo de ver meu fantasma pessoal. Em pouco tempo, me vi em direção à casa da minha amiga Ângela. Eu mesmo não acreditava que tinha aceitado o convite, lutando com a vontade de ver Bella novamente. Será que ela viria, afinal? Assim que cheguei, percebi que a festinha que ela tinha dito parecia um baile que tinha toda a população de Forks. A cidade toda estava em volta da casa dela. Eu me assustei com o tamanho da festa. Tinha pessoas que jamais havia visto na vida.

Fui entrando, procurando por alguém conhecido. Tudo era muito barulhento e incômodo. Minha cabeça começou a doer um pouco devido as batidas das músicas altas. Eu precisava me distrair. Um garçom passou por mim com algumas bebidas, reconheci o uísque que ele levava. Que mal faria em beber um pouco?

Algumas mulheres atiradas e vazias vinham conversar comigo. Nenhuma delas me interessava. Em alguns momentos as palavras da minha mãe ecoavam na minha mente, que eu deveria encontrar uma mulher, mas no final eu sempre fazia comparações delas com Bella. Cabelos semelhantes, olhos românticos, lábios sedutores. Mas, no fim, percebia que nenhuma se comparava a ela. Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado, mas meu temor em encontrá-la já tinha me deixado. Bella não viria para a festa. Mas, para a minha completa insanidade, eu me enganei ao buscar meu quarto copo de uísque. Lá estava ela, afinal.

Bella estava linda. Não que ela já não fosse. Mas o lindo vestido azul turquesa contrastava com sua pele alva e seus cabelos castanhos. Estes estavam completamente lisos, o que deu um ar ainda mais sexy. Porra, comecei a ficar duro só de olhá-la. Varri seu corpo, gravando cada pedacinho que consegui, mesmo com a pouca luz e a grande quantidade de pessoas. Ela estava com um sapato de salto fino, o que era um pouco perigoso para seu senso de equilíbrio, mas que combinou com o jeito sedutor dela. Jamais resistiria assim, principalmente para o sorriso que ela deu, deslumbrante para... _um cara_?

Eu comecei a ver vermelho. Literalmente. Quem era o idiota que conversava com a minha Bella? Por mais que o sorriso cativante dela aparecia sempre, eu conseguia perceber o quanto o futuro defunto devorava Bella com os olhos. Todas as vezes que ela varria o olhar pela festa, como se procurasse algo, ele descia o olhar e via com cobiça o corpo que me pertencia.

Não estava raciocinando direito, afinal, ela não estava comigo. Ou não? Por mais que não estivéssemos bem, meu lado possessivo gritava no meu peito. Aquele imbecil não tinha o direito de desejar algo que era meu. Eu tinha certeza que Bella ainda me queria, ou isso era efeito do álcool no meu sistema. Comecei a respirar profundamente, completamente nervoso. Mas que porra! Eu tinha que tirá-la dali.

Uma música suave começou a tocar, o que fez meus nervos tencionarem ainda mais, pois o ser ignóbil estava puxando Bella para uma dança. Isso eu não permitiria, jamais. Dava para ver que ela não queria. Certo? Ela nunca gostou de dançar!

Ao visualizar os braços dele ao redor da cintura de Bella, reagi irracionalmente. Bebi o restante da dose de uísque de uma única vez, queimando minha garganta e pirando meu cérebro. Não conseguia pensar, de tanto ódio do carinha abusado. _Minha._ Bella era minha.

Com poucos passos e completamente louco, cheguei aos dois. Ele me olhou de cima abaixo, já que Bella estava de costas pra mim, tentando me assustar com uma cara de cachorro acuado que mostra os dentes. Eu quase sorri da sua ignorância. Puxei o braço de Bella para mostrar quem mandava no pedaço.

"Ei... quem est-".

"Solte-a, idiota!" O ser insignificante falava comigo? Isso não ficaria assim.

"Edward! O que você tem? Você bebeu?"

Quando vi, eu estava quase partindo a cara dele, enquanto Bella entrava na minha frente e pousava uma mãozinha no meu peito. Seus olhos ardiam de raiva, mas também de... _luxúria_? Ela estava me provocando dançando com ele desse jeito.

"Quero falar com você agora, Bella!"

"Eu não quero conversar aqui com você".

"Então caia fora, idiota!"

"Você não conhece outras palavras não, imbecil?"

"Parem os dois agora. Seth, pode deixar que me entendo com ele!" Antes que eu esboçasse qualquer reação, senti meu corpo sendo arrastado por uma Bella com muita força. E estranhamente isso me deu ainda mais tesão. "Já são íntimos assim?" Rocei minha boca próxima do seu ouvido enquanto Bella me levava para longe do tumulto. O corpo dela se arrepiou com minha proximidade. "Aposto que ele não faz isso com você." Eu disse quase sorrindo.

"Você enlouqueceu, Edward? Aquele era o irmão da Ângela!" Bella me disse, jogando-me perto de uma parede com uma porta. Meu corpo pulsava por ela. Eu estava enlouquecido de ciúmes.

"É mesmo? E o que isso tem a ver? Ele estava quase te devorando com os olhos!"

"E?" Sua sobrancelha se ergueu em desafio. "O que isso é importante para você?"

"Você quer me provocar, caralho?".

"Eu? Você está louco ou bêbado." Minhas mãos voaram para os meus cabelos, já que eu tentava não agarrar Bella. "Ele é só um menino, Edward. Jamais ficaria com uma criança".

"Mas não pareceu isso enquanto estavam se agarrando!"

"Eu só estava dançando com ele!"

"Desse jeito? Com essa roupa sexy e sapatos eróticos? Você está seduzindo todo mundo assim!"

"É assim que você me vê, Edward? Eu seduzi você?" Seu olhar varreu meu corpo, me fazendo gemer. Eu a queria tanto.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Eu te quero tanto..." Minhas mãos agarraram os braços dela, no mesmo instante que nossos lábios se chocavam. O seu gosto estava ainda mais inebriante. Suas mãos puxavam o meu cabelo e meus olhos praticamente rolaram para trás com a sensação do seu toque. Eu estava louco de saudades dela.

"Edward... oh..."

Passeei meus dedos por sua coluna, mas sabia que não conseguiria ser suave. Eu estava pulsando por ela. Com um movimento forte, desci minhas mãos por suas nádegas enquanto dobrava o joelho, esfregando minha ereção na sua virilha. Nós dois gememos com o atrito. Bella queria isso tanto quanto eu. Sua perna direita começou a levantar, roçando pela minha coxa, encaixando ainda mais no meu pau. Quase urrei de prazer somente com os movimentos. Eu não resistiria muito tempo. Nossas línguas quase brigavam, buscando uma a outra, desesperadas. Em pouco tempo, ambos estávamos em busca de ar.

"Bella... Deus... o que você faz comigo? Eu..."

"Cala a boca e me beija".

Como negar? Eu estava completamente rendido. Por mais que minha mente tentasse me alertar para a dor no futuro, meu corpo era um viciado. Eu precisava dela. Bella era minha droga pessoal, feita somente para mim. Ela começou a rebolar na minha ereção, me enlouquecendo. Eu grunhia desesperado, buscando alívio. "Eu quero você, Bella. Por favor..."

"Aqui? Estamos na casa da Ângela, no meio de uma festa, Edward!"

"Deixa eu te sentir, então?" Não esperei pela resposta e dois de meus dedos já buscavam suas coxas. Em pouco tempo eu já tinha encontrado a boceta encharcada de Bella e, puta que pariu, ela estava completamente depilada. "Mas que caralho, Bella! Cristo!" Gemi nos seus cabelos enquanto tentava encaixar meus dedos dentro dela. Como ela estava ensopada, seus lábios internos escorregavam os meus dedos. "Deus... tão molhada..." E enfiei duramente dois dedos. Bella se contorceu em meus braços. Eu estava no céu agora.

"Ed... oh..."

"Fala, Bella. Você gosta de me lambuzar com sua excitação, não é? E você, sua provocadora, tinha que tirar tudo, não é? Porra, eu queria cair de boca aqui agora!"

"Não faça isso!" Ela tentou brigar comigo, mas suas palavras saíram quase como um lamento. Eu estava enlouquecido, mas não conseguia parar. Bella precisava gozar pra mim. Meus dedos entravam e saíam, a princípio lentamente, mas em pouco tempo eu já estava frenético, estimulado pelos gemidos dela. Nossos lábios só se roçavam agora, já que não queria me distrair. Eu precisava ver o rosto alucinado dela. Bella era meu vício. Os seus gemidos começaram a intensificar, quase virando gritos. Eu estava incoerente e não consegui contê-la. Suas paredes tremeram quando rodeei o polegar por seu clitóris. Bella ia gozar pra mim.

"Sim... Deus... goza pra mim, Bella".

Sua boca abriu ainda mais enquanto seus olhos perdiam o foco, como se ela estivesse em transe. Bella era tão linda. À medida que percebia que ela voltava do seu intenso clímax, eu diminuía o ritmo das estocadas, principalmente porque minha mão já estava lambuzada do seu líquido. Porra, ela era perfeita.

Seu corpo tombou em minha direção, no mesmo instante que eu retirava minha mão do meio das suas pernas. Levei diretamente ao meu nariz, para apreciar o cheiro maravilhoso, mas eu queria sentir o gosto. _Irresistível_. Lambi todos os meus dedos, já que minha mão estava completamente molhada.

Meu pau ainda pulsava, mas antes que minha consciência se abatesse, senti sua mão delicada alisando, mesmo por cima do tecido. Gemi de satisfação, mesmo sabendo que isso não era certo. Eu estava fora da minha razão, completamente enlouquecido de ciúmes e cheio de álcool na mente. Ou o último argumento era somente uma desculpa para a minha fraqueza?

Quando menos esperei, Bella já retirava minha evidente ereção de dentro da minha calça. Deus do céu, eu morreria desse jeito. Eu queria mais dela, mas desse jeito, no meio de uma festa, não era o lugar. Não era assim que eu queria porque da última vez eu tinha sido um canalha com ela. E eu precisava pensar. _Mas meu pau latejava tanto..._

Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão ao meu dilema, um pequeno tumulto se formou próximo a nós, deixando Bella tensa. Mesmo dolorido, eu tive que me recompor. Para o meu intenso desespero, Ângela apareceu tensa, puxando Bella para longe de mim.

"Bella, me ajude aqui. Preciso de alguém que faça a divisão da comida".

"Mas Ang, eu..."

"Por favor, eu não tenho mais..." As duas saíram rapidamente do meu campo de visão, com a conversa interrompida já que Ângela praticamente arrastava Bella para longe de mim. Eu fiquei completamente sem reação, já que seu corpo abandonou o meu tão repentinamente. Sem contar que eu estava dolorido de tão duro. Tentei ajeitar meu pau ansioso, mas foi meio difícil. Isso era ótimo, alem de tudo eu tinha acabado de ganhar um par de bolas azuis como castigo.

Cocei meus olhos com ambas as mãos e tentei ajeitar meus cabelos também no processo para me distrair. O que eu tinha feito agora? Bella deveria estar me odiando. Nós não tínhamos conversado, eu não tinha exposto meus medos, mas a parte física gritava nos nossos encontros. Eu quase sorri com esse pensamento. Pra quem eu queira mentir, afinal? Não existiria ninguém igual à Bella pra mim.

Suspirei derrotado. O melhor a fazer agora era ir embora daqui. Eu não estava coerente e meu pau dolorido também não me ajudava. Decidi ir para casa e buscar, pelo menos, alívio solitário e pensar na minha vida, já que não conseguiria dormir desse jeito mesmo. Eu não me preocupei em procurar por Ângela, ou mesmo Bella. _Eu estava fodido._

Minha casa apareceu rapidamente e quando percebi, estava debaixo de uma ducha gelada para me acalmar. O álcool em meu sistema já tinha diminuído bastante, mas isso não aumentou minha culpa, o que me preocupava. Eu custava a admitir, mas no fundo, desejava Bella de volta. Mas como voltar a confiar nela novamente? Essa sombra de desconfiança sempre estaria rodeando minha mente?

Depois de uma punheta libertadora, saí do chuveiro renovado. Eu estava convicto que precisaria conversar com ela, mas como seria? O que eu falaria para Bella depois de tudo o que vivemos. _'Eu desejo seu corpo e amo você, mas não confio em nada do que me disser?_'. Definitivamente eu estava fodido.

Assim que entrei no meu quarto dei de cara com meu gêmeo, que estava deitado com metade do corpo sobre a cama, e com as pernas dobradas para fora. Ele era a própria confusão em pessoa.

"Olá, cópia. Podemos conversar?" Rob nem olhou diretamente e isso me intrigou. "E agora juro que não é para pedir... só quero jogar conversa fora".

"O que houve com você, Rob? Você parece... perdido".

"É assim que pareço? Porra, Ed, você não faz idéia. Mas... ei, você ia sair? Acabou de tomar banho." Rob sentou e ficou me avaliando. "Hum... acho que não sou eu que estou uma confusão do caralho, maninho. O que me diz de sair e tomar um drink, afinal, não é nem nove da noite ainda".

"Acho que preciso mesmo me distrair. Mas sem mulheres, por favor".

"Pra quê? Elas só causam dores de cabeça." Franzi meu cenho para o comentário do meu gêmeo. O que tinha acontecido com ele, afinal?

"Você quer falar sobre isso, Rob?" Cruzei meus braços esperando sua nova trapalhada agora. Era claro que tinha a ver com ele e Kristen porque esse tipo de comentário só poderia ser algo que eles tinham aprontado.

"Pode parar irmão super protetor e que soluciona todos os problemas alheios, menos os seus." Ele disse piscando. "Hoje é sobre você. Vamos logo e ponha uma roupa decente que vamos sair".

Rendido, assenti e me arrumei rapidamente. O que mais poderia fazer agora se não tinha mais Bella para me ajudar? Ou para me fazer pirar ainda mais? Definitivamente eu estava uma confusão do caralho mesmo.

Rob praticamente me jogou dentro do seu carro e quando menos esperava, paramos em um bar próximo a saída da cidade. Parecia um ambiente legal, mas estava praticamente vazio. O melhor, pelo menos por hoje, era que todas as pessoas que trabalhavam eram homens. Eu já passei pela minha cota de cantadas baratas e vazias.

"Essa porra de cidade está tão vazia. Sabe o que houve?"

"Sim. Hoje foi aniversário de uma enfermeira muito querida no hospital. Acho que toda a cidade foi pra casa dela. Eu te garanto, estava bem cheia".

"Você foi à festa? Mas o que estava fazendo em casa, então? O que você aprontou, Edward?"

Eram muitas perguntas com a mesma resposta. Era lógico que eu tinha ido à festa, afinal, eu trabalhava no hospital. Mas todas as coisas na vida atualmente se resumiam a ela. _Isabella._ Suspirei em direção a Rob. Eu não estava preparado para falar dela com ele ainda. Um garçom nos perguntou sobre o pedido, adiando as respostas. Voltei a pedir uísque enquanto Rob pedia cerveja.

"É sobre Bella, né? Ela está na festa?"

"Eu fui à festa, Rob, mas voltei cedo... por isso que você me pegou em casa, na verdade. Eu tinha acabado de tomar um banho depois de chegar de lá..."

"Hum... acho que é aí que tem uma história interessante... você quer me contar?"

Fechei os olhos enquanto dava um longo gole na minha bebida. Eu queria contar, já que toda a minha história com Bella estava me sufocando, mas também estava com vergonha do meu comportamento.

"Eu sou um monstro, Rob..." Enfiei minhas duas mãos nos meus cabelos, para me estabilizar. "Eu ainda a amo, tenho certeza, mas não consigo esquecer..." Não olhei diretamente para meu gêmeo, pois estava com medo do que ele me diria.

"O que você fez, Edward? Vejo que você a machucou, ou pelo menos acha isso... Bella te ama, cara. Eu já te disse. Tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar, sempre".

Suspirei e dei outro longo gole no uísque, como se pedisse coragem à bebida para admitir minha derrota. Nunca fui o cara que admitia fracassos, principalmente porque era muito difícil eu errar, ou admitir minhas fragilidades. _Mas agora..._

Olhei em direção ao meu gêmeo e seu rosto me surpreendeu. Rob estava ali para me ajudar e ele claramente fazia isso por mim. Eu sabia que ele estava bem mais leve agora e estava louco para saber o que ele tinha feito e conversado com Kristen, mas eu estava tão confuso. Depois de tantos anos, agora era a minha vez de pedir ajuda.

"Eu a amo, Rob. Muito. E isso fica cada vez mais certo na minha mente todas as vezes que me aproximo dela. Meu corpo reage em função dela, sempre. Mas as coisas que eu fiz... não sei se ela vai me perdoar. Sem contar que eu mesmo não consigo esquecer o que me atormenta..."

"Desabafa, irmão. Eu sempre tive você pra me ouvir e me ajudar. Eu quero estar aqui por você também".

Isso pra mim foi meu estopim. Eu comecei a contar todas as coisas que aconteceram entre eu e Bella desde que voltei de Seattle. Todo o sentimento e confusão que senti tendo ela em meus braços e meu comportamento horroroso depois de deixá-la, no hospital. Mesmo tentando me conter, lágrimas desciam vertiginosamente por meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Depois do que pareceram horas, contei tudo o que pesava na minha mente. Rob não me interrompeu, o que foi bom, pois era muito difícil admitir tudo. Eu não acreditava no que estava acontecendo na minha vida também.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, irmão. Bella é minha vida. Tudo o que sempre desejei em encontrar para amar uma mulher. Ela é minha alma gêmea. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que ela não confiou em mim, depois de tanta coisa que vivemos e é isso que está me matando por dentro. Não acho que um relacionamento deve ter esse sentimento de desconfiança no meio".

"E agora? Você está me dizendo que está desistindo de tudo, Edward?"

Olhei em sua direção, sem saber o que responder. "Eu não sei o que fazer, Rob. Juro que não sei".

"Bom... eu sei. Você vai lá agora e falar pra ela todas essas coisas. Vai admitir que a ama e que não vive sem ela..."

"Não, Rob. Eu não posso..."

"E por que?"

"Vou dizer a ela o que? Eu te amo e não confio em você? Quero dormir ao seu lado, fazer amor todos os dias, mas jamais acreditarei no que me diz? Isso não está certo!"

"Você, por acaso, já conversou de verdade com ela? Nem responde porque eu sei que não. Todo o seu comportamento, desde que você descobriu tudo, é baseado no que você acredita. Você não deu a ela a oportunidade de conversar, Edward. Pelo que percebi, tudo o que está passando é baseado somente no seu sofrimento, sem saber o que ela sente. Por que você não desabafa com ela? Hoje".

Pedi outra dose de uísque antes de responder. Eu não queria admitir a princípio, mas Rob estava certo. Por quanto tempo eu adiaria esse confronto, já que era cada vez mais difícil ficar longe dela? Bella era como o ar que eu respirava. A bebida chegou e dei outro grande gole, fazendo o líquido queimar enquanto eu pensava sobre isso. Antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, percebi que Rob ia falar comigo novamente.

"Sei muito bem, irmão, o que é ficar muito tempo com as coisas presas no peito. Eu, Edward, melhor do que ninguém sei a devastação que é não dividir minha dor. Precisei de quatro anos para resolver a confusão que era minha vida. É isso que você também quer pra você?"

Novas lágrimas. Eu estava me tornando um fracasso. Todas as vezes que pensava em Bella era assim que me sentia. Era tudo minha culpa. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e tapei os olhos, tentando conter meu choro.

"É tudo minha culpa, Rob. Eu falhei..."

"Você não falhou, irmão... você é um cara maravilhoso. Eu sempre quis ser como você. Confiante, decidido e determinado. Em tudo. Agora continue sendo meu exemplo e resolve essa porra de uma vez. Meu irmão não é covarde!"

Senti um tapinha nas minhas costas. Era Rob me incentivando novamente. Ele estava certo. Dei um longo suspiro e terminei de beber meu uísque para criar coragem. Olhei para seu semblante decidido.

"Você pode me levar lá, Rob?"

"Lógico, vamos então".

Saímos do bar e fomos direto para a casa de Ângela. Eu evitava conversar com meu gêmeo, pois minha cabeça dava voltas com o que deveria falar com Bella. Não sabia o que fazer, nem como me comportar diante dela. Eu ainda tinha vívido na minha memória seu gosto e seus gemidos. E era por isso que eu estava determinado a resolver minha vida.

Do lado de fora, vi que Ângela estava conversando com seu irmão, o ser repugnante que eu tinha quase batido mais cedo. Meu corpo se retesou no mesmo instante. Isso era algo que eu não precisava enfrentar agora. Olhei para Rob, que percebeu meu mau humor.

"O que houve, Edward?"

"Pare ao lado daquela morena ali".

Rob me olhou, mas não disse nada. Assim que o carro encostou, abaixei o vidro, dirigindo o olhar para Ângela e evitando olhar para o imbecil que estava com ela.

"Oi Ângela. Bella está aí?"

"Edward? Nossa, me perdoe, nem te reconheci dentro desse carro. Você quer saber de Bella?"

"Sim... por favor".

"Ela foi embora há algum tempo. Deve estar em casa agora".

"Obrigado".

Olhei em direção a Rob, que entendeu para onde eu queria ir. Um silêncio sepulcral apareceu, mas eu ainda estava tentando controlar meu humor. Eu não conseguia imaginar o que faria com o irmão de Ângela se minha Bella não tivesse me segurando. _Minha Bella._ Quase sorri com esse pensamento.

"Eu quero saber o que foi aquilo?"

"Não, Rob. Deixa pra lá".

"Mas você não está bem. Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Na verdade, aquele ser insignificante era o cara que estava dando em cima de Bella mais cedo, como te falei. Acho que vi vermelho de novo. Mas estou melhor, acredite".

Rob sorriu. "Você também não está bêbado, né?"

Sorri em vez de responder. Lógico que o álcool estava me dando mais coragem, afinal eu tinha bebido mais uísque nas últimas horas do que todas as doses dos últimos meses. Algumas das minhas reações também eram um pouco mais exageradas devido ao teor alcoólico presente no meu corpo. Mas não. Eu estava consciente de tudo o que eu fazia e pensava.

"Eu estou bem".

Entretanto, toda a minha coragem sumiu no momento que entramos na rua da nossa casa. A caminhonete de Bella estava parada do lado de fora, fazendo meu coração bater descompassado. Apesar de toda a conversa com meu gêmeo, senti medo. Eu ainda não estava pronto.

"Eu acho melhor não, Rob... eu...".

"Pode parar a palhaçada agora mesmo. Você vai conversar com ela agora sim".

Rob parou na porta dela e abriu seu carro. Seu olhar em minha direção me dizia que eu não tinha escolha. Dei uma longa respirada antes de falar com ele.

"Eu não tenho escolha, né?"

"Não. E tira logo essa bunda branca do meu carro antes que eu te jogue pra fora".

Saí cambaleante do carro e sem olhar para trás entrei na pequena varanda. Eu estava com medo. Será que ela queria mesmo me ouvir? Dei uma batida na porta enquanto ouvia Rob sair com seu carro. Minha respiração estava pesada e meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca. Nova batida. Bella poderia estar dormindo. Era melhor vir outra hora.

Antes mesmo que eu virasse meu corpo desistindo, vi a porta abrir. E a visão era de perder o fôlego. Bella estava com os cabelos lisos ainda, trajando uma camisola branca transparente, coberta por um robe que também pouco escondia. Minha reação foi instantânea. Fiquei duro só de vê-la.

"Você está bem?"

Sua voz preocupada aumentou ainda mais meus batimentos cardíacos. Eu amava insanamente essa mulher. Dei um passo me aproximando dela, mas minha garganta estava travada. Nada saía da minha boca.

"Edward... estou ficando preocupada".

Sorri e corri minhas mãos pela milionésima vez hoje nos meus cabelos. Eu precisava conversar com ela.

"Bella... eu... vim pra conversar com você." Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, com medo de agarrá-la a qualquer momento. "Tudo bem pra você? A hora é... ruim?"

Ela arfou um pouco e puxou o robe para se cobrir. Nesse momento desci os olhos para seus seios e vi que os bicos estavam totalmente duros. Sua pele estava arrepiada e sua respiração estava totalmente descontrolada. Quase gemi antes de falar novamente.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu?"

"Sim. Você está arrepiada e seus mamilos..." Minha voz saiu rouca, mas não consegui completar a frase, com medo da sua reação. Mas o pior foi ela. Bella gemeu totalmente rendida. Meu pau praticamente rasgou minha calça, principalmente por perceber que ela olhava em direção à minha virilha, mordendo os lábios para controlar seus sons que eu conhecia como ninguém. Eu não ia me controlar. O álcool que tinha me dado coragem para falar também tinha tirado minha vergonha. Eu estava quase babando em cima dela.

"Bella? Eu... Deus, isso é insano demais".

"Sim. Eu concordo".

"Eu vim aqui pra conversar com você, mas vê-la assim... não consigo me controlar." Mesmo com medo, minha mão foi em direção ao bico arrepiado do seu seio. Ela estava tão vulnerável quanto eu. Ao deslizar a ponta do meu dedo, senti um choque elétrico que fez meu corpo se arrepiar. Bella gemeu novamente, pendendo o corpo em minha direção. Ambos estávamos presos à nossa própria excitação.

"Bella... eu posso?"

Seu olhar destruiu qualquer barreira que eu tivesse. Ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu. Minhas mãos passearam por seu corpo, ainda a distância. Eu queria fazer isso lento. Eu precisava amá-la. Aproximei meu corpo e sem muita resistência, totalmente desesperado, resolvi pedir. Ela tinha que me autorizar a tocá-la.

"Por favor... faz amor comigo, Bella?"

Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes até o sorriso mais perfeito aparecer em seu rosto. Eu sabia que era errado, que tínhamos que conversar, mas meu lado egoísta e viciado foi mais forte. Enfrentaríamos as conseqüências depois. Em um só movimento, peguei Bella no colo e com um pé fechei a porta. Meus olhos ficaram presos nos seus enquanto me dirigia para o quarto dela. Nosso quarto, na verdade. Sempre me senti em casa aqui. Suas mãos macias rodearam meu pescoço enquanto seus lábios beijavam minha mandíbula e minha orelha. Bella sugou levemente o lóbulo, me fazendo gemer.

"Edward... eu preciso de você".

"Sim... eu também".

Depois não houve mais necessidade de conversas. Depositei o corpo dela sobre a cama e mesmo que minha necessidade fosse intensa, eu queria devagar. Era a minha redenção agora. Eu já tinha conseguido muito, como o perdão inicial das minhas burradas. Agora seria sobre ela.

Minhas mãos passearam por seus seios e abdômen. Bella gemia e já começava a friccionar as pernas buscando alívio. Se eu não tesivesse tão ansioso quanto ela, teria sorrido. Desamarrei o robe e o abri. Sua respiração era tão profunda que seu peito subia junto. Fui puxando lentamente sua mini camisola, sem perder a oportunidade de alisar sua pele. Eu estava adorando a sensação de venerá-la.

"Por favor... mais rápido".

Sua impaciência agora me fez sorrir. Busquei seu rosto, já que estava concentrado em gravar cada pedacinho de pele que aparecia, assim como todos os pelinhos que arrepiavam. Seu olhar de luxúria praticamente me devorava. Sem perceber, vi que Bella já estava nua se contorcendo na cama, seu corpo chamando por mim.

Mesmo que toda a lentidão tinha sido para ela, o mesmo não se aplicava a mim. Eu comecei a retirar minha roupa freneticamente, quase caindo no processo, arrancando uma pequena gargalhada dela. Há muito tempo eu não ouvia esse som e isso fez fluir uma nova emoção no meu peito, fazendo disparar meu coração. Quando me vi livre das roupas, me arrastei pelo corpo da minha Bella, fazendo ambos gemer. Mas eu não sucumbiria tão facilmente. Fui arrastando meu corpo no sentindo inverso e cheguei aos seus pés.

"Ed? O que está faz-".

"Shiiii... fique calma. Quero degustar você".

Minha língua começou a subir pelo seu calcanhar, ao mesmo tempo que plantava beijinhos por toda a extensão, deixando um rastro de fogo e desejo. Mesmo que eu quisesse isso lento, minha dureza estava a níveis absurdos e por mais que tentasse, meu pau roçava seu corpo. E isso arrepiava a nós dois. Eu não conseguiria me segurar por muito tempo.

Cheguei à sua virilha mais rápido do que gostaria. Comecei rodeando sua coxa, arrancando alguns gemidos mais altos. Bella praticamente rebolava na minha boca e no momento que capturei seu clitóris, ela deu um grito. Praticamente gemi com o gosto que a tanto tento não sentia. Passei a língua pelos lábios depilados, fazendo meu corpo convulsionar de ansiedade. Minha tensão era tanta que comecei a buscar alívio roçando meu pau na sua coxa. Eu precisava estar dentro dela, mas antes eu faria Bella gozar na minha boca. Era quase vital para minha vida agora.

Com movimentos ritmados, mesmo com muito esforço, chupava sua encharcada boceta enquanto abria o caminho com uma das minhas mãos. Os joelhos de Bella forçavam minha cabeça, o que me fazia ainda mais desesperado. Sua mão já puxava meus cabelos, tentando me fazer entrar ainda mais. Eu queria que ela gozasse pra mim. Para levá-la logo ao êxtase, coloquei a outra mão no processo, enfiando lentamente dois dedos. "Edward... porra".

Eu estava frenético. Meus movimentos eram sincronizados, mas agora beirava o desespero. Bella gemia e se contorcia pra mim, me fazendo delirar. De repente, sem aviso, suas paredes apertaram meus dedos e com uma chupada mais forte, senti todo o seu líquido me inundar, junto com um grito maravilhoso de libertação dela. Lambi e chupei tudo o que vinha dela. E era por minha causa agora.

Nada descrevia minha sensação nesse momento, mas eu queria mais. E como louco que sou, subi meu corpo, ansioso, querendo me enterrar nela. Segurei meu pau, maravilhado com o olhar languido e satisfeito de Bella. Agora eu queria senti-la em volta de mim.

Conduzi minha ereção, fascinado. Eu estava há muito tempo sem fazer amor com Bella. O sexo na sua sala do hospital tinha sido fantástico, mas com culpa. Agora eu tinha o poder de levá-la ao clímax, com consentimento de ambos. Mesmo que não tivéssemos nos acertado, eu estava metade completo. E no lugar onde queria estar. Assim que rocei sua entrada, Bella rebolou, forçando a entrada. Eu não resisti e mergulhei dentro dela. "Ahhh... porra... tão apertada. Tão linda".

Tentei controlar meus movimentos, somente adorando a sensação, mas era algo impossível. Meu corpo tinha vontade própria agora. Comecei estocando lentamente, buscando mais contato, rebolando e apertando sua cintura. O ritmo imposto por minha necessidade era incontrolável. Subi meu corpo, apoiando os joelhos na cama, enquanto puxava os quadris de Bella ao meu encontro. Eu fixava o olhar onde nossos corpos se uniam, tentando entender como pude ser tão cego e tão idiota em perder todo esse tempo. Bella era minha vida, minha outra metade.

Meu clímax se aproximava rápido. Tentei me segurar, esperando por ela. Seria horrível eu gozar antes de Bella, mas era tão difícil. Comecei a passear com o polegar por seu clitóris, buscando sua libertação e, como esperava, funcionou. Bella começou a gemer cada vez mais alto, falando palavras incompreensíveis. O atrito era demais para mim também. Como mágica, senti seu orgasmo me alcançando, no mesmo instante que me libertava dentro dela. O prazer de continuar estocando e gozando dentro da minha menina era devastador.

Tombei meu corpo sobre ela, completamente suado e feliz. Nossa respiração estava descompassada, mas depois de muito tempo me senti em paz. Eu precisava enfiar na minha cabeça que mesmo que estivesse confuso e com medo, sabia que Bella me resgataria. Era essa minha meta agora. Eu mostraria para ela toda a verdade. Todo o meu amor e meus medos. E nós lutaríamos juntos.

Quase sorrindo, levantei meu rosto e olhei para sua face corada e satisfeita. Passei a ponta do meu dedo por seus lábios, arrancando um gemido de satisfação da sua boca. Essa era a hora que precisava colocar pra fora todos os meus sentimentos sufocantes. Sentei na cama com dificuldade, trazendo um olhar de dúvida da minha menina. Há muito tempo não a chamava assim e isso me fez lembrar do nosso início de namoro. Nós daríamos certo novamente. Eu tinha fé.

"Bella... acho, que precisamos conversar".

Seu rosto ficou indecifrável. Eu não conseguia entender a mistura de sentimentos que passou por meu corpo para o que ela estivesse pensando. Mas isso não me faria desistir. Eu tinha que colocar pra fora tudo o que me matava por dentro. Rob estava certo em me aconselhar a não ficar preso com meus fantasmas.

"Você não vai falar nada?"

"Eu estou com medo de falar qualquer coisa, Edward. Da última vez, você não me deu essa alternativa".

Meu coração deu uma parada com suas palavras. Lógico que as minhas palavras duras jamais seriam esquecidas. Se eu pudesse voltar a trás...

"Então você deixa eu falar... por favor?"

Bella assentiu no mesmo instante em que ela se abraçava. Seus braços rodeavam suas pernas, como uma forma de proteção invisível. Eu não queria magoá-la mais. Mas doeu ver que ainda podia causar dor a ela. Suspirei pesadamente e remexi nervoso nos meus cabelos, tentando criar coragem.

"Bella. Eu amo você. Muito. Todo esse tempo que ficamos separados só serviu para me mostrar o quanto meu corpo sente a sua falta. Acho que os nossos últimos encontros estão como prova do que estou falando." Fechei os olhos com medo do que assumiria pra ela agora. Será que Bella entenderia o que se passava comigo? A minha ignorância era fruto da minha personalidade difícil e determinada. Eu precisava da sua ajuda agora.

"Eu tenho medo, Bella. Muito. Me dói demais saber que você nunca confiou em mim de verdade e que escondeu seu passado. Fico com receio de jamais confiar em você novamente, depois de toda essa confusão." Gemi. "Mas, caralho, eu não sei viver sem você, Bella".

Esperei que ela se atirasse em meus braços e me dissesse que me amava também. E que juntos encontraríamos uma solução. Eu acreditava que nosso amor era mais forte que os desvios da minha personalidade machista e doente. No final Bella me salvaria.

"Edward... eu não posso." Olhei em sua direção surpreso. Bella estava chorando? "Assim eu não quero. Assim eu desisto..." Sua voz saiu quase sussurrando.

Não era essa reação que eu esperava dela. _O que eu faria agora?_

_

* * *

_

_**Nota da Irene: **__Meninas... capitulo totalmente escrito pela Titinha... todos os créditos a ela... Todas as **24 **páginas. Nos perdoem pela demora... mas está cada vez mais complicada a história e cada vez temos menos tempo para discutirmos os capítulos... Não queremos fazer nada "de qualquer jeito" para vcs._

_Bem, então estaremos com um cronograma diferente por enquanto... postaremos de duas em duas semanas... o POV Rob que eu estou escrevendo será postado na quarta feira dia 24 de Novembro._

_Obrigado a todas pelas reviews. Nós amamos escrever para vcs. Obrigado a Ju que postou, mesmo sendo em cima da hora._

_Amanhã todas nós nos encontraremos no "Encontro Pervas Rio". Estou embarcando de manhã... por isso esse fds estarei off... e não conseguirei escrever muito. Mas eu e Titinha conversaremos ao vivo sobre os detalhes da fic... ahahaahah_

_Bjus e até a próxima!_


	33. Questão de pele

_Maybe our relationship_

_Isn't as crazy as it seems_

_Maybe that's what happens_

_When a tornado meets a volcano_

_All I know is_

_I love you too much_

_To walk away though_

_Come inside_

_Pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

Talvez o nosso relacionamento

Não é tão louco quanto parece

Talvez seja isso que acontece

Quando um furacão encontra um vulcão

Tudo que sei é

Eu te amo demais

Para ir embora

Venha para dentro

Pegue suas malas da calçada

**Love The Way You Lie (Feat. ****Eminem) - Rihanna**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 30 – QUESTÃO DE PELE**

**ROBERT POV**

Quando a porta da frente se abriu, foi como se o túnel do tempo estivesse diante de mim. Eu não conseguia falar. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus, trazendo todas as lembranças amargas de um passado não tão distante. Como essa pequena mulher poderia ter destruído minha vida, me afastado da minha família e me impedido de amar de novo?

Foram poucos segundos, mas minha avaliação tinha sido completa. Kristen era a mesma pessoa, mas ainda assim, parecia diferente. Olhar para seu rosto apreensivo fez uma raiva contida estourar. Ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha feito para merecer tudo que ela me fez.

Fiquei congelado mais um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Mas me recompus e decidi que não sairia daqui sem respostas. Esse pesadelo acabaria hoje. Chega de fugir e fingir que nada aconteceu.

"Posso entrar? Quero conversar." Não podia falar com ela aqui fora.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso e se encostou ao batente da porta, cruzando os braços. Por ironia do destino, ou vingança da minha mente, lembrei que ela sempre fazia isso quando estava fora dos seus limites.

"Estou te incomodando, Kristen?" Eu tinha que ser forte. Levantei uma sobrancelha ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Não... é só que..." Ela beliscou os braços com as mãos. Sim, nervosa.

"Sim?"

"Estou sozinha, Rob".

Retirei as mãos dos bolsos, que já suavam. Passei os dedos nos cabelos, que ainda estavam úmidos. Seu olhar estava vidrado como se escondesse algo. Por que ela estava sozinha?

"Onde está meu filho?"

Ela estufou o peito e cerrou os olhos. "MEU filho saiu com meu pai. Por quê?"

"Vamos ter essa conversa aqui fora mesmo, Kristen?" Eu estava a ponto de empurrá-la. Como ela podia falar comigo desse jeito? Minha respiração ficou pesada, mas precisava me controlar.

Ela retesou o corpo e fixou o olhar no meu novamente. Meu corpo tremia de raiva e frustração. Fechei os olhos e segurei a ponta do meu nariz.

"Porra, Kristen... Dá pra gente conversar... ou vai ser do jeito mais difícil?"

Ela me olhava firme, mas nada falou. Seu pequeno corpo saiu da porta me abrindo passagem. Quase suspirei de alívio com medo da minha reação, caso ela não me deixasse entrar. Meus passos fortes ecoaram pela pequena casa. Estar aqui me deixava com uma sensação fodida de _déjà vu_. Não queria pensar em tudo que aconteceu aqui dentro. Do melhor ao pior.

Parei após passar da porta e não me virei para ela.

"Quer sentar?" Era a sua voz de outras épocas. E caralho... _esse _tom de voz me fazia arrepiar. Mas eu não sabia descrever o sentimento estranho que estava sentindo agora. Raiva, tensão..._ excitação_?

"Eu só quero saber o que foi tudo aquilo." Eu disse secamente e indo direto ao ponto, esmagando qualquer sensação. Ela soltou um forte suspiro. "Como você pôde sair daqui daquele jeito, levando um filho meu dentro de você?"

"Foi mais complicado que isso. Eu nem sei como explicar..." _Mas?_

Ela passou por mim e eu automaticamente a puxei, virando seu corpo para minha frente. "Pois você vai começar a explicar _agora_." Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos azuis. Ela parecia mais surpresa que assustada. Minha mão queimava em seu braço, mas eu não a soltei. "Agora." Exigi novamente.

"Tudo sempre do seu jeito, não é?" Seu sorriso falso fez meu estômago revirar. Onde ela tinha aprendido essa máscara fria?

"Não que você reclamasse muito disso. Ou estou enganado?" Falei sarcasticamente a encarando, demonstrando que não estava brincando. Isso era sério.

"Humpf." Ela bufou e fechou os olhos. "Dá pra me largar?"

"Não. Não vou deixar você fugir novamente antes de terminar com isso".

"Deixa de ser infantil, Rob!" Ela gritou, ainda não olhando para mim.

"Infantil? Você ainda não compreende o que você fez?" Gritei de volta. "Hein, Kristen? Você simplesmente negou ao meu filho um pai. Você sabe o que é isso?"

Isso estava me cansando e me angustiando. "Olha pra mim, porra. Olha na minha cara _agora_ e fala que você _sabe_ o que fez!"

"Você não entende. Eu não queria forçar você a nada." A voz dela saiu abafada e de repente seu rosto subiu e ela me olhou. Porra. Ela parecia uma geleira. Seu olhar frio me congelou.

"Eu quero entender." Confessei. "Eu quero que algo faça sentido." Soltei seu braço, que caiu ao lado do seu corpo. "Eu quero saber o que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso".

"Eu estava com medo!" Ela gritou, com seu rosto dentro de uma expressão de angústia. "Medo de que você não quisesse e me odiasse".

"Mais uma prova de que você não entendia os meus sentimentos por você." Eu disse no mesmo nível dela, nervoso, com uma das mãos quase puxando meu cabelo. Pensei em como eu me sentia a respeito dela. Eu teria feito qualquer coisa...

"Como assim? Você sempre deixou claro que _não_ queria uma criança. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Virasse a mãe solteira mais nova de Forks?"

"Kristen." Rangi entre dentes. "Você nem me deu o direito de escolher ou mesmo decidir, porra." Meus olhos estavam ansiosos. Eu sabia do sentimento que estava sentido e era muito forte. Caralho, essa mulher era a minha ruína, ainda hoje. Mesmo a contragosto, ainda completei mentalmente: _Eu amaria qualquer coisa que viesse de você._

Ela piscou algumas vezes, engoliu seco e seus lábios se moveram lentamente. "O quê?"

Eu disse isso alto?

"Você não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez." Desviei o foco da merda que falei. "E ainda me fez sentir culpado por coisas que estavam além do meu controle." Apontei o dedo pra ela e falei magoado pelo que ela tinha dito a respeito de sua mãe.

"Eu sei. Perdoe-me por aquilo. Era a _única_ maneira de você me deixar ir".

"E POR QUE VOCÊ PRECISAVA FUGIR?" Gritei descontrolado. Ela deu um passo para trás e eu mais um para frente. "Você sabia que sempre podia me falar TUDO! Que droga!"

"As justificativas que eu tinha não fazem mais sentido agora".

"Não. Não fazem mesmo. Você não tem justificativas para o que aconteceu." Seu olhar começou a descer novamente e minha mão foi para seu queixo. Senti seu corpo tremer. Levantei seu rosto ao meu. "E agora? Por que agora?"

"Eu não tenho justificativa." Meu peito ardeu novamente. Eu passei tanto tempo tentando esquecê-la e agora ela estava aqui. Parecia que algo dentro de mim, que antes estava escondido, queria sair e doía pra caralho.

Segurei seu queixo mais forte e aproximei-o ainda mais do meu rosto, querendo desvendar a sua mente. "Nenhuma carta, Kristen. Nem a porra de um telefonema você me deu. Eu não valia mesmo nada pra você?"

"Eu não queria estragar a sua vida".

"Ah, sim. Você não a estragou. Você só jogou um monte de merda em cima dela. Espero que esteja feliz com isso." Soltei seu rosto de repente. Nada fazia sentido.

"Tudo sempre girando em torno de você." Ela disse secamente, com um rosto quase impassível. Como ela consegue essa porra? Isso me deixou puto.

"Porra! Para de falar merda. Isso não é o que eu quero dizer".

"Quer saber, Rob?" Ela sorriu de maneira irônica e apontou para a porta. "Essa conversa não vai dar em nada. Pode fazer o favor de ir embora?"

Segurei seu braço novamente e agora com mais força do que antes. Eu não conseguia controlar o homem das cavernas dentro de mim. "Eu não vou sair daqui! Entendeu?"

"Me larga, seu estúpido. Você está me machucando".

"É o que eu espero _mesmo_, bonequinha." Eu disse baixo, mas quase ameaçador. Ela puxava seu braço e não quebrava o olhar. Sempre me desafiando.

"Vá se foder".

"Olha... Tem coisas que nunca mudam, não é?" Pisquei para ela. "Sua boca suja é uma delas".

Ela gargalhou alto, ainda forçando o braço. "E você adorava essa boca suja." Ela disse trazendo a outra mão e passeando um dos dedos pelos lábios e _ainda_ levantando uma sobrancelha.

Meus olhos correram para sua boca e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais. Mas fodeu tudo quando ela simplesmente passou a língua nos lábios, quase fechando os olhos. Ela estava me tentando. _Filha da puta._

Soltei seu braço e virei as costas. Eu não podia ceder assim. Era só uma língua, porra!

O que eu faria agora? Era tudo confuso pra caralho na minha cabeça e quando vi, tinha saído e batido a porta. O que me despertou foi ouvir o estrondo dentro do meu ouvido. Porra. Eu não estava acreditando que ela estava fazendo isso comigo. Ela estava me desafiando?

Voltei ainda mais puto, se isso fosse possível, e abri a porta novamente. Kristen ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar me olhando, mas agora ela tinha as mãos na cintura. "O que foi? Esqueceu alguma coisa aqui, Rob?"

Mais sarcasmo. Que jogo maldito.

"Eu disse que não vou sair daqui sem a porra da verdade. E eu _não_ vou." Dei dois longos passos até ela e mais uma vez a proximidade me deixou nervoso. Porra. Eu queria tirar essa ironia do seu olhar.

"Hum... Então me diz. Qual parte você quer saber?" Ela disse avaliando as próprias unhas como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido. Ela tinha virado atriz? Ela queria me enlouquecer.

"Mas que porra é essa agora?" Perguntei puto da vida. Dei um passo para frente e ela deu um para trás também. Fui caminhando, bufando, até ela ficar contra a parede, batendo forte. O problema é que a expressão dela não mudava. Ela parecia indiferente, mas quando seu corpo bateu na parede algo mudou e ela me empurrou no peito.

"Quem você pensa que é? Sai de cima de mim." E me deu mais um empurrão no peito com as mãos. Meu sangue esquentou e quando eu vi, já estava pressionando-a na parede, sua respiração batendo em meu rosto.

"Eu _ainda_ não estou em cima de você. E quando eu estiver..." Afastei-me um pouco e sorri para ela. "Acredito que você não estará me pedindo pra sair".

Ela bufou alto e fechou os olhos. Logo em seguida ela os abriu e a máscara estava de volta. "Eu disse para você se afastar. POR. FAVOR." E me empurrou novamente. Eu dei um passo para trás e olhei em seus olhos.

"Eu estou tentando fazer da maneira fácil aqui, Kristen." Minha voz saiu rouca de raiva e eu quase pude jurar que um traço de dor passou por seus olhos ao me ouvir chamar seu nome. Mas eu não estava em condições de perceber muita coisa. Meu peito subia e descia ferozmente e minha pulsação batia no meu ouvido.

"Ah... Então existem mais maneiras de me fazer conversar com você? Olha, Robert, você não tem o mínimo direito de vir aqui e falar assim comigo. Você não-"

Cheguei ao meu limite. "O QUÊ? EU NÃO TENHO O QUÊ? COMO VOCÊ FEZ AQUELA CRIANÇA? COM SEUS _DEDOS_?"

"VOCÊ... NÃO FALE ASSIM DO MEU FILHO... SEU-"

"NOSSO! Nosso filho! Nosso, porra!" Comecei a empurrá-la na parede de novo. Seu corpo preso e seus olhos quase saltando de raiva. "_Nosso_. Entendeu? Ele _é_ meu também".

"Você não vai tirar meu filho de mim!" Ela transformou sua fúria em força e me empurrou até a porta, abrindo e me jogando para fora. Tudo tão rápido que eu só me dei conta que estava fora quando o vento frio bateu em meus braços. Mas que porra?

Tentei abrir e vi que o meu demônio na terra tinha trancado. Bati na porta. "Kristen! Abre essa porta agora, caralho!"

"Vá embora, Robert. Eu não quero falar com você agora."

"Ah... que lindo. Agora será só quando você quiser?" Gritei para a porta, totalmente estressado.

"Sim. Estou ocupada, vou tentar fazer mais um filho com os dedos agora. Sozinha".

E ouvi seus passos subindo as escadas. Sua última frase levou toda a minha sanidade. Eu queria esganar essa mulher. Como ela pensava que podia falar assim comigo?

Mas eu a conhecia muito bem. _Assim como sua casa..._

A árvore em frente à janela do seu quarto sempre foi uma escada para mim no começo do nosso namoro. Seu pai sempre me fazia sair da casa às dez da noite. Eu saía e voltava pela janela. O que eu faria novamente hoje. Não pela mesma razão. Claro.

Subi em um galho e me impulsionei para cima, ficando de frente para a janela do quarto dela. Ela sempre a deixava aberta, o que me poupava um grande trabalho. Olhei para a rua para ter certeza que ninguém estava vendo a minha cena patética e pulei para dentro do seu quarto. Caí como um cometa. O estrondo a fez saltar da cama e gritar. Ela se dirigiu para mim com raiva e surpresa nos olhos.

"O que é isso? Você está maluco? Cristo!"

"Eu disse que essa conversa não acabou".

"Argh!" Ela soltou os braços no ar em frustração. "Você não vai mais me deixar em paz?"

"Não finja que é isso que você quer. Porque eu não acredito." Soltei meu veneno. Se ela pensa que vai brincar comigo sem retorno, isso estava fora de cogitação.

"Dá pra parar com as piadinhas?"

Algo tinha mudado nela. Não agora. Mas nesses quatro anos. Era como se ela fosse outra pessoa, mas ainda meu inferno pessoal.

"Por que você simplesmente não fala o que eu quero ouvir?" Perguntei frustrado e cansado. Eu só queria acabar com tudo isso. Ela não ajudava.

"Eu já te disse. As justificativas que eu tinha já não parecem coerentes agora. Não adianta eu te falar nada." Observei seu corpo enquanto ela caminhava para a cama. Percebi nesse momento que ela estava com uma blusa de botões e uma calça jeans colada no corpo. Ainda continua linda, essa filha da puta.

"E meu filho? Como fica tudo isso agora? Eu não quero ficar longe dele. Eu quero dar o meu nome a ele." Eu avisei.

"Uma coisa de cada vez." Ela disse mais calma. "Nós mal chegamos. Ele ainda está se adaptando às coisas. Eu não quero te negar nada, _Robert_".

"É _Rob_." Adverti. "E você não quer me negar _ainda_ _mais_... Porque você já me negou os primeiros três anos da vida dele. Não é?"

"É difícil conversar com você".

"É a verdade que é difícil, _meu bem_." Aproximei-me da cama e me sentei ao lado dela. Meu corpo sentiu uma eletricidade, que eu tentava esquecer. Como uma mulher tão pequena podia ser tão difícil? Eu queria conversar, mas essa cama... esse quarto... ela...

"Ou talvez seja a sua vontade repentina de algo que você _nunca _quis." Novamente seu veneno. Quase gemi de raiva.

"Lá vem você de novo com isso, Kristen. Eu já estou farto dessas insinuações."

"Diz então que você não lembra? Eu sei e me recordo de tudo o que você já me disse, Rob!"

Virei meu rosto para o dela e sua frieza ainda estava intacta. Kristen estava acendendo todo o meu pior neste momento. Nada do que eu falasse, ela aceitava como parte da verdade dolorida. _Ela me abandonou!_

"Quer saber a única coisa que eu me lembro?" Ela piscou e desviou o olhar. Minha mão saiu do meu lado e puxou seu rosto de forma grosseira, fazendo-a olhar para mim. "Quer saber do que eu me lembro de verdade?"

Sem falar nada ela só tentou sair da minha garra, mas eu não a soltei, chegando mais perto e forçando ainda mais. "Eu me lembro de uma noite sem nenhum sentido. De acusações sem precedentes. E agora eu olho para aquela noite e sabe o que eu penso?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Eu penso que meu filho escutou cada insulto, cada palavra. Ele estava aí _dentro_ de você. E isso é injusto. Então eu me lembro disso. Injustiça".

"Solte-me".

"É só isso que você sabe falar?" Olhei para ela, tentando decifrar sua postura e suas atitudes. Nada fazia sentido. "É só isso que você sabe fazer? Fugir?"

"Robert." Ela me disse em tom de aviso, o que pareceu um desafio. Apertei minha mão em seu queixo ainda mais, até que ela parou de tentar sair.

"Tenta fugir agora." Minha voz saiu baixa e quase rouca. Meu rosto ficou a centímetros do seu e minha outra mão foi para suas costas, puxando-a para mim. Meus lábios encontraram os dela com uma raiva não tão contida. Ela fez força para se esquivar, colocando suas mãos no meu peito, mas eu a segurei, levando minha mão, que antes estava no seu queixo, para sua nuca, jogando naquele beijo toda a frustração da noite inteira. Ela estava me fazendo perder a cabeça.

Enquanto seus punhos tentavam me empurrar, eu continuava a segurar. Seus lábios acabaram se rendendo e se movendo com os meus. Um beijo feroz.

Minha língua saiu e a lambeu. _Porra._ Eu não estava preparado para isso. Na verdade, não era isso que eu vim fazer aqui, mas nossos corpos estavam tão próximos que eu não conseguia pensar. Eu tentava puxá-la para mim e ela não se permitia.

Quando minha língua deslizou por sua boca, ela a recebeu, dando uma chupada forte. Meu pau logo deu sinal de vida. Um maldito traidor intrometido. Ele lembrava exatamente de onde queria estar, mas meu cérebro tentava dizer a ele que nada disso aconteceria. Fica quieto, caralho!

De repente eu senti uma dor. Forte. Ela mordeu minha língua. _Filha da puta_. Empurrei seu corpo e ela caiu de costas na cama. Subi em cima dela com uma fúria violenta. Minha língua latejava e senti gosto de sangue. Seu corpo dava espasmos assim como o meu. Tanto a minha respiração quando a dela estava forte. Profunda.

"Porra. Você ainda sabe como usar a porra da boca, não é?" Lambi meus lábios, contendo o sangue. Seus olhos escureceram e me abaixei novamente nela. _Não tão fácil..._

Dei uma mordida no seu rosto e desci para seu pescoço. Seus braços começaram a se debater, quase me fazendo sorrir se eu não estivesse tão puto. Kristen esqueceu que eu era mais forte. Prendi suas pernas com as minhas e segurei seus braços no alto da sua cabeça, impedido seus movimentos. Ela, quase descontrolada, ainda gemia e reclamava, tentando, inclusive, me morder no processo. Eu lutei e venci. Quando percebi estava completamente em cima dela e Kristen entendeu a situação no mesmo instante que eu. _Isso era muito foda agora!_

De repente, um calor monstruoso passou por mim. A proximidade com o seu corpo fez coisas comigo que há muito tempo estavam enterradas. Minha respiração, que antes estava descontrolada, seguia um ritmo forte. Profundo. Isso não podia esta acontecendo, porra. Eu sou mais forte que ela. Mas o que me irritou de verdade foi começar a sentir que ela tinha parado de lutar e seu corpo estava congelado na cama, como se não se importasse, ou que eu não tinha efeito sobre ela_. Cretina_. Ela queria me provar o que com isso? Ela tinha que reagir da mesma maneira. Eu provaria isso, para ela e para mim.

Minhas mãos passearam por seus seios e a raiva não me deixava parar. Seus mamilos estavam duros e ela começou a ofegar vagarosamente, tentando se controlar. Eu sabia que era errado. Não podia fazer isso com ela, mas não conseguia parar minhas mãos. _Deus, eu estava muito fodido._

Belisquei um mamilo com uma mão e envolvi a outra em suas costas, levantando seu corpo em minha direção. Lembrei que muitas vezes, e_ muito bem_, como ela _gostava_ de ser tocada. Forte. Brusco. Ela amoleceu e estremeceu com o meu toque. Eu gemi internamente, o desejo tomando conta de todos os meus sentidos. Meu cérebro gritava por atenção, mas meu pau o mandava se foder. Mas que porra!

Eu não conseguia pensar e sabia onde isso poderia parar, mas o maior problema é que meu pau sempre ganhava minhas batalhas internas e me vi abrindo sua blusa e descendo minha boca até seu mamilo. _Hum... delicioso_. Ela não falava nada e eu nem queria mais ouvir porra nenhuma. Deus, eu sou um babaca.

Eu mordisquei o bico e ela não segurou o gemido, me fazendo rir em sua pele.

"Você sabe que isso não vai dar em nada..." Ela começou. Minha mão saiu debaixo dela e foi para sua boca. Não quis falar quando eu queria... agora eu a queria calada.

Fui para o outro mamilo e sua mão, que antes estava tensa e presa no alto da sua cabeça e que não sei em que momento a soltei, na verdade, encontrou meu cabelo. Meu corpo estremeceu ao sentir sua mãozinha quente me tocar, me puxando para ela.

_Eu sabia que você queria. _Eu gritava internamente. Não era uma fraqueza só minha, então.

Desci minhas mãos para sua calça e a abri. Ela não me parou. Empurrei tudo para baixo e comecei a descer meu rosto. Espalhei beijos por sua barriga e umbigo enquanto puxava sua calcinha para fora do caminho. Kristen já arfava descontrolada. "Não... Deus..."

Eu quase ri do seu sussurro. Ela estava deixando cair seus muros também.

O cheiro da pele dela me trazia tantas lembranças que achei melhor nem abrir os olhos. Eu lutei para não buscar na memória a última vez. Tinha sido há tanto tempo. O que tinha mudado nela? O que tinha acontecido durante todo esse tempo? Olhei para baixo e a porra do gemido que eu segurava saiu. Puta merda. Ela era linda demais. Sua mão continuava presa em meus cabelos e eu levantei o rosto, sorrindo para ela. Não podia perder a oportunidade de jogar pra ela a minha vitória.

"Eu não disse que quando eu estivesse em cima de você, você não estaria me pedindo para sair?" Pisquei e a mão dela veio forte em meu rosto. Mas eu a segurei quando ela viria pela segunda vez. "Adoro você nervosa desse jeito. Me deixa louco".

"Rob... pare! Eu não posso!"

O quê? Nada disso. "O que foi? Vai mesmo fazer com os dedos, gatinha?" Eu não estava no meu melhor papel, mas não me contive. Meu corpo neste momento dominava tudo.

"Filho da puta. Quem você pensa que é?"

"Pai do seu filho, porra!"

"Sai de cima de mim!" Eu gargalhei com vontade e voltei a sugar seus seios que me chamavam. Eu não conseguia me controlar. Kristen gemia, mas ainda tentava puxar meu cabelo pra longe. Ou não?

"Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, Robert!"

"Ah, querida". Aproximei-me novamente dela e fiquei a centímetros do seu rosto. "Tem certeza disso? Ou esqueceu que tem um filho comigo?"

"Ele é meu filho, Rob! Nunca te pedi nada!"

"Caralho... eu falei alguma coisa, porra?" Minha mão segurava seu seio. Eu não queria conversar agora. Meu pau latejava. "Eu quero resolver essa merda".

"Meu filho não é nenhuma merda!"

"Você tem problemas mentais ou o quê, Kristen? A merda que me refiro é a sua grande atuação..."

Ela me cortou nervosa. "Você não tem nada com isso... eu fazia isso pra... não se meta".

"Do que você está falando, porra?" Minha respiração agora vinha ainda mais pesada, "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Por que pergunta? Já disse que você não tem nada a ver com minha vida".

"De que atuação estamos falando? O que você fazia, Kristen?"

Ela tentou me empurrar novamente, mas eu a segurei e me coloquei em cima dela. "Agora não adianta negar. Você quer." Sorri mais uma vez. Não conseguia esquecer as suas últimas palavras, mas nada disso fez parar o meu desejo maldito. Ainda lutando com ela, consegui prender seus braços em minhas pernas também. Sua resistência também diminuía. Desabotoei minha calça e comecei a levantar meu corpo para tirá-la. Os olhos da Kristen me seguiam, mas ela ainda continuava calada, rosto corado e respiração ofegante. Percebi que ela não lutava mais. Estava nervosa?

"Você sabe muito bem como isso vai ser bom, não é?" Me curvei sobre ela, sentindo seu calor. Ela estava tão quente que eu quis me agarrar ao seu corpo. Deslizei pelo seu corpo, sem quebrar o olhar. Seu peito subia e descia ferozmente. Meu pau latejava tanto que minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. O olhar dela, antes ansioso, agora estava feroz também. Segurei na extensão do meu membro, estimulando. Abri suas pernas, dessa vez lentamente. Kristen agarrou o travesseiro acima da sua cabeça, me fazendo gemer com a cena. Maldita, ela estava me enlouquecendo. Quando meu pau chegou à porta da felicidade eu ouvi um barulho. Ela enrijeceu na hora. Caralho. Isso não estava acontecendo.

Ela me empurrou e eu me virei. "Porra. Se veste. Meu pai. Masen. Porra..."

"Calma." Eu disse mais para mim do que para ela, me sentindo como um adolescente. Levantei e vesti minha calça. Que eu não lembrava quando eu tinha tirado.

"Isso não pode acontecer, Rob. É errado".

Fiquei calado. Não queria mais discutir nada com ela, apesar das suas últimas palavras voltarem com força total na minha cabeça. Nossa conversa ainda não tinha acabado. Eu queria entender o que tínhamos falado para ela ficar tão nervosa, além da sua máscara ter caído. Meu filho estava aqui perto de nós e eu não queria que ele presenciasse nada disso.

Passos apressados subiram as escadas, passei as mãos em meus cabelos para dar um jeito na bagunça que ela devia ter feito neles. Ela ficou rígida na expectativa quando um ser pequenino abriu a porta.

"Mãe!" Masen gritou ao entrar. "Pai!" Ele correu ao meu encontro e envolveu seus bracinhos ao redor das minhas pernas. Eu estava apaixonado. Ajeitei meu pau dolorido, com medo dele perceber. Abaixei meu corpo e o tomei nos braços.

"Oi, baixinho." Beijei seus cabelos rebeldes.

"Oi." Ele sorriu mais ainda. "O vovô me levou em uma lanchonete que tem um sanduíche gigante." Ele anunciou empolgado. Senti o olhar dela em nós, mas não conseguia desviar a atenção do meu filho.

"Nossa. Que legal." Eu respondi na mesma animação. Passos pesados surgiram e logo após Charlie entrou. Caralho, mas que inferno!

"Robert?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para a filha com um olhar indescritível no rosto. _O quê?_

"Nós estávamos conversando." Ela começou, mas o olhar dele foi para a cama. Lençóis repuxados e bagunçados. Sim, situação fodida, mas evitei seu olhar. "Esse garoto tem uma energia incrível. Acho que vou dormir com compressas nos pés".

"Nem me fale." Kristen sussurrou. Masen encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e bocejou, enquanto eu virava o corpo, com medo de Charlie perceber minha ereção. "Está na hora da soneca." Ela veio até mim e tentou tirá-lo dos meus braços. Eu não queria liberá-lo.

"Ele vai comigo para casa." Me virei para Masen, que estava quase inconsciente em meus braços. "Hoje você vai dormir com o papai, garotão".

"Nada disso. Hoje é o dia do vovô." Charlie me olhou sério. Mas eu não estava disposto a passar mais um dia longe do _meu_ filho.

"Mas você já passou a tarde com ele." Resmunguei. Um pouco chateado por ter que disputar a atenção de Masen. Eu já tinha passado tanto tempo privado de sua presença...

Kristen saiu bufando e batendo os pés no assoalho de madeira, descendo as escadas. Eu e Charlie nos entreolhamos com uma repentina curiosidade. Começamos a descer e acompanhar o barulho vindo da sala. Sua casa era pequena, mas aconchegante. Eu me lembrava com nitidez de tudo por aqui. Ela arrastava os móveis e murmurava palavras desconexas. O que estava acontecendo?

"E então, Rob. Vocês conversaram sobre tudo?"

Voltei minha atenção para Charlie. Durante muito tempo eu tive remorso por não voltar e ajudá-lo a superar a dor de perder sua filha. Edward tinha me contado, mesmo que eu não quisesse saber na época, o quanto ele tinha ficado desesperado com o sumiço da filha. Chegou a achar que eu a tinha seqüestrado, quase colocando policiais atrás de mim. Foi impedido por minha família. Desde então, nunca mais nos encontramos, até o dia que voltei pra essa maldita cidade.

"Ainda não, chefe Stewart".

"Isso é um problema".

Assenti, não querendo me aprofundar no assunto. Eu sabia que ele poderia estar pensando que eu e sua filha estávamos transando no quarto em cima. Não que isso não estaria claramente acontecendo agora se ele não tivesse chegado. Quase bufei com isso.

"Ela é uma pessoa difícil, senhor".

"Como se você fosse um cara tranqüilo".

Segurei um pequeno sorriso, lembrando que eu e Charlie pouco conversávamos mesmo naquela época. Ele sentia muito ciúmes do relacionamento que eu e Kristen tínhamos na época. Sem contar a quantidade de vezes que eu o ouvia me chamar de vadio e mulherengo pelas costas...

Masen se remexeu no meu colo, atraindo a atenção de nós dois. Com um sorriso nos lábios, vi sua mãozinha passear por minha mandíbula. Ele era lindo.

Ela subiu as escadas novamente, atraindo minha atenção para sua movimentação. Olhei para a sala e todos os móveis estavam afastados. Franzi o cenho. O que essa maluca estava fazendo? Olhei em direção à janela e percebi que estava escuro. Há quanto tempo estávamos aqui?

Kristen voltou com muitas cobertas e travesseiros, quase deixando tudo cair. Seu pai foi em direção a ela, tão aturdido quanto eu. "Problema resolvido. Agora os dois podem dormir com o Masen. Espero que vocês estejam preparados para acordar cedo. Meu pequeno não dá folga".

O quê? Ela queria que eu dormisse aqui no chão da sala com o pai dela? Essa mulher estava louca.

"Filha... eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia".

"Pai... estou cansada. Muito mesmo. Eu não quero mais brigar." Seu olhar veio em minha direção. "E como ambos estão irredutíveis quanto a isso, nada melhor do que dividirem o sono do meu bebê. Ou vai ser assim, ou Masen vai dormir na cama comigo".

Seu olhar de decisão e seus braços cruzados nos peitos não deixavam dúvidas do que aconteceria. Mas que porra. Além de tudo eu teria que dividir a atenção do meu filho com ele!

"Eu durmo perto da televisão." O pai dela disse, aceitando o arranjo. E eu que não gostava de perder em nada logo deitei Masen no meio da cama improvisada entre nós.

"Por mim tudo bem então." Eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos. "Kristen pode dormir no seu quarto." Eu ia dormir com o meu filho e ninguém ia me impedir.

"Eu tinha que dar um banho nele, mas..."

"NÃO!" Eu e seu pai respondemos num uníssono. Ela estava mesmo insana. Como assim acordar meu filho para tomar banho?

"Ei... ele está todo sujo!"

"Está frio, filha". Seu pai falou.

"E eu não me importo com isso. Deixe-o desse jeito mesmo." Completei, agradecido por Charlie pensar o mesmo que eu.

Ela nos olhou longamente, alternando sua atenção para mim e seu pai. Ainda me incomodava seu olhar frio, mas algo tinha mudado. Ou eu queria enxergar mais coisas do que deveria?

O pai dela deu um longo suspiro e logo saiu para trocar de roupas e voltou. Ela já tinha arrumado toda a cama no chão e estava trocando a roupa do meu filho, mas em nenhum momento me olhando ou falando comigo. _Meu filho_. Toda vez que eu pensava assim, meu peito se enchia de orgulho. Eu estava tão concentrado no pequeno ser deitado, que nada mais importava agora. O corpinho dele estava curvado e a mãozinha embaixo do rosto. Tão lindo.

Charlie trouxe algumas mudas de roupas pra mim, já que eu ainda estava com a mesma roupa de quando pulei no penhasco. Neste momento percebi que tudo tinha acontecido a menos de 24 horas. Toda a confusão do caralho que me envolvi estava aparecendo no meu corpo. Eu precisava mesmo dormir.

Depois de me trocar, deitei ao lado de Masen enquanto ouvia a movimentação dela no andar de cima. Eu não queria me distrair, mas sabia que ela também estava nervosa. Fiquei encantado e observando-o até que o sono me alcançou. Nem sequer senti quando o seu avô deitou do outro lado da cama e apagou a luz.

Pareceu pouco minutos que a inconsciência tinha me alcançado, quando senti uma grande movimentação ao meu lado. A claridade me impediu de abrir os olhos de primeira. Eu estava com tanto sono que não lembrava onde estava. Lentamente abri os olhos e vi Masen saltando sobre o colchão, quase sobre meu corpo. Sorrindo. "Bom dia!" Ele disse e se jogou em cima de mim, gargalhando.

"Bom dia." Minha voz saiu grogue, devido a noite mal dormida, mas meu peito inchou com um amor recém descoberto. Era incrível como você podia amar alguém tão automaticamente. Eu... amava meu filho. Eu amava Masen.

"Masen." Foi a voz da mãe dele. Não olhei para as escadas, sabendo que ela poderia estar ali observando há algum tempo. Seu rostinho se virou para ela e ele sorriu amplamente. Depois ele se virou para mim novamente, com suas pequenas sobrancelhas juntas. O que ele estava pensando?

"Ué, papai... Por que vocês dormiram separados? Vocês não vão se casar?" Meu corpo se retesou com suas palavras.

"O quê?" Foi a voz de Charlie. Ele acordou assustado. Incrível, uma criança saltando não o acorda, mas a palavra casamento sim. Claro que até as palavras do meu filho tinham me assustado. De onde ele tirou isso? Precisava conversar com ela para saber que tipo de coisa ele anda assistindo na TV.

"Bom dia, vovô." Masen saiu de cima de mim e se jogou no avô, que tinha um olhar frenético rondando sua sala.

"Hum. Bom dia, garoto".

Masen o soltou e correu para as escadas, em cima da mãe, saltando toda sua energia. Segui os movimentos com os olhos e sorri com a cena que se desenrolava. Virei todo o meu corpo em direção a eles enquanto um bocejo saía da minha boca. "Com calma, meu filho." Ela o repreendeu, mas logo depois sorriu quando ele a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço. Era uma cena tão linda. Ele estava muito feliz.

"Eu tenho que sair para trabalhar." Charlie disse, sentando do outro lado da _nossa_ cama improvisada. "Vocês vão ficar bem?" Ele perguntou, olhando para a filha.

"Sim. Eu prometi a Rachel que iria até a aldeia hoje. Em La Push. Já vou me arrumar. É melhor irmos cedo. Masen vai adorar ver o mar".

"Eba!" Meu filho começou a saltar novamente no colchão, nos fazendo rir automaticamente. "Ah. Então fique com meu carro." Charlie disse.

"Não, pai, não precisa." Ela disse sem graça.

"Pode deixar que eu os levo." Eu me meti. "Depois eu posso ir buscar. É só me dizer o horário." Ela me olhou surpresa e depois seu olhar ficou confuso. Quando ela ia responder, seu pai se levantou e anunciou.

"Tudo bem. Divirtam-se. Não deixe esse garoto solto na praia. Tomem cuidado".

Kristen balançou a cabeça e suspirou alto. "Vamos nos arrumar, pequeno".

"E tomar café." Ele a olhou. "Como só a mamãe sabe fazer." Ela sorriu para ele e passou a mão em seu cabelo. Eu estava impressionado sobre como não conseguia tirar os olhos dos dois. Minha cara devia estar como a de um babaca, pois ela o abraçou e me olhou, sorrindo logo em seguida. Foi a primeira vez que ela sorriu pra mim desde que eu a vi. Sem o sarcasmo, claro.

Kristen arrumou Masen e eu os esperei na sala. Eu tinha que ir à minha casa e trocar de roupa, mas me sentia preso aqui como um ímã. Nunca desejei ficar aqui muito tempo, sempre a arrastando para a minha casa naquela época. _Caralho._ Sem pensamentos sobre passado, Rob!

Depois de um tempo curto, Kristen desceu com uma bolsa grande e meu filho segurando sua mão. Eu não queria, mas acabei analisando sua roupa. Seu corpo estava envolvido em uma blusa justinha e uma calça de malha grossa. E um casaco apertado. Mesmo a contragosto meu olhar varreu suas formas. Isso era mesmo doentio.

Ainda estava sentado no chão da sala, totalmente desorientado. Masen correu para o meu lado e ligou a televisão. "Hora do desenho." Ele anunciou. "A mamãe vai fazer o café." Ele me disse e se virou para a TV. Eu o abracei de lado e sua cabeça ficou em meu peito enquanto ele tranqüilamente assistia o que estava passando, mas sempre trocando de canal. Kristen se movia na cozinha com tranqüilidade, procurei não olhar muito, mas não consegui. Ela sempre foi uma boa cozinheira. Quando eu vinha à sua casa, ela fazia comidas deliciosas. A merda de aceitar toda essa situação era que eu era constantemente confrontado com meu passado. E os sentimentos ficavam muito confusos. Raiva, rancor, e, por que mentir pra mim mesmo? Até saudades eu sentia...

"Venham comer." Ela anunciou me tirando de meus devaneios. Masen correu, como sempre. Sentou-se à mesa e ela sentou logo ao lado do meu menino. O cheiro das panquecas me deu água na boca. Fui ao banheiro primeiro, fazendo minha higiene matinal e retornei, sentando do outro lado dele. Meu estômago roncou, arrancando risadas de Masen e um sorriso dela. Comi umas duas ao lado dele. Ele comeu animado e falando o tempo todo. Kristen estava muito quieta e também procurava não me olhar, mas eu sentia o peso da sua presença e seus olhos em mim de vez em quando. Isso me deixava confuso pra caralho.

Troquei de roupa, colocando a mesma de ontem e saímos. Levei Masen no colo e o coloquei no banco de trás. De repente ela apareceu com um objeto que não identifiquei a princípio. Era uma cadeirinha, e ela o prendeu ali, o que eu particularmente achei que combinava muito com o meu carro. Eu tinha que comprar uma dessas e deixar ali, para ela não precisar sempre ter que montar e preparar o banco para ele.

"Nossa, pai. Seu carro é enorme. Maior que o do tio Ed".

"E corre mais que o dele também." Eu disse sorrindo e convencido. O meu era melhor.

"Mas não precisa provar isso no caminho para La Push. Ok?" Kristen disse séria.

"Claro que não." Eu bufei para ela e dei um último tapinha em Masen antes de fechar a porta de trás. Vi quando ela caminhou lentamente ao outro lado do carro e entrou, meio sem graça e não olhando para mim.

Liguei o som do carro, que estava tocando _Lifehouse_, então tentei não pensar nela e em suas atitudes confusas. A música calma me acalmou e dirigi tranquilamente, freqüentemente olhando pelo retrovisor e piscando para Masen, que em todo tempo olhava para todos os cantos, encantado com a estrada.

Kristen não dizia uma palavra. Então seríamos assim agora? Dois estranhos pais de uma criança que não conversam? Acabei me remexendo no banco, nervoso com isso. Depois de um tempo, vi que Masen ficou inquieto também e eu resolvi conversar. "Você está gostando de Forks, Masen?"

"Sim. Eu tenho uma família enorme." Achei engraçado seu comentário e ao mesmo tempo fiquei triste. Ele passou anos sem tios, avós e sem um pai. Mas tentei me focar no agora, pois eu queria que ele fosse feliz.

"Sim. Sua família é enorme e barulhenta. Você tem que se acostumar".

Com o canto do olho vi Kristen se mover inquieta no banco e comecei a pensar se ela estava querendo fugir novamente. Não. Ela não podia fazer isso. Eu não permitiria.

Chegamos à aldeia e logo avistamos a residência do meu amigo Jacob. Leah apareceu por trás da Rachel e seus olhos quase saltaram para fora quando me viram sair com meu filho no colo e Kristen ao lado. "Bom dia, Rachel. Bom dia, Leah." Eu disse sorridente e dei um beijo na bochecha de Masen. "Cuidem bem do meu pequeno." Eu avisei. Deixei Masen no colo da Kristen e quase a beijei, mas me segurei. Onde eu estava com a cabeça, porra?

Eu me sentia como Nicolas Cage em "Um Homem de Família"*, quando ele acorda e se vê com filhos e uma mulher. Eu imaginei se o nosso final seria como aquele, mas não tinha jeito de isso acontecer. Diferente da história do filme, a nossa era cheia de mágoas e mentiras. Eu não via um jeito de ficarmos juntos novamente. Nem sequer sabia o que tinha acontecido com ela durante esses anos todos. Imagina se ela soubesse de tudo que eu fiz... Mas isso não importava. Ela me deixou.

_*__Um Homem de Família (2000)__: __Jack Campbell (Nicolas Cage) é um investidor com boa condição financeira, mas muito entediado com sua vida. Um dia, do nada, ele acorda casado com sua namorada do colégio e pai de dois filhos e morando no subúrbio; é quando ele começa a ver a sua vida sob outra perspectiva, que nunca havia imaginado antes._

"Que horas eu pego vocês aqui?" Perguntei ao me virar para Rachel, que nos olhava com um grande sorriso.

"Pode ser bem depois do almoço. À tardinha, para Masen aproveitar o sol daqui".

"Pode deixar." Beijei mais uma vez o rosto de Masen, que olhava para tudo que era lado. "Até mais Rachel, Leah..." Dei um aceno e me virei, indo em direção ao carro e entrando.

Eu dirigi de volta para a casa dos meus pais. Minha mente não parava de pensar em um milhão de possibilidades. Eu queria o meu filho por perto, mas não sabia o que fazer. Assim que cheguei, vi que não tinha nenhum carro na porta de casa. Automaticamente olhei para a casa de Bella. Deus, eu tinha me esquecido dela. Como será que ela estava? Eu estava tão entretido com a minha vida fodida que tinha esquecido a minha única amiga nestes tempos difíceis. Com certeza ela estaria no hospital. Resolvi que ligaria pra ela mais tarde.

Olhei no relógio e era cedo, mas meus pais já tinham saído. Corri para meu quarto e tomei um banho, decidido a ir a Port Angeles e comprar a cadeirinha de Masen antes de buscá-los novamente. Eu também poderia comprar outras coisas para ele. Eu não sabia exatamente o que, mas queria fazer algo por meu filho.

Voltei para a rua e dirigi rapidamente para Port Angeles, cansado de escutar o mesmo CD, resolvi ficar no silêncio do meu carro. O caminho até a cidade me faria pensar em muita coisa...

Suspirei ao pensar na nossa situação. Kristen continuava a agir de uma maneira estranha. Eu sempre pensei que ela me culpava por tudo isso, mas não tinha cabimento. Eu não tinha feito nada para merecer o que ela fez. E hoje, o que mais me deixava puto por não entender, era sobre o que tinha acontecido a ela. Eu não entendia. O que houve realmente que a deixou tão fria? Ela podia ser tudo, menos fria.

Kristen era decidida, mesmo quieta. Ela nunca foi uma pessoa tímida, mas só expressava sua forte opinião no momento certo. E isso foi uma das coisas que me fez apaixonado por ela. A melhor parte era que eu a tocava, seu corpo respondia da mesma maneira. Ela era fogo puro. Junto comigo. Mas quando eu a toquei pela primeira vez na sala do pai dela, ela ficou na defensiva, como se eu não devesse tocar nela. A verdade é que ela não me amava. Era muito simples. _Puta que pariu_. Isso não estava ajudando no meu momento de felicidade agora. Eu estava confuso pra caralho e pensar nas atitudes dela só piorava as coisas.

Cheguei ao shopping de Port Angeles e olhei para todos os lados. Fazia tempo que eu não vinha aqui e nem sabia onde poderia encontrar o que queria. Cheguei ao balcão de uma loja e perguntei onde tinha loja de artigos de bebês e assim logo a encontrei.

Fiquei maravilhado com a quantidade de coisas que vi. Era tudo tão lindo. Encontrei uma variedade de cadeiras e comprei uma para o meu carro, para meu irmão e da minha mãe. Eram os carros que eu sabia que ele mais andaria. Comprei uma variedade de brinquedos e algumas roupas. A moça da loja me mostrou tanta coisa que quando eu vi, nem sabia se daria tudo dentro do porta-malas. Ela embrulhou e me ajudou a socar tudo lá dentro. Agradeci e saí de lá satisfeito, com um sorriso do tamanho do mundo.

Pensei em voltar em casa e deixar tudo isso lá, já que todos deveriam estar no trabalho.

_Trabalho_. Coisa que eu deveria começar a fazer em algum momento. Mas agora eu queria curtir meu filho e estar presente o máximo que eu pudesse. Eu resolveria as coisas ao seu tempo. Nada de atropelar minhas decisões e agir por impulso.

Cheguei à minha casa e corri pelas escadas, carregando tudo para dentro. Olhei para meu quarto e percebi que não fazia sentido deixar as coisas aqui, já que eles não estavam instalados lá. Suspirando fui em direção ao quarto do meu gêmeo e sorri com a quantidade de coisas que minha mãe já tinha feito por aqui. Arrumei o máximo que minha inexperiência com crianças e organização de coisas infantis permitia. Ninguém estava por perto, então decidi almoçar na casa dos meus pais mesmo, afinal já estava bem tarde. Eu queria passar um tempo com Masen na praia.

Terminei rapidamente e me dirigi para a aldeia. Ansioso para vê-lo de novo. Encontrei Leah sentada na varanda da casa.

"Oi, Leah. Cadê a Kristen e o Masen?"

"Eles foram dar uma volta na praia com a minha cunhadinha." Ela disse com uma cara de entediada. "Quem diria hein, Rob..." Ela começou. "Você agora é pai".

"Sim." Eu disse e sorri ao lembrar. "Sou".

"E você e Kristen? Se acertaram?"

"Isso é outra história. Mas como estão as coisas? Onde está Jacob?"

"Trabalhando." Ela se calou e eu segui em direção a praia, com uma emoção enorme no peito, que quase cheguei às lágrimas.

Encontrei Kristen e Rachel sentadas em uma pedra enquanto Masen corria de um lado para o outro com um galho na mão. Quando ele me avistou, gritou em minha direção.

"Pai. Pai! Olha o mar!"

Kristen virou o rosto na minha direção e sua expressão mudou de tranqüila para inquieta. "Oi. Eu nem vi o tempo passar." Ela disse e se virou para sua amiga.

"Não tem problema. Eu vou dar uma volta com Masen pela praia. Você pode ficar o quanto quiser".

Saí na direção de Masen, que largou o galho e correu até mim, saltando no meu colo. "Calma, garotão." Eu ri e o abracei. "Vamos dar uma volta na praia?" Ele sacudiu a cabeça e apontou para um lado da praia e seguimos para lá. Coloquei-o no chão e fomos andando. "Quando chegar o verão eu venho te trazer para tomar banho de mar." Eu disse a ele.

"Mamãe disse que é perigoso." Ele falou em tom de alerta.

"É perigoso sem o papai. Mas com o papai tudo fica seguro." Me surpreendi com minhas palavras. Eu me referia a mim mesmo como 'papai'.

"Então tá." Ele disse. Andamos por um tempo, mostrei a ele algumas conchas e pedras, ele encheu os bolsos com elas. Quando voltamos, os olhares de Kristen e Rachel estavam perdidos em nós dois. Olhei para o meu filho e percebi o que elas observavam. Ele era a minha mini-cópia de verdade. Era incrível como isso era real. Seu rosto, seus olhos e cabelos. Tudo lembrava minhas características.

"Então. Eu vou arrumar as coisas do Masen no carro e te espero lá." Eu disse. "Quer vir comigo?" Perguntei ao Masen e ele acenou que sim.

Fomos ao meu carro e ele logo viu a cadeira ao lado da antiga. "Mais uma cadeira, papai?"

"Essa é a que vai ficar no meu carro." Eu disse. "Para quando você for passear comigo." A nova cadeira tinha molas para seguirem seus movimentos e suporte para copos ou mamadeiras. Ela era cinza e maior. Dando mais espaço para ele se mexer enquanto estivesse nela.

Kristen apareceu logo em seguida. Observei que ela ficou parada um tempo, olhando para a cadeira, mas não falou nada. Nos despedimos das duas mulheres. Masen já estava preso na nova cadeira e estávamos escutando o cd de músicas infantis que comprei na loja. Ele sabia algumas das canções. Era muito engraçado vê-lo cantar.

Seguimos para a casa do pai dela e ajudei-a a retirar as coisas do carro. Masen adormeceu no caminho, então eu o carreguei até o quarto dela e o deitei sobre a cama. Fiquei observando-o até que ela entrou no quarto, meio desconfortável.

"Eu já vou sair." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem." Kristen respondeu e começou a guardar as coisas de Masen no guarda roupas.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui agora?" Perguntei de repente.

"Sim. Durante a semana. No final de semana podemos sempre passar na casa de vocês para Masen ver os avós e os tios".

"Isso não vai funcionar." Bufei. "Eu não quero mais ficar longe dele. Acho que você ainda não entendeu isso." Eu falei baixo, mas em tom definitivo. Não queria acordar meu filho.

"Vamos conversar lá fora." Até que enfim ela resolveu conversar. Já era hora. Levantei da cama depois de dar um beijo na mãozinha de Masen e desci as escadas.

Ela parou no sofá e se sentou, parecendo bem desconfortável. "Você sabe que não tem como eu morar na sua casa".

"Por quê? Minha mãe já até fez um quarto pra vocês." Respondi. "Eu não quero mais me afastar do Masen. Quero estar presente".

"Eu sei, Rob. Eu já entendi isso, mas você pode ser presente vindo visitá-lo aqui na casa do meu pai todos os dias".

"Não. Ele é meu filho. Ele tem que morar onde _eu_ estiver".

"Mas eu não sou _sua_ mulher. Não tem cabimento eu me enfiar na casa dos seus pais. Isso é ridículo".

"Você _não _é minha mulher, mas _é _a mãe do meu filho. Eu não vou desistir disso, Kristen."

"Você sempre quer complicar as coisas." Ela bateu a mão no braço do sofá. "Eu já voltei, estou aqui com o Masen, mas nada é suficiente".

"O quê? Agora você é a boazinha por fazer a caridade de me dizer que eu tenho um filho mais de quatro anos depois?"

"Você não imagina..." Ela começou, e pela primeira vez eu a vi parecer fragilizada. "Deixa pra lá..."

"O quê é que eu não imagino? Eu não sou vidente. Se você não me contar o que aconteceu, eu não tenho como saber. O que aconteceu durante esses anos, Kristen? O que você fez durante todo esse tempo que te deixou assim..." Apontei para ela, como se fosse visível. "Fria e durona."

"Você não quer saber, Rob. Acredite em mim. E isso também não interessa. O importante é que Masen teve tudo o que precisava. Eu não deixei faltar nada para ele." Ela disse decidida e com isso meu sangue ferveu.

"Não. Só uma família. E claro, o amor e cuidado e um pai".

"Ele foi muito amado sim".

"Isso não foi o suficiente".

"Pra você".

"Então foi pra você? Você acha certo uma criança crescer sem o pai?"

"Eu cresci e vivi sem uma mãe e não morri." Ela acusou e meu estômago revirou ao me lembrar de Renée.

Levantei, me aproximei do sofá e a encarei. "Não é porque a sua mãe não te quis que eu não iria querer meu filho." Era cruel, mas ela estava me matando também. Eu sabia que poderia me arrepender das minhas palavras, mas foi mais forte que eu.

Ela se levantou, com uma ira no olhar e deu um tapa na minha cara, com o barulho ecoando na sala. "Nunca mais fale da minha mãe".

"Nunca mais diga que eu não queria meu filho. Você nem sequer me falou".

Eu olhei para ela demonstrando toda a mágoa que eu sentia. "O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntei mais uma vez. "Onde você estava? O que fazia?"

Ela abaixou o olhar e fechou os olhos. De repente seu rosto se levantou. Ela me olhou em desafio. "Quer mesmo saber?" Me perguntou, e a máscara estava de volta. Fria e sarcástica. "Eu era dançarina de boate." Ela disse como se fosse algo normal. "Eu fazia danças particulares para homens. Era isso que eu estava fazendo".

"Você não queria saber sobre minha atuação ontem? Hein?" Ela se aproximou ainda mais e ficou com o corpo em minha direção.

Eu não conseguia reagir. Meu estômago revirou. O quê? Por que ela estava me dizendo aquilo? Era verdade? Porra, ela nunca dançou pra mim. _Puta que pariu_, agora não era hora de pensar nisso.

"Sim, Rob. Eu mostrava o meu corpo por dinheiro." Ela me desafiou novamente, esperando que eu falasse algo para julgar, mas eu não conseguia pensar direito. Eu acordei e de repente eu estava em uma realidade paralela. Só podia ser. "Mas então..."

Foi a vez de eu desviar o olhar. Então... _foi desse jeito_ que Edward encontrou com ela. Meu olhar ficou horrorizado com os meus pensamentos. Eu não sabia o que falar. É por isso que ele não me contou. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Kristen começou a falar.

"Mas não se preocupe. Eu não era prostituta, só dançarina, mas isso não é importante agora, não estou esperando seus aplausos".

"Eu não estou preocupado com você." Respondi frio. "Mas com meu filho." Ela ainda tinha o poder de me tirar a sanidade, para o bem e para o mal. Eu queria feri-la. _Por isso ela me deixou?_

"Ele foi bem cuidado."

"Imagino... Com a mãe por aí..."

"Você não sabe de nada." Ela disse e balançou a cabeça.

"Não mesmo. Eu não sei de nada. Eu nem sabia que você sabia dançar".

Ela começou a rir. Muito bom, agora eu tenho cara de palhaço. Isso me deixou puto pra caralho.

"Eu não sabia. Mas a necessidade faz a gente fazer muitas coisas".

"Meu Deus." Eu disse e coloquei a mão na testa. Porra. Sempre que as coisas estão ruins ainda podem piorar.

"Eu sabia que você não entenderia." Ela me acusou.

"Você queria que eu fizesse o que agora?" Perguntei e olhei em seu rosto. Joguei meu corpo no sofá atrás de mim e suspirei alto. "Que eu pedisse para você me mostrar o que fazia? Afinal, você estava dançando para o meu irmão, não era? Foi assim que ele te encontrou não foi?"

Ela me olhou assustada. _O quê_? Eu não pediria isso. Na verdade, não queria imaginar o que tinha acontecido na sua vida. Meu irmão e outros homens a vendo dançar naquelas roupas e _porra_... eu não queria pensar nessa merda. Eu acho que cometeria assassinatos. Mas ela não era minha.

Seu rosto ficou corado e eu olhei incisivamente para ela. "Vamos lá. Quanto é uma dança?" Seus olhos se endureceram e mais uma vez ela tentou me bater. Isso já estava virando rotina. Segurei sua mão e a puxei. Ela caiu em cima de mim. "Para de tentar me bater." Avisei. Seu rosto continuava duro. Ela estava com muita raiva de mim. Mas a minha era ainda maior. "Foram eles que te deixaram assim? Foi isso?"

Ela começou a se debater no meu colo. Eu queria conversar, mas estava difícil com ela em cima de mim.

"A vida me deixou assim, Rob".

Seu corpo estava sobre o meu, e no momento que ia falar, escutamos o barulho na porta. Charlie estava de volta. Kristen endureceu o olhar e foi em direção ao seu pai. Mas que caralho. Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo.

"Olá, crianças, tudo bem?"

_Não._ Nada bem. Minha vida fodida tinha dado mais uma reviravolta. A mulher que eu tinha escolhido para ser minha se exibia para outros homens, até para o meu irmão. Isso tudo depois que ela me deixou. E claro, sem contar que eu quase tinha transado com ela ontem, antes dele interromper. Olhei para seu pai, com o olhar perdido.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir".

"Não vai ficar para jantar, Rob?" _Filha da puta_. Cerrei os olhos em sua direção, quase faiscando de ódio. Como ela conseguia ser assim tão fria depois de me jogar uma bomba dessas? Eu não deixaria as coisas tão fáceis assim.

"Não, mas eu gostaria de voltar para dormir com meu filho, se não tiver problemas." Se ela acha que pode brincar de ser robô, eu também posso ser insensível.

"Hum... por mim tudo bem, mas eu vou dormir na minha cama hoje, minhas costas estão horríveis." Seu pai quase gemeu falando entre nós.

"Eu durmo na sala com ele." Falei sem olhar em direção a ela.

"Tudo bem, mas não chegue tarde. Daqui a pouco vou colocá-lo pra dormir aqui com você." Ela disse isso e subiu as escadas. Meu coração quase saltava pela boca de nervoso. O que essa mulher fez comigo?

O resto do dia passou como um borrão. Fiquei rodando com o carro, com vários pensamentos conflitantes e sem nenhuma resposta. Mas que caralho de vida é essa? O que fez essa criatura irritante tomar essas decisões? Eu não era o suficiente pra ela? Cristo, as coisas estavam piores do que eu pensava.

Quando a escuridão se formou à minha volta. Resolvi voltar para a sua casa. Eu não daria esse gostinho a ela. Por mais que ela tentasse me derrubar, eu jamais fraquejaria na sua frente.

Estacionei o carro e fui em direção a porta sem bater. Abri sem esforço, sentindo os pêlos da minha nuca eriçarem somente com a presença dela na sala, mesmo fora da minha visão. Eu não iria sucumbir.

"Ele já esta aqui, Rob. Pode deitar direto do seu lado".

Sua voz saiu quase sussurrante, mas preferi me calar. Assim que entrei no cômodo, minha visão se ajustou à luz que vinha da televisão e ao mesmo tempo, percebi seu pequeno corpo no sofá.

Retirei meus sapatos e minha blusa ficando somente com a calça jeans. O ar de repente ficou mais pesado e infelizmente entendi o motivo. Kristen levantou do sofá e a maldita estava com uma camisola branca e curtinha, deixando o contorno dos seus seios para a minha imaginação, assim como suas longas pernas totalmente a mostra. Quase gemi com isso.

"Boa noite, Rob. Durma com os anjos".

"Nesse caso só meu filho".

"Depende... as pessoas se fantasiam também".

Não acredito. Essa filha da puta estava me provocando? Isso não ficaria assim.

"Sim, é verdade. Mas tem coisas que só melhoram com o tempo, sabia? Eu mesmo aprendi cada coisa, gatinha".

Mesmo no escuro, senti seu olhar me varrendo, mas no último minuto ela suspirou e subiu as escadas sem falar mais nada. Eu grunhi de ódio, querendo arrancar a sua cabeça fora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, visualizei seu corpo, com uma fantasia de anjinha, rebolando pra mim. Mas que porra.

'_Pare com isso, mente idiota'. _

Suspirei de frustração com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Como a minha vida tinha mudado tanto nas últimas horas? Como um ódio mortal poderia ter se transformando em desejo insano? Isso não podia ser normal. Eu era um louco, só pode. Olhei em direção ao meu filho e senti meu corpo se acalmar. Somente Masen teria o poder de me deixar tranqüilo agora.

Deitei ao seu lado e sua mãozinha agarrou meu braço, me fazendo sorrir. Dei um beijo na sua cabeça e passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos, ainda emocionado com a novidade de ser pai. Mais uma vez minha vida era invadida por Kristen. Antes de apagar completamente, lembrei da primeira vez que senti desejos por ela.

Kristen ainda era uma menina, mas exalava sensualidade. Eu, quase um pedófilo, fiquei tentado a agarrá-la na escada da casa dos meus pais. Mas o pouco de consciência que tinha naquele momento me fez parar, não sem antes deixar claro que estava contando os dias para sua maioridade...

O dia amanheceu, mas não escutei a bagunça do meu filho ao meu lado. Ainda de olhos fechados, escutei alguns sussurros próximos a mim, mas não consegui identificar de quem eram. Eles receberam visitas e me deixaram dormir na sala? Respirei profundamente com isso.

"Boa tarde, filho".

O quê? Minha mãe? Jesus, meus sonhos estavam cada vez mais vívidos agora? Abri os olhos com medo da realidade paralela que tinha caído. Por Deus, eu estava louco mesmo.

"Mãe? Pai?" Eles estavam mesmo na minha frente, sentados no sofá enquanto eu dormia.

"Como você está, filho? Estávamos preocupados, mas Kristen disse que você parecia muito cansado, então ela impediu que Masen te acordasse".

Isso me surpreendeu. Ela estava preocupada comigo?

"Sim... quer dizer, bom dia, mãe. Pai. Eu estava um pouco cansado mesmo. E onde eles estão agora?"

"Ela está dando banho no meu neto." O sorriso do meu pai era contagiante. "Vamos passar a noite com ele na casa da Alice. Ela vai dar uma festinha pra ele, claro".

Sorri com a visão da minha pequena irmã brincando com o sobrinho, totalmente insana. E agora que a consciência tinha me alcançado totalmente, lembrei que minha mãe disse boa tarde.

"Que horas são agora?"

"Quase três da tarde".

"Deus, eu dormi essas horas todas?"

"Sim, como eu disse, Kristen deixou você descansar".

Fiquei imaginando o trabalho que deve ter sido pra ela fazer Masen ficar quieto, ou não me acordar. Minha respiração ficou densa com esse pensamento. Se ela não se importava comigo ou com o que sinto, por que essa preocupação?

Escutei o barulho vindo do banheiro e enquanto estava levantando, comecei a sorrir. Meu filho estava fazendo bagunça na hora do banho. Anotei mentalmente que eu queria fazer isso também. Aliás, queria fazia muitas coisas com meu filho agora. Tudo o que perdi durante todos esses anos. Esse pensamento me fez lembrar as coisas que Kristen fez e me disse. Um sentimento de raiva começou a subir no meu peito, mas antes que eu expressasse qualquer besteira, escutei meu pequeno correndo em minha direção.

"Até que enfim, papai, você tá melhor?"

Sorri em sua direção, no mesmo instante que senti a presença dela na sala também. Suas roupas estavam molhadas e, caralho, deixando seus seios visíveis. Percebendo o meu olhar, Kristen pediu licença e subiu para o quarto.

"Sim, filho. Estou melhor, obrigado por me deixar dormir. Papai estava mesmo cansado".

"Tudo bem, mamãe pediu minha ajuda pra fazer cookies." Ele disse orgulhoso. "Agora só falta a gente dormir todos juntos pra ficar igual na TV".

"Como assim?"

"Eu, você e a mamãe. O papai e a mamãe dormem na sua cama e eu na minha".

Minha mãe olhava pra mim com os olhos arregalados. Meu pai tossia descontrolado enquanto eu abria e fechava a boca, sem saber o que responder. Por Deus, como falar isso com meu filho?

"Quando você vai dormir com a mamãe, papai?"

"Masen. O que eu te falei sobre isso, filho?" Escutei a voz dela das escadas. "Seu pai acabou de acordar. Depois conversamos sobre isso".

"Puxa, por que ninguém nunca conversa comigo sobre minha cama?" Ele disse amuado, fazendo biquinho e cruzando os bracinhos. Porra, meu filho era demais. Ele estava querendo saber sobre sua cama, abordando o assunto mais delicado do mundo.

"Filho. Depois conversamos, está bem? Agora cadê os cookies que você fez?" Distraí meu pequeno com sua farra na cozinha. Ele correu até a mesa e pegou um saquinho com biscoitos, agora mais feliz. "Esses eu pedi a mamãe para guardar pra você, papai".

Olhei em volta e vi que meus pais tinham os olhos marejados. Minha mãe não resistiu e agarrou Masen, suspirando. Eu estava sentado, mas a reação da minha mãe me fez levantar. Eu estava completamente apaixonado pelo meu filho.

"Vocês prometem não demorar?" Pedi quase suspirando.

"Sim. Kristen está quase morrendo para impedir".

Voltei os olhos para ela, vendo que estava encostada no balcão da cozinha, olhando a cena com olhos vidrados. Pra mim ela tinha chorado, mas não podia ter certeza. Meu pai pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Vamos, Esme?"

Fui saindo junto com meus pais, mas tive que passar por ela. Um pequeno sorriso dançou em seus lábios, o que me fez confuso. Por que ela estava rindo? Mas quando me aproximei, percebi o motivo, ou teria que falar com ela, pedindo para ela sair, ou teria que roçar meu corpo nela. Filha da puta, na frente dos meus pais era demais.

Eu não pediria licença, não mesmo. Com um olhar de desafio no rosto, passei com o corpo rente ao dela. Senti sua respiração no meu peito, já que ainda estava sem camisa, e sua altura não alcançava meus ombros. Mesmo sem estar endurecido, passei meu membro na sua barriga. Tudo durou poucos segundos, mas o suficiente para ela cerrar os olhos e me fuzilar.

Comecei a rir e coloquei a minha camisa, com o olhar desaprovador do meu pai. Puta merda, será que ele percebeu? O melhor era sair daqui agora.

"Vou em casa." Olhei para a minha mãe, distraída com meu filho. "Vocês já estão indo?"

"Sim, filho." Meu pai me olhou e virou para Kristen. "Tem certeza que vai ficar bem? Seu pai volta a que horas?"

"Ainda não sei os esquemas de plantão do meu pai. Mas tudo bem. Eu acho." Ela disse dando de ombros, mas percebi seu olhar ansioso para Masen, que brincava distraído no colo da minha mãe.

"Qualquer coisa ligue, por favor? Eu vou correndo." Ela soltou desesperada, arrancando um sorriso de ternura da minha mãe.

"Não se preocupe, querida. Eu te ligo. Mas não esqueça que cuidei de quatro desses." Ela disse beijando Masen. "Sem contar que tive uma versão duplicada, se formos colocar Edward e Robert na conta".

"Mãe!"

"Desculpe, _Rob!_" Disse sorrindo.

Antes que eu ficasse sozinho com ela, resolvi sair. Beijei meu filho, os cabelos da minha mãe e dei um abraço no meu pai. Ao me virar para Kristen, percebi seu olhar maroto em minha direção. Não ia deixar isso barato. Aproximei-me dela e falei no seu ouvido, bem baixinho:

"Ainda não terminamos, gatinha".

Virei meu corpo rapidamente, sem esperar sua reação. A proximidade mexeu comigo mais do que gostaria. Abri a porta e corri para o meu carro.

Com os pensamentos confusos, cheguei em casa novamente. Eu queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Precisava achar uma solução para todos os dilemas que estavam dançando na minha cabeça. Como essa mulher pequena e cheia de defeitos me deixava tão enlouquecido? O que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso?

De repente, tive consciência do carro do meu irmão na porta e não sabia se estava preparado para conversar com ele ainda. Eu queria falar com alguém, mas não Edward. Minha cabeça ainda tentava assimilar a Kristen da minha época feliz com a mulher fria e irônica, dançarina de boate que estava atormentando minha mente. Entrei lentamente, com medo de encará-lo. O que eu estava fazendo aqui então porra, se não queria confrontá-lo? Nunca fui medroso. Meu estômago me avisou o motivo de estar aqui. Invadi a cozinha da minha mãe, buscando algo. Eu precisava me distrair.

Lembrei do meu gêmeo. Ele devia estar uma bagunça do caralho por causa de Bella também. Fechei os olhos pela lembrança. Parecia meses desde que houve o nosso confronto com a verdade e, mesmo assim, tinha sido há pouco tempo. Foi o quê? Uma semana? Eu tinha perdido a noção de tempo e espaço desde o retorno do meu pesadelo infernal. Kristen representava toda a mudança da minha vida e era dificil pensar em alguém, ou algo, enquanto eu não entendia a _nossa_ situação. Novamente me peguei pensando na sua _micro _camisola da noite passada. Ela colocou de propósito. Tinha que ser. E seu comentário sobre fantasia quase me enlouqueceu. Eu precisava parar de pensar nisso.

Antes que minha mente confusa piorasse e eu ficasse sem coerência até mesmo para dirigir, resolvi voltar pra rua. Ou melhor, eu poderia conversar com ela agora não e? Ela estava sozinha mesmo...

'Puta que pariu Rob! Pare de pensar nisso'. Xinguei mentalmente. Eu estava parecendo um adolescente hormonal descobrindo o sexo.

Para o meu eterno desgosto, lembrei que a ultima vez que tinha feito sexo. Foi na orgia cega que participei. Deus tinha tanto tempo assim? Eu estava sofrendo agora o trauma das bolas azuis constantemente, porque, puta que pariu primeiro tinha sido Leah que eu evitei. O que não era normal no meu caso, mas ela não me merecia. E Kristen que por pouco não foi. Antes que eu ficasse tenso e pensasse nas possibilidades de uma fantasia de anjinha novamente, resolvi sair. Mas antes que chegasse a porta, ouvi os passos do meu irmão descendo as escadas e me virei para ele.

"Rob? O que houve?"

"Ei, Edward. Tudo bem, cópia?"

"Bom, comigo tudo, e você?" Ele me perguntou, cruzando os braços e subindo a maldita sobrancelha pra mim. Porra. Ele me conhecia bem demais e sabia como eu estava confuso. "E aí, como foi com _ela_, Rob? Não te vejo desde ontem a tardinha. E onde estão todos?"

Desviei o assunto, mas percebi que meu irmão se confundiu e isso me preocupou bastante. Eu já tinha dormido duas noites fora. O que houve com ele? "Eu estava me perguntando isso agora mesmo, mas acho que papai e mamãe saíram com Masen." Resolvi sair pela tangente sem responder nada. Se ele estava confuso, eu era uma bagunça enorme também. Ou seja, eu não sabia bem o que fazer para ajudá-lo também. Pelo menos nesse momento. "Bom, cópia, tenho que sair. Depois nos falamos." Saí quase correndo em direção à porta, vendo que ele insistiria no assunto.

"Ei... Robert!" Eu o ouvi me chamar pelo meu nome, o que fez minha irritação ser direcionada para ele. Levantei meu dedo médio e não olhei para trás. Não estava preparado para essa conversa.

Entrei no carro e voltei a rodar sem destino. Não sabia o que pensar e nem o que fazer. Todo o meu corpo traidor chamava por ela. Mas eu não podia. Ela precisava me contar o real motivo da sua partida. Essa história dela ter sumido somente por ter ficado grávida não era certo. Isso não era motivo suficiente.

O dia começou a escurecer mais rápido agora. Resolvi encarar meu desejo e voltar para sua casa. Chegava a ser irônico, pois quando namorava com ela eu não ia tanto assim.

Bati na porta e ouvi passos errantes até que ela abriu. Kristen estava com um casaco pequeno moldando seus seios. Meu olhar desceu e me vi lambendo os lábios de novo. Um short curto, cabelos soltos e uma barra de chocolate na mão completavam o visual.

Seu olhar desceu por meu corpo também e subiu. Ela olhou para mim da mesma maneira quando eu vim conversar com ela da primeira vez. Sarcasmo enchendo sua voz. "Veio conversar novamente?"

"De novo com essa porra?" Perguntei já alterado com a maneira dela falar comigo. "Eu vim conversar. De verdade." Eu tentei me convencer, mas sem olhar para ela. Pequena, apertada, de short curto... _e o chocolate_. Tinha um pouco no canto da sua boca. "Mas antes disso..." Eu a puxei para mim. Calei o sarcasmo dela com a minha boca, lambendo o canto dos seus lábios, fazendo-a se desequilibrar caindo nos meus braços. Soltei sua boca por um instante. "Eu só queria limpar o chocolate." Eu falei e a afastei. Ela levantou a mão para me bater de novo e eu a segurei no ar.

"Sabe que eu adoro você assim. Eu _sei _que você só faz isso pra me tentar." Ela ficou puta e tentou se afastar, tentando se equilibrar e eu a puxei novamente para mim.

"A conversa que se foda." Eu disse em seus lábios. "Eu ainda não terminei o que queria com você." E a arrastei mais uma vez para o sofá.

"Me solta, porra. Eu não vou fazer nada com você".

"Quem disse que vamos fazer algo?" Segurei seu corpo junto ao meu, enquanto sentava com ela no meu colo. "Eu quero entender a piadinha do anjo".

Kristen soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica, fazendo meu pau subir. Desde quando eu tinha ficado submisso e excitado com toda a sua ironia? Ela estava me fazendo ter pesadelos sexuais somente com suas insinuações. Por Deus, eu preciso mesmo de sexo!

"Um dia, Rob, talvez eu te mostre... talvez. Isso se você merecer".

"Não brinque comigo, gatinha. Já faz anos, você não me conhece".

"E nem você, querido. Eu sou outra pessoa agora".

"Cretina... você vai..." Puxei-a pelos cabelos, arrancando um gemido de ambos. Por mais que ela lutasse, seus braços que antes me empurravam, pareciam que estavam me puxando para mais perto. Quase rolei os olhos de satisfação, por saber que ela se rendia.

Suas pernas, que antes se debatiam, já estavam em volta da minha cintura enquanto lutávamos em um beijo ainda mais feroz. Eu queria entrar no seu corpo, mas a raiva por suas ações ainda me consumia. Eu precisava feri-la do jeito que eu tinha sofrido. Minha mente estava uma bagunça. Eu desejava, mas queria repeli-la. Sabia que isso era errado, mas o que podia fazer?

"Quero ver você dançando pra mim, gatinha".

Ela se retesou, mas subiu em cima de mim, mordendo minha língua novamente. Daqui a pouco ela arrancava essa porra fora. "Pra você é mais caro, meu bem".

"Filha da puta, você me mordeu." Soltei seus cabelos, segurando minha boca. Ela estava virando canibal agora? "O que é isso agora? Quer arrancar minha língua fora? Ou virou dominante nas suas andanças e usa da agressão para se satisfazer?"

"Já disse, Rob. Você não me conhece".

"Vamos ver".

Puxei seu corpo de novo, dessa vez virando totalmente e jogando-a no sofá. Eu estava enfurecido, principalmente com o fato de ela mexer tanto comigo depois de tanta dor. Depois de tanto tempo. Caralho, eu tinha que exorcizá-la do meu corpo e da minha mente. Kristen arfava e gemia, mas seus olhos estavam raivosos. Assim como os meus deveriam estar. Quando eu fui em direção à sua blusa, querendo arrancar tudo que me impedia de chegar ao seu corpo, escutamos o clique da porta.

Puta que pariu um milhão de vezes. De novo chefe Stewart atrapalha minha situação com ela. Isso sim era mais do que perfeito para um reencontro fodido. Eu quase urrei. De verdade. Mas ao virar o rosto em direção a ela vi um sorriso nos seus lábios. Isso não era engraçado. Ela levantou no mesmo momento que ouvimos a voz dele.

"Filha? Está aí?"

"Aqui na sala, pai".

Virei meu corpo em direção à televisão para que ele não visse a minha precária situação ilimitada de pau duro da semana. Porra, isso estava muito foda. Ou melhor, sem foda, já que eu nem me masturbava mais. Corri ambas as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando pensar coerente.

"O que faz aqui, Rob?"

"Estamos conversando, pai". Ela nem me deixou responder.

"Sei, a última vez que vocês conversaram sozinhos, você estava grávida e tinha sumido".

Voltei meu corpo em direção a Charlie. Então agora a culpa era minha? Antes que soltasse uma bomba através das minhas palavras, Kristen resolveu intervir. Ela segurou no meu braço e foi me levando até a porta.

"Ele quer ficar mais tempo com Masen, pai. E está puto porque vou morar aqui e não mais na mansão".

"Mas aqui é sua casa." Ele rebateu e meu corpo paralisou. Eu juro que ia explodir. Ele queria meu filho só pra eles agora? _Não está ajudando, Charlie._

"Chefe Stewart..." Eu comecei.

"Rob! Vamos logo, você tem que ir embora. Por favor." Sua súplica no final da frase me quebrou. Há muito tempo não ouvia sua voz melosa me pedindo algo. Eu sempre fazia tudo o que ela queria quando falava assim comigo. Meus olhos estavam vidrados em sua direção e vi que ela colocou sua mão delicada na boca, percebendo o que disse.

Dei uma última olhada para seu pai e saí pela porta, ainda mais destruído do que quando entrei. Eu ainda ouvia vozes abafadas dentro da sua casa, mas a realidade abateu sobre mim. Se eu ficasse ou voltasse, o estrago seria muito pior.

Bati com a cabeça no teto do carro, tentando achar coerência. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Nem o sexo sem compromisso, que tinha consumido minha vida nos últimos anos, estava me animando. Antes quando estava mergulhado em problemas, eu usava o meu corpo e de mulheres desconhecidas para amenizar. Mas agora era diferente. O meu _real problema_ estava aqui, me atormentando e dominando meus sentidos de forma devastadora.

Entrei no carro e rodei por algum tempo. Mas como tinha acontecido ultimamente, nem meu carro me distraía mais. Precisava muito de ajuda e agora a única pessoa que me entenderia seria meu gêmeo. Eu poderia até mesmo conversar com Bella, que tinha sido essencial como minha amiga também, mas o que dizer? Estou sexualmente atraído, da forma mais violenta, pela mulher que destruiu minha vida? Isso não parecia uma conversa legal de amigos.

Fui para a casa dos meus pais e vi o carro do meu irmão na garagem. Subi as escadas e me joguei na cama do meu quarto, ouvindo o som do chuveiro. Pensei um pouco na situação dele. Bella era tão boa pra ele, só ele mesmo não enxergava. O pior é que eu não sabia como fazê-lo perceber seus erros também.

Logo depois ouvi o som do chuveiro sendo desligado e aguardei. Fiquei imaginando que se eu não estivesse aqui, essa hora ele poderia estar feliz e talvez até morando com Bella. Mas eu também não teria encontrado meu filho.

Assim que ele entrou no meu quarto, me assustei um pouco, já que ele não dormia aqui. Ou será que eu estava confuso? Resolvi falar logo, mas sem olhar para seu rosto. Eu estava tão perdido.

"Olá, cópia. Podemos conversar?" Falei quase com medo. "E agora juro que não é para pedir... só quero jogar conversa fora".

"O que houve com você, Rob? Você parece... perdido".

"É assim que pareço? Porra, Ed, você não faz idéia. Mas... ei, você ia sair? Acabou de tomar banho." Avaliei-o pela primeira vez e, porra, ele definitivamente estava muito pior do que eu. "Hum... acho que não sou eu que estou uma confusão do caralho, maninho. O que me diz de sair e tomar um drink, afinal, não é nem nove da noite ainda".

"Acho que preciso mesmo me distrair. Mas sem mulheres, por favor." Nem me fale em mulheres, eu definitivamente estava correndo de qualquer uma no momento.

"Pra quê? Elas só causam dores de cabeça." Ele me olhou confuso, franzindo sua sobrancelha. _Deus, eu conhecia esse olhar._

"Você quer falar sobre isso, Rob?" Sua preocupação me atingiu, mas eu não falaria com ele agora. Edward estava muito mais fodido do que eu e pelo que percebi, confundindo os dias e dormindo na minha cama. Lógico que como fuga ele iria se preocupar com os meus problemas primeiro.

"Pode parar irmão super protetor e que soluciona todos os problemas alheios, menos os seus. Hoje é sobre você. Vamos logo e coloque uma roupa decente que vamos sair." Comecei a pensar que se eu conseguisse ajudá-lo, eu também ficaria melhor. Meu irmão sempre estava disponível pra mim. Eu queria estar aqui para ele também.

Eu o joguei dentro do meu carro e fomos para o bar mais perto que encontrei.

"Essa porra de cidade está tão vazia. Sabe o que houve?" Perguntei ao perceber que até o bar não tinha ninguém.

"Sim. Hoje foi aniversário de uma enfermeira muito querida no hospital. Acho que toda a cidade foi pra casa dela. Eu te garanto, estava bem cheia".

Fiquei surpreso ao saber que ele tinha saído e voltado tão cedo. "Você foi à festa? Mas o que estava fazendo em casa, então? O que você aprontou, Edward?"

A garçonete passou e eu pedi uma cerveja. Edward suspirou me deixando preocupado. Não resisti e perguntei o óbvio.

"É sobre Bella, né? Ela está na festa?" Falei já sabendo que era isso.

"Eu fui à festa, Rob, mas voltei cedo... por isso que você me pegou em casa, na verdade. Eu tinha acabado de tomar um banho depois de chegar de lá..."

"Hum... acho que é aí que tem uma história interessante... você quer me contar?"

Ele fechou os olhos, totalmente angustiado e meu coração apertou para sua dor. Edward parecia tão ferido. Não era algo típico do meu gêmeo. Vi algo nele que eu nunca vi antes. "Eu sou um monstro, Rob..." Ele enfiou as mãos nos cabelos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu ainda a amo, tenho certeza, mas não consigo esquecer..."

"O que você fez, Edward? Vejo que você a machucou, ou pelo menos acha isso... Bella te ama, cara. Eu já te disse. Tenho certeza que ela vai te perdoar, sempre".

Ele tomou um gole de seu whisky e continuou calado por um tempo. Isso estava me deixando nervoso.

"Eu a amo, Rob. Muito. E isso fica cada vez mais certo na minha mente todas as vezes que me aproximo dela. Meu corpo reage em função dela, sempre. Mas as coisas que eu fiz... não sei se ela vai me perdoar. Sem contar que eu mesmo não consigo esquecer o que me atormenta..."

"Desabafa, irmão. Eu sempre tive você para me ouvir e me ajudar. Eu quero estar aqui por você também".

Ele me contou tudo. O que tinha acontecido com eles dois durante esse tempo. Eu estava muito penalizado por tudo, principalmente por saber do amor de Bella por meu irmão. E lógico que achava seus argumentos muito pouco perto do amor deles, mas Edward era assim. Totalmente sistemático. Mas algo em nós dois era muito parecido. Mesmo não aceitando, nosso corpo acabava mandando em nossas vidas. Não controlávamos nossos desejos. Mas ele tinha que entender que Bella não o magoaria.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, irmão. Bella é minha vida. Tudo o que sempre desejei em encontrar para amar uma mulher. Ela é minha alma gêmea. Mas não consigo deixar de pensar que ela não confiou em mim, depois de tanta coisa que vivemos e é isso que está me matando por dentro. Não acho que um relacionamento deve ter esse sentimento de desconfiança no meio".

"E agora? Você está me dizendo que está desistindo de tudo, Edward?" Não conseguia acreditar que era esse o resumo do seu discurso final. Eu não podia deixá-lo desistir dela.

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Rob. Juro que não sei".

"Bom... eu sei. Você vai lá agora e vai falar pra ela todas essas coisas. Vai admitir que a ama e que não vive sem ela..." Eu disse fortemente.

"Não, Rob. Eu não posso..."

"E por quê?"

"Vou dizer a ela o que? Eu te amo e não confio em você? Quero dormir ao seu lado, fazer amor todos os dias, mas jamais acreditarei no que me diz? Isso não está certo!"

"Você, por acaso, já conversou de verdade com ela? Nem responde porque eu sei que não. Todo o seu comportamento, desde que você descobriu tudo, é baseado no que você acredita. Você não deu a ela a oportunidade de conversar, Edward. Pelo que percebi, tudo o que está passando é baseado somente no seu sofrimento, sem saber o que ela sente. Por que você não desabafa com ela? Hoje".

Vi surgir em seus olhos uma determinação em fazer o que falei. Ele tinha que resolver essa porra logo e conversar com ela. Edward pediu outra bebida e esperou até ela chegar. Deu um grande gole e me olhou. Não o esperei me dar outra desculpa. Por mais que minha vida ainda não estivesse totalmente estruturada, eu estava mais leve e um pouco feliz, principalmente pelo fruto do meu amor do passado por Kristen. Masen era a melhor coisa na minha vida agora.

"Sei muito bem, irmão, o que é ficar muito tempo com as coisas presas no peito. Eu, Edward, melhor do que ninguém, sei a devastação que é não dividir minha dor. Precisei de quatro anos para resolver a confusão que era minha vida. É isso que você também quer pra você?"

Ele começou a chorar, colocando as mãos no rosto para esconder. "É tudo minha culpa, Rob. Eu falhei..."

"Você não falhou, irmão... você é um cara maravilhoso. Eu sempre quis ser como você. Confiante, decidido e determinado. Em tudo. Agora continue sendo meu exemplo e resolve essa porra de uma vez. Meu irmão não é covarde!"

Ele deu um suspiro e me olhou. "Você pode me levar lá, Rob?"

"Lógico, vamos então." Era o que eu queria. Eu fiquei feliz que consegui convencer esse _cabeça dura_. Saímos do bar e fomos direto para a casa da tal enfermeira.

Do lado de fora, vi uma moça que tinha estudado conosco na escola e era amiga da Kristen quando ela morava aqui. Lembrei das vezes que elas passavam de uniforme escolar por mim, principalmente quando eu já a desejava. Balancei a cabeça com o rumo dos meus pensamentos. Ela conversava com um rapaz que eu não conhecia. Meu irmão bufou ao vê-lo e me olhou.

"O que houve, Edward?"

"Pare ao lado daquela morena ali".

Eu o olhei confuso, tentando entender sua irritação, mas não disse nada e fiz o que ele pediu.

"Oi, Ângela. Bella está aí?" Ele perguntou a ela. Ângela. Era ela mesma.

"Edward? Nossa, me perdoe, nem te reconheci dentro desse carro. Você quer saber de Bella?"

"Sim... por favor".

"Ela foi embora há algum tempo. Deve estar em casa agora".

"Obrigado." Ele disse e me olhou. Eu entendi na hora. Para a casa de Bella.

"Eu quero saber o que foi aquilo?" Perguntei, já que ele não me disse o que tinha ocorrido para ele ficar tão puto só de ver o cara. Mas no fundo eu imaginava que tinha sido o homem que despertou o lado homicida do meu gêmeo na festa. Eu poderia descarregar minha fúria nele também...

"Não, Rob. Deixa pra lá".

"Mas você não está bem. Tem certeza?" Insisti, de repente ele aceita minha vontade de descontar em alguém também.

"Tenho. Na verdade, aquele ser insignificante era o cara que estava dando em cima de Bella mais cedo, como te falei. Acho que vi vermelho de novo. Mas estou melhor, acredite." Eu sabia que era o próprio.

Eu sorri, imaginando meu irmão socando o pobre do rapaz. "Você também não está bêbado, né?"

Ele também sorriu. "Eu estou bem".

Assim que chegamos em frente a casa da Bella ele olhou para fora e começou. "Eu acho melhor não, Rob... eu...".

"Pode parar a palhaçada agora mesmo. Você vai conversar com ela agora sim." Ele não ia desistir tão fácil. E nem eu.

Parei na porta dela e me estiquei para abrir a porta dele, mostrando que ele teria que descer.

"Eu não tenho escolha, né?"

"Não. E tira logo essa bunda branca do meu carro antes que eu te jogue pra fora".

Edward saiu cambaleando do carro e eu quase ri da cena. Meu irmão raramente bebia, era engraçado de ver. Eu o vi dando passos até a varanda e percebi que ele não desistiria, então saí de lá, deixando meu gêmeo para resolver seus problemas. Estava entrando na garagem de casa quando percebi o quanto estava agindo igual a ele. Eu tinha acabado de dizer para meu irmão resolver e assumir tudo o que sentia, mas isso era tudo o que eu não tinha feito durante todo esse tempo. Mas o que eu sentia afinal? Nem eu mesmo entendia ainda.

Dei a ré e fui em direção a casa dela. Olhei no relógio e vi que passava das onze horas da noite. Tive receio em me aproximar com medo da reação de Charlie. Mas para minha sorte, ou não, o carro do pai dela não estava lá... Eu sabia que às vezes surgia algum problema e ele passava a noite trabalhando. Então resolvi descer e bater na porta.

Eu tinha bebido só duas cervejas, então eu não estava nem um pouco bêbado. Dei duas leves batidas, pensando que ela poderia estar dormindo. Mas claro que com Kristen tudo era possível. Ela abriu a porta e, para me fazer pirar ainda mais, estava de calça de moleton grudada no corpo e uma blusa justinha... _e _um copo de vinho. Deus do céu, não tinha como ela ficar mais sexy?

"Você está bêbada?"

"Eu? Lógico que não." Sua mãozinha veio em minha direção, passeando pelos meus lábios. "Não resistiu ficar longe de mim muito tempo, não é?"

Isso de novo não. Ela começou novamente com sua provocação do caralho. Empurrei seu corpo para dentro da sua casa, sem pensar em mais nada.

"Agora somos só nós dois, meu bem".

Meu corpo ardia para senti-la. Ela se debateu a princípio, mas dessa vez sem muita resistência. Eu a abracei forte contra mim e ela podia sentir tudo o que estava fazendo ao meu corpo. Meu pau já estava dolorido, pela milionésima vez desde que tudo começou. Comecei a puxá-la mais, até chegarmos ao sofá e ela se sentou em cima de mim. Seus olhos estavam fechados e eu não falei nada. Eu só precisava fazer isso. Ficar com ela. Sem pensar em nada.

Se eu pensasse iria gritar. Se eu pensasse não estaria aqui agora.

Eu queria sair e não deixar tudo isso acontecer. Mas um sentimento estranho me segurava. Caralho, isso era insano demais.

Subi sua blusa e a retirei. Olhei para ela, seu corpo pequeno, lindo e corado. Perfeito. Demorei um tempo analisando tudo. Seus seios estavam maiores por causa de Masen. E isso a deixou mais bonita ainda. Seus braços estavam delineados, como se ela se exercitasse sempre. Como eu ainda não tinha percebido isso?

Ela abriu os olhos devagar e me viu analisando seu corpo. Quando ela tentou se afastar eu a puxei novamente para mim. "Não dessa vez. Você não vai fugir".

Ela gemeu e me abraçou. Ela não resistiu então, assim como eu. Seria efeito do vinho? Eu não queria ser um cara que se aproveitava dessa situação, mas era tudo tão foda. Eu não estava resistindo. Suas mãos foram para a barra da minha camisa e ela a tirou, me tocando por todo canto, deixando um rastro de calor por onde passava. "Porra." Eu falei quando senti suas unhas me arranhando. Tão bom. Beijei novamente seus lábios, mostrando a ela o quanto eu gostava disso. Mas ela sabia. Minha ereção pressionava sua coxa bem abaixo de nós.

Impaciente, abri minha calça e abaixei toda a minha roupa, ainda com ela no colo. Não era certo. Eu sabia. Mas não conseguia pensar em nada mais. Meu membro assumiu o controle do meu corpo e agora o que eu mais desejava era entrar no seu calor. Fazia tanto tempo. Peguei uma mão dela que me abraçava e levei até meu pau, que teve espasmos somente com seu toque. Me arrepiei ao sentir o calor de sua pequena mão me envolver ainda mais. Ela deixou sua cabeça cair em meu ombro e gemeu quando começou a movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo.

"Sim." Eu aprovei. "Perfeito." Deixei sua mão sozinha e com um movimento rápido, levantei seu corpo, já sentindo falta da sua mão em mim. Puxei sua calça com tudo, deixando sua boceta depilada diante da minha visão. Caralho, ela estava..._ perfeita_. Coloquei-a sentada no meu colo novamente e a toquei. Porra. Ela estava muito molhada. Rapidamente a puxei para cima novamente e sentei-a em cima da minha ereção. Ela sentiu a cabeça na entrada e saltou. Eu a segurei, confuso com sua atitude.

"Não." Ela disse. E eu ignorei. Meu desejo era tão grande que eu não conseguia parar. Eu _precisava_ estar dentro dela. E rápido.

"Você não vai fugir." Eu avisei. Posicionei-a novamente em cima de mim e a pressionei. Mas ela estava se segurando e eu não conseguia. Soltei um pouco seu quadril e puxei seu rosto para mim. Beijei sua boca com força e avidez, mordendo seus lábios e chupando sua língua.

Ela trouxe seu rosto ao meu pescoço e me mordeu. "Hum..." Eu murmurei. "Adoro quando você faz isso." Pressionei seu corpo mais uma vez para baixo e entrei um pouco, mas estava tão apertado que era delirante. Meus olhos rolaram para trás de prazer. Eu me segurei para não empurrá-la de uma vez. Seu gemido ecoou na sala e eu puxei seu rosto ao meu. Ela continuava de olhos fechados.

"Kristen." Chamei, mas ela tentou esconder o rosto, afundando mais um pouco em mim, me fazendo gemer. "Porra." Suspirei. Ela se moveu mais e eu perdi o controle, subindo meu quadril de encontro ao dela. Puxei sua boca para a minha e abafei seus gemidos.

Movimentei-me mais até que consegui chegar ao fundo. Era o paraíso. Tão apertada. Ela parecia quase... _Virgem_?

Não era hora de pensar nisso, mas era impossível. Há quanto tempo ela não... _Eu não quero pensar!_

Ela começou a balançar lentamente em cima de mim e foi vergonhoso como eu quase virei um adolescente e gozei em 15 segundos. _Porra_. Ela estava muito apertada e se movia tão devagar. E eu estava sem fazer sexo a mais tempo do que estava acostumado. Tudo isso junto quase levou meu controle.

Concentrei-me, tentando me segurar, mordendo a parte interna da minha boca para não urrar de prazer. Minhas mãos seguravam seus quadris, acompanhando seu ritmo. Ela pressionou sua boca em meu ombro e me lambia e chupava. Sabia que ficaria uma marca, mas estava longe de me importar.

"Eu não vou agüentar." Avisei. Meu controle se desfazendo com a sensação. Ela voltou a me beijar e se movimentava com um pouco mais de avidez. Por Deus, eu não estava resistindo. Seus gemidos começaram a virar pequenos gritinhos enquanto eu mordia meus lábios, tentando controlar o inevitável. Joguei a cabeça para trás, desesperado. Deus, isso era demais pra mim. Quando sua boceta apertou meu pau, eu não agüentei. Gozei forte dentro dela, completamente alucinado. Puxei seu corpo em um forte abraço, agarrado aos seus cabelos. "Porra." Era só o que eu conseguia falar.

De repente congelei. _Eu fiz isso sem camisinha_. Meu Deus, eu sou um irresponsável.

Ela sentiu minha tensão e afastou. Eu a puxei novamente. "Desculpe-me. Eu nem coloquei a camisinha." Eu disse sem graça.

"Hum." Ela se assustou. "Eu tomo a pílula do dia seguinte. Não se preocupe".

Puxei seu rosto para mim. "Kristen. Olha pra mim, porra." Ela me olhou e seus olhos azuis estavam tão cheios de dúvidas e vergonha que eu não tive como brigar com ela. "Eu não quero dizer que não quero outro filho. Mas é porque isso já está muito confuso do jeito que está".

"Eu sei." Ela tentou sair novamente de cima de mim e eu a segurei. "Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso." Foi só o que ela disse. De repente eu fiquei envergonhado de minhas atitudes. Sempre que eu tentava conversar com ela a gente acabava se batendo ou se agarrando. Meu controle não existia perto dela.

"Eu... bem... não sei o que dizer, Kristen..." Eu precisava pensar, mas sua proximidade estava acabando com meus limites. Ela tinha o poder sobre meu corpo.

"Tudo bem. Não diga nada. Você pode ir embora se quiser." Olhei seu pequeno corpo sair de perto de mim. Senti um vazio tão grande. Puxei seu corpo novamente.

"Como assim? Ainda não terminamos, Kristen". Sorri malicioso pra ela.

"Você está louco?" Suas mãos me empurraram, fazendo meu corpo reagir novamente. Deus, isso era loucura demais.

"Você não imagina o quanto, gatinha." Puxei sua boca, mas ela me mordeu.

"Vamos começar essa porra de novo?" Ela cerrou os olhos, fazendo meu pau tremer.

Definitivamente essa noite seria a mais longa de todas.

* * *

**Nota da Irene:** Meninas, desculpem o super atraso. Eu terminei de escrever esse capítulo só no domingo e mandei para a Titinha. Ele estava com 23 paginas... e ela me devolveu ontem com 36... bom né? Nossa amiga Titinha mora no Rio... e estava tendo super problemas com a segurança e tudo mais. Estava sem conseguir entrar na net pra me mandar o capítulo. Estávamos ansiosas para postar ele e ver a reação de vocês. Espero que gostem. Foi escrito com muita _emoção._ Ahahahaha

Já dissemos que está difícil postar toda semana. Os capítulos estão cada vez maiores e mais complexos e nosso tempo mais corrido. Espero que ninguém nos abandone.

E ai? O que você achou do capítulo? O próximo é POV Bella. Hohohohoh


	34. Sonhos despedaçados

_'Cause all of the stars_

_Have faded away_

_Just try not to worry_

_You'll see them some day_

_Take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Get up (get up)_

_Come on (come on)_

_Why you scared? (I'm not scared)_

_You'll never change_

_What's been and gone_

_**Porque todas as estrelas**_

_**Desapareceram**_

_**Apenas tente não se preocupar**_

_**Você as verá algum dia**_

_**Pegue o que você precisa**_

_**E siga seu caminho**_

_**E pare de chorar tanto**_

_**Levante (levante)**_

_**Venha (venha)**_

_**Por que você está assustada? (Não estou assustada)**_

_**Você nunca mudará**_

_**O que aconteceu e o que já foi**_

**Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oasis**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 31 – SONHOS DESPEDAÇADOS**

**BELLA POV**

Apesar de a porta ter fechado, minha mente ainda gritava com a imagem dele saindo da sala. Eu sabia que tinha pegado muito pesado. Eu o seduzi, trapaceei e, o pior de tudo, omiti. Por mais cruel que ele parecesse nesse momento, eu não conseguia ficar com raiva dele. Meu amor por Edward era enorme. E claro que a culpa era minha. Tentei me movimentar. O meio das minhas pernas estava dolorido, mas de uma forma que era perversamente maravilhosa. Eu queria sentir essa dor pelo resto da minha vida. Mas, afinal, o que ele estava pensando?

Desci lentamente. Uma dor forte atravessou meu peito. Seria sempre assim agora? Ele nunca mais olharia em meus olhos? Nunca mais me diria 'eu te amo'? Um soluço saiu da minha boca e eu me abaixei. Não era assim que eu queria. Eu precisava de Edward para mim.

Minha roupa estava uma bagunça, mas não me importei. Precisava ser forte se quisesse conquistar Edward novamente. Tudo o que fiz me levou a isso. Todas as coisas que aceitei e vivi me trouxeram até aqui. E eu tinha que continuar com minha missão. Conquistá-lo mais uma vez.

Levantei meu corpo e ajeitei minha roupa, tentando dar orientação à minha mente, assim como ao meu corpo. Eu precisava reagir, nem que fosse por fora. Lógico que eu estava quebrada. Edward tinha o meu coração. A única coisa que eu precisava recuperar era o seu, já que o corpo, comprovado agora, ainda era meu.

Fechei os olhos enquanto caminhava até a cadeira, jogando meu corpo. Suspirei profundamente, tentando achar coerência nos meus pensamentos. Então era isso, eu tinha que lutar por ele. Nem que fosse de forma injusta. Mesmo que fosse para levá-lo à loucura, como ele mesmo tinha dito.

Uma pequena batida na porta me sobressaltou. Meu coração ameaçou ter esperança que fosse ele novamente, mas eu me detive. Edward era muito orgulhoso para voltar. Tinha que ser minha vida real me chamando de volta.

"Entre, está aberta." Eu disse olhando ao redor, para ver se tinha vestígios da minha insanidade há pouco tempo enquanto prendia meu cabelo em um mal organizado coque, depois da bagunça que ele estava.

"Oi, Bella." Minha amiga Ângela apareceu na porta. "Podemos conversar?"

"Claro, Angie. Entre, por favor".

"Não está ocupada, né?"

"Eu? Não".

"Hum... você está bem? Parece... preocupada".

"Não. Só estou pensando em algumas coisas. Mas, me diga o que houve?"

"Bem, vim lhe dizer que a Sra. Maggie está saindo e que queria conversar com você antes de ir. E também quero convidá-la para o meu aniversário. Quer dizer, para a festa".

"Sério? Quero dizer, nem sabia que era seu aniversário. Que ótimo. Quando será?"

"Amanhã. Na minha casa. Você vai?"

"Eu... bem..." O que eu podia fazer? Não queria encontrá-lo agora. Ou sim? "Edward vai?"

Ela me olhou confusa por uns segundos. "Oh Deus, Bella. Vocês não... quero dizer, não estão..."

"Estamos com problemas." Interrompi sua linha de raciocínio. "Todo casal tem. Não é mesmo?"

"Bom, sim... quero dizer, eu e Ben também tivemos nossas crises, mas... droga, isso não é sobre mim, mas, bem, me desculpe... eu não o convido se quiser, eu..."

"NÃO." Quase gritei. "Por favor, convide-o sim! Eu quero que ele vá." Poderia ser minha chance de conversar com ele.

"Sério? Posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

"Por enquanto nada... eu acho. E obrigada por se lembrar de mim... o que você gostaria de ganhar de presente?"

"Ah, Bella, por favor. Só a sua presença já é um grande presente".

"Se você não me falar o que quer, vai me fazer comprar um grande urso de pelúcia de dois metros. E ainda rosa!"

O olhar horrorizado de Ângela me fez sorrir. Lógico que ela, sendo alérgica a pelúcia, acharia a minha idéia absurda.

"Bella. Você sabe que sou alérgica... por favor".

"Estou brincando. _Ainda_. Mas, me diga então?"

Ângela cerrou os olhos e começou a falar sobre as possibilidades de um presente para a sua casa, já que ela e seu noivo estavam planejando se casar. Eu simplesmente assentia para ela enquanto minha mente vagava para o que eu faria caso Edward fosse realmente à festa.

"Ei, Bella? Ei. Está acordada?" Percebi que ela gesticulava na minha frente.

Sorri sem graça. Ângela cruzou os braços e sorriu. "Não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é?"

"Desculpe, eu ando muito distraída. Vamos ver a Maggie então?"

"Sim, afinal, você não quer ouvir meu monólogo sobre como agarrar Ben para um casamento".

Sorri ainda mais. Levantei da cadeira e saímos juntas do consultório. Antes de fechar a porta dei uma última olhada para minha mesa e soltei um pequeno suspiro. Minha calcinha encharcada e minha dormência entre as pernas me lembravam o orgasmo incrível, mas com o tratamento frio do meu amor.

"Não olhe para trás, Bella, mas Dr. Edward e Dr. Cullen estão saindo do consultório agora".

Meu corpo retesou somente com a presença. Mesmo que ela não me dissesse, eu senti a força do corpo de Edward no mesmo instante. Um arrepio atravessou minha nuca, fazendo meu estômago se contorcer, o que quase me fez curvar o corpo com o espasmo. O que eu faria, afinal, para reconquistar esse homem de novo?

"Eu vou convidá-los. Tudo bem mesmo pra você?"

"Sim, Angie. Não faça essa desfeita. E... por favor, não fale nada que o deixe constrangido. Não sei o que ele falou para seu pai... e..."

"Bella. Pode deixar. Eu não sei qual foi o problema entre vocês, mas com certeza irão se acertar. Eu, assim como todas as pessoas desse hospital e até dessa cidade, conseguimos ver com clareza que vocês foram feitos um para o outro".

Senti meu peito inflar com sua declaração. Nosso amor era tão óbvio que todos notavam. Abri um sorriso para ela. "Muito obrigada, Angie. Eu vou te esperar aqui no consultório então. Quando você terminar me chame novamente".

Ela foi em direção a eles e mesmo que minha mente gritava para não fazer isso, eu virei meu corpo, incapaz de me controlar. Somente em bater os olhos no homem que roubou meu coração, desejei-o novamente. Deus, ele era perfeito. De longe, Edward era o homem mais bonito que já vi na minha vida. E, mesmo que eu tivesse conhecido seu gêmeo antes, hoje, eu vejo as diferenças que os deixam únicos. E, comprovadamente, meu amor por ele era para sempre. Foram poucos segundos, já que vi uma dor profunda no seu olhar. Não quis ser atingida pelo remorso de atacá-lo. Eu precisava desesperadamente tê-lo na minha vida novamente.

Entrei na minha sala, encostando-me à porta e fechando os olhos. Nada era comparado ao vazio do meu peito. Por mais que Edward tivesse me abandonado, feito sexo comigo sem nem olhar no meu rosto, e tivesse se recusado a me olhar nos olhos, tudo isso valeria se fosse para tê-lo em meus braços novamente. Decidi que, definitivamente, minha amiga Rose estava certa. Eu precisava reconquistar meu príncipe encantado novamente.

Voltei à realidade com uma batida na porta. Assim que abri dei de cara com uma sorridente Ângela, que me puxou em direção ao pronto-socorro, me contando como foi a conversa com os 'doutores mais bonitos' de Forks.

Cheguei ao meu plantão e minha rotina me fez feliz. Mesmo que temporariamente. Nos despedimos da Sra. Maggie, dei entrada em mais alguns pacientes e organizei o plantão da semana. Tudo isso me distraiu até o final. Quando percebi já estava escuro, com a noite gelada do lugar. Eu precisava ir embora, já que amanhã estaria de plantão durante o dia novamente e tinha que descansar para a festa. Eu não tinha visto mais Edward, apesar de ter certeza que ele estaria de plantão. Mesmo com a separação, eu sempre checava seus horários. Hoje ele sairia depois de mim.

Fiquei tentada a perguntar por ele, mas fiquei com vergonha. Muitas pessoas ainda não sabiam do nosso rompimento, ou da bagunça que eu estava fazendo, na verdade. Mas o que eu falaria? Perguntaria o que aconteceu às alcoviteiras de plantão que o comiam com os olhos? Jamais daria esse gostinho a elas.

Enquanto dobrava o corredor remoendo esses pensamentos, dei de cara com Dr. Carlisle, falando ao telefone, de costas pra mim.

"_Dê uma olhada nele, Esme. Ele não está nada bem. Eu o vi saindo da sala de Bella completamente arrasado. Estou muito preocupado"._

Meu coração deu um salto. O que tinha acontecido, afinal?

"_Não, amor. Nada disso. Tenho certeza que Bella não fez nada. Ele disse que era um monstro. Acho que a personalidade forte e determinada dele está fazendo Edward sofrer. Deixe-o dormir e amanhã converse com ele. Sinto que se nosso filho não abrir os olhos, perderá a coisa mais importante da sua vida agora"._

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com a declaração de Carlisle. Então Edward estava sofrendo? Mas isso, ao mesmo tempo, me fez feliz. Ele estava se sentindo culpado pelo que fez comigo então? No fundo ele tentou me magoar, mas para me afastar.

"_Sim, amor. Amanhã vamos na Alice e..."_

Afastei-me, com vergonha de escutar a conversa do meu chefe. Fui quase saltitante para meu carro, feliz pela primeira vez. Ele me amava. Ele voltaria pra mim. Enquanto entrava no meu carro, um pensamento me atravessou. E se eu fosse até a casa dele? Será que nós poderíamos conversar sobre tudo, ou eu simplesmente devia atacá-lo com uma das lingeries matadoras que eu ainda estava guardando?

Dirigi até em casa remoendo meu lábio, pensando nessa possibilidade. Parei na minha porta e ainda com a picape ligada, vi que seu carro estava estacionado, todo torto. Um sentimento de ternura se apossou do meu peito. Edward estava precisando de cuidados e eu estava louca para ir consolá-lo. _'Não, Bella... concentre-se'_.

Desliguei meu carro e entrei em casa, procurando meu telefone. A melhor pessoa para me aconselhar agora seria minha amiga Rose. No segundo toque, ela atendeu.

"_Boa noite, minha super amiga. Quer meu conselho para quê?_" Rose disse com um sorriso na voz.

"Boa noite, Rose. Não posso ligar simplesmente para minha amiga e dizer que estou com saudades?" Tentei disfarçar, mas intrigada em como Rose sabia exatamente o que eu pensava.

"_Sim, claro que pode, Bellinha. Mas desde o momento que você está sem seu homem, já que não me ligou para contar que voltaram e eu, perversamente, estou te dando conselhos eróticos de como seduzi-lo, então não. Não acredito que está só com saudades._" Ela disse irônica.

"Não tem como esconder nada de você, não é?" Meu rosto queimou de vergonha pela confissão.

"_Eu te amo, Bella. Como uma irmã. E por isso te conheço tanto, mesmo estando a quilômetros de distância, sei quando você precisa de mim. Foi assim quando consegui te arrastar de Londres, lembra?"_

"Com muita chantagem em forma de cartas, e-mails e telefonemas." Sorri com a lembrança da sua insistência. "E graças à sua saudade, eu conheci Edward".

"_Viu como sou muito importante na sua vida? Até colocar o gêmeo do bem na sua vida, eu fiz"._

"Rose, não foi bem assim." Ri com sua pouca modéstia. "Edward penou um pouco para me conquistar, ouviu? E sem sua ajuda." Somente Rosalie para me fazer sorrir neste momento. Lembrei da época que vivemos na faculdade e meu peito apertou pela lembrança. "Tenho saudades da época que morávamos perto, sabia?"

"_Ai, amiga, assim eu vou chorar. E agora eu não posso fazer isso, já que estou maquiada e pronta, pois estarei representando o papel da esposa linda e gostosa do candidato a promotor chefe do estado de Washington_." Ela disse irônica, mas o final me surpreendeu.

"Isso é sério, Rose? Que máximo. Isso é maravilhoso. Em deve estar imensamente orgulhoso".

"_Na verdade não, Bella. Ele está mais nervoso do que no dia do discurso da faculdade. Eu estou pensando em distraí-lo com um boquete no caminho._" Rose contou rindo.

"Rose! Não quero imaginar essa cena, pelo amor de Deus!" Corei novamente pela segunda vez. "O que Emmett vai pensar ouvindo você falando isso?"

"_Nada. Ele está muito ocupado tentando despachar a baixinha da minha cunhada pelo telefone no nosso quarto. Ela está dando gritinhos a mais de meia hora só com a notícia. Sem contar que Esme e Carlisle estarão lá amanhã com o pequeno Masen e estão nos forçando a ir pra lá também. Mas, enfim..." _Ela suspirou_. "Vamos agora falar de você. O que aconteceu agora para você precisar da minha ajuda?"_

"Rose. Amanhã tem uma festa. Aniversário de uma enfermeira do hospital e acho que Edward vai. O que eu faço para chamar a atenção dele?" Mordi meu lábio de nervoso.

"_Oh, Deus. Isso sim que é maravilhoso. Então, faça o seguinte: Use o vestido azul, que deixa seu corpo divino. Alise seu cabelo. Eles ficam extremamente sexy quando estão maiores. E o mais importante de tudo: Faça-o sentir ciúmes. Não importa com quem seja. Deixe Edward imaginar que você está sendo paquerada por outra pessoa. E outra coisa: tente dançar algo sensual para deixá-lo louco a ponto de agarrá-la na frente de todos_".

Fiquei visualizando a cena conforme Rose falava. Eu não me imaginava deixar Edward com ciúme. "Não sei se isso vai dar certo, Rose..."

"_Vai por mim, amiga. Essas coisas são como ingredientes de uma receita da vovó. Sempre dá certo, apesar de ninguém dizer o segredo do bolo. Todas as mulheres já fizeram, ou farão isso algum dia para seduzir alguém_".

"Rose." Eu disse, rindo da sua analogia. "Só você para me dar conselhos sobre Edward falando de comida e sexo em uma mesma frase e ainda ser engraçada." Ela era mesmo única.

"_Bella, comer e gozar estão na lista de prioridades de qualquer ser humano. Vamos falar seriamente agora. Vai seguir meus conselhos?_"

"Estranhamente sim. Não tenho outras idéias mesmo." Suspirei. "Muito obrigada, Rose".

"_Não precisa agradecer. Depois de amanhã me ligue e me conte se eu estava certa ou não. Agora preciso desligar, pois meu lindo marido está descendo as escadas resmungando. Acho que vou antecipar o boquete aqui na sala mesmo. Boa noite, amiga_".

"Boa noite, Rose." Despedi-me rapidamente, com medo de Emmett ouvir essa parte específica da conversa. "Depois te ligo".

Sorri balançando a cabeça para a conversa com Rose. Ela tinha o dom de me divertir, mesmo que eu estivesse em qualquer momento triste da minha vida. Eu a amava intensamente.

Fui em direção ao quarto, ansiosa para achar o vestido que ela falou. Mas antes de chegar à porta, meu telefone tocou novamente. Quem seria agora?

Atendi no segundo toque. "Alô?"

"_Senhorita Swan?"_

"Sim?" Saiu como uma pergunta. A voz do homem era rouca e desconhecida, mas de alguma forma, me soou familiar.

"_Desculpe ligar essa hora, mas sendo enfermeira chefe de um grande hospital, imaginei que a senhorita estivesse acordada. Liguei para o Hospital de Forks e me informaram que já tinha largado o plantão_".

"E quem está falando, por favor?" Franzi o cenho para a possibilidade de alguém do hospital dar meu telefone pessoal. Isso era contra as regras. "Eu não estou reconhecendo o senhor".

"_Nossa, que indelicadeza a minha. Desculpe a minha falta de educação. Sou o Dr. James, do Hospital de Phoenix. A senhorita lembra de mim?"_

"Oi, Dr. James. Claro que me lembro do senhor. Como sabe meu telefone?" Por mais que ficasse um pouco aliviada por reconhecer o homem ao telefone, ainda estava assustada com o fato de ele saber meu número.

"_Desculpe novamente por isso, parece que estou invadindo sua privacidade. Eu estava querendo falar com você e tomei a liberdade de pedir ao seu pai quando ele veio aqui ontem_".

"Meu pai esteve no hospital novamente?" Não passou despercebido a notícia que ele me deu. Meu peito deu um salto. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? "E, por favor, me chame de Bella".

"_Claro, senhorita Bella. Não aconteceu nada demais com seu pai. Ele só veio fazer exames de rotina._" Percebi que só voltei a respirar depois que ele terminou a frase. "_Ele é um homem de fortes princípios e te ama muito também._" Sorri com a descrição do meu pai, mesmo feita por um homem que mal me conhecia. "_Tudo bem em ligar agora_?" Sua voz tremeu um pouco.

"Sim, eu acho. Mas, desculpe mesmo em perguntar, como foi que conseguiu meu telefone, não me lembro... quer dizer..." Não lembrava de ter deixado meus dados pessoais no hospital em Phoenix.

"_Foi isso que eu quis dizer sobre seu pai ter fortes princípios._" Ele riu, deixando-me confusa. "_Tive que contar para ele meus planos, já que eu fiz o pedido do seu número a ele. E ele deixou bem claro que se você reclamasse de qualquer coisa a meu respeito, ele mesmo viria aqui no hospital e, segundo suas palavras, 'arrancaria minhas bolas fora'. Tenho que lhe dizer, senhorita Bella, não é uma visão muito boa, imaginar esse tipo de coisa._" Ele terminou, dando um pequeno grunhido.

Dei uma pequena gargalhada para a ameaça desproporcional do meu velho pai. "Desculpe, Dr. James, foi grosseiro rir assim..." Continuei a rir. "Mas é meio engraçado ouvir isso de você".

"_Bom, fico feliz que tenha se divertido então. Seu sorriso, mesmo que seja por telefone, valeu a pena a ameaça. Conheci a senhorita em um momento bastante tenso e me agrada saber que te faço feliz. E, por favor, me chame somente de James. Não sou tão velho_".

Um sinal de alerta soou na minha mente. Ele estava flertando comigo? Isso não era nada bom. "Sinto muito, Dr. James, mas, por que me ligou? Estou um pouco ocupada agora, meu namorado deve chegar a qualquer momento." Por mais que doesse essas palavras agora, eu precisava mostrar pra ele que não estava disponível.

"_Novamente, me desculpe, senhora._" Percebi que sua voz ficou mais profissional e que ele me chamou de senhora agora. "_Eu pertenço ao conselho do hospital e faço parte da área de contratação dos profissionais também. Estamos aumentando o atendimento do Hospital Memorial, pois criamos uma ala exclusiva de pronto socorro infantil, assim como estamos em negociação para ter também um anexo somente para tratamento de câncer infantil..._" Ele suspirou, enquanto minha mente dava voltas com a quantidade de informações que ele passava. "_E como conheço muitos bons profissionais, mas pouco disponíveis para o trabalho, eu pensei... bem..._" Ele gaguejou no final. Dr. James não precisava concluir seu discurso. Ele estava me oferecendo uma proposta de emprego. Tomei um longo suspiro antes de falar.

"E por que o senhor está me contando isso?"

"_Sei tudo sobre você, senhora Swan. Seu excelente trabalho na direção do P.S. infantil de Londres rendeu muitas referências na área de enfermagem. Sei do seu trabalho também em Forks. Na verdade, como eu já tinha lhe dito, tem excelentes relações-públicas. E olha que não falo somente do seu pai._" Houve uma pausa e um pequeno sorriso na sua voz. "_E bom, todo o meu discurso é na verdade uma proposta de emprego. Estamos oferecendo o dobro do seu salário atual, qualquer que seja ele, e a oportunidade de ter uma carga horária um pouco menor do que tem hoje em uma cidade pequena"._

Isso não podia ser possível. Ele queria me tirar de Forks? "Desculpe, mas não estou interessada, Dr. James." Eu disse na mesmo hora. "Sou muito feliz onde estou".

"_Tudo bem. Eu imaginava mesmo que essa seria sua resposta. Mas não precisa ser assim tão rápida, pode pensar um pouco e-"_.

"Eu já estou respondendo, Dr. James. Não quero a sua proposta, mesmo que esteja encantada por lembrar-se de mim para o cargo. Obrigada." Eu o cortei rapidamente. Não imaginava minha vida longe de Edward e seu discurso inicial me deixou um pouco tonta. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava flertando comigo.

"_Isso é uma pena. E novamente, me desculpe por incomodá-la..."_ Sua voz tinha um tom decepcionado. Querendo ser simpática, resolvi agradecer.

"Não tem problema, doutor. Estou muito honrada e feliz por ser reconhecida por minha profissão e agradeço imensamente o convite, mas novamente não estou interessada, por enquanto. Estou aqui há pouco tempo e sei que posso contribuir ainda mais para o P.S. daqui".

"_Ok, então... boa noite, senhorita Bella."_ Sua voz saiu quase triste, deixando-me quase com remorso. "Boa noite, Dr. James".

Desliguei o telefone ainda zonza com a conversa. Por pior que minha vida estivesse agora, sem Edward, eu não desistiria tão fácil. Lógico que ser reconhecida por minha profissão e ser chamada para ser chefe de um P.S. infantil era maravilhoso. O fato do hospital de Phoenix abrir um anexo especialmente para crianças com câncer também, o que me fez recordar automaticamente de Edward. E até mesmo de Rob. Mas doía somente a idéia de ficar tão distante. Eu não era forte para isso.

Dei um longo suspiro e o cansaço do dia abateu sobre meu corpo. Foram muitas coisas acontecendo que drenaram minhas forças. Eu precisava dormir.

Arrastei-me pela cama e pensei em Edward novamente. Será que ele estava bem? O que estava passando pela cabeça dele agora? A inconsciência me engoliu no momento que imaginei o que poderia fazer com ele amanhã na festa.

A manhã pareceu mais animada. O clima de Forks parecia estar comemorando com a minha esperança de dias melhores. Eu estava certa que conseguiria provar para ele que o amava e que podia mudar tudo.

Fui cantarolando para o banheiro, me arrumei e fui para o meu carro, não sem antes dar uma olhada para sua casa e ver que o carro de Edward estava do mesmo jeito de ontem. Ou seja, ele nem saiu de casa. Uma pequena emoção correu pelo meu corpo. Ele não estava sendo mais a mesma pessoa de quando estávamos juntos. Meu desejo era que Edward voltasse a ser o homem amoroso que conheci, mas também dinâmico e alegre com todos a sua volta.

Suspirei e segui para o hospital. As coisas estavam tranqüilas, com um número bem reduzido de pacientes. De certa forma o dia até se arrastou, pois tinha poucas coisas para fazer. Durante o almoço, fiquei distraída pensando na roupa que Rose me falou. Será que eu seduziria Edward mesmo?

O início da tarde foi ainda mais tranqüilo, fazendo meu tédio aumentar. De forma inconsciente comecei a passear pelos corredores para passar as horas e, para minha surpresa, dei de cara com a mãe de Edward, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto em minha direção. Meu coração deu um salto. A última vez que a vi, foi antes do pior dia da minha vida. E definitivamente, não estava preparada para um confronto agora.

"Olá, Bella. Quanto tempo".

"Oi, Dona Esme, realmente. Como a senhora está?"

"Somente Esme, querida." Seu sorriso me deixou tranqüila. "Gostaria de lhe dizer que estou bem, filha. Mas na verdade não estou." Sua mão veio em minha direção. "Por que não tem aparecido lá em casa?"

"Eu... bem..." Gaguejei para ela. Lógico que ela sabia que eu e Edward não estávamos bem. E mesmo que não tivesse certeza, a conversa que ouvi ontem entre ela e meu chefe não deixava dúvidas. "Sinto muito por isso... eu estou muito ocupada." Abaixei meu olhos, envergonhada.

"Não precisa mentir pra mim, criança. Sei que você e meu filho teimoso não estão bem." Um grande calor varreu meu rosto. "Mas me dói muito saber que vocês estão assim... separados... mesmo se amando tanto".

"Eu também..." Sussurrei mais para mim. "Como ele está?"

"Eu queria poder dizer que ele está lindo e perfeito esperando por você lá em casa. Mas estarei mentindo..." Esme suspirou profundamente e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "Bella, eu não estou aqui para julgar nada, mas também não sou cega. Eu soube através... _deles_".

Olhei assustada para ela. Será que todos sabiam sobre isso então? Não era somente Alice, ou ela mesma falou algo? "Esme... eu... me..."

Ela levantou a mão e com um sorriso tranqüilizante me pediu para continuar. "Você é uma mulher linda, Bella. Era óbvio que meu filho Robert a veria assim também. Eu me lembro do olhar de cobiça que ele deu a você desde a primeira vez, no jantar." Deus, eu estava morta agora. "Mas conheço muito bem meus filhos, e depois que vi a amizade surgir entre vocês, fiquei um pouco mais feliz. Eu era extremamente triste com a distância do meu filho, Bella." Ela suspirou. "Meu coração estava tranqüilo, até que vi Robert na sua casa. Não vou negar, Bella, eu fiquei preocupada com isso." Eu fiquei muito tensa com o rumo da sua conversa. "Conversei com ele... _Rob_. E depois que Kristen voltou e todo o sofrimento do meu filho também, vi que você o ajudou. E muito. Você se tornou uma pessoa importante na vida dele. Te agradeço tanto por isso".

Eu não conseguia falar nada, meus olhos estavam vidrados com tudo o que ela falava. "Bella, não se preocupe. Não quero me meter na vida de ninguém, nem da sua e nem dos meus filhos e Rob me explicou o que estava fazendo na sua casa. E por isso quero te pedir uma coisa. Sei que meu filho, Edward, está sofrendo assim por você. E o que é pior, por algo horrível que ele fez a você. Por favor, o perdoe..."

"Não, Esme. Não é ele... sou eu... e..." Deus, como falar com ela sobre isso? Eu ainda estava petrificada. "Ele me odeia..."

"Meu amor." Sua mão veio em direção ao meu rosto. "Edward não odeia você. Meu filho é um menino teimoso e obstinado. Ele está se culpando por alguma coisa relacionada à personalidade dele, Bella. Tenho certeza. Por mais que tenha algo a ver com o que você fez, ele não se perdoa pelo o que ele é. Tenho certeza." Ela me deu um beijo no rosto. "Prometa que vai tentar até o final?"

"Eu... eu... acho q-que..." Deus, o que eu podia dizer? Isso era muito constrangedor.

"Esme, querida?" Olhei em direção à voz. Dr. Carlisle estava se aproximando. Foi como minha salvação. Ele apareceu no meu campo de visão assim que Esme me soltava. "Olá, Bella. Como estão as coisas? Vai à festa hoje?" Seu tom despreocupado era no mínimo... _estranho._ O que tinha acontecido, afinal?

"Olá Dr. Carlisle. Eu... estou bem. E acho que vou à festa sim." Meu chefe deu um beijo em sua esposa, quase me fazendo chorar pela cena bonita.

"Importa-se se eu seqüestrar minha linda esposa?" Balancei a cabeça, ainda mais vermelha, se isso fosse possível.

"Não se esqueça do que falei a você, querida. _Tente._" Ela sorriu pra mim enquanto Dr. Carlisle me dava um sorriso tranqüilizador. Somente assenti.

Fiquei observando-os saírem abraçados, igual a um casal de namorados. Era lindo ver um romance desse jeito. Será que eu e Edward ainda estaríamos assim um dia? Eu desejava isso todos os meus dias, mas os meus erros estavam estragando tudo. Será que voltaríamos a ser como antes? Eu não achava isso possível. Não do jeito que as coisas estavam. E o pior de tudo, seus pais me perdoariam tão fácil se soubessem o que eu já tinha feito com seus dois filhos? Gemi com esse pensamento. O melhor era terminar meu plantão e seguir para minha casa.

Ainda estava confusa com a conversa com Esme, mesmo depois de algumas horas. Ela queria que eu tentasse. Mas como fazer mais? Eu sabia que o amava insanamente. Edward era minha alma gêmea. Tudo o que fiz era para reconquistá-lo. Como mostrar para esse homem que eu não conseguia viver sem ele?

Quando percebi já estava na hora de ir embora. Fui para minha casa, levemente entorpecida e ansiosa, sabendo que hoje poderia ser minha grande chance de tê-lo novamente em meus braços. Assim que cheguei recebi um telefone de Ângela, me dizendo que Esme e Carlisle tinham enviado presentes em nome da família e que Edward iria. Quase não me contive em excitação. Eu tinha que saber se todos os truques que minha amiga tinha me dito dariam certo.

A festa estava lotada. Depois de cumprimentar minha amiga, comecei a reconhecer alguns amigos do hospital. O lugar era pequeno diante da quantidade de pessoas que resolveram aparecer. Meu lindo vestido, combinado com meus sapatos, mais a maquiagem e o cabelo alisado, completavam meu visual. Eu pedi uma mimosa, minha bebida preferida. Parecia horas desde que eu tinha chegado à festa e, mesmo assim, não conseguia ver Edward. Quando todos os assuntos estavam se esgotando com as pessoas que eu já conhecia, eu o vi. Perfeito era pouco para a visão dele. Seu olhar estava perdido pela festa e logo que chegou, pegou um copo de uísque.

Eu o avaliei de cima abaixo. Edward parecia mais magro, mas ainda assim deslumbrante. Recordei de como ele foi insistente e persuasivo no início, tentando me conquistar. Sorri com a lembrança. Pareceu muito tempo, já que não recordava como era minha vida antes dele. Edward estava com uma calça jeans um pouco mais larga, uma camisa pólo verde escura, que evidenciava seus olhos verdes profundos, e seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados. Suspirei com a lembrança das muitas vezes que puxei o seu maravilhoso cabelo de sexo. Eu o queria tanto.

Fiquei olhando para ele de longe, um pouco escondida, com medo do que fazer. Observei algumas mulheres se aproximarem dele e, antes que minha sede homicida tomasse conta do meu corpo, via que ele as dispensava. Com esse pensamento, lembrei do que Rose me disse. Será que ele sentiria esse ciúme possessivo também?

Fui atrás de Ângela, me desviando o suficiente para que Edward não me visse. Ela estava conversando com Ben, o que achei bem bonitinho.

"Ângela, posso falar com você um minuto?"

"Claro, Bella." Ela olhou para seu amado. "Espere aqui, Ben." Saímos em direção à cozinha. "O que houve?" Seu olhar mostrava preocupação.

Com as mãos trêmulas, resolvi pedir ajuda para o plano maluco de Rose. Eu não sabia como fazer ciúmes em Edward. "Ele já chegou, Angie. Pode me ajudar?" Olhei suplicante para ela.

"O que você precisa, amiga? Pode me dizer".

"Você pode me ajudar a fazer ciúmes em Edward? Eu... não sei bem..." Seu sorriso apareceu.

"Lógico que sim. Posso apresentar alguém que ele não conheça a você, Bella. Vamos ver o homem das cavernas surgir. O que acha?"

Fiquei um pouco preocupada com isso, pois ainda me lembrava do show dele na praia em La Push. Mas eu tinha que arriscar. "Tudo bem, mas quem seria?"

"Meu irmão, Seth. Ele está te olhando desde que chegou mesmo." Ela sorriu conspiradora. "Ei, tenho outra idéia também." Comecei a sorrir. "Se ele te pegar de jeito, eu posso tirar você dele e com certeza ele vai ficar tão louco que vai aparecer na sua casa mais tarde".

"Como assim?" Perguntei confusa. "Não entendi".

Ângela rolou os olhos. "Vamos fazer o seguinte. Se ele ficar louco de ciúmes, o que eu acho que acontecerá, ele vai te arrastar para alguma parede para demarcar território. Tenho certeza disso, é normal de macho. Então quando eu vir que as coisas estão esquentando, eu tiro você com alguma desculpa. Depois disso, vá para casa, querida. E vocês farão as pazes e viverão felizes para sempre".

Fiquei emocionada com minha amiga. Assim que ela sorriu cúmplice, abracei-a agradecida. Isso tinha que dar certo.

"Tudo bem, vamos. Seth está logo ali".

Ângela me apresentou ao seu irmão quase adolescente. Sorri bobamente para o menino, rolando os olhos pela idéia de Rose. Lógico que Edward jamais ficaria com ciúmes de um rapaz como esse.

Apesar de Seth ser engraçado, com suas piadas quase infantis, comecei a ficar preocupada. Eu não estava acreditando que Edward faria alguma coisa. Não queria olhar para trás e dar de cara com ele, afinal, toda a suposta sedução era para ser casual. Seth me disse algo que não entendi direito, mas quando vi, seu braço rodeava minha cintura. Oh Deus, ele estava me chamando pra dançar? Antes que eu dissesse que ele corria risco de vida, com meus saltos suicidas, senti um puxão no meu braço, quase me fazendo cair.

"Ei... quem est-" Meu corpo todo se aqueceu com seu toque. Segurei meus lábios para não sorrir.

"Solte-a, idiota!" Seth tentou defender minha honra. Deus, ele não viu que Edward era quase o dobro dele? Fiquei com medo por ele e resolvi impedir. Nesse momento senti o cheiro forte de uísque.

"Edward! O que você tem? Você bebeu?" Meu olhar varreu pelo corpo dele, já que minha mão estava pousada sobre seu peito, que arfava descontrolado. Eu o desejei desesperadamente.

"Quero falar com você agora, Bella!" Quase sorri novamente. Então deu certo?

"Eu não quero conversar aqui com você." Resolvi me fazer de difícil.

"Então caia fora, idiota!" Eu quase mandei Seth calar a boca. Ele não tinha noção do perigo?

"Você não conhece outras palavras não, imbecil?" Deus do céu, minha umidade varreu minhas coxas com a voz possessiva dele pra cima do menino. Por mais que estivesse preocupada com Seth, quase desejei que Edward batesse nele para me defender.

"Parem os dois agora. Seth, pode deixar que me entendo com ele!" Comecei a arrastar Edward, com medo do meu quase desejo secreto de violência ciumenta. Ângela me mataria se soubesse que deixei seu irmão apanhar. Antes que eu firmasse meus pensamentos, senti o corpo dele se aproximar e sua boca varrer meu ouvido. "Já são íntimos assim?" Meu corpo todo arrepiou com a proximidade enquanto eu o levava pra longe. Em alguma parede de preferência. "Aposto que ele não faz isso com você." Ele me disse rouco.

"Você enlouqueceu, Edward? Aquele era o irmão da Ângela!" Apesar de muito excitada, eu o avisei, ao mesmo tempo em que o jogava em uma parede. Ele respirava profundamente.

"É mesmo? E o que isso tem a ver? Ele estava quase te devorando com os olhos!" Deus, tinha como ele ficar mais tentador?

"E?" Minha sobrancelha se ergueu em desafio. "O que isso é importante para você?" Eu estava adorando sua reação.

"Você quer me provocar, caralho?"

"Eu? Você está louco, ou bêbado." Cruzei meus braços evidenciando meus seios. Edward olhou minimamente enquanto suas mãos voaram para os seus cabelos, em uma tentativa falha de não me agarrar. "Ele é só um menino, Edward. Jamais ficaria com uma criança".

"Mas não pareceu isso enquanto estavam se agarrando!"

"Eu só estava dançando com ele!" Comecei a ficar preocupada com a saúde do irmão da Ângela.

"Desse jeito? Com essa roupa sexy e sapatos eróticos? Você está seduzindo todo mundo assim!"

"É assim que você me vê, Edward? Eu seduzi você?" Não resisti e joguei minha isca. Eu estava adorando sua reação. Varri meu olhar por seu corpo. Eu o queria tanto.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Eu te quero tanto..."

Suas mãos agarraram meus braços, no mesmo instante que nossos lábios se chocavam. Ele estava perfeito, o gosto dos seus lábios misturados com o uísque, me deixaram descontrolada. Minhas mãos puxavam seu cabelo, tentando fazer mais contato. Eu não agüentava de saudades do meu amor.

"Edward... oh..."

Foi tudo tão rápido. Ele desceu suas mãos por minhas nádegas enquanto dobrava o próprio joelho, esfregando seu membro delicioso na minha virilha. Nós dois gememos com o atrito. Eu precisada dele dentro de mim novamente. Minha perna direita começou a levantar, roçando pela sua coxa, encaixando ainda mais dele. Eu praticamente rebolava nele, arrancando gemidos profundos de Edward. Nossas línguas quase brigavam, buscando uma a outra, desesperadas. Em pouco tempo, ambos estávamos em busca de ar.

"Bella... Deus... o que você faz comigo? Eu..."

"Cala a boca e me beija." Eu não queria conversar agora, palavras seriam desnecessárias. Eu queria que ele se rendesse a mim. Ele parecia estar em uma luta interna enquanto eu rebolava incessantemente, trazendo os seus sentidos para o precipício.

Com um som que parecia um grunhido, Edward chegou ao meu ouvido, ainda mais desesperado. "Eu quero você, Bella. Por favor..."

"Aqui? Estamos na casa da Ângela, no meio de uma festa, Edward!" Oh Deus, eu tinha conseguido mesmo?

"Deixa eu te sentir, então?"

Eu não tinha pensando em uma resposta coerente e seus dedos já se arrastavam na minha pele. Como em um passe de mágica, ele os mergulhou na minha boceta depilada para ele. "Mas que caralho, Bella! Cristo!" Eu tinha perdido a noção de espaço. Era somente ele. Edward poderia me rasgar ali, no meio de todos, que eu não me importava. Meus gemidos estavam ficando seriamente mais altos. "Deus... tão molhada..." Ele parecia me destruir. Contorci-me com a eminência do meu orgasmo se aproximando. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, como ele conseguia me levar ao céu tão rápido?

"Ed... oh..."

"Fala, Bella. Você gosta de me lambuzar com sua excitação, não é? E você, sua provocadora, tinha que tirar tudo, não é? Porra, eu queria cair de boca aqui agora!"

"Não faça isso!" Eu juro que queria brigar, mas Deus, eu enlouquecia somente com suas palavras. Fiquei desesperada. Louca. Eu gemia descontrolada, assim como sentia os movimentos alucinantes dele. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Meus pensamentos estavam focados somente na maravilha que estava sentindo. Nossos lábios só se tocavam, mas era extremamente erótico. Senti minhas paredes tremerem, me trazendo a libertação. Eu gozaria nos seus dedos.

"Sim... Deus... goza pra mim, Bella".

Perdi a razão. Eu senti todo o meu clímax atravessar meu corpo. O paraíso era aqui.

Ainda estava zonza com o sentimento de prazer que sentia e vi Edward puxar sua mão para seu nariz, cheirando. Eu fiquei ansiosa com isso, mas seu olhar de luxúria era ainda melhor. E quando o vi se deliciar, lambendo todos os dedos, me perdi. Era quase uma questão de vida ou morte senti-lo também.

Sem controle, minha mão buscou sua ereção. Ele ainda estava confuso com minha iniciativa, o que foi ainda melhor. Pareceu que a nossa bolha era como antigamente. Um seduzindo o outro. E isso era melhor do que eu esperava. Não tinha retirado o seu pulsante membro da calça e já lambia os lábios, nervosa. Quando comecei a retirar o seu jeans, mais ansiosa do que qualquer dia da minha vida, senti um puxão no meu braço, me deixando atordoada.

"Bella, me ajude aqui. Preciso de alguém que faça a divisão da comida".

"Mas Ang, eu..." Isso não estava acontecendo. POR FAVOR.

"Por favor, eu não tenho mais..."

E quando vi estávamos entrando na cozinha, com uma Ângela extremamente satisfeita. Ela já estava quase às gargalhadas, o que começou a despertar uma pequena raiva dentro de mim. Ela era louca?

"Ângela." Tentei não brigar com ela. "Você está louca?"

"Oh, Bella... me desculpe." Ela tentou enxugar suas lágrimas, ainda rindo. "Mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Esqueceu do nosso trato? E ainda mais, você acha que faria sexo com Edward no meio da minha sala? Ai, amiga, sua cara de frustração está evidente. Mas eu tive que interromper".

Meu rosto corou de vergonha. Lógico que o meu irracional desejo de tê-lo, não importava o lugar, tinha nublado minha timidez. E agora eu pagava o preço de ser tão ousada. Ser pega quase no ato.

"Desculpe-me, Ângela. Deus, eu sou tão... emotiva".

"Olha, Bella, desculpe novamente o que eu vou dizer. Se eu não amasse Ben tanto quanto eu amo e, além de respeitar os seus sentimentos e adorar meu trabalho, eu juro que deixava o sexo em público acontecer. Já estava virando um cinema com bastante expectadores... e, vou te dizer, bem... er... interessante também".

"Oh, não." Cobri meu rosto, morta de vergonha agora. "Eu sinto muito mesmo,Angie." Onde essa insana vontade de reconquistar Edward tinha me levado? Eu estava me exibindo para todos agora? Era só o que faltava. Ainda estava totalmente sem graça e com o rosto coberto quando senti a mão de Ângela nos meus ombros.

"Puxa, Bella, me desculpe de verdade. Sei que deve ser quase vergonhoso pra você." Sacudi a cabeça concordando com ela, mas ainda com as mãos no rosto. "Mas não fique assim. Você vai reconquistá-lo. Tenho certeza disso".

Tirei as mãos do rosto e olhei fixamente pra ela. Será que era verdade isso? Suspirando, resolvi conversar com ela.

"Ângela, eu o amo _tanto_." Fechei lentamente os olhos e aspirei bastante ar para tomar coragem. "O que me deixa mais apreensiva é o fato de conquistar _somente_ seu corpo novamente. Eu _quero_ seu coração, Angie. O prazer físico é excepcional... e também quero isso, mas seu amor, dedicação e confiança nos meus sentimentos é o que mais desejo agora, amiga. É isso que está difícil conseguir dele novamente".

"Acredite, Bella, ele a ama." Ela afagou meus ombros, me puxando para um abraço. "Eu tenho certeza que Dr. Edward vai voltar pra você de todas as formas possíveis".

Abri um pequeno sorriso e senti algumas grossas lágrimas descerem pelos meus olhos. Eu tinha dificuldades de acreditar nisso, mesmo amando-o cada vez mais. Edward era uma pessoa difícil e teimosa. Não tivemos tempo de conversar nenhuma vez desde a descoberta do meu segredo com Rob. Isso era algo que me preocupava imensamente. Essa fuga desnecessária dele em encarar os fatos. Se ele perdoou Rob... por que não me perdoar também?

Balancei a cabeça minimamente, afastando esses pensamentos. Não podia exigir dele que perdoasse eu e seu gêmeo da mesma maneira. Éramos amores diferentes. Edward e Rob são irmãos e se conhecem desde... _sempre_. Eu era somente uma humana normal que tinha entrado na vida dele. Ou melhor, deles. _Bella, pare de pensar nisso!_

Resolvi que o melhor seria ir pra casa e ver se esse plano quase louco tinha dado certo.

"Angie, vou pra casa." Ela me soltou e sorriu pra mim contemplativa. "Você se importa? Eu... bem... quero ver se ele vai aparecer lá em casa." Novamente corei com minha fala.

"Lógico que não, principalmente depois do que eu fiz com você. Obrigada pela sua presença aqui, amiga. Quer que eu peça alguém pra te acompanhar?"

"Não, imagina. Acho que toda cidade está aqui mesmo, então não vai acontecer nada comigo." Dei um sorriso. "Minha picape está logo ali".

Nos abraçamos novamente e me despedi dela. Não busquei Edward com os olhos pela festa, com medo da minha reação. Eu tinha que correr pra casa logo.

Em poucos minutos cheguei em casa. Comecei a me arrumar para tentar dormir, mas sabia que seria impossível agora. Depois das coisas que fiz e, principalmente, das palavras dele, eu tinha certeza absoluta que Edward já me desejava, tanto ou até mais do que quando nos conhecemos. Vivemos nossa vida, principalmente sexual, no limite. E a admissão dele, me desejando, de que eu o deixava alucinado, era mais do que suficiente. E, claro, se as teorias de Ângela e até mesmo de Rose, estivessem certas, Edward viria aqui em casa e nós conversaríamos. Eu não agüentava mais esse sofrimento.

Passei duas horas em meu debato interno, onde comecei a desistir. Edward não viria. Eu estava com um conjunto de short e blusa, tentando não ser tão sedutora, afinal, eu precisava me focar. Mas a perspectiva dele não aparecer me frustrou. Resolvi trocar de roupa e colocar uma camisola branca e dormir. Por mais que estivesse de folga nas próximas trinta e seis horas, meu corpo estava cansado de tanto trabalho.

Assim que escovei meus cabelos e me preparava para dormir, escutei uma batida na porta. Pareceu meio vacilante, o que não lembrava Edward. Ele tinha a chave da minha casa, mas será que entraria direto? Fui em direção à sala, lentamente, colocando um robe em volta do meu corpo. Antes que eu chegasse à porta, escutei nova batida. Será que era ele mesmo?

Ao abri a porta, dei de cara com o amor da minha vida. Edward estava tão lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia totalmente perdido. Esse não foi o homem pelo qual me apaixonei, apesar de ainda amá-lo demais. Um desejo imenso de cuidar dele invadiu meu sistema e antes de qualquer coisa, queria saber se ele estava bem.

"Você está bem?"

Ele não falava nada, mas percebi que sua respiração acelerou. Por Deus, será que ele estava bem? O que houve após sua saída para a festa?

"Edward... estou ficando preocupada".

Ele sorriu e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, talvez a milionésima vez na noite.

"Bella... eu... vim pra conversar com você." Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, o que me deixou um pouco tensa. Esse era exatamente o momento que eu desejei a noite toda. "Tudo bem pra você? A hora é... ruim?"

Sua voz rouca mexeu com meus sentidos. Sufoquei um gemido, mas não tive êxito. Para tentar controlar minha pulsação, puxei o robe para me cobrir. Nesse momento, percebi seu olhar varrendo meu corpo, assim como eu estava fazendo. A ereção de Edward gritava em suas calças. Por Deus, parecíamos dois adolescentes agora, de tanta tensão sexual. O poder que esse homem tinha com meu corpo era impossível de descrever. Minha mente ficou um pouco nebulosa, pois me recordei de toda cena da festa. Senti minha umidade descendo pela minha calcinha_. Corpo traidor. _Eu precisava me controlar.

"Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou agora.

"Eu?"

"Sim. Você está arrepiada e seus mamilos..." Então ele percebeu. Por mais que desejasse acertar as coisas entre nós, Edward, conhecedor do meu corpo como ninguém, viu o efeito que estava causando em mim. Não resisti muito e soltei o gemido que estava preso na minha garganta. Edward avançou lentamente, quase como um felino. Isso era completamente insano, meu Deus.

"Bella? Eu... Deus, isso é insano demais".

"Sim. Eu concordo." Era exatamente a definição da nossa situação agora.

"Eu vim aqui pra conversar com você, mas vê-la assim... não consigo me controlar." Suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, o que me fez recordar novamente a minha preocupação inicial. Será que Edward estava bem? Mas tudo foi por terra no momento em que seus dedos tocaram no meu seio. Eu gemi, quase fechando os olhos pelo prazer. Ele deslizou pelo bico, deixando ainda mais endurecido, se isso fosse possível. Meu corpo foi em sua direção, mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu precisava dele.

"Bella... eu posso?"

Eu estava tão desesperada. Minha mente tentava me recordar que precisava acertar minha vida com ele, mas eu não conseguia. Suas mãos poderosas passeavam pelo meu corpo e, mesmo a distância, Edward me deixava em chamas. Ele estava tão..._ carinhoso_. Completamente diferente das últimas vezes. Antes era sempre pele e fogo. Agora parecia dolorosamente gentil. Seu corpo veio em minha direção e com um suspiro pequeno, seus lábios se aproximaram do meu rosto, me fazendo abrir a boca em um pedido mudo.

"Por favor... faz amor comigo, Bella?"

Era ele novamente. O meu príncipe encantado estava de volta. Edward pedindo para fazer amor comigo, depois de tantas idas e vindas. Eu abri um sorriso de puro êxtase. Não havia necessidade de conversas e desilusões. Ele me perdoou. _Edward me perdoou!_ Quase dei uma gargalhada de pura felicidade e, mais que de repente, ele me pegou no colo e fechou a porta. Nossos olhos ficaram presos enquanto eu rodeava seu pescoço e beijava seu rosto, mandíbula, orelha. Eu suguei seu lóbulo, fazendo-o gemer.

"Edward... eu preciso de você." Eu queria dizer pra ele que estava pronta para recomeçar. Tudo de novo.

"Sim... eu também".

Depois não houve mais necessidade de conversas. O restante da noite foi como um borrão de felicidade plena. Eu e Edward fizemos amor. Totalmente. Todos os momentos de desespero e tristeza foram varridos para fora de mim. Edward me seduziu, venerou meu corpo e me mostrou o quanto me amava. Ele tinha me perdoado, afinal.

Não me lembrava da última vez que tinha feito sexo com Edward tão lentamente. Em alguns momentos tentava antecipar nosso prazer, buscando fricção no seu corpo, mas ele me disse que queria me degustar. E eu deixei. Tudo por Edward agora.

Nada descrevia a sensação de ser adorada. Eu estava tão maravilhada que meu corpo parecia flutuar. Amava cada coisa que Edward fizesse comigo, mas minha mente, mesmo desconectada do restante do corpo, estava gravando cada momento de prazer e entrega, não conseguia esquecer que Edward tinha voltando de corpo e alma pra mim. Como sempre foi, desde o início.

Quando o meu orgasmo me alcançou, no mesmo instante que pensei sobre tudo que queria fazer novamente com meu amor, meu príncipe encantado, senti Edward gozando para mim. Seu corpo tombou sobre o meu completamente suado e satisfeito.

Quase sorrindo, Edward levantou o rosto e me olhou. Ele passou o dedo por meus lábios, arrancando um gemido meu de pura felicidade. Mas quando olhei em seus olhos, vi que algo mudou. De repente um sentimento estranho varreu meu corpo, no mesmo instante que ele se ajeitava e assumia uma postura quase profissional. Fria. Como de alguém que daria uma notícia pesada, triste. Isso me confundiu totalmente. O que tinha acontecido agora? Não estava tudo resolvido?

"Bella... acho que precisamos conversar".

Meu Deus, o que tinha acontecido? Ele... eu... nada fazia sentido. Por que precisávamos conversar agora? Tínhamos acabado de fazer amor. Sua entrega e seus atos não correspondiam com o que eu via nos seus olhos. A frieza que Edward me olhava praticamente voltou com força total. Eu tinha medo de mexer meu corpo e ver que meus sonhos tinham sido esmagados.

"Você não vai falar nada?"

"Eu estou com medo de falar qualquer coisa, Edward. Da última vez, você não me deu essa alternativa." Essas foram as únicas palavras em que eu conseguia pensar agora. Meu corpo remeteu à dor daquele dia. O dia que ele me acusou de muitas coisas, me interrompendo de qualquer explicação.

"Então você me deixa falar... por favor?"

Eu assenti levemente e, no mesmo instante, sentei e abracei meu próprio corpo. Percebi que Edward suspirou e baixou os olhos, como se fosse criar coragem. Suas mãos remexeram em seus cabelos, se afastando completamente de mim. Por Deus, o que tinha acontecido? Onde estava o amor e a confiança que eu tinha sentido agora pouco? Eu estava certa de que tudo tinha sido resolvido entre nós. Com os olhos ferozes, Edward levantou sua cabeça e começou a falar, mas eu estava muito distraída com medo de uma nova mágoa. Suas palavras saíram sussurradas, assim como um estupor maldito tomava conta do meu corpo. Foquei minha mente para ouvir o que ele me dizia.

"... que ficamos separados só serviu para me mostrar o quanto meu corpo sente a sua falta. Acho que os nossos últimos encontros estão como prova do que estou falando." Edward fechou os olho, cortando o meu elo com ele. Isso não está acontecendo. NÃO. Isso não. A minha arma, o famoso poder de sedução que Rose falou tanto estava aí. Totalmente aceito e conquistado. Mas ele não me queria mais como antes. Edward não me amava como eu o amava. Meus olhos ficaram nublados das lágrimas que forçavam passagem. Um suspiro forte saiu dos seus lábios. Ele terminaria de enfiar o punhal no meu peito agora?

"Eu tenho medo, Bella. Muito. Me dói demais saber que você nunca confiou em mim de verdade e que escondeu seu passado. Fico com receio de jamais confiar em você novamente depois de toda essa confusão." Deus, era pior, muito pior. "Mas, caralho, eu não sei viver sem você, Bella".

Eu sabia. Lágrimas grossas já desciam fortemente pelo meu rosto. Edward não me amava mais. Ele só queria meu corpo. Ele disse todas as coisas horríveis primeiro, para depois me dizer que não sabia viver sem mim? Que em outras palavras significava: _o sexo com você é perfeito, mas jamais vou me casar com você?_

Suas palavras foram piores do que eu pensava. Nunca imaginei que pudesse escutar isso dele. Rob me abandonou enquanto eu achava que tinha encontrado o homem dos meus sonhos. Mas eu superei. E agora Edward age pior do que seu gêmeo, me afirmando que jamais confiaria em mim? Por Deus, isso era pior do que suas palavras cruéis dizendo que ia embora. Eu não suportaria uma vida pela metade. Isso eu não queria pra mim.

"Edward... eu não posso." Meu choro estava tão forte que minha voz saiu rouca de dor. "Assim eu não quero. Assim eu desisto..."

Ele me olhava mudo. Não falava nada? Por que não se defendia?

"Eu não quero viver uma vida pela metade. Eu o quero por inteiro, Edward, e saber que você não confia em mim é pior do que o que aconteceu com seu irmão..." Saí da cama, querendo distância da minha dor. "Seu irmão era um homem que desejei por dois longos anos, Edward. E ele me abandonou. Mas pelo menos não me prometeu nada. Eu era a inocente e burra que acreditou em tudo... mas você..."

"Bella... não... você não entende".

"CHEGA, Edward... por favor..." Eu sentei no chão, em desespero. Não queria acreditar que algo assim estava acontecendo.

"Você me acusou de várias formas, Edward. Achou que eu me aproximei de você pela aparência. Achou que eu quis Rob ao invés de você. Mas eu sempre estive aqui... sempre. Eu estava acreditando que você me amava. Sem reservas... mas você não confia em mim. Jamais me amou profundamente, Edward. Sempre teve tudo ao seu controle, não é?"

Ele me olhava... mudo. Lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos agora. Fechei meus olhos para não fraquejar.

"Você _só _acredita nas coisas que fazem parte dos seus conceitos, Edward." Soluços fortes saíam do meu corpo. "E a partir do momento que as coisas saíram do seu controle, você prefere desviar... culpar os outros. A mim." Levantei e coloquei meu robe. De costas resolvi terminar com meu sofrimento. "Eu o amo, Edward. Insanamente. Mas não estou disposta a ser sua servente sexual enquanto você fica remoendo minha culpa. Sinto muito, Edward, mas assim eu _não_ quero." Virei meu corpo e vi que ele continuava na mesma posição, quieto. "Eu o amarei por toda a vida... saiba disso. Mas somente quando você me amar da mesma forma... somente quando você desejar meus defeitos... minhas deficiências... meu coração... somente desse jeito é que eu vou querer. Pois é desse jeito que eu amo você".

"Você está errada... eu..."

"Pare, Edward. Por favor. Ou então me fale: não confia em mim por quê? Por que você fica remoendo dentro de você se eu gostei mais do seu irmão? Ou se eu tenho uma vida passada tão suja que vai descobrir outras coisas? Ou pior, você pensa que eu o amo porque você é meu... 'estepe', já que seu irmão não me quis. É isso, não é?"

Seu olhar abaixou. Eu sabia. "Por favor, Edward. Vá embora".

"Bella... você está me mandando embora? É isso?"

"Não, Edward. Eu estou tentando sair inteira dessa relação destrutiva. Você não me ama incondicionalmente como eu amo você. Existem limites nos seus sentimentos. E isso, definitivamente, não me faz bem".

O que aconteceu depois foi em câmera lenta para mim. Edward me olhou longamente, mas sem proferir uma palavra. Eu via seus olhos com lágrimas grossas, mas ele jamais se defendeu. Enquanto ele colocava a sua roupa, um sentimento de perda se apoderou do meu corpo. Edward estava me deixando de verdade.

Eu fui em direção à sala e sentei no sofá, esperando Edward sair. Seu corpo apareceu em direção à porta enquanto eu controlava os meus soluços e espasmos. Nada mais precisava ser dito agora. Eu precisava me reerguer.

"Essa é sua palavra final, Bella? Depois que eu sair dessa porta, _não_ voltarei." Sua voz saiu profunda e rouca. E com muita dor. Eu via que Edward parecia sofrer de verdade, mas a realidade era mais cruel. Ele estava sentido por ter sido eu e não ele a terminar tudo.

"Já disse... eu quero _tudo_, Edward. Quero todo o romance e conto de fadas de antes. Você pode me dar isso de novo?"

Seu olhar varreu meu corpo e fixou no meu rosto. Tanto eu quanto ele ficamos presos no olhar e ambos chorando copiosamente. Por que ele não se rendia? Eu o amava demais.

"Sinto muito... _Isabella_".

Ao dizer meu nome, eu entendi tudo. Ele também estava desistindo de mim. Fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos no meu rosto para esconder minha dor. Edward não me queria. Ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando foi como ouvir meu coração se rasgando, mas agora a dor era tanta que não conseguia chorar. Estranhamente as lágrimas tinham cessado. Mas a dor ainda estava aqui, forte.

Fiquei me balançando, revivendo como uma viciada todos os momentos que tinha passado com ele. Tudo nos mínimos detalhes. E era cada vez mais doloroso. O que eu faria agora? Não tinha sentido nenhum ficar aqui.

O tempo passou tão rapidamente que levei um susto quando a claridade do dia me alcançou no sofá. Tentei mexer meus músculos, mas estes estavam completamente retesados. Toda a minha dor pela perda dele tinha travado meu físico e o meu emocional. Eu queria sumir.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto para limpar minhas lágrimas invisíveis. Há muito tempo não chorava, na verdade, desde o momento que percebi que ele tinha desistido de verdade de mim. Por que era _tão_ difícil assim me perdoar? Eu podia ter sido horrível em esconder essa verdade sombria da minha vida, que nem mesmo Rosalie soube, mas não achava que merecia tanta dor e desprezo. Ou, como minha mente tentava me convencer, o óbvio estava ali. _Edward não me amava_.

Com uma estranha determinação, resolvi que mudaria minha vida. De verdade. E a primeira coisa a fazer seria voltar para minha família novamente. Aqui eu estava sozinha e sofrendo sem ajuda. Eu queria muito poder contar com Rosalie, minha amiga e quase irmã, mas sabia qual seria seu discurso. Ela pediria para eu lutar e continuar insistindo nesse amor doentio. Isso eu não queria mais.

Resolvi ligar para meu pai, mas seu celular entrou na caixa postal. Como estava de folga no próximo dia, eu poderia insistir. Ou não? O melhor era tomar coragem agora. Eu queria voltar pra casa para ver se toda essa dor saía do meu corpo e da minha vida. Com isso resolvi deixar uma mensagem para meus pais.

"Oi, pai... sou eu. Desculpe pela mensagem. Eu... bem... posso voltar pra casa?" Minha voz tremeu levemente. "Pelo menos pelos próximos dias?" O que eu explicaria? "Amo você e a mamãe. Beijos".

Comecei a arrumar minha mala. Eu não queria parecer uma fugitiva, mas precisava de um tempo pra mim, em uma tentativa de ajustar minha mente. Edward tinha consumido toda a minha sanidade na noite anterior. Ainda não conseguia entender a sua dificuldade em me perdoar. Eu não podia ser tão insignificante assim? Poderia?

Meu corpo convulsionou em dor novamente e de novo, lágrimas não vieram. Tudo em mim doía, como se eu tivesse levado uma surra. Mas isso era por dentro. Fui em direção ao espelho do meu quarto e o que vi, me deixou perplexa. Não havia vida em meus olhos.

Passei a admirar meu rosto lentamente. Minha cabeça doía, meu corpo tremia, mas por fora, eu parecia a mesma. Mas sem qualquer brilho ou emoção. Edward tinha tirado até minha alegria. O que eu faria nessa cidade? Ao perceber que estava me destruindo aqui, a decisão de ir embora foi ficando ainda mais forte.

O melhor era pedir demissão do meu cargo. Eu não tinha coragem de aparecer naquele hospital nunca mais. Como trabalhar e olhá-lo, todos os dias, sem poder fazer nada? Até minha profissão eu estava pensando em abandonar por causa dele. Deus, isso era tão... _ruim_.

Fui em direção ao telefone para comprar uma passagem aérea para Phoenix, somente de ida agora. Não queria voltar, pelo menos por enquanto. Confirmei tudo direito e consegui comprar para o horário do almoço. Ainda havia algumas horas, mas era melhor para eu dirigir neste estado deplorável que me encontrava. Minha concentração estava péssima.

Peguei no telefone novamente agora pensando no Dr. Carlisle. Eu não queria ir ao hospital. Será que ele aceitaria meu pedido por telefone? Antes que eu concluísse a ligação, escutei uma batida forte na porta, parecendo um baque. Mas quem seria? Meu coração deu um salto de susto.

Não pode ser ele. Minha mente martelava enquanto ia em direção à porta. Nova batida, agora mais alta. Fiquei assustada com a violência. Quem seria?

Assim que abri a porta, um grande susto me assaltou. Na minha frente, tremendo, estava Kristen e seu filho nos braços, com o corpo convulsionando e sem respirar direito.

"Por favor... eu..."

"Oh, Deus... o que houve?" Não me controlei e peguei o pequeno nos braços. Masen não respondia e estava totalmente branco. Eu checava rapidamente seus sinais vitais e ele estava muito fraco. Um pavor começou a aparecer no meu semblante. O que tinha acontecido?

"EU NÃO SEI! Ajude-me... meu bebê. Isabella, não tem ninguém e eu... eu vou morrer!" Seu desespero era tanto que meu corpo tremeu. Peguei minha bolsa correndo e puxando uma mãe completamente zonza e debulhada em lágrimas, corri até meu carro.

"Fique calma, Kristen. Acho que ele apresenta um quadro de choque anafilático, ou reação alimentar*****. Ele comeu algo?"

_*__Anafilaxia__ (ou __anafilaxis__)__ é uma reação __alérgica__ sistêmica, severa e rápida a uma determinada substância, chamada alergênico, ou alérgeno, caracterizada pela diminuição da __pressão arterial__, __taquicardia__ e distúrbios gerais da __circulação sanguínea__, acompanhada ou não de __edema da glote__. A reação anafilática pode ser provocada por quantidades minúsculas da substância alergênica. O tipo mais grave de anafilaxia — o __**choque anafilático**__ — termina geralmente em __morte__ caso não seja tratado. O chamado choque anafilático é uma __emergência__ médica em que há risco de morte, por causa da rápida constrição das __vias aéreas__, que muitas vezes ocorre em questão de minutos após o início do quadro. Buscar ajuda médica imediata pode salvar preciosos minutos. Os __primeiros socorros__ adequados ao choque anafilático consistem em obter cuidado médico avançado imediatamente. Os sintomas podem incluir estresse respiratório, hipotensão (baixa pressão sanguínea), desmaio, coma, urticária, angioedema (inchaço da face, pescoço e garganta) e coceira. Os sintomas estão relacionados à ação da imunoglobulina e da anafilatoxina, que agem para liberar __histamina__ e outras substâncias mediadoras de degranulação. A histamina induz à vasodilatação e a broncoespasmo (constrição das vias aéreas), entre outros efeitos. MAIORES INFORMAÇÕES: __http:/ /pt. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Anafilaxia__ (retirar espaços)_

Parei em frente ao meu carro e a coloquei na direção. "Você tem condições de dirigir? Seu filho precisa de você. Vamos para o hospital agora!"

Eu não queria gritar, mas o meu lado emocional acabou falando mais alto. Enquanto ela entrava na direção eu corri para o carona com ele nos braços. Parecia tão... _sem vida_. Masen não estava respirando direito quando chegou e agora dentro do carro, ele simplesmente parou de respirar. Kristen me olhou em desespero enquanto arrancava com o carro. Meu lado profissional assumiu o controle nesse momento.

Masen apresentava taquicardia e conforme minha experiência dizia, sua pressão arterial tinha caído. Eu não tinha como entubá-lo, mas sua falta de respiração me preocupou absurdamente. Ele era uma criança linda que estava sofrendo _muito_. Comecei uma massagem cardiovascular e a assoprar nos seus lábios. Enquanto Kristen corria pelas ruas desertas de Forks, eu rezava o tempo todo para que desse tempo. Masen abriu os olhos, vidrados, e um grande jorro de vômito voou em minha direção. Não me importei, eu queria salvá-lo.

Seu corpo estava queimando em febre e seu rosto e pescoço apresentava um quadro de angioedema*. Definitivamente era um quadro de choque anafilático. O hospital apareceu na minha frente e antes que eu pudesse pensar direito, saltei com o carro ainda em movimento e comecei a correr para dentro do hospital aos gritos.

_*__Angioedema__: inchaço da face, pescoço e garganta, geralmente causado por reações alérgicas._

"EMERGENCIA GRAVE." Masen começou a convulsionar novamente e vomitou ainda mais em mim. Percebi que agora só vinha sua bile com um forte cheiro de nozes. Ele teve essa reação por causa disso. Será que sua mãe sabia? "CRIANÇA COM CASO DE CHOQUE ANAFILÁTICO. RÁPIDO." Eu tinha que ser rápida. "ÂNGELA, PREPARE UMA DOSE DE EPINEFRINA* E OXIGÊNIO." Ângela já corria na minha frente quando entrei no pronto-socorro. "Eu não sei a causa, Ângela, mas me pareceu reação alérgica grave a nozes". .

_*__Epinefrina__: medicação para tratamento de reações alérgicas graves. _

Minha mente estava focada na criança na minha frente. Coloquei Masen no oxigênio ao mesmo tempo em que aplicava a dose de epinefrina. Enquanto fazia os primeiros procedimentos, comecei a pensar na possibilidade de algo mais grave ocorrer, foi quando senti os braços fortes de Edward. Não tinha reparado na gritaria, mas ao virar meu rosto vi que estavam todos no P.S. Edward nervoso cuidando da entubação e gritando com alguns residentes, Carlisle segurando um desesperado Rob e Kristen. Ela me olhava, muda, mas com os olhos tão completamente cobertos de lágrimas que achei ser impossível ela me ver.

"Eu já apliquei a epinefrina, Edward. Acho que foi reação a nozes. Seu vômito estava com um cheiro forte".

Ele só me olhou e assentiu. Meu estado era precário, com o cheiro forte da reação do menino, mas eu não me importava agora. Parecia que todos no hospital estavam dentro do pronto socorro. Apesar de sentir que estava sobrando ali, minha preocupação era tanta que me doía ver uma criança tão linda sofrendo daquele jeito. Edward e Rob seguiram com a criança rumo à sala de cirurgia enquanto Kristen era amparada por Ângela, que tentava impedi-la de entrar. Olhei em volta e dei de cara com Dr. Carlisle, que me olhava agradecido. Ele aproximou-se de mim e, abraçando-me forte, falou em meus cabelos.

"Obrigado, Bella. De verdade, minha família e eu teremos uma dívida eterna com você".

Suas palavras mexeram comigo. _Sua família_. Eu não fazia parte dessa família. Eu era a intrusa aqui e isso não estava certo. Assenti para ele e comecei a me afastar. Toda a verdade abateu-se sobre mim. Eu não pertencia a esse lugar.

Tudo voltou em câmera lenta. Toda a dor, todas as palavras amargas de Edward. Sua rejeição e até mesmo a minha decisão de partir. Fui me arrastando para o estacionamento enquanto via pessoas correndo na direção contrária. Por mais que me doesse, percebi que o problema de Masen trouxe uma realidade nua e crua. Apesar da dor, do abandono e de tudo que Edward me fez passar na noite passada, eu amava minha profissão. Todo o meu conhecimento profissional era parte da minha vida. Eu precisava seguir em frente e continuar a cuidar de pessoas e resgatá-las, mesmo que minha vida estivesse vazia agora.

Assim que cheguei ao meu carro, pesadas gotas de chuva caíram sobre meu corpo. Levantei o rosto para o céu e pedi ajuda para seguir em frente com meu plano. Eu tinha que sair desse lugar. Antes que chegasse à conclusão do que eu faria, senti uma pequena pressão no meu braço. Ao virar, dei de cara com Kristen, que tremia, mas me olhava com determinação. Não estava entendendo nada.

"Bella... é assim que você prefere, não é?"

Olhei para ela confusa, mas assenti. O que tinha acontecido agora? Será que Masen...

"Ele está bem." Ela respondeu vendo meu olhar preocupado. "Edward e Rob estão com ele lá dentro e, claro, como todos nessa família, não me deixaram entrar." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Sorri em sua direção também. "Vai dar tudo certo. Não se preocupe. Edward é um pediatra excepcional." Falar dele me causou dor, mas eu tinha que acalmá-la. "Acho melhor você entrar Kristen, vai pegar uma forte gripe".

Ela se abraçou e começou a tremer. Seus olhos buscaram o chão enquanto eu percebia que ambas estávamos na chuva, vivendo uma situação que parecia impossível há pouco tempo atrás. O que ela queria comigo, afinal?

"Eu não sabia... juro." Seus olhos levantaram e estavam ansiosos em minha direção. "Eu não sou assim, tão distraída. Não o vi comendo aquilo... eu..."

Resolvi confortá-la. "Não fique assim. Muitas pessoas não sabem sobre suas alergias também. Não é sua culpa. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer outra pessoa".

"Mas eu não sei fazer nada direito, Bella. Eu... bem... eu estou com medo".

"Não fique. Seu filho é lindo e saudável. Você é uma excelente mãe, vai dar tudo certo." Ela balançava a cabeça tentando aceitar o que eu dizia. Mas a minha mente martelava para minha maior curiosidade no momento. "Mas posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Curiosidade varreu seus olhos e aproveitei a abertura de Kristen. "Hum... bem, por que você foi à minha casa?"

"Eu estava indo me encontrar com Esme e Alice. Acho que elas estavam com algum cliente na parte da manhã e prometi encontrá-las para almoçar... e eu... não deixei Masen comer biscoitos... e ele achou as nozes na geladeira... e eu... oh meu Deus, quando vi já estava na sua porta com meu filho daquele jeito. Desculpe-me..."

"Não, pelo amor de Deus, foi só curiosidade. É que você não me conhece e... bem..." Fiquei morta de vergonha por ela achar que eu não queria cuidar de Masen. "Obrigada por confiar em mim e tudo mais... Oh Deus, que vergonha agora." Coloquei as mãos na minha boca com medo de falar mais alguma besteira para ela.

"Bella. Acho que sei muito sobre você. E estou aqui por isso." Em um único movimento, seu corpo se projetou em minha direção e ela me deu um forte abraço. "Muito obrigada, Bella. Você não faz idéia do quanto eu serei eternamente grata por salvar a vida do meu filho".

"Imagina..." Sua reação vez meu rosto corar ainda mais. "Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação..."

"Não, Bella. Não foi sua obrigação." Ela se afastou e seus olhos estavam fixos no meu rosto. "Eu bati na sua porta com meu filho nos braços, mesmo sabendo que você não me conhece e poderia até estar me odiando depois daquele dia que me viu com Edward." Balancei a cabeça negando suas palavras.

"Não, Kristen. Isso não é verdade!".

"Calma, Bella. Não quis dizer nada demais. Eu só quero dizer o quanto você é maravilhosa, mesmo quando eu não fiz a menor questão de te conhecer. Me perdoa?"

"Não há nada a perdoar, por favor." Meu corpo estava tremendo de vergonha com essa conversa. "Por favor, não fale essas coisas, eu e Edward não estávamos bem naquele dia e eu..."

"Bella. Posso te falar mais uma coisa?" Assenti. "Edward tem muita sorte por amar alguém assim como você, Bella... Linda, humana e profissional. Muito obrigada por tudo".

Fiquei totalmente surpresa com suas palavras. Ela sorriu em minha direção novamente, apertou a minha mão e se afastou. Fiquei muito balançada com sua atitude. Será que Kristen sabia o quão confusa eu estava e como estava a minha situação com Edward? Mas isso que ela disse não seria suficiente. Eu _realmente_ precisava me afastar.

Entrei na minha picape e voltei a pensar na minha vida sem rumo. O que eu poderia fazer agora? Mesmo que eu lutasse contra, já sabia o que poderia me ajudar. Mesmo com uma dor dilacerante no peito, peguei meu celular e busquei o numero do único lugar onde poderia seguir com minha profissão agora. Suspirei pensando no que dizer.

"_Hospital de Phoenix. Bom dia_."

'Não preciso pensar muito agora'.

Era isso que eu ficava repetindo na minha cabeça depois que liguei para James e falei que aceitava o emprego que ele me ofereceu. A felicidade na sua voz quase me fez sorrir. O único momento tenso da conversa foi quando ele me perguntou sobre quando eu começaria e eu tinha dito que no dia seguinte estava bom. Lógico que ele não aceitou, mas concordou que seria no segundo dia então. E aqui estou. Só fazia três dias desde minha chegada a Phoenix e ao mesmo tempo em que estava totalmente familiarizada com o local, eu me sentia um peixe fora d'água. Tudo foi muito rápido e de certa forma indolor, já que meu corpo ainda estava em estado de estupor pela minha 'fuga' de Forks. Rosalie me ligou ontem, dizendo que estaria aqui amanhã para conversarmos, e neste momento eu estava ligando para o celular do Dr. Carlisle para me explicar.

"_Carlisle falando_".

"Hum... olá, Dr. Carlisle. Aqui é Bella Swan." Minha voz saiu quase sussurrando.

"_Meu Deus, Bella. Eu não acredito que é você. Mas onde você está? Você sumiu e eu não consigo falar mais na sua casa. Soube de você e meu filho e... bem... não precisa vir trabalhar agora e.._."

"Dr. Carlisle, me escute e, por favor, me perdoe o que vou dizer. Eu não vou voltar para o Hospital de Forks." Meu peito doeu com essas palavras. "Sei que não é a melhor forma de dizer isso, principalmente depois de tudo o que o senhor fez por mim. Mas eu estou... longe. Não daria para termos essa conversa ao vivo, eu realmente sinto muito. De verdade".

Ele ficou mudo, deixando-me apreensiva. Não queria magoar ninguém, principalmente ele que me ajudou muito na minha adaptação. Escutei passos e uma porta se fechando. "_Bella._" Sua voz pareceu tão semelhante ao meu pai. "_Você está bem, Bella? Precisa de ajuda?"_

"Eu estou bem... quero dizer, estou tentando." Minha voz saiu embargada, mas novamente não consegui chorar. "Pode parecer ainda mais horrível o que vou dizer agora, mas eu segui com minha vida, Dr. Carlisle. Já estou me arrumando por aqui".

"_Bella, me chame somente de Carlisle, por favor. E realmente sinto muito por estarmos conversando sobre isso. Nem quero entrar no mérito do seu relacionamento com Edward."_ Sua voz falhou à medida que meu coração deu um salto. "_Eu estou mesmo preocupado é com você. Tem certeza que não precisa de nada agora? Como vai viver e tudo mais? Eu trouxe você da Europa e agora não quer mais trabalhar aqui e... eu quero te ajudar, minha filha"._

Suas palavras doces inflaram meu peito. Mesmo que eu tenha abandonado meu empregador, ainda sim ele se preocupava comigo. Eu não merecia tanta consideração.

"Carlisle. Obrigada pela preocupação, mas estou bem. Na verdade estou com meus pais agora. Em Phoenix. E bem... me desculpe novamente, mas me ofereceram um excelente emprego e... Oh Deus, como isso é horrível de confessar..." Meu rosto queimava de vergonha por estar assumindo para meu antigo chefe que aceitei uma oferta de trabalho. Senti-me péssima com esses pensamentos. "Eu aceitei o trabalho aqui e por isso estou ligando. Poderia aceitar minha demissão, Carlisle?"

Um longo suspiro e seu telefone mudo foi a resposta imediata. Eu estava tão triste com essa situação que não conseguia falar nada. O que poderia dizer? Seu filho tinha quebrado meu coração e arrancando minha alma, por isso eu não queria mais trabalhar junto a ele? Fechei os olhos esperando por sua sentença.

"_Como chefe deste hospital, essa é a pior notícia que recebo, Bella. De verdade. O hospital de Forks está perdendo uma das melhores, isso se não for a melhor que conheci, chefe de enfermagem que já passou por aqui. Mas eu jamais ficaria magoado ou triste com isso. Você tem que seguir com sua vida. Agora, como seu amigo, fico imensamente arrasado por essa sua mudança súbita e avassaladora. E para piorar, sei que não posso fazer nada. Sinto muito por isso, Bella"._

Suas palavras foram sinceras e emocionadas. Meu peito batia violentamente, por saber que a dor que sentia pelo afastamento repentino também era sentida por outras pessoas. Dei um longo suspiro para respondê-lo. "Muito obrigada mesmo, Dr. Carlisle".

"_Por favor, não me agradeça. As portas do Hospital de Forks sempre estarão abertas para você, minha filha_".

"Não faz idéia de como isso me deixa feliz, Carlisle." Suspirei novamente com suas palavras.

"_Bom... tenho que atender uma senhora passando mal aqui. E, novamente, obrigado pelo que fez ao meu neto, Bella. Não tenho palavras para descrever tudo o que sinto_"

"Não precisa. E até breve, Carlisle".

"_Até, Bella_".

Assim que desliguei o telefone, escutei chamarem meu nome, mas não era pela comunicação interna do hospital. Quem me gritava assim?

"Isabella!"

Virei meu rosto e dei de cara com Dr. James, que estava quase correndo e sorria em minha direção. Assim que ele me contratou, pedi gentilmente que me chamasse pelo meu nome completo, pois meu apelido me trazia lembranças sofridas, não que tivesse compartilhado essa informação com ele. Ontem, quando me passou todas as rotinas do que faria, ele foi se acostumando a me chamar por meu nome de batismo.

"Que bom, Isabella, te encontrei. Precisamos comemorar".

Cruzei os braços em sua direção e franzi meu cenho. Eu estava no hospital a poucas horas e ele já pensa em diversão? Esse assunto não me pareceu correto.

"Do que o senhor está falando, Dr. James? Qual o motivo para tanta euforia?"

"Nós conseguimos! Nós conseguimos." Comecei a ficar preocupada. Por Deus, do que ele estava falando? Sua alegria era tão intensa que fiquei tensa por não entender qual o seu motivo.

"A verba, Isabella. A verba para a construção da ala infantil para crianças com câncer!"

Dr. James era pediatra como Edward. E ele estava visivelmente nervoso desde ontem sobre essa aprovação. Mesmo que eu não quisesse, minhas memórias foram em direção a ele. _Edward_. Será que ele teria uma reação assim se conseguisse verbas para fazer uma ala com tratamento de crianças com câncer, unindo o seu trabalho com o do seu gêmeo?

Mesmo que eu não estivesse tão feliz quanto o Dr. James, sorri em sua direção e isso deu a ele a iniciativa para me abraçar forte. Seus braços me suspenderam e ele me rodopiou no ar. Assim que rodei pela segunda vez, minha mente estava me pregando uma peça. Isso _não_ podia ser possível. Quando meus pés bateram no chão e me virei, foi tudo ao mesmo tempo. Dr. James me apertou novamente, eu tentei me virar e minha visão confirmou o que achei que era uma miragem alucinada. No extremo do corredor estava Edward, parado, olhando a contagiante demonstração de felicidade do Dr. James. E seus olhos estavam presos em nós.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui, afinal?

* * *

**_Olá amores... Primeiro e antes de tudo. Gostaria de pedir muitas desculpas pela demora no capítulo. E foi totalmente minha culpa. Eu, Titinha. Algumas coisas aconteceram comigo ao longo das duas últimas semanas, que até mesmo minha super e linda amiga Nenizinha, não conseguia falar comigo. _**

**_Mas espero de coração que entendam... mas jamais abandonarei os gêmeos mais lindos do mundo. Eles fazem parte da minha vida, assim como vocês._**

**_Agora quanto ao capítulo:_**

**_Sei que vocês podem estar furiosas com a atitude da Bella. E vou entender. Afinal, ela só pode ser louca em negar somente sexo para Edward, né?..rsrsrs_**

**_Mas não... nossa mocinha também tem sentimentos e no fundo nosso lindo gêmeo pediatra está tão confuso que nem sabe as coisas que fala ou faz._**

**_Como estamos abordando relações humanas e um pouquinho de drama também, queremos mostrar pra vocês que a vida é feita de escolhas. Edward, neste momento, escolheu não perdoar Bella, e ela escolheu que deseja muito mais dele. Ou seja, quantas vezes fazemos algo que por mais doloroso ou errado, e que você sabe que pode se arrepender depois, fazemos mesmo assim, não mudando de opinião na hora... ou como dizem, no calor das emoções?_**

**_Outra coisa importante: Tentamos explicar sobre o problema do Masen. Foi de forma sintetizada e simples. Mas alergia alimentar e choque anafilático são coisas sérias. Desculpe-nos se não nos aprofundamos muito no tema, mas não trabalhamos na área de saúde e só queríamos colocar o problema do Masen aqui para vocês entenderem as relações dos personagens, tanto na questão profissional, quando envolvemos família. Espero que gostem... (por mais que tenha me doido fazer nosso fofo bebezinho ficar dodói)._**

**_E o final? Bom... sei que vocês querem nos matar por isso...rsrsrs... mas tudo tem um "por quê" na historia... SEMPRE. _**

**_Espero que gostem, ou não, né? _**

**_Mas, por favor, deixem seus comentários para duas autoras carentes e sem tempo, que estão meio sumidas, mas que jamais abandonarão esses gêmeos perfeitos._**

**_Beijocas e até o próximo capitulo que...OBAAA... será POV ROB. A continuação do 30...hehehehe_**

**_=)_**


	35. Parte 1  Decisões para sempre

**Atenção:** Essa fic contém tema adulto e linguagem pesada. Não leia se isso te incomodar.

**Aviso:** Steph é um amor, pois criou Twilight para nos divertir. Mas esses gêmeos... _ahaa uhull_ são todos nossos.

* * *

_'Cause all of the stars_

_Have faded away_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping in words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_**Todas as coisas que quero dizer**_

_**Não estão saindo direito**_

_**Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,**_

_**Você deixou minha mente girando**_

_**Eu não sei para onde ir daqui**_

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32 – DECISÕES PARA SEMPRE**

**ROBERT POV**

Poderia ser doentia essa porra, mas eu mal tinha acabado de gozar sem camisinha, reviver o inferno que era a minha vida com ela e meu pau dava sinal de vida somente pela sua reação à minha vontade. Essa mulher ainda seria a minha morte.

"E então, Rob? Ficou mudo... _gatinho_?" Ah, Kristen, você que me provocar? Ela praticamente me comeu com os olhos.

"Achei que já tivesse respondido o que eu queria. Ainda não terminei com você." Sua provocação mexeu com meus sentidos. Eu a queria de novo. Em um momento insano da minha mente, levantei meu corpo e peguei Kristen no colo. "Acho que deveríamos tomar um banho, não acha?"

"Me solta, porra!" Sua fúria de gatinha só me fez gargalhar. Eu estava estranhamente feliz com isso.

Subi as escadas rumo ao banheiro do segundo andar com ela se debatendo nos meus braços. Com medo de ela cair, joguei seu corpo nu nos meus ombros, fazendo seus braços baterem nas minhas costas.

"O que você está fazendo, seu idiota? Me solta!" Eu continuei a rir, desta vez já entrando no banheiro. Abri o chuveiro e a coloquei no chão. Como Kristen continua a se debater, quase caímos no box. A água quente bateu em meu corpo, mas nada disso fez aliviar minha ereção. Eu queria muito entrar nela de novo.

"Rob... por favor." Sua voz saiu quase como um lamento, fazendo minha necessidade por ela ser ainda maior, se isso fosse possível. Mesmo ela tendo parado de gritar e espernear, seus braços ainda me empurravam. Peguei suas mãos e coloquei acima da sua cabeça.

"Caralho... eu ainda quero estar dentro de você." Minha outra mão, livre, foi passeando por seu corpo, fazendo-a rebolar. A água agora nos molhava, e como eu sabia que ela estava toda melada pelos nossos sucos, passei a mão no sabonete e fui direto à sua boceta linda que me chamava. Kristen estava dançando na minha frente, rebolando. Porra, ela parecia uma dançarina do sexo.

"Isso, vai, rebola pra mim... mexe assim".

"Eu não quero... me deixa..." Sua voz saiu gemendo, o que levou o resto do meu controle. "Nada disso. Eu já disse: Eu ainda não terminei com você." Levantei uma das suas pernas, encaixando na minha cintura. Kristen começou a ofegar, olhando para baixo, onde nossos corpos quase se encaixavam. Dei um gemido, pois segui seu olhar e vi meu pau pulsando, louco para se afundar nela novamente. Abaixei meu corpo para ficar na sua altura e gemi quando rocei na sua entrada.

"Eu preciso fazer isso de novo. Eu não consigo..."

Eu estava parecendo um fraco, implorando para entrar nela. Mas tudo era insano mesmo. Soltei seus punhos e ela automaticamente trouxe as mãos aos meus cabelos. Enquanto eu segurava sua perna com uma mão, com a outra segurei meu pau e fui passeando na sua boceta, que pulsava também. "Cristo, mulher, o que você está fazendo comigo..." Não consegui terminar a frase, pois já escorregava para dentro dela de novo. E o contato foi ainda melhor que o primeiro. Ela ainda estava apertada, mas meu pau deslizou lentamente para dentro dela, arrancando gemidos de nós dois. Isso era tão foda! Nada fazia sentido nesse momento, a não ser o tesão que eu sentia. Eu precisava senti-la, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu tinha dúvidas. Que coisa mais doentia desejar tanto uma mulher que tinha me abandonado, com um filho meu na barriga?

Tomado pela fúria com esse pensamento que atravessou minha mente, comecei a estocar nela muito forte, levantando seu corpo, que se moldou ao meu. Ela me abraçou com suas pernas, enquanto seus braços ora me seguravam pelos ombros, ora me puxavam pelo cabelo.

"Oh Deus... Rob..."

"Isso... porra. Diz que você está gostando... fala pra mim que vai gozar no meu pau, porra!"

Seu corpo se chocava com a parede, fazendo dos nossos ruídos uma música maravilhosa aos meus ouvidos. Eu urrava de prazer, Kristen gemia e falava meu nome, e seu corpo batendo na parede enquanto a água corria por nós estava me levando à loucura. Eu não me controlaria. Senti meu pau tremer dentro dela. Caralho, eu ia gozar. Fechei meus olhos para segurar meu clímax.

"Oh... porra... eu... eu vou gozar... oh, Rob!"

Sua voz era quente como o inferno em mim. Suas paredes tremeram e morderam meu pau, fazendo meus olhos rolarem de prazer. Eu precisava de mais. Encostei seu corpo na parede e, como um desesperado, forcei ainda mais a sua entrada, entrando e saído dela quase com violência. Ainda sentia suas paredes me apertando quando, depois de um grito quase desesperado, me derramei novamente dentro dela.

Eu arfava tentando controlar minha respiração. Kristen estava encostada em mim, com seu corpo trêmulo. Fechei os olhos tentando voltar para a realidade, quando fui surpreendido por sua risada irônica. O quê...?

"Eu não sabia que você estava tão desesperado por sexo, Rob. Você percebeu que quase implorou?"

_Filha da puta_. De onde ela tirou isso?

"Você está maluca, porra?" Me afastei dela e meu corpo se retesou quando me retirei de dentro me ignorou e começou a passar sabonete pelo corpo e, principalmente, no meio das suas pernas. Minha respiração já estava rápida. "De onde você tirou isso?"

"Hum..." Ela começou a cantarolar. Isso mesmo! Can-ta-ro-lar! "Da quantidade de esperma dentro de mim? Ou seria das suas palavras anteriores? Como foi mesmo? Ah... lembrei: _Eu preciso fazer isso de novo. Eu não consigo..._"

Meu Deus. Quem era essa mulher? Onde estava a Kristen que eu conhecia?

"Porra, quem é você? No que você se transformou, garota?"

"Você não sabe nada da minha vida! Saia da minha frente!"

Isso não ficaria assim! Quem ela pensava que era? Eu sempre acabei com ela. Kristen sempre pedia para descansar. Puxei seu corpo em minha direção, ela toda ensaboada, e fiz uma pequena prisão com meu corpo, ainda debaixo d'água. "Acho que seus anos longe esqueceram algumas coisas, gatinha... além da minha enorme disposição pra sexo... eu nunca me canso. Você quer me testar, é isso?"

"Solte-me!"

"Sua provocadora do caralho... é só isso que você sabe falar?" Saí puxando seu corpo todo molhado, saindo do banheiro e indo para o seu quarto que eu conhecia tão bem. "Você me provoca, fala o que quer e pensa que vai sair assim sem ser punida? Não, delícia... voltando ao que eu disse antes: Eu ainda não acabei com você".

Ela se debatia e gemia alguns protestos, mas percebi que os bicos dos seus seios já estavam apontando pra mim. E, em uma lógica distorcida, percebi que as nossas brigas aumentavam ainda mais a minha excitação. Não tinha nem dez minutos que eu tinha gozado loucamente com ela e eu já estava duro de novo. Mas ela ia me pagar.

"Algumas coisas eu me lembro tão bem, _amor_. Eu ainda _lembro_ como fazer você implorar." O veneno escorrendo pelas minhas palavras.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, seu pervertido?"

"Você ainda esconde aquelas algemas de borracha no assoalho, Kristen?"

Enquanto eu agarrava seu pequeno, mas movimentado corpo, percebi que ela paralisou com meu comentário. Kristen ficou me olhando, pasma, com a boca abrindo e fechando, o que me deu tempo de bater próximo do lugar que me lembrava e, com três batidas aleatórias, encontrei a tábua solta e peguei a algema cor de rosa que um dia usamos para testa a sua resistência.

Meu olhar de vitória acabou com seu estado de letargia. Ela avançou pra cima de mim, mas com uma cara surpresa e um pouco temerosa. "Como? Quer dizer... nem eu me lembrava mais disso. Você...?"

"Você vai pagar caro as suas palavras no banheiro, Kristen."

E, em um único gesto, peguei seu corpo e joguei na cama. Antes que ela reagisse, o que foi ótimo pra mim, eu prendi seus dois pulsos na cabeceira da cama.

"Me solte! Você não tem esse direito! Eu não sou mais a sua namoradinha que faz joguinhos com você".

Parei e olhei em direção ao seu rosto. Eu conhecia essa menina a vida inteira e isso me afetou um pouco. Onde estava a menina meiga e desinibida que conviveu comigo? Que, inclusive, me dizia que amava ser a minha namoradinha ninfeta? Resignado, me aproximei do seu corpo e com um forte suspiro, pensei em soltá-la. O que eu estava fazendo, meu Deus? Eu precisava conversar com ela sobre a nossa situação e definir sobre meu filho e aqui estava eu, como um animal no cio, fazendo-a se render aos meus instintos sexuais.

Passei os olhos pelo seu corpo e quase gemi em frustração, por perceber que ela continuava gostosa pra caralho e, mesmo que estivesse com essa culpa me corroendo, meu pau não desistia. _Filho da puta traidor._

Minhas mãos passearam pelas suas coxas, subindo pela lateral das suas costelas e na lateral dos seus seios. Eu queria aproveitar só mais um pouquinho antes de soltá-la, mas ao olhar seu rosto, Kristen estava de olhos fechados, com a respiração pesada e segurando os lábios para não gemer. Ela nem se debatia mais. O que eu podia fazer? Apesar das suas palavras duras, eu sabia que seu corpo me queria. Eu só precisava fazê-la admitir.

Comecei a me ajeitar sobre seu corpo, lentamente, como nos velhos tempos. Eu não encostava nela, somente com minha língua. Fiz praticamente todo o caminho que tinha feito com as mãos. Eu era um filho da puta obsessivo. Ela tinha me dito para parar, ou, pelo menos, foi isso que entendi. Meu cérebro gritava para eu soltá-la, mas meu corpo e meu pau não me obedeciam. Circulando o bico do seu seio, eu a ouvi gemer. Meu coração começou a martelar dentro do meu peito e fiquei ainda mais duro, se isso fosse possível. Seu peito subia e descia, mas ela não falava nada. Eu sabia jogar pesado também e a faria engolir suas palavras.

"Eu sei que você não é mais minha namoradinha... mas você realmente quer que eu pare?" Dei uma lambida no seu maxilar e passei a ponta do meu pau dolorido na sua entrada. "Diga-me, Kristen. Eu não ouvi você me dizer que não quer".

"Me... solte!" Sua voz saiu quase gemendo, principalmente porque minha língua passeava por seu seio.

"Tsk... tsk... palavras erradas. Eu quero ouvir assim: Eu não quero seu pau dentro de mim. Fala, Kristen, você agora ficou bastante corajosa. Eu vou continuar aqui, te torturando até você falar".

"Nãooo... oh... puta merda! Você não... nãoooo." Ela rebolava na cama e eu comecei a sorrir. Fui descendo minhas lambidas até chegar ao meio das suas pernas. Afastei as duas e me posicionei no meio, enlaçando com minhas mãos, ficando abraçado às suas coxas. Pareciam tão malhadas. Com uma das mãos abri seus lábios depilados e soprei bem no centro. Kristen gemeu e jogou o corpo pra cima, segurando mais um gemido.

"Se você não vai pedir pra eu sair, vamos mudar um pouquinho a brincadeira. Eu vou ficar torturando você até você decidir. Estou cansado de ouvir as palavras: me solte, idiota, ou imbecil. Agora eu só quero ouvir assim: Eu não quero seu pau em mim, Rob... ou..." Dei uma lambida e suguei todo seu mel delicioso que já escorria pelas suas coxas. "Eu quero você dentro de mim, Rob. E então, estamos combinados?"

Eu sabia que isso era injusto. Eu não tinha o direito de forçar isso, mas eu não conseguia pensar e, menos ainda, me condenar por isso. Poderiam até me processar por assédio, ou qualquer outra coisa, já que estava na casa de um policial, chupando e lambendo sua filha amarrada, mas eu não queria saber. Eu precisava exorcizar tudo o que ela me fez passar durante todos esses anos.

Chupei seu clitóris e mais um gemido saiu dos seus lábios. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, mas ela não se rendia. Comecei a lamber mais lentamente, enquanto ela se contorcia. Eu queria muito me afundar nela, mas eu precisava ouvi-la me pedir.

"Oh meu... meu Deus, Rob... isso é... caralho!"

"O que, delícia?"

Enfiei um dedo dentro dela, que foi engolido rapidamente. Porra, ela ficava cada vez mais molhada. A minha língua começou a fazer os mesmos movimentos que meu dedo e sua respiração estava ainda mais rápida.

"Por favor... eu..."

Eu não queria parar. Se ela me pedisse pra sair, eu não respeitaria. Ela podia ter mudado, mas seu corpo ainda me queria. Eu sabia. Eu tinha transformado Kristen em mulher e a conhecia como ninguém. Aumentei a pressão, colocando mais um dedo e aumentando a pressão da minha língua também. Quando percebi que seu corpo começou a convulsionar, parei os movimentos e olhei em seu rosto, vitorioso.

"Você quer gozar, gatinha? Não sem admitir primeiro".

Seus olhos abriram famintos em minha direção, mas ela continuava a morder os lábios, com medo de falar. Levantei meu corpo e, de joelhos, comecei a me masturbar, olhando diretamente pra ela.

"Você está tão gostosa, Kristen. Eu poderia ficar aqui olhando essa bocetinha linda e me tocando até você pedir. E então?"

Meus movimentos eram lentos e percebi que seu olhar seguia minhas mãos. Com meu sorriso mais sacana, cheguei mais perto e enquanto massageava meu pau, a pontinha encostava na sua entrada, quase sendo engolido. Eu me segurava, mas, caralho, estava ficando difícil. Mas, pelo pouco tempo que estivemos aqui, eu não podia me render. Ela tinha que implorar, senão ela viria vitoriosa sobre mim novamente.

"Rob... eu..." Ela lutava. Dava pra ver. Sua língua passeou pelos seus lábios, o que me fez gemer. "Eu... por favor..."

"Por favor o quê?" Minha voz estava rouca de desejo. "Fala o que você quer".

"Eu quero, muito... eu quero seu pau dentro de mim".

Quase gozei só de ouvi-la. Fechei os olhos e me empurrei para dentro dela, só um pouco. Aproximei meu corpo e fiquei meio que dançando, louco de desejo por cima dela. "Repete, gatinha... acho que não ouvi".

"Oh Deus..." Eu entrei mais um pouco. "Por favor, eu não estou agüentando. Faça-me gozar, Rob! Eu quero você dentro de mim. Vai logo, porra!"

Eu quase gargalhei, mas minha felicidade ficou presa na minha garganta quando entrei dentro dela por inteiro. Caralho, eu me perdi. Meu corpo ia e voltava lentamente, deliciado pela sensação. Era muito bom. Como eu consegui viver sem isso?

Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeceira da cama, me impulsionando ao seu encontro. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas sua boca soltava alguns lamentos. Seus braços estavam balançando e percebi que seus pulsos já estavam vermelhos. Eu queria mais dela. Ela precisava admitir que me queria, tanto quanto eu.

"Kris?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido, quando eu entrava nela novamente. "Olhe pra mim".

"Sim?" Seus brilhantes olhos azuis estavam cegos de desejo. Provavelmente iguais aos meus.

"Você quer que eu te solte?" Segurei em seus cotovelos e me empurrei novamente. "Você quer me empurrar pra fora do seu corpo, gatinha?" Sorri com o comentário e, mesmo sendo irônico, gemi com mais uma rebolada dela. Porra, ela estava muito gostosa.

"Sim... eu quero que você me solte... ohhh... eu quero... eu quero apertar você em volta de mim".

Ainda dentro dela, com pequenos movimentos, peguei a chave no chão e soltei seus pulsos. Ela gemeu de satisfação e, no mesmo instante, seus dedos passearam pelo meu cabelo. Suas unhas foram descendo e arranhando minha nuca. Minhas estocadas aumentaram conforme suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo. Eu gemi, desesperado, quando suas mãos pousaram na minha bunda. Porra, ela não faria isso... não...

"Vem, Rob... mais forte... eu preciso..." Suas mãos apertaram minhas nádegas e, segurando com força, suas pernas abriram ainda mais, me permitindo entrar profundamente dentro dela. "Oh... caralho... sim... por favor".

"Kris... vem, delícia... vem comigo".

Eu estava muito perto. Com sua aceitação e sua vontade de se entregar, minha sanidade foi para o espaço. A nossa dança era desesperada, consumida e longe de saciada. Levantei meu corpo, forçando ainda mais os movimentos. Eu tinha que derrubar seus suas paredes tremerem e Kristen começou a tremer, seus olhos ficaram opacos, perdidos no clímax. Eu estava delirando. A profundeza do seu orgasmo me levou para uma época distante e só nossa. Eu sucumbiria junto com ela.

"Oh, porra... oh... Vida, sim, eu estou... eu vou gozar".

Eu fui engolido por um mar de sensações e prazeres há muito tempo esquecidos. Ela me chamou pelo meu antigo apelido. _Vida_. Ela sempre me chamava assim. Eu não me controlei e fui junto com ela, pela terceira vez. Desabei sobre ela, mas o meu medo de machucá-la fez com que meu corpo caísse para o lado. Kristen deu um longo suspiro, ao mesmo tempo, soltou uma risada. Eu já esperava por qualquer coisa vindo dela.

"Acho que agora você já pode dizer que acabou comigo... gatinho".

Kristen estava ressonando ao meu lado. Eu estava em tal estado de estupor que não conseguia explicar. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava sonolento e cansado, minha mente trabalhava freneticamente. Tantas coisas para serem explicadas. Eu tinha mudado, ela tinha mudado. E agora eu estava aqui, enrolado entre seus braços e pernas, depois de uma noite de sexo sem ter qualquer idéia do que seria da minha vida e da minha família de agora em diante.

Sorri para o escuro, pensando em como eu tinha sido estúpido em pensar que minha volta para Forks seria temporária. Tanta coisa mudou. Principalmente nos últimos três dias. Eu agora era pai de uma criança linda e tinha... Kristen.

O nosso relacionamento nunca foi calmo, ou certinho. Tínhamos algo profundo. Mas, ao olhar para ela, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em toda a dor que ela já tinha me causado. E, por quê? Isso era a próxima coisa que eu tinha que entender.

Tateei no escuro à procura das minhas calças. Lembrei que estava tudo na sala da sua casa. Eu precisava saber que horas eram, afinal, eu ainda estava na casa de um policial e não pretendia deixar meu filho órfão logo. Consegui achar um relógio e descobri que já passava das quatro da manhã. Eu precisava ir embora."Kris?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido, sentindo meu corpo despertar somente ao falar seu nome. "Linda, acorde".

"Oi... eu estou sonhando?"

Sorri com seu comentário. Mais uma coisa que ela falava quando eu a despertava.

"Não, linda. Eu estou aqui, mas..." Mordisquei sua orelha. "Preciso ir".

"Por quê?" Seu corpo se voltou pra mim. "Tem outra mulher te esperando?"

"Você foi suficiente esta noite, meu bem." Mordi seu lábio. "E eu ainda não me cansei de você." Lambi da sua mandíbula até seu ouvido. "Mas eu tenho amor à vida e seu pai..."

"Porra, Rob!" Ela sentou em um salto totalmente desperta. "Que horas são?"

Apoiei a cabeça em um braço e com a outra mão passei pelos seus seios. "São quatro da manhã".

"Meu pai vai chegar daqui a alguns minutos, você tem que ir embora".

"E se eu não quiser?" Olhei divertido e desafiador em sua direção.

"Então eu tenho que lhe dizer que ele ganhou uma nova pistola semi-automática do Departamento de Polícia e que dispara muitos tiros e tem infravermelho. Vai ficar?"

Eu posso ser bonito, legal e desinibido. E também muito corajoso. Mas nesse momento eu tinha amor à minha vida. Levantei na mesma hora e desci as escadas correndo e peguei as minhas coisas, começando a me arrumar. Coloquei minha boxer e minha calça, mas peguei o resto das coisas e voltei para o quarto.

Longos segundos depois, minha mente voltou a todas as dúvidas que assolavam minha cabeça. Eu tinha que saber tudo o que aconteceu com ela e com meu filho. "Kristen?" Esperei que ela me olhasse. Ela tinha acabado de colocar uma camisola curta e passado as mãos pelos cabelos ao dirigir seus olhos para mim. Eu estava de calça e com minha camisa nas mãos.

"Você sabe... nós temos que conversar".

Com um longo suspiro resignado, eu a acompanhei se arrastar até a cama e sentar em posição de Buda e me olhar longamente. "Sim, Rob. Eu sei disso".

"E?" Levantei minha sombracelha. "Quando será esse dia? Eu espero que seja o quanto antes".

"Eu achei que hoje você tinha vindo para conversar." Ela me olhou irônica. "Não era isso que você dizia todas as vezes que apareceu aqui?"

_Cretina_. Cerrei os olhos para seu comentário sarcástico. "Bom..." rodeei o quarto e me aproximei dela, pairando sobre seu corpo, "não tenho culpa se você ficava toda me seduzindo com histórias de anjos, chocolates sexy e taças de vinho. Eu vinha com as melhores das intenções..." Suguei seus lábios, arrancando um gemido seu. "Mas o seu lado devassa me ajudou a esquecer do assunto." Segurei um dos seus seios, passeando com o polegar no bico que já estava me chamando.

"Rob... pare..." Sua cabeça caiu para trás, totalmente entregue.

"E seu eu não quiser... e se, na verdade, eu não tiver saciado minha vontade de você?" Com a outra mão, fui subindo pela sua coxa, encontrando o paraíso já encharcado. Porra, ela já estava tão molhada.

"Rob... temos que manter nossas mãos longe... pelo menos até eu te contar... tudo".

Meu dedo passeava pela sua entrada, arrancando um gemido de necessidade ímpar novamente. E, puta merda, eu já estava duro novamente.

"Você está tão molhada, Kris... só um pouquinho, vai." Minha mão que estava no seu seio, veio direto para o meu pau. "Olha o que você faz comigo, linda... eu não sou de ferro. E essa sua bocetinha molhada... Cristo!"

Ela começou a rebolar sentada, enquanto abria minha calça com uma das mãos. Eu sabia que era arriscado, o pai dela podia subir a qualquer momento, mas eu não estava agüentando. Só retirei minha dura ereção e os olhos da Kristen vieram direto para a minha virilha.

"Rob?" Seu olhar de cobiça aumentou minha adrenalina. "Eu quero te pedir uma coisa..." Porra, ela tinha que lamber os lábios e esticar a mão em minha direção? Eu gozaria só com sua intenção. Passei a me masturbar um pouco mais forte, enquanto ela abria as pernas e se aproximava da cama. Meu corpo foi automaticamente em sua direção.

"Eu quero... provar você. Já passou tanto tempo..."

Eu não conseguia falar nada, minha mente nublada pela emoção. Sua mão delicada, mas decidida, agarrou meu pau, arrancando um gemido meu. Porra, ela vai me tomar em sua boca!

Parei de alisar minha ereção no mesmo instante que ela começou. Lambendo os lábios, sua língua veio sedenta, alcançando meu pau e chupando lentamente. Joguei a cabeça para trás, enquanto apoiava minhas mãos nos seus ombros. Ela estava me levando à loucura. Sua boca chupava forte enquanto ela gemia. Eu estava em êxtase. Há muito tempo eu não sentia essa sensação fora do corpo. Ela sabia me conduzir e me fazer esquecer a porra do mundo. Enquanto uma mão segurava próximo da minha virilha, a outra brincava com minhas bolas. Eu queria mais. Eu precisava de mais. Minha mão foi em direção aos seus cabelos, adicionando mais movimento ao que já estava perfeito. Eu não ia demorar.

"Porra! Porra! Sim... eu não vou agüentar!"

Rolando os olhos, meu corpo começou a tremer. Não dava pra segurar. Tentei tirar sua boca, mas ela me chupou mais forte, levantando os olhos para um pedido mudo, mas cheio de desejo. Ela queria tudo e isso, caralho, eu daria."Kris... caralho... eu vou gozar!"

Eu vim forte. E como isso seria possível, pois passei a noite me derramando dentro dela? Meu clímax chegou em forma de urros, enquanto eu apertava seus ombros, tanto para me equilibrar, quanto para me trazer de volta à terra. Ela sugava e chupava quase desesperada, não desperdiçando nada. Trôpego, fui para trás e caí na cadeira do outro lado do respiração estava descontrolada. Eu não conseguia nem abrir os olhos, até sentir sua presença próxima. Abri um dos olhos para encontrar o rosto divertido e vitorioso dela.

"Acho que lembrei de tudo".

"Aham... eu acho que sim".

"Agora, meu bem, você precisa ir, antes que papai Charlie chegue e veja essa cara de satisfação que você está".

O que eu podia fazer? Se ela estava usando o sexo para me distrair, conseguiu. Nada passava pela minha cabeça e, ainda cambaleando, levantei e voltei a colocar minha roupa.

"Você... isso... isso não vai ficar assim, viu?"

Sua risada musical ecoou pelo quarto. "Lógico que não, Rob, mas não agora. Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e seus pais vão trazer Masen, lembra? Nosso filho é uma bola de energia".

_Nosso filho_. Foi a primeira vez que ela disse essas palavras. Minha boca abria e fechava, enquanto ela me empurrava para fora do seu quarto. Ela tinha dito nosso filho!

Descemos as escadas sorrindo. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar com ela, mas agora não era o momento. Definitivamente eu estava mesmo brincando com a sorte se Charlie me pegasse aqui. Eu precisava ir embora.

"Então é isso? Você está definitivamente me expulsando?" Consegui encontrar a minha voz na porta da sua casa.

"Não. Eu estou salvando a sua vida." Ela sorria. "Vá pra casa e descanse e mais tarde a gente conversa... de verdade".

Sorri e dei um beijo estalado na sua boca. Eu não conseguia segurar meu sorriso. O dia ainda estava pra amanhecer, mas parecia que eu via luzes por todos os lados. Assim que saí da sua casa, um vento gelado bateu no meu rosto, me fazendo voltar pra realidade. Apertei o casaco em meu corpo e virei em sua direção. Ela estava linda na porta, enrolada em uma manta com um sorriso de menina. A linda menina que conheci há muito tempo atrá uma pequena corrida de volta, arrancando um olhar surpreso dela. Agarrei seu rosto e dei um beijo rápido, mas ainda cheio de desejo.

"Eu volto, ouviu? Ainda não acabei com você, gatinha".

Ela riu, jogando a cabeça pra trás. "Você nunca tem jeito, seu pervertido?"

"Não." Dei mais um beijo nela e corri até meu carro. Comecei a cantarolar a música que ela cantou no chuveiro. Antes de dar a partida, ainda consegui visualizar seu rosto sorridente, mas cheio de segredos e promessas.

Eu ainda tinha muitas coisas para acertar com essa atrevida!

* * *

**Nota das Autoras Mais Furonas e Atrasadas do Mundo:**

_Oii amores  
Não adianta qualquer desculpa que eu dê por esse tempo longo sem postar. Sei que esperaram bastante.  
Entretanto quero que saibam de coração, que independente do tempo ou dos problemas que enfretamos, eu e Neni JAMAIS iremos abandonar a fic... quer dizer, a principio... né?..rs  
Bom, muito obrigado MESMO, por tantas reviews... quero dizer que leio todas, de coração.  
Eu e Neni ficamos emocianadas com a quantidade de pessoas que nos acampanham, nos motivam e até as que nos cobram... acho super. Isso mostra que a nossa história agradou vocês.  
E como um "presente" antecipado, resolvemos postar UMA parte do capitulo.  
Primeiro, porque ele não está finalizado *ainda falta o final bombástico né?...rs* e segundo é que não queriamos deixá-las esperando até a quarta-feira...  
e SIM a outra parte vem na quarta..._

Nesse capitulo o Rob é o ... Rob! eu adoro as coisas que ele fala e FAZ ! LÓGICOOO *diz a autora quase morta depois desse castigo na Kris..rs*  
Mas ainda teremos fortes emoções na segunda parte... queriamos voltar de uma forma impar. Eu acho que ficou muito bom né?

Quero agradecer também as nossas fofas do orkut, que sempre estão nos apoiando e upando... assim como essas reviews lindas, com várias teorias e pensamentos sobre a história.  
Os gêmeos agradecem...rs

Enfim... Entre Irmãos está de volta... com todo amor, carinho e logicoooo, muitos lemons.  
Na quarta-feira postaremos a segunda parte do delicioso Rob... e na outra quarta, será nosso lindo e atormentado ED no capítulo 33.  
O que será que acontece com ele depois que a Bella diz que acabou hein?  
Qual a reação dele ao ver a Bella com o James? tantas dúvidas...rs

Muitas beijocas em todas  
**Titinha**

* * *

_Oi meninas, eu estou sempre nas notas... pq eu adoro falar... e pq eu adoro explicar._

_Eu e a Titinha tivemos vários contra-tempos, que nem adianta contar agora. O importante é que no meio de toda essa salada que é a nossa vida_

_conseguimos nos unir novamente. Sem a Titinha não tem EI... pq só eu sei como ela tem idéias ao telefone._

_Então... agora que estamos nos falando todo dia novamente... TEM ENTRE IRMÃOS novamente._

_O 32 Parte 2 (parte boaaaa) vem na quarta e eu mesma já comecei o 33 POV Ed que virá na semana que vem._

_Espero que vcs não tenham desistido de nós, pois estávamos com saudades de postar aqui. Eu e Titinha lemos todas as reviews, quem deixou email nós mandamos resposta. _

_Obrigadoooooo mesmo e até quarta. Com Entre Irmãos e Parachute._

_**Irene**  
_


	36. Parte 2 Decisões para sempre

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping in words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_**Todas as coisas que quero dizer**_

_**Não estão saindo direito**_

_**Eu estou tropeçando nas palavras,**_

_**Você deixou minha mente girando**_

_**Eu não sei para onde ir daqui**_

**You and Me - Lifehouse**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 32 – DECISÕES PARA SEMPRE (PARTE 2) **

**ROBERT POV**

Saí com o carro, mas ainda não estava pronto para ir para a minha casa. Tantas coisas novas pra pensar agora. Fiquei rodando por um tempo até a claridade do dia me alcançar. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada específico e em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Minha vida aqui, as coisas que aconteceram e, claro, meu filho. Cheguei à conclusão que tudo tinha um sentido. Voltar e descobrir que tinha uma criança que precisava verdadeiramente de mim. Eu tinha que retomar minha vida antiga. Meu trabalho... minha vocação. Eu queria mesmo voltar a trabalhar. Quando percebi, já estava nos limites de Forks, quase saindo da cidade. Suspirei e decidi. Eu reabriria meu laboratório e voltaria para as pesquisas.

Assim que cheguei próximo de casa, visualizei uma pessoa na varanda, totalmente largada. E com uma forte dor no peito, vi que a pessoa desamparada era meu irmão. Ele estava exatamente como eu. Do mesmo modo que estava há poucos dias quando pulei do penhasco. Mas Edward não era como eu. Para ele estar do lado de fora assim... _Bella_! Eu o tinha deixado na casa dela ontem. O que aconteceu?

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e vi que Edward estava com as mesmas roupas de ontem. E com um olhar perdido.

"Hey, cópia. O que faz aqui?"

E foi nesse momento que percebi. O olhar dele em minha direção me mostrou que ele estava... _vazio_. A sua dor virou a minha dor. Qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido ontem, definitivamente destruiu meu gêmeo. Lágrimas rolaram dos seus olhos, me transformando em um monstro. Eu causei essa dor ao meu irmão. Tudo o que aconteceu foi minha culpa. Sem pensar em mais nada fui em sua direção e o abracei.

"Cara... pelo amor de Deus... me perdoe. Não fique assim".

"Ela não me quer. Eu sou um fraco." Ele parecia ainda mais perdido. Edward nem prestou atenção ao que falei. "Ela disse que queria o conto de fadas, Rob. Ela me perguntou se eu confiava nela... eu... eu não consegui responder." Mais lágrimas saíram dos seus olhos. "Ela me mandou embora da vida dela".

Bella, apesar de fazer meu irmão sofrer, estava certa. Mas que porra era essa, afinal? Por que ele não falou que confiava nela?

"Edward... você não confia nela?" Eu sabia que era uma pergunta difícil, mas eu tinha que saber.

"Eu... Oh meu Deus..." Suas mãos taparam seu rosto. "Eu fiz tudo errado... mas eu... eu contei tudo da minha vida pra ela, Rob... tudo... e ela nunca me disse... nunca falou... porra, ela me viu... e tinha você. Eu fiquei com medo de ser um... como ela mesma disse, um estepe seu".

Mas que porra! Meu irmão super confiante e determinado estava com ciúmes de _mim_? Neste momento desejei ardentemente não ter tirado a virgindade dela há anos atrás.

"Edward? Olhe para mim." Ele levantou o rosto e vi mais dor em seus olhos, se isso fosse possível. "Eu a magoei. Tratei Bella igual às vadias que eu comia na Europa. Ela devia me odiar mortalmente. Se fosse assim, ela nem deveria falar com você. Eu não sou uma boa lembrança para ela, tenho certeza. Então, por que você acha que seria meu estepe? Esqueceu o quanto você lutou por ela? Ou as coisas boas que ela te fez? Cristo!" Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos. "Onde foi parar o cara maduro e cheio de si que é meu gêmeo? Isso não é você!"

Ele me olhou longamente, mas totalmente perdido. Fechando os olhos, Edward se levantou, me deu as costas e foi em direção à casa. Mas que ódio, ele ia me ignorar agora?

"Ei... to falando com você!" Falei quase rosnando.

Edward parou de costas para mim e suspirou. "Você está certo, Rob. Isso não sou eu. Mas _nada_ muda o fato de que ela agora me odeia e que não me quer de volta".

Enquanto ele entrava, puxei meus cabelos totalmente frustrado pela sua rendição. Caralho, foi assim que fiquei quando Kristen me abandonou? Eu tinha que ajudá-lo a sair dessa fossa. Merda!

"Tudo bem... tudo bem." Eu o segui, entrando em casa. "Vamos mudar de assunto então." Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, sem saber o que fazer. "Hum... eu fiquei na casa da Kristen ontem, sabia?" Seu olhar veio em minha direção, interessado no assunto. Muito bom. "Cara, eu transei a noite toda com ela, acredita?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e suspirou. "A mulher te abandonou, você sofreu pra caralho e agora vem me contar que passou a noite transando com ela? Definitivamente você não parece comigo!"

Droga, péssima abordagem. Pense, Rob! Pense! "Tudo bem... eu mereci isso. Então, posso te contar uma novidade?"

Ele já estava subindo a escada quando voltou seu corpo em minha direção. "Se você vai me contar alguma posição do kama sutra que ainda não existe e praticou com ela, juro por Deus que te jogo lá fora!"

"Porra, cópia, você acha que tudo na minha vida é sexo?" Vi sua sobrancelha levantar. Pelo menos o sarcasmo não o tinha deixado. "Tudo bem... muito da minha vida é sexo, mas não é isso que eu quero contar".

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, com medo da sua reação. Será que ele viria se eu o chamasse para ir ao antigo laboratório do hospital? Eu estava com medo dele entrar no seu quarto e não sair nunca mais. Olhei em sua direção e o vi parado na escada, com os braços cruzados e esperando minha notícia. Eu tinha que ajudar meu irmão, assim como ele sempre me ajudou. Eu não o deixaria cair na mesma armadilha que eu... e, sem contar, que os dois trabalhariam próximos. Com certeza eu poderia ajudar os pombinhos a se acertarem.

"Bom... seria demais te pedir ajuda agora? Eu queria... bem... eu estava fim de ir ao antigo laboratório... você topa?"

Um lampejo de vida passou pelos seus olhos. Eu sabia que, de todos nessa família, Edward era o que tinha mais amor à sua profissão. Ele foi um dos que mais me deu força na construção do anexo ao hospital, sonhando inclusive com uma ala somente para tratamento de crianças com câncer. Sem contar que ele sempre estava envolvido com essas coisas e sempre jogava na minha cara que eu tinha abandonado tudo. Essa era minha única carta na manga para não deixá-lo sucumbir.

"Hum... você quer dizer agora? Eu estou sem cabeça, Rob." Seus ombros caíram em rendição. "Eu me sinto um lixo nesse momento, desculpe".

"Nada disso." Subi e fiquei do seu lado. Eu precisava tirar essa dor do seu peito de algum jeito. "Você sempre encheu a porra do meu saco pra voltar. Sempre jogou na minha cara que eu abandonei tudo e que estava sendo moleque. Prove pra mim que você estava certo. Não deixe essa história acabar com meu irmão foda e muito profissional. "Eu... eu preciso de você, cara. Não vou conseguir sem você".

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Eu via sua luta interna em fazer o que ele queria e o que era certo. No meu caso, essas palavras não pesariam. Eu mandaria tudo para o inferno e que se foda. Edward não. Ser correto e altruísta era muito forte em sua personalidade. Ele fechou os olhos e as lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto novamente. Porra, até eu estava quase chorando.

"Por favor... irmão. Me ajude?" Eu precisava tirá-lo daqui.

"Você não joga justo, sabia? Rob... eu não... estou sem cabeça pra isso".

Pousei minha mão em seu ombro. "Então, só vamos lá comigo. Vamos sair daqui um pouco? Não quero ir sozinho".

Ele passou as mãos no rosto e limpou as lágrimas. Inconscientemente acabei fazendo o mesmo e percebi que também chorava. Eu queria tanto ajudá-lo.

"Vamos então tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa amassada e colocar aquelas roupas brancas horríveis que você tanto adora. Afinal, o médico nesta merda é você".

Ele concordou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto. Suspirei pesadamente enquanto o seguia. O plano agora era fazê-lo ficar ocupado o suficiente enquanto eu iria até Bella e entenderia essa porra direito. Eu não deixaria as minhas inconseqüências do passado destruírem a felicidade do meu irmão.

Eu o deixei na porta do seu quarto, mas tomando o cuidado de pegar a chave para ele não trancar a porta. Fui em direção ao meu e tomei um banho gelado. Com os braços estendidos na parede, deixei a água escorrer pelas minhas costas para amenizar a erupção de emoção que corria pelas minhas veias. O reencontro com Kristen, a dor do meu irmão e a volta ao trabalho. Isso sem contar o meu filho. Caralho, eu ia conseguir? Será que seria forte o suficiente para equilibrar tantas coisas? Principalmente depois de viver tantos anos fugindo de tudo e todos?

Saí do quarto e escutei vozes no andar de baixo. Reconheci de cara a voz estridente de Alice. Era muito cedo para essa nanica estar aqui em casa. O que ela fazia aqui? Olhei no quarto de Edward e ouvi que ele ainda estava no chuveiro. Fiquei indeciso entre descer e vigiar meu gêmeo, mas resolvi ir de encontro à minha família. Dependendo da situação, eles poderiam me ajudar. Eu acho.

Eu não me encontrava com Alice desde o trágico episódio em que ela me encontrou com Bella na sala dos meus pais. Não sabia exatamente qual seria sua reação, mas diante das circunstâncias, eu esperava que ela fosse mais madura. Principalmente depois de ter ficado com meu filho na sua casa.

Desci as escadas e vi meus pais e Alice conversando na sala. Mamãe e a nanica estavam bem produzidas.

"Bom dia, família".

"Rob! Filho!" Minha mão quase gritou e veio em minha direção. "Como você está?"

"Hum... bem, por quê?"

"Filho... meu netinho é perfeito. Como ele pode ser aquela criança tão maravilhosa tendo um pai como você?" O sarcasmo corria solto nas palavras da minha mãe.

"Puxa vida, mãe, assim você me magoa." Fingi ofendido, colocando a mão no peito. Olhei em direção à minha irmã, que já estava do meu lado. "Bom dia, Alice".

"Não vai me dar um abraço? Estou com saudades do meu irmãozão." Quem resiste ao biquinho dela? Jazz devia sofrer para atender os seus caprichos. Rolei os olhos e abri meus braços para caber as duas. Beijei o topo da cabeça de ambas e olhei para o meu pai. Era tão bom estar em casa.

"Como você agüenta tanta mulher em volta, pai?"

Tomei um soco das duas e, porra, doeu. Ele riu, assim como as mulheres da minha vida. "Requer um pouco de prática, filho. Vimos o carro de Edward aqui, ele está lá em cima?"

"Sim! Quero ver meu outro irmão. Preciso muito mesmo falar com ele!"

"Nada disso, Alice, estamos em cima da hora para a reunião com o Sr. Marshall. Eu não quero chegar atrasada para a primeira reunião do projeto. E quero fazer tudo logo, afinal, ainda vamos almoçar com Kris e Masen".

Somente de ouvir o nome deles, meu peito deu um salto. Mas eu não demonstraria nada para elas assim. "Agora é sério, pai. Como você consegue mesmo? Elas nem respiram pra falar!"

Meu pai deu uma gargalhada e minha mãe e irmã me olharam feio. Melhor guardar minhas observações para mim mesmo. As duas se despediram de mim e meu pai. No momento que fechamos a porta, meu pai olhou em direção à escada e franziu o cenho.

"Edward... você está melhor?" Edward já estava pronto, no meio da escada.

"Sim, pai. Vamos então, Rob?"

"Onde vocês estão indo com essas caras de cansados? Vocês dormiram, por acaso?"

Eu olhei para o meu pai e vi preocupação. A cara do meu gêmeo ainda estava mal, apesar de ele ter melhorando bastante depois do banho. A minha não devia estar muito boa também, afinal, eu tinha passado a noite praticamente em claro na casa de Kristen. Não faria mal chamar meu pai para me ajudar, já que ele sabia que Edward não estava nos seus melhores dias.

"Eu quero reabrir o laboratório, pai".

O olhar do meu pai demonstrou todas as emoções que ele sentiu. Surpresa, alegria e admiração. Em nenhum momento meu pai me condenou por ter parado as pesquisas, assim como Edward. Mas saber que ele me considerava tão importante assim fez meus olhos ficarem rasos d'água.

"Sério? E vocês estão indo agora?" Assenti. "Eu posso ir junto?"

Eu concordei, mas Edward deu de ombros. Meu irmão estava tão pra baixo. Olhei novamente para meu pai e fiz um pedido mudo de ajuda. Papai Carlisle entendeu e puxou Edward pelo braço. Ele estava tão preocupado quanto eu.

Saímos de casa, eu no meu carro e Edward com meu pai. Era a primeira vez que via meu irmão sair sem se preocupar em pegar seu carro para dirigir.

Chegamos ao hospital e encontramos Ângela, alguns médicos e enfermeiros. Muitos me felicitaram e perguntaram se eu estava de volta. Eu praticamente respondi a todos com as mesmas respostas, pois estava focado em Edward. Ele permanecia calado e distante. Isto não estava funcionando.

Ao entrar no meu antigo santuário, fiquei mudo. Tudo estava impecavelmente limpo e cuidado. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, as coisas pareciam exatamente como eu tinha deixado. Deixei-me levar pela emoção de estar novamente aqui.

Pareceram horas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, minutos enquanto estávamos lá. Eu escutava meu pai e Edward falando sobre as instalações, assim como as recentes pesquisas que deveriam ser atualizadas aqui. Eu estava entre o passado e presente. Passei os dedos na minha antiga cadeira. Lembrei-me de todas as horas em que ficava aqui. As minhas alegrias em descobrir mais sobre minhas pesquisas. A minha patente. A minha felicidade quando contei pra Kristen que não precisava mais trabalhar se eu quisesse...

Todas essas lembranças sempre me machucavam. Por isso eu bloqueei todas enquanto me mantive afastado, mas esses fantasmas do meu passado não pareciam mais assustadores agora. Eu conseguia inclusive me ver sentado aqui e trabalhando horas a fio em busca de algo novo, ou, como meu gêmeo mesmo dizia: Tentando salvar o mundo.

Sorri e olhei em direção ao meu pai e Edward. Meu pai olhava em minha direção com os braços cruzados e sorrindo. Edward estava com os pulsos dentro do odioso jaleco branco, mas com o olhar perdido na janela. Suspirei com a constatação de que seria muito mais que uma volta ao meu passado profissional que traria meu gêmeo de volta. Eu tinha que descobrir um jeito de ajudá-lo.

"Bem... e então eu-".

"EMERGÊNCIA... PLANTONISTAS DO P.S., ENTRADA DE CRIANÇA COM CHOQUE ANAFILÁTICO. RISCO DE MORTE".

A voz ecoou pelo alto-falante do hospital. Fiquei momentaneamente sem reação. Há muito tempo que não convivia com a rotina hospitalar, mas imaginar que uma criança corria risco de morrer, me deu um forte aperto no peito.

A movimentação do meu pai e Edward foi mais rápida. Ambos estavam treinados e já corriam pelo corredor. Um medo absurdo se apossou do meu corpo, pensando que poderia ser alguém que conheço, afinal, essa cidade era tão minúscula.

"EMERGÊNCIA GRAVE. PEDIATRIA E CIRURGIA, FAVOR COMPARECER URGENTE AO P.S."

Meu coração estava batendo desesperado enquanto eu andava apressado ao movimentado local. Um sentimento ruim de que isso era muito mais do que parecia me deu certo pânico. Ao virar o último corredor que chegava ao pronto-socorro, meu mundo caiu.

Eu fiquei gelado e minha pulsação acelerou ao ver a cena que passava como um filme na minha frente. Kristen estava desesperada. Edward estava gritando com alguns médicos, completamente nervoso. Isso não podia estar acontecendo...

"KRISTEN... PORRA!"

Corri o máximo que pude até alcançá-la. Ela se debatia descontrolada. Ao olhar dentro da sala, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Bella estava toda suja e com meu filho na maca. NÃO! MEU FILHO NÃO!

Muitas pessoas gritavam, entre elas, eu. "Meu filho... O QUE ACONTECEU COM MEU FILHO?"

"Calma, Rob... assim você não ajuda". Meu pai tentava me segurar.

"ME SOLTA, PORRA! O QUE HOUVE COM MEU FILHO?".

Olhei frenético para os rostos desconhecidos. Ouvi a voz de Bella falando com Edward.

_"Eu já apliquei a epinefrina, Edward. Acho que foi reação a nozes. Seu vômito estava com um cheiro forte"._

Meu filho... meu filho... Comecei a me debater, tentando alcançá-lo. Vi a maca com o seu corpinho parecendo sem vida sendo carregada para o centro cirúrgico. "EU QUERO IR TAMBÉM... EU QUERO IR!"

"Acalme-se, Rob! Assim você não vai ajudar".

Olhei ainda mais desesperado para o meu pai, tentando me soltar. Alguns enfermeiros me seguravam e minha visão estava nublada devido às lágrimas que saíam do meu rosto sem controle.

"ME SOLTEM! EU QUERO IR... MEU FILHO".

Quando percebi, já estava dentro de uma sala com alguns enfermeiros me segurando. Ao olhar em direção à porta, vi meu pai em minha direção com uma seringa na mão.

"SE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO EM ME SEDAR, EU VOU TE DAR UMA PORRADA, PAI. NEM. PENSE. NISSO".

Eu queria me controlar. Eu tinha que ser frio para convencer meu pai a me deixar entrar.

"Por favor, pai... por favor. Eu quero ver meu filho".

"Já vou deixá-lo entrar. Calma. Deixa seu irmão estabilizá-lo e ver se ele corre risco... risco de algo _mais_ grave".

Meu pai então saiu da sala, de cabeça baixa, me deixando só. Eu soquei a mesa mais próxima sem me importar com a dor excruciante nos meus dedos. Comecei a puxar meus cabelos, ao mesmo tempo em que andava em círculos, cercado pelos leões sem cérebro do hospital.

Deus... isso não está acontecendo...

Depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno, escutei a porta abrir e Kristen apareceu. Ela estava completamente ensopada, com as roupas pingando da chuva que agora caía forte lá fora. Parecia tão pequena e culpada. Eu não tive forças de ir até ela.

"Me perdoe... eu... sou uma péssima mãe".

"O que aconteceu, pelo amor de Deus... eu saí... e ele estava bem..."

"Rob... me perdoe. Seus pais e sua irmã passaram lá em casa e..." Ela encostou na parede da sala e começou a chorar, escorregando até o chão. "Meu Deus... salve o meu bebê... salve o meu bebê!"

"Kris... por favor... fique calma".

Fui até ela e a levantei, trazendo seu pequeno corpo para o meu colo. Ela tremia e chorava tanto que minha camisa ficou ensopada. Isso era tão injusto. Retirei meu casaco e cobri seu corpo. Como para nos dar mais privacidade, os enfermeiros saíram da sala.

Pareceram muitas horas que ficamos naquela sala, mas eu não queria ver mais ninguém, pois a única pessoa que importava agora era meu filho.

Kristen parou de tremer no instante em que meu pai entrou. Ambos olhamos para ele, que estava com o semblante preocupado.

"Kristen, eu-"

"Como está o meu bebê, Carlisle? O que aconteceu?"

Eu não conseguia reagir, com medo da sua resposta. Meu pai pigarreou e mostrou algumas roupas de médico para Kristen. Imaginei que meu pai se preocupou com o estado da roupa dela.

"Masen está em observação. O quadro dele ainda é grave e devido ao inchaço na laringe e... infelizmente Edward teve que entubá-lo para ele conseguir respirar..."

Eu e Kristen ofegamos e levantamos na mesma hora. "Pai... por favor, eu PRECISO vê-lo!".

"Calma, gente... é grave, mas ele não corre tanto risco assim. Entretanto, até a medicação fazer efeito, ele ficará sedado. E apesar de não correr tanto risco, eu e Edward resolvemos colocá-lo no CTI pediátrico para deixá-lo dormindo. Não se preocupem... Edward é o melhor pediatra que eu conheço".

Nesse momento senti uma profunda admiração pelo meu irmão. Apesar de estar dolorido e nervoso, sabia que meu filho estava em boas mãos. "E quando poderemos vê-lo?"

"Bom... Edward acha que ele terá que ficar no mínimo 24 horas sedado. Talvez, se o quadro não apresentar melhoras, poderá ser mais um dia. Mas calma... o pior já passou". Fiquei olhando para o meu pai com os olhos marejados. Nunca imaginei sentir tanta dor no peito. Nem mesmo quando Kristen me largou eu fiquei desse jeito. Neste momento pensei no meu pai e minha mãe. Eu tinha abandonado todos com a minha estupidez há anos atrás. Será que eles sentiram essa mesma dor que eu sentia agora? Pensar neles me fez lembrar também de Kristen.

"Como eu sei que você não vai embora agora, filha, o que acha de trocar essas roupas? Voce está muito molhada, Kristen. O que foi fazer debaixo de chuva? Pode pegar uma pneumonia. Eu trouxe essas roupas secas para você não ficar doente." Meu pai, sempre preocupado. Eu realmente amava minha família.

Ela assentiu e pegou a roupa, entrando no lavabo que tinha na sala.

"Pai?" Ele me olhou e sorriu. "Esse papo todo é verdade, né? Não amenize as coisas pra mim, por favor." Sussurrei com medo.

"Filho. Eu não estou amenizando. Antes de ser o chefe deste hospital, eu sou médico. Mas eu vim aqui como avô. Jamais mentiria pra você. Não conseguiria".

Antes que ele me visse chorando, agarrei meu pai em um forte abraço. Seu forte suspiro mostrou pra mim que ele estava realmente dizendo a verdade.

"Sua mãe e irmã estão lá fora, assim como Charlie. Todos estavam muito preocupados com você e Kristen. Ela está bem?"

"Não sei... mas ela é forte... vai superar".

Meu pai sorriu. O que me fez ter esperança e sorrir também. "Como a vida dá voltas, não é mesmo? Quem diria que você estaria aqui falando dela desse jeito. Apesar de que seja à custa da saúde do meu neto, fico feliz por vocês estarem próximos novamente. Fique com ela, filho".

"Eu vou ficar." Eu me remexi diante do olhar profundo do meu pai. "Elas e Charlie... chegaram há muito tempo?"

"Tem umas quatro horas que vocês estão aqui dentro. Edward ainda está lá dentro e não quer sair de perto de Masen. Acho que se eu deixar, ele vai ficar com Masen até ele estar completamente fora de risco." Sorri com esse comentário.

"Sim... meu irmão é assim mesmo".

Meu pai olhou para a porta e virou novamente pra mim. "Eu não sei o que você e seu irmão aprontaram nos últimos dias, mas sinto que vocês estão uma bagunça, principalmente seu irmão. Vou tentar arrancá-lo de lá, mas eu quero ter uma conversa com os dois quando tudo isso acalmar, tudo bem?"

O que eu poderia dizer? Não dava para esconder de todos o que houve. Eu e Edward teríamos que conversar com a nossa família sobre a verdade. Ou _parte_ dela.

"Mas, posso te perguntar uma coisa, filho?" "Sim." Meu receio de que ele falasse algo que magoasse Kristen, gritava na minha cabeça. Ela estava muito próxima e fragilizada.

"Você tem idéia do que houve entre Edward e Bella?"

Minha boca abriu e fechou diante do susto com a pergunta. Por que ele estava perguntando pra mim sobre meu gêmeo e Bella? Um pequeno temor começou a subir pelas minhas costas, desejando que ele, ou qualquer outro membro da minha família, jamais desconfiasse da bagunça que nós três tínhamos feito.

"Eu... bem..." Neste momento Kristen apareceu na porta e eu suspirei de alívio. Essa conversa tinha que ser com meu irmão e não comigo. Eu não era a melhor pessoa a falar sobre o assunto.

"Não sei bem, pai... Bella e Edward estão brigados, é o que sei".

"Bella? Ela está aqui?"

Olhei em direção à Kristen, assustado com a pergunta. Caralho, de onde ela conhece a Bella?

"Kristen... como você conheceu a Bella?" Meu pai acabou perguntado primeiro. "Vi que ela fez os primeiros atendimentos, mas... vocês se conhecem?"

Um grande rubor apareceu nas bochechas dela. Isso definitivamente era estranho. Kristen dificilmente se envergonhava de algo. Isso era coisa de Bella. Percebi que tinha muito mais nessa história que eu não sabia.

"Bem... eu conheci... eu acho". "Como assim?" A curiosidade me corroía por dentro, fazendo a pergunta saltar nos meus lábios. Por mais que ela tenha me visto com Bella na porta da sua casa, isso não justificava o fato de que elas tinham intimidade. Ou tinham? Quando ela conheceu e conversou com Bella, afinal?

"Bom... na verdade, Ângela já tinha me contado dela, quando eu vim buscar Edward outro dia no hospital. Tinha me falado maravilhas sobre a nova enfermeira chefe. Quando ela me falou sobre... bem... o relacionamento dela com Edward, percebi que ela era mais envolvida com a família do que eu sabia..."

"Sim... e?" Até então ela não tinha explicado como conhecia Bella e não a enfermeira chefe do hospital. "Como foi que vocês se tornaram íntimas?" Meu peito dava saltos para esse meu desconhecimento. Eu comecei a ficar com medo de que ela soubesse muito mais do que estivesse contando.

"Na verdade só a chamei de Bella quando fui agradecer na chuva".

"Agradecer?" Eu e meu pai nos assustamos com isso.

"Estou me sentindo tão inútil... Assim que Masen começou a passar mal, eu resolvi passar na casa de vocês primeiro, afinal, era mais perto e meu pai não estava também". Ela deu de ombros e se abraçou, chegando perto de mim. "Na hora me desesperei, por mais que o hospital ficasse perto, resolvi desviar..." Seus olhos estavam culpados. "Foi neste momento que me lembrei do que Ângela tinha me dito sobre Bella, a enfermeira chefe e namorada do Edward que morava quase em frente. Eu juro que não fiz por mal, mas estava tão desesperada... ela então... puxa... foi perfeita. Cuidou do meu bebê como se fosse dela mesma. Até mandou em mim..." Ela sorriu a primeira vez desde que a encontrei no hospital. "Ela ficou fazendo respiração no meu filho e deve ter bebido metade do vômito dele... foi ela que deu o alarme da emergência quando chegamos". Fiquei meio receoso com o último comentário. Kristen com certeza estava exagerando sobre Bella beber algo.

"Isso é sério? Bella não estava de plantão?" Dessa vez, meu pai se assustou. "Ela já não estava por aqui?"

"Bom, acho que não, Carlisle... eu a encontrei em casa... parecia meio doente, ou tinha perdido a noite em claro, pois quando fui atrás dela pra agradecer, as suas pesadas olheiras estavam gritando... e sem contar seu olhar triste... acho que ela não está bem mesmo." Kristen disse, quase sussurrando.

Eu e meu pai nos entreolhamos, surpresos com o fato. "Então Bella salvou o nosso filho? É isso?"

"Sim... eu devo muito a ela. Bella é o anjo do meu filho no momento." Corri os dedos pela sua mandíbula tentando reconfortá-la. "Eu fui na chuva para agradecer, já que ela estava indo embora..."

"Indo embora? Como assim?"

"Bella não estava de plantão, filho." Meu pai disse interrompendo. "Bella tem muitas horas acumuladas e com o trabalho junto a Masen que teve hoje, ela terá mais horas... mas como ela e seu irmão são muito parecidos, acho que ela vai voltar antes do final dos três dias aos quais Bella tem direito." Meu pai sorriu em direção a ela. "E não se preocupe, com certeza ela não bebeu do vômito de Masen. Ela é nossa melhor enfermeira no hospital." Senti orgulho por Bella também.

"Eu espero que ela durma e descanse bastante. Assim que meu bebê acordar e sair daqui, vamos direto à casa dela agradecer".

Assenti totalmente emocionado e sem palavras. Como não tinha ninguém na mansão Cullen, Bella foi a única mulher que poderia ajudar... e ajudou. Bella podia estar muito magoada com meu gêmeo, mas isso não a impediu de fazer seu trabalho. Ou melhor, salvar a vida do meu filho. Eu também precisava muito agradecê-la... e dar mais um empurrão na relação dela com Edward.

As próximas horas se passaram como um borrão pra mim. Conversei com minha mãe, irmã e Charlie, que chorou igual criança nos braços de Kristen, mas por mais que respondesse e interagisse, eu estava aéreo. Muitas coisas passeavam na minha mente enquanto meu filho estava entubado. Principalmente as atitudes de Bella e Edward. Ele também não tinha saído do lado do meu filho até agora. Meu pai que trazia as notícias. Como poderiam dois altruístas ser tão cabeças-duras. _Merda_.

"Filho! Controle o palavrão." Minha mãe brigou comigo, arrancando uma risadinha de Kristen e Alice. "Estamos no hospital".

"Eu disse isso alto?" Foi mais forte que eu. "Desculpe".

Olhei em direção à entrada do CTI, ignorando todo o resto. Neste momento, eu estava me sentindo inútil. Eu queria tanto ir até meu filho. Precisava garantir para o meu menino que nada de mal aconteceria a ele novamente. E, o mais importante: Dizer a ele o quanto eu o amava...

Estava passeando por um campo com muitos raios de sol batendo no meu rosto. A visão era tão bonita... e na minha frente estava Masen e Kristen. Meu filho estava lindo, correndo sorridente. Eu sorri com sua felicidade, e Kris... estava perfeita.

Suas curvas delineadas, seus cabelos macios, seus lindos olhos azuis. Ela estampava uma felicidade plena, de quem conquista tudo. Eu estava com uma sensação de paz, mas, por quê? No sonho ela vinha em minha direção e me dava um beijo calmo, de entendimento. Um pequeno calor se espalhou pelo meu rosto...

"Diz de novo, Rob... diz que me ama..."

Dei um pulo e voltei para a sala de espera do hospital. Tinha sido um sonho. Ao olhar em volta, somente Kristen estava ao meu lado, me olhando pensativa.

"Pesadelo?"

"Sim. Onde estão todos?"

"Sua irmã foi pra casa da sua mãe descansar um pouco, pois ela tinha uma visita, não sei, hoje à tarde. Sua mãe foi arrastada pelo seu pai para ir em casa e comer um pouco, devem ter adormecido. E o papai... bem... deve estar lá fora, não sei".

Fiquei olhando em sua direção. Ela estava com profundas olheiras, provavelmente não tinha comido, dormido e ainda estava com a roupa do hospital, mas mesmo assim tão linda. Pensei no sonho...

"Kris?"

"Sim?"

"Eu... eu... não fique se sentindo culpada. Vá pra casa, coma um pouco e durma".

"Se você vai ficar, eu também fico. Ninguém vai me tirar daqui até meu filho sair".

Seu olhar determinado, assim como seu pescoço levantado em tom de desafio, me dizia que aquela pequena mulher, realmente, não iria a lugar nenhum. Sorri por isso...

"Tudo bem... se você ficar desidratada, desnutrida e com estafa, não coloca a culpa em mim." Dei de ombros, para provocá-la.

"Ah, sim... o PER-FEI-TO Robert querendo me dizer o que é melhor pra mim. Se liga, tá bom? Posso ter me apavorado e não cuidado do meu filho nesse episódio, mas vivi bastante tempo sem a ajuda de vocês e nunca precisei de nada. Nem você e nem ninguém, vai ficar se metendo na minha vida, entendeu?"

Eu estava quase deitado no sofá, com a cabeça encostada na lateral. Cruzei meus dedos em cima do meu peito e dei meu sorriso torto em sua direção. Deus, parece loucura, mas eu amava provocá verdade, neste momento, descobri que não era somente provocá-la...

Uma dor atravessou meu coração como uma flecha, me deixando quase sem ar, fazendo minha respiração começar a acelerar com a minha epifania. Não importava se ela estava acabada e sem dormir. Não importava se ela era raivosa e esquentadinha, como sempre foi. E o mais importante... não importava mais o que ela tinha feito e seus motivos para ter indo embora. Tudo o que eu fiz na minha vida, depois que ela me deixou, veio com força total, me deixando sem ar. Eu _ainda_ a amava...

Ela bufava na minha frente, mas levantou e foi em direção à prateleira de café. Com ela de costas pra mim, me permitiu respirar profundamente, para acalmar as dolorosas batidas do meu coração. EU A AMAVA. Era tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado. Caralho, por isso que fiz as merdas que fiz. Por ela eu tinha fugido, dizendo que não queria mais nada disso pra mim. Eu tinha acreditado que o fato de jogar a aliança fora e partir para um mundo de aventuras sexuais a tiraria do meu coração. Sou um babaca mesmo. Nunca deixei de amar essa pequena furacão. Porra, eu sou um babaca!

Fechei os olhos e corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. Parecia que eu tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão desgovernado. Meu pulso estava acelerado e minha cabeça girava. Eu queria muito dizer pra essa atrevida tudo o que estava se passando na minha mente agora. E ela? O que ela sentia por mim, afinal?

Depois de alguns minutos, meu irmão apareceu na sala e, caralho, parecendo um zumbi, mas com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que mínimo. _Meu filho..._

"Edward. Graças a Deus, como Masen está?"

Meu irmão veio em minha direção, não sem antes ser parado por Kristen, que o abraçou desesperada. Não tive ciúmes. Na verdade, até entendia agora a confiança dela, nele. Mas eu conquistaria isso também. Nem que demorasse a vida toda...

"Calma, Kris. Ele agora está melhor..." Meu irmão afagava seus cabelos. Uma sensação de impotência me dominava. Eu queria poder fazer isso a ela.

"E então, Edward. Fala logo, em nome de Deus..." Minha impaciência estava no auge.

"Bom, ele ficou em observação, por quase 48 horas. Agora ele não corre mais risco. Apesar da gravidade da intoxicação, os primeiros atendimentos foram essenciais. Eu o entubei e sedei, pois estava tudo inflamado e não queria que ele sofresse, ou sentisse dor... mas acho que meu pai explicou isso. Administrei algumas doses de anti-histamínicos* de oito em oito horas. Ele também estava muito febril. Mas, enfim... agora está tudo bem. Acabei de transferi-lo para um quarto... ele deve acordar a qualquer momento".

_*A__nti-histamínicos__: é o nome de uma classe de medicamentos usados no alívio dos __sintomas__ das __manifestações alérgicas__, como na __rinite__, __conjuntivite__ alérgica, gripe com coriza, __urticária__, reações de hipersensibilidade, choques anafiláticos sem risco, enjôos e vômitos. Age bloqueando os receptores "H" da __histamina__. Neste caso, foi optado este medicamento, por ser mais fraco, já que Masen é quase um bebê. Nestes casos, os mais usados são: adrenalina, corticóides, broncodilatadores e anti-histamínicos. E conforme esses medicamentos vão fazendo efeito, esse edema diminui e ele pode receber alta. (fonte: Wikipédia e alguns médicos)._

"Onde ele está? Meu Deus, onde está meu bebê?"

Meu irmão sorriu em sua direção. "Já autorizei a sua entrada e a de Rob. É o quarto 209, pode ir por ali..."

Kristen saiu em disparada pelo corredor. Eu quis segurá-la para ir mais devagar, mas foi impossível. Meu irmão ficou olhando para ela assustado, mas depois meneou a cabeça. Acho que ele entendia, assim como eu agora, que a mamãe urso seria incontrolável agora.

Voltei meu corpo para o meu gêmeo, disposto a agradecê-lo, mas também provocá-lo.

"Obrigado, cópia. De verdade. Não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui".

"Eu fiz o meu trabalho, Rob".

"Não, e você sabe disso. Já estamos aqui há quase dois dias, voce não dormiu, não deve ter se alimentado direito e nem saiu do lado do meu filho esse tempo todo. Agradeço muito por ter um irmão tão foda cuidando dele".

Agora um sorriso genuíno apareceu em seu rosto, apesar de tudo o que passamos. "Eu comi na lanchonete e cochilei no quarto ao lado do CTI. Não fiquei tão pavoroso assim como você. Acho que se as mulheres de Forks nos vissem agora, tenho certeza que escolheriam a mim".

Dei uma pequena gargalhada com seu comentário. A doença do meu filho trouxe meu irmão de volta, mesmo que superficialmente. Resolvi continuar a brincadeira. "Até parece... elas sabem que sou o mais gostoso. Só preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Você não é páreo pra mim e sabe disso".

Com mais um passo alcancei meu gêmeo e dei um forte abraço nele. Ele tinha sido meu porto-seguro por tanto tempo. Eu amava muito meu irmão. Mas precisava provocá-lo neste instante.

"Cópia... preciso te contar um coisa." Soltei o abraço e coloquei as mãos no bolso da calça. Eu sabia que pegaria pesado agora. "Sabia que foi Bella que salvou Masen?"

Seu sorriso morreu no mesmo instante. "Não quero saber dela agora".

"É mesmo? Nem o fato de que a Kristen foi à nossa casa desesperada e como não achou ninguém, bateu na porta da Bella que, imagino, estivesse magoada e ferida devido a separação de vocês, e mesmo assim fez os primeiros atendimentos a caminho do hospital? Que ela deixou de lado qualquer traço egoísta e abraçou a _confiança_ que Kristen depositou nela, salvando a vida do _seu_ sobrinho? Pense nisso, idiota. Quero ver depois de quanto tempo você vai acordar pra vida. Depois que um panaca melhor do que você roubá-la para sempre, caralho? Eu espero que não".

Dei um tapinha no seu ombro e saí lentamente em direção ao quarto, sem olhar para trás. Eu não queria olhar para ele agora. Sei que peguei pesado, mas, porra, Edward precisava ouvir. Assim que virei o corredor, ouvi as vozes do meu pai e Alice. Esses poderiam esperar agora.

Entrei no quarto e me deparei com a cena mais linda de toda a minha vida. Kristen estava debruçada sobre Masen, distribuindo beijinhos na sua barriga, enquanto Masen estava sorrindo, ainda sonolento. Eu quase chorei. Eu realmente amava essa mulher.

"Papai?"

Meus olhos encheram d'água e não resisti. Fui em direção a Masen e, com as mãos em seu rostinho de anjo, beijei cada pedacinho de pele que encontrava.

"Sim, filho, sou eu".

"Pensei que era um anjo... tava com saudades." Ofeguei com a maravilha que era meu filho. Ele podia ser mais perfeito? Senti Kristen se afastar um pouco, o que me deixou espaço para me aconchegar mais a ele.

"Eu estou aqui, filho... agora estarei sempre aqui". Mesmo de leve, abracei meu filho e comecei a beijá-lo e cheirá-lo desesperado. "Papai está aqui e nunca mais vai deixar nada de ruim acontecer, tá bem?"

Olhei em seus olhos e a sonolência varria seu rosto, mas um lindo sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios. "Você promete, papai? Isso dói muito".

"Sim.. filho. Sim! Papai ama muito você".

"Eu também amo você... e também amo a mamãe." Mais lágrimas desceram pelos meus olhos. Deus, nunca mais vou deixar meu filho sofrer de novo. Ele estava tão indefeso. Neste momento, decidi que nenhum pai merecia passar por isso. Eu dedicaria o resto dos meus dias a buscar ajuda e solução para o tratamento de células cancerígenas. E focaria minha especialização somente em crianças. Ninguém sofreria dor, enquanto eu pudesse ajudar.

"Papai... você agora vai morar com a mamãe pra cuidar de mim também?"

Seus olhinhos estavam um pouco mais atentos e isso me incomodou. Eu queria poder dizer que amava tanto ele como sua mãe, como se fosse o ar que eu respirava. Mas antes tinha que conversar com ela. Eu tinha que falar pra essa atrevida que eu a amava insanamente e que cuidaria dos dois agora.

"Vamos conversar com a mamãe sobre isso depois? Você precisa dormir." Senti Kristen se retesar ao meu lado. Seus olhos estavam cerrados em minha direção. Ela ficou preocupada com o que eu disse?

"Eu não quero mais dormir, papai. Quero tomar sorvete." Seu pedido simples fez eu e ela sorrirmos. Sua inocência preenchia meu coração de mais amor, se fosse possível. Meu filho era perfeito.

A porta se abriu e Charlie apareceu. "Um avô desesperado pode entrar?"

Tanto eu quanto Kristen estávamos quase em cima de Masen na cama, mas saímos e fomos para lados opostos do quarto, dando brecha para ele. Eu me sentia um pouco possessivo sobre meu filho, mas tinha que dar espaço para o resto da família.

"Oi, vovô Charlie. É tão bom ter dois vovôs... onde você estava?"

"Oh, meu netinho... eu estou aqui. Eu estava aqui o tempo todo." E novamente meus olhos tinham lágrimas. Charlie correu e beijou o rostinho dele. Eu estava parecendo uma menininha emocional, mas, porra, era meu filho! E tudo o que senti, minha família e Charlie, sabiam deste sentimento. Todos queriam partilhar Masen.

"Eu vou poder tomar sorvete, vovô? Papai e mamãe estão me enrolando..."

Uma gargalhada em conjunto foi ouvida no quarto. Masen, principalmente depois desse susto, teria todos enrolados em seus dedos. Eu mesmo estava perdido. Eu daria qualquer coisa pra ele a partir de agora.

Ao olhar pelo quarto, vi que Kristen estava me observado quieta. Seus olhos me avaliavam, mas desta vez friamente. O que se passava na cabeça dela, afinal? Eu estava cheio de coragem de assumir pra ela todo o meu sentimento. E por que ela estava tão quieta?

O resto do dia foi passado com visitas e manhas de Masen. Minha mãe quase se desmanchou em lágrimas, sentindo uma culpa que não tinha. Ela e Kristen se abraçaram longamente, enquanto se desculpavam. Apesar do momento lindo, meu filho me fez rir ainda mais depois do seu comentário.

"Meninas choram demais né, papai? Minha mamãe não para de chorar! Eu que fico dodói e ela que chora".

Eu estava sentado ao seu lado, quando Kristen e minha mãe ouviram. Ambas foram em sua direção e deram muitos beijos nele. Meu filho estava adorando. Fiquei preocupado. Imagina o estrago que fará quando crescer?

Alice trouxe todos os presentes possíveis. Charlie se dispôs a ajudar a levar, já que estaria de plantão nas próximas 12 horas. Quase suspirei de alívio, já que Edward disse que daria alta para Masen hoje mesmo.

As horas dentro do hospital me fizeram enxergar muitas coisas. Minha família, que sempre fora importante pra mim e tinha sido negligenciada por alguns anos, era maravilhosa. Eu não os merecia, mas, mesmo assim, eles estavam aqui por mim e pelo meu filho. Meu trabalho e o laboratório, que apesar da bagunça que fiz, ainda estava intacto e pronto para ser usado novamente, o que eu faria com o maior prazer. Meu filho, que só podia ser definido como a perfeição. E tinha Kristen... ela tinha sido a razão da minha dor, mas sem ela minha vida não seria igual... inteira. E com ela eu queria recomeçar primeiro. E ainda hoje. Eu a levaria pra casa e assumiria tudo o que estava sentido.

Conforme combinamos, Edward deu alta para Masen depois que Charlie se despediu, mas com várias recomendações, inclusive uma consulta marcada para daqui a dois dias com o alergista do hospital. Apesar do susto ter passado, não poderíamos correr o risco de nada mais sério no futuro. E, como eu tinha planejado na minha mente, eu levaria meus tesouros em casa. Minha pequena família.

Chegamos à casa de Charlie com Masen já dormindo profundamente. Nós o colocamos no quarto dela. Silenciosamente guardamos tudo e Kristen pediu para tomar banho. Eu aguardei na sala, impaciente. Eu nunca gostei de esperar muito tempo nas minhas decisões. E estava decidido a falar tudo o que sentia por ela.

Eu estava distraído olhando alguns porta-retratos antigos. Muitas daquelas imagens ainda dançavam na minha lembrança. Kristen adolescente. Ela com minha irmã. Ela com a mãe. Soltei um pequeno suspiro. Eu não fui capaz de salvá-la...

"Você quer alguma coisa?"

Dei um pulo com a frase solta no ar. Cristo, quase morri de susto. "Caralho, Kristen, poderia ser menos silenciosa? Quase me mata do coração".

"Estou com uma criança dormindo, não posso fazer barulho".

Sua voz estava severa, quase fria. Não me intimidei, afinal ela tinha passado por muita coisa. Nós estávamos acabados.

"Kristen... eu quero te falar uma coisa... por favor, não me interrompa".

"E você acha que isso é importante agora? Estou cansada... estou a pelo menos três dias sem dormir".

Sua voz estava mais áspera agora. Não estava gostando desse tom. "Desculpe, querida. _Nós_ estamos sem dormir a três dias... e você tem a vantagem agora de ter tomando banho, coisa que ainda não fiz".

"Isso não é problema meu".

Fiquei muito puto agora. O que houve com essa louca?

"O que voce tem, caralho? O que aconteceu? Sei que você está cansada e tudo mais, mas não precisa ser tão grossa".

"Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser, a casa é minha." Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou em desafio. "E gostaria imensamente que voce saísse".

Minha respiração aumentou consideravelmente. Eu não era um cara muito bom nesse momento. Ela não podia falar assim comigo, porra! Não depois de tudo... de nós... de Masen.

"Eu vou ficar aqui enquanto meu filho estiver aqui... você não tem esse direito..."

"EU TENHO SIM... VOCE.. ROBERT. VOCÊ NÃO VAI TIRAR O MEU FILHO DE MIM, TÁ LEGAL?"

"O... _quê_?" O que essa louca está dizendo?

"Eu sei que sou pobre e que você pode até me considerar uma péssima mãe, mas eu vi o que voce fez." Lágrimas saíam dos seus olhos. "Quando nosso filho perguntou sobre cuidarmos dele juntos, você disse que resolveria depois... pois não vai. Não vai tirar meu bebê de mim!"

Ela era mesmo insana! "De onde você tirou essa porra de idéia, Kristen! EU NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!"

"Então, me explica uma coisa, por que você está com essa cara de que vai falar alguma coisa que ainda não sei? EU TE CONHEÇO, ROBERT CULLEN. NÃO. MINTA. PRA MIM".

Minha razão foi para o espaço nesse momento. "EU TE AMO, CARALHO. EU SEMPRE TE AMEI. E QUERO FICAR COM VOCÊ E NOSSO FILHO. ERA ISSO QUE EU QUERIA TE FALAR, SUA IDIOTA!"

Nesse momento, Kristen desabou no sofá e ficou abrindo e fechando a boca. E eu? Não sabia o que fazer.

"E então? O que você me diz, Kristen?"

* * *

_Olá amores..._

_Conforme prometido, segue a continuação do capitulo 32. E ai como estão se sentindo?_

_Eu mesmo chorei horrores em várias partes desse capitulo. Deus, o que foi o desespero do Rob e da Kris? E lógico, que criança perfeita é Masen né? *won*_

_Como dá pra perceber, um ciclo da fic está se fechando. Rob e Kris já tem uma história conturbada, mas eles são mais fisicos e passionais que Ed e Bella. É mais facil de resolver._

_O nosso casal principal tem muitaaaa mágoa pra acertar, mas não se preocupem... tudo vai se ajeitar... adoramos finais felizes também._

_Quero comentar uma coisa importante: Entre Irmão deve chegar no máximo a 40 capitulos mais o epílogo. Ou seja, estamos chegando na reta final *chorando descontroladamente aqui* e mesmo após essa ausencia, a história, os personagens e todo o drama e pervisse estavam vivos na nossa mente... faremos de tudo para trazer um final digno da dedicação de tantas leitoras... eu, sinceramente, amo escrever essa fic com a Neni._

_Minha parceira e linda Neni... não me canso de dizer o quanto eu amo voce amiga, e como sou grata de que uma história que surgiu no msn ficasse tão linda assim. Obrigado de coração... sem contar que fico toda emotiva quando você me elogia...ahahaha...fico tímida._

_Quero agradecer aqui também a nossa super mega power beta Juju. Sem ela pra nos ajudar, não sei não...rsrs. a sua dedicação é impar. beijocas Juju._

_Outra pessoinha que quero agradecer aqui é nossa leitora e mega louca, Rafa Seixas. Apesar dela surtar sempre, a mesma acabou me servindo de cobaia. Muitas das explicações médicas eu arranco da coitada. Quando ela descobriu que o choque anafilático era no Masen, ela quase nos bateu. Então Rafa, ai está. Nosso bebê já teve alta viu?...Obrigada por tudo._

_Hoje estou inspirada:_

_Ontem, quando estava terminando o capitulo, no momento que Masen chama Rob de "papai" *_*, e tenho que contar que CHOREI DE VERDADE, resolvi dar uma aliviada no momento tensão e fui aonde? Na fic de novo...ahahaha. Mas serio, eu voltei nas reviews maravilhosas que temos aqui..._

_Meninas, leitoras fanstasminhas, as mais afoitas, as que brigam, torcem e CLARO, deixam mensagens maravilhosas..._

_Olha, eu me diverti lendo algumas ontem. Eu e Neni temos mesmo os gemeos e outros personagens de Entre irmaos, como pessoas reais, mas voces são iguais a gente... vibram, torcem...xingam. Em alguns casos, meu lado "rob" ficava muito feliz com a quantidade de palavrão...kkkkk. Mas isso que nos motiva, saber que voces estão tão envolvidas quanto nós..._

_MUITO OBRIGADA !_

_Acho que chega né?...rsrsrs_

_O próximo capitulo será somente na outraaa quarta-feira, voltando aos dias normais da postagem da fic... temos alguns idéias de extras (ops, Neni vai me matar...ahaha) mas nada é confimado ainda. _

_Despois desse turbilhão que é nosso ROB, preparem os coraçõezinhos, pois o CAP. 33 É somente POV EDWARD !_

_\o/_

_O que está passando pela cabeça do nosso lindo e atormentado médico? O que ele vai fazer em relação a Bella em Phoenix?_

_Aguardem os proximos episódios... e pleaseeee: deixem suas opiniões!_

_beijocas e até a próxima,_

**_titinha_**


	37. Parte 1 De volta ao começo

_Come up to meet you, tell you I´m sorry__  
You don´t know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_  
_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let´s go back to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It´s such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh take me back to the start_

Vim te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tive que encontrar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado  
Conte-me os seus segredos e pergunte-me suas dúvidas  
Oh, vamos voltar ao começo

Ninguém disse que isso era fácil  
É uma vergonha nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que isso era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil  
Oh, leve-me de volta ao começo

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33 – DE VOLTA AO COMEÇO (PARTE 1)**

_**EDWARD POV**_

No exato momento em que escutei o trinco da porta se fechar, foi como se o meu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Bella não me queria mais. Ela não pediu para eu ficar.

O meu mundo acabou... tudo o que eu mais queria na minha vida tinha ficado atrás daquela porta. Mesmo tremendo, resolvi esperar alguns segundos, ou, quem sabe, minutos... ainda tinha esperança que ela viesse atrás de mim, mas... nada aconteceu.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

A minha percepção de tempo e espaço estava alterada. Tudo em meu corpo doía. Eu ainda sentia seu gosto e seu cheiro em mim, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era como se fosse um sonho. Uma vida perfeita que só existia na minha mente vazia. Eu me sentia sem chão.

Olhei novamente para a porta e chorei. Meus olhos pesados e meu corpo dolorido reviviam suas palavras duras. Ela não me queria mais.

Caminhei sem rumo. Cheguei à rua escura e vazia. Sombria como a minha alma. Eu tinha perdido a minha outra metade. Minha vontade de viver...

Cheguei, mesmo sem perceber, à porta da casa dos meus pais e me senti estranho e ainda mais perdido... aqui não era mais meu lar. Tudo estava na casa dela. Na _nossa_ casa. Eu só estava completo ao seu lado, sentindo o seu cheiro e seu corpo agarrado ao meu. Como eu poderia viver normalmente agora sem ela? Como eu poderia dormir e acordar sem tê-la ao meu lado, envolvida em meus braços?

Meus olhos, embaçados pelas lágrimas que saíam sem controle, visualizaram a varanda dos meus pais. Eu não tinha coragem de entrar. E se ela me abandonasse de verdade? Eu queria, mesmo à distância, velar pelo seu sono. Pensar em quanta dor ela também estaria sentindo, assim como eu. Mas, por que ela não me pediu pra ficar? Eu queria tanto...

Suas palavras voltaram a me assombrar, como fantasmas que vagueavam na minha frente. _"Edward... eu não posso." _Ela não podia mais, mas por quê? _"Assim eu não quero. Assim eu desisto..."_ Sua voz quase sussurrando me trazia ainda mais dor. Ela tinha desistido de mim.

Pensar em seu nome nos meus lábios fazia meu corpo tremer. Bella. _Isabella_. Eu a chamei pelo nome que um dia prometi não chamar mais. Lembrei das nossas conversas. Das nossas promessas. Principalmente da mais importante: que só sairia da sua vida se ela quisesse. Mas nunca pensei que doeria tanto.

Sentado na varanda, eu não sabia o que fazer. O que seria da minha vida agora? Como poderia viver sem ela?

Fechei os olhos e revivi nossa conversa dolorosa.

_"CHEGA, Edward... por favor..." Meu corpo tremeu com suas palavras. "Você me acusou de várias formas, Edward. Achou que eu me aproximei de você pela aparência. Achou que eu quis Rob ao invés de você. Mas eu sempre estive aqui... sempre. Eu estava acreditando que você me amava. Sem reservas... mas você não confia em mim. Jamais me amou profundamente, Edward. Sempre teve tudo ao seu controle, não é?"_

_Eu a olhava... perdido. Isso não estava acontecendo. Eu SEMPRE a amei. Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos sem controle. Ela não tinha entendido nada do que eu disse? Mas que porra!_

_"Você __só __acredita nas coisas que fazem parte dos seus conceitos, Edward." Soluços fortes saíam do seu corpo e eu quase fui ao seu encontro para diminuir a sua dor, que vinha em ondas na minha direção. "E a partir do momento que as coisas saíram do seu controle, você prefere desviar... culpar os outros. A mim." Bella se levantou e ficou de costas pra mim. "Eu o amo, Edward. Insanamente. Mas não estou disposta a ser sua servente sexual enquanto você fica remoendo minha culpa. Sinto muito, Edward, mas assim eu __não__ quero." Eu não queria acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Bella estava terminando comigo. Eu queria acordar desse pesadelo. "Eu o amarei por toda a vida... saiba disso. Mas somente quando você me amar da mesma forma... somente quando você desejar meus defeitos... minhas deficiências... meu coração... somente desse jeito é que eu vou querer. Pois é desse jeito que eu amo você"._

_"Você está errada... eu..." Ela tinha que compreender o que eu sentia. Eu estava com medo..._

_"Pare, Edward. Por favor. Ou então me fale: não confia em mim por quê? Porque você fica remoendo dentro de você se eu gostei mais do seu irmão? Ou se eu tenho uma vida passada tão suja que vai descobrir outras coisas? Ou, pior, você pensa que eu o amo porque você é meu... 'estepe', já que seu irmão não me quis. É isso, não é?"_

_Era isso mesmo que eu achava? Eu tinha medo de ser comparado ao meu irmão? Era isso que me consumia por dentro? Nem eu sabia o que sentia nesse momento._

_"Por favor, Edward. Vá embora". Ela não me queria. Não ia me ajudar a me reerguer?_

_"Bella... você está me mandando embora? É isso?"_

_"Não, Edward. Eu estou tentando sair inteira dessa relação destrutiva. Você não me ama incondicionalmente como eu amo você. Existem limites nos seus sentimentos. E isso, definitivamente, não me faz bem"._

Eu precisava dela insanamente, mas também precisava de ajuda. Nem eu entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas, porra, também era difícil pra mim. Ela não confiou em mim. Ninguém confiou em mim!

Um sentimento de traição atravessou meu peito. Eu sempre estive por ela! Eu compartilhei minha vida e meus sentimentos o tempo todo. Eu queria ser completo, eu me entreguei por inteiro à nossa relação. E ela nunca me contou sobre o seu passado.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

Eu precisava tanto da sua ajuda... sempre fui a pessoa centrada e que ajudava a todos, mas agora estava perdido e com medo, mas Bella não entendeu. Ou fui eu? Tudo na minha vida tinha um motivo. Tudo tinha sido programado e Bella invadiu minha mente e meu corpo. Será que ela também não entendia que eu precisava da sua ajuda? Nunca mais seria completo sem ela novamente...

Minha cabeça rodava de tantos sentimentos conflitantes. Eu queria voltar lá e mostrar pra ela que estava errada, mas não seria culpa minha? Eu era um covarde então? Mas, por que ela não me ajuda? Eu preciso de você, Bella...

"Oh Bella... não me deixe... não me deixe..."

Novas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto e senti uma dor ainda mais intensa dentro do peito... eu não queria perdê-la...

"Bella... eu te amo tanto... me ajuda..."

_"Essa é sua palavra final, Bella? Depois que eu sair dessa porta, __não__ voltarei." Ela tinha que entender que não era minha culpa nosso rompimento. Eu queria que ela enxergasse que eu estava tentando. Mas já estava doendo tanto. Tive medo da sua resposta._

_"Já disse... eu quero __tudo__, Edward. Quero todo o romance e conto de fadas de antes. Você pode me dar isso de novo?"_

_O conto de fadas... _

_"Sinto muito... __Isabella__"._

"Porra... por que o conto de fadas? Nossa vida já não era perfeita, porra?" Comecei a tremer, de raiva. Quem afinal tinha culpa?

Eu me machuquei muito. E eu _a_ machuquei.

Até agora as palavras 'eu desisto' doíam em meus pensamentos. Ela desistiu de nós, mesmo quando eu disse que não conseguia viver sem ela.

"Hey, cópia. O que faz aqui?"

Levei um susto ao ouvir meu gêmeo falando comigo. Rob! Onde ele estava... eu precisava do meu irmão agora. O que eu faria da minha vida sem Bella? Quando o vi, algo dentro de mim desabou ainda mais. Meu irmão sempre foi meu melhor amigo. E eu sempre o invejei por seu espírito livre. Claro que ela não o esqueceria. Ele era muito mais digno do que eu.

Lágrimas rolaram dos meus olhos ao pensar nisso e meu coração se apertou. Eu jamais imaginei que passaria por uma situação como essa. Ela não me queria mais...

"Ela não me quer. Eu sou um fraco. Ela disse que queria o conto de fadas, Rob. Ela me perguntou se eu confiava nela... eu... eu não consegui responder." Mais lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos. "Ela me mandou embora da vida dela".

Soltei um longo suspiro. Mais lágrimas desceram sem controle... Deus, dói tanto...

"Edward... você não confia nela?" _Bella_... ela também me fez a mesma pergunta.

"Eu... Oh meu Deus..." Trouxe minhas mãos ao meu rosto. "Eu fiz tudo errado... mas eu... eu contei tudo da minha vida pra ela, Rob... tudo... e ela nunca me disse... nunca falou... porra, ela me viu... e tinha você. Eu fiquei com medo de ser um... como ela mesma disse, um estepe seu".

Essa foi uma das confissões mais dolorosas da minha vida. Eu jamais me senti _tão _impotente.

"Edward? Olhe para mim." Levantei meus olhos e ele pôde ver o que eu sentia, minha dor estava em seus olhos. "Eu a magoei. Tratei Bella igual às vadias que eu comia na Europa. Ela devia me odiar mortalmente. Se fosse assim, ela nem deveria falar com você. Eu não sou uma boa lembrança para ela, tenho certeza. Então, por que você acha que seria meu estepe? Esqueceu o quanto você lutou por ela? Ou as coisas boas que ela te fez? Cristo! Onde foi parar o cara maduro e cheio de si que é meu gêmeo? Isso não é você!"

Isso não sou eu. Eu não era ninguém nesse momento. Nem eu mesmo achava que essa era minha vida. Estava tudo errado e não tinha como consertar nada. Por que lutar, quando a batalha está perdida. Eu desisto. Também.

"Ei... to falando com você!" Ouvi sua voz feroz e parei. O que ele queria afinal? Eu não era nada mesmo...

"Você está certo, Rob. Isso não sou eu. Mas _nada_ muda o fato de que ela agora me odeia e que _não me quer_ de volta".

Suspirei e vi quando ele puxou seus cabelos com impaciência. Ele não podia entender. Ninguém poderia. Fui em direção às escadas. Eu precisava ficar sozinho agora.

"Tudo bem... tudo bem." Ele me acompanhou. "Vamos mudar de assunto então." Continuei andando e ele começou uma conversa. "Hum... eu fiquei na casa da Kristen ontem, sabia?" _O quê?_ "Cara, eu transei a noite toda com ela, acredita?"

Agora eu sabia que isso só poderia ser uma realidade paralela. Como tudo podia ficar tão fodidamente diferente assim? O que esse demente queria dizer com isso? "A mulher te abandonou, você sofreu pra caralho e agora vem me contar que passou a noite transando com ela? Definitivamente você não parece comigo!" Eu nunca a aceitaria de volta. Mas e se fosse Bella?

"Tudo bem... eu mereci isso. Então, posso te contar uma novidade?"

Dei alguns passos na escada e parei, me voltando para ele. Puta que pariu, Rob enlouqueceu agora? "Se você vai me contar alguma posição do kama sutra que ainda não existe e praticou com ela, juro por Deus que te jogo lá fora!"

"Porra, cópia, você acha que tudo na minha vida é sexo?" Cruzei os braços: _E não é?_ "Tudo bem... muito da minha vida é sexo, mas não é isso que eu quero contar".

Fiquei parado na escada, aguardando sua resposta. Acho que nada mais nessa noite me surpreenderia agora. Onde estava a sanidade das pessoas?

"Bom... seria demais te pedir ajuda agora? Eu queria... bem... eu estava fim de ir ao antigo laboratório... você topa?"

_Nunca mais diga nunca, Edward,_ gritei para mim. O que meu gêmeo estava fazendo comigo agora?

Tanto tempo. Tantos anos lutando e sonhando com esse momento e ele chega. Mas eu não conseguia processar o sentimento. Rob de volta. Rob totalmente de volta. Mas eu precisava de um tempo agora. Eu precisava pensar. Em mim. Na _minha_ vida. Eu precisava chafurdar em sofrimento. _Eu queria Bella de volta..._

"Hum... você quer dizer agora? Eu estou sem cabeça, Rob. Eu me sinto um lixo nesse momento, desculpe".

"Nada disso." Ele subiu alguns degraus até mim. "Você sempre encheu a porra do meu saco pra voltar. Sempre jogou na minha cara que eu abandonei tudo e que estava sendo moleque. Prove pra mim que você estava certo. Não deixe essa história acabar com meu irmão foda e muito profissional. Eu... eu preciso de você, cara. Não vou conseguir sem você".

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente. Cada palavra dita por meu gêmeo era verdade. E dizer que precisava de mim era golpe baixo.

"Por favor... irmão. Me ajude?" Ele disse finalmente, me desarmando, relembrando que ele também precisava de mim.

"Você não joga justo, sabia? Rob... eu não... estou sem cabeça pra isso".

"Então, só vamos lá comigo. Vamos sair daqui um pouco? Não quero ir sozinho." Meu gêmeo disse com a mão no meu ombro. Eu não sabia como negar. Limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto e respirei fundo. Foda-se então. Eu sofreria sozinho depois.

"Vamos então tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa amassada e colocar aquelas roupas brancas horríveis que você tanto adora. Afinal, o médico nesta merda é você".

Não ouvia direito suas palavras, devido ao zumbido na minha mente. Ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia o socorro do meu irmão, meu corpo dolorido ainda sofria os espasmos da separação. Eu parecia um viciado sentindo os efeitos da abstinência. Mas sofreria sozinho. Ninguém tinha culpa da minha dor. Concordei com a cabeça e continuei subindo as escadas com ele ao meu lado. Cada passo era doloroso. Eu estava no modo automático.

Entrei em meu quarto e o vi tirando a chave da porta quando eu entrava no banheiro. O que ele queria com a porra da minha chave?

Dei um sorriso triste, pensando em como meu irmão estava preocupado comigo. Claro que pensei em me trancar no quarto e não sair mais daqui. Mas isso antes do seu pedido. Eu iria acompanhá-lo. Por mais que eu estivesse sofrendo, jamais deixaria de apoiar meu irmão. Ele precisava de mim.

Entrei no banho, tremendo ao sentir a água bater em mim. As palavras de Bella ecoavam na minha mente. _Conto de fadas... Confiança..._ Eu estava errado então?

Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e fiquei um bom tempo debaixo d'água. Eu estava com tanto medo agora...

Vesti a primeira roupa branca que apareceu na minha frente e assim que abri a porta ouvi risadas no andar de baixo. Parei por um momento e respirei fundo. Eu estava fazendo isso pela felicidade do meu irmão, mesmo sendo tão difícil.

Obriguei meu corpo a andar e desci as escadas, dando de cara com meu pai e meu gêmeo na porta. Meu pai me observou intensamente, percebendo algo errado e ficou sério. Porra. Agora não.

"Edward... você está melhor?" Meu pai perguntou e eu não queria conversar com ninguém mais agora. Fugi logo do assunto.

"Sim, pai. Vamos então, Rob?"

"Onde vocês estão indo, com essas caras de cansados? Vocês dormiram, por acaso?"

Sono era o que me faltava. Eu não conseguiria dormir.

"Eu quero reabrir o laboratório, pai." Rob disse rapidamente, mudando o foco da conversa. Eu quase sorri em agradecimento. Não queria falar sobre meu sofrimento com ninguém.

Meu pai, no mesmo instante, abriu um grande sorriso e eu percebi que não era só eu que almejava esse momento. Toda minha família sentia falta do meu gêmeo.

"Sério? E vocês estão indo agora?" Assentimos. "Eu posso ir junto?"

Dei de ombros e Rob concordou alegremente.

Saímos de casa no carro do meu pai e eu nem sequer dei um segundo olhar ao Volvo. Eu não queria pensar em Bella. Estava sem forças para dirigir.

Ao chegar ao hospital, entramos e eu não conseguia ver nem falar com ninguém. Esse lugar, essas pessoas... Tudo me lembrava dela. Entrar no laboratório foi um alívio. Aqui as lembranças eram outras. Pelo menos aqui, eu conseguia respirar sem sentir dor. Meu coração não pesava tanto agora.

Expliquei ao Rob o que foi alterado e reformado nesse tempo que ele estava fora. Eu e meu pai nos esforçamos para manter tudo como era, só melhorando algumas coisas. Trocamos equipamentos, quando eles precisavam ser atualizados. Rob só assentia e olhava vidrado para tudo. Como se estivesse em outro tempo.

Assim que terminei de explicar tudo, meu pai cruzou os braços e olhou para o Rob, enquanto eu olhava fixamente para a janela. Será que ela estava dormindo?

"Bem... e então eu-" Rob começou a falar, mas fomos interrompidos pelo som do alto-falante.

"EMERGÊNCIA... PLANTONISTAS DO PS, ENTRADA DE CRIANÇA COM CHOQUE ANAFILÁTICO. RISCO DE MORTE".

A palavra criança sempre me deixava em alerta e corri no mesmo instante em direção à entrada da emergência. Quem seria? Meu pai me acompanhou pelos corredores

"EMERGÊNCIA GRAVE. PEDIATRIA E CIRURGIA, FAVOR COMPARECER URGENTE AO PS"

Assim que chegamos, eu não consegui respirar por alguns segundos, antes de perceber a realidade à minha frente. Bella. Minha Bella... com meu sobrinho. Masen. MASEN.

Masen precisava de mim. Meu lado protetor gritou na minha frente, eu precisava ajudá-lo. Seu corpinho estava estendido sobre a maca e Bella estava toda coberta de vômito. Corri até eles e comecei a dar comandos, entrando no modo automático, mesmo sofrendo por meu sobrinho.

Todo o meu foco ficou em Masen e enquanto me aproximava, vi Bella o colocando no oxigênio ao mesmo tempo em que aplicava a dose de epinefrina. Chamei por Alec e Carmem.

"Alec, me dê o estetoscópio***** agora e também minha lanterna clínica*** ***, preciso ouvir a respiração dele e checar suas pupilas... tragam minha maleta também, RÁPIDO." As vozes ao redor deixavam tudo mais confuso e tumultuado. "Carmem, ajude meu pai a afastar todo mundo." Eu precisava ver seus sinais vitais primeiro. Peguei o pulso de Masen para sentir sua pulsação, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava os equipamentos trazidos por Alec. Nesse momento ouvi a voz dela. _Bella._

_*__Estetoscópio_: _aparelho utilizado pelos __médicos para amplificar sons corporais, como por exemplo__, ouvir a respiração e batidas no coração do paciente. Na maioria dos casos, esse aparelho fica continuamente com os médicos, pendurado,mas nesse caso, Edward estava sem ele._

_**__Lanterna clínica_: _pequeno aparelho para fazer exame nos olhos. Checa as pupilas dos pacientes, para identificar desorientação. Para quem não se lembra, foi o mesmo aparelho usado pelo personagem do Dr. Carlisle, após o quase acidente da Bella no filme Crepúsculo._

"Eu já apliquei a epinefrina, Edward. Acho que foi reação a nozes. Seu vômito estava com um cheiro forte".

Olhei rapidamente para ela e assenti enquanto já desviava o olhar. Eu não queria me perder. Mas fiquei extremamente emocionado por ela esta aqui. Pela minha família.

"Carmem, vá à frente e separe o bloco cirúrgico e corra para chamar o alergologista*** **de plantão. AGORA".

_*__A__lergologista_: _médico especialista em alergias._

Fui junto com Alec e Felix, que levavam a maca para o bloco cirúrgico, enquanto fazia os primeiros procedimentos. Os sinais vitais dele estavam muito instáveis e Masen ainda corria risco de morte. Eu estava preocupado com meu sobrinho, enquanto sentia Bella ficando para trás. Eu não pude olhar, e nem queria. Não _nesse_ momento.

Masen estava com muita febre e sua freqüência respiratória e cardíaca estava me preocupando, pois ele não estava respirando direito.

"Carmem? CARMEM?" Onde estavam esses enfermeiros? Ângela apareceu do meu lado.

"Pois não, Dr. Cullen?"

"Ajude-me com as luvas e me dê o laringoscópio*** **que eu vou fazer um exame na garganta dele".

*_Laringoscópio_: _instrumento utilizado para o exame da laringe_.

Comecei a colocar o dedo e percebi que ele tinha um edema na laringe e estava muito inchado. Ele precisava respirar melhor. "Alec?"

"Sim, Doutor?"

"Prepare o oxigênio. Verifique sua saturação. Vamos entubá-lo. AGORA." Alec também era um bom assistente. Nesse momento Carmem chegou. "Onde você estava?"

"Liberando a autorização do CTI da pediatria também, Dr. Cullen, a pedido do seu pai e o Dr. Xavier, o especialista, que já está a caminho".

"Então prepare o bloco cirúrgico, pois vamos fazer uma lavagem estomacal. Quero eliminar qualquer vestígio de noz do seu corpo e anular novas reações alérgicas. Ângela, prepare para sedá-lo, não quero que meu sobrinho sofra".

"Sobrinho?" Escutei várias vozes ao mesmo tempo.

"ALGUM PROBLEMA? Andem logo!"

Comecei a realizar os procedimentos médicos, com todos ao meu redor, mas minha mente não se desconectava de Bella. Afinal, o que ela fazia aqui? Ela estava de folga do plantão, pois ela tinha muitas horas. O que tinha acontecido afinal?

Meu coração começou a bater mais forte diante da proximidade com ela. Como ela tinha socorrido meu sobrinho?

"Ainda bem que Bella já tinha administrado a epinefrina, Dr. Cullen. As reações inflamatórias foram amenizadas pela rapidez dela... não é a toa que ela é uma excelente profissional de enfermagem. Isso se não for a melhor que já conheci".

Olhei para o lado e fiquei prestando atenção nas palavras de Ângela, enquanto conferia os dados vitais de Masen. Sim, Bella era perfeita em tudo o que fazia. O que eu fiz para perder a mulher da minha vida?

"Você tem razão, Ângela. Ela é maravilhosa".

"O senhor quer pedir os exames de rotina?"

Fiquei temporariamente suspenso. Ela sempre foi maravilhosa. _Perfeita_. Eu era um idiota!

"Dr. Cullen?"

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes e voltei à realidade. Eu precisava dar um jeito na confusão da minha vida.

"Sim. Vou pedir um Hemograma*** **completo, EAS****** e RAST*******. Peça ao Alec para administrar anti-histamínicos de 8 em 8 horas diretamente na veia, quero verificar com o Dr. Xavier a melhor dosagem dessa medicação, Masen é muito pequeno e pode haver complicações até seu quadro estabilizar. Por favor, faça agora a coleta do material para os exames, já te entrego a requisição".

_*__Hemograma__ - __exame que avalia as células sanguíneas de um paciente, ou seja, as da série branca e vermelha, contagem de plaquetas, reticulócitos e índices hematológicos. O exame é requerido pelo __médico__ para diagnosticar ou controlar a evolução de uma __doença__._

_**__EAS_: _Exame de urina rotina_

_***__RAST_: _exame de sangue que indica se a pessoa pode ter reações alérgicas à determinadas substâncias._

Carmem já estava terminando a lavagem enquanto eu acompanhava a respiração de Masen e verificava continuamente seus sinais vitais. Eu tinha que me concentrar e fazer a coisa que eu mais amava na vida. Porque o ar que eu respiro, neste instante, estava do outro lado desse bloco cirúrgico. E eu precisava voltar a respirar. E como todos afirmavam, ela tinha sido perfeita. Como sempre.

* * *

Enquanto assumia o tratamento do meu sobrinho, meu tempo trabalhou em contagem diferente. Eu fazia as checagens, verificava pessoalmente as administrações dos medicamentos e acompanhava passo a passo a evolução do seu quadro clínico. Eu não queria deixar nada passar e ter certeza que estava tudo perfeito.

Fiquei ao lado de Masen e mesmo ele estando no CTI, eu era o único permitido neste momento. Era a primeira vez que tratava alguém da minha própria família, e devo dizer que foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz. Meu sobrinho era um bebê e vê-lo nessa maca era de partir o coração.

Mesmo com todo esse sofrimento e angústia por não saber mais o que fazer, não conseguia me desligar. Eu pensava em Masen e ao mesmo tempo em Bella. Eu tinha jogado a minha felicidade pela janela?

Meu pai veio algumas vezes para acompanhar Masen e passar as informações para minha família. Eu o deixei sedado enquanto o tubo de oxigênio não pudesse ser retirado, por isso eu mesmo fiquei observando-o durante todo o dia e a noite. A idéia de transferi-lo para o CTI pediátrico foi perfeita, assim ele estaria dormindo na maior parte do tempo. E lá era mais tranqüilo, ajudaria na sua melhora clínica.

Eu não tinha mais noção do dia, mas senti minhas pálpebras cansadas. Sabia que tinha virado mais de um dia no hospital, pois as primeiras 24 horas eram essenciais. Sem perceber, acabei cochilando...

Sonhei com Bella. E, para minha tristeza, ela estava se despedindo de mim. Eu só sentia dor e ao abrir os olhos, cheguei à pior conclusão da minha vida.

_Eu era mesmo um babaca!_

Como poderia perder a mulher da minha vida sem lutar? Como pude deixar que meu orgulho e prepotência me dominassem enquanto a minha felicidade escorria pelos meus dedos? Eu não estava preparado para perder o controle das decisões e isso me matou. Eu disse as piores coisas para Bella... Eu estava com medo, mas agi da pior maneira...

Com o corpo dolorido fui em direção a Masen. Seu quadro estava maravilhosamente bem, em poucas horas poderia tirá-lo do CTI e transferi-lo para um quarto. Fui até a cafeteria e comi um sanduíche. Passei por Alec e o avisei que tentaria tirar novamente um cochilo de duas horas, e pedi que ele me acordasse.

Ao abrir os olhos, vi que já era dia. Fui até Masen e pude ver uma melhora visível em seu aspecto. Ele já estava até um pouco corado, mas ainda sob efeito do sedativo. Foi a primeira vez que sorri. E mais lágrimas caíram pelos meus olhos. Meu sobrinho estava vivo e fora de risco finalmente.

"E então, Dr. Cullen?"

Virei o rosto e sorri para meu pai, que estava ao meu lado neste momento. "Graças a Deus, pai. Ele está bem!"

"Também, depois de quase dois dias aqui dentro. Mas você foi perfeito filho, parabéns!"

Abracei meu pai e mais lágrimas desceram. Eu estava ficando um fodido babaca que não parava de chorar.

"O mérito não é só meu pai. Foi de Bella também." Sequei minhas lágrimas. Só em falar seu nome em voz alta, meu corpo se arrepiava.

"Sim, filho. É verdade. Quero que saiba que foi ela que o trouxe de carro".

"Como?" _O quê?_

"Kristen bateu na casa dela, filho... não se martirize mais, essa mulher é perfeita pra você. Acho que se você não casar com ela, outro vem e a rouba de você".

Uma dor ainda pior se apossou do meu corpo. Como assim rouba de mim?

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Carlisle?"

"Eu só quero alertá-lo para o inevitável. Sei que ambos estão sofrendo, por alguma coisa mal resolvida. Dá pra ver no semblante dos dois. Não esqueça que Bella não tem raízes aqui em Forks e se você não tomar um jeito, eu vou acabar perdendo uma das minhas melhores enfermeiras... e você, bem, sabe a medida da sua perda".

Com um tapinha nos meus ombros meu pai me deixou pensando em suas palavras, que martelavam na minha cabeça. Eu me sentia ainda mais inútil. Como assim raízes? Onde eu estava com a cabeça esse tempo todo, que nunca prestei atenção a esse GRANDE detalhe. Porra, eu não sabia nada da minha Bella.

"Vai transferi-lo agora, não é? Vou levar sua mãe para descansar um pouco..."

Não escutei o restante das palavras do meu pai, pois seu pequeno discurso me destruiu. Eu estava tão preocupado com minha dor e minhas dúvidas, que em nenhum momento pensei sobre isso. Como pude ser tão estúpido? Eu estava ainda mais errado. Ele tinha razão... eu a estava perdendo...

"Dr. Cullen?"

Virei o rosto em direção à Carolina, outra enfermeira.

"Sim?"

"Acabei de transferir o pequeno para o quarto 209. Ele já pode receber visitas?"

"Sim, Carol. Aproveite e deixe liberado para os pais de Masen entrarem. Kristen Stewart e Robert Cullen. Eu autorizo".

"Ok e... doutor?"

"Pois não?"

"O senhor é o melhor pediatra que conheço, meus parabéns!"

Assenti e fui lentamente em direção à sala de espera, onde com certeza estavam os pais de Masen, mas minha mente remoia todas as palavras do meu pai e Bella. Eu estava me comportando com ela como um prepotente machista que só pensava no próprio umbigo. Bella sempre foi tão perfeita e feita pra mim. SOMENTE pra mim. Nunca me exigiu nada e sempre me amou. Eu não deixaria nenhum imbecil roubá-la de mim. Eu só tinha que torcer pra que ela ainda me perdoasse... ou não?

_Por Deus, o que eu fiz?_

Eu não faria a mesma coisa que meu gêmeo. Eu não fugiria dos meus erros. Eu mostraria a Bella que poderia ser melhor... eu precisava ser melhor pra ela. Nem que isso me fizesse partir para a terapia!

Cheguei ao corredor e dei de cara com meu irmão deitado no sofá de espera e com Kristen. Eu terminaria essa etapa e correria até a casa de Bella, ou melhor, à _nossa_ casa para conversarmos.

"Edward. Graças a Deus, como Masen está?"

Fui em direção ao Rob, mas fui parado por Kristen, que correu e me abraçou.

"Calma, Kris. Ele agora está melhor..." Eu a acalmei. Masen estava bem, afinal.

"E então, Edward. Fala logo, em nome de Deus..." Rob disse impaciente.

"Bom, ele ficou em observação, por quase 48 horas. Agora ele não corre mais risco. Apesar da gravidade da intoxicação, os primeiros atendimentos foram essenciais. Eu o entubei e sedei, pois estava tudo inflamado e não queria que ele sofresse, ou sentisse dor... mas acho que meu pai explicou isso. Administrei algumas doses de anti-histamínicos de oito em oito horas. Ele também estava muito febril. Mas, enfim... agora está tudo bem. Acabei de transferi-lo para um quarto... ele deve acordar a qualquer momento".

"Onde ele está? Meu Deus, onde está o meu bebê?"

Sorri para ela e contei a novidade. "Já autorizei a sua entrada e a de Rob. É o quarto 209, pode ir por ali..."

Me assustei quando Kristen desapareceu da minha frente em segundos. Ela correu desesperada até a entrada. Balancei a cabeça quando vi a ansiedade que ela estava de ver o filho.

"Obrigado, cópia. De verdade. Não sei o que faria se você não estivesse aqui." Rob disse, me surpreendendo.

"Eu fiz o meu trabalho, Rob." Disse sinceramente.

"Não, e você sabe disso. Já estamos aqui há quase dois dias, você não dormiu, não deve ter se alimentado direito e nem saiu do lado do meu filho esse tempo todo. Agradeço muito por ter um irmão tão foda cuidando dele".

Sorri para ele. "Eu comi na lanchonete e cochilei no quarto ao lado do CTI. Não fiquei tão pavoroso assim como você. Acho que se as mulheres de Forks nos vissem agora, tenho certeza que escolheriam a mim." Diante da minha epifania anterior, consegui até me soltar mais. Eu tentaria conversar com ela novamente. Ele gargalhou.

"Até parece... elas sabem que sou o mais gostoso. Só preciso tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. Você não é páreo pra mim e sabe disso." Rob deu um passo e me abraçou forte. Meu coração se alegrou por eu ter tido a oportunidade de ajudá-lo e de salvar meu sobrinho.

"Cópia... preciso te contar um coisa." Ele me soltou e colocou as mãos no bolso e me olhou de uma maneira estranha. "Sabia que foi Bella que salvou Masen?"

Já sabia disso, mas agora eu resolveria meus problemas sozinho. Não precisava mais de Rob me perturbando sobre minhas atitudes. E, como reflexo dos meus pensamentos, na mesma hora meu sorriso morreu. "Não quero saber dela agora".

"É mesmo? Nem o fato de que a Kristen foi à nossa casa desesperada e como não achou ninguém, bateu na porta da Bella que, imagino, estivesse magoada e ferida devido à separação de vocês, e mesmo assim fez os primeiros atendimentos a caminho do hospital? Que ela deixou de lado qualquer traço egoísta e abraçou a _confiança_ que Kristen depositou nela, salvando a vida do _seu_ sobrinho? Pense nisso, idiota. Quero ver depois de quanto tempo você vai acordar pra vida. Depois que um panaca melhor do que você roubá-la para sempre, caralho? Eu espero que não".

Ele se afastou em direção ao CTI e nem sequer olhou pra trás, me deixando pasmo e sem reação.

Puta que pariu, todo mundo resolveu me falar isso agora? E se alguém realmente a roubasse de mim e a levasse embora de Forks? E se ela nunca mais me quisesse?

Fechei os olhos diante da dor dessas perguntas, com medo de algumas respostas, mas, antes de sair do transe, senti duas mãos pequenas me apertarem.

"Será que podemos conversar um pouco?"

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Oi meninas... queria ver a cara de vcs quando perceberam que o capítulo acabou ai... ahahahah._

_Bem... foi super corrido e complicado escrevermos essa parte. Eu escrevi umas 7 paginas e mandei pra Titinha que passou dias pesquisando (com a ajuda da Rafa) sobre os procedimentos médicos no Masen. Mas o bom é que esse capítulo está todo em nossa cabeça e a Titinha inclusive já escreveu mais páginas, mas nem sempre poderemos postar semanalmente._

_EU e ela temos que virar madrugadas para conseguir escrever e está sendo super complicado, mas fazemos com o maior prazer. Então para não ficar na correria que passamos essa semana, eu prefiro não marcar data para o próximo post, e assim que terminarmos de escrever e revisar, avisaremos aqui e no orkut sobre o dia das postagens._

_Quero agradecer tbm a Ju, por revisar o capítulo mesmo a gente tendo entregado tão em cima. _

_Meninas, espero que estejam gostando e nós prometemos que vcs amarão a parte 2 desse capítulo e eu juro que a história vai andar, a gente só precisa explicar bem o lado de cada um nessa história._

_Até a próxima pessoal!_


	38. Parte 2 De volta ao começo

Esse capítulo está sendo oferecido a todas as leitoras participantes do **SINDILEI** (Sindicato das Leitoras de Entre Irmãos) e a todas as meninas participantes do **GAPVEI** (Grupo de Apoio as Pervas Viciadas em Entre Irmãos). Vcs fazem escrever ser tão gostoso, como é! Amamos vocês.

* * *

Tia Steph é dona de _quase_ tudo, porque os gêmeos são nossos baby...

\o/

* * *

_Come up to meet you, tell you I´m sorry__  
You don´t know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_  
_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions  
Oh let´s go back to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It´s such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh take me back to the start_

Vim te encontrar, te dizer que eu sinto muito  
Você não sabe quão adorável você é  
Eu tive que encontar você, te dizer que eu preciso de você  
E te dizer que eu te deixei de lado  
Conte-me os seus segredos e pergunte-me suas dúvidas  
Oh, vamos voltar ao começo

Ninguém disse que isso era fácil  
É uma vergonha nós nos separarmos  
Ninguém disse que isso era fácil  
Ninguém nunca disse que seria tão difícil  
Oh, leve-me de volta ao começo

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 33 – DE VOLTA AO COMEÇO (PARTE 2)**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Levei um susto ao dar de cara com minha irmã Alice, já tinha tanto tempo que eu não a via. Se eu estivesse errado, eu não conversava com a baixinha desde... quando mesmo? Desde o jantar apresentando Bella? Não... desde o final de semana em La Push. Porra, fazia muito tempo. O que Alice queria falar comigo agora?

"Vai ficar me olhando sem falar nada, irmão?"

Cocei meus olhos e passei as mãos nos cabelos, antes de abraçá-la fortemente, levantando seu corpo do chão. Eu estava tão deprimido e me punindo acidamente o tempo todo que tinha esquecido em como era bom ficar próximo da minha família.

"Como você está, pirralha?" Perguntei com meu rosto mergulhado no seu pescoço. "Já sabe que Masen está bem, né?" Falei com ela nos meus braços, agora olhando em seus olhos.

"Sim... na verdade eu já sabia. Você é o melhor de todos por aqui, Edward!"

Sorrindo, apertei mais um pouco o abraço e a coloquei no chão. Eu era muito próximo de Alice, mesmo que não concordássemos com muita coisa. Minha vida era intimamente ligada ao meu gêmeo, mas era com Alie que eu tinha o relacionamento mais próximo de irmãos que se amam e brigam, claro.

"Hum... respondendo sua pergunta, eu acho que estou bem..." Ela disse bem baixinho.

Estávamos andando em direção a lanchonete do hospital, mas o tom de voz de Alice não quis dizer isso, tenho certeza. Mas o que tinha acontecido com ela, afinal? Seria... Jasper?

"Antes que você comece a surtar e partir para a agressão quanto a Jazz, nós estamos bem... é só q-"

"Ele te abandonou grávida? Que filho da puta!" Minha mente já trabalhava com formas de quebrar a cara dele.

"EDWARD!" O grito de repreensão, e talvez até de divertimento, saiu da boca da minha irmã. "Mas que idéia absurda é essa agora?"

Sacudi os ombros colocando as mãos nos bolsos. "Sei lá... a sua cara, não sei".

"Jazz foi fazer uma apresentação em Londres, e como eu e mamãe estávamos envolvidas com o projeto de reformar a escola, não fui".

"Sei... e então, o que quer conversar comigo?"

Ela me olhou e virou seu rosto em direção ao lugar, parecendo procurar algo melhor. Achei estranha sua atitude, mas resolvi não me meter, pois, mais confuso do que eu, tenho certeza que ela não estava.

"Será que podemos nos sentar, Ed?"

Levantei a sobrancelha diante do apelido. Porra, ela sabia que eu odiava isso. Seu pequeno sorriso me desmontou.

"Tudo bem, tampinha... pode ser por aqui então?"

Ela assentiu e sentou em uma cadeira afastada. Assim que sentei ao seu lado, Alice começou a olhar para suas mãos. Deixei que ela conduzisse a conversa.

"Sabe, Edward, estive pensando bastante nos últimos dias. Conversei muito com Jazz..."

Eu amava muito minha irmã, mas não estava pronto para ajudar ninguém agora. Neste momento eu precisava consertar a bagunça da minha vida, antes de ser o cara que resolvia tudo. Eu me remexi desconfortável, afinal, não queria ser grosso, mas eu precisava encontrar minha Bella.

"Sim?"

"Antes, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. Onde está Bella?"

Olhei assustado em sua direção. Não me recordava, em nenhum momento, da intimidade da minha irmã com minha amada. Isso me incomodou muito, pois tinha acabado de descobrir que minha possessividade e falta de tato tinham não só afastado Bella de sua família, como nunca a tinha aproximado da minha.

"Eu... bem, não sei bem." Respondi num sussurro. "Mas vou à casa dela... assim que sair daqui".

"Quando eu a conheci, naquele jantar a alguns meses, eu a achei linda, sabe? Parecia uma princesa que tinha ganhado vida." Suas palavras me fizeram sorrir um pouco. "Mas algo não encaixava, sei lá. Ou talvez o fato de que Rosalie tivesse uma amiga tão perfeita para você, ao invés de ser eu a te apresentar alguém... você acha isso estúpido?"

Meu sorriso aumentou um pouco mais. Alice era tão... _Alice!_

"Mas que coisa absurda, irmã. Você não pode ser perfeita sempre, não é? Mas, por que a preocupação? Não foi a mim que você ajudou, mas você teve a amiga perfeita para o Rob. Isso não basta?"

Lembrei, de volta ao passado, de quando minha irmã tinha ficado feliz pelo namoro de Kristen, sua melhor amiga, com meu gêmeo cretino. Tinha sido a fofoca do ano em Forks.

"Sim... é verdade. Mas, voltando, eu fiquei cismada com isso, como uma coisa absurda da minha cabeça. Tentava não pensar, mas..."

Meu corpo ficou tenso com o rumo da conversa. Resolvi deixá-la falar, até eu entender o que ela queria.

"Até o dia de La Push. Fui embora reclamando até Seattle com Jasper sobre o comportamento do Rob com Bella... e você no meio".

PORRA, eu não estava gostando disso. Não mesmo.

"O que isso tem a ver, Alice?"

"Calma... eu vou chegar onde eu quero. Bem, depois de tudo isso, resolvi que queria conversar com você e Rob, mas um dia, chegando em casa, discuti muito feio com nosso irmão, Edward. E fiquei mal com isso".

"Como assim?" Quando aconteceu essa briga? Eu estava tão confuso.

"Não adianta me perguntar sobre isso que não vou falar nada. Se um dia ele quiser te contar, tudo bem. Porque eu, na verdade, tenho vergonha das coisas que falei pra ele... e das coisas que falei de Bella".

Meu corpo começou a tremer. Puta que pariu, o que Alice fez?

"Não adianta fazer essa cara de irmão mais forte, ou muito puto, não é isso que eu quero falar".

"Porra, Alice, o que você quer então? Já estou me remoendo pra caralho aqui, querendo saber que merda você andou dizendo..."

"CALMA, tá legal, eu vou chegar lá".

Eu não queria ouvir mais nada. Eu procuraria Rob na primeira oportunidade e perguntaria que porra Alice tinha falado pra ele. Será que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa? O que tinha acontecido que eu não soube?

"Como eu ia dizendo." Ela me olhou aborrecida pela interrupção. "Eu precisava de ajuda... muita ajuda, na verdade. Desde quando Kristen sumiu, eu fiquei sem chão. Ela era minha melhor amiga. E a primeira coisa que eu quis fazer, assim que a encontrei, foi colocar toda a minha raiva pra fora. Quis culpá-la pela dor da minha família, pelo sumiço do Rob e tudo mais... ou seja, devido à minha impulsividade, eu só quis saber da minha dor, das minha feridas. Eu a culpei por tudo o que tinha acontecido..."

_Quando foi isso?_ Várias coisas acontecendo e eu sem saber de nada. Muitas perguntas martelavam na minha cabeça.

"Foi no dia que conversei com ela no quarto, lembra? Assim que ela chegou com Masen e estava no seu quarto na casa da mamãe".

Fui levando para a lembrança desse dia. Ela e Kristen ficaram bastante tempo conversando. Mas, mesmo assim, não entendia o que isso tinha a ver com Bella.

"E o que isso tem haver com Bella?"

"Nós somos irmãos, Edward, e, assim como eu, você tem os mesmos defeitos de uma criação mimada. E eu sei que você e Bella estão separados. Essa cidade é muito pequena..."

Fechei os olhos diante da palavra _separados_. Era tão doloroso pensar que eu estava longe dela. Chegava a ser físico minha incapacidade de aceitar isso, ainda mais porque eu queira encontrá-la logo.

"Edward..." Levantei o olhar para Alice, que agora segurava meu queixo e prendia os olhos nos meus. "Não estou aqui para dar nenhum discurso, ou falar algo que vá te machucar porque isso já está claro no seu semblante. Você, meu irmão, é uma pessoa difícil e, muitas vezes, frio com seus próprios sentimentos. Mas está evidente pra mim o quanto ela é importante. E me dói saber que você está sofrendo pela separação..."

"Aliie... eu..." Meus olhos começaram a transbordar lágrimas incontidas. "Preciso tanto dela, Alice... mais do que você imagina".

"Eu sei... e agora, mais do que nunca, enxergo isso. Desde que eu soube da sua separação, uma dor profunda se instalou no meu peito. Eu não queria que você sofresse, principalmente porque sei como você é. Não se vê claramente, principalmente os defeitos. Sabia que ela era pra você o que Jazz é para mim... o que papai é para a mamãe... e até o que Kiki é para o Rob. Somos todos completos, quando estamos com nossos pares... como nosso _verdadeiro amor_".

"Mas... eu só fiz burrada, irmã. Muitas coisas eu f-" Como ela sabia tanto?

"Shhhh, não quero saber de nada. Todo casal tem problemas, é o rumo natural das coisas. Ninguém é igual a ninguém. Nem você e Rob, que são tão parecidos. Não perca essa mulher, Edward. Você percebeu o quanto ela te modificou? Você era um cara auto-suficiente, mas solitário, e precisava de alguém para cuidar de você. E Bella fez isso, cuidou de você, como ninguém mais. Já imaginou se ela um dia for embora, e você descobrir, tarde demais, que era dela que precisava? O que você faria em um mundo sem Bella, Edward?"

Suas últimas palavras entraram como um punhal direto no meu coração, quase me deixando sem ar. _O que eu faria em um mundo sem Bella?_ Não seria ninguém. Não conseguiria ser feliz, ou melhor, não conseguiria viver novamente, nunca mais.

"E, desde quando você pensa assim... sobre Bella? O que te levou a pensar desse jeito?"

"A minha conversa com Kristen. Ela me mostrou que devemos responder pelas conseqüências dos nossos atos, entretanto, não devemos discutir os problemas dos outros, e sim ajudar no que for preciso. E, principalmente, devemos aceitar as decisões e escolhas de cada um, mesmo que seja contra a nossa vontade." Suas palavras, tão sinceras e maduras, me deixaram de boca aberta e completamente sem ação.

"Eu, por pura pirraça, ou infantilidade minha, tinha pegado uma implicância ridícula com Bella. E isso estava me matando por dentro. Desde que conversei com Kristen, eu quis encontrá-la e ser parte da vida dela também. Eu a quero na nossa família, Edward. Se ela é importante para você e te faz feliz, quem sou eu para não gostar. Eu sou tão idiota, sabe?"

Neste momento, tanto eu quando Alice chorávamos. Afaguei o rosto da minha tampinha, preocupado com suas emoções. Eu tinha mantido Bella afastada de todos. _Eu_ era o idiota aqui.

"Não, maninha, você não é idiota." Dei um pequeno sorriso para animá-la.

"Nada disso, Edward. Eu sempre fui muito mimada e a bonequinha da casa. As coisas que eu pensei, ou que falei, sobre Bella, pesam como chumbo nas minhas costas agora, ainda mais depois de saber que ela salvou nosso bebê... oh Deus... eu sou tão cruel... eu sou horrível... eu queria tanto falar com ela".

"Nada disso, Alice... pare com isso..." Levantei e a peguei nos braços. "Pare de se punir assim..."

"Eu te proíbo, Edward! Eu te proíbo de perder a Bella! Você me perdoa? Por favor, me perdoe!"

Alice chorava, enquanto eu a levava para o escritório do meu pai. Tinha sido uma conversa tão tensa, mas ao mesmo tempo, libertadora. Eu sabia que tinha sido o imbecil que tinha causado tudo isso, afinal, eu e Bella nunca nos dedicamos à família, com exceção do Rob. E agora ver Alice tão perdida me cortava o coração.

Assim que entramos na sala, Alice parou de chorar. Sentamos de frente à mesa do meu pai, abraçados, um tentando acalmar o outro. Depois de algum tempo, e com pequenos soluços, ela me soltou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?"

"O quê?" Por Deus, minha família era insana!

"Eu falei que te proíbo de perder a Bella. Vá atrás dela, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não quero ter que voltar para Forks para tentar te consolar, ou ter que ajudar Bella a te conquistar. Isso foi da minha época de adolescência, com Kristen. Anda logo".

Levantei assustado, mas sorri com suas palavras. "Você vai ficar legal?"

"Eu estou em um hospital, não? Se eu passar mal, já estou no lugar certo. VAI LOGO!"

Dei um beijo nela e me dirigi para a porta, antes que saísse de vez, escutei sua voz novamente.

"Edward?" Olhei em sua direção. "Espero que você não seja burro o suficiente e deixe que outro a leve de você, ouviu?"

PUTA QUE PARIU, todos agora pensavam a mesma coisa? Saí batendo a porta, correndo em direção ao estacionamento e com um único pensamento. Encontrar Bella Swan.

Pareceram horas, mas ao mesmo tempo poucos minutos e eu já estava em frente à sua casa. Ou melhor, à _nossa_ casa, nos últimos meses. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão acolhedor e perfeito, desde a casa dos meus pais. Era assim que eu me sentia quando estava nesta casa. Eu me sentia parte daqui.

Entrei diretamente, sem me importar que ela estivesse ou não. Sabia que poderia soar como prepotente, mas neste momento não era a minha preocupação. Eu precisava estar com Bella.

Olhei em todos os cômodos, procurando algum sinal dela, mas nada encontrei. _Claro, seu burro, há quanto tempo vocês estão longe um do outro?_ Fiquei me perguntando. Bella poderia ter saído por algum tempo e, de repente, depois de tantas horas no hospital, a nossa cama nunca foi tão convidativa. Tantos momentos maravilhosos passados sobre esses lençóis. Sorri com a lembrança. Eu conquistaria tudo de volta. Eu mostraria a Bella que meus comentários na nossa despedida eram estúpidos.

Eu queria dar o conto de fadas...

Acordei sobressaltado, com a escuridão ao meu redor. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas lembrei exatamente onde estava. E _ela _não estava aqui.

Levantei rapidamente e acendi as luzes do quarto, assim como de todos os cômodos. Vazio. Frio. A casa estava como eu me sentia. Até o cheiro dela estava mais fraco. Como um robô, a verdade foi assolando sobre meu corpo. Será que ela tinha ido embora? Fui em direção ao seu armário e a constatação. As coisas de Bella não estavam ali. Suas roupas brancas e sexys, suas coisas pessoais e até as pequenas lembranças que faziam desta casa totalmente sua, não estavam mais aqui.

"PORRA, O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?"

Assim que gritei, um torpor se abateu sobre mim. _Ela tinha ido embora!_

Não. Ela não _podia_ me abandonar. Não agora.

Com as mãos tremendo, resolvi ligar para o telefone dela. Será que Bella me atenderia? Eu podia inventar uma desculpa do hospital, ou de algum paciente. Nada disso, eu falaria que precisava conversar com ela. Chega de mentiras, ou meias verdades.

O telefone caiu direto na caixa postal. _ "Oi, você ligou para Bella Swan. Agora estou muito ocupada, ou desmaiada de sono, por isso não te atendi. Por favor, deixe seu recado, ou me ligue depois. Beijo"._

Eu ainda me lembrava do dia em que ela tinha gravado essa mensagem. Foi tão bonitinho. E sua voz sexy fez um frio subir pela minha espinha. Eu precisava encontrá-la, mas como? Remexi minhas memórias e fiquei imaginando para qual lugar ela iria. Onde? A única coisa que eu sabia era o lugar onde seus pais viviam, Phoenix, Arizona, e onde ela trabalhava antes, Londres. Mas ela não sairia do país, tenho certeza. Será que ela tinha ido para a casa dos seus pais?

Peguei meu celular e cheguei a discar o número do meu pai, para buscar seu endereço, mas o que eu falaria? Que não tinha a menor idéia onde Bella estaria? Isso não parecia correto. Era a minha completa admissão de que eu era um egoísta e sem coração. Não era essa impressão que eu queria passar para os meus pais. E se eu invadisse os arquivos do hospital? Não, era ainda pior. Mas como? Onde eu a encontraria?

Uma pequena idéia surgiu na minha mente, mas que me provocou um leve temor. Teria que pedir ajuda à única pessoa que não gostava totalmente de mim. Eu precisava ligar para sua melhor amiga. _Rosalie._

Eu parecia um menino assustado diante desta expectativa e isso não era bom. Conhecia Rose e, mesmo por telefone, ela teria o dom de me derrubar. _Pare Edward, o que ela pode fazer?_ Mesmo eu tentando me animar, não queria sucumbir e escutar as palavras duras dela. Rosalie, sendo quem era, falaria exatamente as coisas que eu não queria ouvir. O melhor era ligar para meu irmão, Emmett. Ele também conhecia Bella e podia me ajudar.

Liguei rapidamente para meu irmão e, à medida que o telefone tocava, meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca. Eu estava perdendo muito tempo.

"_Hum... yeah... alô?"_

Mas. Que. Porra. Emmett estava gemendo?

"Emm? É você?"

"_Oh... sim. Sou eu. Ediie?"_

Fechei os olhos pelo estúpido apelido. "Quem mais seria, caralho? O que está acontecendo?"

"_Sim... oh, porra. O que você quer? Pode me ligar daqui a pouco?"_

Só me faltava essa. Eu ligar na hora da foda do meu irmão mais velho. Segurei meus cabelos para não gritar. "É urgente, Emm. Por favor?"

"_Deus... Rose. Espera... digo, Edward"._

Trinquei os dentes. Puta que pariu, Rosalie ia me matar. "É rápido. Sabe onde está Bella?"

"_Oh... porra... sim... porra. Quem? Bella? Você quer... isso... saber da Bella?"_

Essa não estava sendo uma conversa muito animadora. Rosalie-comedora-de-bolas-Cullen estava fazendo sei-lá-o-quê no meu irmão e eu estava participando ativamente como ouvinte. Não era nada bom.

"Emmett? Está me ouvindo?"

Alguns ruídos e um baque surdo saíram do telefone e até me preocupei. O que será que tinha acontecido? A minha perspectiva de encontrar Bella estava reduzindo gradativamente. "Ou, então, eu poderia ir direto para Phoenix e ligar de lá e-"

"_Edward! Seu filho da puta e egoísta. O que você pensa que está fazendo atrapalhando a melhor foda do ano ligando a essa hora e perguntando pela minha amiga Bella?"_

Eu sabia. Eu _não _devia ter ligado. Ela acabaria comigo agora.

"Olá, Rosalie. Sei que soa estúpido, mas, me desculpe".

"_Espera, Emmett, eu quero foder esse filho da puta do seu irmão." _Sua voz de desagradável foi para cruel, isso porque ela parecia falar com seu marido. _"Vou melhorar a pergunta, Edward. O quê eu, ou meu lindo marido, que está pronto pra me fazer gozar, temos a ver com o fato de que você é um idiota de merda que não sabe nem onde está a mulher que come sempre?"_

Respirei profundamente, para não me aborrecer com ela. "Você está falando de Bella, Rosalie!"

"_E daí? Eu disse alguma mentira? Não era com ela que você estava fodendo, ou eu estou enganada? Melhor, além de ser cretino e sem coração, você também trepava com outra?"_

"_Rose!"_ Escutei a voz do meu irmão. _"Deixe-me falar com ele!"_ Eu tentava controlar minha respiração para não falar algumas coisas que estavam entaladas também.

"Rosalie Cullen, não precisa ser tão desagradável. Eu só queria..."

"_Eu sei o que você quer, Cullen! E, particularmente, não me interessa. Ela está melhor sem você"._

Bufei. "Não é melhor que ela fale isso pra mim, ao invés de você me dar o recado?"

"_Resolveu ser engraçado, senhor Edward-eu-sou-perfeito-Cullen? Ou a ficha caiu e você descobriu que nenhuma outra mulher vai ser melhor do que Bella?"_

Eu ia fazer outro comentário sarcástico, mas a verdade sobre suas últimas palavras atravessaram meu coração. _Nenhuma _mulher seria melhor do que ela.

"_Eu tenho a noite toda, sabe, Edward. Afinal, sua majestade quase não liga pra cá e lógico que tenho que esperar a nossa conversa acabar para pegar no pau do meu marido de novo_".

"Eu... sim. Rosalie, você tem razão. Nenhuma outra mulher vai ser igual a Bella".

Dessa vez ela ficou muda e resolvi tentar ultrapassar a barreira dela. "Eu sou realmente um idiota de merda e preciso insanamente dela. Então, por favor, pode me dar o endereço de onde Bella está?"

"_Por que eu devo acreditar em você, Cullen? Convença-me"._

"Eu quero dar o conto de fadas para ela, Rosalie. Por favor?"

Eu esperava, avidamente, que Bella tivesse contado tudo para sua melhor amiga. E mesmo sendo quem era, Rosalie não seria tão insensível em não me dar o endereço. Ou seria?

"_Bom. Quase tive um orgasmo de felicidade agora ao ouvir você pedir alguma coisa e, principalmente, admitir que precisa de alguém."_ Praticamente sorri com seu comentário. _"Mas não é por isso que vou dizer pra você onde ela está"._

"Como assim?"

"_Eu quero que você vá sim onde ela está e veja com seus próprios olhos que príncipes encantados existem em várias histórias felizes"._

Eu fiquei praticamente sem respirar com suas palavras.

"_Ela está trabalhando no Hospital Memorial de Phoenix, como enfermeira chefe de lá, e caso você não consiga Bella de volta, pode vir aqui que vou ter prazer em dizer na sua cara: Bem feito, imbecil!"_

Com um barulho alto, Rosalie desligou o telefone na minha cara. Ela com certeza tinha falado as palavras mais duras em relação à minha história com Bella. Mas eu provaria que não seria assim, eu iria para Phoenix e mostraria para Bella, e até mesmo Rosalie, que podia ser o que ela quisesse. Que meus comentários egoístas da nossa última noite juntos eram coisas do passado. Eu teria Bella de volta!

Mais rápido do que minha vontade de estar próximo dela, comecei a tirar minha roupa e corri para o banheiro para tomar um banho. Eu precisava estar apresentável para encontrar a _mulher da minha vida._ Assim que fiquei pronto, corri até em casa e vi que o dia estava amanhecendo. Já não sabia se era dia, ou noite, mas o que era importante agora era chegar ao Aeroporto. Com meus documentos e meu carro, voei em direção à minha felicidade.

Eu estava num frenesi tão gigantesco, que as próximas horas passaram como um borrão. As várias pessoas com as quais falei, nem me lembrava dos rostos. Eu nem sei como cheguei vivo e a salvo no check-in e, conseqüentemente, dentro do avião. Ouvi vozes e músicas, mas nada disso importava. Eu estava quase arrancando meu cabelo de ansiedade para chegar até o meu destino. Phoenix nunca pareceu tão longe.

O avião aterrissou e eu praticamente pulei para fora, devido ao nervosismo. Quase discuti com os comissários e com a vigilância do aeroporto. Depois que tive a brilhante idéia de falar que era médico e que estava em uma emergência, eu fui praticamente conduzido para dentro de um táxi. Respirei aliviado e, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, prestei atenção à pessoa que falava comigo. O taxista me olhava sorrindo. Era um senhor muito simpático, inclusive.

"Bom dia, meu jovem. Para onde vai?"

"Por favor, é urgente. Hospital Memorial de Phoenix".

"É prá já".

Ele saiu conduzindo o veículo, mas me pareceu meio lento. "O senhor pode ir mais depressa?"

"O senhor é médico?"

"Sim".

"Mas não é uma emergência médica." Ele disse, me assustando com sua afirmação.

"Como sabe, senhor...?"

"Meu nome é Aro, meu jovem, e eu sei porque os seus olhos estão vermelhos e a ansiedade é evidente em seus gestos".

"Está tão claro assim?" Falei quase sussurrando e, pela milésima vez, passei as mãos pelos cabelos. "Eu devo estar horrível".

"Você me parece um homem desesperado, se me permite falar. Gostaria de desabafar?"

Olhei em direção ao senhor com olhos bondosos e desviei para a cidade que passava pelo carro e, mesmo com meu humor estranho, arrancou um sorriso dos meus lábios. A cidade ensolarada de Phoenix era a terra natal da minha Bella e eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer. Até isso eu precisava reconhecer que havia errado.

"Estou indo atrás da minha felicidade".

"O amor. Essa é a maior _cura_ para todos os males do mundo." Ele me olhou através do retrovisor. "Eu ando por essas ruas dias a fio meu filho, e poucas vezes levei alguém em busca desse sentimento. Ela deve ser especial, hein?"

"Sim. Ela é única".

Ele sorriu. "Eu sei bem o que é isso. Minha senhora, que Deus a tenha, também era assim. E vejo que você é um homem determinado. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir o que deseja, meu filho".

Suas palavras me confortaram e também me deram confiança. Sorri com a certeza do taxista e, claro, minhas decisões me fizeram perceber que tudo estava dentro do que era certo agora. Eu vou conseguir conquistá-la de volta, ou não me chamo Edward Cullen.

Rapidamente, ou devido à distração que o taxista tinha me proporcionado, me vi em frente à grande construção do hospital. Obviamente era muito maior que o hospital de Forks, e fiquei temeroso de não encontrar Bella tão rápido. Será que ela estaria de plantão hoje? Pensei na possibilidade de ligar para Emmett, ou Rosalie, mas a última conversa tinha me abalado. Eu não queria passar pelo constrangimento de interromper outra foda do meu irmão.

"Pronto, chegamos".

"Muito obrigado, Sr. Aro. Quanto foi?"

"Vinte dólares, meu jovem".

Peguei o dinheiro e percebi que minhas mãos tremiam levemente. Porra, eu _tinha_ que ser confiante.

"Vai dar tudo certo. Vejo que você é confiante neste sentimento e, como eu disse: O amor cura tudo".

Assenti emocionado para as palavras do taxista. Fui em direção à recepção, nervoso, mas precisava encontrá-la. O que será que ela diria ao me ver?

"Bom dia." Dei o meu melhor sorriso para a recepcionista. "Poderia me informar se a senhorita Bella Swan está de plantão?"

"Quem, senhor? Bella? Não temos ninguém aqui com esse nome".

Merda. Será que Rosalie mentiu pra mim? Passei as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Não sabia o que fazer.

"Mas..." Olhei em sua direção, percebendo que ela estava mexendo no computador. "Existe a enfermeira Isabella Swan aqui. Seria esta?"

Meu sorriso deve ter sido devastador, pois a mulher que me ajudava chegou a ofegar. Foda-se, eu usaria minha sedução nela, se fosse preciso.

"Oh sim, minha linda. Poderia me dizer se ela está de plantão hoje?"

"Er... sim... acho que sim. Ela deve estar na sua sala, ou cuidando do pronto socorro. Quer que eu leve o senhor até lá?"

Pensei por um instante na possibilidade. Apesar de estar certo de que a recepcionista iria até o inferno por mim, não queria dar a ela nenhuma esperança. Meu coração já tinha dona, assim como Bella poderia entender tudo errado se me encontrasse com uma mulher estranha.

"Não precisa, na verdade. Sou médico também, é só me dizer para onde devo ir".

Seu olhar decepcionado varreu para mim. Eu poderia ser um idiota sem coração nesse momento, mas não queria saber. Eu queria _somente_ Bella.

"É só seguir por esse corredor, a sala dela é a terceira porta, ou o P.S. é no final. Será fácil encontrá-la".

"Obrigado." Dei outro sorriso para ela e fui em direção ao lugar que ela me indicou.

Meu coração quase saía pela boca ao entrar no corredor, será que Bella me ouviria? Como será que ela estaria depois desses dias separados? E, por Deus, como ela conseguiu uma vaga aqui tão rápido?

Assim que foquei minha visão, meu coração parou. _Isso_ não estava acontecendo. Eu via claramente minha Bella sendo rodopiada por um homem. Alguém estava abraçando algo que era _meu_. E este futuro cadáver sorria, feliz, o que me deixava com os instintos assassinos mais aflorados. _Se eu o matasse, poderia alegar legítima defesa?_

Vi no exato instante que seu olhar encontrou com o meu. Meu lado homem das cavernas ficou ainda mais agressivo ao perceber que ela ficou desconfortável com o gesto do ser que, obviamente, estava se aproveitando do momento. Isso definitivamente não era uma coisa muito boa para o meu autocontrole.

Avancei alguns passos para ficar próximo deles e, quando o atrevido virou o rosto em minha direção, minha boca se abriu instantaneamente. Puta que pariu, ela estava abraçada a James?

Por que eu tinha que ter uma memória tão boa? Por que, Cristo, eu tinha que me lembrar de todas as palavras do meu pai, do meu gêmeo e da minha irmãzinha neste momento? E por que, de repente, as palavras de Rose fizeram tanto sentido para mim? Meus joelhos fraquejaram neste momento. Eu tinha um _concorrente_!

Lembro-me perfeitamente bem de James Gigandet. Eu e ele tínhamos nos formado juntos, inclusive na mesma especialidade. Pediatria. Sabia da sua paixão por medicina, tanto quanto a minha. Sabia também que ele era incansável e um médico brilhante, até mais do que eu, afinal, o filho da puta tinha se formado como o primeiro da turma, sendo eu o segundo. E, o mais importante de tudo, o cretino ainda continuava bonito. Caralho, isso tinha que ser tão fodido?

Todas as coisas que as pessoas a minha volta disseram se resumiam a uma frase simples, mas cruel para mim. _Alguém poderia chegar e roubá-la de você, Edward_. Era o que todos diziam. Mas a minha constante arrogância jamais teria me preparado para isso. Nunca poderia imaginar encontrar alguém melhor do que eu. E, porra, James _era_ melhor do que eu.

Minha mente ainda trabalhava com todas essas possibilidades, mas a minha imobilidade era forte. Eu não conseguia me mexer diante da verdade. Bella estava em companhia de uma pessoa melhor do que eu. Isso era fodidamente difícil de aceitar.

"Edward Cullen? Porra, eu não acredito!"

Preguei meus olhos em sua direção, mas era impossível não ver Bella. Ela estava pálida e olhava na minha direção e na de James. Seus movimentos eram mínimos, provavelmente devido ao choque de ver que eu e seu _amiguinho_ James éramos conhecidos. Eu queria falar com ela, e não com uma sombra do passado que estava tentando tomar o meu lugar. Filho da puta, isso não seria tão fácil.

"Fala, James, tudo bom?"

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ouvi os auto-falantes do hospital berrarem.

"ENFERMEIROS DE PLANTÃO, CHOQUE DE VEÍCULOS NA RUA PRINCIPAL, TRÊS FERIDOS NA ÁREA DO PRONTO SOCORRO".

Vi Bella balançar e voltar seu corpo em direção ao chamado. Uma dor de perda absurda passou por mim. Eu não queria que ela se afastasse, principalmente agora que estava tão perto.

"ISABELLA SWAN, FAVOR DIRIGIR-SE AO P.S., URGENTE".

Ela me olhou pela última vez e abaixou a cabeça, correndo em direção ao tumulto. Ainda acompanhando seus passos, percebi neste instante que James estava parado ao meu lado. Ele não ia fazer atendimento?

"Você não está de plantão?"

"Eu? Não. Trabalho na parte administrativa quase todo o tempo. E já tem médicos e enfermeiras o suficiente por lá".

Assenti, ainda olhando para o espaço vazio em que ela esteve há poucos instantes. Soltei um pequeno suspiro. O que eu devia fazer agora?

"Edward, meu velho. O que você faz perdido por aqui?"

Focando meu antigo colega de faculdade, pensei no que diria. Será que ele sabia sobre Bella e eu? Uma insegurança absurda tomou meu coração, falhando uma batida. Eu não poderia ter perdido Bella tão rápido.

"Não vai falar nada? Isso tudo é a emoção de me ver novamente?" Seu estúpido sorriso de médico-artista-de-programa-de-tv quase me fez socá-lo. Fechei os punhos e respirei profundamente.

"Eu não posso visitar outros hospital, Gigandet? Eu também sou médico, esqueceu?"

"Ei, ei, ei." Ele levantou ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição. "Paz, amigo, eu só fiquei curioso. Achei que você estava aqui devido ao nosso grande projeto".

Franzi o cenho. "Que grande projeto? Não sei d-"

"Eu estou tão feliz. Acabou de ser aprovada a verba para a construção da ala infantil para crianças com câncer aqui no hospital. Já temos grandes especialistas trabalhando aqui, assim como tratamos algumas crianças também. Mas meu grande sonho é transformar esse hospital no maior centro de referencia no país".

Seu discurso emocionado me deixou sem chão. Ele estava feliz devido ao seu trabalho e, obviamente, estava comemorando com Bella naquele instante. Além de tudo, ele estava tornando realidade um antigo sonho nosso. Na época da faculdade tínhamos o desejo de cuidar dessas crianças. Mais uma facada no meu peito, que me deixou sem fôlego. Mais um ponto para ele!

"Isso é maravilhoso, James. Muito bom mesmo." Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando controlar minha ansiedade. "Fico muito feliz".

"E, claro, estou tentando, de forma descarada mesmo, trazer os melhores para cá. Por favor, sacie uma curiosidade minha. O que vocês fizeram para perder uma grande enfermeira como Isabella?"

Não me fugiu o detalhe de que ele não a chamou de Bella. _Toma essa, imbecil!_ Fiquei imensamente feliz de que ele não tinha liberdade de chamá-la pelo apelido.

"Acho que ela ficou tomada pelo desejo de se tornar parte do grande projeto." Minhas palavras soaram como sarcásticas, mas vi que James não percebeu.

"Eu espero que sim. Não gostaria de perdê-la. Ela é maravilhosa, não é?"

Fechei novamente meus punhos com seus elogios_. Não, amigo, você não pode dizer essas coisas pra mim._ Eu tinha que arrumar um jeito de me encontrar com ela. Mas como? Eu precisava falar com Bella de algum jeito.

"Sim, James, ela é perfeita".

"Sabe, que bom que está aqui. Sei que trabalha com seu pai naquela minúscula cidade, mas não gostaria de se juntar à equipe? Eu e as crianças daqui ficaríamos honrados".

Pisquei para o seu convite. Ele tinha mesmo me chamado para trabalhar com ele? Por um instante pensei sobre isso. Eu teria coragem de abandonar tudo, minha família, o projeto do Rob que agora estava de volta, meus pacientes e tudo o que construí para estar aqui? Lógico que não seria pela ala hospitalar e meu coração apertou por isso. Mas eu deixaria tudo por Bella?

Fechei os olhos e uma dor absurda varreu meu corpo. _Não_. Eu tinha que levá-la de volta. James continuou a falar sem se perturbar com meu grande silêncio.

"E com a vontade de trabalhar da sua antiga enfermeira, seria perfeito. Estamos nos dando muito bem. Isabella é dedicada, intensa e atualizada. Ela sempre vem com comentários coerentes e me deixa extremamente satisfeito com seu trabalho. Acho até que ela tem um grande futuro aqui, Cullen".

Olhei para ele sem saber o que fazer. Bella tinha um futuro e não era ao meu lado. Como eu poderia convencê-la a voltar se sua dedicação à profissão era enorme e as oportunidades que tinha aqui, ela não teria em Forks. Por Deus, eu precisava de ajuda. Como conquistar minha Bella de volta com essas novas perspectivas? Eu e Forks não éramos bons o suficiente para ela agora. Lembrei das palavras do meu pai. _Bella não tem raízes aqui em Forks, filho._

"Eu não posso aceitar seu convite, James, sinto muito. Mas, quem sabe na próxima?"

"Tudo bem." Seu sorriso sincero estava me matando. "Quer fazer um tour no hospital então? De repente eu te convenço?"

"Não. Eu já resolvi minhas pendências aqui e estou voltando para casa. Só passei para conhecer o lugar mesmo. Muito bom".

James me deu um longo olhar avaliador. Cravei meu olhar em sua direção, para ele não perceber minha mentira. Eu estava muito longe de resolver meu problema. Na verdade, ele era imenso agora.

"Obrigado, Cullen. Vou trabalhar então." Sua mão veio em minha direção e eu a apertei, aborrecido. Eu ainda o via como um enorme concorrente e isso parecia uma disputa aberta de quem era mais forte. E eu, infelizmente, estava em desvantagem agora.

Nos despedimos e eu praticamente fugi do hospital. Não adiantava falar com Bella agora. Ela devia ter planejado tudo antes de vir para cá, assim como foi sua mudança de Londres para Forks. Eu precisava recuar, como um bom jogador. _O jogo estava apenas começando, James._

Minhas idéias sempre rodeavam e eu grunhia com os resultados. Definitivamente eu precisava de ajuda, mas as opções eram mínimas. _Não, Edward, você só tem uma única saída. _Eu sabia que jamais desistiria, mas precisava me preparar para a batalha mais difícil da minha vida. Reconquistar Isabella Swan. Mas, infelizmente, minha ajuda viria de alguém que era essencial e eu preferia ser espetado no inferno a assumir isso. Porra, eu teria que pedir conselhos à pessoa que menos me amava nesse mundo. _Rosalie._

* * *

Respirei profundamente antes de tocar a campainha da porta do meu irmão. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa temerosa e sempre encarava meus problemas de frente, mas jamais imaginei que passaria por uma situação dessa. Precisar da minha cunhada sarcástica e cruel.

Meu relacionamento com Rose nunca foi bom e eu não fazia o menor movimento para melhorar. Ambos éramos autoritários e dominantes. Não que meu irmão fosse um fraco, mas eu não entendia até hoje o que Emmett tinha visto nela. Eles eram muito parecidos no início de namoro, até eu vê-lo completamente de quatro por ela. Ás vezes eu imaginava que ela tinha duas bocetas.

Hoje em dia eu não desconfiava mais da relação deles. Rosalie fazia meu irmão muito feliz e isso me bastava, mas o nosso relacionamento, digamos, era digno de uma luta no ringue, em uma final de boxe. Bem _relaxante_.

Antes de chegar até aqui eu tinha ligado para o meu pai e pedido um pequeno afastamento do hospital. Sabia que faria falta, mas precisava resolver meus problemas primeiro. Não entrei em detalhes do que faria, mas sorri com as últimas palavras dele:

_Traga Bella de volta, filho_.

Ele sabia. Assim como todos à minha volta sabiam que eu seria completo novamente somente ao lado de Bella. Diante dessa verdade incondicional, tomei coragem e bati na porta, ignorando a campainha. Hora de enfrentar minha maior adversária agora.

O barulho dos trincos abrindo forçou a minha mente a trabalhar. Quais argumentos eu tinha para convencer Rosalie Cullen a me ajudar? Meu amor por Bella seria suficiente?

A figura da loira de gelo apareceu na minha frente. Automaticamente coloquei as mãos no bolso para não ter uma reação assassina.

"Ora, ora, ora. Veio escutar pessoalmente minhas felicitações por ser o imbecil do ano?"

Trinquei o maxilar para não falar qualquer besteira. Eu tinha que me controlar.

"Olá, Rosalie. Posso entrar?"

"Mas é claro, cunhadinho, afinal, não é todo dia que tenho o prazer absurdo de humilhar o perfeito Edward-cretino-Cullen".

Suspirei e passei por ela, que mantinha as mãos nos quadris, enquanto dava passagem para mim. Olhei na grande sala e não encontrei Emmett.

"Onde está meu irmão?"

"Já está chegando. Eu vim na frente para fazer o jantar".

"Rosalie... podemos conversar?"

Ela levantou uma sombracelha em minha direção, enquanto fechava a porta. "Por que eu acho que essa conversa não vai ser agradável para mim?"

"Não é sobre você".

"Mas é sobre Bella, certo?"

Abaixei a cabeça indo em direção ao sofá. Assim que sentei, escutei sua curta risada. Olhei em sua direção esperando os ataques.

"Sabe o que é mais engraçado, Cullen. Eu estou fodidamente satisfeita de ver o que está acontecendo com você. Sua prepotência e arrogância de nada servem agora. Minha amiga foi usada por você, por seu gêmeo e ainda assim estava lá, por você e para você. E agora, vendo que foi a Phoenix e viu com seus próprios olhos que ela tinha uma vida fora de Forks e você não sabe o que fazer para tê-la de volta, me mostra que Deus finalmente existe".

"Rosalie, o que eu fiz pra você me odiar tanto?" A raiva consumia meu corpo. "Cristo, eu nunca fiz nada a você!"

"Fez sim, idiota. Toda a minha vida com a sua família me mostrou como eu odiava o jeito que você e seu irmão Robert tratavam as mulheres. Tão cheios de si e brincando com os sentimentos dos outros. E, para piorar meus conceitos sobre você, a única pessoa que tenho um amor incondicional nessa vida, além de Emmett, foi usada, envolvida e jogada em uma brincadeira suja e machista, pelos dois cretinos daquela cidade malditamente preconceituosa. E de um jeito onde quem achava que podia marcar melhor como o fodedor do ano. Você não faz idéia, Cullen, mas eu realmente odeio o que você e seu gêmeo fizeram a minha melhor amiga passar".

Eu estava paralisado com suas palavras. Então era assim que ela me via? Deus, era assustador!

"Rosalie... não foi bem assim..."

"Não? Diga-me então. Existe alguma mulher naquela porra de cidade que você, ou seu irmão, não tenham fodido? Ou que tudo o que falei foi mentira? Você e Robert não fizeram sexo com Bella ao mesmo tempo?"

Eu não sabia o que dizer. "Rose... não quero me justificar, mas deixa eu explicar..."

"Cale a boca que ainda _não_ terminei. Eu aceitei essa coisa, Edward, porque foi algo que ELA quis fazer. Mas não é sobre isso realmente que me deixa possessa, e sim a sua falta de sensibilidade em tentar compreender Bella. Alguma vez nessa sua maldita ignorância você pensou em saber realmente sobre ela? Conheceu seus temores, sua infância, ou sua família? É claro que não. E quando descobriu que ela perdeu a virgindade com seu gêmeo, você virou o machista egocêntrico que só pensa na porra do próprio pau. Você sabe o que ela passou na Europa? Ela ficou sozinha por DOIS anos, Cullen! Sofrendo por causa do cretino do seu irmão".

Nada saía da minha boca agora. Ela estava certa. Nunca parei para pensar no que Bella sofreu com o que meu gêmeo fez, eu definitivamente fui um egoísta.

Rosalie arfava e andava pela sala passando as mãos pelos cabelos. Eu sabia que ela ainda não tinha terminado e eu me descobri masoquista na sua frente, pois queria continuar a receber os golpes vindos dela. Eu merecia isso.

"Eu fiquei muito preocupada com ela, Edward. Bella se trancou em um mundo paralelo, onde somente a dor e a solidão a cercavam. Ela achava que eu não sabia, mas Deus sabe o que passei aqui a vendo sofrer de longe. Emmett não me deixava ir até lá porque, com meus contatos, eu poderia achar rapidamente o fodido do seu irmão e é lógico que eu arrancaria, com o pensamento, as bolas dele. Cristo, isso ficou me matando por muito tempo. Até eu conseguir trazê-la de volta para perto de mim".

Meus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas com o monólogo de Rose. Jamais imaginei a sua dor e, principalmente, as coisas que Bella passou antes de eu conhecê-la. Agora compreendia que fiz tudo errado desde o princípio. Eu só pensei em mim e nos meus desejos. Na verdade, o que eu precisava agora era conhecer e conquistar a verdadeira Bella Swan, e não a mulher que usei para o meu prazer.

"E agora... você. Ela ficou incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por você. Bella entregou não só o coração a você Edward. A vida dela está em suas mãos. E aí, seu hipócrita que anda sobre o próprio pênis, você faz um estardalhaço do caralho, quando descobre que seu gêmeo do mal tinha tirado a inocência da minha amiga. E ainda consegue ser pior, fode com ela na sua sala e sai dizendo que não tinha mudado nada".

Rosalie estava contando toda a minha história com Bella. E vendo assim, como espectador, estava me matando. Deus, isso não acabaria?

"MAS... você sempre se supera, seu idiota de merda. Tinha que acabar com o amor próprio dela. Faz sexo com ela, diz que quer continuar fodendo com ela, mas que não confia nela. E agora? Eu só quero entender, Edward Cullen. O que exatamente você está fazendo aqui?"

_O que eu podia falar agora?_

"Rose... você está certa. Em tudo, mas, por favor, me deixa falar... deixa eu me defender..."

Cristo, eu não conseguia formular nenhuma frase coerente. As duras palavras dela martelavam na minha mente. Agora eu entendia o sentimento que ela tinha por mim. Até eu me odiava agora. Como pude ser tão cego?

"Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo, Cullen".

Quando eu abri a boca para falar, nós escutamos a porta abrir. Meu irmão tinha chegado.

"Amor. Tenho novidades..."

Emmett parou de falar assim que nos viu. E, com certeza, a vista não era das melhores. Rosalie arfava nervosa e com o rosto tenso, segurando os quadris em minha direção. Eu estava com os olhos banhados em lágrimas, rodopiando em volta da sua sala de estar, praticamente arrancando os cabelos do meu couro cabeludo. Ou seja, praticamente a prévia de uma luta.

"Cacete, Edward. Você aqui?"

Ele se aproximou de Rose e a beijou. "Por que eu tenho a sensação que minha casa vai explodir? Vocês brigaram?"

"Não, amor... eu só falei umas coisinhas que estavam entaladas há alguns anos".

"Edward." Meu irmão me abraçou. "Perdoe-me. Deixei você enfrentar a loira furacão sozinho. Foi muito difícil? Rosalie é capaz de fazer um cego enxergar com suas palavras".

"Não, tudo bem. Eu merecia ouvir tudo..." Falei sussurrando. Meu irmão falou exatamente como me sentia. Um cego que tinha acabado de enxergar o mundo.

"Mas, conte-me, irmão. O que faz o médico mais importante da cidade de Forks em minha humilde residência? Acabou a doença do mundo?"

Sorri timidamente para o meu irmão. Eu estava esgotado emocionalmente depois do discurso de Rose, mas ainda tinha uma missão. Isabella Swan.

"Eu... eu preciso de ajuda, Emm." Olhei em direção a Rose, que revirava os olhos. "Eu vim aqui porque... bem, porque perdi Bella." Era tão difícil admitir isso. Mesmo determinado a conquistá-la, eu estava me sentindo sem chão.

"Nossa. Isso sim é uma grande novidade. Acho que uma dose de uísque viria muito a calhar agora, não é mesmo? E vendo sua cara de cachorro chutado para a rua, penso que Rose disse tudo o que pensa a seu respeito. Juro, cara, eu sempre soube que Rose tinha fortes sentimentos por você, mas meu lado possessivo me impedia de deixá-la falar. Acho que acertei, né?"

Os comentários irônicos de Emmett aliviaram um pouco a tensão do momento. Até Rosalie sorriu. Eu poderia ter alguma chance com ele aqui.

"Eu entendi os sentimentos dela, Emm. E no momento que colocaria os meus, você chegou".

"Bom... como sou uma pessoa justa e que trabalha defendendo as leis, acho que posso ser o juiz da situação, certo?" Ele olhou para nós dois. "Mas você está acabado, Edward. Não quer tomar um banho e descansar um pouco?"

Olhei para Rosalie quase pedindo permissão. "Ei, apesar de você ter todas as qualidades que eu disse, não sou tão má assim. Vem que te levo até o quarto de hóspedes e te dou alguma roupa do meu lindo marido".

"Obrigado." Olhei em direção ao meu irmão mais velho. "Desculpe se eu trouxe problemas para você".

"Sem essa, Ediie." Ele sorriu com a minha careta. "Estou chateado que perdi o show. Rose fica sexy como o inferno destilando veneno. Eu poderia ser capaz de fodê-la na sua frente, mano. Acredite, foi melhor eu não estar aqui".

Dei meu melhor sorriso e, com um tapa no seu ombro, subi as escadas seguindo Rose. Assim que chegamos ao quarto, ela me olhou e cruzou os braços.

"Ainda quero ouvir, Cullen".

Suspirei e levantei meu olhar para ela.

"Tudo o que você falou é a mais pura verdade. Mas nada muda o fato de que amo Bella mais do que minha própria vida, Rosalie. E vou reconquistá-la, com sua ajuda ou não. E vou fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida se for preciso".

Ela me olhou por um tempo e em silêncio, pegou uma muda de roupa para mim. Assim que me entregou, sorriu. O que me deixou assustado. Assim que ela estava saindo, virou e falou.

"Bom... acho que depois de tudo o que falei, eu só posso te dizer uma coisa: Boa sorte, imbecil".

Quase sorri com as suas palavras. Pelo menos ela não tinha dito que eu não tinha chance.

Depois de um banho quente, meu corpo pedia mesmo era uma cama. Eu mal tinha dormido os dias que fiquei com Masen, sem contar o esgotamento da minha separação de Bella. E agora, eu tinha atravessado o país duas vezes em menos de 24 horas. Ou seja, a estafa se abateu sobre mim.

A cama do quarto de hóspedes era muito convidativa. E, quando menos percebi, já sucumbia no mundo dos sonhos.

Eu estava com a leve sensação de ser observado, mas o peso dos meus olhos era maior do que a curiosidade. Sabia que precisava acordar, afinal, tinha uma coisa muito importante para resolver... mas o que era mesmo? Passei meus braços pela cama, buscando... _Bella_. Abri os olhos no mesmo instante. Eu precisava ver Bella.

"Está melhor?"

Virei o rosto em direção à voz do meu irmão. Emmett estava sentado na cadeira próximo a mim, tomando um líquido dourado que julguei ser uísque. Foi com ele que aprendi a apreciar a bebida.

"Não sei... meio vazio seria a palavra correta." Minha voz estava muito rouca.

"Percebi. Você procurou por ela na cama".

"Eu fiz tudo errado Emm... tudo." Eu ainda estava zonzo de sono, mas a percepção da minha nova semi-vida sem Bella apareceu com força. Eu sentia tanta falta dela.

"Isso eu tenho que concordar, Edward".

"Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. Chega a doer quando penso nas besteiras que fiz".

Meu irmão levantou e sentou próximo a mim.

"Eu te conheço, Edward, desde pequeno. Sempre decidido e independente. As meninas caiam aos seus pés e nada te abalava. Por mais que as duras palavras de Rose sejam parte da verdade, sei que está sofrendo. E isso também me comove. Mas a pergunta vital precisa de resposta. O que você quer fazer agora?"

Olhei para o meu irmão buscando coragem. Depois de tudo o que Rose me mostrou, eu precisava ainda mais de ajuda para consertar toda a burrada da minha vida.

"Eu quero voltar a respirar, Emmett. Eu me sinto na escuridão, totalmente perdido sem Bella. Eu a amo mais do que a mim mesmo." Suspirei e fechei os olhos por um momento. "Eu preciso reconquistar Bella." Abri os olhos buscando sua compreensão.

"Uau." Meu irmão sorriu. "Se eu não soubesse como é a intensidade desse sentimento e te conhecesse tão a fundo, acharia que Edward Cullen estava mentindo. E olha que sou muito bom em detectar mentirosos. Já derrubei vários, antes mesmo dos interrogatórios começarem".

Sorri para ele. "Não estamos no tribunal, Emmett!"

Ele gargalhou. "Mas você está entrando em uma batalha árdua, irmão. E assim como nos tribunais, vai precisar recuar e montar a melhor estratégia para vencer".

"Estou me sentido um réu." Sentei na cama e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. "Que horas são?"

"Já são quase 11 horas da manhã do dia seguinte que chegou aqui. Você dormiu um dia inteiro".

"Sério?" Meu corpo estava todo dormente. "Nunca dormi tanto assim." Levantei estalando todos os ossos do corpo. Emmett também se juntou a mim.

"Liguei para mamãe e pro papai. Contei sobre como você chegou e tudo mais. Tirando tudo o que Rosalie falou e o que já sei, existe algo mais que preciso saber, Edward?"

Senti um leve temor ao ouvir meu irmão. "Por que pergunta isso?"

"Porque, meu irmão, eu acredito em você. E a julgar pelo seu espírito e por tudo o que aconteceu, acredite, você vai precisar de mim." Emmett me abraçou e me levou para fora do quarto.

Eu estava muito confuso. "Emm, não estou entendendo nada".

Ele parou e me olhou. "Neste momento, Edward, VOCÊ é o réu, pelo menos para Rosalie. E eu estarei aqui para ajudar na sua defesa. Afinal, a sua visita é para pedir ajuda à minha esposa sobre Bella, certo?"

A _perspicácia_ dele era grande. Abri um enorme sorriso. "Eu sabia que poderia contar com você".

"Calma, amigo, ainda temos uma grande estrada para percorrer. E para não prejudicar o meu lado, não serei seu advogado de defesa. Aqui eu sou o juiz, afinal, se eu aborrecer minha esposa, é bem capaz dela comer minhas bolas no jantar de hoje".

Eu quase gargalhei com as palavras de Emmett. Eu já me sentia bem mais leve depois da conversa com meu irmão e do longo descanso. Descemos as escadas e fomos para a cozinha, dando de cara com Rosalie cantarolando e com um avental amarrado. Se eu não a conhecesse bem, pensaria que ela estava fazendo um comercial familiar de TV.

"Bom dia, Cullen. Dormiu bem?"

Arqueei a sobrancelha para a sua simpatia, enquanto sentava e pegava um suco e torradas. Eu estava em uma realidade paralela? Depois de tudo o que ela me disse, suas boas maneiras eram a última coisa que eu esperava.

Rosalie revirou os olhos, enquanto meu irmão soltava um sorrisinho. "Não é porque não aprecie seus modos soberbos e machistas que não vou ser educada, certo? E sem contar que um sexo selvagem pela manhã faz milagres para mulheres estressadas".

"Rose!" Engasguei com o suco. "Poupe-me dos detalhes".

"Sou sexualmente ativa, querido. E agradeça muito a Emmett que ele tenha herdado somente o lado viril da família, sem a canalhice, então não venha podar meus comentários. Nem falei nada!"

Emmett sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Agüente firme, mano." Ele sussurrou para mim.

Depois de algumas trocas de farpas e gentilezas no café da manhã e algumas conversas com Emmett enquanto Rosalie esbravejava no telefone com alguns clientes, eu me sentia mais em casa. O dia já tinha passado rapidamente e quando me dei conta já estávamos sentados os três, no grande escritório do meu irmão.

"Então, Edward, vamos conversar realmente agora. Você veio aqui pedir ajuda para Rosalie, certo? Por que?"

Meu irmão estava sereno. Ele lembrava um pouco nosso pai, com suas palavras amenas e justas. Eu poderia contar com ele, assim como o resto da minha família.

"Sim... eu tive um comportamento horrível com Bella. Não, na verdade eu tenho sido uma pessoa egoísta e quase cruel com ela. Mas agora, depois de tudo, vejo que não consigo me ver longe dela. Eu tenho me amaldiçoado todas as horas pelas coisas que a fiz passar".

Rosalie levantou uma sobrancelha em minha direção. "Suponha, e apenas isso, que eu venha a te ajudar, Cullen. O que me garante que você não vai aprontar tudo de novo, que seu ego do tamanho de um poste e sua consciência do tamanho de uma ervilha, não vão converter suas verdades em machismo sexual? Você sempre pensou no que era bom para si mesmo. O que te fez mudar?"

Essa era _a hora_. Dei um longo suspiro antes de começar.

"Rosalie, deixei você falar porque vi que tinha necessidade de expor o seu lado. E claro, tudo o que você disse era verdade." Um sorriso irônico surgiu em seu rosto. "Mas quero que entenda também minha situação".

Levantei e comecei a andar pelo escritório. "Eu sempre fui uma pessoa bem resolvida mesmo. E sempre tive o controle das coisas ao meu redor. Todas as coisas que queria, eu conseguia, e, como você mesma insinuou, todas as mulheres também. Mas, diferente do que você disse, eu não fodi com todas as mulheres de Forks. Sempre fui mais seletivo do que meu gêmeo." Puxei meu cabelo e fechei os olhos. "Eu sempre acreditei que dominava minha vida e meus sentimentos. Nunca me deixei levar por um romance. Minha família e minha profissão sempre estiveram acima de _tudo_".

Abri os olhos e vi que tinha a atenção de ambos. Respirei pesadamente.

"Até que _a_ vi. Bella era tão delicada, tão perfeita. Eu me vi perdido... não tinha mais controle das minhas emoções e sentimentos. E me deixei levar. Porra, Rosalie, era o meu céu e inferno particular todos os dias. Foi tão maravilhoso conquistá-la. Nunca me preocupei em fazer programas de casais com nenhuma mulher e um dia me vi assistindo The Goonies e comendo pipoca! Cristo, foi um dos melhores momentos da minha vida." Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Sequei meu rosto, já molhado.

"Cada momento, cada sensação... tudo está marcado em minha pele e mente como uma tatuagem. Todas as vezes que vi Bella sorrir, ou chorar. As vezes que ela me pedia colo, ou me chamava no trabalho. E, porra, todas as vezes que gozamos juntos... eu me lembro de cada gemido, cada arranhão que ela me deu. Ela se tornou minha razão de viver, Rose".

Eu já não me controlava mais, as lágrimas já desciam fortemente. "Sei que fiz coisas estúpidas e a magoei, mas, caralho, eu sou humano! Eu errei e muito. Deus, eu sou tão idiota... mas não sei mais o que fazer sem Bella".

Sentei novamente tentando controlar minhas emoções. Nem Rosalie, ou Emmett, falavam nada. Eu _tinha_ que desabafar.

"Eu estava tão feliz, até que meu gêmeo voltou e o carrossel de emoções começou. Sou um ser possessivo sim, mas sou altruísta também. Eram muitos sentimentos envolvidos. A fuga do Rob, a reconstrução da minha família, minha vida com Bella. Eu simplesmente não consegui administrar... e como sabem, me deixei levar".

_Deus... como isso é doloroso!_

"Emocionalmente perturbado por um paciente, feliz por Rob estar em casa e extasiado por estar com Bella, fizemos tudo aquilo. Eu não me arrependo, assim como Bella ou Rob, acredito. Nunca foi o nosso problema, ou mesmo a minha fraqueza, o que aconteceu. As minhas angústias eram sobre outra coisa, como você mesma percebeu. A falta do controle. Eu não soube lidar com as emoções de não saber de tudo, de Bella nunca ter me contado sobre meu gêmeo. E foi isso que me matou..."

Olhei para ela agora, que estava com os olhos vidrados.

"Sei que é difícil de entender, Rose, mas, pra mim, foi como uma grande estaca no peito. Não conseguia compreender, ou melhor, não queria entender. Eu, o grande e arrogante Edward Cullen, _não_ tinha o controle, _não_ era o dono da verdade e por puro egoísmo meu, magoei, feri e quase destruí a pessoa mais importante da minha vida agora".

Mesmo chocado, essas palavras cortaram meu coração. Tudo o que fiz me levou a esse momento. Eu corria o risco de perder Bella por meus atos. E era isso que precisava corrigir.

"Rosalie... dói tanto. Todas as coisas que fiz para Bella voltam para mim como farpas. Jamais vou me perdoar, mas, por favor... por favor..."

Eu não conseguia mais. Ela tinha que entender!

"Eu amo Isabella Swan, Rosalie. Ela é o ar que respiro. Eu tenho um buraco no meu peito e muitas vezes dói até para respirar. Mesmo quando eu fazia as coisas horríveis que você disse, eu estava me machucando... porra, eu... eu não sei mais o que fazer, mas me ajude... eu juro que vou ser melhor. Eu quero ser melhor".

Fechei os olhos para aplacar minha dor. "Você me perguntou o que me fez mudar. _Bella_ me fez mudar. Eu sou uma pessoa muito melhor com ela. Eu quero ser essa pessoa, mas eu só consigo com ela. Tudo em minha vida se resume a Bella. Não me deixe na escuridão. Eu preciso tanto dela..."

_Eu preciso dela_. As coisas que falei, podem não ter me ajudado tanto, mas foram libertadoras. Era como uma epifania na minha vida. Bella veio para transformar meu universo limitado, mas agora precisava recuperar minha outra metade. Mesmo que Rose ou Emmett não me ajudassem, eu voltaria a Phoenix e falaria todas essas coisas para ela.

Um barulho estridente me chamou a atenção, mas não me importei. Mesmo com os olhos nublados pelas lágrimas, vi Rosalie levantar e sair do escritório. Emmett veio em minha direção e tocou em meu ombro, me dando apoio. Seu sorriso me comoveu.

"Obrigado".

"Eu não fiz nada, irmão. Mas tenho que dizer uma coisa: Você daria um excelente advogado".

Sorri, um pouco feliz, por ser ele aqui. Olhei para o lado e Rosalie já estava parada me entregando um telefone.

"Acho que isso é seu".

Era o meu celular que tocava estridentemente. Olhei o número desconhecido e franzi o cenho. Quem seria agora?

"Alô?"

"_Edward?"_

Porra, eu não sabia o que sentir ao ouvir essa voz.

* * *

**_Oiiii amores,_**

**Tem alguém inteiro ainda?**

**Tenho que confessar que derramei litros quando terminei esse capitulo. O nosso "gêmeo do bem" se superou aqui.**  
**Sei que, polêmicas a parte, Edward está em um momento extremamente complicado. E todas as pessoas que falaram com ele, determinou as coisas que ele fez ou disse no capitulo.**  
**Como sempre disse, eu tento transportar para a fic, sentimentos reais de situação imaginarias... ou nem tanto. Quem não gostaria de ter uma amiga como Rose? Quem nunca enfrentou um concorrente a altura, como James, com medo de perder alguém importante... e quem não gostaria de ter um irmão igual ao Emmett?**  
**o/**  
**Espero sinceramente que amem o capitulo assim como eu e Nenizinha... essa "adrenalina" que nosso Edward teve, foi extremamente vital para os próximos passos dele, afinal ele quer Bella de volta!**  
**Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar *assim como outras...rs: Quem era ao telefone?**  
**E outra, menos importante, mas que ficou no ar: Será que Rose vai ajudá-lo?**  
**Muitas questões... muitas situações... rs**

**Quero lembrar que a fic está caminhando para o final. E, antes que alguém comente: Somos BEWARD gente... então teremos final feliz sim. Mas queremos fechar todos os ciclos e fazer os personagens amadurecerem antes do happy end. Nosso casal Bella e Edward serão pessoas melhores e mais intensos depois de tanta provação...**  
**Ufaaaaa**

**E meninas...Muito obrigado mesmo pelas reviews.**  
**Vocês não fazem ideia da nossa felicidade quando lemos as coisas que a nossa fic desperta em cada uma. É assim conosco tb.**  
**Enfim... espero que tenham gostado...**  
**E PREPAREM-SE... TEREMOS SURPRESAS ...hohoho**  
**E clarooooo, o próximo POV SERÁ BELLA !**  
**BEIJOS**

**_Titinha_**


	39. CENA EXTRA 3  De frente com a verdade

_So take these words__  
And sing out loud  
Cause everyone is forgiven now  
Cause tonight's the night the world begins again_

Então pegue essas palavras  
E cante em voz alta  
Porque todos estão perdoados agora  
Porque esta noite é a noite em que o mundo começa novamente

**Better Days – Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

_*Esse extra é sobre um momento que aconteceu no capitulo 26 – Queimando na chuva. A famosa conversa entre Kristen e Alice, que foi lembrada no último POV Edward._

* * *

**CENA EXTRA 3 - De frente com a verdade**

**KRISTEN POV**

Eu estava sentada na cama de cabeça baixa. Ainda não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Esme. Durante muito tempo eu ficava feliz em chegar a essa casa e encontrar a minha melhor amiga, e agora eu estava pirando com a expectativa de reencontrá-la depois de tantos anos. Minha respiração estava praticamente presa assim que ouvi a porta abrindo. Ninguém falava nada, mas eu sentia que tinha várias pessoas. Um bolo se formava na minha garganta depois de tanto tempo. O que eu diria, afinal? Nem eu sabia da minha vida daqui pra frente. Como explicar coisas que agora não faziam sentido?

"Esse é o seu tio Jasper e sua tia Alice." Escutei Edward ainda conversando com meu filho. Soltei um curto suspiro, pois estava com muito medo de alguém falar algo pesado com Masen no quarto. Eu merecia quaisquer palavras vindas da minha ex-amiga.

"Oi, Masen." A voz harmoniosa de Alice surgiu, mas mesmo assim não tive coragem de encará-la. Minha covardia me deixava pra baixo. E seu olhar queimava em minha direção, mesmo sem eu levantar o rosto. Eu já sentia o clima pesado em minha direção.

"Tio Jasper, vamos lá para baixo com a vovó?" Edward, sutilmente, convidou todo o restante das pessoas, inclusive Masen, para fora dessa conversa. Afinal, era sobre eu e ela. Apesar de tudo o que tinha feito, eu não me arrependia, mas esperava, esperançosa, que Alice entendesse.

Escutei o trinco fechar e no mesmo momento levantei, sem olhar em sua direção, dirigindo-me para as grandes janelas no quarto. Eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer neste momento.

"Até quando vai me ignorar, Kristen? Até o próximo dia em que você sumir novamente?"

Suspirei. Alice, mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda pensava sobre isso. Eu tinha voltado, afinal.

"Forks não mudou nestes anos todos. E, pelo visto, nem as pessoas".

Escutei seus pesados passos ecoarem em minha direção. Eu estava confusa e cansada, mas estava preparada para qualquer coisa agora.

"Acha que tenho cara de meteorologista, Kristen? Mas que porra, quem você pensa que é depois de sumir esses anos todos e simplesmente voltar com um Cullen nos braços, como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Eu tinha virado o corpo em sua direção e agora nos encarávamos.

"Você pode ser mais clara? Sua mágoa, afinal, foi o fato de eu sumir sem dar satisfações, ou voltar com uma criança? O mundo não gira ao seu redor, e se você quiser saber da minha vida, ou do meu passado, fale direito comigo".

"ISSO NÃO É JUSTO, PORRA. E onde estava a nossa amizade? Onde estava a merda do juramento onde seríamos amigas para sempre? Você me abandonou, Kristen".

Lágrimas desciam sem controle dos seus olhos. "Você me abandonou. Fez meu irmão desaparecer. Destruiu minha família. Quem é a egoísta aqui, Kristen?"

Arfei e fechei os olhos diante das acusações. Ela estava certa. Todos deviam me odiar neste momento, mas eu não me arrependia, pois as minhas escolhas tinham me transformado na pessoa que sou. Comecei a andar pelo quarto.

"O que você quer ouvir, Alice? Hein? Vai passar a vida me acusando, ou vai tentar entender o por que das minhas atitudes passadas? Nada do que você me falar agora vai mudar as coisas que aconteceram. Quer me ofender? Quer me agredir? Vá em frente!"

Ela bateu o pé e gritou puxando os cabelos. "Eu não admito que você distorça as coisas, Kristen. Eu tenho o direito de ficar magoada e ferida, mas você não. EU TENHO QUE SABER!"

"Meu Deus, Alice, onde está a amiga que eu amei como uma irmã? O que houve com você para se tornar essa pessoa amarga e mimada?"

Ela deu uma gargalhada sarcástica. "Você me fez assim, Kristen. Eu morri por dentro depois que você me abandonou".

"PORRA, ALICE! Cala essa maldita boca um segundo. Se você parasse um pouquinho de pensar em si mesma e me perguntasse, com educação, é claro, eu responderia a todas as suas perguntas".

Sua boca abria e fechava, sem palavras. Era essa a minha hora de desabafar.

"Eu tive que tomar minhas decisões sozinha. Assim que minha mãe caiu doente, você começou a sair com aquele tal de Ryan. Só vivia grudada nele. A única pessoa que ficou ao meu lado foi seu irmão. E, mesmo assim, minha vida com ele era movida a sexo e remédios para câncer. Ele tentava cuidar da minha mãe e me envolvia com suas palavras sexy e sedutoras. Eu nunca tive mais do que isso. E quando minha mãe faleceu, ela me disse palavras cruéis, mas verdadeiras... eu era pobre, Alice! E vocês, a família mais rica do estado de Washington!"

Era tão difícil relembrar tudo novamente. Minhas lágrimas desciam também.

"Minha mãe me disse que éramos de mundos diferentes. Rob nunca tinha me prometido nada. NADA! E fora o fato que ele tinha admitido que odiava crianças. Então pense um pouco com a minha cabeça: Eu tinha acabado de completar 20 anos, sem mãe, com um pai ausente e uma amiga que só queria saber de festas e do namoradinho riquinho, e nessa confusão de merda, me descubro grávida. GRÁVIDA! Eu estava esperando um filho de um homem que se dizia apaixonado por mim, mas que nunca falou em casamento, ou crianças. Eu pirei, porra!"

Ela sentou na cama atordoada. Passei as mãos nos olhos para secar as lágrimas.

"Você nunca me contou nada, Kristen. Por quê? Porque não me procurou e juntas, poderíamos ter dado um jeito?"

"Não, Alice. Apesar da minha atitude ter afetado tantas pessoas, naquela época eu não tinha pensado assim. Eu não queria ser a mulher que deu o golpe da barriga. Eu tinha sonhos e queria ser alguém. Mas, mesmo errada, eu precisava responder pelos meus atos. Sabia que seus pais poderiam me dar todo o apoio e carinho, mas eu queria mais. Eu queria o conto de fadas. Eu amava seu irmão com todas as minhas forças, e pensar que, por um segundo, ele me afastaria por ter engravidado, me destruiria. Então eu resolvi sumir".

Nós duas nos olhávamos com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu arfava, ansiosa, com medo dela não me entender. Será que eu teria minha amiga de volta?

Alice sentou na cama e direcionou o olhar para o chão. "No dia em que você sumiu, eu tinha perdido a virgindade com o Ryan, Kristen. E foi horrível. Eu também pirei e quando fui te procurar, você não estava lá".

"Sinto muito, Lice." Sentei no chão e abracei minhas pernas. "Quero que saiba que não me esqueci de você, nem por um segundo".

"O que aconteceu depois?" Ela quase sussurrou.

Fechei os olhos, dolorida pelas lembranças tristes dos meus dias.

"Foram dias horríveis, Alice. Eu usei todo o dinheiro da faculdade em pouco tempo e quando vi, estava vivendo uma vida miserável... e quando dei por mim, estava dançando em uma boate de strip".

Alice arfou e colocou a mão na boca. "Você... você se prostituiu?"

"Eu jamais deixei outro homem me tocar além do seu irmão. Mas eu dançava seminua para homens que pagavam por isso. Lógico que o dinheiro era menor, pois não fazia o serviço completo. Mas sempre me senti um lixo, se você quer saber. Jamais voltarei a ser aquela menina meiga e inocente que você conheceu, Alice".

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar.

"Eu sempre odiei você... quero dizer, não entendia o que tinha acontecido para você desaparecer. Levei minha vida adiante, conheci Jasper e me apaixonei. Mas sempre me senti incompleta. Eu não tinha mais a minha melhor amiga".

"Eu sei, Alice, eu também me sentia assim. Não quero diminuir a sua dor e muito menos facilitar meu perdão. Mas aprendi nessa vida que não devemos discutir as decisões dos outros, e sim ajudá-los. Conheci pessoas que viveram o inferno, Alice, e mesmo assim erguiam a cabeça e davam a volta por cima. Eu lutei e sobrevivi".

"Mas por que agora? O que aconteceu para você voltar?"

Fechei os olhos para isso. _Por quê?_ Nem eu mesma sabia essa resposta, mas depois de encontrar com Edward naquele lugar, eu tinha decidido voltar.

"Edward".

"O que?" Alice me olhou confusa. "O que Edward tem a ver com isso?"

"Masen está crescendo e começou a perguntar sobre família. Eu devia isso ao meu bebê. Um dia eu teria que voltar, mesmo correndo o risco de todos me odiarem. Mas, antes de qualquer decisão, o passado me encontrou..."

"Como assim?"

"Edward foi à boate".

"O QUÊ?"

Fechei os olhos diante da confissão.

"Eu dancei para o seu irmão, sem saber".

Alice me olhava assustada. "Edward foi atrás de prostituta?"

Lancei meu olhar mais frio em sua direção. "Já disse que não sou assim".

"Desculpe, Kiki... não foi minha intenção." Dei um suspiro em sua direção. "Mas não entendo..."

"Esse é o seu problema, Alice. Você estava tão presa na sua autopiedade que não vê as coisas a sua volta. Seu irmão está sofrendo muito. Algo o machucou e, mesmo assim, quando ele me encontrou, só pensou _nele_. Seu gêmeo e na família. Ele me arrastou para cá e aqui estou".

"Isso tudo por causa dela!" Alice socou a cama.

Senti uma pontada de raiva por suas palavras. "Ela quem, Alice?"

"A mulher que magoou Edward. Isabella".

"E você sabe o que aconteceu, por acaso?"

"Eu nem quero saber!"

Balancei a cabeça, com pena da minha amiga.

"Alice, deixa eu te contar uma coisa. As pessoas fazem suas próprias escolhas e devem viver as consequências delas. Você não tem o direito de julgar, pois ninguém é perfeito. Não sei o que houve, mas acredito que seu irmão ama essa mulher, mais do que a própria vida. Ele está vazio e dolorido, dá para ver em seus olhos. E, se não me engano, é uma mulher única".

"Como você pode dizer isso? Sabia que Rob estava se engraçando para o lado dela? E que cheguei aqui e a vi no chão com ele?"

"O quê?" Agora era eu quem estava confusa.

"Tudo bem que ela estava chorando e parecia confusa e tudo mais... mas eu vi, Kristen, e não admito..."

"Quando foi isso?"

"Acho que há dois dias".

Exatamente quando Edward apareceu na boate. Fechei os olhos controlando minha respiração. "Você ouviu o que acabou de dizer? A mulher estava chorando e ela é a MULHER do Edward e provavelmente estava sofrendo pela separação deles... Rob devia estar ajudando a coitada e a única coisa que você me diz é que não admite? Está aí a prova de que eu não devia mesmo ter te contado sobre o que houve comigo. Você e essa mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ela devia estar sofrendo também, porra. Assim como ele. Estou afastada dessa família a mais de quatro anos, Alice, mas lembro muito bem de todos, e Edward nunca foi aquele homem vazio que encontrei e você está me dizendo que não admite? E o que você fez? Você a ofendeu? Falou as merdas que vêm à sua cabeça assim como disse aqui ao falar comigo? Quem você pensa que é? Deus?"

Seus lábios tremeram. "Kristen..."

"Não, Alice. Por Deus... eu sei o que passei ao perder seu irmão. Só eu sei as coisas que tive que aguentar sem a minha outra metade. E se ela estiver sofrendo a mesma perda? E se você, Alice, por algum motivo, perdesse Jasper? Não acha que as pessoas têm direito a escolher quem quiser e ser feliz?"

"Mas... eu... eu não pensei... e-".

"Chega, Alice. Não fale mais nada. Não quero saber sobre isso. Mas uma coisa eu te digo. Se Edward voltar a ser completo novamente somente ao lado dessa Isabella, eu darei todo o meu apoio, independente do que tiver acontecido. Ele a ama. E isso faz toda a diferença".

Ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou sentada. "Kiki... me perdoe... Oh, Deus, você está certa".

Afaguei seu cabelo, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que a reencontrei.

"Não, Lice, eu que peço perdão. Sinto muito pelas coisas que fiz e me arrependo somente por ter afastado Masen de vocês, mas você precisa aceitar as escolhas de cada um, mesmo que seja contra a sua vontade, minha amiga mimadinha".

Levantei meus olhos para ela e nos abraçamos de verdade.

"Senti tanto a sua falta, Kiki... tanto".

"Eu também, Lice... eu também".

"Jura que não vai mais fugir?"

Sorri, apertando ainda mais o abraço. "Nunca mais".

"Obrigada por me falar essas coisas... você está certa, Kiki. Quem sou eu para julgar alguém? Quem sou eu para atrapalhar a felicidade do meu irmão".

Concordei com ela. Essa sim era a minha amiga de volta.

"E Rob? Já o reencontrou?"

Desviei do abraço de Alice e abracei meus joelhos novamente.

"Não tenho esperanças de nada, Alice, mas só quero que ele não maltrate meu filho... eu só..." Minha voz estava embargada por novas lágrimas. "Só quero que meu bebê seja feliz".

"Ele será, amiga... assim como você".

Eu queria acreditar. Pelo menos na primeira parte.

* * *

_**Nota da Titinha: **Olá amores...  
E ai? O que acharam dessa conversa mega tensa, mas bem esclarecedora das "quase" amigas novamente?  
Depois de explicar tudinho para Nenizinha, eu achei bem legal colocar o que elas conversaram, afinal a Alice foi muito má com a Bella e depois ela muda de opinão e manda o Edward falar com ela? Hum.. era no minimo estranho certo?... Então ai está a explicação !  
Não se esqueçam que essa conversa aconteceu bem antes do Masen ficar dodoi...  
E lógicoooooo eu amo a Kiki aqui  
\o/_

Bom amores, o capitulo 34, POV BELLA, já está sendo escrito. Está ficando muitooo bom, então para quem está ansiosa, aguardem só mais um pouquinho...  
Vocês vão amar !

Muito obrigado novamente pelo carinho e por todas as reviews do último pov... eu e a Neni ficamos muito felizes quando vcs deixam os sentimentos de voces quando lêem nossa fic.  
Beijocas em todas  
=)

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Meninas, espero que tenham gostado dessa cena extra. Nossa amiga Titinha estava inspiradíssima e mostrou uma Kristen sempre muito forte e uma Alice totalmente diferente das outras. Bem pirracenta e bem mimada. Mas dá pra entender em parte. Unica filha de 4 filhos. Rica, sempre teve tudo. Bem... não vou apoiar a Alice aqui, mas o importante é todos entenderem todos os lados. Assim como muita gente ficou chateado com a Alice quando ela fez aquilo com a Bella, agora vcs viram o ponto de vista dela sobre tudo aquilo. A Titinha ja começou a escrever o POV Bella e talvez semana que vem tenhamos posts. Aguardem mais notícias._

_Outra coisa: Mais uma vez, obrigado por todo o carinho, todas as reviews e todos os surtos. EI vai virar livro minha gente. Hhahahaha_

_Algumas pessoas me perguntaram se eu já tenho alguma fic para substituir WTF aos domingos, e eu consegui a autorização da autora de Parachute para a fic **"Rabbit Heart".** Assim que conseguir traduzir alguns capítulos dela venho avisar sobre isso. A fic é muito legal e muito diferente._

_Mais uma coisa: Vcs passaram de 50 reviews em **Parachute** e postaremos ainda hoje a Cena Extra 1 no perfil da Leili Pattz. Ela está em meus favoritos. Correm pra ler e se esbaldar com essa fic linda.  
_

_Beijos meninas e até amanHã em EeOPeM. Muitoooo bom!_


	40. Seguindo em frente

_**Atenção:** Twilight pertence a SM e os Gêmeos são Patrimônio das Pervas._

* * *

_We got some straightening out to do__  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

Nós temos que ajeitar algumas coisas  
E eu sentirei sua falta como uma criança sente falta do seu cobertor  
Mas eu tenho que seguir em frente com a minha vida  
Chegou a hora de ser uma garota crescida  
E garotas crescidas não choram

**Big Girls Don't**** Cry – Fergie**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 34 – SEGUINDO EM FRENTE**

**BELLA POV**

Eu ainda estava zonza pelo rodopio, mas meu coração deu um salto quando realmente comprovei o que meus olhos me mostravam. Edward estava mesmo na minha frente.

Seus olhos estavam presos em nós. Eu e Dr. James. Não entendia o que ele estava fazendo aqui, depois de tudo. O pior foi a raiva que senti em seu semblante. O que ele estava pensando? Com pequenos passos, decididos, Edward aproximou-se de nós e meu corpo arrepiou somente pela proximidade. Ainda estava muito vulnerável, mas as dúvidas martelavam na minha mente. O que tinha acontecido?

James acompanhou meu olhar e reconhecimento atravessou seu rosto. _Como?_

"Edward Cullen? Porra, eu não acredito!"

Edward olhou em sua direção, mas seu corpo não se mexeu mais. Eles se conheciam? Cristo, isso não estava acontecendo.

"Fala, James, tudo bom?"

Um novo tremor percorreu meu corpo. Eles se conheciam. Merda.

"ENFERMEIRAS DE PLANTÃO, CHOQUE DE VEÍCULOS NA RUA PRINCIPAL, TRÊS FERIDOS NA ÁREA DE PRONTO SOCORRO".

Levei um susto com o chamado. A voz do auto falante berrou sobre novos pacientes. Eu ainda estava de plantão. Meu corpo balançou diante do dilema da minha vida agora. Edward estava na minha frente, mas o dever me chamava. Nunca fraquejei diante da minha missão.

"ISABELLA SWAN, FAVOR DIRIGIR-SE AO PS URGENTE".

Eles me chamavam. Precisava trabalhar. Olhei para Edward mais uma vez sentindo a poderosa sensação de estar próxima a ele novamente, mas era inútil. Abaixei minha cabeça e fui em direção aos que precisavam de mim.

O serviço era igual a todos os outros. Atendendo pessoas feridas, mas meu corpo estava flutuando. O que Edward fazia aqui, do outro lado do país? Será que tinha acontecido algo em Forks? Eu tinha decidido abandonar a pequena cidade chuvosa, mas me incomodava o fato de ele estar tão próximo.

Ainda estava aplicando medicamentos quando a minha assistente direta veio falar comigo.

"Olá, Isabella. Tudo bem?"

Dei um pequeno sorriso e assenti para ela. "Você poderia pegar mais gaze para mim, Kate? Tenho mais alguns ferimentos aqui".

"Sim, mas eu queria lhe perguntar algo".

Arqueei a sombracelha para ela, insistindo no meu pedido.

"Ei, estou pegando." Ela sorriu e saiu correndo. Poucos segundos depois, ela, esbaforida, me entregava uma grande quantidade de material.

"Aqui... está." Rolei os olhos para a sua atitude. O que ela queria, afinal? Kate balançava o corpo, esperando minha atenção.

"Deseja algo, senhorita Kate?"

"Oh, sim... sim. Desculpe, mas diga por todos os santos que você conhece o deus grego que estava conversando com o homem mais bonito deste hospital".

Fechei os olhos para o seu comentário. Ela quicava de ansiedade para saber. Um ciúme insano se apoderou do meu corpo e rangi os dentes para me controlar. Era óbvio que estavam falando de Edward e James. Eu ainda estava abalada pela sua aparição e essa louca vinha justamente me perguntar sobre ele. Essas funcionárias pervertidas me tiravam do sério, mesmo que nós nem estivéssemos mais juntos. Uma dor profunda se instalou no meu peito.

"Não quero conversar sobre isso com você, senhorita Kate. E aconselho, para o seu sucesso profissional, que não fique falando assim de homens alheios. Você pode encontrar uma mulher raivosa que não vai gostar de saber que está assediando seu homem".

Seu olhar assustado me fez perceber que eu tinha jogado pesado, mas não retiraria o que disse. Bufei novamente em sua direção, fazendo-a procurar algo para fazer bem rapidamente. Elas poderiam até começar a desconfiar de James e eu, mas eu não queria que essas cadelas no cio ficassem em cima de Edward. Ele podia não ser _meu_ agora, mas ele que arrumasse uma bem longe de mim.

Ainda estava completamente dominada pelos pensamentos sobre Edward, pois o restante do atendimento começou a ser entediante. Aqui em Phoenix existia muito mais recursos e profissionais do que em Forks. Lá eu estava acostumada a trabalhar muito mais antes de ter uma folga durante o plantão. E agora eu me encontrava balançando meu corpo no PS, procurando o que fazer. E, lógico, como eu não tinha o que pensar, minha mente vagou para o que tinha acontecido a pouco tempo atrás. Será que Edward ainda estaria aqui? E a questão mais importante: Como, por Deus, ele conhecia James?

Bufei para os meus pensamentos. _Você é madura, Bella, pare com isso_. Mas não custava nada perguntar para James de onde eles se conheciam, certo? Provavelmente dos tempos de faculdade, afinal eles trabalhavam com a distância de um continente. Mas médicos sempre se conheciam e eles eram pediatras. Poderiam ter participado dos mesmos seminários.

"_Pare já com isso e vá perguntar a ele!"_

Briguei comigo mesma. Eu estava ficando paranóica igual às outras enfermeiras que suspiravam pelos corredores. Não sou assim e vou tirar essa história a limpo agora.

"Ei, Kate, pode segurar as coisas por aqui? Tenho que conversar com o Dr. James".

Antes que eu saísse do OS, vi que ela me olhou um pouco assustada. Sorri para o seu medo. Em Forks todas suspiram por Edward, mas elas sabiam que estávamos juntos. E aqui, além delas não saberem que eu e ele tínhamos uma história, eu ainda tratava meu chefe por Dr. James, coisa que Carlisle sempre reclamava. Kate e os demais deveriam achar que eu tinha pirado, e nesse momento eu comecei a desconfiar disso também. Eu não queria mais nenhuma intimidade com meus colegas de trabalho, pois depois de tudo o que vivi em Forks, eu não sobreviveria a mais nada. _Nem com Edward rondando meu novo emprego?_ Droga, minha vida era um carrossel de emoções conflitantes!

Assim que cheguei à porta do escritório do meu chefe fiquei receosa. O que eu perguntaria, afinal? Essa não era eu. Eu tinha que seguir adiante, não importando mais o que Edward fizesse da sua vida. Mas antes que minha covardia me levasse para longe, James saiu pela porta com um olhar curioso.

"Aconteceu algo, Isabella?"

"Er... sim. Você tem um tempinho?"

"Claro, entre aqui na minha sala".

Ele abriu a porta e me recordei de como cheguei aqui há poucos dias. Eu estava quebrada e sem perspectivas e James viu em mim a profissional que eu era, coisa que nem eu acreditava mais. Mesmo que eu tenha tomado uma decisão que poderia ser vista como precipitada aos olhos de todos, eu sabia que não poderia continuar em Forks. E o olhar dele assim que me recebeu aqui e me aceitou como sua enfermeira me deu forças para continuar e provar para todos que minha vida seguia em frente. Por isso, eu o considerava muito, a um patamar próximo ao destinado a Rosalie na minha vida.

Percebi que ele me olhava curioso. E só. James era um homem muito bonito. Loiro, com covinhas e um sorriso que poderia molhar calcinhas, assim como Edward. Imaginei como seria ter esses dois homens trabalhando no mesmo lugar e, claro, o índice de ataques cardíacos em mulheres jovens seria a doença mais comum na redondeza.

"Sinto muito em te atrapalhar, Dr. James".

"Isabella, pode me chamar só de James. Eu me sinto um velho assim".

Sorri para ele, que matinha um sorriso singelo em seu rosto. Definitivamente essa preocupação ele não tinha, tenho certeza. Ele poderia ter a mesma idade de Edward e ser tão bonito quanto ele, mas Edward tinha um olhar profundo, que tirava a minha roupa. _Droga, Bella, pare de pensar nesse homem!_

"Ainda não me acostumei... desculpe... James".

"Assim é bem melhor." Ele sentou na ponta da sua mesa e cruzou os braços. Bom, eu tinha que perguntar, certo? "O assunto é pessoal, Isabella?"

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Óbvio que ele tinha desconfianças, mas será que ele sabia?

"Hum... sim." Cruzei os braços no peito, tentando criar coragem. "Sei que não me deve nenhum tipo de explicação, Dr. James, mas estou muito curiosa..."

Ele levantou uma sombracelha, ainda com um meio sorriso. "Sim?"

"E sei também que você me aceitou aqui sem quaisquer perguntas sobre a minha saída de Forks e tudo mais..."

Uma ligeira gargalhada saiu dos seus lábios, me deixando confusa. James saiu de cima da sua mesa e sentou no banco atrás dela. Cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, mantendo o olhar risonho em minha direção. O que ele estava pensando, afinal?

"Isabella. Eu sei que você quer perguntar. É sobre o Dr. Edward Cullen?"

Somente ouvir o nome dele me deu uma leve vertigem. Pensar em Edward, xingá-lo, ou até mesmo continuar a amá-lo fazia parte da minha mente doentia. Mas ouvir outra pessoa perguntar por ele, falar o seu nome em voz alta era uma emoção diferente. Eu ainda estava absorvendo sua pergunta, enquanto um olhar curioso voltou em minha direção. Deus, desde quando eu tinha me transformado nessa mulher insegura?

"Eu... bem... sim. Sabe, eu não saí nas melhores condições de lá e pensei..."

Assentindo lentamente, vi que James me analisava. O que ele estava pensando? Será que eu tinha arruinado as coisas com ele? Eu não queria que ele me achasse uma enfermeira vadia, que dormia com os médicos dos hospitais. Suspirei passando uma das minhas mãos através dos meus cabelos presos.

"Ele disse que estava visitando o hospital." Suas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. O que Edward tinha vindo fazer aqui do outro lado do país? Será que ele...?

"Eu o conheço dos tempos da faculdade. Estudamos juntos. Sabia que tínhamos o mesmo projeto do tratamento das crianças com câncer? Isso desde o primeiro semestre. Acho que por isso seu irmão gêmeo se especializou em pesquisas de células cancerígenas. Apesar de serem irmãos idênticos, eu via que Robert o tratava quase como um ídolo. Você conheceu o seu gêmeo? Idêntico, não é verdade?"

Ele estava compartilhando parte do seu passado com Edward comigo. Eu cheguei a viajar no tempo e ver dois jovens idealistas, e lindos, é claro, estudando com afinco e pensando nas crianças. Eu sempre soube do amor de Edward pela sua profissão. Mas nunca imaginei essa cena na minha mente. E ainda tinha Robert. Meu Deus, era tão estranho saber como o mundo era pequeno. Não importava para onde eu fosse, a vida de Edward sempre era entrelaçada à minha. Como eu poderia esquecê-lo desse jeito?

"Sim, eu o conheci".

"Mas..." Ele continuou. "Eu realmente não entendo o que ele veio fazer aqui. Apesar de papai Carlisle fazer parte da comissão médica do governo, que libera verbas hospitalares para grandes projetos. Como o pai não pode vir..." Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que Edward veio cumprir o papel, correto? Afinal, ele não tinha nada o que fazer por aqui além de verificar as instalações. Edward Cullen é o ser mais obstinado que conheço. E eu o admiro por isso".

Um brilho de felicidade ultrapassou seus olhos. No mesmo instante eu percebi. Lógico, Edward estava aqui pelo projeto. Ele era um defensor ardente do tratamento de crianças, seja com câncer ou não. Eu ainda me lembrava da sua dor ao perder pacientes e o vazio que ele sentiu ao transferir Daniel. Eu estava dividida. Apesar de ter orgulho por seu envolvimento, me senti quebrada por não ter sido por mim.

"É verdade. Acho que ambos são bastante obstinados, Dr. James." Minha voz quase saiu sussurrando. "Imagino como deveriam ser os dois na faculdade." Tentei desviar o assunto.

"Oh, mais é claro, mas nunca deixe Edward ouvir isso. Eu tive que perder muitas festinhas na faculdade para estudar. E, claro, a minha recompensa foi somente no final, onde terminei minha graduação em primeiro lugar, deixando Edward em segundo. Acho que foi o primeiro golpe no ego dele na vida".

Um sorriso saudoso varria o semblante do meu chefe, enquanto eu imaginava novamente a cena de um Edward possessivo, perdendo para ele. Sorri com a ideia do quanto ele deve ter puxado aqueles cabelos. Suspirei. Eu nunca mais seguraria aqueles cabelos novamente.

"Deve ter sido ótimo para o seu ego então".

"Sim, e não vou mentir. Eu e Edward tínhamos uma relação saudável, mas não éramos amigos. A nossa disputa era silenciosa. Até mesmo entre garotas. Mas, enfim, ele se formou e foi trabalhar no hospital do pai. E acho que ele é o melhor pediatra do estado de Washington, muito melhor do que eu, que virei um burocrata. Mas é a vida, não é?"

Assenti, tensa demais para falar qualquer coisa. Era estranho ouvir sobre o passado de Edward.

"Mas, fora isso... ele não disse nada, Isabella. Você não precisa se preocupar com quaisquer comentários sobre sua vinda para cá. Edward Cullen não citou o seu nome em nenhum momento. Eu acho que foi tudo superado".

Meus olhos me traíram. Eu quase sucumbi à dor pelas suas palavras. Edward não tinha vindo me ver. Essa constatação foi mais dolorosa do que eu pensava.

"Sim... tudo foi superado." Desviei o olhar dele. "Bom, acho que vou terminar o meu plantão. Obrigada, Dr. James".

"Não precisa me agradecer. Estarei sempre aqui pronto para conversar com você." Percebi que ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim. "Quero que se sinta em casa aqui, Isabella. Você é uma das melhores profissionais que eu já contratei".

Assenti e abri a porta sem olhar em seus olhos. Sim, eu tinha que seguir em frente.

Os corredores nunca foram tão opressores. Meu coração ainda martelava pela dor da certeza que ele não me queria mais. Todo o sentimento que vivi, quando Edward saiu pela minha porta, voltava em ondas dolorosas. Ele não me amava. Eu era somente mais um corpo para ele. Eu acreditava que amor envolvia confiança e dedicação e ele não conseguia me dar isso. Eu queria o conto de fadas e Edward se viu incapaz de fazer isso por mim.

Voltei à realidade do final do plantão com a pequena luz piscando no corredor. O trabalho em Phoenix era muito mais calmo, o que era bom. Ou não. Eu tinha muito tempo para ficar pensando nele e isso não estava sendo bom para mim. Principalmente agora, depois que ele apareceu para visitar o hospital.

Meu celular começou a vibrar. Meu corpo tencionou e olhei o identificador. Voltei a respirar ao ver que era minha amiga.

"Estou esperando você vir aqui e me bater, Rosalie".

Uma pequena gargalhada me fez sorrir. _"Bella, eu gostaria muito de estar aí com você, mas eu tive alguns projetos loucos que apareceram por aqui e tenho clientes me ligando a todo instante. Sinto muito, amiga, mas agora eu realmente não posso"._

Senti certo alívio ao perceber que a nossa 'conversa séria', como ela tinha me dito ontem, seria por telefone. Eu não estava preparada para ouvir o sermão da minha amiga ao vivo.

"E a nossa conversa será por telefone, certo?"

"_Isabella Swan, ontem eu estava consternada, pois sua voz parecia ainda de um coelhinho assustado, mas quero saber o que o maldito gêmeo que era do bem fez para você correr de Forks"._

Olhei para os lados e resolvi entrar na minha sala. "Espere eu entrar na sala." Assim que entrei e tranquei a porta, lágrimas saltaram aos meus olhos.

"Você tem certeza que quer ouvir tudo, Rose? Nem eu sei se vou conseguir falar sem desmoronar".

Ela suspirou. _"Deus do céu, amiga, eu não sei mais o que quero nesse momento. Se Emmett entrando por essa porta agora, ou ir até onde você está e te abraçar muito, ou ir até Forks e cortar o pau desse filho da puta"._

Por mais triste que estivesse, eu tive que rir com o seu comentário. "Emmett não está aí? O que houve?"

"_Não te liguei para contar a minha frustrada vida sexual neste momento, mas meu marido está preso no seu escritório montando uma defesa que vai lhe dar muito dinheiro."_ Sorri. _"Tudo bem que ele me prometeu muito sexo e um diamante do tamanho do meu mamilo, mas nada se compara a ele aqui comigo"._

Sentei e fechei os olhos. Eu queria ter um relacionamento assim com Edward. Cumplicidade total, independente da nossa personalidade ou vida profissional.

"_Sei o que está pensando, Bellinha. Você vai encontrar alguém como eu. Mas, conte-me tudo. Desde o começo. O que exatamente aconteceu para você estar aí com o doutor delícia? O que aquele imbecil fez dessa vez?"_

Funguei, segurando as lágrimas. "Ele não confia em mim, Rose".

"_Deus do céu, Bella, me conte"._

Comecei a contar tudo para ela. Desde o momento em que ele bateu na minha porta, depois que saí da casa de Ângela. A ligação de James. Minha decisão em partir. E o que aconteceu com Masen e o meu surto em ficar o mais longe possível.

"_Amiga... por favor. Esse cretino não vale isso. Se você soubesse o quanto eu gostaria de matar esse i-"_

"Eu quero um romance especial. Quero uma vida igual a que você tem com Emm, pertencendo a uma família. Eu quero o conto de fadas..."

"_Bella..."_

"Rose, ele disse que queria meu corpo... que até me amava, mas que não confiava em mim. Eu me senti uma vadia que tentava conquistar o príncipe e ele joga na sua cara que o que eu tenho não serve pra ele".

"_Isabella Marie Swan. Porra. Pare com isso agora, ele não te merece, entendeu? Sei que você o ama e tudo mais, mas você é linda. Inteligente. E perfeita para um homem que realmente te mereça. E ele não serve pra você! Como ele pode dizer essas merdas pra você? Edward está pensando com o próprio pau, amiga, além do que ele não admite que você fodeu com o irmão dele. Isso é puramente egoísmo de macho que não se garante na sua foda. Mas que merda! Eu gostaria imensamente que assassinato não fosse crime, ou que esse comedor de merda não fosse meu cunhado. Eu iria tranquilamente para cadeia"._

"Pare com isso, Rose... não gosto nem de lembrar sobre isso. E não sou isso tudo, me sinto um lixo nesse momento".

"_Lixo? De onde você tirou isso? Meu Deus, eu só não tenho inveja de você porque sei que sou linda. E eu conheço você a muito tempo, Bella. Sei como os homens babavam em cima de você desde a faculdade. Lembra de quantas vezes Emmett teve que fingir que comia nós duas para espantar os otários do campus, amiga? Você é tudo isso e muito mais. Você é minha melhor amiga. Eu não continuaria a amizade com uma qualquer, querida. Saiba disso"._

Mesmo chorando eu tinha que rir de Rose. Deus, somente ela para me falar essas coisas.

"Sabe que te amo, né? Tenho saudades da nossa vida na faculdade".

Rosalie respirou profundamente. _"Bella, você é como uma irmã pra mim. Minha família que não tenho. Gostaria de poder fazer mais por você, mas tudo o que eu disse é verdade. Volte a viver, dedique-se a essa profissão que você faz lindamente. Sei que coisas boas vão acontecer. Tenho certeza disso"._

"Obrigada... foi por isso que vim para cá".

"_Hum... pensei que tivesse sido pelo médico gostosão. Como é o nome dele mesmo?"_

"Rose!" Minhas bochechas se inflamaram. "Ele é meu chefe".

"_E daí? Amo meu marido e ele me fode como ninguém, mas meu sogro já invadiu meus sonhos eróticos e nem por isso me sinto culpada. E o cara estava de quatro por você quando fui aí. Conheço o olhar que ele te deu. Fala logo"._

"Se Esme sabe disso..." Sacudi a cabeça e sorri. "Você vê pornografia em tudo, Rose. E o nome dele é Dr. James, sua louca".

"_Hum... Jaaamesss." _Ela arrastou a voz._ "Soa bem nos lábios. Gemendo deve ser melhor"._

"Rosalie Halle Cullen! Cala a sua boca pervertida." Acabei gargalhando. Eu amava minha amiga.

"_Agora é sério. Compre um vibrador. Observe e, se puder, use o corpo magnífico do seu chefe para gozar futuramente. E siga em frente. Tenho certeza que sua vida será melhor em Phoenix"._

"Obrigada".

"_Mande beijos para papai e mamãe Swan. Diga que estou sentindo falta deles"._

"Eu direi sim".

"_Eu te amo, Bella, nunca se esqueça disso"._

"Eu também, louca. Para sempre".

Assim que ela desligou, abri um sorriso. Somente Rose conseguia fazer isso por mim. Mesmo com as coisas que ela me falava, eu me sentia melhor.

Saí do hospital e fui direto para minha casa. Há muito tempo Phoenix não era mais o meu lar, mas nos últimos dias era meu porto seguro. Meu pai foi me buscar no aeroporto quando cheguei, mas nunca me perguntou sobre a minha decisão repentina. A única coisa que ele havia me dito era 'Fique o tempo que quiser'. Eu sabia que precisava voltar a Forks e me desfazer da minha antiga casa e sair oficialmente do hospital. Mas eu tinha que me reerguer primeiro.

Meu pai tinha me emprestado seu carro, já que ele ia trabalhar com o carro da minha mãe. Eu me sentia culpada por atrapalhar suas vidas, mas não tinha para onde ir agora. Eu estava mesmo precisando de colo assim que cheguei e isso tinha que mudar.

Entrei em casa e vi que meu pai estava sentado no seu grande sofá, lendo um jornal. Sorri para a cena. Ele tinha a mesma postura séria da minha época de menina, mas com as minhas manhas habilidosas eu conseguia arrancar quase tudo dele. Exceto quando minha mãe não deixava.

"Vai ficar aí parada na porta, Bella?" A voz profunda do meu pai surgiu enquanto ele abaixava o jornal. Sorri e fechei a porta, indo na sua direção.

"Seria muito ruim pedir colo agora?"

Um sorriso sincero, cheio de rugas no canto dos olhos, quase me fez chorar. "Venha, minha pequena, também tenho saudades de te afagar no meu colo".

Seus braços abertos foram mais do que convidativos. Eu amava muito meu pai. Joguei minha bolsa no chão e quase corri para o seu colo. Assim que senti seus braços me envolvendo e seu corpo me embalar, como na minha infância, foi impossível segurar as lágrimas.

"Eu te amo, papai".

Um grande suspiro e um forte abraço foi sua resposta. Eu poderia estar me comportando como uma menina perdida, mas eu precisava disso agora. Minha vida sentimental estava tão bagunçada, que eu gostaria de acordar e voltar à época em que as dificuldades da vida eram acordar cedo e ir para escola.

"Eu também te amo muito, minha filha, mas acho que você já sabe disso".

Assenti, ainda embalada pelo seu cheiro e seu abraço. Era bom me sentir assim. Pensei no relacionamento dos meus pais. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro. Minha mãe era meio louca, muito parecida com Rose. Tanto que as vezes eu achava que Rosalie era sua filha. Mas meu pai não. Ele era doce. Centrado. Companheiro. E um homem que um dia eu gostaria de encontrar na pessoa da minha alma gêmea. Alguém que pensei que Edward pudesse ser.

"Pai?"

"Sim?"

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"Lógico".

Levantei meu rosto e olhei em sua direção. "Como você sabia que a mamãe era para toda vida?"

Ele olhou em meus olhos e afagou meu cabelo. Após um longo suspiro ele se ajeitou e ficou procurando a resposta. "Não precisa responder se não quiser, pai".

"Na verdade, não é isso. Simplesmente não posso te responder porque eu não sabia que era para toda vida".

Franzi o cenho. "Como assim?"

"Bella, por mais que o romantismo exista e que me dói imaginar minha vida sem sua mãe, nunca parei para pensar sobre questão de tempo. Os relacionamentos são feitos no dia a dia".

"Mas você sabia que queria ficar com ela para o resto da sua vida?"

"Bom... sim. Eu acho. Eu e sua mãe nos casamos cedo, Bella. E não vou dizer aqui que nossa vida foi, ou continua sendo, um mar de rosas. Por muitas vezes brigamos, ao ponto de ela me mandar embora de casa sempre. Isso é uma relação. Não dá para ser perfeito. Não existe o conto de fadas na vida real, filha".

Suas palavras me pegaram desprevenidas. Era exatamente isto que eu tinha pedido a Edward e ele me negou. Assustada, resolvi abordar outro aspecto da minha separação.

"Mas a confiança tem que existir, certo?"

Meu pai me olhou longamente. Comecei a morder meus lábios com receio das suas palavras.

"Se você está querendo fazer um paralelo entre o meu relacionamento com sua mãe e o seu com esse rapaz que fez você voltar para casa, você está cometendo um engano, filha. Todos somos pessoas diferentes, com experiências e sentimentos individuais. Mas não se engane. Se o seu coração ainda bate forte por ele e o dele também, não deixe que mal entendidos atrapalhem a sua felicidade, minha filha. Eu vi, quando você esteve aqui me visitando, você tinha um brilho nos olhos que agora vejo ofuscado pela dor. Não faça isso a si mesma".

"Mas pai... ele não confia em mim".

"Vocês conversaram? Digo, sem a emoção do problema, ou sem essa dúvida que paira entre vocês? Caso não, ficar se martirizando não fará você ficar melhor, filha".

Ele estava certo. Mas como falar com Edward? Eu ainda estava quebrada, e eu não tinha nenhuma vontade de ir atrás dele. O que eu poderia fazer?

"Não fique com essa dúvida. As coisas sempre dão certo no final, e se ainda não deu é porque ainda não chegou ao fim".

Abracei meu pai suspirando o seu cheiro. "Obrigada, pai".

"Eu já estava com saudades da época em que você sentava no meu colo e me pedia conselhos." Escutamos a porta abrir. "E acho que sua mãe acabou de chegar".

"Oh, meu Deus! Deixa eu tirar uma foto, vocês estão tão lindos!" Sorri com a minha mãe. "Bella, não se mexa!"

Minha mãe correu até o seu quarto e tirou não só uma, mais várias fotos nossas. Tinha muito tempo que eu não tinha esse momento família. Durante nosso jantar, eu ficava pensando nas palavras do meu pai e ele tinha razão, mas era difícil não pensar que eu já estava no final do meu romance quase perfeito. Eu não confiava que ainda teríamos o nosso 'final feliz', como meu pai me fez acreditar. Depois de algumas horas, tomei um banho e fui dormir, afinal, amanhã eu tinha plantão novamente.

Acordei mais disposta e fui direto para o hospital. O dia parecia um pouco nublado, diferente do clima normal de Phoenix e muito parecido com Forks. Eu tentava não lembrar tanto de como era aquela cidade chuvosa, mas era difícil. Não conseguia esquecer Edward.

Ainda era cedo e descobri que James estava resolvendo sobre uma transferência de um paciente especial. Eu gostaria de saber como ele poderia se envolver tanto com o hospital e ainda ser tão simpático? _Ok, Bella, sem pensamentos sobre seu chefe!_ Minha amiga Rose definitivamente não tinha boas ideias para colocar na minha cabeça.

Sorrindo pela lembrança da minha louca e pervertida amiga, assustei-me com a vibração do meu celular. Assim que olhei o visor, quase caí dura ao reconhecer o número do meu grande e sumido amigo.

"Emmett? Meu Deus, por isso Phoenix está sem sol! Você está me ligando?"

Uma gargalhada forte ecoou do outro lado do telefone. _"Assim você me ofende, Bella, afinal, ainda sou seu amigo, e apesar de não ligar muito para você pessoalmente, acompanho sua vida através de Rose. Ela nunca me deixa esquecer você"._

"Eu imagino, sabe que sua esposa é muito louca, certo? Você nem imagina as coisas que ela me disse ontem..." Sorri sozinha, enquanto entrava na minha sala. "As vezes ela me assusta profundamente e olha que é por telefone. Eu imagino o que você vive, amigo. Sem ofensas, mas você é quase meu ídolo".

Outra gargalhada e dessa vez ouvi a voz dela ao fundo um pouco irritada. _"Eu ouvi isso, Bella"._

Dessa vez quem gargalhou fui eu. "Nossa, que saudades de vocês dois, sabia? Eu nunca imaginei que você se tornando um advogado tão famoso me faria perder meu amigo".

"_Bella, você está me magoando assim. Eu sou o melhor promotor do estado de Washington e minha esposa quase me mata por ficar tantos dias ausente. O que ela vai pensar de mim?"_

"_Que se você não fodesse tão bem, querido, eu já tinha te largado."_ A voz de Rose, apesar de distante, foi bem clara. E óbvio que fiquei extremante vermelha com as insinuações da vida sexual deles. "Vocês podem, por favor, não falar sobre o sexo entre vocês?"

"_Ah, Bella, o que é isso? Vergonha? Você já nos viu fazendo sexo algumas vezes, sem contar que já me viu pelado também, então sem pudor aqui"._

Se eu pudesse ficar mais vermelha, esse era o momento. Eu nunca esqueci as vezes em que entrei no meu quarto na faculdade, flagrando Rose e Emmett transando. Aliás, eles eram bem sonoros. "Se vocês me ligaram para me constranger, já conseguiram".

"_Deve estar toda vermelhinha, hein, Bella?"_ Mostrei a língua para o telefone. Patético, eu sei. _"E não mostre a língua pra mim viu?"_ Sorri de novo. _"Mas eu liguei mesmo para saber como você está, Rose me disse que ligou para você ontem"._

Franzi o cenho. "Hum... dada as circunstâncias, acho que estou legal".

"_Sabe que essa declaração ambígua, dada para um advogado insistente como eu, gera muita especulação, certo? Quero algo mais concreto, Isabella Swan"._

"Acho que você já sabe de tudo, afinal, segredo nunca foi o forte no relacionamento entre você e Rose. Sabe que estou aqui por causa do seu irmão".

"_Sim, isso eu já sei, Bella, não perguntei onde está e sim como está. E então, irmãzinha, conte-me tudo, como estão as coisas por aí? Como está se sentindo... longe dele?"_

Suspirei. "Emmett... eu estou... quebrada. Eu sinto que meu coração foi arrancado do meu peito... então, por favor, não me pergunte mais pelo seu irmão." Meus olhos se encheram d'água.

"_Bella... não fique assim"._

"É verdade, Emmett. Seu irmão... eu ainda o amo, mas... não dá mais".

Ele suspirou_. "Bom, você sabe que sou a favor da justiça e que todos têm o direito de ouvir os dois lados. E se... hipoteticamente falando, é claro, ele fosse até você e quisesse conversar?"_

"Não estou entendendo, Emmett." Meu coração se apertou.

Um forte suspiro e logo o telefone passou para as mãos da Rose. _"Deixe-me falar com ela."_ Eu quase sorri com eles. _"Rose, espere..."_ Escutei o barulho de um tapa. _"Emmett, quer uma greve de sexo?"_

"Vocês estão brigando?"

"_Bella... não escute o Emmett. Nós só ligamos para saber como você está"._

"Hum... tudo bem".

"_E, amiga, agora é sério. Por mais louca que eu pareça e fale tudo envolvendo sexo, eu quero o seu bem sempre. E se..."_ Ela suspirou. "_Se você precisar colocar tudo pra fora e conversar com o... gêmeo do bem, será melhor, e assim você realmente pode continuar sua vida... ou entender tudo o que aconteceu e voltar a viver do jeito que você vivia"._

_Hã?_ Ela estava defendendo Edward?

"Você está pedindo para eu fazer as pazes com Edward, mas ontem...?"

"_Eu não disse isso... eu só quero... droga."_ Ela suspirou. _"Eu queria dizer algumas coisas para você que não disse ontem, por isso eu liguei"._

Fiquei muda esperando suas palavras_._

"_Na verdade, Bella, eu lembro o que te disse ontem e não sou conhecida por ser calma e sensata, mas não é melhor colocar toda a história em pratos limpos? Porque vocês mais foderam do que conversaram sobre o que aconteceu. Amiga, você saiu praticamente fugida de Forks e no calor do momento... Não estou dizendo que você agiu errado, mas talvez a distância e o tempo longe do gêmeo do bem tenham lhe dado outra perspectiva da situação. Sei lá, ver com mais clareza tudo que aconteceu e ele também. Só queria me certificar, antes de cortar o pau dele fora, se realmente não há mais nada a fazer"._

"Tudo bem... eu acho".

"_Não está tudo bem. Eu queria ter a oportunidade de falar com ele, Bella. E deixar bem claro o quanto me incomoda que ele pense com seu pau, mas nada disso vai fazer as coisas melhores para você, pois serei eu. E não você. Acho que não é certo. Você tem que dizer essas coisas. E só você pode fazer isso"._

Meu coração martelava no meu peito. Essa conversa estranha estava acabando comigo. Não era a primeira pessoa importante na minha vida que dizia que eu precisava resolver a minha vida com Edward, mas eu sempre me lembrava do nosso último encontro. Ele foi embora. Ele desistiu.

"Ele desistiu, Rosalie, ou você esqueceu? Eu não tenho que falar com ele. Se ele quiser... bom, eu posso até dar essa oportunidade, tudo bem? Mas se ele vier a mim".

"_Essa é a minha garota"._

Eu podia estar enganada, mas ouvi os dois suspirando. Definitivamente eles estavam estranhos. E isso me deixou muito curiosa.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?"

"_Lógico."_ Rose respondeu.

"Está no viva-voz? Eu não quero repetir a pergunta".

"_Sim."_ Ouvi os dois falando.

"Edward falou com vocês? Ou vocês souberam de algo sobre ele vir aqui?"

"_O QUÊ? Lógico que não, Bella, de onde você tirou isso?"_ Emmett respondeu, mas nem pude falar nada. _"E você sabe que eu não morro de amores pelo meu cunhado, jamais mandaria ele ir aí. Por quê?"_

"Eu não quero vocês interferindo sobre isso!"

"_Pode deixar, afinal, sou promotor, e não um mentiroso."_ Emmett quase me convencia com seu discurso politicamente correto.

"Advogados mentem." Sorri.

"_Apenas omitem, Bella. E sempre por um bem maior"._

Sacudi a cabeça. Eles ainda me enlouqueceriam um dia. O barulho do hospital me trouxe de volta à realidade.

"ISABELLA SWAN, COMPARECER AO PRONTO SOCORRO URGENTE".

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, escutei a voz de Emmett. _"Acho que o dever te chama, depois nós conversamos. Venha nos visitar um dia, Bella"._

"Ok".

Assim que desliguei fui correndo para o meu trabalho, afinal, meu dramas sentimentais não tinham nada a ver com a vida dos pacientes.

O resto da manhã passou quase correndo, não tinha tantos pacientes quanto Forks, mas alguns médicos eram muitos mais exigentes. Em alguns casos eu me sentia como uma enfermeira recém formada. Mas não me incomodava.

Depois do almoço, me senti estranha. Era uma sensação de que algo mudaria, ou que minha vida estava em uma encruzilhada. E isso não estava me agradando. Assim que peguei o celular para ligar para os meus pais, escutei James me chamando pelo som do hospital.

"ISABELLA SWAN, FAVOR SE DIRIGIR AO CTI INFANTIL".

James nunca me chamou assim. Larguei tudo e fui correndo para o CTI. O que estaria acontecendo?

Assim que cheguei, meu coração deu um salto. Uma criança ligada a aparelhos, com o rosto coberto com máscara de oxigênio e um batalhão de pessoas em volta era o centro das atenções.

"O que houve, Dr. James?"

"Recebemos essa transferência. Por favor, ajude-me com os procedimentos para interná-lo".

"Mas... desculpe. Por que eu?" Eu não queria questioná-lo, mas tinha muitas enfermeiras muito mais acostumadas a este tipo de procedimento do que eu.

Ele me olhou nervoso e virou o rosto para o menino. "Você não o reconhece?"

"O QUÊ?" Olhei assustada para a criança e não sabia do que ele estava falando.

"Ele..." James suspirou. "Ele era paciente do Dr. Cullen, Isabella. O seu nome é Daniel".

Meu Deus. O paciente de Edward!

"Mas... mas por que ele está aqui? Ainda não inauguraram... a... a ala infantil." Minha voz falhava à medida que a ficha caía. Daniel estava aqui em Phoenix agora. O que tinha acontecido?

"Ele estava muito longe da família e sem recursos médicos necessários para o seu tratamento, e quando me pediram não tive como negar".

"Mas?... E agora?"

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Isabella".

Meu modo profissional assumiu. "O que posso fazer?"

Ele olhou para mim e seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho. Eu não estava entendendo.

"Sei que pode ser muito para você, mas eu gostaria que você entrasse em contato com o Hospital de Forks e falasse com o médico dele. Eu preciso que você ligue para o Dr. Edward Cullen".

Eu fiquei paralisada. "Como?"

"Ele fazia todo o acompanhamento dele, mas acho que o Dr. Carlisle autorizou a transferência, pois além dessa cidade ser mais próxima da família, aqui tem mais recursos tecnológicos. E por mais que eu tenha uma cópia do seu prontuário, informando o histórico do seu tratamento, gostaria de discutir o caso com o médico que descobriu a doença e ninguém melhor do que Edward Cullen para me colocar a par da situação, certo?"

Eu não tive reação diante do pedido do meu chefe. Claro que Edward sabia tudo dessa criança, afinal, Daniel era um paciente especial, principalmente porque hoje eu acreditava que se Rob estivesse com ele, eles teriam ajudado o menino. Mas, depois de tudo, ligar? Pedir ajuda? Por Deus, eu não teria coragem. Eu estava com medo.

Diante da minha incerteza, James pegou no meu braço e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Não é hora para isso, Isabella. A vida de Daniel é mais importante do que o seu passado".

Fiquei alerta com as palavras de James. Ele estava certo. Não podia deixar a vida de uma criança inocente ser prejudicada pelos meus dramas amorosos. Novamente meu lado profissional foi mais forte e por impulso saí do CTI e peguei meu celular. Com os dedos tremendo, comecei a discar o número dele.

O telefone tocava insistentemente e meu coração dava saltos no meu peito. Por que Edward não atendia seu telefone?

Quando eu estava quase desistindo, escutei o barulho ecoando do outro lado. Fiquei estática.

"_Alô?"_

"Edward?"

Minha respiração travou ao ouvir sua voz. Mesmo por telefone ele conseguia diminuir minha sanidade.

"_Be-Bella?"_

"Sim. Me-me desculpe ligar agora." Sua voz parecia um pouco tensa. "Você está ocupado?"

"_Eu?"_ Sua voz ficou mais firme e meu corpo tremeu. _"Bella, nunca estou... quero dizer, não estou ocupado"._

"Bem... er." _Droga, seja adulta, Bella!._ "Eu preciso falar algo urgente com você".

"_Estou a sua disposição." _Sua voz saiu mais rouca. Deus, eu ainda vou enlouquecer!

"Bom, não é nada sobre nós... digo, eu... droga." Suspirei. "Estamos precisando dos seus conhecimentos médicos aqui em Phoenix".

"_O quê?"_ Uma risada rouca saiu dos seus lábios e vergonhosamente minha calcinha ficou úmida. _"Eu pensei que James fosse um excelente pediatra"._

"Sim, ele é!" Minha voz saiu quase ríspida, pois senti necessidade de defendê-lo. "Mas o problema é sobre alguém que você conhece".

"_Sério? Eu estive aí, Bella, e me recordo, muito bem, de conhecer somente você."_ Ele tinha que fazer essa porra de voz sexy? _"Mas, como eu disse antes, estou a sua disposição. Para o que você me quer?"_

Eu não queria entender o significado das suas palavras, mas meu corpo não pensou assim. Deus, somente por telefone ele estava me fazendo arfar.

"Bom... não sou eu. É sobre um paciente".

"_Sim... que paciente?"_ Sua voz ainda vibrava no meu ser, mas o modo médico estava ali também. Quase sorri. Eu precisava falar logo, antes de soltar alguma merda ao telefone.

"Eu estou ligando a pedido do Dr. James, pois acabamos de receber seu antigo paciente, Daniel. Lembra dele?"

Um grande suspiro ecoou no telefone. "Edward?"

"_Você está querendo me dizer que o Daniel que eu tratava em Forks está aí em Phoenix? Por quê?"_

Mordi os lábios, nervosa. "Sim... sua família mora nas proximidades da cidade e o hospital daqui dispõe de melhores recursos tecnológicos para o tratamento da doença dele... além de estarmos em processo de implantação de uma ala para tratamento especializado em oncologia infantil... bom, por isso ele está aqui".

"_E você me ligou para...?"_ Sua voz estava trêmula.

"Dr. James gostaria de saber se não poderia discutir a melhor conduta clínica para o caso do Daniel com você e saber se não poderia dar algum tipo de orientação quanto à condução do tratamento, visto que foi você quem descobriu a doença." Nossa, pensei que nunca conseguiria falar isso!

"_Não!"_

O QUÊ? "O que disse, Edward?"

"_Eu disse não!"_

"Você não vai ajudar?" Eu não estava acreditando nisso! "Mas...?"

"_Eu estou dizendo não para dar orientação... por telefone."_ Eu arfei. _"Estou indo para Phoenix agora"._

"O QUÊ?"

'"_Bella, se James acha tão importante as minhas opiniões, diga para ele que estarei aí para ajudar pessoalmente"._

"Mas... eu..."

"_Fale que só preciso pegar umas coisas e já estou chegando..."_

"Não tem necessidade de você vir pra cá!" Eu estava quase histérica. "Por que não me fala por telefone?"

"_Porque, Isabella Swan, eu não faço nada pela metade. Eu estarei em Phoenix mais cedo do que imagina"._

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, o barulho tinha cessado. Eu olhava de boca aberta para o meu celular, sem acreditar nas coisas que ele tinha dito. Edward estava vindo até aqui. Novamente. E agora?

"Isabella?"

Olhei assustada para James. Eu ainda não tinha percebido que ele estava na minha frente, o que me fez gaguejar. "O-oi, Dr. James".

Ele me olhava curioso. "Conseguiu falar com ele? Com o médico do Daniel?"

Assenti levemente e olhei para o celular novamente. "Sim... eu acho".

"E por que você está com esse semblante assustado? Ele disse algo sobre o menino?"

"Não, Dr. James... ele..." Respirei profundamente. "Dr. Cullen está vindo pra cá".

Confusão varreu seus olhos. "Como assim?"

"Bom, ele disse que se você precisa da sua ajuda, ele a fará pessoalmente." Eu quase me encolhi com as palavras.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto do meu chefe. Olhei para ele sem entender. Do enigmático sorriso surgiu quase uma gargalhada, deixando-me ainda mais confusa. Do que ele estava rindo?

"Não fique assim, doce Isabella." Sorrindo ele apoiou uma mão no meu ombro. "Edward continua a mesma pessoa obstinada que conheci." Depois ele cruzou os braços e lambeu os lábios. "E lógico que eu sabia que ele não demoraria a voltar aqui, correto?"

"Eu... bem..."

"Não se preocupe. Vamos nos preparar para receber o Dr. Cullen aqui. Eu espero que a ala feminina deste hospital se comporte." Após um tapinha nas minhas costas e sorrindo de forma enigmática, James se afastou me deixando zonza.

O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Por que ele estava fazendo essa cara?

O resto do plantão foi... _diferente_. Eu ficava calculando quanto tempo demoraria para que Edward fosse aparecer. Será que ele me procuraria? O que eu devia fazer?

Eu estava nervosa. Literalmente. Totalmente. A sensação era de que eu receberia o convite do baile de formatura do ensino médio do príncipe da escola. Ou seja, patético. Um sorriso se espalhou pelo meu rosto. Será que ele também se sentia assim? Afinal, Edward tinha confessado que me amava, só não confiava em mim, certo? Eu sabia o que faria. Meu relacionamento com Edward seria estritamente profissional. Eu o chamaria pelo seu título. E, claro, esperaria que ele viesse até mim.

Meu plantão sempre terminava no meio da noite. Nunca tirava uma escala pesada igual a que eu tinha em Forks, conforme as palavras de James ao me contratar, mas sabia que ele não me deixaria ir embora. Entretanto, por vias das dúvidas resolvi procurá-lo.

Já era tarde da noite e deixei recado com meus pais, avisando do turno noturno e fui em direção à sala do meu chefe. Assim que cheguei, vi uma pequena aglomeração próxima à sua porta. O que estaria acontecendo?

A primeira pessoa que reconheci foi minha assistente, Kate, que, obviamente, já deveria ter ido embora. Suspirei e ajeitei meu rabo de cabelo e minha franja. Com os braços cruzados e a impaciência me dominando, resolvi abordá-la.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, senhorita Kate? Acredito que seu plantão já terminou".

Surpresa e medo varreram seu rosto. Levantei a sobrancelha em sua direção, esperando sua resposta. Percebi também nesse gesto que o público ao meu redor era totalmente feminino.

"O-oi, senhorita Isabella... eu... estava aqui, com as meninas... conversando e..."

"Na porta da sala do Dr. James?"

"Sim e..."

"Acredito que a área de descanso é suficientemente espaçosa para mexericos".

As outras pessoas que estavam ao redor começaram a se afastar. Minha postura austera e os braços cruzados devem ter dado razão às minhas palavras. Quase sorri com o medo estampado em todas.

"A senhora tem razão... sinto muito".

"E se, por acaso, deseja trabalhar além do seu horário, acredito que deveria estar no PS e não por aqui, estou correta?"

Vergonha. Foi isso que vi em seu semblante. "Desculpe, estou indo pra lá agora".

"Muito bem".

Ela assentiu e foi rapidamente para onde eu tinha dito. Com uma respiração profunda eu me preparei para bater na porta de James, mas a mesma abriu no mesmo instante. E, claro, quem ficou sem palavras fui eu, pois nesse momento, Edward e James saíam da sala conversando quase animadamente.

"... sendo assim, James, quero vê-lo nesse instante".

Ele estava lindo. Como sempre. O rosto tinha o semblante sério do seu modo médico. E, porque não dizer, ele estava extremamente sexy com o jaleco do hospital. Meu olhar varreu seu corpo, o que me deixou envergonhada, pois percebi que ambos os médicos me encaravam profundamente. _Ótimo, Bella, que atitude idiota!_

"Senhorita Isabella".

Meu chefe falou comigo me trazendo à realidade. Nesse momento, enfiei minhas mãos no bolso do jaleco, para me trazer segurança. "Pois não, Dr. James?"

"Queria mesmo falar com você. Acho que não preciso apresentá-la ao Dr. Edward".

Meu corpo tremeu, mas mantive a serenidade. "Boa noite, Dr. Edward".

Dessa vez foi o seu olhar que varreu meu corpo. Eu estava em chamas por dentro.

"Olá, Bella".

"Bella?" Meu chefe franziu o cenho. Droga!

"Aqui todos me chamam de Isabella, Dr. Edward. É assim que gosto de ser chamada agora".

Seu olhar se estreitou para mim, mas não disse nada.

"Hum... Isabella. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir para dobrar o seu plantão... tudo bem? O caso do Daniel inspira cuidados e você é minha melhor enfermeira".

"Claro... já avisei meus pais que não irei para casa." Não conseguia olhar para Edward, mas sentia que ele não tirava seus olhos de mim. Minhas mãos continuavam nos bolsos, mas tive que fechar meus punhos tentando trazer uma confiança que eu sabia não ter.

"Ótimo, vou levar o Dr. Edward até o paciente".

"Bell... quero dizer, Isabella irá conosco?". Sua voz soou irônica e não gostei. Virei meu rosto em sua direção.

"Eu cuido do OS, Dr. Edward, mas caso seja necessária a minha presença, não hesite em me chamar. Dr. James, posso me retirar?"

Era impressão minha ou ele estava segurando um sorriso? James estava muito estranho ultimamente. "Claro, Isabella, se houver necessidade, eu ou... Dr. Edward, mandaremos lhe chamar".

Assenti, tensa. "Senhores." Fiz uma reverência para ambos. "Com licença".

"Claro." Ambos responderam, mas com tom de voz diferente. Edward estava sério, quase... _aborrecido_. James estava sorrindo.

Virei as costas e somente voltei a respirar quando entrei em minha sala e fechei a porta. Mas que merda! O que eu vou fazer agora com ele aqui?

Agora eu entendia o tumulto na porta. Edward já tinha chegado ao hospital e a população feminina tinha visto. O ciúme correu meu corpo, mesmo a contragosto. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos, sem saber como me comportar próximo a ele. E isso não era nada bom.

Eu não tinha entrado em minha sala havia dez minutos, recuperando minha respiração e sanidade, quando escuto alguém batendo a porta.

"Isabella?"

Deus, era ele! Treinando minha respiração, resolvi abrir a porta. E claro, sua visão quase me fez derreter.

"Oi... Dr. Edward. Deseja algo?"

Seu olhar malicioso me fez ficar vermelha. Droga de palavras com duplo sentido.

"Desejo muitas coisas, mas nesse momento gostaria da sua ajuda".

"Sim?"

Um grupo de mulheres sorridentes passou por nós nesse momento e, lógico, meu olhar se estreitou para todas. Meu Deus, essas cadelas tinham esquecido que estávamos em um hospital?

"Eu tinha me esquecido como é intimidade um hospital com tantas mulheres estranhas. Elas são sempre assim?" Edward comentou incomodado.

Sorri para o seu comentário. Quase fiz uma dancinha da felicidade por ele estar reclamando do assédio feminino.

"Só quando a concentração de homens bonitos ultrapassa o limite aceitável".

Seu sorriso torto me fez perceber o que eu disse. _Deus, eu o chamei de bonito?_

"Obrigado por elogiar a minha beleza." Eu sabia. Cerrei os olhos em sua direção e cruzei os braços. Essa atitude protetora já estava incomodando até a mim, mas era o modo de me afastar dele.

"Dr. James já está acostumado, por isso elas não o incomodam".

"Isso é um jogo pra você... Isabella?"

"O que disse?"

"ISABELLA".

Ambos olhamos meu chefe me chamando, vindo em minha direção. "Você disse que estaria no PS".

Olhei para os dois homens à minha volta. "Entrei na minha sala primeiro".

"Dr. Edward vai precisar de uma assistente e eu disse para ele pedir ajuda de alguém da UTI e ele insiste que seja você".

"Não posso abandonar o PS." Rebati na mesma hora, fazendo James sorrir. "Mas entendo que o Dr. Edward possa estar intimidado com o excesso de atenção feminina." Dessa vez, Edward sorriu.

Eu posso dizer, neste momento, que estava gostando dessa pequena disputa entre eles. Porque, posso ser devagar com muitas coisas, mas não tinha como _não_ ver o nível alto de testosterona me cercado. E isso estava ficando... _interessante_. Sorri em direção aos dois.

"Dessa forma não sei o que posso fazer para ajudar a ambos." Dei de ombros, fazendo minha melhor cara de inocente.

Quase uma atriz.

"Então... como seu chefe, eu sugiro que você continue no plantão do PS." James chegou mais próximo de mim. "Mas concordo que Isabella deverá preparar a melhor substituta para lhe acompanhar... _Edward_." Ele disse olhando para o meu objeto de desejo.

Edward ficou observando a proximidade entre eu e James. Eu também estava incomodada com a possessividade dele.

"Não estou gostando do assédio feminino do seu hospital, Dr. James. As mulheres em Forks são mais profissionais." Dessa vez Edward cruzou os braços. "E como conheço o trabalho e seriedade da Isabella, gostaria que ela me ajudasse".

James rangeu os dentes. "Entendo sua preocupação... e concordo com você." Ele olhou em volta e observou a quantidade de mulheres circulando nos corredores. Quase sorri ao seu olhar aborrecido. Edward tinha razão.

Eu chamei a atenção deles. "Er... bem, acho que tenho uma solução para o impasse." Ambos me olharam. "Como Dr. Edward está... intimidado no Memorial e o PS está tranquilo, eu posso auxiliá-lo hoje." Edward sorriu. Ele não sabia de nada. "Mas já fui informada que a enfermeira mais experiente do hospital está retornando de férias amanhã e poderá ficar com ele".

Eu estava jogando pesado. Em todos os momentos eu jogava a balança para cada lado e isso estava mesmo divertido. Olhei para ambos esperando aceitarem minha sugestão.

"Como ela é?" Edward não tinha gostado.

"Muito profissional, isso eu garanto." Dessa vez James respondeu.

"Eu não a conheço, mas ela é a melhor daqui, Dr. Edward. Estive observando suas rotinas nos plantões e fiquei muito impressionada".

Como ele não tinha escolha, seus ombros caíram, apresentando a derrota. Quase fiquei com pena dele.

"Então está bom para você, Edward?" James estava mais animado agora. "Isabella fica com você hoje, e amanhã quando a Rafaela voltar de férias, ela cuidará das suas necessidades".

O olhar que Edward me deu, deixou-me ansiosa, me fazendo morder meus lábios. Ele parecia perdido e sem saber o que fazer.

"Sim." Ele olhou em volta, procurando algo e voltou para mim. "Você poderia me mostrar o alojamento e me acompanhar no CTI? Apesar de James ter me mostrado, eu ainda estou confuso por aqui".

Percebi que agora eles não utilizavam mas os seus títulos antes dos nomes. E isso era uma coisa boa, certo? Mas mesmo assim, eu continuaria mantendo distância. Para o bem do meu machucado coração.

James me deu o famoso tapinha nas costas e apertou a mão de Edward. "Qualquer problema, não hesite em me chamar... mesmo que eu esteja em casa".

"O senhor já está saindo?"

"Sim, Isabella, estou exausto." James me olhou sorrindo. "Mas você tem todos os meus contatos e qualquer coisa me ligue. Venho correndo para lhe ajudar".

Edward estava tenso ao meu lado, enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam vermelhas. "Claro, Dr. James".

"Edward." Ele fez uma reverência. "Obrigado pela sua prontidão em nos ajudar." Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez e saiu pelo corredor.

Eu estava observando James sair, com medo de olhar diretamente para Edward.

"Vocês já se conheciam?"

A pergunta de Edward me pegou de surpresa. Eu não estava preparada para conversar com ele ainda.

"Como?"

"Digo... antes de vir pra cá, você já conhecia James?"

Movi meu corpo em direção ao alojamento dos médicos, indicando com minha cabeça que ele deveria me seguir. O que Edward queria saber com essa pergunta?

"Acha que não tenho capacidade profissional de arrumar um emprego bom em um hospital como esse?" Olhei sobre meus ombros, enquanto caminhava. "Ou você esqueceu que seu pai me contratou antes de me conhecer?"

"Deus, não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." Ele segurou um dos meus braços e a corrente elétrica pulsou entre nós. "Sei da sua capacidade profissional." Ele suspirou. Eu também. "Só queria entender essa... intimidade de vocês. Quer dizer, parece que ele tem uma consideração muito grande por você".

"Não que eu lhe deva satisfação, mas sim, eu o conhecia." Sorri. "Quando vim ficar com meu pai, durante a sua recuperação, eu tive uma síncope e caí literalmente nos seus braços e ele cuidou de mim".

Soltei meu braço e continuei andando, chegando à porta do alojamento médico. Edward ficou mudo, somente me seguindo e me observando.

"Ah... então você deve sua vida a ele." Sabia que ele não tinha esquecido isso.

"Nem tanto, mas ele é uma excelente pessoa".

"Sei".

Suspirei e coloquei uma mão na cintura. "Se estiver insinuando qualquer coisa no meu relacionamento com o meu chefe, Edward, quero lhe informar que está me ofendendo profundamente".

Ele ficou me olhando e riu. "Já que não tem mais formalidade com meu nome, posso voltar a te chamar de Bella?"

"Não".

"Por quê?"

"Porque não estamos mais em Forks... Dr. Edward. Eu vim para cá para recomeçar. E estamos em um ambiente de trabalho, ao qual ainda estou me adaptando. Por favor, respeite isso pelo menos".

"Eu não quis te desrespeitar... desculpe".

"Tudo bem".

"Mas eu q-"

"ISABELLA SWAN, FAVOR COMPARECER AO PS URGENTE. TRÊS FERIDOS GRAVEMENTE".

Olhei em sua direção. "Sinto muito. Aqui é o alojamento, mas tenho que ir. Posso te procurar depois?"

"Estarei sempre te esperando... Isabella".

Sem me prender muito ao amor da minha vida, corri em direção ao meu trabalho. Os feridos eram um pai e duas crianças. O momento mais tenso foi encaminhar a criança mais nova para o centro cirúrgico, deixando o pai muito nervoso. Eu não tinha filhos, mas meu peito doeu com a dor dele. Nesse momento pensei em Edward, que tinha vindo até aqui por Daniel. Imaginei o que ele deveria estar passando nesse momento. A nossa incapacidade em não poder salvar todos muitas vezes acabava comigo. E eu era simplesmente uma enfermeira, imagino o médico fazer o possível por alguém e todo o esforço ser em vão.

Era doloroso.

Fiquei pouco tempo com os feridos. Não tinha muito a fazer nesse momento, o que me permitiu ir atrás de Edward. Fui diretamente ao CTI pediátrico, procurando por ele e o encontrando sentado ao lado de Daniel.

Ao me aproximar, ele virou o rosto em minha direção. E o que vi, fez meus olhos piscarem. _Derrota._ Foi a primeira palavra que pensei e isso me desmontou.

"Tudo bem?" Falei baixinho, com medo de alguma reação negativa.

Edward suspirou e virou o rosto para o menino, que parecia dormir tranquilamente.

"Assim que recebi o prognóstico do Daniel lá em Forks, mesmo com a fraqueza exacerbada, um nível muito alto de febre, sangramento e até mesmo esquimoses*****, eu estava empolgado sabia?"

_*__Esquimose__: sintoma da Leucemia. É caracterizado pela infiltração de sangue nos tecidos do corpo humano, parece um hematoma, mas é mais grave._

Olhei confusa em sua direção. Ele assentiu e me olhou. "Eu sabia que tinha uma probabilidade muito grande de ele estar apresentando um quadro de mielóide aguda*****, o que já é complicado no seu caso. Mas comecei a pensar em Rob... e suas pesquisas".

_*__Mielóide aguda__: é um tipo de leucemia aguda. As leucemias são classificadas como agudas e crônicas. As agudas caracterizam-se por um grave defeito de maturação, induzindo a um acúmulo de células imaturas (blastos), ou seja, há falha na produção de glóbulos brancos diferenciados na medula. As crônicas, se não tratadas, podem transformar-se em leucemias agudas e ser fatal. Oitenta e cinco por cento das leucemias em crianças são da forma linfóide aguda (LLA), 10% mielóide aguda (LMA) e 5% Mielóide Crônica (LMC). O transplante de medula óssea é indicado para leucemias agudas de prognóstico ruim._

Eu não conseguia respirar.

"Lógico que eu tinha esperança que o seu quadro reverteria, pois quando se trata de leucemia, tudo é possível. Mesmo o seu quadro clínico não sendo um dos melhores, eu tinha confiança que ele melhoraria." Ele suspirou. "Parece egoísmo... mas eu me liguei a esse menino e vi que sua doença talvez... mesmo que na época fosse um sonho distante, poderia trazer Rob de volta".

Meus olhos encheram d'água.

"Mas... não foi assim. Eu fui incapaz de fazer as duas coisas. Trazer Rob para as pesquisas e... ajudar o Daniel. Seu quadro se complicou muito e após muitas buscas de HLA***** compatível não conseguíamos encontrar nenhum doador em sua família ou grupo de amigos para fazer o transplante de medula******. A partir desta negativa, Daniel começou a passar pelo doloroso processo da quimioterapia e a ser usuário de medicações muito fortes para o seu já frágil organismo".

_*__HLA__: quando um paciente recebe diagnóstico de leucemia, é feita a pesquisa de HLA, informação genética que avalia a compatibilidade entre o paciente e irmãos e às vezes também pais e filhos. Quando não é encontrado doador compatível na família, procura-se então em um banco de medulas nacional e internacional. Uma pessoa que quiser ser doadora de medula óssea pode procurar um centro de hemoterapia para coletar sangue para que seu "HLA" seja cadastrado nestes bancos._

_** __Transplante de medula óssea__: é um tipo de tratamento proposto para algumas doenças que afetam as células do sangue, como leucemia. Consiste na substituição de uma medula óssea doente, ou deficitária, por células normais de medula óssea, com o objetivo de reconstituição de uma nova medula saudável._

"Edward... eu..."

"Eu me sentia tão impotente. Nada funcionava. Daniel nunca reagiu bem à quimio. E hoje ainda me sinto um covarde por tê-lo abandonado, e culpado por não ter conseguido tirá-lo dessa. Tantas promessas a esse garoto de uma possível melhora que nunca veio. E agora Daniel está aqui. E eu não sei mais o que fazer..."

"Por favor... não se culpe".

"Não consigo, Bella..." Seus olhos brilhavam pelas lágrimas presas. "Eu vou fazer o possível para aliviar seu sofrimento e tentar... mas..." Ele olhou o menino. "Eu tenho quase certeza... não sei..."

"Edward." Aproximei-me dele, pegando em suas mãos. "Você é o melhor pediatra que já conheci em toda a minha vida. E até meu chefe concorda com isso, sabia?" Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios, mas, mesmo assim, ele continuava olhando o menino. "E tenho certeza que você vai conseguir..."

"Que bom que você confia em mim... eu não..." Ele me olhou. "Seria muito antiético dizer a você que estou com medo?"

"Não... claro que não." Puxei uma cadeira e sentei ao seu lado. "Somos humanos, Edward... e temos sentimentos. Mas, mesmo assim, confio cegamente no seu trabalho e tenho certeza que, independente do seu resultado aqui, isso não o fará menos profissional do que você já é. E tenho muito orgulho de você. E acredito que Daniel também tenha. Saiba disso".

"Obrigado." Ele me olhou por um tempo. "Significa muito para mim o que você está me dizendo".

Eu poderia estar louca, mas fiquei com uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo. Não o homem da minha vida, mas o profissional maravilhoso abalado pelo estado critico do seu paciente. E sem pensar, levantei e coloquei meu corpo entre suas pernas, aproximando sua cabeça da minha barriga. Edward não disse nada e me apertou, respirando profundamente.

"Obrigado".

"Não precisa".

O momento durou segundos, e então no mesmo instante ele levantou e me olhou em expectativa.

"Está pronta para passar a noite acordada e me ajudar na administração das drogas?"

Sorri pela sua atitude. "Estou às suas ordens, doutor".

"Ótimo... então vamos. Chega de lamentações".

As próximas horas foram de muito trabalho. Por mais que meu coração estivesse acelerado o tempo todo pela proximidade. Edward foi extremamente profissional. Lógico que ele me olhava com desejo em alguns momentos e via a duplicidade de algumas das suas ordens. Eu até já sorria, pois era a forma de trazer leveza para a situação.

O dia amanheceu e Daniel não apresentava nenhuma instabilidade clínica, porém, parecia um paciente em estado vegetativo, que não reagia a nenhuma das nossas intervenções. Edward sempre ia até a família e os colocava a par do que estava acontecendo, apesar de sempre voltar arrasado. Eu o animava e fazia algumas piadas de médicos e enfermeiros. Mas eu também estava no meu limite.

O hospital era tranquilo, mas nas primeiras horas da manhã eu já estava esgotada. O cansaço sob meu corpo era muito visível. Eu tinha mandado Edward cochilar várias vezes, mas o total não deve ter sido mais do que duas horas durante a noite. Eu e ele estávamos acabados.

"Bella?" Virei meu corpo em direção a Edward.

"Sim?"

"Você precisa descansar. Já amanheceu".

Fiz uma massagem no meu pescoço e senti meus olhos cansados. "Sim, eu sei. Estou esperando a sua nova enfermeira chegar primeiro, Edward".

Ele me olhou e sorriu. "O quê?"

"Fico feliz que depois da primeira noite juntos, as formalidades tenham acabado".

Minhas bochechas ficaram queimando. "Tudo bem, _doutor_. Mas, por favor, não faça disso um hábito aqui, tudo bem? Tenho uma reputação a zelar." Sorri. "É o nosso segredo".

Ele riu um pouco mais. "Estou me sentindo especial assim. Esse segredo é extensivo a outros lugares então?"

"Como assim?"

"Bom..." Ele se aproximou. E muito. "Se eu posso te chamar de Bella. Sempre. Onde eu quiser." Meu cansaço foi embora rápido, já que comecei a arfar. "Afinal, você acabou de me dar mais liberdade... então..."

"Não se empolgue, Dr. Cullen. Ainda estamos no hospital".

"Isso é um convite?" _Deus, por que ele é assim?_ E por que as drogas das borboletas no meu estômago voltaram à vida?

"O quê?"

Ele se abaixou e respirou no meu ouvido. "Quero saber se estou autorizado a te levar em outros lugares".

"Edward... por favor..."

"Deixa?" Ele continuou a me deixar louca, pois seus lábios estavam passeando pelo meu pescoço. Sem encostar. "Quero conversar com você... muito. Tenho tantas coisas pra dizer".

"Oh... mas..."

"Eu estou com saudades de você, Bella".

Eu já estava fechando os olhos e abrindo os lábios, já que a proximidade com a sua boca era cada vez maior. Uma pequena parte do meu cérebro gritava, dizendo que era errado, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Eu também estava louca de saudades dele.

"Isabella?"

Ambos pulamos ao som do meu nome. Meu rosto queimou de vergonha, mas eu ainda estava com sorte. James me chamava de um corredor, e Edward tinha me levado, sem eu perceber, para uma parede em outro acesso, longe dos olhares. Olhei para ele agradecidamente, o que o fez piscar para mim convencido. _Cretino._

"Sim, Dr. James. Estamos aqui".

Ele apareceu ao lado de uma morena muito bonita. Longos cabelos pretos e lisos, com um olhar muito profissional. A princípio fiquei com ciúmes, lógico, mas eu tinha gostado do seu jeito sério ao parar perto de nós, mesmo após uma avaliação bem discreta em cima de Edward. _Quem não olharia, bom Deus?_

"Isabella e Edward. Bom dia. Como foi a noite?"

Olhei em direção a Edward e seu semblante que estava mais leve, ficou mais sério.

"Ele não apresenta nenhuma instabilidade clínica, James, mas isso pode mudar a qualquer momento. Eu e Isabella ficamos a noite toda acordados, acompanhando de perto a administração das medicações e verificando rigorosamente as variações do seu quadro clínico. Mas..."

James olhou em direção à porta e soltou um suspiro de derrota também. "Eu sei... mas por favor, não fique preocupado. Estamos aqui fazendo o possível, junto com você".

"Obrigado por acreditar em mim, James".

Meu chefe sorriu em direção a ele. "Você é o melhor, Edward. Eu sei disso." Vi o que James estava fazendo. Consolando Edward no caso da perda de Daniel e isso me emocionou. "E, por falar em melhores, quero te apresentar a enfermeira que a Isabella comentou ontem." James a fez se aproximar ainda mais. "Esta é Rafaela, sua enfermeira a partir de agora".

_Eles se cumprimentaram. Formalmente. Eu acho._

"Acabei de voltar de férias, Dr. Cullen, mas já estou aqui pronta para o trabalho. O que precisar é só me chamar".

_Ainda era formal. Eu acho._

"Muito obrigado. Eu já deixei as prescrições das dosagens com a Isabella. Vou descansar um pouco, mas daqui a uma hora você pode me chamar no dormitório? Estou morto aqui".

"Precisa descansar, Edward. Assim como você, Isabella. Vá para casa. Inclusive, chamei um táxi para te levar, pois você não tem condições de dirigir. Estou preocupado." Meu chefe era muito bom.

"Claro... obrigada, Dr. James".

"Pode deixar, Isabella. Vou cuidar dele para você." Ela agora disse séria.

Pronto_. Agora não foi formal. E isso me deixou puta._

"Não se preocupe. Dr. Edward dormiu um pouco também. Não o deixei ficar vagando a noite toda pelo hospital".

Ela levantou a sombracelha. "Eu estava falando de Daniel".

_Puta merda_. Eu sou uma idiota! "Ah... sim..." Olhei para Edward e vi que ele segurava um sorriso. "Então vou indo... todas as informações que o Dr. Edward passou estão na sala. Estou tão cansada que estou ficando incoerente".

"Também acho, Isabella." Meu chefe começou a me puxar pelo braço. "Vamos que seu cansaço está mesmo visível".

Ainda olhei para trás e vi os dois começando a conversar. Suspirei e voltei a caminhar ao lado do meu chefe. "Que horas eu volto, Dr. James?"

Ele sorriu e me puxou pelos ombros, já que eu estava quase tropeçando nas pessoas. O hospital estava um pouco cheio agora. "Vá para casa e durma. Muito. Quando acordar você me liga".

"Ok." Eu estava sem forças. "Pode deixar".

Entrei no táxi e fui para minha casa. A sonolência era forte e quando percebi já estava na minha cama e fechando os olhos suspirando.

Quando acordei eu estava meio zonza. As cortinas estavam fechadas, não me dando nenhuma indicação se ainda era dia. Meus músculos estavam descansados, mas a minha mente estava demorando a me atualizar. Como eu cheguei em casa mesmo?

Um estalo surgiu. _Daniel_. Eu precisava correr para o hospital novamente. Não me preocupei em ligar para saber se era meu plantão ou não, tomei uma ducha e me arrumei rapidamente, agora consciente que já era final de tarde. Passei quase oito horas dormindo e me sentia envergonhada por isso.

Assim que cheguei ao hospital, o clima estava tenso. Mesmo que precisasse assumir o PS, meus olhos buscavam o CTI pediátrico. Não localizei James na sua sala e em nenhum dos lugares que eu estava acostumada a encontrá-lo. Passei, um pouco escondida, pelo dormitório e pelo CTI e também não encontrei Edward ou James. Onde estavam todos?

"Senhora Isabella?"

Virei o rosto em direção a enfermeira. "Olá, Rafaela, tudo bom?"

Ela sorriu e se aproximou. "Procurando pelo Dr. Cullen?"

"Er... sim." A maldita queimação no meu rosto gritou. "Estou um pouco preocupada, devido à situação do Daniel. Ele... bem, não estava muito confiante com o quadro do menino ontem à noite".

Ela suspirou e olhou em direção à sala do CTI. "É verdade, percebi isso durante o dia. Agora a pouco ele me pediu que solicitasse mais um mielograma****** no paciente. Mas vi que isso o chateou".

_*__Mielograma__: exame de grande importância para o diagnóstico (análise das células) e para a avaliação da resposta ao tratamento, indicando se, morfologicamente, as células leucêmicas foram erradicadas da medula óssea (remissão completa medular). Esse exame é feito sob anestesia local e consiste na aspiração da medula óssea seguida da confecção de esfregaços em lâminas de vidro, para exame ao microscópio. Os locais preferidos para a aspiração são a parte posterior do osso ilíaco (bacia) e o esterno (parte superior do peito). Durante o tratamento são feitos vários mielogramas. _

Assenti, preocupada com Edward. Onde ele estaria agora? Eu ainda não conhecia todo o hospital e não poderia ficar procurando por todos os prédios. Mordi meu lábio, nervosa, sem saber o que fazer. Olhei para o lado e senti a enfermeira me analisando.

"Você quer vê-lo, senhora Isabella?"

"O quê?"

"Deseja vê-lo?"

"Quem? Daniel?" Sacudi os ombros. "Fico muito sensibilizada quando entro e vejo aquele menino lutando para viver".

Ela sorriu para mim e segurou meu ombro. "Não, senhora. Agora estou falando do Dr. Cullen".

_Mas que droga!_ Como ela consegue fazer isso?

"Sabe onde ele está? Quero dizer, Dr. Edward não conhece muita gente por aqui... e sabe..."

Ela sorriu ainda mais. "Percebi. Inclusive a população feminina do hospital o deixou bem constrangido durante o dia. Tive que escondê-lo em alguns momentos. Se não fosse pela situação complicada, diria até que foi divertido".

A potência do meu ciúme foi ao auge. Não sei se pelo grau de intimidade deles ou pelo assédio absurdo. Resolvi não comentar nada. _Ainda._

"É verdade".

Ela olhou para baixo e quase sussurrou. "Ele perguntou bastante pela senhora e disse que nunca conheceu uma enfermeira igual. Um dia gostaria que um médico da importância dele reconhecesse o meu trabalho também, afinal, somos muito desvalorizadas".

Sorri em sua direção, entendendo seu ponto. "Concordo, é mesmo difícil." _Ela não me contaria onde ele estava?_

"Bom... se deseja falar com Dr. Edward, acho que ele foi em direção à capela".

"Obrigada".

Ela assentiu e foi para dentro do CTI. Nesse momento uma dor se instalou no meu peito. Normalmente médicos não se apegam a orações, confiando na sua capacidade profissional. Se ele foi até lá...

Quase corri pelo hospital. Senti que Edward poderia estar precisando de mim nesse momento. Nada, nem mesmo os motivos da nossa separação, ou a minha dificuldade de aceitar seu jeito machista, me fez sentir esse sentimento. Eu estava com medo de perdê-lo também, de verdade. Era estranho, mas o caso de Daniel também estava mexendo comigo. E caso o menino viesse a óbito, minha maior preocupação era que Edward sucumbisse, ou, até mesmo, nunca mais se recuperasse. Eu ainda o amava e faria de tudo para ajudá-lo agora.

Assim que localizei a capela, voltei a respirar. A construção era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo bonita. Passava tranquilidade, até do lado de fora. Fui entrando lentamente, fazendo uma pequena oração, pedindo forças para que eu pudesse ajudá-lo. Sempre.

Localizei Edward sentado na frente, próximo à grande cruz no altar. Eu nunca fui religiosa, mas a cena me comoveu. Ele, um médico, capaz de salvar a vida com suas mãos, fazendo um pedido a algo além da nossa compreensão. Acreditando em um milagre.

Sentei ao seu lado e Edward suspirou. Não olhei em sua direção e nem falei nada. Eu queria somente passar confiança, mesmo através do silêncio.

"Nunca entrei na capela do Hospital de Forks, Bella".

Continuei em silêncio.

"Nunca senti essa necessidade, sabe." Senti seu corpo virar em minha direção. "Mas nos últimos dias, tenho acreditado em ajuda divina... ou seja lá como chamam".

Assenti, ainda em silêncio. O que eu poderia dizer?

"Quando você me ligou, eu achei que era essa ajuda divina para mim... eu precisava tanto falar com você... e..." Sua voz ficou embargada e meus olhos molhados. "E agora estou aqui, pedindo novamente essa ajuda, mas não sei bem por que..."

Olhei em sua direção e vi suas lágrimas. Óbvio que não consegui segurar as minhas.

"Eu amo tanto você, Isabella... tanto..." Ele pousou suas mãos no meu rosto, limpando minhas lagrimas com o polegar. "E estou me sentindo horrível porque estou aqui com você à custa da saúde de Daniel".

"Edward... por favor..." Meu corpo estava trêmulo com suas palavras.

"Não sei se Daniel vai sobreviver, Bella... hoje o dia foi tão difícil. Mas ainda pior porque você não estava do meu lado. Eu estou me sentindo tão impotente. Perdi você e estou perdendo o Daniel".

Eu queria dizer a ele que nunca me perdeu. Sempre estive ao seu lado, mesmo por pensamento. A frágil saúde do menino e a dedicação de Edward por ele me fizeram repensar muitas coisas. Como eu viveria sem ele também?

"Eu não quero perder tudo, Bella... por favor".

Minhas lágrimas estavam incontroláveis, mas eu ainda permanecia em silêncio. "Vamos conversar? Depois de tudo? Mesmo que eu fique um dia, mês, ou ano cuidando do Daniel, eu... eu quero falar tudo pra você..." Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu preciso m-".

"DR. EDWARD! DR. EDWARD!"

Ambos olhamos para trás e vimos o desespero da enfermeira. E eu soube. _Daniel._ Edward nem piscou e saiu correndo junto com ela. Eu fiquei, sem chão e totalmente desesperada. Meu Deus... será...?

Mesmo sem perceber, me ajoelhei no chão e chorei ainda mais. Meu peito doía muito! Eu queria tirar todo o sofrimento do meu amor. Queria que ele pudesse salvar Daniel, ajudar o seu gêmeo. Ser feliz.

Eu queria Edward de volta.

Meu desespero era tanto que meu corpo tremia. Não sabia mais como eu viveria nas próximas horas. Perdi a noção do tempo, pensando em como eu tinha chegado até esse momento. Todas as minhas escolhas e minhas falhas. E Edward tinha parado a sua vida para ficar aqui. E ele ainda me amava.

Eu estava muito confusa.

"Isabella?"

Olhei para trás e vi James. Eu ainda estava ajoelhada e chorando, mas seu semblante me confirmou o que eu não queria saber.

"Ele... ele..."

James sentou ao meu lado e suspirou. "Sinto muito, Isabella, mas Edward não pode fazer mais nada agora." Sentei no banco e segurei minha cabeça com as mãos. "Daniel acabou de falecer".

Nunca fiquei tão abalada por causa de um paciente. Lógico que sempre sofremos um baque, afinal é uma vida que se perde. Mas Daniel era especial, por causa de Edward. Não só por toda a sua história e o sofrimento que ambos viveram, mas a transferência do menino para Phoenix e a vinda de Edward, fizeram todo o meu sentimento reprimido pela mágoa gritar no meu peito. Mas e agora? Como conversaríamos novamente?

"Eu quero que vá para casa e descanse. Você não me ligou para que eu a liberasse e voltasse para o plantão".

"Mas... e Edward... eu preciso-".

"Isabella." Meu chefe puxou meu rosto e me olhou fixamente. "Nesse momento ele precisa ficar sem você. A vida de vocês está muito bagunçada agora para que um possa apoiar o outro".

"Como?"

Ele sorriu e colocou meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Você acha que eu não perceberia?"

Meu rosto voltou a queimar novamente. "O quê, Dr. James?"

"Desde a primeira vez que Edward apareceu aqui, eu vi o olhar dele sobre você. Eu conheço aquela expressão. O amor é quase contagioso quando se é recíproco".

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram em surpresa. Então ele sabia?

"Eu... bem..."

"Assim como o seu olhar para ele. Não tem como negar, Isabella. É muito visível. Também tenho que admitir: era muito divertido assistir vocês dois".

Coloquei as mãos no rosto novamente, escondendo ainda mais a minha vergonha. Eu não conseguia falar nada em minha defesa. Ele estava coberto de razão.

"Isabella?"

"Deixe-me ficar só mais um pouquinho na minha bolha... acho que vou morrer de vergonha aqui".

"Não se envergonhe por isso." Ele retirou as mãos do meu rosto. "Quando contratei você, eu via a sua dor. E quis ajudar. Mas o amor de vocês é muito maior do que qualquer coisa e vi isso nas últimas horas que trabalharam juntos. Porém, você precisa primeiro colocar pra fora essa mágoa que a fez vir pra cá. E o mais importante, saber o que Edward quer..."

"Como assim o que Edward quer?"

"Ele nunca veio visitar o hospital aquele dia, Isabella. Ele veio atrás de você".

Prendi a respiração, nervosa pela revelação. "Como você soube?"

"Simples." Ele sorriu e olhou para frente. "Liguei para o Dr. Carlisle".

"Oh".

"Mas isso não é o importante agora. As coisas mudaram um pouco com a morte de Daniel. Ele está fragilizado sim, mas nesse momento a sua presença vai fazê-lo fraquejar..."

"Eu... mas... como você sabe disso?"

"Edward me pediu para mandá-la para casa." Ele suspirou. "Foi o seu pedido mais incisivo, assim que ele chegou ao CTI".

Olhei chocada para o meu chefe, mas resolvi não questionar. Sabia que Edward estaria envolvido demais com a situação do menino e percebi que esse não era o momento para termos nenhum tipo de conversa.

Levantei e fui me arrastando até o meu carro. Acho que eu não estava conseguindo nem pensar. Eu só sentia. A dor, a tristeza, a ansiedade, a fraqueza e, claro, o amor que sentia por ele. Era tudo uma confusão de sentimentos. E ao mesmo tempo, eu os sentia separadamente. E foi assim, nesse torpor, que cheguei em casa e me arrastei até minha cama, chorando por um longo tempo até a exaustão.

Acordei sobressaltada. Eu não tinha noção de que horas seriam, mas meu corpo doía pela falta de uso. E isso só tinha um significado. Dormi muitas horas.

Mesmo que a minha consciência gritasse que as coisas não estavam normais, eu precisava seguir em frente. Principalmente em relação à minha higiene e alimentação. Não me recordava a última vez que tinha feito uma refeição.

Tomei um longo banho, escovei meus cabelos. Depois que me vesti, desci a cozinha e verifiquei que já havia passado da hora do almoço. _Do dia seguinte_. Eu só não fiquei mais espantada porque meu estômago venceu a batalha com meu cérebro, já que minha mãe guardou uma suculenta macarronada.

Eu mal tinha acabado de comer e escutei batidas na porta da frente. Ainda estava na névoa da felicidade induzida pelos carboidratos quando fui atender a porta.

No momento que a abri, fiquei completamente surpresa. Esme e Carlisle estavam na minha frente. Ela sorria gentilmente para mim, mas foi a voz do meu ex-chefe quem me chamou a atenção.

"Olá, Bella Swan. Está na hora de você voltar para _casa_".

* * *

**Olá amores, tudo bom?  
Capitulo repleto de emoções certo?  
Muita gente acertou sobre quem era ao telefone...rs.  
Eu chorei muito com o que aconteceu com o Daniel, mas a leucemia é uma doença grave e nem sempre é possível salvar o paciente.  
E o que aconteceu com ele vai impulsionar a fic para alguns caminhos.  
Mas teve partes boas... rs. A disputa entre James e Edward foi engraçada... Mas no final, como vocês viram, James queria somente ajudar**

**Boooom... agora noticias meio tristes.**  
**Como vocês devem lembrar, a fic está acabando =/ (meus olhos estão marejados aqui). Estive em Manaus esses dias, com a Neni e conversamos muito sobre o final do nosso bebe.**  
**Não quero antecipar muito, mas acredito que não devemos chegar a 40 capítulos. na verdade, talvez tenha menos de 5 daqui pra frente...**  
**Ainda não estamos acreditando que uma história que surgiu em msn pudesse criar vida e se tornar essa coisa maravilhosa...**  
**Obrigado de verdade a todas que contribuíram para o sucesso da fic...Eu simplesmente amo cada comentário de vcs.**

**Mas, como toda fic que faz sucesso, temos que enfrentar alguns obstáculos pelo caminho...**  
**Nunca me importei com críticas. Jamais. Acho válido, pois a vida seria muito chata e sem graça se todos gostassem das mesmas coisas... mas, a boa educação e o discernimento das pessoas terminam quando há ofensas... isso eu não tolero.**  
**Eu, Titinha, escrevo fic por diversão... trabalho muito e não tenho tempo. E mesmo que tivesse todo tempo do mundo, qualquer história precisa ter inspiração. Mas até tudo bem... Posso agüentar as reclamações sobre a minha falta de habilidade para escrever ou que eu não sei conduzir uma história, ou que existe fanfics melhores do que as minhas. E se eu quiser, posso parar de escrever a qualquer momento, afinal, não ganho para isso. Mas, gostaria imensamente que não ofendessem as leitoras da fic Entre Irmãos. Gosto é igual bunda, ou seja, cada um tem a sua. E, o mais importante de tudo: ninguém é obrigado a ler o que eu ou a Neni escreve.**  
**Desculpe amores, por esse desabafo... eu fiquei muito chateada com algumas palavras de uma pessoa que sabe exatamente do que estou falando.**  
**Não tem nada a ver com os pedidos lindos pelos gêmeos perfeitos que vocês fazem... sei que vocês pedem pela história porque gostam...**  
**Se não posto mais vezes é porque não consegui terminar... e a Neni a mesma coisa.**

**Obrigado novamente gente e por favor, deixem suas reviews?**  
**Estou louca pra saber o que vcs acharam**

**Para saber mais sobre a doença: http:/ www2 .inca .gov .br /wps /wcm /connect /tiposdecancer /site /home /leucemia /definicao {retire os espaços}**

* * *

Oi meninas,

adorei esse "capitulão" e espero que vcs tenham gostado. Foi tão bom planejar tudo.

Eu não sei se vcs sabem, mas essa fic é praticamente escrita pela Titinha, eu somente ajudo na parte de planejamento e em idéias. Alguns dos primeiros capítulos foram escritos por mim, com a ajuda dela, é claro, mas eu desanimei em alguns momentos e perdi a inspiração, mas a minha parceira não. Eu resolvi então continuar a ajudar com a história e continuei a traduzir fics, que é algo que eu faço com facilidade.

Originalmente a fic foi uma idéia que eu tive e conversei com ela no msn e ela se animou pra escrever minha idéia. Foi muito divertido. Nós duas estávamos DESEMPREGADAS e tínhamos o DIA TODO para escrever pra vcs. Quando começamos escrevíamos até dois capítulos por semana e todos sempre foram gigantes, mas a vida evolui, muda, melhora e COMPLICA.

Hj eu sou formada, trabalho e a Titinha tbm. Temos nossos super empregos que nos consomem e além de tudo, como seres humanos normais, temos nossa vida pessoal.

Eu acho que nem sequer deveria estar dando satisfações, pq nunca recebemos um centavo por estar escrevendo EI, mas estou falando isso em consideração as nossas super leitoras, que as más línguas chamam de um nome ridículo.

Obrigado meninas, as pessoas que compreendem que escrever fics é um hobby e não uma obrigação.

Obrigado as pessoas que nos acompanham e passam horas conosco no orkut debatendo sobre a fic, conversando e se inteirando conosco.

Obrigado às nossas leitoras DE VERDADE.

Se você acha que existem autoras melhores e fics melhores: **Vá ler essas fics**, _se_ vc achar na internet, já que as autoras citadas sumiram e ainda apagaram todas as fics da internet do dia pra noite.

Eu e Titinha sempre nos esforçamos para não abandonarmos a fic, mesmo com tantos problemas no caminho. Minha parceira é guerreira demais, e eu a admiro muitoooo. Esse fds que ela passou aqui comigo só serviu para firmar mais ainda nossa amizade e ainda de quebra, falar do final de EI, que está bem perto. E também serviu pra eu, Ju e Titinha deixarmos a Rafa louca sobre a fic (como se ela não fosse antes)

Ai meu Deus, um livro!

Curtam o capítulo e em breve o POV Rob!

_Irene, ou "Acre"._


End file.
